Forever Love
by jcrissrid
Summary: Blaine and Kurt are back from Europe see Ambassadors Abroad . They are getting ready for senior year and graduation and a wedding. There will be some reference to prior story, but I think you can read alone too. It won't be too angsty I think! Get
1. Everything

**A/N: Well, here it starts. Senior year for my favorite couple. I hope you like the way this starts out. This includes the Prologue and Chapter 1. I plan on posting updates about twice a week. Longer Chapters! Every other day was getting too difficult on the last one, but if I happen to get a chapter done quicker, you know me, I will not hesitate to post! I like writing the longer chapters.**

**I always welcome suggestions as the story develops and I think I tried to fit most things into the story last time. It was kind of fun trying to get them into the storyline. I liked making it fit. **

**Warning: Smut . If you read Ambassadors, you know I like to write smut. There will be some angst as in the previous story. This is a continuation and there might be some reference to the prior story, but I don't think it will be too hard to follow even if you didn't read the previous one. I already have some things mapped out, but things change and build organically as I write sometimes.**

**Disclaimer: As always, I wish I owned my favorite couple but I don't.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Forever Love<strong>

**Prologue**

"Everyone needs to shut up!" Rachel was demanding and Santana had enough.

"Listen Hobbit, how long do we have to wait for them to get here? I gots things to do and people to see."

"Santana, shut up! Finn was picking them up at the airport and they should be here any minute. Look at everyone that has come here for them. Even their parents and grandparents are here." Rachel was pleading for Santana to cool off a little. "What's more important than this party? These are our friends Santana and this is their engagement party. I can't believe you would consider skipping out on this."

"Honestly Hobbit. Your parties have a tendency to be lame and really, really suck."

"We have alcohol. What more could you want Santana?"

Brittany stepped in. "Come on Sanny. Blaine and Kurt are the brightest and best unicorns. I love them and would hate to miss this. I can't wait 'til they open my gift. I think they'll love it."

Santana gave in. They were both right, but she hated to be wrong about things.

The New Directions and the Warblers were all at the Hudson - Hummel's new house, huddled in the kitchen. It was Friday night and Blaine and Kurt were coming home from a trip to Paris. Blaine had surprised Kurt with this trip since school was starting in 2 weeks. They had been gone for 10 days and Rachel and Finn were worried that they would extend their trip. They knew how much Kurt loved Paris. So many great things happened there for him..Well..and one bad thing. Rachel and Finn planned this party a month ago. They considered moving it, but so much had been planned the cake and invitations done, so they went through with the engagement party. Rachel knew it had to be fantastic because Kurt is a fantastic party planner. He lived for this stuff.

Blaine all but lived at Kurt's since returning on their trip because his parents traveled so much. They were, after all, engaged and so in love. Since they were engaged and committed, both sets of parents really didn't see the harm in it. If they forbid it, they would end up sneaking around. This way they always knew where they were. In the month since being home, they had stayed at Blaine's only a few nights. Catherine and JR were always so busy, but made time to spend a weekend with Kurt and Blaine with no interruptions. Catherine and Kurt really bonded over discussions about wedding guest lists and where to have the reception. Kurt and Blaine were running into roadblocks on where they could actually get married, but it was a work in progress. Catherine was working on a plan to get them and the guests to a place where they could actually have a marriage ceremony.

JR was making good on his promise to get to know Kurt and they were enjoying getting to know Kurt so much. His sarcastic sense of humor was so endearing and the way he took care of Blaine and vice versa was everything he could ever want for his son. He hated to admit that he was wrong about it, but he was. He had come around to understanding how much each of them did for each other. Attitude, strength, conviction were words JR used to often describe what he saw.

The two were inseparable since returning and Burt couldn't blame them. He loved Kurt and understood so he didn't get in the middle. His son was growing up. Burt didn't know that a 2 week trip would turn his son into a young man, but he was happy for Kurt and would always be there if Kurt needed him. Burt found himself sad when he would see Blaine and Kurt together sometimes. He lost his son to Blaine. He lost the last thing he had left of Elizabeth to Blaine. Blaine was who Kurt turned to now. It was Blaine that held him tight when he was scared. Blaine was the person who wiped away Kurt's tears when he was sad and gave him companionship when he was alone. It was Blaine's arms that now comforted him when he needed it. Blaine's hands were the ones that Kurt reached for when he was excited about something and it was Blaine ears that he demanded the undivided attention of.

Burt, Carol, Catherine, JR, Ellen and Jack were there huddled with the rest of Kurt and Blaine's closest friends, the Warblers and the New Directions. "JR, why am I crouched down on the floor in the dark? Please remind me?"

"Because your grandson is getting married and his wonderful friends are throwing him a surprise engagement party." JR laughed at his father.

"Son, this old body is really not equipped to stay in this position for very long. I sure hope they get here soon." Jack was really fine, but wanted to give JR a hard time.

Burt listened from his crouched down position next to Jack and JR. "Rachel, has Finn texted you to tell you when he would be here with them. We elders are dying a slow death over here."

Carole laughed from behind him. "Burt are you men over reacting just a little bit?"

"Mr. H, I just got a text. He is just about here. Pulling into the neighborhood now."

"Well, thank Heaven for small miracles." Jack was ready to get the party started. "I hope you bought scotch for this old man, Burt."

"Jack we got you some Glenlivet. I think you'll be pleased."

"Burt, I think just about anything would be good about right now."

"Shhhh! Everyone, quiet. They're here." Rachel's voice was starting to get squeaky from excitement.

"Finn, the house is completely dark. Where did Mom and Dad go tonight?"

"I think they said something about going to a movie tonight." Thank God for darkness because Finn was sure that his face would have given it away. He was not a good liar.

Kurt was disappointed and Blaine noticed it. He leaned over and gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek and squeezed his hand. "I just thought they would want to be home when we got here."

Finn noticed that Kurt was upset. "I think they thought that you might want to rest when you got home."

"Oh.. Well I am tired. Are you Blaine?"

"A little. Just looking forward to being home."

Finn opened the door and turned the hallway light on looking around to be sure that nothing and no one would be seen. He set Kurt's luggage in the hall and Blaine followed him in with his own. "Are you guys thirsty? I heard the air in planes make you thirsty."

Blaine looked at Finn oddly but went along with it. "Sure. I'll get us some water. Kurt, is water okay?"

Finn interrupted and had a weird look on his face. "Why don't you guys get the drinks and I'll take your suitcases up to Kurt's room."

"Thanks Finn." Kurt was still a little upset over the fact that his dad left. "Finn, why are all the lights off. Did we all of a sudden decide to save energy?" Kurt reached for the kitchen switch, turning it on.

"SURPRISE!"

**Chapter 1 – Everything**

Kurt stepped back startled. He screamed and stepped on Blaine's foot which sent Blaine stepping backward and then falling on his butt. "Oh my God! Blaine. Sorry! What's going …." Kurt reached his hand out to help Blaine back up and Finn was standing behind Blaine laughing at the spectacle. "Finn! This is so not funny!" Finn tried to stifle his laughter and Blaine had a stunned look on his face, then in an instant the corners of his mouth began to turn up. Kurt saw Blaine's face and remembered the loud shriek of people yelling surprise.

He turned to see everyone he loved in the kitchen. "Hey Buddy. You okay?" Burt's demeanor never really changed much, but the laughter behind his eyes was evident.

"You mean except for almost killing Blaine? I'm fine. What is everyone doing here?" Kurt turned to the family room and saw the sign reading 'Kurt and Blaine Forever'. It was clearly hand made and hearts were drawn all over the sign. "Oh…" Kurt looked down at his feet trying to hide the tears and the shame he felt at that moment. "I'm sorry I yelled."

Finn stepped forward and put his arm around Kurt's shoulders. "Dude, it's okay. Actually it was pretty funny how you almost killed Blaine."

"He didn't almost kill me. There is no way Kurt falling on anyone could hurt a fly." Blaine winked at Kurt.

"But Blaine, you could've broke you neck when you fell or your back." Kurt was finally calming down. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Everyone in the room was almost laughing at the three of them as they continued to have this discussion, totally excluding the rest of the people there.

"See JR. I told you. This is a regular night in the Hudson Hummel household. You're lucky that you don't have to endure it very often." Burt actually laughed.

"Dad! Thank you for coming!" Blaine crossed the room and hugged his dad and mom. Then turned to his grandfather and grandmother."Grandad. I can't believe you weren't traveling somewhere."

Blaine's dad spoke up first. "Blaine. You know that family is more important. We make time for you and Kurt." Kurt moved to stand next to Blaine as JR pulled him in for a hug.

Kurt had tears in his eyes as the words tugged at his heart because Blaine's dad had really changed his view of Blaine being gay. He had over the past month become more loving and outwardly accepting of them being together. Kurt noticed the wall he used to put up anytime they were intimate fall down quickly. Blaine and Kurt turned to Burt and Carole. "Dad, did you and Carole do this?"

Carole leaned in to kiss Kurt on the cheek. "This was all Finn and Rachel. Well, mostly Rachel. You know how this would have turned out if Finn planned it."

Kurt turned to all of their friends who had already started to mingle and eat. This was the first time they had all been together since coming back from the trip. Cups were being filled with what looked like real champagne.

"Is that real champagne?"

JR heard the question and responded. "Of course Kurt. This is an occasion to celebrate. Jack had it sent in from France. Only the best for you and my son." Glasses of champagne were passed to everyone.

"Attention Everyone!" So Rachel to take the center stage, Kurt laughed. "Thank you to everyone for being here tonight. This is a special night because we are here to celebrate Kurt and Blaine's engagement. Kurt is my best friend and I love him so much. I am so happy that he has found someone that makes him smile, because he has the most beautiful smile and the world deserves to see it often." Rachel paused to gather her thoughts. "Those of you that knew Kurt pre-Dalton, knew the Kurt I knew. He was so strong, but he had so much to deal with and no one to share it with. He bore all of the talk and the bullying without anyone's help. He was a sad person and deserved so much more than what he was dealing with. Then he left his McKinley friends and found Blaine. You all love to make fun of Blaine with his texts of courage, but it took courage for Kurt to come to school everyday knowing that behind every corner there might be someone that was going to hit him or slam him into the lockers or call him names. It took courage to deal with it every day. It took courage for him to leave his family and friends to go to Dalton, but Dalton gave him something we tried to give him but could never really do. Dalton gave him purpose and confidence, but even more than that, Dalton gave him Blaine." There were a chorus of awww's from the girls in the room.

Finn took over from there. "Blaine..What can I say about Blaine. Blaine was the world to Kurt from the moment they became friends. Kurt needed Blaine, but not in the way that they need each other today. Kurt needed Blaine in his life because he gave Kurt the strength and conviction that he could do anything he wanted to. Blaine doesn't know this, but Kurt needed you more than he ever needed us. He needed you more than he ever needed his dad or his brother. Heck, I don't even think Kurt knew how much he needed you. Thank you Blaine. As Kurt's brother, I want to thank you for giving us the Kurt that we know and love today. There are pieces of the old Kurt that are still there. The vulnerable Kurt, the quiet Kurt, but boy do we love the new passion that Kurt came back to us with." Finn nodded to Blaine and Blaine smiled back at him.

"What about Blaine, you ask?" Wes stepped forward to speak. "I am so happy to see Blaine happy. Blaine always seemed happy before Kurt, but OH MY GOD! After meeting Kurt, happy wasn't even what he was, he was ecstatic. Kurt gave Blaine purpose. He felt like he could actually help someone else. Blaine knew that no one else really understood his past and his inner turmoil, but then Kurt came along and he could finally share it with someone who would understand. Talk about dumb love. Blaine didn't even realize how head over heels he was for Kurt. He chose to push it aside in fear of making any mistakes. I think the only mistake, which is big, is that he wasted so much time that the two of them could have been together. They both gained so much from each other by being together. Strong is not even a big enough word to describe the two of them." Wes looked at the two of them. "I like to think I had a hand in getting the two of you together. After all, it was my wisdom that voted in favor of Warbler Blaine's proposal to have a dual lead with Kurt. Without my vote, you would not have been able to practice together so much. I'd like to say that without me, you would not be here today." Laughter erupted among the Warblers. "Okay, so maybe I've gone a bit too far with that. But, I would like to think that I, and the Warblers, made this couple what they are today."

Rachel and Finn stood next to Wes as they all raised their glasses. Each one of them took their turn.

Rachel was first. "May you make beautiful music together."

Then Finn. "May you have a long life together."

Lastly was Wes. "May you always remember how Kurt and Blaine started."

Together the three held their glasses high as everyone raised their glasses. "To Blaine and Kurt!" There were glasses clinking around them and Kurt turned to Blaine to toast his soon to be husband. He and Blaine took a sip and then Blaine took his and Kurt's glasses and set them aside so that he could take both of Kurt's hands in his.

Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms and whispered in his ear. "I love you, Kurt. I can't wait to marry you." Kurt answered with his lips as he took Blaine's lips into the most gentle and loving kiss he could manage.

The room filled with clapping.

The party was in full swing when Finn suddenly came out carrying a screen. Kurt turned to Blaine. "Crap. I'm worried."

"They would never put anything too bad in there. Would they?"

"Blaine. We're talking about Finn and Rachel..and for that matter, Wes. It really could be anything with the 3 of them in charge."

Rachel was ever the host. "We put together a slide show of Blaine and Kurt. I would like to add that I personally took many of the photos used in the slide show today. Finn provided the music and Wes provided all the pictures from their Dalton days. Enjoy!" She winked at Kurt and Blaine who took a seat next to their parents. The slide show started with pictures of Kurt as a baby and with Elizabeth. Instinctively, Blaine reached out and held Kurt's hand. Kurt turned to Blaine with dampened eyes.

"It's okay, Kurt." Blaine squeezed his hand tightly as if to say that everything will be okay. The slide show continued to Blaine and his early days. It was like a history lesson in Blaine and Kurt. They compiled pictures of Kurt at McKinley and Blaine at Dalton. It was like they looked for the pictures that showed them happy but sadness behind their eyes. This must have been a common look because it seemed like they had hoards of those types of pictures. They had finally gotten to Blaine and Kurt at Dalton. The music in the background at this point was Animal by Neon Trees and Kurt glanced at Blaine with a chuckle. He was remembering back to when Blaine was trying to teach him to be sexy. Blaine leaned over and whispered. "You know you're sexy right?"

"Only to you." Blaine gave him a knowing look considering what had happened this summer. And Kurt smiled wearily understanding Blaine's thoughts. Blaine was amazed at some of the pictures that Wes must have taken when they weren't looking. There was one at the Lima Bean. Blaine and Kurt were leaning in toward each other Blaine was looking at Kurt intently and Kurt had turned his head just so he could listen to Blaine. It was intimate yet so sweet at the same time. They weren't a couple at the time this picture was taken.

The next two pictures stunned both boys. There was a picture of Kurt glancing at Blaine next to him at lunch. Blaine must have been telling a story or something, but it was clear as day that Kurt was smitten in the picture. His eyes told everyone. The following picture was almost identical with reversed roles. Blaine was looking up at Kurt with these dreamy eyes while Kurt was laughing. "Hey the puppy dog eyes!" Finn yelled out. Everyone laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Blaine asked everyone.

Wes was first respond. "You do these watery dreamy eye things with your eyes. They look like a sad puppy dog, hence the puppy dog eyes. It's actually quite impressive."

"Okay. Whatever." Blaine focused back to the pictures on the screen.

"Wes. These are..they're incredible. When did you take these?" Another flashed up of them walking down the hall at Dalton. Their shoulders were touching so innocently and they were looking at each other talking. Kurt looked to be laughing and Blaine's head was cocked to the side a bit.

"I didn't take these myself. We had this thing going on and well…" David coughed. The obvious signal to everyone present that he should shut up.

"Whoa.. Wait a minute. Rachel can we pause for just a moment, Please?" Blaine held his hand up knowing there was a story to this. Rachel obliged. "Okay..the cough David.. Really? I would like to know what this 'thing' was." Kurt was nervous because their parents were here and it could be bad.

Kurt pulled on Blaine's hand. "Maybe it would be better if he told us later?" He nodded his head toward the parental units.

"Kurt, I think it would be okay for them to share. Don't you, JR?" There was laughter behind his want to hear, because boys were, well boys. Finn was always sticking his foot in his mouth and making mistakes so he hoped this would be good. Even more so, he was interested to see what went on at Dalton. He always thought a school for all boys was a recipe for disaster.

Wes stuttered the words out really fast not pausing for a breath. " and ." He took a breath.

Blaine didn't understand one word. "Okay.. You are going to have to slowdown so that I understand you. Please repeat yourself. And, Wes, we won't get mad. We are together now and I love Kurt. I just wondered how you got these because I would love to have some of them." He turned and smiled at Kurt.

"Okay. We had a bet on when you guys would get together and we had an ongoing weekly pool to see who could get the best picture of you two flirting."

Blaine was shocked. "Really? I think I caught Jeff one time and he said he was taking it for the yearbook."

Jeff laughed. "Um yeah. I actually won that week."

"What did you win?"

"We, all pitched in a dollar a week, so I won about 18 bucks." Jeff grinned from ear to ear.

"Oh my God. This went on weekly?"

"Um yeah." Wes looked so guilty. "Jeff won the most. How much did you win?"

Jeff looked guilty as did all the Warblers. "Well, I had the most classes with either one or both of you guys, so it was easy. You always met each other to walk to class or go to lunch and stuff. I won probably like a hundred buck over all that time."

Wes had to ask. "Are you mad?"

"A little. But in the whole scheme of things, it really isn't a big deal."

Kurt interjected. "Blaine. Look at the pictures they got of us. I want them. They are our memories. See that picture." Kurt pointed to the one currently on the screen. "I remember that day. We were walking to lunch from English and I was telling you that I got an 'A' on a really hard quiz. I was so excited and you made some kind of joke about how eloquent I was and I laughed. The first person I shared it with was you."

Blaine needed to know. "So can you tell me why you had these bets? I think Kurt and I deserve to know since it was about us."

David spoke up since Wes was feeling really guilty and he was just as much involved in creating the contest. "Well, Blaine. We knew immediately that Kurt was in love with you. You could see his face light up anytime you were in the room with him. It was like he sparkled and not literally like the vampires."

"Okay David..back on track." Kurt wanted to get past this.

"Right. Well, you did the same. Though it was much more subtle with you. You brightened up when Kurt was around, but you were always so good at hiding your feelings, at first Wes and I were the only ones to notice. Then one day when you guys were late to Warblers practice someone said something and then one thing led to another. We knew that you wanted to be with Kurt and Kurt with you. So, it turned into a game for us." David looked down for a moment. "Blaine, Kurt. We really meant no harm. We just wanted a way to pass the time until you both figured out how you felt about each other."

JR spoke up. "Blaine, I think we could forgive them, can't we? After all, it was in fun and you know how boys are."

"I suppose." Blaine looked to Kurt for agreement and got a nod and a smile. "Rachel, continue on with our story please." As the slide show started again, the background music was Kurt and Blaine singing Candles in the background. "Unbelievable. I can't believe you guys really dug all of this up." The chatter rose again as the aww's came from the girls as pictures of the two of them together were in full swing.

Rachel was proud of all of her trip pictures. Kurt was so taken by every one of them. "Oh my God, Rachel. These are so beautiful." The music in the background was Everything by Lifehouse.

"I took them when I managed to see you guys together. I just thought it would be nice for you to see what I see in the two of you. I would've put the two of you singing this song in the background, but we never taped any of those shows, so I went with the original recording."

A tear slid down Kurt's cheek only to be wiped away by Blaine's finger. "I love you Blaine. Forever. I promise." The photos of their fond memories of the Eiffel Tower, the Seine and them singing together. It was a tribute to their love.

Champagne bottles were empty and it was starting to get late. Blaine and Kurt were sitting on the couch with Kurt sitting draped with his legs over Blaine's lap. They were talking to a group of Warblers and New Directions sitting all around the coffee table just snacking and singing and talking about the summer memories. This was the what family was like. This was a glimpse of Blaine and Kurt's blended family and friends would be like. It was all perfect. Blaine's parents and Grandparents stood to leave. "It's late Blaine. We need to head back toward Westerville. It might be wise, Wes, if you got the Warblers moving soon too."

"Yes Sir. We will." Everyone was so formal for Blaine's family.

Burt chimed in. "JR. Jack. Be careful on the ride home. Call me if you need anything." Burt knew that they wouldn't need anything, but was polite in offering. His relationship with Blaine's family was very strong now.

Burt turned to the partygoers. "Carole and I are going upstairs. Try to keep it down everyone. I'm pretty tired and I have to open the shop tomorrow. If you don't feel up to driving, please stay here. Finn, you will get them settled right?" Finn nodded.

Wes was so comfortable here with Blaine and Kurt and Kurt's family. "Mr. H. We haven't had anything alcohol in a few hours. I think we're good to drive."

"Wes. That goes for if you boys are too tired to drive also."

"Thank you for the offer Mr. H, but we will probably heading out soon. We'll be careful." Wes looked at the honored couple of the night. "You guys look really tired. I forgot that you still haven't unpacked or had a chance to rest since you got back. We really should leave."

Blaine tapped Kurt's legs to let him know to move. "You know guys, just because we're tired doesn't mean you have to leave. We can just as easily go upstairs to sleep. You guys can hang out as long as you want. Finn and Puck were planning to play Xbox all night. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you guys stayed. He likes the competition."

Finn looked excited. "Yeah..Xbox all-nighter!"

Puck yelled. "I'm in."

Next thing you know, Mike, Sam, Jeff, Nick and Jon are all staying as they are all jockeying for a good spot on the couch.

Kurt stood up and pulled Blaine up wrapping his arms around him. Their friends were now good friends and it was because of them. "Okay everyone. Blaine and I are going to bed. We're tired after the flight and need to sleep. Apparently Finn is having and Xbox all-nighter and I know the girls are sooooo excited, but my dad said anyone can stay the night if you are too tired to drive. So! Please be careful if you are leaving, please be quiet so I can get my beauty sleep and please respect mine and Blaine's privacy." Kurt looked directly at Puck.

"What did I do?" Puck feigned ignorance.

"Goodnight Noah." Kurt gave him a look reminding him what he did.

They trudged up the steps hand in hand. "Finally, alone." Kurt sighed in relief as he closed the bedroom door behind them. "That was an awesome party. Remind me to thank Rachel and compliment her on her party planning skills." Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck as they stood in the middle of Kurt's room. "I love our friends so much, but not as much as I love you." Kurt leaned in to kiss Blaine. He pulled away slightly to look at Blaine. "I need to take a shower and get the plane off of me. Do you want to join me?"

"Well. I would like to get the plane off too." Blaine flirted with Kurt.

"How do you make everything sound so sexual?" Kurt slapped Blaine on the arm.

"My strength, Sweetie. I'm a master at sexual innuendo." Blaine laughed knowing that he was just a dork. But it worked and he knew it.

Blaine turned the shower on in the bathroom while Kurt unpacked his toiletries. "I'm too tired to unpack anything else tonight."

"We can do it tomorrow. It's not like we have anything to do until school starts."

"Which you still have not enlightened me on this brilliant plan, yet. You promised Blaine. You said you would make a decision." Kurt almost looked hurt. "If you don't want to.. I'll understand. I just know that I want to be able to see you every day. It would make my senior year perfect."

Blaine came out of the bathroom and started to remove his clothes. Kurt took a deep breath when he was faced with Blaine's bare chest. He loved Blaine's body and was sometimes jealous of how muscular he was. Blaine continued to strip but paused as he looked up at Kurt. He was just about to remove his boxers. "Like something you see, Mr. Hummel?" Kurt didn't even realize that he had stopped moving and was staring at Blaine.

Reality hit him. "I love something that I am about to see."

"Now, who's the flirt." Blaine smirked as he removed his boxers and turned back to the bathroom. He grabbed two towels from the linen closet and hung them on the rack and got into the shower. "Kurt, it's really lonely in here."

"I'm coming. You are acting like a child, Blaine." Kurt glanced in the mirror and he did look tired, but was ready to get in the shower with his soon to be husband. He stepped into Blaine's waiting arms.

"I thought I would shrivel up waiting for you."

Kurt looked down to find Blaine was as aroused as he was. "All evidence to the contrary Mr. Anderson." Kurt pressed their bodies together harnessing their cocks between his firm and Blaine's chiseled abs thrusting his hips up ever so slightly. This caused Blaine to mimic his actions. "Too tired Blaine?"

"Is there such a thing, Baby?" Kurt still loved when Blaine called him Baby or Love or actually anything, as long as it came out of Blaine's mouth.

"I was hoping that would be your answer." Kurt blushed as he kissed Blaine softly sighing into Blaine's mouth. Blaine took his sign and poked his tongue out to trace Kurt's lips gently. Kurt shivered at the touch as he reached his tongue out to meet Blaine's. They played lazily in the shower, tongues twisting and licking, lips sucking and teeth nipping. Every so often, Kurt and Blaine would get a little excited and thrust their hips reminding the other that they were painfully rock hard and would eventually need to take care of this need.

There was nothing more intimate than Blaine washing Kurt and Kurt washing Blaine. They explored each others bodies like it was the first time. "I want you Kurt. I want you right now."

"Then take me right now. What are you waiting for?" Kurt was flush and water was running down his chest sometimes dripping from his chin drawing attention to his gorgeous face. He was ready and waiting for Blaine to make the move and take him. "I want you, too."

The last word hadn't even fallen out of Kurt's mouth and he was pressed against the shower wall, moaning in pleasure as Blaine's fingers toyed at the muscle guarding the entrance to Kurt's hot cavern. Kurt pressed his ass toward Blaine's hand expressing his need for Blaine to be inside him. "Patience Baby. You're so hot right now, I want this to last for both of us."

A whine escaped Kurt's mouth and he shut his eyes tight trying to hold back all the anticipation. Finally Blaine pressed a finger inside. Kurt whispered a moan into the shower as Blaine quickly replaced one finger with two and began to move his fingers in and out preparing Kurt. Kurt was holding his breath at each stroke of Blaine's finger. Three fingers deep would have caused Kurt to moan loudly and usually turned him into jelly. Kurt was on the edge and trying to hold onto every ounce of control he had left. "You're holding in those beautiful sounds you make, Kurt. I want to hear them." Blaine kissed down Kurt's spine never stopping his hand assault on Kurt's prostate. "Kurt." Blaine firmly stated. "I need to hear you, Baby. I need to know that this is good for you too."

"My Dad.. Blaine. Fuck! Mmmmnnh. God Blaine. I – I – I know that you want to hear me, but I'm really on the edge right now and it'll be over very quickly if I let go." Kurt was holding his breath. At that confession, Blaine wrapped his free hand around Kurt's aching cock and began to stroke in concert with his fingers plunging in and out.

"Let go Baby. I'm pretty sure I know what to do to get you excited all over again. Then we can really have some fun." Blaine could see that Kurt continued to try to make this last. Blaine decided that it was time for him to get Kurt to come. He leaned into Kurt's ear so he could hear him. "Fuck Kurt. You are so fucking hot, your round tight ass is incredible. I want to see you come. I want to know that I did that to you." Blaine had basically stopped moving his fingers and focused on just one place deep inside Kurt. He rubbed his finger against it over and over again. Kurt was becoming completely undone and his moaning was getting so loud that Blaine was sure that even the boys downstairs might hear them. Blaine covered Kurt's mouth with his as he now started to pump Kurt faster and faster all the while stimulating his prostate.

Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth releasing everything. He bit down harshly on Blaine lip trying to contain the noises from his own throat. Blaine was so aroused he barely noticed that his lip was bleeding as Kurt crumbled into him. Blaine was panting. The angle that all this occurred in was not an easy one, but so well worth the extra effort that he put into it. Blaine held Kurt tightly until he regained his senses. Then gently he cleaned them both off and urged Kurt out of the shower.

"Blaine, let's get to bed." They both dried off and Kurt headed to the door.

"Um, Kurt. I'll meet you there. I have something.."

Kurt laughed. "I didn't mean sleep, Sweetie. I was actually hoping to continue where we just left off." Blaine smiled and grabbed Kurt throwing him over his shoulder and carrying him into the bedroom and gently laying him down on the bed. Kurt laid on his back propping himself up on his elbows. "If I didn't know better Fred Flintstone, I would think you are in a hurry to do something. Another guy?"

"Nope. You know there's only my fiancée. He drives me crazy with his flirty methods. Do you know him?"

"Maybe. What's his name?"

Blaine was already laying on top of Kurt with his face a mere inches from Kurt's. "His name is Kurt Hummel. He is totally hot." Blaine licked at the shell of Kurt's ear. "He has this body to die for and then his eyes. His eyes can melt you from the inside out, but the best part of Kurt is his cock. It's smooth, long and perfect. It fits in my fist perfectly, like it was made just for me." He grabbed Kurt's cock in his hand and started to stroke, causing Kurt's eyes to shut at the sensation. "And he tastes..mmmm.. tastes like heaven. So, do you know him? My fiancée Kurt Hummel."

"Fuuuck Blaine. Fuck me." Blaine knew that would be all it took. Kurt loved this game. When Blaine talked like this it drove him wild. The visions he would get in his head were unleashed. Blaine always did his best to fulfill those dreams that Kurt had and he was well on his way. Not just in the sexual arena, because that was something they did together, but in life. He was excited to get married, something that he also thought would never have.

"I love you Kurt." Though recently stretched, Blaine would never just fuck him, well, unless that's what Kurt demanded, but even then he would think twice about it. Blaine reached for the lube in the nightstand and coated his fingers. Kurt wouldn't need too much stretching with all the activity in the shower.

"No Blaine. Now please. I'm okay."

"Are you sure Kurt?"

Blaine began to add lube to his hand and moved to coat his cock instead. He propped Kurt's hips up on a pillow to make it easier, then lined himself up and gently pushed through the tight ring of muscle. Kurt gasped and then swallowed what Blaine knew was a scream. Maybe he wasn't quite ready. Blaine stopped until he felt Kurt relax and then eased in very slowly.

"Kurt. Baby. Did I hurt you?" Blaine was truly concerned. Kurt didn't respond, but let out a deep breath he was holding in. A tear escaped his eye and his brow was covered in sweat. Blaine didn't move. "Oh God. Let me pull out." Blaine's heart was crushing under the weight that he hurt Kurt.

"No, I'm okay now. Maybe I wasn't quite ready." Blaine ran his fingers along Kurt's jawline leaning down to kiss Kurt softly and lovingly. Blaine couldn't bear the thought that he hurt Kurt in any way. Blaine kissed his brow and down his neck and nuzzled into the side of his neck sucking gently, but not hard enough to leave a mark. He licked a hard line from his neck all the way up to his ear. Blaine felt that this would relax Kurt and hopefully ease the pain from what he just put Kurt through.

Blaine ghosted kisses along his jawline, and when he felt Kurt was relaxed enough started to move. Kurt didn't sound like he was in pain anymore so Blaine took that as a sign that things were much better. Blaine's tongue found its way into Kurt's mouth as he continued to thrust in and out varying his speed and angle. Blaine pressed in deep and swiveled his hips a little. Kurt gasped and moaned softly as his eyelids fell at the sensation. They still explored sex because they had only really been sexually active for 2 months. There were still things to learn. Kurt's dad was right, they wanted to have sex all the time and sometimes, they really needed it that they didn't think about experimenting. Blaine being the top primarily wanted to make sure Kurt wasn't bored with it. "Is this okay, Kurt?"

"Ohhhh..mmmffh. Really good, Blaine. Really good." Kurt gasped again as Blaine thrust his hips lifting Kurt up a little as he bottomed out.

"I love making love to you." Thrusting yet again pushing in and swiveling his hips. This was getting good and Kurt's face was covered in a layer of sweat and he was flushed. Blaine had been trying to research different things to do and though these were simple changes, Kurt seemed to like them.

"I love you, Blaine" Kurt's eyes fell shut just concentrating on the new gyrations of his lovers hips. "Uuunnghh, Blaine, You've learned some new things." Kurt gasped his next breath as Blaine plunged deep with a new angle holding deep inside Kurt for a few seconds enjoying the positive reactions he was receiving from the new feelings. Kurt was panting. "Ss-s-so Deep..Ss-s-so good…" Kurt was whining and Blaine was getting so aroused by the noises from Kurt's mouth. The moans, the whining in need, the gasps. The act of all of it was starting to push him over the edge as the familiar pull in his stomach started to announce his orgasm.

Blaine was at the point of wanting the release as he sped up his actions, moving in and out at a faster pace than he even knew he had the energy for. Blaine was starting to groan as his stomach and leg muscles began to tighten and he reached down to wrap his hand around Kurt's stiff cock. Kurt was almost screaming and Blaine was sure that everyone could hear them now. There would be someone to answer to tomorrow, but who were they kidding, everyone on earth knew that they were sexually active. Kurt's name was spilling from Blaine's mouth and shortly after, Kurt was coming again.

Blaine collapsed on top of Kurt from complete exhaustion and he could feel Kurt still trying to gain control of his body as he continued to shake from the intensity of his orgasm. "Blaine. You are so gorgeous when you come. I can't stand to look at you sometimes." Kurt smiled into Blaine's neck. "Hey. Are you alive? You're getting a little heavy." Blaine finally moved giggling under his breath as he grabbed some tissues to wipe them off.

"You are so loving after sex baby." Blaine was joking because they would normally cuddle. "You know I need to cuddle with you, however, I am so damn tired now that I think I will just curl up right here next to you."

Kurt looked at Blaine and he did look tired. Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear because he wasn't sure if Blaine was asleep yet or just had his eyes closed. "You were awesome. I love you."

"You won't think that tomorrow when you have to explain to your parents and our friends why you were so loud." Blaine smiled and laughed a little at the vision of Kurt stuttering through an explanation. "I love you too." Blaine whispered

"I'll have to tell them it's because you are such a good lover and you have a huge cock." Laughing, Kurt turned on his side facing Blaine.

Blaine's eyes shot open. "You wouldn't."

The only response he got was laughter. "Of course I wouldn't. I need you around for a long time. If I said that, I would guess that you may not be around for your next birthday."

"I want to share all my birthdays with you Kurt."

"Me too." They drifted to sleep tangled together under the sheets.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review.. I get motivated with reviews and this sometimes causes me to write faster.. heehee.<strong>


	2. Face the Music

**A/N: THANK YOU to everyone! Such kind words and it seems like everyone is liking the start. I just hope this goes the way everyone wants it too. If not, trust me, it will be a good story. I promise. I am so excited to have 91 Story alerts and 54 Favorites. Love you so much my readers.**

**This chapter is a little shorter than the last but the first was a prologue and chapter 1 all together. **I couldn't stand for the chapters to be out of synch with the way ff numbers things.. lol **I still plan on 4000-6000 word chapters and twice a week or more updates. I am pretty good at sticking to the schedule and I have multiple computers so if one crashes there's always one around the corner. I am so OCD and I email my chapters to myself when I am done writing for the night and I keep them on portable hard drive. That way, you'll never have to wait too long because I will never lose it. **

**Anyway enjoy.. one of the story lines starts.. AND YES, you get to find out what Blaine plans to do. **

**Coming soon- more smut! (surprised? lol - none in the chapter sadly), in future chapter - a few short lived OC's, but they make for a good story and character development. I promise Klaine will always be. If you know me, I can't stand for them to be apart or sad or mad for too long.**

**Disclaimer: I want to own these characters because I love writing them, but sadly, Ryan Murphy and Fox owns these babies.. all of them except for any OC's**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 –Face the Music<strong>

Blaine and Kurt tried to avoid the inevitable. First, they had no idea who stayed over last night. Second, they knew everyone could hear. Third, they knew Kurt's parents would be downstairs waiting to talk to them. They knew they were loud. "Kurt, I think we need to get up. It's almost 10:00. We are going to have to face them sooner or later. I think sooner is better, that way they can calm down before dinner time when we will have to show our faces for an extended period of time."

"Ugh. I don't want to Blaine. We are engaged and we are sexually active. It should be okay, right." Kurt knew he was reaching, but he couldn't help it.

"We're still under your dad's roof though, and we still need to be respectful of him. I understand him and we were probably wrong to do that last night."

"Blaine. We were just alone for 10 days in Paris. What did he think we were doing every night there?" Kurt sat up and was rubbing Blaine's arm. "I love you and I just can't stand this. I feel like we're never going to be alone again. School starts soon and I won't be able to see you enough. Everything worries me, but mostly, the not knowing how we're going to make this year work with the distance."

Blaine reached up to cup Kurt's face with his hand and he caressed his cheek. "I promised you something, didn't I?" Kurt nodded. "Then trust me. My plan needs us to go downstairs and face the music and admit we were wrong. Then I can honestly move forward with my plan. I love you too and I promised you forever. That includes this school year."

"Fine. Let's skip showers and get this over with. You never know what might happen if we get in the shower together again." Kurt winked at Blaine as he got out of bed and pulled on a pair of pajama pants and one of Blaine's tee shirt.

"I love when you wear my clothes, Babe." Blaine smiled brightly.

"I know you do. Why do you think I do it? Now, I guess let's go." Blaine got up and grabbed his pajama pants and a tee shirt.

They were hand in hand as they descended the stairs. Surprisingly, the boys seemed to still be playing Xbox. Or, at least somebody was playing. They heard Burt and Carole in the kitchen and after looking at each other and taking a deep breath, they entered the kitchen together hand in hand. Burt glanced up from the paper, with a coffee in hand. "Good morning boys. Did you have a good night's… uh..sleep?" There was a slight smile on his lips and Carole looked to be hiding her face. "Have a seat boys."

They said nothing and took a seat at the table as Carole brought them plates, some fruit and toast to the table. "Get something to eat boys. Coffee?"

Kurt responded. "Yes please." Kurt looked nervous about what his dad might say.

Burt was watching the two of them out of the corner of his eye. Blaine instinctively took the fruit and spooned some on to Kurt's plate, before serving himself. Carole set two cups down and Blaine immediately took one and handed it to Kurt first. It didn't even faze him that Blaine always thought of him first. Carole noticed. "Blaine Honey, Kurt can do it himself, you know."

Blaine blushed because he didn't even realize he was doing it. He was so used to it after spending the entire summer with Kurt. He always let Kurt go first or served Kurt first. "Oh…." He didn't really know how to respond so he stopped there.

Burt laughed. "Relax boys." Blaine continued with handing Kurt toast and a knife. Kurt smiled at him. Blaine thought to himself, 'this is why I do it. I do it because I get the chance to see that precious smile that I love'. Blaine smiled back.

"So, Dad, we know you probably have something to say to us this morning, but we want to at least apologize." Kurt could barely look his dad in the eye.

"Well, Kurt. I think both of you need to realize that I understand that you have urges. I know that you, uh, that you have been, you know, having..or doing."

Carole laughed out loud. "Burt, Honey, you can say the word. Boys, we know that you have sex."

"Yeah." Burt took a deep breath and sighed. This was always hard to talk about with Kurt. "Well, I just want you both to know that I get it. I also understand that you are in love."

Blaine interrupted. "Burt. We're sorry. We knew we were loud last night. I think we just let ourselves go a little and probably should have thought about this more. We were so used to being alone at the Condo and …" Blaine took a deep breath before continuing. "We were wrong."

Burt put the paper away and folded his hands on the table. Carole sat down and put her hand on Burt's arm smiling. "Okay. Thank you for saying that you were wrong boys. You were. What you do, I totally understand. You both are committed and engaged and I know it's going to happen, but it's kind of embarrassing for us to hear it and probably for others too." Burt smiled and Kurt knew they were forgiven. "That said. Pace yourselves boys, you guys are getting married next year. You've got to leave some mystery, don't you?" Burt laughed. Blaine and Kurt looked at each other with questioning eyes. "Fine. I guess not, but take the time to enjoy each other as people too."

Kurt smiled at Blaine and reached out to squeeze his hand. "Thanks Dad. We do enjoy each other's company. We haven't lost that part of us. We were best friends before and I still love talking to Blaine. We talk a lot before going to sleep at night."

Burt pushed his chair out. "And quit doing that Blaine." Blaine scrunched his forehead questioning. "Quit serving Kurt first. You sat here and served him food first and offered him the first coffee. He can do it himself. Plus, you'll regret it. He'll expect you to do it forever and my guess is that's going to be a long time for you. You're too young to enter a life of servitude."

"Oh." Blaine chuckled because he did always put Kurt first. He never wanted to let Kurt down like he had with Paul. He never wanted to admit it to anyone, but he still harbored guilt for everything that happened. "I won't Burt. But he does deserve some pampering after last night."

Kurt coughed up a piece of fruit. "I think that's my cue to leave." Burt shook his head as he stood up. "I've got to go to the shop anyway and check on things. I let Charlie open up today."

Blaine stood up and followed Burt to the door. "Burt, can I talk to you?"

"Sure Blaine. What do you have on your mind?"

Blaine glanced at Kurt. "It's really something that I don't want to bring up with Kurt around. Can I come up to the shop in say an hour and a half?"

"Are you sure about not letting Kurt know? Secret's aren't a good way to start out."

"Kurt will understand when I explain it to him, but I need some advice before I know how I'm going to handle it with Kurt."

"Okay. How are you going to get away from Kurt? And, it's probably not good to keep secrets." Kurt looked at them both, strangely wondering what might be going on.

"Well, Burt, it's about the school year. It's really important and I really could use your opinion and agreement. It would mean a lot to me."

"Okay, son." Because, even though Blaine had his parents back in his life, Burt would always think of Blaine as his son too.

"Thanks Burt. See you in a little while."

Blaine returned to the table. "What was that all about?" Kurt's head cocked to the side suspiciously.

"Just had a question to ask your dad. You know, I still trust him and want his advice." Blaine was lying and Kurt could tell, but he didn't say anything yet. "Are you done eating? I thought we could pick up Rachel and go shopping for school."

Kurt was still bitter about the arrangements for the coming year. "Like you will need anything but your Dalton uniform." Kurt turned to walk upstairs. Blaine took his hand.

"Kurt, we have weekends and we can meet after school a few times a week. There's Skype or Facetime. I love you and you know we can make this work."

"I'm just…. Forget it." Kurt stopped mid-sentence.

"Kurt, let's just get ready and call Rachel." He and Blaine made their way back upstairs and into the bathroom. Kurt turned on the shower and Blaine stripped.

Kurt turned into Blaine hugging him tight. "Babe, wasn't the shower enough for you last night?"

"It was, and there are still people here and that's why we are going to shower. Nothing else." Kurt stuck his bottom lip out to pout. "None of that Kurt Hummel. We just had to spend an awkward breakfast apologizing to your Dad. I think we can be good for a few hours."

Blaine and Kurt finally made their way back to the family room to find Puck and Finn on the couch in the middle of another game. "Geez, do you guys do anything else?" Kurt asked.

There was no movement, but Finn responded. "We're too tired to move and we need to practice because we lost to all of Blaine's friends last night. By the way, you just missed them. They just left."

Kurt couldn't believe they didn't sleep. "You guys stayed up all night?"

Puck laughed. "Like we would be able to get any sleep with all the screaming going on." Kurt blushed.

"Whatever, Puck." Kurt could only brush off the teasing because Puck was being truthful.

"Blaine, you must be a dynamo in bed, dude. The noises that came out of this guy were ..um.. well, let's just say they were loud." Puck glanced up at the two of them with that knowing look.

Finn added. "And with Burt and Carole in the house too. Dude, I am surprised that Blaine is still alive. Burt must have been pissed at you guys doing that in his house." Puck and Finn both laughed.

"Okay. Enough. Is Rachel doing anything today?"

"She said she was going to go school shopping."

"Perfect!" Kurt dialed her number. "Rachel, it's Kurt. Let's go shopping! We'll be there in 15 minutes."

Kurt was so excited. Blaine loved to see Kurt happy. They left to pick up Rachel.

When they got to the mall, Blaine looked at his watch. The timing was perfect. "Kurt, I'm going to drop you off. I have an errand to run at the bank before it closes. I'll meet you guys in the food court? I need about an hour to get there and back and the line you know."

Kurt thought nothing of it. "Sure Blaine."

"Hey Babe? Get me a new outfit. Something you'd want to see on me, okay?"

"You know I love dressing you." Kurt leaned in for a kiss and then he stepped out the door taking Rachel's hand as they walked to the doors at the Lima Mall.

"Pick something good!"

Blaine pulled into Hummel Tires and Lube and walked straight into Burt's office. He was waiting for him. "Blaine. So what was so secretive that you had to meet me here at the shop?"

"I want to talk about the upcoming school year and Kurt."

"Yeah." Burt nodded his head with concern. "I'll be honest with you Blaine. Kurt seems really upset about the likelihood that you boys will be at separate schools. I've had a few talks with him about it and I think he understands, but you know Kurt. When he gets an idea in his head, it's tough for him to let it go. I just want to make sure you both take this relationship seriously. I told Kurt, there will be time for both of you to be together. Plenty of time."

Blaine was worried Burt would not go for it after that little speech. "That's what I want to talk to you about. I don't live in Lima's school district. I talked to the school and they have no policy for open enrollment, so I can't just go in and pay to go to school there and…."

Burt was shocked. He cut Blaine off as soon as he understood where Blaine was going with it. "Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Wait a minute Blaine. Are you seriously considering leaving Dalton? I don't think your mom and dad would like that. It's your future son, your education." Burt shook his head because he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Kurt would never let you throw your future away. Frankly, neither will I."

"Burt, I'm most definitely not throwing my future away. Kurt is a very important part of my future." Blaine stood there with a conviction that was impressive. He never faltered. He definitely carried the air that his family did. Burt knew that no matter what he thought, Blaine had already made up his mind. Burt had to tell Blaine the right thing and let the chips fall where they may. "I already have the grades to get into a good school. I'm not worried about that. I want this. I don't want to be away from him just as much as Kurt doesn't want to be away from me."

"Sounds like your mind is made up then." Burt sighed in defeat.

"It is. Burt, we are a couple. We are committed. We are engaged to be married. I won't budge and I really want your blessing, for Kurt's sake. I don't want to have to sneak around this year. That's what we would both end up doing, you know."

Burt knew Blaine was right, but still stuck to his guns. "And your parents? Do they know?"

"I think they suspect."

"So how do you think they'll react?"

"I hope they'll support my decision. I'm not ruining my future. I'm trying to balance it. With wedding planning, college applications and schoolwork, it would benefit us to be together. You know that, right?"

"I know, Blaine. I just don't think Kurt would ever forgive himself if you gave up your future because you wanted to be with him."

"Burt, I was not this Blaine before Kurt. The Blaine you see today. Kurt made me this. I will never make it without him. Everything I do is for our future. Everything I do is to make Kurt proud of me." Blaine looked down smiling. "I know it sounds like a childish dream, but it's true for us. You always think I saved Kurt, but Kurt saved me too."

Burt sighed because Blaine was being so mature about all of this and he had a point about the sneaking around. Burt would not like that and it would most definitely happen because they would be apart so much. He wasn't really giving in, but it would be better to have some control by supporting them rather than drive them away. "Okay, it's not like I will have a huge choice in the matter. So, what do you need from me and Carole?"

"I want to buy a condo in that neighborhood around the block from your house."

"Okay. Still need more information son."

"I want Kurt to move in with me." Blaine took a deep breath and met Burt's eyes. He knew he had to be strong and show a strong front for Burt to buy this. It was a hefty sell in Blaine's mind. Kurt was his son, his flesh and blood and he is asking to basically shack up with his son.

"Well, I can say I'm not surprised about this. The two of you have been inseparable since the trip and you practically live together under my roof." Burt rubbed his forehead. "I need to think about this, but in the meantime, I need to know that JR and your mom are okay with this. I will only support this as long as everyone is on the same page. I need to know that both of your parents are on board with this. It really doesn't work any other way."

Blaine leapt toward Burt and wrapped his arms around him. "Thanks Burt. I'll let you know as soon as I talk to my parents. If all goes well, we'll start school, in separate places. That will give me time to say good bye to the Warblers." Blaine was about to leave but decided to tell Burt some things they had planned. "You know Burt, Kurt and I are going to go to New York to visit, NYU and Columbia for me and Pratt and Parsons for him. We are both applying to NYU, but Kurt wants to go into Fashion Design so Pratt and Parsons are the best. When we come back from New York, I was going to surprise Kurt by driving to our place."

Burt smiled because Blaine and Kurt had been planning their future. It was so clear when Blaine spoke that they planned their future together. Somewhere in the midst of glee club, friends, sex and just being a teen, the boys were planning a life together. A future together. Blaine was the best kid for his son and Burt knew it. "Okay kid. I get it. Talk to your parents and let me know what they think." Blaine turned to walk away and Burt stood up. "And Blaine?" Burt took the few steps to stand directly in front of Blaine. "Thank you. Thank you for respecting me and my son." Burt wrapped his arms around Blaine and hugged him tightly. He loved Blaine like a son.

Blaine gripped Burt just as tightly. "No thank you Burt. Thank you for giving him to me."

"Yeah kid." Burt nodded because he didn't really have a choice. He didn't give Kurt to Blaine. Kurt gave himself to Blaine. Completely.

Burt knew his son would soon leave him. He thought he would be sad, and he was a little sad, but he was happier for Kurt. His baby that seemed to find a man that made him happy and that he could make happy. What more could Burt want for his son?

Blaine breathed a sigh of relief as he drove back to the Lima Mall. That wasn't so bad, but now his mom and dad were next on his list. For all the plans to work, he had to get his parents to agree in the next few days. The condo was available and he needed to make an offer on it. School started two weeks from Monday and they were leaving to visit colleges in New York City in four weeks. He really wanted to surprise Kurt when they came home from the college visit trip.

Blaine texted Kurt from the food court as he ordered coffee for the three of them. He sat and waited for them to get there. Rachel had a few bags and so did Kurt. Blaine brightened up as soon as Kurt noticed him. "Hey. Why are you so happy? Did you come into some money?" Kurt was joking of course because he was the same Blaine. Kurt never expected anything from Blaine and Blaine didn't really flaunt his riches.

"Missed you. Just glad to see you, Babe."

"Blaine. You were gone an hour.. and .. I love you too." Kurt wanted to kiss him, but knew it wasn't socially acceptable in Mid-Ohio, so he just flashed the smile that he knew Blaine loved and sat next to him immediately moving his foot close to Blaine's. The tiny connection meant everything to both the boys.

Rachel spoke up. "It's terrible that you both feel like you have to hide your love in public. Someday this country is going to wake up and accept people for who they are and not color or sexual orientation."

"We can only hope." Blaine answered longingly.

"So, you guys have two more weeks before school starts. What are your plans?"

"I just want to spend as much time with Blaine as possible because once school starts it will be close to impossible to see him." Kurt was clearly still upset every time he talked about it. "We'll be living for the weekends."

"It will be hard, but you too are perfect for each other. You guys are an awesome couple and it'll work out. I know it will. Let's go see what Finn and Puck are up to. I hope they aren't still sitting on the couch playing Xbox."

Sure enough, Puck and Finn were in front of the TV, but they weren't playing Xbox. At some point in the last few hours, they gave into sleep. Rachel and Kurt were going through everything Kurt bought which gave Blaine time to call his mom and dad. Blaine went into the garage to call because he didn't want to risk anyone hearing, especially Kurt.

"Hey Dad. I was wondering if you and mom would be available to talk. I really need to talk to you about something and it's really important. Are you going to be home anytime in the next few days?" Blaine anticipated an answer.

"We'll actually be home tomorrow until Tuesday. Then, I'm sorry to say I'll be in court in Texas after that."

"Can we meet tomorrow?"

"Of Course Blaine. Is it something you'd like to talk to us about right now?"

"No. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Will Kurt be with you? It might be nice to meet for dinner. We haven't seen both of you in a while. I'd like to know how Paris was."

"Yes. But I want to talk to you in private also."

"Sounds serious Blaine."

"It's important, more than serious dad. See you tomorrow?"

"Sure. Let meet at Giovanni's for dinner at 6:00, then we can go back to the house and have that talk."

"Okay. Thanks dad!"

Blaine was sure that he could sell his parents on this, but it would take the correct presentation. There were noises coming from the kitchen and sure enough, Finn and Puck woke up and were scavenging for food. "Hey guys."

"Blaine. We didn't even know that anyone was home." Finn stopped his desperate search for food long enough to acknowledge Blaine.

"We got home about a half hour ago. Rachel is up in Kurt's room."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We went to the mall a few hours ago. Back to school shopping."

Puck turned to Finn. "Dude, I gotta go. I've been here almost 24 hours and I need real food and real sleep. See you tomorrow."

"When Rachel is ready, do you think you could take her home? We picked her up so she'll still need a ride to get home."

"Sure. No problem." Finn settled on some cereal to snack on. "Blaine grabbed the milk from the fridge and met Finn at the kitchen table."

"So you guys had fun last night with the Warblers?"

"Yeah, it was a blast. I like those guys a lot. It's too bad Wes and David are going to college. The Warblers will be a different group without them." Blaine thought how different they will be when he leaves too.

Blaine nodded. "They are all great. I'll miss Wes and David greatly. They were my best friends at Dalton. They got me through a lot of things. Dalton and the Warblers won't be the same without them."

"So, what are you going to do about school?" Finn was definitely going somewhere with it.

"Your best friends are gone. A new counsel is in place for the Warblers and Kurt is here. It's going to be hard isn't it?"

"Yeah. It will be, but I'm working on something." Blaine stood to go back up to Kurt's room.

"I'll send Rachel down for you Finn."

Blaine thought in his head. This has to work. There's no way that this won't be ok. I have the answer to all their concerns. He opened the door to see Kurt holding up a pair of dark jeans and a button down. "Hey Baby. I bought this for you. These jeans will look so good on your butt and this shirt. Well, it's plain, but it balances out how interesting you are and your look."

Blaine smiled big. "Well, then I'm in love. The clothes are pretty nice too." He winked and Kurt's face blushed. He was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You for all the reviews. I love to get them, so please take the time even if it's one word. :)<strong>


	3. Fingers Crossed

**A/N: I am so happy that everyone seems to be liking it. The story is still light but there is something coming up soon. I'll warn you. Hope you like this. **

**I am definitely going to be updating twice a week. It seems to be working out well! I hate to set it in stone, because if I get crazy on the weekend and write like a maniac, I will want to post sooner.. I definitely will post on Monday's and Thursday's though.. Any extra will be a freebie to my lovely readers.**

**97 Alerts and 62 Faves! I love every one of you! Thank you so much for reading my story and loving it. My reviews have been so loving.**

**Warnings: Smut and Fluffity fluff fluff... no angst... (yet)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: In a perfect world I would own these characters and Glee, but until a perfect world exists, Fox and Ryan Murphy et al own them.. LOL**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – Fingers Crossed<strong>

Sunday brought a crappy rainy day. Blaine woke up being the little spoon something they both enjoyed. Kurt liked feeling like the protector and the big spoon position gave him that. Blaine loved being totally surrounded by Kurt. He smelled delicious all the time."Ugh... I hope this is not an omen for the day." Blaine spit out at seeing the weather. He rolled back over wrapping his arms around Kurt. "Good Morning Babe."

"N-no.. Not yet. Tired." Kurt refused to open his eyes. "Like the rain.. Like the rain and sleep. Sleep Blaine."

"You'll need to pack an overnight bag. We're going to see my parents. We're staying tonight and tomorrow night. They are only in town for a few days and then they'll be in Texas."

Kurt unwillingly opened up his eyes. "Oh. Okay. Can we just hang out right here until it's time to go?" Kurt gave him his best weepy eyes and stuck out his bottom lip hoping that he could convince Blaine that sleeping in and laying around would be a good plan.

Blaine leaned in to kiss Kurt on his cheek. "If that's what you really want to do."

"Blaine. Why do you give in to me all the time?" Kurt looked him right in the eyes. "I didn't realize it until my dad said it yesterday."

Blaine shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it's because I want you to know that I will always hold you in the highest regard. I respect you so much and I never want you to think that I take you for granted and that we can balance what we both want and need."

Kurt smiled. "I was hoping that it wasn't because I'm..you know.. the more feminine and bitchy one in the relationship."

"Kurt never. This relationship is equal. You were just spooning me so who's feminine?" Blaine took a second to find the right words while he caressed Kurt's arm. "Think about it. When I need you to be strong and take care of me, you do. When you need me, I take care of you."

"But, I don't really need taking care of now and you still take care of me."

"Oh Kurt." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt. "It's not that I am taking care of you. I just like…" Blaine stopped and smiled.

"What?"

"I like to see you smile. It's what I live for. Your smile just warms my heart and makes me feel like I am the most important thing in the world." Blaine failed to make eye contact with Kurt at this point, though they remained in a tight embrace.. "So, when I offer you things first or do things for you, it's because I know I get to see it...the smile. You appreciate it." Blaine felt like a kid in that moment. It seemed to make sense when he did those things, but now saying it out loud sounded stupid.

"You silly. All you have to do is smile at me and I always flash that smile. You know why?"

"Because then I get that smile and those eyes. My two favorite things about you."

Blaine laughed. "So, I think I'm supposed to say I love you, about right now."

"I love you too." Both Blaine and Kurt nestled into the comforter even more, hugging just a little tighter.

Blaine questioned. "Why do you like my smile so much and my eyes are not that special. They're kind of a cross between plain old brown and a creepy hazel yellow color."

"The first time I met you, your smile and those eyes are what hooked me and to this day, they are the most expressive parts of your body."

"Really? The most expressive parts."

"Blaine Anderson, are you going to make me say that something else is more expressive?"

"Not if you don't think so, but I may have to refresh your memory on how expressive it can be."

"Hmmmm. I think I do need convincing, but not right now. Right now I want to cuddle and listen to the rain outside and get lost in those beautiful perfect eyes of yours."

"Cuddling is good. In fact, I could be classified as a cuddle whore."

"Well, at least you are my cuddle whore." Kurt was looking out the window and daydreaming. "I wish we could do this all the time Blaine. Someday, I know we'll be able to. I guess, we have to get through senior year and when we get to college, assuming we'll both be in New York City, we can do this every morning. I wish we didn't have to wait so long."

"Wherever we are, we'll be together. Remember, we are a team. Equal parts." They settled into the bed just staring into each other's eyes. At some point, Blaine's stomach announced it was awake.

"Way to kill the moment, Babe." Kurt laughed. "I guess my bottomless pit needs food. Do you want to go out or grab something from the fridge. I'm sure there's stuff for a sandwich downstairs."

"Let's go down and get some coffee and eat. Then I need to talk to your dad and let him know I am kidnapping you for the next 2 nights to go see my parents."

* * *

><p>Blaine stared at the overnight bag that was bursting at the seams. "Kurt, this bag is begging for forgiveness. We are only going to my parents for 2 nights." All this, while Blaine reached down and slung the bag over his shoulder.<p>

"You know I need my facial moisturizers and hair stuff. How do you expect me to look good for you?"

"You look perfect all the time. You never need to do anything to look perfect to me." Blaine looked at his watch. "We've got to go Kurt. I promise my parents we would meet them at Giovanni's at 6:00. We're just going to make it. Text your dad that we're leaving right now."

In the car Kurt was creating the new Blaine and Kurt Playlist. "Okay. What is on your wishlist of songs to keep?"

"We must always have Teenage Dream, because that will always be our song. I would like to keep Perfect, well, because you are." Kurt snorted.

"You are so patronizing."

"Can we put all the songs we sang together in Europe on there?"

"Absolutely." Kurt messed with the playlist for the next 30 minutes. "There. I think I have it."

"Great, we can listen to it tonight in my room." Kurt smiled the smile that consistently melts Blaine's heart. "So there you go again, making my heart jump out of my chest. You're gorgeous Kurt." Blaine entwined their hands for the rest of the trip. "We're almost there with time to spare."

They pulled into the lot and went into the restaurant. Blaine's parents had not yet arrived, but they went in and sat to wait for them. "I can't wait to see them." This made Blaine's heart swell even more. Kurt seemed to like his parents a lot.

"You seem to like them just a bit."

"I love them." Blaine had tears in his eyes when he heard Kurt say this. He never thought he would feel this way. Someone he was in love with, loved his parents. Then Kurt went even further. "They gave me you." And that did it. The tears dropped from Blaine eyes just running down his cheeks. He thought he couldn't love this boy any more than he already did, but Kurt proved him wrong yet again. Kurt immediately brushed the tears away. "Are you okay?" Kurt brushed Blaine's hair back with his thumb and caressed his cheek with a worried look.

"Yeah. I'm perfect. You're perfect. I never thought I could fall even more in love with you." Blaine closed his eyes for a second. "I was wrong. I can barely stand how much more I fall in love with you every day." Blaine took Kurt's hand and held it to his heart. His heart was racing. "Do you feel that?"

"Yeah. Are you okay?" Kurt looked really concerned now. His hands were brushing at the side of Blaine's head.

Blaine laughed taking Kurt's hands into his and holding them tightly. "Stop worrying. My heart is racing because of you. You do this to me."

Just then JR and Catherine walked up. "Did someone die?" JR knew it was probably nothing, but since Blaine looked like he had just been crying, this would be a nice way to break the ice and keep the conversation light. "You okay Blaine?"

"Fine Dad. You know Kurt. He's killing me with his sense of humor."

Both Kurt and Blaine stood up as Catherine made it around JR to a seat next to Kurt. She immediately reached out to Kurt and enveloped him in a tight hug. "Hello Sweetie. You look fabulous as always. I'm so glad you have some fashion sense and fantastic taste. Marc Jacobs is it?" Kurt was wearing Marc Jacobs head to toe today.

"Thank you Catherine. Yes, it's Marc Jacobs head to toe today." Kurt smiled brightly because Catherine knew her designers even if she didn't wear them. Sometimes Kurt thought she kept up so that she could talk to Kurt about his clothes.

"You must have dressed Blaine today because he is looking especially fashionable for Blaine."

"Mom!" Blaine pretended to be bothered, but she knew that Blaine wasn't particularly good at putting anything on except a tee shirt and jeans. Secretly, he liked Kurt picking his outfits out.

"Now dear. Come here and give your mother a hug. You look fabulous." Blaine crossed to his mom and gave her a hug. Kurt shook hands with JR.

They were all seated and the waiter brought out a drink menu for JR and Catherine. Drinks were ordered. Water for the boys and glasses of wine for the parents.

"So, what is on the menu for the Anderson's and Mr. Hummel?" JR tried to keep everything fun because he sensed that Blaine was about to spring something on him tonight.

Kurt was the first to speak up. "I love the house salad dressing here and I was going to order the salad, but they have such a wonderful eggplant lasagna that I decided to get that and get the side salad with it." Kurt was proud to be articulate tonight. He always felt like he still needed to be likable to Blaine's parents. "And Mr. Anderson, thank you for inviting me to dinner."

"Kurt, when are you going to understand that you are part of this family now. You need to start calling me JR and stop thanking me." JR laughed because he knew that Kurt would continue to do this until they were married. He understood Kurt. Kurt wanted to make sure that JR and Catherine thought he was good enough for them.

"Yes JR." Blaine reached over and squeezed Kurt's knee.

The dinner consisted of Paris talk. They shared Blaine's parents all the things they did and what their favorite things were. Kurt gushed about the veranda and looking over the Seine at the spot where they were engaged. Catherine was so appreciative that both of them held sacred that place that was so meaningful to she and JR. Dinner was perfect as Giovanni's was known for. JR paid the tab and they both headed to the cars to drive to the Anderson's house.

JR yelled out. "We'll see you guys at the house. Okay?"

They both waved.

* * *

><p>"Did you enjoy your dinner?" Blaine questioned as they buckled up for the ride.<p>

"Fantastic as always. That place is a favorite of your families right?"

"Yeah. It was where we always had our family dinners… When we had them. Which was not often." Kurt always forgot that Blaine and his dad were not very close until recently. Blaine was lonely before Kurt. Inside, Kurt promised that one of his hefty goals in life was to make sure that Blaine never felt lonely again.

"I hope that place stays open forever. I want to be able to take our kids there and visit Grandma and Grandpa." Kurt spoke dreamily about their future. Blaine liked that idea.

The drive to the Anderson's didn't take long at all. In about 15 minutes both cars were pulling into the drive. Kurt and Blaine got out at the same time and met at the trunk. "Kurt I got this. Just go inside."

"Blaine, I can carry my own bag. I promise I won't hurt myself or you." Kurt laughed. "I'm strong enough you know."

"Of course you are. Trust me, I know how strong you are." Blaine kissed Kurt as a distraction and turned immediately to the trunk and grabbed Kurt's bags and proceeded to carry them in with Kurt protesting the entire way.

Once inside, they were all sitting in the family room while JR started to channel surf on the TV. Catherine was complaining about the channel surfing and Kurt was laughing at the fighting. "Kurt, come with me. Let's see if we can't find something to have for dessert. We should have something we can either whip up fast or maybe there's something already done that we can thaw."

Kurt looked to Blaine. Blaine tilted his head as a type of encouragement that it was okay for Kurt to go. As soon as they were out of the room, JR Spoke up. "So son, what is it that was so important, but not serious, to talk to me about."

"Dad. I want to be with Kurt."

"This I know already and we love Kurt, so what else?"

"Well, the distance with me going to Dalton and Kurt at McKinley will be so hard on us. We have really developed a strong relationship over the summer and I'll be totally honest, I don't think I want to spend the school year away from him." Blaine looked down as he said these words waiting for his dad to come back with the whole, don't ruin your life speech.

"Okay. I understand. What are you suggesting Blaine. I think it would be easier for me to understand so that I can form an opinion if you just spit it out."

"Okay. Dad, I would like to buy a condo in the neighborhood around the corner from Kurt's house and go to McKinley for my senior year." Blaine looked him right in the eyes. He knew that he needed to be strong and look confident if JR was going to believe and accept this plan. He needed his dad to realize that he was making an important decision and that he was being a man about it.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" So far, so good. JR was not totally against it or he would have just screamed it. "Wasn't Kurt bullied there?"

"Kurt was bullied by the football players, but the main person that was an issue, isn't there anymore." Blaine tried to be strong and convincing. "I want to be there to support Kurt. There are still some bullies, I'm sure, but what kind of husband would I be if I left him there to endure it himself. I want to do the right thing. If we are going to get married and build a life together, I need to show him that I am and will be a good partner. Isn't marriage about trust and partnership?"

"Yes it is, but maybe we can send Kurt to Dalton with you instead."

"Dad. They will never take the money. Burt and Kurt would be too proud to take it. Besides, isn't it time that I leave those safe walls and enter the real world again? I am a much stronger person than before. Kurt and I would be together and we could face the real world together. This could serve as the start of our life together. We are going to have to learn on our own soon, why not the present."

"What does Kurt think?"

"He doesn't know. He's already started to make a schedule for us to skype or meet at the Lima Bean and our weekend schedules. This is hard on both of us." Blaine almost laughed a little because the schedule Kurt put together on the huge board that Kurt created for it was so detailed.

"And Burt?"

"Burt was reluctant but said he understood why I want to do this. He is worried about college, of course. He doesn't want me to ruin my life for spur of the moment. He is such a good man and father."

"Yes, he is wise. So, what about college Blaine?" JR was asking all the questions that Blaine anticipated and practiced answers in his head.

"Well, my grades are good enough right now to get into most schools. Kurt and I are planning a trip to New York City to visit our top choice schools. We are starting to fill out applications now." Blaine was strong and firm. "We are going to go to school together either on the east or west coast, but whatever we decide will be together. His grades are excellent as well."

"Is there more, before I start to really think about this?"

In his head, he thought, here goes nothing. "I asked Burt if Kurt could live with me."

"Blaine, you sure know how to throw the punches out there. So Burt said….." JR lead Blaine to answer.

"Burt said if we were both serious and grades continued to show it, and we applied for colleges, that he could be agreeable." Blaine paused, because this would be the one kicker. "He said as long as you and mom were agreeable, that he would give his blessing too."

JR laughed. "Thanks Burt." Pausing to think a second. "Are you sure that Kurt wants this? Maybe he is okay with the distance."

"He's not. Trust Me. I think he will be thrilled with the prospect of living with me.." Blaine smirked. "I mean, look at me. Who wouldn't be excited to live with me?"

JR laughed again. When did his son become a comedian? Blaine was growing up. "Let me discuss this with your mother and I will let you know in the morning."

"Thank you dad. If you're wondering, I have already picked out a place. I just need to buy it."

"When were you planning on telling Kurt?"

"When we get home from the New York City trip to look at schools, I was going to take him home to our new place."

"Okay, son. Give me a little time to think this through. I'll need to discuss it with your mother too. Now, I think they should be here with some dessert. I'll keep this quiet and I promise you that your mother and I will discuss it."

* * *

><p>"I hate to ask dad, but could you possibly think quickly. This place that I have looked at, well, it's pretty nice and I don't want it to get away if there is even a chance."<p>

"We'll render our decision in the morning." Blaine crossed his fingers. Yeah it was superstitious, but Blaine could use all the luck he could get. He knew there was a good chance of a yes, since his dad didn't say no immediately.

Thank heaven for the Master Suite on the first floor and the bonus was that it was on the opposite side of Blaine's second floor bedroom. Blaine and Kurt never worried about the noise if they did anything at the Anderson residence. Add the fact that the house was huge so the increased space between them and the Master Suite was even more.

* * *

><p>They were lying in Blaine's bed staring out the window at the moon. Their new playlist was in the background. Skin against skin was probably their favorite thing ever. For the two of them, that never thought they would find someone, they relished every time they could be so close. They could be closer to each other than they ever were allowed to be in public. Home in bed together was always a place of salvation for them. They didn't have to hide here, they could open up to each other and share the looks and kisses without fear. It was a position of trust and truth and tonight Kurt tried to use it to his advantage. "So are you going to tell me what you and your dad had to talk about that was so important that your mom was making excuses for us to be in the kitchen?"<p>

"Nothing important Kurt."

Kurt looked really worried. "Does your dad not like me?"

"Of course! My parents love you Kurt."

"Okay, so they may love me, but do they love me enough to be with you? Do they love me enough to be your partner forever?"

"Kurt. Really. We didn't talk about anything important." Blaine considered telling him because he knew Kurt would worry. But more than anything, Blaine wanted to surprise Kurt with this, if his parents agreed. "Right now, the only thing I want to do is make sure you know how much I love you and this body." Blaine turned Kurt on his back as Blaine covered his body with his own. This position brought their cocks together and they were both half hard from just being here together naked. Blaine thrust his hips down to Kurt's gently causing Kurt to gasp. This was what every night should be, Kurt decided.

"Blaine. This is how we should end every night when we finally get to live together. We end every night naked in bed sharing and trusting each other. No secrets. Never any secrets." Kurt turned his face into Blaine's neck just smelling everything that was Blaine, which tonight appeared to be Polo Black. It never ceased to amaze Kurt how turned on he got by smelling Blaine. "Is it normal for me to get exponentially turned on by the way you smell, because it happens every time. God.. Blaine. I love the way you smell."

"Should I be worried. Should I be taking more showers, Babe? I'm sort of feeling like a deodorant commercial."

Kurt laughed. "No I really, really like the way you smell. You smell divine."

"You're talking about sweaty Blaine Anderson. Blaine Anderson that has a tendency to sweat too much."

"Shut up! You don't sweat too much, but I'd like to see how much I can get you to sweat." Kurt thrust his hips up. Blaine immediately lowered himself to settle between Kurt's legs. His feet were dangling off the edge of the bed so he grabbed Kurt's ass and pulled them both down to the bottom of the bed so he could kneel on the floor. Blaine began to lick and suck at the tender skin covering Kurt's balls and the sounds he heard escape Kurt's mouth were delicious. Borderline obscene. Blaine was in the mood for obscene and started to pump Kurt with his hand as he licked across Kurt's entrance.

"Baby. You are just as delicious as I remember." Blaine continued to lick and soften the muscle guarding Kurt's hot tight cavern. "God.. You taste so good." Blaine began to push his tongue against the tight muscle ring gaining entrance ever so slowly. Kurt was whining. He almost sounded like he was crying at this point.

"B-b-blaine.."

"What, Babe?"

"P-P-please…"

"Did you ask me something?" Blaine didn't even need to look to see that Kurt was desperate to be fucked senseless. He knew what Kurt needed.

Kurt had tears forming in the corners of his eyes from the sensation of Blaine's tongue on him. He remained there tonguing at him. Kurt was gasping for air and stuttering. He couldn't seem to form words. Kurt was holding his own legs up for ease and could easily have let go of them forcing Blaine to stop, but why would he want Blaine to stop doing that delicious thing with his tongue. "God, God Blaine."

"Kurt. You know I'm not a God. But you can call me that if you'd like. I'll answer to it." Blaine knew he would probably get an earful for teasing Kurt like this. Kurt was too far gone to even register any type of response. Pre-cum was dripping for his cock. Blaine stopped long enough to catch a glimpse of Kurt holding his legs spread apart just right. He saw the tears in the corner of Kurt's eyes. Kurt was at his mercy and he knew it. He liked it.

Finally Kurt gained some sense enough to scream at Blaine. "Blaine! I need your cock! I need it inside this fucking second!" Kurt whined between each shout. "Right fucking now! Please now!"

Blaine took pity on Kurt kissing his balls and licking them as he slowly kissed and licked up Kurt's cock again. "Kurt. You're gorgeous. I know I say it a lot, but you are the most gorgeous guy I have ever laid eyes on."

"Fuck you Blaine! I want you now and you're stalling on purpose!"

Blaine let out a giggle and reached for the lube generously coating his cock and swiping at Kurt's hole. Kurt twitched at the contact before he found Blaine's finger massaging at the entrance and quickly pressing a finger in. Kurt let out a huge sigh at finally feeling something. "You want me. I can tell you want me so bad." Blaine continued the torture of toying with Kurt while he was in such a sad state of need at this moment. Kurt was rocking into Blaine's hand. Blaine quickly pulled out and inserted 2 fingers. Kurt was moaning and rocking hard into Blaine's hand. He went to reach for his cock and Blaine pushed his hand gently away. "Not yet Sweetie." Blaine felt bad and replaced his hand with his cock pushing in ever so gently. Blaine didn't want to tease anymore. He knew Kurt's need at this moment and wanted to fulfill it. "I love you Kurt." Blaine muttered as he pushed in until he was fully sheathed insider Kurt.

Kurt was panting and moaning. "More Blaine. More!" Blaine was getting yelled at and was really giving as much as he could right at this moment. He pulled out and flipped Kurt over not hesitating to plunge inside the tight hot heat and Kurt whined for the moment that he was not filled. Blaine held Kurt's hips firmly kissing Kurt's spine and plunging deep inside while pulling Kurt too him. It was all too much for both of them as Kurt groaned loudly screaming Blaine's name and other curse words. Blaine continued to pound into Kurt with long and hard thrusts for a minute more before he too came with such force screaming Kurt's name into the darkness.

Kurt straightened out so that they were both kneeling with Kurt's back pressed firmly to Blaine chest. Turning his head quietly he kissed Blaine tenderly and gently pushing his tongue into Blaine's mouth just licking and tasting everything that was Blaine. It was a fantastic moment. Kurt was still filled with excitement from making love, his soft pale sweaty skin pressed to Blaine and Blaine still inside him. "You were incredible." Kurt announced breathy. His head was still cloudy having come so strongly just minutes before. "You taste incredible…. And you're all mine."

"You're all mine, Love." Blaine held Kurt firmly to his body and tenderly kissed Kurt's neck and licked at the sweaty sheen covering him. "Good God Kurt. You were yelling at me and I didn't know what else to do. I'm sorry if I was too rough." Blaine whispered and gently and slowly pulled out of Kurt moving them to lay down still spooned together. "I didn't know what else to do so I just did what I could to give you what you wanted."

Kurt laughed. "I'm fine. I think, I'll be a little sore. You kind of pounded me a little hard, but I did ask for it. Trust me, I wanted it. I wanted all of it. I wanted more, Babe." Kurt turned in Blaine's arms to face him. His eyes were twinkling in the bit of light from outside.

"You are beautiful, you know that?"

"You should see yourself. I must pale in comparison to you right now." Blaine tightened his grip on his fiancée. "You know what I'll miss the most when school starts?"

"What's that?"

"This. Just this. Being able to sleep with you. The sex and stuff doesn't matter." He paused. "I love that stuff, but even more than that, I like this. Being able to wrap my arms around you and look into your eyes and the feel of your body against mine. Just knowing that I have someone to love me and being able to feel that all the time. I'll miss that so much."

"I love you so much. You know that right?"

"I do." Kurt had tears in his eyes. "I hate to be this emotional, but it really means a lot to me. All this means a lot to me and I feel so lucky everyday I get to hold you."

"We both got lucky, Kurt. We're both really, really lucky."

* * *

><p><strong>The story will heat up soon.. some angst to come.. will warn you.<strong>

**Reviews are awesome so if you have time, leave me a review.. I love good and bad reviews!**


	4. Decisions to Make

**A/N: I am excited about this chapter.. Blaine's parents are here in this one and I like writing Blaine's parents as the once not supportive, now supportive parents.. If you read Ambassadors, you already know this. Also.. Ready for tough Kurt. I was! Hope you like this chapter.. **

**Warning: minor bullying, smut.. I keep forgetting that I need to write a chapter without smut. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned them, I wouldn't be writing them here. LOL**

**_Updated chapter due to typos pointed out!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – Decisions to Make<strong>

"Hey Babe. Are you sore?" Blaine was worried about how hard they went on the night before.

The morning brought a new light to Kurt. Kurt started to think that Blaine really didn't want to think about school starting. He tried to talk to Blaine about it several times over coffee and Blaine just changed the subject. Kurt was starting to feel very rejected.

Blaine was trying to avoid any discussion about school. He hadn't had a discussion with his dad yet, so he didn't know what their answer was. If it was yes, he wasn't sure that he could keep the secret. He especially didn't want to give it away in case he didn't get the condo he looked at and would have to look for someplace else. "Kurt, I think we are going to do some things with my parents today. Maybe go to the country club."

"I didn't bring any country club wear with me." Kurt had a panic-stricken look on his face.

"What exactly is country club wear?" Blaine laughed.

"Blaine. that you wear when you are going to a country club."

"Kurt, you definitely have acceptable clothes for the country club. Besides, I'm not exactly sure if we are going to go and then I'll need to find out if we are going to go for lunch or dinner."

"Not that I would know anything about it, but what's the name of the Country Club that we're going to?"

Blaine seemed a little stand offish. "It's called the Country Club at Muirfield Village. It's not far from our house."

"So, it's pretty swanky?"

"You could say that."

"Okay Blaine. I knew you were rich before Europe, but I am just not used to the fact of how rich you are. I really only just found out how rich you are. I think it's fair for me to ask about it. I just don't want to embarrass you or your family." Kurt looked scared and worried at the same time. Blaine never wanted Kurt to worry about what others thought of him. It was hard enough for him to be himself, but now he had to worry about being proper.

"Kurt, you will never embarrass my family. They love you and I love you. That's all that matters, okay?" Blaine watched as Kurt processed what he said.

"How am I supposed to act? Am I your friend or acquaintance? Someone from school?"

"You will be my boyfriend and fiancée. I don't care and my parents don't care what people say. Remember, we have a shitload of money. No one's going to say anything." Blaine smiled hoping to get one from Kurt.

"Maybe I should dress down. You know. Something that doesn't scream gay."

Blaine grabbed his hands and squeezed them tightly. "Baby.. Baby.. Come on. I love your style. Let people think what they want to think. They will probably just be jealous that you're with me."

"Only you could be calm about this. Okay. I won't worry, but will you answer me about the Country Club?"

"Okay. It's pretty nice. They have one of the PGA Tournaments there every year, so it's a really nice golf course." Blaine stopped there. "You could always try your hand at golf."

"Hmm. I'm not sure I would be good at it. It looks like it requires a lot of patience."

"It does. I'm not very good because frankly, I have little patience. You dear, have a lot of patience, so you might be good at it." Blaine looked questioningly. "We don't have to do anything at all. We could just sit by the pool and have drinks if we end up going during the day. Okay?" Kurt nodded agreement. "Then let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Lunch at Muirfield<strong>

Catherine called upstairs to Blaine. "Let's go. Your dad has a golf game with Mr. Chandler after lunch. You remember him Blaine, don't you?"

Blaine made his way downstairs. "Not really mom. I've been away at Dalton so much." Blaine knew his mom kept forgetting that until recently, his dad was not thrilled with him being gay and that Blaine tried to stay away as much as possible. It had been disappointing to see his dad in those years because it made him feel like such a disappointment.

"I'm sorry Honey." Catherine responded as if she knew what Blaine was thinking or out of guilt.

"It's okay mom. What matters is that you and dad are here for me now. I'd like to put the past behind me. I have so much to look forward to in the future." Kurt rang through his head. Kurt, college and New York.

Blaine had his eyes on the stairs. "Kurt, come on. We need to go. You look great as always!" Kurt finally appeared at the bottom of the stairs looking as fabulous as he always does. He went understated even after Blaine told him not to worry.

Kurt looked really nervous as they sat in Blaine's car driving to the Country Club. They drove separately in case they wanted to leave after lunch. When they arrived at the Country Club Catherine announced, as they walked to the clubhouse, that Mr. and Mrs. Chandler were going to join them for lunch. Kurt immediately grabbed Blaine's arm effectively stopping the forward progress. "Blaine. I'm really nervous. Do we have to stay?"

"It'll be fine." Blaine's assuring smile didn't ease any of the anxiety in Kurt's eyes.

JR turned to see the boys stopped and talking. He spoke up noticing how nervous Kurt looked. "Kurt, there's nothing to be nervous about. Even if they don't like the fact that you're gay and you're my son's fiancée, they would never say anything in public or in front of you. It would not be apropos for them to do so."

"JR, what about how they treat you?" Kurt didn't want Blaine to lose his parents again. Blaine just recently built a relationship with them and it was going so well. "I just don't want…"

JR stopped him immediately. "Kurt, I love both you and Blaine." He turned directly to Blaine. "I can't take back the distance that came between us after you told me you were gay. I just didn't know how to deal with it." Then he directed the next part to both of them. "I'm never going to turn my back on either of you. Kurt, you are my son's life and Blaine, you are everything I could have asked for in a son. I promise that if it takes my entire life to make it up to you Blaine, I'll do what it takes. I don't want either of you to have to pretend about who you are."

Blaine felt so full of love for his dad at that moment and the tears in his eyes showed how much it meant to him. Blaine couldn't even speak he just reached out to hug his dad and his dad returned the hug. "JR. I know how you feel about us and especially Blaine, but I really think it would be easiest if we just pretended to be friends. I don't want anyone to treat you like I've been treated."

JR understood. Kurt had such a hard life with the bullying and self-esteem because of it. He appreciated Kurt even more in that moment because he was willing to act like something else for the love of a future Father-in-law. "I dare them to treat me differently. I put a lot of money into this Country Club and I am a member in high standing with the Board of Directors. They're rich, not stupid." Kurt smiled about it for the first time. In some ways he needed to hear it directly from JR that he was not going to embarrass them. "This will actually be kind of fun." JR smiled at the challenge.

They all turned to enter the clubhouse and Blaine confidently took Kurt's hand and they walked in together. They went straight to the dining room for lunch to find the Chandler's already seated. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand tightly and let him lead toward the table. It wasn't very crowded, but Kurt still felt like everyone must be staring at them. "Hello Steven. Mary you look stunning as always. You're going to play tennis while we golf?"

Mary Chandler responded. "I plan on it. Catherine, will you be staying the afternoon?"

"I was planning to spend the afternoon at the pool reading. It's not every day we get to come here and relax." Catherine had been a lawyer as well and worked in JR's law firm in New York where she was one of two women to reach partner. It was then that JR noticed her and they began dating. Though Catherine didn't really work, she did assist when needed and helped with any research that was necessary.

"Maybe next time we can play?"

"I'll let you know Mary." Meanwhile, the two men were sharing niceties and Blaine offered Kurt a seat at the table. They stood waiting for the women to sit and they all took a seat together.

"Blaine, it's been a long while since I've seen you. I think you were 13 or 14 when I saw you last. How is Dalton Academy?"

"It's fine Mr. Chandler. In fact, I have been a straight "A" student and will graduate this school year." Blaine was proud of his accomplishment.

JR did a bit of bragging himself. "Blaine has been the lead singer of the Dalton Academy Warblers. They won sectionals, but lost in regionals. In fact, they lost to Kurt's group. This is Kurt Hummel."

Kurt stood to shake Mr. Chandler's hand. "Very nice to meet you sir." He nodded to Mrs. Chandler. "And you too ma'am."

Steven went on with the questions. "And Kurt, do you go to Dalton also?"

Water glasses were being filled and menus were being handed to each person at the table. "I used to sir, but I was away from my family and decided to transfer back to my school in Lima, Ohio."

"There's a private academy there?" Blaine glanced to Kurt to see how comfortable he looked.

"No sir, I attend public school there. My father owns an auto mechanic shop in Lima." Kurt was proud of his Dad and no one would ever make him feel otherwise.

"That sounds nice Kurt. It's nice to see that you remained friends with the distance from here to Lima." Blaine looked to his dad to see if he really was okay. JR actually had a smirk on his face. His dad looked like he wanted to see Blaine tell them and see what the reaction would be.

Blaine responded. "Kurt and I aren't friends Mr. Chandler. Kurt is my fiancé. We got engaged over the summer and hope to get married in New York next summer." Blaine had his hand on Kurt's knee and he didn't notice Kurt look down, but did hear Kurt take a deep breath. Catherine was sitting to Kurt's right and reached down and gave Kurt's hand a squeeze.

"You are..uh.. So you're getting married. I didn't know Blaine. I'm sorry." Mr. Chandler looked uncomfortable for a moment then eased a bit.

"No need to be sorry Mr. Chandler. I'm gay, my parents know and they still love me and I have Kurt. Blaine looked at Kurt and smiled big." That was the first time they ever told someone that was not close to them, and they were still alive.

Mary on the other hand was still taken aback by the information and was curious. "So, you can get married?"

Kurt responded. "Actually Mrs. Chandler, there are 6 states right now that legalize same sex marriage so we're looking into which state we would like to go to and also determine how we want to handle the wedding and reception. I want to make sure I share it with my family and friends who have supported me through so many things."

"So, you plan on doing a big… thing?" Mary looked a little surprised.

"You mean the reception?" Kurt looked at her confused and the others sat intently letting Kurt respond. Blaine watched proudly as Kurt handled himself with pride and conviction. He was so much stronger today than the day he met him. She nodded her acknowledgement. "Yes. I'm proud of who I am and I'm proud to be with Blaine. I'm a straight "A" student as well and Blaine and I plan on going to college in New York City next year."

Mary still looked like she was confused and turned to Catherine. "And you're okay with this?"

Kurt looked shocked and upset immediately. He started to stand up. Both Blaine and Catherine reached for his hands. It was Catherine that spoke. "Yes we are Mary. Kurt and Blaine are no different than anyone else except that they both happen to be gay and I love them both. Do you have a problem with this?"

"No..I.. I just never… met or knew anyone gay." Mary turned to them. "I'm sorry if I offended you." She looked honest. "I just wonder if Mark ever came home and told us something like this, what we would do."

JR was familiar with this topic. "If he ever did, just try to be supportive and loving. There's enough hate in this world. Trust me, Mary. I didn't handle it very well. It got to the point where I barely spoke to Blaine. I wasn't mean or abusive in nature, but I just didn't accept or want to believe him. All it did was make me lose my son for 2 years. I refuse to lose any more time with him and Kurt. Blaine is an amazing person with such talent and so much to offer the world. Kurt is incredibly smart, witty and caring. He has given me my son back and I am so thankful that Kurt came into our lives. They are both amazing people and I can't wait to see my son get married to the person he loves."

"Of course JR." Mary smiled, but seemed unsettled.

Kurt smiled shyly stood and excused himself. He walked briskly toward the hallway and JR looked at Blaine, nodding that he should go. Blaine stood. "Excuse me a moment. We'll be right back." In the hallway Blaine found Kurt looking at a flower arrangement with his head down. Blaine walked slowly behind Kurt not wanting to startle him. He wasn't even sure what was wrong. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and laid his head on his shoulder. "So, are you here with someone? You look lonely and I think your ass looks cute in those pants." Blaine was smiling.

Kurt had tears running down his face. "That's the worst pick up line I have ever heard and I'm sorry that I can't accept your offer. I'm here with my fiancé and his parents and I could never be with anyone else. Not when I have the best guy out there with the most loving parents." Kurt turned and hugged Blaine with tears sill streaming down his face. "What your dad and your mom just did. No other adult beside my dad ever did that for me."

"Did what? Love you?"

"Stand up for me and speak so proudly of me. I feel like I don't deserve it."

"Ah. I see. So you ARE crying because my parents love you?" That got Kurt to laugh and the tears finally stopped.

"When you put it that way, it sounds so stupid."

"You called it stupid, not me." Kurt laughed louder this time and Blaine wiped the tear stains off Kurt's face. "Now let's go back there and have lunch. Then we'll get changed and sit at the pool with my mom."

They returned to the table to apologies from Mary and Steven. As expected, they didn't want to upset anyone or offend anyone. Lunch continued and they laughed and talked about everything from their last trip to Paris to sunscreen to Blaine's short stature. As they stood to leave the table, Kurt took JR aside. "JR, thank you."

"For what Kurt?"

"For standing up for me, for accepting me, for everything."

"You never have to thank me for anything. Just make sure you treat my son well. You are good for him Kurt. I'm so glad I got to see it and get a second chance to do the right thing. I'm certain that you and Blaine are the right thing."

Kurt wrapped his arms around JR and hugged him. "Thank you so much for Blaine. I love you too."

JR coughed. He was happy for them, but still didn't know how to respond to something like that.

* * *

><p>In the locker room, Kurt and Blaine changed into swim trunks. "Blaine, I am so pale that if I don't scare people off because I'm gay, I may blind them because I'm so white." Kurt kept looking at his legs and his arms. "Please say you have sunscreen."<p>

"I never leave without it." Blaine gave him that knowing look. "Okay, so I always leave home without it because I never really need it, but I knew you would need it so here it is!" Blaine was so proud of himself. "It's SPF 50. I hope that's high enough for you."

"Just give it to me. You'll be a prune someday and I will be youthful and gorgeous forever. You'll be sorry."

"Shouldn't it be you'll be sorry?" Kurt looked at Blaine with questioning eyes. "You will have to look at my pruny face and sleep next to this pruny body someday."

"I'll make sure you take care of your skin or I'll get you plastic surgery."

Blaine crooked his eyebrows. "Plastic surgery, really?"

"Really. When I am a famous Fashion Designer, I can't have my husband running around getting old."

Blaine just laughed. "I have no response to that. You have once again left me speechless."

"I do my best."

Blaine took Kurt's hand and led him to the pool. They stopped at the cabana to get towels and covered their chaise loungers and Kurt began the painstaking process of covering every inch of his body with sunscreen. Catherine was already laying out reading. Blaine and Kurt decided to sit a bit away from her to let her relax. Blaine became distracted by the detail, in which Kurt applied his sunscreen. "Kurt, that's quite a process you have there."

"It ensures that I don't miss any part of my body and get weird tan lines."

Blaine took some sunscreen and haphazardly threw it all over his chest, legs and neck. "Can't reach!" Blaine tried to get his back.

"Blaine you are ridiculous sometimes. I'll get that." He turned and Kurt was applying the sunscreen to his back.

"So Blaine has a boyfriend." Two guys walked by in swim trunks with drinks in hand.

"Jealous Lance?" Blaine knew the voice without looking and bit back without hesitation. Kurt moved to stop putting sunscreen on Blaine, but he turned to him. "You don't need to stop. I'm not afraid of him."

"Which one of you is the girl? I always pictured you as the girl Blaine, but I have to say, you seemed to have found yourself a nice looking one."

Kurt responded because he didn't feel like just sitting back and letting Blaine fight his battle. They were a team in every sense. "I'll take that as a complement gentleman. Funny, I didn't think you were into guys but from the looks of you, I suppose you could go both ways." Kurt smirked. Blaine smiled at Kurt. This he liked.

"What did you say?" Lance was angry and his friend was laughing at him.

Said friend was teasing him now. "Haha. Lance, he got you on that one."

Kurt finally responded to Lance. "You heard me. You were the one that said I was nice looking. I'm just trying to say that I appreciate that you noticed."

"I'll beat the crap out of you. I swear."

Catherine intervened at this point. She wanted the let the boys' fight their own battles as it seemed they really wanted to. "Lance, you'll do no such thing. Don't forget who we are. I'm sure your mother would love to hear what you've been up to."

Lance was steaming now and Catherine smiled. She had the goods on him. "Mommy saved you this time Blaine."

Kurt stood up and got right in Lance's face. Lance had no more than an inch on Kurt and Kurt was mad. Blaine had never heard Kurt's voice as low as in this second. "Next time it will be me fighting you if you ever bother us. I may be pretty, but I know how to fight. It might be fun to mess up your pretty face." Kurt touched his cheek and Lance jerked away.

Blaine stood next to Kurt. "I have four words for you Lance, if you're brave enough, which I bet you're not. Dalton Academy Fight Club. I'll fight you anytime." Blaine's voice was low and ominous and Kurt was even a little taken aback by it. Blaine put his hand on Kurt's back urging him back to his seat. Lance's friend grabbed his arm and they walked away.

Catherine didn't hear anything Blaine had just said. "What did you say Blaine?"

"Nothing. I just know a secret about him."

"Okay. Sweetheart. He's a spoiled brat. His mom is an awful woman too. You both handled that pretty well, until the end." Catherine added with a smile. "You should never have to resort to violence, but I guess in Lance's case that's all that works." She approved but didn't want to outwardly say she approved. It would just not be dignified to approve.

"Sorry Mom." Blaine turned to Kurt with his sad puppy dog eyes. "I'm sorry to you to Baby."

"Don't ever be sorry for sticking up for yourself or us. I will always support you in that. We're worth it. No one could ever come close to what we have."

"I love you so much." Blaine took his hand and squeezed it. They didn't dare kiss in this setting, especially after what just happened. Blaine leaned in and spoke softly. "I can't wait to get you home to show you how much I love you. You got in his face and your voice… It was kind of scary, but totally hot."

"You were pretty hot yourself Mr. Anderson." Kurt looked like he wanted to devour Blaine. He leaned over and whispered. "How long is enough time to stay with your mom?"

"Let's give it an hour and then we are out of here."

"Are you sure? I don't want to upset your parents. They have been so wonderful Blaine. They love you so much."

Blaine smiled.

* * *

><p><p>

They had been at the pool a little longer than expected and decided to shower at the Club to get the sunscreen off. After packing up the few things they brought with them, they stopped to see where Blaine's dad was. JR's group had stopped for food at the turn. "Blaine!" JR called out to him. "I wanted to talk to you son." Blaine suspected that he might be ready to render his decision.

Blaine couldn't help but think this was it. This would make or break their future together. He turned to Kurt trying to look casual but he could tell Kurt noticed he was tense. "Hey, why don't you grab us both water at the snack bar."

Kurt realized that Blaine wanted a private moment with his dad. "Okay. Do you want anything else?"

"No, just that."

JR stood in front of Blaine and waited for Kurt to leave. "We've made a decision. Blaine, this was not an easy decision to make. Both of you are still children. I know that you both are more mature because of all the things you've been through apart and together, but you have to know as parents we need to make decisions that we think are in your best interest." Blaine immediately hung his head hearing the answer behind the words. He felt the 'no' coming fast. "That being said. We believe in both of you as people. We trust both of you because you've never given us any reason not to trust you. You're strong together and I couldn't be any happier that Kurt is the one for you. So, we are going to agree to this arrangement." Blaine brightened immediately.

"Dad. You have no idea what this means to me. No idea how important it was for you to trust me, trust us." Blaine felt so loved and so understood by his father.

"Blaine, we need to see this place and get some inspections done, but you may make an offer on it pending the inspections. We'll be back in town next Sunday and can see it together. We will need to go to Dalton together to fill out any paperwork there. You will need to tell us what we need to do at McKinley to get you enrolled."

"I already have the paperwork from McKinley. They just need an information packet filled out and then I need to show proof that I live in the school district. I have it at home." Blaine's mind was running a mile a minute and he just wanted to start planning right now.

"Blaine. Calm down, or you're going to give it away. I thought this was going to be a secret."

"Oh yeah. Thanks for reminding me. You know I'm mapping it out in my head right now." Blaine honestly felt like he was high from this news. "Uhh. Dad, can you call Burt before you get home so Kurt doesn't hear. He wanted confirmation directly from you that you are in agreement with this."

"Sure son. I'm really proud of you. You know that?"

"Yeah."

"All grown good choices always Blaine."

"I will." Kurt walked up and handed him a bottle of water. "We'll see you at dinner okay?" Blaine tried to look like he was having a casual conversation with his dad.

"Yeah. We're thinking Chinese tonight. Pick a place and we'll pick it up on the way home."

"Okay. I'll text you."

JR hugged Blaine and then turned to Kurt. "Kurt, you be good to each other okay?"

Kurt was so confused at both Blaine and JR, but answered anyway. "Okay..sure. See you later JR." Blaine took Kurt's hand and they walked hand in hand. Blaine was so giddy at the moment. He was bursting with energy and started swinging their hands clasped together. "You're in a good mood."

"I'm with you. What's not to be happy about." They got into the car and Blaine reached over and slid his hand along Kurt's thigh and brushed his hand gently along the front over Kurt's pants. "I hope you have some energy. I'd say we have a couple hours before they even get home." Blaine winked and Kurt moaned as Blaine kissed Kurt deeply.

* * *

><p><p>

They were like the horny teens that you see in the movies running like children to Blaine's bedroom. The car ride home was filled with innuendos and light touches. "Blaine, if I don't get you to your room soon, I might just bust."

Finally behind Blaine's bedroom door Kurt took Blaine and kissed him immediately poking his tongue out and caressing Blaine lip with it before nipping lightly with his teeth. Kurt was moaning with need as he pushed Blaine gently but firmly against the wall. "Kurt. Fuck, you are so hooooot..nnngh." Kurt had pressed his palm into the front of Blaine's pants and rubbed the length of Blaine's cock firmly.

"I want to make love to you Blaine. Please let me." Kurt was pulling Blaine to the bed by his shirt. "You smell… just ..so good. Sexy. Blaine. Fuck. Please Blaine. I want to feel you around me. I want to feel you losing control under me or on top of me, I don't care. I just want to know I did that." Kurt used one hand to unbutton and unzip Blaine's pants and leaned him in the bed. Hovering over him, he reached in and pulled out Blaine's already swelled and hard cock.

Before he knew it, Kurt's cock was in his mouth and the feel of Kurt's tongue. The swirling, the sucking, the noises the licking. It was all so much. Blaine reached into the nightstand and grabbed the lube. "Fuck, Kurt. So fucking good."

"You always say I taste good. You have no idea." Kurt hummed on Blaine cock.

"Fuck me Kurt. Please." Blaine wanted Kurt. It was so hot the way Kurt stood up to Lance today. That was his Kurt. Strong and lean and fearless in that moment. He was perfection. Gorgeous, beautiful, strong, smart, lean, gentle. All those things wrapped up in one guy. "I'm so lucky to have you. Please dooooo something." Blaine was whining and panting with need.

Kurt didn't want to watch Blaine beg. Blaine had the lube. "Lube, Baby." Blaine used what control he had left to hand him the lube. Kurt lubed his fingers. It had been a long time since Kurt was the top. He liked to bottom and Blaine liked to top. It worked great for them. They both loved sex with each other. It never got boring and they could never get enough of each other. Kurt wanted to feel Blaine today. He was empowered. "Are you ready Baby?" Blaine just nodded and Kurt gently pushed one finger into Blaine tight hot hole. "God Blaine. You're so tight. I want to be inside you." Kurt closed his eyes as he slowly prepared Blaine moving first one finger in and out then two. "You look so hot."

Kurt covered Blaine body with his. The sweat from their bodies mingling together clouding the room with a smell of sex. Kurt and Blaine and sex. Kurt kissed all over Blaine's face, mouth and neck not wanting to lose the feel of Blaine skin on his. His fingers continued to play with Blaine's hole. He swallowed Blaine's gasps as he would thrust his fingers in just right to the spot that drove him wild. Ever so gently, he removed his fingers and Blaine moaned as Kurt pressed into him filling him completely. "Oh God Kurt. I feel so full right now. God."

"Blaine so tight. Are you okay?"

"Oh God, yes Kurt. Move.. Please!" Kurt started to pull out slowly before plunging back in starting a rhythm with Blaine. Their eyes were locked on each other. No one else really existed as they melted together. They would never be closer than this. Their hearts beat in time with the rhythm of their bodies. Their breaths shared, sweat mingled and tongues tangled. They were one.

"Fuck Blaine. It's been so long and this is… Fuck, you feel so good." Kurt was losing control at the sight of Blaine's face covered in a layer of sweat, his curls beginning to dampen, his mouth slightly open and his chest rising and falling with every breath he took. He controlled that breath in this moment. When he thrust, Blaine breathed. It was empowering to be in control today. Kurt liked to get fucked, but this was fun to do every now and then too. Deep inside, he wanted to be able to protect Blaine when he could and let Blaine take care of him when he wanted Blaine too. They were a perfect match. Kurt hadn't realized that Blaine had a hold of his thigh urging Kurt to speed up.

Kurt began to move faster feeling the curling in his stomach as he arched his back and he felt Blaine coming. Blaine was clenched down tight around Kurt's cock and Kurt was coming inside Blaine. It was an awesome feeling as Kurt collapsed onto Blaine. They were both covered in Blaine's come, but neither of them gave a damn. Blaine held Kurt tight. "Hey Baby. That was awesome. Are you okay?" No response. "Kurt, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Perfect. Except…" Kurt trailed off.

"Except what?" Blaine held Kurt's face in his palms.

Kurt laughed. "Don't worry. Nothing that I'm covered in your come." Kurt smiled.

Blaine eyes twinkled. "I Love you so much Kurt."

"I love you too, but now we need to shower before our stomachs get glued together."

Showered and dried, Blaine and Kurt opted to lay in bed until dinner time. Blaine put on a movie, but he was distant in Kurt's opinion. "Blaine, are you alright?"

"Of Course, why?"

"You look preoccupied since..we made love. Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"Of course not. I've just got some things on my mind." He lied. "Things to think about before school starts." In Blaine's mind, he was daydreaming about living with Kurt in Lima and going to school together every day. He was thinking about the wedding they would have and the lifetime together. Kurt didn't know anything except that Blaine was lost in thought. They weren't even really cuddling. They were more just lying very close to each other. Kurt became a little worried. Blaine seemed too quiet.

* * *

><p><strong>I love reviews!<strong>


	5. Secret Planning

**A/N: Okay.. some things happen. It can never be easy, can it? Thank you to all my followers for your reviews. I love getting reviews and I love responding to each and every one of you.**

**73 Favorites, 111 Alerts and 47 reviews.. Thank you so much...**

**Warning: angst, no smut :(**

**Disclaimer: I wish I could write for the show and then I would feel like I own part of it.. hee hee. Don't own the them and never will. Fox and Ryan Murphy are lucky to have that honor.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 – Secret Planning<strong>

The days between visiting with Blaine's parents and today were a little disjointed. Kurt guessed that maybe they were fairly normal except the fact that Blaine seemed preoccupied a lot. He was constantly not paying attention to what Kurt was saying and often leaving for several hours at a time. They had made love a few times since then, but Blaine was constantly saying he needed to run errands. He would leave for a few hours and then back home. Blaine seemed especially tired some nights and Kurt tried to not worry about anything. When he asked Blaine, Blaine would brush it off to moving back into the dorm and getting ready for school to start. Kurt just had a bad feeling that something wasn't right. He figured Blaine would tell him when he was ready.

Blaine had so much to get ready before school started and then he added moving to the equation. Keeping a secret from Kurt was killing him. He could tell that Kurt was worried about it. He didn't come right out and ask. Blaine was thankful for that, because there was always a chance that he would give in and tell Kurt. He hated to lie to Kurt and if he asked outright, Blaine questioned if he could lie straight to Kurt's face. Blaine didn't have time to worry about that. He knew as soon as he brought Kurt to their new home things would be perfect as they should be.

_**2 days before school starts**_

Sunday afternoon found the couple in Kurt's room sitting on the bed talking. Kurt was looking at the last issue of Vogue and Blaine was looking through sheet music for the Warblers. Things were getting into school mode. School starts on Wednesday's in Ohio so that the kids could have a short week to get acclimated back to the grind of the school day.

Blaine seemed to have a full wardrobe housed at Kurt's place and it became odd to Kurt that Blaine suddenly started to take more and more things home a few days ago. School was starting in a few days, so Blaine wouldn't be needing his street clothes for too many things. Dalton Academy Uniform was required until after school activities were done, so Blaine usually only wore his street clothes when he was with Kurt. Most of the guys would usually wear shorts or sweat pants around the dorms. They wore jeans but Blaine really didn't need his whole wardrobe. "Blaine, where are all of your clothes?" Kurt hoped that he could get some information on what was wrong. He still couldn't shake the feeling that Blaine was up to something. He was still leaving at random times to do things by himself. It wouldn't have been suspicious except the fact that everything they do, they do together. With school starting and the distance just sitting there eating at him every day, Kurt found himself more paranoid that this was the end of them.

"Oh. I'm just packing them for school, Babe. You know I'll need them for after school and stuff."

"But, you'll be here with me on most of the weekends." Kurt looked so distressed and Blaine was trying so hard to keep it a secret. He hated to see Kurt so upset, but he reasoned that the happiness he would see in Kurt's eyes in a mere two weeks would overshadow any of this.

He was so excited when he and his dad made an offer on the condo the week before and the buyer accepted it. Blaine had already begun moving his things into the condo. Most of his clothes were already there. He still hadn't closed on it, but it was approved just waiting for a closing date. The owner was thankfully acceptable to him moving his things in. He kept having to sneak off to do work at the condo and make excuses to Kurt. Blaine wanted it to look like home when Kurt moved in. He still had big items to go, but JR told him that a mover would do that after he started back to Dalton. JR and Catherine pitched in for a new TV and kitchen items. Burt pitched in for a new sofa and chair for the boys. Most everything else was something from the Andersons or the Hudson-Hummel home.

"And sometimes you'll be with me on the weekends. I have to have your favorite clothes to wear when you're with me." Blaine reasoned.

Kurt wasn't buying it. "Okay."

Blaine could tell that Kurt was really upset over all of it and hoped that school or glee club would keep him busy for at least the first two weeks of school until they left for New York City. It just figured that he finally got the closing date for the condo and it was the next day. He needed to find a way to get away from Kurt without it being suspicious. "Kurt. I need to head out to Dalton tomorrow morning. I have to do school orientation for the incoming freshman and then we have a Warbler tryout in the afternoon. The Warblers usually stay late to discuss and vote on new members. Then I have to do another orientation the next day and second day of tryouts or callbacks." Blaine looked sad. "I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you about it earlier."

"Will this be it before the first day of school then? I guess until the weekend?" Kurt was going to cry. Blaine could tell.

"I'm sorry Baby. I think so. I would change it if I hadn't already volunteered to do the orientation." Blaine put the puppy dog sad eyes on and Kurt was always a sucker for them.

"If that's what you have to do, then okay." Kurt had tears in his eyes and Blaine wanted to spill everything. It took every ounce of strength not to pull Kurt into his arms and tell him everything.

"Hey. Call Rachel and Mercedes. Maybe you guys can have a girls sleepover tomorrow night and you won't be so lonely." Blaine was rubbing Kurt's arm and kissed him on the forehead. "I love you so much Kurt. I hate to see you sad. What do you want me to do?"

"Not go. Stay here with me."

"You know I can't." Blaine's heart was breaking in two and now he really wanted to spill. "But also, we're leaving for New York City in two weeks. We'll be staying at my Grandad's apartment and we'll go out for dinner and just explore the city. It'll be so much fun."

Kurt was still upset but accepted the whole story. While Blaine continued to look through the music, Kurt did just what Blaine suggested. He texted Mercedes and Rachel and invited them to sleep at his house. All the parents knew Kurt was gay, so there were no issues when they asked to sleep over.

Kurt was quiet the rest of the night and Blaine was sad, but relieved that he didn't have to talk and spew out more lies. He hated this. He never wanted to lie to Kurt. Ever. But this was for a good cause.

Sleep came early that night with Blaine holding Kurt in his arms tightly. Instead of spooning, they slept facing each other and Kurt buried his face into Blaine's chest. When Kurt thought he was asleep, he heard Kurt softly crying into his chest. He felt Kurt trying so hard not to cry too loud, but it was most definitely crying. Eventually, they both fell asleep wrapped in each others arms.

* * *

><p>Morning was unwelcome to Kurt. Blaine had to leave by 10:00 for the little more than an hour drive to be there for orientation at 12:30. "I can't believe you sprung this whole orientation on me yesterday when you had weeks to tell me."<p>

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I told you I forgot that I signed up to do it. I can't back out." Blaine did look very upset over it, so Kurt tried to believe him. Something just didn't sit right because Blaine never forgot important things like that. Kurt sat at breakfast and didn't even touch his toast. The coffee was welcome since Kurt felt like he didn't even sleep. "Now, I need to leave, but I'll call you tonight and I'll see you Friday night, okay?" Hi kissed Kurt. "Have an awesome first day of school."

"Fine." Blaine leaned in to give him one last kiss and all he got was a chaste kiss from him. This was going to be torture. It will be five days of not being together. They barely went five minutes apart in the last three months. Kurt watched the black BMW drive out of sight and ran up to his room to cry yet again.

Burt decided to come home for lunch to check on Kurt after receiving a text from Blaine that Kurt was really upset that he had to leave. Blaine had explained that he was closing today on the condo and then tomorrow he had to transfer utilities and was going to shop for a few more things to get the condo ready. He had to give some excuse to Kurt because the furniture was set to be moved on the first day of school. Burt got home and the house was silent until he got upstairs. He could hear Kurt crying as he leaned against the door.

Burt decided to knock lightly and see if Kurt wanted someone to talk to. He knew he couldn't tell Kurt the plan. "Hey kiddo. What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Kurt turned to him and Burt was shocked how pale and sad Kurt looked. It was mostly alarming because it had been a long time since Burt had seen Kurt look this bad.

"Hey dad. I think Blaine is lying to me about something."

"Kurt, why do you say that? I'm sure it's nothing. School is in two days and you're just upset about it is all."

"No, I really think he is lying. He never forgets about things and he told me last night the he forgot he had to do orientation at Dalton for new students. I know it's a lie." And he did know.

Burt looked confused. Why do you say it's a lie, Kurt. "You and Blaine have been so busy this summer, traveling and getting ready for senior year. Don't you think it's a possibility he forgot?"

"Promise me you won't be upset?"

"Hmm. Okay, but I reserve the right to be disappointed in you after you tell me whatever it is you plan on telling me."

"Yes, fine."

"Okay. After he told me about the orientation thing yesterday. I told him I was texting the girls to come over, but I was really texting Jeff at Dalton."

"Kurt, why would you do that? You have to trust Blaine." Burt couldn't believe that Kurt was that worried.

"I do Dad, well, except for this time. But that's not the point of me telling you. Jeff told me that Blaine isn't doing orientation. Jon and Trent are scheduled to do it." Kurt had tears running uncontrollably down his face and he was sobbing. It hurt Burt's heart to see his son hurt this much when he knew everything that was going to happen. This was not his secret to tell and he wouldn't betray Blaine's trust like that. "Why would he lie to me. I thought he loved me. We were going to get married. He wanted that. WE wanted that." Kurt buried his head into his pillow.

"Kurt. Has Blaine ever given you any reason to not believe him?"

"No."

"Then you need to trust him. Maybe he is planning a surprise for you and didn't want you to suspect it. Blaine has always been honest with you. I don't think he is doing anything bad." Burt rubbed Kurt's back and stood up. "Everything he ever does is for you. Okay?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to eat lunch with your old man?"

"I'm not too hungry. I think I'll just take a nap." Burt left the room and as he made his way back downstairs his heart broke as he heard his son mumble something and then start crying again.

* * *

><p>Blaine was the official owner of a 2 story 2 bedroom condo with a loft. He was so excited that he now had a place that he and Kurt could call their own. They would live there for the school year and then move to New York City next summer. Blaine was giddy until he got the text form Burt.<p>

_Burt to Blaine:_

_He's not doing well Kid. He knows your lying because he texted some other kid at Dalton to confirm it. _

_Blaine to Burt:_

_What? Why would he do that?_

_Burt to Blaine:_

_He said it wasn't like you to forget something that important. When I left his room he was crying and mumbled something that I didn't get._

_Blaine to Burt:_

_Should I tell him?_

_Burt to Blaine:_

_I don't know. It's up to you Kid. At least he'll be back in school and have some distraction in a few days. Maybe you should text him something later though. You know Kurt._

_Blaine to Burt:_

_Okay. I probably should._

* * *

><p>"Rachel can you come over? I don't want to be alone anymore, even though it must be my destiny."<p>

"Kurt, what's wrong? Are things okay with Blaine?"

"I don't know. They seem okay, but he's been lying to me about some things and I don't know why. My Dad tells me to stop worrying and that Blaine loves me, but I can't help think…. I don't know."

"Kurt. You're overreacting. I'm sure it's nothing."

"Just… I need someone to talk to."

"Trust him. He won't hurt you." Rachel sighed into the phone. "I'll be over in a few."

Fifteen minutes later Rachel was walking into Kurt's bedroom to find him in the same position he had been in all day. "Sweetie. Why do you think he would hurt you?"

"Rachel, he's been lying to me. He probably doesn't want to tell me how disgusting I am. I think he might be cheating."

"What? Wait! No Kurt. Blaine would never." Rachel couldn't believe that. "He's with you all the time."

"But, he's been leaving a lot lately. He'll be gone for hours and then sometimes he's really tired at night and falls asleep."

"I'm sure he's just getting ready for school, just like you are."

"Maybe he finally realized that I'm just damaged. I'm not good enough for him. I'm tainted." In the back of Kurt's mind resting deep in there, the memory of Paul's hands on him. He wanted to vomit, but he knew he couldn't. He didn't eat anything today.

Rachel stroked Kurt's cheek and his hair as he laid there on his side crying. This is the worst that Rachel had seen him in a long time. "Sshhh. Kurt, everything will be fine. You'll see. This is just a misunderstanding."

Suddenly, Kurt sat up. "Rachel you need to go with me to Dalton."

"What? Why?"

"I need to see what he's doing."

"Kurt. I don't think…."

Kurt cut her off. "I think I need to do this. Please, you're my best friend." She couldn't argue with him and she didn't want him to go alone, so she relented.

* * *

><p>Papers were signed and Blaine was back at Dalton with just a few things. He would live out of his suitcase for the next two weeks until they left for New York and then the huge surprise.<p>

As he reached his room, he saw a kid wandering around. "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for 230."

"Oh. 230 is down the opposite hall. At least you're on the right floor." Blaine smiled. "I can show you there." Blaine took the boys hand and pulled him in the right direction before releasing it. This boy was definitely a freshman. He looked young and timid. He had light brown hair and blue eyes, but not as exquisite at Kurt's. "What's your name?"

"I'm Ethan."

"He Ethan, I'm Blaine." He opened the door up for Ethan and held his hands out. "Home Sweet Home."

"Thanks Blaine."

"You're welcome."

"Uh.. Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Is there a mall close to here? I need to pick up a few things for my room. I hope it's walking distance because I'm not old enough to drive."

Blaine looked at the freshman sadly. He remembered what it was like to be new here and be stuck on campus not knowing anybody. "I can take you. It's not quite walking distance, but there are busses that go there from here. Plus, I need to pick some things up too." Blaine was going to get the sheets that Kurt liked for their bed.

"You would take me?"

"Sure. I was new once." Blaine sat on the desk chair. "Why don't you put your things down and tell me where you're from and about yourself."

"Well. I'm Ethan Jenson. I'm from a suburb near Cleveland. I'm 14, but I'll be 15 soon."

"What brings you all the way to Dalton?"

Ethan looked nervous immediately. "I was having a hard time at my other school." Blaine immediately knew. Ethan was there for the same reason Blaine himself was there.

"Are you gay?" Blaine decided to get it out in the open between them. Ethan looked terrified. "It's okay if you are. There is no tolerance bullying policy here. It's never had to be enforced before and probably never will."

"I'm so used to getting called names."

"Well, I certainly won't do that to you. I'm gay too."

Ethan looked shocked. "You are?"

"Yes. But I am transferring in two weeks. I'm going to a new school to be with my boyfriend Kurt." Blaine figured it would just be easier to say boyfriend than have to go through the long story about their engagement. "But until then, I can show you around and introduce you to people. You'll love it here. We can talk on the way to the mall." Blaine led Ethan toward the Dalton parking lot and his car.

"Wow! Blaine, you must be rich. This car is awesome." Ethan stood there staring at Blaine's BMW. Blaine loved his car but after driving the Maserati in Europe he was not so enthralled by it anymore.

"Come on Ethan. If we stare at it too long, it will turn into a pumpkin." Blaine opened the car door for Ethan and motioned for the boy to get in. "Let's go to the mall and get that stuff we needed."

* * *

><p>Kurt needed to see Blaine he reasoned. He needed to see him on campus. "Kurt this is really not a good idea." Rachel didn't know what was going on and texted Finn.<p>

_Rachel to Finn:_

_Kurt and I are going to Dalton. Something is up and I don't know what. Do you?_

_Finn to Rachel:_

_What do you mean up? Blaine and Kurt?_

_Rachel to Finn:_

_Yes. Maybe you should call Burt. Kurt is really upset and we are already in his car headed to Dalton to spy on Blaine. Kurt is really, really upset._

_Finn to Rachel:_

_I'll text you when I know something._

_Rachel to Finn:_

_K. Hurry. We are only 30 minutes away._

* * *

><p>Finn called Burt in panic. "Burt, do you know what's up with Blaine and Kurt?"<p>

Burt was shocked to hear Finn asking. Finn had been at football two a day practices for the last few weeks and not around a lot. "What do you mean?"

"Rachel texted me and said the Kurt is really upset and they are on their way to Dalton. Kurt is going to spy on Blaine."

"Damn. I knew it."

"What?"

"Blaine was closing a deal on a condo in Lima's school district. He is transferring to McKinley, but not for another 2 weeks. When they came back from New York City, Blaine was going to surprise Kurt."

"Really. Burt. That is awesome." Finn thought for two reasons. Having Blaine in New Directions and he was coming there for Kurt. Finn loved them both so much. "Then this is not good."

"No it's not. I knew Kurt was upset, but I didn't want to ruin Blaine's surprise. I couldn't betray Blaine's trust by telling Kurt."

"I wouldn't either. That's huge!"

"Can you make sure Rachel doesn't tell Kurt?"

"I will."

Meanwhile in Kurt's car. "Darn. Kurt, my phone just died. Do you have yours."

"No. I left it on my bed."

"What if we needed a phone."

"I thought we had yours."

She held it up. "Which is now dead."

Finn texted but got no response and then tried to call and it went straight to voicemail. Either it was turned off or dead. Finn texted Burt in what little time he had on break.

_Finn to Burt:_

_Rachel's phone is either dead or turned off. We can't get any information to them._

_Burt to Finn:_

_I guess we just let it alone and hope that Kurt doesn't overact._

_Finn to Burt:_

_Right._

* * *

><p>As Rachel and Kurt were getting out of the car, they saw Blaine walk out with a boy about Kurt's height with light brown hair and blue eyes. Kurt hid behind a row of cars to watch what they were doing and tried to catch what they were talking about. Blaine was with another boy. His heart sunk to a place he didn't even know existed. Some huge hole in his chest opened up and consumed his heart in that millisecond.<p>

"Maybe he was just giving him a tour and they stopped to look at his car?" Rachel hoped he would believe that.

"Right." Kurt could feel the tears welling but refused to let them fall. Just as he responded to Rachel he heard Blaine say, "Let's go to the mall and get that stuff we needed". He even opened the door for the boy. Kurt's heart tore in two. Blaine was getting stuff for a 'we' that was not him. He knew it. Blaine didn't know how to break it off so he waited until school started to get the distance between them. He must have thought about it that night at his parent's house. That's why Blaine was so quiet. He changed his mind about Kurt. Maybe he couldn't get the idea of Kurt being damaged from his mind and decided that he couldn't go through with it.

Rachel had not gotten as close as Kurt so she didn't hear anything that went on. Kurt turned to her and he looked like he was going to burst into tears and then turned toward the dorms. "Kurt, where are you going?"

"I'll be right back. Wait for me in the car." He tossed her the keys.

Kurt made his way to the dorms and to the familiar room that was Blaine's. Blaine hadn't moved that much in. Kurt instinctively when to the closet to see what was there. It was mostly empty, further proving that he wasn't moving his clothes here. Kurt let the tears fall and went to the bathroom for a tissue to find the bathroom rather empty also. 'How did I get here?' Kurt crossed to Blaine's desk and saw Blaine's phone left there. He found a piece of paper and pen and started to scribble words. What was he going to say?

**Dear Blaine,**

**I'm sorry that you had to break it off with me this way. I would have hoped that you would be able to do it to my face, but I know I would have made it so difficult for you. I understand why you had to break up with me this way. It's much easier. I just wish I hadn't seen you with another boy so quickly. I hope that he makes you happy. At least I know why you've been so busy in the last week. I just wish you would have told me instead of me seeing it.**

**I think I understand why you don't want to be with me. I guess I don't really blame you. Maybe if I was a stronger person that you could be proud of, this would have worked better. Maybe if I could've fought back harder I wouldn't have been touched by him. You deserve someone who is perfect and not damaged. You deserve the best.**

**I think this is as strong as I can be. I'm going to do the toughest thing I have ever done. I'm going to give you what you want.**

**Here is your ring. I know someday you'll find someone else that you'll want to give this to. I'm sure the engraving can be redone. I only hope that whoever it is will love you as much as I do. I don't hate you. You were my best friend and you helped me through some of the worst times in my life. You stood by me through some of the hardest things I've ever had to deal with. I know I can be difficult. I'm sorry.**

**I'm not going to make this harder on you because you did it this way for a reason, and I respect you, but know that you will always be my first love, my only true love. I don't know if I will ever be able to love someone as much as I love you, but I hope to someday. I will love you always.**

**Yours,**

**Kurt**

Kurt was sobbing uncontrollably when he put Blaine's phone and his engagement ring on the piece of paper so that Blaine would see it. He returned to Rachel and fell into her arms sobbing. She took to the driver's seat and drove them back to Lima.

When they got to the Hudson-Hummel house. Rachel ran inside. "Burt, Kurt's in the car. He's crying and I can't get him to talk to me. Burt, it's really bad." Rachel was really shaken up by the pain that Kurt was in. She wrapped her arms around her mid-section just trying to warm herself.

Finn came around the corner sensing immediately that something was terribly wrong. Rachel looked totally wrecked. "Did you get my messages?"

Rachel burst into tears. "No. My phone died. What's going on?" Burt rubbed his forehead and shook his head. "Kurt mumbled something about Blaine calling everything off."

Finn had a look on his face like he was a failure. "Crap. Kurt must think Blaine is cheating on him but he's not. He bought a condo in Lima and is transferring to McKinley to be with Kurt. He's been keeping it a secret and wants to surprise Kurt when they come home from their college visits."

"Finn, Burt. Kurt left his ring there. I don't know where, but when he came back to the car, he wasn't wearing it and he's been crying since we left."

Burt was so upset. "Kurt just can't leave things alone. I'll go get him. Let's see if we can get Blaine and then we will need to sort all this out. We'll need to wait for Blaine to resolve it all. Does anyone know where he is?" Rachel had a look of hesitation on her face. "I don't know exactly where, but I saw who."

"What do you mean who?"

"He was getting into a car with another boy."

* * *

><p>Burt saw his son totally broken down in the front seat of the car. "Hey Kid."<p>

"Dad, why? I love him so much." Kurt's eyes were red and swollen from crying. "Love..him...loved..me."

Burt picked Kurt up cradling him. He hadn't held Kurt like this since he was very young. "It'll be okay Kurt. I promise."

"Dad, I feel so lonely. It hurts."

"I know, Kid."

"What am I going to do, Dad? I love him so much and I feel less than whole without him."

"We'll work it out. We will." Burt laid Kurt down on his bed in his room. "You rest for now Kid."

* * *

><p>Blaine reached for his phone to find that it wasn't there. "Crap. Ethan, we need to make this a quick trip. I left my phone back at the dorm and I need to be able to get a hold of my boyfriend."<p>

"Is he that needy?" Ethan was laughing.

"No it's not that. You know how I said that I'm transferring in two weeks?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it's a surprise and he doesn't know. He's been a little upset with me over the last few days because I keep taking off and not telling him where I'm going. I've been moving behind his back and making up excuses. Today, he thinks I am doing orientation at Dalton and he got upset."

"Blaine, he sounds like he's kind of a control freak." Ethan wasn't trying to be mean, but honestly Blaine was kind of cute and he was really nice.

"Ethan, you're a nice guy, but I can't go into all of this with you since I'm leaving soon. He's not just my boyfriend, he's my fiancée and we don't keep secrets from each other. We've been through way more than the standard bullying and we are each other's everything. The background of all of this isn't important. So, can we just hurry so we can get back?"

"Sorry Blaine. I didn't realize…" Ethan looked sympathetic.

"No. It's not your fault. I didn't tell you."

"I've never had a boyfriend. I transferred here because I had just come out at my school and the bullying started. I was hoping we could still be friends." Ethan looked hopeful.

Blaine smiled. "We can try. I'll probably visit, but trust me. You'll make friends here just fine."

Blaine was so proud of the sheets he bought. He was sure Kurt would approve of the 700 thread count Egyptian cotton sheets he bought. Blaine was all smiles leaving. "You seem happy Blaine." Ethan stated, but it was really a question.

"Kurt makes me happy. He makes me want to be a better person. Maybe I will bring him by so you can meet him. After the move, of course. I am really looking forward to surprising him."

"That would be nice. You could be my gay couple role models."

"Oh my God. That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Blaine was laughing so hard. They pulled into the Dalton parking lot and made their way to their respective rooms.

As soon as Blaine opened the door to his room he saw the ring sitting there in the sunlight on his desk, in plain sight. His phone was right next to it. His heart was beating out of his chest with worry. "What the hell?" He picked up the ring and started panicking. Why was Kurt's ring here and then he picked up the paper to read it. Blaine started sobbing as he read through the entire letter and he was a mess as he got to the end.

He immediately picked up his phone and called Burt.

Burt sighed as he looked down at his phone and saw Blaine's name come up. This was going to be tough. Blaine was such a good kid. He had planned this so perfectly and his heart was so full of love for Kurt. "Hello, Kid."

Blaine was sobbing so hard he could barely speak. "B-burt." He heaved and tears continued to roll down his face.

"Blaine, calm down.. We got ourselves a bit of a mess, don't we?"

"How did this happen?" Blaine was a mess.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for ending here. Have no fear my friends. You know I love Klaine and if hurts me when they are in pain and they are most definitely hurting right now. I hope to post before Monday. <strong>

**Please review! Reviews really do get me writing more.. Thanks**


	6. Without You

**A/N: Okay..so I'm sorry everyone for causing such angst. I think you'll be happy when you read this.**

**Thank you. Thank you. Thank you for all the reviews. I love getting them and it does speed up my next chapter a little bit. One reviewer in particular gave me a lot of food for thought and I appreciate it. ****My poor boys. I hate to torture them but teenagers can lack trust and question themselves all the time. It's okay. They are perfect for each other, but their relationship can't be perfect because there's no such thing.**

**Please read on!**

**Disclaimer: I love them so much that I wish I owned them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 – Without You<strong>

Burt laid it out for Blaine. "You know Kurt. He can never just leave things be. I was worried this would happen. Blaine, while I didn't think it was a good idea that you tried to keep this a secret for as long as you planned, I am trying to let you live your lives. I know you both want this, so my piece of advice would be that you need to pay attention to your relationship. I think you knew Kurt was bothered by all of the things you were doing, and I know your intentions were good, but if you know something is wrong, take it seriously. You're both growing up and you are going to make mistakes. Every relationship is difficult. It's not supposed to be easy."

Blaine's crying was downright sad and depressing. Burt was right. Blaine had been so focused on this being a surprise that he hadn't realized how much Kurt was hurting on the inside….. and truly the outside. He knew. "I know Burt. I kept telling myself that this little pain would be okay as long as the end result was going to be fantastic."

Blaine left His door open and his sadness and sobs drifted out into the corridor of the Dalton dorm halls. He was upset and his voice was raised a little. Some of the Warblers started to gather to see what happened and if they could do anything for Blaine. He was well loved there. "I just don't understand why he thinks I have someone else and why he left his ring here. He knows I love him, doesn't he Burt?"

"He does Blaine. He does. Kurt is doing really badly right now. I don't think he's stopped crying since I carried him in from the car." Burt sighed again. "He went there to spy on you. He didn't think you were being honest with him, which you weren't. He knows you too well Blaine."

"Okay, I know I lied, but with a really, really good reason. Why does he think I have someone else?" Blaine turned around and noticed that his door was wide open and a small group of his close friends were there. "He knows I don't even notice anyone else because I have him. He means everything to me Burt. Everything." Ethan made his way to the group having heard quickly that Blaine was in trouble.

"Who's this boy he saw you with?"

So there it was. He was there when Blaine took Ethan to the mall and thought it was a date. "The boy? He's just a new kid at school that needed a ride to the mall. H-he saw us?" Blaine glanced at Ethan in the doorway. The others looked at Ethan mostly because no one knew who he was and Blaine was talking about a new boy.

"Rachel said you were opening the door for him and Kurt thought it looked like a date."

"Not a date. I opened the door for him to be polite." Blaine ran his fingers through the curly mop on his head. "Now what, Burt? I need Kurt more than I need air to breathe. Fuck… Sorry."

"Blaine, you'll have to figure this one out. I think you had good intentions on hiding the whole thing, but maybe now would be a good time to show him." Burt knew that Blaine and Kurt needed to work this out themselves. They were in a grown up relationship and needed to learn this stuff, especially when they would be living together as an adult couple. "I think this will be a good time to test your relationship and your ability to work things out with each other. I love you kid and I can't tell you what exactly to do, but do something quickly. Kurt is in a lot of pain and you sound like you're not much better. You guys really don't need to suffer here."

"Let me think this through and I'll call you back when I know exactly what my plan is. I need Kurt to trust me when I come get him and I will need to earn that, I know." Blaine would have given anything to have Wes and David there for him, but they were already away at college. Jeff and Nick were there for him even though not his best friends.

Blaine hung up with Burt and sat down on the edge of the bed his head hung low. He felt defeated and he had so many plans. He was still holding Kurt's engagement ring just twisting and turning it in his hand. He looked at the engraving B K For Forever. It seemed to be mocking him right now. Jeff and Nick made their way into the room cautiously and stood in front of Blaine. Some of the others had dispersed not wanting to get involved. A few stayed including Ethan. "Blaine, I know we aren't Wes and David, but we consider you to be a good friend to us." Jeff was sincere. He knew that Blaine would have wanted Wes or David to help him. "Can we ask what happened?"

"Thanks guys. Well? I told you about buying the condo and transferring, which I'm still sorry about leaving you guys."

Jeff stopped him immediately. "Blaine. You're going where you need to be. We totally understand." Jeff decided to sit on the floor in front of Blaine so that Blaine didn't have to look up to him. Nick followed suit shortly after. Ethan didn't think he should enter, but stayed in the doorway.

"I was going to surprise Kurt with our place when we came home from New York City. I guess I really suck at sneaking around, because Kurt didn't believe any of the lies I told him. I basically told him I was getting ready for school. He was suspicious, but I hoped he would just trust me."

Nick looked at Jeff. "I guess that explains the text message." Jeff nodded.

"What text message?" Blaine's interest was finally away from the situation.

Nick stayed silent. Jeff had gotten the message and shared it with him since they were best friends. "Kurt texted me asking about orientation and I told him Jon and Trent were scheduled to do it."

"Crap." Blaine shook his head in disbelief. "I knew he didn't believe me, but I never thought he would text you. That's why I didn't let you guys in on it."

"Sorry Blaine. If I had known…"

"It's okay. You didn't know. He came out here to spy on me, I guess. He saw me opening the car door for the new kid." Blaine nodded toward Ethan. "That's Ethan."

Ethan entered the room to shake hands. "Hi. I'm Ethan a freshman from the Cleveland area."

"Ethan, this is Jeff and this is Nick. They are two of the Warbler counsel."

"Warbler counsel?" Ethan knew nothing about the school yet. His knowledge consisted of his dorm room, Blaine's awesome car and now these two guys.

"The glee club here at Dalton is called the Warblers. We are part of the council over the Warblers." Jeff proudly spoke about Blaine. "Blaine would have been on the Counsel, but because he is transferring he gave up his spot and Nick got it." Nick smiled. "We are seniors this year. Do you sing?"

"I was in choir at my old school, but I don't think I'm any good." Ethan had a tendency to hold back and hide things. He hadn't yet told them he was gay and started deflecting. "But aren't we helping Blaine right now?"

Jeff turned back to Blaine. "Right, so where were we? Sorry man."

"It's okay. I held the door open for Ethan to get in my car and Kurt must have been in the parking lot. I didn't see him, but I can't say that I was really paying attention since I wasn't expecting him. I got to my room and saw this and this." Blaine held up the engagement ring and handed them the letter to read.

"So, he thinks you are dating someone else and didn't want to break up with him? And this reference to … "Jeff looked at Ethan, not sure how much he could actually divulge. "..to what happened on the trip?" Blaine took the letter and handed it to Ethan to read. He wasn't even sure why he did that.

"But why would he even think you are seeing someone else. You guys practically live together."

"Well, honestly, I've been sneaking around trying to the get the condo set up. I lied and said I was moving in here and doing orientation."

"Which is what I totally ruined by texting him back that Jon and Trent were doing it this year.

"So, that's why he thinks he's not good enough for me and he thinks I've been dating Ethan for the past week." Jeff was so confused. He turned to Ethan. "You don't have to answer this, but are you even gay?"

"Yes. I am. I wasn't going to say anything unless I had to." Ethan asked. "Why does Kurt think he's damaged? He wrote it in this letter."

Blaine shook his head. "Ethan, it's a really long story, but in short, Kurt was raped by someone when we went on a trip and I...I just wasn't there for him when I should have been. I mean, I was there for him after, but we were fighting because I was afraid to share my fears with him. It's … It's a long story, but it happened. He thinks I'm cheating on him with you so he's setting me free." Blaine's tears returned in full force. "What he doesn't realize is that I can't live without him."

"Then we need to make sure he knows you want him and that I was just a new kid that you were being nice to." Ethan seemed to understand and was so matter of fact like it would be easy.

"If you knew Kurt, you'd know it's not that simple. I need to regain his trust again."

"I can help with that. We weren't on a date and you were clear to me that you were with him and that you love him. It should be simple. I just tell him. Face to face. It's what else you do that's in question."

Jeff nodded. "Ethan's right. Kurt loves you and you love him and you've been faithful. Yes you lied to him, but it was to surprise him. So, now we just need to figure out what to do to get him back to you."

Nick finally spoke after just listening to everything happening. "You need to sing to him. He loves when you sing to him."

"We need to get him from his house to your new place. Is it even ready?" Jeff looked hopeful.

"We don't have a bed yet, but it's pretty much ready. I think you guys are right. I think I should have Burt drive him there and not explain to him what's happening. He'll have to make something up."

"Jeff and I will take Ethan to Kurt's house before Burt takes him to your new place. You need to get it ready. Candles and whatever it is that you do that Kurt loves."

"How did you know candles?"

"You're obsessed with them. The song at Sectionals, the hotel room in Paris…." Jeff gave him a look. "Okay, so Jeff told me about you sneaking over and Puck staying in your room, but that's a whole other thing. You guys like candles." Nick gave Blaine a knowing look.

"Because they're romantic." Blaine confessed.

"Nick's right. How long to get it all ready? And you need a good song."

"I know which song already. I think I need the Warblers to help though." Blaine was completely focused on the task at getting Kurt to understand how much he loved him.

"You know we would in a second." Jeff patted his hand on Blaine's knee as he and Nick stood up.

Ethan was so confused. "What do I do in all of this?"

Jeff looked at him like it was simplest thing to figure out. "Weren't you listening?" Jeff chuckled because Ethan really looked lost and he was young and thrown right into the middle of school drama that most of them were already used to. "You tell Kurt what the deal was. Short and simple and you better not tell him you're gay."

"Jeff, will you let me call the emergency meeting of the Warblers? Puhleeaasse?" Nick was dying to use the group text he made for the Warbler members.

"Fine." Jeff rolled his eyes at how a little thing like that got Nick all excited.

"Let me call Burt and set it up. Is two practice hours enough and then driving to Lima good?"

"I think we can get it done in that time."

"I'll tell Burt that we'll be there at 7:00. I will have to leave practice to get the candles and a few other things." Blaine was finally smiling. He knew this would work.

"That should be okay. What song?" Jeff realized he was already heading out the door to the Warblers practice room in the Senior Commons when he didn't even know what song.

Blaine smiled. "Without You. Usher."

Jeff and Nick both nodded. "Good choice. Should be easy to figure out a harmony and background. Why don't you run the errands now and meet us in the Commons in an hour. We should have most of it figured out by the time you get there."

"Guys. Thank you so much." Blaine looked at his phone and knew he needed to at least text Kurt after he called Burt. "Hi Burt. Jeff and Nick are going to bring the boy, Ethan, by the house at 7:00 so he can talk to Kurt in private and set Kurt straight."

Burt took a deep breath. "Okay. I think that could work. What next?"

"Can you drive him to the condo, but don't tell him it's ours. Walk him to the door and knock. I'll be inside with a surprise."

"Are you going to sing to him again?"

"Of course." Burt laughed because Kurt constantly bragged about Blaine singing to him all the time.

"That will do it. He loves when you sing to him. He always says you are most expressive when you sing." Burt smiled because Kurt talked incessantly about how gorgeous Blaine was when he sang and you could see all the emotion when he was singing and on and on.

"Do you think he will react okay to me texting him? I just want him to know that I'm upset. I feel like if I don't text him that it'll affirm what he put in his letter."

"Sure Blaine. Keep it simple. What were you thinking?"

I was thinking "I love you. I would never hurt you. I promise that all of this is a misunderstanding. Please talk to me later okay?"

"Yeah.. I think that'll do." Burt knew Kurt and he knew that he wanted to be with Blaine. As long as this Ethan kid explained it right, this will work.

* * *

><p>7:00 came quickly and the doorbell rang. Finn, Rachel and Burt met the trio at the door. Everyone knew the plan. Finn and Rachel were going to follow Burt to the condo so that they could be sure that Kurt was alright. Plus, they wanted to see the condo. "Hi Mr. Hummel."<p>

"Hi Jeff, Nick and I would assume Ethan."

Jeff and Nick responded in very friendly tones, but Ethan looked nervous. "Yes Sir." Ethan made scared eye contact with Burt.

"You can call me Burt. All of you." Burt smiled and invited them into the house. They saw Finn and Rachel in the hall standing.

"Hey guys! Sorry this is such a crappy way to meet up. If you guys stay around Lima tonight we can…." Burt cleared his throat. Finn forgot that they were not here for fun, they were here to repair the damage. "Um..another time maybe."

"Follow me." Burt ushered the 3 boys to Kurt's room upstairs. He knocked lightly.

"Who is it?"

"Kurt, it's me. We need to talk Kid." Burt opted to not tell Kurt he had visitors or he might reject them.

"Come in." Kurt sounded absolutely depressed and sad and when the door opened the sight matched his voice. Kurt looked broken. His eyes were red rimmed and he had obviously been crying a lot. Burt wished he could pass wisdom to his son that things would be alright.

"You have a few visitors." Burt's heart ached when he saw the look on Kurt's face as he recognized Ethan. The tears gathered quickly in his eyes and he took a deep breath as if to will the tears to stay in.

Kurt didn't even sound mad. He sounded more broken or defeated than anything. "Why are you here?" You could hear all the sadness as he directed the question to Ethan. "Sorry, that was rude. Hi Jeff, Nick." Kurt was holding back the tears welling in his eyes. He had only stopped crying when he received Blaine's text and was starting to think about texting or calling back.

Jeff needed to clear the air. "Hi Kurt. We want to introduce you to Ethan. He's a freshman at Dalton and he just moved in. Today." Jeff planted the seed that he just moved here. Blaine couldn't have possibly been cheating with Ethan.

"Right, today." Kurt didn't believe him. Jeff didn't expect Kurt to discount what he just said, but Kurt was being difficult. He had seen it before.

Ethan thought he might as well speak because Kurt wasn't receptive to Jeff at the moment. "I did. I just moved in today from outside Cleveland, OH. My parents dropped me off and headed back home. I realized that I needed some things for my room and a guy I met today was nice enough to give me a ride. I think you know who I'm talking about."

Burt made a move to sit next to Kurt on the bed. Kurt looked right at him. "Dad. Do you believe him?"

"Of course I do. Why would he lie?" Burt put his arm around Kurt for support.

"But, Blaine held the door open for him." Kurt had the sad knowing look on his face as if it was such a telltale sign of a date. "Then he said something about going to buy the stuff 'we' needed. He said it to him." His eyes met Ethan's.

"Kurt. A minute before he held the door open for me, I was gawking at his car. I'd never known a kid to have such a nice car before. Blaine was already nice enough to give me a ride to the mall. He said he had to go get some things there too. I was wasting time and he opened the door out of politeness, but I also think it was to get me in the car before nightfall." Ethan was honest and looked so confused about everything happening. "I'm not dating Blaine. Kurt, I just met him. The only thing I really know about Blaine is that he's in love with you. A LOT! He spent the entire shopping trip talking about you and your relationship and how much he loves you. The way he described you and talked about you could only be love."

Kurt didn't' know this boy and didn't know if he should trust him, but he trusted Jeff and Nick. "Jeff, is this true?"

"Kurt, we wouldn't be here if it wasn't true, but forget what we think. Do you believe him?" Jeff gave him a moment to think about it. "You know it's true. Blaine is dying Kurt. He was in such bad shape in his room after he found the ring and your note. It killed him. I think he's in worse shape than you. You know you're his life." Jeff pleaded. "Please believe Ethan because it's the truth."

Nick spoke too. "Do you remember when we were in Europe? You guys sang the song Everything. You are everything to Blaine. What I don't get is why you're still here and not planning to go get your man back."

"Dad?" Kurt tried to get back to the reality that he was wrong. Burt knew what Kurt wanted and quickly responded.

"Let me drive you okay? You could probably use the time to think about the things you're going to say to Blaine to make this all better."

"I guess. That would be okay. But, Dad, can you stay there until we have everything worked out?"

"Of course, Son." Burt gestured the boys out the door.

As they were headed out the door, Kurt stood up to shake Jeff and Nick's hands and held his hand out for Ethan. Ethan was a little shaky but took Kurt's hand. "Thank you for coming here and explaining it to me Ethan. I know you'll enjoy Dalton."

Burt and Kurt were in the car. "Kurt? I need to make a stop at a customer's house before we go to Blaine's. Okay? I promise it won't take but a few minutes."

"Sure Dad." Kurt was anxious to get back to Blaine. He just wanted to feel Blaine's arms around him and feel the security that Blaine provided him. He wanted to make sure Blaine knew he still loved him with all his heart. He was a teenager with messed up ideas in his head. He hoped Blaine would forgive him for putting them through all of this.

"Oh. I left something inside. Give me just a second." Burt got up to go back inside.

Kurt had to agree. What other choice did he have? "Dad, please hurry. I just.. I just need to see him."

"I know. I know you do." Burt was stalling to give Jeff and Nick time to get to the condo. He quickly texted Blaine.

_Burt to Blaine:_

_We are getting ready to leave. Are you all set?_

_Blaine to Burt:_

_Yes. Is he okay? Did it go okay?_

_Burt to Blaine:_

_He can't wait to see you._

Burt couldn't help but smile. Blaine loved Kurt so much. Whatever was planned at the condo, Burt was sure it would keep Kurt there overnight, but that was okay. He would living there soon enough and maybe sooner than he had originally thought. His baby boy was gone.

* * *

><p>Blaine had purchased 100 tea lights and put them on plates all over the condo. He had also bought quite a few jar candles and 3 wick candles and pillars and candle holders. Okay, so maybe he went overboard. He didn't want to burn the place down before they got to live there, but at the same time, it needed to be perfect. He made a sign that said Welcome Home Kurt. That would definitely catch his eyes. The condo was a two-story with vaulted ceilings in the great room and you could see the entire stairwell and the loft above. The great room led to the kitchen and was just the right size for the two of them.<p>

There was no planned choreography so Blaine had the Warblers scattered around the condo. Some were on the staircase sitting or standing and a few others were standing at the railing in the loft area looking over the great room. Jeff and Nick and a few others were in the family room to support Blaine. Ethan stood to the back toward the kitchen. This was going to be mostly Blaine singing to Kurt. The Warblers were the background music to the words that Blaine hoped Kurt would hear.

Jeff and Nick were unfazed by the condo. It was a nice size, but Ethan thought it was huge for a kid his age. "Holy crap Blaine. This is really nice. You must be really rich." The rest of the Warblers laughed.

Jeff turned to him. "If you only knew."

"Huh? Really? He is?"

"Yeah just a little. I'll tell you everything you want to know later, but right now, we need to get these two back to where they belong." Jeff was a little annoyed talking to Ethan. He wanted everyone focused on the song. "The candles look great Blaine." He winked. "I think you have enough to burn the entire place down." Jeff laughed at the enormous amount of candles that were here. "I think one of us might catch on fire."

"Funny Jeff. They should be here any second. Shh." Blaine stood silently waiting while he thought about the song and the words. He really, really loved Kurt.

* * *

><p>The condo was literally a 2 minute drive from the Hudson-Hummel house and Blaine knew it had to be perfect. He was nervous to sing to Kurt for the first time in a long time. He was happy to have the Warblers at his side. He always felt a little more confident with them there.<p>

Rachel and Finn drove separately as they pulled onto the street where Blaine and Kurt would be living. They both wanted to be there to support Kurt and Blaine. "I can't believe he's going to sing for Kurt. It's so romantic Finn. I wish you would sing for me more often."

Finn rolled his eyes. "I'll try to do it more this school year Rachel. You know I like rock music better than love songs. They fit my voice better. Blaine. He can sing anything. We should be a shoe in at sectionals with him in New Directions."

"I just want to see them happy and together. I hate that they have it so much more difficult because of their sexual orientation. My dad's told me stories from long ago when they were dating. It's horrible that they just can't be like us. I kiss you whenever I want to kiss you and hold your hand when I feel like it and it's okay, but as soon as their hands get too close, people are talking."

Finn nodded. He did feel for Kurt and Blaine. "I hope someday it won't matter to people. You know, I think that sometimes Kurt gets like this because he is so afraid to show his feelings in public. I think that he expects it to fall apart because of the hate."

"Me too, but they will be great. Someday, people will see." Rachel didn't want to think about the sad stuff anymore. She was anticipating her best friend's happiness. "Anyway, do you know what he's singing?"

"Nope, but knowing Blaine, it will be something good and I know the Warblers are there to backup."

"I can't wait to see Kurt's face."

"Me too." Finn adored the fact that Rachel really cared about the two boys in the same way that he did. One last turn and Burt was parking in a spot very close to the front door. Finn and Rachel lagged behind a little. They didn't want to give it away. "We're here. Burt said it's number 45. So that should be it."

"Let's go. I want to be there right when the door opens." Rachel was dragging Finn along.

* * *

><p>Burt pulled into a condo complex not far from their own home. "Kurt, will you come with me up to the door? I don't want them to freak them out and if I have my son with me, they won't."<p>

Kurt would do anything at this point to get going toward Dalton and Blaine, the love of his life, Kurt hoped Blaine would forgive him. As they got to the door, Kurt stood slightly behind his dad. He didn't really feel comfortable going to a customer's house at night. Thank God it was summer and the sun was just now starting to set. It wouldn't be completely dark for another 45 minutes.

Burt knocked on the door and Kurt was doing anything but looking at the door. He was thinking about where Blaine would be right now. Would he be in his dorm room depressed and playing his guitar or would he be curled up in bed hoping Kurt was there with him. He just needed to get to Blaine. He needed Blaine right now more than he needed anything. He hadn't really noticed that Burt was talking…. to him. Kurt still had yet to look at the door. He was doing a good job trying to make himself look preoccupied. Maybe this would go quick and they could get out of there. "Kurt! Say hello."

"Oh. Hi." Oh shit. Why is Blaine here? "Blaine?"

There he was. That damn smile that made Kurt melt and the eyes that looked like they had cried tears a short time ago but still looked perfect to Kurt. Blaine looked like he had seen the most perfect thing on earth. "Hi Baby. Come on in." Kurt was frozen at the site of Blaine and was very confused. Burt pushed him through the door and into the condo.

Inside the condo stood all the Warblers all over the place but it looked like all of them. Blaine had taken Kurt's hand pulling him gently inside to see the place and the candles everywhere. Kurt was still confused as Blaine let go of his hands and moved to stand a few feet away in front of the Warblers in the family room. The back-up vocals began and Kurt immediately knew the song.

Just above the Warblers on the wall was a big sign that said 'Welcome Home Kurt'.

Kurt was so confused. "Dad, what does that mean? I'm not home."

Burt leaned down to his son. "What do you think it means?" Finn and Rachel entered the condo and Rachel was smiling so wide. Kurt smiled back tentatively because he still wasn't sure.

Blaine started singing.

_I can't win, I can't reign_

_I will never with this game_

_Without you, without you_

_I am lost, I am vain,_

_I will never be the same_

_Without you, without you_

Blaine pointed at Kurt with one hand to his heart as he sang with such conviction that Kurt began to tear up. He understood that feeling. Kurt felt like nothing if he didn't have Blaine by his side.

_I won't run, I won't fly_

_I will never make it by_

_Without you, without you_

Blaine moved directly to Kurt and took his hands as the tears now poured down his face. Blaine brushed them away with his thumbs.

_I can't rest, I can't fight_

_All I need is you and I,_

_Without you, without you_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_You, you, you_

_Without_

_You, you, you_

_Without… You_

Kurt's dad put his hand on his shoulder and leaned in to whisper. "Did you figure it out yet son?" Kurt shook his head. He really didn't understand why they were here. Why Blaine was here. Blaine returned to the group to continue the song.

_Can't erase, so I'll take blame_

_But I can't accept that we're estranged_

_Without you, without you_

_I can't quit now, this can't be right_

_I can't take one more sleepless night_

_Without you, without you_

"Dad, is this Blaine's place?" Burt didn't answer. He just smiled. Kurt started to look around the room. There wasn't a lot there, but noticed some pictures on the wall. There were pictures of Blaine and his family, Blaine and the Warblers and most of all Blaine and Kurt. This looked like Blaine's home.

_I won't soar, I won't climb_

_If you're not here, I'm paralyzed_

_Without you, without you_

_I can't look, I'm so blind_

_I lost my heart, I lost my mind_

_Without you, without you_

The Warblers took over so that Blaine could have a moment with Kurt. In the background, Kurt barely even heard the song anymore. Blaine moved back to Kurt taking his hands in his yet again. "Kurt, I never want to be apart from you. I'm lost without you. Truly lost. If you'll still be with me, I bought this place for us. Please say you'll stay with me." Kurt couldn't even speak, so he just nodded and hugged Blaine back. Blaine was crying now too. Blaine wanted to finish the song, because he had other plans. He let go of Kurt's hands and stepped back into the song.

_I am lost, I am vain_

_I will never be the same_

_Without you, without you_

_Without… you_

Blaine got down on one knee and he had Kurt's ring in his hand. "Kurt, since you left this, I think I'm required to ask you again. Will you marry me?"

Kurt got down on his knees in front of Blaine. Tears were running down his face. He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Baby. I'm so sorry for not believing in you. I love you." He wrapped his arms around Blaine's and buried his face in Blaine's neck breathing in the scent of Baline and home. He was home and didn't ever want to leave.

"Kurt? Is that a yes? Again?" Blaine wasn't going to let him off the hook on this one.

"Yes, Blaine. Yes!" Blaine placed the ring back onto Kurt's finger. He closed his eyes and made a wish in that moment. He knew it would come true. As he opened his eyes, Kurt was already right there with his lips taking hold of Blaine's mouth for a much needed, much desired kiss.

Rachel and Finn were at the door for the whole thing and the Warblers were done singing. Everyone was smiling that they brought the boys back together. Blaine and Kurt were on their knees on the floor kissing and Burt made a motion for everyone to leave. They all moved to go as quietly as they could. Burt turned one last time to look at his son, now making out pretty heavily with Blaine. Burt laughed because that was Kurt and Blaine. He hoped it would always be so. They loved with everything they had in them. Burt closed the door behind him making sure the automatic lock did its job and got in his car and headed home.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Without You, David Guetta and Usher 3<strong>

**Please review.. Show me the love! After all the sadness of my last chapter's review, I want to know you are happier!**

****P.S. I also started a new multi-fic. I don't know yet how long that one will be, but I don't think it will be as long as Ambassadors or this. I really think it will end up being a short story. It's called DA Fight Club if you are interested in reading it! This is my primary fic so I didn't make any promises on the updates on that one, but I hope maybe once a week.****


	7. Home Sweet Home

**A/N: I missed the boys on last night's episode. I wanted to see them together.. :( Enough sadness because this is anything but sad. I think I wrote this because I didn't get to see them much last night. AND, I would like to point out that since I posted the last chapter a day early, I decided to post this a day early. Beware: I will probably go back to posting Monday and Thursday. Also because I have DA Fight Club going now too. What was I thinking starting a second one while this is still going on.**

**So things are going well now! I think everyone should be happy. If you like fluff.. Get ready to read this chapter. If you like smut.. I think you'll love this chapter. I love these boys so much.**

**Warnings: Get ready for a cavity because this is too fluffy and sweet. I almost can't believe I wrote it..lol OH YEAH Warning for SMUTTY SMUT SMUT.. )**

**Disclaimer: I wish I wrote for Glee. I can write silly stuff too. But Alas, Ryan et all and Fox do all the writing and stuff.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 – Home Sweet Home<strong>

"I can't believe this. This is yours?" Kurt finally pulled away from Blaine to really look at the condo. It was a nice size living room and you could see the kitchen from there. The ceiling was high and it led to a room you could see over the railing. "This place is really big Blaine." Then all of sudden a wash of understanding came over his face. "You..you're living in McKinley's school district. So…." Kurt just wrapped his arms around Blaine. Tears found their way to Kurt's eyes. The affirmation that Blaine really wanted to be with Kurt was finalized with this HUGE gesture of love.

"Yes Baby. I'm transferring to McKinley, but not for two more weeks."

"Why two weeks?"

"Weeeellll.. I had this really good surprise for my boyfriend." Blaine pulled Kurt into his body holding them flush. "If I was able to pull off the plan I had, we were going to New York in two weeks and I was going to surprise you when we came home." Blaine smiled so innocently. "I guess I'm really bad at lying. I'm sorry I put you through that. I was so busy trying to get this place ready and figure out what to bring to Dalton for the two weeks I would be going there. Then the closing came up unexpectedly today, so I had to lie." That was Blaine's apology. Kurt looked directly into Blaine's honey eyes and just kissed him. He was forgiven.

Kurt's forehead was wrinkling in thought. Blaine recognized this look having seen it on Kurt on many an occasion. "What are you thinking so hard about?"

"What does that sign mean? I mean I know you asked me to stay with you, but… I guess I don't really understand what all this means." Kurt pointed to the sign on the wall that said Welcome Home Kurt.

Blaine glanced at it and pulled Kurt up from their knees. He took Kurt's hands in his. "It means exactly that. Welcome home. This is OUR Home. Why do you think I asked you to stay with me?"

"I guess I didn't make the connection that stay meant live with you." Kurt couldn't grasp the idea that he would be living with Blaine here. He would be able to wake up every morning to see the eyes he loved so much. Shock replaced the awe on his face. "OURS? But, my dad…."

Blaine interrupted. "He bought us this couch and chair, my mom and dad bought us the TV and some kitchen stuff. Do you recognize the coffee tables?"

Kurt took a true second to really look at them. "Oh." Recognition washed over Kurt's face. "Those were in storage. They were the old ones we used to have." Blaine took a second to watch Kurt. His eyes were bright with wonder. He was like a kid opening his Christmas presents. You know that excitement that kids get when they realize that Santa visited and they got everything they ever wanted.

"Come with me, Baby." Blaine led him upstairs and stopped in front of a door. "Now, because we weren't supposed to be moving in yet, my bed isn't here, but I was hoping you would be interested in spending tonight in our new home with me."

Kurt put on his coy flirty face. "Well that's pretty forward of you Mr. Anderson. You must think I'm easy."

"Well. I was hoping…." Blaine winked and opened the door and there were candles everywhere. Music was playing in the background and there was a picnic basket with a bottle of champagne in a chiller and two champagne glasses.

Flirty Kurt went away and hungry Kurt replaced it. "I'm definitely going to be easy tonight." Blaine belly laughed loudly.

"I was hoping you would say that." Blaine couldn't speak any further because Kurt already grabbed him clenching his fists into Blaine's shirt and was kissing him. It was desperate. Teeth were hitting and tongues entwining.

"Blaine… I want you. I want you now." Kurt even sounded desperate.

"Baby. First things first. Come with me." Kurt whined because he knew that Blaine must have had plans and his needs would have to wait until it was the right time. Blaine led Kurt to the piles of blankets spread out on the floor. There were some pillows and cushions scattered around too. "First, we need to toast to our new home." Blaine popped the cork on the champagne and poured them each a glass. Blaine kissed Kurt gently and sweetly before holding up his glass. "To the beginning of a long life together." They tapped their glasses together with a beautiful clinking sound. "Kurt, we need to down this one." Kurt nodded and Blaine took him by the hand standing up. "Second, I need to show you around the bedroom."

Blaine led Kurt to the bathroom first. He immediately noticed the separate sinks, next to each other, one with ample space and the other with a makeup area that was clearly chosen for Kurt. "Don't say anything yet. I have another surprise for you. Blaine was almost running toward another door in the room. "Close your eyes." Kurt wasn't about to disobey at this point. He had champagne pumping through him now and the excitement of Blaine coming to McKinley and living together. Kurt was horny as can be and just wanted to get this over with. He didn't want to ruin Blaine's surprise any more than he already did. Blaine pushed the door open and led Kurt inside. "Okay, open your eyes."

Kurt smiled so broadly his cheeks were hurting. Blaine had looked for a place that he knew Kurt would love. "This closet.. It.. It's incredible."

"I knew you would love it."

Leading Kurt back into the room he urged Kurt back down to the blanket and opened up the picnic basket and pulled out a plate of desserts with chocolate covered strawberries, cheesecake squares and brownie bites. "Blaine." Kurt had tears in his eyes. Blaine had done this for him and he had left his ring like it meant nothing to him. Kurt knew he had the best man on earth. "I'm so sorry I put you through all this. I didn't.. I just didn't think that you wanted to be with me during the school year. Like you needed some distance or maybe didn't want to leave the Warblers, which I understand." Kurt cried and tears dripped from his face. He tried to wipe them with the back of his hand. "Why do you even put up with me when there are probably so many choices in your future? Sometimes I still think this is too good to be true."

Blaine reached up with a napkin from the picnic basket and wiped Kurt's face. "Don't cry, Kurt. Everything's fine. Everything's perfect. About the future? You can't help who you fall in love with. You can't change who your soul mate is. I don't put up with anything. I know that you're it for me and we test each other and we torture each other, but it always comes back to us, Kurt. This is the type of thing that we grow from and learn from. It'll shape us and make us stronger." Blaine caressed Kurt's lip with his thumb just feeling the soft pink skin under his rough thumb was lovely. "We're going to make it. You know how I know that?"

Kurt looked at Blaine with a shyness in his eyes. "How do you know?"

"I know because I will never want to let you go. I know that you in my arms is the right thing. It always feels right and no one could ever replace you."

* * *

><p>The boys finished what they wanted of the desserts and Blaine set what was left back in the picnic basket. Blaine and Kurt laid down next to each other, sides touching and holding hands. They just laid there on the blankets looking up at the ceiling. The Master bedroom had a vaulted ceiling with skylights. "I love this, Blaine."<p>

"You know how we like to cuddle in bed when it's raining?" Kurt nodded. "It will be awesome. And on a night like tonight, we should be able to see the moon when it's positioned just right, but just looking at the stars will do."

"I don't even care. As long as we're together." The floor wasn't the softest place, but neither boy cared one bit. They were both grabbing pillows and pushing them around to create a comfortable cocoon for them. "Where did all these pillows and cushions come from?"

"I bought them today. I knew we would need something plush to sit on or lean on. My bed and dresser are being moved by movers on Wednesday while we are at school and your armoire and desk are being moved in 2 weeks."

The candlelight was still perfect. "Kurt took a big pillow and hugged it to him and a second he shoved under his head so that he could lay on his side and just stare at his love." The champagne was still in his system, but Kurt's desperation from before turned into to quiet romance. "You're gorgeous Blaine. I don't think I'll ever get tired of looking at you."

"I know I'll never get tired of your face. It's the first thing I want to see when I wake up in the morning and the last thing I want to see when I go to bed." Blaine just stared back. "That's why I did this."

"How did you get my dad to agree? Or, how did you get your parents to agree?" Kurt reached out and touched Blaine's curls and caressed the side of his face. The stubble was nice and rough at this time of day. "How did I not figure this out? I feel so stupid."

"No. No… Baby. You're not stupid. I just did a good job at hiding this. I guess I can lie about some things. Obviously not all things, but sometimes."

"You Blaine. You're perfect and I love you and I can't wait to marry you."

"WE… We are perfect. Let's get that right. And living here together will definitely make the wedding planning easier. I can't wait to see you on our wedding day." Blaine just wanted to touch Kurt now and he did. He reached out and caressed Kurt's arm and nudged him closer. They both inched closer to each other hands moving so slowly and gently over each other. They just took this time to breathe in the scent of each other and memorize every curve. Blaine moved his hands around Kurt's butt and just caressed his butt and thigh, pulling his leg up over his thigh holding it there as he kissed Kurt gently and lovingly licking at Kurt's lips and nipping lightly with his teeth. Kurt moaned and his breath hitched at the gentle sensations.

Kurt had his hand under Blaine's tee shirt running his hand around Blaine's chest savoring the feel of his chest hair and grazing his fingers over Blaine's nipples, gently circling them with his thumbs. Blaine's breathing sped up slightly, while his hand ran over the swell of Kurt's ass dipping his hands to put some pressure on his balls. Kurt whimpered. "The pants. They need to go Blaine. Please." Kurt finally had enough and wanted to feel Blaine's body and hands on his skin. It was like he was on fire and Blaine's hands were the source of the flame. Blaine lifted Kurt's leg and placed it back down and with one hand unbuttoned and unzipped Kurt's pants. They barely parted as their breaths mingled together feeling the momentous rush of freedom to do what they want in their own home.

Blaine pushed gently on the waistband of Kurt's pants while continuing to kiss him. Kurt laid on his back to ease the process of undressing, kicking his own pants off the rest of the way. Blaine hovered over Kurt keeping him on his back while he undid his own pants and Kurt's hands found their way to Blaine's waistband helping to rid him of his pants. "Shirts Kurt. We need to take shirts off." Blaine's voice was deep and raspy. He got up on his knees to unbutton his shirt and Kurt followed suit working on his vest first. They were there in the darkness by candlelight with the soft music in the background in their home. Blaine was right. They were perfect. They were kneeling just looking at each other finally bared of their clothes and Blaine got up on his knees wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist to bring him closer. They met in the middle both up on their knees kissing, touching each other. It was all so beautiful.

Their cocks met in the middle both equally hard, but there was no need to rush this. They could take all the time they wanted, they could make any noise they wanted to, they could scream out when they felt the need, because no one would stop them. Blaine pushed his hips into Kurt's grunting as he felt Kurt's cock right up against his. He reached down between them looking down and holding both of them in his hand, gently stroking them both. "Uuunngh. That feels so good Blaine." Kurt's eyes closed at the sensation and he held tightly onto Blaine's shoulders. After a few strokes, Blaine pushed Kurt back down to his back. Blaine continued to stroke Kurt while licking at his nipples bringing them to attention before nipping gently at them causing Kurt to groan at the sensation.

Blaine kissed down Kurt's pale and firm stomach to his hip continuing his ministrations on Kurt's cock as he sucked on Kurt's hip bone marking him. It had been a while since Blaine had marked Kurt. He sucked just right, licking over the spot and admiring his work. Kurt was panting at the sensation. Kurt looked so hot. His eyes were just barely closed and his body was begging for more. "Kurt. You're beautiful." Blaine admired Kurt's cock in his hand while gripping firmly just the way he knew would drive Kurt crazy. Blaine wanted to bring him to the edge before continuing on as he made his way back to his mouth. That warm delicious mouth that always drove Blaine crazy.

Kurt wanted Blaine. "Blaine. I love you. I want you. I need you." The words came out with each breath he took. "You… You're… You know how to touch me."

"Only me Kurt. Only I know how to make you feel like this, Baby."

"Only you. I only want you." Kurt was looking into Blaine's lust blown eyes and he went to take hold of Blaine's cock but was stopped by Blaine's hand that entwined their fingers together. Blaine turned Kurt on his side facing away from him with his back against Blaine's chest. They lay together flush against each other enjoying the skin contact. There was no other way to get any closer than this. "Blaine. God, your body. I love to feel your body up against mine. You just feel so good." Blaine kissed Kurt's neck and his shoulder licking from there to his ear and dipping his tongue in ever so slightly. Kurt giggled at the touch. Blaine was grinding into Kurt's ass from behind with his cock brushing ever so close to Kurt's hole. It was enough to drive Kurt crazy. Blaine grabbed the lube from the floor and coated his fingers knowing expertly how to prepare Kurt.

Blaine was always gentle. He never wanted Kurt to think about how Paul took him. How Paul thought it was okay to take him as he pleased and hurt him. Blaine would always do this gently and lovingly for Kurt because he loved him. It wasn't long before Kurt was writing and gripping Blaine's left hand that had been wrapped around him clutching his chest. "Please?"

Blaine responded. "I love you. Forever Kurt." Kurt felt the tip of Blaine's cock at his entrance and with one slow movement Blaine pushed inside Kurt holding him tightly with one arm and caressing Kurt's delicate hip bone with his hand.

"MMmmmnnngh. I love you too Blaine." Their bodies moved in concert meeting each other thrust for thrust. The room was beautiful, the candlelight casting their silhouette as one. Kurt reached a palm into Blaine's hair and held tight turning his head to meet Blaine's lips.

Their bodies moved in a rhythm as if they were born to fit each other just like this. Kurt gasped into Blaine's mouth at the feel of him taking firm hold of his cock. Kurt felt totally controlled and totally loved by Blaine. He was spooned into Blaine with his cock deeply penetrating him and his hand stroking him and his other arm wrapped around him. Clearly, he belonged to Blaine and Kurt was happy about that. Kurt was so turned on by being completely taken care of by Blaine. His scent was all around him, his skin touching every place it could touch, he filled him so fully and stroked him so rightly until he felt the curling in his stomach. Blaine must have been there too. "Come for me Kurt. Come with me." In that instant, Kurt moaned into the night meeting Blaine's moans as he clenched firmly around Blaine coming fantastically long and hard as he felt Blaine come deep within him.

They were breathing heavy and Blaine had a firm hold of Kurt's body. All Kurt could manage at this time was to grip tightly at those hands that knew him as well as he knew himself. They didn't need to move now. They were high on sex and sweat and the air was filled with it. This was their bedroom and Kurt guessed that they would often be able to do just this. They would be able to enjoy each other's bodies after making love and come down from the high in their own time with no rush and no fear of anyone coming in or interrupting. This was a taste of what life would be like.

* * *

><p>Later that night, the boys were still laying on the cushions on the bedroom floor. "So, Blaine. You were going to surprise me with this place?"<p>

"Yeah. Didn't I just do that a few hours ago?"

"Is that what all the secrecy was?"

"Yeah. Did you see everything? I have been coming here and putting up curtains and getting the pictures up on the walls and moving small things so that it would be homey when I brought you here." Blaine touched Kurt's stray hair that needed to be swept up. "I wanted you to feel like this was our place as soon as you walked in. I'm sorry I'm not good at sneaking around."

"I'm sorry I ruined it. And Ethan is really a new kid?"

"Yes. I don't know much about him except that he from the Cleveland area and he's a freshman."

"… and he's gay right?"

"Yes." Blaine hesitated to confirm it.

"I knew my gaydar was right. He is really attractive you know."

"I have no idea. You know I don't notice anyone but you. I don't need to look around, because I've got the best out there." Blaine wanted to breach the subject of the letter. "And Kurt. You know you are the best. You're perfect and that's how I always see you. Perfect..not damaged."

Kurt eyes blurred with tears and he let a tear fall at the thought of Paul and the letter and actually putting down in writing what he thought every now and then when he let his mind stray. He knew deep down that Blaine never thought he was damaged but it still stuck in his head and he still thought of it. Kurt changed the subject back to Ethan. "Well, how did you meet Ethan?"

"He was wandering around the dorms looking for his room. I think he was lost. While I was at his room he asked how he could get to the mall and I told him I would drive him because I needed to go there for something." Blaine all of a sudden displayed a huge grin.

Kurt smiled. "What is that huge smile for?"

"Well, I got something for you, or rather for us. And I know you are going to love it."

"What is it?" Blaine shrugged his shoulders not wanting to tell him. "Come on. You can't keep a secret from me."

"Okay. Stay right here." Blaine got up and ran to the living room. He returned with a bag in his hands and a smiled on his face. "Here."

Kurt took the package eyeing Blaine suspiciously. He opened up the top of the bag to peer in. Kurt was a little leery about he would find in there. This was Blaine and Blaine was goofy and sweet and endearingly childlike sometimes. Kurt started laughing. "Really? I'm so proud of you Baby!"

Blaine was a little hurt by the laughter but as long as Kurt liked what he bought, he could care less. "Are you being sarcastic? I can't tell in the candlelight if you're being sarcastic or honest. They were 700 thread count and I remember you saying that the higher the better. I asked at the store and they said Egyptian cotton is supposed to be the best." Blaine still worried. "Did I do good?"

"These are perfect." Kurt kissed him on his head.

"I got ivory colored thinking that it would match anything you wanted. I figured you would be painting and re-decorating the whole place very soon anyway."

"We are definitely not living in a home with ivory colored walls." Kurt was looking all around. "Do they even realize how drab it makes everyone's skin look? Well, except yours." Kurt touched the side of Blaine's face. "You have such good coloring even without tanning."

"Kurt. I'm pretty sure people don't paint their walls to look good with their skin color."

"Bite your tongue, Blaine Anderson." Kurt stood up grabbing his boxer briefs.

"Nope. Wait!" Blaine ran to the bathroom drawer and pulled out two pairs of pajama pants. "I came prepared. One for you and one for me." He handed Kurt the pants.

Kurt unfolded his pair and looked up at Blaine crooking his eyebrows. Blaine met his eyes laughing. "Blaine, unless I am a silly hobbit, these must be yours and those are mine."

"Very nice. My future husband is even making fun of my height. Where can a guy get some respect?"

Kurt grabbed Blaine pulling him in and hugging him tightly. "You're the perfect height for me. Now please show me the rest of our place." Blaine led him out of the bedroom all the while blowing out candles and flipping on a few of the lights.

"I'm surprised we didn't burn the place down with all the candles you put out here." Kurt saw them everywhere and most of the tea lights had already burned out since they had been burning for hours.

"I was completely safe. Every single one is on a plate or in a candle holder. Please.." Blaine gave Kurt a look.

Kurt realized that he hadn't paid as much attention as he thought before. "What on earth are we going to do with all of this space?"

Blaine was too busy showing Kurt everything to answer. "Here is the hallway bathroom for our guests, and the second bedroom. The loft could be our music room."

"I don't need a whole room for my voice!" Kurt laughed knowing that Blaine had a set of keyboards and guitars.

"For me. Plus, we can maybe get a couch up here and when we're playing around with music we have something comfy to sit on." Blaine was like a kid in a candy shop. He thought of rooms put together. Kurt thought of color scheme and décor. Kurt smiled as he realized they complemented each other so well. "Let's go downstairs."

The kitchen was decent size and opened to a dining area. "We are going to cook lots of good meals in here." Blaine glossed over it. "And build cozy fires here. Our Christmas tree goes here." That was it. Kurt laughed out loud finally. "What's so funny?"

"You are perfect Blaine. You have every room set up with pictures in your head." Kurt was so happy and it showed. "I, on the other hand am busy plotting color schemes for each room. Our place is going to look fantastic."

"Anything looks better with you in it." Kurt blushed as they moved to sit on the couch. "Do you want to watch a movie on our brand new TV?"

Kurt was tired, but knew Blaine was too excited to sleep just yet. "You pick. I'll watch anything you want."

"Okay. The Little Mermaid it is. Tomorrow we need to talk about our condo plans and get ready for the first day of school."

Kurt groaned and added. "In different places."

* * *

><p><strong>Review my sweeties! You know I love them.<strong>

Coming up school starting and decorating the Condo.. Don't worry. Wedding planning will start soon too.


	8. Sewing

******A/N: this is a little shorter than the previous chapters and it really is more a filler chapter to get you to understand how their relationship is evolving into a more responsible one. There is some smut and some cute Blaine and Kurt moments. You get into Kurt's decorating head a little bit and the beginning ideas of the decorating. I didn't go into too much on there because the description will come after Blaine is living there too. You get little college here, you get some Finn and Burt! You also get Kurt alone.. no Blainers. Next chapter will be focused on college, the New York Trip is coming up and Wedding Planning in prep for what they need to do in NY. **

**Warning: Not as exciting as previous chapters, but I think it's cute. SMUT**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these awesome characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 – Sewing<strong>

"My back is killing me! This is all your fault." Kurt groaned sitting up and rubbing his lower back.

"Why are you even awake yet? School doesn't start until tomorrow." Blaine rolled over to see Kurt sitting up rubbing his back. He grabbed for his watch that was sitting on the picnic basket. "Kurt, its 7:00 AM. Why on earth are you even moving? Come here and lay down on your belly. I'll rub your back."

"I have so much to do before school starts." Kurt was fretting over things and Blaine didn't really understand why.

"Why are you so worried? What's wrong Kurt? I know this is not just about school." Blaine pulled Kurt toward him. "Please lie down so I can rub your back." Kurt finally gave in and laid next to Blaine rolling over on his stomach as requested. "On you belly Mr. Hummel so I can make your back feel better."

Kurt turned his face toward Blaine's chest smelling the robust scent of his love. He was definitely all boy and Kurt loved it. Blaine worked gently on Kurt's lower back kneading his fingers into the muscles. Blaine started to feel the kinks work out and heard a sigh. "Blaaaaaaiiiine. You are some kind of God. Like the Masseuse God or something. There needs to be statue in honor of your hands."

"Really? I didn't think I was that good." Blaine giggled.

"Oh. You know how good you are with those hands. Don't play dumb with me." Kurt lifted his head up and Blaine kissed him on the forehead while continuing to knead the muscles.

"Better Babe?"

"Yes." Kurt fell silent. "Blaine, why are you even going to Dalton if you are transferring in 2 weeks? It seems useless."

"Well, I thought I would use it as time to say good bye to the Warblers and all my other friends. Everyone knew I was already leaving, so the schoolwork was not going to be a big deal." Blaine continued to rub Kurt's back as he heard Kurt sigh completely relaxed under Blaine touch. "I also didn't know when I would be closing on this place. I figured it would take longer. You want me to start sooner?"

"Yeah, but I guess I can wait two weeks." Kurt turned his head to nuzzle into Blaine's chest. "Besides, I can't ever sleep on the floor again. Never, never, never."

"Aww. Then I don't get the chance to rub your back like this." Blaine sounded like he was falling back to sleep.

"Baby. I love when you touch me, so don't even think now that I know you can do this, that I might let you get away with not rubbing my back again." Blaine's eyes closed and his breathing was rhythmic. Kurt was too excited to go back to sleep, so he got up and showered and starting looking at the condo. Kurt pulled out his iPhone and started snapping pictures of each room. He was going to start on the color scheme and décor today.

* * *

><p>Blaine awoke to the smell of food. It smelled like cinnamon rolls. Kurt was not next to him and it was definitely morning so he got up and made his way downstairs quietly. He was proud of himself. He managed to fix their relationship and romance his boyfriend in one night. This place was going to be perfect, just as Blaine planned. He peered around the bottom of the steps to see Kurt in the kitchen dancing around and singing Lady Gaga. He couldn't help but giggle. Kurt's ear buds were in so he hadn't even noticed Blaine.<p>

Kurt had oven mitts on his hands as he turned to look into the oven window. He was bent over wiggling his ass. What a fine ass it was and Blaine knew it was his. So was Kurt's perfect skin, his beautiful eyes and his unbelievable voice. As Kurt straightened out adjusting the timer, Blaine wrapped his arms around his lover. Kurt jumped at the touch because he wasn't expecting it. "Blaine!" He turned in his arms kissing Blaine firmly on the lips as he pulled the ear buds out of his ears. "You are so lucky I didn't have a knife in my hand."

"I know. Why'd you let me sleep? I would've helped."

"I wanted to surprise you with breakfast on our first day here together. Take a look."

Kurt had a quiche and cinnamon rolls in the oven. "Kurt, that all looks so good. When do we eat?" Blaine was rubbing his belly.

"Blaine, you can be such a child sometimes. I can't believe you're standing there rubbing your belly like that."

"I can't help it if it needs food."

"It?" Kurt was laughing at the sight. Blaine's looking at him with those puppy dog eyes and rubbing his belly. "Your belly is not an it. Although it sometimes has a mind of its own." Kurt glanced down at the scar that remained there from the summer and a wash of love showed in his eyes. He bent down and kissed Blaine's belly over the scar. It was a gentle kiss. Kurt brushed his fingers lightly over the memory of it. Standing back up Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine passionately on the lips nipping lightly at his lower lip before licking it. "I love you Blaine."

"I know what you're thinking and don't. I love you too much to have you sad about things that happened in the past. I love you and I think you're perfect."

"Only you could think that." Kurt spoke half-truths. He always wondered about if Blaine really believed it.

"That's right. Remember it because you're stuck with me for eternity."

"Well, when you put it that way…." Kurt smiled at Blaine pressing his forehead to Blaine's.

"Uh-uh. Be careful what you say Baby."

"I was going to say, sounds perfect." Kurt pressed his lips gently to Blaine's. Blaine growled lifting Kurt up and putting him on the counter. Blaine was working on Kurt's shirt as he lifted it up to lick and bite at his nipples. Kurt leaned back on his hands and moaned at the sensation as Blaine continued to lift Kurt's shirt off and threw it, who knows where. The oven mitts were stuck in the shirt as they flopped on the floor somewhere.

"Fuck, Kurt. I want to make love to you right here, right now. You are so hot." Blaine was groaning and his eyes were hungry for Kurt, not food.

Kurt wanted it right now too, but the food and it's their kitchen. He questioned whether they should soil their kitchen in the first 24 hours of living there. "Blaine. The food will be done soon."

"How much time? I promise you this won't take long." Blaine took Kurt's hand pushing it to the front of his pajama pants rubbing Kurt's hand up and down the length of his cock proving that he was hard and ready.

"Uuuhh. Blaine. Fuck. These teenage hormones. Is there such a thing as too much sex?" Kurt was already pushing his pants off because he wanted Blaine too. Kurt was squirming out of his tight jeans while Blaine swiftly pushed his pajama pants and boxers off and began helping Kurt peel his jeans off.

"I hope not Baby, because I can't think of anything I want with you more than this." With that said, Kurt's entire length was in his mouth and Kurt's head threw back with the sensation of being inside Blaine's hot mouth licking and sucking him.

"God Blaine. This is not going to take long." Blaine smirked as he eyed Kurt completely losing it above him.

Blaine realized that there would be no going further without lube and ran to the laundry room. He knew there was some there in the cabinet. When he put it there he thought it might be silly, but in hindsight, he must've thought they might want to christen every room in their place. "Aha!" Blaine laughed as he re-entered the kitchen with lube in hand. "I knew it would come in handy."

"Shut up and get over here." Blaine walked briskly to Kurt grabbing him and pulling him back down to his feet. Blaine was the perfect height for this as he quickly lubed his fingers inserting 2 immediately to prep Kurt fast. "Hurry Blaine. Our breakfast will burn."

"I don't think so." Blaine removed his fingers and in a matter of seconds they were replaced with his cock pressing in slowly but surely. Blaine waited a few seconds until he knew that Kurt could take it and began pumping in and out hearing Kurt's moans in response. Kurt's hands were pressed firm on the counter as he took every bit that Blaine offered.

Kurt gasped as a sharp thrust upward from Blaine hit his prostate hard and fast. "Oh fuck. I love your cock. Blaine, please, more r-r-right there. . Blaine." General nonsense leaving Kurt's mouth at every sharp thrust from Blaine was just as he ordered. Blaine held tight to Kurt's hips as he pressed his body close to Kurt's back continued in the fast frenzied pace that he started with. Kurt leaned back into Blaine arching his back and leaning his back to Blaine's shoulder, moaning and gasping each time he felt his cock penetrate deep inside him. Kurt was Jell-O at this point and Blaine reached down with one hand while still grasping at Kurt's hip. He pumped Kurt fast with long firm strokes until they were both coming. It was all over. Blaine promised quick and delivered quick.

Just as they thought they couldn't do anything, the timer on the oven was beeping. "Can you move baby?" Blaine felt kind of bad because they both collapsed over the counter. "Did you get any on the counter?"

"Do you think I care?" Kurt remarked and it surprised Blaine. He laughed.

"At least we're not eating at the counter." Blaine reasoned.

"Uhh.. Well I think I hit the silverware drawer." Kurt looked down now able to comprehend where they were and what came next. Blaine slipped out of him and Kurt was dripping. "Ugh.. I need to do something about this, but the food is going to burn."

"Go get cleaned up. I'll take care of this and the food. I suppose this was my fault" Blaine kissed Kurt squeezing his hip. Kurt shot Blaine a loving look. He was happy. Blaine pulled out a kitchen towel compliments of Catherine Anderson. "Sorry mom. I'll bet you didn't think this would be its' first use." He wiped up everything he could see and slipped his boxer briefs on and searched for the oven mitts. "Kurt, where are the oven mitts?"

"They were on my hands when you attacked my shirt. I think they're with the shirt." Blaine found his shirt and they were there. He carefully pulled both the quiche and cinnamon rolls out of the oven.

Kurt returned still naked. He smiled knowing that Blaine would like that. Blaine stood in the kitchen moving the cinnamon rolls to a plate and stopped to look. "Like what you see Mr. Anderson?"

"Love what I see Mr. Hummel. Let's eat in the family room." Kurt grabbed his boxers and tee shirt. He was much too hungry to worry about putting his jeans on right now so after putting those two articles of clothing on he turned to Blaine. Blaine handed him the two plates with quiche scooped out and carried the plate of cinnamon rolls in himself.

Blaine sat on the end cushion of the couch and immediately turned on the TV flipping through stations. Kurt sat next to Blaine with his legs draped over his lap. "So, what do we do today Blaine? I was going to go to the mall and buy some things for the condo."

Blaine looked at Kurt very sadly. "I have to go to Dalton, Babe. I'm sorry." Kurt started to poke at his quiche, clearly upset. "But, take this and surprise me Friday." It was Blaine's debit card.

Kurt lit up. "Really? I get to use some of that Anderson money?"

"Hold on." Blaine tried to snatch it back and Kurt palmed it shoving it under his butt. Blaine wasn't giving up reaching under Kurt but finally giving up and just hugging Kurt tightly. "That, Kurt, is a card to Blaine Anderson's money. Not JR's or big Jack's money. Just don't go crazy Sweetie." He kissed Kurt on the knee since they were still pretty much in the same position.

"So, how much can I spend." Kurt was starting to feel a little guilty. "I promise to spend my own money too. I promise, promise to not go crazy."

"Kurt, seriously, we have a responsibility now. We can't act like kids anymore. Our parents agreed to this because we were serious and I plan on keeping you here with me. OR wherever we go, I want this more than I've ever wanted anything." Blaine looked Kurt in the eyes. He was serious and tender and caring all at the same time.

Kurt got teary because he wasn't thinking like an adult. He was thinking like a kid in a candy shop. He was thinking about all the things he was going to buy. "You'll see Blaine. You'll love it and I promise I won't spend a lot of money."

"And Baby. We need to finish up our college applications. Did you decide where you were going to apply?"

"Yes. I think so. You know my love for fashion and my love for theater. I have struggled so much in deciding what to do. I feel like I have to choose today."

"Whatever you do, you'll be fantastic Kurt. I know you will." Blaine was ever supportive of Kurt. He always seemed surer than Kurt most days.

"See. This is why I love you so much Blaine. You believe in me more than I believe in myself sometimes. You make me a much better person." Kurt moved his legs off Blaine and sat up against him leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"You've got it wrong you know? We make each other better, that's why we're going to make it Kurt. We'll do this together, no matter what anyone thinks. I know one thing, and that is you and I are meant to be." Blaine took Kurt's plate and his placing it on the end table and draped his arm over Kurt's shoulder holding him and kissing him on the top of his head. "But you haven't answered me."

"Okay. Promise you won't laugh?"

"I would never, Kurt. You are so talented in so many ways. I wish you would see what I see and what everyone sees. You have so much to offer." Blaine stopped waiting for an answer.

"Okay. My biggest dream would be to perform on Broadway, so I am applying to NYU early decision. If I get in, that's it, I'm going to go. I am also going to apply to Pratt, Parsons and FIT for fashion design." Kurt looked at Blaine to give him the courage he needed.

"You'll get in. I know it." Kurt smiled at Blaine as they just held hands and Kurt returned his head to Blaine's shoulder just sitting quietly. "Now, I need to start getting ready to go. I'll see you for sure on Friday, but maybe before then." Blaine stood. "I'm going to take a shower. Don't you dare lose the card Kurt."

Kurt cleaned up while Blaine showered.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Kurt stood in the doorway at the Hudson-Hummel house. "I'll miss you Blaine. Text me when you get there. I want to be sure you're okay."<p>

"Kurt. I could drive this with my eyes closed." Blaine smiled, kissed Kurt on the nose and turned slowly releasing Kurt's hand. "I'll miss you too Baby. So soon.. We won't have to say good bye. We'll be saying goodnight." Blaine turned one last time. "Oh yeah. Can you remind your Dad that he was going to let the movers in?"

"I will. Be safe!" Blaine flashed a huge smile and Kurt's heart ached that he wouldn't get to see it again for 2 more days.

Finn came down the stairs. "Hey Kurt. Your place is cool."

"Thanks Finn. Do you need anything at the mall?"

"No, but I'll go and hang out."

"Look what Blaine gave me." Kurt held the Anderson Debit Card in his hand.

"Shit. Is that like a card to the millions?" Finn's eyes were wide open.

"Finn. Do you really think Blaine would hand me a card that was attached to millions of dollars."

"Well, you never know. He does love you. A lot." Kurt gave him the eye roll indicating Finn's stupidity. "Like a lot, a lot. And JR and Big Jack seem to like you a lot."

"Finn, think about what you're saying. They like me a lot and maybe they love me so they just gave me a debit card to their millions." Kurt thought in his head that it was still a possibility.

"Okay. You're right. Let me grab my shoes. You driving?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Finn, I'm going to Macy's for some appliances, and then I need to go to a fabric store and buy a new sewing machine and fabric."

Finn gave Kurt a look. "Uh.. How about you leave me here and pick me up when you're done. I am not going sewing machine shopping. What's wrong with the one at home?"

"It's moms. I need one for my new home. I want to make some things for the house. Swags and drapes or shades."

Finn scrunched his face all up totally confused. "Whatever all that stuff is."

"Window coverings Finn."

"Okay. So pick me up in an hour?" Finn hoped.

"Okay. I'll text you when I get back here. I think I'll run to the fabric store first and then we can meet at Macy's."

* * *

><p>Kurt was staring at all the sewing machines. Though he was so tempted to buy one that was really, really expensive, he promised Blaine. "May I help you?" An elderly lady asked him. "I need a sewing machine that also embroiders." She looked at him strangely.<p>

"Son, who is this for?"

"It's for me."

She let out a small chuckle. "Well then perhaps something easier would be best."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "I'll have you know Miss that I design my own clothes because Western Ohio does not have enough fashionable clothing for men. I am applying to three top fashion design schools for college and will need a good sewing machine. So, please kindly show me which machine would suit my needs."

She immediately went quiet and pointed to a machine that cost $550. "This is the best and very easy to use if you know how to sew already." Kurt was heartbroken. He had hoped to spend around $300. He had saved up $250 knowing that he had to get a good machine before heading off to college. He wanted so badly to embroider some towels with their initials. He was also looking at embroidering some things with the Dalton crest to put on the wall and frame to remind Blaine how much it meant to him that he left Dalton to be with him.

"Okay. I need a minute." Kurt pulled out his phone and called his dad. "Dad. I need a huge favor. I know you've done so much for me already."

"Kurt, you're my son. What do you need?"

"Three hundred dollars." Kurt cringed waiting on the screaming, but he was surprised with what happened next.

"What for?"

"A sewing machine. Dad, I'm going to need a good one for college next year, but I really want this now because I am trying to save money and sew our window coverings and other things for the house. It really costs $550, but I have $250 saved already. Please dad? I'll work at the shop every other weekend all day if you do this for me."

"Okay Kurt. Come by the shop and I'll get you the money."

"Really?"

"I think you made a few good points to sell me on this. I'm going to have to get you your own anyway now that you can't use Carole's."

"Thanks dad."

"And Kurt. I'm proud that you are thinking responsibly even though this is a really big purchase. Don't ever waste money without weighing the benefits like you just did. That was a very adult decision Kurt."

"Thanks Dad." Kurt was giddy. "I'll see you in a little while. I still have to pick up some things and Finn." Kurt laughed.

"Pick up Finn?"

"Yeah. I dropped him off at the mall. I'll see you later Dad." Kurt pressed end.

"Um Ma'am. I'll be back later to purchase this, but can direct me to upholstery fabric?" She nodded. "Oh, and I'm sorry if I was rude earlier. I'm surprising someone with sewing something and it was really important to me. Thank you for helping me."

She smiled and took Kurt's hand leading him to the upholstery. "45 minutes later, Kurt spent $150 on fabric for the swags for the family room and dining room, curtains for the kitchen window and sheers for the side windows by the front door and bathroom windows.

Kurt was proud of his choices. He headed back to Macy's and looked for towels on sale and was lucky to get towels for the bathrooms and bath towels all for under $75. He would embroider them and surprise Blaine.

_To Finn:_

_Are you ready to leave?_

_To Kurt:_

_Yeah. Where are you?_

_To Finn: _

_Meet me in front of Macy's in the mall._

"What did you get?"

"Fabric and towels."

"Sounds nice." Finn was trying to be understanding. He knew how Kurt felt about this stuff.

"Yeah. I have to get the towels washed and I'm going to embroider them with our initials." Kurt smiled. "Then I'm sewing swags and drapes."

"Dude. That's totally cool."

"Dad's helping me buy a sewing machine. I have to stop at the shop before I take you home."

"Sure. I'm not doing anything. Well, really I'm procrastinating getting ready for school tomorrow." Finn was honest about it. "Senior year. Should be a good one. When does Blaine start?"

"Not for two weeks. I can't wait."

"So he'll be in the New Directions."

"Of course."

"I think we could win this year with all the people we have. That'll be awesome."

* * *

><p>Kurt set up the sewing machine temporarily in his room. The first thing he did when he got home was wash and dry the towels so he could embroider them. He stopped to look around his room. His room. So different from his new room. This was the room of a son. It was the room of a boy and a teenager. He had so many memories here. Some were good and some were bad, but they were his memories. His alone. He remembered his mom holding him through thunderstorms, his dad dragging him out of bed when he didn't think he had the courage to go on and he remembered when he and Blaine first had sex in this bed. It wasn't that long ago. Just before the trip.<p>

The trip. Kurt, forget about the trip for now. It's the past. Your new room smells new. It will be filled with Blaine and Kurt. A mix of manly messiness and pristine high fashion. Were they that much different? Kurt set it aside trying to set the towel up so that he could embroider the perfect 'B' on the first towel. He set the machine up and it was doing its thing. Before long he had a perfect 'B' on the first bath towel. Blaine had to like this.

There was a knock at the door. "Kurt. Make sure your desk is cleaned out and the armoire. The movers are stopping by tomorrow." Burt looked around the room with sad eyes.

Kurt noticed and crossed the room to hug his dad. "I won't be that far away. You'll visit and we'll visit. It will be like I never left."

"I know Kurt. Your mom would be so proud to see how her baby boy grew up. I know I am. There's no way she can't be proud." Burt took another look. "Do you want your bed too? I know Blaine's is going in your bedroom, but you could put yours in the spare room."

"Are you okay with that Dad?"

"Sure. It's your bed. You might have some sentimental feelings about this bed. It's been with you since you were little."

"Thanks Dad. I would like that."

"I'll have the movers pack it up." Burt looked at Kurt with tears in his eyes. "Are you going to stay there tomorrow night since everything in here will already be there?"

Kurt was hesitant. He would be alone in the condo and though he wasn't afraid, he didn't want to let go of this house just yet. "Can I sleep on the couch until Blaine gets here on Friday?"

"Sure Kiddo. You are always welcome to stay here. In fact, I would be a little scared by myself in that big place." Burt put a hand on Kurt's shoulder before walking down the hall. "You got yourself someone really special Kurt. Don't ever take him for granted. Now get back to your towels." Before he walked out the door. "Nice sewing machine Kurt. You did good."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? short and sweet chapter. School starts tomorrow and New York planning, wedding planning and college apps.<strong>

**Sorry it was short.**


	9. First day of School

**A/N: Before you yell at me, I know it's a day late! :) I was exhausted yesterday and fell asleep before finishing this and proofreading it. I promise another chapter either tomorrow or Sunday. There are a few of the Warblers in this chapter and the OC - Ethan. Be nice!**

**Since, I am so close to 100 reviews. I will take any suggestions and try to include them. They have to fit the story line, but I will try. There is one suggestion from one of my devoted followers that is already being written into a chapter because I love the suggestion so much.**

**Warning: VERY light angst.. Otherwise general story and no smut :( (I know.. soon sweeties).. More smut to come.. I promise. (no pun intended)**

**Disclaimer: Owning these characters would actually give me some kind of right to create the stories like this that I love.. lol I wish**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 – First Day of School<strong>

**Tuesday Night before the first day of school**

_To Blaine:_

_I miss u!_

_To Kurt:_

_I miss u 2. 3 _

_To Blaine:_

_Got a surprise._

_To Kurt:_

_I'm with the Warblers. It better B a clean surprise!_

_To Blaine:_

_Gutter! I got a few things 4 the house. I didn't go crazy_

_To Kurt:_

_Are we Broke?_

_To Blaine:_

_I promised u I wouldn't use it all._

_To Kurt:_

_As long as u had fun?_

_To Blaine:_

_I did. I only spent $200. u will love it!_

_To Kurt:_

_Of course I will. U have impeccable taste. Why do u think I'm with u?_

_To Blaine:_

_Cuz my impeccable taste decided U were perfect for me.._

_To Kurt:_

_My point baby! We r going to ?_

_To Blaine:_

_K. Call me before u go to sleep… Please?_

_To Kurt:_

_Of course. I could never go to sleep without talking to u._

Kurt smiled so brightly. He knew Blaine wanted to have fun with the Warblers and his friends before he moved to Lima. Being over an hour away would give him little time to visit. Plus, the curriculum at Dalton was rigorous and soon his friends would be very busy studying.

_To Blaine:_

_TY!_

_To Kurt:_

_4 wat?_

_To Blaine:_

_4 loving me_

_To Kurt:_

_TY! 4 loving me back_

_To Blaine:_

_K..ttyl_

_To Kurt:_

_Miss U..ttyl!_

Kurt set his phone down and smiled. He glanced around his room. Most of it wasn't even ready to go. Kurt had been packing his armoire while waiting for the embroidering to complete. He had his desk and armoire packed but needed to still do his bookshelf, closet and bathroom. It would be strange tomorrow when he came home from school. Kurt thought he was being silly because he missed Blaine already and it was only six or seven hours that he'd been gone. Kurt decided to throw himself into finishing the towels and window coverings.

* * *

><p>The first towel was finished. It was perfect. Kurt had purchase blue towels for Blaine and red ones for him. He embroidered red B's on Blaine's and blue K's on Kurt. He added tiny little hearts on either side of their initials. Blaine will love this. It reminded Kurt of Dalton and where they met. It would always be an important part of their past. They found each other there.<p>

At eleven o'clock, Burt peeked in Kurt's room. He had been working on the towels and some fabric all night. He didn't even realize Kurt went to sleep. Burt wandered in to his son's room and stood admiring how much Kurt had accomplished in a few hours. Kurt had talent. The material looked like it was pinned into some type of drapery and the towels were folded perfectly with the embroidery showing. Kurt had even packed up his sewing machine knowing that the desk would not be there tomorrow.

Burt was so proud in this moment. Kurt was sound asleep. He must have worked so hard on this. Blaine meant so much to him and really, Blaine meant so much to this family. What he did for Kurt could never be repaid in money. He made Kurt strong and even more importantly, he made Kurt happy. Since Blaine came into his life, Kurt was happy for the first time in his life. Burt took a finger and traced the letters on the towels and tears came to his eyes. His boy.. Elizabeth's boy.. Not a boy anymore, a man.

Burt walked up to Kurt and just looked at his son sleeping so soundly. He was wearing one of Blaine's tee shirts and he was curled in a ball hugging one pillow and a pillow behind his back. He had to smile because Kurt even missed Blaine in his sleep. He must be so used to Blaine curling around his back keeping him warm and safe. Tomorrow this room would be empty. It would be so strange to not have the furniture there.

"Dad?" Burt heard a sleepy voice and saw Kurt turn toward him stretching out a little.

"Hey Kid. Looks like you got a lot done."

"I did. Can I use the kitchen table to finish up tomorrow? I want to have them done by the time Blaine gets here for the weekend."

"Sure. Maybe we'll go out to dinner since the first day of school will change our schedules. I'm sure Carole wouldn't mind going out."

Kurt saw the tears in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I am. I just thought I wouldn't have to say good-bye to you until you left for college."

"I'm sorry Dad. Will you be okay with me being gone? I'm just around the corner."

"Don't be sorry Kurt. I am sad for myself, but so excited for you. You are getting to start your life with the man you love and I am just so proud that you both have been so mature and taking responsibility. I couldn't have asked for a better son-in-law than Blaine Anderson."

"Plus you can get Patriot tickets." Kurt smiled trying to make his dad smile with a joke.

Kurt chuckled. "I am definitely cashing in on those if they go to the Super Bowl."

"I think JR was talking about a special room or something that they always sit in. It's the owner's room. We could probably do that. I want to do that with you dad."

"Football? Kurt, you don't have to…"

"No. Just being with you is worth it because I know I won't be here too long after graduation. Any time I can spend with you would be worth it."

Burt paused because he had to catch his breath after what Kurt said. Kurt could be self-centered sometimes, but he was always so good at showing his love, though not always in the nicest ways. Memories of all the food Kurt wouldn't let him have.

Burt nodded toward the desk of fabric. "The towels look nice. Dalton colors?"

"Yeah. I feel bad that he left there for me. He was a huge part of that school and he was so popular and loved there."

"Kurt. Don't feel bad. Has Blaine said anything about regretting it?"

"No. Actually the opposite. He is too good for me Dad. He might figure that out someday and I'll need this room back."

"Kurt, don't underestimate Blaine. He is doing this because he knows that he wants to be with you. I see it in his eyes when he looks at you. That boy loves you Kurt. Just promise me to keep loving him back. Don't let your head get in the way." But stood up. "You need to get back to sleep. First day of school tomorrow. Are these for the windows? Burt pointed as he walked by."

"Yeah. I just have to sew tomorrow. I pinned everything. I want to try to get them up before Blaine gets to the condo on Friday. Do you think you could help me?"

"I would really like to help Kurt. Do you have everything you need to put them up?"

"No, but Blaine gave me his credit card to buy things."

Burt shook his head. "He'll never say no to you, will he?"

"Huh?"

"Nothing. I'm not going to get in the middle of this one. Just don't go crazy with it."

"Blaine is going to meet with the Warblers after school on Friday and then we are going to spend our first night in the condo. With a bed." Kurt realized what he said. "Not like that dad. Last night was spent sleeping on the floor and my back was in knots this morning. It will be nice to have a bed."

"Okay.. Kurt." Burt walked toward the door. "Good night."

"Good night dad."

* * *

><p><strong>First Day of School<strong>

Kurt woke to the sound of Katy Perry singing Teenage Dream. Grabbing his phone he let out a raspy sound. "Hi Baby."

"Hey you! Did I wake you?"

"Yeah, but that's okay, I need to get up and start getting ready anyway. You know I've got this thing called the first day of school." Kurt smiled.

"I just woke up too. I needed to hear your voice love."

"I'm glad."

"You should go get ready since I woke you up. Don't look too good. I wouldn't want to lose you to some other guy on the first day of school."

"I only have eyes for you Blaine." Kurt chuckled at the words. "Oh. You can't go in the condo before I finish what I'm working on."

"You don't need to surprise me with anything but you."

"But I want to surprise you with some things. I've been working so hard on them."

"Okay. I promise baby. I won't go in."

"Thank you. I'm going to get ready for school." Kurt sounded sad again. "I wish I was starting with you."

"Soon Baby. Try to have a good day and avoid all slushies."

"I hope the Neanderthals grew up over the summer, but I guess that's wishful thinking."

Kurt was headed to school. First Day as a senior. He was dreading it, but he knew it had to be done. He texted Blaine one last time before going in the school.

_To Blaine:_

_Here goes nothing. I'll miss u every minute._

_To Kurt:_

_Try to have a good day. I'll miss you too Baby. Together soon, okay?_

_To Blaine:_

_I know. You have a good day too. Ttyl_

_To Kurt:_

_Love U_

_To Blaine:_

_Love you more_

This was it. His senior year. Blaine and Kurt were going to finish all their college applications this weekend and next weekend they would be visiting all of the schools they applied to. Kurt made his way to his locker and surprisingly nothing had happened when he walked in the doors. Maybe this year would be better.

"Hey Kurt!"

"Cedes. Are we locker buddies again?"

"Looks like it. Homeroom.. You ready?" Mercedes was ready to get to class. "What classes did you sign up for?"

"The usual. I've got French, Glee, Calculus, Government and Honors English. Oh yeah, I took a foods class too. I'm sure I won't learn anything worthwhile, but it was going to be an easy one."

"I took that one too." Kurt was falling into the regular school day. It's like they were juniors, but they weren't anymore. "Let's go. I hope we have some classes together this year."

"We'll find out in homeroom I guess." Mercedes nodded as they walked into Homeroom.

The day went on and Kurt had Calculus and English with Rachel. They were the first two classes of the day and then Kurt had French and lunch with all the Glee kids and then Glee. Kurt looked forward to seeing everyone today. "Hello there Porcelain. I trust you had a banner summer with the pack of females in blue blazers and the losers club of McKinley High."

"Good afternoon Miss Sylvester." Kurt didn't even turn around to look at her because, no doubt she was in a warm up outfit and ready to spew out the standard slurs that she perfected in every waking moment of her existence. "Thank you for asking. I did have a nice summer break." Kurt didn't make an attempt to respond further. He made his way to the Glee table.

"Kurt, I have no idea how you survive on that lunch." Finn had food mounded on his tray while Kurt had a small salad."

"This is how I keep my body in good shape Finn." Kurt started to poke at his salad. Someday, you'll be old and fat and I will look like I'm 30 because of my diet!" The entire table laughed. The brothers had become infinitely closer over the summer. Kurt smiled at Finn and received a smile back. This is what they did. It worked for them. They were different people with different goals and it was okay because Finn accepted Kurt and loved him like a blood related brother. Kurt loved Finn because he was sometimes just a big kid that reminded him that things should be fun and simple.

"I have Palmer for Government. Anyone else have him?" Kurt was not happy. He had heard bad things about Mr. Palmer being tough and playing favorites, mainly the football player type of guy.

"Kurt, I have that class with you Bro. I think Puck is in that one too." Finn responded with a smile on face.

"Finn. You will be doing your own homework in that class." Kurt was a straight 'A' student and didn't have time to do Finn's homework.

"Will you help me after you get into college?" Finn gave Kurt a desperate look.

Kurt smiled smugly. "Don't worry Finn, both you and Noah are welcome to come over and study."

Rachel threw her two cents in. "Or you mean copy your homework. Finn, you can do this. You're so smart. You just don't realize it." Finn smiled brightly and leaned in to kiss Rachel. Kurt watched longing to be able to kiss the lips he hadn't seen for 24 hours.

The bell rang and everyone got up and proceeded to their favorite class of the day.

* * *

><p>Blaine started the day in the guidance office. "Hello Mr. Shotts. I would like to discuss a few things. Do you have time for me?"<p>

Mr. Shotts looked up to see Blaine Anderson. "Of course, Mr. Anderson. Considering that I'll lose the pleasure of your company for the remainder of the year, I would be happy to give you some time right now." He leaned back in his chair while Blaine sat in the chair on the other side of his desk. "Shouldn't you be in class right now? I understand that you aren't going to be a student at this fine institution for much longer, but you aren't the type to skip class so you must be here to talk about something else." He nodded to Blaine to start.

"Thank you Mr. Shotts. I'm not in class because I've decided not to prolong my stay here past Friday. I have decided to transfer to McKinley on Monday instead. Can you help me facilitate this change?"

"Well, considering that you wouldn't get anything done here in the first two weeks, I think I can call to make the arrangements." He raised his eyebrows. "This person is really important you isn't he?"

"Yes sir, he is. He's everything to me."

"I see. Can we talk about college Blaine?"

"Yes sir. I've decided to apply to Columbia on early decision. My application is just about complete."

"What major did you state and who were your recommendations?"

"I stated my major to be journalism and Dean Royce, Mr. Thompson and Mr. Brant wrote my recommendations."

"Excellent. You will be sure to get in with those impeccable recommendations."

"And. Mr. Shotts? I don't plan on attending class this week, but I'll be helping the Warblers with their auditions. Do you think that would be okay?"

"I think considering the circumstances, yes. I will notify your instructors. I'll send a note to your Dorm when I have everything settled with McKinley." Mr. Shotts sat forward. "You'll have to let me know about this Miss Pillsbury? She sounds like a very caring person."

"Actually, I already know her very well. She traveled with us to Europe this summer. She accompanied the Music Director from McKinley."

"Then you should feel comfortable talking to her about your college plans."

"Yes, I should be okay." Blaine stood and held his hand out to shake Mr. Shotts hand for probably the last time. "Thank you for everything sir."

"It's been a pleasure Mr. Anderson."

* * *

><p>"Warblers. We have 10 fine young men waiting to try out." Jeff was addressing the Warblers. "We are in need of at least 1 addition since our fine Mr. Anderson had decided to follow his heart straight to our competitors." The group groaned.<p>

Blaine stood. "I'm sorry guys, but you don't need me to win. You guys are incredible and you'll be great this year. Thank you for letting me sit in on your auditions since as of Monday I'll be gone." The Warblers had looks of confusion.

Jeff took the respected and well used gavel and pounded. "Order guys! Blaine, I thought we had another week with you."

"I decided to leave on Monday since Kurt knows now and my furniture is moved as of today. I'll really miss you guys. But, expect to see me at Sectionals." Blaine paused and looked at all the Warblers faces, some he knew well, some he knew not so well, but they were his brothers in a different way. "And Jeff, I can't believe you got Wes to leave the gavel." Everyone laughed and it lightened mood immediately. "Okay. Who's our first Audition?"

"Okay, Gentlemen. Our first audition is Matthew Jewson."

Trent opened the door. "Matthew Jewson." He came in and sang Misery by Maroon 5. The Warblers clapped. He was no Blaine Anderson, but probably good enough. The Warblers all had clipboards to write in comments for each singer. They would talk very briefly, but the comments were then passed to the counsel before the next person was called in.

"Next is Ethan Carter." Trent opened the door and called him. Blaine looked up from the clipboard and smiled when he found it was Ethan. He smiled at Ethan who looked scared. That seemed to calm him down considerably. Jeff welcomed him in. "Hello Ethan. What do you plan to sing for us today?"

"I'm going to sing Realize by Colbie Caillat." Blaine's eyebrows were in thought about this song.

_Take time to realize  
>That your warmth is crashing down on in<br>Take time to realize that I am on your side  
>Didn't I, didn't I tell you<em>

But I can't spell it out for you  
>No, it's never gonna be that simple<br>No, I can't spell it out for you

Blaine sat there stunned and just stared at Ethan, then looked to Jeff and Nick. Was Ethan singing to him? Jeff looked bewildered at that moment too and shrugged at Blaine. It sure sounded like Ethan was singing to him. Not to mention that Ethan's eyes were primarily trained on Blaine with only occasional looks to the rest of the Warblers.

_If you just realize what I just realized  
>Then we'd be perfect for each other and we'll never find another<br>Just realize what I just realized  
>We'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other now<br>_

_Take time to realize, oh, oh, I'm on your side  
>Didn't I, didn't I tell you<br>Take time to realize, this all can pass you by  
>Didn't I tell you<em>

But I can't spell it out for you  
>No, it's never gonna be that simple<br>No, I can't spell it out for you

If you just realize what I just realized  
>Then we'd be perfect for each other and we'll never find another<br>Just realize what I just realized  
>We'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other<p>

I think the entire room was pretty clear on who this song was for now. Blaine looked down trying not to give any indication to Ethan. He wanted to be there for Ethan, but he couldn't have a boy that he didn't love pining after him. Ethan didn't really love him or want him. Ethan didn't even know Blaine. Blaine had been the first person he met at Dalton and maybe the first other gay person Ethan had met. Of course, he would develop feelings.

_But, it's not all the same, no, it's never the same  
>If you don't feel it to, if you meet me half way<br>If you would meet me half way  
>It could be the same for you<em>

_If you just realize what I just realized  
>Then we'd be perfect for each other and we'll never find another<br>Just realize what I just realized  
>We'd never have to wonder<br>_

Blaine looked sadly at Ethan because he knew he would have to break his heart. Ethan really had a crush on him. Now Blaine dreaded the conversation that he would have to have with Ethan after this.

_Just realize what I just realized  
>If you just realize what I just realized<br>Ooh, ooh  
><em>  
><em>Missed out on each other now<br>Missed out on each other now, yeah  
>Realize, realize, realize, realize, oh<em>

Ethan smiled as the Warblers clapped and he bowed giving one last look to Blaine and leaving the room. The door closed and the talk started.

"Blaine. He is in love with you. What are you going to do?" Jeff questioned.

"Nothing Jeff. I love Kurt. I'm going to have to have a talk with him. He doesn't even know me. I'm leaving Friday and he won't see me every day so he'll get over me." Blaine shook his head. "I feel bad that he has a crush on me. Why don't we talk about his singing."

"Agreed. Thoughts?"

"I liked the song choice aside from him singing to me. His voice is higher and he can take on some of the parts that I would have sung in harmony. With some practice, I think he would be good." Blaine shrugged and a few other Warblers spoke up both in favor of him.

The rest of tryouts continued and the Warblers convened for the night. Blaine wanted to get to his room to talk to Kurt. He would have to visit with Ethan after dinner. He would talk to him in the chairs in the common area near the dorm rooms. This would keep it public.

Nick followed after Blaine. "Blaine. Can I talk to you?"

"Sure Nick."

"You need to be firm with Ethan. I'm not trying to tell you what to do, but that look on his face was so much like the look you had when you realized you were in love with Kurt."

"The difference, Nick, is that I knew Kurt and we were best friends before we got together. We were friends even after he confided that he was interested in me and I didn't reciprocate it. I can't let Ethan go along thinking that there's hope."

"Are you sure there's no hope for him?" Blaine crooked his eyebrows and finally understood why Nick was having this conversation. Nick was worried that Blaine was possibly settling for his first love also.

"Nick. I know why you're asking this. I love Kurt. It wasn't a crush for me and it's not for Kurt. Maybe it could have been at one time, but after everything we've been through, no way."

Nick took a deep breath. "I just want to make sure that you aren't considering."

"I appreciate it Nick, I really do. With Kurt, it's more than just love." Blaine looked Kurt square in the eyes. "Kurt does more than that for me. We complement each other. I'm better when he's at my side or even just knowing that he's supporting me. We fight and we make up but our belief in each other goes so far beyond anything I've ever felt. We resolve problems together. Europe did that for us. It also made me realize that I'm totally lost when I can't look into his eyes and know that there's someone out there that understands me and loves me unconditionally."

"I know Blaine. I just…"

Blaine cut him off and put his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Don't. It's okay Nick. We get this a lot from people and answer it. If there's anything that I am completely sure about, it's Kurt." Blaine turned away to head back to his room. He paused and turned. "Nick, will you and Jeff come get me for dinner? I need to call Kurt before we head down."

"Sure."

Blaine got to his room and hit speed dial.

"Hi Baby. I missed you so much!" Kurt was clearly waiting for Blaine to call. Kurt picked it up even before Blaine heard the first ring on his side.

"I missed you so much. You have no idea." Blaine smiled so wide.

Ethan had followed Nick and Blaine and heard the conversation and felt his heartbreak. Blaine wouldn't even give him a chance. Now he stood just outside Blaine's open dorm door. It seemed common for everyone to keep their doors open when they weren't studying or sleeping so it was easy to listen.

"I was dying for you to call. How was school?"

"Boring. Thought of you most of the day." Blaine didn't do anything all day since he didn't go to class. "How was school for you? I hope no slushies."

"No slushies all day."

"That's great. Did they stop or did no one see you today?"

"I think it was lucky. I don't think anyone saw me today."

"I wish I could see you today Baby. It's been so long since we spent any time apart. I feel like a part of me is missing."

"I love you too Blaine." Kurt smiled as he envisioned Blaine with him. "How did Warbler auditions go? Did anyone sing an epic dramatic song?"

"Only you could get away with it Babe." Blaine chuckled at the memory. "Ethan tried out today."

Ethan heard his name and perked up. He wondered why Blaine would tell Kurt about his try out. What does that mean?

Kurt tried not to let his jealousy show. He knew he had nothing to worry about, but it was so hard when he couldn't just look at Blaine to confirm that he loved him still. "Oh? How was he?"

"He was okay. Not really a lead singer but with the Warblers, he could pick up most of the higher harmonies. You know the ones." Blaine led him to Kurt's own harmonies.

"Is he a countertenor?"

"No, he's not even close to your range, but good enough I think."

"Oh." Kurt was starting to lose his battle over the jealousy.

"Kurt. I know that tone. I love you so much. Promise me you won't get upset?"

"I promise. It so hard when you date the sexiest man alive." Though Kurt knew this was serious, he appreciated Blaine being straightforward and tried to lighten his load by joking a bit.

"He sang a song to me Kurt."

"What? Why? I guess I don't understand Blaine."

"I think Ethan thinks he's in love with me. I think he has a crush on me." Blaine worried about Kurt's reaction and was surprised by what happened next.

"First, you belong to me. Second, you belong to me. Third, you belong to me. Fourth…" Kurt paused. "You own me. You own my heart forever Blaine." Kurt's chest swelled at the love he put behind the last words. He was trying so hard to not be the jealous fiancée. It was harder to be this way when Blaine was so far away. "I'm just kidding Blaine. You know what I mean right?"

"You're not kidding. You're right. You do own me. Every bit of me. My heart, my body, my mind. It's all yours Kurt. Only you."

Ethan heard all this and he really didn't understand how someone Blaine's age could be saying these things to anyone. How could Blaine be in love with someone already? It just didn't register with Ethan. Ethan heard footsteps on the staircase and decided he should move before he got caught eavesdropping. He started back toward his room and ran in to Jeff and Nick. "Hi!"

Jeff waved. "Hey Ethan. You did a nice job today." As he walked by. Nick and Jeff looked at each other. It seemed stranger for Ethan to be on this side of the hall when his room was the other way. As they neared Blaine's room they got the end of the conversation.

"Okay Kurt. I love you. I'll talk to you later tonight." Jeff and Nick rounded the corner.

"Your boy crush was eavesdropping we think."

"What do you mean?"

"Jeff means as we were headed this way, Ethan was walking the other way."

"Why would he even be down this way? His room is the other way?"

Jeff gave Blaine a look. "Duh.. To spy on you or eavesdrop on you. You didn't say anything about him did you?"

"Nothing bad. Just that he tried out for the Warblers."

"Then it was all you and Kurt talk right?"

"Of course."

"So whispering of sweet nothings." Nick took Jeff's hand as Jeff fanned his face and pretended to be swooned by Nick. "I love you Kurt.. you're my everything.

Blaine laughed as he pushed the boys out of the room. "Whatever. Let's go eat."

* * *

><p><strong>Song is Colbie Caillat - Realize<strong>

**Ethan has a huge crush!**

**Reviews? Any suggestions. if I don't use your suggestion in the story at all, I will tell you why I can't. :)**


	10. Give Me A Chance

**A/N: I promised you one yesterday or today and so here it is! Things are starting to move a little.. Setting up the story for what's coming. I have a nice romantic scene coming up in the next chapter, but until then, this will have to satisfy you. OC in this chapter and I like the Warblers and OC sticking around. What do you think?**

**Warning: A little smut in this one, but more story than smut. Next chapter will be much more romantice and steamy. My friends idea is in the next chapter ;)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them.. wish I did.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 - Give me a Chance<strong>

It was customary for the Warblers to sit together at meal times. It was also not uncommon for them to break into song randomly. After all, they were treated like rock stars at Dalton. Not only were they known for competing, but they were known for singing at local fundraising events and nursing homes. The Warblers always found a way to remain busy.

Dinner was a little awkward for Blaine because he felt a pair of eyes on him. Ethan was glancing over at the Warbler table often enough to make Blaine uncomfortable. Nick leaned over. "He's staring at you Blaine."

"I know. It's really making me uncomfortable."

Jeff responded immediately. "You should probably talk to him soon."

"I am going to talk to him right after dinner. Can you guys hang around close while I do this? I just don't want him to think anything of it."

"Do you want us to sit with you?"

"No, nothing like that. Just be within shouting distance. He might need a friend to help him."

"Sure we can do that for you."

"I just worry that if he needs comfort, he'll want it from me and I can't give him that. It will make it worse."

"We understand. Blaine, we're your friends. Of course, we'll help you out."

Most of the Warblers were done eating and cleaning up and a lot of the boys were headed back to their rooms to do homework or just hang out until curfew. Ethan remained behind them following. "I think I should go talk to him now. Don't forget to stay close."

"We won't."

* * *

><p>Ethan saw Blaine break off from the group. He had eaten dinner with some guys that he had met at Warbler tryouts and he couldn't help but stare at Blaine. Blaine was gorgeous and Ethan was gay, but he had never seen such an attractive guy before. Blaine was perfect. His parents would be so proud of him if he landed a guy like Blaine. Popular, successful and rich. Since first meeting Blaine yesterday, he had asked some of the guys rooming around him if they knew anything about Blaine. He found out that Kurt and Blaine had been together for about a year and they were inseparable. Kurt had come to Dalton for the same reason that Blaine and now Ethan was here. Everyone really seemed to like Kurt a lot. It was odd how they repeated a lot of what Blaine said on the phone to Kurt. It must be obvious.<p>

Ethan tried to remember Kurt, but he had only talked to him for around 15 minutes before going to their condo and serenading Kurt. After that, he remembered seeing them kiss and how interesting it looked. Ethan hoped to be able to do that one day, but he wondered if it would look as good as whatever Blaine was doing to Kurt. Blaine it seems was close to perfect. His parents and grandparents were lawyers and the Warblers said that Blaine's family owned an NFL football team and some of the most prominent law firms in the world. It was rumored that he was worth hundreds of millions. Why would Blaine follow his fiancée to public school? Ethan thought that he still might have a chance if it weren't for the engagement issue. Why would Blaine even be engaged?

"Hi Ethan."

Ethan blushed a little at the sound of Blaine talking to him, but tried to hide it. "Hi Blaine."

"I was wondering if you had a little time to talk about your audition today."

"Sure, we could go to my room. Or if you prefer, I don't mind going to your room either." Ethan was being forward implying that they be alone in one room or the other. Whatever Blaine wanted.

"I thought we could talk in the chairs in the common area at the top of the steps." Blaine looked very serious and he wasn't really smiling at Ethan, which made him uneasy. Blaine could see the tenseness of the boy in front of him. "Ethan relax. There's nothing to be afraid of." Blaine smiled at him to make him feel comfortable. Ethan immediately relaxed. Blaine sure had a way with making people feel comfortable.

"Uh. Sure, but if we go to one of our rooms, it would be more private." Ethan sensed all of this was not going too well.

"Yeah. I don't think so. Come on." Blaine didn't think about the impact of his next move. "He innocently grabbed Ethan's hand and led him upstairs. Ethan thought he was in heaven holding Blaine's hand. As soon as he realized that Ethan seemed overjoyed about the hand holding, he let go. "Sit." He motioned to the chair for Ethan to sit.

Instead of the chair, Ethan moved over to the loveseat. "This would be better. We could sit next to each other. I would think it would be more comfortable."

Blaine sighed and shook his head ever so slightly and sat on the coffee table with a comfortable distance between him and Ethan. "I want to talk to you about the song you sang for tryouts."

"I sang it for you." Ethan perked up hoping for a positive response.

"I know. I think everyone figured that out. That's what I want to talk to you about. It was really inappropriate for you to sing that to me."

"I'm sorry." Ethan had tears in his eyes. "I thought you would like it."

"I did like it." Ethan smiled and went to reach for Blaine's hand. As he got close to it, Blaine pulled his hands gently away and pressed Ethan's hand gently back. "You sang the song very nicely, but you have to understand that I don't feel the same way about you. I am really flattered that you sang it for me, but I love someone else Ethan. You understand that right? "

"I just thought if you knew there were other options for you out there that you might change your mind about Kurt." Ethan was young. He didn't know the first thing about love or what Kurt and Blaine had.

"I'm sorry Ethan, but I'm not interested in options. I chose my option a while ago and I can't ever stray from that. It's too precious and important to me. You need to understand that Kurt means more to me than my own life. I would give everything if I knew it would make him happy."

Ethan looked around and other than Jeff and Nick, down the hall at some other chairs by Blaine's room, there were no others in the hallway. The tears began to fall down Ethan's face. "But why can't you choose me? Why would you have chosen Kurt? You still have so much life ahead of you."

"Ethan, I'm leaving in two days. You saw my home. That is mine and Kurt's home. I need to be with him. That's where I belong."

"Excuse me if I'm out of line Blaine, but I think you really belong here. From what I've heard, you were made for this place. You come from a whole lot of money, everyone here loves you including the Warblers, which I heard you were the lead singer of. Why would you walk away from what clearly is the perfect place for you?"

"I know you don't understand this. You really haven't had a lot of experience in love yet, but you have years ahead of you to learn what I have. Perfect for me is being with Kurt. That's what I consider a perfect place for me. It's not about these walls or the money or even the singing. This is about so much more." It broke Blaine's heart to do this to Ethan. He understood the pain of a crush. When Jeremiah rejected him it was painful and he stopped trusting his feelings, which is why it took so long to get to Kurt. "Ethan, you'll understand someday. I promise you will. When you meet the right person, it will all make sense to you."

"But I want you, Blaine."

"You don't really know anything about me Ethan. There's really no way that you could know that you want me. You need to understand yourself first and work through everything. I know you're lonely and this is your first year, but I promise you, things will be better for you here. You need to have fun and enjoy this place." Ethan was so hurt and still crying.

"But Blaine, I come from a really good family. My mom and dad are doctors. I know they're not as rich as your family, but I at least come from a similar background. Kurt's dad is a mechanic. He's just after your money."

Though it bothered Blaine that Ethan was attacking Kurt's family, he still half smiled at Ethan understanding that he is looking for a connection with Blaine. It was flattering, but futile. Blaine's reaction gave Ethan hope until Blaine started to talk. "I'm sorry Ethan. I know this is hard to understand, but I didn't pick Kurt. My heart and soul picked Kurt because we are meant to be. It has nothing to do with money."

"How do you know he isn't just going to get to your money and leave you?" Ethan was desperate now.

"I know this because Kurt didn't know about the money until this past summer. When I started the relationship with him, I was just a regular guy with parents that seemed to be doing pretty good for themselves. We fell in love anyway. If the money was gone and I was just a regular person, my heart would still choose Kurt." Blaine paused because he needed to address the fact that Ethan must have asked around about he and Kurt to know these things. "I know that you must have been asking around about me and Kurt to know some of these things, but I need you to understand that this is very personal. I would appreciate you not doing that anymore. If you want to know something, just ask me. I have no fears in telling you the truth. Now, Kurt's dad is one of the best people I have ever met. He raised a gay son on his own and did what my own parents didn't do at first. He accepted his son and he accepted me and treated me like a son when I really didn't have a father to turn to." Blaine paused. He was finally getting through to Ethan. "You see. Kurt wasn't really a choice to make. I think I belonged to him the day I met him. I don't see a future without him by my side."

Ethan continued to wipe the tears away. "So you won't even give me a chance?"

"I can't. I'm not available anymore. I belong to Kurt just as he belongs to me." Ethan seemed to finally accept it.

"I feel all alone. I hoped to have you around to help me."

"You'll have the Warblers. I heard you sing and you did a great job."

"But not as good as Kurt." That told Blaine that he had been listening to his conversation with Kurt.

"Ethan. You can't compare yourself to him. You know even less about Kurt than you know about me." Blaine sighed. This was very difficult. He truly felt bad for this boy who was just learning to understand himself. "When I leave, it will be so much easier for you to get past me. I know it hurts. That's why they're called crushes."

Ethan nodded. "Would you still introduce me around until you leave next week?"

"I'll be leaving sooner. Friday is my last day here, but I'll be glad to introduce you around tomorrow and Friday before I leave." Ethan looked crushed again.

"Friday? When did that change?"

"It changed today. I'm ready to go now, so I made the change and I'll be at McKinley on Monday morning." Ethan looked very sad. "Look Ethan. I'll be friends with you, but you need to forget about me in the romantic sense. If you can't do that, I won't be able to be friends with you. Trust me. This is for the best. I truly am very different than whatever image you've built up of me in your head. I would like to be friends with you, but I understand if it's too difficult."

Ethan lifted his head up and tried to smile. "I would like to at least be friends. It would just be nice to have another gay friend. I just really wanted to learn things from you. You're perfect."

"I'm not really." Blaine glanced over his shoulder and saw Jeff and Nick still there. "I'm going to go to my room and start getting it emptied out. Jeff and Nick are going to come over here and be your friends, okay? Trust them Ethan. They are good people and they'll be here for you." Ethan didn't have the strength to respond anymore. He just nodded.

Blaine nodded for the two of them to take Ethan to his room. It would be another day tomorrow. Blaine would see how Ethan fared through the night.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat quietly in his room. He didn't have anything to really do. He didn't bring that much with him and he didn't have homework so he sat down on his bed with the guitar just strumming out random chords. Blaine realized that he would need a song for tryouts at McKinley so he went to his desk to start searching for the right song. He searched for a while until it was almost 11:00 and pulled out his cell phone to call Kurt.<p>

"Hi Blaine." Kurt sounded awake, but sounded like he was ready to go to sleep.

"Hi Baby. I wish I was there with you."

"I'm sure. The couch would be really cramped with both of us on it." Kurt chuckled.

"You sound tired Kurt. You decided to sleep on the couch at home?"

"Yeah. I wasn't ready to spend the night alone in our place. I guess I'm wimpy like that. Plus, I am so tired."

"Are you getting sick?" Kurt didn't want to tell Blaine he had been sewing almost from the moment school let out.

"No.. Just tired. Long first day of school."

"Yeah I understand."

"Rachel's having a party at her house on Saturday Night. It's supposed to be a back to school party. She was going to text Jeff and Nick and invite the Warblers too."

"Sounds like fun. We should go."

"Blaine, of course we'll go. We can't pass up the opportunity to sing on stage."

"You're right. And maybe I get another show from my drunken sexy fiancée?"

"You don't need to get me on stage to strip for you Blaine…. Oops. Hi dad. Sorry." Kurt was clearly speaking to Burt in the background. "Probably not the best thing to admit in front of my dad. Goodnight Dad!" You could hear Kurt take a deep breath. "God I wish you were here. It would make the couch more cramped but I would be so much more comfortable to have you to snuggle with and you could warm me up."

Blaine had started to cross the room to lock his door as soon as Kurt said he wished he were there. "Kurt. The things I would do to you if I was there. Your dad would have to wash out his eyes."

"Blaine. What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"Phone sex."

"Actually, I'm lying in bed and rubbing my cock through my pajama pants." He heard Kurt sigh. He must have done the same after he heard it. "Do you want me Kurt?"

Kurt whispered. "Yesssss.. Oh God Blaine. You know I do." He heard Kurt stand up. "Turning off the lights just in case." After a few clicks in the background it was quiet on Kurt's side. "I'm back Baby."

"Close your eyes and listen to my voice Kurt. You know where my hand is right now?"

"Tell me where it is." I have my hand on your cock rubbing it just the way you like it. My thumb slowly swiping across your head. Do you feel it Kurt?"

"Oh Blaine." Blaine was rock hard form hearing Kurt like this. Kurt's breathing was heavy and aroused. "Yess.. more."

"I'll give you more. Touch your balls Kurt. Imagine how I like to lick at them feel me touching them gently rolling them in my fingers before I take them in my mouth." Kurt moaned. "Fuck! Kurt you sound so hot. Stroke yourself Kurt. Gently with a firm grip because that's how I like to hold you. Kurt I'm getting so close Baby."

"Me too Blaine. God, I would have you cock in my mouth right now. I would be licking your cock from base to tip, just tasting the come leaking out. I could taste it Blaine. I can smell you right here. Your cologne, your scent. You smell so delicious all the time."

"Kurt I would be fucking you right now. Think.. imagine me rocking into you right now. That spot you love. The spot that makes you go out of your mind. I'm right there Baby stroking that spot over and over. You want it so bad." Kurt was whining and his breathing was hastened. Blaine knew he was close. "I can see you rocking in to me meeting me with every thrust. You feel so tight and hot around me. It's like I was made to fit you perfectly because you take my cock and beg for more and I'll give you every bit that you want."

"I want more Blaine." Kurt was on the brink and so was Blaine. He imagined his cock right where he told Kurt it would be.

"You got me. Come for me Kurt. I want to come." Blaine's hand started moving faster and fast on himself, pushing him to the edge as he heard Kurt groan his name out. Seconds later Blaine spilled over with a loud moan. All he could hear was breathing on the other side. "Kurt? Babe?"

"I'm here Blaine. You were fantastic you know?"

"You know how I love hearing you. You are such a turn on. I love you."

"I love you too Blaine." Kurt sensed that there was more to why Blaine wanted the phone sex. They had only participated in that activity once or twice before. It was a surprise. "Did you talk to Ethan?"

"Yes."

"I figured."

"Because of the phone sex?"

"Yes. Because of the phone sex." Kurt knew Blaine too well. Blaine must have been thinking about Kurt all night which led to the phone sex.

"Am I that easy to read?"

"Just for me because I know you too well." Kurt knew he had to ask. "So how did the talk go?"

"He said he was in love with me."

"Go on." Kurt knew he needed to wait and see how Blaine handled it.

"I told him that he didn't even know me and that I could never give him what he wanted. I told him I wasn't available and apologized."

"Is that all?"

"No. He asked me to choose him."

"Oh. I see." Kurt was in no position to respond at all. He really just wanted to hear something. Something that would make him feel like Blaine's. Kurt had been feeling a little guilty over the last few days. He felt like he was making Blaine leave someplace that was really important to him. "He is an attractive boy Blaine and you love Dalton."

"Kurt, what are you doing?" Kurt was near tears because he was leading Blaine to see what his response would be.

"Nothing Blaine. I am just pointing out an obvious option."

"You are giving me an out? I swear that's what you're doing."

"No. I'm just saying that he provided you an option and you have to consider it."

"No Kurt. There is no option. I love you and only you. I told him exactly what I know." The silence was killing Blaine. Kurt loved him so much and in these few minutes he realized how much. Kurt was giving him an option to leave him and stay at the school he loved so dearly, but not only that, he was saying to Blaine that he loved him enough that he would let him choose whatever he needed to choose. Blaine's heart hurt in that moment. That moment when you feel so loved you thought your heart might explode. "I didn't choose you. My heart chose you because you are my soul mate. I don't see a future without you by my side."

Kurt let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He knew he did the right thing. He never wanted Blaine to regret moving to Lima to be with him. He would always love Blaine, no matter what happened. "I love you Blaine and you have to know that if I was ever in a position of holding you back, I would step aside every time. You are too important to me. I would never feel good about myself if I forced to you to do something you didn't want to do on your own."

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow night. You know why?"

"Tell me."

"Because tomorrow I know I can stay with you and not leave at the end of the night. I know we can hold each other and talk until we fall asleep or we can watch movies on the couch tangled in each other's arms. That's what I want. I want a life with you. I bought a place to live in Lima without you knowing because I couldn't stand to be without you. Kurt, I'm nothing without you."

Blaine could hear a sniffle on the other end of the phone. "I don't deserve you. You know that?"

"Well, Baby. You're stuck with me. I'll never leave you unless you ask me to. I mean it Kurt. You make me want to be so much more. I don't know how you did it, but all I can think of is that when you find the right person, you just want to be more."

"You're everything to me Blaine. Everything."

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday – 2<strong>**nd**** day of school – McKinley High**

**Kurt**

Two days and still nothing. Kurt thought his luck was going to change as he saw Karofsky headed down the hall toward him with the football guys in tow. Kurt turned to his locker waiting and anticipating what would happen. Karofsky was invisible all summer and would surely continue his assault to prove his manhood to the entire football team all the while staying as far into the closet at he could.

He waited and waited as they neared and then he closed his eyes waiting to get pushed into his locker.

Nothing! What? Kurt turned around and Karofsky was right there looking at him with the other boys flanking his sides.

"What do you want Dave?" Kurt tried to look like he wasn't terrified, but it didn't help. He looked so frail compared to the football boys and then suddenly on either side of Kurt appeared Finn, Mike, Puck, Artie and Sam.

"Kurt, is there a problem?" Puck put his arm around Kurt's shoulder and stared Karofsky down. Kurt just turned to Dave waiting for a response.

"Here's the deal this year Kurt. You stay away from me and my boys and I'll leave you alone this year."

Finn took over from here. "I can do one better. Dave you get to treat Kurt nice this year. In fact, all of you can treat Kurt treat nice this year or you can kiss your scouting possibilities good bye. Kurt is my brother and he deserves to have a fun senior year. This is his school too."

"How could you have a say whether I get scouted or not Hudson?"

"If you want a good game when the scouts are here, you'll do this for me. You do this for your Football Captain, the quarterback and for his brother."

David turned his head to the boys flanking his sides. They nodded except Azimio. David turned back to the group in front of him. "Yeah. Good idea Hudson. After all, senior year."

Finn held out his hand to shake. Finn kept his eye contact. He meant business. After a few long seconds of tension, Dave took his hand and shook it. Then, he did something unexpected. He turned to Kurt and extended his hand. Kurt glanced at Finn and Finn nodded. Kurt turned back to David. "Why not?" He shook David hand and that was that. The football players went on their way. Kurt still wondered what that was all about, but he loved Finn for being there and supporting him.

Kurt grabbed his phone to text Blaine.

_To Blaine:_

_I love u_

_To Kurt:_

_Hi Baby. I love u too! U seem happy_

_To Blaine:_

_Everything is perfect. I can't wait to c u 2morrow_

_To Kurt:_

_I'll call you later Baby!_

Kurt was happy today as he headed to his first class. Today was going to be perfect.

* * *

><p>"Dad? Can you come by the condo before going home today? I think I need your help hanging curtain rods."<p>

"Sure Kurt. I think I can sneak out early today and let Charlie close up. It's slow today anyway. Are you done with school?"

"Yeah. I have to stop at the store on the way home and buy the stuff I need, but then I'll be there."

"I'll meet you there son."

"Thank's dad."

* * *

><p>"No Dad. Higher on this side. Just a little higher… a little more..PERFECT!"<p>

"Kurt. You're going to have to hand me the screwdriver or this is going to be crooked again."

"This one?"

"No the Phillips head one."

"Oh.. Here."

Burt was trying to be as patient as he could. This was only the second rod he put up. What he hadn't realized when Kurt asked for help was that Kurt was asking him if he could do it. So here he was on a Thursday afternoon at his son's home putting up curtain rods. "Okay, Kid. Is that good?"

* * *

><p>"Yes! Thanks Dad. Now we only have one more in this room and one in the dining room and two in the bedroom. Oh and these little ones need to go on either side of the door."<p>

Burt rubbed his brow and sighed. "You know Kurt, I thought I was coming to help, not do."

"I'm sorry Dad. I just thought it would be easy, but it turns out that it's easier if two people do it."

"Right Kurt. TWO people. Not one person sitting on the couch ordering the other person around." Burt laughed at his son's inability to handle some things. He was great learning cars and he has great skill in sewing as evidenced in the new curtains he sewed, but this type of thing was beyond Kurt's ability. He wanted to visualize while people did. "Kurt, you better get into a good school and get a good education so you can order people around later in life."

"I plan on it Dad."

"You better not expect Blaine to be at your beckon call either. Remember he needs to study and get ready for college too."

"I know. I promise." Kurt jumped up with the sewn swag in hand and got on the step stool his dad was using to put up the rod. After about 10 minutes of adjusting and readjusting, Kurt jumped down and stared at it. Looking at Burt for approval he waited. "So what do you think?"

Burt smiled. Kurt may be not cut out for a lot of manual labor, but he did know how to do this. "Wow, Kurt. That is really pretty. I like it. It reminds me of you and Blaine, soft yet strong. You did good."

"Thanks Dad. I put a lot of time into these and wanted it to be just right. I think I got it right." Kurt didn't want to stop now. "So now I have these sconces for the dining room and the bedroom windows."

"I don't know what sconces are, but lead me to the next one, oh designer son of mine."

An hour and a half later, Burt was calling Carole. "Honey, let's meet at Breadstix for dinner. I'm too tired to even thing right now."

"Let's go Kurt. Everything looks great. Drive me to my dinner son."

Kurt didn't argue dinner at Breadstix with his family. He knew he had some things to pick up for tomorrow night anyway and Breadstix was close to the stores, so it would be convenient for him to do it right after dinner. "Okay. Will you be able to ride home with Carole? Blaine will be here tomorrow and I just want to have a few more things before he gets here, since we only have the weekend. Rachel's party is Saturday so Blaine and I really only have tomorrow night alone together."

"Sure. Carole is driving with Finn."

"Thanks for helping.. Or actually thanks for putting up all the rods and stuff for my curtains Dad."

"No problem son." Burt smiled at how much he was growing up right before his eyes. "Let's get some food into this old man's stomach."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Thoughts?<strong>

I like the OC.. Ethan. What do you think? I kinda want the Warblers to stick around and I'm working on getting them into the chapters where I can.


	11. Welcome to the Warblers

**A/N: Okay.. so this story is growing in my head now and I lied at the beginning about this not being long.. I think it will end up being a long story again because idea's pop into my head and I write them. **

**I know I said smut this chapter, but alas my head got another idea and so the smut is in the next one my loves! Especially my buddy out there that requested the scene that I am writing for my smut.. ;) I promise that I have done it justice.**

**This is mostly story, but I love it. I hope you do too. For my fans of the Warblers.. You will get Jeff, Nick and Blaine interaction this chapter.. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the story gone wild in my head.. Everyone reading this should know who the song belongs to.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 – Welcome to the Warblers<strong>

**Thursday – 2****nd**** day of school – Dalton Academy**

**Blaine**

"Why am even here? And why am I even awake when I don't have to go to class."

Jeff had a mouthful of cereal. "Because you love us so much that you can't stand to not spend every waking moment with us until you leave." He laughed.

Nick made a face at Jeff and laughed. "That's gross. Don't talk with your mouth full." Nick turned to Blaine. "So, are you going to ask how he is?"

"I was wondering. I figured Jeff would tell me, but since you brought it up, how is he?"

"He's okay. You broke his heart." Nick clearly felt bad for the new kid.

"Nick, he doesn't even know me. That's why they're called crushes. He'll get over it."

"He's cute Blaine. I mean, if I were gay, I think I would consider." Ethan was around 5'10" with blonde hair and striking blue eyes. He had the same body type as Kurt, but an inch or two more in height. Definitely good looking as guys go.

"Nick. You know how I feel. Why are you an Ethan's side anyway?"

"I'm not on Ethan's side. I'm on the Warbler's side. We're really going to miss you Blaine. You'll be competing against us." Nick looked regretful for his actions in this moment. "I'm sorry. Maybe I'm being selfish, but I just hate to see you go."

"So, it's nothing about Kurt?"

"No. You know I like Kurt. We didn't want to see him go either." Nick was honest.

"You'll like this. He told me to consider my options last night on the phone."

"What?"

"Yes, he said he couldn't live with himself if he held me back. He loves me that much Nick."

"And?"

"And nothing! I love him that much that I can't stay here. You know how much I love it here and I'm still leaving. I'm leaving because my fiancée is there and the only thing I want right now is to be with him." Blaine was slightly annoyed. "I'm sorry Nick. I know you don't mean any harm, but you know what we've been through. Would I take this for nothing?" He lifted his sleeve up to display the scar from the cut on his arm. "Just please support me Nick. I just need that from you and Jeff."

"I do Blaine. I'm sorry if I'm coming off as not supportive. I never want you to feel regret for settling down early." Nick shook his head. "God, I'm so stupid. You're going to be gone in a matter of days and I've made you mad at me." Nick had tears in his eyes. He felt terrible for making Blaine answer to him.

Blaine saw the regret in Nick's eyes. "You're not stupid. Just trust me when I tell you that I thought long and hard about this. This is not a crush for me. This is something so much more than I can even explain, Nick. Have you ever lost something important to you?"

"Of course."

"You go looking around and it drives you crazy and you think you might go mad if you can't find it. Then suddenly you're ripping your room apart looking for it."

"Yes."

"How do you feel when you find it?"

"Like the world is perfect. Like I'm whole again."

"Kurt is that for me." Blaine smiled at Nick who just now understood what Blaine has known for a long time.

"I know he is Blaine. You are so happy when you're with him. You light up the sky when you even think about him. Like right now. You could brighten the darkest night right now."

Blaine hugged Nick quickly and they went back to eating. Ethan wandered into the dining room. His eyes looked tired like he barely slept and they were a little red. "You didn't tell me how bad he was."

Jeff responded. "Blaine. He just got his heart broken. What did you think?"

"I feel bad for him, but he'll be okay. Did you guys pick him for the Warblers?"

"Yeah. Ethan, Matthew, Brandon and Seth."

"Wow.. You are going to add 4 guys?"

"And we're going to add the dance moves to go with our singing this year. Wes and David never let us do them on stage. We always did so much dancing in the halls and common areas, but they would never let us go as far as to use it in competition." Nick nodded his head as Jeff talked about the plans. "This year we are going to show everyone that we are more than a step snap kind of vocal group."

"I can't wait to see you guys do that. We were good. We should have shown everyone. You guys are right. You're going to be a good counsel."

"Thanks Blaine. You guys are going to be good too. You've got girls and good singers and dancers. We're going to do our best to beat you guys."

"I'm not one of them yet."

"You will be. Who are you kidding?"

"I still have to try out."

"What song are you going to sing?"

"Yeah. I found this song last night on YouTube and it's perfect. Especially since Kurt doesn't know that I'm starting on Monday. I'm going to surprise him."

Jeff shook his head at Blaine. "Blaine, you never learn. What happened the last time you tried to surprise Kurt. Your surprises are going to be the death of you."

"Not this time. This is perfect and I'm not sneaking around or doing anything out of the ordinary."

"We need to go to class. You get to go where all the lazy people go."

"Jeff, I'll be in the common room practicing my song for New Directions tryouts while you will be class. Later, I'll join you for the announcement of the new Warblers before dinner." Blaine stood to empty his tray. "Then I will assist you in the standard Warbler hazing tonight."

"Blaine, it's good to see that once a Warbler, always a Warbler. You will be sorely missed my friend."

* * *

><p>Blaine perfected his guitar playing most of the day so that he would be perfect for tryouts at McKinley on Monday. Sometime during the day an envelope was taped to his door from Mr. Shotts in response to his requested transfer. It was approved by McKinley so he was good to go. This was it. He was spending his last night at Dalton. He called his mom. "Hi mom."<p>

"Blaine darling, is everything okay?"

"Yeah..Can you put me on speaker so I can talk to dad too?"

"Okay. Just a moment. We are actually at the courthouse in Dallas, but let us get to our room so that we can talk privately." You could hear Catherine walking and his dad in the background talking about something. "Okay Blaine."

"Hello Son. What's up?" JR seemed very calm considering the call in the middle of the day.

"A lot has happened in the last few days and because of some misunderstandings, I showed Kurt our new place a few days ago. Since he knows about it, I decided to transfer on Monday. The transfer was just approved." Blaine stopped to see if there would be any problem with it.

"Okay Blaine. One week earlier doesn't really change anything for us. Is everything okay with Kurt?"

"There was just a misunderstanding where Kurt saw me with another boy, but we're okay."

"Were you Blaine?" JR seemed concerned.

"Yeah. He was a new kid that was lost and needed a ride to the mall to get some things. Kurt saw us together and misunderstood my actions with him."

"How did that happen?"

"Well, I was being really secretive about the place and Kurt got suspicious of my behavior. He followed me back to Dalton and saw me opening the door for this boy. He thought it looked like a date when really I wanted to get him in the car so he would stop gawking at it."

JR Laughed a little, but Catherine spoke to it. "Honey. I know this is something you need to learn on your own, but you need to understand the consequences of your actions. Sometimes, you don't think far enough ahead. You're such a romantic like your father." Catherine squeezed JR's hand knowingly. "Kurt loves you so much Blaine and with that amount of love is also a need for openness and feeling. You've set a precedent with Kurt that you can't change. You always put him first and when you close him out, he will immediately know you're hiding something important. He knows that you share everything and it's obvious when you hide things."

"Blaine, don't listen to your mother. She's theorizing." He was patronizing her and she laughed at his comment.

"I am not theorizing JR. I don't theorize. I know. I'm just saying be careful and think through some of your actions because no matter what you think, there is a reaction to every action. Blaine, honey, we love you."

"Yes son. We love you and tell Kurt we love him too. We'll see you soon."

"Okay.. Bye mom and dad. I love you too. See you soon." That went fine, but Blaine had expected it to.

* * *

><p>The Warblers had called the four new members to the room. The four new members weren't sure what to do so they sat together in a corner of the room. Blaine walked over to the new guys and put his hand an Ethan's shoulder causing him to jump. "Relax. Nothing bad is going to happen to you. This is the first day. You'll be announced and welcomed." Blaine winked and it still brought Ethan to melt at the sight of Blaine. Realizing Ethan's reaction, Blaine stepped away and headed toward the Warbler Counsel rubbing his forehead. I'm an idiot. Why didn't I put my hand on someone else's shoulder?<p>

Jeff pounded the gavel to bring the room to attention. "May we have Ethan, Matthew, Brandon and Seth come forward to stand before the Warbler Counsel." The nervous four stood there, hands at their sides trying to hide how nervous they were. "No need to be nervous gentlemen. We are here to welcome you to the esteemed vocal group here at Dalton Academy. You four have been chosen as worthy to perform and represent our school as a Warbler. There are a lot of responsibilities to this role that each of you may accept or decline at this time. First, you must always treat the members of the group with the highest respect, especially the council members. Second, each member is as important as the next and we will allow each Warbler time to provide input and speak their mind during practices. We will all listen attentively and follow order as each speaks. Third, you will treat guests and other school members with the highest respect and always wear your Dalton colors proud."

Nick was in charge of the next piece. "Men. If you choose to take your position with the Warblers, please step forward and state your intent. Ethan?"

Ethan looked like he was going to pass out. "I, Ethan Jensen, would be honored to take my place as a Warbler member." He stepped back and each one followed and expressed the same interest. After they all accepted their positions they turned to face the group.

The last Counsel Member, Trent, was still an underclassmen and he was still learning what the Counsel's responsibilities were so he spoke less than the others all the time. He was permitted to introduce them at this time. "Warblers we present to you our four new members. Let's welcome them to the group. All the Warblers approached at the same time shaking hands and offering hugs. Blaine welcomed each one and wished them luck.

Jeff broke up the formalities with announcing Blaine. "Warblers, today is Warbler Blaine's last day with us before he heads over to be with our competition at McKinley High School. We will miss him very much. Warbler Blaine, the floor is yours."

Blaine stood with such happiness in his face. "I stand before you today, not as a Warbler, but as a friend. You, this group has been such an important part of my life. I am so proud to have had the opportunity to lead this group in the last year and I know, even without me, you guys will be fantastic. Jeff, Nick and Trent are going to be the best Counsel to move this group forward and be more creative and exciting. I'm sad, in a way, but I know where I'm going and I know where I belong. This isn't good bye guys. This is see ya later." There were a few sad eyes in the group. He made eye contact with the four new guys and Ethan. "For you guys, I'm sorry I didn't get to know you, but just know this is a great and proud group of people. They will be your rock here at Dalton, they are your brothers and best friends. Each and every one of these guys will be there for you when you need them." The last part was directed to Ethan. "I planned to share my McKinley tryout song for you today, but instead I decided to do one of my original songs. I'm sorry if you senior members have heard this a few times, but I thought it appropriate for today. If you don't know, I came here after being bullied at my old school for being gay and this place made me feel equal and then I met the Warblers and I felt special. You guys will always hold a special place in my heart."

Blaine walked to the piano and everyone settled into listen to him. He was ever the performer.

_I've been alone__  
><em>_Surrounded by darkness__  
><em>_I've seen how heartless__  
><em>_The world can be_

_I've seen you crying__  
><em>_You felt like it's hopeless__  
><em>_I'll always do my best__  
><em>_To make you see__  
><em>

Jeff and Nick came to stand by the piano and started to sing with Blaine. They all smiled at one another, because while this song was kind of sad, it was inspiration and they were a group. They were never alone being part of the Warblers.

_Baby, you're not alone__  
><em>_Cause you're here with me__  
><em>_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down__  
><em>_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you__  
><em>_And you know it's true__  
><em>_It don't matter what'll come to be__  
><em>_Our love is all we need to make it through_

Jeff and Nick let Blaine take the verses on his own but continued to stand by the piano with him while he sang.

_Now I know it ain't easy__  
><em>_But it ain't hard trying__  
><em>_Every time I see you smiling__  
><em>_And I feel you so close to me__  
><em>_And you tell me_

Trent stood and joined as did a few more Warblers as the refrain came back to them.

_Baby, you're not alone__  
><em>_Cause you're here with me__  
><em>_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down__  
><em>_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you__  
><em>_And you know it's true__  
><em>_It don't matter what'll come to be__  
><em>_Our love is all we need to make it through_

_I still have trouble_

_I trip and stumble__  
><em>_Trying to make sense of things sometimes__  
><em>_I look for reasons__  
><em>_But I don't need 'em__  
><em>_All I need is to look in your eyes__  
><em>_And I realize_

By now all the Warblers were arm in arm or arms around shoulders ready to finish out the song with Blaine. This is what he would remember always. Blaine was sad but so very excited. He was leaving Dalton behind and ready to start a new phase of his life. One that he hoped would still include his Dalton past and one that brought a lifelong future with Kurt and New Directions.

_Baby I'm not alone__  
><em>_Cause you're here with me__  
><em>_And nothing's ever gonna take us down__  
><em>_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you__  
><em>_And you know it's true__  
><em>_It don't matter what'll come to be__  
><em>_Our love is all we need to make it through, ooh_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down__  
><em>_Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you__  
><em>_And you know it's true__  
><em>_It don't matter what'll come to be__  
><em>_You know our love is all we need__  
><em>_Our love is all we need to make it through_

Blaine finished the last familiar chord and was engulfed in a sea of blue jackets with red piping. "Okay. enough of this. Let's go to dinner. Blaine, Jeff, Nick and Trent gathered up the new guys and talked all the way to dinner." Blaine was still a little leery about being around Ethan. He just didn't want Ethan to hurt more, but Ethan took a spot next to Blaine at dinner. Everyone wanted to be around Blaine on this last dinner at Dalton.

"I can't believe you're going to leave this. You are treated like a God here Blaine. You're actually going to go back to the public school horror?"

Blaine was a little defensive because Ethan really didn't know what Kurt's school was like and he didn't know the history, so Blaine decided instead of letting this kid think that everything will always be roses, he decided truth would be best. "Ethan, I know you're young and you're here because of the same type of bullying that I went through, so I'm not going to judge you. In a nutshell, I am very proud to go to public school on Monday. If it means facing the real world, I need to do it. It's okay to hide away for a while, but eventually we all have to venture back out there. There will be people like the people here and there will people like the people from your past and my past, but I am ready now."

"So, you're ready to get beat up and made fun of." Ethan had a look of dismay.

"Kurt has been there since the spring. He left Dalton last spring. I envy him every moment because he was brave and strong enough to understand that he needed to face the real world again. When I marry Kurt in June, I want to make sure that I go into that relationship as an equal."

Jeff chimed in with his mouth full of food again. "An equal? Who are you kidding? We know who wears the pants in that relationship." Nick hit him on the side of the head again.

"Jeff that's gross. Do you ever talk without food in your mouth?"

"Shut up!"

Blaine knew it was just a jab at him. "I think the last time I looked we both wore pants. If he isn't wearing pants, we might have an issue."

"Okay, what about the kilt?"

Ethan laughed out loud as did the other new kids. "He wore a kilt?"

"Kurt can be a bit eccentric with his clothes. He is definitely into fashion and is considering a career in fashion. He's applying a quite a few fashion schools, but his first love is Broadway. If he gets into NYU, he is going to major in theater. If not, fashion is it. He's really good."

"But a kilt?"

"Men wear kilts all the time." Blaine was reasoning and glanced at Jeff slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, when they're playing bagpipes and marching in a parade." Ethan would fit in quite well with some of the guys here. Though it bothered him a little, in the end he was happy as he could ever be. On Monday he would walk out of public school holding Kurt's hand on his first day back in the real world. That's all Blaine needed and he knew it.

"Let's not judge, Ethan. I said, Kurt can be a bit eccentric with his clothes at times, but he can also be very normal and very sexy."

Nick chimed out. "Oh yeah. I like when he wears vests and tee shirts. They look good on him with skinny pants or jeans."

Blaine crooked his eyebrows. "Really? So you notice."

"Well, I guess as guys go, he looks good like that."

"Should I be worried?"

"Nope, I'm still straight." Nick winked at Blaine.

"You are so messed up Nick."

"Finally, someone other than me thinks that." Jeff threw his hands up in the air. "Hey Blaine, we are going to the party Saturday. Rachel invited all the Warblers."

"Party?" Ethan looked very interested.

"Yeah." Blaine confirmed but was interrupted by Jeff.

"New guys, her place is awesome. Her dads have an Oscar Stage in the basement where you can perform."

Blaine corrected. "IF, you can get on the set list."

"Setlist?" Ethan looked so confused.

Blaine took over. "You have to be on a list to be able to sing. Like Jeff would remember after all the alcohol last time." Blaine glanced and smiled at Jeff. "So anyway, for the party on Saturday, if you want to sing, you better sign up as soon as you get there."

"Oh, we're all going?"

"The Warbler's are ALL invited and we usually all go unless you're going home for the weekend." Ethan looked excited. Blaine leaned in to just talk to Ethan. "You don't get to go out too much do you?"

"Never. I'm excited." Blaine smiled. This is the first time he'd seen a true smile from Ethan. He was a good kid.

"You'll have fun. I told you, there's so much out there for you still. I can still be your friend Ethan and so will Kurt."

For the first time Ethan felt a little freedom. He was going to go to a party and have fun. He was never invited to things at home. The kids were so worried about his gay rubbing off. They were all jerks. Ethan finally felt like he belonged somewhere. "Thanks Blaine. Thanks for introducing me to these guys. This is the most accepted I have ever felt." There were tears in his eyes. "And I want you to be happy. I want to meet Kurt. I mean, really meet him. He must be amazing to have gotten you." While his heart still ached as he looked at Blaine, Ethan meant it. He wanted Blaine as a friend. Blaine had done more for him in 2 days than anyone ever had.

* * *

><p>"I was waiting for you call." Kurt picked up on the first ring.<p>

"I was dying to call you earlier, but I didn't want to interrupt your homework. My future husband has to graduate with honors and get into a good school if he's going to take care of me when I'm a starving musician." Blaine and Kurt laughed at his daydreaming out loud.

"Or, my husband needs to take care of me because he's a multi-millionaire." Kurt laughed. "Like you won't be ridiculously successful Honey."

"Love. One thing I know I do well can't be done for living." Blaine was very flirty tonight.

"Oh it can be a living, but I will never share you with anyone." Kurt giggled. "My future husband is awfully horny tonight."

"I think my future husband likes it."

"He does like it a lot." Kurt's voice was becoming gravelly at the words coming out of Blaine's mouth. "I can't wait until tomorrow night. I miss you so much."

"Me too. What time should I be at our house?"

"You remembered that I have a surprise for you, didn't you?"

"I did and I don't want to ruin it for you." Blaine knowingly stated.

"Unlike me. Right?"

"I didn't say that."

"But you were thinking it."

"I'm sorry."

"I love you. No phone sex tonight?" Kurt sounded pouty.

"Not tonight. I'm saving myself for this hot guy I'm going to see tomorrow night." Blaine could barely hold in his smile.

"Oh? He's a pretty lucky guy, that hot guy you're saving yourself for."

"Yeah. Well, he's pretty important to me. He's my life. He's everything to me." Blaine was quiet and honest and sharing his sole weakness for his man. "I hope he knows that."

"I still can't believe it most days, Blaine. YOU ARE everything to me. I can't even imagine my life without you. My future doesn't exist without you there. I just don't see it."

"We'll be together soon, Baby. Every day." After a little silence Blaine knew that Kurt must be thinking. Blaine changed the subject to something a little lighter. "Did you have a good day at school?"

"Yeah. It was the best yet. We made a truce with Karofsky and the football players. They are going to leave me alone this year. They agreed to not bully me." Kurt seemed so relieved and he was, but not for the reason that Blaine thought he was. "Now I can feel good about you coming to school with me. I know you won't get hurt."

"Oh, Kurt. God. I love you so much. Don't worry about me. You..You just shouldn't worry about me. I want to be there with you. No matter what."

"I know. Just. Well, how were the Warbler tryouts?"

"The Warblers chose 4 new members."

"Ethan?"

"Yes. He's okay Kurt. I feel bad for him. Since he's a Warbler, he's going to be coming to the party at Rachel's. He's so excited. He's never been to a real high school party and he was like a little kid at dinner tonight. He can't wait for the party on Saturday."

"Maybe he will get over you faster if he sees us together."

"I think when he sees how crazy about you I am, it will cure his crush on me."

"I hope. I know what he's going through. I would have waited a long time for you." Kurt sounded very sad about the entire situation.

"You knew.. You knew we were meant to be. There was never anyone else I was ever close to before you." All of his missteps crossed his mind. "You were always it for me. You were my soul mate."

"What if you met him first?" Kurt questioned Blaine cautiously.

"He wouldn't have ever completed me like you. I know that you and I are a matched pair that can't be separated, but we can help him be happy by showing him that happiness is possible. I wish I could put my arms around you right now and hold you and comfort you so that you know we will always be alright." Tears were rolling down his face and Kurt heard it.

"Baby. Don't cry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I know.. I know how you feel. It was always you. I knew it was. I knew from the moment I met you. Just us baby. I love you."

"I love you too. Tomorrow?"

"Be here at 6:30. I have something planned." Kurt had a huge problem because it still stayed light out so late and he had so many plans for tomorrow night.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>

Credits: Not Alone - Darren Criss (duh)

Next Chapter: Hazing.. don't worry nothing bad! Friday night sexy times and Saturday party! I hope I can fit it all in 1 chapter.. I will make it fit, it just might be a long chapter... Any complaints on that?


	12. Boys will be Boys

**A/N: I love everyone so much. I didn't lie completely! The chapter break ended up being natural here, so I decided to stop.. Rachel's party is next chapter because it just made sense.. sorry to keep you waiting.. I know you want to see what the Warblers and ND do for this party! It will be fun and crazy.. I promise. In the meantime, Kurt and Blaine are finally together for the weekend after 4 long days apart.**

**Warning: SMUT as promised! Hope you enjoy this.. the rest is story wrapping up some loose story bits that were mentioned before. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. I wish I did.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 – Boys will be Boys<strong>

**Initiation**

"Time to wake up Ethan." Blaine was cheerful at 2:00 AM. It was time to induct the new members to the Warblers.

"Wha—What's going on.?" Ethan was wiping the sleep from his eyes. "Blaine?"

"Yeah. It's Blaine."

"Why are you here?" Ethan was so confused. Had Blaine not made it clear he was not interested, yet here he was looking so cute and relaxed. "What time is it?"

"I'm here with the rest of the Warblers for your real induction into the group." The light went on in the room. Luckily Ethan had a single here at Dalton. Too bad for the other new kids' roommates that would have to endure the Warblers waking them up tonight. "I hope you are wearing pajama pants. I guess I should have warned you." Blaine looked dreamy in his PJ's with his hair all curly and a little messy. He was still just trying to understand all of this yet still attached to Blaine's kind eyes and sweet voice.

"I'm wearing them."

"Grab a tee shirt. It's still warm outside."

"W-w-we're going outside?"

"Don't worry. We aren't too bad in our initiation, but you will be tormented somewhat." Blaine stepped away for him to get out of bed. As Ethan's eyes finally focused on the roomful of Warbler's, he became more excited than afraid. Blaine was right. He was going to like it here. He never felt like he was part of something before. This is the most welcome he's ever felt in a group.

Blaine grabbed his hand and the Warblers picked him up. Jeff led them all to the next room. After all four new members were successfully stolen from their rooms, they made their way to the fountain in the courtyard at the school. Jeff led the pack. "There are four new Warblers being initiated tonight. All four of you are required to complete 3 tasks to show your dedication to the Warblers. As a Warbler, we demand that you put the group before yourself at all times. We depend on each other in this group and we need to know that you will treat us with the utmost respect and that you are ready to commit to us."

They stood as a wall of Warblers around the fountain with the new boys facing them. If they weren't in the PJ's they would probably look scarier. "The first task is to find you Warbler pins in the fountain." All four boys turned around and looked at the fountain. It was decent sized and it might take some time to find the pins. "As you find your pins, exit the fountain and stand in front of the council members until everyone is finished. Just a warning, you don't want to be the last one to find it. You may enter the fountain, but do not begin until we've given you the word."

The boys entered the fountain and Ethan was worried about the warning. What did that even mean? He turned to Seth. "What do you think…?"

"No speaking Warbler Ethan."

"You may begin." The Warblers all stood and watched as the boys were on their hands and knees trying to see in the middle of the night and find the tiny Warbler pins. Ethan breathed a sigh of relief when he stepped on one and picked it up smiling widely. Ethan was the first to step out of the fountain proudly holding his Warbler pin. Trent stepped forward and took the pin from him and pinned it to his tee shirt. "Warbler Ethan, your mentor this year will be Trent." Trent put his hand on his shoulder to turn him toward the three still looking in the fountain. As they each exited, they were assigned their Warbler mentor. Blaine stood by smiling. This was his last Warbler initiation, but either way, it would have been his last as a senior. He was just glad to be part of it. Better yet, the counsel let Blaine choose the deed that the last Warbler would have to endure for being last.

Seth threw his arms up as the last one in the fountain. "Oh for the love of God, where is it?" All the boys laughed as he looked up and saw something shining in the moonlight. He reached up and sighed.

He stepped out and Jon came forward to pin his Warbler pin on his shirt. "Meet your Warbler Mentor Jon. I suspect that the two of you will have a lot in common." Jeff turned to Blaine. "Since this is Warbler Blaine's last night with us, we have decided that he can determine the last deed for each person that is last to complete the task. Warbler Blaine?"

"Seth, I'm sorry to say that you will be without pants the rest of the night." Blaine smiled and said. "Hand over your pajama pants for the night."

Seth handed them over and Ethan blushed at the thought of what might happen to him if he is last. Jeff took over again after a fit of laughter from the Warblers. "Follow us gentlemen for your next task."

They went back inside and made their way to the commons where the Warblers practiced. "Before you, you will find a sheet of music in front of you. You must find all the music sheets that are location with the items that are listed in your envelope. This is scavenger hunt. You must find all the clues and return with the last item on your list. There is an envelope with clues in it. When we give you the signal, you can open the envelope and begin. Each new person is to bring their assigned mentor with them and you may pick 2 additional Warblers to assist you. A Council member may not be chosen for this task.

Ethan chose the Blaine for his group. There was trust there. As they began to follow the clues, Ethan realized that everything was leading toward his own room. When he got to his room, he found a cage with a bird in it. That was the last clue. His group made their way back to the Warbler Commons and were lucky to find that they weren't last. They were second to last before poor Seth who managed to be last again. Jeff spoke. "Warbler Seth, there seems to be a trend tonight?" Seth hung his head and looked at his mentor Jon. "Though I guess we could have assigned a better mentor for you." Jeff laughed. Jon was another very close friend and he was a total goofball. Seth and Jon would be a good match for each other. "Blaine? What is Warbler Seth's punishment?"

"I won't be here for this, but I feel confident that my fellow Warblers will ensure this happens." He looked around and they all nodded. "Warbler Seth, you will be required to carry your mentor's books and lunch to class or mealtimes for the next 24 hours. Your mentor should not be seen carrying anything on his own. Do you understand you task?" Seth nodded. Everyone laughed.

"New members. Your last task is to name your songbird. These birds are given to you to encourage you to sing with your heart and give all you can to the Warblers in song. You must each step forward with a name."

Matthew stepped forward. "My bird will be called Hedwig." Someone shouted another Harry Potter fan.

Brandon stepped forward. "My bird will be called mini me." The boys were at a loss. It was 3:00 AM and they weren't given any time to think of a good name.

Seth stepped forward. "I'm going to call my bird Jon. After my mentor." Seth laughed at his cleverness.

Ethan was last and he looked desperate. He couldn't think of anything and looked at Blaine. "My bird will be Blaine. That way we won't forget our fellow Warbler this year." The Warblers were actually impressed with that idea. "Hopefully he won't die." Ethan looked scared as he looked at Blaine. "Not you Blaine, the bird Blaine.. forget it… Sorry. I just couldn't think of anything else and after Seth named his, I couldn't think of anything else.

"Ethan. That's okay. Just remember what we talked about. You have so much ahead of you here. Don't waste your time pining away for me. I can't be what you want me to be for you." Ethan nodded that he understood.

"Okay gentlemen. It's time to call it a night. We all have class tomorrow and a Warbler is considered a good scholar. Let's not forget that new members." Jeff waited until all the boys were out of the room. "Blaine. So this is it?"

"No, I'll see you at lunch tomorrow but then I'm headed out after that. I'm going to stop at the mall and the school just to pick up my books for McKinley."

"Hey. You know we'll miss you right?"

"I'll miss you guys too."

"We'll see you at Rachel's right?"

"Absolutely. We'll be there. But, I'll see you in the morning for breakfast before I head out."

"Okay. Good night buddy!"

"G'night Jeff, G'night Nick." Blaine waved and headed back to his room. He was definitely going to try to not tell Kurt about Ethan naming his bird Blaine.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday Night<strong>

Kurt rushed to the condo after school and started getting ready. He had gone to the grocery and purchased all the food and flowers for tomorrow. He wanted to make it as romantic as possible for their weekend together. He had chicken breasts with asparagus and salad, but dessert was what Kurt was excited for. Kurt found a really cute recipe for Tiramisu Cupcakes and knew Blaine would love these. Then he had flower petals for the bath he had planned for later.

Kurt had about 3 hours to get ready and he wanted it to be perfect. Blaine hadn't even seen the house since the furniture got here. He put the sheets that Blaine had purchased on the bed and a new feather comforter and a duvet that he already had. With the pillows on the bed it was finally their room. Kurt smiled as he set up the candles in the bathroom. He couldn't wait for the night to begin. It felt like he hadn't seen Blaine in weeks even though it was only a few days. He started to straighten and vacuum everything.

Chicken was in the oven and asparagus was ready to be steamed. Blaine would be here in 30 minutes as Kurt checked himself in the mirror one last time. Why was he so nervous to see Blaine? It had been months since they hadn't spent almost every waking moment together, but it could have been related to all the confusion over Ethan in the last week. Somehow Kurt felt like he had to win Blaine all over again even though he knew they were soul mates. Something just made him want to be perfect tonight. The Tiramisu cupcakes were cooling and the food should be finished just after Blaine arrived.

"Take a deep breath." Kurt said it to himself to calm his nerves. He took a tour around the entire condo to ensure that all the blinds were shut tight. He wanted dim and romantic which was tough to pull off since the sun hadn't set yet. Candlelight dinner was on the menu for tonight as they dined on the coffee table in the family room Kurt thought it would be cozier there.

"Baby? I'm here." Blaine didn't want to enter in case Kurt wasn't ready for him. He knew how much Kurt wanted this to be a surprise. "Can I come in yet? Are you ready for me?"

"Blaine Anderson, get in here now. I missed you so much." Blaine entered the family room and it was dim with the coffee table set. Kurt was sitting at the table looking at him with that smile and the blue so bright that he thought Kurt was hypnotizing him with his eyes. How he could certainly get lost in those eyes tonight. Blaine crossed the room and kicked his shoes off as he kneeled down to sit in front of Kurt.

There was hesitation in Kurt's eyes. "Kurt? Are you okay?" Kurt just nodded as his eyes teared up. His heart was beating out of his chest. He was sure Blaine could hear it. Why was he so nervous? It was as if Blaine's lips were so far away in this moment. All Kurt wanted to do was kiss them. He wanted to kiss them so badly since Blaine left for school on Tuesday. The mere three days without them felt like a drought in the desert. Blaine smiled and slowly leaned in close. Closer and closer. It felt like slow motion until finally Blaine lips met Kurt's. Kurt let out a breath through his nose. He felt it…. Home..Finally. The tears flowed freely from his eyes and Blaine pulled away wiping them away gently. "I missed you so much. I'm so glad we'll be together all weekend. Kurt? Say something."

Kurt kissed Blaine breathing in his fiancés scent that he missed so much. "You smell good."

Blaine laughed. "So your first words are that I smell good?"

"Yes.. That and I love you." The oven started beeping. "Right now, I need to get our dinner. You stay here. I'll be right back."

"I can help."

"No. I want to do this." Blaine knew it wouldn't do any good to try to stop Kurt from doing it himself so he just sat and waited. Blaine took the time to see what Kurt had done. He wanted to make sure he complimented Kurt. As he glanced around the room, he noticed immediately how much homier it looked since Monday. The window coverings! Blaine stood up and pulled at one of the swags and really looked at them. They looked like they were store bought, but he didn't see a tag. As he glanced around the entire room, he noticed that the coverings were up on all the windows. They were the right colors for Kurt and Blaine. There were navies and deep red colors in the stripes. He must have made them. Just as he was going to comment, Kurt returned with the food.

"These are gorgeous Kurt? Did you make them?" Kurt smiled brightly.

"You noticed." Kurt's smile turned ear to ear because Blaine had noticed that they were handmade.

"Of course I did. I would have noticed earlier but I was preoccupied with my breathtaking fiancée sitting here under candlelight." Kurt seemed to get happier in that second. Things were more comfortable as they sat down to eat. "We are having pecan crusted chicken breast and steamed asparagus. Dessert is a surprise, but you'll love it."

He caressed Kurt's cheek and Kurt nuzzled into his touch like he had been gone forever. Blaine had all night to touch Kurt and turned back to his food lightening the mood a bit. "Good first week of school?"

"It was almost perfect. You being there would have made it perfect. It's so strange that I'm not to be getting beat up or slushied by the football players."

"It should be nice."

"It was… Oh yeah. Mr. Shue said we have a new boy trying out for New Directions on Monday. You might have some competition."

Blaine smiled knowingly. "I dare someone to out sing or out charm me."

"No one could possibly come close." There were comfortable silences during the meal when they were eating as they just talked. It was perfect. They were alone, together in their own home. The comfort settled in very nicely as they continued to talk and held hands and occasionally caress each other on the arm or cheek. "God, you're gorgeous Blaine. I feel so silly that I missed you as much as I did. We had to live through whole weeks without seeing each other before. I'm afraid I'm quite spoiled."

"I aim to please. Dinner, by the way, was spectacular. We need to put this on the weekly menu." Blaine was beaming at Kurt. "I was so excited to see you Baby. The Warblers were fun and I'm going to miss them, but you… you're what I want every day for the rest of my life." Kurt blushed and Blaine brought his hand to brush against the pink cheeks kissing him on the lips gently. "You never answered me. Did you make the..uh.. curtains?"

"I did. I bought a new sewing machine because we would need one here and I made them and the ones upstairs, which you haven't seen yet."

"Kurt, you didn't have to do all of this. Dinner the …. Curtains."

"I wanted to. It's our first real night here with all our furniture and everything."

"The curtains are perfect."

"They're swags." Kurt eyed his fiancé critically.

"Fine Babe… Swags. How on earth did you find the time to make these?"

"I made them after I finished my homework. I wanted make our home more like us."

"Dalton colors I see?"

"I thought…" Kurt looked down embarrassed a little.

"What? You shouldn't be afraid to tell me. I love them."

"I thought that since you left Dalton to be with me, you could still have a little of Dalton here in the colors. It would help you remember what you left behind." Kurt looked like he was going to cry and Blaine kissed him gently and sweetly.

"I didn't leave behind anything. I moved to someplace that can offer me the world." Blaine winked at Kurt as they started clean up dinner. "Dalton will always be in my heart. I met you there. Dalton without you made my heart ache. WE will always remember Dalton fondly as the place where we found ourselves and each other."

Kurt stood up. "I have more planned."

Blaine looked disappointed. "I was hoping to spend some time breaking in our bed tonight."

"There's plenty of time for that. It's only 7:30. I promise you'll like it." Kurt looked fantastic and Blaine wanted nothing more than to take him upstairs and slowly disrobe him layer by layer. Blaine wanted to keep Kurt up too late making love and then rub his back in the morning. "As long as it's something with you, I'll be happy. I just don't want to go out and share you with anyone tonight."

"No sharing. I need to go upstairs for a few minutes."

Blaine smiled because upstairs is just where he wanted to be. "I'm beginning to like the sound of whatever you have planned."

Kurt pulled out his IPod and docked it in the speakers and turned it way up. He didn't want Blaine to hear him running the bathwater. "Just clean up and listen to music. Where's your IPod?" Blaine walked over to his messenger and pulled it out. "I'll come and get you when I'm ready."

"Kuuuurrt. Why does everything need to be a surprise? I just want you."

"You'll have me Blaine. Just humor me a little on this."

"Okay. You have 15 minutes. If you aren't ready, I'm coming up to get you and you will not be leaving that bedroom for the rest of the night. Are you forgetting something?" Kurt was already heading up the stairs and Blaine stopped him at halfway up. Blaine was pointing to himself very adamantly. "Boy, teenager, horny.. That's me. I haven't seen you in 4 days."

"You are such a child, Blaine. GO! Clean up." Blaine groaned loudly and started running water in the sink. Kurt closed the bedroom door behind him as he entered the bathroom. The rose petals he had plucked earlier were piled on the sink top. He started the bathwater and searched through his things for rose oil and poured a few drops in the water. Then he scattered the rose petals on the bathroom floor and lit the candles. He was glad there were some candles left from Blaine's serenading. He wanted lots of candles so they didn't have to use any lights in the bathroom. The water was just right and he scattered the rose petals on the bathwater reserving a few handfuls to trail into the bedroom. Blaine was going to come to him tonight.

"Kurt! Can I come up?"

"In a minute!" Kurt wanted to be undressed and in the water when Blaine came up, so he removed his clothes and took one more look around the room and the bathroom. The towels were hanging on the rod over the bathtub. They would be looking right at them when they were in the bath together. He hoped Blaine would appreciate it. "Okay. You can come up." Kurt hurried to the tub and stepped in laying back." Kurt thanked heaven for remembering to get a bathtub pillow. He wanted to be comfortable. He laid in the bathwater just waiting for Blaine to find him. He could hear Blaine coming up the stairs pretty quickly and then he heard him get to the bedroom.

"Kurt? Baby? Where are you?" Kurt remained silent knowing that if Blaine took a few more seconds he would see the rose petal trail to the bathroom. Sure enough footsteps were closer and closer to the door. Blaine opened the door slowly and saw all the candles. They were everywhere and they looked so romantic and beautiful. "Kurt, this is beautiful. The guys are right. We're like candle whores."

"Shut up, strip and get in this bath with me now." Kurt laughed and ordered him in. Blaine looked at Kurt and kneeled at the edge of the tub. "God Kurt. Your body is so fucking gorgeous. Maybe I'll just sit here and look at you." Blaine trailed a finger along the center of Kurt's chest until he felt his finger touch the water. Kurt closed his eyes at the touch. It was like the drought was over. He could hold Blaine all weekend if he wanted to.

"Blaine, don't make me pull you in here with your clothes on. I won't hesitate." Kurt's voice was soft, low and a little gravelly. Blaine could see the candles mirrored in his eyes.

"I almost can't take my eyes off of you." Blaine wanted to get lost in those pools of blue. They held all his dreams in them and Kurt's body held all his desires. The future Blaine was wrapped in a complicated, interesting and beautiful package called Kurt Hummel.

"Blaine.. Please. I'm afraid I'm getting a little impatient." Blaine stood and backed away from the tub. Music was in the background playing and it was soft and the lighting was just perfect. Blaine kept his eyes on Kurt as he removed his shirt slowly slipping it over his head and exposing his chest. He remembered the first time Kurt saw him, how enthralled he was with the hair on his chest. He remembered how curiosity gave him the first touch of Kurt's fingertips on his chest as it explored. Then it was followed by Kurt's lips on his chest and his tongue on his nipples. Blaine continued to removed his clothing, unbuttoning his pants and pushing them slowly off. Blaine knew he was hard and that it showed through his boxers, but this was Kurt. Kurt did all of this just for this reaction.

"Kurt.. What you do to me. I love you." Blaine pushed his boxers to the floor and dragged his socks off. He stepped to the edge of the tub and Kurt surprised him by reaching up to grab his aching hard on. "Uhhh.. Kurt."

"Shhh.. Just let me take care of you." Kurt's eyes twinkled in the candlelight and Blaine could barely keep his eyes open as Kurt's mouth moved up and down his cock.

"Oh God Kurt. I-I'm almost there, Love." Blaine thought he might collapse under the sensation of Kurt's talented tongue. He reached to Kurt's hair and held tight just enjoying the feel of his boyfriend.

Kurt let go long enough to lick the length of his cock. "It's okay to let go, Babe. I'm here and I've got you." Kurt held on to Blaine's hips and quickened the movements of his head. Blaine let out a loud moan as Kurt tasted the familiarity of his fiancé on his tongue. Kurt continued to lick and stroke until Blaine came down from his high. "Now, get in here." He tugged Blaine gently into the bath. "I saved you a spot right here." Kurt spread his legs apart so Blaine could sit down a little and Blaine felt his effect on Kurt as he settled into his love's chest. Kurt wrapped his arms around him and they just enjoyed the scented bath water and the candles. The atmosphere was exactly what Kurt had imagined.

"Kurt this is so relaxing." He could feel Kurt's cock on his back. "I should do something for you." Blaine turned a little acknowledging that he knew how hard Kurt was.

"No. Not now. I just want to lay here with you and dream about our future." Kurt held Blaine tight running his fingers around Blaine's chest listening to his breathing.

"So, what about our future?"

"The wedding. I want to marry you in June and if not June, I want to get married before we leave for college."

"Okay. I want what you want, Kurt. I know if you plan it, it will be fantastic."

"The problem is not marrying you Blaine. The problem is where. I want to make sure that everyone can be there. All of our friends and family that have supported us. They need to be there."

"I agree. How about we finish up our applications for college this weekend. Then we focus on looking at where we can get married. Once we know where, we can start determining the HOW part of it all." Blaine turned his head up looking for Kurt's lips. He found them.

"How do you do it Blaine? No one has ever been able to calm me like you do. I used to worry all the time and then you came around and I find myself more relaxed about things. Every decision isn't the end of the world anymore."

"I think it's because you and I were meant to be. Once you find your soul mate, I think you trust so much more and all the worry and doubt goes away because that one person shares it and takes the single weight off of your shoulders and shares it with you. We do things together Kurt. We plan together, we succeed together. Right?"

"Yes Blaine. I want that more than anything." Kurt settled in to the water more. "We need to warm the water up a little. Blaine moved to sit up to turn it on and Kurt stopped him. Instead, Kurt took his foot and maneuvered the faucet to the on position effectively warming the water. Blaine had a new found love for what Kurt could do with his feet.

"That was hot Baby."

"Blaine.. I turned the water on with my foot." Kurt giggled at how much Blaine loved the little things about him.

"But, I didn't realize how talented your foot was."

"Oh brother."

"Don't you see Kurt? So many things about you turn me on. Please let me do something for you."

"I'll make a deal with you. You lay with me here for the next 15 minutes and we'll enjoy this water, the rose petals and the music." Kurt leaned in to Blaine's ear and whispered the last part. "Then you can take me into the bedroom and make love to me as long as you want."

"Anything Love. I'm going to have you begging for me later."

"You're evil."

"You like it."

"I do." They continued to enjoy the candles and the smell in the bathroom. They were so relaxed now. Kurt continued to ghost his fingers around Blaine chest and they kissed and tongues playing lazily together in the already familiar dance that they did. It never seemed like they could get close enough or could touch enough. As the water cooled, Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear. "I think it's time for us to make love."

"You are so sexy Kurt. How did I ever tell you otherwise?"

"I'm sexy now. I know so much more because of you."

"No Kurt, this side was always there, we just found each other and a way to unleash it all."

Blaine stood up and grabbed the towels finally noticing the new towels. "Kurt, this..this is so nice. You are so sentimental and romantic, Love."

"How so?" Kurt knew, but he wanted to hear Blaine say it.

"Dalton colors and our towels are opposite. I have red with blue outlines and you have blue with red outlines. I swear you remember everything."

"I never could figure out why wearing something different was such a big deal." Kurt laughed because if someone would worry, it would be him.

"Kurt, I need you in our bed now." Blaine gave him his towel and they dried off. "You look incredible." Kurt was hard and seeing him standing there naked and hard was turning Blaine on to no end. He took and led Kurt to the bed pulling away covers as he pulled Kurt gently into bed with him. "Stay on top of me Kurt. I want to look at you."

Kurt smiled his sexy smile. "Oh? You want me on top?" Kurt reached into their bedside table and grabbed the lube. Blaine watched as Kurt covered his fingers and unexpectedly began to stretch himself.

"Fuck. Baby. I love you so much." Blaine's heart was pounding with anticipation as he watched Kurt use his own fingers to prepare himself. Kurt's eyes were closed and his breathing was heavy as he moved in and out of himself preparing, stretching, and enjoying what he was doing. Blaine knew what it was like and it was almost too much to watch Kurt. Then Kurt moaned as he rode his own hand and Blaine held his hips tight as Kurt moved his hips on his fingers. "Kurt.. I can't take much more. I need to be inside you now."

Kurt opened his eyes to see a Blaine's hungry eyes yearning for him. "OH? I thought I was going to be begging." Kurt removed his fingers and lubed Blaine's cock. Blaine lined himself up with Kurt as he slowly sank onto Blaine's cock. "I love you Blaine. UUunnngh. Oh God. I need a second. Don't move yet." Kurt held tight to Blaine's arms. Clenching his fists tighter than normal.

Blaine sensed something wrong immediately and was tempted to lift Kurt off. "Kurt.. Baby, are you okay?"

"You just feel so big right now. The angle maybe or the few days without having sex.. Just a sec Baby and I'll be fine." Kurt's kept his eyes closed as he relaxed and the initial pain subsided. Blaine rubbed Kurt's hip gently with his thumb. Kurt was tight around him and felt amazing. It took all his power not to thrust up instinctively. After a minute or so, Kurt's opened his eyes and smiled. "I think I'm ready now."

Blaine pulled Kurt down to him kissing his cheek and neck and made his way to Kurt's ear. "You are so perfect Baby." Kurt started moving up and down on Blaine. He winced with a hiss a few times until he clearly really started to sound like he was really enjoying it. "You are gorgeous.. Mmmmnnnh." Blaine was now freely thrusting up when Kurt came down on him. They were already sweating and Blaine was starting to get that familiar feeling pool in his belly. He sat up and wrapped Kurt's legs around his back scooting to the edge of the bed with Kurt wrapped around him as he flipped them over pressing Kurt's legs immediately toward his chest as he pump with long and deep thrusts. Kurt gasped at the change in angle as he reached for anything to hold on to.

"Keep moving Blaine. Keep going." Kurt wrapped his hand around his own cock and started to pump in tandem with Blaine's hips. He could feel his orgasm just on the brink and Blaine was just the right angle to push him over the edge. "Blaine, I..I'm going to come." Just as he stated it, he pumped his cock fast and firm as he emptied on his own chest. Ribbons of come shot out as he clenched down tight on Blaine's cock still thrusting in on him more gently. Blaine moaned long and loud as he felt himself let go and came long and hard inside Kurt then pulling out to stroke himself through the end.

Breathing heavy, Blaine collapse halfway on Kurt and halfway on the bed. His heart was racing, but he grinned at what he felt beneath him. He felt Kurt's heavy breathing and heart racing with his. "When did your dad say we would get tired of sex?"

Blaine turned his head to bury his lips in Kurt's hair and Kurt wrapped an arm around Blaine stroking his lower back. "I don't think he said there was a day that we would stop." Kurt turned his head to face Blaine. They were eye to eye for once. "Maybe there isn't a time we won't want to do that."

"I hope not." They both laughed.

"You were fantastic, as always my future husband."

"Good thing you put this here, because I don't think I'll be able to move for a while." As Blaine reached for tissues on the bedside table, he corrected Kurt. "And I was not fantastic. WE were fantastic."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? I hope everyone liked the smut... :)<strong>


	13. Party Rockers

**A/N: I'm sorry this is so late. I find it so difficult to post on Monday and Thursday, so I am probably going to change it to Monday's and Friday's. Anyway, I was having such trouble with this chapter. I wrote it and rewrote it because I just didn't like the first draft. I'm actually not sure if I like the way this turned out, but i wanted to get it out there. It was too much filler and not enough moving forward, but I wanted it to be a fun party for all. I am very excited about the next story arc that will happen here. I hope to be able to write tomorrow and post tomorrow night because I want to get back to posting twice a week. **

**I was sick Saturday Night (stomach flu) but woke up Sunday with motivation and ended up with this longer chapter. I hope everyone likes it. **

**There is no smut, but there are a few secrets that come out and story lines that get settled here and some people come to understandings. You learn a little about Blaine's plans for school and some singing.**

**I am so excited for what's next.. Warning, story arc will begin again in the next 2 chapters and build with some angst mixed in.. just a little. But at least Blaine is at McKinley now!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them but with I did.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 - Party Rockers<strong>

Saturday was lazy for Blaine and Kurt. They were sitting in front of the TV just listening, not really watching. Kurt was flipping through a Vogue Magazine and Blaine had a stack of papers in front of him. "Kurt we need to finish our college applications." Blaine firmly took the magazine out of Kurt's hand and handed him his laptop. "We have our essays done. It's just the paperwork now. I love you Kurt and we need to do this together Baby. I am ready for our life to start and if we don't do this, I'm afraid of what might not happen."

They focused on applications for the rest of the day and Blaine closed his laptop waiting for Kurt to finish. He leaned his head on Kurt's shoulder watching him finish. Kurt put his arm around Blaine as he hit submit and closed his laptop. He turned to kiss Blaine's curly mop. "We need to get ready for the party tonight. Are you excited?"

"Why?" Blaine was confused.

"The Warblers will be there. Jeff, Nick and Ethan and the others." Kurt made it a point to mention Ethan.

"Yeah. It will be fun. I'm more interested in seeing my fiancée get on that stage. What you going to sing?" Blaine decided to gloss over the fact that Kurt mentioned Ethan.

"Oh. I don't know yet." Kurt smiled that smile. "Whatever I plan, I am not getting drunk."

"I like it when you're drunk. It's fun to see what you might do? My IPhone is charged and ready." Blaine winked at Kurt and grabbed him by the hand dragging him upstairs. Blaine pushed Kurt down to the bed and slowly removed his tee shirt, keeping his eyes on Kurt.

"You know what I like?"

"You're going to tell me I hope?"

"I like the look that you're giving me right now. It's like I'm your prey. If it were someone else, I think it would scare me, but with you, it just turns me on." Kurt smiled eyes darkening.

"I like this look on you." Kurt was confused looking at himself. "The vulnerable look. I know better though. You aren't vulnerable. You are totally in control."

Kurt just gave that knowing smile. He knew how to get Blaine right where he wanted him. Kurt stood up and stripped his clothes off and stood there naked in front of Blaine. Blaine's mouth hung open. Kurt leaned in closing Blaine's stunned mouth and whispered with their breaths close. "This is not the best look for you Honey." He held Blaine's face in his hands and Kurt's lips inched forward until they took hold of Blaine's. Kurt kissed Blaine hard and strong earning a moan from his fiancé. He took Blaine's hands that were settled loosely at his bare waist and put them on his ass squeezing gently as Kurt ran his fingers down Blaine's chest through the faint hair that resided there. Kurt slowly moved his hands to Blaine's pants unbuttoning them and unzipping enough to tuck his hands into the back of his pants running his hands over the firm swells of Blaine's ass. Blaine gasped at the feel and moaned lightly at the sensation. Kurt pushed Blaine's pants down kissing gently down Blaine's body while removing them. Blaine stepped out of his pants.

When Kurt stood back up he took Blaine's hand and gently led him to the bathroom. Reaching in to turn the shower on, Kurt brushed his hip against Blaine's very hard cock. Kurt just kissed Blaine pressing their bodies close together. It was innocent and sensual. Kurt could feel Blaine's heart beating against his chest as he kissed Blaine's neck and licked the shell of his ear. Blaine was breathing very heavy soaking in everything that Kurt was doing to him. This wasn't about sex. What Kurt was doing to him was about love. "I love you Kurt. I don't know if I say it enough, but I want you know that I love you and I will always love you. Forever."

"I love you too. Forever. Now… We need to shower. We have a fun night ahead of us. I want to see our friends looking my fabulous self."

"You look fabulous just like this." Blaine kissed Kurt's neck before turning to step into the shower. Kurt followed.

They showered very intimately knowing how to easily pleasure each other and they did with their hands and bodies. They didn't want to part lips for any second. They shared breaths and moans with lips never parting and hands never leaving each other for very long. This is what their future would be like. This could be every day for them.

* * *

><p>"How do I look?" Kurt put his arms out and spun around. Kurt was dressed in skin tight black jeans, a purple tee shirt and silver vest with a brooch that had some dangling charms.<p>

"You look fantastic. What about me?" Blaine shrugged knowing that he was not as good a dresser as Kurt. "I know I'm not that good at this. I think that's why I liked the uniforms so much."

"Blaine. You are gorgeous all the time. You don't need clothes to make you look good. You just do."

"My hair is a mess."

"I love your hair. Come here. I'll fix it. Blaine stood in the mirror and Kurt stood behind him with gel in hands. As he started to style it." Blaine loved the feel of Kurt's hands in his hair as he closed his eyes and sighed at the touch. Kurt spent about 5 minutes styling with his fingers.

"All done. I like you so much better when I can see the curls and touch your curls. They look so good on you." When Blaine opened his eyes Kurt had his head rested on his shoulder and his hair looked nice. The curls were not matted to his head and the look on Kurt's face was content. "Ready to go?"

"Yes. Do we need to set some drinking rules for you?" Blaine put his hands on Kurt's shoulder and made eye contact.

Kurt crinkled his nose. "Do you think I will ever get as bad as last time?"

"I don't know Kurt. You were pretty motivated to eat all that fruit that was saturated in alcohol."

"Okay.. Fine. No fruit for me." Kurt started out of the bedroom door moving his hips from side to side, knowing it would drive Blaine crazy.

Blaine caught Kurt at the bottom of the steps and pulled him into his arms. "Okay, so a few drinks will be okay."

"Blaine. We only live once. Just don't let me get as bad as last time."

"I'll try."

* * *

><p>"Hey everyone! Blaine and Kurt are here." Rachel greeted them with hugs and kisses. "You guys are the last ones to get here. What took you so long?"<p>

Finn walked up. "Don't answer that while I'm around. I don't really want to know what you guys were doing." He hugged Blaine and Kurt and handed them each a beer.

Rachel grabbed both of the boys and linked her arms in theirs. "You are so lucky that we still have openings for the stage. Jeff has already done a song and dance. Did you guys know how good of a dancer he is?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. He is also head of the council now that I'm transferring. They're going to use the dancing this year." Blaine smiled at the Warblers. It was nice to see them outside of Dalton in plain clothes.

Jeff and Nick met them as they neared the group. "Hey. It's about time you guys got here. We were almost ready to call out the search party for you two." Blaine hugged both of them. "Dude, you've got to see Blaine. The bird Blaine."

Kurt's head flipped around so fast. "Bird Blaine? Like Big Bird. No offense, but Blaine is more the Bert and Ernie type."

Blaine grabbed Kurt wrapping his arms around him and kissing quickly. He didn't want to get into talking about the bird. "Don't make me hurt you Babe. Remember, Dalton Academy Fight Club." He made a muscle. "Pure steel."

Kurt palmed Blaine's cheek and turned to go talk to the rest of the group. "I believe you Baby. I'm going to go mingle toward the sign up book. Solo Baby?"

"Yes and a duet with you." Blaine winked and moved toward the new guys. "Hey guys! So Ethan, what's going on with Blaine?"

Ethan seemed genuinely happy to see Blaine. He looked so young holding a beer in his hand. "Blaine? Oh.. my bird. He won't shut up. I swear the thing never sleeps. I think he's been up since you guys gave him to me. He's like on speed or something." The guys all laughed at this and Kurt walked up.

"Who's on drugs?" Kurt looked at the each of the boys. Jeff and Nick didn't make eye contact because they sensed that Kurt didn't know that Ethan had named his bird after Blaine and they felt guilty for opening up the whole can of worms. Kurt finally looked at Blaine confused and hoping for an answer.

"No one. Ethan's bird.. His bird won't stop singing. He's been up since Ethan got him."

"Oh, is that all. You need to feed him a special type of bird seed. I fed it to Pavarotti…" When he talked about his bird's name, it hit him. "Your bird's name is Blaine?" Kurt directed the question to Ethan and everyone shrunk wishing they didn't exist in that moment.

Ethan even seemed embarrassed at the moment. "Um… Yeah. Blaine was so nice to me that I thought it would be nice to name the bird after him. You know. To keep his memory at Dalton alive."

"That's really nice Ethan." Kurt glanced very uncomfortably at Blaine and cracked a half smile. He wasn't going to let this get to him. He wanted to retreat back home, but knew that it would never solve the problem he had which was his insecurity whenever it came to people being interested in Blaine. Kurt felt a familiar grip on his hand. A loving soft and familiar hand and a finger traced the engagement ring he wore proudly on his finger. Blaine knew him too well.

Puck walked over with a tray of shots. "Who is up for sex on the beach or a screaming orgasm?"

Kurt let go of Blaine's hand and took one off the tray and before Blaine could say anything, he grabbed a sex on the beach. "Cheers guys." He downed the shot, put it back on the tray and grabbed the screaming orgasm downing it also. "My turn to sing."

"Kurt!" Blaine knew it would have a huge impact on Kurt, but never said anything. He was thinking that it would never come up in conversation.

Ethan grabbed Blaine by the arm. "Blaine. I'm sorry. Really."

"It's not your fault Ethan. I didn't tell him about the bird. I do have to go and do damage control on this."

Kurt was already up on stage, the effects of the beer and the two shots starting to really hit him. "Ladies and gentlemen. I know I vowed to never move these hips to the sound of this song again, but I fear I cannot keep that promise. I need my girls up here on stage with me. Brittany and Tina! Please join me." He turned to the side of the stage. "Hit it Rachel!"

The Warblers had never seen this before. None of them were completely drunk yet as it was early in the evening. Jeff and Nick flanked either side of Blaine to offer moral support. Jeff was first to speak. "Sorry man. I knew it right after I said it, that I shouldn't have said anything. It was too late."

"It's okay. I should've told him about it. It's my fault." Blaine knew what this was for. Kurt wanted to show off in front of all the boys. He wanted to show Ethan what Blaine had. The Single Ladies music was in full swing and Kurt was working his body like Blaine was the only one in the room. The girls were all catcalling at the three performing on stage. Though Blaine hated that Kurt was jealous without reason, he liked this.

"Holy shit Blaine. That is unbelievable. He can move his hips." Nick was shocked at the dancing that Kurt was capable of. "Did you know he could do that?"

"Yeah. He showed me a video once before, but I've never seen him actually do it." Blaine was lost. His eyes were trained on the love of his life shaking his ass and swiveling his hips. Blaine bit down on his lip trying to keep his composure in front of all his friends. Kurt was fighting for what he thought he might lose. By the end of Kurt's show, everyone was in front of the stage watching Kurt do his thing. It was hot. Ethan watched wide eyed at Kurt's confidence and ability.

Finn sat next to Blaine. "First time seeing him do this?"

Blaine's eyes held the look of shock. "You've seen it before?"

"Um, yeah. He taught the entire football team the dance. We used it on the field once before."

"That.. Really.. How?" Blaine was confused. He knew football and honestly couldn't figure out how this would work for football.

"It was a timing thing. It worked. We won the one and only game last season because of this song and Kurt's field goal. So, why is he doing this?" Finn looked a Blaine and waited patiently for an answer.

"Ethan named his bird after me."

"What? He did? Does he not get you guys?"

"No, he does, but you know Kurt. He's got to react to everything. At least he's getting better. He didn't leave or hide from me. He decided to get up there and get everyone jealous of how fucking perfect his ass is."

"Uhh.. Blaine, this is weird. You know talking about my brother's ass." Finn looked back to the stage. "It's almost over."

"Sorry Finn, but you've got to admit Kurt's got some good bodily qualities and now everyone knows too."

The song ended and Blaine approached Kurt. He received the hand. "Not yet, Blaine. I'm not ready to talk yet."

Rachel came running to the middle of the room. "Spin the bottle! Who's in?"

"I will not kiss my brother. That is the only rule. You don't have to kiss your brothers or sisters." Not everyone was playing. There were a group of people playing beer pong on the coffee table. Spin the bottle consisted of Rachel, Finn, Puck, Lauren, Jeff, Nick, Quinn, Mercedes, Sam, Santana, the four new guys, Tina, Mike, Brittany, Blaine and Kurt.

Before the first spin, Kurt had already stumbled over to the shots and took two more. He came stumbling back to the group. "Stand aside people, Kurt Hummel is here to spin." Everyone could see that Kurt was totally wasted so they let him spin first. He spun and it landed on Brittany. "Easy. She ain't got nothing I ain't had before." Drunk diva Kurt was as interesting as stripping Kurt and single ladies, hip gyrating Kurt.

Blaine watched wide-eyed as Kurt kissed Brittany. It was an open mouthed kiss and Kurt looked as comfortable kissing her as he was kissing Blaine. It was weird. Blaine whispered to Finn. "Holy shit. That's weird. My fiancée is kissing a girl. It looks pretty hot, but those lips are mine. Actually all of that is mine. That's enough to make me worry."

Finn felt it necessary to ease Blaine's pain. He had no idea what happened tonight that made Kurt as bold as he was, but whatever it was, Blaine didn't need to worry. It would all work out because it always does. "Blaine. You have nothing to worry about. He dated her already. No chemistry, trust me. He's definitely all yours."

Kurt leaned over and with very slurred speech. "Don't worry, Baby. None of these people have anything on your lips. They're perfect." Blaine received a very messy kiss from drunk diva Kurt and the game went on.

Sam got Mercedes, Mercedes got the new guy, Brandon, Brandon got Santana and Santana got Ethan. "Um. I don't know you…but.."

"Just shut up and kiss me new kid." He kissed her very awkwardly and Santana pulled away. "Are you gay?"

Ethan nodded his head. "It's cool. We don't discriminate in this group. So let's try that one more time and Auntie Santana will teach you something." Santana kissed Ethan with tongue and it was weird. Ethan blushed deep red when she pulled away giving him a little pat on the cheek. "Did you learn something from that?" Ethan nodded and took the bottle. He was nervous to spin it. He still quietly hoped to get Blaine because when he saw Blaine and Kurt kissing, it looked really good and Kurt seemed to really like whatever Blaine was doing to him. On the other hand, he hoped not to get Blaine because he knew he had to let go of those feelings he had for him. Ethan closed his eyes and spun. Of all the people, it landed on Kurt.

Kurt looked down and saw the bottle pointing right to him. Blaine was about to protest and remembered what he had put Kurt through even tonight. Kurt's was still slurring words. "Get over here Ethan. I know you would probably rather kiss my fiancé, but you got me and I'll make it worth your while." Blaine was watching wide-eyed as HIS Kurt took Ethan and pulled him closer. Ethan looked like he was going to die, but Kurt handled him gently. It was the way he always handled Blaine with sure gentle hands. Blaine suddenly felt a bit of jealousy. "Hang on. Puck, bring me one of those shots!" Puck grabbed one and Kurt handed it to Ethan. "Drink it! I promise it will help." He drank it and waited a minute. Ethan had never drank more than a beer and here he was at a party with two beers in his system and now a shot and he was getting ready to kiss a boy after he just had his first kiss with a girl. At least the boy he was getting to kiss was gay. "Don't be nervous. I know it's a little scary." Kurt gave Ethan a drunk smile and suddenly he wasn't so nervous.

"Okay. Thanks Kurt." Ethan tried to smile, but he was so nervous.

Kurt leaned in slowly looking directly at Ethan. Ethan's heart was pounding out of his chest and he was sure he was going to collapse. Kurt quietly said, "Shhhh…it's okay." and closed the final inch to Ethan's lips. Kurt figured if this was his first gay kiss he wanted to make it worthwhile for Ethan, not like his own stolen first kiss. Kurt's lips gently kissed Ethan's lips. Ethan was clearly nervous. His lips were not as inviting as Blaine's and they were a lot thinner than Blaine's pouty full lips. Kurt poked his tongue out and traced Ethan's lower lip which caused him to gasp and that was the feeling that Kurt remembered from Blaine kissing him like that the first time. Ethan's gasp lent itself to Kurt poking his tongue into Ethan's mouth teasing his tongue for a few seconds before he backed away. Ethan's eyes were closed when Kurt came to look at him. "Ethan, are you okay?"

"Um.. Yeah. Thanks Kurt." Ethan looked happy. Kurt thought if there was any question in Ethan's mind about being gay that solved every question he had.

Kurt turned to Blaine and smiled. "I love you, Blaine." Kurt suddenly looked calm. He took Blaine's hand in his cupping Blaine's face with his other hand. He looked heartbroken after that. Kurt put his mouth to Blaine's ear and whispered. "I love you with everything I am Blaine. Please don't let that kiss get between us. I'm yours forever and you're mine forever." He kissed his neck and sucked on Blaine's earlobe standing up and leading Blaine away to the sofa where he half laid half sat against the arm of the sofa pulling Blaine on top of him.

"Kurt." Blaine looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"Shhh. I don't care. They've seen us make out before. If they don't like it, they don't have to watch." Kurt shut Blaine up by kissing him till he was lying on top of Kurt. Blaine didn't want this to end. Seeing his Love kiss someone else in the way that was only meant for him was a little unnerving.

"Kurt. God.. I love you so much."

"And I, you." Kurt and Blaine continued to make out for a little bit as they heard someone take the stage. Rachel was on stage singing 'My Man' and they both sat up to listen. Kurt looked at Blaine, his chest aching from the words of the song and he knew that he would always belong to Blaine. "Dance with me." He held his hand out to Blaine and the moved to the dance floor. "No more of this jealousy tonight. We are on next and we are going to have some fun, starting right now."

Kurt was ready to party. Blaine and Kurt grabbed beers and headed to the stage. Everyone had gathered around to watch because everyone always loved to watch Blaine and Kurt sing. They made a great couple on stage and off. The music started in the background and everyone seemed to pick up the beat immediately.

**Kurt:**

_Made a wrong turn once or twice  
>Dug my way out, blood and fire<br>Bad decisions, that's alright  
>Welcome to my silly life<em>

Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
>Miss 'No way, it's all good'<br>It didn't slow me down.  
>Mistaken, always second guessing<br>Underestimated, look I'm still around

They looked at each other and sang this song that had so much meaning to them. Never did they ever feel perfect except now when they were together as a couple.

**Kurt and Blaine:**

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
>Like you're less than less than perfect<br>Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
>Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me<em>

**Kurt (Blaine):**

_You're so mean (you're so mean)  
>When you talk (when you talk)<br>About yourself. You were wrong.  
>Change the voices (change the voices)<br>In your head (in your head)  
>Make them like you instead.<em>

Kurt walked over to Ethan pulling him up on stage with them and Blaine grabbed the other new guys. Kurt wanted to make sure Ethan knew that he was okay with him. He wanted to be friends. There was no fear in Kurt anymore. He knew Blaine was his and would always be his.

**Blaine and Kurt:**

_So complicated,  
>Look happy, You'll make it<br>Filled with so much hatred  
>Such a tired game<br>It's enough, I've done all I could think of  
>Chased down all my demons<br>I've seen you do the same  
>(Ohh ohhhhhhh)<em>

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_  
><em>Like you're less than less than perfect<em>  
><em>Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel<em>  
><em>Like you're nothing, you are perfect<em>

_The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear_  
><em>The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer<em>  
><em>So cool in line and we try try try but we try too hard<em>  
><em>And it's a waste of my time.<em>  
><em>Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere<em>  
><em>They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair<em>  
><em>Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time<em>  
><em>Why do we do that, why do I do that (why do I do that)?<em>

Kurt yelled out to everyone. "Come on. You know the words.. Get up here with us." The stage was packed as Kurt glanced around to see all of their friends that were important to them. Kurt knew that he wanted every single person in this room to witness their important day. Kurt had his arms around Rachel and kissed her on the head.

Across the stage Blaine stood with his arms on the shoulders of Jeff and Finn. Well, kind of on their shoulders. He was so much shorter and Kurt just laughed and smiled as he caught Blaine eye. They weren't even singing anymore as the entire group was bouncing around on the stage singing together.

**Blaine:**

_(Yeah! Ooooh!)_

**Kurt:**_  
>I'm pretty, pretty, pretty<em>

**Warblers and New Directions:**

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
>Like you're less than less than perfect<br>Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
>Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me<br>(Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
>Like you're less than less than perfect)<br>You're perfect, you're perfect to me  
>Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me._

The entire group clapped and jumped around the stage. Most of them had a level of drunkenness, but no one was as far gone as Rachel's last party.

After the song, Kurt went over to Ethan to get to know him better. While Blaine grabbed Finn, Puck and Sam. Blaine looked like he was scheming and Kurt was worried about what it would be. Blaine always had good intentions, but they backfired a lot. Sure they backfired because Kurt had a tendency to be insecure, but Blaine knew that Kurt was like that.

"Hi Ethan."

Ethan looked nervous. "Hey Kurt. This is a great party. Everyone is so nice here. Thanks for inviting us to hang out with your friends."

"That's the thing Ethan. When you became a Warbler, you gained an immediate group of friends. The Warblers and New Directions are very close since the trip we took to Europe this past summer. Expect to see us around a lot." Kurt was strangely tipsy but he knew he wanted to make some headway on a friendship with Ethan. "Once a Warbler, always a Warbler."

"You were a Warbler?"

"No one told you?"

"No."

"I went to Dalton too. I was a Warbler. I met Blaine there and that's where 'we' started." Kurt smiled at the memory. "It's a good place Ethan. You'll be happy there."

"But you weren't and Blaine isn't."

Kurt glanced over to where Blaine was talking to Finn and a few others. "Blaine is happy there. He loves it there. I loved it there too, but it was too hard to be away from my friends here and my family. My friends are a huge part of my family too."

"And now Blaine is going to be with you."

"He and I are…" Kurt looked over at Blaine and this time Blaine saw him and put his hand to his chest. It was very subtle but Kurt understood and gave him the smile that he knew Blaine loved. "Blaine and I are soul mates. I don't think I could ever be a success without him. We just make each other better people."

"But he's still giving up a lot to move here."

"It's not like that Ethan. When you find someone, you'll understand it better. He'd be giving up so much more by not coming here."

"You?" Kurt was trying to be patient with all the questions, but it was running a bit thin now. "I'm sorry Kurt. I just don't understand, but I'm trying to understand. I know how much he loves you."

"Do you?"

"Yes. It's so obvious how much happier his is when you are in the room. He becomes more animated and his face looks so happy. I think he gets bouncier if that's even possible."

"It is.. trust me. When we sang at the Gap last year, he was all over the place, but that's a story for another time." Kurt wanted to be friends with Ethan and help him. "When you find the person that you connect with the way Blaine and I do, you'll understand. There is no me without him and no him without me. We somehow complete each other in a way that even we don't understand."

Ethan looked sad. "What if there isn't one out there for me."

Kurt knew the feeling and reached out and hugged Ethan. "Be patient. I was and it got me Blaine."

"You smell good."

Kurt laughed. "Thank you?"

"Umm… Also."

"You can tell me Ethan. I promise I won't ever laugh at you or make you feel bad." Kurt was starting to feel a little sick from the drinking.

"Thank you for the kiss earlier."

"It's part of the game."

"No. Really.. That was my first ever.. you know.. boy kiss. I saw you and Blaine that night and wondered what it would feel like. I had no idea that a few days later, I would have a first kiss."

"I hope I made it okay for you. I thought it might be and I wanted it to be nice. Not like my first kiss. Mine was stolen from me by a guy so far in the closet they had to build him an addition."

They both laughed. "I liked it a lot. So.. thank you. I have learned so much from you and Blaine. I really just want to be able to talk to you guys and be friends. I need someone like you to talk to about this stuff."

Kurt smiled at Ethan. "We'll always be there for you. We're only a phone call or drive away." Kurt patted him on the back and backed away. "Now, I think we need to get into a game of beer pong or something before Rachel makes us play never have I ever or truth or dare. My buzz is wearing off with all this serious talk. We are supposed to be having fun. Let's go Jedi Knight."

Ethan looked nervous immediately. "So Yoda.. should I be scared with the games?"

"Be very afraid." He stopped following Kurt. "I'm kidding."

* * *

><p>Blaine glanced over at Kurt and Ethan. "I'm glad Kurt is talking to him."<p>

Finn looked worried. "Aren't you nervous he's going to try to steal your guy? I saw that kiss earlier. It was weird watching Kurt kiss someone else."

"Umm.. yeah. My fiancée is kissing another gay guy. I was a little freaked out because he did that thing…" Blaine blushed

"Stop! Stop right there. I DO NOT want to know about any 'thing' that my brother does."

"Fine. I asked to talk to you guys because I am starting McKinley on Monday. I decided it was stupid to go back to Dalton now that Kurt and I are in the condo. I requested my transfer."

Sam put the information together. "So you are the new guy trying out for New Directions on Monday. Mr. Shue didn't say who it was."

"I don't think he knows it's me. Anyway, I want to use this song." Blaine handed all three of them small cards. "Finn, can you learn the drums and Sam and Puck, I need you to learn guitar and backup singing. Can you guys do that for me by class on Monday?"

Puck was first to respond. "Sure thing. Kurt doesn't know?"

"Nope."

"So how are you hiding from him the whole morning until Glee practice."

"Well, we don't have any morning classes together. My locker is right next to his, so I'm not going to go to my locker. I was hoping I could use one of yours tomorrow."

"Sam's locker is the furthest away from his and we'll help you hide out until Glee." Blaine glanced at Kurt and put his hand to his chest very subtly. Puck smiled because it was definitely a message to Kurt. "Dude, that's cute. You guys are a great couple."

"Thanks Puck." Blaine watched as Kurt headed over to the guys playing beer pong. "I better go. Kurt is already drunk and he's headed for beer pong." Blaine turned to leave and then stopped. "Oh yeah, I'm on the football team too." He turned and left.

Finn looked at the other two and stated what they were thinking. "Football?"

"His family owns a football team, so it makes sense. Right?"

Finn was still stunned. "The hobbit playing football?"

He got a bunch of shrugs.

* * *

><p>"Baby, you're going to get sick. You had all those shots earlier and now beer." Blaine tried to drag Kurt away.<p>

"Come on Blaine. Play with me."

"I can't. I have to be able to drive. You can play for a little while longer." Blaine noticed Ethan there and he looked like he was totally wasted too. "I'll be up there singing if anyone is interested." Blaine laughed because, it was senior year and Kurt wanted it to be the best year ever. Blaine was sure it would be.

He took to the stage and piano and started his rendition of Teenage Dream. He had been working on it for a while now. He always thought a slow version of the song would be good. Kurt heard the music and found himself drawn to the stage and Blaine as soon as the first notes left his mouth. Everyone seemed drawn to Blaine as he sang in his soulful voice. He was singing to one person and it showed. Everyone knew it was for Kurt. It was Kurt that made him perform at the level he performed in. He was amazing.

As the last notes rolled off the piano everyone clapped. Blaine stood and made his way to Kurt. "I knew that would get you away from the beer pong. We need to have some time for us later tonight and you drinking would put a huge damper on it." Blaine kissed Kurt.

Suddenly Santana yelled out. "Truth or Dare. We gots some new meat here and we need to know more about them if they are going to be part of our group." Everyone gathered around. There were a few Warblers that were falling asleep or passed out, but the rest were gathered around the couch and coffee table with cups and ping pong balls strewn across the floor. Blaine sat with his back up against the couch with Kurt lying over his lap awake but completely drunk. Ethan was near them. "New kid Ethan. Truth or Dare."

"Uh.. I guess dare?" A bunch of groans and laughs came from the group.

Blaine leaned forward. "Bad call buddy. I guess we should have warned you."

"Thanks Yoda." Ethan directed at Kurt.

"Kurt's Yoda? Well Yoda went bye-bye about an hour ago. This is drunk Yoda."

"Blaine!"

"Sorry Baby. The truth hurts."

"Enough.. The boy chooses dare, he gets dare. I dare you to take off your pants and stay like that the rest of the night."

Laughter broke out. "I told you. She's brutal in this game." Ethan blushed deep red and took his pants off to reveal tight boxer briefs. He looked so scared and so young at this moment. He sat back down with his arms in his lap. "It's your turn."

"Blaine, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Was Kurt the first guy you ever had sex with?"

Finn was embarrassed. "La..la..la..I am not listening." He stuck his fingers in his ears. "Do you guys feel the need to continuously torture me like this." Ethan was confused.

"Why? Do you not like gay people?"

"No. Kurt is my brother. Remember?"

"Oh. Sorry. I remember now. You were in the hallway with Rachel when we went to talk to Kurt. Sorry."

"I'll answer it. Finn put your fingers back in your ears. Yes."

"Finn, Truth or Dare."

"Dare."

Blaine laughed. "You need to get up on that stage and dance a whole song for us."

The group laughed loudly because everyone knew how bad he was. Rachel yelled before she turned the music on. "Everyone stay back from the stage or you might lose a nose or an eye."

His dancing was awful and everyone was thankful it was done. "Fine.. I'm glad I can be everyone's comedy relief. This always my dare. Puck, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Did you watch Blaine and Kurt have sex at my house?"

Kurt spoke up this time. "Wait a minute. Why does everything have to be about me and Blaine?"

"Because little brother. You guys are like the perfect couple." Finn smiled and you couldn't stay mad at him. Ethan seemed to be understanding now what people thought of them as a couple and was suddenly realizing that he could never come between them.

"Fine. Yes." A bunch of gasps came from the entire group. Kurt and Blaine turned beat red. Blaine put his arms around Kurt comforting him in his complete embarrassment.

"Kurt. Truth or Dare?"

Kurt groaned in his drunkenness. "Dare."

"You need to get up on that stage and strip for us. Do the striptease you did at the party before the trip."

"I don't even remember it, Puck. I was drunk."

"Fine, you and Blaine need to make out and I mean really make out for 3 minutes."

"Fine." Kurt turned to Blaine. "Sorry Baby. This is a dare." Blaine smiled wearily. He knew this would end up with them going somewhere. Kurt immediately kissed Blaine and moved quickly down to his neck and moving back up to his earlobe sucking on it. Blaine couldn't hold in the moan that slipped out of his mouth. As Kurt sucked and licked his neck and his hand moved under his shirt.

"Uhhh.. Kurt." Blaine was becoming quickly overheated. The beer pulsing through his system. Kurt's hips slowly thrust into him and his head tipped back. It gave Kurt full access to Blaine neck and he nibbled, sucked and kissed while Blaine melted into a puddle of good right in front of everyone.

"Damn Hot!" Santana said breaking the silence. "Time's up lady lips."

Kurt didn't stop, but made his way up to Blaine's ear to whisper something. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No.. Don't stop." It was heard by everyone.

Finn hit Puck on the arm.. Hard! "Puck, now look what you did. You know how these two can't seem to get enough of each other. Now we have to deal with them in here trying to get in each other's pants."

"Finn, you're an idiot." Blaine sat up smiling. "We can control ourselves."

"Hey Warblers that can still stand. New guys sorry, you don't know this one, but pay attention because you might be doing this." Blaine took the stage.

_Uno, dos, tres_

The Warblers got up on stage and started in the song behind Blaine. This would be the last time that Blaine would sing lead for them and it would be a fun way to end it.

_It's been a really really messed up week  
>Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter<br>And my girlfriend went and cheated on me  
>She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her<em>

La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la

Kurt was barely coherent at this point. He lying down on the couch pretty far gone but smiled at hearing Blaine and the Warblers up on stage singing.

_We're going at it tonight tonight  
>There's a party on the rooftop top of the world<br>Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
>I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it<br>It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight_

I woke up with a strange tattoo  
>Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket<br>And it kinda looks just like you  
>Mixed with Zach Galifianakis<p>

La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la

Rachel was pulling at Kurt's arm. "Kurt come on. This is the last time Blaine will sing with the Warblers. He'll be transferring really soon. You've got to join in or you'll be sorry."

"No Rachel.. Tired." Kurt was batting her arm away.

_We're going at it tonight tonight  
>There's a party on the rooftop top of the world<br>Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
>I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it<br>It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight_

You got me singing like

Blaine was bouncing and wished that Kurt was up and moving. They would have to talk about Kurt always getting drunk at these parties. Not tonight. Kurt didn't know that this was really it for Blaine and Warblers.

_Woah, come on, ohh, it doesn't matter, woah, everybody now, ohh_

Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
>Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down<br>It's my party dance if I want to  
>We can get crazy let it all out<p>

Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
>Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down<br>It's my party dance if I want to  
>We can get crazy let it all out<p>

Blaine came to stand right over Kurt effectively waking him up. Kurt let Blaine drag him up on stage with him as everyone that was moving was dancing with the group.

_It's you and me and were runnin this town  
>And it's me and you and we're shakin the ground<br>And ain't nobody gonna tell us to go cause this is our show_

Everybody  
>Woah, come on, ohh, all you animals<br>Woah, let me hear you now, ohh

Tonight tonight there's a party on the rooftop top of the world  
>Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign<br>I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it  
>It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight<br>It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight  
>Yeah it's all right, all right, tonight, tonight<p>

The four new Warblers got up on stage with the rest of the Warblers and were singing along even like they had always sang with them. It was so much fun for them to be part of a group of friends immediately. Blaine turned toward Ethan as he started in the next part of the song.

_Just singing like  
>Woah, come on, ohh, all you party people<br>Woah, all you singletons, ohh (even the white kids)_

Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
>Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down<br>It's my party dance if I want to  
>We can get crazy let it all out<p>

Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
>Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down<br>It's my party dance if I want to  
>We can get crazy let it all out<p>

An hour later at 2 AM, everyone was either too tired to do anything else or too drunk to function. Blaine and Kurt were leaving. "Anyone need to stay at our place?" It seemed that all of Warbler hands went up. Some hands went up when Blaine thought they were already completely out. "I guess all the Warblers are staying with us. I can drive about six more since we have Kurt's car. Trent is okay, I think. Can you take four more?" Trent nodded. "Finn, can you drive the rest?"

"Yeah. I got this."

"Okay. C'mon. First 6 will go with me." Seth and Ethan scrambled to get in the first car with Nick and Jeff. "Buckle up guys. It's a short drive, but I don't want to get in trouble."

Kurt was too drunk to do it himself, so Blaine buckled him in and kissed his cheek and whispered to an already falling asleep Kurt. "I love you Kurt."

Kurt reached out his hand searching for Blaine's and mumbled back. "Sorry I drank too much Baby. Don't ever leave me. I need you."

"I need you too Kurt. I'll never leave you. We're a team." He started the car as they headed home.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>

**Songs: **

**Perfect - Pink**

**Tonight, Tonight - Hot Chelle Rae**


	14. Audition

**A/N: I guess I need to stop making promises about my updates. Everytime i do, life gets crazy! So from now on, I will try to update on Monday and Friday. LOL**

**One promise I know I can make is that it will never go longer than a week for an update. I know how much it stinks when writers abandon stories so that the 2nd promise I will make. I will complete this entire story.. How could I not?**

**Thanks for understanding all my loves!**

**Warning: nice bit of smut..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them or the song! BUT I LOVE THIS SONG SO MUCH!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 – Audition<strong>

Kurt spent Sunday recovering from Saturday night. Blaine loved him too much to start with the 'I told you so's', so he did the next best thing. He took care of Kurt. Kurt was hung over all day and couldn't eat or sleep. "I think I'm dying Blaine."

"You're not dying. You never learn your lesson, Baby." Kurt lay on the couch with his head on Blaine's lap. Blaine had been holding a cool damp cloth on Kurt's forehead since Kurt woke up late morning. "Are you going to stay here tonight? Maybe I should just stay and leave early in the morning." Blaine hadn't thought about where he was going to stay tonight knowing that Dalton was no longer an option.

"No. I don't want to stay here alone yet and I don't want you to get into an accident by having to get up too early. I can stay at my dad's tonight."

Blaine was running his fingers through Kurt's hair. "I need to do some laundry, love. Do you think you can manage without me for a few minutes?" Kurt just nodded and closed his eyes as Blaine laid his head gently on the sofa.

"I thought the Advil was supposed to help." Kurt was whining.

"There's only so much medication can do when one has been on a drinking binge for say, 5 hours?"

"It wasn't 5 hours."

"Kurt, we got to Rachel's at 9:00 and left at 2:00."

"Ugh.. No wonder I feel like I'm going to die. Maybe I have alcohol poisoning?"

Blaine chuckled as he loaded the washing machine paying careful attention to the labels on Kurt's clothes. "You don't have alcohol poisoning. I'll tell you what. I will order us a pizza, we'll have a late lunch and I'll move the coffee table so I can set us up on the floor and we can watch movies until we fall asleep."

Blaine returned to the room grabbing his cell phone and laptop. "Sounds perfect except for the eating part."

Blaine carefully lifted Kurt's head up and replaced it on his lap as he searched for a place to order pizza from.

As promised, Blaine set up a few comforters and grabbed many of the pillows from their first night in the condo to use as a cushion while they were on the floor. "Come on Baby. It's all ready and the pizza should be here any minute." Kurt reluctantly moved to the floor but found immediate comfort from the coolness of the pillows on his body.

"Blaine, I think you figured out the cure to a hangover. Ice baths. Maybe I have been on the couch far too long, but it's so much cooler here and I feel a little better.

"I have another plan…." The doorbell rang interrupting his train of thought and Blaine got up quickly retrieving the pizza from the delivery guy. "We are going to eat right here and watch a movie. What do you want to watch?"

"Anything, nothing. I don't care. Will you just rub my back?"

"Okay, let me get plates and water for us to drink and I'll rub your back."

Blaine looked into the family room where Kurt lay looking like he was in pain. Blaine wanted to make him better. He hated to see Kurt ever in pain, even if he caused it to himself. Blaine sat down next to Kurt. "Sweetie, turn on your side. I'll rub your back." Kurt was in no condition to protest so he rolled over and Blaine took position behind him, gently lifting his shirt and began to rub gently.

"Thank you Blaine. Thank you taking care of me."

"That's what I'm here for. We're here for each other, right? In sickness and in health right?"

Kurt just smiled with his eyes shut. Blaine continued to rub Kurt's back and pushed his shirt up more. Just the feel of Kurt's soft pale skin under his fingers made his fingertips tingle. Kurt sighed and Blaine knew that that what he was doing was helping. Blaine was feeling adventurous as he let his hand drift lower firs caressing the swells of Kurt's ass. Kurt's breathing became seemingly heavier. Blaine used both hands as he rubbed Kurt's back with one and caressed Kurt's ass and thigh with his other. "Blaine, I thought you were hungry." Kurt kept his eyes shut. He was sure he might give away how much he wanted Blaine's hands on him.

"I 'm hungry." As the words left his lips, Blaine's hand moved to Kurt's front pressing firmly against his half hard cock. A quiet moan whispered through Kurt's lips. "Just not for pizza right this second." Kurt opened his eyes and turned his head toward his lover. Blaine was in complete control. "Shhh.. Close your eyes. Don't open them. Let me take care of you."

Blaine moved to unbutton and unzip Kurt's jeans releasing his hardened cock. Blaine rolled Kurt onto his back and gently continued to stroke him until he was rock hard. "Lift up your hips Baby." Kurt was in no condition to protest as he opened his eyes to see Blaine's hands on him, stroking him just staring at Kurt's cock. "Kurt, I don't think I ever tell you how gorgeous you cock is. It's perfect like you are."

Kurt laughed at that. "Blaine, my skin is pale, my voice is high, I can't dance and I'm insecure."

Blaine tightened his grip a little. "You skin is perfect. It's flawless because of how well you take care of it. Your voice is like an angel. You can sing so many unbelievable songs. Your dancing. Who cares, I know how well you move your hips and so do you. You know how to move them just the right way. Now shut up and enjoy."

"I guess eating is out of the question?"

"Well, pizza yes.. at least for one of us." Blaine got on his knees as he licked the length of Kurt's cock tasting his leaking come. He teased his head swirling his tongue around it several times. Kurt whimpered and Blaine knew that this was going to be helpful for Kurt. Kurt's eyes were barely closed, he could see a hint of Kurt's eyes behind those long eyelashes and soft pale eyelids. Blaine imagined them rolling back when he came as Blaine had often experienced himself. He took Kurt's entirety into his mouth not stopping until he could feel his cock at the back of his throat. Blaine was quite proud of himself smiling gently as he continued to move up and down over Kurt's cock sucking and hollowing out his cheeks.

"Blaine.. so good. Aaaahhh" Kurt felt his cock hit the back of Blaine's throat. The feeling was unlike any other another. Kurt was at the very edge as Blaine backed off a little continuing to lovingly stroke Kurt keeping him hard, but his mouth was now on Kurt's nipples toying and flicking them. Kurt was completely and utterly out of control. "Unnngh.. Please Blaine.. Please!"

"Tell me what you want Baby. Tell me and I'll do it."

"I need to come. Please I need to." Kurt had tears pooling in the corner of his eyes and Blaine thought that maybe he was being cruel. He returned his mouth to Kurt sucking hard and taking in his full length. It didn't take long before Blaine tasted the familiar taste of his fiancée. Kurt breathing was still deep and erratic and Blaine continued to lick and suck until he was sure that Kurt was done. Releasing him, Blaine made his way back up to Kurt kissing him gingerly along his jawline and licking every few kisses.

Blaine reached down to Kurt's hand took it in his. He had not yet uttered a word and Blaine was a little worried. "Are you okay?"

"Of course Blaine. More than okay I must say."

"Good." Kurt could feel Blaine smiling against his face. "How do you feel now?"

Kurt laughed and smiled opening his eyes to see Blaine just inches away from his face. "Is that why you did all this? To make me feel better."

Blaine winked at Kurt. "It worked, didn't it?"

Kurt just smiled and pulled Blaine's lips back to his. "If you promise to go to sleep early tonight, I will let you stay here with me and drive to Dalton in the morning."

"Deal."

The rest of the afternoon was Kurt and Blaine cuddling and watching Disney movies into the evening.

"Kurt you need to wake up sweetie. It's time for you to get ready for school." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear as he rubbed up and down his arm. "You need to get moving. After school you should start packing for New York. We leave on Friday. I'm not sure what time yet, but the Gil should let me know as soon as the flight plans are filed."

"Okay. I'm up. "Kurt sat up and kissed Blaine who was already dressed and ready to go. Blaine had called Burt at some point last night and he was cleared to go over and change and then go to school with Finn. Blaine was going to leave his car at the Hudson-Hummel's because he didn't want Kurt to see it and he didn't want to have to drive home separately.

Blaine entered the school just as the first bell rang. He went straight to Principal Figgin's office. "I'm Blaine Anderson. I am supposed to meet with Principal Figgins. This is my first day at McKinley."

After having a nice chat with the principal, Blaine had one more piece of paperwork to fill out. Emergency forms. In case of emergency. Kurt Hummel, Burt Hummel, Finn Hudson, Carole Hudson. That was easy. He headed off to his first class. Blaine was really jumpy. He had not been to public school in a long time and even though Kurt said there was some kind of truce, he was still a little nervous. To add to the nervousness was Blaine's need to stay incognito until Glee. He somehow had to make it to 2 more classes without Kurt seeing him in the hallway or hearing about him. Blaine decided to lay low.

Blaine asked the secretary to call Finn Hudson to escort him around the building. If anyone knew where Kurt would be, it would be Finn. Finn entered the office not really knowing why he was sent down. As soon as he saw Blaine, he became so excited. "Blaine bro. You're official?"

"Yes. Completely official. Now, can you get me to my classes until Glee. Remember I don't want Kurt to see me."

"Come on."

In the hallway Blaine became more comfortable with Finn walking by him. Everything was foreign. Even though he felt strange, every fiber in his being told him he was right where he should be. "Okay Blaine. This is your first class. Kurt is down around the other hall and doesn't really come this way until just before Glee club."

"Thanks Finn. Are we all set for the song?"

"Yep. Sam is going to meet you in the hall before Glee. He'll bring you a guitar to play before starting. Does that sound good?"

"Perfect."

Blaine's first class was English and coming from Dalton, he knew it would be easier for him. The strangest thing to Blaine was that there were tables instead of desks in the class. Everyone sat at tables, four to a table. Blaine handed the teacher his admit slip and he was assigned a table with all girls. They just happened to be the only empty table. The teacher passed out handouts that were to be completed in class and would be discussed tomorrow. English was Blaine's best class and he planned on majoring in it at Columbia.

As soon as Blaine sat down, there were a lot of whispers and giggles. "Hi ladies, I'm Blaine."

The girls at his table blushed at the sound of his voice. Oh brother.. I have to deal with girls hitting on me. Blaine had totally forgotten about girls in school. After all, he had been at an all-boys high school. One of the girls finally spoke. "Are you a senior?"

Blaine smiled. "yes."

"You're really cute. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No. I don't. I actually have a boyfriend."

The girl groaned and said to the others. "Doesn't it figure that all the cute smart guys are gay? Oh Well, we better get started on the handout."

"W-we work together?"

"Of course. This thing will probably take more that this class period. You'll probably have to finish it at home." She was a really nice girl. "My name's Jenna and this is Mallory and Anna."

"Pleased to meet you all." They worked on it all class and Blaine decided that all 3 girls were dumber than a box of rocks. He hoped to be able to transfer into Kurt's classes after Kurt knew the secret. The bell rang and as instructed by Finn he stayed until Finn got there. While he waited, his phone buzzed.

_To Blaine:_

_I miss you so much Baby. One more week and I'll see you every day! I can't wait._

_To Kurt:_

_I miss you too. More than you know._

_To Blaine:_

_When will I see you? Please say before Friday._

_To Kurt:_

_Maybe Wednesday._

He hated to lie to Kurt, but it was for a good cause. "Hey Dude. Ready for the next class?"

"Yeah.. Thanks Finn. Your brother is already texting me."

"Of course he is. He can't stand to be away from you."

"I love him. You know that right?"

"Of course. I can see it in your eyes. Every time you see him, you face brightens instantaneously." Blaine just smiled.

"Here we are. Science class. Me, Rachel and Sam are in this class with you." Finn paused. "Let me see what your next class is." Finn examined it, and then yelled across the room. "Sam, do you have biology after this?"

Sam groaned. "Unfortunately."

They walked over to Sam. "Blaine is in that with you. You can take him over and then you guys have to sneak to the choir room until the song."

"Excuse me gentlemen for interrupting your class. Oh. I'm sorry. This is my class."

Finn spoke for all. "Sorry Mr. McMillan. This is Blaine Anderson. He's new today." Blaine handed him is slip.

"Okay, Blaine. Since you seem to know these people already, you can sit next to Sam and be his partner.

Sam laughed. "I think Kurt might get jealous." Sam winked. Blaine slapped him across the head.

"Are you ready for Glee?" Blaine was starting to get nervous.

"Yeah. So, you'll bring me a guitar in the hall? Will you talk to Mr. Shue also? Just make sure he doesn't announce who's trying out. I want it to be a surprise."

"Sure thing. You know you suck, don't you?"

Blaine knew he was joking. "Why's that?"

"Because the song you're singing today. The words are awesome."

"I'm not following you. You keep saying good things but not why I suck."

"Because every girl in that room would kill to have you as a boyfriend and Kurt has you. They know they're stuck with the rest of us common men." Sam laughed.

"Shut up."

"No, it's true. You're going to get all of us in trouble. Oh Yeah. And then you're going to walk in with a football jersey and the rest of the girls in school will swoon."

"Who swoons anymore?" Blaine laughed.

"Gentlemen. May I begin my class? Blaine, do I need to separate you on your first day here at McKinley?"

"No. Sorry sir." Blaine smiled at Mr. McMillan. Class was easy. He had already studied what they were going over so his thoughts could wander. Was Sam right? Blaine didn't think he was good looking in any measure. He was short, he had ridiculously curly hair that thankfully he didn't have to gel completely down now that he was at public school. He looked like a messy mop. Kurt was a different story. He was majestic in the way he carried himself. His hair was always perfectly coifed and his clothes always perfect. Sometimes odd, but always in place. Crap, why did he have to think about Kurt now. Memories of yesterday filled him while he pretended to pay attention to class.

_Kurt's stomach growled about 1 minute after coming so hard he thought he might die._

"_I see that I fixed things."_

_Kurt smiled. "Blaine, you are too good for me. I'm so lucky to call you mine."_

"_Let's eat, then we can talk about how lucky you are." Kurt's eyes widened slightly and Blaine thought he said something wrong. _

"_I am you know. I worry that someday you'll figure it out."_

"_I've already figured out that you carry my heart in your chest with yours. So, I guess you're stuck with a short, curly haired Hobbit the rest of your life."_

"_One lifetime won't even be long enough Blaine."_

"_I know. Now let's eat."_

"_I think I need to do something first." Kurt reached to feel the front of Blaine's pants wrapping his fingers around the hardness he found there. "This would be easier if you had no pants on."_

"_What about food?"_

"_I'm hungry for you." Kurt's eyes were dark with lust and predatory. Blaine thought he never saw anything like it before. They were dark not blue or green. They were slate and Kurt looked so hot in that moment. He pushed Blaine against the couch and quickly unzipped his pants. He didn't even wait for Blaine. He pulled roughly at the waistband pulling his boxers with it he sunk his mouth down to Blaine's painfully hard cock. There was nothing gentle about it. Blaine was so turned on. This would not last very long as Kurt immediately hollowed his cheeks plunging down again and again. Blaine was completely out of control of his own body as he thrust up to meet Kurt's beautiful delicate lips. His next memory is coming so strong and hard down his loves throat and Kurt gently returning to his lips kissing him lovingly and gently. "I feel much better now. Let's eat."_

Blaine was pulled from his thoughts when the bell rang. He and Sam made their way to the door and were stopped by 2 girls. "Hi I'm Sarah and this is Haley."

"Hi."

"Hey, if you're interested, we're going to the mall after school. We could show you around."

"Sarah, thank you for the kind offer, but I'm busy after school." Blaine didn't want to completely brand himself on the first day for school. He wanted to make school different and better for Kurt. The two girls left after handing Blaine their cell numbers in case he changed his mind. Sam gave him a knowing look.

He wasn't paying attention, but heard a familiar voice in the background. It was Kurt. "Shit Sam. I thought he was nowhere near here during this time."

"He usually isn't." Blaine ran into the next door he could find and closed it.

"Hey Sam. Do you know who's trying out today? I'm trying to scope out Blaine's competition."

"How would I know?"

"I heard about some new meat in the building. Dark hair and cute. Didn't you just come from chemistry?"

"Yeah."

"From what I heard, he was in your class."

"Heard from where."

"Just some girls talking about him." Kurt nodded over his shoulder to Sarah and Haley. "According to them, he's dreamy." Blaine shouldn't have been eavesdropping but he couldn't help it. He was suddenly becoming jealous, of himself.. This is crazy. Kurt's not interested.

"I didn't notice him, but you know me. I miss a lot going on around me. So, what about Blaine?"

"What about Blaine?"

"I am so excited for him to start next week."

"No you were asking about the new guy."

"Those were their words, not mine. I have eyes for only one man. Blaine is my entire life Sam. I love him more than I love myself."

"Sorry Kurt. I know you do."

"Okay, well I guess I find out after this period. See you at Glee."

"Blaine! You can come out of the girl's bathroom." Blaine turned around and saw a few girls looking at him.

"Sorry girls."

Kurt took a seat in the front row next to Rachel and Finn as Mr. Schuster entered the room. "Class, we have a new person auditioning today."

Kurt raised his hand. "I would like to remind everyone, but especially you, Mr. Shue, Blaine starts next week and he will be auditioning as well."

Mr. Shue already knew Blaine was in the hallway getting ready to make his grand entrance as he liked to do. "Yes Kurt, but in the meantime, let's listen to our new person today." Mr. Shue sat down next to Kurt and Finn and Puck made their way to the drums and guitar.

Kurt was so confused. Why would they be playing? Then he heard a guitar playing and Sam entered the room playing. Then he heard him and saw him.

_So many nights trying to hide it__  
><em>_But now I stay awake just pleading for more__  
><em>_To think this heart was divided__  
><em>_I'm losing sleep cause I can't ignore..._

_Feeling your touch all around__  
><em>_Peacefully hearing the sound__  
><em>_Of silence around us, so glad we found us this way_

Blaine stood right in front of Kurt singing everything from his heart. Kurt could feel the warmth coming from the love of his life. Puck and Sam started to sing background with Blaine.

_Find me, here in your arms__  
><em>_Now I'm wondering where you've always been__  
><em>_Blindly, I came to you__  
><em>_Knowing you'd breathe new life from within_

Blaine reached for Kurt's hand and pulled him to him. He started to take Kurt in a slow dance singing only to Kurt now. He knew he would make the Glee Club so this really was all for Kurt.

_Can't get enough of you_

_I want to be where you are__  
><em>_In times of need I just want you to stay__  
><em>_I leave a note on your car__  
><em>_When I can't find the right words to say__  
><em>_[ Lyrics from: . ]__  
><em>_Hearing your voice all around__  
><em>_The last place we're going is down__  
><em>_I'll blindly follow knowing you're leading the way_

He twirled Kurt and urged him back to his seat so he could sing directly to him again. He wanted Kurt to feel everything he felt when he sang this song. This song was about them.

_Find me, here in your arms__  
><em>_Now I'm wondering where you've always been__  
><em>_Blindly, I came to you__  
><em>_Knowing you'd breathe new life from within_

_With you in time__  
><em>_There's nothing else__  
><em>_My life stands still__  
><em>_You are the will that makes me strong__  
><em>_Make me strong__  
><em>_If ever alone in this world I know I'll always..._

_Find me, here in your arms__  
><em>_Now I'm wondering where you've always been__  
><em>_Blindly, I came to you__  
><em>_Knowing you'd breathe new life from within__  
><em>_You sleep, here in my arms__  
><em>_Where the world just shuts down for awhile__  
><em>_Blindly, you came to me__  
><em>_Finding peace and belief in this smile__  
><em>_Find some peace and belief in this smile_

_Can't get enough of you_

Blaine wasn't afraid to kiss Kurt in this audience. This was their family. They knew Blaine and Kurt. They knew the song, the everything look in their eyes. Blaine kissed him gently before releasing his lips. "I love you Kurt."

"I love you too." Kurt had tears in his eyes. The effect of the words that Blaine sang to him. Blaine wiped the tears away with his thumbs and walked to the seat that was occupied by Mr. Shue.

"Thanks for keeping my secret." He turned to Finn, Puck and Sam. "Thanks for backing me up guys!" Finally he turned back to Kurt still holding his hand. "Surprise Baby."

"I can't believe you're here. A week early. That song was beautiful. Definitely my new favorite."

"Oh. I need you to meet someone." Kurt was so confused. "My name is Blaine Anderson. I'm the dreamy guy in chemistry class."

"You were there?"

"Sadly, I hid in the girl's bathroom. You almost ruined my surprise."

"I love you even more. Never ever leave me Blaine."

"You couldn't get me to leave even if you tried." Blaine kissed Kurt chastely on the lips and sat down. This was right. This felt so right to him. Holding Kurt's hand in Glee with Finn and Rachel and the rest of their family right there with them. This was more perfect than Blaine thought it would be. He was home.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews Please! I know the system was down, but I was sad not to get as many reviews as I usually do. <strong>

Coming up: Football for Blaine, Packing for Kurt and NEW YORK!

Song:

Find me - Boyce Avenue They do a lot of covers and you can find them on YouTube!


	15. Football Practice

**A/N: I think I might be on track now since it is Monday night and I am posting! lol Again you can't hold me to it!**

**I love all my readers. I hate that I feel like I'm moving slow, but I just like every scene I write. I can actually see this going on and I hate to skip it, so here's all football stuff.**

**Warning: Use of derogatory words, Sex, sex, sex...**

**Next Chapter: Football Game - First for Blaine Leaving on the family jet and arriving in New York. At least my plan is to be able to fit both ideas into one chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Glee or any part of them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 – Football Practice<strong>

"I can't believe you're here." Kurt and Blaine sat at the lunch table with the rest of the glee club. He looked at the rest of the table. "How many of you knew?" Everyone's hand went up except Rachel.

Rachel looked at Finn. "You didn't tell me?"

"Well I really just found out with Sam and Puck. Then everyone must have found out."

Santana decided to say what everyone was thinking but wouldn't say out loud. "We didn't tell you because you can't keep a secret. And since you and Kurt are close, we definitely weren't going to tell you."

Kurt's best friend's feelings were hurt, but he tried to make her feel better. "You soooo would have told me, so don't be sad Rachel. I'm glad I didn't mess up one of Blaine surprises." Kurt put his hand on Blaine's thigh. Blaine glanced over not knowing what would be okay to do in public school. Kurt noticed Blaine tense immediately. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Of course I am." Kurt kept staring waiting knowing that he was hiding something. "Okay. I'm afraid to show, you know, too much in public because I don't know what's okay. I just don't want you to get hurt."

Kurt whispered in his ear. "I love you so much. I'm sorry that you're nervous. We shouldn't have to be, but I don't want you to get hurt either." Kurt didn't know what was too much since he never had a boyfriend before, let alone a fiancé. "I guess we should just play it by ear until we know how people will react. Okay?"

"Sounds good Baby." Blaine glanced around to see if anyone else heard him say that and if so, what their reaction was. No one heard or saw so he went about his lunch. He winked at Kurt. "I love you too."

"Finn, can you give me a ride home today?" Blaine had another secret that he knew Kurt would pick up on.

"Excuse me. Why won't you be riding home with me?" Kurt was so confused by Blaine.

"Because I have to stay after school for practice and you have to go home and start packing for New York."

"What practice do you have?"

Blaine was nervous to tell Kurt because he wasn't exactly sure how he would react. "The same practice that Finn, Sam, Puck, Mike and Artie have."

Kurt wasn't sure how to react. "Y-you are on the football team? Really? Do you know how to play?"

Sam laughed a little. "Kurt, his grandfather owns a professional football team. You think he wouldn't know how to play?"

"Excuse me Sam, but I believe I asked my fiancé the question. Not you." Kurt turned to Blaine and waited for an answer.

This is not exactly the way Blaine wanted this to go. He placed his hand on Kurt's knee. "I played my freshman year before transferring to Dalton. Dalton was too small to field a football team, so I couldn't play there. So, to answer your question. Yes I know how to play. When I was younger, we used to have the Anderson Thanksgiving bowl. It was a family football game. The losers cleaned up thanksgiving dinner. It's one thing I missed after I came out, but since my parents and grandparents are, you know, happy, maybe we can do that this Thanksgiving. In the meantime, I'm going to play for McKinley with these guys."

"Okay, so you know how to play." Kurt was going through different scenarios in his head. He didn't want Blaine to get hurt. Did he want Blaine to play or not? He wanted to see Blaine in football pants. Blaine is shorter than the average player. Blaine's ass in football pants would be perfect. If he gets tackled he might get hurt. He would be so hot in his letter jacket. What it the football players renege on their deal. If he's really good, he would be the star of the team. Okay. So this was going to be tough.

"Kurt, I know this look. Tell me what you're thinking." If there were gears in Kurt's head and Blaine could see them, he would be seeing them spinning in rapid motion at this second.

Kurt decided that Blaine needed to make his own decisions and if this what he wanted to do, he would support him in every way. "I'm thinking about how hot your ass will look in those football pants." Kurt smiled at him and bumped his shoulder. That was about as flirty as Kurt could deal with on this first day at school with his boyfriend.

Finn yelled. "Too much information Bro."

Blaine brought it all back to he and Kurt. "Is that all?"

"No, no. I support you 100%. I'm terrified for you because I'm so scared you'll get hurt, but I want you to enjoy yourself and if this is one of the things that will make you happy, then I'm happy for you."

"Don't worry Baby. I'm a pretty good player. Remember, my grandfather owns an unbelievable team."

"I know. So what position do you play?" That seemed to catch everyone's attention.

"Before I say this, I swear I will kick anyone's ass that has a comment. He held his fist up smiling because he knew that no matter what, he was going to catch some flack for this." The boys all nodded in anticipation of his answer. "I'm a wide receiver." Blaine immediately heard laughter but not from the people he thought would laugh. His lover and fiancée was in stitches laughing until he noticed no one else was laughing.

"I can't believe that none of you guys are laughing. It's sort of ironic, you know, because … forget it." Kurt sat and smiled at his future husband holding in his giggles. As he looked around the table others seemed to be holding it in too. "Okay. Laugh already. Puck? Finn?"

"Dude. You haven't seen the biceps on him. Well, I guess you have, but he can box dude."

"Finn, he's half your size." Kurt turned to Blaine. "I'm sorry Sweetie, but really, Finn is like seven or eight inches taller than you."

"Kurt, it's not the height, it's the fact that I think Blaine might be able to beat me up."

"Finn, you're being stupid. You could hold him at arms length and he could never reach you."

Blaine was a little frustrated with this conversation. "Kurt, do you want me and Finn to fight?"

"No. I'm just ..okay. I'm sorry that I laughed. I am really worried about you though. I know how big some of the guys are." Blaine rubbed his hand up and down Kurt's thigh. "If you keep doing that, I am not responsible for you missing practice."

"How about I promise to be your receiver tonight?" Blaine winked and smiled that adorable smile of his.

"Again.. Way, way too much information."

Kurt ignored Finn turning to talk to Blaine. "Promises, promises." Kurt started to stand up since lunch was just about over. "Maybe I will stay and watch practice. I wasn't kidding when I said I wanted to see you in those pants."

"You need to pack."

"So do you."

"The difference is that it will take me 30 minutes to pack and it will take you 3 days." Blaine sighed. "Do whatever your heart desires Baby. I can never deny you anything and you know it. Now tell me where my next class is."

"What is it?"

"Calculus."

Kurt looked at his schedule. "You have the next 2 classes with me Babe. Let's go."

"Yeah, we need to see about getting my English class changed. I want to be with you."

"Don't be a baby."

"You love that I'm your baby."

"That I do." They left the lunchroom and headed toward their next class. Blaine loved that he had at least lunch, Glee and two classes with Kurt. Time with him was never enough. Kurt looked more than thrilled that Blaine was here with him. Blaine's heart felt complete being here and he smiled because he felt like he fit in.

* * *

><p><strong>After school – Locker Room<strong>

Blaine was in the locker room changing into his practice clothes. He had been chatting with Puck who had the locker right next to him. Finn and Sam were down a few lockers from him and Puck. Suddenly, Blaine heard a voice behind him. "What are you doing here?" He turned to see Karofsky facing him with his hands on his hips.

"Dave, who's the new kid." Azimio chimed in from behind Dave.

"This is Hummel's boyfriend."

Finn, Puck and Sam stepped closer to offer protection. They knew what locker room fights looked like. There's a lot of metal in here. Not to mention overly angry nimrods with no brains. Blaine looked past Dave to Azimio nodding his head. "I'm Blaine Anderson. I just transferred here." He made a move closer to Dave and Azimio with his hand outstretched. "Nice to meet you."

Azimio made no movement closer and looked angry. "You shouldn't be here."

"I'm on the team. Listen. I'm just getting changed like you guys."

"What the hell are you doing here anyway?" Dave asked keeping himself between Azimio and Blaine.

"I transferred. That's all."

"So you think you can play football?" Dave laughed and Azimio joined in from behind.

"I know I can play. Can you?" Finn put a hand on his shoulder as a warning not to push it too far.

Azimio took a step toward Blaine and was clearly angry. "Azimio, remember the truce we made." Dave held his hand out showing Azimio that he should back off.

"I didn't make no pact Hummel. You made the pact and you made it with homo Hummel, not this guy."

Finn stood next to Blaine. "Kurt just happens to be his boyfriend. I think the pact could extend to him, don't you Dave?"

Dave nodded. Azimio was fueled. "I don't want this homo in my locker room checking out my stuff."

"Like there's anything to check out. When was the last time you could even see it?" Blaine knew he was fueling the anger, but he couldn't stand for the ignorance that was spewing from his mouth.

"You better watch it Anderson. I don't block for homos. You better watch your own back and you better not be in here when I'm in here."

Blaine left it alone. He didn't want to start practice with a black eye and Kurt would be so upset if he got hurt. He took the high road, but the tension still existed as Coach Bieste entered the room. "What's going on in here?"

She looked around waiting for an answer. Finn responded. "Nothing Coach, just random talk before we practice."

"Okay. Good to see you Anderson. You're small. Hope you're as good as I hear?"

"Trust me. I got this." Blaine smiled as he gathered his pads and walked out of the locker room with Puck and Finn on either side. Warm ups started immediately. The sooner the better. There didn't need to be any down time after what happened in the locker room. Finn, Puck and Dave were the team captains leading the warm up. After warm-up they broke and Blaine went with Finn and the other receivers to practice pass plays. Blaine looked up in the bleachers and saw Kurt, Rachel and Tina watching practice. Kurt looked so gorgeous in the sunlight. He was probably cursing the sun damaging his skin right at this second as Blaine saw Kurt lift a hand to shield his face.

Blaine smiled. "Anderson. So, I hear you can catch and run."

"Yes coach."

"Well, I'm gonna need to see what you can do if I'm going to put you out there for the next game. I can't have another player that can't do their job. I got enough of that on the team already."

"Let's get moving then coach."

Finn set up with his center. "Let's start with some basic runs Blaine so I can get your timing down. Let's go with a short pass situation. Slant pass."

Blaine ran play after play until he felt comfortable with Finn's passes. Finn wasn't accurate, but Blaine was a good adjuster and had good hands. His reach was not good, but his speed was just as good or better than the players on the team including Mike who was another of the wide receivers on the team. "Anderson, where'd you play football?"

"I only played freshman year at Dublin in Columbus. My last school didn't have football, but I have other reasons I know how to play." Blaine wasn't sure he wanted anyone to know yet. He looked to Finn and Finn shrugged. This was completely Blaine's call.

"Well, you play good ball for your size kid. Let's see how you do with defenders in place." Coach Bieste turned around. "Karofsky! Get your team over here."

Blaine turned to Finn. "Great Azimio is here."

"Dude, he plays both ways. He's an offensive and defensive lineman."

"Great… Great.. Good to know."

* * *

><p>Kurt, Rachel and Tina were watching practice. "Kurt, he looks so small out there." Rachel stated the obvious.<p>

"I know. I'm so scared he's going to get hurt. I mean, it's not like he's a midget, but compared to six foot players he looks tiny and he has less padding. Anyone know why?"

Tina offered what little information that Mike shared with her about it. "When you're a receiver, you have less padding so you can run faster and move your arms around better. That's their main job. To run and catch the ball."

"That makes sense." Kurt was distracted as he watched Blaine taking pass after pass from Finn. He looked like he really knew what he was doing. "Yay! Go Blaine!" He sat back down. "Am I too loud? Should I keep quiet? I don't want him to get in trouble."

Rachel brushed it off. "They can't hear you anyway."

Kurt had a terrified look on his face as he watched an entire defensive line come up to the line of scrimmage. Kurt was proud of his little bit of knowledge of football. "What are they doing now? Why do they have to have those guys going against them?"

Tina laughed because Kurt knew full well why they had to. He played for a short time last year. "Kurt, you know they have to do that. They have to have practice while being attacked by the other team. Otherwise, how will they know they can do it in a real game?"

"I know, but they are so huge and Blaine is my fiancé and they know. This will be an opportunity to take it out on him."

"What about the truce."

"Truce or no truce, I still think they will try something."

Tina sighed because she knew why Kurt was so worried. The football players had made his life miserable since freshman year. His only salvation from them was when he went to Dalton. Kurt became a new more confident person at Dalton with Blaine at his side. He was truly better today than before. It didn't change his fear for his future husband. Tina knew that Kurt might not make it without Blaine. They were two parts of a whole and no one wanted to see one without the other. No matter what happened, they would do anything to make sure Blaine and Kurt stayed together.

* * *

><p>Blaine lined up for his first run and Azimio was the cornerback on his side of the field. Blaine had a bad feeling about this, but he knew if he could outrun and outsmart Azimio, he would be okay. Azimio was big and not quick enough to keep up with him. "Hike!"<p>

Blaine ran his slant pattern and Azimio tried to keep up bumping the whole way until Blaine put some real speed under himself and pulled away. Azimio dove which would have been interference, but Blaine knew he didn't care as he reached for the ball right where it was supposed to be. Blaine was able to take it down field 15 yards.

"Huddle up." Finn was ready to move the ball quickly again. Blaine new that Finn had already picked him to be his favorite receiver. They were like brothers with all the time they spend together. This gave them a special advantage of being able to talk without words. They knew each other well. "Pro right 93 face on 3. Break!" Finn leaned over. "Do you know the play?"

"Yeah, I think."

"You're running the post and I'm going to you on the option." Finn was smiling. "This is awesome Blaine. I think we're going to do well." They seemed to be connecting well on the field and that Made Azimio even madder. That meant that Anderson would definitely stay on the team.

The ball was in play and Blaine made his way on his post run. Azimio was all over him until Blaine got about 10 yards out and again, Blaine ran away with it and the ball was in his reach as he dove into the end zone for a touchdown.

Blaine looked up to see Kurt cheering loudly. He was smiling at how proud he made Kurt when Azimio came up behind him and pushed him to the ground. "What the hell was that?"

Blaine stood up immediately. He didn't want to worry Kurt. "What are you doing Azimio? We are on the same team."

Coach Bieste and Finn were there in a minute and Kurt was running toward the track. "You tripped me."

"Listen, you were running to close and tripped over your own feet. You should be happy I scored."

"Anderson! What's going on here? Azimio?" Coach Bieste looked between the boys waiting for an answer. Neither boy responded. Blaine knew it would be best left alone. He motioned very discreetly to Kurt to stay back. "Okay. Let's run another play. If Anderson is going to be ready on Friday, we need to get him running all the plays. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Kurt met Blaine outside of the stadium. "Are you okay?" He cupped Blaine's face with his palms. "I swear I will kill him if he ever hurts you." Kurt didn't kiss Blaine. Blaine closed his eyes briefly just enjoying the tender fingers of his fiancées hands. He had just been hit yelled at and run down for the last few hours and was ready to go home for TLC.<p>

"Kurt, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? He hit you pretty hard."

"It probably looked worse than it was." Blaine was sore and he didn't want Kurt to worry so he hid his feelings. "Let's go home where you can baby me the rest of the night."

Finn was always listening. "Still too much information!"

Blaine yelled over his shoulder as they made their way to the car. "Quit listening then!"

As soon as they got home, Kurt turned on the shower for Blaine. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Something simple will be just fine tonight." Blaine was in the closet peeling his clothes off. He couldn't wait to get in the shower.

"Good. Let's just have some pasta and a salad. Does that sound okay?"

"You don't have to yell." Blaine was naked and smiling at Kurt. "I'm right here."

"Well, you were in the closet and so.. so .. I .. here's the bath. I mean shower. It's hot."

Blaine grinned and closed the distance between he and Kurt quickly attaching himself to Kurt's lips tenderly running his fingers along Kurt's jawline and nipping at his lower lip. "God. Kurt. All day I wanted to kiss these lips and all day, I wanted to just stare at you, but I couldn't. School is going to prove to be torturous for me."

"Y-you.. so hot in .. so hot…" Kurt was so flustered.

"I'm glad to see that I can still make you stutter." Blaine laughed that Kurt seemed so nervous. This was the start of their life together. Their first day of school, a regular day. Soon enough they would be downstairs making dinner together and doing homework together, but for now Blaine was going to get Kurt in the shower with him.

Blaine deepened the kiss poking his tongue out to lap at the roof of Kurt's mouth. Kurt moaned into the kiss as Blaine slowly, with eyes closed, unzipped his vest and threw it in the general direction of the hamper. Kurt tried to pull away for a second and Blaine took his lip gently between his teeth. He snaked his hands under Kurt's tee shirt to feel the cool pale skin of his lover. Kurt gasped at the touch of Blaine hands, hot and heavy against his skin. Blaine released Kurt for only a moment to remove his tee shirt.

Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear. He was in a completely blissed state. "What are you doing Blaine?"

"Nothing. He nudged his hips forward so that Kurt could feel what he was doing."

"Aaaahhh. MMMmnn." If Kurt thought he couldn't say anything before, then now was ten times worse. Blaine unbuttoned and unzipped Kurt's trousers. He pushed them to the floor, boxers and all taking hold of Kurt's hardened cock in his hand stroking gently.

"Shower. Get in." Blaine urged Kurt into the shower and made sure that there was lube in reaching distance if it got that far. The water was just not enough to make sure he didn't hurt Kurt.

"So.. You could have asked me to join you instead of seducing me into the shower."

"Where's the fun if I can't seduce you into the shower. I just want to touch your body. I feel like I was in a candy shop all day long. You were just right there looking like a tasty treat, but I was not allowed to taste you."

"Blaine. I'm not that nice looking."

Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms, chest against chest. "You're gorgeous. Do you mind if I show you how gorgeous?"

Blaine was on his knees with Kurt's cock in his mouth. He was sucking and licking to see what sounds he could make Kurt utter from those perfectly shaped lips that he stared at all day long. "Fuck Blaine.. Oooohhh, so good. Shit. So good. Don't stop baby. Please don't stop."

"Not planning on it." Blaine stroked Kurt as he stood taking Kurt's mouth like it was his own. "Mmmnnn. You taste so good." Then back down he went, sucking at a feverish pace. His fingers moved to the swells of Kurt's ass and caressed his cheeks before squeezing them. Head still bobbing on Kurt's perfect cock, Blaine moved his fingers closer and closer to Kurt's hole teasing him. Finally, Blaine let Kurt's cock go and he turned Kurt to face the wall as he spread Kurt's cheeks apart to see the perfect little pucker that his tongue was going to ravage in about two seconds. He rubbed his finger across the hole to Kurt's gasp. Sucking on his finger to prepare, Kurt was stunned trying to look over his shoulder yet panting at the site of Blaine so close to his hole. In no time flat, Blaine's finger was there pressing in and out, in and out. Then he pulled them out. Out came a whimper from so deep within Kurt's throat. Blaine's fingers did not return quickly and Kurt whined at the loss. Blaine's tongue returned instead swiping across his hole to a scream from Kurt.

"Oh God, Blaine. Fuck. It's so good. I-I want….." It ended there as Blaine's tongue breeched the tight ring of muscle that guarded his entrance so surely. Kurt was a pile of mush pushed against the shower wall, just whining and crying out from pleasure. Blaine pushed his tongue in and out, letting Kurt enjoy the soft wetness of his tongue. Blaine was painfully hard and Kurt must be cold since the shower was spraying somewhere behind Blaine at this point.

Blaine stopped his assault on Kurt's hole and stood to whisper in his love's ear. "Can I Baby? I want you."

"yes.. Blaine. Fuck me now."

Blaine grabbed some lube and coated himself. The water was really getting in the way so Blaine took Kurt and pressed him against his body to feel the warmth of the water. Turning Kurt to the opposite wall, he shielded Kurt from the stream as he slowly pressed his cock into that familiar tight warmth of his lover. "So tight Kurt. So good."

Blaine gave Kurt a moment to get used to him being there and after a few second he began slowly pulling out and pushing in. Out, in, in, out. The familiar dance that he and Kurt knew so well. Blaine knew how to pleasure Kurt as Kurt knew the same about Blaine. Pushing and thrusting gently in the shower, changing positions as he heard Kurt moan in ecstacy at the feeling of his cock inside of him. It's almost too much as Blaine continued to fuck him gently kissing the back of his neck, hands splayed across Kurt's pristine chest with finger circling Kurt's nipples. Kurt instinctively reaches back to hold on to Blaine's waist afraid he might lose the feeling of Blaine's body against his. He's willing Blaine to continue on and never leave his side. "Unnngghgh. Fuck. Don't ever stop Blaine."

"Don't worry baby. This is one time in all our lifetime together. I'm going to make love to you hundreds of times. As many times as you want me to. I want to do this until I'm too old to move. I will never get tired of your gorgeous body Kurt." Just hearing Kurt's voice caused a normal change to his arousal. Blaine could feel his orgasm coming faster as he slowly gained speed and strength. Kurt was feeling it too as Blaine swelled larger inside him now hitting his prostate with every stroke. Blaine moved his hand to Kurt's throbbing cock and began to pump in time to his hip movements.

Within a minute Kurt screamed out his pleasure with Blaine following a second behind him. Blaine held onto Kurt with his strong arms waiting for Kurt to regain his strength. "Blaine, you were absolutely incredible."

"I'm making love to the right person." He slipped out of Kurt as his come started to drip from Kurt. Blaine took a cloth and wiped it away.

"Blaine it's no use. Just let it go. It will mostly be fine by the time we get out of this shower."

"Okay. But I'm going to wash your body right now." They stood under the stream with breaths together and heartbeats synching. This was so perfect.

"Pasta with marinara and side salad." Kurt set both plates down on the table. "Let's eat so we can get homework done."

Blaine sat down and Kurt brought two plates for himself and sat down across from Blaine. "I could get used to this Kurt. This is not play anymore. This is our place, our dinner, and our life. We are going to win this game of life. Together."

"I plan on it." Kurt chewed and Blaine could see a question coming. He just waited for Kurt to say it. "So what's with Azimio pushing you around?"

"We just had a misunderstanding in the locker room before practice. It was nothing. Finn and the guys had my back and we resolved it. Please don't worry about it."

"I just don't want you to get hurt. You already have a bruise on your arm and side. I saw them."

"I know, and I love you. It'll be fine. Let's finish eating and get to our homework. You need to pack and I'm going to research where we're getting married while you pack."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Review me please!<strong>

**Next Chapter: Football Game, flying out and arriving in New York.**


	16. Touchdown

**A/N: I am going to stop promising to post on certain days... Everytime I do, something happens and I don't! I will promise to post as often as I can but not longer than a week. I have never let a story go longer than a week.. I think I can keep this promise..**

**This chapter is a little choppy because it sets up a few things, New York and school, Wedding, football and sectionals.. I am trying to stick to one or two story lines in a chapter, but I felt I needed to set the direction for all of these things happening all at once. It is so busy, but I hope you still like it. Next chapter will be related to New York, school and wedding planning.**

**One of my faithfuls wanted to see some interaction with girls in the school finding out that Blaine was gay and belonged to Kurt.. I got that in here!**

**Warning: A little bit of morning love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 – Touchdown <strong>

"Done already?" Blaine was lounging on the couch with his laptop in his lap and a notebook on the table next to him. He had his glasses on, which he barely ever wore, but he looked so smart and nerdy and hot all at once. Kurt was sitting on the floor in front of Blaine doing homework on the coffee table. He was finally finished.

"Not everyone can be so lucky to have gone to a private school for 3 years and then go to public school only to take classes that he already took." Kurt was jealous, but he could never resist Blaine when he looked like this. Blaine's glasses and his messy hair. "You look sexy like this. It's like school boy, wild boy chic." Kurt scooted up onto the couch curling into Blaine's side and resting his head on his shoulder watching as Blaine searched for information on Gay Marriage. "So, I guess you should just break it to me, good or bad. I can handle it."

"Okay, the bad news is that we can't get married in Ohio. Ohio actually bans same-sex Marriages or civil unions. They are totally not recognized." Blaine could see how this hurt Kurt. Kurt was trying to not let it bother him, but he couldn't even do that. He knew Blaine could see through his façade.

"It's so unfair Blaine. It's totally unfair that we don't have the same right as others."

Blaine rubbed Kurt's arm gently knowing that this was eating at him. "Now the good news. Ready?"

"I suppose."

"We can get married in New York City where we are going to school or Massachusetts where my Grandfather's team is from."

"New York makes the most sense, but who will be able to get there?"

"I thought about that too. The private jet can take up to 15 people and maybe we can pay for our friends to fly or even better, we can make two trips in the jet." Blaine was trying to brighten up the situation. "I know Kurt. It's not perfect, but we are. It'll be perfect no matter what. Trust me."

"So, say we do New York and we can get all our friends there. We would need to find a reception from long distance?" Kurt was still trying to get his head around what would need to be done.

"Whatever we want to do. We can even just have the ceremony there and come back for a reception. Whatever you heart desires, Baby."

"I say New York City, unless your mom and dad have a preference for somewhere else."

"You know they'll want whatever we want. Remind me to talk to your dad about all of this too."

Kurt still looked utterly depressed about the whole thing. "Okay. So now we have to pick reception places." This seemed to brighten up Kurt's mood considerably. "Can we look at some this weekend?"

"Absolutely. Let's work on that list. Okay?"

The week flew by so quickly, Blaine and Kurt weren't even sure if it was because of the excitement of being in school together or if it was because they were leaving for New York after the football game. As it turned out, they only had time to visit 2 schools this weekend and would have to return in a few weeks to visit the other 2. Blaine had hoped that he might hear from Columbia by then and he could start getting to know the campus. The only other option they had if they didn't come back was to skip them all together or stay an extra day.

* * *

><p>It was early morning on Friday and Kurt woke to Blaine nuzzling into the back of his neck. "What time is it?"<p>

"Blaine, it's early. 5:00. We're seniors and don't need to be at school until 8:30."

"I wasn't planning on getting ready for school." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. His hot breath on his ear caused Kurt's skin to tingle.

"Honey, I'm still tired. Want more sleep."

"Okay. No need to wake up." Blaine snaked his hand around Kurt's waist and down the front of his pajama pants. Kurt sighed as Blaine's sure hand stroked him expertly. He knew just how to touch Kurt, twisting his wrist as he reached the tip of his cock. Kurt moaned as he started to get closer and closer. Blaine didn't play fair. He took Kurt's earlobe into his mouth sucking gently and nibbling gently with his teeth.

Kurt rolled over onto his back. "You are evil. So, so evil. Mmmmnnnh" Kurt was wide awake now. Blaine smiled and disappeared under the sheets. In a matter of a second, Kurt felt the familiar warmth of his love's mouth surround him with the same sureness of the hand that was now tenderly kneading his balls. "UUuunngh. Blaine.. God, I love you.. s-s-so much." Kurt's stomach was contracting with every swirls of his tongue and every gently moan. "So close Baby.. Ohhh.. Please don't stop. Keep going."

Blaine could feel how close Kurt was. All the evidence was there. He felt Kurt's legs tense and relax. He could hear Kurt's voice so close to the edge. He sped up his effort. Within a minute Kurt released his warm seed down his throat. Blaine swallowed and sucked Kurt through his orgasm and popped his head back up to see Kurt. Kurt's breathing was still heavy and his skin still flush. Blaine smiled at the sight of his fiancé still recovering. "Good morning future husband."

"I can't talk yet." Kurt calmed as Blaine peppered kisses along his jawline and moved to his neck. "Oh Babe, I need to do something for you." Kurt could feel Blaine cock pressed hard on his hip.

"No. No worries baby. Sleep now." Blaine felt like had already worked out this morning. "I'm sleepy too. Let's go back to sleep until the alarm clock goes off."

"But, Blaine."

"Shhh. Sleep." Blaine whispered out and soon fell asleep half draped on top of Kurt. Kurt just smiled at the feel of Blaine being all his. He could get used to this really fast. Looking down at the mop of hair at his neck, he just wrapped his arms around his lover and drifted off shortly after.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke minutes before the alarm clock went off at 6:45. Kurt would need a full hour to get ready so Blaine thought he should get a head start on his routine, which was minimal. He quietly slithered out of bed not wanting to stir Kurt and hopped into the shower. He was excited for the day and the first football game and then flying late to New York City. Though football practice had been going really well, he was worried about Azimio. Azimio had not attacked him any more over the last few practices, but Blaine had started to feel like Azimio was pretending he didn't exist. It could be very dangerous when in a real football game. Blaine was small and needed protection on the field to do his job. Surely Azimio would do his job if he thought he would get a football scholarship. Azimio was scholarship material, Blaine knew.<p>

Lost in thought he enjoyed the feel of the water on his back as he closed his eyes and began washing his curls. "Oh!" Blaine gasped as he felt a hand on him.

"I love you Blaine." Kurt had stopped only long enough to get the words out. Kurt swallowed him whole. Between the water and Kurt's talented mouth and everything going on in his head, Blaine was ready to just sit back and enjoy.

"Fuck Kurt. You scared me, b-but oh God, Baby!" Blaine couldn't believe the fervor with which Kurt was sucking him. Blaine could barely stand so he leaned forward placing both of his palms on the cold shower wall in front of him. Kurt was amazing. That mouth of his was going to be the death of him. It took no longer than a few minutes and Blaine was coming down his lover's throat. Kurt sucked and massaged until he was sure Blaine was done.

Kurt met Blaine's lips with his and poked his tongue to lap at Blaine's. Blaine could still taste himself on Kurt's tongue and he wrapped his tongue around Kurt's wanting more and more of him. "Aren't we a little motivated this morning?" Kurt winked as he batted his eyes.

"You are amazing. I can't wait to marry you." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck and pulled him close. Kurt snaked one hand around Blaine's waist and the other played with Blaine's chest hair.

"It was only fair to return the favor."

"You know you never have to. I just love it when you come. You look so blissed out after it happens. I like knowing that I can do that to you."

"Ahh.. I see we are power hungry too." Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek and laughed a little about it. "Good thing you are so motivated today because I hear McKinley has a football game and I have someone really special in that game."

"On McKinley's team, I hope."

"Of course."

"Who would that be?" Blaine cheshired at Kurt.

"My brother!" Kurt had a huge grin on his face as he watched Blaine make a pouty face. "My brother is the star quarterback, but there's this other guy that's even more important."

"Really?" Blaine's eyes lit up and Kurt hoped he could make Blaine's hazels light up like that for the rest of his life.

"Yeah. There's this guy that looks way too short to play football, but he can run and he can catch. I think he's a wide receiver."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah and I probably shouldn't be telling you this because you're my fiancé and all and I would hate for you to get jealous, but this guy. He has a great ass. It looks so hot in those football pants. Makes me want to join the football team so I could tackle it." Kurt reached down and squeezed Blaine's ass with both hands.

"Does it look hot in football pants?"

"Absolutely, Baby."

"Do all the guys look good in them?"

"I have no idea. I'm only looking at one ass in those pants and that's yours."

"Not even Finn?"

"Ewww. Way to kill the mood. I think I'll just get out now so I can throw up." Blaine laughed hard knowing that Kurt would react this way.

Blaine tightened his grip. "Let's just finish showering Baby."

* * *

><p>"Okay class. Sectionals is two and half months away, but we need to start thinking about what we are going to sing. I want to make a contest of it. The winners get the standard dinner at Breadstix." The whole room clapped. "There's a twist. You choose your partner, but one of you will have to be a group of three. You have 3 weeks to prepare. That gives you to the end of September to decide. You have to sing 3 songs.. 1 mash up duet, 2 solos except the group of 3. Each one of you has to sing a solo. This will serve as your tryout for a solo in Sectionals as well." Everyone clapped again and there was definite excitement in the room<p>

"Blaine and Kurt will be partners." Kurt raised his hand with excitement to finally get to choose his partner, but have it be his partner too.

Puck laughed. "Like we don't already know that Kurt."

"No fair." Rachel immediately looked around the room at the competition. Finn stared at her completely confused. "Blaine was lead at the Warblers and he can dance and sing and…. "

"Enough Rachel. Think about Finn for once." Mr. Schue gave her the look of her being insensitive yet again.

Finn turned to her. "Yeah.. Remember me?"

"Rachel, are you seriously going to complain that I'm going to partner with my fiancé?" Blaine and Finn stayed out of this one. "It's not like you and Finn haven't had your chances to be the stars."

"Okay. That's enough. Let's just all think about winning Sectionals. We know the Warblers are great competition and I know there will be more competition this year."

* * *

><p><strong>At the football stadium<strong>

"Don't forget that a car is picking us up at 11:00 and we are flying out of Lima Allen County. My father said that the flight plan was already filed so we are good to go." Blaine held Kurt close. He didn't care anymore if people knew. All week they remained careful, but as nothing bad happened they both became more daring through the week.

"I'll be in the stands cheering for you." Kurt smiled. "Actually, I'll have my binoculars out checking out your ass in those pants."

Blaine looked nervous. "Really?"

"No, silly. I don't need you in a football uniform to check out your ass. I can do that anytime." Kurt paused and looked worried. "Actually, I'm worried about you. I'm afraid you'll get hurt."

"Have you not paid attention during practice? I'll be okay. I've get a great offensive line and I can run. If you haven't noticed, I'm not a wimp."

"I have noticed and I like your body. I just want to make sure you understand that I'm the only one that's allowed to mar it."

"Promise me you will.. later." An idea popped into Blaine's head. "Do you want to join a club with me?"

Kurt was mystified by the question. "Okay, you'll have to let me in the secret. I can't figure it out on my own."

"Well, we are flying to New York City after the game, and…" Blaine looked at him leading him with his eye brows.

Kurt brightened up as he realized what Blaine was talking about. "Oh. That club. Now how am I supposed to sit through an entire game watching your cute ass run up and down that field and think about the flight and not get hard?"

"I was hoping I could keep you wanting me the entire game." Blaine grinned at his own evilness.

"You do not play fair, Blaine Anderson."

"When it comes to you, I have to cheat. Now, kiss me and I'll see you after the game. Meet me right here." Kurt looked around. He was feeling so much freer at showing his affection, but they both remained cautious. He gave Blaine a quick kiss not lingering more than a second, but long enough to get the scent of Blaine in his head. "You always smell so good, Kurt. I don't know what you put on your skin, but never stop doing that. When I smell it, it just reminds me of everything I want."

"And what would that be?"

"You. I want you." Blaine turned to start walking toward the locker rooms. "Cheer for me.. Really loud."

"You know I will. Be careful. I love you!"

Blaine just winked and held his hand to his heart as he walked toward the locker room door.

McKinley came out on the field. Kurt had only been to a handful of games because he always feared getting beat up or bullied, but tonight he was with Rachel, his parents and Blaine's parents. He really wasn't scared anymore, but it was nice to have his future family all together.

Burt was wringing his hands in his lap. He was nervous and excited all at once. "JR, get ready for a good game. We're playing Findlay tonight. They started out the year good. They won last week by two touchdowns and a field goal. I'd like to see us do well this year. It might get some of our players some college looks. Finn was telling me that Blaine is his new number one receiver."

"Blaine played his freshman year and he was a pretty good receiver then. He's really too short to play. I blame that on Catherine." JR received a swat on his leg from Catherine. The wives were seated in front of the husbands because as Carole said, it would be no fun to watch with Burt. He knows a lot about football having played in high school and college. "Jack and Ellen were going to try to make it, but looks like they couldn't get here in time."

"They'll be more games."

Kurt and Rachel were sitting in front of Carole and Catherine. They were a perfect distance to watch their friends cheer and their boyfriends play football. "So Rachel, is it okay for me to yell?"

"Well, I wouldn't do anything that would distract him too much. Because then you get in trouble for distracting them and they get crap in the locker room for it." Kurt nodded understanding that.

"I'm worried about Blaine getting hurt."

Catherine leaned down. "Don't worry sweetie. Blaine is tough, you know. He's like his grandfather in that sense. He won't ever give up. That's how he is about everything."

Kurt smiled warmly at Catherine understanding her underlying message. "I know. That's why I love him so much. There's a boy on the team that worries me. He got into it with Blaine at practice on Monday. He's supposed to be an offensive lineman, but he was all about hitting Blaine Monday." Just as he completed that sentence Burt said something that caught his attention.

"That Azimio Adam's should get a look from someone. He plays both offensive and defensive line. He's a brute."

"Dad, that brute was beating the crap out of Blaine at practice on Monday."

"In what way? He was tackling really hard and hitting late and just had it in for him because he's gay."

JR interjected. "Don't worry Kurt, the pads and helmets are there for a reason. He'll be alright."

The game started and Kurt started to bite his nails. The Findlay players looked so big. McKinley had possession and Blaine was in the huddle. Kurt was happy to see both his brother and fiancé on the field together. "Look at how small Blaine looks. Okay.. I'm nervous." He grabbed Rachel's hand and gripped it tightly.

The snap came and Blaine was running down field. Blaine was pretty fast as he ran his pass pattern with very little opposition. They had not known of this new player in week 2 of games. Finn passed to Blaine who was open for a 20 yard gain. "WWWOOOOOOO! Oh my God. Dad, everyone. That was awesome."

"Yes it was!" Jack yelled as he and Ellen made their way to sit, Jack with the men, Ellen with the Women. Kurt found himself flanked by all the women that he loved. Ellen bent down and kissed Kurt on the head.

"Are you taking care of my grandson?"

"I am. I can't believe you were able to get here. Blaine will be so excited."

"We are going to fly back to New York with you boys." Kurt remembered back to the conversation from earlier and made a face. He didn't mean to make the face, but his actions betrayed him.

"Don't want the company?"

"No. no. There's nothing I want more than to spend time with both of you. We never get to see you." Kurt thought he covered it up well.

"I know Sweetheart." Ellen gave him look, like she knew a secret, but she couldn't. "Jack, we need to remember not to surprise the boys. Sometimes privacy is good."

"Hello Kurt. Good to see you son. Ellen, they get plenty of privacy, they can surely control themselves on a 2 hour flight to New York City."

"Okay. We are not going to discuss this now." Kurt blushed like everyone knew they wanted to have sex in the plane. He decided that he should just watch the game. Carole, Catherine and Ellen laughed because they understood what was going on. They were teenagers in love, engaged and living with raging hormones.

Kurt was eavesdropping around him and the girls in front of them were talking about Blaine.

"_That new kid is totally hot."_

"_Yeah, he's in my group in English. He said he's gay."_

"_He actually said he's gay?"_

"_No, he said he has a boyfriend. So, like, that would make him gay!"_

"_not BI?_

"_I've been trying to get him to ask me out all week and nothing. He's really sweet though. If he's at all interested in girls, he's not showing it."_

"_Maybe you need to offer more?"_

"_Right.. so I just walk up to him in class and say. So, how do you feel about trying out a girl? Only sluts do that."_

"_sorry.. just a thought."_

"_He's gay. No use trying to change him. Whatever.. But he is really smart so I'm glad he's in my group."_

"_Do you know why he's here?"_

"_Yeah. He actually transferred here to be with his boyfriend."_

"_Well, the only gay guy I even know in the school is that Kurt guy."_

Kurt tapped on the girl's shoulder. They both turned and he smiled at them. "Me?"

"Um sorry. So, is that guy really your boyfriend?" The girl that said she was in his English group actually answered, but both of them looked embarrassed and not mad so Kurt decided to engage in the conversation.

"Yes. Most definitely mine." Kurt couldn't figure out why he was talking like Blaine was a possession. He never did this before.

"You're lucky. He's hot."

"You should see him in….." Kurt remembered his company and turned to see all three women staring at him. "never mind. His mom and grandma are behind me and dad and grandfather behind them."

The girls laughed. "You're lucky, you know. The other 2 girls in our group are whores and I heard them plotting to try and get him to, you know, three way." She whispered the last part. Kurt nodded because he really didn't know what he should say to that. "You guys probably look really cute together."

Just as the words left her mouth he heard the crowd gasp. When he looked on the field he didn't expect to see Blaine on the ground, but he was. Blaine had taken a huge hit really close to the line of scrimmage. He was down for the moment as Kurt stood hand covering his mouth. Catherine stood and took Kurt's hand gently squeezing it. The trainers went out but he was already starting to stand. Kurt let out the breath he was holding and sat down. He put is head down and covered his face with his hand just trying to get a grip on what had happened. Catherine leaned down. "He's okay. Just a really hard hit. The other team is onto him now. It'll get tougher now that they know that your team is going to him a lot."

Jack was a little irritated with the coverage that Blaine was getting. "That number 54 should be covering the guy that had a clear hit. Who is that kid?" Jack looked to JR, JR looked to Burt.

"That's the Adams kid I was talking about earlier. I don't know what's going on because usually no one can get past him. He is really good at containing."

Kurt heard his dad and stood up. "He's got a problem with Blaine."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, and me."

The men nodded their understanding. Jack was pissed to hear it. "If he thinks he'll ever play in the NFL, he better not piss me off. For that matter, if thinks he's going to get a ride to college, he better start doing his job."

The two girls in front of Kurt heard him. "Kurt, I'm Jenna. I don't think we've ever really met before."

"Hi Jenna."

"What did that guy mean when he said that about Azimio wanting to play?" The wives heard and Kurt didn't know what to say.

"I-I…." Kurt stopped and looked at Rachel and looked at Ellen.

"Young lady, Blaine's grandfather happens to own an NFL team that it would just not be proper to talk about at the moment."

She looked at Kurt and he smiled at her. He really didn't know how much Blaine even wanted people to know so he never talked about it. He was waiting for Blaine to say something. Jenna looked shocked. "Really? Oh my God. You mean like a real NFL team?" Jenna and her friend started to chatter. "It was nice to meet you Kurt."

"Likewise." He looked at Rachel. Kurt wasn't sure how Blaine would react to it, but his Grandmother talked, so he would have to deal with her.

Blaine scored 3 touchdowns in the game all from Finn Hudson passes. Azimio played well when he wasn't covering Blaine and Blaine took a few bad hits thanks to Azimio's lack of coverage. Coach Bieste knew it was happening but they ended up beating Findley thanks to Azimio's defensive play. The players were on a huge high. They were 2-0 for the first time ever in Finn's recollection.

"Kurt, where do we go to meet the man of the night?" Jack was gleaming with pride for his grandson.

"Jack, I would say there was a pair of the night. Finn to Blaine were a dynamic duo tonight."

"I would agree with you Burt. They were definitely a dynamic duo."

"He said to meet him down by the fence by the back entrance. I'll take you there. He will be so excited to see you!" Rachel followed because that was the standard place to meet the football guys as they came out of the locker room. Kurt turned to his Dad who was probably not going to stay. "Dad, are you going home?"

"Yeah, Kid. I have to get some shut eye. The garage is open early on Satudays." Kurt hugged him. "Be good this weekend. Are you back on Sunday or Monday?"

"Monday, but I might call you if we need to stay another day. We might not have enough time and will try to see all the schools. We're just not sure yet."

"Make sure you call me son. Just because you live with Blaine doesn't mean I'm not your dad."

"I promise dad."

"Give my congratulations to Blaine on a fine game. He played well son. Make sure he's okay. He might need ice or heat. Don't let him sit in pain and don't you dare let him wait on you hand and foot." Kurt gave his dad a look because everyone was listening.

"I don't do that dad."

"I know." Burt turned to JR. "That son of yours spoils Kurt and it's not good because Kurt is used to getting what he wants. I need to talk to your son about that again."

"It's a family problem. All the spouses get spoiled." JR looked at Catherine. "See. She can't even deny it." Then looked at Kurt. "You're a lucky man Kurt."

"I'm lucky for many things in my life." JR hoped that he was one of them.

Blaine came out of the locker room with Finn and Puck and brightened as soon as he saw the people meeting them. "Oh my God.. Dad, you didn't tell me Granddad and Grandma were coming. Thank you so much." He hugged them both very tightly before hugging his mom and dad.

"Do you really think I would miss your first game?"

"I don't want you to skip anything important for a silly game of mine."

"There is nothing silly when it involves my Grandson. Plus, we are flying back to New York with the two of you. We can spend some time together."

Blaine glanced at Kurt who smiled back at him. It was the smile that melted Blaine all the time. Jack realized that Blaine hadn't even said anything to Kurt yet. Kurt was considerate to let them be in the forefront so that Blaine could thank his family for coming. In that moment the entire Anderson Family was proud of both their son and future son in law for knowing how important it was for them to be here. "Can you excuse me for just a second?" Blaine was looking at Kurt.

"Go on Blaine. We'll be right here."

"Hey you. You are quite the gossip around Lima tonight." Blaine dropped his bag and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. "I'm so proud of you Blaine."

"I wanted to make you proud of me."

"How could I not be proud? Three touchdowns!" Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and jumped up wrapping his legs around his waist. Blaine started to stumble back and Kurt quickly put his feet back on the ground.

"You are excited." Blaine kissed Kurt with an open mouth inviting Kurt to kiss as he pleased. Blaine knew that football players would be leaving the locker room. Kurt took just enough time to swipe his tongue with Blaine's and pulled away not wanting to offend anyone. "I don't give a crap what anyone thinks. I love you."

"I love you too."

"So we have company for the flight to New York."

"Yes. I'm happy they're here. We can join the club on the way home." Kurt knew that Blaine would be thinking about the same thing he was.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Blaine continued to hold Kurt close.

"I never tire of hearing it." Kurt motioned to Blaine's parents and grandparents. "Now let's not keep your family waiting. They all came a long way to watch you kick some ass."

"You sure know how to deliver it."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>

I wanted to make it so that everyone is more accepting of Kurt and Blaine. They should enjoy senior year.


	17. Flighty

**A/N: UGH! So sorry that this is so late. My week at work with a new boss was so busy! Anyway. I am writing and hope to have another chapter in a day or two! This one is shorter than my norm and so now I feel all kinds of bad about it. I assure you that I would never abandon it though because I love it too much!**

**This is the flight scene and next will be NEW YORK! I hope you enjoy this one.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them.. wish I did.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 – Flighty<strong>

"Kurt the car is here and my grandparents are waiting!" Blaine was yelling at the top of his lungs. "You've packed and repacked 3 times this week. It's time to stop! You will look great in anything you packed. They are all fashionable and you look fabulous in every piece. Now, let's go unless you want to arrive at 4 AM!:

"Blaine, you can't rush this. I will be right down. You can take the suitcase and bag that's down there already. That is a definite. I need to make sure I have everything."

Blaine groaned and carried his suitcase, which he felt was a reasonable size and Kurt's monster size suitcase out to the waiting car. "Granddad, don't even ask."

"How long is Kurt planning on staying? He's worse than your grandmother." Jack laughed because he already knew that Kurt was a fashionista. "If he doesn't get a move on it, we'll be arriving at 4 AM instead of 1 or 2 AM. I'm an old man Blaine."

"I know Granddad, sorry." Blaine ran back in and bumped right into Kurt knocking him on his butt. "Oh Baby, sorry." He helped Kurt up and dusted off his butt.

"Blaine, I'm not sure what exactly you are dusting off of my ass, but I can assure you there is no dirt in this home." Blaine kept his hand there. "So, I can only assume that you want to touch my ass or you want to spank me."

Blaine eyes grew dark at the thought. "Well.. now."

"Oh for crying out loud. You need to stop thinking about sex all the time. Your Grandparents are going to be on that plane with us."

"They're old and they sleep heavy."

"Blaine Anderson, I am not going to attempt to have sex with you in a plane with your Grandparents sitting across from us."

Blaine just smiled. "I am high off the big win tonight. The adrenaline is pumping through my system and you are so hot and I love you. Plus there are other places on the jet that we can go."

"None of that is going to work. We need to be proper around them." Kurt shook his head with a smile because Blaine was too cute with his pleading honey eyes boring into his soul. Blaine knew he wanted it too.

"I know you were excited about it. You know you want to."

"Who wouldn't be excited about it? Picture this, I have the most gorgeous man with me in a private jet at night. The jet is set up like a very nice room with plush seats and TV. It's dim and we have it all to ourselves." Kurt was smiling with his eyes closing gently and Blaine cooed at the visual. "I picture you with your clothes off and I'm touching you just like you like it and your hands move lower on me. Then I feel you take hold of me and, mmmm, it's so good because you rub your thumb right on that sensitive spot and ….. Then I see an old couple that looks like Jack and Ellen watching us."

Blaine cringed with the visual in his head. "Oh my God, Kurt. You ruined it!" Blaine was shaking his head trying to get the idea, the picture, all of it out of his head. "I hate you so much right now."

"You love me and you'll thank me for putting that visual in your head. I know they love us, but I don't think they ever want to see us like that." Kurt paused. "Come to think of it, I wonder what it all looks like as an outsider." Kurt had that look that he was in deep thought.

Blaine was horrified. He could see the gears in Kurt's head turning. "NO! Let's go."

"NO What?"

"We are not taping ourselves. ABSOLUTELY NOT! NO! NEVER! DON'T DARE EVER THINK ABOUT IT AGAIN!" Blaine grabbed Kurt's last suitcase and they headed out the door. Blaine ran back one last time to check that the condo was locked and ran back to the car and jumped in.

Jack had his computer out reading news and checking emails. He looked up from his computer to see Ellen and the boys just talking. Blaine's hand clutched Kurt's and he was tracing circles on Kurt's knuckles. He couldn't help but remember what it was like to be Blaine, young and in love. Jack knew that this was real. Blaine had the Anderson capacity to love and that capacity was far reaching when the right person was there. Kurt was the right person. He knew when to push Blaine and when to back off. Blaine was a lovesick fool, but that was okay too. Kurt would be sensible for both of them. Gay aside, he loved them both. "Jack, are you okay?"

Startled he looked up to see concern in their eyes. "Yes. I'm fine. Just looking at you three. It makes me happy to see all of you together." He closed his laptop up. "So what's the story with this Adam's kid? He was really pissing me off."

"He doesn't want me in the locker room. He just doesn't get it Granddad and I'm sure a lot of people don't understand. It's no different for us than straight people. I'm not attracted to every guy and I'm certainly not trying to look at every guy just as he isn't trying to get with every girl." Blaine was clearly upset about it. "He's just a big idiot."

"Burt tells me that he could get a full ride if he plays it right. I might say that he's not playing it right. Does he realize who you are?"

"No, of course not. I didn't tell anyone. I don't want a bunch of people being nice to me because of who you are."

Ellen looked at Jack and then at Kurt. There was silence. "Blaine sweetheart. I have a confession to make. Your Grandfather was getting very angry about the coverage that boy wasn't giving you and he kind of said something about ruining his career. Some young lady in front of Kurt asked what he meant."

"Jenna? She said she's in your English class." Kurt offered the information.

"Yeah. She's in my work group." Blaine was less than thrilled. "So that's when you told her?" He looked to Kurt for an answer. Kurt just looked at Ellen.

"No Honey, I told them but didn't tell them what team we own." Ellen looked very sorry, but she knew he couldn't be mad. He didn't tell anyone not to say anything.

"OH, you told her we owned a team?"

"I'm sorry honey. I didn't know."

"It's okay Grandmother. I figured it would get out eventually."

Kurt understood that Blaine wanted to be low profile, but it was a hard thing to do knowing who his family was. "Let's go watch some TV, Okay? All that really matters is us, right?"

Blaine was bothered and didn't know what to expect when he returned to school, but Kurt was right. Nothing mattered more than Kurt and him getting married. Kurt was everything to him. "Good idea. You've never seen this part of the jet anyway."

Jack looked shocked. "How has he not seen that part?"

"Well, Granddad, the last time we were on the jet was Italy. He slept most of the way and because I didn't want to carry him all the way in, we just stayed here. Remember? It was a short flight."

Kurt remembered why he was asleep. The trauma of what happened in Italy recently gone from his memory, but always sat back there in moments of weakness. "Well, lead on. Don't keep me in suspense. It must be fabulous."

"Hey you two. Don't forget that there is an old man and woman up here. We don't want to be jaded by our Grandson and future husband." The look on Kurt's face must have been priceless because Jack let out the loudest belly laugh while Ellen just chuckled softly to herself.

Blaine pulled Kurt just a bit faster to their destination. "Oh my God. Do you think he heard us? I can't believe he just warned us not to have sex back here."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands and pushed him gently on the oval shaped couch lining the back of the jet. He crossed the small compartment to retrieve the remote control turning the TV on. "I don't think he heard us talking about it. I think he just knows what teenage boys think about because he was a teenage boy once before."

Blaine's face scrunched up because while he was horrified that his grandfather just warned them not to have sex for fear they might see, but also turned on a bit with just the thought that they could possibly still do this. "There is a door Kurt." Blaine winked.

"I know this look. Blaine, you are going to be the death of me, you know that right?"

"Kuuuurrrrttttiiiee. I just want to do it once. Come on. Just close the door. They wouldn't dare come in here without knocking. Maybe he was just wanted us to close the door." Blaine was hopeful that Kurt would fall for this. "Pleeeaassssse."

"Begging does not become you. Neither does calling me Kurtie. I swear, if you ever call me that again, I am going to leave you." Kurt shook his head, but smiled as he pulled Blaine back to the couch. He laid down pulling Blaine on top of him wrapping his arms tightly around Blaine. "You're acting like a child you know. You can wait for three days when we fly back and no one will be back here with us. At least no family members."

"Mr. Anderson and Mr. Hummel?" Blaine didn't even bother to get off of Kurt. He merely turned his head to address the woman in the doorway.

"Yes, Diane."

Kurt was stunned at how Blaine didn't react to things like this. Kurt couldn't get used to it himself. "Your Grandmother asked that I bring you both a blanket and some coffee." She carried a tray of coffee and blankets in and set them on the coffee table. "Also, it's nice to see you again Mr. Anderson. Mr. Hummel, I look forward to getting to know you."

"Uh.. yes. Me too." Kurt was so uncomfortable with be addressed so formally.

"Would you like me to close the door? Your Grandmother and Grandfather have decided to nap until we land."

"How much longer until we land, Diane." Blaine sounded like himself but more formal. It was weird how he could change into this commanding presence.

"Just over 1 hour. We got to a late start and we have to travel a little south to avoid turbulence. Jeremy will announce when we get closer. If you need anything, press the call button. Do you need me to show you where?"

"No, thank you. Oh, Diane, can you bring me my messenger bag on the end table out there."

"Certainly. Be right back." She returned and brought it into them. Blaine was still lying on top of Kurt and he was kissing him gently on the lips. Kurt barely noticed her return. He was mesmerized by this Blaine.

"Thank you Diane." Blaine called out never leaving the gaze of his future husband.

Kurt sighed. "I don't know how I will ever get used to the Blaine Anderson rich guy."

"You won't have to. This is not our life unless you want it to be and we don't even have to decide that now." Blaine kissed Kurt applying more pressure to his lips now that the door was closed. "I'm pretty sure, my Grandparents sent her in to let us know that they would be asleep."

'Ughh. You know I hate to ever say no to you when it comes to sex."

"Awww, Baby. It's not sex. It's me making love to your beautiful soft and sexy body." Blaine ground his hips into Kurt and received a drawn out sigh in return. Kurt's eyes were so telling. Blaine knew when Kurt was ready, when he was mad, when he was happy and when he wanted something. Right now, Kurt's gently closing of his eyes told Blaine that he wanted him. "I know you want me."

Kurt opened his eyes. "You were unbelievable today on the field. You looked so sure of yourself on the field and it was hot. Then you had to go and score three touchdowns. It was so exciting to hear the stands out there cheering for you."

"I didn't do it for them. I did all that for you. I did it to make you proud of me, to make you want me, but even more so, to show you what you did for me."

"I don't understand."

"Kurt, you made me strong and confident like that. I did all that because you made me feel like I could do anything." Blaine moved down kissing and licking at Kurt's neck before moving to his ear. "Now I want to get rid of all this adrenaline by making you feel good."

Blaine pulled at Kurt's Henley, untucking it from his pants, so that he could snake his hand under to feel his chest. He brushed his hand over Kurt's nipples causing them to harden at his touch. Kurt closed his eyes and took in the feel of his lovers' hands as he hardened just beneath him. Kurt bit his lower lip holding in a whimper as he felt Blaine press on his cock feeling the firmness aching to come out. "Blaine, please do something now that you started this."

"Tell me what you want me to do."

"Anything, just please don't torture me."

Blaine grinned at the desperation that he could create in Kurt immediately. He was always able to do this and there was a nice feeling of power that he got from it. He could control all the pleasure in the man, yes man, beneath him. The more amazing part is that Kurt let him control. He watched Kurt melt before his eyes, anticipating any movement from Blaine and letting out a breath of relief when Blaine did something to alleviate is growing need to be touched. Just a touch could give Blaine all he wanted to see in Kurt. "I love you, Kurt. Do you want me to suck you?"

"Please."

"You know I like doing it."

"Please."

"I like being inside of you just a little bit more, but I love the taste of you on my tongue. It's like you were created to please me." Blaine was being horrible right now, but he was enjoying the melting, begging Kurt beneath him. His Kurt. His Kurt to have and hold forever. How Blaine looked forward to doing this or something every night with his love. "Love, look at me and tell me what to do."

Kurt's eyes were heavy with need, but he forced them open to look at the love of his life. "Suck me. Please Blaine. It hurts, please."

"You're begging. BUT…. I think I might be able to help you with that request."

"You are so mean Blaine Anderson, making me beg like that." Kurt smiled because this was a game and he knew he would get what he wanted in any case. He would have Blaine's full lips stretched around his aching cock. Blaine thought he was in control, but Kurt had just as much control to get Blaine to do what he wanted.

Blaine scooted himself down, pushing Kurt's shirt up so that he could kiss and lick his way to Kurt's cock. His hand moved to the familiar button and zipper that housed his prize. "You have got to get a few pairs of pants that are not skin tight Kurt. It just makes it harder for me."

"Well, I wouldn't want anyone to think I was easy."

"I'm pretty sure I'm the only one getting in these pants. Maybe a pair of sweatpants?"

"Blaine Anderson, are you high? Where has my fiancé gone? You must be someone else to suggest that I wear sweatpants."

"Baby, I'm just complaining because I want in these pants right now, but instead I have to deal with peeling these pants off so I can get to your gorgeous cock." All this while he peeled Kurt's pants off and grabbed a blanket for them to cover up with as needed.

"But sweatpants? Really Blaine. AAaahhh." Kurt's toes curled as Blaine took hold of his cock and pumped gently while licking the tip gathering the precum on his tongue and swirling it around his head.

"Forgiven?"

"Uuunngghh… you know you are." Kurt looked down to see Blaine taking in his head and looking up at him. Kurt loved to see Blaine like this and his eyes were so loving, his hands so sure and firm and his mouth so talented. "Fuck, Blaine."

"OH? I thought we weren't going to do that until the flight home."

"Yes.. No.. I mean. Fuck."

"Yes or no Kurt?" Blaine was teasing Kurt when he knew full well that he could not respond in this state.

"You are an asshole." Just at that moment, Blaine took him completely in his mouth and began sucking fast and hard. "Oh.. Fuck Blaine. That is incredible." Kurt could feel it coming quickly and if he could think, he would be embarrassed, but since he couldn't think at all. All he could feel was Blaine's hot mouth and his tongue pressing on his cock with just the right firmness and his hands fondling his balls at the moment. Kurt's toes were curling and his breathing was erratic. Blaine knew it was close too. In a matter of minutes, Kurt went from refusing Blaine to coming down his throat barely able to control himself or his bodily reactions. He came full force down Blaine's throat as he arched his back off the couch and reached for Blaine's hands. He needed something to hold onto so badly. He felt desperation until he felt one of Blaine's hands take his. He couldn't control his moans or the coiling in his stomach. Kurt had tears in the corner of his eyes from coming so hard. "Oh Shit."

"Kurt, are you okay?" Kurt was a shivering mess as Blaine moved up to squeeze in between Kurt and the couch back. "Kurt, I'm going to get worried if you don't open your eyes soon and speak to me. Talk to me Baby? I just need to know that I didn't hurt you."

Kurt was still breathing very hard. Blaine tried to comfort and calm him by rubbing gently on his stomach. He opened his eyes to find Blaine with a concerned look on his face. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For that being so quick." Kurt looked truly embarrassed.

"What? Why are you sorry? That was incredible. I don't think I have ever seen you that desperate to come before. I mean every. You were so beautiful when you came. I saw you reaching for me and just your body's reaction to everything. It was all so incredible." Blaine laughed a little. "It actually made me feel like some expert." Blaine caressed the side of Kurt's face and ran his fingers through the front of his hair. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. More than you know."

"No.. I know. I know because I love you just as much as you love me."

"I –I should do something for you." Kurt started to move his hand toward Blaine's pants.

Blaine caught his hand and brought them to his lips. "uh-uh. Let's just watch TV and drink our coffee and relax. I just want to hold you right now."

"But Blaine."

"No. I'm fine. We have all kinds of time in our life for you to make it up to me." Blaine held firm to his decision and when he got this way, Kurt knew to back off and wait for another time. It didn't make him feel less guilty, but a fight was not going to fix it.

"Okay."

One o'clock in the morning found the boys dragging Kurt's small bag while the driver carried the rest in. "Ganddad, we're definitely going to turn in as soon as we find our pajamas. We've got appointments at 1:00 and 3:00 tomorrow. Kurt has Pratt at 1:00 and I have Columbia at 1:00. Then we both are going to NYU. After that, we are going to look at places for the wedding."

"We can talk in the morning. Get some sleep, both of you."

"Goodnight." Blaine went into the room only to find Kurt in the bed clothes on. He hadn't even bothered to turn the bed down. "Oh Baby. C'mon. Let's get you more comfortable. Okay?"

Kurt batted Blaine's hand away. "Too tired. Sleep."

Blaine dug into Kurt's bag looking for one of Kurt's tee shirts and found it quickly. "Baby. I'll get you changed." Reluctantly, Kurt sat up long enough for Blaine to pull off his shirt and put another shirt on.

Kurt smiled with his eyes still closed. "Soft.. Like it." Blaine laughed as he undid Kurt's pants and removed them. He grabbed a blanket from the closet and covered Kurt up. He could sleep in his boxers like they did most nights anyway. Blaine removed his clothes to his boxers and tucked himself in behind Kurt wrapping his arms around his taller half. Blaine signed into the back of Kurt's neck and closed his eyes. "Love you Blaine." Kurt must have at least known that Blaine was there to mumble those all too important words.

"Sweet Dreams."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews!<strong>

**I have been feeling like such a slacker, but I promise that I was just so tired this week from a new boss being in town driving me up the wall. I had to dress to impress as usual and act like I don't write same sex smut in the evenings! LOL What people don't know...**

**Love you all!**


	18. Universities

****** I fixed typos, so if you read this chapter already.. sorry. It was driving me crazy. I was tired when I proofed it.*******

**A/N: This is a filler chapter on all of Blaine and Kurt's choices. They have so many decisions to make right now. Tell me what you think about it! Especially Jack's suggestion. That one kind of hit me while writing it. Sorry for any typos! I was so tired writing this and proofing it too.**

**Sorry no klaine time in this chapter, but it's always on the horizon for this completely in love couple!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18 – Universities<strong>

There was a light tap at the door at around 9:00 AM. "Yes?" Blaine didn't want to open his eyes yet, but responded anyway. He and Kurt hadn't moved all night. Blaine was still sleeping with his arm wrapped around Kurt's waist and his legs and body tucked in behind him. The only change was that his left arm that was wrapped under Kurt's neck and was previously splayed across his chest was now being held with a soft familiar hand.

"Do you and Kurt want to get some breakfast?"

"Sure. Can you give us some time to get ready? We're not really up yet."

"Of course, honey. We're just going to go to the café down the street."

"Okay." Blaine took a deep breath. Today was a big day. They were going to visit their top two colleges today. "Kurt?"

"Mmm?"

"We need to get ready. Grandmother and Granddad want to go for breakfast."

"Yeah. Okay. It will take me about 45 minutes to get ready."

"If we take a shower together we can cut the time down for both of us."

Kurt turned to look at Blaine. "Do you really think that taking a shower together will make things quicker?" He smiled because showers always turned into more than showers.

"Today, we will shower and that's it. Plus I want you to do my hair today. You are so good at doing my hair." Kurt took his fingers and ran them through the curls.

"I like your curls. I understand them. Oh, what it would be like to live on the top of your busy little head."

"Busy?"

"You're like on speed half the time. You're always jumping around, thinking so much all the time. It's probably exhausting in that brain of yours." Kurt laughed.

"Okay Baby. Let's shower and get ready. They're waiting." Blaine grabbed Kurt and led him to the bathroom turning to turn on the shower.

"When did I even change?" Kurt looked at himself in the mirror.

"I changed you. Well, I changed your shirt and took off your pants. I figured you would want to upper half covered in case my Grandparents peeked in."

"Thank you. I must have been tired."

"We didn't get here until 1:30 AM. I was saying good night to my Grandparents and when I got in here, you were out. We didn't even turn the bed down." Blaine came up behind Kurt wrapping his arms around his waist. "You look fantastic as always. You know what you're going to wear, don't you?"

"Of course. I've been planning this in my head for days." Kurt shook his head at the question even being asked.

"Perfect.. What about me?"

"What about you?"

"Surely you planned what I would wear."

"Of course I did. We need to complement each other. I couldn't bear it if we clashed." Blaine laughed at Kurt's reasoning but that was so Kurt to plan ahead for this. "What time is NYU and what time do we split up? I'm really nervous."

"No need to be nervous. We are just visiting. They need to impress us just as much as we want to impress them. Besides, we just submitted our applications a week ago. NYU is at 1:00 and then Columbia at 2:30 and you will see Pratt at 3:00." Blaine rubbed Kurt's arms wanting to keep him calm.

"How am I getting there?"

"The car will drop me, then you and then come back for me. I'll be there when you're done." Blaine reassured Kurt just by the squeeze of his hand. "So let's shower and get going."

Blaine and Kurt loved to shower together. Kurt always said his guilty pleasure was to have Blaine wash his hair. Just the feel of Blaine's hands on his scalp, running his fingers through his hair was so pleasurable to Kurt. Blaine loved it whenever Kurt touched his hair, especially in the shower. They were a perfect match in that area. The shower was one of their places of intimacy. It was funny that the bathroom seemed to be a special place for them. All the baths and showers they took together in good and bad times. It was healing place for them. Today was different. There was no time for the guilty pleasure, though they each took care in washing each other thoroughly. They emerged from the shower and Kurt retrieved the required planned outfits.

"You, Blaine, are wearing your Purple button up with a black tie, black pants and black loafers. I know how you love your socks, so I'm going to let you pick your own."

"Really?" Blaine's eyes widened. "I can't believe you're going to let me choose my own socks."

"Listen, if you're going to make fun of me, I will never give you that option again." Blaine stopped and reached in his bag for his blue, purple and white argyle socks.

"I hope this meets your approval Mr. Hummel."

Kurt flashed a bright smile. "Of course. Perfect, like you!"

* * *

><p>"Kurt, this café has been here since Jack and I were dating."<p>

Kurt grinned at Ellen, he felt at home with Blaine's grandparents. "I like it. So where do you live when you're here?"

"We have the place where we stayed last night here on Park Avenue, but we have a house on Long Island. When we are here during the football season, we generally stay at our home in Boston." Ellen spoke so eloquently all the time. It was never pretentious which Kurt loved. They had so much money, but never acted like they did. "You should visit Boston sometime before the end of the season. We'll go see a game. It'll be fun."

"I'd really like that. I like spending time with both of you." Ellen had a huge smile on her face and Blaine noticed it. She reached out and took Kurt's hand squeezing it gently.

"I love you too Ellen." Kurt always knew how to make a statement and he wasn't lying when he said that to her. Both Jack and Ellen held a special place in his heart because they were the first of Blaine's family to just accept them. Ellen had a stray tear fall down her eye and she brushed it away quickly.

Everyone at the table knew to just continue eating and not make a big deal of it. Blaine brushed off his lap and changed the subject. "We are going to NYU, Columbia and Pratt today. Then tomorrow, we don't have appointments, but we are going to see the Central Park Boathouse, Columbia Faculty House and if we have time the Brooklyn Botanical Gardens. We are trying to decide where to have our wedding."

"Central Park would be nice. We had our wedding there."

"Kurt's worried about all the people being able to get here." Blaine took Kurt's hands in his. He was rubbing them on his legs in thought.

Jack interrupted after sitting and just listening to the talk. "Nonsense. We will get them here."

"Jack I can't ask you to do that." Kurt already felt like Jack and Ellen had given him so much and he never did anything for them in return.

"Kurt, I knew Blaine would someday find someone, though I didn't realize it would be so early in life. I donated a lot of money to fund the same sex marriage proposal so that he, and now you would have the same right to marry." Blaine was dumbfounded. His grandfather never shared any of this information with him. "My only grandson was going to have the same rights as everyone else. I wanted to make sure of that."

Blaine had tears in his eyes. "Granddad, I didn't know.."

"I'm sorry if we weren't supportive enough in the beginning, but I always suspected this about you. You were always so good with women, listening to them and befriending them. I saw you glance at other boys when you were growing up. I at first hoped that it would pass. Your father did too." Jack looked Blaine in the eyes. "I am proud of you Blaine. I couldn't be prouder to have you as a grandson. Your father is proud too. He may not say it enough, but he is. I know him. He's so happy for you and Kurt. It took him a lot longer than me to understand, but he does now."

Kurt looked at Blaine with all the love he could muster in one glance. His grandparents were amazing and they deserved what they worked hard for and they loved Blaine as much as he did. Kurt needed to know what they thought. He wanted their approval. "Jack, do you think we are getting married to young?"

"Ellen and I married when we were young. Not as young as you will be, but young enough. I think you two have lasting power, so my answer is no. The two of you have shown that you give each other strength to be better and be more. There is no price tag for that. Sometimes you have to grab it while it's right there in front of you. I'm happy it was you Kurt." Kurt looked down in his lap because he didn't want to cry in front of them.

"Thank you" That was all that Kurt could say.

"No. Thank you Kurt. You make Blaine happy and he makes you happy. What more could we even ask for?"

There was silence and Ellen ended it. "Boy's you have the Park Avenue place to yourselves the rest of your visit. We are going up to Boston this afternoon. The team will be playing a home game so we'll be there for it. And the car is at your discretion. Marcus will be taking you wherever you need to go."

"You know boys, Massachusetts was the first state to allow same sex marriage. You could change your mind and get married at Gillette Stadium. I happen to know someone." Kurt perked up.

Blaine responded first. "We'll talk about it Granddad. That sounds like an interesting idea." He looked at Kurt and Kurt actually seemed very interested. Blaine smiled because it was sounding like an interesting idea to him also. "Will we see you before you leave?"

"I don't think so honey. That's why your Granddad and I wanted to have breakfast even if it was a late breakfast. We actually should be leaving soon and that will give you time to walk around a little bit before you have to be at NYU."

"Okay. When will we see you next?"

"We'll try to make it to your next home game. You father said it was probably in two weeks, so maybe in two weeks." Jack stood up while Ellen leaned in and gave Blaine a tight hug. Jack rounded the table and bent down to give Kurt a semi hug and Ellen was right behind him, pulling him up out of the seat to give him a proper hug. "The key will be at the desk. Enjoy your visit to New York and don't forget to make sure the flight plans were approved or you'll get stuck here."

"I will Granddad. See you soon."

* * *

><p><strong>New York University 1:00<strong>

Kurt and Blaine were with a small group or prospective students and parents waiting for their guide. Kurt was very antsy. The guide came up to the group and introduced himself as a Graduate Student in Philosophy at NYU. As the tour started, Blaine did not hesitate to take Kurt's hand amid the stares of the other visitors and parents. Ken the tour guide had questions occasionally. "How many of you have already applied to NYU?" Kurt, Blaine and 3 others raised their hands. "That's good. What are your prospective majors?"

"English Literature and Public Affairs." Blaine spoke first.

"Performance Arts." Kurt followed. The three other were architecture, engineering and undecided.

"Well we have a mix of people here. How many will definitely live on campus?" Blaine and Kurt did not intend on living on campus. "So you two aren't?"

"No, we have a place on Park."

"You will miss out on some great student events and student life is very diverse, but living off campus can be very fulfilling."

Blaine had become bolder and bolder since the acceptance of his family and did not hesitate, to Kurt's discomfort. "We are getting married in June." He noticed 2 of the parents whispering. He didn't care anymore. His family was behind him and frankly, he was an Anderson. He squeezed Kurt's hand tightly.

Ken looked down at his attendance list. "You are?"

"Blaine Anderson and this is Kurt Hummel."

"Oh! You're Blaine Anderson?" Apparently they do some checking on their prospective students, Blaine eyed Kurt knowingly. "Well, Blaine, I know a little about your background and I'm sure the city will be fulfilling for you.. Actually both of you. And.. Congratulations on your engagement."

They hung toward the back of the group as they walked the entire campus and took a trolley for part of it. Kurt was excited. He knew trying out here would be hard, but if he got in, he was definitely going to go here. Blaine had other plans. Though he liked NYU, his eyes were set on Columbia. They rounded out the tour and were ready to get into the car. Some of the families there were curious of who they were, but Blaine and Kurt decided to let them sit and wonder.

"Hi Marcus."

"Mr. Anderson, Mr. Hummel. Did you enjoy your visit?"

"We did thank you." Finally in the car, Blaine didn't hesitate to lean in and kiss Kurt. "I've been dying to do that for the last hour."

Kurt smiled into the kiss. "The long wait was worth it. I love you Blaine."

"I love you too." They held hands and kissed in the back seat as Marcus drove them to Columbia.

* * *

><p><strong>Columbia 2:30<strong>

Blaine had a personal tour scheduled because he had applied early admission and he was getting close to the deadline. He would probably find out in the next month if he was admitted under early admission. Columbia was where his family went. He wanted it too. "I'm actually meeting with a counselor in the English Department." He kissed Kurt one last time before exiting the car. "I'll see you when you get out at Pratt. I love you. Have fun. I know you'll love it."

And he was off. Kurt was being driven clear across to Brooklyn.

"Dr. Stein?"

"Yes? You must be Blaine Anderson."

"Yes Sir." Blaine shook his hand and sat down in the seat that he gestured to.

"So Mr. Anderson. What are you planning on majoring in?"

"Comparative Literature and Society, sir."

"Law? Politics?"

"Maybe both, sir."

"I see. You certainly have the name for it. And very well known at this school. Following in the footsteps of those before you?"

"Partially. I think I can make my own way."

"Well, we'll see about that."

"On campus living?"

"No sir. I'm actually getting married in June." Blaine turned and eyebrow up wanting to see the reaction of this professor.

"Not a good choice."

"Maybe for others, but not for me."

"And why is it a good choice for you."

"I'm gay and my fiancée is brilliant like me."

Dr. Stein smiled. "Well, perhaps you are cut out for this after all."

"I think so."

"And your fiancée? Columbia?"

"No sir. NYU or Pratt. He is into design."

"Ambitious."

"We both are."

"His family?"

Blaine knew what this questioning was. It was all a test and he knew how to win this test. He remained confident and open. He got the feeling that they already knew whether he would be admitted. "Determined. Homegrown. Not educated."

"Interesting. Living life on the wild side are we?"

"No sir. He and his family are impressive in their own way."

"Different breeding."

"Yes, but good nonetheless." Blaine was a bit annoyed with the last comment, but kept his poker face on. This was part of the test to see if he had what it took to be something big someday. He knew he would be regardless of what any professor or school thought.

"Hard working?"

"The hardest. His father started his own mechanic shop."

"Salt of the earth." Dr. Stein raised an eyebrow.

"Determined."

"How so?"

"His father is Representative Hummel."

Dr. Stein smiled. "Impressive."

"I was too."

"So, Blaine Anderson, you seem to have all the luck. I think you will do just fine here at Columbia."

"I think so." Blaine smiled smugly. He knew he was in.

"Now, did you apply early decision?"

"Yes."

"I'll make a note of it. Will you begin in the fall or summer prior to freshman year?"

"Fall. I'm getting married and would like to have a honeymoon."

"Okay. So it's your turn to ask questions."

Blaine asked questions for a full 30 minutes and then Dr. Stein had a student show him around the campus. It was perfect for Blaine. He was ready to start, but he knew senior year and his wedding was still ahead. He was content and now wanted to see Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Pratt Institute 3:00<strong>

Kurt was seated in a private office with a Professor of Design. "Draw me something that I would wear to a ball."

Kurt crinkled his forehead not knowing if this was normal or not, yet he took the pad of paper and the sketch pencil. "Please stand and turn around once for me."

She obeyed. "Once is enough?"

"Yes. Please." Kurt took a deep breath because he could be cocky at home amongst the teachers in high school, but he worried that he offended the professor and panicked a little bit, but continued to draw.

After about 10 minutes of sketching, he handed her the pad. "Interesting. What is this?"

Kurt peered over. "A brooch."

"And this? Feathers?" She smiled.

"Yes."

"What material and color?"

"The main part of the dress will be Chiffon with accents in organza. Deep burgundy because you have olive undertones to your skin that will get washed out in black or navy. This will pink up your skin color." Kurt smiled at her.

"Well, you are a pleasant surprise Kurt Hummel. I like what you came up with. I think you have potential."

"Thank you."

"Where else are applying?"

"FIT, Parsons and NYU."

"They are all very good schools, but if you want to be recognized out of the gate, choose Pratt. We know how to get looked at in the fashion industry. If you are admitted, I think you would fit in well here."

"Thank you."

"Now, Rae will show you around."

Kurt was exhausted and was ready to take a nap before starting the evening. As he walked to where the car dropped him off, he was greeted by the sight of Blaine leaning comfortably against the car, arms crossed in front of him with a huge smiled and a single peach rose. Kurt stepped it up.

"I couldn't wait to see you." Kurt blushed when Blaine handed him the rose. "I know it sounds juvenile, but everything is perfect when I'm with you. When I'm not with you, it's less than perfect."

Blaine laughed because he just said the same thing backwards. "I get it Baby. Me too! Are you tired? It was a long afternoon."

"Yes. Can we take a nap?"

"We can do that. Especially because we don't have reservations until 7:00. We have 3 hours to kill before then and if we need to, the reservations can be changed. This trip is about us and our future, so we can do whatever we want."

"Nap Blaine and then maybe a real shower?" Kurt crooked his eyebrows and Blaine smiled back at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>

**There is definitely sexy time in the next chapter and sightseeing. Tell me where you want them to go and I will try to fit it in!**


	19. NYC Nights

**A/N: This chapter does not move them along the trip too much, but I just couldn't pass up writing the details especially because I had some requests. I really, really like the way this chapter turned out so I hope you do too.**

**Warning: For those of you that love my smutty mind.. You get quite a bit in this chapter.. Ugh... It seemed like they just kept going at it! lol I couldn't stop the chapter from happening a lot. When people say their chapter grew organically, mine grew organically in their pants.. LOL Anyway, hope you like smut because you get a huge serving full!**

**Disclaimer: My story, Fox and Ryan Murphy's characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19 – NYC Nights<strong>

Kurt and Blaine walked quickly through the Park Avenue residence making a straight line to their room, stopping briefly to see the note left on the entryway table from Ellen. It was a simple handwritten note. _Enjoy your stay boys. We love you and we'll see you soon. _Underneath were 2 tickets to see How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying. "They're for tomorrow!" Blaine was excited.

Kurt pulled Blaine back to reality as he dragged him into the bedroom. He turned facing Blaine and started to undress him. "Naked please. We always sleep naked at home. First, sleep. Second, fuck. Third, Shower. Forth, Fuck. After that, I don't care what we do as long as you fuck me to sleep."

"You are so dirty today, Baby."

"The stress of the visit has me all wound up and horny. The professor actually asked me to draw her something right on the spot." Kurt turned to begin undressing himself. He was still calming down from it. He just didn't know if that was good or bad. "What was that all about? It was supposed to be an informational visit."

"Kurt, I would take that as a good sign that they looked into you and your background. It was a test to see if you have what it takes. They did a big answer and question with me at Columbia too." Blaine helped Kurt out of his pants and pulled the covers down on the bed. He got in and pulled Kurt in facing him. "Now about the fucking. You know I would never do that. I only make love to you, Baby. Fucking is cheap."

"AND I'm anything but."

"That would be correct. But, I love you and I hope you never think that I'm the get in and get out kind of guy. I want to be everything for you. We have a long life ahead of us and I want to make sure that I satisfy your needs."

Kurt blushed. "I like everything you do. I love you Blaine. Trust me when I say you are very satisfying to me." Kurt paused. They never really talked about this. "What about me? Do I need to do more? Like do I need to take more initiative?"

"I love you just the way you are."

They lay wrapped in each other's arms, comfortable with the conversation because they knew there would never be judging between them. There was to so much trust now. "I mean. I like to bottom, I love it actually. But maybe, you don't get to as much as you would want?"

"I definitely like being the top. We don't have to be the stereotype bottom or top type of couple, because I like to bottom every now and then. I just prefer to be the top. I love that I can make you happy and I can bring you satisfaction." Blaine stuttered. "What I meant to say is we're lucky that each one of us likes doing what we do now and that we're open to switching places."

"Oh Honey, you're blushing. Don't worry. I'm not suggesting that we have to always switch places and talk about it. I know you like what you do. Trust me, it probably wouldn't be so damn hot if you didn't like it. I happen to love having you inside me. It's…. what's the right word…. Fulfilling."

Blaine leaned in kissing Kurt passionately, moaning into the kiss before pulling away. "Okay, nap, then making love right?"

Kurt sighed. "Right." He burrowed his head into Blaine's neck so that he could sleep with the comforting scent of him.

* * *

><p>Blaine opened his eyes to Kurt tucked into him still sleeping. He began tracing lazy circles on Kurt's back. His skin was so velvety to the touch. What the hell did he put on his skin to make it feel this good. Blaine was becoming aroused as Kurt stirred very little to the current caresses. Blaine's body was gaining strength with every caress to Kurt's smooth and pure skin. It was like electric shocks being run through his body. Blaine didn't want to wake him, but he was becoming impatient. He did the best thing his horny mind could come up with at this moment. He gently moved down under the covers and thanked God that they slept naked. Blaine grinned at being naughty but knew that this would definitely wake Kurt up. He took Kurt into his mouth and sucked and licked him to hardness. He heard Kurt moan as he sucked especially hard at his head swirling his tongue around the tip and flicking it gently.<p>

Kurt on the other hand had been horny and tired. Exhausted to be exact. His dream was just becoming delicious as he dreamt of Blaine going down on him sucking him strong and fast, swirling his tongue of the tip of his cock. Kurt moaned and his eye's shot open. "Fuck." He whispered it. He was dreaming it because it was happening under the covers right now. Kurt grabbed the covers and threw them down to the foot of the bed to reveal Blaine working hard on his already hard cock. At the sight, Kurt's hand flew to the dark curls that he loved so much. He had just realized how much longer Blaine was wearing his hair. It wasn't crazy long, but long enough to give him something to hold on to. Just then. "Fuck Baby. Right there. I like that spot right there." Kurt laughed because it actually tickled just a little as Blaine flicked hit tongue at the tip of his cock.

"I wanted to surprise you. You looked so peaceful sleeping."

"This is an awesome surprise. Ohhh.. Aaahhh. You're so good Blaine." Kurt was barely able to speak. Blaine was sucking him feverishly, like he sucked cock for a living.

"Do you want me Kurt?" His eyes drifted to Kurt's and he looked so fucking hot right now. His hazel eyes looked up at him through thick eyelashes. He almost looked as innocent as a little kid that just got a candy bar.

"Blaine, Baby. Inside me please, now. I want your cock in me." The tension from the entire day was still there. The nap numbed it slightly, but waking up having all the pent up energy still there, it seemed to have settled in his balls with a vengeance and Kurt felt the need for release so badly. Blaine just chuckled at the request and continued sucking fervently stopping to lick his balls and up his shaft. "You are evil Blaine Anderson. I swear I will call off our engagement if you don't fuck me senseless right now. You promised!"

Blaine laughed again moving slowly up Kurt's stomach kissing and licking. He reached Kurt's nipples and took one between his teeth biting gently until he heard a moan from his love writhing beneath him. Kurt was laid and out like an official sacrifice to him. Blaine felt the need seeping from Kurt's skin like an animal in heat. He thought to himself. 'Wow if this type of stress makes Kurt like this, he couldn't even imagine what married life while in college would be like. They might be making love every minute they had available.' Blaine just tucked that thought into the back of his mind to save for another day. Kurt was whining at every touch from Blaine's lips and he took pity on Kurt's need as he made his way up to his mouth kissing him, sucking his bottom lip gently before meeting both his lips with eagerness. Blaine moaned as his need had also grown. He clumsily reached for the lube thankful that they were engaged and each other's first and last. The pleasure of being able to be inside Kurt without a condom was, in Blaine's opinion, a huge plus. Blaine moved to Kurt's ear and nibbled gently on it before whispering. "You know that an Anderson always keeps his promise. Get ready to be fucked senseless." Blaine hated it again. He hated the term 'fucked' like it was unimportant, but in the heat of the moment, it was the right word.

He slicked up his cock and at the last minute, flipped Kurt over on his stomach kneeling as he lifted Kurt's hips up very slightly and gently and lined himself up pushing gently beyond the familiar tight muscle ring filling him completely. Kurt was spread eagle on his stomach as Blaine straddled him thrusting gently and when Kurt seemed stretched and ready, Blaine laid down wrapping his arms around Kurt's chest clasping their hands together as he began to thrust up. Kurt was moaning at the angle and the feel of Blaine covering his body. He never thought a position like this could feel so intimate. Kurt always thought if he was on his stomach, he would feel unimportant, not personal. Obviously, Blaine had been doing research, because it was fantastic. Blaine's hips pulled back and thrust forward while holding tightly to his hands. There was a feeling of ownership and care all in one. Blaine did own him and he was okay with it. Blaine was kissing the back of Kurt's neck as he continued to thrust long and deep into Kurt earning moan after pleasurable moan from deep in Kurt's throat. "Blaine… Uuhhng….l-love.. Uhhh … you."

"I love you too Kurt. Am I giving you what you wanted, Baby? Every inch of me." Blaine liked this position too. He kissed the side of Kurt's neck and licked it clutching his hands before he began pounding into Kurt. Blaine's speed was mind-numbing as Kurt grunted, gasped and moaned at the feeling of Blaine's cock penetrating him deeply and lovingly. Blaine's breath on the back of his neck was arousing and with each thrust, the friction with the smooth cotton sheets beneath him provided what he needed. "More? Do you want more?"

"More Blaine. Please more!" Kurt whined deep and clutched tighter to Blaine's hand.

Blaine responded by swiveling his hips a little on every other thrust. He loved Kurt and wanted to make it everything he asked for. On one particular thrust he pushed hard and deep without retreating. He held himself in that position with Kurt just moaning and whining at the deep penetration he felt. Blaine turned Kurt's face to the side so that he could take Kurt's mouth dipping his tongue inside to taste him. He wanted to feel and hear the moan. The gratification of the pleasure he was giving Kurt with every movement of his hips. He molded his mouth to Kurt's refusing to let his mouth go. Slowly sliding out, Kurt whined at the feeling of emptiness. Then Blaine slammed forward deep and hard swallowing the moan from Kurt's throat and feeling the arch in his back as he was filled with Blaine as he demanded. Blaine repeated this several times. "Love you so much Kurt.. " Between his own moans, the feel of Kurt tightening around him and the need for release pooling in his stomach, Blaine realized that he was ready to come. He was so close. "Baby. Close.. Close.. So close.."

"Come Blaine. Fill me up. I'm yours. Forever." Kurt moved with Blaine wanting to create more friction so that his release came close to Blaine's.

Blaine needed to hear that okay. He wanted to be everything for Kurt and feared that his release before Kurt's would not satisfy his partner. It was too late because his balls tightened as he was coming thrusting sporadically into Kurt, moaning loudly.

The feeling of Blaine filling him and his thrusts uneven. The sound of Blaine coming was mind blowing. It always was and feeling his warmth inside him was a high that was unexplainable. Kurt continued to move his hips against the sheets the friction and the moistness took over his senses as he came pumping into the bed like a wanton whore in heat. He fisted the sheets and gripped with every thrust into the pristine soft sheets. When he opened his eyes, he felt Blaine rubbing soft circles into his lower back while his legs were intertwined with his. The best part of opening his eyes was seeing the loving hazel eyes of his lover, his partner, his forever. "Blaine. That was…"

"Mind blowing. I know."

"We need to do that again. Not right now because I think I blacked out."

Blaine laughed and caressed the side of Kurt's face with the tips of his fingers. "You were out. I was worried at first, but you were breathing and whining so beautifully. I was hoping not to call 911 because it would tough to explain that you passed out due to love making." Kurt laughed at that too.

"I told you. You are better than satisfying."

"Ditto Baby." Blaine leaned in for a gentle kiss as he breathed in the scent of Kurt and sex. "We need to shower and I guess we need to change the sheets on the bed. Oh yeah, and we need to, in your words, fuck again. Then reservations."

"Kurt smiled. There's always the shower. I like shower sex with you. In fact, I just love sex with you."

Blaine pulled Kurt with him to the bathroom and turned the shower on. Kurt was staring at himself in the mirror. "Am I cute Blaine? I know I'm not hot or anything like you are, but am I at least cute?"

"You are completely my brand of hot."

"Fine, you're biased. Really. Girls at school are always calling you the 'hot' new guy and the 'hot' football player. And just the 'hot' guy."

"I don't care what the girls at school think. I'm short and hairy and my hair is ridiculous. I'm totally gay and I have no idea what you see in me. All I want to be is perfect for you. I'm marrying you." Blaine let Kurt enter the shower first.

"Wherever we live in New York City, I want a shower like this." Kurt smiled wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. The shower was a double head shower head so they both could have their own.

"My Grandparent's installed this recently. They must know how much we like to shower together."

"They're pretty amazing."

"Anyway, I thought we would live here. My Grandparents are only here off and on. We would have to deal with them maybe a week every month and maybe in the spring for a month or two. But they spend summers on Long Island until fall where, when they are here, they spend it in Boston where the team is."

Kurt was surprised at this information. "Could we really?"

Blaine smiled. "Of course. We'll talk to them in two weeks. We can work and pay some type of rent to them."

"Definitely. I can't believe we could possibly live here!" Kurt kissed Blaine very excitedly. "So shower." Kurt put his lips right to Blaine's ear. He whispered. "It's time for my fourth request." He could feel Blaine harden almost instantaneously at remembering what the forth request was.

"You're not too sore?"

"No. Not really. I want you Blaine. I can't believe how much I just want you.. all the time. You are so fucking hot." Kurt reached down and grasped a hold of Blaine's cock stroking lovingly and gently. Blaine followed in response. Kurt gasped at the first touch, but soon melted into Blaine. Kurt whispered again. "Please. I don't need to be prepped. Please make love to me."

Kurt turned to face the wall and took Blaine's arms putting them around his waist as he leaned back into him. "Kurt.. I don't want to hurt you."

"You could never."

"But I just made love to you about 10 minutes ago. I hope I wasn't too rough for you."

"I liked it and I want you again Blaine. Please don't deny me this."

They always kept lube in the shower and Kurt reached for it while Blaine angled the shower heads away from them. "I'll be gentle."

"You don't have to be."

"But I will be."

"Just get inside me."

Blaine lined himself up and he was again thrusting up into Kurt for the 2nd time in the last half hour. "You're still so tight, Love." Blaine turned Kurt's head to kiss him gently and lovingly. The last lovemaking session had been rougher, deep and intense. This was gentle and loving. Blaine thrust into Kurt over and over again swiveling his hips with every thrust. Kurt closed his eyes and just gave in to the pleasure. "I love making love to you. You're mine Kurt always and forever Baby."

Kurt gasped with each thrust arching his back to lean back into Blaine. "Yours… I can't wait to marry you Blaine. I can't wait to be your husband."

"We'll belong to each other Kurt. I love you so much."

Kurt was licking and sucking on Blaine jaw as Blaine continued to move in and out of Kurt. Blaine reveled in the feeling. He teetered closer to the edge with every thrust until Kurt did something that he'd never done before. Blaine felt Kurt tighten around his cock. "Oh God."

Kurt snickered. "You like that?"

"Fuck. It's like you sucking me into you. Fuck that is unbelievable." Kurt repeated the movement over and over and Blaine moaned finally spilling over the edge. Kurt began stroking himself in earnest as Blaine softened inside him and pulled out watching his come leak down Kurt's ass and thigh.

He turned Kurt around and got on his knees allowing Kurt to continue to stroke himself. "Blaine. What?"

"Shhh.. I'm going to taste you. Don't worry. We're in the shower." Blaine looked up at Kurt with those eyes of his. He was full of trust and love. Kurt moaned as he started to come. Blaine put his mouth over his head attempting to catch all that Kurt had to offer. Kurt crumbled to the floor as he knees gave out, only to fall into the supportive arms of Blaine.

Blaine kissed him sharing Kurt's own come with him as he dipped his tongue into Kurt's mouth. "I love the taste of me on your tongue."

"Good thing. I love the taste of you on my tongue too." Blaine brushed Kurt's hair back out of his face and pulled him up. "We need to get ready. I made late dinner reservations."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"Not even a hint?"

"No."

* * *

><p>"No Way! Sardi's?"<p>

Blaine laughed out loud because Kurt looked like he saw Patti LuPone. "I knew you would love it. Come on. Let's go." They entered and walked up to the maître d'. "Reservation for Anderson."

"Yes, Mr. Anderson. Your grandfather requested a special table for you and your fiancée."

Blaine just looked at Kurt. "Didn't you make the reservation?"

"Yeah, but I guess my grandparents know me pretty well."

They were led to a table in near the window. A bottle of champagne waiting. "We're underage."

"My grandparents ordered it." There was a card on the table. Blaine picked it up and read it.

"So?"

Blaine had tears in his eyes. "It says. 'Every now and then something special happens. We found that special thing to be the two of you. Be brave, be loving and most of all be everything to each other. PS. Dinner is on us, order anything you want. We realized that you never had a proper engagement dinner with just the two of you. You are so predictable grandson. Enjoy the champagne."

Kurt reached out to take the card and laced his fingers with Blaine's. "Welcome to Sardi's Mr. Anderson. We've been told this is a special dinner?"

"Yes. Engagement."

The server smiled at the two of them. "Congratulations! I'll just pour your champagne." She did as they began to look through the menu.

"It's 2000 Dom Perignon. I guess when we actually can drink, we would find that this would be really good?"

Kurt shrugged and held his glass up. "To you and me. To us."

Blaine shook his head. "To Forever Love." Kurt's eyebrows scrunched up not understanding. "Our love Kurt. It's forever."

Kurt laced his hands tightly with Blaine's. "Forever."

They both drank and Blaine sneezed. "The bubbles. It's good."

"Mmm." Kurt nodded. "I want to get married at Gillette Stadium."

"You do? Really?" The server returned for their order.

Kurt ordered crab cakes and Blaine ordered steak. She left them to themselves. "Okay. To answer your questions. Yes and yes." Kurt smiled brightly looking at their clasped hands. "I love your grandparents Blaine. I love them so much and did you see the look on Jack's face? He was so excited to offer it."

"I want you to pick what you want to do, not what he wants."

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't care where I marry you Kurt. I just want to marry you." Blaine was being truly honest. "It's not about the place for me. I want you to have what you want. I just want to be your husband, no matter where."

"Well, my heart is set on Gillette stadium amongst the tradition of the….. the…. The team." Blaine laughed loudly now.

"You don't know the name of the team he owns, do you?" Blaine could barely keep his laughter down.

Kurt blushed deep red. "Yes.. yes I do." He looked like he was thinking really hard. "It's .. It's" Kurt sighed and looked down utterly embarrassed. "I can't remember, but I know it's a good team and they're out of Boston and they play in Gillette Stadium." He felt foolish. He really was doing this for Blaine's Granddad.

"He will love you even more, if it's even possible Kurt. I love you more and more each day. You're so caring and loving and you knew how much it meant that my Granddad had even suggested or offered such a thing." Blaine was so proud of Kurt. So proud of what he was willing to do. He knew that Kurt had every intention of getting married at the Central Park Boathouse.

"I feel like…"

"Like you're the best husband that I could have asked for?" Kurt blushed again ducking his head. "Don't do that. I'm proud."

"Besides, getting married there will be kind of awesome won't it? I mean all the people and we can probably do things that other couples wouldn't be allowed to do. And I really like the fact that Massachusetts was the first state to legalize same sex marriage. We could honor that." Kurt really looked excited. Blaine smiled with understanding. "So?"

"So, yes." Blaine stood up and moved to the other side. Kurt stood and they hugged each other. Blaine kissed Kurt tenderly with tears in his eyes. "I can't wait to marry you."

"I love you Blaine. It'll be perfect wherever we get married. How could it not be with me planning."

"So what do you want to do tomorrow since we don't need to go visit places to have our wedding?"

"I don't know. Times Square for sure. I want to walk in Central Park. We can come back right?"

"Of course. You mean before we officially live here right?"

"Yes."

"Yes. So we should make a list of all the things we want to do together and then we can start crossing them off until we do them all. Times Square we can do tonight."

"That's a perfect idea!" Dinner was served and they fell into the conversation that they always had. Tonight was especially lively because they knew they were going to see How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying tomorrow night. Being Harry Potter fanatics, they talked about getting to see Daniel Radcliffe in the musical. "Let's curl up and watch some Harry Potter tonight."

"I like the way you think, Baby."

* * *

><p>The few blocks to see Times Square at night was worth it. All lit up and filled with people even late at night. "Marcus is picking us up in about a half hour. Let's walk." Kurt was a little nervous at night in the city because he never experienced it before as he clutched Blaine's hand.<p>

"This is incredible. The lights, the people. I can't even imagine being around here often."

"We wouldn't probably come here often. When we live here, it'll lose its excitement." Blaine held tight because frankly he was a little nervous too. At this time of the night, you could run into just about anything. It was early enough that there were tons of tourists, but late enough that the pickpockets came out to stake out the easy targets. "Just don't talk to anyone that's offering us something or begging for something."

"Like that would be something I would do anyway." Kurt huddled close to Blaine with the temperature outside starting to get chilly. After all, it was September. Kurt shivered a little.

"Let's look in one of the stores. They went into a souvenir shop just checking out all the little quirky New York City souvenirs. They didn't buy anything but as they exited, Blaine's phone rang. "Marcus is over there. Crap the Taxi drivers are going to wring his neck. Hurry." Marcus saw them and got out to meet them holding the door open. "Marcus, you could have called sooner and we would have met you out here."

"I don't care about the taxi drivers. They think they own the entire city." He closed the door and got back into the driver's seat. "Home Mr. Anderson?"

"Yes and please call me Blaine. I keep looking around for my dad or granddad when you call me that."

They were back at Park Avenue in no time and an even shorter time for them to cuddle up in bed watching Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Actually Blaine was watching Harry Potter and Kurt was watching Blaine. "You are stunning Blaine Anderson."

"Stunning is not really the word."

"Fine. You're a totally hot, hairy short guy that I can't believe wants to marry me."

"Thanks Baby. I love you too." Kurt loved being lazy with Blaine. "Are you okay, by the way?"

"Fine why?"

"Just you know. All the sex and as I recall, you told me I had to 'fuck' you to sleep. Your words remember."

"Hmm. I do remember saying that."

"So, have you changed your mind?"

"Are you proposing that we have sex now?"

"It depends."

"On what?"

"On how sore you are. I don't want to hurt you."

"A little sore, but not too sore to that I don't want you again. I chalk it up to my ridiculous teenage hormones on overdrive. That and the fact that I have a completely gorgeous naked guy in bed with me."

"Shit, where?" Blaine giggled looking under the sheets.

Kurt shook his head laughing. He reached down and grabbed Blaine's cock stroking it softly. "Right here."

"I swear if there is such a thing as death by sex, I might die of it."

"I can't think of a better way to go." Kurt leaned up and kissed Blaine gently before poking his tongue out looking for Blaine's. It wasn't long before he found it and sighed into the loving arms of his future husband. Blaine kept his end of the deal. He wasn't one to deny Kurt anything. He wasn't sure he even had the will power to deny him what he had his mind set on. Blaine found himself in a comfortable familiar position pumping into Kurt eliciting moan after glorious moan until they both climaxed with Kurt falling asleep almost immediately after his orgasm stole what was left of his energy.

Blaine cleaned them both up and turned off the TV. He leaned in to kiss Kurt on the cheek and whispered in his ear. "I'll give you anything you want just to see you happy, my love."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>

I warned you of the smut, smut and more smut! Hope I didn't offend anyone.


	20. Sights to See

**A/N: WOW! I can't even tell you guys how much I struggled with this chapter. I hope you like what it ended up being. It was so hard to write because there is so much to do in NYC. I had to really pick and choose and it was so difficult to do that. Then when I went to write it, I struggled with it. I usually try to write a chapter ahead so that they come quicker, but WOW.. I have no words for the difficulty I had with this one.**

**So this one is mostly story line. They are getting to know the city together.**

**Warning: No major smut scenes. just a tiny one. :)**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20 – Sights to See<strong>

"Wake up." Kurt whispered with excitement. He kissed up Blaine's jaw to his ear. "Time to wake up."

"Kurt. Wanna sleep."

"I want to go to the top of the Empire State Building." Kurt whined. "Remember. I've never been here before. And I want to see the Statue of Liberty, Grand Central Terminal, Central Park, Begdorf's, shopping anywhere…"

Blaine laughed never opening his eyes. "Baby. We will be living here soon enough. We have a lifetime to see those places. Let's pick 2 things plus Central Park. I want to have a late lunch picnic in Central Park and then a late dinner after the theater. Don't forget we have tickets to see Harry Potter in a musical tonight."

Kurt was pouting because he was so excited. "Shower. Let's shower." Kurt tugged Blaine's arm to the groans of his partner reluctantly giving up his comfortable warm bed. Kurt turned on the shower and Blaine disappeared into the toilet room. "Babe, I know we can't do everything, but can we at least see some things?"

He emerged from the toilet room looking rather disheveled. "We'll be able to do quite a few things today. Let's see." Blaine moved to Kurt pressing their chests together. "We are going to stay in Manhattan. Let's start with The Empire State Building because you are just dying to see the view from there and it's been so long for me too." He paused to kiss Kurt and Kurt brushed his fingers through Blaine's messy curls attempting to tame them. "Instead of late lunch at Central Park, we will have early lunch in Greenwich Village at Washington Square Park where you can be Meg Ryan and I can be Billy Crystal, except the part where they shake hands and part ways." Kurt kissed Blaine this time. "I love you. Quit interrupting." Blaine paused to think about the next thing. "We can then go to Battery Park and though we won't have time to go to the Statue of Liberty, we can view it from there and walk around the park. Next we can stop by the Twin Towers Memorial and mill around. We can't do any tours or anything. Then we need to come back here and rest before the show tonight. Dinner at Carmine's. Sound good?"

"As long as I'm with you, it sounds perfect."

"Me and the subway, Baby. Except Marcus will take us to the theater and pick us up for dinner."

"Central park tomorrow?"

"We will have a lazy afternoon before we go back home."

Just then Kurt realized that he forgot that they had to go back home. "There's still so much to see. I can't believe we aren't seeing Rockefeller Center, Chinatown, Brooklyn, The Bronx Zoo, Ughhh."

Blaine laughed taking Kurt's face in his hands. "We have a lifetime, Baby. We can take our time exploring everything together. Deal?"

"Deal."

"We need to get in that shower if we are going to have time for the things that we have on our list for today. If we don't get the Empire State Building early, it will be so crowded."

They stepped under the familiar shower heads. Blaine immediately leaned his head back and let the water fall onto his face relishing the warm water as it trickled down his body. That was a huge problem for Kurt. Blaine's strong neck and adams apple revealed like it was begging for him to kiss. His chest open to stare at and really, Blaine was his to stare at whenever he wanted. Blaine was as much his as he was Blaine's. Kurt felt his cock twitch slightly as the water droplets made their way down Blaine slightly defined pectorals and then to his abdomen and then down..down.. to there. Blaine was so busy showering and Kurt was almost embarrassed that he was staring at his future husband's gorgeous cock. Though he liked it better when it was hard, it was gorgeous either way. Kurt wanted to touch Blaine so much now. His arousal almost rock hard at checking out his fiancé without his knowledge. Kurt dared not touch himself at this point unless he planned on attacking Blaine in the next second. There was no turning back when they started. He was sore from yesterday, but good God, he wanted to taste Blaine so he got on his knees and covered his cock with his mouth. He felt Blaine jump at the unexpectant touch. Kurt sucked him soft to hard. It was such a pleasurable gift to give. Blaine moaned at feeling the warm moist mouth encircling his cock. "Kurt, we are never going to get out of the shower."

Kurt batted his eyes as he released his cock. "So, should I stop?"

"I have such little power against your sexual prowess." He shook his head at the words.

"You have NO power over my sexual prowess." Kurt really didn't expect to have sex in the shower this morning. They were both pretty worn out over the previous day's activities. Kurt was content to suck until Blaine was moaning breathlessly collapsing into him.

"Not true.. ahhh. Good."

"Mmmmmm," He release Blaine with a pop. "I love the way you taste." Kurt flicked his tongue repeatedly over the tip of Blaine's cock tasting any seeping come off his cock. Blaine shivered at the feel and sensitivity of the spot.

"Kurt, don't stop." He received no verbal response from his mouth, but Kurt responded with his mouth in a different way. He hallowed his cheeks sucking strongly to the point that is almost hurt Blaine's sensitive head. Blaine was caught between pain and pleasure especially when Kurt decided to tongue his balls and lick the entire length of his shaft. "Fuck."

"Nope. Too sore today." Kurt smirked.

"You're evil."

"And you love it." Kurt dipped down taking one of Blaine's balls into his mouth sucking gently and then releasing it to lick up his shaft again. "I know what you like. There are these noises you make that are so delicious. It makes me want to do it again just to hear you again." Kurt continued to stroke twisting his wrist ever so slightly and running his thumb over the tip of his cock. Blaine tipped his head back allowing the water to run down his body laughing. "Oh.. I thought you wanted me to finish you off, but apparently you would prefer to drown me in water." Kurt stood up teasing Blaine. It was still tortuous to him.

"Please Kurt. I promise I won't do it again." Instead, without a word, Kurt's mouth met Blaine's in a hungry kiss. His tongue reached into Blaine's mouth tasting him. It was a feverish kiss. Until Kurt dropped to his knees again leaving Blaine breathless for the moment. He went back to quench his thirst to taste him. He needed to drink of his love. Kurt was lust blown but somehow had enough in his senses to reach down and stroke himself. He wanted to do this for Blaine without needing anything in return. He definitely had his share last night. "Uuhhnng. Kurt.. I-I'mm…" Before the words could even leave his lips, he was coming down Kurt's throat. Kurt stroked Blaine with one hand and himself with his other. With his mouth just barely over Blaine's head he feared he might bite when his own orgasm came with full forced. It took all his strength to just catch Blaine's offering while he stroked himself through his own orgasm.

Kurt's mind was lost in his own cock, in his lovers cock and in the sound of the shower around him. He closed his eyes to relish the feeling just a few more seconds until he felt Blaine crumbling above him and held tightly to his hips easing him down to himself. "Are you okay, Blaine?" Blaine's eyes were closed reveling in his orgasm. "Baby? Blaine?"

A smiled creeped up over his face. "Never better. You were. You were incredible?" Blaine leaned in closing his lips over Kurt's. The kiss was gentle and loving. "If you didn't want to see New York City, I would chain you to bed for the rest of the day."

"Hmm. We've never tried anything like that before." Kurt's innocent face suddenly thinking.

Blaine looked at his face finally realizing. "REALLY?"

Kurt belly laughed. "I trust you, Blaine. We can talk about it, if you really want to."

"Really?"

"Well, I'm not sure about some stuff, but there are things that I've kind of envisioned before."

"Really?"

"Oh my God Blaine. Please come back to earth and use a different word." Kurt smiled broadly at how flustered Blaine became the minute he knew he would consider it.

"Sorry."

"It's alright." Kurt took Blaine's hands and hoisted both of them up to finish showering. They had gotten this routine down. Kurt would soap Blaine's chest, neck, back and butt leaving Blaine to take care of his front and legs. Blaine would do the same in return. They had learned their lesson in showering. Private parts could not be touched for fear that they would never get out of the shower.

* * *

><p>The subway scared Kurt, but Blaine had been fairly adept at figuring it out. As it was, Kurt was a bit overwhelmed but excited with the massive amounts of people in such a concentrated area. He had known how large New York City was, but never really thought about how large it would be standing in it. Blaine successfully got them to the Empire State Building an hour after they had initially intended. "So, maybe we should have skipped the morning shower blow job." Kurt admitted that that alone made them start a bit later than initially intended.<p>

It was busy for 9:30. The tourists were out in hoards, but neither boy really cared. Blaine kept his calm. "I'm glad we bought our tickets last night. We would have been waiting in line for them and for the elevators." Kurt was giddy with excitement, he would get to see the city of his dreams from above and really understand the expanse of what he would hopefully be calling home in a year. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Really excited."

"Wait until we get up there."

"You did buy the express tickets right?"

"Of course Sweetie." Blaine gave him that look like Kurt must think he's an idiot.

"Just asking."

They were able to get to the top within 30 minutes of arriving and were perched on the 102nd floor of the Empire State Building. Kurt stood right at the window looking out at the Manhattan skyline. Blaine eased in behind him resting his head on Kurt's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around his taller half and whispered in his ear. "So, do you think you can live here?"

"I'm a little intimidated, but I'm ready to be here with you." Kurt's eyes looked out in wonder, but Blaine also noticed some tears in his eyes. "I'll miss my Dad so much. I'll miss everybody. Not Lima or McKinley, but Glee Club, Finn, my Dad and Carole."

"It's not like you won't see them. Finn will probably be here with Rachel anyway."

"I know. I am so scared my dad will have another heart attack and I won't be able to be there for him. I'm afraid I won't be able to say good-bye. Besides you, he means everything to me. I mean everything." Blaine didn't care who was watching them. He needed to provide comfort to Kurt in this moment. He turned Kurt in his arms to the dismay of a couple that was standing next to them. Blaine didn't pay any attention to them even as they walked away glaring at them. Blaine wasn't about to leave Kurt to deal with his internal issues alone.

"We'll visit as often as we can. My Granddad likes Burt a lot. I'm sure we'll be allowed to use the jet. Maybe we can even just fly them in to see us."

"Could we really?"

"Absolutely. If your dad gets sick, we can easily get to him. It will just take filing our flight plan to get there. I promise you that we won't disappear from the people you love."

Kurt seemed relieved as he hugged Blaine tightly and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder accepting the support that Blaine was providing. Kurt seemed to tense again. "What if you get into Columbia, but I don't get in anywhere?"

"Not going to happen sweetheart. You are too talented for them to turn away." Blaine put his forehead to Kurt's and looked into his worried eyes. "I know you'll get in."

"You are too positive for your own good."

"That's why you love me so much."

"It is one of your endearing qualities."

"So come on. Let's look and dream a little then we need to get lunch and see the Washington Square Arch so we can reminisce about Harry and Sally." Kurt gave Blaine a little nudge because it brought back the memories of the Lima Bean and Valentine's Day. How far they had come since then.

"I can be Meg Ryan."

"And I'm Billy Crystal. Don't they get together in the end?"

They both just laughed, returning to their original positions.

* * *

><p>The boys stopped to pick up sushi and brought it to the fountain at Washington Square Park. Thankful for the sunny day, they sat and fed each other sushi in the sun listening to the world continue around them. It was crowded for Sunday lunchtime. It seemed that the community was taking advantage of the weather in fear that it might be the last nice day.<p>

"I like this."

"Wait until we go to Central Park tomorrow. We'll see Battery Park next, so you'll have plenty to compare it too. The best part is the arch."

Finishing their food, they wandered for around the park just being there in the city. Kurt tried to visualize them living there together. "What do you think a typical weekend for us will be?"

"During school, we'll probably be really busy studying or you, drawing. We might come to the park just like now. We'll have lunch and bring the red checkered blanket and sit under a tree. I'll read you literature and you'll have your sketch pad out drawing the latest designs you have created in your head."

It all seemed so simple. "I can't wait for that."

"Me too."

They wandered the streets of Greenwich for the next hour, stopping to shop or check out a local restaurant that they would have to put on their lists of thing they have to do or places they had to eat.

* * *

><p>Battery Park held so much history of the early immigrants. It was a hell of place to see the water too. Kurt and Blaine were in a comfortable stroll along the water front. Kurt was already gawking at the State of Libert. "We need to go there sometime, Blaine. I want to go all the way out there and see it. I want to have time to go to Ellis Island and see all of it." Kurt was jumpy as he watched ferry's leave to their destinations.<p>

"We'll do that next time we come here. We still need to make that list of places we'll see when we move here. When we cross them all off, we'll start of new list of things we want to do or see."

"Where are we going to after this?"

"Bored already?"

"Nope, just really excited to see my first Broadway show." Kurt's eyes were sparkling just at the thought of it. "Are we eating before or after."

"Reservations are for after the theater."

"Are you trying to fatten me up?"

"Yes. I can't have someone trying to steal you away from me. At some point, you're going to realize how hot you are and men will be chasing you down. You'll feel tied down to me and will stay out of obligation for you high school sweetheart. I'll be heartbroken knowing that you want someone else."

Kurt turned to Blaine stopping them from walking any further. He took Blaine's hand sin his. "Are you really worried about that?"

Blaine shyly nodded. "Kurt, you don't realize what you have to offer. Then there's me. I'm a short hairy guy with so so looks while you look absolutely breathtaking most of the time. We'll be in this city with so many men to choose from. I'll be the baggage you wish you left behind."

"Blaine, you are so sexy. When you sing, you bring men and women to their feet. They can't help but worship your ability and charm. It's me who really should be worried. Plus you are stinking rich!"

"I'm only rich because I have you." Kurt blushed and buried his face into Blaine's neck kissing him and lightly sucking. They stayed this way for a few minutes.

"Is Marcus picking us up?"

"Yes. We won't have time to visit the Twin Towers memorial, but we can drive by it."

"Blaine, it's okay. You're right. We have a lifetime to explore and learn this city on our own. Besides, I'm exhausted from all the walking. Can Marcus drop us at a coffee shop close to home?" Blaine smiled at the way Kurt was already referring to the Park Avenue Apartment as home.

"I like the way you are calling this home." Blaine smiled brushing Kurt's hair away from his face. "I see you here with me. I see our future together here. I can't wait to start it."

"Ah, but you have a football game on Friday and we have a quiz in English on Wednesday."

"Ouch. Harsh reality check, Baby."

"I try to please." They waited for Marcus and got in. Kurt had a flash of sadness as they drove by what once were the World Trade Center Towers. They eventually stopped at a local Starbuck and they went in and ordered coffee finding a seat outside. "This is so comfortable. This place can be our substitute for the Lima Bean someday."

"Let's stop and pick up salads at the deli to eat before the show. That way you aren't completely starving."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>"My legs are so tired Blaine."<p>

"Why don't you soak in the tub until it's time to get ready."

"Okay." Kurt made his way to the bathroom turning the water on immediately so that it was nice and hot when he got in. After stripping off his clothes, he was surprised that Blaine hadn't snuck in to try to get in with him. "Blaine! Are you going to join me?"

"No Baby." Kurt frowned at the thought of the bath by himself. He much preferred Blaine with him to shower or bathe or really, anything that had to be done naked. He was frowning and in deep thought trying to remember the last time he didn't shower or bathe with him. He crinkled his nose at the thought. Kurt realized that he was so spoiled. "Are you pouting?" Blaine said as he stood in the doorway completely naked.

"Nope." Kurt didn't want Blaine to see the look of guilt that he wore so poorly.

"Really?" Blaine moved right in front home him.

"Fine, yes. You've completely spoiled me. I can't even think about showering or bathing without you there. It doesn't even have to be sexual in nature. I just like the feel of your body touching min. It just makes me feel content." He stepped in and Blaine stepped in with him. Kurt laid down first and then Blaine in front of him.

"I must admit, this is one of the things I love about a bath with you. I get to be the small spoon and you wrap your long legs and arms around me. Sometimes, I don't think I'll ever need anything more than you in this moment."

* * *

><p>Kurt was full of wonder and excitement as the curtain closed on the show. He stood up to give a standing ovation. "Oh my God Blaine. I am going to kiss your grandmother when I see her. That was completely, utterly, amazingly, incredible good. Daniel Radcliffe…. I didn't even know he could sing. It was so good!"<p>

"I wish we had time to see Wicked. I know how much you love it."

"I've seen it so many times. Well, not on Broadway and that would be incredible." Kurt gave Blaine his fake mad face. "Now you did it. Now I'm mad that we can't see it too!"

"I'll take you next visit. We have to come back soon to visit the rest of your schools. Maybe in a few weeks?"

"I forgive you."

"I didn't even know that I needed forgiving."

Kurt just laughed and kissed Blaine. There was a ridiculous comfort in doing that publicly without worrying if someone was going to yell at him or shove him against the wall or a locker. Kurt took Blaine's hand and squeezed it tight. "This weekend has been a sort of fairytale. It's like it can't be real. This can't be what I can feel like living here."

"Not everyone is accepting Kurt. We still have to remember that, but at least in a big city like this, we aren't alone in this. There are lots of others and we can meet them and have some friends to meet us for coffee or go out clubbing. I'm looking forward to all of that with you." Blaine tugged Kurt in the direction of Carmine's where they had an after theater reservation.

"Just order for us. I can't even think about looking at the menu right now. I am still blown away over the show."

The server came over and Blaine promptly ordered the grilled portabella mushrooms for an appetizer and the red clam sauce over linguine. "You're going to love it, Kurt."

"If you picked it, how could I not love it.

Blaine took Kurt's hand and ran his thumb gently over his knuckles. "I love to see you like this. You deserve to be this happy all the time."

"But Blaine. Don't you already know this? You make me this happy all the time."

"Well, I must be doing something right."

"I like to think that we're doing something right." Kurt was right after all. They were so well matched for each other. They were each other's soul mates.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>

It is a little shorter than normal, but I needed to include them exploring the city.


	21. Mile High

**A/N: I have no excuse for the late update except I was tired this week. I think you'll like this one though! :)**

**The boys are headed back home in this chapter. Things will move a bit faster when they get home.**

**Warning: Lots and lots of SMUT!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.. Just the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21 – Mile High<strong>

"Good Morning, Baby." Blaine nuzzled his nose into Kurt's hair.

"Hey. Yesterday was awesome. Thank you for getting me to some of the places I wanted to see. I can't wait until we live here and can go see something new every day." Kurt started to stretch his tired muscles. "My legs are a little sore. I guess I don't get as much of a workout that I thought I did."

"I think I can help with that."

Kurt immediately smiled recognizing a sexual innuendo. "Really Mr. Anderson?"

"No sex this morning. You woke up too late."

"Huh? What time is it?" Kurt almost looked panicked.

"Don't worry. You still have two hours to get ready. In the meantime, I'm going to take care of you. Turn over."

"I thought you said no sex this morning."

"And I meant no sex this morning."

"I don't understand." Kurt was beginning to show his pouty lip protruding out.

"Take off you boxers, lie down and let me take care of you already." Blaine pushed Kurt down and flipped him on his belly. "Don't make me tie you down."

Kurt turned his head to the side and he kicked his boxers off with his foot. "I knew it." He smirked as he remembered back to their conversation from yesterday and smiled and shut his eyes. Whatever Blaine wanted to do was fine with him, though he had hoped for sex.

Blaine returned a few minutes later with some towels. Two were damp and really warm. Two were dry and warm. "Now relax and tell me if it's too warm." Blaine laid the damp towels on Kurt's legs and the other two were over his butt and lower back and neck and upper back. "Stay still." Blaine went over to his laptop and turned on music form his Itunes Library. "Are you ready Love?"

"Anything Blaine. I'm ready to do whatever you want." Kurt fully trusted his partner, future husband.

"As your future husband, I am officially introducing you to Blainer's Massage Parlor." Kurt giggled and tried to lay still. "If you aren't quiet, I will not perform said business activities. You, Mr. Hummel, will receive the Blainer special."

He laughed. "What would that be?"

"Me rubbing you wherever needs it most. I am going to start with your sore legs." He massaged up and down Kurt's legs gently with increasing pressure with the towel still in place. Kurt was sighing and gasping. He sounded almost as good as he sounded when they were making love. Blaine had not intended on being completely turned on in five minutes. As the towels cooled Blaine removed them and massaged Kurt's legs gently. "Are they feeling better?"

"Yes. I love you Blaine. This is just what I needed before the pressure of my visit to Parsons."

Blaine moved up and removed the towels remaining on his upper body. Kurt was completely exposed. "You are absolutely gorgeous Kurt. I will never get tired of your body."

"Until I'm old and wrinkly with a saggy butt."

"Nice visual Babe."

"I just wanted to keep you in reality. Tough love."

"I don't care. In my mind, I will always imagine you just like this."

Blaine proceeded with the massage paying special attention to his shoulders and neck. Kurt started to squirm a little and Blaine suspected it was the touching. He rolled Kurt over and was face to face with Kurt's rock hard problem. "This needs massaging. I can't have you going to your tour all hot and bothered, can I?"

"That wouldn't be fair. As it's not fair for you to be left without some return massaging?" Kurt crooked his eyebrows.

"Nope. Today is about you, my love." Blaine was no nonsense in his response. "You are going to Parsons today, so I expect you to be in top form." Kurt was about to give in when he felt Blaine's warm hot mouth surrounding his cock. He started moaning immediately with his head instinctively pushing back into the bed and his hands went straight to the messy curls on the top of Blaine's head. Looking down, he was met with bright hazel eyes gazing lovingly at him while his sucked on Kurt like it was his job.

"Blaine.. Blaine." Kurt pushed his head off of him. "You need to stop."

"Why?"

"Because. It's really not fair that you do this and I can't, you know… do you."

"You do me plenty." Blaine smirked and returned to licking the length of Kurt's cock.

"Blaine! You know that's not what I meant."

"So fine, you can do me tonight on the plane home." Blaine once again returned to lick from Kurt's balls to the tip of his head. He stopped for one second. "If you don't shut up now and enjoy my gift to you, I will tie you down and tape your mouth shut.

"UUuhhh. You are…" Kurt sighed. "So fucking good at that." Blaine had been working on deep throating Kurt every time he lowered his head. He was getting so close. And on the next try, he pushed down as far as he could and relaxed his throat groaning when he made it. "Oh My.. Fuck!" It took every muscle in Kurt's body and all his senses to keep from thrusting up into Blaine's mouth. His ass was on fire. Blaine looked up to see Kurt clenching his fists into the bed covers and knew he was completely out of control.

Blaine let Kurt go for just a second and Kurt let out a breath he was holding. "Kurt, it's okay to let go. Go with it Baby. You won't hurt me."

"But…" He couldn't get out the next words because he felt his cock hit the back of Blaine's throat and he was faced with chore of trying not to come. He just didn't want it to ever end.

Blaine was relentless. It was such a turn on to see Kurt lose control like this. Gone were the days of baby penguins, and this alone made Blaine happy that Kurt was his first and he was Kurt's. There was no need to experience others because their sex life was like this. He wanted to do this for Kurt. This was how they were. Always hoping and wanting it to be everything for the other. Blaine reached up to and took Kurt's hand and held it tight as he continued to move stealthily up and down Kurt's cock. Kurt was thrusting unsteadily into him and Blaine met him as he could feel his cock hit the back of his throat. Blaine gagged slightly on one thrust but didn't stop. By the grip Kurt had on his hand, he was soo close. Blaine hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard as he felt Kurt tense underneath him and a strangely loud growl came from deep in Kurt's throat. Blaine was sure he never heard anything that low leave his Kurt's mouth before, but if that wasn't enough to push Blaine close to the edge, then nothing could. Kurt's toes curled and he could barely catch his breath as he came hard down Blaine's throat. Kurt tasted bitter and sweet as always and Blaine swallowed what he could, losing some as he began stroking himself. Blaine was so close.

"Come Blaine." That was all Kurt could say under his breath as he tried to slow down his breathing and heart rate. It took only a few strokes before Blaine came spreading his warm seed across Kurt's belly. Blaine groaned long and his stomach tensed as stroked himself through his orgasm.

Blaine finally collapsed next to Kurt tired and sated. Kurt took a second to enjoy the sight of his future husband. After any type of sex, he was always glistening. His olive skin sheen with sweat and his hair messy with curls turned every which way. The rise and fall of his lightly haired chest was delicious enough to eat. His manliness was oozing out of his body. "Kurt. You're staring." Blaine laughed a little still trying to catch his breath.

"You're always so gorgeous." Kurt leaned up on his elbow and faced him. He slowly traced a finger down the middle of Blaine chest to his belly button tracing a circle around it. His stomach clenched and he laughed loudly. "I didn't realize how ticklish you were. That's something new about you I didn't know."

"There are still some mysteries about me." Blaine turned his head into Kurt and they touched noses. "You still smell ridiculously good. It must be in your blood." He kissed Kurt tenderly.

"I think I have used my lotions so much that I permanently smell like them."

"I like. Very much." Blaine sighed looking into those baby blues and he could see how much love Kurt had for him. "We need to clean off and you need to get ready to wow them at Parsons."

* * *

><p>"Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel." Kurt confidently extended his hand to shake the Professor's hand.<p>

"Hello Kurt. Please sit. My name is Katrina Johannis. I am a professor here at Parson's and graduate of this school. You can say that my job is to help this school live up to its predecessors. We have a reputation that needs to upheld to ensure that our graduates are the most sought after students in the fashion industry. So, why should we pick you and how do you know you can make it in this tough industry?"

"Professor Johannis, I have been designing my own outfits since I was 3 years old. When I was younger, I didn't necessarily design them from material, but rather put things together to create a style. So when you ask, why me? It's because I have dreamed of being a designer since I was a 3 year old toddler. It makes me unique because first, I was only 3. Second, I am a boy. Third, I grew up in a household with a father as a mechanic and no fashion sense whatsoever. My mother passed away when I was eight, so I didn't have any sense of fashion learned from her. This is all from inside of me. This is my talent and mine alone. I have been an open book my entire life and I created each page with every dream I've had. The book doesn't get finished without me becoming a fashion designer." Kurt paused to collect his thoughts on the second part of the question.

"I know I can make it in this industry because I am tough. I have lived through coming out as a gay man in a rural area of Ohio. I survived through a parent dying when I was eight. I had my first kiss stolen from me by a guy so far in the closet it might as well be its' own country. Most recently, I lived through an attempted rape by a stalker. I think I'm strong and creative and I deserve a shot at this."

"Thank you Mr. Hummel. I appreciate you sharing some of those items which were very personal. I also think that in times of pain can come keen eyesight and immense creativity." She paused and stared at him. It was a little unnerving to have her just stare at him, but he held eye contact knowing that this was just another part of the test. "I find you to be very interesting. Let's take that tour. Nadine will show us around."

Forty-five minutes later, and what felt like a thousand questions, Kurt was exhausted. This was the only place that the professor actually toured the campus with him. He thought that should be considered a good sign. "Thank you Professor Johannis. I really enjoyed my first visit."

"Mr. Hummel, we'll be in touch. Thank you for coming to visit us." It was weirdly abrupt but designers were sometime quirky. That's where their creativity came from.

Kurt was thankful that it was still only 2:00. They had a few more hours before they had to go back home. Back to reality which wasn't so bad now that Blaine was at McKinley, Kurt reasoned. Kurt found him leaning against the car. "Hey Baby. How was your visit? Did they admit you on the spot?"

Kurt just laughed. "This one was even more pressure. The professor went on the tour with me and asked questions the whole time."

"Again Baby. I think that's a good sign." Blaine took both of Kurt's hands. We are having lunch in Central Park and then we need to pack and get to the airport. It's time to go back to reality."

Kurt was sad, but knew that this was where they'd be living soon enough. "Okay." Blaine opened the door to the car and on the seat was a picnic basket. The day was still warm for September. Kurt got in the car and Blaine slung his arm over his shoulder pulling him into a half hug.

Kurt went to open the lid to the picnic basket and Blaine slapped his hand. "No touching. Not until it's time to eat."

"You are full of surprises today, aren't you?"

"I like surprising you."

Kurt thought that was a little odd, but this was Blaine and he always surprised Kurt. "Why do you like surprising me so much?"

"Because, Honey, you appreciate them so much and it makes me feel good to know that I make you happy."

"Maybe I don't say it enough Blaine, but thank you for everything. You were something that I never expected in life, but I'm so grateful to have." Kurt leaned toward Blaine and kissed him in the corner of his mouth. "You will always be my best surprise."

"See. You're happy, so I'm happy. You don't even have to say anything and I know you're happy. I see it in your eyes. I want to keep that alive forever."

"Just being with me will keep it alive." Blaine didn't need to respond to that with words. His lips closed over Kurt's and their tongues met in the middle in a heated kiss. Far too heated considering they were going to a public place to have a picnic.

When they parted, their lips were swollen from kissing and both boys were out of breath. Blaine just stared into Kurt's blue loving eyes. Those eyes that always spoke for themselves. "Save those thoughts for the flight home, Mr. Hummel." Kurt snorted when he started to laugh.

"Oh my God. I can't believe I did that!"

"You just snorted. I wish I had that on tape! I would so show Finn and Rachel and, well, everyone!" Blaine was laughing so loud.

Kurt was bright red. "I can't believe I snorted. It's so ugly!"

"You could never be ugly Kurt. It was cutest snort I have ever heard and you're gorgeous."

The car came to a stop and Marcus was getting ready to get out of the car. "Marcus, don't get out. We can get the door ourselves."

"What time do you want me to pick you up?"

"4:30 should be good. We aren't flying out until 6:30."

"Yes Mr. Anderson. Have a nice time and Mr. Hummel, no snorting." Kurt turned a deeper shade of red.

Blaine shut the door. "That was funny." Blaine chuckled. He knew Kurt was completely embarrassed by it.

"You said he was paid not to listen."

Blaine was having trouble controlling his laughter. Blaine had to put down the picnic stuff. He turned to Kurt, took his face in his hands and with as much seriousness as he could muster up he tried to calm Kurt down. "Don't worry Babe. It was cute." He gave Kurt a kiss on the nose.

Kurt finally relented. "Fine. Okay. I won't worry about it."

Blaine turned around and burst into a fit of laughter. "I'm sorry Baby." Kurt stopped and jutted his hip out while tapping his foot. His arms were crossed in front of him and he was a cross between embarrassed and mad.

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Kurt. Baby."

"Don't Baby me. I'm going home." Then Blaine realized that Kurt had tears in his eyes. Why was he being so sensitive about this? Kurt turned around and started walking and Blaine saw him swipe the back of his hand across his eyes.

Blaine walked swiftly after him. "Kurt. I'm sorry. Kurt. Please stop and talk to me."

With his back to Blaine he stopped. His head was down and Blaine knew he was giving him a chance to apologize. He walked over and lifted Kurt's head up to look at him. His beautiful blue eyes were swimming in wetness. "Baby. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh. It was really adorable I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Kurt gave up and leaned into Blaine leaving his arms draped at his sides.

"It's okay. Really. I'm sorry for overreacting. It's just that.. nothing. Forget it."

'No. Hey, we have always been able to talk to each other and we aren't going to stop now. What is it?"

"It just.. I just spent so much time alone before you. I was always alone at school. I would sit and people would talk about me right behind me and they knew I could hear them. They would make fun of me and laugh at me. I hated it. Nothing they said was ever funny, but they would just laugh like I didn't matter."

"You matter to me. You know that." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and Kurt held on tightly. Blaine whispered in his ear. "You're everything to me Kurt. I promise not to make you feel like that again. I-I I'm sorry and Blaine was now very sad at what he made Kurt remember."

"Don't cry. That's my department. You can't be taking on both roles. You have to be the stronger one."

"That's where you're wrong. You are so much stronger than me." Blaine wanted to fix it this afternoon. "Come on."

* * *

><p>"Here." Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and pulled the blanket out to spread. They were close to a tree and overlooking a beautiful lake with a bridge. "This is the perfect spot."<p>

"Blaine. It's beautiful here."

"I know. And romantic." Blaine smiled still feeling guilt for what how he made Kurt feel. "Sit with me." He took Kurt's hands and they sat next to each other, thigh's touching. "It's called the Bow Bridge. I'm sure you've seen it in movies."

"Was this the one in the movie with Dr. McDreamy?" Kurt smiled.

"Probably. I would have to look it up, but probably." Blaine sat up straighter and opened the basket. "Here's our surprise lunch/snack." He started to pull out containers. "Strawberries, blueberries, cheese and crackers, one big salad for us to share and these." Blaine smiled proudly.

"Is that cheesecake?"

"Yes."

"You know I can't eat cheesecake. My hips will get huge and…"

Blaine cut him off. "And that will give me more to hold on to. I love you and this cheesecake is not going to kill you." He reached in for one more thing. "Chocolate to drizzle over the top of said cheesecake."

Their eyes met and Blaine new that he did well. Kurt launched himself at him pushing him down on the blanket. Blaine felt Kurt's tongue pressing at his lips and allowed him entry. He could feel the desperation to be close. Kurt's tongue tangled with his. It was messy and perfect. After a few minutes, they separated and Kurt just stared into the hazel eyes that always felt like home. Blaine reached up and caressed the side of his face. Kurt covered his hand with his own. That connection will always be there he thought to himself.

After a few seconds of silence, Kurt smiled and sat up. "So, are we eating?" He pulled Blaine up and they started in on the bowl of salad. Blaine fed them both. They talked about going back home, when they could come back to visit the city and plans for glee club. Blaine had to remind Kurt of the football game on Friday.

"Ugh... Football. Why do you have to play? Blaine, I'm afraid you're going to get hurt. Do you really have to play?"

"Kurt, I scored 3 touchdowns last Friday. There's no way Coach Bieste is going to let me sit out. I like playing."

"Well. I was thinking that you could quit?"

"No Kurt. I'm not quitting." Blaine knew there was something else behind all of this.

"Azimio missed a tackle and you got hit hard. I think he missed on purpose. Your grandfather seems to think so."

Blaine felt certain that Azimio was doing it on purpose, but didn't want Kurt to worry about it. Blaine cupped Kurt's face. "Baby, I won't get hurt. Azimio won't throw a whole game because he hates me. He wants to get a college scholarship and I'm going to remind him that first, we need to win to draw attention and second, he needs to play well if he wants a scholarship."

"I'm just worried Blaine. I just found you and I'm not sure I can live without you now." A teardrop rolled down Kurt's face and Blaine used his thumb to brush it away. "Sorry. I know you have your own life and it may not always include me."

"Stop Sweetheart. Don't say that. I never want to find out what it feels like to be away from you." Blaine started to tear up. "This place is where we're going to make our home. We're going to get married in the most fantastic wedding you can create. I'm not going to get hurt. I promise you Kurt. If at any time I feel like Azimio is not doing what he should, I'll talk to Coach Bieste."

Kurt just nodded. "Sorry I ruined the mood. We were having a good time."

"It's okay for us to get scared every now and then. We just need to make sure we are always talking and sharing our thoughts with each other. It's so important, Kurt. We are a team. Let's make this promise right now. We will always talk to each other about things that are bothering us, no matter how small they may seem. Agreed?"

Kurt kissed him and nodded his agreement. "I think the cheesecake might cheer me up." The edges of his mouth turned up a little.

"Cheesecake it is." Blaine handed the chocolate to Kurt and he drizzled the chocolate and they continued to feed each other. It was a peaceful and quiet meal for them.

After eating, they lied down and enjoyed the beauty of the park and the peace they felt with each other. The held hands and Blaine sang little songs to Kurt and they harmonized a few songs together. It was fun and light again. "We have to leave soon. We'll only have a little time to pack. We have our flight plan. You know what I'm looking forward to?"

Kurt didn't even answer Blaine. "I'm looking forward to getting something I wanted this morning. You promised me on the flight home."

"I don't know Kurt. I'm kind of tired." Blaine pretend stretched.

"Blaine Anderson, if you renege on your promise, I will withhold any type of sexual act for the next two weeks."

"But Kurt." He was definitely joking now. Blaine was not a very good actor.

"No buts. Or.. I mean mine is okay. Well… that's not right. The other but, not real butts. Forget it!" Kurt was so flustered now.

Blaine just laughed about it. "Let's pack up."

* * *

><p>"We'll be fine by ourselves Diana. We'll call you if we need you." Blaine had this ridiculous smile on his face.<p>

"Blaine you look so guilty." Kurt slapped him on the arm. Blaine didn't care as he launched himself at Kurt pinning him down on the couch.

Kurt was already grabbing at the hem of Blaine's shirt lifting it up over his head. And Blaine was massaging Kurt's semi hard cock from outside his jeans. Kurt moaned at the touch and Blaine growled low and deep in his throat. "I want you so bad, Kurt. I've wanted to jump your bones since I had your cock in my mouth this morning. I want to make love to you and make you feel good. I want to be the only one that you will ever think of."

Kurt gasped. "Only you Blaine. No one else." Blaine pushed roughly at Kurt's hardened cock. "Fuck."

Blaine backed away abruptly. "Hang on. The lube." He crossed the room to his bag and pulled it out of his bag returning to the couch. Kurt was still lying down on the couch just waiting. Blaine's body was full of life with blood coursing through his body and the adrenaline pumping. He wanted Kurt. Kurt moved to a kneeling position on the couch just waiting for Blaine to meet him. His eyes were dark with need and lust. Blaine couldn't take his eyes off of Kurt. He immediately unbuckled Kurt's belt and with one quick movement, pulled the belt through the loops. Their lips crashed in a heated wet kiss, both moaning at the thought that finally they were going to make love today. Blaine roughly unbuttoned and unzipped Kurt's pants tugging them down. Kurt stood just long enough to kick them off with his foot. He decided not to deal with the buttons of his shirt, as he pulled it over the top of his head and discarded it somewhere on the floor. He reached down to Blaine's jeans and swiftly unbuttoned and unzipped them tugging harshly to free him. Blaine didn't even get his pants completely off when Kurt started sucking him twisting his head and moaning as he moved his head up and down Blaine's shaft. Blaine hands immediately went to Kurt's hair tugging gently on it while he moaned in pleasure of feeling his hair. Kurt felt ready. "Blaine come on."

Blaine grabbed the lube and covered his fingers generously, while Kurt positioned himself facing the back of the sofa in anticipation. Before circling his index finger around Kurt's tight heat, he leaned in and whispered in Kurt's ear. "You have me forever, Love." Blaine pressed a finger gently in his puckered entrance and Kurt moaned. Blaine pulled Kurt to him, holding on to his chest with his free arm, kissing his neck and nipping lightly. Kurt loved it. Blaine's arm held him firmly to his body while Blaine's hand slowly moved. He loved to bottom and it was so hot, the noises he made when Blaine was fingering him. "I love the noises you make Kurt. It makes me want to do better and more, just to hear you. I want to hear you, Love." Kurt let go of the moans he held in before and trusted Blaine with everything. He was rocking into Blaine's hand.

"More Blaine." Blaine inserted a second finger and Kurt continued to rock into him. A third finger was slipped in on the last movement and Kurt let out a pretty loud scream. "Aaahhh, Fuck. You feel so good Blaine. Come on, I need you inside me. I want you inside me." Blaine pulled his fingers out and lubed his cock.

"You ready Baby?"

"Yes Blaine.. yes.. please.." Blaine lined himself and slowly pressed in continuing until he was completely sheathed inside Kurt. He began to pump slowly in and out savoring the tight feel on his cock. He was still so tight. Kurt was reduced to a moaning pile of goo beneath him. Blaine pulled Kurt's back flush to his chest so that he was still able to thrust effectively but still be able to kiss him and see him. This might be the first time that he stood while making love and while he liked lying down, this was a little different. There was more control and he could adjust his knees to change the angle he was in. Kurt moaned in ecstasy as Blaine drove hard into him. Each long and hard thrust brought them closer and closer to the edge. Blaine let Kurt bend back down to the back of the sofa and returned his hands to Kurt's alabaster hips. His skin was soft under his fingertips. He gripped harder and Kurt seemed to like his control over his body so he pulled Kurt to him while he thrust into him.

"Baby. You are so beautiful and your ass is so tight and gorgeous." Blaine ran his fingers down Kurt's back causing him to gasp to catch his breath. Kurt's whole body was on fire with excitement.

"Harder Blaine!"

Blaine obeyed using his knees to help thrust into Kurt harder as he was demanding. "Fuck…. Kurt, I love you so much." Blaine was sure he couldn't move any faster that he was already moving, but he was spiraling toward that release that he needed and wanted. He almost forgot that Kurt needed the release as well, so he was thankful that Kurt moaned loudly and straightened out to reach back and grab around Blaine's neck pulling Blaine's face to his neck.

"I-I-I want you so much Blaine. I love you so much. I want more! Harder! Uuuunnngh!" Blaine reached around Kurt and took his cock in his hand and now purposefully stroked while he pumped long and hard into Kurt, angling his hips a little higher. Kurt let out a moan that was so fucking hot. Blaine knew that he was now hitting Kurt's pleasure spot. Blaine's head was so lust blown he could barely stroke Kurt in rhythm and Kurt was aware that if he didn't take over that Blaine might end before him. He really wanted this together. Kurt brushed Blaine's hand gently away and took over stroking himself knowing from experience how he could get himself there to meet Blaine's orgasm.

"Kurt.. Kurt.." Blaine panted as he reached his climax.

Kurt echoed his panting screams with Blaine's name spilling through his lips as he came all over the sofa. "Oh God.. Blaine.." Kurt crumbled forward on to the sofa in front of Blaine. His knees couldn't take it any longer. Blaine followed dropping himself next to Kurt where he started to rub circles into Kurt's back.

"Are you okay Sweetheart. I'm so sorry." He pulled Kurt to sit over his lap. He was still breathing heavily. "Kurt? Are you going to be okay? Maybe I should bottom next time."

Kurt nuzzled into Blaine's neck. "You were fantastic, Baby" He whispered still trying to catch his breath. "My ass is going to hurt in a few hours." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt tighter almost cradling him.

"I'm so sorry Baby. I couldn't even help myself. You wanted more and you yelled at me. I couldn't even think enough to not listen to you."

"Shh.. Shh.. No. It was unbelievable. It always is. I wanted more. I'll be fine.. really." Kurt closed his eyes a little breathing in Blaine's cologne and sweat as he ran his fingers into the curls at the nape of his neck. "I'm tired Baby."

"You sure you're going to be okay?" Blaine was really worried and it hurt his heart that he may have been too rough.

"Stop worrying. I love you and you were perfect." Kurt lifted his head and looked into Blaine's eyes and saw the pain. Then he smiled at Blaine and kissed him giggling a little. "I think I ruined the couch."

Blaine turned his head and they were looking at the come covered couch. They were cheek to cheek. "Well. I'll clean that up. You get your clothes back on so you can lie down."

"What a treat for me. I get to watch you clean naked."

Kurt got off Blaine's lap. "Oh.. I need tissues are something."

Blaine stood and wiggled his butt. They both laughed at the gesture. "At your service my future husband." Blaine leaned down to wipe for Kurt. He slapped Blaine's hand away.

"Just give that to me. You are not going to clean me up. You have that to clean up before it dries." He pointed to the couch. Blaine moved to start cleaning up the couch.

Kurt reached for his boxers and hissed already starting to feel the pain. "I think I need help."

Blaine grabbed the boxers from him and helped him into them, then grabbed his jeans. "Umm. These are not going to be the most comfortable for you Sweetie. Do you want a pair of my sweatpants and tee shirts?"

"Will that be weird if Diane sees that I've changed?"

"Probably, but I think she already knows what was going on back here. I'm sure Granddad has already clued her in to the fact that we have sex and that we're engaged." Blaine rubbed his leg still holding his pants. "How about if I put sweats on too? I think I brought two sets because I was thinking we might want to be more comfortable." He looked in his bag and sure enough there were two sets. He took one pair of sweats out and let Kurt put his foot in and pulled them up. "Sorry they're a little short. It's not too bad."

Kurt looked down. "You better hope no one sees us before we get home."

Blaine put on his clothes and threw their other ones in his bag with the lube. He cleaned the best he could and they both settled down with music to just cuddle and look out the window. Kurt was the big spoon and Blaine settled in between his legs resting his head on Kurt's chest. Blaine noticed Kurt was quiet. "What are you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about how perfect we seem to be. I sometimes still think it's all a big dream." He leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"It's real. Trust me. It's real and we are going to be very happy together Kurt."

Kurt kissed Blaine on the head and they napped the rest of the trip home.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>

**Enough smut for everyone? LOL I will be moving quickly ahead to the next thing that happens for the boys.. You know it can never be easy.**


	22. Glee and Football

**A/N: I guess I was on a roll with this story over the weekend. Here's another chapter. Football and football. This chapter has a little comic relief in it. Hope everyone likes it.**

**Warning: Just a teeny bit of smut. **

**Disclaimer: I don't the characters or songs. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22 – Glee and Football<strong>

**Tuesday **

Missing a day of school was simple for Kurt and Blaine. Kurt was already a straight 'A' student and after transferring from a school like Dalton Academy, Blaine's lesson load was drastically lightened. The trip was tiring but both boys were renewed coming back to McKinley. They were anxious for the year to get moving because each day that passed would bring them that much closer to living in New York together going after their dreams.

"Blaine, Honey, we need to make a list of the things we want to talk to Jack and Ellen about when they come to the game next week."

Blaine was sitting across from Kurt between Finn and Puck. They were talking about football and the upcoming Glee contest. "Finn, I think you should sing that song by Train. 'Drive By'. I just think your voice is perfect for it." Blaine was constantly listening to music and unbeknownst to Kurt he had already picked the solo he wanted to sing.

"I like that song. Do you think I should try to play the drums and sing?" The boys were already used to Blaine being around. I guess the summer and the fact that he was always around Kurt made Blaine just like another student at McKinley. It helped even more that he helped win the game on Friday.

"BLAINE!"

Startled, Blaine looked up. "Oh, sorry Kurt. What did you say?" He looked at Puck and Finn hoping they may have heard something. Finn just shrugged.

"I said that we need to make a list of things we need to talk to Jack and Ellen about next Friday."

Blaine smiled. "I know, Babe. I started a list in English Class when my table was talking about girl stuff."

"Did Jenna say anything to you about the NFL Team thing?"

Puck, Finn, Rachel and Lauren were listening to the conversation. "She didn't say a word. In fact, she didn't even treat me differently."

"Maybe she didn't say anything. I was sure she would or her friend would."

"Nothing. No one even seems to be treating me any different. Very strange.. Something like that usually gets around pretty quickly."

Kurt shrugged. "I guess that's good." Blaine nodded and smiled. Kurt decided that this was the best thing ever. Blaine would stay relaxed that people won't treat him differently. Just then a few football boys walked by, one of them saying, 'Thank God your back Blaine. If Coach Bieste makes us use Mike this Friday, we will definitely lose.'

Mike heard that. "Hey guys, where's the love?" The boys waved their hands and continued walking.

"You're quite the celebrity Sweetie." Kurt seemed quite content knowing that Blaine's public school high school life would never be spent as an outcast.

Mercedes cut in. "By the way.. So what's this about the Mile High Club and you guys joining it?"

Kurt pretended to be flabbergasted even though he knew he posted on facebook that he joined a club and if anyone paid attention to the posts. Reading three in a row would've given them that information exactly. "I didn't say anything." He looked at Blaine.

"What? I didn't either."

"You guys are the biggest liars." Mercedes handed them 2 sheets of paper with facebook pages printed on them.

_**Kurt facebook posts:**_

_**in the sky over Philly with Blaine Anderson**_

_**Sunday at 6:54pm **_

_**I'm joining a new club with Blaine Anderson**_

_**Sunday at 6:57pm**_

_**Best club ever**_

_**Sunday at 7:30pm**_

_**Blaine facebook posts:**_

_**in the sky over Philly with Kurt Hummel**_

_**Sunday at 6:43pm**_

_**Guess what? I'm a Mile High ;);) in the sky with Kurt Hummel**_

_**Sunday at 6:45pm**_

_**Joined best club ever with Kurt Hummel**_

_**Sunday at 7:36pm**_

Kurt grabbed Blaine's printout and handed Blaine his. Kurt's mouth dropped open. "Geez Blaine, at least I was subtle."

"Mine was subtle."

"Blaine. It is completely not subtle. First you mention Mile High then you mention joining a club with me." Kurt became mad almost immediately.

"I think people would figure out the same thing from your post too." Kurt turned away. The entire table was giggling over it.

Kurt looked around. "Did everyone see it and figure it out."

Rachel spoke up. "We'd have to be complete idiots not to figure it out Kurt."

Finn and Puck held their fists out to Blaine for a fist bump. Finn laughed especially loud. "Way to go Blaine. I knew my brother was easy, but man. Mile high. You are such a God."

"Oh brother, really? Am I invisible over here?" Kurt was waving his hands around. Finn looked confused. "Why do you always assume that he needs congratulations. What am I over here?" Kurt was quite angry with them.

Rachel leaped into Kurt's lap and put her arms around him. "Because we know Baby! Congratulations." Mercedes hugged around Kurt and Rachel.

The bell rang and the lunch table headed toward Glee Club. "Thank God. I can't deal with this insanity."

* * *

><p>"We need to make some decisions on our songs for the competition. We need to win this thing. I'm tired of Rachel getting all the solos. Plus, you deserve a solo." They were so comfortable holding hands in the hall. Since the deal with the football players, their affection was no longer a big deal. As they made it to class and sat together, Kurt asked Blaine, "What are we going to do for dinner tonight?"<p>

Finn overheard. "Crap, I forgot. Mom wants you to come over for dinner tonight. She missed you guys over the weekend."

"Sounds like a plan." Kurt was happy that they didn't have to cook. They got home pretty late and he was tired. Blaine was probably going to be completely tired from practice.

"I can take Blaine home with me. We'll meet you there after practice."

"Thanks Finn." He turned to Blaine. "Is that okay with you?"

"Sure. It'll be nice to not have to make dinner, then we can have the rest of the evening at home."

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday Night<strong>

The week went by quickly as Kurt's lists of things he needed to do for the wedding grew. "Blaine. We need to go to Boston to pick florists and caterers and other stuff."

"Kurt there won't be time. We have football and Nick and Jeff are asking me to hang out this weekend. We have homework and we still need to work on our mash up for the competition in Glee Club."

"I feel like I never see you, Blaine." While Blaine was at practice, Kurt had gone home to study and make dinner for them. Blaine had been hitching rides with Finn every day.

"You see me every night."

"We have sex every night and then you fall asleep."

Blaine was upstairs changing into something comfortable. He came down the stairs and saw Kurt on his laptop with lists. He flopped down on the couch wrapping his arms around Kurt. "We see each other at school and did you forget we shower together in the morning."

"Sex."

"Not sex. I clean you."

"Which leads to sex."

"You clean me."

"Sex."

"Lunch at school. You can't say that's sex."

"No, but you did text me during lunch when you were sitting across the table and it was about Sex."

"You looked hot."

"One track mind." Kurt remained straight faced and continued to type his list of things for the wedding.

"And, you were eating a banana for lunch."

"Sex, again."

"It was hot."

"You're insufferable." Kurt cracked a tiny smile, but Blaine knew he was trying to hold it back. He could use this to his advantage to get back on Kurt's good side. They had both been very busy.

Blaine leaned his head on Kurt's shoulder and tilted up to bat his eyes and give his best puppy dog eyes he could. "I love you so much, Kurt."

"You're like one raging hormone."

"You weren't complaining last night."

"Not fair."

"..or the night before last night."

"Well, it's hard to complain when you are terrorizing me with that spot."

"Which, neck or the other one."

"Does it matter which spot. They are both pleasurable."

"One more than the other I think."

"UUugghh!" He closed his laptop and laid it on the end table.

"What's this all about?" Blaine knew it was really bothering Kurt.

"I just feel like we don't get to talk or really see each other and it always turns into sex." Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead ignoring the puppy dog eyes.

"We have plenty of time for talk."

"We have plenty of time for sex." Kurt was not budging on this one.

"Okay. Let's talk. What do we need to do tonight?" Blaine sat straight up and put his hands folded in his lap.

"The competition in Glee Club. The mash up."

"Already figured out."

"Do tell?" Kurt said this in an angry flirty way and Blaine knew that he was forgiven.

"Glad you came by The Wanted and You make me feel by Cobra Starship." Blaine smiled. "It's perfect for our voices and we can ask for backup from the group."

"Fine. I know what I want to sing, but I want to practice before singing it for you."

"And I know what I'm singing." Blaine put his feet up on the coffee table.

"Feet off."

"You're no fun!"

"I'm plenty of fun." Now Kurt smiled, which made Blaine smile because he knew that Kurt had forgiven him for the busy schedule. Football was definitely taking its toll. "At least that's what you thought in the shower this morning."

Dinner was done and cleaned up, it was almost time for them to go to bed which usually turned into making love but since the whole conversation they just had, Blaine figured they wouldn't be doing anything tonight. "So, what else?"

"List for you Grandparents. Wedding Planning."

"Kurt, they'll be here next week. After we confirm that we can have the stadium, then we can start really planning. I'm excited too, but we really can't even do save the dates until we have some things settled. Some major things." Kurt knew he was right.

Who was he kidding. Kurt loved making love with Blaine. No matter what they did. He wanted to top tonight, but knew it would not be a good idea since there was a football game tomorrow. "Okay. Then I guess we don't have anything else."

"So now what, Baby?" Blaine was a bit pouty because he wanted Kurt almost every minute of the day. Kurt insisted on wearing skin tight pants all the time, knowing what that did to him. Football was an excellent release, but then when he got home. Kurt would walk up the stairs or walk around the kitchen and sway his hips and give him that smile and Blaine was like one raging hormone. He started to get fidgety.

"Blaine, you're so fidgety."

"Sorry." He reached for the TV Remote control. Kurt took it out of his hand and Blaine groaned. He wanted a distraction.

"I know you're trying to distract yourself. I know what you want." Kurt smiled and stood up. He stopped in front of Blaine and spread his legs apart and knelt down in front of him. He pushed Blaine's sweatpants down low enough to release his cock. "We don't hav…..Uuunnnghh." Kurt had already taken Blaine's hardened cock into his mouth sliding his tongue skillfully down his shaft to his balls. That amazing mouth of Kurt's drove Blaine crazy all the time. The anger in addition to flirting was so hot. Blaine had no idea what anger would do to him. Kurt obviously knew what he was doing, because Blaine was already on the edge as he gripped the sofa beneath him and groaned loudly as Kurt sucked and pumped with his hand as he came. Kurt continued to suck until Blaine was done and softened. "You didn't have to do that, Baby. I know you were upset about things. I know we've been busy and under a lot of stress."

Kurt move to sit across Blaine lap draping his legs over Blaine. "I'm sorry I was angry. I just feel like we have school then you have football, we have homework and then we sleep and do it all over again the next day. I miss the down time."

"When football is over, we'll have time. I promise. Maybe we can go away for a little bit after Christmas."

Kurt smiled at that suggestion. "I would really like that." Blaine made a mental note that Paris after Christmas might be nice for them.

"So, how about you Mr. Hummel?" Blaine reached to the front of Kurt's pants to find him still hard. Kurt took Blaine's hand in his brushing his thumb over his knuckles.

"You don't need to." He tugged Blaine's hand and led him upstairs to their bed. "We need to get you to bed. We have school and you have a big game tomorrow night. We're playing the best team in the division." Blaine groaned.

"But I love you and you shouldn't have to go to bed with an erection when you have me." Kurt laughed at the whining and while he did agree, he knew that the entire team and the entire school were looking to Blaine to give them their first winning season in over a decade.

"It would be extremely irresponsible of me to keep the star receiver up too late so that he is too tired to catch balls in Friday's game." Kurt and Blaine were on either side of the bed turning it down.

"Your balls are the only ones I want to catch." Blaine walked around the bed to wrap his arms around Kurt's waist and at the last minute pulled him tackle style into the bed.

"Blaine, you're doing it again. Thinking about sex."

"But I want to have sex, not think about it." Blaine had his pouty face on. Really, it was an overacting pouty face.

"Plenty of time after we win." Kurt closed his mouth over Blaine's kissing him. Darting his tongue into Blaine's mouth tasting his mouth and playing with his tongue, Kurt knew the proper thing to do and was going to stick to his guns. This kiss had promise in it.

"Are you saying that we could participate in celebratory sex?"

"Let me put it this way, if we win, I will let you do anything you want with me. Or if you want me to do anything to you, I will do whatever you ask." Kurt kissed Blaine tenderly and caressed his cheek. "You, my future husband, need to sleep. I am going to be up in the stands and I expect you to perform your best. You better do a lot of scoring."

Blaine arched his eyebrows and smiled deviously. "I plan on it."

"Sex again."

"You better keep your promise."

"Like I wouldn't want to." Kurt flashed a sexy shy smiled at Blaine and he took him in his arms and they cuddled until they fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday Night<strong>

"Let's go out there tonight and Kill the Panthers!" Finn was screaming in the locker room and the rest of the team was screaming with him. This was the biggest game of the season. The Whitmer Panthers were picked to win the conference easily this year. What Whitmer probably hadn't seen in their scouting videos was Blaine Anderson.

"Dad, how good is this team supposed to be?" Kurt had a lot of faith in his father's knowledge of the game.

"Kurt, I'm not gonna lie to you, kid. They are big and they are supposed to be the best. Remember they're from Toledo. They're a bigger city than us." Burt knew it wouldn't be good. The year before, they had lost the game by four touchdowns. It was an ugly game. "Maybe they haven't picked up on Blaine yet. Last week was his first game and scouts may have not gotten a lot of footage of him. One thing's for sure. They're really cocky and I hope we can catch them by surprise."

The Panthers entered the field and Kurt's jaw dropped because the players looked pretty big. "Oh my God. Blaine is going to get killed out there." Kurt was worried now. JR and Catherine waved and Kurt smiled big. "I didn't think you were going to make it this week."

"Our case ended up getting cut short with a settlement so we thought we would head out here and catch the game. We didn't think we'd make it before they even came out on the field.

Just then the announcer announced the McKinley football team taking the field. The McKinley crowd cheered, but Kurt was right. McKinley had a few players the same size, but for the most part, they were smaller and Blaine looked dwarfed not just on height, but on size. "JR, I'm worried. I'm sure Blaine isn't, but I am. Look at the size of those guys."

"Don't you worry Kurt. Blaine is one tough kid." Kurt moved to sit next to Catherine. As always, Rachel was with him and moved up to sit next to Kurt.

Kurt gave Catherine a worried look while Burt updated JR on the team stats and Whitmer's history. "Kurt, Blaine's always been tough. You know, when he was around five years old, he was riding his bike and fell. He broke his arm and didn't even flinch. He held his arm and walked home. It was bleeding and it hurt, but Blaine stayed calm."

Kurt nodded though still concerned. JR started to talk about Blaine's freshman year and his running ability and then back to this team. "That Adam's kid better do his job this week or Blaine is going to have to take some tough hits. The Coach better be protecting her players. It's her job."

"Yeah." Burt agreed. "We don't need anyone getting hurt on account of his problems. He should be thinking about winning this game so he can get some football looks."

The game started with McKinley receiving. Blaine was in. Kurt smiled because anything Blaine did made him smile. Naturally the plan was to pass to Blaine, and run down the field to keep the other team guessing. Within about six minutes, Mckinley scored on a pass from Hudson the Anderson.

The Whitmer coach was angry, throwing his clipboard down. Burt leaned down and told Kurt to watch closely. "They are going to be watching Blaine on McKinley's next possession."

"I just don't want him to get hurt."

The game continued on and Burt was right, the other team caught on to him and Blaine was starting to get double teamed. Azimio was not covering his linemen and from how Burt and JR were reacting it was on purpose. Burt was turning red. "I swear to God, if that Azimio doesn't start covering for Blaine better, I'm gonna march down there myself and…." Kurt was now clutching Catherine's hand tightly.

"Kurt, he's okay. See?" Blaine just stood up rather slowly with a hand from Puckerman. He had taken another hard hit from a player that Azimio was supposed to be covering. Blaine still managed to get a first down on the play, but he was definitely getting slower. Coach Bieste pulled Azimio aside and was coaching him strongly. Kurt guessed it was to tell him that he better be doing his job. The score was tied. Coach Bieste yelled out to Blaine and he shook his head.

"Dad?"

"The coach asked if he wanted to come out of the game." Burt looked like he didn't agree with Blaine's decision. "He could use a rest from the beating he's taking." Burt did something Kurt didn't expect when Coach Bieste sent 54 back in. "Do your job 54!" He yelled it loud and everyone around him was staring at him. He sat back down and looked at everyone. He yelled out loud agaon. "We can win this one if he does his job people."

Kurt was embarrassed and JR shook Burt's hand as they laughed a little about the moment. The very next play was a long run and Blaine caught the ball in the end zone. Kurt jumped up and was cheering and hugging Rachel. "My brother, your boyfriend, and my fiancé are a perfect team!" Rachel just smiled back.

The teams went into halftime with McKinley in the lead. Kurt let out a breath of relief if only for a few minutes. "Kurt, Blaine has been playing unbelievably well considering the coverage they have on him. Finn has been throwing to him even when he's not the best option. I think, it's because they have a comfort level with each other. They know each other well." JR looked so excited about seeing Blaine play. Kurt smiled slightly. "I know you're worried. The Coach will hopefully set that Adam's kid straight. Maybe they can bring it home in the second half."

The second half started with a fumble by Whitmer that led to a quarterback sneak touchdown. Whitmer trailed by two touchdowns now and they were moving into the fourth quarter. Whitmer was getting more violent in their hits trying to get the ball back and they were penalized for some dirty hits on players. They finally scored again to put them within a touchdown and then after Blaine was hit really hard and fumbled the ball they gained possession again. Blaine was very slow in getting up on the last hit. He stayed on his knee for a minute shaking his head and a coach went out on the field to help. He motioned the coach back to the sidelines and went to the huddle against the protests of the coaches.

"Why won't he go to the sidelines? It's so obvious he's really hurt." Coach Bieste called a time out and Blaine stayed in. He often played safety for the defense when needed, but they needed him to sit for the next ball possession. Whitmer tied the game with another touchdown and after an onside kick that got them a field goal, they were in the lead by three and left only two minutes on the clock. McKinley needed to score something to win and they knew Whitmer would be all over Blaine. Coach Bieste pulled Azimio in by his helmet and said something to which Azimio just turned away and headed to the huddle. She looked at her Offensive line coach with worry. Kurt was beyond worried. He was panicked.

McKinley tried to run the ball to help Blaine get more rest and to run down the time on the clock. It was down to fifty-six seconds and they still needed about twenty more yards for a field goal. Blaine was the obvious go to when it came to crucial plays. The ball snapped and he ran down field and Kurt saw him just keep going. He lost his defenders as he ran to downfield toward the end zone. "Dad! Dad! What is he doing? What are they doing?" Kurt wished he knew more about football.

Everyone was standing. Burt was clapping and yelling. GO. "He's winning Kurt! They're trying to win this with a touchdown instead of tie."

"GO BLAINE!" Kurt was jumping up and down and screaming. Blaine's parents were screaming. Rachel was screaming. Kurt and Rachel were holding hands as Finn released the ball and Blaine looked over his shoulder for it. "OH MY GOD! HE CAUGHT IT!" Blaine caught the ball on the five. There was a player close but Azimio was there to block him. Blaine protected the ball and ran into the end zone for the touchdown as the game ended. Blaine was celebrating and didn't even see the Whitmer player run right by Azimio who decided that since Blaine was already stepping in the end zone he would let him go. Surely he wouldn't hit after the play ended, but he was wrong. Blaine didn't even know what hit him.

Kurt was shaking hands with JR and hugging Catherine when he heard a rumble from the crowd. His eyes were transported immediately to the field where Puck, Azimio and Karofsky were holding a Whitmer player back and Finn was on the ground trying to talk to a player that was down. Kurt was panicking immediately. "Is that Blaine?" He looked around for anyone to answer him. "Is that Blaine?"

Someone in the crowd yelled it was the receiver that scored. It was a late hit on 88!

Kurt watched in terror from his seat as the crowd suddenly sat back down to watch the events unfold. Naturally Kurt and his family including Rachel were still standing and Kurt could feel the tears burning his eyes. "Get up Blaine. Get up." He didn't even realize he was whispering and then the tears came. "Blaine. Get up. You can't go. Blaine. Get up." The trainers and coaches were all hovering around him. The officials were talking to the opposing coaches. The player that hit him late was already taken by his coaches to the sidelines away from the injured player.

Kurt was panicking as was Catherine. JR sounded calm but surely he was worried. Burt broke the silence. "Kurt you need to go down there." JR and Catherine pushed him through and he didn't even realize he was running with JR and Catherine close behind. They made it to the field and were within 20 feet when they were caught by Finn and Puck. "Kurt, you need to stay back."

"Finn, is he okay?" Kurt didn't even bother to try to stay cool as the he felt like he was in another dimension. JR was hugging Catherine and she had started to cry because clearly Blaine had not come to yet. "Finn, I need to see him! Please! Coach! I need to see him! I promise I won't touch him."

"Let me see if I can talk to them." Finn ran over to the group of coaches trainers and now the emergency personnel that were on the field with a gurney. They were getting ready to put him on the back board.

"Can my brother come over here and try to talk to him?"

"Son, he's not even awake. He won't hear him."

"You don't understand. My brother is Blaine's fiancé. This player!" Finn pointed to the lifeless player on the ground. "They are getting married at the end of the school year. He just needs to know that Blaine is alive. Please!"

Coach Bieste appealed to them also. She pointed to the Anderson's. JR had his arms around Catherine and Kurt trying to hold them all together. "Those are his parents. The Anderson's. This kid's grandfather is an NFL team owner. I think you can make an exception."

They nodded and continued to work on Blaine. They had an IV in his arm already and his vitals were taken. They had him hooked to some machine and were giving him oxygen. His neck was in a brace for safety purposes and they rolled him gently on his side and slid the board under him. Coach Bieste waved for Kurt to come over. Finn met him halfway. "Kurt, don't freak out. Do what they say or they'll kick you out. Try to talk to him. They can't get him to wake up. Everything seems fine, they are figuring a concussion or something has caused him to not respond."

Kurt approached cautiously as Blaine was lifted onto the gurney. Kurt was still crying silently now. "Blaine, Baby. Wake up." Kurt said it as calmly as he could. The EMT continued to grab all the machines and IV's to take him to the hospital. "Can I go with you? PLEASE! We've already had such a tough time. He needs me."

"Sure, but make sure you stay out of the way in case we need to get to him okay."

"yes." Kurt started at Blaine. He looked like he was sleeping. "Why won't he wake up?"

"We're not sure. He might have a concussion or something else wrong. We just need to get him to the hospital so they can run tests." Kurt looked so upset and the EMT looked sorry for him. "You know, he's pretty stable for now. You can sit near him. Try to talk to him and get him to say something. Maybe he'll respond better to you. You're someone he loves, so he might respond to you."

Kurt took Blaine's hand. "Blaine. It's me. I-It's me Kurt." Kurt leaned in really close and the tears started to fall. "Wake up Baby. P-p-please wake up. I need you." Kurt sounded so broken. "I need to see your beautiful eyes Blaine. Pleeeaase Blaine. I don't know if I can make it without you. Remember? You said I made you the most you can be. Well, you're that for me too and I can't be if you don't come back to me."

There was a still silence. The heartbeat on the monitor was of little comfort to Kurt because without being able to see his eyes and feel his touch, Kurt might never live again. "Blaine, can you hear me Baby? If you can hear me squeeze my hand." Kurt looked down at his hand and nothing. The tears were coming harder as he tried to hold back a sob. Even trying as hard as he did, he couldn't hold it back. It escaped his throat without his permission. He was trying to be strong. "How about if I sing you a song?" Kurt was breaking. He was still leaning in so that if Blaine could possibly hear him, he would know it was him by his smell or sound or touch.

Kurt kissed Blaine on the forehead and a tear drop hit his curls. "Okay. I can't think of anything to sing and all I can hear is you singing this song in my head, so I hope it's okay if I steal your song."

_I can't win, I can't reign_

_I will never with this game_

_Without you, without you_

Kurt's tears were falling very fast now and he paused to long that he might not even be able to continue singing but he needed Blaine to know how alone he felt right now. If he knew, he would surely wake up.

_I am lost, I am vain,_

_I will never be the same_

_Without you, without you_

"Please look at me. I need to see you Baby." Then he continued with the song.

_I won't run, I won't fly_

_I will never make it by_

_Without you, without you_

"Blaine, please….." Kurt gave up singing. He was sobbing too hard to continue. Just then he felt a squeeze to his hand and he stopped. He lifted his head up. He squeezed Blaine's hand back. "Blaine, Baby, open your eyes." Kurt was holding his breath and then he saw them. Hazel never looked more perfect than in this moment. Tears clouded his blue tired eyes.

"You're eyes aren't as pretty when you've been crying, Baby. I'm here. I'm here."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>

**Sorry to stop right there, but the chapter was long and I wanted to save some for the next chapter!**


	23. Rest

**A/N: Okay. I had a terrible Weekend. I was close on Friday night, but then thought I would finish the chapter on Saturday. Unfortunately multiple disaster kept me from finishing. First, I set a table cloth on fire at a wedding that I went to.. Yes set a table cloth on fire! Then when I got home, my daughter was babysitting a friends bird for the week. It accidentally got out of the cage and my dog thought it was a toy. Needless to say, the bird is no longer with us. It was awful.. So you can say I had a really bad Saturday. **

**Anyway, this is mostly story, but it's fluffy and sweet.**

**No Warnings..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except the ones I made up.. lol Also, there are some football players in this one. I got worried and decided last minute to change their names slightly so that they weren't the same as the real person. anyone that follows the patriots will know immediately who they are though**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23 - Rest<strong>

"He's awake!" Kurt yelled as he held tight to Blaine's hand. Blaine's eyes were trained on the blue that was home to him.

The EMT took out a flashlight and looked at Blaine's eyes. "He definitely has a concussion. His pupils are dilated. Blaine can you tell me your full name?"

Blaine was groggy. "Blaine Jonathan Anderson." The EMT looked to Kurt for confirmation and Kurt nodded that it was correct.

Kurt had moved toward Blaine's lower body to allow them full access to his head, but held tight to Blaine's hand. They were relaying the information to the Emergency Room so that they could be prepared to take care of Blaine properly. "Blaine, do you know how you hurt yourself?"

"Some asshole tackled me after the game was over." He groaned, but Blaine giggled just a little at how it came out. Blaine was going to be okay. "My head really hurts and I'm really tired. I just want Kurt." Blaine was babbling nonsense and started to shut his eyes.

"Blaine, can you try to stay awake?" The EMT was just keeping him awake until they go to the hospital. "Do you know where you are right now?"

"Yeah. Ambulance with lights. Turn them off please." Blaine blinked. "Kurt? Where's my fiancée? I need my Kurt."

"I'm right here Blaine. Holding your hand. Squeeze my hand Baby." He squeezed.

"I love you Kurt. Can I look at you?" He tried to sit up.

"Blaine, we're gonna need you to stay down buddy. We're almost at the hospital." The EMT's were trying to show patience, but Blaine was disobedient.

"I don't want to go to the hospital. I just need to go home and sleep."

Kurt stepped around the 2 men working on Blaine and moved closer so Blaine could see him. "Baby, I need you to go to the hospital. I want to make sure you are okay. Is that okay?"

Blaine resigned himself. "Okay. For you Kurt. Anything to make you feel better about all of this."

"It would make me feel better Sweetie. Plus, your mom and dad would feel better about it too."

"Damn. I forgot mom and dad were at the game. Is mom okay?" Blaine was worried though Kurt couldn't understand how Blaine could be concerned about someone else when he was totally out for a while.

"Your mom was really scared Baby." Kurt called her mom. What was that?

"Okay. We're here. When we get in, Kurt, you'll have to stay in the waiting area. Friends and family all have to stay. Who is filling out paperwork?"

"I am." Kurt replied.

"Do you know all the information to fill it out?" The EMT didn't look like he believed Kurt.

"Of Course I do. We're getting married in none months." Kurt's mad side come out slightly.

* * *

><p>"Okay, you'll have to go to the desk and fill all of it out."<p>

Catherine and Jack arrived while Kurt was finishing up the paperwork and they all sat in the waiting area. Kurt had told them of Blaine waking in the ambulance with memory intact and a bad headache. Catherine and JR were both relieved as JR called Jack to update him on Blaine's condition.

Kurt sat quietly in the corner waiting for news on Blaine's testing and for him to be put into a room for the night. Burt sat down. "You okay Kurt?"

Kurt sat numbly recapping the entire evening. "I was so scared dad."

"But you did what you needed to do, right? You stayed strong, from what I heard." Burt put his arm around Kurt's shoulders. "I'm very proud of you son."

Kurt felt so young in that moment. He was still a kid. He was still Burt's son. "Thanks Dad." Kurt's looked at his dad and then his eyes cast in a direction beyond his father and he stiffened at whatever was there. Burt immediately turned around to find the football players entering the waiting room.

JR already caught them updating them on Blaine's condition. Coach Bieste smiled slightly and apologized. What really got Kurt upset was the presence of Azimio. Kurt stood and Burt followed putting his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Kurt, you know that hit was not Azimio's fault."

Kurt turned to his dad. "Yeah, that one wasn't, but what about all the other ones that he purposely didn't block." His dad was concerned about how Kurt would react and at that point JR and Catherine were watching to see what Kurt was going to do. "Don't worry dad. I would never stoop down to his level." He gave Burt a tired smile and Burt saw the truth in it.

Finn met him as everyone watched Kurt step toward the group. "Kurt."

"Don't Finn. Just let me…" Finn took his hand off of Kurt and let him proceed.

He went straight toward Azimio and Dave. "Why are you here? The waiting room is for friends and family. I'm not sure that either of you really qualify." Kurt's voice was even but weak from the stress of the evening.

Azimio couldn't make eye contact and Dave barely did, but it was Dave that spoke first. "Kurt, we're still part of the team and we're all worried about Blaine. The team wants him back."

"Why? So you can win more games? It seems that since Blaine joined the team, thanks to Finn and Blaine, the team is now making some local headlines. If that's all you want, you can leave and I'll call you when we're certain that he's okay." Kurt started to turn toward JR and Catherine. He was tired. He acted like a man. He was polite and he politely asked them to leave.

"That's not why Kurt."

"Dave, when have you ever been nice to me? Blaine is my life. Mine.. not yours. You don't need to be here and frankly, I don't really care to have you or him here." Kurt looked at Azimio and directed the conversation to him. "You have done nothing nice for him since he joined the team. He is a special person, but the only part you think about is the part that makes him a person. What makes him special is all the magical things he does. He turned this team into a winning team for the first time in what, 10 years? He took all the hits that you refused to block because he's gay. He took every hit with dignity and strength while you sat and watched him get beaten." Kurt's eyes filled with tears. "I love Blaine. I'm here because I love him. So are his parents, my parents and all the people in Glee Club." Kurt had to pause to compose himself as the tears started to stream down his face.

"You make a mockery of everything Blaine stands for. He never asked you to do more than what you were expected to do as a team member, but all you could think about was a gay guy in the locker room. Yeah. Blaine is gay. You know what? I am so happy he's gay, because it makes him who he is. He's strong, beautiful, smart, caring and perfect and I almost lost him today. You know? Even if Blaine wasn't with me, I would still respect him and I would happy to have him as a friend because he has a fierce love of people. He never came out and blamed you for anything. He was a better person than you."

Azimio whispered out. "It wasn't my fault."

"Not that hit, but every other one he took was. Someday, Azimio, you're going to need to grow up and realize that people are not going to be who you want them to be. Everyone is an individual and that's the beauty of it all. Everyone gets to be different. I like that I'm different and I love that Blaine is even different from me. We're both gay and guess what, we are so different from each other." Kurt looked at his dad and then Finn. Finn reached out his hand to take Kurt's because Blaine would have done that for him. He knew he could never be Blaine, but in that moment, he could try to help Kurt maintain his courage. The courage that Blaine had given him.

Kurt took Finn's hand and nodded his thanks. "You can stay. If you really care about him, by all means, stay, but forgive me if I can't talk to you while you're here. I just can't be a hypocrite."

Kurt turned to go back to his corner. "Kurt!" Azimio yelled and then walked across the room to apologize. "I'm sorry that I was mean to Blaine and to you. I just.. I was raised to think that being gay was wrong. I still think.. I still, I guess think it's wrong, but the truth is, Blaine is a hell of a player and that alone deserves my respect. That's why I'm here. I'm here to show my respect."

"You know, Azimio, if you could just put aside all that hatred for gay people, you might find out that we are real people. You might find that you actually like us as people. I appreciate you telling me why you're here, but I can't forgive all the bad things."

"Neither can I son." Kurt turned to find Jack standing in the back. He started to push his way through the crowd of people. He had a couple other people with him as he made his way over to hug Kurt. The grumbling started. Jack just paid attention to Kurt. "Kurt, you know that grandson of mine has a thick skull. He'll never be held down for too long. In the meantime, I brought some guys with me for the night. They wanted to talk to Blaine and see that he was doing okay. They have a bye this week and thought they could help lift the team spirit, but even more than that, there here to talk about what it means to be a team and win as a team."

Kurt had no idea who they were, but they looked like football players. "Jack thank you for coming. I'm so glad you're here. I told you he would be fine. You really didn't have to change your flight for this." JR came over and gave is mom and dad a hug. Ellen made her way directly to Catherine to comfort her. Finn started talking to one of the big guys and introduced him around the team. The other came straight to Kurt and shook his hand.

"Nonsense JR, we were in the air headed back to Boston. It was on the way. We stayed behind with two of the players to participate in a fundraising event in San Diego." Jack nodded to the two players that were with him. They had already started to talk to some of the football players and others that were there.

"Kurt, Jack was talking about you. Man, you are one tough kid to deal with all the stuff you've been through." Kurt nodded and felt stupid that he didn't know who the guy was. "You know, I'm a wide receiver for Jack's team." Kurt nodded but still didn't know who he was because he never watched. How he wished now that he would have sat through one game with his dad, Finn and Blaine and paid attention. The man continued on. "I think I might be shorter than you. I hear Blaine is a short guy too."

Kurt smiled because they made fun of each other because of that. "Yeah. But he's built better than me. I wish I followed football because then I wouldn't feel so stupid right now. You know who I am, but I don't know you and you're famous." Kurt blushed because everyone in the room probably knew him.

Burt approached Kurt and the player. "Hi Wes. I'm Burt Hummel, Kurt is my son." Burt put his hands on Kurt's shoulders. Kurt looked up at Burt because he still didn't know who this person was. "Kurt, this is Wes Welker. He is a wide receiver for the New England Patriots." Kurt still showed no recognition. Burt turned to Wes. "How were you able to get away?"

"We were doing a fundraiser with Mr. Anderson since it's a bye week. We were on our way back to Boston when he told us of the injury. I wanted to meet Mr. Anderson's tough grandson so me and Rob told Mr. Anderson we would be okay with coming here with him."

"We still haven't seen him yet, but he'll be thrilled to meet you guys. As it is, these guys are already all over Rob." Burt had advised Wes. Kurt looked over and everyone was all over the other football player.

"Hey, Kurt, if Blaine's as tough as that guy over there, you have no worries. Something tells me he's tougher."

Kurt smiled. "He is really tough."

"Hang in there. I'm sure he's going to be fine in the long run." Jack made his way over as Wes went over to meet the rest of the players.

"So you met Wes Waker?" Kurt just nodded. He had to admit it was cool, but he wanted to see Blaine so badly.

"Is there a Kurt Hummel and Mr. Anderson."

JR motioned to the person and waved for Kurt to come over. He looked like a doctor and they suspected that he was the one working on Blaine. "I'm JR Anderson and this is my son's fiancée Kurt Hummel." The doctor gave him a weird look. "They are getting married in New York City in June." Completely unsure if it was something that he had to share, JR was uncomfortable with the way the doctor looked at him so he made it clear that Kurt was important to Blaine."

"Okay. Well, I have some good new and some bad news."

Kurt took a deep breath. "Can we hear the bad first?"

"He's got a concussion and will have to be on complete brain rest for at least seven days. He will need to follow up with his doctor in about five days to determine his progress. We aren't really sure why he didn't immediately wake up, but he did talk about being dizzy and tired."

"What is complete brain rest?"

"No school, nothing that will stimulate brain activity. No sports for at least ten days. Lots of rest and sleep"

"So, nothing? What about talking on the phone or watching TV. He also loves to play music."

"I wouldn't recommend any of that until he feels better."

JR put a hand on his shoulder. "Kurt. Don't worry."

"JR, your son is going to go crazy not being able to do anything."

"I know, but if that's the bad, think about it. What's the good news?"

"It's just a concussion. We did a CT scan and there were no other brain injuries. He had no other noticeable bodily injuries and honestly, he is a very healthy boy. I would expect a full recovery. While I don't recommend him playing football soon, he can continue after released. I would get a special helmet for him."

"We can talk to his grandfather about that."

"The schools should know how to get him one. They can order them." The doctor seemed to know this for certain. "This happens a lot in football."

Kurt took over from here. "So he will need to stay the night?"

"Yes, for observation only. He can go home tomorrow but, remember, no brain stimulation."

"Right. I understand doctor. I guess I need to remove all batteries from remotes and lock away all instruments." JR laughed.

"Kurt, I don't envy you on this."

"I hope he sleeps most of the time."

The doctor responded before walking away. "He'll be tired for a few days. You'll know when he starts to feel better. He'll start to get antsy and the headaches and grogginess will go away. You can see him now. He's in room 322."

"JR, do you mind if I go see him first?"

"You go ahead Kurt. I'm going to talk to everyone and send them home. He really doesn't need to see everyone just yet. Too much stimulation."

"He should see the football players and Jack. They came all this way." Kurt would hate that they came here and Blaine not meet them.

"Sure, but just for a little bit."

* * *

><p>"Hey good looking." Kurt whispered as he entered the room. "You sure know how to bring the house down."<p>

"I'm sorry Baby."

"Why are you sorry? It was the Whitmer guy that should be sorry. But you really need to stop. You shouldn't be worrying. Actually, they said you shouldn't be thinking at all."

"I know. How is that even possible?"

"I don't know, but no stimulation is what the doctor ordered and that's what I'm going to deliver." Kurt took Blaine's hand and settled on the chair next to the bed. "I have no idea how I'm going to keep you from thinking. You're the most cerebral person I know."

Blaine laughed. "You mean besides you?"

"I guess." Kurt blushed.

"I miss seeing you blush. I know one thing that keeps me from thinking at all."

"You are unbelievable. I thought you might die and all you can think about is sex?" Kurt kissed Blaine on the forehead pushing his curls off and then running his fingers through his hair. "I think that is probably on the list of activity you aren't allowed to do. The endorphins are probably not good for your brain."

"I can't help myself. It happens when a gorgeous guy walks in a room."

"Any gorgeous guy?"

"Just you." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand gently. "I love you. Sorry I scared you."

Kurt finally let a tear fall from his eyes the stress from the entire evening finally seeping out. "I love you so much. I'm just glad you're okay. You're perfect really."

Kurt sniffled. "No, you are." Kurt laid his head down on the bed at Blaine's side.

Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's hair. "So, I'm not allowed to go to school."

"You're not allowed to do anything for at least seven days. A doctor needs to release you to go back to school and sports. Just quit football."

"Kurt, you know I can't. I like playing, but I also don't quit something I started. If the doctor says to quit, I will, but if I can help the team, I want to go back. It'll only be for like five games."

Blaine strength and perseverance was something Kurt loved about Blaine and he would not deny Blaine as long as the doctor released him. "If the doctor okay's it then I will be there to support you."

"Love you Baby."

"You have a few guests. Actually, your dad sent home the entire McKinley football team. Even Azimio."

"Why was he here?"

"Well. He wanted to apologize to you. He said he respected you. He still thinks we're mutants, but he respects you." Just then there was a knock at the door. Jack peered in. Kurt smiled. "Come on in." He looked at Blaine with a huge smile. "Guess who's here?"

Blaine smiled. "Granddad! Hey, why did you come here? I'm totally fine. You shouldn't….."

"Blaine, just shut up. We were on our way from San Diego to Boston when your dad called about your injury." Jack and Ellen walked all the way into the room with two other people in tow.

"Oh my God.. you brought Wes Waker and Rod Gorkowski." Kurt laughed. Blaine turned to him and whispered. "You had no idea who they were, did you?" Kurt shook his head. "Next time pay attention when your dad and I are watching football."

"Hey Kurt. I'm Rob. I was attacked out there when I walked in." Kurt shook his hand and nodded.

"Hi Blaine. I was telling Kurt that you'd be just fine. I got a concussion last season and I'm totally fine. You just need to get rest and you'll be back in no time." Wes was friendly and Blaine looked astonished that this NFL football player was talking to him like they were hanging out.

Rob smirked. "As fine as you could be." They laughed and Blaine did too.

"We stayed in San Diego to do some fundraising after last weeks game and were on our way back to Boston. It was on the way. We're leaving tomorrow morning, but not before they talk to the team about teamwork."

"That would be good. You should watch the film too. I'm sure you could help with pointers." Blaine looked at Wes. "I'll take any tips and Rob could probably give Azimio some tips at what the right thing is to do."

Rob spoke up. "We'll take care of that. Hey, make sure you get to a game this season. We'll come up and visit."

Wes agreed. "Yeah, now we should get going. You need your brain rest. Don't think too much." They shook Blaine's hand gently. "Jack, we'll wait out there. You know what, we'll talk to that Coach Bieste and set up when we can meet with the team." Jack nodded.

Jack turned back to Blaine. "So from what I heard, it was a dirty hit."

"I wouldn't know. I didn't even see it coming."

Kurt was adamant. "It was."

"I'm going to be calling someone." Jack quieted now because Blaine began closing his eyes a little. "Blaine, I'll see you next week. Okay?"

"Granddad. I won't be playing. You don't have to come."

"Can't I just come to visit you and Kurt?"

Blaine was falling asleep. "Yeah.. Nice.." He closed his eyes.

Kurt kissed him on the cheek whispering. "I love you, Blaine."

Blaine's parents stayed the night and Burt, Carol and Finn went home since Blaine was probably going to be out for the night.

* * *

><p>Wes Waker and Rob Gorkowski entered the locker room. Coach Bieste nodded to them and Rob opened with a quote. "Individual commitment to a group effort – that is what makes a team work, a company work, a society work, a civilization work. Can anyone tell me who said that?"<p>

Azimio raised his hand. "Vince Lombardi."

"Correct."

"Wes and I have heard that this group has not always embodied teamwork." Azimio looked down, because he knew they were talking about him. "Let's talk about that for a bit."

Jack entered the room while they were talking. By the end of the talk, they had asked the room for examples of what their own team does well with teamwork. Finn said, "Blaine and I are really good friends and he's marrying my brother, but anyway, because we have a trust and friendship, I think we connect on the field really well. I know I'm not the most accurate and he knows it too. It's like he knows where I'm going to end up throwing and I trust him to be there for me."

"Kurt's your brother?" Wes seemed surprised.

"Yeah. His dad married my mom last year and it's been really great. He's an awesome brother and I love him and Blaine. They are two of my best friends. Well and Puck."

Puck smiled. "Thanks Bro." They fist bumped.

"That's a great story. Well, we want you all to meet Jack Anderson, the owner of the New England Patriots. The reason we wanted him to come is because teamwork is not just on the field but also with the owner of the team. He does a lot for us and in turn we do a lot for him."

Azimio turned to Finn and Finn nodded. Azimio now realized that he had been treating a relative of the owner of an NFL team badly. "Thank you Wes and Rob. I think all of you know my grandson. Some of you better than others. Finn and Puck. Boy's good to see you. They're here because I wanted them to tell you how a team works together to win games." He pointed to Wes and Rob. "I personally witnessed some poor teamwork by some of you a few weeks ao and it really disappointed me because my grandson was the receiver that was singled out. I am here to say that this team can do anything, but you have to work together. You have to put all differences aside on the field of play." He looked directly at Azimio. "When you're in a game, it doesn't matter what your personal feelings are. You are a team and you are there to do one thing. That is win."

Coach Bieste stopped them there. "Thanks for much for coming out here today. It's been such a thrill to have you speak to us today. Everyone say bye, they need to be on their way to Boston." She saw them toward the door. "Good luck on your season."

* * *

><p>"Kurt, I am not a baby."<p>

"I know. Doctor's orders, no thinking. Rest!" Kurt was manhandling him. Blaine hated being taken care of. He liked to take care of others. Kurt had taken Blaine upstairs to bed. They had just gotten home from the hospital. "I'll be right back." Kurt went downstairs. JR and Catherine had spent the night in the hospital with Blaine and Kurt. "He's going to be stubborn."

Catherine knew how bad Blaine was when he had to be taken care of. "That's how all the Anderson men are." She smiled. "You'll have your hands full Kurt. Now come here. We need to leave and I'm not leaving without a hug and kiss from you." Kurt gladly hugged his future mother in law and then his father in law.

JR ordered Kurt. "Take care of him. He's going to be a handful, but I have complete faith in you Kurt. You just take charge when he gets mouthy. Okay?"

"I will JR. Be safe driving." Kurt waved as they pulled out of the driveway. Before he headed back upstairs, he grabbed a bottle of water. Blaine was not in bed when he got back upstairs. Kurt found him in the bathroom looking in the mirror. "What are you doing?"

"I feel gross. I want to take a shower."

"How about a bath? But I need to set ground rules because you get a little frisky in the bathtub." Kurt cupped Blaine's face in his palms because Blaine pouted at the mention of rules. He wanted to be close to Kurt.

"I hated that we couldn't sleep together last night. I'm just so used to you being there. I felt alone."

"You're crazy Blaine. I was right there in the chair next to the bed."

"Yeah, but I wanted you to be lying next to me. I can't help that I'm a creature of habit. Not to mention that I couldn't' collect on my "

"Okay, I get it. I'm going to draw the bath and we are going to bathe. Nothing else. I can't have your brain shutting down on us. Columbia will wonder what the heck they saw in you." He kissed Blaine tenderly on the lips. "Promise, you'll listen to me?"

Blaine knew that he would lose this battle so he kissed Kurt back and agreed.

They settled down to a bath in the silence of their own bathroom and as he agreed, he didn't try anything. Blaine was just happy to be pressed against his love and to be blanketed in the warmth of Kurt's arms. Bath time was always the time when Blaine was the little spoon and really liked it. Kurt washed him gently with a washcloth and when they finished, they climbed into bed. Even though it was only after 1:00 in the afternoon, they both slept poorly in the hospital. The sleep was welcomed as Kurt let Blaine wrap his arms around him as he cuddled into Blaine neck to settle for a long nap.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>

**I feel empty when I don't write smut! LOL**


	24. Wedding Dreams

**A/N: Next installation. I hope you like it. This is wedding talk! Sexual frustration.. LOL Some Burt and Kurt, Dad/son talk.**

**Warnings: minor smuttiness. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee the characters of the song used.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24 –Wedding Dreams<strong>

Kurt awoke completely confused in the late afternoon. The stress from the last 24 hours had taken a beating on him. A glance at the clock showed that he was asleep for three hours. Blaine groaned. "I'm hungry."

"I'll go down and get you something to eat. Is a sandwich okay?"

"No, I'll go down."

"Blaine, you are not supposed to be moving or thinking. You should be resting." Kurt held Blaine down as soon as he attempted to get up.

"I'm not an invalid Kurt. I can do things for myself."

"Not now you can't." Kurt held Blaine down.

"KKuuuuuurt! I want to move around. I want to do things." Blaine was being so whiney.

"Blaine. It's only been a day since your injury. How are you going to last a whole week without doing anything?" Kurt stood and had his hands on his hips scolding Blaine.

"I know, but I'm going to go stir crazy. Where's my phone. We were supposed to go to Dalton today. Crap, I forgot." Kurt pulled Blaine's phone out of his pocket and waved it in the air.

"You are not to talk on the phone, no texting, no TV, no reading, nothing Blaine. You are going to lay here in bed and rest! I took care of Dalton. I called Jeff and he understood. They miss you. I told them that I would call as soon as you are allowed to have any mental stimulation."

"This is stupid. How am I supposed to turn my brain off?" Blaine looked like he was going to cry from either Kurt handling him or just the situation itself.

Kurt felt bad for Blaine knowing how hard this must be. He sat down and wrapped his arms around Blaine whispering in his ear. "I know this is difficult sweetheart, but I will be right back. I'll lay down with you until you fall asleep. You really need to sleep as much as you can until Thursday when you get to see the doctor."

"Fine." Blaine pouted and laid back down just staring toward the window. He was really irritable which was one of the symptoms.

Kurt returned with food. He propped pillows up behind Blaine and they sat together on the bed and just ate mostly in silence. "Is it okay?" Kurt hadn't realized how hungry he was too.

"It's really good." Blaine shyly responded. It was very uncharacteristic of Blaine to be shy. "I-I'm sorry Kurt. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I just don't know what I'm going to do for a week of not doing anything but lying here. I can't even play my guitar or the piano to keep me company."

Kurt cupped Blaine's chin. "I know it'll be difficult, but think of it this way. The sooner you get better the sooner you can get back to your normal life." Kurt kissed Blaine gently on the forehead. "Please Baby."

"Maybe if you touch me, I'll relax more and sleep better." Blaine looked hopeful.

"The information sheet is so wrong about sex drive. I swear it says something about a change in sex drive. That poor nurse having to go through all that and it's the only thing you think about." Kurt was a little frustrated but also laughed because how could he resist Blaine in this state. "Quit being cute and lie down. I'll rub your back to help you relax."

"My back? That's not really what I was going for." Kurt gave Blaine his mean look and Blaine knew he couldn't win.

Blaine turned on his side and Kurt began running his fingers up and down his back. "We have a lifetime for anything you want to do. I promise, I'll call the doctor on Monday and ask about love-making. Okay?"

Blaine was settling in to Kurt's touch. "Okay. Thanks Babe. Will you be okay?"

"I think I can go 48 hours without sex Blaine. I did manage to go for a long time without it before you." Kurt giggled.

"Don't leave me Kurt. I don't want to be here alone." Blaine was whining and it broke Kurt's heart. On the other hand, Kurt took it as a good sign that Blaine was at least feeling better.

"I'm just going to do some laundry downstairs. Your football uniform is stinky and I need clothes to wear to school."

"What? You can't go to school on Monday and leave me by myself."

"Honey.. You'll be sleeping most of the day anyway."

Blaine had tears in his eyes. "But I don't want to be here alone. You can't leave me. Are you going to say in sickness and in health when we get married?"

"Blaine.. You're just being silly."

"I just want you here. It's the only time I really feel right. When you here with me."

"You are so adorable. I can't stand it. Your head must be messed up."

"No. I don't think I tell you know enough how much more whole I am when you're with me." Blaine had tears slowly dripping down the sides of his head. "Skip school and stay with me or I'll die of loneliness."

"Oh my God Blaine. The drama."

"You don't love me enough to stay with me."

"Baby, you know how much I love you. I thought I lost you last night. I won't ever leave you. I won't….Ever. I'll see what the school says about me missing school, okay?" Blaine nodded with his eyelid obviously heavy with sleep now. "Now shhhh. I'll sing for you okay? You sleep."

Kurt quietly started the first song that came to him:

_All I want now is to be with you _

_Cause you know I've been everywhere else _

_Looking back at what you got me through _

_You knew me better than I knew myself _

_When I feel lost and I can't find my way _

_When words are at a loss I can hear you say _

Blaine reached around his back for Kurt's hand. Kurt laced their fingers together while still rubbing with his other hand.

_I'll be by your side, when all hope has died _

_I will still be around oh and I, I'm still on your side _

_When everything's wrong, I will still be around _

_By your side_

_Fighting my way back to where you are _

_The only place I ever felt at home _

_Stumbling backwards through the dark _

_I know how it feels to be alone _

_And where we go is where I wanna be _

_And in the silence I hear you say to me _

_I'll be by your side, when all hope has died _

_I will still be around, oh and I, I'm still on your side _

_When everything's wrong, I will still be around _

Blaine settled more as Kurt continued on and Kurt could feel his breathing evening out a bit as he continued to lightly caress his sides and back. He really did want to touch Blaine because Blaine's body was pure excitement to him. Kurt decided that he would call and ask the nurse or doctor. To hell with being embarrassed by it. He wanted to do whatever he could for Blaine, because Blaine had saved him from his sadness and depression. Blaine saved his life once.

_I can't wait another day to show my space between _

_Your heart and mine, and you're all that I need _

_You say I _

_I'll be by your side, when all hope has died _

_I will still be around, oh and I, I'm still on your side _

_When everything's wrong, I will still be around _

_By your side, by your side, by your side, by your side, by your side_

Blaine was snoring quietly as Kurt gently kissed him on the head and went downstairs to call his dad.

"Hey Kiddo."

"Hi Dad."

"How's he doing?"

"He's okay. Very frustrated with not being able to do anything." Kurt paused. "He's wanting to…. Ah forget it. I think it's out of boredom."

"Ah.. I see. Remember when we had that talk Kurt?"

"Yeah. It's in the top three of things I want to forget that ever happened and I would prefer to not talk about it now."

"I told you. It's not out of boredom. That boy loves you and when you start, I told you that you'd want to all the time."

"What should I do?"

"What are you supposed to do? What did the doctor recommend."

"We didn't ask. I was too embarrassed."

"Kurt, you need to be adult about this. I'm so proud of you when you stand up for yourself, but then sometimes you fear what people think. To hell with what people think. This is something you need to know about." Burt was trying to be honest with Kurt. "If it were me and Carole, they would have gone over what was safe and what wasn't."

"I think the nurse was embarrassed to talk about that, but I already decided that I would call the doctor and ask." Kurt sighed. "Can we not talk about this. It's still kind of embarrassing and now this conversation is in the top three of conversations I want to forget."

Burt laughed. "I knew when you were young, that I would have to suck it up and deal with it. Do I wish your mother was here? Yes. Do I think Carole should have to talk to you? No, but I wish she had to instead of me."

"That would be awful Dad. I love Carole, but I still see her as Finn's mom sometimes." Kurt knew he had to call the doctor and ask about this. "I'll call the doctor."

Burt sighed. "Kurt, I get the hormones and stuff, but Blaine needs the rest. That's how he's going to recover. If the doctor says no, you should listen. Blaine needs to understand what his limitations are right now."

"Yeah, I know. I know this was hard for you to talk about dad. It was definitely hard for me to bring it up, but I knew you would give me good advice. You always do."

"Son, just remind Blaine, it's only a week." Burt actually laughed about it a little. It was a reality he'd had to come to terms with since they heard them in the house weeks ago. He knew it would go on, but they were engaged and committed. "Boys and hormones. You'll both be just fine. So what else?"

"Blaine wants me to stay home with him."

"I think you should. He's not supposed to be doing anything, right?"

"Yeah. But then I miss school and glee."

"Kurt. This is what marriage will be like. When it's just the two of you, you may have to take care of him when he gets real sick and vice versa. It's in sickness and health."

Kurt laughed. "Blaine said the same thing. However, he is a little loopy from the medication."

"Well. I hate to say this, but he's right."

"Okay. Will you call the school for both of us on Monday and can you have Finn bring my homework home? You still have to do it for me and since you are Blaine's technical guardian."

"Sure."

"Okay. Thanks dad. I'm going to check on Blaine. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Kurt quietly entered the bedroom to find Blaine still sound asleep. He was nervous about Blaine sleeping so much but pulled out the paperwork and reread it. The nurse had said that he would sleep a lot and to look out for certain symptoms.<p>

Blaine had slept almost the entire day and it was getting late in the evening. "Blaine, baby, I think you should wake up for a little bit." When Blaine didn't respond, Kurt became a little nervous. "Blaine?" He started to panic a little. "Blaine. It's Kurt, please wake up." Kurt's heart was beginning to pound as he reached for his cell phone.

"Baby. Why are you trying wake me up?"

Kurt burst into tears. He hadn't even realized how panicked he was becoming about Blaine not waking up. "Did you hear me the first time?"

Blaine pulled Kurt to lie next to him, then wiped away the tears that were falling. "No, but I did the second time. I was having such a good dream, I didn't want to wake up." Blaine realized how concerned Kurt was when the tears wouldn't stop and he started to sob. "Ohhh. Sweetie. I'm so sorry." Blaine leaned over to Kurt and pressed their foreheads together gently and kissed Kurt sweetly on the lips. "I'm okay, Kurt. Please don't cry. I'm so sorry that you worried about me."

"I'm supposed to worry. You are my future husband. Everything I have mapped out in my future has you next to me Blaine. I can't even imagine my life or my future without you and for a second there, I thought I might just die with you."

Blaine felt really bad now. "Oh God. I'm so sorry Baby. I'm really sorry. I love you so much. I didn't mean to worry you. God. You won't have to live without me. I'll always be with you. Forever…remember?" Kurt just nodded as he took a deep calming breath.

"J-just don't do that again. Please, Blaine, respond when I ask you to. You scared me so much."

Blaine caressed the side of his face and brushed away a few strands of hair on his forehead. "I promise. I won't make you worry like that again."

"Can we, can you stay awake for a little while with me. I'm lonely without you to talk to."

"Of course."

"And, I am staying home with you as long as you need me to."

"You shouldn't have to."

"Yes I do. Blaine. You're my future and my life. I am going to stay home and take care of you like I should. You would do the same for me. You're more important than school right now. You can't be going up and down stairs and making food. Plus, I'm not certain that you won't cheat and play music or watch TV." Kurt kissed Blaine on his cheek.

Blaine laughed lightly. "No trust."

"Oh I trust you. I just don't trust your ability to control your urges and usually I like when you can't control your urges, but not right now."

"Speaking of urges." Blaine reached down and cupped Kurt's cock in his hand. Kurt turned half hard at the initial touch.

"No." Kurt peeled Blaine's hand off him. "No matter how much I want you, I need to confirm with the doctor's office that those things are okay to do."

"Kurt… I was just going to use my hand not my mouth. What is so strenuous about giving you a hand job."

"Lots." Kurt held Blaine's hand lacing their fingers together and clutching it to his chest.

"But I want to do this for you."

"Trust me, I want it too, but not while you are recovering." Kurt blushed. "I want you all the time. Just looking at you excites me so much." Blaine smiled widely at that.

"It's always nice to hear you say it."

"Like you didn't know." Kurt blushed deeper.

"I know, but it feels good to hear you actually say it. And see you blush."

"So now what? We have all this time and nothing to do."

"How about you tell me about our wedding. I'm going to just listen to your voice. I love to listen to you."

"Okay. I hope you like my vision."

"How could I not? I'm marrying you."

"Okay, I want a canopy on the 50 yard line. Right smack dab in the middle of the field. I haven't decided on how many guests yet because I know your dad and grandfather will have people that will need to be invited. I don't care. I'll invite anyone that will make them happy."

Blaine beamed. "Really? You would do that."

"Of course. I love them. I wouldn't want them to have to exclude anyone that's important to them. Plus it means more gifts." Kurt laughed. "Just kidding."

"No you're not."

"It would be a perk." Kurt laughed and smiled broadly stopping to kiss Blaine on the cheek.

"The canopy would be covered in sprays of deep red roses with stephanotis and white calla lilies. It's going to smell so good. I want silver padded chairs with chair covers only on the bottoms because I want to lace dark red and navy ribbon through the chair spindles. There will be white flowers, cala lilies and roses along the aisle while we walk down." Kurt wondered if Blaine would know why he chose the red and blue ribbon.

"Dalton…. I love you."

"I love you too. The aisle is going to be a dark red runner with navy strips running down either side. That will be to satisfy your want to have red with blue piping. You never got to do it, so I'm going to do it for you."

"God Kurt. I want to make love to you so badly right now."

"I know Honey, but we can't and I'm not finished yet." Kurt put a finger to Blaine's lips and Blaine sucked on it causing Kurt to sigh. "You're going to be the death of me. Now let me finish. Navy runners with red accents will lead from either side of the field where you and I will enter from. My dad and Carole will escort me and your mom and dad will escort you. I want to enter first because I want to be able to see your face when you walk down the aisle." Blaine's eyes misted at how much thought and care Kurt put into this. "I want you to not be able to take your eyes off me as you walk down the aisle."

"That won't be hard. You're the most beautiful guy I know. Why do you think I picked you?"

"Watch it Anderson."

"You know I mean it."

"Everyone pales in comparison to you Blaine. You're definitely the looker in this relationship."

"How did I not see it the very moment I met you? I wasted so much time and hurt you in the process. I must have loved you from the moment I saw you. I was just too stupid to listen to my heart." A tear fell from Blaine's eye.

"Aw.. Baby, I didn't mean to make you sad. I don't care that you didn't see it immediately. I knew and that's all that matters. I saw you and never looked away again. Okay. So I watch you escorted by your mom and dad. We join hands and walk the few steps to the person that will marry us and that person will be your Grandfather."

Blaine did a double take. Did he hear that right? "Did you say my granddad?"

"Yes. I want him to marry us Blaine. I looked it up and he can become an officiant for the day. He just has to apply. It takes 4-6 weeks to get the license to do it, but I want Jack to marry us. It would completely perfect if he could do it."

Blaine was in tears. "I can't even believe that I can love you even more than I did a few minutes ago, but I do." Blaine took Kurt's hand and put it on his beating chest. "Do you feel that. That is my love for you. It'll never die Kurt, ever. I can't wait to be with you forever. If we could do it right now, I would."

Kurt was so happy and Blaine could see it in his face, in his eyes and his smile. "So you like my plan? Do you think he'll do it?"

"Of course he would. I can't wait to ask him. When are we going to do that?"

"I thought if you are allowed to go to the game on Friday, we would all go and we would all come back here to eat after the game. We could order pizza and I know it's not your families thing, but I wanted to eat picnic style on the floor and I could ask them if we can get married in the stadium and then when they all think I'm crazy, because I'm me, I pull out the replica that I will make during the week home from school while you're sleeping." Kurt could barely contain his excitement and barely stopped to breathe. "Then I go through the whole ceremony like we just did and ask him just like that." Kurt finally paused to catch his breath. "So, do you think it'll work?"

"Absolutely."

"So that's it for the ceremony. I want to have cocktails and appetizers in the end zone under another canopy and then dinner after the sun has set in the clubhouse with ice sculptures on the serving stations. I want to have stations with chef's. A carving station, pasta station, side dish station, sushi station, crepe station. My mind it going crazy." Kurt was talking non-stop and then he realized how much of this is running through Blaine's head. "Oh my God. Blaine, stop thinking."

Blaine laughed. "I'm not. I'm just watching you. I like watching you. Your eyes get so bright when you get this excited."

"I get like this anytime it involves you."

"I like it. I like you. Actually, I love you and I like the plan for Friday. I just hope I can go to the game."

"Me too. So, tomorrow when you're sleeping, I'm going to go to the art supply store to get things for the replica I'm going to make. Okay?"

"Of course. I can't wait to see it."

* * *

><p>After talking about all that Blaine would be missing, it was getting late and Kurt removed his clothes and then Blaine's.<p>

They lay in bed just looking at each other. "You're beautiful Kurt." Blaine reached out to touch him."

Kurt took his hand before he made contact with his side. "You need to keep your hands to yourself or we might have some problems."

"Looks like you already do." Blaine smiled mischievously. "Can I fix it, please?"

"No. You're such a terrible patient. Did I not just tell you a few hours ago that I promise to call the doctor." He clutched Blaine's hand. "Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you want to eat me alive."

"It's the truth." Kurt started to get out of the bed. "Where are you going?" Blaine panicked a little.

"I'm going to sleep on the couch if you can't keep your hands to yourself."

"Please don't."

"Baby, I want you too. I really do and tonight is going to be so hard if you keep touching me like that." Kurt pushed the sheets down to reveal his hard cock. "See. I'm already hard for you and I know I can't have you."

"I can watch you, can't I?"

Kurt was stunned. They had been together and done everything together, but they never masturbated together. Sure they gave each other hand jobs, but never themselves. Kurt blushed. "I don't know. Is that thinking?"

"I'm watching your face. It's not like TV images or anything. TV has multiple images flashing on the screen at all times. This is watching you. I know your face and your body."

"So, you want me to.. in front of you?"

"Have I told you I love you?"

"Yes."

"I know I told you you're beautiful."

"Yes."

"I want to see you do this. It would mean so much to me."

"Really?"

"Yes." Kurt settled back down. He felt weird, but trusted Blaine. "Close your eyes and just listen to me."

"Okay. Though I'm not convinced this is not breaking the recovery rules."

"But, I know you want this release. You want it as much as you want me to do it for you." Kurt settled in on his back and slowly began to stroke himself. With a sigh he gave in to the softness of Blaine's voice. His beloved Blaine. His future husband Blaine. His forever love, Blaine.

"I want you Blaine. Not my hand. I want your hands on me, I want you inside me. Just you always you, thick and strong, pushing inside me hitting that spot." Kurt's face flushed and his breathing was thick and heavy.

"Shhh. It's my hand. Can you feel it? My hand on you. Just like I stroke you. Feel my hand. God, you feel so good. Twist your wrist just as you reach the tip." Kurt was shivering at the sound of Blaine controlling every action of his hand with just his voice. He didn't even know it was his own hand.

"Ohhhh.. Blaine."

"Does that feel good, Baby?"

"God, yes. More."

"More Kurt." Blaine was kissing his jawline. He placed open mouth kisses up to his ear, licking the shell of his ear and whispered. "Stroke harder, baby. You're so close. You taste so good. I want to see you come. I want you to come for me." Blaine saw all the signs that Kurt was about to lose it. "Keep going. Rub your thumb over your head.. soft and gentle. I know you like it."

"So close Blaine."

"Then let go Baby." Blaine leaned down and sucked on Kurt's nipple pushing Kurt over the edge as he started to come. "You are so fucking gorgeous Kurt." Kurt's breathing was deep and he was just starting to come down from his orgasmic high. He opened his eyes to see Blaine lean down and lick the come off his stomach.

"Blaine. You are so hot." Blaine returned to his face kissing him deeply. Kurt could taste himself on Blaine's tongue. "Thank you." Kurt was still out of breath as Blaine caressed his sides and used his tee shirt to clean the rest of Kurt off.

"Sleep baby. Let's sleep." Kurt curled himself around Blaine and they both fell asleep not waking until morning.

* * *

><p>Kurt did as planned and got supplies to build a rough model of the stadium. Blaine watched from the couch as he put it together on Sunday. When Kurt had the stadium part of the model done, it ended up being 2 feet by 2 feet. "Kurt, Baby, I think that's plenty big."<p>

Kurt stood back and looked at it. "Well, if it's not that big, we won't be able to see the detail I need to put in there." After 4 hours of work, he had the canopy made and the aisles painted on on the board in addition to the field grass and some chair in the stands done.

"It's really unbelievable the detail you were able to include. You are going to be an awesome designer." Blaine loved him so much.

"I want us to write our own vows." Kurt looked at Blaine. "Shouldn't be hard for an English Major."

"I accept the challenge."

"Good because I already have an idea of what I want to say, it's just putting it in writing with the right words."

Sunday was a good day for Blaine. He didn't get fidgety and tried to sleep most of the time. He didn't have any headaches. Only a few dizzy spells when he stood to go to the bathroom. The rest of the time, he watched Kurt create. Blaine thought it was amazing and that if he didn't do well in fashion, Kurt could certainly do interior design. He was so talented. "I can't wait until your model is finished. I think our families will start to get excited after they see this."

"I just hope your Granddad will be happy with us having it in Boston and being the officiant."

"He will." Kurt plopped down on the couch as they looked at the progressing model sitting on the coffee table. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt. "I can't wait to call the doctor tomorrow to ask about sex."

"Kurt, you're becoming quite bold."

"I feel deprived."

"Let's talk about deprived. You at least had a mind blowing orgasm last night."

"I'm sorry baby. It was awesome, thanks to you."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>

The song is: By Your Side by Lifehouse


	25. Getting Better?

**A/N: Wow life can be hectic.. I know it's been a week and a day, but I hope to have another chapter up by Saturday Night. Blaine is getting better.. Stay tuned**

**Warning: Smut **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25 – Getting Better?<strong>

Kurt dreaded calling the doctor's office on Monday morning, but knew he needed to. Both he and Blaine were somewhat sexually frustrated. By Sunday bedtime, Kurt didn't want to touch Blaine and vice versa for fear of getting too excited. Kurt just wanted Blaine to get better and fast. Monday morning came and Kurt went downstairs to call the doctor's office to speak with the nurse.

"Yes, this is Blaine Anderson's fiancée Kurt Hummel. He had a concussion on Friday night and was taken to the emergency room. I have a few questions. Can you help me with it?"

"I'll try Mr. Hummel. We just got all the information here in our office. The doctor hasn't even looked at the information yet, but I see we need to make an appointment for him on Thursday."

"Yes, but we have a question about sex."

"Uh.. go ahead." The nurse was clearly a bit uncomfortable but then she must have put her nurse face on and just stuck to business.

"Blaine would like to know if sex is okay while he has a concussion."

"I don't see why not as long as his head is not being jostled in any way, that would be detrimental to his recovery. Do you understand what I'm saying?" The nurse was very straightforward and no nonsense. Kurt preferred this type of response because he was freaked out about asking the question in the first place.

"Yes, so anything is okay as long as he doesn't move his head around too much or hit his head on anything, right?"

"Yes…. And we'll see you at 10:30 on Thursday for a full recovery examination. Make sure Blaine doesn't drive himself. He needs to have a driver for him until he is fully released. Do you have any other questions?"

"Oh yeah. He's dying with nothing to do. Can he listen to music or play music? He's a musician and can't go very long without music."

"I don't think Blaine should do anything that would require thinking until Thursday. I think that includes music."

"Okay. Thank you." Kurt thought that wasn't so bad. It seemed very professional. Just as Kurt was headed back up to check on Blaine his phone rang. He looked down to see 'dad' lit up on the screen.

"Hi Dad."

"Hey Kiddo. The school said you can pick up your make up work anytime. They weren't really keen on it, but I talked to Figgins directly and I think he understands our situation now. If you don't want to pick it up, I can have Finn stop by the office to get it and bring it home."

"Do they understand what's happening with Blaine?"

"Yeah. Figgins hopes he feels better soon. They know he won't be allowed to do anything for a while."

"Okay. It makes me mad that this happened while he was helping a school team and they are giving us a hard time about it. Anyway, I talked to the doctor and I have to break some bad news to Blaine, but he'll be okay because there is good news too."

"Do I want to know?"

"No."

"Okay. Do you want Finn to bring your stuff home?"

"Yes please. Thanks for taking care of it Dad."

"I am your dad and his guardian after all."

"You're the best, you know."

"Of course I know." Burt laughed. He never wanted Kurt to think anything less of him. "Do you want Carole to bring some food over for dinner?"

"That would be awesome dad. I need to go keep Blaine company."

"Remember, Kurt. He needs his rest."

"I know."

* * *

><p>Kurt tiptoed quietly into the bedroom to find Blaine still sleeping silently. Kurt figured it was still early in the morning, he might as well take advantage of the day and curl up with Blaine or better yet, curl Blaine up in to his arms. What he didn't expect was Blaine to grab his hand while he wrapped it around his waist.<p>

"Hey there. You're awake."

"Yeah. Still tired though." Blaine shifted to lying on his back lacing his fingers with Kurt's.

"Then rest. That's what you're supposed to be doing anyway. Doctor's orders." Kurt kissed Blaine on the forehead.

"I feel bad that you are not at school and instead babysitting me."

"Shhh. In sickness and in health. I like staying home with you. I never would have laid home in bed all day before you, but I can't think of anything I'd rather do now." Kurt looked at Blaine wanting him to understand how he felt. "I could've lost you Friday night. I'm not taking any chances."

"I'm fine Kurt." He kissed Kurt gently on the cheek rubbing his arm to soothe him. "Did you already call the Doctor's office?"

"I did."

"Is that why you're cuddling with me?"

"Maybe."

"Well, I hope this means we can, you know, fool around."

"Fool around? You're like an old man sometimes." Kurt could barely contain his laughter. "But, yes we can."

"Good. Because I can barely keep my hands off of you. The last two days have been torture."

Kurt caressed Blaine's cheek with his hand. "You can't jostle your head around too much, so I guess you can't bottom." Kurt winked.

"I don't care. I just want to touch you, but first I stink and I need a shower and I need to brush my teeth. They're nasty."

"Okay. Don't be long. I'll wait here for you."

"You could take a shower with me."

"Do you want me to?"

"yes."

"I guess it would be good for me to be there in case you get dizzy." Kurt had that innocent sweet smile on his face and his blue eyes twinkled.

"You're gorgeous when you try to act coy."

"Well, I'm not blessed with your gorgeous body and face. I'm not like you. I need to use my flirtatious ways."

Blaine pulled Kurt closer. "Don't ever say that. You're nearly perfect. I don't even hold a candle to you."

"That type of flattery will get you everywhere Mr. Anderson."

"Good, because right now, I want to get you into the shower." Kurt stood and gently tugged Blaine up.

"I'm reminding you now before we get in the shower. You can't jostle your head around. No head movement."

"You mean no head."

Kurt laughed. "I guess so, yes. That doesn't mean that I can't."

"You're a tease."

"I'm only a tease if I don't follow through." Kurt pulled Blaine gently into the bathroom. "I promise to follow through on that. A Hummel always keeps his promise."

"I love you for that, you know."

"I'm sure." Blaine turned to the sink pulling out his toothbrush. "It feels like I've been eating cotton. It's got to be that medication."

"Do you want me to call the doctor back?"

"No, it's only a few more days. What did they say about me doing anything?"

"Sorry Babe. Nothing. No music, no TV."

Blaine stuck his lower lip out and pouted. "I'm going to go insane and then my biggest problem won't be my concussion. I'll have to be institutionalized or get a lobotomy."

"Such the drama queen. It's only 3 more days if you don't count today."

"Today's not even half over yet."

"I can think of some things we can do to pass the time away." Blaine began to brush his teeth and Kurt began stripping his clothes off slowly. Blaine had been wearing sweats and tee shirts since coming home from the hospital, so undressing him was going to be simple. "Lift up your arms." Kurt gasped at the sight. Blaine's back had bruises on it and some by his shoulders.

Kurt traced them lightly with his fingertips. "Do they hurt Blaine?"

"Those. No. My shoulder is a little sore because I think when that guy tackled me my shoulder pad dug into it. The bruises don't really hurt anymore."

"I hadn't noticed them before."

"I don't make a big deal about them. I don't want you to worry. Come on." Blaine tugged Kurt's shirt off and then undid his pants and pushed them off. Kurt cock was half hard and when Blaine bent over to push his pants down it sprung up a bit and hit him in the head.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?"

"Kurt, it was your dick." Blaine was laughing. "It's not going to hurt me you know."

"I know, but I was worried that you may have moved your head away too fast." Kurt ran his fingers through the curls on Blaine head caressing his head all around.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt while he continued to caress his head. "You are too worried about me, Baby. Shower now." Blaine tugged Kurt into the shower after getting in first to check the temperature. "Come in."

Kurt sighed at the feel of skin against skin. Blaine's skin was imperfect in the most perfect way for Kurt. Kurt's was smooth as silk as Blaine ran his hands all over his body. "I missed this."

"We showered together on Friday."

"And I'm saying I missed showering and touching you."

"Me too." Blaine reached down to take holder of Kurt as he pumped gently. Kurt sighed and whined a little at the painstaking slowness of Blaine's movement. It was slow enough to keep Kurt wanting more and more. Kurt stopped Blaine's hand and got on his knees. "You… You don't move at all. In fact, lean against the wall so you don't fall. I'm doing this for you because you haven't come since Thursday." Kurt took Blaine's cock stroking gently first and then licking the length of his cock. He rolled his balls in his hands gently and heard Blaine moan. "Are you okay?"

"Yesssss." Blaine hissed through his teeth. "It's only been a few days but I feel like I'm going to come any second."

"Then come Baby. I want you to have this release. You've been so out of it for a few days." Kurt took him completely in his mouth. Blaine moaned loud and his hips jerked forward shakily causing Kurt to gag a bit.

"Oh sorry."

"No. I was just not expecting you to move. I guess I need to hold you still a little better." Kurt smiled. There was never embarrassment when it came to anything they did. They had already seen every part of each other's bodies and had done so many things together. "I should have known better than to let you loose." Kurt laughed because Blaine was always in more control than he was. "This is a nice change of pace seeing you lose it."

Blaine started to say something but was abruptly cut off by Kurt relaxing his throat to take him entirely in his mouth. Kurt started to suck and press his tongue firmly along the underside of Blaine's cock stopping with just the head in his mouth offering the much needed attention that Blaine needed for release. Kurt flicked his tongue over the tip of his head and swirled it all around the head before taking him completely again. It was only a few seconds later that Blaine yelled out spilling his abundant warm seed down Kurt's throat. Kurt was glad they were in the shower because Blaine came so hard and long that he couldn't swallow all of it. Blaine's noises on the other hand were a whole different world. It sounded like utter enjoyment in Kurt's opinion as he stood up to check on Blaine's condition. "Hey. You're alright?"

Blaine opened his eyes. "That was perfect." He looked tired again and Kurt was ready to scold himself for doing it in the shower. He should have known that it would've been less hazardous for them in the bed.

"I'm going to wash you Honey. Please, just, don't move. I don't want you to fall over and hit your head. How would I even explain all of this to the doctor or my dad."

Kurt quickly washed and conditioned Blaine's hair and soaped his body far quicker than he would have normally done. "That all felt nice Kurt." Blaine's medicine must be kicking in all the while, or the adrenaline was causing him to be loopy because Blaine was giggling like a little kid.

"Come on Baby. Let's get you dried off and back in bed." Kurt dried Blaine opting to let himself just drip dry and thanking all that was holy that the cold air dissipated his hard on instantaneously. He grabbed pajama pants and boxers for Blaine lying him down on the bed to put them on. "Are you okay Blaine."

"Fine baby. Just tired."

"Does your head hurt?"

"No."

"Are you dizzy?"

"No. Just tired." Blaine smiled up at Kurt. "You're still naked." Then the knowledge that Kurt was hard the last time Blaine had his hands on him crossed his mind. "Oh I didn't do anything for you."

Kurt just brushed his wet curls back. "Sh. Don't worry. The cold air took care of that. You need to sleep."

"Don't leave me."

"I'd never leave you." Within a few minutes, Blaine was sleeping soundly and smiling a little in his sleep. Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear before heading downstairs to work more on his wedding model. "Sweet dreams Sweetheart. I love you."

* * *

><p>"I swear if they don't release me for something, I'm going to rip the doctor's office apart." Blaine was so frustrated at the silence and not being able to do anything. Kurt had gone out a few times on Tuesday and Wednesday saying that he needed to grocery shop or pick something up at school, but Blaine knew he was visiting friends or his dad. Kurt had felt a little cooped up since finishing the model he hoped to unveil on Friday. He loved Blaine so much, but this taught him that they also need their private time to be best for each other. Blaine on the other hand was stuck with too much private time.<p>

"They will. You haven't had any headaches in 2 days and no dizzy spells. You said you feel much better too." Kurt was secretly crossing his fingers and toes because Blaine has never been this frustrated and he was getting annoyed so easily. "Thankfully, we are going to bed soon and when you wake up tomorrow we're going to the doctor." Kurt smiled, but Blaine didn't smile back. "Come on Baby. Upstairs to bed. The earlier we go to bed the sooner we'll be able to get up and go to the doctor and get you some activity back." Reluctantly Blaine let Kurt pull him up to bed.

Instead of pulling on pajama pants, Kurt completely stripped his and Blaine's clothes off and then got into bed waiting for Blaine to take a hint. They had been very careful since Monday. Kurt refused to let Blaine do anything but a handjob and he would give Blaine blowjobs, but tonight, Kurt was feeling very needy. He wanted to feel Blaine. For the first time today, Blaine smiled and got into bed immediately wrapping his arms around Kurt and kissing him deeply. He was excited. Their tongues play lazily together in a familiar dance as Blaine eventually moved to the side a little so that he could reach out and stroke Kurt's hard cock. "Tell me what you want Kurt."

"I want you… I want to feel you. Feel close to you." Kurt was lust blown with his need showing in every part of his body. His chest reached toward Blaine in anticipation, his hips were thrusting forward into Blaine's fist and his hands were clenched into the sheets. Blaine realized that Kurt had been holding in a lot in the last few days. "But, Blaine, be careful. Maybe I should be on top."

"No. I think that would be worse. How about I sit up and lean back a bit. That way I can thrust up and you can somewhat ride me, but my elbows or hands will soften any type of movement in my upper body."

"Okay, we can try that." Blaine leaned in reaching over Kurt to grab the lube. "Turn over first Baby. I don't want to hurt you. It's been a while and I want to make sure you're ready." He kissed Kurt firmly on the lips and slipped a finger in feeling Kurt's gasp in his mouth and the tensing of his muscles. It had been a while. Blaine kept on moving his finger until he knew Kurt was relaxed enough. He added more lube to his fingers preparing to stretch him more. "You okay? Lie on your back. It'll be easier for me to kiss you." Kurt spread his legs and hitched his legs up.

"Yeah. Better than okay. I really missed this."

"Me too." Blaine slowly inserted 2 fingers moving them in and out and twisting them relaxing the muscles guarding his precious entrance. As he felt Kurt relaxing He also began moaning, proving the pleasure that Blaine was providing as his hips were involuntarily rocking into Blaine's hand effectively fucking himself. Kurt looked so perfect with his eyes closed his breathing shallow and face flush and a sheen of sweat forming. Blaine slipped a third finger in and Kurt hissed but within seconds adjusted and was begging.

"Blaine, now please. I don't want to wait anymore for you. I'm tired of waiting. We need to fuck now." Blaine chuckled but understood and leaned back on his elbows as Kurt grabbed the lube and slicked up Blaine's cock getting it ready for him. Just as Kurt was getting ready to lower himself onto Blaine he leaned forward and kissed Blaine. "I love you."

"I love you too. You won't hurt me Baby." Blaine helped Kurt hold his hips up as Kurt aligned Blaine's cock with his entrance and began lowering himself slowly until his ass met flesh and his ball rested gently against Blaine's lower abdomen. Kurt moaned long during the entire decent as the fullness took over his body. He rocked back and forth on Blaine feeling his entire length fill him up and press on his prostate. "Kurt. You're beautiful, Baby."

"This feels so good. Been wanting to feel you inside me filling me up." Kurt started to raise and lower himself breathing heavily with each drop of his ass. He remained slow in his movements barely aware but just aware enough to not jostle the love of his life. "Slow Blaine. I don't want to make any jerking movements." Kurt leaned forward kissing Blaine with everything he had. His heart was beating wildly in his chest. He was sure Blaine could hear it.

"Are you nervous?"

"Yes. I'm so scared to hurt you and lose you." Kurt looked regretful. "This is stupid, we should wait until you get clearance by the doctor. I'm being selfish." He stilled once more and actually started to make a move to lift off of Blaine.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hips and held them still as he thrust upward fast and hard, head burrowed into his pillow. Kurt hissed at the speed and penetration. "I know this is what you want Kurt. I want to give it to you." Blaine was breathing hard as he continued to thrust upward while Kurt was perched on his knees taking every bit of Blaine moaning throwing his head back in ecstasy.

Kurt took hold of his own cock stroking fast and groaning as he felt so close to his release. "Fuck Blaine. So close right now. God… Don't stop." Blaine was pistoning in and out very quickly as he glanced down to catch the site of himself disappearing inside Kurt, his love and life. Kurt was a picture of hotness as he started to rock down toward Blaine closer and closer to his release. His stomach muscles tightened and his toes curled as Blaine felt Kurt's entire body stiffen around his cock. Kurt was whining beautifully. The noise was so hot. Then Kurt came as he screamed Blaine's name, spreading his pearly white come all over Blaine's tan chest. It was so powerful that some reached all the way to Blaine's chin. Blaine was coming at the same time thrusting sporadically causing Kurt to moan. Blaine finally laid back down breathing heavy sweat and come all over himself.

Kurt pulled out and collapsed on top of Blaine. "Baby, the come."

"I don't care. That was unbelievable. That was mind blowing. I don't even think I can think right now."

Blaine laughed. "So that was okay."

"You were fantastic as always. But my ass is already a little sore." Kurt was dripping and he could feel Blaine's come dripping on his balls. "Crap. I don't want to get your come on the sheets."

Kurt tried to catch the come with his hands while reaching for tissues. "Don't you think you should have worried about your come?" Blaine tilted his head and turned his eyes to a splash of come that landed to the side of his face.

"Okay, so your right." Kurt took way too many tissues and proceeded to clean both he and Blaine up. He finally gave up throwing the soiled tissues toward the trash can and collapsed down next to Blaine. Blaine was quiet, just looking up at the ceiling. Kurt went into a panic almost immediately. "Blaine! Are you okay?"

"Blaine turned to Kurt. Yeah. Fine, Baby. Just relaxing." He pulled Kurt to him and Kurt rested his head in the crook of his neck. Kurt breathed in the smell of sex and sweat and felt sleep starting to take him. Blaine whispered. "We can't go that long again. It was almost a week."

"I agree." Kurt talked into Blaine's neck. "Would my dad be disappointed in us?"

"Probably, but it would be worth it. It always is. Don't dwell on it, Baby. It was perfect. That was between us. Two people who love each other."

"I do love you."

"And I love you."

Kurt propped himself up on one elbow smiling down at Blaine. He used his other hand to brush away a few curls that had fallen to his forehead. "Tomorrow I get to do my wedding presentation."

Blaine could barely hold in his excitement for Kurt who loved to do things like this. He'd make a great designer someday. "You are going to be so successful. Do you know that? I'm going to be the stay at home dad to your great fashion designer."

"Nope. You're going to be famous Blaine. I know you. You'll never be a back seat to me. That's why I love you so much."

"Okay. If you say so." Blaine was clearly exhausted unable to stop yawning.

"You need to sleep, my love." Kurt used Blaine's term.

"Awww… You called me your love."

"Well you are. Let's sleep. When we wake up, off to the doctors!" They settled into sleep.

* * *

><p>The doctor's office was busy today but luckily Blaine was called in very quickly. Kurt suspected his family name helped with this. "Hello Blaine." He reached out a hand to shake Blaine's and then Kurt's.<p>

"Hi Dr. Cameron. This is Kurt Hummel, my fiancée."

"Very nice to meet you Kurt. How has this guy been?" Kurt just shook his head and rolled his eyes making Dr. Cameron snicker as he turned to Blaine.

"So how are you feeling?" The doctor was reading through Blaine's information that was transferred from the hospital. "How's your head feeling?"

"I feel fine. The last 2 days have been really good. I'm feeling almost normal."

"You seemed to have had a pretty good concussion. The hospital reported that you were out cold and didn't come out of it immediately. Generally situations like this, I would expect the CAT scan to look worse than it does."

Blaine and Kurt nodded because they really didn't know how to respond. Finally Kurt asked. "Dr. Cameron, what exactly does that mean. It's sounds good, but is it really?"

"I think it's a good thing because even though Blaine showed signed initially of a more severe concussion, he seems to be experiencing, by his CAT scan and recovery, a less severe concussion. I'm not exactly sure why he was out for so long and I'm not sure anyone can answer that question, but it's good that he is feeling better this quickly."

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand and smiled. "Good." Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt quickly on the lips.

"Can I go to the football game tomorrow night? Just to watch. Even for part of it." Blaine's eyes pleaded for a positive answer.

"Let me examine you first and then we can talk about it." Dr. Cameron started his examination. It was very thorough and at one point, Blaine was requested to talk off all his clothes and the doctor asked Kurt to leave. Blaine protested explaining that they were getting married after school was over. The doctor agreed and continued his examination paying special attention to Blaine's eyes and reflexes. "Well, Blaine. You're still a little slow on reflexes, so there is no playing football and no head jostling activities. That said, I think you can go watch the game." Blaine smiled so widely the excitement reaching his eyes.

Kurt kissed him on the cheek. "See, you're getting better."

"What about school?" Blaine looked hopeful just to get out of the house.

"No school yet. Let's see you back here on Wednesday and I'll see if I can release you for other things. I would start talking to the school about a specialized helmet for concussion sufferers if you plan on playing football again. While I don't like it, I know that most teens your age will go back to their sports. You're young and the brain is very resilient at your age."

"Music or TV?" Blaine was desperate and the doctor could sense it.

"Blaine, I know your bored. How about 1 hour of TV and 1 hour of music a day. And no you can't save all your hours up to use on 1 day." He turned to Kurt. "Kurt, can you make sure he follows direction."

"I will doctor."

"Blaine, you want to get better, right?" Blaine nodded. "You need to take it easy still. Now, I'll put a note on this that you are to come back Tuesday or Wednesday next week and we'll see if you can be released 100%" He started to write the information down. "Blaine, you were lucky. Remember that any injury to the brain is scary and should be taken very seriously. Take it easy okay? Have you dad call my office if he wants to talk about it."

"I will." It wasn't until then that Kurt realized that he was a friend of the family.

They walked out of the office and Blaine felt free again. "So, I'm allowed to go to the game. I'm excited."

"You'd be excited to be able to go anywhere."

"I know. Can we get ice cream on the way home?"

"No, but we can stop for coffee."

"What a novel idea, my Love."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? You know I love getting reviews<strong>

**Stay tuned.. The wedding presentation Kurt style!**


	26. The Wedding Planner

**A/N: So I promised and update this past weekend and I never finished it. It was too nice outside! I hope I'm forgiven after this chapter that is super, super long. around 7800 words which is almost like 2 chapters. I couldn't break this on up. There was so much happening.**

**Warning: smut - my neverending addiction**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned these characters, but I don't.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26 – The Wedding Planner<strong>

"Hi Granddad!" Jack and Ellen met them at their condo.

"Blaine! You're looking well."

"I feel so much better Granddad." Blaine gave Jack a huge hug being careful with his head as ordered by the doctor.

Ellen followed up with a giant grandma hug and a gentle caress to Blaine's curly tresses. Come here my Blainey Boo." Kurt was standing back letting Blaine's grandparents enter the condo.

"Awww. Blainey Boo. That is adorable." Kurt laughed as Ellen winked at Kurt.

"I'm sure he didn't tell you about that nickname."

Blaine cut in immediately so as not to let his grandma and Kurt get too far into it. That would be the end of his life dealing with the two of them. "I didn't for a reason grandma."

"But Blainey Boo, if you don't share this information with me, how am going to make you feel loved and happy." Kurt could barely keep a straight face as he stated it. "I like it better than Babe and then it gives you entire rites to any other nickname you have. Well, if it's okay for me to use it?" Kurt looked at Ellen for approval.

"Of course you can use it. It's a wonderful endearment for Blaine. He loves it. He just doesn't want you to know Sweetheart." Ellen passed Blaine and gave Kurt a big hug.

Blaine eyed both of them with skepticism. "This is going nowhere fast. I swear if you both start in on the Blainey Boo this and Blainey Boo that, I am going up to my room and not spend time with either of you."

Kurt took Blaine's hand bringing his knuckles to his lips and kissed each one tenderly, stopping after each one. "But"… kiss… "I"…kiss.. "love" …kiss… "Blainey Boo" …kiss. He ran a hand down Blaine's cheek. "Blainey Boo is fitting for you." Blaine could never resist Kurt when he touched him lovingly like that. It was like the end of all thinking when Kurt tenderly touched him.

"This is so not fair. You know that I can't say no to your kisses and you sweetness."

Jack laughed. "Blaine, you have a lot to learn. Are you mom and dad here yet?"

"No, they called to let me know they would just meet us at the field. Save them some space because I will be sitting down with the team on the bench." Blaine frowned at the notion that he wouldn't be playing and be sitting the bench.

"It's okay to sit out while you heal. Just remember. The team needs you there. There are other things that the players can learn from you." Jack gave him a very serious look. "You're very strong Blaine. When you're on the bench, don't just sit there and be a cheerleader. You can help the team in other ways."

"I should help the other players." It was like a light bulb went off in his head. He could do some good for the team.

Ellen and Kurt went into the kitchen to make some coffee while Jack and Blaine stayed and talked. "The doctor said your concussion wasn't as bad as it seemed at first. I'm sorry we couldn't stay."

"Don't worry Granddad. I know you were busy and it was really cool to see Wes and Rob. That was actually really, really cool."

"They were nice enough to have a meeting with the team in the morning. I think you'll find some attitude adjustments when you return."

"Well, I just want you to know that was a huge treat for me and for the rest of the team, I'm sure. I haven't talked to anyone, but Kurt said when he went out for a few hours with some friends, they said that there was still talk about it."

Jack smiled. "You know what famous people do to people." He paused looking at the dining table. There was a big thing covered with a sheet. "What is that?"

Blaine laughed. "Oh, that?" He looked at his granddad knowing that the wedding model would be unveiled tonight. Blaine had not even seen the final version. "That is for later. Kurt's got a surprise. You're coming back here later after the game right?" Blaine was nervous that they changed their mind about spending the night.

"Oh yes. We are. We're spending the night here, aren't we?"

"Yeah. I just didn't see you're things."

"Oh. They're still in the car. We'll get them in a bit."

"We made reservations at Breadstix for dinner before the game, if that's okay."

"Sounds perfect."

"I'm just dying to get out of this house for a little while. I'm going absolutely nuts here."

"Just be sure to do what the doctor says. It's really important for your brain to rest."

"So, Kurt, how is Blaine doing?"

* * *

><p>"He's really bored. I tried to keep him company and last weekend was really rough. He seems really happy that the doctor let him at least go to this game and then he gets 2 hours to do music or watch TV every day. On Wednesday, we take him back to see if he is fully released." Kurt glanced at Blaine and his granddad on the couch talking.<p>

"Are you going to tell me what we're going to talk about later?"

"No." Kurt gave her a sheepish smiled because he didn't want to give it away, but he wanted to share something with Ellen. "I can't. I want it to be a surprise. I'm just a little nervous about it. I want you to like it."

"Don't be nervous. Whatever it is, I'm sure we'll love it."

Kurt hugged Ellen again. "I'm so glad you're here. We've missed you both." Kurt was really happy. He never thought he would have in-laws. He thought all of that was for the rest of his friends and now here he was with everything he hoped he would find someday. "I'm nervous about the future, you know."

"Why? Things are okay, right?"

Kurt brushed her off quickly. "Oh! No, no, no.. Nothing like that. Blaine and I are still so much in love. I love him with my whole heart. I guess I worry because it's so easy to give things up for him. When they said he had to stay home and he wasn't allowed to do anything, I gave everything up to take care of him. He did the same for me in Europe. I worry that we might give up what we are working so hard for, to do something for the other."

"Kurt, these types of things don't happen often and I know that both of you have the drive and persistence to make it all work. You just need to trust the love and support that each of you give. Don't start doubting now. Blaine wants you to be a success just as he wants to be one himself." Ellen paused because Kurt was so young to have to deal with these grown up feelings. "You'll understand when you get to that point Kurt. You and Blaine have a special love that I have never seen. Not even Blaine's dad and Catherine are as meant for each other as you and Blaine are. I believe in both of you and I know you both will always do what's best for you and your relationship."

"I think I know that deep down, but what if one of us makes a mistake?"

"You'll make mistakes and wrong decisions, but in the end, it will be you and Blaine no matter what." Kurt smiled still not completely satisfied, but satisfied that she was right about their relationship. They were solid. After everything, they were solid.

"I love him so much and I want him to be everything he dreams of being. Sometimes I want it more for him than myself."

"I know Kurt. I know you love him and he knows too. It's okay to worry, but don't let it consume you. Now, let's get this coffee and go out and sit with our boys."

"It's about time you brought out the coffee." Jack joked with them knowing that there was gossip going on.

"We were talking Jack. Kurt and I needed to catch up a bit." Kurt set the tray down and Ellen squeezed his hand before he sat down on the floor next to Blaine's knees.

"Ellen, take the chair." Kurt motioned her to take a seat in the extra chair.

"Thank you Kurt. Will you be all right there?"

"I sit on the floor a lot. Especially when he falls asleep on the couch."

"So Blaine says that thing on the table in there is a surprise."

"Yes it is. I worked on it all week. We want to talk to the whole family after the game. I thought we could get a late night pizza and Blaine and I could show you that."

Jack looked inquisitively at the boys. "You're always full of surprises, so I'll let you have this. When are we eating?"

Kurt reached up for Blaine's hand. Blaine squeezed it and responded. "We have to be at the restaurant in about a half an hour. We have time for coffee, but then we should leave. Burt, Carole and Finn will be meeting us there."

"Kurt, your brother does a pretty good job as quarterback. Is he a good brother?"

"It's funny, because I never wanted a brother. I was used to me and my dad and then Carole came along. Finn and I didn't always get along this great, but now, he's the best brother a guy could ask for. He is so supportive of me and Blaine."

Blaine cut in. "Finn has a lot of faith in me, not to mention he threatened to beat me up if I hurt Kurt."

"He DID NOT!"

"He did." Blaine stuttered. "I-I guess I forgot to tell you that story." Blaine turned to his granddad. "Hey, let's go get your things from the car."

Kurt laughed and decided not to get into it, but he would definitely ask later. "You're so subtle Blaine. Why don't you wash the car too."

"Uhh- huh?" Blaine was so confused.

"Forget it. I won't forget though. I will want to hear all about it later."

* * *

><p>They all arrived at the game and Kurt walked with Blaine down to the locker room door. It was funny how Kurt took well to walking his fiancé to the locker room like the girls did. It drew attention today, but no one said anything to them as they made their way. "Is it weird that I walk you down here?" Kurt never wanted to embarrass Blaine. "I mean, are you okay with it? I could always say bye to you in the parking lot and see you after the game."<p>

Blaine grabbed Kurt firmly wrapping his arms around his waist. His breath was inches from Kurt face. "Don't you ever worry about me not wanting you around Kurt. You know I don't care one bit what anyone here thinks. All I care about is what you think." Blaine moved the remainder of the distance with their lips brushing against each other. Kurt's heart was pounding. It was only Blaine that could make his heart beat fast and his head spin out of control. "Plus, I wouldn't get the satisfaction of showing you how much I love you in public. You know I'm an exhibitionist." Blaine smiled finally sealing his lips to Kurt's with his hand holding firmly to Kurt's lower back. Blaine heard Kurt's breath hitch at finally feeling him on his lips and his tongue against his. They were perfect for each other. The kids at this school knew nothing about love and nothing of what it meant to be committed.

Blaine finally pulled away and Kurt almost fell backwards. "Talk about taking my breath away."

"That's what you do to me." Blaine ran his fingers through the nape of Kurt's neck. He didn't care if he got scolded.

"Feels nice." Kurt's eyes were glassy and dark.

"Later Baby. I promise."

"You grandparents are here, Blainey Boo." Kurt giggled because Blaine's jaw immediately dropped.

"I don't care. We'll be quiet. It's not like they don't know or haven't heard us before."

"Yes, but just because they know doesn't mean it's right."

"I love you and you love me. What could be wrong about us showing each other?"

Kurt looked at him sheepishly. He knew he would give in anyway, but he had to play hard to get. "Um, your grandparents hearing?"

"After your presentation tonight, I don't think they'll hear anything. Plus, I bought champagne to open after everyone hears the plan. Then when my granddad agrees to presiding over the ceremony, we'll be popping open more champagne and my grandparents will be quite tipsy."

Kurt giggled. "Are you saying that you're going to get your grandparents drunk?"

"As a matter of fact, I am saying that. I won't be allowed to have any champagne and you will only have a little bit." Kurt made a fake frown face. Blaine kissed him chastely on the lips. "Baby, you can't be getting all drunk. I need to be able to ravage your body."

"I would think a little tipsy would make it last a little longer." Kurt winked. "You, my fiancé, are awful, but I love you're dirty mind. I will always love it."

"I know you do. That's why we are a perfect match, my husband to be. Now, I need to get going. I've got to go Baby." Kurt didn't want to let him go.

"Fine." Kurt kissed Blaine on the cheek gently and trailed the kisses to his ear to whisper. "I can't wait to see you later Blainey Boo." He turned to walk away and Blaine slapped his ass as Kurt yelped. Blaine knew that Kurt was already half hard. He knew the dirty talk would go straight to his cock. He was sporting a semi hard on already. The slap surely sent shivers up Kurt's hard cock as a reminder of later. Before Kurt rounded the corner, he turned back to see if Blaine had gone into the locker room. He didn't want to prove to Blaine that he was overly anxious for it. No luck. Blaine was waiting. He knew that Kurt couldn't not look one last time. Blaine smirked from afar winking and turning toward the locker room door.

* * *

><p>Rounding the corner, Blaine could already hear the team getting pumped up to take the field. He only needed to put on his jersey before taking the field while everyone else had pads, shoes and helmets to deal with. It had been one week today that his accident sent him to the hospital. His was a little nervous because he never told anyone, not even Finn, that he would be there today. He wanted to surprise everyone.<p>

He came around the corner as Coach Bieste was pulling them all in for last minute words before taking the field. As he made eye contact with Coach Bieste, Finn looked up to see him and immediately smiled. "Hey! Blaine's here." Blaine smiled and waved and held his hands up making a motion for everyone to stay back. They understood immediately. It was Finn who approached him cautiously. "Are you okay buddy?"

"Yeah. I can't go back to school yet, but I was released to come watch the game and I'm allowed to watch TV or play music for 2 hours a day."

Puck made his way over as he was explaining his situation. "Dude. That's rough. We miss you guys, don't we?" He looked around at everyone as they were chiming in with responses. Even Azimio seemed to be acting differently.

Blaine just laughed. "Yeah? Well I miss everyone and everything. I miss life in general. You have no idea how hard it is to lay around and not do anything. I'm actually am not allowed to think at all."

"Dude that would be awesome. Thinking sucks sometimes." Puck patted him gently on the shoulder. "So you're here to watch?"

"Yeah. I'd like to sit on the sidelines if that's okay with Coach Bieste."

"You bet it is, Anderson." Bieste smiled. "Just steer clear of any tackles that are near the sidelines. We want you back Anderson. We're a little worried about Central Catholic tonight, but maybe you'll be our good luck charm. Let's go fellas."

The captains said their words of wisdom and they headed to the field. Coach Bieste caught Blaine as he was putting on his jersey. "Blaine, it would be good for you to pump up the receivers. They are a little down without you to look to."

"Sure thing coach."

The game started and Blaine grabbed a spot near the benches where he could sit if he needed to or stand to give pointers to the receivers. He stood close to the Offensive coach the entire game. They were losing 14-3 as Mike headed to the sidelines and to the coach and Blaine. "I can't seem to shake that guy. He's everywhere."

Blaine looked at the coach. "May I?" He nodded. "I think you can keep him guessing if you just slow down. Come off the line slowly. He thinks he knows what your path is and he can beat you to it every time. When he turns on his line, take the opposite direction. Tell Finn to find you on an option and I think it'll work." The offensive coach talked to Coach Bieste and she smiled and nodded that she agreed. Blaine was happy to be back in the land of the living.

* * *

><p>"Is Blaine helping out?" Kurt was watching Blaine's every move in fear of him accidentally getting hit or jerking his head to fast. "I don't like him being that close."<p>

Burt knew his son and his worries. "Kurt. He'll be okay. If I know Blaine, he's giving them tips on their running paths. The coaches sometimes can't watch all the players and what happening. It helps to have more eyes. Right Jack?"

"You bet." Jack was watching the interaction on the sidelines. JR and Catherine had arrived before the start of the game and were sitting comfortably with the rest of them.

"JR. I'm going to kill your son if he doesn't sit his butt down." Kurt was getting very nervous now.

JR found this amusing. Kurt was so protective of his son. All that time he wasted thinking there was something wrong with Blaine. He wished he could take it all back. So many times, since he got to know Kurt and all his family, JR wanted to kick himself for not understanding sooner. Kurt was a wonderful person and perfect for his son. If JR himself were gay, he probably wouldn't have picked Kurt, but Blaine was smart and found him against all odds. "Kurt, you know he has to help if he can. I can tell he's doing something."

Kurt started pouting because he seemed to be the only one worried. "He's thinking though and he not supposed to be using his brain. I'll hit him in the head myself if he jostles his brain around." The entire family laughed this time and Kurt crossed his legs and his arms and pouted. Even Carole couldn't get him to stop. It wasn't until Blaine looked up in the stands and noticed his mad aura that he even looked at anyone. Blaine flashed his smile and mouthed the words 'I love you' to Kurt. Kurt relaxed and went back to watching.

With Blaine's help, they ended up winning by 3 in the last few seconds of the game. On the way back to the locker room, Azimio approached Blaine stopping him. Blaine didn't really want to talk to him. "Blaine? Can I talk to you?" Blaine sighed and glanced at the team heading to the locker room.

"Uhh..Sure."

"I just want to say I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault Azimio. It was the other guys fault."

"Not about that. I mean, I am sorry about that, but that's not why I'm saying I'm sorry." Azimio was getting frustrated with his own words. "I'm sorry for treating you the way I did. I just don't really understand and maybe it makes me stupid, but I'm sorry for being mean to you and Kurt."

"Really?" Blaine was skeptical that this was a real apology. After all, he knew that Azimio found out who his grandfather was now.

"Yes."

"And this has nothing to do with my grandfather being an owner of an NFL Team."

"Well, it does have to do with that, but not because of what you think." Blaine was starting to turn away when Azimio grabbed him by the shoulder. Finn grabbed Puck when he noticed Azimio with Blaine. They hung back watching the conversation unfold.

"Right. Sure it doesn't."

"It doesn't. It has to do with what the players said and what your grandfather said. They talked about teamwork and how you have to put all differences aside if you want to win. That you look past any personal feelings and make choices to win."

"Okay?"

"And well, I was raised to think that you and Kurt are wrong, but I know you seem to love him and he seems to love you, so I guess it happens, right?"

Blaine nodded stupidly because he had no idea where this was going. "Yes it does and we do love each other. I can't help that I'm gay. I just am. I don't know why you like girls and I like guys, but I do know I had no control over it. Do you think my family was happy?" Azimio said nothing, he just looked down. "They weren't and I even tried to change myself. I'm done with that. I'm going to be me and I'm going to love Kurt and we are going to be fantastic someday and I'll be laughing at everyone who hated us and put us down."

"Well, I'm trying. I'm trying to think differently. Dave has seemed to be more accepting lately and he has tried to help me understand. I can't promise friendship with you, but I can say that I will always do my job on the field and I won't cause trouble for you in the locker room or at school anymore."

Blaine smiled. He still hated him. "Thanks. I appreciate the effort. I don't really think we could be friends, but I appreciate that you will try to understand and give up the hating."

"Well, that's all I wanted to say. We should go in because Finn and Puck are waiting there to try to beat me up." Azimio held out his hand to shake Blaine and Blaine gave in and took it, shaking his hand with a half smile on his face. Blaine decided that he would believe it when he experienced it.

* * *

><p>Sitting around the condo living room, everyone had champagne in hand. Burt and JR took the couch with Blaine sitting between them. Blaine had pulled the dining table chairs out and the three women were sitting on them as Jack occupied the arm chair in the room. They were drinking coffee after having already had some pizza as a snack after the game. Finn brought Rachel and they were sitting on the steps leading to the upstairs. They had a perfect view of the entire group. "Kurt, could we do this before dawn?" Burt was curious and a little worried about Kurt's presentation. Kurt had a tendency to be a little over the top for presentations. The Romeo and Juliet piece that he did with Rachel for the school musical tryout came to mind. That and the first tryout when he had him build a huge scaffolding for Kurt to swing on during his tryout piece.<p>

"Burt, don't worry. It's not too over the top." Blaine assured, though he wasn't positive. "I think. But it will be fantastic anyway because Kurt is best when he is presenting something he's created."

Burt smiled at his future son-in-law. "Thank God, you're marrying him Blaine. You appreciate all the little things about Kurt."

"It's what I love about him!"

In the distance Kurt responded. "Okay, Okay. I think I'm ready. Blaine turn on the speakers." Blaine stood up to turn on the stereo speakers. He had no idea that Kurt was planning on using music, but okay.

"Okay, they're on."

"Press play!" Blaine did as he was told and Everything by Lifehouse started to play. Kurt walked in with the model still covered up. He walked slowly like he was practicing for walking down the aisle. As he set the model down, he smiled at Blaine who remained standing and he went to him and took his hand. The tears in his Blaine's eyes understanding that he wanted them to enter to this song. "We have made a decision on where we would like to get married." Everyone clapped in anticipation of what they had chosen. Kurt was bouncing from foot to foot barely able to hold in his excitement for this. "Would anyone like to guess?"

Rachel yelled from the steps. "Central Park Boathouse!"

"Nope."

"The Plaza?" Catherine guessed.

"Nope."

"The lighthouse at Chelsea Pier?" Ellen guessed.

"Nope." Kurt looked at the men. "I can't believe none of the men are going to guess." One more look as all of them shook their head. "Fine." He looked at Blaine. "Do you want to unveil?"

"And take this away from you? No way Baby."

Kurt skipped to the coffee table and unveiled the location. Jack sat up as soon as he recognized the site. So did everyone as they moved closer and closer to the model. Finn and Rachel even made their way to the model and they were all turning their heads and inspecting the model with labels and canopies and fake little people. Kurt was so detailed and it was impressive. Jack was shocked. "Kurt, this isn't in New York City."

Rachel was very confused. "Kurt this looks like some kind of stadium." Everyone laughed. "What?"

Burt saved Finn's girlfriend from her confusion. "This is where the New England Patriots play." Jack made eye contact with Kurt. Kurt's blue eyes were glistening with excitement and they looked a little teary too. He was clutching Blaine's hand so tightly that Blaine was actually worried he might lose feeling in his hand.

"My head is not going to be the problem soon, Baby."

"Huh? Sorry Blainey Boo."

JR's head cocked toward the two of them so fast, Kurt was sure he would get whiplash. "Did you just call him Blainey Boo?"

Jack, Ellen and Kurt laughed while Blaine sulked. "Yes Dad. Thanks to your parents, he did call me Blainey Boo." JR was laughing too. Blaine looked at Burt. "My grandma's nickname for me when I was younger." Burt nodded and laughed with the rest of them.

"I hate to ruin everyone's fun, but may I begin?"

Blaine motioned for him to start. "You're the presenter tonight. I'm serving champagne."

"Which you are failing miserably." Blaine rushed to the kitchen to get everyone a glass while Kurt began.

"I present to you the venue for The Anderson – Hummel wedding. If we can get approval to use the stadium, Jack, we would very much like to get married in Boston."

"Boston?" Rachel was still confused.

"Yes Boston, well Foxboro I guess. I will get to everything if you'd just be quiet." Kurt huffed. "Okay. The venue for the wedding will be Gillette Stadium, home of the New England Patriots and home of their owners, Jack and Ellen Anderson." Kurt heard Rachel finally get what was going on. "Guests will be staying at the Renaissance Hotel where they will be able to walk to the venue. This is good for two reasons. It will save everyone on transportation and will be close so that people can drink to their hearts content."

Jack nodded. "We will fly everyone in. I want to do this. Oh.. AND.. you will have the stadium on the date you desire. I'll make sure of that." Jack started to look excited.

"Thank you Jack. We were hoping." Kurt was so excited because he was getting closer and closer to asking Jack to marry them. "We would like to get married on the 50 yard line under a canopy with calla lilies, stephanotis and deep red roses cascading off of the canopy as you can see depicted here." Kurt pulled out his infrared pointer and Burt gave him look. "Dad, can I continue without getting looks?"

"Of course, Kurt. I didn't say anything."

"Yes, but you were thinking it." Then Kurt continued with his infrared pointer directing everyone to the areas he talked about. "In the tent, I want padded silver chairs with covers only on the cushions. The backs of the chairs will have navy and dark red ribbon weaved through them and tied in bows. Here is an example of the chairs." He held up a mini chair and the females oo'd. The males rolled their eyes.

Carole was taken aback by the mini example. "Kurt did you do that yourself?"

"Blaine certainly doesn't have the patience for this type of detail."

Burt responded. "Most normal people do not have the patience for this Kurt."

"Funny Dad. The same flowers will line the aisle to the front. The runners will be navy with red accents on either side of the runners which will split at the back of the canopy on either side where Blaine will enter with JR and Catherine and I will enter on the opposite side with Burt and Carole."

Carole had tears in her eyes at the sentiment of using here. "You really want me to walk with you Kurt?"

"I know you're not my real mother, but you've been a great mom for the last year and you make my dad so happy. I love you." Kurt looked to Finn and Rachel. "Rachel, I would be honored if you would be my Maid of Honor/Best Man person."

Rachel squealed and ran to envelope Kurt in a huge hug. "Oh my God Kurt.. Yes! I would be honored."

Blaine looked at Finn. "And Finn. Be my Best Man/Maid of Honor guy? There's no one else I would want to ask."

Finn looked skeptical. "No Warbler's you'd rather."

"No, I love them and all, but Wes and David are gone and it would be too hard to pick between them. You're here and well, we are a team and I like that. You've been awesome to me and we are such good friends now. Please?"

"I'll be there for you man!"

Blaine turned to Kurt. Everyone they loved seemed to be on board and it was getting close to ask Jack. "So we both enter from each side and we meet at the back with our parents. Right here. Blaine and I will hand our mom's red roses and they will walk down the aisle together splitting to take their seats on opposite sides. Then we are handing our dad's Navy candles with red ribbons tied on them and they will walk down the aisle just as our moms did, but they will walk up to the table set up at the front with a single large candle. They will each place their candle in a holder that will be located on either side of the large candle." Kurt pretended to actually place a candle down.

Kurt turned to face Blaine and took both his hands. They were both smiling at each other and Blaine blushed at the thought of how the wedding was turning out to be. "Blaine and I will join and hold hands and then walk down the aisle to here where we will face our officiant."

Jack asked, "Did you check out the requirements to get married?"

Kurt answered. "Yes and we are good to go. We only need a week lead time."

"And who can marry you? Do you need me to make calls?"

Kurt took a deep breath and looked at Blaine. He gave him the here goes nothing look. "No, I already know who I want to marry us." He paused as everyone was staring and anticipating who it would be. "We looked up what it would take to be an officient for the day and it turns out that it's really easy to apply. You need to do it 6 weeks in advance and then you'll get a certificate in the mail." Jack wasn't getting that Kurt was talking directly to him and using the word 'you' in speaking.

"Oh. Good Kurt, so you have it handled." Jack was satisfied that Kurt did his homework, but did not catch on.

"Well, everything but asking the officient, so will you do it?"

Jack hadn't even registered that Blaine and Kurt were looking at him with hope in their eyes and when he looked up, it was clear to everyone what Blaine and Kurt were getting at. "Me?" He looked completely shocked and broken up over them asking him.

"Yes, you Jack. I want you to marry us. I want you to marry me to your grandson."

Ellen cried with happiness and everyone was smiling. "Jack, that would be wonderful."

"Granddad, you said that you supported gay marriage and funded the passing of the law legalizing in New York. We can't think of anyone else that we would rather have marry us."

Kurt added. "Please?"

Jack had tears in his eyes and looked to JR, his son, who nodded in agreement. "I would be honored to do it." He let a tear fall as he stood and hugged Kurt and Blaine.

Ellen ran up and hugged them both whispering in Kurt's ear. "You are such a special person Kurt and I can't wait to watch you marry my grandson. I love you."

Kurt had tears streaming down his face when he heard that last three words. Blaine brought to him, not just himself, but this wonderful family filled with love. "I love you too." Those words were so precious and now he could share them with more people than he ever imagined.

Blaine and Jack turned to see Kurt and Ellen crying. "Ellen, let the boy be. Your making him cry."

Blaine brushed away a tear that fell down Kurt's cheek and kissed him. "Stop crying. You have to finish your presentation." Everyone laughed because, yes there was more.

"O-okay. I can't help it." Kurt wiped his face and continued on. "Jack marries us and then we leave the ceremony and go to a room for a little bit to freshen up. Blaine will need his curls remisted and I will need to check my hair.

"Curls remisted?" Blaine looked scared.

"Yes Blainey Boo. I want your curls free on our wedding. Of course, they will be trimmed shorter than this, but free."

Burt cut in. "Boy's, do we have to be there for this discussion?"

"Sorry dad." Kurt was starting to lose focus on his presentation. "The guests will head to this area, here." He pointed to the end zone. "There will be hors deurves set up for an hour before we head to the clubhouse, here. We will attend the appetizer set up and walk with our guests to the club house."

Ellen and Catherine were still smiling broadly and actually starting to dance in their seats. Catherine was especially impressed. "Kurt, you put so much thought into this. I love it so far."

"Wait a minute. Ready?" Blaine hadn't even seen this part. Kurt pulled the roof off of the clubhouse section to show the set up in there. "I want white table clothes with Navy runners and the carving stations will compliment with red ones."

"Oh…" All the women including Rachel stood up to look.

Finn was so confused. "What's the big deal.

Jack brushed Finn off. "Just let them ooo and ahh. So that was a good game Finn. You managed to eke that one out."

"Blaine helped with the receivers. He was watching the game and giving them pointers against the defense."

Burt got into the conversation while the women were pointing at things in the model and Kurt was explaining what they were. "I thought they were correcting very well." Suddenly Blaine was pushed out entirely. "You did a good job tonight Blaine."

"I didn't do anything and now I feel like I'm not even getting married. I think Kurt is going to marry all these women." Blaine shrugged and smiled.

Jack chimed in. "Leave it to them. You're better off over here." Blaine sat himself down between Burt and JR on the couch. "You did a lot tonight Blaine. They probably wouldn't have won if you weren't on the sidelines."

"Yeah. I wasn't getting to any of the receivers until you helped them. It was cool dude. Almost as good as having you on the field."

"Thanks Finn." Blaine glanced at the women and Kurt again. "So, how long will this go on?"

JR laughed at his son. "Until they are done asking questions."

"Huh? That could be hours."

"Yes, son, it could last hours."

"Okay, more champagne?" The men all accepted and as the women and Kurt continued to chatter on, Blaine just filled their glasses up when they weren't really paying attention.

About thirty minutes later, it was finally silent. The men had finished off a bottle of champagne themselves and so did the women. "Burt, honey, I think it's time to go. I'm tired and I think the champagne may be getting to me."

"That's my cue!" Burt stood smiling. He turned to Kurt. "Son, you plan a beautiful shindig there."

"Wait! I didn't even ask Jack if we could use the stadium."

Jack spoke up with a hiccup., "Kurt, it's yours. I'll make them cancel anything that gets in the way! Ellen, to bed my beautiful wife of … of.. However many years. Time for bed. We need to fly out in the morning."

"Kurt, we need to go too." Jack stood.

Blaine was a little worried. "Dad, can you drive?"

"Yes. I didn't have much. Just the two you poured. Anyway, we're staying at the Homewood Suites. I made a reservation in case this lasted a long time, which it did."

Kurt blushed. "I'm sorry."

"Kurt, don't worry. It's okay. I can't wait for the wedding. It will be fantastic."

They were finally alone, well with Blaine's grandparents in the guest room. Kurt sat down on the couch tipsy from the champagne. "Hey Blainey."

"What happened to the Boo part?" Blaine laughed at Kurt's inability to complete the name.

"Boo-Hoo.. It's too long when I've had a little too much to drink."

"Come on. We'll clean this up tomorrow. Let's go to bed." Blaine pulled Kurt up. "You need your beauty sleep or you'll get lines."

* * *

><p>Kurt was standing in the mirror in the bathroom finishing brushing his teeth. Blaine had finished a few minutes earlier. Kurt still had his clothes on. He closed his eyes to get a bearing on his brain that was filled with champagne and the events of the night. Familiar hands reached around him and were unbuttoning his shirt as the familiar voice whispered. "You're taking too damn long Kurt Hummel." Blaine thrust his hips forward into Kurt's ass and he could feel Blaine's completely hard cock pressing firmly against him. He gasped at the hard bulge pressing into his crack as a hand pressed firmly on his own matching erection. "I'll take you right here if you don't get moving." Blaine's hand was rubbing firmly up and down his erection that was begging for release from his skin tight jeans.<p>

"Fuck Blaine." He leaned forward putting his palms firmly on the sink top as Blaine swiftly unbuttoned and pushed the offensive clothing to the floor. Before he knew it, Kurt was flipped around facing Blaine and his ass was pressed painfully to the sink top and Blaine was stroking him firmly and quickly. "Unnggghhh.. Fuck.. so fucking good."

Blaine's mouth was on Kurt's neck sucking and nipping gently marking him. Kurt moaned as he tilted his head to the side, begging for more and offering easy access. Blaine turned Kurt back around pushing his hardness up and down Kurt's crack as he watched him in the mirror. He watched Kurt's face as he marked him. The look on Kurt's face was turning him on exponentially. He wanted to watch Kurt's face while he made love to him. Blaine decided he would take Kurt right here, leaned up against the sink. "I want you right here, Baby. Right here. I want to see what I do to you. I want to watch you fall apart in my arms. Fuck.. I want you so much." Blaine reached into the cabinet and pulled out an extra bottle of lube putting on the counter. He reached down and stroked Kurt a bit rougher than normal.

"Aahhh Blaine. God your cock feels so good. I want it. I want you." Blaine continued to thrust his bare cock against Kurt's ass as he inched his finger between his butt cheeks brushing the tip over his pretty pink pucker. Blaine dropped to his knees and Kurt perked up. "You can't. No movement."

"Shhh. Not going to do that. Trust me, this will require only my tongue. I promise I won't move my head." Blaine smiled into the mirror and Kurt's eyes closed as he moaned at just hearing what Blaine planned to do. Then he felt Blaine's hands spreading his butt cheeks apart with his thumbs. Kurt was breathing heavy anticipating Blaine's soft tongue on him licking and penetrating him.

"Shit Blaine. God, I love you so much."

"MMmmrrrnn." Blaine's tongue was already circling his hole and pressing gently past the ring of muscle guarding his entrance.

There was no feeling like this ever. Kurt would never get tired of this. Ever. "Oh fuck. Blaine." Blaine was poking his tongue into Kurt and stroking Kurt firmly. He stopped briefly to look at Kurt in the mirror. Kurt was sweating, his face desperately trying to hold it in. He looked like he could come any moment. He was perfectly vulnerable. Blaine continued to stroke Kurt's cock while he grabbed the lube from the counter. He had to release Kurt for a moment to coat his fingers, but quickly coated them and inserted two fingers immediately into Kurt's already prepared hole. Kurt gasped and Blaine turned his mouth to him kissing him deeply, sucking on his tongue and tasting Kurt's mouth all over again. He continued to push in and out slipping a third finger in and twisting his hand. Blaine already knew Kurt inside and out at he brushed his prostate over and over again earning the moans that he would do anything to hear.

"You are so hot, Kurt. I love you so much Baby. Open your eyes. Watch us make love, Baby." Kurt felt the blunt head of Blaine's cock press into him as his eyes closed and then opened. He wanted to watch Blaine as Blaine wanted to watch him. Blaine groaned as he completely buried himself in Kurt pushing him forward. Kurt's mouth opened just a bit and he could see Kurt's breath with each thrust. His blue eyes were on his hazel in the mirror. It was beautiful. "You're gorgeous Kurt. Look at you." Blaine continued to thrust in and out and Kurt's eyes were glassed over with pleasure showing in his bright blue eyes.

"Uh.. Blaine.. Blaine.." Kurt's eyes fell closed briefly feeling Blaine cock brush his pleasure center. "I c-c-can't keep my eyes open… It's too much. You..You."

"It's okay. I'll just watch you. Close them. I just want you to enjoy this." Kurt leaned forward a little more and Blaine stroked Kurt with every thrust and held Kurt by his hip with the other hand as he gently and quickly moved in and out. Kurt moved Blaine's hand away from his cock and took over as he stood up more and stroked quickly as his legs tensed and stomach muscles seized. Blaine new he was ready to come. Just as he was ready to let go, Kurt opened his eyes to give Blaine what he wanted. He wanted to see him come as he moaned and came all over the floor and sink top.

Blaine's thrusts were shallow as Kurt came clenching down hard around his cock. Blaine caressed Kurt's sides and back as he came and slowly calmed after coming. Then Kurt turned around to kiss Blaine. He still felt Blaine hardness inside him. Kurt bent forward a little and grabbed Blaine's ass. "Fuck me Blaine. Come on."

Blaine didn't need to be told again as he returned to effectively fucking Kurt slamming his hips forward hard and repeatedly. Kurt moaned as he penetrated deeply and strongly. "Ohhh.. Ggaaww." Blaine was groaning nonsense when he finally came long and hard screaming. "I love you Kurt." He collapsed on Kurt's back just catching his breath. Blaine slipped out and come was dripping down Kurt's balls. "Let me wipe you off." Kurt turned around pulling Blaine to him.

"No. I just want to hold you, Blaine. "

"But.."

"Shhh. No, just stay right here." Kurt buried his head into Blaine's neck kissing him. Blaine rubbed circles into Kurt's back.

"I love you, Baby." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. "I love you so much." Kurt sighed.

"Shower?"

"Okay." Blaine walked over to the shower and turned it on. As they waited for it to heat up, they kissed lazily, hands never leaving one another to too long. "Let's go."

Blaine washed Kurt and Kurt washed Blaine as they continued the gentle caresses under the shower of warm water. "Are you okay with the wedding?"

"I want what you want."

"But, do you like it."

"I'll always love anything you put your hand too. You are so talented Kurt. So talented that sometimes I wonder when you'll get tired of me being so.. so.. normal or boring."

Kurt was startled. He didn't know that Blaine worried about them. "What do you mean?"

Blaine admitted. "I worry that someday when you're out of college and you're designing for famous people and having shows that all the rich people attend, you'll tire of me. There will be a world of models and stars out there all for your picking."

Kurt kissed Blaine firmly taking his breath away. "I won't be looking because I already found you. Your perfect and I'll always want you. How could I even look when I have the best?"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>

**next up.. next doctor appointment.. practice for the song **


	27. Back to School

**A/N: Okay I have no excuses except life and tiredness. I need naps so bad!**

**I hope you like this chapter. There is some smut, but it moves forward a little bit to a few things that are happening at McKinley. I am going to apolgize for any typos. I was too tired to read through it to check.**

**I need summer to get here so I more time. Summer is so quiet for me.. Spring is beating me up! lol**

**I hope to start work on the next chapter tomorrow, but I need sleep now!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the pretty little ideas in my head. At the rest belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27 – Back to School<strong>

Kurt felt a nudge in his sleep and wasn't ready for that nudge to be real so he just ignored it. Then he felt it again. "Kurt, Baby. Wake up." Blaine kissed him on the cheek. How could he resist Blaine's sweet kisses? It would be like a kid refusing ice cream. "Kurt, time to get up." Blaine was almost singing it.

"Blaine…Don't want to get up yet. Five more minutes."

"No. Get up. We are going out for breakfast with my grandparents."

Kurt sat straight up. "Shit! It totally forgot that they were here."

Blaine laughed. "Are you okay?" Kurt looked worried and stunned all at the same time.

"Yeah. Do you think they heard us last night?"

"I don't know, but they would never say anything if they did."

"How am I not supposed to be embarrassed when I look at them?"

"It's not the first time they've heard us. Come on, let's just get going. The sooner we have brunch the sooner, we can have our house back to ourselves."

Kurt and Blaine took the quickest shower they had ever taken together and found Jack and Ellen downstairs already up dressed and packed. "You aren't in a hurry are you?" Kurt looked hurt.

Ellen responded with, "Kurt, honey. No, but we need to get back. Is there anything I can do for you when I'm back in Boston honey?"

"Can you find me a florist?" Kurt seemed to get excited whenever the wedding came up. "And a tuxedo rental store? I'll need to know about the field, the caterer, tables and linens, chairs. Just so much Ellen. Any information you can get me would be wonderful Ellen." Ellen laughed because it was just what she expected from Kurt.

"Kurt, why don't you and Blaine come to Boston as soon as football season is over and we can do some real damage planning your wedding. I'll start to look up those things for you and will bring it when we come to the next game."

Kurt jumped to envelope Ellen in a big hug. "I would love that. Thank you so much."

Ellen had tears in her eyes. "No, thank you Kurt for making me and Jack so happy. We are ecstatic that Blaine found you. You brought him such happiness." They looked at Blaine who was in conversation with Jack. It looked so serious. "Gentlemen, can we get some lunch so that we can get going soon?"

"Sure grandmother. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Kurt returned to school on Monday after a week off and everyone was talking… About him and about Blaine. He hated that people were constantly staring and whispering. While he was at his locker alone, it felt like the entire school's eyes were upon him. It's funny how he hated that he was invisible while Karofsky tortured him, but now that everything has changed, he was there and everyone noticed him. Blaine wouldn't be fazed in the least by this, but Blaine was used to being center of attention. This was a bit unnerving for Kurt. In the end, he preferred to be nameless and faceless to these high school kids.<p>

As soon as he closed his locker and turned around, he found himself face to face with Dave and Azimio standing in front of him. The deal was still in place, so Kurt wasn't really scared. Kurt's head and heart were at home anyway with Blaine. "What do you guys want?"

"How's Blaine?"

"He's doing better and with luck and no thinking or moving, he should be released Wednesday. At least, that's what we're hoping for." Azimio nodded solemnly.

"I want to say it again Kurt. I'm sorry for all the crap from before. I want to try to be friends."

"Friends? I don't think we could be friends Azimio, but it would be nice if we could at least be cordial. Friends maybe someday after we're gone from this place." Azimio nodded his understanding.

"I still want you to know that I hope Blaine gets better and not because of football. He's a good guy."

A small smile found its' way to Kurt's face. "Thank you. Both of you."

"No prob man." They turned and walked away.

"Kurt, dude, you're back." Puck put his arm around his shoulders. "How's our man?"

Kurt smirked. "Our man? I think you're on drugs Puck."

"Nah. You know what I mean. Is he getting better?"

Kurt sighed. "Yeah. Slowly but surely. I hope he's back to school on Thursday." Puck and Kurt headed off down the hall toward first period. It was going to be a long day without Blaine.

* * *

><p>Blaine lay in bed still groggy, but mostly because he didn't know what else to do. It's not like he was allowed to do anything except for those two hours that the doctor allowed him. He was going to make the most of those two hours.<p>

He glanced at his phone hoping that Kurt would text him since he went back to school, but Kurt was going to be a stickler on the rules. He wanted Blaine to get better and Blaine would do anything to make sure this happened quickly. He wanted them to get back to normal daily life. They had the contest for Glee coming up and he wasn't even allowed to play music.

Blaine decided to use his two hours today to work on a duet for him and Kurt. Showering, he was probably thinking too much, but he really wanted the right song for them to sing. Then it hit him and he knew what to sing. It was perfect for them. Maybe it was a little corny, but he was sure this would be the perfect song for them and no one else would pick this. It was that far off the beaten path. Blaine smiled as he stepped out of the shower carefully.

Blaine was so sure this was the right song as he quickly changed and let his curls go without brushing or gelling. He wanted to get to the loft to start learning the song. He glanced at the clock. It would be about 2 hours until Kurt got home from school. Kurt could never disagree with doing this song. Blaine knew he found the perfect song for them and he wanted to get it on recording in his keyboards so that he could play if for Kurt as soon as he got home. There was something else he wanted to do for Kurt and that was cook dinner, so the sooner he could get the track laid down, the sooner he could get dinner made.

Magically, Blaine was able to get it learned and recorded within an hour and half and he had chicken breast in the oven when Kurt stepped in the door. Kurt thought he must have been in the wrong place. Blaine wasn't capable of doing dinner and really he shouldn't be messing with dinner. Kurt was worried. "Blaine!"

"In the kitchen!"

"What are you doing?" Kurt stood with his hands on his hips. Blaine knew this look. He was not happy.

Blaine gave Kurt a very timid and innocent smile. "Cooking?"

"And how long have you been up and moving around?" Now he was tapping his foot. This was not going well. Kurt did not approve, just as he thought.

"Kurt, I couldn't just sit around for another day. I feel so much better." Blaine pleaded for forgiveness with his eyes.

Kurt was relentless. "How long Blaine?"

"Moving or thinking?"

"How long Blaine?"

"Well, since about noon? Maybe after."

"That's three and a half hours. Get to the couch right this second." Blaine stuck out is lower lip and pouted. "Not going to work Anderson. Get on the couch and lay down right now!" He pointed to the couch and Blaine could do nothing but obey. "Lay down, right now."

Kurt was pretty angry because he didn't want Blaine hurt any more than he was right now. He was eager to get back to normal life where they went to school together. "I'm sorry Baby!"

"I'm not listening. Lay down and close your eyes until I'm done with dinner." Kurt was surprised. Dinner was almost done and Blaine did a good job. He glanced at the table and Blaine had already set it with candles and everything. Kurt felt a wave of guilt pass over him as he realized how important this must have been to Blaine to use some of his two hours to do this. He walked over to Blaine on the couch. "I love you Blaine… and what you did. It's perfect." Kurt had tears in his eyes as he kissed Blaine. Blaine's eyes opened and as soon as he saw the tears, he pulled Kurt to him hugging tightly.

"I just miss you."

"I'm always here Blaine."

"I miss being in the land of the living. I never thought I would miss school, but I do. I miss it a lot. I miss having a life and reading and playing music and even football." Blaine was the one with tears now.

"Oh Blaine. Soon Sweetie. We go to the doctor's the day after tomorrow and if you still feel good, I'm sure you'll get released for more. I just don't want to take any chances with you." Kurt wiped the tears away kissing Blaine on the lips gently. "I couldn't bear to have you hurt. Just please, take it easy." He kissed him once on the nose.

"Okay. I promise. But I have something to show you after dinner."

"What is it?"

"It's not really to show you, it's more for you to listen to."

"Okay." Kurt lifted Blaine to a sitting position slowly. "Let's eat our romantic perfect dinner then I'll listen."

Kurt lit the candles and pulled out Blaine's chair. "Kurt, I'm not crippled. I had a concussion."

"I know. I just want you to rest as much as you can before the doctor visit. You need to get better."

Blaine smiled. "Do you like dinner?"

"It's perfect, like you." Kurt winked. "Eat. I have homework to do and I want to go to sleep early tonight. I'm so tired from my first day back at school."

* * *

><p>Blaine took Kurt's hand as they ascended the stairs to the loft. Kurt had his bag on his shoulder because he didn't want to have to come back downstairs after whatever it was that Blaine was going to show him. He dumped it in the bedroom and realized Blaine went to the loft where the music was. "So you decided to do music today?"<p>

Blaine just smiled as he messed with his keyboard. "I picked a song that I thought we would sound good singing." Kurt just watched. "For the competition? Do you want to hear it?"

"Wait. Do I know it?"

"Yes. Most definitely."

"Do I like it?"

"You did. I think. It's really perfect for us."

"Is it a true duet?"

"yes. You get to be the female part."

"But of course. Who else would be suited for that part?" Blaine just smiled as he made some adjustments with his headphones on.

"Okay, ready?"

"Yes. Let's hear it."

"Tell me if you hate it? I just really want you to like it." Blaine was pleading with his eyes. Kurt knew he must have put thought into the song to want him to like it so much.

"If you picked it, I'll love it because I love you." Kurt paused before it played. "Do I know the words?"

Blaine smiled brightly and nodded. "Yes." He hit play. Kurt smiled because he knew it from the first note.

_Kurt:_

_Take my hand, take a breath__  
><em>_Pull me close and take one step__  
><em>_Keep your eyes locked on mine__  
><em>_And let the music be your guide_

_Blaine:_

_Won't you promise me?__  
><em>

_Kurt: _

_Now won't you promise me?__  
><em>_That you'll never forget__  
><em>

_Blaine: _

_We'll keep dancing_

_Kurt: _

_To keep dancing_

_Blaine: _

_Wherever we go next__Both:_

_It's like catching lightening, the chances of finding__  
><em>_Someone like you__  
><em>_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling__  
><em>_The way we do__And with every step together__  
><em>_We just keep on getting better_

_Kurt: _

_So can I have this dance?_

_Blaine: _

_Can I have this dance?_

_Both: _

_Can I have this dance?__Blaine:_

_Take my hand, I'll take the lead__  
><em>_And every turn will be safe with me__  
><em>_Don't be afraid, afraid to fall__  
><em>_You know I'll catch you through it all__  
><em>_[ Lyrics from: . ]__  
><em>_Blaine: _

_And you can't keep us apart_

_Kurt: _

_Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart_

_Blaine:_

_'Cause my heart is wherever you are__Both:_

_It's like catching lightening, the chances of finding__  
><em>_Someone like you__  
><em>_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling__  
><em>_The way we do_

_And with every step together__  
><em>_We just keep on getting better_

_Kurt: _

_So can I have this dance?__  
><em>

_Blaine: _

_Can I have this dance?__  
><em>

_Both: _

_Can I have this dance?__Kurt: _

_Oh, no mountain's too high and no ocean's too wide__  
><em>

_Both: _

_'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop__  
><em>_Let it rain, let it pour, what we have is worth fighting for__  
><em>_You know I believe that we were meant to be! Oh!__It's like catching lightening, the chances of finding__  
><em>_Someone like you__  
><em>_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling__  
><em>_The way we do__And with every step together__  
><em>_We just keep on getting better__  
><em>

_Kurt: _

_So can I have this dance?__  
><em>

_Blaine: _

_Can I have this dance?__  
><em>

_Both:_

_Can I have this dance?__  
><em>_Can I have this dance?__  
><em>_Can I have this dance?_

Kurt had the biggest smile on his face. "It's perfect Blaine. What made you even think of that song. It's almost corny, but it is perfect for us."

"I don't know. I thought about us and senior year and beginnings and ends. Then I remembered High School Musical 3 and they graduate and how innocent and perfect it would be to use something from there."

Kurt took Blaine's hands in his. "I can't wait to sing this with you." Kurt leaned in for a kiss. This one was a not so gentle kiss. "Now, my future husband. Let's get you in bed. Two more days Super Hobbit. You need to rest so that you can accompany me to my boring classes."

"Okay. I would gladly walk on your arm every day until I die. I would walk to the ends of the earth if It meant that I could spend eternity with you, because eternity isn't even enough with you."

Kurt's heart must have burst in his chest. "God Blaine. I love you so much. Now lie down and sleep. You need to rest your brain. You've already overdone it for today. I hope you're not going to pay for it tomorrow. I'll stay up here with you while you rest. I have homework to do anyway."

Blaine obeyed because, frankly, he was getting pretty tired. He did more today than he had done in a week. He drifted to sleep with the scent of Kurt around him, breathing in the relaxing sweet smell that he knew he would never tire of.

"Hi Catherine. Blaine's sleeping." Kurt answered his phone. "He's going back to the doctor on Wednesday to see if he's released for school."

"We're really busy this week, so we won't be able to come into Lima on Friday. He probably won't play anyway."

"No, that's fine Catherine. I don't want him to play, but you know Blaine. If he gets released, I have no doubt that he'll be on that field. I'll want to kill him, but I can't control his drive." Kurt giggled because Catherine was laughing on the other end of the phone.

"You know Kurt, you've been the closest to ever calming him down. I'm really glad it's you, Kurt. I don't know if we've ever really said it, but know that JR and I both think you are a perfect match for our son. We wouldn't have wanted him to do all of this so early in life. There's so much life to live, but sometimes life throws the curveballs and it did. I truly believe that you're it for him, forever and I can't wait to see your futures."

"Thank you Catherine. I love the support you give us. It means a lot to me."

"Okay, when my son wakes up, tell him to take care of himself and that we love him."

"I will."

* * *

><p>Wednesday afternoon came painstakingly slow and they were finally at the doctors office. "Dr. Cameron, I'm dying. I can't stand to stay home one more day. I need to be in the land of the living." Kurt just sat next to Blaine and held his hand while Blaine's dramatic side took over him. Kurt smiled slightly, trying to hold in the laughter that was about to burst out, because the look on Dr. Cameron's face matched his. Blaine was becoming the drama queen.<p>

"Blaine, you are quite the student of drama, arent' you."

"No, I really feel like a pent up dog. I haven't seen anyone but Kurt and I'm so bored I can stand to even be at home for one more day."

"No headaches?"

"Nope."

"Dizzy spells?"

"Nope."

"Nausea? Disorientation? Sleepiness?"

"None Dr. Cameron. I feel back to normal."

"Kurt? Do you have anything to share?" Dr. Cameron addressed Kurt as being the responsible one.

"No, sir. He seems to be doing well. I've been getting home from school to find him cheating on the two hour limit you gave him. Seems like the real Blaine is back."

"So you agree with all of his answers?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then I see no reason why you can't be released. No football this week. If you feel up to it next week you can return to practice, but no hits to the head. Get the special helmet. No playing at all unless you have the helmet." Dr. Cameron wrote a note in his chart and turned to leave. "Blaine take care of yourself and remember, any of those sysmptoms, you need to come back here to see me."

"Yes. I will." Blaine looked like he got his favorite toy for Christmas. "I can go back tomorrow!"

"Okay, Baby. Let' go get that note allowing you to go back to school."

* * *

><p>Kurt took Blaine's hand as they headed out to the car. "So I am released for normal activity." Blaine winked and ran his thumb over Kurt's knuckles. They had been cautious since Friday night. They had not made love once since Friday night out of Kurt's fear that Blaine would be hurt. Kurt have given Blaine a blow job and he let Blaine give him a hand job, but it was off limits. Blaine was sexually frustrated and planned to make a night of it.<p>

"Normal activity Blaine." Kurt gave him a knowing look.

"Are you becoming a prude on me?" Blaine waited for an answer.

"No, I want you pretty much every minute of every day." Kurt smiled because he really did want this. He wanted it really bad. Truthfully, he was afraid of getting sore from all the sex that he wanted to have when Blaine was in the clear. They've had minimal sex for 2 weeks now and he was imagining the pain of his ass after such a long break. "Will you go easy on me? It's been a while."

"Oh. Baby, you know I would never hurt you. I will be really gentle if that's what you need." Blaine leaned Kurt against the car door and pressed his body into him. "But, I really, really, really want you. You've been depriving me long enough my future husband. I don't really care how, but I just need to fuck you. I need my cock inside your tight hot ass. I need you wanting me. Soooo.. I'll be gentle on you if you really need that."

Kurt's mouth dropped open and his breath was stolen for a moment as his cock hardened at the visual Blaine just created. "Fuck that. I want you Blaine. Hard, soft, rough, gentle. I just want you." He opened the door and pushed Blaine in the car and ran

His eyes darkened. "I'm going to make us some salads for dinner and then, I'm going to fuck you over the arm of the sofa. Then I might fuck you in the shower too and if I still haven't had enough, I'll ask you to ride me into the mattress until I can't think anymore."

Kurt's whimpered trying to control himself. "God Blaine, get home. I don't even need food, I just need you to fuck me."

"Shit Kurt. If I had known that that would be all it would take to get you hot and bothered, I would have said that stuff to you days ago."

Blaine kept his promise as Kurt was bent over the arm of the couch in the living room. All you could hear was the slapping of damp flesh against Kurt's ass as he moaned loudly. "Blaine, you are so fucking hot. Fuck me harder."

"I don't want you to hurt."

"Fuck the pain. I deserve it for letting us go without this for days."

"Aaahhh. Right there, Blaine! Again! Again! Harder! Harder, faster!" Kurt was yelling at Blaine and the feel of Kurt's tight hole sucking his cock in. It was like his ass was saying that his cock belonged there and nowhere else. Kurt clenched down hard when Blaine hit his prostate hard knocking the air out of his lungs.

Blaine was moving quickly in and out. He could barely comprehend how close they both were to the end. Kurt's hips were pressed hard against the couch and thanks to the towel he grabbed when he dragged Blaine through the laundry room and stripped him, the couch would be saved from spoil. Kurt was grinding his hips into the sofa with each thrust. Blaine felt so good pounding into him. "Kurt, you are fucking hot." Blaine ran his hands down Kurt's spine causing his already overly sensitive skin to tingle. Kurt started to whine. He wanted to feel Blaine's touch. He needed Blaine's touch on his skin. He wanted the ache in his ass. He wanted to remember that Blaine was his and he was Blaine's forever.

"Oh God Blaine! I fucking love you, I fucking love your cock. Fuck me!" Kurt squeezed his eyes shut, he was feeling light headed from all the sensation. He couldn't handle it any longer. A tear fell from his eye. He was so happy right here under Blaine's spell. He came with thoughts of only Blaine on his mind and in seconds he felt Blaine spilling inside of him.

Blaine collapsed on Kurt. His breath on Kurt's ear as he sighed is satisfaction into Kurt's ear. "I love you so much Kurt." He kissed just under his ear. "Are you okay? I know you're going to be sore. I'm sorry that I pounded you kind of hard, but when you get so hot like that and you start yelling at me, I just do whatever you ask. It's like I have no control."

Kurt turned to face him. With a sweet and innocent smile. "Ready for the shower?"

Blaine actually groaned. "You're going to be the death of me."

"You don't want to?" Kurt knew Blaine better than that.

"I don't think I can move right now. In fact, I think my cock is still in your ass. I have a feeling that I may never be able to move."

"You'll move. If you want this ass, you'll follow me."

Blaine kept his promise and fucked Kurt in the shower and it was after midnight when Kurt woke Blaine up and was riding Blaine into the mattress. It was late when Kurt collapsed spread eagle on top of Blaine falling asleep to the steady breathing of his lover. The contentment of their lovemaking calming their souls.

* * *

><p><em>Beep…Beep…Beep<em>

"Ughh! What is that incessant beeping?" Kurt groaned at the interruption of his blissful sleep.

"Alarm clock Baby." Blaine reached an arm out to hit the snooze button.

Kurt's whining began immediately. "I don't want to go to school."

"But, it's my first day back. You have to come with me." Kurt was still lying on top of Blaine.

"Okay." Kurt looked around stunned. "Did I actually sleep like this? I can't believe I slept like this."

"You did and it was nice. I had a nice soft Kurt blanket." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt holding him tight where they kissed softly and tiredly.

_Beep...Beep…Beep_

"Okay. I guess we need to get up." Kurt went to push off of Blaine. "OOOhhhhh. SSSsssss" The heat flared up Kurt's ass. "I don't think I can walk Blaine." A tear dripped from his eye.

Concern flashed across Blaine's face. He caressed the side of Kurt's face while wiping away the tear. "I knew I was too rough. What can I do?"

"Nothing." He gingerly sat up feeling the pain searing all the way up his back and down his thighs. Kurt tried to control his reactions because he didn't want to make Blaine feel guilty. "I just need to start moving." Kurt moved to stand as he gasped in pain and swallowed a tear down. The pain was great.

"Stop Kurt. Stop moving." Blaine held Kurt close to stop him. "I can't stand to see you like this. Come here. Lie down." Kurt laid down and Blaine grabbed some lube to massage Kurt's hole. He loved the feel of Kurt's puckered entrance. Kurt winced and hissed, but Blaine continued. He knew Kurt had to relax for this to help at all. Blaine lay next to Kurt stroking his hair with his free hand and kissing him softly on the cheek "Shhh. Relax Baby." Blaine continued to just rub circles around his hole loosening the muscles.

"Feels good Blaine."

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault."

"Yes it is. I knew better than to do that." He felt Kurt start to relax. The pain went from searing to dull. Then he heard Kurt sigh. Blaine rolled Kurt back over and kissed him. "be right back."

Kurt heard the tub filling with water. "Blaine there's no time for that."

"Sure there is, we can skip coffee this morning. This is far more important than injecting ourselves with Caffiene."

* * *

><p>They managed to get to McKinley with some time to spare. As soon as Blaine walked in the door, people started stopping him to ask him how he was doing. People Blaine didn't know were walking right up to him to talk. Kurt stood there next to Blaine, but he thought he must be invisible because not one person said hello to him or even acknowledged his presence. They remained in the hall with Blaine talking to everyone and smiling. Kurt thought to himself. Blaine seemed to be happier and Kurt was not going to take away his fun and excitement. This was the first time he had some type of popularity in public school and Blaine was a natural charmer.<p>

By the end of the day, Blaine had everyone eating out of his hand. He was suddenly the star of the show and Kurt was a mere mortal.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Thanks for sticking with me on this journey!<strong>


	28. Alone

**A/N: Just got done watching Glee... I can't write anything because I didn't want to put any spoilers in here. It was such a difficult episode for some the message was a great message. I am actually almost done with another chapter after this one, so instead of 2 updates this week, you will probably get 3. I'm spoiling you guys! lol :)**

**Warning: This chapter has angst.. no way around that one.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28 – Alone<strong>

Two days back at school and Blaine still seemed to be the man of the hour. Kurt understood why. With everyone being at the game and witnessing what happened and then his recovery from the accident. It was what heroes were made of, or so it seemed. Kurt had been spending a lot of after school time talking to Catherine and getting guest lists from her. Ellen had been fantastic at getting names of caterers, florists, rental companies for the canopies and china. The list was long. Blaine went back to practice with his new helmet and Kurt refused to miss a practice. He couldn't bear it if Blaine got hurt again. He spent countless days just watching for any signs that Blaine was hurt again.

It was torture for Blaine to sit on the sidelines yet again. This made three weeks. He had his new helmet, but Coach Bieste wanted to make sure he was safe so made him sit an extra week. He was such a performer that anything he could do satisfied that need to perform so he helped the only way he could. Helping the receivers was his contribution. Burt and Carole took Blaine, Kurt, Finn and Rachel out for pizza after the game. It was the first time they had dinner together in a while. "Finn, you did well out there tonight against Ross. Looks like you were finding your receivers."

"Thanks Burt, Blaine has been unbelievable in helping with that. It's like the other guys just don't see it. It'll be on when Blaine comes back next week." They fist bumped as the pizza arrived at the table.

Carole noticed Kurt's reaction to the statement. "Blaine? Are you ready to start playing already? It's only been a few weeks since the incident." Kurt half-smiled his thanks for being motherly and really questioning it.

"I've been practicing with full contact for the last week and coach made me sit out. I am ready to get back on the field. I know what I'm doing on the sidelines is great, but I want to actually play!" He knew Kurt didn't want him to play ever again. He turned to Kurt and addressed both he and Carole. "I know you're both really scared, but I promise you that I'll be okay." He took Kurt's hand. "I know you're so worried Kurt, but you know this is me. I have to do. I can't sit on the side and watch."

Kurt sighed. "I know. I'm just very worried." Carole knew the discussion wouldn't be over for now. Kurt could never deny something that Blaine felt so strongly about. It's one of the things Kurt loved about Blaine.

Burt chimed in easing Kurt's concerns. "Kurt, so many athletes have had concussions before. You heal and then move on. He'll be fine. I know I had one or two when I played football. It happens a lot. You just have to come back the right way. I think the coach was doing the right thing keeping him out another week."

Blaine nodded his thanks to Burt and gave Carole a half smile because he knew she questioned it to help Kurt, not hurt Blaine or their relationship. Just then, Rachel saved the day by changing the subject as she often did. "So, you guys are singing your pieces for the competition next week too. Can you share what you have planned?"

"Rachel, don't even go there. Of all the people that are against spying, I can't believe you would ask." Kurt said incredulously.

"I wasn't asking to spy, but I guess it wasn't right to ask. You two are definitely the couple to beat in my opinion. Finn and I have been working on our songs for the past few weeks."

"Well, Blaine was injured and not allowed to sing, but I'm pretty sure he never needs practice. He's perfect." Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine's cheek because he was shoveling a slice of pizza down. "Oh my God. You and Finn are like these bottomless pits. Have some dignity Blaine."

"'m hungry." Blaine was swallowing. "You have no idea how good this is."

Kurt was eating his normal salad while everyone else ate pizza. "I can't eat like you, Baby, or I'll get fat and you'll find yourself some other fabulous guy."

Blaine kissed Kurt. "I'm pretty sure there is no other fabulous guy for me."

"Aww. You guys are so cute. Finn, how can we even compete with this? They can both sing and they're such a great couple and they're both good looking."

"Rachel, you're beautiful." Finn rarely said the right thing, but sometimes he got it right and this was one of those times. "Look in the mirror. You're a shining star. Sunny and sparkly and beautiful." Carole beamed that her son could come up with the words as perfect as that. Blaine and Kurt smiled too.

"I must say Rachel, that if I were into girls, I would want to date you." Blaine and Burt laughed. Kurt used to hate her because of her ambition, but now they were the best of friends.

"Thank you Kurt." Rachel smiled sweetly.

"So, Blaine are you happy to be back at school? You get caught up kid?" Burt had to take the fatherly path to make sure his boys were getting good grades still. "Just because you've already applied to schools does not give you a bye on the schoolwork."

"I am happy to be back. It's kind of weird since the accident. Everyone is constantly wanting to talk to me. I guess the word's out about my family."

Kurt tried to look disinterested, but failed miserably. "Really, how shocking. At least I can say I'm dating the most popular guy in the school now."

Rachel didn't realize how much it was bothering Kurt. "It's a bonus. You have the cutest, hottest, best guy in the school."

"Hey!" Finn was offended by Rachel's comment. "I am the quarterback, the most important person on that team."

Blaine agreed. "Yeah Rachel, without him, I don't do anything. He's the backbone of the entire team." Finn nodded his thanks. Blaine smiled back.

"Okay, enough of the Finn love fest. I need to get my guy home. He is still recovering and I want him to get rest."

"You're right Kurt. Carole and I have to get up early in the morning. We need to get some things done around the shop before the house is in session again next month."

"When are you going to be gone?"

"We just got back kiddo. We are off until the week before Thanksgiving. We get Thanksgiving week off and back the next week until the week before Christmas then back until Mid-January."

"Whoa.. whoa.. Dad, that was confusing. So here until the week before Thanksgiving?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I need you and Carole to work on an invitation list for the wedding."

"Carole will work on it. I need to invite a few of the Representatives and Senators. You know. The ones that helped me out." Burt stopped to think. "I need to definitely invite the Senators from Massachusetts since you're getting married in their state and the New York ones and a bunch of House Reps too."

"Why am I starting to feel like my wedding is going to be a huge political arena?"

"That's what happens when you dad is a representative Kurt. What about Blaine's family?"

"Oh there are so many. This is going to be huge."

"Just be gracious Kurt. These are important people to us and to the Anderson's."

"I know dad. I'll be good. BUT, don't you dare ask me to invite anyone that didn't vote for marriage equality. I don't want my wedding to be a fiasco."

Burt didn't want that either, but this was good for him and for his cause. Everything he did was for those two boys and Finn.

* * *

><p>Kurt opened the door and turned on the light. "Up to bed my darling." He urged Blaine up the stairs as he turned to lock the door tossing his jacket on the chair by the door. Kurt turned to head upstairs and was scooped up and thrown over Blaine's shoulder. "Ahhh. Blaine, you're going to hurt yourself!"<p>

"I couldn't wait to get you home. I have all this pent up energy from not playing!" Blaine smiled as he placed Kurt gently on the bed. "And, guess what I found in the closet in a box that we never unpacked when we moved in?" Blaine was singing his words like a little kid.

"I give up." Kurt didn't really want to guess. Blaine went into the closet and a few seconds later emerged with a bag and held it up. Kurt's throat went dry. Blaine was not going to be resting. That sneaky bastard. "We really shouldn't Blaine. You're still recovering."

Blaine stuck his bottom lip way out. "But, I really want to."

"We shouldn't."

"Fine, I'll be right back." Blaine headed off to the bathroom with the bag.

"Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom." Blaine was almost skipping with the bag. "I won't be too long."

"A-are you….?"

Blaine turned back around. "Well I have to get rid of this energy somehow."

Oh fuck. Kurt was not prepared to tackle this type of behavior by Blaine. He wanted Blaine, but his principles were getting in the way, yet again. Blaine closed the door to the bathroom and Kurt could hear the bag being put down on the sink top. "Blaine!"

"What?"

"Get your ass out here."

"I'm busy." Blaine was almost singing.

"Blaine Jonathan Anderson! If you don't present yourself in front of me right now, you will have a cold, cold night without me."

Blaine walked out of the bathroom completely naked with his hard on right there. He stood with his hands on his hips. "Yes Kurt. What can I do for you?" Blaine smiled brightly.

Kurt's mouth hung open. "Really? You are amazing. You're a walking ball of testosterone." Kurt tried not to smile, but he wasn't too successful with that.

"I'm waiting. What is it that you need because I really need to get back to the bathroom." Blaine pointed over his shoulder to the bathroom door. The little smirk on his face was enough to drive Kurt mad. Blaine eyes were twinkling. He was definitely a smug bastard. Kurt was hardening at the sight of Blaine just standing there confident with his cock sticking straight out, completely ignoring the fact that Kurt was trying to be good.

Kurt gulped. "Come here."

"Is this going to take long? I have something really important in there."

Kurt huffed and stood up passing Blaine. Blaine just watched Kurt walk by noticing how hard Kurt was from this little game. Blaine knew his subject well. It was just a matter of minutes before Kurt would give in. Kurt grabbed the bag and returned to the bed, tossing the bag onto the bed. "You're a pain in my ass."

"Well that was kind of the point." Blaine giggled.

"You're really going to be the death of me someday. Come here." Kurt motioned for Blaine to come to the bed.

"Oh, you want to watch?" Blaine continued with the game.

Then Kurt thought about it. Did he? Hell yeah. "Yes. As a matter of fact I do want to watch."

"Oh. Okay, I thought you were tired and going to sleep, but if you want to watch. I'm fine with that." The innocent banter was getting Kurt so hot. He stripped is clothes off watching as Blaine lay down on the bed. "Oh, not tired? I could always.."

"No. No, I'm going to watch." Kurt decided two can play this game. He was going to watch and enjoy this.

Blaine didn't hesitate. He was excited and wanted to do this anyway. He would rather do it with Kurt, but either way, he was going to get off. Kurt sat on the chair toward the side of the bed but grabbed the bottle of lube from the bedside table before sitting down. He squeezed the lube in his hand, coated his cock and began stroking himself. Blaine moaned at the sight of 'his' Kurt watching him with hooded eyes as he played with himself. It was getting quite hot in here. Blaine took the lube from Kurt and pulled out his purple vibrator. He was going to really have to get himself prepared if he was going to use this. It had been a long time. Kurt preferred to bottom and Blaine preferred to top. Not that it was a stereotype, but they knew what they liked.

Blaine laid the vibrator down on the bed and sat facing Kurt. "Ready to watch? I'm going to do this for you Kurt. Only for you." Blaine lubed his fingers up and got on his knees as he started to run his finger around his hole, hissing at the feeling. It had been far too long since anything breeched his asshole. From Kurt's point of view, he watched as Blaine moaned when he inserted the first finger. Kurt moaned watching Blaine work slowly in and out loosening the tight ring of muscle.

"Fuck Blaine." Kurt propped his leg up over the arm of the chair he was in and started to stroke over his own hole, eyes never leaving the show in front of him. He breeched his own muscle ring groaning while Blaine was now adding two. "Blaine.. You are .. Fuck.. so hot."

Blaine was moaning wantonly. His eyes were closed while Kurt never took his eyes off Blaine. Kurt had enough. He immediately moved behind Blaine and stilled Blaine's hand removing his fingers and replacing them with his own. "Ohhhhh.. Kurt, Fuck."

Kurt was moving two fingers in and out slowly. Blaine was tight, but he seemed to be enjoying himself as Blaine started to rock into Kurt's hand. "Me or the vibrator?" Kurt asked. He was at the point that he wanted to fuck Blaine. It had been a long time and now with this fingers inside Blaine stroking Blaine's prostate, it was like a camel to the water. He needed to drink in Blaine's body. Needed to fill him up and feel him around him.

"Fuck the vibrator, I want you." Blaine was moaning loudly as he reached behind and pulled Kurt closer by his ass. "Fuck me Kurt. Fuck me. It's been so long. Please.. please.."

There were tears in Blaine's eyes. He was in such need and who was Kurt to deny him the one thing he needed right this second. Kurt added a little more lube to his cock and pressed gently past the tight muscle ring. He pressed very slowly holding his breath. He couldn't see Blaine's face but he could see Blaine hands clenched into the blankets and moaning and gasping as Kurt felt his balls finally touching Blaine's ass. Kurt rubbed Blaine's back gently knowing what he must be feeling right now. Something similar to being ripped in two. It had been too long. Kurt stilled waiting for the go ahead from Blaine. He didn't want to hurt him. "Tell me when baby. I'm not going to hurt you." Kurt continued to rub Blaine's back. It was covered in a sheen of sweat, no doubt from the huge dick in his ass for the first time in months.

"Baby, you can move. I need you to move." Kurt moved slowly but surely.

"Blaine.. God, I love you. So tight.. so good." Kurt pumped in and out slowly still letting Blaine get used to it. He reached for Blaine cock and stroked slowly in time with his thrusting. Kurt remained gentle and even as he made love to his fiancé. He had forgotten how amazing it felt. Blaine loosened up and was pushing back against Kurt's cock as he continued to pump speeding up from before. "Blaine, I'm going to turn you over. I want to see your face baby."

He moved out and Blaine whined at the soreness and emptiness. Kurt liked this better. He could lie on top of Blaine and continue to fuck him. He just wanted to be able to see Blaine's eyes to ensure that he wasn't hurting him. Blaine liked it too. He could look down and see Kurt moving in and out of him. It was incredible to watch this. This was as close as they would get. "Uhhnnnngh.. Kurt. God, feels so good. Been so long, baby." Kurt kissed Blaine hard as their teeth crashed together a little, but soon found tongues. Kurt started to speed up little by little, moaning into Blaine's mouth. "I never want to stop kissing you." Kurt obliged by covering Blaine's mouth yet again swallowing Blaine's moans as Kurt positioned himself higher and started pound harder with each thrust.

"Blaine.. I'm close. God, you feel so fucking good. I'm going to come inside you Baby."

"Oh.. Yes.. Kurt, fucking come for me. I want to feel you inside filling me up. Fuck me." Kurt sat upright and began moving in earnest with the feeling in the pit of his stomach rising. He took hold of Blaine's cock and began stroking him harder. As his pace quickened, Blaine's eyes closed and he was panting and gasping for air as Kurt's came inside him. As soon as he felt the warmth, Blaine spilled all over his chest and Kurt's hand. Kurt collapsed on top of him breathing heavily. The come and sweat sealing them together. "Kurt. That was unbelievable." Kurt started to soften inside of him. He lifted his hips to pull out and pulled Blaine to his side so he could look at him.

"Why do I always give in to you?" Kurt smiled. He knew why. He could never deny Blaine what he wanted. He could try, but it would always come back to whatever Blaine wants. It went both ways. He held up the vibrator. "This time it was this thing. I never wanted to be an inanimate object as much as I did tonight, when I thought the vibrator was going to have all the fun."

Blaine kissed Kurt tenderly. "I still plan on using them very soon. I want to watch you fall completely apart."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Kurt got a damp towel and wiped them both down nudging Blaine under the covers as he settled in the familiar small spoon position feeling Blaine against his back. They settled and their breathing synced up as they fell into a deep and comfortable sleep.

* * *

><p>Monday arrived and the boys headed back to school. They would be singing their songs on Friday. The competition started today with Mercedes and Sam and each day a new pair would sing. They drew a spot after Finn and Rachel who would sing on Thursday. Things seemed to be changing bit by bit. Blaine was still the man on campus. Kurt guessed it didn't hurt to have grandparents that owned an NFL Team on top of the fact that they were filthy rich.<p>

Blaine had never been this busy at school. Normally he would wait at Kurt's locker for him and they would escort each other to class depending on the location. Today, Blaine was walking with the girls from his English class and skipping the locker meeting altogether. Kurt eyed Blaine as he walked by. Blaine barely apologized. "Kurt, sorry. We had to finish a discussion on our English project. I'll see you after next class." Kurt let it go. Monday's always sucked and this was the first Monday since Blaine started at McKinley that Kurt felt alone.

Blaine met him after their next class and they walked together, but all that was said was small talk and Blaine informed him that he wouldn't see him before lunch because Sam and him were going to stop at his locker to look at his music for today. Sam wanted to tie up some loose ends before he had to sing today. Kurt merely agreed to see him later. He felt so alone today. It was strange, he felt more alone than before Blaine even started here.

By the time lunch rolled around, Kurt made his way to the table after going through the cafeteria line alone. Never had Blaine let him go alone through the lunch line. Mercedes caught Kurt as he got in line to pay. "Hey there."

"Hi Mercedes."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine." Obviously not.

"Blaine has been a sweetheart helping us with a few things on our songs. We were stuck on a few harmonies."

Kurt was a little annoyed. "That's my Sweetie." Kurt spat.

"You're not okay." Mercedes eyed him.

"Blaine's been preoccupied. I'm just a little annoyed." Kurt made it to the table and the usual seat next to Blaine that belonged to him had been taken by Sam and the other side by Puck. Finn had situated himself across from Blaine with Rachel sitting next to him. Kurt sighed and sat down next to Rachel. Blaine hadn't even said hello yet. They were in a heated discussion about the best football teams in the NFL. Something about the Superbowl. Kurt couldn't contribute to this conversation either way so he and Rachel talked about college, New York and the musicals on Broadway. Halfway through lunch Blaine looked up. "Kurt. Why are you sitting there?"

Sam also responded. "Dude, I would have totally gotten up so you could sit next to your guy."

Kurt smiled, fake as it was. "Nice of you to notice Blaine. That's okay. I really couldn't talk about football anyway." The bell rang and they headed to Glee together. Blaine sat next to Kurt as always and rested his arm around the back of Kurt's chair. They listened to Sam and Mercedes perform their three songs.

Blaine turned to Kurt. "They did so good." Kurt nodded. They had the next two classes together. Usually they spent a lot of time looking at each other during class, but class found Blaine preoccupied with the people sitting around him. Suddenly, Blaine Anderson had friends everywhere. Kurt left class without even waiting for Blaine this time. He was not happy.

Blaine saw him leave, but instead of waiting, Kurt just wanted to get away. Blaine was ignoring him and it was both frightening and saddening at the same time. Kurt felt so utterly lonely today. At least before Blaine he would have had a schedule to meet Mercedes, Tina or Rachel, but since Blaine's transfer he had created a new schedule. He ducked into the bathroom before Blaine even exited the classroom. Kurt needed to get his emotions in check. The weekend was good. The sex was amazing Friday night, great on Saturday night and in the shower on Sunday. It wasn't their sex life or conversation. They had talked a lot this weekend and enjoyed singing together while practicing their duet. Kurt chalked it up to fact that Blaine was suddenly popular. He should have anticipated it happening when everyone found out. What he would never anticipate was Blaine not paying attention to him anymore. Not even a little. He was constantly caught in conversation with someone new.

Kurt waited until the bell rang to duck into their last class together today. He took his assigned seat and class went on. After class, Kurt decided to just go straight to Chemistry instead of wait for Blaine to walk him. Kurt knew he was just being insecure, but some old habits are hard to break. He heard Blaine yelling his name, but continued to walk on anyway.

The end of the day came and Kurt went straight home instead of walking Blaine to the locker room and sitting in the bleachers to watch practice. By now, Blaine knew something was up, but there was nothing he could do about it until after practice. Kurt never let him go to practice without a kiss and certainly never missed practice in fear of Blaine getting hurt. Finn noticed too. "Where's Kurt?"

"I have no idea. He's upset about something. He didn't even walk with me to class today."

Rachel cut in. "He said he was going home. He didn't look like he was feeling well."

"He didn't say anything to me and I need to talk to him. My English group is behind on their project and I have to meet them at the library after practice to finish it." Blaine pulled out his phone to text Kurt. He got a response that was short and sweet. 'K see ya later.'

Kurt sat in the silence of their home and made himself a salad for dinner opting to sit in front of the TV to eat alone. It was close to 11:00 when Blaine finally made it home. Kurt had long decided to go to bed. Blaine was careful not to wake him as he got into bed and wrapped his arms around Kurt kissing him on the back of the head. "Sorry I'm late." Blaine whispered assuming Kurt was asleep. Kurt stayed quiet with tears running down his face. He waited for Blaine to fall asleep and when he was sure, he got up grabbing his pillow and headed to the guest room. He couldn't bear to sleep with Blaine right now. For that matter, he couldn't bear to sleep. He had been ignored and lonely all day. He only recognized the feeling when he thought about his mother's death. Kurt cried himself to sleep.

Kurt got up early with a better outlook and jumped in the shower without Blaine. When he stepped out, Blaine was standing there. "You didn't wait for me to shower?"

"Sorry, I was up. I didn't want to wake you since you got home so late after being out with your friends."

"Kurt, I told you it was for our English project. Plus, we always shower together."

"We always walk to class together. Things change." Kurt was angry.

"Kurt. I'm so sorry about yesterday. I have so many things going on and then on top of football and the Glee contest, this English paper and being out for a week. All of this is catching up."

"You could've asked me to tag along. OR, you could have told me about it so that I didn't feel left out."

"Kurt, this is ridiculous. I had things to do… for school."

"Oh and so you don't need me anymore because your Blaine Anderson, most popular rich kid at McKinley. You ignored me yesterday. You put everyone else ahead of me yesterday. You and your friends."

"They're your friends too."

"Which ones? The ones that you sit with in class and talk to? The ones that look at me like I'm nothing but the stereotypical gay kid that you happen to like a lot? The ones that used to torture me, but now just don't say anything to me because I'm with you? Oh no wait, the ones that you ditch me for before class or after class?" Kurt's arms were crossed across his chest. "You don't even know that I slept by myself last night."

"I came in after you were asleep. I swear."

"Yeah, I know you came in. You kissed me on the head, apologized for being late then snored yourself to sleep. Then I got up and slept in my old bed. IN THE GUEST ROOM!"

"Listen, I'm sorry if you feel neglected, but I can't spend all day every day catering to your needs only."

"Really? You cater to my needs only. So you don't get your rocks off? As I recall, it's been me giving everything to you lately." Kurt was angry. "I'm going to go downstairs before I get really pissed off. I think we could drive to school separately today."

Kurt was walking out of the room. Blaine tried to yell after him. "Kurt! Don't leave like this." There was no use talking to him when he was this angry. Blaine decided a cool off was in order.

Kurt arrived at school after crying the entire drive in. He never turned his back on Blaine when Blaine was willing to talk like that before and it hurt. It hurt so much to do it, but Blaine needed to know how much it hurt him too.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>

**Don't get mad! I have the next chapter almost done.. I usually only post 2 a week, but I would have felt heartless to leave you in pain... I promise.. maybe tomorrow or Thursday.**


	29. Miserable & Wonderful

**A/N: Have I told you guys that I love you? If not, "I love you!" I'm going to apologize now for any typos or misspells or anything! I'm sooooo tired today and really wanted to get this out because you've suffered so much with the last chapter... AND other parts of the story. Please remember to review.. you can list any typos for me to fix.. lol**

**Warning: Smut (duh)**

**Still don't own these two beautiful boys!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29 – Miserable and Wonderful<strong>

Blaine spent his time in the shower just trying to figure out what the hell just happened. He knew he was busy yesterday, but what caused this out lash. What did we do together yesterday? Did I say something that hurt his feelings. He's never been this angry before. Blaine could still see the sadness behind the anger. Kurt was angry, but behind the anger was the deep sadness he'd seen in his eyes before. Many times before

He hated that he might be the cause of it. Closing his eyes, Blaine recounted the day. He remembered a flash of Kurt's frown when he walked by him with his English project group. Then he remembered telling Kurt that he wouldn't see him until lunch only to look up at one point to see Kurt talking to Rachel across the table from him. Blaine didn't even know when Kurt got there. He was distant in Glee, but did he look sad? Yes.. He did and he looked sad when we walked to class together. Blaine didn't even remember talking to him or seeing him the rest of the day except when Kurt was walking out of class quickly, when he actually realized something was wrong.

Blaine slammed his fist into the shower wall. 'I did completely ignore him. All these people want to talk to me and it's been nice having people really want to talk to me. But they're only there because of my family and my money.' Blaine thought out loud. "Shit! And now I just told Kurt that he's the one being ridiculous." Blaine sobbed in regret, the shower not taking away any of the sting that he caused Kurt this pain. He needed to make everything okay. He needed to do it right now.

Blaine changed quickly and skipped morning coffee. He needed to hold Kurt in his arms and to know that everything was okay. He hadn't even dried his hair or worried about his clothes today. One thing mattered and that was Kurt. He would be a miserable husband if he let this continue on for the whole day. Blaine had one goal and that was to get Kurt to love him again, because he loved Kurt and that's all that mattered. He entered the school in his sweatpants and hoodie, curls still dripping. Kurt was down the hall looking at himself in the mirror rubbing his eyes, not doubt, from crying.

Blaine was awful and Kurt couldn't get it out of his head. How could Blaine have been so oblivious to the way he treated him. Kurt knew how awful he looked. He wanted to skip school but that would mean not seeing Blaine at all and a day without seeing Blaine would be a day wasted in his opinion. Blaine was in the wrong now. Kurt had nursed him when he needed to, stood by him when he wanted support and even gave in to Blaine's needs when he shouldn't have. It was always about Blaine.

"Your eyes are so much prettier when you haven't been crying." Kurt's breath hitched just at the sound of Blaine's voice. That's what Blaine did to Kurt. Just his voice or smell caused Kurt to react. That's how Kurt knew from the very beginning that Blaine was someone special to him.

Kurt didn't turn around. He didn't want Blaine to see how wrecked he was. "I wouldn't be crying if I hadn't just had a fight with my fiancé." Kurt looked down still facing away from Blaine. "And I hate fighting with my fiancé because I love him so much."

"I heard he loves you too. In fact, I heard that he was such an idiot and didn't realize what he was doing that he came here with his hair dripping wet in sweatpants, a hoodie and no coffee to make sure you knew that he was sorry. Really sorry."

Kurt half laughed because he was visualizing how Blaine described himself. It was a look he loved He felt Blaine's hand on his hip. It was like a flame had been placed there. "Really?"

"Yes. He didn't realize all the things he didn't do yesterday. He didn't realize that he let a day go by not telling you how important you were to him and how much he loved you." Blaine took both Kurt's hips in his hands now and turned him facing him.

Kurt didn't make eye contact yet because the tears were still coming, but more because of Blaine being here and the apology than the fight they just had. Blaine didn't let go of Kurt's hips, but ducked his head to see how many tears were falling from his love's eyes. Kurt turned away embarrassed that he couldn't contain himself. "Don't look at me. I look ugly right now. My hair…"

"..is perfect." Blaine tipped Kurt's face to meet his gaze. A crowd was gathering around them because that seemed to happen around Blaine these days. It was filled with mostly their friends and football players. "You could never be ugly. You'll always be perfect in my eyes." Kurt finally looked into Blaine's eyes and fresh tears found their way to his face again. "I'm sorry." Blaine wiped the tears away. "Please don't cry Kurt. I'm really sorry I blamed you. It was me. I just didn't realize what I did yesterday until I was in the shower and had time to think about it."

"No.. No.. I'm too sensitive sometimes. I know you would never treat me badly on purpose. I know you didn't mean to ignore me."

"But unknowingly, I did. I ignored you and made you feel like you didn't matter. Then I turned around this morning and made you feel like you never do anything for me which is so far from the truth." Blaine paused to collect his thoughts. "I promised you something Kurt and that was love and respect and me. I promised that I would give you me. I'm sorry that I forgot." Blaine looked pained and truly sorry.

"I love you Blaine. I love you so much that things like this hurt. They hurt so much."

"I love you too. If I don't tell you every day, I'm and idiot and I don't deserve you."

Kurt's vision blurred again as he wiped fresh tears from his eyes. "I'm not sure I can go to class today. I look terrible and my nose and my face are red. I didn't sleep well last night."

"Come on. We're skipping. I'm taking you home with me." Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist. As they headed toward the door, Blaine saw Finn. "Hey Finn. Get my car home. Okay?"

"Dude.. awesome.. I mean, yeah." Finn turned to puck and they high fived. "I get to drive the Beamer home!"

Puck smiled. "You're driving me home today!" Blaine didn't even think enough to be concerned about what kind of trouble those two could get into.

"Kurt, keys, baby." Kurt handed him the keys.

"We don't have to go home Blaine. We're going to get in trouble for skipping school."

"I don't care. You're more important. Our colleges already have our transcripts and we're both straight 'A' students. I need us to be okay Kurt. I need that more than anything else." Blaine stopped Kurt before getting in the car. He took both of Kurt's hands. "I'm sorry. I just need to make things right. I need this to be done right. No sex, I promise. We're not about that. We're about so much more."

Kurt leaned his head against Blaine cheek. "What if I want that?"

"We'll play it by ear. We'll go with the flow and if the flow takes us there, then it was meant to be. I want you to know, from me, that you are so much more than that. Okay?"

Kurt nodded and got into the car. He spent the ride home watching Blaine and holding his hand. This hand that he held so many times. The hand that he would hold the rest of his life. Kurt knew that they may fight, but their relationship was solid. They were more than the pieces.

Once home. Blaine led Kurt upstairs and urged him to sit on the bed. Blaine slid his boots off and started to work on the rest of Kurt's clothes. He carefully took each piece and laid them gently on the dresser. Kurt raised his swelled red rimmed eyes to Blaine's. "Don't worry Kurt. I'm not doing this for sex. Call me corny, but I want to start the day over. I need to start this day over, the right way. Will you shower with me Kurt Hummel?"

Kurt nodded as he waited for Blaine to rid himself of his clothes. It was quick, since he didn't get dressed properly this morning. They walked together into their bathroom. Blaine reached in and turned on the shower so that they could wait for it to heat up. In the meantime, he kissed Kurt on the cheek whispering, "I'm sorry, Baby." Blaine made sure to keep his hands or lips somewhere on Kurt. He needed Kurt to know that he was the most important thing to him.

"Quit apologizing. I should have said something too. It's not entirely your fault. I should have told you how I felt instead of running away from you."

"Let's make this promise…. Again… We're getting better but we still have work to do on it. We will talk to each other about what is bothering us. Okay?"

Kurt nodded his agreement. "Soooo. Can I tell you?"

"About how you feel?"

"Yes."

"Yes. Absolutely."

"Okay. I know I was a little sensitive about all the attention you're getting. I'm trying to get everything back into perspective because I really never cared about all those people before. I was a little jealous of the attention, but most of all I was jealous of anyone but me that had your attention."

"Kurt, they are just people, and you know how I like to meet new people. It meant nothing to me."

"I know.. I know. I know that."

"Come on. Let's get in the shower." Blaine tugged Kurt into the shower.

"Wow. Are you trying to take my arm off?" Kurt smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, I just wanted you in here with me." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist pulling their bodies flush, their growing arousals touching between them.

Kurt laughed. "It's these moments that I love Blaine. Maybe I'm too dependent on you?" Kurt nuzzled into Blaine neck kissing gently as Blaine ran his fingers down Kurt's sides caressing as the warm water spread down their bodies.

"No more than I'm dependent on you. Isn't that how it's supposed to be?"

"I don't know. We've been through a lot together and you are one of only a few people I trust with my life. Is that needy?"

"Quit questioning Kurt. I need you too. What I don't need are fake friends that are only their because they found out that my family had money." Blaine paused to kiss Kurt gently on neck below his ear. He felt Kurt shiver at the touch of his lips, but Kurt continued to hide his face in Blaine's neck. "You know that one of the girls in my chemistry class asked me on a date."

Kurt pushed away from Blaine but kept his hands on Blaine. "Really? Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I asked her if she knew you and she said that she knew that we were together as a couple, but thought that I might turn for her."

"I thought we were pretty clear that our relationship if past the dating stage." Kurt wiggled his ring finger.

"I told her we were getting married and she said that she could look past that."

"What a whore."

Blaine laughed at Kurt's reaction. "Definitely. She didn't seem to understand the whole gay thing. Maybe she was just overlooking the fact that she didn't have the right body parts, but who knows."

Kurt looked down. "Do you think you might have any interest?" Kurt was worried without reason.

"I think we determined long ago that I like dicks." Blaine smiled. "One in particular, I might add."

"But you questioned yourself before."

"That got me kissing Rachel. Not sure I will ever be able to forget that. Rachel.. yuck." Blaine pulled Kurt by his neck and crashed his lips to Kurts. "Kurt.. yum. God.. I love your kisses. You are so tasty Kurt."

"I'm starting to feel like breakfast. You keep looking at me like you're going to devour me."

"Well, since you said it." Blaine thrust his hips into Kurt's but didn't press any further at the moment, then shook his head at what he just did. "Crap, Kurt, I said this wasn't about sex and then I went and made the moves."

Kurt covered Blaine's lips with his. "You know I like it. Just because it didn't start out as sex doesn't mean it can't flow there. I'm pretty sure things are flowing south for me too."

"You- You're perfect. You know that? How are you so perfect?" Kurt blushed so Blaine continued because there was nothing more powerful than being able to make your spouse or significant other blush. "Your skin too. It's so soft. I keep using the lotion you bought for me, but my skin will never compare to yours. Ever."

"Okay, quit it Blaine." Kurt's smile was so wide and Blaine felt a sense of pride that he put it there.

"Quit what?"

"Quit with the compliments. You're doing it on purpose."

"But I like to compliment you. You dick is gorgeous too."

"Okay…that's it. You went way to far now." Kurt was laughing because Blaine now made this into a game. "If you keep this up, you'll have none of it."

"None?"

"None." Blaine thrust his hips forward in response to Kurt and Kurt moaned.

"Are you sure Kurt?"

"Yes..sure. None." Blaine began thrusting into Kurt their erections resting between them rubbing against each other. "Blaine Anderson, you never play fair. We need to get out of the shower because I need you to fuck me. Right now.. Right this second."

"Well…." Blaine leaned against the shower wall to pretend to think about it.

Kurt turned off the shower and reached for their towels. "Now Anderson, or I'll replace you with a vibrator permanently.. I promise you will never see below my belt ever again."

"Ever?"

Kurt was defeated in that one word. "Okay fine. I'm lying, but I still want you now. Please?"

"When do I ever say no to you?"

"Never. I'm spoiled and I expect you to spoil me forever Mr. Anderson."

"You've got a deal Mr. Hummel." Blaine grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist as Kurt did the same tugging at Blaine to hurry. "I love you."

They both fell onto the bed as Blaine ripped Kurt's towel away immediately grabbing his thighs to the edge of the bed. "Oh my God. Aaahhhh…." Blaine took Kurt's cock in his hand licking up the underside and swirling his tongue around his head before taking him in his mouth sucking on Kurt's throbbing head. "Fuck Blaine." Kurt buried his hands in Blaine wet dripping curls. Blaine released him with a pop and crawled up Kurt's body kissing and licking water droplets away. Blaine made his way back to Kurt's mouth poking his tongue into Kurt's mouth that was gaping open in response to everything Blaine was doing to his body. Kurt's hands traveled to Blaine's waist where he found Blaine still covered with a the towel. Kurt grunted pulling at the towel throwing it to the floor. "God..finally." He felt Blaine's hardened cock against his stomach as they brushed against each other.

"I love you so much Kurt. So.. so .. much. No more fighting." Blaine reached in the bedside table drawer for the lube. He quickly coated his fingers and trailed his hand down to Kurt's puckered entrance slowly rubbing circles before pressing a finger in feeling the clench. Kurt answered with a moan. He removed his finger and inserted 2 fingers immediately. Blaine took Kurt into his mouth while he pumped his fingers in and out. He matched his motions together giving Kurt so much pleasure he was panting and his back arching. Blaine removed his fingers and grabbed the lube again to cover his cock. Blaine hoisted Kurt's legs up and stood at the side of the bed lining himself up and pressing slowly not stopping until he completely sheathed.

"Oh Blaine.. "

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah perfect."

Blaine started pumping in and out slowly hearing Kurt moan loudly. This was how he loved seeing Kurt. Totally out of control and wild. "You are beautiful."

They were both groaning with need Blaine pumping deeper and faster.

"KURT! BLAINE!" They heard Burt yelling from downstairs.

"Oh shit!" Blaine pulled out of Kurt quickly grabbing his sweatpants tripping over them as he tried to put them on.

Burt heard someone fall and he was pretty sure that they were doing something upstairs in bed. He tried not to think about it, because this was his little boy. Burt shook his head. He was almost a man and getting married. Of course they were intimate.

"We'll be right down Dad!" Kurt was looking for pajama pants whispering, "What the hell is my dad doing here?"

"I thought we wouldn't have to worry about people walking in at our own home." Blaine looked scared shitless.

"Don't be scared Blaine. He knows that we do stuff. We live together for God's sake."

"I know. But, it's still your dad. He's scary when he's mad." Blaine was starting to take deep breaths.

"Blaine, calm down."

"KURT! BLAINE! Down here now!"

"Coming! Okay, he does sound mad." Kurt kissed Blaine. "Maybe I should go down there my myself."

"Don't be silly. We are a team and we deal with this together." Blaine smiled and took one last breath as he took Kurt's hand and they opened door to the bedroom and exited it. At the top of the steps, they could see Burt standing in the middle of the living room with his arms folded. He looked up at them.

They walked down the stairs and Burt just nodded toward the couch. "Okay. We aren't going to talk about what I walked in on."

"Well, in our defense dad. This is our place and we weren't really expecting someone to just come in uninvited."

"That may be Kurt, but I wasn't exactly expecting to get a call from the school saying that you two were absent and did I know you were absent." Burt was upset, but not mad. "I was worried that you got into a car accident on the way home and when I got here, only one of your cars were here. That's why I came in. I would never have done it if I knew you were home."

"Okay Dad. We get it. I'm sorry you had to come all the way over here just to find us fine."

"You guys are not off the hook."

"What?"

"You skipped school and you better have a darn good reason for it."

Kurt started. "Actually dad…"

Blaine cut him off. "Burt, we had some things happen in the last day or so and we needed to fix them."

"You're fighting?"

"Well, the entire school knows about my family now and I have been somewhat preoccupied with all the.. Say.. New attention." Blaine took Kurt's hand. "I was being less than attentive to Kurt and he was hurt by it."

"I slept in the guest room last night Dad." Kurt looked at his Dad clearly embarrassed by what he did.

Burt lowered his head. "Kurt, you know that Blaine loves you. Right?"

"Of course dad."

"Then why? You need to be more trusting Kurt. This guy right next to you. He loves you Kurt."

"Dad, I know." Kurt turned to look at Blaine as he leaned into a kiss. It was quick and sweet, but it meant everything. Every kiss means something.

"Okay." Burt turned away trying to give them a little privacy for that moment considering he interrupted something definitely going on upstairs. Burt scratched his head as Kurt leaned in to another kiss, this one longer. "Okay, boys. We need to talk."

"What's up."

"Okay, I know It's senior year and you are already applied to colleges, but you have to go to school."

"Dad, we were at school."

"Yeah Burt. We were at school, but Kurt was in such bad shape. So was I. We really needed this time."

Burt sighed because both of them were good students and they would probably get into their schools of choice, but he needed to make sure they understood that there are rules to follow. "Well, if you are skipping school, you need to at least let me know. Can you understand how I felt when they called and asked me if I knew you both weren't at school?"

"Sorry Dad."

"Sorry Burt." Blaine realized that they didn't say anything to anyone. "We forgot that we would have needed someone to call."

Burt held his hand up. "And do you know what I felt when only one of your cars was here. I thought you got into some type of accident. That's why I came in."

"Dad. We're really, really sorry. We'll never do it again." Blaine nodded in agreement with Kurt. "You need to not get so worried. It's not good for your health."

"Okay. Boys, I'm going to the shop to check things out. Don't do it again and come for dinner tonight. Carole is making spaghetti."

"Sure thing Dad." He turned to leave, but stopped at the door. "You guys need to talk more. Talk through things. Kurt you need to not run away whenever you get scared. Blaine, you need to pay attention to what's happening more."

"Okay, BYE Dad!"

"See you guys later. 6:30. Okay?"

"Okay. Bye Burt." They could hear Burt laughing on the way out the door.

"So now what?" Kurt shrugged, then winked. "I could be coerced into something fun."

"Fuck Blaine." Blaine sunk his cock into Kurt's hole.

"You're so perfect Kurt. Tight and perfect."

"Ungghh. More Blaine more." Kurt's legs were propped on Blaine's shoulders as Blaine continued to pound into him. "Fuck, yes Blaine, yes."

Blaine slowed down and eventually stopped to lean in and kiss Kurt. It was a sloppy messy kiss, but the desire was hanging in the air. He flipped Kurt over onto his stomach and after pushing back in, he laid on top of Kurt. The angle so much different. Kurt's skin was on fire from Blaine's touch. He couldn't get enough. "Is this okay?" Blaine continued to pump into Kurt in earnest earning a moan with each movement. "I love you Kurt. I love you so much."

Kurt was ground into the bed. The friction was unbelievable. The bedsheets would need to be washed tomorrow, but Kurt's could care less. When Blaine was hitting that spot over and over. Kurt could barely catch his breath. He was dizzy with pure pleasure. "Oh.. Blaine.. Baby.. Keep going… Keep going.."

Blaine could hear the desperation in Kurt's voice as he continued to pound him. He felt the the heat rising in his balls as his toes started to curl in. Blaine's thrusts were erratic as he clenched Kurt's hands above his head. Kurt whimpered into the bed as Blaine cried out his orgasm. As soon as Kurt felt the heat of Blaine's come, he was thrusting his hips into the mattress looking for the right amount of friction. Kurt came screaming. "Oh God.. Oh God.. OH God.." Kurt's body went limp and Blaine collapsed on him breathing heavy.

As the minutes passed and their breathing returned to normal, Blaine shifted to the side. Kurt still had his face buried in the mattress. "Love? You okay?" No response. "Kurt, Baby.. are you okay?"

Kurt finally turned toward Blaine with a huge grin on his face. "I wonder if that was extra fantastic because of my dad waking in."

"I'm sure it was extra fantastic because I love you more and more each day."

"You are so ridiculous Blaine. I love you more and more each day too." Kurt lifted up his body to find the sheets sticking to him. "Looks like we'll need to do some laundry."

"I'll get that. You go get cleaned off. I have plans for the rest of the afternoon."

Blaine took Kurt to a local café where they ate salads and then to Dairy Queen for ice cream. That was followed by roller skating, "Today has been so awesome Blaine. I know we can't do this all the time, but it was so worth getting in trouble with dad to spend a lazy fall day with you."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt. "I will love you forever Kurt. I promise to always listen to you and to treat you to days like today where we don't have to think of anything but each other."

"I would really like that Blaine. I wish we could start forever right now."

"Soon Kurt.. very soon love."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? I love you all!<strong>


	30. Back Again

**A/N: Sorry it took me a week to add a new chapter. It seems every time I go back to update DA Fight Club, I forget where this one left off, which leads to me having to read the last few chapters and then go back to the rough story outline that I have and never really completely follow.. LOL I know that was a mouthful. PLEASE Don't worry. I will never leave a story incomplete. I have too much to say and I like to say it! :) I don't think i will ever do 2 stories at the same time ever again. haha.. just too much. I will continued to update this one 2 chapters to 1 on DA Fight Club. I already have most of the next chapter mapped out to write and hope to have it to you by Monday night.**

**Things that will be coming up: Homecoming week, Homecoming dance, winner of the competition for Sectionals, Thanksgiving, then we head into Christmas and shopping and gifts! I have some things in store for Christmas.**

**Warning: Minor smut.. If you know me, when you read this you'll agree it minor for me. LOL**

**Disclaimer: Desperately wishing I owned them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30 – Back Again<strong>

**Friday **

"Let's go to Dalton this weekend. We haven't seen the guys in forever." Blaine pleaded.

"No need to beg Blaine. I miss them too. Maybe we can stay at your parents this weekend too?"

"Yeah. I'll call them. I'll call the Warblers too. Jeff and Nick will be prying for information on our set list for Sectionals, I'll bet." Blaine took Kurt's hand as they entered the school. He was giddy and jumpy and full of pent up energy. "Big day!"

"Football game?" Kurt smiled knowing that he was talking about the songs they were singing today, but more because Blaine got to play for the first time since being hurt and that made Blaine happy. Blaine was excited and Kurt hid his concern for Blaine's sake. Kurt rationalized that Blaine's happiness was more important than anything else, so he would be a good partner and just smile and be happy for him. It was the right thing to do and Kurt was going to always try to do the right thing by Blaine.

"Yeah, I'm excited about the football game, but I was referring to us singing today. I think we have the duet down, but I hope you like the solo that I picked out."

"Every time you open your mouth it's like candy to my ears." Blaine leaned in to kiss Kurt. "Maybe that's why you like biting my ear lobes so much." Kurt's face lit up because he didn't care what caused Blaine to do that. He hoped Blaine would always find him irresistible.

Blaine laughed because he did have a thing for Kurt's ears. They were so cute, almost elfin like. "You just taste good all over. Quit tasting so damn good and I'll stop feasting on your body." Blaine leaned into the crook of Kurt's neck tickling him with his nose. Kurt laughed in response.

"Blaine.. Stop it! You are so full of energy today. Me? I'm really nervous about later. I'm glad we went back to our original choice to sing the mash up of 'I'm Glad you Came' and 'You Make Me Feel', but Finn and Rachel were so good yesterday. We never got to hear Tina and Mike because we played hookie. What if we're not good enough."

"Stop worrying, it will be good enough and if not, I know our solos will blow everyone out of the water. Especially yours."

"You don't even know what I'm singing." Kurt was leaning against the locker looking at Blaine because his song was, if anything, very personal. It's what he feels for Blaine and he knew from the dramatic sense, he could pull it off.

"I know you and I know that whatever you're singing will be incredible because you're incredible." Kurt blushed. "I'm so glad I haven't lost my touch. I still love the ability I have to make you blush."

"You sometimes say ridiculous things." Kurt leaned against his locker as Blaine was still messing with his own books. "You deserve a solo. You were the main soloist when you were a Warbler and you would have been their guy this year if you didn't come here for me."

"Ahh.. Sweetheart, don't feel guilty. I love singing whether it's lead or back up. What I really like to do is win!"

"You're a whore for winning. You hate to lose anything." Kurt's eyes twinkled because when he thought of Blaine's athletic ability, his mind and singing, Blaine was a perfect mate. He would always be successful.

"Not so. I don't mind losing to you."

"Sure you don't."

"Well, speaking of winning. Glee club will be obsessed with Homecoming in a couple of weeks and who's going to win the crown. I want to warn you that the English class girls are nominating me for Homecoming King." Kurt frowned. "Don't worry. I asked them not to."

"So, I guess I'll have to watch you dancing with some Queen. That happens to be a girl. Probably Santana or Quinn."

"Maybe it will be you again." Blaine put his arm around Kurt's waist as he pulled him down the hall to walk to class. "I would vote for you."

* * *

><p>At lunch Blaine and Kurt sat close talking about Glee. "Okay. I'm not nervous to sing, but I want to win. I want to win this over Rachel and Finn."<p>

"Kurt, It doesn't matter either way. We don't need this as much as we need each other okay?" Blaine held Kurt by his chin. "I love you. That's all that matters." Blaine's hazel eyes bore into their blue partners. He was keeping his promise of the day before. He would make sure the Kurt knew every day how much he loved him. The boys seemed to block everyone out while they just smiled at each other occasionally taking a bite of their food or leaning in for a quick kiss on the cheek or lips. No one knew what they were talking about, but no one would ever interrupt the happy couple seated at their table. To see Kurt happy was worth it for all of them.

"I feel like we get better every time we have the little fights. I don't even know how to describe it Blaine. I just feel like I'm more attached to you today that I was yesterday." Kurt leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder. "I like it."

Blaine threaded his fingers with Kurt's caressing it with his thumb. He leaned over to whisper, "You know that we're going to Homecoming Dance together right?"

Kurt's eyes brightened at the thought of being on Blaine's arm. "You want to go?"

"Of course I do. How else can I show off my man?"

"You're such a child."

"You know you're the better looking one."

Kurt leaned forward touching noses. "Love you." Kurt wasn't sure about Homecoming so he didn't' answer. At least not yet.

They stayed like that for a long while, just breathing in the familiar scent of each other. Rachel leaned over the Finn. "They are so in love, aren't they?"

"Yeah. It's cool." Finn smiled at the pair in front of them.

* * *

><p>"Blaine and Kurt are up." Mr. Schuester announced as he took a seat on the platform.<p>

They stood center and started in on their mash up finishing to a standing ovation. Kurt being on stage like this always confused him because he could never decide whether he liked fashion or performance better. His interviews were so promising at both schools that he knew it would be difficult. The Glee club clapped as they both returned to their seats smiling and happy with the job they had done.

"Do you want to go first?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Nope. I want to watch you first."

"Okay." Blaine made his way over to the band and handed them some music. "This song is about my better half."

_You light my way everyday  
>You help me see what I can be<br>I cry to you my spirit song  
>come use my life for You alone<em>

_You caught my soul when i was struggling to breathe_  
><em>You made me whole and now Your majesty I see<em>  
><em>I belong to You<em>  
><em>yes I belong to You<em>

Blaine walked around Kurt's chair singing while clutching his heart. He didn't care if they won the competition or not. They were about so much more than Lima and this competition and even Nationals.

_I hear Your voice It leads me on  
>into Your arms where I belong<br>I cry to You my spirit song  
>come use my life for You alone<em>

_You caught my soul when I was struggling to breathe_  
><em>You made me whole and now Your majesty I see<em>  
><em>I belong to You<em>  
><em>yes I belong to You<em>

Blaine moved to the piano and sat on the edge of the bench facing Kurt and pointing to him making eye contact the whole time. Some of the glee girls had tears in their eyes and the boys were a little in awe of how Blaine could make a room full of girls swoon. Puck actually had tears in his eyes.

_I know Your everything  
>Your all I'll ever need<br>I know Your everything to me_

_You caught my soul when I was struggling to breathe_  
><em>You made me whole and now Your majesty I see<em>  
><em>I belong to You<em>  
><em>yes I belong to You<em>

Blaine moved to the center of the room to finish the song.

_You caught my soul when I was struggling to breathe  
>You made me whole and now Your majesty I see<br>I belong to You  
>yes I belong to You <em>

The entire room gave Blaine and standing ovation as Blaine bowed. "That was good Blaine. Thank you." Mr. Schuester stood up and shook Blaine's hand as Kurt stood to kiss Blaine not caring for anyone else in the room. Blaine held Kurt by one arm as he pressed his forehead and kissed him back gently. Mr. Schuester cleared his throat to get everyone back to the competition. "Kurt, I guess you're up next."

"Thank you Mr. Schuester." Kurt stood tall in the center of the room while everyone just stared. "You guys are probably tired of hearing Blaine and I sing to each other, but I have to say, when you feel as much for someone as Blaine and I feel for each other, it's all you want to do. I recently got upset over something that wasn't even Blaine's fault." Kurt turned to Blaine. "I want you to know that you will always be the only one for me Blaine." The music began and Rachel immediately perked up being the self-proclaimed Whitney expert while Kurt stood front and center. He looked vulnerable, but happy for once.

_I used to cry myself to sleep at night  
>But that was all before he came<br>I thought love had to hurt to turn out right  
>But now he's here<br>It's not the same, it's not the same_

_He fills me up_  
><em>He gives me love<em>  
><em>More love than I've ever seen<em>  
><em>He's all I've got,<em>  
><em>He's all I've got in this world<em>  
><em>But he's all the man that I need<em>

Kurt pointed briefly to Blaine while singing to him. He never lost eye contact except when he closed his eyes briefly only to reopen them to see Blaine staring intently with tears in his eyes. Kurt clutched at the mic stand willing himself not to lose it before the end of the song. Blaine knew that Kurt's voice was better than good, it was beautiful just like him.

_And in the morning when I kiss his eyes  
>He takes me down and rocks me slow<br>And in the evening when the moon is high  
>He holds me close and won't let go<br>He won't let go_

_He fills me up_  
><em>He gives me love<em>  
><em>More love than I've ever seen<em>  
><em>He's all I've got,<em>  
><em>He's all I've got in this world<em>  
><em>But he's all the man that I need<em>

Kurt ended to a standing ovation by the group. "Well, this is becoming quite the competition guys." Mr. Schuester said as he took the class over. Kurt returned to his seat where Blaine threaded his fingers with his and they remained that way the rest of class.

* * *

><p><strong>'<em>Homecoming is in two weeks McKinley High. Tickets become available on Monday during lunch. $20 per ticket. Don't forget to cast your nominations for your Homecoming court! Your teachers should be passing out your nomination forms now. Drop off your nominations at the front door Monday through Wednesday next week. We will announce the nominees on Wednesday afternoon. Voting begins Homecoming week! Get ready for the fun.<em>' The loudspeaker announced at the end of the day. Kurt groaned. "Dude, Blaine is a shoe in.**"

"Maybe I don't want him to be a shoe in Puck."

"Dude, you could be like the Lady in Waiting, um.. or like his wingman… or something." Coming from Puck, it was meant to be a good thing and Kurt knew it. He rolled his eyes as he took his nomination form. It listed all the men in the senior class and you could circle 4 nominees. Puck immediately circled himself, Finn, Blaine and Mike. "Crap, did you want me to vote for you?"

"What? NO! You're ridiculous. One Prom win is more than enough for me. I certainly don't need a homecoming crown."

The bell for the end of the day rang. "Gotta roll Kurt. You guys doing anything this weekend? I might have a party and bonfire."

"We were going to see the Warblers tomorrow during the day and hang out, but nothing at night that I know of. We thought about staying at his parent's tomorrow night so we don't have to hurry home, but that's not a big deal either."

"Okay, I'll text Blaine if I have one. Bring the Warblers. It's fun partying with them." Puck turned to leave. "You're coming to the game right?"

"Of course. I think his parents and grandparents will be there." Puck could tell that Kurt was worried.

"Hey. Don't worry. We'll protect him. He won't get hurt." They walked out of class. Puck fist bumped Blaine on the way to his locker. "Dude, it's on tonight!"

"You know it." Blaine turned to Kurt and knew immediately something was wrong. "Kurt, don't worry. I'll be fine. Completely recovered remember?"

"I know, but I'm worried." Blaine smiled and touched the side of Kurt's face with his fingers running them down his jawline.

"I hate when you worry." Blaine just stared at Kurt.

"Hey guys!" Finn popped up out of nowhere. "Ready for the game, Blaine? I'm so pumped. The dynamic duo is back!" They fist pumped. Finn crossed the hall to his own locker.

Kurt turned back to his locker and opened it. A huge smiled plastered over his face. There was a silver mylar balloon in his locker with the words written on it, 'Will you be my date for Homecoming?'. "Well, this is weird, I must have a secret admirer."

Blaine played dumb. It was their game. "Really? Why do you say that?"

"Well I have this really cute balloon with a question written on it."

"Weird. What's it say?"

"It's asking me to go to Homecoming. I wonder who would want to take me to Homecoming?" Kurt started to pack books into his messenger bag.

"I would bet you're quite a catch."

"You think?"

"Absolutely. You're witty, smart, sexy and you have a great mouth."

"Nice."

"I like your mouth."

"Well, if I find out who did this, maybe I'll let them have my mouth. But, of course, you don't know who left this here, do you?"

"Not at all. Somebody that knows your locker combination."

Kurt stopped and put his finger to his chin to think about it. "I would guess that if it were you, you would have already said something by now, so it must be…. Hmmm."

"Surely, not too many people know your locker combination."

"True. True. So if it wasn't you, then it must be Finn." Kurt crinkled his nose at the thought while Blaine made a face too.

Kurt closed his locker. Blaine pressed him against the locker causing him to gasp while Blaine pressed himself right up against Kurt. Kurt could feel how excited Blaine was right now and his eyes trailed up and lingered in Blaine's darkened hazel eyes. "Don't tease me anymore. I can't stand to even think of you with someone else." Blaine growled lowly.

"Finn is my brother."

"Not by blood. You could still…it would be gross because it's Finn, but still." Blaine leaned into Kurt's neck, his lips grazing along Kurt's pulse. He felt the speed of Kurt's heartbeat on his lips and he grew more impatient with the fact that they were in the hallway at school and not at home in their bed. "I swear if we don't get home now, I might die."

Kurt smiled. "Well, I guess I should start planning your funeral instead of our wedding."

"Funny Kurt. Please."

"Well, I would, but someone has to be at team dinner in about 30 minutes." Blaine banged his head on the locker right next to Kurt's head as Kurt rubbed Blaine's back gently. "You, my kind sir, will need to learn to harness your needs just a little." Kurt chuckled because Blaine just about collapsed on him in the hallway, his fake crying echoing through the now mostly empty hallway.

"I hate you so much."

"Oh? I thought you wanted some of this? Well, I guess I'll have to go home and take care of myself. Such a shame. I thought with 30 minutes we could find a secluded park in my car."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and dragged him out the door to his car as he took the keys and drove swiftly down the street to a local park where they parked near the back under the shelter of a few trees. Blaine helped Kurt into the backseat and launched himself onto Kurt devouring his lips immediately. The kisses were rough and their teeth hit each other. "God, Kurt. You are so hot. You can't do that to me." Blaine already had Kurt's shirt unbuttoned and was already working on his pants freeing Kurt's hard cock and stroking it gently rubbing his thumb over the slit gathering up the pre come.

Kurt stilled Blaine's hand and urged Blaine to trade places with him as he moved to take over Blaine's spot. "As I recall, you are the one that has a game tonight. Let me take care of you."

"But Kurt…"

"Shh. Let me. I want to.. so much." That's all it took for Blaine to just give in. After all, they were both always giving in to each other when one was in so much need. It was like they knew when it was more important for each other. Kurt took Blaine in as far as he could completely releasing him with a pop. Blaine moaned the entire time. "Baby, you're too tense relax or it will take too long and you'll be late." Kurt massaged Blaine's balls with his fingers as he went to work on his cock. He sucked fast and sucked hard hollowing out his cheeks. The suction was almost unbearable to Blaine as he began moaning so close to the end already.

"Oh Kurt." Blaine's toes were tingling and he felt the head of his cock hitting the back of Kurt's throat. Kurt was relentless as he worked quickly and swiftly with his tongue pressing gently up the underside to his head. "Fuck.. I'm going to come." Blaine's body tensed and jerked involuntarily as he gave in to his orgasm. Kurt sucked and licked until it was all gone. Blaine was flushed and breathing heavy. His eyes were closed. He stayed this way for a few moments until he heard Kurt.

"Baby. Come on. You have to go Blaine. You have team dinner."

"Fuck, Kurt. I'm sorry I don't have time to take care of you" Blaine said as he checked his watch. "I might even end up being late. This was probably not my best idea." Kurt jumped into the front seat totally disheveled laughing.

"Don't worry about me. I have time to go home and take care of myself. Let's go. I'll drop you off back at the school. I've got to get myself ready for tonight anyway."

Kurt took Blaine back and kissed him goodbye. "I wish…"

Kurt held his finger to Blaine's lips. "Shhh. Go be a hero tonight. I want to be cheering for touchdowns by number 88. I want to see you score."

"There's only one type of scoring that I am looking forward to."

* * *

><p>"Is he ready, Kurt?" JR asked as they watched both teams warm up. "He said he was fine."<p>

"Yes. He's fine, but I'm not thrilled to see him on the field in a helmet tonight."

"You worry too much Kurt. Blaine is a strong man. He'll be fine." JR turned to Catherine. "Right Honey?"

"I'm worried too JR, but I can tell you Kurt that nothing will keep Blaine down too long. When he was 6 years old, he fell on his bike. He was miles from the house with blood dripping down his leg. He got up and rode that darn broken bike all the way home. We had to take him to the hospital for stitches. He got 22 stitches that day. You've probably seen the scar on his thigh."

"The one high up on his left leg?" Kurt realized what he said and blushed profusely.

Catherine reached out her hand to him placing it on his thigh. "Oh Honey, don't be embarrassed. Yes. That's the one."

"Okay. Here they go?" Kurt didn't realize he was holding his breath for the kickoff. Blaine wasn't even on the field. It was completely related to the anticipation that Kurt was feeling knowing that Blaine would probably go out on the first play.

Flanked on either side by Ellen and Catherine, Kurt could barely sit still. "You need to calm down sweetheart. Don't get worked up before you need to." Ellen had such a calming voice and it noticeably calmed Kurt down. Burt was sitting behind them with the men. He smiled at seeing Ellen and Kurt holding hands. Then he looked around and realized that these would be the people in his future forever. Burt felt like a pretty lucky man right now. "I would try to distract you with talk of the wedding, but I fear I wouldn't get what I aimed for."

"I'm sorry Ellen. Probably not. I just want to figure out how I get through this game without biting every finger nail off and pulling all my hair out. I mean I know my destiny says that I'll be like my dad, but not at 17 years old."

"Hey now. I was just sitting here minding my own business and being really happy with the company here today. Then my own son makes fun of my lack of hair." Burt joked but was a little sensitive about it.

"Burt, I like you just the way you are." Carole leaned in to kiss him. Kurt had been watching his dad and Carole and missed the completed pass from Finn to Blaine. He heard the announcer talk about it.

Jack leaned over. "Excellent distraction Burt."

"It wasn't planned, but it worked." They shook hands as if they had some kind of bet.

Kurt smiled as he continued to clutch Ellen's hand. He watched Blaine complete another pass before he came out for a few plays until they needed him again. They were going for a touchdown on the next play. Kurt just knew it would go to Blaine and it did. It was a little play action pass that Blaine caught near the line of scrimmage. He still had a good 8 yards to get the touchdown. He weaved and was tripped up a little. Blaine stumbled forward and regained his balance running into the end zone untouched. Kurt screamed and jumped up clapping. "Wooooooo! That's it Blaine!" He sat back down. Blaine looked up at Kurt smiling. "Why can't he just score like that all the time. No one hitting him would be completely fine with me."

The men laughed. "Kurt, are you coming to Boston to do some planning soon?"

"We can't come until after football is over."

"Why don't we all have Thanksgiving in Boston this year?" Ellen announced to everyone. The men didn't even listen.

"Fantastic idea Ellen. Jack and I will be in Philadelphia for at least the next 3 weeks for work, but I should be available to help with the dinner." Catherine and Ellen were now into talking the details of dinner.

Carole chimed in. "I can help too. We are back from Washington the week before, so I won't have anything to do. Maybe we can come early. Burt?"

"Huh?"

"Forget it." Carole knew he wasn't listening.

At half time McKinley was winning. Blaine scored a touchdown and so did Puck. Things were still looking good and Kurt's nerves were eased. They went up 21 – 6 in the fourth quarter on a quarterback sneak. Kurt felt so much better with McKinley winning and Blaine was getting rest a couple of downs with the lead strong and only 3 minutes left in the game. He was now chatting with Rachel and surprisingly two of the girls from Blaine's English group. Jenna was the talkative one. "Did Blaine tell you we were nominating him for Homecoming King?"

"Yeah. He said he told you not to."

"Yeah, but we're girls. We still nominated him. I think he's a lock for winning honestly. He's the star receiver, he's smart, cute and his family is super rich. You know, you guys are kind of a like a power couple. People are starting to talk."

Kurt laughed. "Okay, why?"

"Well, his family owns an NFL team. Secret is completely out now and I didn't say a thing."

"Yeah. Not your fault. When NFL players show up to talk to your football team, it's a bit of a giveaway."

"Yeah. And your dad being Representative Hummel. You guys are like royalty." She smiled at Kurt. "It would be cool if you won again."

"I didn't win homecoming, I won Prom." Kurt slapped himself on the forehead. It sounded like he was bragging. "You know what I mean. I've never even gone to a Homecoming dance before. I'm looking forward to it though. I just don't think that winning Homecoming King or Queen would feel any different than what happened last year. I am a boy, you know."

"Yeah.. but you know what I mean about the power couple stuff. You guys should win together. Like royalty." Jenna smiled and winked at him.

"I guess. It was…."

'_Number 88 Blaine Anderson taken down at the Cougar 15 yard line. He's a little slow standing up. The trainers are heading out the field.'_ Kurt's heart was pounding in his throat as he heard the announcer and hoped that he heard wrong. He looked on the field and saw trainers heading on the field toward a very slow moving Blaine. He could barely hear his family around him.

"He's okay Kurt." Jack said but he sounded so distant.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" He looked at Ellen but she also seemed really far away. "Burt, I'm not sure Kurt is okay."

"You're fine Kurt. Breathe Kid." He felt his dad's hand on his shoulder. "Kurt?"

Kurt was blinking, but he suddenly couldn't breathe and his heart was pounding fast. He was looking all around and he could see his family all reacting to him and talking, but he couldn't hear anything. "Kurt, it's Rachel, say something."

He leaned toward Rachel to try to tell her he didn't feel well. He could only whisper, "Can't Breathe" before he collapsed with his dad catching him.

"Kurt? Answer me. Say something to tell me you're alright." Kurt's eyes were open but he just couldn't focus on anything. He knew he was still alive and this his heart was beating really fast. He was gasping for air and clutching to whatever it was that he reached out to. He knew it was a familiar hand, just not sure whose it was.

"Dad.. Can't breathe." Kurt blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Sorry for the cliffhanger somewhat. <strong>


	31. Just Fine

**A/N: I kept my promise! Yay! I couldn't bear to make you guys suffer. I hadn't even realized that I had 345 reviews until i was looking today! I LOVE YOU ALL! But I hope you already know this. :) This is just a few hundred shorter than my norm, but I knew you guys needed this chapter.**

**I promise you that it would be okay so, now you get to find out.. If you know me, I also promised something else.. LOL.. 1 guess for my loyal followers. I usually put this in the Authors Note after the word... Warning: duh.. It's me! Of course there are warnings.**

**Disclaimer: I get so tired of being reminded every chapter that I don't own these boys. I want to own them and keep them in my pocket for inspiration whenever I feel the need to hold them in my palms! lol**

**Read on Friends!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31 – Just Fine<strong>

"Kurt? Kurt!" Burt saw Kurt fell into Rachel and she started screaming help. "Kurt!" Burt yelled as he jumped to pick Kurt up. He cradled Kurt head in his arms. His only son, his only remembrance of Elizabeth. "Come on Kurt. It's okay son."

JR yelled "We need some help here! Catherine, call 911. There's usually an ambulance at the field." She dialed and JR yelled up to the announcer in the booth. "We need an ambulance."

People started to notice the commotion in the stands. Blaine was headed to the sidelines when he looked up to notice something going on in the stands. He couldn't focus on what was going on up there. He had a game to focus on. The trainers wouldn't shut up as they sat him on the bench while the game continued on. "Blaine. Focus. How many fingers am I holding up?"

Blaine was frustrated but answered. "Two."

"What's your middle name?"

"Jonathan. This is ridiculous. I'm completely fine. My hip just hurt when I stood up. I'm just sore from not playing for 3 weeks."

The Coach yelled over. "How's Anderson?"

Blaine yelled over the trainer, just a bit frustrated about them treating him like a boy in a plastic bubble. "FINE!"

The trainer looked at him. "He's fine coach."

"I think you'll…." Coach Bieste looked up in the stands to see what was going on and Blaine turned to look too. The ambulance was moving through the gates toward the track and the bench. She turned to the trainer. "Find out what's going on. See if they need help?"

The trainer ran to the sideline as the announcer said. "Please keep the track area clear for the ambulance."

Everyone was looking the direction of commotion and everyone was standing up. Blaine wished he knew where his family was sitting today. He hoped they weren't in the middle of all of whatever was going on, which was probably a fight.

"Anderson, good game. That was your last play. Sit out and rest. Only 3 minutes left in the game. Let's let Finn and the boys take care of the rest of the game for you."

Upset, Blaine yelled. "Okay Coach."

The offensive line coach walked up to him. "Blaine, you don't have to play every single down in a game. You had a great first game back. Just rest up for next week. Stay healthy."

The trainer came back with some information. "Coach!" Blaine was barely listening still upset over sitting on the bench the rest of the game. "Some student is passed out. Not sure why, but he's breathing and awake now."

"They give you a name?"

"Yeah, I think they said Hummel?"

Blaine jumped up. "What did you say?"

"One of the student's passed out."

Blaine shook his head. "No the name!"

"Hummel."

Blaine stood up and ran to the ambulance. He got to the doors just as Kurt strapped in a gurney got to the doors. "I'm fine! Really. Totally fine!"

"Kurt, just relax." Burt was yelling.

"I just need to see Blaine, dad. I'm fine." Blaine got there and was being pushed back.

"Wait a minute. I'm Blaine. I'm his boyfriend." It wasn't worth it to deal with the stares that he would get if he said it was his fiancé.

"Blaine! Will you please tell them I'm fine." Kurt was crying and red with embarrassment.

"Hey. Hey. Hey.. Shhhh. What happened?"

"Not sure. I think I had a panic attack. Again." Kurt calmed down as soon as Blaine touched his hair. "You're okay Blaine?" Kurt reached for Blaine's hand.

"Yeah. I'm fine Baby. Look at you. "

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kurt sounded tired.

"Who's strapped in the gurney?" Blaine smiled and caressed the side of his face. Kurt's eyes closed to the touch as he finally breathed a sigh of relief.

"I feel really exhausted."

Just then an EMT cut in. "It was probably a panic attack, but we have to take him in. They'll need to monitor him a few hours. He should be exhausted from the panic attack, but we also gave him something to calm him down."

Kurt was struggling to stay awake. "Blaine…. Don't.. Leave…." He was fighting to stay awake.

"Can I go with him?" The EMT nodded. "Hey, can you take a nap for me, Sweetheart?"

"K. Love you." Blaine leaned down and kissed him near his ear.

Kurt was awake long enough to hear Blaine. "I'll love you forever, Baby."

"Blaine. We'll meet you there, Okay?" Burt called from the fenced area. Blaine nodded as he saw his parents and grandparents nod that they would be there too.

"Yeah. okay Burt."

They monitored Kurt's heart in the ambulance all the way to the hospital as Blaine stayed at his side holding his hand. If he had been there when all this happened, it would never have gone as far as him passing out. Blaine was thankful that at least his whole family cared as much to call 911. He knew Kurt would be embarrassed after all of this and he knew Kurt would want to see him if he woke up during the ride. When they arrived in the Emergency room, Blaine was told to go to the desk to fill out the paperwork. Blaine wondered the whole time if Kurt had to go through this with him. It was quite frightening with all of the medical personnel around. "You are?"

"Blaine Anderson. I'm here for Kurt Hummel. I'm his fiancé."

"Can you fill out the paperwork we need."

"Sure. I think." Oh my God. Blaine scanned the document. He bit his lower lip and started to write. What on earth was Kurt's middle name? He knew it was E, but never thought to ask Kurt what it was. Did Kurt know his middle name too? Yes.. he did.

"Having trouble Blaine?"

He hated to admit it, but he was. "I guess this is a good test for me. Right Burt?"

"Yeah. You know he knew every answer on yours. No pressure Kid." Burt chuckled because he suspected that Blaine never asked Kurt his middle name or some of his history. Kurt was always very guarded about some things even Blaine. On the other hand, Blaine was so open and loved Kurt so fully that nothing in the past would have ever mattered to him. As long as Kurt was his now and forever, he didn't care. "You can ask me and I'll tell you."

"Burt, I feel so inadequate right now. I don't know Kurt's middle name. I know it's an E, but I don't actually know it." Blaine's face was filled with guilt.

"But you know so many other things about Kurt. I'm pretty sure if you were in the stands with us, you would have known how to help him. I really wasn't sure what was going on."

"He hasn't had a really bad one since the trip. He's felt some anxiety in the night just a few times, but mostly he doesn't get them. Do you know what caused it?"

"I'm afraid so, Kid. You."

"Me?"

"Yeah. He started panicking when you got up too slowly on that last hit. I told him that you were fine. Actually, we all told him, but you know Kurt. He worries about you, a lot!"

"That's a good thing, right?"

"Yeah. Good and bad. Good because you will always know the love he has for you, but bad because.. Well, you've seen the diet regimen he has me on."

Blaine laughed. "Okay. I'm going to say it's good, because that means he must love me as much as I love him."

"He does, I'm sure of it."

"So, E?"

"It's Elijah. Yeah.. kinda biblical and Kurt doesn't believe, but when Elizabeth and I named him, she wasn't sure we would have another child, Kurt rhymed with Burt, Elizabeth wanted to pick something of her. We couldn't use Elizabeth, so we searched for a name that would be somewhat similar. We landed with Elijah." Blaine just nodded. "He hates it." It made Burt smile.

"I don't care, you know. Kurt's more than his name, even though he forgets sometimes." Blaine did okay with all the current medical things, but when it got to some of the Kurt's history, he was lost. He did great with family history. He knew about cancer, heart attack and things of his family, but not Kurt. "I don't know this stuff and I don't have my wallet."

Burt pulled Blaine's wallet out of his pocket. "Here you go. I ran into the locker room and the trainer helped me find your stuff, so I also have your clothes in the car if you want to change. He has no history and no allergies."

Blaine smiled. "Thanks Burt."

"Well, I'll leave you to this and when you're ready we can go find you man."

Blaine finished, but it wasn't without thought. He was going to ask Kurt even more about his past. Even though it didn't matter, he still wanted to hear all the stories, good and bad.

* * *

><p>"I feel terrible making everyone worry and I feel like a baby." Blaine sat next to his bed in the ER while they continued to monitor his heart rate.<p>

JR spoke for the Anderson clan. "Kurt, we were really worried when you said you couldn't breathe. Don't feel bad, enjoy the pampering. It's not every day that you get people visiting you and putting you first."

"I know, but I've had these before, I'm just not good at controlling them without.." He turned to Blaine. He realized that it would make him sound so dependent.

"Without me. When he gets them, he can't seem to focus on the breathing and that causes everything else to go crazy. If he can't get the breathing under control, I guess that leads to passing out. I've always been able to get him past the worst part of the panic attack."

"Blaine is a good distraction."

Catherine laughed at that. "You have no idea how distracting he can be. Blaine could be found hanging from a tree with his hair on fire. That wouldn't even be a distraction."

"Okay, I'll need everyone to move to the waiting area for a moment while I talk to Mr. Hummel. His father can stay."

"I'm his father and you are?"

"I'm Dr. Caldwell." They shook hands.

"Dr. Caldwell, this is Blaine Anderson, my son's fiancé. I would like him to stay with us."

"Usually, we…"

"If we both can't stay, then I guess I defer to him. I'll leave." Blaine felt so much love for Burt in that moment because he knew how hard it was for Burt to let go of his control for Kurt, his only son.

"I suppose if you don't mind." Dr. Caldwell hesitated to continue.

"Why would I mind? Blaine is saving me and my wallet from certain bankruptcy."

"Thanks Dad." Kurt responded. Blaine just laughed.

"Hummel. That's interesting. Isn't there a State Representative in this area named…"

"I'm him."

"Oh, well then I'm sorry sir, you may have anyone you wish in here."

"No apologies necessary."

Blaine just kept his eyes trained on his future husband while listening to the doctor. "As far as we can determine, it appears that this was a panic attack. Has he had any prior attacks?" She looked at Burt, but it was Blaine who spoke.

"He hasn't had any in a long while. It's generally stress related, which I'm sure you know. He hasn't had a panic attack since summer." Blaine rubbed Kurt's arm lovingly.

"And has he been under a lot stress?"

"We had a misunderstanding earlier this week, but everything was fine. We talked it through and settled things. I was hurt a few weeks ago and I know he was really worried about me. That's what brought this on. He thought I was hurt again when he had this panic attack."

"Do you mind if I ask for details?"

"Not at all. I was brought to this hospital about a month ago with a severe concussion from playing football. He was with me the entire incident and has been really upset about me getting back on the playing field." Kurt entwined their fingers.

"Sports related then?"

Blaine made a face because the fact that he just came from a football game could hardly be ignored.. Was he not wearing a football uniform? "Um.. Yeah football."

"May I speak with Mr. Hummel alone?" Blaine looked at Burt and Burt looked at the doctor questioning. "It's a formality."

"Sure." Burt motioned for Blaine to leave with him.

Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt gently. "I'll be right back, Baby. Okay?"

"I'll be okay."

Burt and Blaine left the area and Kurt turned to the doctor. "Kurt, are you feeling better?"

"Yes. As Blaine said, I've had these before. It's been a while, but I have had panic attacks before."

"Yes, he did, but you didn't." Kurt was so confused. "I'm going to be direct Kurt because you're young and I want to make sure you know you have rights."

"What?"

"I am here to help you if you need help. Is your relationship okay? Are you safe?"

"Wait, what? Of course I am. You are asking if I'm getting, or if Blaine is abusing me, aren't you?"

"I just want to be certain, because you didn't seem to speak too much during all of this. That's sometimes a sign that you aren't allowed to speak for yourself."

"Not for me. Blaine is the most caring and loving person I know. He's everything to me. He's sensitive and knows me inside and out. That's why he answered for me. He knew I was already embarrassed by the situation. I wouldn't be here if he were right next to me because he knows how to calm me down. Oh my God. No. I'm completely fine. Blaine would never."

"Okay, Mr. Hummel. If you're certain, you're okay?"

"I am. Blaine is the heir to an NFL team, an international law firm and a US law firm. I'm actually a little offended that you didn't look up his information before accusing him of something like that." Kurt was in his diva mode. "And my dad, you knew who he was and you thought.. Well, I appreciate your time. May I be released now?" The doctor saw how upset Kurt was.

"I think you'll be fine to go home. A nurse will be in to explain the signs to look for and about your follow-up."

"Thank you. Please send my fiancé back in and the rest of my family." Kurt just needed to see Blaine. He was so upset after all the questions and assumptions that the doctor made. He was in tears when Blaine came back into the room.

"Kurt, Baby. Are you okay?" Blaine immediately wrapped his arms around Kurt and kissed him.

"I'm fine. I'll tell you later. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Kurt, it's good to see you okay." Jack walked over to his bedside and patted him on the shoulder. "Ellen and I need to go. We'll see you at Homecoming okay?"

"Yes Jack. I'm so sorry I scared you."

Ellen leaned in to kiss him on the forehead. "You be good, okay? Call me next week so we can talk about the wedding, okay?"

"I will."

"We love you Kurt. Take care of Blaine. He's a danger to himself."

"I love you both too! I'll call you." Kurt sighed. He looked to JR and Catherine. "JR, Catherine, you have a long drive ahead of you. Please don't stay for me. You need to get going."

"We really should." JR turned to Catherine.

"I'm kicking you out right now. I'm completely fine. Don't worry." JR hugged Kurt and Catherine kissed him on the forehead. "A lot of forehead kissing." Kurt laughed.

"It's what mom's do Kurt. Just deal with it." Catherine remarked.

* * *

><p>"Home sweet Home Kurt."<p>

"I still feel so stupid."

"Don't feel stupid, Baby. I'm so glad it wasn't anything else." Blaine grabbed Kurt lifting him by his thighs and wrapping Kurt's legs around his waist, pushing up against the door they just closed. "Because, if it were something else, I wouldn't be able to do this." Blaine ground his hips into Kurt. He was sandwiched between Blaine's strong body and the door. Kurt was a prisoner, but he would do anything to stay in this cell forever.

"You are so hot Babe." All Kurt could do was wrap his long lean legs around Blaine and hold on. "Let me take care of you. Maybe if I hadn't left you all hot and bothered, you would have been more relaxed and this wouldn't have happened."

Kurt was already breathless. "Not your fault, but you feel so.. Mmgh.. good." Blaine didn't play fair, he was thrusting his hips up to Kurt's looking for friction and Kurt's hardness. He found it.

Blaine was kissing Kurt's neck nipping with his teeth lightly as Kurt moaned and threw his head to the side to allow easier access to his lover. "You looked so vulnerable and I thought I was an awful person for wanting to take you then."

"Huh-uh. I love you. Uungh. Blaine, no fair. I'm completely at your disposal."

"Like it like that." Blaine mumbled between kisses. Kurt was still pressed up against the door. "Bed.. gonna take you to bed." Kurt moved to try to put his legs down but Blaine held tight grabbing Kurt's ass with one hand and wrapping his arm to hold under his thigh. "You're not getting away from me." Kurt's breath hitched under Blaine's breath and words on his neck and his firm hold.

He had to stop several times up the stairs to get his balance, but it didn't matter, they had all night. All night to make love as much as they wanted. "Uhhh.. Blaine. Please."

"I've got you. Hold on tight Kurt." Kurt clamped his legs tight around Blaine as they made it up the last few steps into the bedroom where Blaine inched forward until hitting the bed with his knees and collapsing with Kurt pushed into the bed. Blaine positioned himself on top of Kurt, not even bothering with the buttons on Kurt's jeans. He pushed his hand into the front of Kurt's pants and wrapped his fingers around Kurt's cock. Kurt moaned at the first touch of Blaine's hand.

"Fuck, Blaine. Need pants gone. " Blaine didn't listen but rather continued to stroke while pulling at the collar of Kurt's t-shirt. "Oh my God, Blaine. We need to be naked right now! I need to feel you. I need to feel your skin on me. Right fucking now!"

"Wow. You sure are bossy tonight, my love." Kurt whined as Blaine's body heat moved quickly away. "No need to whine." Blaine threw his t-shirt off quickly and pushed his sweatpants off. This was one time he was thankful for the extra help of Burt getting his gym back from the locker room. He started to help Kurt remove his pants, unbuttoning and unzipping expertly as he attempted to peel away the pants that gripped Kurt like a second skin. "Baby, every now and then, you've got to wear something not skin tight."

"But then my ass won't look good for you."

"I know what your ass looks like. No one else needs to know how good it looks." Blaine flipped Kurt over on this stomach and covered him with his body. He kissed his neck and tugged his ear with his teeth. Kurt moaned. "You like that?"

"Yes Blaine."

Blaine kissed his way down Kurt's neck to his spine and pressed open mouth kisses down every indentation along Kurt's smooth, soft back until he reached the small of his back. Blaine licked from Kurt's crack to the small of his back and blew cold air over him causing Kurt to shiver. "You're so beautiful Kurt. I'm going to take care of you baby. Whatever you want. Tell me what you want."

"I need you inside me." That was all Blaine needed to know. He grabbed the lube from the bedside table and coated his fingers. He drizzle a little lube down Kurt's crack catching some with his finger and pressing over Kurt's hole gently until the tip of his finger pushed in. Kurt gasped at the intense feeling. He hadn't realized how much he wanted Blaine. "I want you Blaine. All of you. I want to feel you." Kurt felt like every part of his body was on fire. The pressure had been building up ever since the car earlier. He needed Blaine in a major way. Kurt hadn't even registered in his own head that he was fucking himself on Blaine's hand.

"Baby, you are so hot right now. You want me?" Blaine's entire body was on fire.

"Blaine. Now. I need to feel you now. Please don't make me wait anymore. I feel like I've been waiting forever." Kurt had tears in his eyes and they began to trail out.

Blaine reached down wrapping his arms around Kurt and bringing his back flush to his chest. He turned Kurt's head toward him kissing him deeply pushing his tongue into Kurt's mouth tasting his lover. He took his time until he felt Kurt's need as he whined into Blaine's mouth. "Ready Love?" Blaine got on his knees behind Kurt holding his chest tightly while guiding his cock to Kurt's waiting entrance. Kurt's hand took hold of Blaine cock as he helped Blaine guide it inside him.

"Mmmmnnhh. Yes Blaine. So good, so big." Kurt anticipated movement as Blaine shallowly pumped inside Kurt. He needed Blaine so much. "This is what I wanted, what I needed." Kurt was filled up moaning as Blaine now moved in long strokes inside Kurt. His hand moved from Kurt's chest to his cock where he placed his fist over Kurt's beautifully erect cock.

"Kurt you are so gorgeous and you're all mine. No one can do this to you besides me." Kurt was moaning loudly as Blaine continued to move with slow long strokes into Kurt. The tightness was just right. Kurt sounded as though he was near the edge already, but Blaine wasn't ready for it to be over. He stilled himself while inside Kurt, tucking his head into Kurt's neck breathing in the wonderful scent that was Kurt. It was intoxicating. "I don't want this to end yet Baby."

"Me either, but.." Kurt was breathing heavy and a small whine left his lips.

"Shhh. Don't worry, Kurt. I have you. Just shhhh." Kurt leaned his head back onto Blaine's shoulder. "Hey. Move up on the pillows. Lay down on your back." Kurt did as he was told. He was barely coherent to even think for himself. Blaine lifted Kurt's ass high enough to put a pillow under him while he hoisted his legs onto his shoulder stopping to move back into Kurt. Kurt moaned at the fullness again. "Tell me when I can move, Love."

Kurt reached out and grabbed Blaine's thigh urging him forward. "I'm ready Blaine." Blaine began again. He was caressing Kurt's long soft legs as he surged forward again and again to the musical sound of Kurt's cries. "More Blaine." Blaine leaned down pushing Kurt's knees to his chest and changing the angle he was entering Kurt. Blaine knew that would probably do it for Kurt as his cock brushed over his prostate penetrating Kurt deeply and firmly. If there was ever a sensation that Kurt never wanted to end was the feel of Blaine's smooth cock brushing over his prostate over and over again. Kurt whined for more.

Blaine' hips were now pounding into Kurt harder as the sound of damp slapping flesh was all that you could hear over the moans coming from both boys. Their hearts were racing. It was only a few moments until Blaine wrapped his hand around Kurt's cock and began to pump in rhythm to his own thrusting. "I love making love to you Kurt. Only you, Love." Kurt cried out as he came all over his chest and as he came, he clamped down tight around Blaine's cock, causing Blaine to scream out his orgasm. Blaine's hips jerked unevenly until he emptied deep inside Kurt and collapsed on top of his fiancé. They were both breathing heavily until sleep started to wash over them. Blaine slowly stood and crossed the room to get a wet towel. Returning, he cleaned them both and threw the soiled towel in the direction of the trash can. Blaine got under the covers and pulled Kurt into him while they settled in to sleep wrapped in each other's arms.

You could hear a faint whisper. "Love you Kurt. You're everything to me."

"So good Blaine.. So perfect." Kurt mumbled before he fell into a deep sleep with his head tucked into Blaine chest. In sleep, he even knew that the best sleep involved being able to breath in everything Blaine. Their last thoughts were about each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Thank you so much!<strong>

**Up next: Guess what.. Warbler visit and maybe some Puck party fun.. Hmmmmm..**


	32. Warblers

**A/N: Here's the next installment. I hope you like it. Homecoming week will come up next and it will be fun and games for our favorite couple. Sectionals and Thanksgiving are also on the way.**

**Now for this chapter. I didn't plan for angst, but it happened. I had such a bad day today. At work, some very good friends of mine and some not good friends but people I know got laid off and it was unexpected. I was devastated to find out and kept saying to myself, what if that was me. That would suck.. Anyway, I was really sad and a little out of it and angry today, so guess what, when I proofed this chapter, I changed it a bit. After this bit, the boys will be good for a while. Promise.**

**Warning: Angst, NO smut... I know! don't shoot me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, but I wish I could write for the show!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31 – Warblers <strong>

The morning came too quickly for both of them. Kurt was still pressed tightly to Blaine's chest and they were sweaty from all the body heat. He peeled himself away from Blaine and stretched out. "Owww."

Blaine giggled. "Are you okay, Love?" His voice was raspy with sleep. Blaine was too tired to even open his eyes.

"A little sore, but fine. You?"

"Sleepy. What time is it?"

"It's 9:30. We need to head out if we are going to do lunch at Dalton. What time did you tell them we'd be there?"

"I told Nick and Jeff around 11:30. I better text to let them know we won't be there on time."

"Ask them if they're busy tonight. All the Warblers. We might as well get them all there." Kurt thought for a second about the party at Pucks. "This will probably be a bonfire. Puck likes fire."

Blaine laughed. "Why am I not surprised by that information?"

"Yeah. I guess it fits quite well." Kurt rolled on his side to find his that his back was in some pain. "You've ruined me."

"Awww. Baby, I'm sorry." Blaine rolled toward Kurt and realized his back hurt too. "My back hurts too. Are we getting old?"

Kurt kissed him on the nose. "You're silly. We're not even 18 yet. Well you will be soon, but it's still a few months away for me." Kurt gasped in jest. "I'm marrying and older man."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt. "I like robbing the cradle. It's so much fun. Well, as long as I can keep up."

"You do just fine Mr. Anderson." Kurt stayed there for a few minutes. "Up with you. We need to shower and you need to text Nick or Jeff. I'll go turn on the shower."

Kurt got up and moved to the bathroom very slowly and turned on the shower. Blaine texted Nick to make sure they knew they would be late.

_Blaine to Nick_

_Hey. We're gonna be a little late_

_To Blaine_

_You need to learn to control your hormones_

_To Nick_

_We slept in_

_To Blaine_

_Sure you did. Did you forget about us? _

_To Nick_

_No way. I miss you guys. We'll be there around noon._

_To Blaine_

_No rush_

_To Nick_

_Let the Warblers know they are invited to a party at Puckermans house. Probably a bonfire._

_To Blaine_

_Alcohol?_

_To Nick_

_What do you think?_

_To Blaine_

_We'll be there. Might need a place to stay._

_To Nick_

_You know you guys can stay here. K see ya soon._

_To Blaine_

_Looking forward to seeing you guys. Been too long._

_To Nick_

_See you soon. Can't wait to catch up_

Blaine put his phone on the night stand and got up to stretch. Kurt called from the bathroom, "Blaine. Come on. Water conservation."

"I'm coming Baby." Blaine stripped and trudged into the bathroom. Kurt was looking in the mirror and messing with his face. "What are you doing? You're gorgeous no matter which way you look in the mirror."

"I think I'm getting wrinkles." Kurt looked upset.

"You're perfect. Quit worrying and let's get in the shower."

They stepped in Blaine offering Kurt a hand to get in. "Do I look like I'm weak?"

Blaine cupped Kurt's face. "Why would you think that? You're trim but strong. You may have a thin waist, but your arms are big and muscular. I like them."

"You didn't answer my question Blaine."

"No, I don't think you're weak." Blaine waited. He could see the wheels in Kurt's head spinning. Blaine didn't want to interrupt his thoughts just yet and waited patiently for Kurt to gather up the courage to talk about what was bothering him.

"Okay. The doctor. When she asked you to leave, it was to ask me if I was abused." Kurt couldn't even look at Blaine.

"Why would she even think that? I mean, you might have a bruise on your hips, but that's from love making, not from a beating." Blaine started to look all over Kurt's body for a sign that would have given the doctor that idea. "God Kurt. I love you so much. Why?"

"She said a sign that she picked up was that I didn't do any of the talking. Sometimes the abused aren't allowed to speak for themselves."

"Did I do that?"

"Yeah Honey, but you did it because you know me so well and you love me. She just didn't get it. Don't worry, I set her straight and as soon as I mentioned your background, she left."

"My background."

"The word's Lawyer may have flown out of my mouth several times. It tends to scare doctors." Kurt giggled.

"I'm sorry you had to defend me. I'll try to be less overbearing when you get taken to the hospital in an ambulance next time." Blaine rolled his eyes about the entire situation.

"Don't worry Blaine. I'm pretty confident that you have a mean streak, my love."

"I like to call it a diva streak. Get the name right." Blaine ran his fingers thought Kurt's now thoroughly dampened hair.

"Somehow, Blaine and Diva don't mix. However, Kurt and Diva. It's totally on!" Kurt was much better about the whole situation now that he told Blaine. "Anyway, things went okay and I'm with you today and everything is still great and she's in the past. Now let's get ready."

They had time to wash each other and have a mini make-out session but more than that would have put them even later then they were already.

"Do I look okay?" Kurt stared at himself in the mirror and patted his clothes down.

"Kurt, you always look great." Blaine noticed worry in Kurt's eyes as he looked in the mirror. "What are you worried about. You know the Warblers. They're our friends."

"It's nothing Blaine. I just want to look good."

"You always look good. Today is no exception." Blaine took his hands and sat him down on the bed. "Kurt, I know you."

"Are all the Warblers going to be meeting us today?"

"Most of them." It dawned on Blaine the Kurt was worried about Ethan again. "Ethan will probably be there, but you have nothing to worry about, remember? I'm marrying you, I'm living with you. I bought all of this to be with you. You're the love of my life. Forget that. You are my life." He looked Kurt in the eyes and smiled brightly cupping his face in his hands. He kissed Kurt gently until he heard Kurt sigh. That was the sign that Kurt was okay. Blaine backed away as Kurt took a breath in. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm perfect."

"I agree Baby. Now let's go see our friends."

* * *

><p>"Blaine! Man we miss you so much." Nick hugged Blaine and then Kurt. "Kurt, you look good as always." Jeff cocked his head and looked at Nick.<p>

"Thank you Nick. You look good also." Kurt smiled at the exchange between Jeff and Nick. He wondered what that meant.

"We are so sorry we couldn't get to the hospital to see you after your injury Blaine." Nick looked truly apologetic about it.

"It's alright. You guys are far enough away that it's such an inconvenience and school has to be keeping you guys busy."

"School is getting ridiculous and the Warblers are keeping us on our toes. The new guys are doing well, but they're having trouble with some of the dancing." Nick looked to Jeff to explain what was going on.

"So you know we decided to do more dancing this year, right?" Blaine just nodded so Jeff continued with his story. "So I get excited because I know what all the existing guys can do and Nick has the main solo.."

Blaine excitedly interrupted Jeff. "Really? That's awesome."

"Okay, the love fest can continue after I'm done with the story. So we get everyone in the commons to practice and I line everyone up. We're so used to having everyone kind of know the dances, but we have quite a few new guys for us. So, I'm teaching everyone the dance and I've got my back facing them." Nick starts laughing because he knew what was next. "I turn around and count it off and two of the new guys, including your guy, start dancing." Blaine glanced at Kurt when Jeff said your guy, because. Ethan was not his guy. Sure enough, Kurt cringed ever so slightly. Only Blaine would notice. He reached to hold Kurt's hand tightly and received a half-hearted smile.

"How bad could they be?" Blaine politely asked.

"Have you ever seen monkeys dance?"

Blaine started laughing just visualizing what Blaine was talking about. "No. You're lying."

"Nick. Show him."

Nick held up his IPhone up so Blaine and Kurt could see the video. Kurt laughed. "Even I'm better than that."

Blaine put his arms around Kurt. "You have way better moves than that." Blaine said in the voice that Kurt found very hot.

"Way more information than we needed guys." Jeff responded laughing. It really never bothered them.

Blaine blushed. "Sorry guys. So are you guys going to come to the party tonight?" It was better to change the subject all together.

"We had nothing planned. We're not practicing today because it's Saturday. We were just going to hang out here in our room and play some Xbox. So, we're in. A few of the guys went home for the weekend, but most of the guys will be coming. We just need Puck's address."

"Yeah. Of Course. Kurt?"

"It's a couple blocks from our condo. 579 8th street. Bring blankets because it's supposed to get cold tonight and I'm sure it'll be a bonfire."

"We may need a place to crash. New Direction's parties have been known to do us in."

Just then another voice came from the hallway. "We're going to a New Direction's party?" Ethan entered the room. He still looked the same. Kurt smiled tentatively. It had been a few months since they'd seen him.

Kurt decided to precede Blaine in greeting him. "Yeah, if you want to. It's going to be at Puckerman's house this time. More of a guitar sitting around the fire in the woods type of party."

"Hi Kurt. Good to see you. That sounds like a Blair Witch type of party." Ethan seemed relaxed and happy to see them.

"With Puck, it just could turn out that way." Kurt seemed to relax now that he'd seen Ethan. "Just know that there will probably be a lot, and I mean a lot, of alcohol. Puck is known for his parties."

"Will there be a lot of people?" Ethan still seemed like a kid with the questions.

"Probably. Eventually, it'll taper off to be just the New Directions. We're just so close. A lot of us will probably crash there."

"Well, it's about time for another crazy party." Ethan still hadn't said anything to Blaine which Kurt thought was odd.

"Well, you guys are always welcome at our place, but I'm sure Puck will have a lot of people crashing at his house. He has a big wooded back yard and the bonfire usually goes well into the morning. People crash outside by the fire sometimes."

"So where do you guys want to go for lunch? You couldn't possibly miss the cafeteria here." Nick seemed to pick up on Kurt's confusion with Ethan not appearing to notice Blaine there.

"You guys pick. We can take a few cars. We can fit 5 more in ours because we have a third row seat. Maybe even 6."

Nick announced that he was driving. Ethan said. "I'll ride with Blaine and Kurt."

Nick nodded. "Okay, let me make sure we know who else is going."

"Hey, Nick, can I use your bathroom? I need to freshen my hairstyle up a bit." Kurt was giving Blaine and Ethan a little room. Whatever it was that was bothering Ethan needed to be settled with Blaine.

"Sure Kurt." Jeff disappeared from the room to gather the rest of the guys up and Nick went with Kurt in the bathroom. They chatted about music and Nick sat on the toilet watching Kurt endlessly fix his hair.

Blaine broke the ice. "Hi Ethan. Are you okay?"

"Hi Blaine. yeah. I'm fine. Umm.. How have you been?"

"Okay, I guess, except for the whole concussion issue. How's Dalton treating you?" Blaine looked frustrated with the small talk. They had been way past this before his transfer.

"You were right. I like it here and I don't get treated differently." Ethan looked happy but a bit tense.

"You seem tense Ethan. Are you really okay?"

"Yeah. I've just been struggling with no one to talk to about my feelings."

"I told you I would always be here to talk to you. Kurt promised too." Blaine looked concerned. Blaine motioned to the bed and Ethan sat down. Blaine sat on the floor in front of him. "You have both our numbers. You just need to call."

"I can't talk to either of you about my problem." He hesitated. Blaine waited patiently. "I just miss you, I guess. I thought I was over you when Kurt and I talked at the party, but I found that I keep thinking about you. I might not go to the party tonight because I'm not sure I want to be around the two of you together, but I'll go for lunch."

Blaine must have had a look of shock on his face. "I don't know…. Um…. I'm not sure what to say. Why did you just tell me that?"

"I just thought you should know so that you might keep your distance from me." Ethan smiled shyly at Blaine. "You really look good Blaine." Ethan sighed and glanced at the bathroom. "Kurt does too. You guys look really happy."

"We are so happy. Our relationship has never been better." Blaine wasn't sure whose benefit the comment was for, but he felt like he had to say it. "Maybe you need to meet some guys that you can go out with. I'm really not that great of a catch." Blaine laughed trying to lighten the mood. Inside he was a little panicked.

"Every time I meet a guy that has potential, I compare them to you." Blaine said 'oh shit' in his head. This is not good. "Like Travis on the lacrosse team. He's really cute and gay and he introduced himself in class one day. I like him, but I don't get the same feeling like I do around you."

"Ethan. You really do need to get over me. I haven't even seen you in 2 months. Kurt and I are really getting married. We already started planning our wedding in Boston. My grandfather is going to officiate the ceremony." Blaine smiled about that. "It's going to happen. You're going to hurt worse the longer you let yourself think that I am even a possibility."

"I know. I'm trying. Maybe I should go out with Travis."

"I think you should." Blaine put his hand on Ethan's shoulder and he noticed him shiver to the tough. Blaine had another 'oh shit' moment. Why did he touch him?

Blaine stood up feeling a little awkward. Thankfully Jeff returned with five more guys. "Hey! Is Kurt still fixing his hair?" Jeff laughed. "What a girl."

"Watch it Jeff. I will pound you if you make fun of my future husband." Blaine hoped the more Ethan heard it the easier it would be for him to get over him. Blaine had a decision to make on whether to tell Kurt or not.

The car ride was awkward for Blaine because Ethan sat behind Kurt in the passenger seat giving him a good view of Blaine for the whole ride. Blaine must've done a good job at hiding the situation because Kurt held his hand the entire time and even flashed Blaine the smile he loved so much.

Kurt was proud of himself. He had put aside the worry he had about Ethan the moment he saw him. There was only one awkward time in Jeff and Nick's room, but when he came back out, the air was cleared between Ethan and Blaine. Blaine seemed fine about the situation.

* * *

><p>After lunch they decided to go back to Dalton and hang out in the common room. They did some old songs and talked about old times. The story of Blaine at the Gap Attack was talked to death until Blaine had to put an end to it. Ethan sat next to Kurt with Blaine on the other side. He seemed to be enjoying himself. Kurt noticed and mentioned it to him. "Having fun? I know you weren't here for these stories, but they're still good ones that Blaine will never live down."<p>

Ethan seemed to be enjoying them. "They're really cute stories. I wish I could've been there." Kurt laughed.

Then stories of the trip started coming up. "Remember truth or dare in the train?" Everyone but the new guys were rolling on the floor laughing. This was the stuff that Blaine missed. He loved hanging out.

Kurt turned to Blaine blushing. "Why are we friends with these guys again?"

Jeff screamed, "Because you love us. Who else would do the things to you guys that we do?"

Blaine leaned into Kurt brushing his lips to his temple. "I love you very much."

"And I, you." Kurt hugged Blaine. He wasn't sure if Blaine wanted to kiss him in front of all the Warblers and Ethan, though it wouldn't be awkward at all. When Kurt pulled away, Blaine leaned back in and kissed him with no hesitation. The Warblers catcalled, except Ethan.

Jeff yelled, "Get a bathroom." The laughter got even louder.

Kurt looked at Blaine. "Never again. What was I even thinking? It was public bathroom."

Ethan cringed a little before spitting out a response, "That's gross. A public bathroom."

Blaine laughed but added, "Desperate times required desperate measures, my friend." He wrapped Kurt in his arms and pulled him in his lap.

"But a bathroom. So gross."

Blaine was a little annoyed with the way Ethan responded. "It wasn't like the whole world had been in there. It was in a private car on the train, but technically a public bathroom. Don't knock it until you've tried it."

Kurt noticed a bit of tension between the two of them. "You okay Ethan?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Ethan looked a bit sad.

"Hey. I'm here for you if you need to talk to someone. Blaine and I will always be there for you."

Ethan tried to smile, but he was so jealous. Kurt was so nice and he hated that he wanted to steal Blaine from him. "Thanks Kurt."

* * *

><p>The fire was going strong and people were dancing while Puck and Sam were playing the guitar. It was a cold evening but the fire was keeping everyone warm. Blaine and Kurt were snuggled into a blanket together drinking whatever it was that Puck made them. Whatever it was, was fruity and filled with too much alcohol. Kurt was giggling. "We never used to drink, but it's fun sometimes Blainey Boo."<p>

"Oh, so it's Blainey Boo again. I was hoping you had somehow forgotten it."

"How could I. Plus I think I remember more stuff when I'm drunk and I'm most definitely drunk."

Blaine giggled back. "Me too." His smile was much too large to not be drunk.

Puck went into the house while Sam continued playing. When he emerged he had shooters. "Okay everyone. I have Sex on the Beach, B52's and Blow Jobs. Everyone needs to pick one. Blaine and Kurt, you cannot have the blow jobs."

Kurt fake laughed. "Funny Noah." He only called him Noah when he was mad.

"Kurt, you're my boy. I was just kidding. If you really want a blow job, you can have one." Blaine winked at Puck.

"Does everything have to be sexual around you Puck?" Kurt was starting to get a little flustered because of all the play on words. The alcohol in his system seemed to slow his usually witty responses.

Blaine yelled. "Puck, get over here. I will take a blow job… so will Kurt." Everyone gathered around as Kurt whined about Blaine's choice. He held both shooters. "Come on Kurt. Open up Baby." Jeff and Nick ventured outside when they heard that Kurt and Blaine were doing blow jobs. Then they realized it was the drink.

"Thank God it's the drink. Nick and I thought we would have to save you from doing something in public that you would regret."

Puck smirked. "Like you wouldn't want to watch. It's kind of cool."

Jeff was taken aback. "What?"

Kurt jumped in. "Nothing Jeff. Just forget it. Puck, you're an idiot. Why do I call you my friend?"

"because you love me!" They laughed. It wasn't the first time that discussion surrounded sex. It definitely wouldn't be the last. Everyone left at the party were part of the Warblers or New Directions.

Kurt looked around. "Again, why is everyone so interested in our sex life."

"Kurt Sweetie, this is about drinking, not sex." Rachel was curled up with Finn a few feet away.

"Rachel, it's always about sex." Kurt resigned himself as Blaine held his shooter with his Blow Job in it. "Blaine, if I choke on the foam, will you please save me from utter embarrassment."

"Of course Kurt. I couldn't live without you. Now put your mouth around the tube."

"Fine." Kurt put his mouth around the test tube and put his hands behind his back. He waited for Blaine to follow suit. His eyes were trained on his love. Then everyone was yelling go! Kurt caught a glance of Ethan at his side as Blaine trained his eyes on Kurt and started to tip his head back. Kurt followed and they drank their shots. "Puck, another. I want sex on the beach for my fiancé and I. Ethan, you are doing this one with us."

Ethan reluctantly took one. He had not been drinking many times before, so he was nervous. "I've never.…"

Kurt cut him off. "Don't worry. They taste really good." They toasted and Kurt and Blaine downed theirs. Ethan started to tip slowly until Kurt took charge and tipped it the rest of the way forcing Ethan to gulp it down. "See? Good!"

"That was good." Ethan smiled seemingly lighting up for the first time since his talk with Blaine.

Rachel screamed, "Truth or Dare people. I'm starting."

"Jeff, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to strip to you boxers and run around the fire singing Teenage Dream." The group cried laughing because Jeff was wearing batman boxers.

Nick was laughing so hard he was crying. "That'll teach you to wear batman undies."

"Kiss my ass, Nick." Jeff joked.

Kurt was sloppy drunk now and responded with, "I didn't know you were that kind of guy Jeff." The laughter rose. "Your turn Jeff."

"Kurt, truth or dare?"

"Shit. Dare."

"I dare you to make your man beg you for sex."

"That's so not fair. I could just tell him to beg me right? Either way, it's not fair what I would have to do to make him beg."

"No reneging. A dare is a dare."

"Fine." Kurt sloppily kissed Blaine hard on the lips. Then kissed to his ear whispering, "Come on Baby, just beg me."

"No Kurt. Not going to cheat." Blaine was completely wasted.

"You're making this difficult." Kurt pushed Blaine to the ground and before he started he turned to the group. "Are you happy, I know this is what you guys were dying to see. Or at least, Puck did." The group laughed except Finn.

"Dude, I need to get out of here. That's my brother. Gross." He got up and started to walk inside. "Call me when they're done."

"Watch and learn people." Thank God, Kurt was drunk or he might not have the nerve to do this. A few feet away, Ethan watched intently as Kurt began to grind his hips into Blaine kissing him hard and he could see Kurt dipping his tongue into Blaine's mouth. Blaine's tongue poked out to meet Kurt's. Ethan had never seen anything this fantastic. Everyone was watching mouths open as they witnessed Kurt and Blaine sharing their love, yet again. The funny thing is most of them didn't mind because when they were with their close friends was really the only time they could share any intimacy without repercussions.

"Fuck Kurt. I want you so bad." Kurt stilled and kissed Blaine on the forehead.

"Good enough people?" Everyone nodded mouths open. "Puck, two more sex on the beach for my fiancé and I please." Blaine lay there breathing heavily. "Up Baby. You need to drink."

Puck brought two shooters over. "Whatever you want. You, Kurt, are my hero. That was hot."

Kurt drank and turned toward someone else. "Brittany, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to do a striptease."

"Oh. I thought it was going to be something hard. I strip every night at home. This is so easy Kurt." Everyone looked at each other with odd looks.

Kurt leaned over the Ethan. "She's not the brightest."

"Puck, play me some music."

Puck picked up the guitar and she started to strip. It was cold outside and Kurt decided to stop her before she completely stripped.

"Brittany, Honey, that's enough. It's too cold, I wouldn't want you to get sick."

"OH.. okay. You, new gay kid. Truth or Dare?"

Ethan was nervous. "Uhh, Dare?"

"I dare you to grab Blaine and Kurt's butts."

Ethan blushed and all the Warblers laughed because they knew Ethan had never done anything close to that before. He was a shy quiet kid. He moved closer to Kurt and Kurt laughed sticking his butt out. Ethan grabbed quickly blushing a deep red. The look on Blaine's face must have shown his fear because Kurt said, "Come on Honey. This is what happens with truth or dare." Blaine didn't stick his butt out, but he did turn around for Ethan to grab his butt.

That was a turning point in the game for Blaine. He stood up and grabbed Kurt. "Let's go to the bathroom."

"You need me to go with you?" Kurt thought it was weird, but they were both drunk enough that he decided to go and not ask.

"Please?" They went in and when they got to the bathroom Blaine pushed Kurt against the door. "I love you so much." He kissed Kurt hard on the mouth.

"I love you to, Blaine. Go, if you have to go. We don't want to be in here too long. It'll just give everyone a reason to talk about us, and I think there are more than enough stories about us." Kurt laughed because Blaine stumbled toward the toilet. Kurt decided to stand behind him to hold him steady. "Baby, I'll hold you steady. I would hate it if you ended up missing the toilet." Blaine leaned his head back for a second and then focused on the task at hand.

"Come on."

"You go. I'll be right there. I think I'm going to stop and get some water. I need to sober up a little." Kurt stopped in the kitchen to look for a glass.

The truth or dare game had broken up because Mike, Tina, Mercedes and Artie went inside to listen to play cd's of music and talk about whose music was the best. They were laughing loudly, a sign of drunkenness. Kurt smiled. The water was a great help.

When he got outside everyone was curled up around the fire. Some of the Warblers were passed out curled in blankets. Kurt nestled back into Blaine who curled himself around Kurt. Finn and Rachel were close to them. They were talking to Nick. Ethan and Trent were sitting with Puck and Sam playing songs and singing. Everyone was very happy and drunk. Puck decided to start toasting things. "I propose a toast to fire!"

Everyone Drank. Sam held his glass up and after a huge burp, "I propose a toast to…uh.. to.. uh.. alcohol."

Ethan held his drink up next. "I propose a toast to being gay!" He laughed and fell over spilling his drink.

Blaine held his cup up. "I want to toast to my future husband! To Kurt Hummel." His drank the last bit in his cup and his arm flopped down to the ground. Blaine looked about ready to pass out.

Kurt drank and then stood up with the help of a makeshift log table next to them. "I'm going to get more water Blaine." He bent over almost falling on top of Blaine. "Be right back Baby!"

Finn yelled. "Where you going Kurt?"

"Water. I'm thirsty."

"Oh.. okay dude." Finn closed his eyes and wrapped Rachel in closer to him. She had fallen asleep.

Everyone seemed to be passing out. Puck and Sam were the only ones still moderately awake at this point. Trent was now curled into a sleeping bag. Nick, Jeff went inside to talk with Mike, Tina, Mercedes and Artie. It was, after all, almost three in the morning.

While Kurt was still inside, Ethan stumbled his way over to Blaine who was half passed out. "What if you didn't have Kurt? Would you pick me?" Ethan whispered in Blaine's ear.

"Kurt. Come on, Baby. I'm tired. Let's just sleep here." Blaine's eyes were closed. He was completely drunk. He didn't even realize it was Ethan and not Kurt.

Ethan leaned down close to look at Blaine. His heart was beating because he really shouldn't be there, but his drunk head said it would be okay to ask Blaine. He could smell the remnants of Blaine's cologne and the alcohol. "I want you so bad" he whispered in Blaine's ear.

"Love you Baby." Blaine mumbled eyes still closed.

Ethan gave in to his need and drunken self and dared to put his lips on Blaine's. He just wanted a taste of what it would be like. Closer and closer he dared himself until he finally rested his lips on Blaine's. Blaine kissed back but then, sensing a difference, he opened his eyes just as Kurt returned.

Kurt's hand went to his mouth. "Oh my God!" His heart started to pound in his chest. What was this? Why was Ethan's mouth on Blaine?

"What the hell?" Blaine sobered considerably in those few seconds that he realized it wasn't Kurt's lips that he was kissing. His heart sunk immediately at the look on Kurt's face. He turned to Ethan and angrily spit out, "What did you think you were doing?"

Kurt turned away to head back to the house. He spoke no words at all, just turned toward the house. He heard Blaine in the background yelling for him. "Kurt! Please wait. I don't even know what happened. Kurt, I'm drunk and I was sleeping. Kurt, I didn't know it wasn't you."

Kurt took his keys out and against his better judgment, got in the car and tore off down the road. He didn't even know where he was going. He needed to get far, far away from the scene he just witnessed. Tears were burning his eyes. What was that? What did he just see? It was definitely Ethan kissing Blaine. Blaine was definitely kissing back, but why? He pulled to the curb and stopped the car. Yelling out to the emptiness of the car, "Fuck! Why does this happen to me? Why can I just be happy?" He put his head down on the steering wheel and the tears that were burning his eyes finally spilled over and didn't stop. He took a few seconds to get his head together. After a minute, he started the car back up and headed home. To his dad's home.

Back at Puck's house, Blaine was angry and sad all at once. "What were you thinking Ethan? You just took advantage of me. I had too much to drink and I was sleeping. Why the hell do you think you had the right to do what you just did?" Blaine was shouting and crying.

Finn woke up. "What's going on?"

"Ethan kissed me when Kurt was in the house. I recall Kurt saying he had to go, and then I fell asleep and woke up with his lips on me." Tears were spilling over Blaine's eyes as he turned to Ethan. "You've lost me as a friend, Ethan. You overstepped the bounds of friendship and you may have ruined my life forever. How dare you do that to me and to Kurt, who has been nothing but supportive of you. He never asked you to do anything for him and here you are kissing me in my sleep. You violated everything that's sacred."

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to see what it felt like. I didn't think he'd be back so soon. I thought, what if I stole a quick kiss?" Ethan didn't know what to say. He knew he was wrong, but now he didn't know how to fix it.

"Oh shit. He did that to you Blaine?" Finn stood up because he knew Kurt must be in a bad way. "Where's Kurt?"

Blaine's couldn't control the sobs as his shoulders shook with grief. He was in no condition to drive and he knew Kurt wasn't either. "He ran out of here with the car. I need to get to him Finn." Blaine began to walk home. It was only a few blocks away. He needed to get to Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? See what being sad does to my writing. I make everyone on edge too..<strong>


	33. I Need You

**A/N: I'm so tired after a long week but so looking forward to a long weekend. Sorry for any typos. I'm tired and proofed it with my eyes closing. I think everyone can breathe a sigh of relief! :) I love you all so much. Now, I usually stay up late, but because my week was awful I am tired.**

**Warning: Do I need to say it? LOL**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them and never will.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33 – I Need You<strong>

Kurt realized as he pulled into his driveway how dangerous and irresponsible it was for him to drive. Burt would be so disappointed in him. He couldn't think because there was just too much in his head right now. Maybe if he got inside he could calm down and think about everything that he just witnessed. Blaine couldn't have thought that Ethan was Kurt. They were different and why would Ethan do that to him? He had been nothing but nice to Ethan.

Kurt went in the house and crumbled into a crying mess on the couch. He curled himself into a tiny ball and cried quietly. He hadn't even known that Burt entered the room.

Burt was sure he heard a door open. He whispered to Carole, "Honey, I think someone broke in. If it were Finn we would have heard something louder."

"What are you going to do?"

"Shhh. I'm going downstairs. You call 911 while I check on it." Burt tiptoed out of bed and down the stairs quietly. Then he heard a familiar sound. It sounded like Kurt crying. In the dark he could see someone on the couch, but nothing prepared him for the sight he saw when he turned on the lights.

"Kurt?" Burt rushed to the couch where Kurt was sobbing. His knees were pulled up to his chest and he cried into them with his arms crossed over his knees. "Hey Kiddo. Are you okay? Kurt, talk to me. I can't help you if you don't talk to me."

"Oh..Daddy!" Kurt fell into Burt's chest sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh son. It can't be that bad." Burt wrapped his arms around Kurt. He rocked Kurt not knowing what else to do but sit there and be there for his son. His son needed the comfort of a mother.

Carole appeared in the doorway and her eyes saddened at the sight of Burt holding Kurt. He was almost cradling his son who was in complete and utter despair. Burt looked helpless. She crossed the room to them. "Kurt? Come here." Carole took Kurt's arms from Burt and replaced Burt. She whispered to Burt, "Make some tea Burt." Carol cradled Kurt and ran her fingers through his hair as he continued to cry shushing him. "We'll make everything okay Kurt. Me and your dad will help you, but you have to tell us what's wrong."

"Mom.. He.. he.." Kurt called her mom and that only happened a few times before when he was very upset. She rocked him continuing to run her fingers through his hair and then rubbed circles into his back. She just waited. She'd wait there until she had to. In this moment, he was her flesh and blood son. "He was kissing another boy. Another boy that has been in love with him before and may be still in love with him."

"Oh Kurt, are you sure you didn't misunderstand? Blaine loves you so much. I've never seen anyone with as much love as Blaine has for you Sweetheart. Are you sure it wasn't some type of misunderstanding?"

"No, he was kissing Ethan. I saw it."

Burt rounded the corner just when he heard the name Ethan. "Ethan? The boy that you had trouble with before?"

"Yeah, except before he really wasn't trouble. It was a misunderstanding."

"Kurt, do you think that the same thing can be happening?" Burt was a little frustrated because it was obvious how much Blaine loved Kurt. Sometimes it was even more obvious than how much Kurt loved Blaine. "Kurt I'm going to say some things to you, and you might get mad, but you need to hear them. You need to stop running and let Blaine explain things. That's what got you in trouble before. Unfortunately, you're not a little kid anymore. You have to take control of yourself and do things you don't like to do sometimes. Blaine loves you more than he loves himself Kurt. He would do anything for you. You need to hear what he has to say." Burt handed Carole and Kurt tea mugs.

Carole wiped the tears from Kurt's face. "Your dad's right Kurt. You both have grown so much and these are such adult problems to deal with, but if you're going to be married, you need to learn to communicate better."

Kurt felt like he was being scolded. "I know what I saw. I can't believe you're taking his side."

Burt smelled alcohol on Kurt. "Kurt, did you drive here?"

"Yes." He knew what was about to happen. He knew he must have wreaked of alcohol.

"Kurt, we've been through this so many times. You could have killed someone or yourself. You never drive after drinking. Ever!" Burt was angry. "Was Blaine drunk when all of this happened?"

"Does it matter?"

"No I guess not, but it might explain something. Like his lack of control and why another boy was on his lips."

"Dad, you know very well that being drunk doesn't excuse his actions." Another wave of tears rolled down his face.

"No Kurt, it doesn't, but you also owe it to Blaine and yourself to find out what happened. I'm going to say it again Kurt. Blaine loves you. He moved here for you. If he had a choice of you or he living, he would give his life for you. You're getting married soon. It's time to be an adult about it."

"Maybe we aren't."

"Aren't what?" Burt scratched behind his ear and sighed. Kurt was always a difficult kid.

"Maybe we aren't getting married." Kurt crossed his arms and began to pout.

"Kurt, this is not a game anymore. You need to find Blaine and talk this through. You need to do this Kurt. Do it for you and for Blaine."

"I don't think I can." Kurt's tears returned. "I don't think I can look at him without seeing Ethan on him.

"Then you truly don't deserve him. Maybe you're right. Maybe you're not ready to make these choices." Burt was getting nowhere. "Answer this. Do you love Blaine?"

"Of course I do."

"Does Blaine love you?"

"I used to think so."

"Just yes or no Kurt."

"Yes."

"Then do both of you a favor and talk to him. Quit running and pouting like a little kid."

Kurt looked at his dad and then Carole. There was a knock at the front door. "I'll get it Burt. You stay. I'll bet it's the police from when I called them."

Carole returned to the room with two police officers and Blaine in handcuffs. "Blaine. Oh my God, why are you handcuffed?" Kurt was worried that whatever happened between them caused this.

Burt approached the officers as one began to explain. "He was walking down the street a few blocks from here and it's past curfew. He smelled of alcohol and was ranting about his boyfriend being missing and how he had to get to Burt Hummel's house."

"Thanks Johnny. This is Kurt's fiancé. You remember Kurt, don't you?"

"Yeah Kurt, nice to see you again. So he belongs to you?" Johnny smiled.

Blaine looked up, his eyes pleading and his heart pounding for Kurt to say yes. Kurt looked at Blaine and knew how much Blaine loved him. He could see it in his eyes begging him to just say yes. Kurt sighed, "Yes, he belongs to me. I just wish other people would get it through their heads."

Tears rolled slowly down Blaine's face as they uncuffed him. He was embarrassed. He stood in front of Kurt very awkwardly and was afraid to say anything. It was like he was waiting for his punishment. Kurt just looked at him and then reached his fingers up to wipe away Blaine's tears. "What am going to do with you?"

"Thanks Johnny. Stop by the shop sometime and I'll make sure you get a free oil change. We're so sorry to cause trouble at this time of the night."

"It's okay Burt. Make sure you talk to them about curfew and drinking. I'm just glad he wasn't driving here. I won't be able to let them off the hook another time."

"I will." Burt shook the officer's hand and closed the door. When he turned, Carole was waiting for him. She motioned for them to head upstairs.

Blaine was terrified to make eye contact. He felt so guilty even though he never intended on kissing Ethan. Kurt's eyes were on him, waiting. Blaine didn't want to be the first to speak, but somehow he knew the only way they could get past this was to say something. "Kurt, I didn't kiss Ethan. I mean.. I did, but I was passed out asleep and I was dreaming and then I felt lips on me. I swear as soon as I kissed back that I knew it wasn't your lips. I was right. I opened my eyes and realized it was Ethan. I'm sorry. I didn't kiss him knowingly." Blaine was crying. He was broken and Kurt felt so far away from him. All Blaine wanted was for Kurt to say everything would be okay.

Kurt's arms were crossed. "Can you imagine how I felt seeing you kiss him? He's got this tendency to mess things up with us whether knowingly or not. I hate him Blaine. I know I really don't know him and I shouldn't hate him, but I do. He made me doubt you."

"I know I don't deserve your forgiveness or love, but I want it Kurt. I couldn't love anyone but you. I swear to you that I didn't kiss him knowingly. What can I do to make you love me, make you want me again?" Kurt's heart was aching to see Blaine is as much pain as he was in.

Kurt knew Blaine was being honest. He probably knew from the moment he saw them kissing, just by the look of sheer terror on Blaine's face. "Why did you kiss him?"

"I didn't kiss him. He kissed me."

"Blaine, I saw you kissing back."

"Kurt, I wish you were closer so you could hear me saying 'Kurt' when I opened my eyes and saw Ethan. I was horrified that it wasn't you. In my dream it was you I was kissing. I swear I didn't kiss him knowing that it was him." Blaine was pleading and the tears came quickly. "Please believe me Kurt. I love you so much."

Kurt uncrossed his arm and closed the distance between them. He wrapped his arms around Blaine and held him tight as he cried into his neck. As it always did, it felt like home. Home was anywhere with Blaine. As long as Blaine was in his arms or vice versa, there was always a place for him. "It hurts Blaine. It hurt so much to see you kissing him. Why did he do it?"

"When I was yelling at him, he said something about wanting to know what it felt like. I told him I would never be able to be his friend now. He betrayed me."

Kurt sighed as the barriers between them were slowly disappearing. "Aww. Honey." For the first time since Blaine walked in the door, Kurt hugged him for real. Blaine sighed feeling the real Kurt again. It was a feeling he never wanted to disappear. "I love you. I'm sorry I overreacted."

"No, don't apologize. I drank too much and passed out. I should've never…"

"Never been taken advantage of?" Kurt kissed Blaine on the lips. Blaine melted into the kiss. This was definitely Kurt. Something in kissing Ethan made Blaine ever more certain that Kurt was the person he was meant to spend forever with. He knew in his being he belonged to Kurt.

"I love you so much Kurt. If there's one thing I know now more than I ever did before, it's that I belong to you. Kissing you is different. It's like being home."

"Can we take a shower? I just want to wash any of Ethan away from our memories. Can we do that?"

Blaine's tears returned in full force. "Yes. Please Kurt."

"Hey, what else is wrong?"

"Nothing. I just love you so much that it's overwhelming sometimes. I feel like I keep making mistakes and you'll leave me if it gets too much. You have to know that it's you I want. Only you."

Kurt smiled at Blaine with pity in his eyes. "I could never leave you. You have my heart." Blaine pulled Kurt so close he could feel Kurt's heart beat against his own. "I think I would die without you."

* * *

><p>Ethan crumbled to the ground in shame. Why did he have to do things that made people hate him? Finn had seen what happened and was towering over him. "Why did you do that, Ethan? You have no idea the amount of people you hurt by doing that. How could you?"<p>

"I'm sorry. I just really like Blaine."

"Do you realize the people you've just hurt with this?"

The entire party sobered up after Blaine stormed out of the house. "I just. He's the first person I ever really liked." Ethan looked pitiful cowering away from Finn.

"You don't get that they have something special." Finn was so angry he had to turn away from the boy.

"If it's so special, why do they get into fights? Why does Kurt always run away?"

"Kurt runs because he doesn't want people to see him in pain, least of all Blaine. If people would just leave them alone, he wouldn't have to run. These misunderstandings are always happening because people just can stay out of their life. That's what they are. They are misunderstandings. Kurt and Blaine will probably kill me for telling you, but I think you need to get through your thick skull how special of a couple they are." Finn paused to gather himself before continuing. "They have worked so hard to be together. Do you know about Europe this past summer?" Finn glanced around the group and no one gave Finn the impression that they told him.

"No, but shouldn't love be simple? At least that's what I thought love was supposed to be."

"Love is hard work. You have to want it. You have to really want it to work because love is hard work." Finn sat down and gestured for Ethan to sit as well. "I'm going to tell you what happened in Europe. Kurt was pursued by a crazy guy. This guy in a glee club we were performing with took a special liking to Kurt and when we first met him, he tried to rape Kurt in Paris." Finn was choking up a little. The rest of the group all sat down. They all knew the story because they had been there. "I think it's important that you know that when Kurt met Blaine, he changed. He became stronger and more confident. When this guy came at him, he fought back and all of this happened while Blaine was in the middle of singing a song. When Blaine finished singing, he realized that Kurt was nowhere to be seen. Blaine, Puck and I checked the bathroom and found this guy that was bigger than me holding Kurt against the wall trying to take advantage of him. He's my brother. I felt like I failed him. He was Blaine's boyfriend. Blaine felt like he failed him."

"At least the guy didn't get anywhere, did he?"

"No. Not in Paris, but later in Florence….." Finn started to cry a bit and Puck took over the story.

"This guy followed us to Florence and attacked my boy again. Blaine was stabbed twice trying to save Kurt. There was some damage done that day and they had to work through it together. So, dude, just thank your lucky stars that Blaine never gets this mad at you. Blaine beat this guy until he was unconscious all the while bleeding from two stab wounds. He did this for Kurt. It hurt both of them to go through this."

Finn composed himself again. "So, Ethan, I'm going to ask you nicely to back off and let Blaine and Kurt alone. Don't make additional trouble for them. They have fought for what they have and they have fought a long time to get where they are today. I can't even see my brother without Blaine. I can't see him making it without Blaine. They belong together, which is why you'll never win. They're probably together right now. They are the most special couple I have ever met and I will do anything to protect them."

Nick jumped in. "Blaine's the same way. He's a close friend of mine and I'll tell you, the day he met Kurt at Dalton was life changing. He didn't know it at the time, but we all knew they would be together someday. Blaine became a guy with purpose the day he met Kurt. Before Kurt, Blaine was good, fun, popular. After Kurt, he was amazing. It was like something turned on inside of him and he went from good to amazing or even unbelievable. I believe that they're meant to be to be together. I can't even picture them apart anymore."

Finn nodded. "They're getting married and we couldn't be happier. Yeah, it's not normal, but they aren't normal. They're special." Finn paused to give Ethan a second to gather his thoughts. "Do you think you can be supportive of them because frankly, I would do anything for those two. If that means keeping you away from them, I'll do it. I don't want to do it, but I will if you can't get along with them."

Ethan seemed to understand as he sat down looking completely dumbfounded. "He said he can't be my friend anyway."

Nick sat next to him and asked, "Are you okay?"

Ethan nodded. "I didn't know.. I think I get it now." He knew it was finally completely over.

* * *

><p>The boys stepped out of the shower to the cool air of Kurt's room. They were stuck at Burt Hummel's house until the morning when they could prove they were both sober. They each grabbed a towel and gently dried each other caressing with their fingers and loving with their eyes. "I wanted to die when I thought I might never have you back Kurt."<p>

"You'll always have me Blaine. That's one thing I'm completely sure of."

"You left me. You turned your back on me and part of me thought that I deserved it."

"You didn't deserve it." Blaine went to reach for his clothes. "No clothes Blaine. Come." Kurt tugged him into the bed where they lay facing each other, hands clasped between them. They clutched each other tightly. It seemed like it was in fear that if they let go, one would fall.

"You're so perfect Kurt and I'm goofy looking. I love your skin, it's soft and smooth. I love your eyes, it's like looking into the Mediterranean Sea. Your hands are soft and perfect, you face is gorgeous, your lips…there's no description that does them justice." Blaine leaned in taking Kurt's lower lip between his lips sucking gently on his lip. Kurt moaned at the feel of Blaine's lips. "Don't you know what you are to me yet Kurt?"

"No. What do you mean Blaine?" Kurt still felt like he wasn't what Blaine would be with. Why him was always a question he asked himself.

"I mean that you are perfect. Don't ever think that I settled for you or that you aren't better than me. The truth is, you're better than me Kurt. Your true to yourself, your honest to others, you love with your whole heart and you believe in the good in all people. I don't even hold a candle to you. You saved me from my loneliness and gave me purpose." Blaine was fighting the tears building behind his eyes. "You know that I will always be yours."

Kurt finally smiled the biggest smile he could. It was like a wash of understanding hit him. Blaine thought about Kurt what Kurt thought about him. His heart was full as it pounded with life for what felt like the first time. All the times before this were with less than understanding. His dad was right about them. Kurt needed to give more. Up until this very moment, he was sure that he loved Blaine more. What he didn't realize was there were places in his heart that he always guarded. Even from Blaine. "You know I've always protected myself. Always watched out for what will happen next. Even though I know we were getting married, I still protected myself because you're perfect. Somewhere in the back of my mind I still felt like you might find something better, something easier."

Blaine was hurt and he looked hurt. "Even after everything we've been through? We've lived through Paul, Ethan, the proposal. Why would you say yes if you thought I might leave you someday?"

"Because any time with you, long or short, was worth risking my heart for. You do for me what I never thought would happen. You loved me back unconditionally."

"It's more than that you know. I love you unconditionally and whole-heartedly. There will never be room in this heart for another. I fear that when we have children there won't be enough room for even them." Blaine started crying over the magnitude of his confession. "I'm afraid that I love you so much that I won't have anything left for anyone else. That's how it is for me Kurt."

Kurt burst into tears of understanding. "I feel the same way Blaine. I love you so much that whether you were with me or not, there would never be room for anyone else ever. I think my fear was that I was willing to let you go as long as whatever it was would make you as happy as I want you to be."

Sharing a pillow and staring deep into each other's eyes, there was a settled feeling between them. They both sighed in tandem like a huge weight was lifted off their shoulders. They were equal. Kurt finally felt like Blaine was right where he was. It should have been that simple before, but Kurt needed to let go of all the insecurities before this could happen. "Kurt, when I look at you, I see forever. I see us living together in our 90's sitting on the front porch still doing this."

"Doing what?"

"Staring into each other's souls." Sleep came quickly in the wee hours of the morning.

* * *

><p>"It's noon, Blaine. Wake up." Kurt nudged him in his sleep. "We should probably go home, but first make sure that Dad knows that we're okay." They were still facing each other holding hands, noses touching.<p>

"I forgot about having to face Burt." Blaine groaned. "He's going to hate me."

"He actually stood up for you last night. He told me to grow up." Kurt smiled and ducked his head a little embarrassed that it took his dad to get through to him. "I'm glad he did that. I needed to hear it from someone."

Blaine touched Kurt's face placing his palm gently on the side of his face lovingly. "You are so special to me Kurt. We really need to get home soon." Blaine's eyes were dark and filled with lust. Kurt kissed Blaine deeply poking his tongue into Blaine's tasting everything that was his lover and everything he ever needed in life. Blaine sucked in Kurt's bottom lip moaning as his teeth grazed the tender skin.

Kurt's breathing labored under the spell of Blaine beautiful eyes and his lips and tongue. "I love you so much and want you, but we need to get home." Kurt sat up. "Let's go."

Once upstairs, they found Burt in the living room. "Well, good afternoon boys." They were holding hands which told Burt that things were settled. "Sit." Blaine looked nervous but followed his direction, never letting go of Kurt's hand.

Kurt sensing the stress in Blaine leaned over and kissed him on the temple. "It'll be alright."

"So, I want to make sure everything is fine between the two of you."

"Dad, everything is perfect. You were right." Kurt sat straight up and prepared himself for whatever his dad was going to dish out.

"I'm glad Kurt. Blaine. Now, I have a few words for you guys. Blaine, it's not okay to get drunk and kiss other boys. Getting drunk is not an excuse and if you hurt Kurt, and I mean really hurt him, you will be answering to me. Now, I want to hear what you have to say for yourself." Burt was sitting back in his chair with his arms crossed but it didn't make him less scary.

"Burt, I was kissing another boy, but it wasn't on purpose. I know being drunk is not an excuse, but I was drunk and passed out dreaming about Kurt." He turned to Kurt and smiled, kissing him gently. "I dreamt I was kissing him when I realized the lips I was kissing were not my Kurts. I say 'My Kurt's" because we had a breakthrough last night and I think we both understand our relationship now. I mean REALLY understand it." Blaine spoke directly to Kurt. "I love you and will always love you till the day I die Kurt and I can't wait to marry you and grow old with you."

Kurt felt tears building in his eyes as he blinked several times to attempt to hold them back. "I learned something too dad. I have been letting my insecurities get the best of me, but no more. I let them all go because Blaine accepts me for who I am and wants me for who I am. I know in my heart that he will always want me just as much as I want him."

Burt smiled at the two boys who were now kissing and staring into each other's eyes. Their eyes remained trained on each other. "Burt, we need to go home right now before we do something disrespectful in front of you."

Burt coughed. "Um.. Yes I think that would be best. Please be good to each other and Blaine where do your lips belong?"

"My lips belong on Kurt." Blaine blushed as he barely made eye contact because of the thoughts that were running through his head. He wanted his lips all over Kurt right now.

* * *

><p>They were like two kids giggling and holding hands as they ran up the stairs hungry for each other. They reached the top of the stairs and Blaine picked Kurt up and carried him into the bedroom. "What are you doing?" Kurt was laughing so hard as Blaine placed him on the bed.<p>

"Picking you up so that I can take advantage of you."

Kurt propped himself on his elbows as he watched Blaine strip his shirt off. Kurt's smile was broad and happy. He felt relaxed and excited all at once and his heart swelled with desire for the man standing shirtless in front of him. Blaine hopped on the bed straddling Kurt as he kissed his neck, then licking a line to Kurt's ear taking his earlobe between his teeth nibbling gently. Blaine whispered in a low gravelly voice. "You're beautiful and I'm going to worship your body today."

Kurt's heart began beating wildly and his breathing sped up slightly with the excitement of Blaine promise. Blaine reached to the hem of Kurt's tee shirt and lifted it swiftly over his head. Kurt's hands ran the length of Blaine chest taking in the roughness of Blaine's tan skin and the soft hair that peppered his chest. Kurt was anxious for more as he tried to unbuckle his belt, but Blaine was determined to do just what he said. "If you keep trying to undress yourself, I'm going to tie you up. I told you that I'm going to worship your body. Please let me."

Kurt gulped and his breath hitched as he whispered out a broken, "Y-yes-ss".

"Close your eyes Kurt and give in to me. I want this for you so much." Blaine's eyes were glistening. Kurt felt a huge difference and openness between them. This was Blaine. His Blaine giving Kurt everything he could and Kurt giving himself completely, insecurities aside. Kurt obeyed fully trusting Blaine.

Blaine hovered just inches above Kurt's face. He could smell Blaine hovering over him. Kurt immediately calmed as Blaine closed the distance to his lips. Blaine teased him by licking his lips not permitting Kurt to feel the fullness of his lips on him. He whined. Leaving Kurt wanting was what Blaine wanted. He moved down to Kurt's jaw kissing down to his neck. He licked at Kurt's pulse. Kurt's hands clenched into the bed sheets as he begged, "Blaine let me touch you."

"Not yet, Baby. I'll let you know when you can." Kurt whined at the response. Blaine kissed to Kurt's right nipple poking the tip of his tongue out to play with it causing it to rise to attention. He swirled his tongue around it and brushed it with his teeth. Kurt moaned unable to hold in the ecstasy he felt in that moment. Blaine pinched at Kurt's left nipple with his hand causing it to rise and then surrounding it with his soft warm lips he sucked it. "You are so hot Kurt. So beautiful."

Blaine placed open mouth kisses from his chest to his waistband where he licked just above his belt buckle before unbuckling it and lifting Kurt's hips to remove his pants. Blaine tossed them aside and just stood there staring at Kurt laid out in front of him. He was such a gift. Why did he have so many insecurities. His arms were strong and muscular, his waist trim and lean, his abs flat and firm and his legs were long. Kurt's ass was round and firm and his skin was alabaster and smooth as silk, but it was his mind that drew Blaine in. Blaine's fiancée was not unattractive or out of shape. Kurt should have felt confident and strong, yet he wasn't. "Blaine, what are you doing?"

"You can open your eyes Kurt. No hands though." Kurt opened his eyes and after a few minutes to focus, he could see Blaine standing next to the bed staring at him.

"Why do you look like you could eat me alive?" Kurt giggled at the reference to vampires.

"I'm going to do just that." Blaine pushed his own pants off and kneeled on the bed fisting himself while he lowered his head to Kurt's beautiful perfect cock. It was straight and long and not too thick. It was pretty. Blaine palmed Kurt's cock before he lowered his mouth over it taking in as much as he could, which was almost everything. Kurt moaned as he felt the tip of his cock meet the back of Blaine's throat. Blaine sucked and licked him, playing with his head just long enough to hear Kurt whine. Kurt watched in amazement as Blaine did everything he promised. Blaine released his cock and lifted his legs pushing his knees toward his chest and spreading his legs settling himself between them. Blaine kissed his feet and sucked on his toes one at a time before kissing down his leg all the way to his balls.

"God, Blaine, your mouth." Kurt spat out when he felt Blaine's tongue on his balls licking and sucking on them. Kurt was holding his breath and didn't' even realize he was. He knew Blaine had plans and he'd done it before, but the anticipation knowing Blaine what was happening next was almost too much to bear. Kurt clamped his eyes shut and waited. Blaine hoisted his ass in the air and then he felt it. "OOoohhh, God." Blaine's tongue was licking and massaging his hole. Over and over again, Blaine's tongue pushed and prodded until Kurt loosened up a bit by bit. Kurt was whining over and over now. He couldn't handle it any longer. His hands still clenched in the bed sheets. "Pleeeease Blaine. Let me touch you. I just need to feel your skin."

"Okay Baby. You can touch me." Blaine relented because Kurt seemed to be in such need. He kissed Kurt as they rutted together, their bare cocks rubbing against one another. The feel was delicious. Blaine ground his hips firmly into Kurt's earning a moan from his partner.

"Come on Blaine. Now. Get inside me now." Blaine reached into the nightstand and grabbed the lube slicking up his cock. Kurt watched him get ready and impatiently sighed when Blaine was finally at his entrance ready to push in. Blaine pushed slowly at first until he was halfway in and thrust quickly the rest of the way in. "Ooohhh. Fuck, that feels good."

"You like that Baby?"

"Love it, keep going." Blaine pulled out and thrust back in quickly causing Kurt to gasp every time he pushed in. "Fill me up, Blaine. I need you."

Kurt was covered in a layer of sweat as he neared orgasm. His balls tensed and his stomach muscles clenched in preparation for the release coming up. Blaine was so close but he didn't want to come before Kurt. He pumped in and out holding on so tight. "Come for me Kurt. Come on, come with me." What else could he say to feel the clenching around his cock that would bring his final release. "I want to see that pretty cock of yours twitching with come. Come on baby." It wasn't a few seconds more and Kurt was coming. As Kurt clenched around his cock, he found himself spilling deep inside Kurt with a loud groan.

Blaine collapsed on top of Kurt completely spent and breathing heavily. "I love you Blaine. That was unbelievable. You're unbelievable."

"No, my love, you're unbelievable."

"We make a great pair, don't we?"

"We do." Blaine kissed Kurt, breathing him in. "Let's just stay in bed all day."

"Let's, but not until we clean ourselves up."

* * *

><p>Reviews? thanks for reading and being patient between updates.. xoxo<p> 


	34. Homecoming Court

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I had a really busy week. Good news! I still have all my books on here.. Somebody must like me. This is the start Homecoming Spirit Week. They are going to go together. They are going to have fun finishing out the week of activities.**

**For the record. I DO post on Scarvesandcoffee (dot) Net, so definitely add me to your author and stories tracking. I will try to go on LJ and post all my stories as a backup. Can anyone tell me if I should use a community to post them to? **

**This is a really cool family/ Blaine and Kurt chapter.. Not much slut, but some story lines coming up!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned these two!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34 – Homecoming Court<strong>

**Wednesday at School**

'…_Your senior homecoming court queen nominees are Jessica Ballard, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez and Abbey Frost.'_

Kurt turned to Puck, "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

"Dude I voted for Blaine. That's gotta mean something. If I think Blaine is cool, everyone must think the same."

"You're a trendsetter, Puck." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Dude, he's the star of the football team. You gotta consider that even if I didn't vote for him, a ton of other people did. And now that it's out that his family is rich and owns a football team, he's every girl's wet dream." Kurt cringed at the words.

"Nice Puck."

"I'm just saying." They were finished naming all the rest of the nominees by class and were getting ready to start on the boys.

'… _and now your senior homecoming court king nominees. Give a hand to Finn Hudson, Rick "The Stick" Nelson, Jake Downs and Blaine Anderson.'_

"Okay. I guess there's not much I can do about it." Kurt was deflated because the girls would be asking to campaign with him and he didn't want to be staring at pictures of Blaine with any girls.

"It'll be okay bro." Puck patted Kurt on the shoulder. "He'll win without even campaigning."

'_Voting starts tomorrow. Be sure to have your vote count. Stop by the voting table during your lunch time.'_

The bell rang and Kurt was ecstatic for the day to be over. Blaine was already at his locker waiting for him. He could tell immediately that Kurt was annoyed. "You know I didn't want to be nominated." Blaine put a hand on Kurt's arm. "Babe, I love you. I'm here for you. Don't forget that. This will blow over in a few weeks."

"I know it will, but not until after every senior girl nominee asks you to campaign with them because you're a sure winner and not until every girl in the school tries to get you to go with them."

Blaine looked confused. "First, how am I a sure winner?"

"Blaine, your grandfather owns an NFL football team and you're the star player. You're definitely going to be king."

"Second, there's only one person I'm interested in being my queen." Blaine leaned in for a kiss but was rebuffed.

"Do I need to remind you that I'm not a girl?"

Blaine remained persistent. "Do I need to remind you that I'm marrying you? I love you Kurt. I love you more than anything."

Kurt looked at Blaine's pleading eyes and softened. "I'm sorry. I just get aggravated." Just then a crowd of people getting ready to leave started to yell out things like 'way to go Blaine, you got this one Blaine, congratulations Blaine". Kurt took a deep breath. "See what I mean. I can't wait until Homecoming's over. I don't even want to go."

"Wait a minute. You have to go with me Kurt. I can't go by myself."

"You could go with whoever you decide to campaign with." Kurt reluctantly took Blaine's hand. "Come on, Mr. Popularity, let's go to Glee."

"But I want to go with you. I'm not going unless you come with me." They made their way into the choir room. They had Glee after school today and then Blaine would have to get to practice.

"There he is." Santana made her way over to Blaine threading her arm into his. "Hello Blaine, Let's talk about you getting up on this body."

Blaine looked at Kurt and Kurt gave him a knowing look. "It's starts." Kurt let go and sat down in his seat while Santana started to thread her fingers into Blaine's.

Santana turned Blaine toward her and hitched her leg around Blaine's thigh. "You and me. We would make the best Homecoming King and Queen. I might even let you get up on me if you wanted to try a hot mama out."

Blaine cringed, "Thanks for the offer Santana, but I think you're forgetting that I'm on a different team." Blaine made his way to Kurt and pushed his chair right up next to him.

"Well, the offer still stands Blaine. I gots me some awesome moves in the bedroom. Maybe you would switch sides if you experienced them. Hummel can't be that good."

Kurt huffed. "Quit being a slut Santana. Just stop. Blaine does not want to sleep with you and how dare you make moves on my man." Kurt stood and faced Santana who had made her way to the back row. "For the record, Blaine would never sleep with a two bit whore when he has me. I can satisfy him better than you without even trying." Mr. Schue walked in on the last comment and Blaine turned bright red. Kurt plopped himself back into his seat and crossed his legs. He was red with anger as he huffed out an apology to Blaine. "I'm sorry. It just makes me angry that everyone thinks I'm a frigid bitch in bed."

Blaine took Kurt's hands and intertwined their fingers. "I think you're totally hot in bed, or the couch, even the shower or the bathtub." Kurt finally smiled at Blaine. "Don't let her get to you, okay?"

"Okay."

"Now, can I have a kiss?"

Kurt leaned in and gave Blaine a peck on the lips.

"Okay class. We have our last group singing today and I'll announce the winners on Friday. Mike, Tina, the floor's all yours." Mr. Schue sat down next to Kurt.

* * *

><p>Blaine had hoped that Kurt was in a better frame of mind by the time he got home from practice. He was walking on thin ice and it wasn't even his fault. Kurt really blew this whole homecoming thing out of proportion. He knew he needed to help Kurt through this. It wasn't what he wanted either, but he didn't really have any control over it. "Kurt come here." Kurt pouted as he walked over and sat on the couch next to Blaine. He looked to cute playing the sad puppy. "Come on Kurt. Let's get changed and sit by the fire. It's a perfect night for it. You're done with your homework and so am I."<p>

Kurt was moping as Blaine dragged him upstairs. He remained silent as they changed into sleep pants and tee shirts. "Blaine? Do I satisfy you?"

Blaine smiled at Kurt lovingly. Kurt was always insecure about something. He was getting better, but Blaine should have known that Santana's comment would get him thinking about intimacy. He thought they were over the hurdle after the weekend. "I thought you and I agreed this weekend that we are perfect for each other."

"We did and I love you, but Santana said…"

Blaine cut in immediately, "Santana has no idea what she's talking about. She never does. She says things on purpose to hurt people. You know she doesn't mean it."

"I think she meant it when she offered herself up like a whore."

"She can offer all she wants. I'm taken. I'm the only one that knows how satisfying you are." Blaine pulled Kurt close and at the moment, he was still stiff in Blaine's arms. "I would do anything to take away any doubts you have about us and our future. It's going to happen Kurt. I can't wait for it to happen. It will be like a dream come true. Now let's go downstairs and watch TV in front of the fire."

Blaine pulled Kurt with him on the couch and wrapped them both in the blanket as they watch a re-run of Project Runway. "I hope it's a nice day when we get married. It's like a sign of things to come."

"It'll be a perfect day because our life it going to be perfect."

"How did you become so darn optimistic?"

"When did you become so pessimistic?" Kurt shrugged. "A little pessimism in my Kurt is okay, but when it gets this bad, I just want to take you away." That's when Blaine had a fantastic idea. He would take Kurt to Paris right after Christmas. Blaine made a mental note to talk to his family and Burt and Carole about it. He didn't want to ruin any plans they had after Christmas.

"I'm so happy that you got nominated, but I feel a little left out and people are going to be all over you until Homecoming. Maybe I'm being childish, but I've kind of had the monopoly on your attention and I like it."

Blaine leaned into a lying down position on the couch encouraging Kurt to lie on his chest and settle between his legs. "Look at me." Kurt lay on his stomach looking up at Blaine with his chin resting on the top of his hands. "You're so beautiful Kurt. I don't want to win this thing, but I know I probably have a good chance. Just remember, no matter who the queen is, I only have eyes for you."

"I try to be mad at you Blaine and I just can't. I've waited so long to have you as mine, I just can't be mad." Kurt kissed Blaine's belly. "I love you so much. I guess it would be great if you won. You know, a step in the right direction for gay men."

"Okay. I'm not going to make this a statement. If I win, I win, if I don't great. Then I can spend the entire evening staring at my gorgeous fiancée and stepping on his feet. Okay?"

"Okay." Kurt turned around and laid back between Blaine's leg resting sideways on his chest so that he could see Blaine. "We have homecoming spirit week next week. I hope it's not ridiculous."

"I've never had a homecoming you know."

"What?" Kurt looked up at Blaine.

"Dalton didn't have a football team. Too small. So, we never had homecoming." Blaine looked like he wanted to tell Kurt something. "I was kind of hoping that we could do all the activities and stuff. Even though I didn't want to be nominated and don't really deserve it, it's cool that I got a nomination."

At that moment, Kurt felt like a selfish bastard. He was so worried about how he felt about everything that he didn't even consider that this was a first for all of these things. Blaine had never experienced any of this before. Kurt whispered, "I'm sorry Blaine. I didn't even think that you never got to do anything like this before. It should be very exciting for you and I was being completely selfish." Kurt's eyes glistened with unshed tears. "I hope you win Blaine. It would be so exciting for you."

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm an idiot. I never think about your feelings and I hurt them." Kurt hid his face in Blaine's chest.

"Hey. I love you. I am excited, but it's okay that you aren't. None of this takes the place of you anyway. It's just kind of fun for me. Now, quit crying and let's make out." Blaine loved this quiet time with nothing to do. He wanted to throw all of Kurt's worries out the door and kiss away every painful memory he had. He couldn't wait to make future happy memories with Kurt.

"Love you so much." Kurt turned and laid on top of Blaine to capture his bottom lip between his teeth nipping gently at it. Kurt was half hard already. "Why can I not just kiss you without it turning into sex or something? I sometimes feel like I'm a whore because I want it all the time with you."

Blaine nudged his hips up. "You, my love, are not a whore. I'm not complaining and I can say that I want you just about all the time, but we don't have to do anything tonight. We can just be us." Sometimes it was nice to get back to the times when they talked for hours about all kinds of things. They were developing a sort of life together that had its ups and downs but made their relationship all the more worth it.

Kurt moved his lips gently back over Blaine's breathing him in and taking the time to remember Blaine and taste what was Blaine. Their tongues tangled together in a familiar dance as they lazily kissed each other before parting. "How is our first kiss going to be?"

"I think it's a little late for a first kiss Kurt." Blaine laughed even though his joke wasn't funny to Kurt.

"Blaine, you know what I mean. When we're standing there in front of all those people, how are we going to kiss? Are we going to hug with a sweet kiss on the lips, are we going to use tongue, or kiss on the cheek? What's the right thing?" Kurt continued to visualize standing in front of his closest friends and the hundreds of acquaintances, business partners and officials.

"I think the right this is to do what we feel at the time. I think I'm going to want to give you a real kiss in the presence of everyone. I don't care what they think. If they don't support us getting married and don't like us showing how we feel about each other, they really shouldn't be there." Blaine knew he was right, but he knew Kurt would be concerned about making people feel uncomfortable.

"You're right Blaine." They both lay down on the couch side by side with Blaine wrapping his arms around Kurt as they talked, Project Runway forgotten. "I'm going to kiss you however it feels right at the moment. It's our wedding and I want to remember it. It's supposed to be our memories."

"What about vows?" Blaine was so happy to just be talking to Kurt. It's how they started out the many months ago at Dalton. They became close through talking about things.

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. We could do the standard?" Deep down, Blaine hoped that Kurt didn't want that to be traditional.

"I want to write our own." Kurt smiled and Blaine leaned in to kiss him on the forehead. It was innocent and loving.

"Good. Settled. I was hoping you wanted that too."

"Yeah. I already know part of what I want to say. I just want to make sure I say it right. I'm not an English genius like some people I know." Kurt ran his palm over the rough stubble on Blaine's face.

"Me too." Blaine yawned. "Let's go to sleep. I'm tired and I want to be fresh for team dinner tomorrow. Game on Friday and Homecoming week is next week."

They walked hand in hand up the stairs with wedding thoughts in their minds. The day was long and they made it through with no major problems. Kurt got upset, but they dealt with it. Blaine shared his feelings and Kurt realized some things that he should consider. All in all, it was a good night and why ruin a good thing when you can curl up in bed with the one you love and know that they'll be there in the morning.

* * *

><p>Friday's football game was away and Blaine seemed to have made it through unscathed. It was like a magical gift that he didn't get hurt and Kurt didn't overreact. There were a lot of people that crowded around Blaine on Thursday and Friday offering their support on him being the Homecoming King. Surprisingly, Santana laid off and decided to run with Puck. Quinn didn't even bother to ask, which was nice enough in Kurt's mind. The less he had to deal with women coming on to Blaine, the better his frame of mind would be.<p>

The football game was a bit unreal for Blaine as the crowd cheered his name. Kurt was taken by the slow rise of Blaine's name being chanted whenever he was out on the field. He was surrounded by the family again with Ellen Catherine on either side of him. Next thing he knows he started to hear from the other end of the bleachers a low chant. _"Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine." _It started out quiet and started to grow. Kurt must've looked like someone just gave him laughing juice. He couldn't stop laughing as his family started to cheer along with everyone else. It was just funny hearing everyone cheer the gay man.

Burt patted Kurt on the shoulder. "You okay Kid?"

"Fine Dad."

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, I don't know. I've been in Lima my whole life and been shoved into lockers, slushied, put in trash cans and any had any numerous slurs thrown at me and Blaine walks in and he's like a God." There was hurt and strangely adoration in Kurt's demeanor. Burt wasn't sure if he should worry or not.

Ellen leaned in, "Kurt, you are the lucky one here. You've got the guy that they're all cheering for. He's your man. Enjoy it Honey."

Catherine added, "Just remember that Blaine isn't used to this either. I'm not even sure he likes the attention. Maybe you can use this to your advantage Sweetheart. There's nothing wrong with riding on coattails. He would go anywhere if you were there."

"I know.. I know.. I am kind of jealous that it's been easy for Blaine, but on the other hand, I wouldn't have wanted him to endure what I had to for the last three years." Kurt wasn't paying attention. Actually the women and Kurt were so busy talking that they didn't notice that Blaine had scored.

_McKinley scored again, number 88 Anderson the receiver. They've extended their lead to three touchdowns, one from Chang and two from Anderson. Clay hasn't seen the end zone all night._

"I can't believe he scored another one. Where the heck did he learn to play? And if he were taller could he have gone to college for this?"

Jack answered. "Kurt, his passion is literature and music.. well.. and you." The men laughed. Blaine is too sensitive to play ball son. Plus, he likes music too much to waste his time on football."

"Dad, I'm totally fine with Blaine not playing football for a living. Catherine would never talk to me again if we had to deal with broken bones, cuts, bruises and concussions." Catherine nodded.

"JR, you wouldn't have to deal with all that. Kurt would." All the adults laughed about it.

"I'm glad you can all laugh at my expense." Kurt wasn't serious and they knew it.

Jack just patted him on the back. "Better you than my son. He's an old fart and can't take jokes like you can."

Kurt just smiled. His family life was so much better than he ever imagined it to be. In Kurt's mind, if he ever met anyone, there was no way that his parents would be as great as Burt was and grandparents would definitely not be as understanding. Burt cut into his thoughts. "Kurt, are you with us Kid?"

"Oh.. Sorry dad. I was just thinking."

"Anything you need to share?"

"I was just thinking about how lucky I am." He looked around at his entire family. It was a perfect sight.

* * *

><p>Things seemed to be falling into place with Homecoming spirit week upon them. Monday was 'Reality TV Star day' and Kurt had an idea to dress up as pregnant Snooki and The Situation from Jersey Shore. When Monday announcements came at the end of the day, they were name the most creatively dressed. Blaine was having a blast with the themed days. That was, until he got home on Monday night and Kurt was sitting in the closet all upset. When Blaine entered, Kurt started throwing socks and shirts around. "This is so stupid!"<p>

"Whoa, wait a minute. What did those clothes do to deserve this punishment?"

"It's stupid Blaine. Just plain stupid." Kurt could barely contain himself.

"What's stupid? You need to back up just a few steps to where you can tell me what is so stupid."

"Tomorrow is mismatch day and I can't possibly go to school mismatched. For that matter, I don't think I can walk around all day and look at people that are mismatched. I might actually go crazy! I mean crazy, Blaine! Can you imagine all the people that will be walking around with no matching anything! I think it might cause me to go nuts! I mean, who thought of this stupid theme! It makes no fashion sense at all! That's it, I'm doomed to be committed. Then we can't get married, because our families will have to commit me to an institution where you'll be allowed to look at me through one of those little windows and they won't let me use my hands because they'll be all tied up and I won't be able to fix my hair." Kurt kept going on and on. Blaine had never seen him out of sorts this way.

"Baby, Baby, come here." He pulled Kurt into a warm hug and rocked him slowly. It was almost like a dance. "Now take a deep breath, Kurt. I want to feel you take a deep breath." Kurt obeyed and sighed. "Why is this bothering you so much?"

"I want to have fun and do this for you. You seem to like all of this and it's all a first for you, but you know I hate not matching. How could that be a real day? Why couldn't it be dress up the most fashionable?" Kurt was starting to get worked up and Blaine did the only thing he thought might work.

He dropped to his knees and quickly unzipped Kurt taking his cock in his mouth. "Wha-a-a-a. Blaine, what are you doing?"

"Shh" Blaine sucked and twisted his head back and forth as he could feel Kurt becoming harder and harder. Blaine pushed Kurt's pants down to his ankles and sucked harder and faster. He held onto Kurt's ass cheeks squeezing and caressing them.

"MMMMmmmm, Blaine. God, yes. You are so fucking good at sucking."

He stopped for just a second. "You taste divine, Kurt. Always do." He went back to his business. Kurt was moaning with pleasure as he felt Blaine's fingers trail down his crack and land firmly against his hole. Blaine rubbed his fingers over the tight puckered entrance. That was all it took for Kurt to come. He came down Blaine's throat while Blaine swallowed hungrily, like he'd never tasted anything like it. After making sure Kurt was able to stand on his own, Blaine stood and kissed Kurt, while pulling his own rock hard cock out and stroking it quickly. Kurt recognized the look and reached down while kissing Blaine deeply. Kurt wrapped his soft palm firmly around Blaine and no sooner than he had his grip, Blaine began to buck into Kurt's hand. Kurt refused to release Blaine's mouth as he heard Blaine make the sweetest whining sound against his lips. Kurt felt Blaine slip over the edge. He felt it in his hand and against his cock still limp from his recent orgasm.

It was then that it dawned on Kurt the he was tasting himself on Blaine's tongue. Kurt moaned as he lapped at the familiarity of Blaine and his own semen. It was so unique to taste Blaine and his own come. Long ago, he thought it was weird and borderline gross, but now it was so erotic. "I can taste me."

"Like I said, you taste divine. Always do, Baby." Blaine settled the two of them on the floor in the closet as they looked at the racks of clothing. "Now let's talk about tomorrow. We don't have to dress up mismatched. There's no rule that we have to do it and I'll be okay with not doing it."

"But.."

"But nothing Kurt. If it really bothers you that much, I'd rather not do it."

Kurt was feeling bad again. He knew Blaine would love this day. "What were you planning on wearing?"

"Well, I was going to wear sweatpants with no sock and a boat shoe on one side and hot pink sock and sneaker on the other. Then I was going to wear a checkered dress shirt with a striped vest and a bright yellow bowtie and top it off with a top hat."

"That actually sounds okay?" Kurt shrugged a bit not sure what to think.

Blaine encouraged him to try out something. "Let's see if we can make you chic mismatched."

After some doing, Kurt found himself in his skull pants with one boots and a plain dress shirt and purple scarf with a beret. Kurt smiled in the mirror, because while it wasn't terribly mismatched, it was something he could live with. Blaine stood behind him and smiled as he noticed Kurt accepting the outfit. "Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's head and pulled him to stand in front of him. "I love you so much Blaine. You can't possibly love me that much. With all my craziness, you'll give up on me someday."

"Never, Kurt. Never ever." Blaine kissed Kurt on the lips, then the nose, forehead and cheeks before landing firmly and lovingly back at his lips sucking in Kurt lower lip to the happy moans Kurt gave him. Their tongues met playfully until Kurt couldn't kiss because he was smiling so wide.

"I forgot to tell you, channel 5 is coming out to talk to the coach and a few team members before the game on Friday."

"Wow, why?"

"Well we are winning our conference and doing so much better than last year. Coach Bieste said they may interview me and Puck." Blaine's face was so excited and Kurt was truly excited to Blaine. He had spent the last three years at a private academy where everyone looked similar and everyone was treated equally

"I am so excited for you, Blaine." Kurt hugged him. "You know what I've learned about you?"

"What?"

"I had no idea how open and free you could be until you were allowed to be. I love you so much more every day, Blaine Anderson." Blaine hugged Kurt so tightly. Kurt felt like Blaine held him in fear that he might disappear. "You are so full of life and I want to be part of that forever. You have a fire in your eyes Blaine. I feel so proud to be the person you picked to be with."

"I never picked you knowingly, Kurt. I was drawn to you. I'm not sure whether you captured my head or my heart first, but the more time we're together the more I feel so tied to you and bound to you so much stronger than before. You're the air I breathe Baby." Blaine's eyes watered a little as he burrowed into Kurt's neck.

Kurt whispered into Blaine's curly locks, "You're everything I ever wanted but thought I would never have and I feel so lucky every day." Kurt paused and brought Blaine's face to his. Tipping his forehead to Blaine's, "Let's go to sleep, we have the mismatched Kurt to get up and out the door tomorrow without a major panic attack.

"Will you be there during the interview in case they want to talk to me?"

"If you want me there, I'll be there."

"I NEED you there with me."

"Then it's settled, when they interview, Blaine Anderson-"

"You mean, IF."

"No, I'm sure they'll want to interview Blaine Anderson. He's a really special guy. I would know."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review?<strong>

**The actual dance and interview are coming up very soon. Thank yo so much for reading this!**


	35. McKinley Game Day

**A/N: I know this chapter is a little shorter than normal, but this was a natural break before all the major homecoming stuff starts. This is cute, fluffy, smutty and just plain adorable in parts. Since it is short. I am already working on the next chapter and I have the next 2 days off work before I go on VACATION! CA here I come...**

**Also.. Very excited that Chris Colfer chose my town as one of his stops for his book signing. I am definitely going. Plans already being made to purchase the book early so that I can get in line early and get a coveted line number. (Yeah not everyone will get to see him)**

**Back to the story...You will start to see how Blaine and Kurt are getting along and how people are treating them, before the craziness of College acceptances and wedding plans.**

**Hope you like it..**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them.. damn!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35 – McKinley Game Day<strong>

Kurt made it through one of the toughest days he's ever had at McKinley. "Blaine, I came this close to ripping the clothes off of at least 15 people today. It drove me mad all the mismatched people at school."

Blaine chuckled at the seriousness of this issue. "Maybe you're meant to be a fashion designer Kurt. I know you thought about going to NYU for theater, but you really have an incredible passion for fashion."

"And you didn't think poetry was your thing." Kurt kissed Blaine on the cheek.

"You should really consider just going the route of fashion designer. You would be fantastic."

"I know. I really like to perform too. I wonder if there was a way to do both."

"I think you need to focus on one or the other to be really good, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess. I really don't need to think about it until I find out where I get accepted." Kurt paused to think. "Don't you find out soon?"

"The deadline for early admission is November 1st. I think I should be finding out by December and I need to make a payment to hold my spot by January 1st." Kurt started to worry about college just a little. He felt really good about his interviews, but was worried that Blaine would get in, but not him. Then what? It was too much to worry about right now. "Hey, Kurt, what are you worried about? I can tell your worrying about something."

"It's nothing." Kurt tried to paste a smile on his face. It didn't fool Blaine, but Blaine wasn't going to push the issue tonight. Giving Kurt a little time to deal with whatever it was that was bothering him might ease his mind a little. Blaine wanted Kurt to come to him when he was unsure of things and when he was ready to come to him.

"Okay, Baby." Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms offering comfort for something he didn't even know about.

* * *

><p>Theme day for Wednesday couldn't have been more perfect for Blaine and Kurt. It was Fabulous 50's. Kurt kept reminding Blaine last night that in the 50's they would be pretending to be guys that liked girls and would probably be married to women and sleeping with women. "Are you trying to ruin one of my favorite decades for clothing?" Blaine glared at Kurt. "I happen to like that pants could be worn rolled up and be okay on guys. Loafers were cool too."<p>

"Yes, Blaine, because you're such the fashionista." Secretly, Blaine was the only guy Kurt thought could pull of the look and still look disgustingly hot.

Blaine had tried his outfit on last night and Kurt woke up dreaming about Blaine in the outfit. Kurt had a raging hard on this morning. A glance at the clock told him that they didn't have to be up for another thirty minutes. They had been so busy and tired with all of the homecoming events, football, and wedding discussions that Kurt couldn't remember the last time they had sex. His dick didn't seem to forget. Blaine was soundly asleep still and Kurt ducked under the covers to find Blaine in all his glory with a beautiful erection as well. If Kurt could get harder, he would've at seeing Blaine hard and still asleep. His cock was perfect in Kurt's opinion, just like the rest of him.

Kurt experimentally stuck out his tongue and licked the head of Blaine's cock. He squirmed a little in his sleep, but seemed to still be asleep for the moment. Kurt kissed the inside of Blaine's thigh very gently. He experimented with licking gently down the length of his cock. Blaine moaned and sighed. Kurt took his cock in his mouth not sucking too much at this point. "Mmm, Kurt. Baby. What are you doing?" Blaine pushed the covers down to uncover Kurt's head, just in time to see him slide his mouth down his shaft. "Fuck Baby. God, I love you so much." Blaine was so sensitive right now his back arching and head thrust into his pillow.

"You're so fucking hot like this Blaine."

"Kurt. You look so hot. What a way to wake me up. Fuck!" Kurt sunk down on Blaine's cock his hot wet mouth completely accepting the entire length. Kurt came off with a pop and looked at Blaine who was a disheveled curly mess. He liked Blaine like this. He looked out of control and it seemed to match Blaine's control, in general, this morning. Kurt looked Blaine in the eye and brought a finger to his mouth sucking on it getting it nice and wet. "grrngh."

"Was that a growl I hear?" Kurt didn't wait for a response before sinking down on Blaine's cock again. His wet finger trailed down to Blaine's hole rubbing at the puckered entrance trying to relax Blaine. Blaine's response was to spread his legs more. Kurt laughed even though his mouth was full of cock. His hungry eyes looked at Blaine's face that was scrunched up with pleasure and need all at once. "Aren't we excited this morning?"

"Fuck you." Blaine said smiling.

"I think, it will be the other way around this morning Blainey Boo." There's that damn name. Kurt learned over the last few weeks that using in teasing about sex seemed to get Blaine going even more. So, Kurt used it sparingly.

"It's only exciting when you say it, you know. I know you're teasing MEEeee. Oh God." Kurt pressed the tip of his finger through Blaine's tight muscle ring. "Fuck, that's nice." After a few seconds of adjusting, Kurt started to push his finger in and out slowly going deeper. Blaine hadn't bottomed in a while, so this was going to be a bit painful. Kurt's heart was pounding.

"Grab the lube, Blaine." He was an arm away from the nightstand and reached in quickly fumbling with it and finally dropping in in Kurt's hand. "Pop open the top?" Kurt didn't want to remove his finger. Blaine obeyed and Kurt drizzled it right on his finger. Using his middle finger, he tried to brush it around as he pressed in a second. Blaine's head thrashed at the feel of Kurt inside him and just as he hit his pleasure spot with his middle finger.

"Kurt.. Kurt.. Please do something."

"I'm doing something." Kurt smiled and took Blaine's cock in his mouth again sucking and bobbing his head up and down much quicker than before moving his fingers in tandem, or at least trying to.

"Please Kurt now. I'm ready now." Blaine was pleading and he looked like he was in pain. He whined several times while Kurt seemed to ignore his plea and continued to deep throat him.

Kurt removed his fingers and Blaine sighed. He grabbed the lube and coated his cock. While he lined up his cock he looked lovingly at Blaine. "Ready Baby." Blaine nodded unable to form words at the sensations he was feeling. Kurt pushed his cock slowly and gently in. "Blaine. You're so tight. Are you okay?" Blaine was holding his breath and a look of pain was on his face. Kurt was startled by this. It almost looked like Blaine was going to cry. He stopped moving. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No, keep going." Blaine wrapped his legs around Kurt's waist and pulled him the rest of the way in with a loud moan. "That's more like it." He was breathing heavy, but smiled brightly at Kurt. "God, you feel huge."

"What can I say, I aim to Please, Babe." Kurt leaned down and kissed Blaine hard and long as he started to pump and swivel his hips. Blaine whined and tried to rock into Kurt at the same time. They fumbled with the pace, but soon Kurt and Blaine were moving together as Blaine grunted with every plunge of Kurt's hard smooth dick. "You're beautiful Blaine." Kurt started pumping more steadily as he took Blaine's ankles holding them out. Blaine was his for the taking in this position.

Kurt rarely ever took control and power during sex, usually opting to be controlled by Blaine, but this was an awesome change of pace. Blaine was spread out by Kurt and Kurt was more kneeling than laying but what he liked was he could just watch Blaine fall apart bit by bit. Even more, he cause Blaine to fall apart and he had control over Blaine completely. Kurt gripped his ankles tightly positioning Blaine's ass a bit higher so that his cock would hit the spot that would effectively turn Blaine into a pile of curly goo.

"Oh God, Kurt.. keep going. Right there. Right there, Baby!" Kurt smiled and pumped in long hard strokes, his balls slapping against Blaine beautiful round ass. He was perfect in Kurt's eyes. Even more perfect in this falling apart begging stage that Kurt put him in. "MMmnnngg." Blaine whined loud as Kurt continued to plunge deep and fast into his ass hitting his prostate every plunge back in. "Fuck, fuck.. Kurt. I'm going to come, Baby. I'm going to come!" Blaine screamed and gripped the bedsheets tightly. His knuckles turned bright white and at the last minute his hand went to his cock and stroked fast clutching around his head as he came in long pearly strings all over himself. The look and feel of Blaine coming was too much for Kurt to handle.

The tight squeeze of Blaine's ass hugged him gently as the wave of release hit him at the same time. Blaine was pulsating with his orgasm and Kurt lost it. He pumped shallower and more erratically as he spilled inside Blaine. The entire time, Kurt closed his eyes as his orgasm hit him and his breathing became erratic. He yelled loudly when he came. "Fuck Blaine! Uhh! Mmmmnnnhhg!" Kurt dropped Blaine's ankles as he leaned into Blaine tucking his head into Blaine neck while he tried to gain control over his breathing and his mind.

Blaine's hands appeared around Kurt and pulled Kurt's body the rest of the way to him as they both continued to breathe heavy and deeply. Their chests were flush and Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's hair, "Fantastic Baby. I love you." Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head. "What got into you this morning?"

Just then the alarm clock went off. Kurt slammed the snooze button down. "Nothing. I woke up dreaming about you and realized I had a raging hard on and decided to do something about it. You looked so cute and then when I saw how hard you were, well, I couldn't resist."

"But, of course. Who could resist me in my crazy curls and morning breath."

"Honestly, I was more interested in what was down there." Kurt smiled up at him and they kissed chastely since mentioning the morning breath. "Let's brush out teeth and get the shower for real kissing." Kurt hopped up energized. "Nothing like a morning orgasm to wake you up."

"You're going to be the death of me, my Love." Blaine groaned as he rolled carefully off the bed. Kurt had the shower on already and Blaine headed straight to the toilet grabbing toilet paper to wipe off the come. "Crap, dripping. Forgot."

"Blaine Anderson, don't you dare drip on these bathroom rugs! It will ruin them."

"But, it's you Kurt." Blaine rolled his eyes still smiling and that caused Kurt to smile broadly. Just the thought that it was him that was dripping out of Blaine was kind of sexy. "Not like I did it to myself."

* * *

><p>"Hey Blaine. Why didn't you dress up today?"<p>

"Funny Finn." Finn couldn't stop laughing.

"Hey Puck, Look? Blaine is dressed up in 50's stuff!" Finn was still laughing.

Puck stood with his fist to his chin pretending to think. "Hmm, what's different? The gelled hair?"

Finn responded. "Nope. I know, it's the rolled up jeans."

Puck continued the banter. "I think their rolled up because he's short and he wears them like that all the time." Puck and Finn were laughing.

Kurt walked up and hit them both on the head. "Ouch. I'm going to tell Mom that you hit me."

"Stop being mean to my fiancé. He looks adorable as always." Kurt smoothed out the sleeves of Blaine's shirt and leaned in. "You look gorgeous."

"Thank you Kurt. You look gorgeous yourself. Your jeans hug your ass in just the right places." Blaine smirked at Finn.

"Ewww. Quit it. Puck, make them stop."

"I can't. Once they start going, there's no stopping the two of them." They turned to walk to class, leaving Blaine and Kurt to themselves.

Blaine yelled after them. "That'll teach you to make fun of me!"

* * *

><p>"I simply can't believe that we forgot to announce the winners of the contest." Mr. Schuester shook his head. "So, I will right now!"<p>

"Winner of the dinner at Breadstix and solo or duet at regionals….." The drummer started to beat… "Blaine and Kurt!" Kurt jumped up clapping

"Oh my God, Blaine.. We beat Rachel and Finn." Finn was smiling at them, but Rachel looked dumbfounded.

"Mr. Shue, does this mean that there are still opportunities for others to still sing solos or duets?"

"Yes Rachel. You still may get a solo or duet, but Blaine and Kurt are guaranteed one."

Kurt turned to Blaine after grabbing the gift certificate from Mr. Schue. "We are going out to dinner tonight."

"After practice?"

"Yes. You have practice until 5, right?"

"Yep! Okay. I'll call you mom and grandma when I get home from school to tell them the awesome news. I'm also going to visit Carole and my dad to tell them before Finn gets home to tell them our good news!" Kurt was so excited he couldn't contain himself. "Then, I'm going to the store because we didn't make our tee shirts for class shirt day yet."

"Huh?"

"We have to make shirts for class shirt day." Kurt looked at Blaine like he was crazy that he didn't know about it. "Tomorrow is game day Blaine. We have to be ready. The seniors always win."

"Did I know about this?"

"You should have. Anyway I already signed us up for some games. No need to worry."

Blaine looked worried. "Okay. Is it at least stuff we can do?"

"Oh yeah. Rachel and I took care of signing you and Finn up for stuff and we picked the couples stuff that we decided to do." Kurt flashed the smiled that always melts his heart. "Don't worry, I love you. Get to class." Kurt took off down the hall. Blaine decided morning unexpected sex was really good, until he was in his football uniform getting ready to run a post play.

Blaine was chastising himself. "Shit that burns a bit", he said to himself. "Suck it up Blaine. That's what you get for having sex.. No.. No letting your fiancée have his way with you before school."

"What? Oh my God." Finn was looking at Blaine as he limped just a tiny bit after coming back to the huddle. "Did you just say?" Coach Beiste yelled for the offense to take a break and they headed toward the bench.

"I was talking to myself Finn."

"Well, usually when people talk to themselves they do it internally and not out loud."

"I was whispering."

"Loudly!" Then Finn realized what he had heard Blaine say. "Wow! I didn't ever think that.." His face scrunched up. "Well.."

"What Finn?" Blaine said irritated.

"Well.. You.. let.." Realization hit him. "OH.. you let him? Wow, I didn't picture that. It's just that Kurt seems like. You know. The feminine."

"That's the beauty Finn. No roles in our relationship. We can trade…"

Finn held his hands up. "Okay, stop."

"You went there. Not me." Blaine enjoyed torturing Finn any moment available because it was so easy.

" I guess I knew, just didn't know."

"Okay, so now you know. I'm definitely not being the bottom role when I have to play football. Learned my lesson." Blaine smirked and put his helmet on. The whistle blew to let them know break was over.

"Quit talking about it." Finn put his helmet on to take the field.

"Hey Finn. Do you know what Rachel and Kurt signed us up for the game day thing tomorrow?"

"Nope.. Don't worry, It's a fun thing."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>The entire school participated in the annual Homecoming Game day. It was something the school did every year to prepare for the Homecoming game on Friday and the Homecoming Dance on Saturday. Finn was right about the games. Blaine thanked Kurt for not signing him up for the tug o' war as they walked around the stadium. They generally hung out with Finn and Rachel and competed against them in quite a few of the games. They actually won the 3 legged race for the Senior Class and had to compete with the other grades.<p>

"We won Kurt!" Blaine was giddy. "This is so much fun."

"Blaine, we have to win the finals. We can't let an underclass team win this one."

"Kurt, we got this."

'…_finalists for the 3 legged race report to the north side of the track.'_

Kurt took a deep breath. "Sounds like it's time." He took Blaine's hand as they headed out of the Senior Bleachers area and tons of people were cheering them on. 'Come on Kurt and Blaine', 'you guys can do it', 'Kurt and Blaine go for it'. It was an odd feeling for Kurt to have people cheering for him, but he knew it was probably Blaine more than him they were cheering for. After all, Blaine was the popular boy in school.

"I never felt this much pressure to win at a fun event."

"It's supposed to be fun, but I kid you not, this is serious stuff. The seniors win EVERY year. We can't let them down." Kurt comment made Blaine a little nervous. It seemed very serious.

They got ready and a teacher tied their legs together. Everyone was cheering because the finals were held one event at a time so that everyone could watch. This was more pressure than the preliminary rounds where there was so much going on. "Okay.. Kurt.. This is serious stuff."

"I told you. I never expected to make it to the finals of anything. Ready?"

Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek and the starter pistol sounded. They started forward with no hesitation and their movement synched. They were as close to a single unit as they could ever be. They began to pull away from the other teams easily as Blaine glanced back several times. "I can't believe it baby. We are going to win this!" Blaine's smile was as bright as the sun and he laughed as they crossed the finish line and they finally fell over, Blaine landing on top of Kurt. "We won." Blaine brushed Kurt's hair back and kissed him, not caring what anyone in the school thought.

"We did it! Thank you so much Blaine."

"Thanks for what?"

"Thanks for coming to McKinley and making my senior year memorable, thanks for being mine and not being afraid, but most of all, thank you for loving me so much." Kurt was happy and tears formed in his eyes. Everything seemed perfect, for once in his life. For the first time, being gay didn't make him feel like such an outcast.

"You'll never have to thank me for any of this. I would do anything to see you like this. I really should thank you for saving me."

With medals around their necks, Blaine and Kurt returned to the Senior cheering section to claps and pats on the back. They also heard lots of screams as they made it to where all the Glee kids. 'Way to go Kurt!' 'Way to go Blaine!' 'you guys were awesome' Kurt was in such familiar territory as he just nodded his head smiled and thanked people. It was so strange to have people touching him so frequently and in a loving and congratulatory way. "This is so weird Blaine. I have never felt this part of a group, outside of the Glee club, ever in my life. You are to thank for this."

"Are you kidding me? I just got the attention your way a little and they all realized how remarkably awesome you really are."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>

**Next up Homecoming Game and dance!**


	36. McKingLey Homecoming

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took a bit. I thought I would have it up before going on vacation to CA, but I didn't. I just finished it and proofed it tonight and I'm so tired, I hope I didn't miss anything... I am in CA right now visiting my sister/vacation. **

**This chapter is so fluffy.. and I mean really fluffy! watch out for serious tooth aches.. not sure what's gotten into me, but next chapter will be steamy.. I'm sure no one knows what Blaine has planned, but it will be good, I promise. That said, I'm not exactly sure when the next chapter will be up because I am overdue on a DA Fight Club update and that must go first..**

**Warning: Tooth decay! lol**

**Also, Thank you to Gottriplets who will be posting my fics as pdfs on tumbler underklaineficspdfs. yay!**

**I am desperate for someone to make covers for all of my stories. let me know if you want to do it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them and just now learning and I never will.. LOL**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36 – Mc-King-ly Homecoming<strong>

Homecoming Game was upon them. Blaine went on to win the softball toss and obstacle course during Game day. Kurt jabbed at him saying it was because everyone else had to crawl through the tunnel while Blaine could walk through. "Blaine, I am so proud of you, you know that?"

"I'm in love with you. Did you know that?" Kurt just beamed at Blaine.

"I still can't believe you're at McKinley with me for senior year. I just knew it would be perfect with you here."

"I want to make it awesome for you and me. I would never have been happy at Dalton alone."

"I can't imagine you not being happy anywhere. You were popular there too."

"I would have been lonely, sexually frustrated and tired from driving to Lima every night." They were outside of the locker room doors and it was getting close to time for Blaine to head into the locker room.

"Are you sorry you can't be in the Homecoming Parade?"

"A little, but you'll take some pictures for me, right?"

"Yeah. I'll take a picture of your sign and the car you were supposed to ride in." Kurt put his arms around Blaine's neck. "I love that I don't have to hide this anymore. I just.. I'm so…" Kurt's throat tightened and he had tears in his eyes. He was so choked up at realizing how perfect everything was for him, for once.

Blaine ran his fingers into the side of Kurt's hair. "What is it Kurt?" He pulled him in holding him tightly by his hips and nuzzling in to Kurt's neck until he felt wetness on his cheek.

"It's nothing really." Blaine wiped the tears away kissing Kurt gently on the lips.

"So, nothing makes you cry now?" He cupped Kurt's face gently in his palms. Kurt tried to look down, but Blaine didn't allow it. He held his face close so that he could get Kurt to talk. He wondered if Kurt was going to finally tell him what he'd been thinking about yesterday. He knew something was bothering Kurt, but he didn't push yesterday. Today and right now probably wasn't the right time, but he knew he couldn't go into the locker room without knowing that Kurt was okay. "I know something's been bothering you Kurt."

"Just a little, but you need to go."

"No, I don't."

"You'll get in trouble."

"I don't care. You're definitely more important than a stupid football game." He stood his ground hoping Kurt would crack.

"Okay. But I really don't want you to worry. It's Homecoming game."

"Hey…. What hurts or bothers you, hurts or bothers me too. We're a team. We're in this together, remember?" Blaine pressed him. "I won't be able to play if I'm worried about you, Baby."

"I'm so proud to be with you Blaine. I've never, in my life, been this happy. I just worry about college. What if you get in and I don't? What if things change and you don't want to be with me. New York is a big city with tons of people and a world of new experiences. We're just here in this little town, in this little world. What happens…."

"Okay. First of all, here is no one, and I mean no one, that I could possibly love more than I love you. We have a bond that surpasses everything. I know that you're all I'll ever need and want forever." He paused to gather the right words for Kurt. He would do anything for Kurt. "Don't take this wrong. What I'm going to say, I'm saying for you and for us, okay?" Kurt looked as frightened as Blaine had ever seen him. "Do you want to not get married?"

Kurt was shocked. "What? No. That's not what I meant. I just worry, you know?"

"I know. I just want you to know that if there ever comes a time that you.. that you, say, change your mind, that you tell me. I would wait for you Kurt. I'll wait until you send me away."

Kurt burst into tears. "No. no. no. that's not what I want, Blaine. I love you so much. So much."

Blaine gathered Kurt into his arms. Coach Bieste showed up at the doorway. "Anderson?"

Kurt looked up with his red rimmed eyes and tears flowing. "You need to go Blaine."

Bieste responded before Blaine could even move. "Take your time Blaine. You've got about an hour before we need to warm up."

"Thanks Coach." Blaine turned back to Kurt, pulling him back in again, stroking his head softly and lovingly. Blaine's heart was breaking to see Kurt in pain. "I love you, Kurt. I am ready to take the next step with you, but if you're not, if you're not sure of us, I'll wait. We can stop planning and postpone everything."

"OH God, Blaine. That's not it. That's not it at all." Blaine was so confused right now.

"Kurt, you need to tell me or we can't resolve it. Okay?"

Kurt sighed and leaned his forehead to Blaine's. "I just want you to know that if we have to part because one of us doesn't get into school in New York, that the other has to go. I don't ever want either of us to give up our dreams for the other. You get in and I don't? You go. Okay? But that also means that we have to separate. I'm scared Blaine. I'm really scared that one of us will end up here and one will end up there."

"Okay, first things first. We both applied to University of Cincinnati and they have a fantastic theater program and fashion design program. I applied to University of Michigan and that's right up the road from here. You applied to Ohio State. We have options that are all good options. We will make decisions based on what's best for both of us. Kurt, we're getting married and that means something to me. Scratch that, it means everything to me. If we ended up living in a box in Toledo, I would still feel like the richest man on earth because I have you. This doesn't end with college Kurt. You and me, we're forever." Blaine was crying now. His life was right there in his arms. He meant everything he said. It didn't matter where they went to school, He was certain that wherever they ended up, they would be happy as long as they were together. "Maybe it's juvenile of me to think this way, but I don't care. You are stuck with me forever, Kurt. Forever."

Kurt fell happily into Blaine's arms. "So, we are forever?"

"Yes, My Love. Forever."

"Even if we end up panhandling down by the highway exit ramp?"

"Even then, but I know we are destined for bigger and better things." Blaine brushed Kurt's hair aside. "Okay?"

"Yes." Kurt smiled feeling comfort in all the love that Blaine had for him. This was just another confirmation that Blaine was completely devoted to him, just as he was to Blaine. "I trust you with my life Blaine. I trust you with my heart."

"I'll never treat it with anything but love and respect, Kurt. Forever, I promise you that." Blaine's lips met Kurt's tenderly and sweetly. They kissed like this a million times before, but for some reason, this time Kurt felt the future in them. He felt them pulsing through his lips into his body and straight to his heart. "Now, I'm going to get ready for the game. You are going to go get pictures of Quinn who I should be sharing a car with in the parade. Then I'll look for you in those bleachers to watch me walk with the rest of the nominees at halftime and then later score the game winning touchdown.. Hopefully."

"I'll be there. Then we can celebrate and get ready for the dance tomorrow night."

"I have a surprise for you."

Kurt's heart jumped and Blaine could see it in his face. This was what he loved. Kurt never expected anything special. It was like he kept his expectations low so that he would never, ever be disappointed. "You won't even give me a hint?"

"Nope." Blaine kissed him on the cheek and winked at him. "Go to the Homecoming Parade before you miss it too."

* * *

><p>Kurt was glad his family was there when he got to the parade route. "Hey Kurt, what took you so long kid?"<p>

"Nothing dad. Just saying bye to Blaine and lost track of time." Burt crooked and eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Seriously Dad. We live together. We're getting married. We don't have to sneak around in cars to.."

"Okay, you have a point. You didn't miss anything yet. Just the standard sports floats so far." Burt resolved that Kurt was right.

"I didn't want to miss the Homecoming Court. Blaine wanted me to take pictures of the car he was supposed to be riding in with Quinn."

"Kurt, how are you son?" Jack approached.

"I'm doing well. Thanks for coming in Jack."

"Are you kidding? We wouldn't miss Blaine in the Homecoming presentation. It's at half time, right?"

"Yeah."

"So they actually announce the King at half time?" Jack didn't seem to really know how all of this stuff went.

"Yes, they do." Kurt smiled.

"So what are my Grandson's chances."

Kurt was honest when he said, "I would say he's going to win. It's between him and Finn." Jack looked excited.

"Did you hear what Kurt just said?" He yelled over to Ellen, JR and Catherine.

"Honey, you know we never listen to you anymore." Ellen laughed at her own humor. "What is it Jack?"

"If you three were listening, you would have heard Kurt say that Blaine may just win this thing."

"Kurt!" Ellen and Catherine both made their way to him. "We didn't see you walk up?"

"I got here late. I walked Blaine to the locker room and we were running late." Kurt hugged and kissed both his future mother-in-law and his grandmother-in-law.

"We missed you Kurt."

Kurt's face hurt at how big his smile was. Hearing Ellen say that she missed him gave him the most unbelievable feelings. "I missed all of you too."

"Catherine and Mom. Quit smothering Kurt. Come here son." Kurt still sometimes felt a little awkward with JR. He was the last of Blaine's family to come around to accepting Blaine and Kurt together. However, since accepting him, he had become a staunch supporter of the two of them.

"Hi JR." JR gave Kurt a hug.

"So, you really thing Blaine would be able to get the votes?"

"Yes. Absolutely. He's one of the most popular kids in school now. We won some game day stuff yesterday and Blaine won a few of the events. We sat in the senior bleachers and it was crazy." Kurt smiled and JR saw that bit of insecurity in Kurt that he tried to hide all the time.

"You're his life Kurt. He won't ever share himself with anyone else. He has a fierce love for you." Kurt was a little shocked to hear it from JR. "I see it more and more when we visit. You have my son's heart. I don't know when it happened because I was an idiot, but I think you had it long before I realized how special the two of you are."

"I hope so JR. I love Blaine so much it hurts. I hope you and Catherine know that I would do anything for Blaine. He saved me, you know. He saved me from.. Let's just say he saved my life and made me a better person."

JR smiled and shook his head. "You've got that a bit backwards Kurt. You saved him too. He was always a good and loyal kid. He never wanted to hurt us or his grandparents. When he finally told me, I feel like I should have known all along. He was okay, but never truly happy. Nothing even close to how he is now. You, Kurt, make him happy. That's it. Just you."

"He does the same for me."

"I know. I can see it in both of you. You are both like bright shining stars together." JR paused. "I never thought he would be happy with another man, but I'm an idiot. You both are perfect."

JR had his arm around Kurt's shoulder as they turned to watch the parade. Burt yelled. "Kurt! The homecoming cars are coming." Santana sat on the back of a red mustang convertible with Rick "the Stick" Nelson. She looked annoyed by the fact that he wouldn't shut up and he kept high fiving everyone. Next was Jessica by herself. Finn was supposed to ride with her. Kurt snapped a picture because Finn would want to remember it. Then came Abbey and Jake and lastly on a black Mercedes Benz convertible was Quinn Fabray and propped next to her was a cardboard cutout of Blaine. Kurt laughed so hard. It was cute. The cardboard cutout of Blaine was perfect. Kurt snapped picture after picture and Quinn smiled pretty knowing she had a good idea.

"Quinn!" Kurt yelled to get her attention. She smiled at Kurt and picked up her cardboard cutout and tilted their heads together. She gave Kurt a thumbs up with Blaine's thumbs up in the cardboard cutout.

"You like it Kurt?" she yelled.

"It's awesome." Kurt smiled so big, his face was starting to hurt. He couldn't wait for Blaine to see it.

* * *

><p>The game was going well. Blaine had been effectively stopped by this team because they were prepared for him, unlike so many teams before them. McKinley was still winning by a small margin as they went into half time. Kurt turned to the family. "It's time." The family had seats on the 50 yard line today because all the families that had nominees had reserved seats there. Kurt was nervous and excited at the same time.<p>

Finn and Blaine were, unfortunately going to miss out on the break that the rest of the football players get at halftime since they had to participate in the events. Blaine looked a little awkward on display like that, but his face lit up as soon as he saw Kurt smiling proudly and he could see Kurt's eye's twinkling in the stadium lights. It seemed to take forever to get through the Freshman, Sophomore and Junior princes and princesses, but they were finally to the King nominees. Principal Figgen's called the four boys to the front. He held an envelope. "The first runner up to King is….. Finn Hudson!" Burt and Carole jumped up clapping. Kurt snapped bunches of pictures. This also meant that Blaine probably won. Senior Class King is…." Blaine looked up at Kurt. He needed to know that it didn't matter to Kurt. Kurt brought his hand to his heart and patted on his chest a few times and point at Blaine. JR and Catherine turned to see what Blaine was looking at, just as Kurt performed the gesture. Catherine sighed and her eyes glistened with tears. She instinctively reached to JR's hand and held it tight. Her son and Kurt were perfect.

It seemed like days until Figgins finally finished his sentence. "Blaine Anderson." Kurt jumped up and down, yelling. He hadn't a clue how happy and excited he would be for Blaine. In fact, he dreamed many a day about being happy if he didn't win. The cheering finally died down and Figgins went on to the Queen. Figgins opened up the envelope and seemed quite confused. He looked at the nominees and Quinn walked toward him. Blaine stood confused about what was happening. "I present to you your Senior Class President, Miss Quinn Fabray."

"Thank you Principal Figgins. I apologize for drawing out the Homecoming ceremony, but the Senior Class felt this was important. The senior class council members and officers got together after the nominations were announced and had long discussions about Homecoming and the nomination process. We knew that it was very traditional. We wanted to be a different senior class, because we are a different senior class than those before us. We are accepting, loving and fair to everyone. Well, most of the time we are. We polled the senior class a week ago and as a group we agreed that if Blaine Anderson were crowned King tonight, which we all knew he would be, that there is no queen that could match him. Only one King." Quinn was looking at Kurt. Kurt's heart was pounding. He was nervous and scared and excited all at once. "There's only one King for Blaine and it wouldn't be fair if he had to stand up here with another girl and take a fake posed picture with a smile that was only meant for one person. I am proud to be close personal friends with Blaine and with Kurt Hummel, who is Blaine's King in every way." She addressed Kurt directly. "Kurt, there is no one we'd rather see down here with Blaine, than you. Please honor us, honor your senior class, by accepting our overwhelming nomination as Homecoming King."

Kurt didn't know what to do, but Burt was there like he always was, guiding Kurt to do the right thing. "Kurt, there's only one right this to do here, Kiddo."

Kurt looked at his dad with questioning. "What is it dad?"

"Go down there and accept your crown and be with your King. It's how it should be anyway."

Blaine watched as Kurt didn't really know what he should do. Blaine was beaming because, even though they didn't ask Blaine and Kurt, He wanted this so much. Kurt was still stunned.

Then a chant started 'Kurt. Kurt. Kurt.' It started in the Senior cheering section. JR turned to Kurt. "Are you going to leave Blaine down there by himself?"

Kurt smiled at JR. "No, I guess not." He finally stood and made his way to the track and finally the 50 yard line.

Blaine turned to Kurt and took his hands in his, "She's right you know. You're definitely my only king." Kurt had tears in his eyes but wasn't sure if they were for Blaine or what they were for.

"Do you think this is okay?"

Blaine motioned toward the crowd. "What do you think?" Kurt looked to the crowd. Not everyone was clapping, but most of the senior class looked happy about it and most of the crowd did too?

"I guess it's not perfect, but…"

"But it's close," Blaine finished.

It didn't matter because the senior class chose it and it meant a lot to both of them.

McKinley went on to win the game and Blaine did as he promised and scored the winning touchdown as they squeaked past St. Francis 24-20.

The Hudmel-Anderson clan got pizza at a local place after the game. By the time Blaine and Kurt got home, they were so tired of the celebrating and talking that they stripped their clothes off and got under the covers. "I'm sorry Baby. I'm too tired to even move."

"Me too." Kurt curled into Blaine's side kissing him on the cheek. "Let's sleep. Need sleep." Kurt started to doze off already.

"Love you, Kurt." Blaine kissed him on the top of his head.

* * *

><p>It was Saturday. The homecoming dance was tonight and Blaine had plans. He slipped out of bed. Kurt must have been tired because he was snoring. It was just a little snore, but definitely a snore. He looked so cute. Blaine had errands to run before he had to show up at film. Coach Bieste promised the team that they would cut film review short because of the dance. Blaine had been good and kept his secret all week. He didn't want Kurt to know his surprise.<p>

_To Kurt:_

_Hey Baby. I had 2 run errands this AM. Then I have football film to watch. Coach said 10-12:00. Be home right after. 3_

_To Blaine:_

_You snuck out on me. I love you too. Can't wait for 2nite. How can you keep a secret from me._

Blaine just smiled. He knew Kurt was dying to know what was planned. It made it all the more exciting. Tonight was going to be special for them and not just because of the dance, but Blaine planned something really special.

As promised Blaine arrived at 12:15 after football filming was done. Kurt was in the closet ironing his shirt for tonight. "It's a little early to get ready, isn't it?"

"I guess. We have to be there at 7:00. Aren't they doing the king thing at 8:00?"

Blaine laughed. "The king thing?"

Kurt just waved his hand at Blaine. "You know what I'm talking about."

"You're so cute. And, you were snoring this morning."

Kurt's eyes widened. "I do not snore."

"Okay, Babe. You're right. There was some other hot guy with perfect hair in bed with me this morning and he was the one snoring."

Kurt slapped Blaine's arm. "Okay. So I only do that when I'm completely exhausted. I can't even believe you woke up before me."

"I told you I had things to do. Surprise stuff."

"You're not going to tell me what the surprise is, are you?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise then."

Kurt smiled, but pretended to be annoyed by it. "Fine."

Blaine started to make his way out the door. "Don't even pretend to be annoyed by not knowing. I know you love surprises."

* * *

><p>It was time to leave for the dance and Kurt was dressed. He wore a classic black suit jacket that was fitted and he added skinnier fit pants to it. His hair, after spending the better part of an hour on it, was coiffed just right. "Kurt! It's time to go!"<p>

"Be right down! I need to look perfect for my man!"

"I'm not sure what man that is. I love you no matter what you look like." Blaine giggled at the exchange as he waited at the bottom of the steps with the first part of surprise one.

Kurt emerged from the room and began the decent down the stairs. "Do I look okay?" he asked before even looking up to see Blaine smiling and holding a boutinierre in his hand. "Aww. Blaine. I was going to ask you if we should buy them, but when you didn't say anything, I figured it would be okay without them. Secretly I still wanted one."

"And here it is." Blaine stood close and started to pin it to Kurt's lapel.

"But, what about you. I didn't get you one."

"That's why I got myself one. With everything going on this week, I knew you didn't have time to think about it, so I got them for both of us." Kurt pinned Blaine's on his lapel and crashed his lips to Blaine's. "You are so perfect for me, you know that?"

"Of course I do. That's why I'm marrying you."

"Well. All that makes sense Mr. Anderson." Kurt looked truly happy. "I sometimes think I'm not keeping up my end of the bargain."

"Stop. You bring so much to this relationship Kurt. The stuff I do is the easy stuff. You do all the serious stuff for us. You know all of my medical history, you know how to keep me in check, you keep us solid Kurt. You're my rock."

Kurt couldn't believe how much Blaine thought he did for them. "I love you Blaine. You have no idea how much you mean to me."

"I do Kurt. Trust me, I do." Blaine opened the door. "Surprise two, my King." There was a limo outside their door. "My family limo driver came all the way here from Westerville for the night."

Kurt's eyes sparkled with excitement and Blaine smiled knowing that he did the right thing. He also anticipated Kurt's reaction to his third surprise of the night. He took Kurt's hand. "Blaine. This is amazing. You're amazing!" He kissed Blaine tenderly and they both hopped in the Limo.

Blaine turned to the limo driver and whispered, "Thanks John. I've placed the luggage in the laundry room.

"I'll make sure it's in the trunk when I pick you both up." John winked at Blaine.

Blaine sure knew how to make an entrance, not that he even planned it. The only person he ever wanted to impress was Kurt and Kurt loved him so much that he didn't need impressing. "Okay. So, I'm a little nervous that something bad's going to happen when we get there. I feel like we've made so much progress this year, but I also feel like I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"I'll be right next to you, Kurt. The whole night. We're going to dance, kiss, have fun with our friends and do anything that any other couple would do. Plus, I want our pictures with our crowns. In fact, I want to do something totally cute when we get our picture's taken."

Kurt couldn't help but let the grin take over his face because Blaine was stupidly adorable. He could just picture stupid faces Blaine would consider they make and wanting Kurt to practice them so that they looked just right when the camera flashed. "I want whatever you want."

"We just have so many years of serious pictures ahead of us, would it be cool to have something funny and cute?"

"I agree." They arrived at the school as everyone was arriving. As it happened, they arrived right at 6:30 when the doors open so when they pulled up, there were lines of people still trying to get in. They caused quite a scene when they arrived since it was rare for someone to take a limo to Homecoming. They opened the door to whispers and some hellos.

"Hey, thanks for inviting me." Finn stood there with crossed arms tapping his foot.

"Has Kurt been teaching you the diva look? Looks kind of good on you Finn."

"What?" He glanced at his stance, because why would Blaine say that? "No! It's just… nothing." Changing the subject as quickly as Finn could do it, "You guys look great!"

"Thank you my sweet brother. Where's Rachael?" Kurt looked around.

"She was over there with Mercedes, but now I have no idea." Finn was trying to scan the crowd of people heading inside. "Anyway, let's go find our table."

"I'm sure we'll be together. They usually put all of the glee club together."

Blaine was excited as he leaned over to Kurt. "Here goes. My first Homecoming."

"It'll be fun and perfect."

"I'm with you, how could it not be."

* * *

><p>'<em>Announcing McKinley High's Senior Homecoming King, Blaine Anderson!' Blaine walked through the hallway cleared for the Homecoming Court. 'And for the first time in McKinley's history our second King, Kurt Hummel!'<em>

Kurt nervously made his way through the crowd where he knew Blaine would be waiting with an outstretched hand. "Kurt, you look regal."

"Same to you, Blaine."

"My future husband looks quite impressive tonight." Kurt blushed as Principal Figgin's stated that the Homecoming court should take the dance floor. They clasped hands together as they walked to the dance floor, neither one better than the other. Both equally Kingly tonight.

Kurt first began at acceptable distance from Blaine as the crowd was surrounding the court as they danced. Blaine pulled Kurt flush to his chest and took Kurt's hand that was placed in his, and pulled it over his shoulder and around his neck. The worried look he got from Kurt was immediately replaced with reverence as Blaine showed not signed of remorse for how they held each other or how close he held Kurt to him. Kurt glanced up only to see most of the people smiling or too caught up in their own dates to let it bother them. Perhaps things can get better if you prove that what you have is worth it and that what you have will never be broken, no matter what. "I love you Blaine. Thanks for making my only Homecoming perfect."

Blaine hadn't even thought about that until now. Up until Kurt said that, he never thought that Kurt had not been to any of the Homecoming dances. It made so much sense, yet in the back of his mind, Blaine must have thought that Kurt would have gone with friends in past years. He brushed his lips over Kurt's earlobe. "I didn't know this was your first too."

"I didn't want you to think about that. I wanted you to enjoy your first." Blaine's heart clenched under his ribcage at the confession that Kurt wanted it to be everything for Blaine. "You never had a homecoming before and I wanted to make sure it was perfect, though I can't say that I had any hand in you winning. I wish I could say that I had a hand in you winning, but I didn't. It was all you, Blaine." Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes the blue twinkling under the lights. "I hope it has been everything you wanted it to be."

Blaine said nothing, but pulled Kurt to him as tight as he could. "You made this perfect, Kurt. If I hadn't met you, I wouldn't even be here today. I wouldn't have this experience with you and we wouldn't be in love and getting married soon. Thank you for everything. Thank you for sharing your friends, family, your school and most of all, for not being afraid to share yourself with me."

"I'm so glad it was you I met on the steps that day. So glad." Kurt had tears in his eyes. Blaine kissed each eye catching the salty tears on his lips.

They spent the rest of the dance with friends dancing and having a blast. People they never talked to came by to congratulate them and introduce themselves for the first time. Kurt decided at this point that he didn't care if they liked Blaine and him because of Blaine's family. He was going to enjoy the rest of the year and have fun.

Kurt was hot and a little sweaty as it neared 10:30. People had already begun to leave and it was quieting down a bit. Blaine came up behind Kurt when he was talking to Mercedes, Rachael and Tina. "Hey, Baby. Ready to go?"

"Actually, I am a bit tired." Leaning in close to Blaine. "Plus, I want to get you home and have my way before I'm too tired to actually have my way."

Blaine's eyes darkened as he grabbed Kurt's hand. "We're going to head out guys." Just as Blaine said that, Finn and Puck walked up.

Finn shook Blaine's hand. "I don't even know what to do with you two. You can't keep your hands off of each other for one night. Dudes, this is our last Homecoming. Don't you want to make it our best."

Blaine said, "It was our only Homecoming."

"And, It was the best." Kurt finished as they both stood with clasped hands and lost in each other's eyes.

As they settled in the Limo to head home as Kurt first thought, Blaine said, "Surprised three." Kurt leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder as he caressed the back of Kurt's neck and hair with his fingers. "You're going to love this."

"Blaine, you didn't have to have so many surprises. You know, I already said yes to forever with you. You don't need to do any more than you already have. You've made every one of my dreams come true. That's all I need."

"This may not be something you need, but I'm giving it to you as a surprise. Sit tight and enjoy what I planned for US."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Anyone want to try to guess on the surprise. I left no clues.. doubt you could.. sorry to be evil about it. :)<strong>


	37. Suprise 3

**A/N: Back from vacation and jetlagged, but making it through. Sorry so long for the update, but I was so tired from all the amusement parks.. OMG Universal Studios in CA was so much fun. The Transfomer's ride was unbelievable. Best ride I have ever been on.**

**I will updated this weekend again...promise.**

**Warning: Smut.. the best kind! :)**

**Disclosure: Don't own them**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37 – Surprise 3<strong>

The drive to the surprise three was only thirty-five minutes. When they pulled into the drive, Kurt thought he saw a castle. "What is that Blaine?"

Blaine smiled smugly. "It's the Grand Royal Spa."

"I've never heard of it." He squinted trying to see the place.

"Neither did I, but then I did an internet search for spas and found this one was only a half an hour away. We are spending the night tonight and will have breakfast brought to us in the morning. We're staying at the Grand Lodge which is a little ways down the road."

"Blaine. This is so nice."

"Wait until you see it. I asked them to have the fireplace lit when we got there."

"I love you. I say it too much, but I can't even explain to you how much I love you. This is so romantic."

"Think of it as an early anniversary gift."

Kurt was completely confused. "What anniversary?"

"The anniversary of the day we met. It was November last year, but I thought tonight would be the perfect time to celebrate because we're kings and now we're staying at the Grand Royal Spa." Kurt finally realized the royal references and laughed.

"I love you, but you are a total dork."

"I'm a total dork that booked us a couple massages and facials in the morning!" Blaine was bouncing up and down like a little kid.

"More dorky!"

"Awesome dorky though." Blaine kissed Kurt chastely. "I'll be right back. I have to get the keys." Blaine hopped out of the car.

John glanced back at Kurt sitting quietly in the back seat. "Did you enjoy yourself sir?"

Kurt laughed at the driver. "John, I'm not a sir, I'm a Kurt and yes I had a blast. This is amazing though." Motioning to the castle in front of them.

"Kurt, Blaine's just like an Anderson. They are very generous people to their friends, family and employees. It's always a pleasure to work with the family."

"Is it really?" Kurt had never thought about the money when it came to Blaine. He never thought about how much money he spends on him.

"I can honestly answer, yes." John looked like he meant it, but he was a limo driver. Isn't that what they are expected to say about their employers? "I have worked for the Anderson's exclusively for about ten years now and they are very generous with gifts and money. I know they have a lot, but I would do anything for any one of them."

Kurt began to really ponder what it meant to become an Anderson. They had not discussed the name situation after the wedding, but he felt like Anderson was a name that was worth something and not just money, but principles. Hummel meant the same thing. The things his dad was doing meant something to a lot of people, too. This was going to be difficult to decide what name they would take. "I do love them all. I guess you know that I love Blaine, but I truly love all the Anderson's that I know."

"I know you do. I just wanted you to know that they are really good people. You are a very lucky young man."

"Blaine's lucky too." Kurt felt a little small with the entire Anderson name dependent upon a decision that would come down to him. He and Blaine never discussed it, but somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew Blaine would eventually give in to anything Kurt wanted, because his life was Kurt, making Kurt happy, seeing Kurt smile. He always said he wouldn't be the man he is today without Kurt. "Our parents, even though from different types of background do the same thing."

"I never thought about that." John shrugged.

"My dad fights every day for what he thinks is right for all people. He firmly believes in equal treatment of all people."

"I forgot he was a Congressman, Kurt."

Kurt smiled at the thought that his dad, a mechanic, was a powerful man. "Yeah. This is going to be so difficult."

"I'm sorry if I made you worry, Kurt. It wasn't.."

Kurt cut him off quickly because Blaine was heading toward them. "Don't worry about it John. It wasn't anything that I wouldn't have worried about at some point anyway."

"Thanks Kurt."

Blaine opened the door. "Thanks for opening the door John." Blaine winked.

"I thought you told me to stop opening doors for you Mr. Anderson."

"When did I say that?"

"I believe it was when you turned twelve. You said that you were strong enough to open doors for yourself and that you didn't want people to treat you differently."

"I guess I never thought about the fact that most people don't travel by limousine."

John laughed. "I never said anything."

Blaine finally turned to Kurt and noticed the wheels spinning in Kurt's head. He always got a look about him when he worried about something. "Hey. Is this okay?"

Kurt looked at John in the rear view mirror and they met eyes briefly. Kurt shook his head and smiled. "No, this is perfect. I can't wait for the facial and massage."

"You are going to love breakfast, Baby. It's going to be cook to order and so is lunch."

"This is probably costing you a fortune Blaine."

"Anything for you, but it really isn't that expensive. This is a really small family run place. They were so cool when I went in to get the keys. You'd like them. We'll meet them tomorrow when we drop the keys off.

Kurt pasted a smiled on his face. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

><p>"You can leave the suitcases right here, John." Blaine looked at Kurt. "I want to show you into the lodge without any disturbance or sneak peeks."<p>

"I'll be back to pick you up tomorrow." Blaine just nodded his acknowledgement.

"You're such a dork." Kurt giggled.

"Well, since I'm King, that makes me King of the dorks and since you are my King, I guess you are co-King of the dorks." Blaine nodded knowing that he had Kurt on that one.

"When you put it that way, I guess I love dorks."

"Duhh!" Blaine put the key in the knob. "I hope you like cozy."

"I like anywhere with you." Blaine opened the door to a warm room with a fire already lit. The bed was in the middle of the cabin and there were fuzzy Blankets on the floor with cushions right in front of the fire. Two rocking chairs sat in the corner and a door that presumably went to the bathroom. Off to the right were double doors leading to an enclosed deck. The room was very warm, decorated in navy and maroon. "This is so warm Blaine," Kurt responded as he entered the room. "This bed is going to have a good story to tell tomorrow." Blaine stepped through the doorway with the suitcases.

"What about the blankets and the cushions?"

"Oh their story is going to be epic." Kurt looked right at them. "Don't worry, your story will be so much better than the bed's story. I promise. And you, rocking chair, don't be jealous. I'm sure we will find a good use for you too."

Blaine's brain was running in different directions when he thought about the stories. He fantasized in those few minutes, what the stories looked like. He was definitely going to get creative tonight. "I don't know, Kurt. We have to get up for breakfast. Maybe we need to go to sleep."

Kurt flashed his diva look of death at Blaine that actually caused him to step back. "Don't you dare say you're tired. We have all day tomorrow to relax. When do we have to leave?"

"John is picking us up at 5:00."

"Then I'm going to make good use of everything in this place. We MUST get our money's worth, right?" He pulled his tie off and Blaine nodded his answer. Blaine put the suitcases down moving to Kurt and immediately pushed his suit jacket off of him. Kurt followed tossing Blaine's suit jacket somewhere on the floor and moving immediately to the buttons on his shirt. Their lips fit together perfectly as Blaine dipped his tongue into Kurt's mouth tasting all that was Kurt and moaning as Kurt swiftly pushed his shirt off of his shoulders. Blaine could barely focus on the buttons of Kurt's shirt because of Kurt's tongue. His tongue was battling for dominance in his mouth as Blaine moaned at the pleasure of the fight. Blaine managed to get Kurt's shirt off and pushed his undershirt high enough for him to pinch Kurt's nipples gently between is thumb and forefinger. Kurt moaned and bit gently down on Blaine's tongue which he responded by grabbing Kurt's ass pulling him flush to his hips and grinding his already hard cock against Kurt. "We need to be naked." Kurt whispered as they stopped in their tracks to make it happen.

Blaine held his hand out. "Come here." He led Kurt to the cushions and blankets on the floor. What they hadn't realized was the fuzzy rug underneath. As they cuddled in front of the fireplace. "What time is it Kurt?"

"I don't know. Probably around midnight, but who cares. I'm not planning on sleeping soon." They lay facing each other on the blankets with the cushions under their heads. "These are the softest blankets I've ever felt. I wonder what they're made of."

"You're not changing the subject on me. It's a very rare thing if I can get you in the middle of the woods in a cabin." Blaine gently traced the tips of his fingers along Kurt's side starting at his shoulder and ending at his hip. Kurt breathed a sigh of content for the moment. "I'm going to make love to you right here and then there and finally there." He pointed to the rocking chair then the bed. Kurt shivered at the prospect.

"I think your forgetting about the bathroom. I wonder what's in there."

"The bathroom is for tomorrow." Blaine smiled slyly knowing that there was a two person Jacuzzi tub in the bathroom.

"Well, you keep threatening me and I keep seeing no action Mr. Anderson. When is all this love making…" Blaine cut Kurt off with his lips sucking on Kurt's bottom lip before biting lightly on it and them moving down to his nipples to tease and suck on them. Kurt whimpered under Blaine's assault, but this is what he dared Blaine to do just seconds before. Kurt clenched his fists into the blankets as Blaine moved to his hip bone sucking a hickey right on top of the bone. Kurt screamed out in pleasure when Blaine's lips sank down around his cock feeling the moist hot cavern of Blaine's mouth.

Blaine went to work sucking and licking Kurt's cock. "You're dick is absolutely perfect. You know that?" Kurt hoped he didn't expect a response as he grunted in response to Blaine sucking his full length hard. Blaine laughed at his inability to answer. Kurt felt his laughter on his cock.

"If you keep laughing, I'm not going to last long enough to get to the rocking chair over there." Kurt was breathing heavily as his arousal was taking over. "Blaine. Slow down."

Blaine was knocked into reality. He really loved sucking Kurt's cock. It was pretty. He never thought about his own cock as pretty, but Kurt's was definitely in the pretty category. In fact, Kurt's whole body was smooth and pretty. He groomed himself meticulously for Blaine, not that Blaine cared about all that. He would love Kurt any which way, because it was Kurt's mind and voice that drew him in. Blaine tried to groom himself for Kurt, even if Kurt told him he liked him a little unkempt, preferring his manliness. It's what made them work. Even though they were both definitely boys, they complemented each other because they appreciated the differences in their bodies. Before Blaine knew it, Kurt's mouth was swallowing Blaine to the hilt. Blaine moaned as he felt Kurt take him completely in his mouth, the head of his cock feeling the tightness of Kurt's throat as he deep throated him. "Ohhh.. Love you so much, Baby." Kurt knew how much Blaine liked it and it was a gift that he could even do it, amazed when he first realized that he didn't have much of a gag reflex. He continued to take him in fully a few times before Blaine stopped him and went for the suitcase. "Damn. Where is it?"

"I wondered why you packed suitcases when I plan on us being naked the rest of the night." Kurt giggled.

"I had to bring all your products in case you wanted them before going to bed and clothes for the drive home because I know you will want to be dressed nicely." He looked dopey. "And lube."

"A suitcase for lube?"

Blaine laughed because that's what it sounded like. "Well, I brought me clothes for the ride home and lube."

"Good thing you're not a heavy packer or you might not fit that lube."

Blaine found it inside the suitcase instead of in the outside pocket where he thought he put it. "You'll be sorry for making fun of me mister."

"I hope so." Kurt gulped. There were so many innuendos tonight mixed with the playful flirting. Kurt knew it was going to be a memorable night.

"Lay down." Blaine urged Kurt on his stomach as he massaged Kurt's back kneading his shoulders and gently pressing along the muscles of his back to his ass. He caressed Kurt's ass and then kneaded them with his palms before stopping to drizzle lube on his fingers and down Kurt's crack. Kurt laughed at the coolness of the lube, but then moaned as he felt Blaine's finger draw a line to his hole pressing on it but not penetrating. He just massaged gently until Kurt relaxed and then pressed a finger in slowly moving it out and then in again. Kurt whined with need as Blaine added a second finger and moved directly over his prostate stimulating it with his fingers. Blaine knew him all too well. "How does that feel?"

"Uungh.. P-p-perfect.. oohhhhh God. Perfect." Kurt couldn't wait to feel Blaine inside him.

"Kurt can you get up and kneel on the rocking chair?" Kurt nodded and proceeded the few steps to the rocking chair that was in the corner near the fireplace hearth. He moved his hands to the back of the rocking chair while he kneeled and spread his legs so that Blaine could enter him. Kurt had the feeling that he wouldn't have to do anything in this position in the rocking chair. Thank God for padding on the seat or his knees would give out too quickly.

Blaine lined himself up behind Kurt and pushed gently in. It was rough at first as Blaine pushed in because the rocking chair gave in to the press. Then Blaine held the arms of the chair steady and continued until he was completely sheathed inside Kurt. Kurt arched his back as Blaine held the chair tilted toward him effectively holding him deep inside Kurt. He moaned at the fullness and deepness of Blaine. "Oh my God, Blaine."

"Fuck." Blaine released the rocking chair arms gently and Kurt rocked away a bit. "This is going to be incredible, Baby," Blaine said as he pushed in again causing Kurt to rock forward. It was tough to find a rhythm at first, but soon Blaine's hands were on Kurt's hips and he was easily rocking into Kurt with deep penetrating thrusts. Kurt moaned repeatedly as he surrendered himself completely to Blaine.

"I.. Fuck.. I love you Blaine." Kurt could barely form words as he was slowly pushed and pulled by his hips on to Blaine's cock over and over again. Blaine held tight to make sure Kurt never rocked too fast. He didn't want to hurt him.

Blaine stilled. "Come here, Kurt. I want to feel you Baby."

Kurt initially laid down on the blankets spreading himself in front of the glow of the fireplace, but Blaine flipped him over tucking a cushion under him. Blaine slowly re-entered him and covered him with his body. Kurt turned to kiss Blaine and Blaine was right there with his tongue thrust into his mouth. There wasn't a part of Kurt that Blaine didn't have. His cock was inside Kurt, his tongue was in Kurt's mouth and his body was sealed over the top of Kurt's as he thrust into Kurt's hot tight hole. Blaine continued to thrust deep inside angled just right to hit his prostate and Kurt's screamed out his pleasure loudly. Kurt started to grind himself into the cushion meeting Blaine's thrusts, both starting to feverishly work toward their climax.

Blaine kissed and fucked Kurt deeply. He was in total control and Kurt loved it. Finally, Blaine started to feel his orgasm take hold in his belly and he started thrusting and moaning frantically. Kurt was screaming as they both came together screaming each other's name. Blaine rolled to the side and Kurt turned his head toward him. Blaine brushed Kurt's hair off his sweaty forehead whispering, "I love you. You're the best thing in my life."

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me." He looked at the cushion. "I think I am the worst thing to ever happen to this cushion." Kurt picked it up and set it back down. "This cushion will have to go. I can't imagine anyone else touching it after where it's been." Kurt laughed thinking about the fact that he just came in a public cushion.

Blaine shrugged. "Their loss. Your come is really sweet, Babe." The looked at each other for a moment and as they thought about how ridiculous that sounded they burst into a fit of laughter, rolling together on the floor.

In all, they made love one more time on the floor and then on the bed, after which they fell asleep in each other's arms until the morning.

* * *

><p>"Ughh." Blaine groaned when he woke up.<p>

"What? Ooohhh. Shit!" Kurt rolled over moaning.

"I think I might have broken my body." Blaine was rubbing his thigh and leg. It felt cramped.

"I think you might have broken my body, Blaine." Kurt plopped back down on the bed.

"I think it was worth it." Blaine smiled slyly.

"It was so worth it except that I can't move at all. You're going to have to carry me to the shower."

"There's a Jacuzzi bathtub in there. We can lay in some warm water with bubbles." Blaine turned toward Kurt trying to figure out if Kurt was up for it.

"I'm not sure I can walk." He looked serious.

"Oh my God. Let me look."

He slapped at Blaine as he tried to lift his legs up. "No Blaine. I'm okay. I just don't think I can get up yet." Blaine was worried because Kurt had never responded like this before. He was worried that he really hurt Kurt.

"Baby I need to look." Blaine's eyes pleaded with Kurt, so he just gave in. He was very sore after all and there would be no lovemaking this morning.

With a sigh Kurt lifted his legs up by the knees hoping it didn't look as bad as it felt. He was quite raw. "I'm sure it's not that bad."

"You look really sore, but I think you'll be okay." Blaine pulled Kurt's legs back down. "Next time you need to tell me when you've had enough. I feel like I overstepped my bounds, Love."

"I honestly never feel like I've had enough of you Blaine. Really. I didn't even know I was sore until I rolled over when I woke up." Blaine looked really sad and Kurt noticed the change in his demeanor immediately. "Hey. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Except hurt you and not control myself enough to not hurt you." Blaine could feel a pain in his chest and clutched his chest a little massaging it. "I said I would never hurt you Kurt and I did anyway." He was clearly beating himself up over it.

"Blaine. Listen to me. You didn't hurt me. I loved every minute of it. I didn't even hurt last night. It was just this morning. I promise you, everything we did felt amazing. It always does. We probably just need to not do it so much in one night." Kurt ran his palm over Blaine's chest and took his hand into his squeezing tightly. "Now, get me in that Jacuzzi tub." Kurt smiled brightly and how could Blaine feel bad when Kurt clearly loved him with all his heart.

He picked Kurt up and carried him bridal style into the bathroom setting him on the vanity chair. Kurt giggled. "You're perfect, Blaine."

"All evidence to the contrary, my love." He frowned and turned to the bathtub filling it with warm water and sprinkling bubble bath into the tub. Kurt was smiling with anticipation. He knew this would be fun and would definitely feel good.

"When is breakfast?"

"When we get out of the tub and I call them. Then the full body massage will be after that."

"Where will we get the massage?"

"Right here in the lodge. They bring the massage tables right into the lodge and do them here."

Kurt bounced up and down in his seat until he felt the flaring burn on his ass. "Shit. Quit getting me all excited."

"Quit bouncing around." Blaine couldn't help but smile at Kurt. Kurt's eyes were bright blue as they always were when he was excited about something. He turned back to the bath and it looked ready. He turned and picked Kurt up and tried to at first put him down in the water, but ended up putting Kurt on his feet in the tub.

"Geez Blaine. The tub is huge!"

"Made for two, Love." Blaine winked at Kurt making him blush. He loved that he could still make Kurt blush even if it was only some of the time. "I love when you blush. I actually miss it."

"I've seen and experienced your whole body Blaine and you've touched me everywhere. I guess I just don't get so embarrassed anymore."

Kurt sat down in the bubbles and Blaine stepped in. There was enough room to sit next to each other so they did. Blaine turned on the jets and they sunk down into the bubbles enjoying the warm sprays of water on their aching muscles. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt so that he could lay on his chest. "Mmmm. I like this so much."

"Me too." Kurt sighed and rested on Blaine. They lay silently with the pulsating water around them. It was starting to cool off so Blaine turned off the jets and they lay in silence for a few minutes.

"Are you ready for breakfast?"

"I guess so." Kurt frowned. "I like being in the bathtub with you. It's so relaxing."

"But we have facials and massages. You're going to love it because our facials will be done after our backs our massaged, but while we are having our fronts massaged."

Kurt giggled. "Our fronts?"

Blaine laughed. "I guess that sounded like some kind of seedy massage parlor with people giving us hand jobs. You know what I mean Kurt. They will massage our front chest and leg muscles while we get facials and our faces will get massaged."

"Well, when you put it that way, let's get our breakfast so we can get our fronts massaged."

"I love it when you're being silly."

"I just love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews.. Hope it was to your liking.<strong>


	38. Oil Soothes the Soul

**A/N: Jet lag sucks.. I think I am finally back to eastern time, but this week getting back to my time zone was awful. thanks for your patience.**

**There is a bunch of story in here and a little treat of love at the end. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own them and never will... I guess. :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38 – Oil Soothes the Soul<strong>

Blaine and Kurt were lying side by side on the massage tables. "Blaine.. Blaine.. this is like being in heaven. What made you think of doing this?"

"I thought about how achy my body has been from football and how nice it would be to have a massage." The eucalyptus oil they were rubbing into Blaine sore body was soothing.

"Thank you. Thank You. Thank you. What is that wonderful smell. It reminds me of the wilderness. It's so calming." Kurt sighed.

"It's a eucalyptus lavender oil. It's very calming." The massage therapist answered and then asked them to roll over as they continued to massage their chests, shoulders and then thighs. Two more people got started on the facials. Cassie was bent over Kurt admiring his skin. "You have a beautiful complexion. Your skin is in wonderful shape. Sal, come here. You rarely see a man with a perfect complexion. His pores are almost invisible."

Blaine snickered from his table. "Hey Anderson. I've told you so many times that you need to take care of your face. I know you love it when I take care of your face for you. I wish you would let me, Babe."

"What products do you use on your face?" Cassie questioned as she massaged Kurt's forehead gently.

"I use mostly Clinique for me, but I love Kiehl's and Murad too." Kurt added, "Blaine would have great skin too if he let me take care of it. He has such great skin color, I just wish he would let me use a tanning lotion on him all the time."

Sal was already working on him. "You do have very nice coloring Mr. Anderson."

"Kurt, I don't moisturize, remember?"

"Honey, you need to. Now be quiet and let Sal fix your face and skin."

"I thought you loved my face."

"Oh, I do, but you need to take care of your skin or one day everyone is going to think that I'm married to a man twice my age."

Blaine humphed. "Fine. Fix me Sal." Within a few minutes, Blaine was sighing. "Well, that feels so good. Kurt, baby, if you did this, I would let you give me a facial every day." Kurt just giggled as cucumbers were placed on his eyes and a soft cloth draped over his now prepared face.

Blaine and Kurt completely enjoyed the pampering and before they knew it, it was time to go home. They were sitting in chairs on the screened in porch just holding hands and talking. "We need to start working on the song we want to sing for Sectionals. What do you think we should do?"

"I don't know. I think something slower is better for us. That way you won't have to do the silly dancing moves that you do."

Kurt was offended even though he knew he wasn't a good dancer. "I thought you liked my moves."

"Oh, I do. Those moves should be only for me." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand tighter. "I wish we had a place like this to visit whenever we wanted to."

"You have the money to do it."

"I know my parents do, but I personally don't have it." Blaine looked at Kurt wondering where that came from. They never talked about his parents money or the fact that Blaine was filthy rich. "You seem a little annoyed, Babe."

"Well, I didn't realize how rich you were until the trip." They never really discussed in detail why Blaine never said anything. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted you to love me for who I was, not because I had money."

Kurt looked like he was going to cry. "You really thought I would do something like that?"

"No. I really didn't." Blaine reached up to caress Kurt's arm. "Especially, after I really got to know you. I knew you would never do that."

"I like that you have money Blaine, but I think that maybe I should start contributing to our living situation and to the wedding."

"Kurt, no. I can take care of you."

"I'm not a girl that needs to be taken care of."

Blaine remained calm and thoughtful. "I know you're not a girl, Kurt. I'm pretty sure I had your dick in my mouth and sucked on it. In fact, I've done it hundreds of times." He tried to lighten up the conversation and smiled questioningly at Kurt hoping this could be dropped.

"I just feel like it's so one-sided lately."

"It's not. My parents and grandparents have the money. We don't take it for granted and we hang out with them when they visit. You need to think of it in the way that they want to take care of the people that mean the most to them. You and I fall into that category." Blaine paused to collect his thoughts and explain it properly. "When you grow up like I did, you spend a lot of time seeing the rich brats that spend money like it's water and never learn what it's like to work hard for something because it's always been so accessible. You never ask me to buy you things or to pay for things. Just the fact that you worry about it makes me love you more because of how good and honest you are."

"But you still buy me stuff."

"You never ask for it. I do it because you're not selfish. I do it because I love you. I do it because you're worth every last penny I have Kurt. You deserve to be treated well because it's so clear that you appreciate everything I do for you. Everything. Do you understand?"

"I guess."

"Think of it this way. My grandparents and parents want this extravagant wedding. It's not really our choice to do it. If it were me, I would be happy taking you to Paris or wherever and get married just us. I don't care who's there or where we do it, I just want to be married to you."

"I fall more and more in love with you every day. I didn't think it was even possible, but it is." Kurt's eyes were filled with tears of love. The man he was in love with professed his love for him. He felt so much for Blaine, more than he thought he could ever feel.

They both sighed as they looked out over a small lake and the trees, just taking in the peace of the afternoon. "Sirs?" John appeared in the doorway. "Sorry to bother you both, but I knocked and no one answered. I hope it's okay that I just came in?"

Blaine stood first. "Certainly John. We're ready. We were just relaxing and talking, but we're ready to go."

"I'll just get your luggage in the car and I'll wait outside for you." John left without another word.

They stood just looking at each other holding hands. "Best trip ever." Kurt smiled.

"Best? Really. I guess I need to show you a better time if you think this was the best. What about New York? Or Europe?"

Kurt shied a little. "I think every trip with you is the best, but I was just referring to last night." He blushed light pink to his ears.

Blaine kissed him gently on the cheek and then each hand. "Last night was epic."

* * *

><p>"So, what are you planning on singing, now that you won the contest?" Rachel was sassy as she sat herself down close to Kurt.<p>

Kurt chewed his salad. "hhlphd on." He swallowed. "You pick the most inopportune times to ask questions sometimes Rachel." Blaine hadn't been paying attention at all. He was talking football with the rest of the boys. The season was coming to an end in a few weeks. He tried to hear what they were talking about but couldn't figure it out. "I think we are still in the midst of football. I'll be glad when it's over."

Blaine caught the end of his sentence. "When what's over?"

"Football."

Blaine's puppy dog eyes made themselves known. "I'm having so much fun though. We might make it to the playoffs too."

"Senior night is in two weeks. Then if we make the playoffs I'll have a few more games."

"I want to start planning our wedding, Blaine. We also need to start deciding what song we're going to sing for Sectionals. I feel like we have dozens of decisions to make and it hangs in the balance of when football season ends." Kurt was a little frustrated and Blaine knew he had to calm him immediately or he would go nuts.

"We'll talk about it tonight. Plus, we're going to go to Boston for Thanksgiving. We'll get a bunch of stuff done then. I thought my grandma was sending you things?"

"She is. As long as the cake tastes good, I already have it picked out." Kurt had the biggest smile on his face. "Do you want to see it?"

"I want to be surprised." Blaine responded with a smile. "I like surprises."

"Well, I would like to see it." Rachel nudged Kurt. "Surely you have a binder with wedding plans."

"Please.. You know how I am." Kurt hunched over and got all excited and soon Rachel and Kurt were giggling about his plans. Blaine loved to see Kurt all excited. It made Kurt glow when he talked about it. "I'll show you after school if you come over. The binder is too big to bring with me."

"Let's do coffee after school and you can show me everything!" Rachel became extremely high pitched and chatty.

Kurt squealed over it. "Blaine, I'm going to meet Rachel after school for coffee and go over the things I already know. This is your last chance to choose your cake."

"You pick."

"I already picked the wedding cake, but there is also a grooms cake."

Blaine was so confused. "Aren't we both grooms."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but on our wedding, I will be the center of attention."

Blaine shook his head. "I like chocolate cake. You can pick everything else related to the cake, Babe. I just want you to have fun and be happy." Kurt smiled because it was his forte.

"I promise it will be perfect, Blaine."

"Just like you."

"You guys make me sick. Blaine, you make all dudes look bad." Finn responded after listening to their conversation.

"Excuse me Finn?" Kurt was pissed diva. "Why does he make 'dudes' look bad?" Kurt held his fingers up making quotes in the air.

"Well, because he is just letting you do whatever you want."

"But, Finn, I'm a guy too." Kurt locked his eyes on Finn and Finn actually looked scared. "Well, just because you are kind of the more.. uh.. fashionable dude in the relationship. H-h-he's kind of the guy dude."

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that Finn." Rachel reached for Kurt's hand.

"Finn. That was kind of mean to say to Kurt. You of all people." Rachel took Kurt's side. She had seen him at his lowest and knew that would be a blow to his ego.

Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt and whispered in his ear. "He didn't mean it that way, Kurt. He loves you. You know that." Kurt knew he had to leave the room or he was going to cry in front of everyone. He stood to leave and Blaine could see the tears he held back and the pain in his eyes.

"Kurt! Wait! I'm sorry, Kurt. You know I love you, dude." Finn realized the sting of what he said, but he truly didn't mean it as a bad thing. Finn just never thought before he spoke and Kurt should have been used to that. He caught Kurt and saw the tears in his eyes. "Man. I'm so sorry Kurt. I didn't mean it like that."

Kurt sighed looking still dejected. "It's okay Finn. I'm too sensitive. I know you didn't mean it like that. It hurts though. You need to know that when people say that they think of me as the .. You know, the girl, that it hurts my feelings. It hurt's more when it comes from my brother."

Finn had the saddest look on his face because he just didn't think before he spoke. "I really am sorry Kurt. I love you, you know that. You're an awesome brother and our family is sort of awesome." Kurt nodded and Finn pulled him into a big hug.

"Okay. I'm going to class." Kurt smiled slightly.

"We're okay?"

"yeah. We're okay."

Blaine and Rachel walked over as soon as they saw the boys hug. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just hate when people think of me as the girl in the relationship. There are other things too, but I don't really feel like talking about any of it right now."

"Later then?"

"Yeah."

They walked to class. Blaine worried about what was bothering Kurt that he wanted to talk about later. He was committed and would deal with dispelling any worries that Kurt had. Kurt thought about things a lot and Blaine knew how much thought went into everything that Kurt did. That was the passion that Blaine loved about him. That was the passion that made him feel like he could take on the world ever day as long as Kurt was with him.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Kurt met at the coffee shop and Kurt pulled out a binder that was 6 inches thick.<p>

"Oh my God, Kurt. What is all of this."

Kurt opened it and showed her every tab. "I have cakes, colors, suits, food, decoration, invitations, limosines, wedding favors, bridesmaid dresses, groomsmen suits and last but not least, guest lists." Kurt smiled because even though it looked like a big mess and like he was over the top, he just knew everything was going to be exactly how he wanted it.

He took a sip of coffee as Rachel paged through the book. She got to the bridesmaid page and slightly gasped. "That's my name. There I am!" Rachel was almost singing it.

"Of course it's your name. Remember, I asked you already."

"I know, but this just makes it real Kurt."

Kurt was giddy with excitement. He was bouncing in his chair. "Yes it does. So I made a little change. I know you agreed to be my Maid of Honor, but I want to ask Puck to be my Best Man. Blaine's already got Finn, but since I wanted 2 people I thought he could have Finn and Wes." Then I have Mike, David, Nick and Jeff as his groomsmen."

"Why did you give Finn such a hard time if you are going to have all of these Bridesmaids?" She noticed all the New Directions girls that were included in the wedding party.

"I don't know. You know I love my girl time, but I just get sensitive you know?" Kurt really couldn't explain it. He knew he identified with the girls better, but just hearing Finn say it made him want to change it. "But, I also can't leave Tina, Mercedes and even Quinn out of the group."

"What about Brittany and Santana?"

"The rest of New Directions are going to be doing things in the wedding too. They are the only people that ever accepted me, so I want them to be part of my special day."

* * *

><p>The next 2 weeks of school were so normal and non - exciting. Everyone in Glee club attributed it to the excitement of Homecoming being over and now all they looked forward to was Sectionals. The Glee guys that were on the football team looked forward to Senior Night and the possibility of getting into the state playoffs. Kurt continued to plan the wedding and was on the phone nightly with Ellen getting a schedule together for Thanksgiving when they would be visiting Boston.<p>

Everyone was going to Boston for Thanksgiving this year, including Rachel. "You are in for huge surprise when you see the family jet."

"I've seen some of your pictures Kurt. It looks awesome."

"It's even more so when you are in it. It's like a house in the sky."

They were in the Bleachers waiting for all the Senior Night festivities to start. "Why didn't you walk with Blaine tonight."

"It's a night for parents to feel important that their child is graduating soon."

"Blaine should be getting word soon about Columbia, shouldn't he?"

"Yes. The last date to apply for early admission is November 1st. I'm a little nervous about getting in. I think Blaine is a shoe in based on his visit in September. I'm just worried that I won't get in anywhere."

"What'll you do?"

"I don't know." Kurt didn't want to talk about it and thankfully he didn't have to because they started announcing some things for Senior Night.

'_We are proud to recognize our Football Seniors tonight. Join us in recognizing these fine athletes for their hard work on the field. Number 54, Azimio Adams, escorted by his parents, Joe and Tasha Adams.'_ The announcer continued on with Azimio's history with the team and school accomplishments.

Kurt leaned into Rachel. "Blaine's next. Where are his grandparents?" Kurt glanced around to see them making their way over to them. "Ellen, Jack. Thank God you didn't miss them."

"It would've been alright Kurt. It's not like we never get to see them."

"But, Jack, this is special. He is a senior football player. It's his last year."

"Well, Kurt, wasn't it his first year too?"

"Technically, no." Kurt reminded Jack. "He played as a freshman before going to Dalton."

Jack laughed. "I guess you're right Kurt. But still, I'm here so I get to see him."

'_Number 88, Blaine Anderson, escorted by his parents JR and Ellen Anderson. Blaine Anderson is a first year McKinley player. He is a wider received that leads the team in touchdowns and receptions. Blaine plans to attend Columbia University and major in Comparative Literature and Society."_

Rachel turned to Kurt with a weird look on her face. It almost looked like she ate a bug. "Rach? What's wrong?"

"Comparative Literature and Society? Why? Why? It sounds pretty icky and boring."

Kurt just laughed while Jack responded to her. "That was my major Rachel." Ellen joined in the laughter because Rachel didn't even know how to respond.

"Oh. So he's going to be a lawyer too?"

Kurt knew his plan was lawyer or politics. "Maybe. I think he's definitely interested in law, especially equal rights. He's a first amendment junkie. He'll be great in law or politics or anything he wants to do." Kurt had such belief in Blaine's ability. Jack just beamed at the trust and faith that Kurt had in his grandson.

It seemed like this was taking forever. _Number 9, Finn Hudson, escorted by his parent's Burt and Carole Hummel. Finn is a fourth year player and in his second year as the first string quarterback. Finn had completed more passes for touchdowns this year than he has in the last 3 years put together. _

Everyone clapped as they finished up the rest of the seniors. JR and Catherine were walking up the steps with Burt and Carole. "Hey Kurt. I guess this is it?" JR actually looked sad that football season was coming to an end.

"If they make the playoffs, there will be a few more weeks." Kurt said with a little hope for JR.

Burt chimed in. "Even if they make it, they'll have a tough time making it past the first round. The team they have to play is from Dayton area. It's that school that has had quite a few player move on to the NFL. They're always a powerhouse."

"We have sectionals coming up and we still need to figure out a song that we're singing?" He turned to Blaine's parents and grandparents. "Did he tell you that we won the contest to be the feature for sectionals?"

JR looked confused. "He didn't, but we've been busy. It's possible that Catherine knew." He looked to her, but she shook her head. "So the two of you are singing together?

"Yeah. Every competition we compete for who gets the feature song. This time, we won, so we get to sing a duet as the feature song for sectionals competition."

"Is it safe to do that Kurt?" JR looked worried, not mad or upset. He really looked afraid. "I mean, in this community you both have made a name for yourself and people actually know the two of you, but outside of here, there might be people that won't like it."

"It'll be okay. We sang together last year and no one did anything. I guess it's different among singing groups. They tend to be the outcasts in schools like ours, so they tend to be more accepting."

Rachel had been listening the entire time. "Also, many of the show choir people plan to go to Broadway like me. If they plan on doing that, they'll have to deal with gay people all the time. I hear half of Broadway is gay." Rachel smiled proudly, like she has some special intelligence.

"Oh, I didn't know you planned on going into theater Rachel." Burt laughed. JR looked at Burt as Rachel set on her discussion about how talented she was and her dance lessons since the day she could walk. She went on to talk about her vocal coaching and how Barbara Streisand was her idol. She continued on as the game started and it seemed she would never stop.

Burt leaned over to JR sometime during the first quarter. "I guess I should have warned you about her. This could go on for days."

Kurt sat there staring with glazed over eyes. He hadn't even noticed that Blaine had just scored and he finally lost it. "Oh my God Rachel, not everyone needs to hear your life story. You could just say, I have aspirations to go to Broadway and leave it at that!." Burt and Carole laughed.

Rachel looked a little hurt being talked to like that. It was Carole that lightened it up. "Oh, Sweetheart. We know that you're excited, but sometimes you need to give people time. One story at a time might be easier."

"Thank you Carole." Rachel looked up at the score board. "When did they score?"

Burt responded, "Just now. Finn passed to Blaine for a touchdown."

The rest of the game went on with the standard idle chatter. Kurt talked with Catherine and Ellen about some of his decisions for the wedding and about when they came for Thanksgiving, how he decided what things he could get crossed off the list. He was excited.

* * *

><p>Finally in bed alone. Kurt was just staring at Blaine and running his fingers through his damp curls. Blaine closed his eyes just enjoying the tender fingers on him. "You smell good."<p>

Kurt just laughed. "Thank you. You look good."

"I look like a hobbit."

"I wish you wouldn't say that. You are most definitely gorgeous. Girls love you."

Blaine tilted his head to Kurt's and captured his lips. "I don't care about girls. I care about your soft lips and how they should be attached to mine right at this moment."

Kurt obliged kissing Blaine gently and giving in to Blaine's tongue as he deepened the kiss poking his tongue inside Kurt's mouth to taste the familiar taste of Kurt. Blaine decidedly loved whatever made Kurt's mouth taste like it did. He always had the hint of coffee and something that was just Kurt. It was like Kurt's come. Whatever it was that Kurt ate, must ooze out of him because his come was sweeter rather than more bitter. As he thought about Kurt's come, he started to harden, but that was okay because Kurt had snaked his hand under the covers to Blaine's quickly hardening cock, caressing him. God, Blaine was so glad they slept naked all the time, because that meant he could grab Kurt too. That's what he did. He reached down to stroke Kurt lovingly just as Kurt was doing for him.

Blaine whispered, "lube". Kurt's touch disappeared as he leaned back to get it from the nightstand.

"What do you want Blaine? I'll do anything." Kurt whispered sweetly back to him.

"This is what I want. I want to breathe you in and see your eyes on me when you come."

Kurt smiled gently and squeezed lube in the palm of his hand tossing it aside and reaching for Blaine's hand taking it in his and entwining their fingers together rubbing the lube gently between their palms. "That's what I want too." He released Blaine's hand and resumed stroking Blaine twisting his wrist as he reached the head. Blaine followed Kurt's actions as they looked in each other's eyes. The feel of Blaine's fist was gentle, sure and firm and as he rubbed the top of his head circling it with his thumb, Kurt let out a whimper as he kissed Blaine so lovingly and deeply breathing in his scent and everything that was Blaine.

"Kurt. That's so perfect. You know me so well." Kurt let Blaine's cock go for a minute as he caressed his balls and ran his fingers from his hole over the perineum and back to his balls again. "UUuuungh. So close baby. So close."

"Mm-me too." Blaine watched Kurt fall apart as Blaine did the same thing to Kurt, but rubbed his finger circling over Kurt's hole. He knew how sensitive Kurt was and his reaction was just as expected. Kurt's breathing stuttered and his eyes shut.

"Baby, open your eyes. I want to see you when you come." Blaine kissed his forehead and his neck. Kurt opened his eyes though it was difficult with all the sensations. He breathing sped up as he could see Blaine breathing heavier too. The recognition of how close they were resonated in his mind and he, too, couldn't wait to see Blaine in that moment just before he comes.

"Kurt.. Oh my God.. Kurt, I'm… I'm coming!" Blaine eyes widened slightly before he had to close them just for a split second. They were bright and looked like he just saw something so beautiful.

In that same second, Kurt was whining with every stroke that Blaine made. He stroked and twisted his wrist and rubbed Kurt's head as he breathed heavily, clearly ready to come. As Blaine screamed, he heard Kurt whine his name quietly. "Blaaaaiine. Oh God." As he curled in toward Blaine trying to control how sensitive he was. Blaine had only lost sight of Kurt for those first few seconds that his mind was blown away in space somewhere, but when he could train his eyes on Kurt again, he saw pools of blue, completely lust blown and shining brightly. They were blank but Kurt was there in his blissful state.

"You're so beautiful when you come Kurt. I never want to forget this. I never want to forget how you let go and how much control and trust you give to me. You let me make you feel good and there's no embarrassment to it. Then you give me the gift of making me feel good too. It's such a wonderful gift." Blaine was teary eyed. He was honest and laid his heart out for Kurt to grab in his hand and take as his own.

"We are a gift. Our entire relationship is a beautiful, fantastic gift. The fact that we can pleasure each other without feeling embarrassed or awkward. We've given ourselves to each other completely and I always want that. I never want to hide things from you." Kurt looked away from Blaine, because he had been hiding something.

"What have you been thinking about?"

"Well, let me get a washcloth first and I promise to talk to you about it."

Blaine looked frightened. "Should I be worried?"

Kurt gave him that easy going smile. "No, of course not." Kurt returned with the washcloth in hand and wiped himself and Blaine and tried his best to clean off the sheets. "Let's just sleep on top of the sheet, I'll grab another blanket." When he returned with a fuzzy soft blanket for them to sleep under, he immediately nuzzled into Blaine's neck. "I've been thinking about what it means to become an Anderson."

"What?" Blaine was somewhat shocked. He didn't expect it to be something like that.

"You heard me." Kurt pushed back so that he could look Blaine in the eyes to have this conversation. He needed to learn to be adult about things. "I've been thinking about what it means to become and Anderson. John, you know, the limo driver?"

"Yes? Did he say something?" Blaine looked like he was about to get mad.

"Yes. But, nothing bad. He just made me think. He talked about how he would do anything for any of the Anderson's. He's very loyal and it seems like he really respects you and your family. I just started to think that your name is very important."

It was like a light bulb went off in Blaine's head. He knew where this was leading. "Anderson is important, but each Anderson is responsible for creating their own life and their own importance." Blaine paused. "This is about our names right?"

"Yes. It's about the name we take when we get married. I don't want to stop being a Hummel and I don't think it's fair to me to stop making you be an Anderson. Hummel-Anderson and Anderson-Hummel is so long, it might be ridiculous to keep both names, but I can't think of anything else that would acceptable."

"Let's put acceptable aside. Anything we decide is what becomes acceptable. No one else can tell us what's right for us. Okay?"

"Yeah. I guess."

"So this is what's been on your mind for two weeks?"

"A bit." He looked shyly at Blaine who wasn't convinced. "Okay, so I've been thinking about it a lot. I just don't want to disrespect your family or my dad. I want to make everyone happy."

"Kurt, we only have to answer to each other. It's what makes us happy, not everyone else." He paused. "The name doesn't make me, Kurt, I make my own name for myself and so do you."

"You're right, I guess."

"I know I am. So what name did you have in mind before you started thinking about the Anderson name."

Kurt blushed a little and smiled as he thought it in his head before he said it out lout. "I think I would like to be Anderson-Hummel. I think I like to hear Kurt Anderson-Hummel. It's just nice sounding. Maybe because I've always been Hummel that hearing Anderson first really changes it for me. How about you?"

"I think Anderson-Hummel sounds perfect."

Kurt sighed in relief. "Thank you Blaine."

"No need to thank me, you decided and I was happy with it. I would have told you if I didn't like it. I think it sounds perfect. Next time don't think about it for two weeks to discuss what's bothering you. We can always talk to each other, right?"

"Right." Kurt nodded and big weight lifted off his shoulders.

"We should probably sleep so we can go to Between the Sheets tomorrow and get music to try out. Okay?"

"Yes. I love you, Blaine."

I love you too, Kurt Hummel."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? I can't wait to write thanksgiving. I had to start skipping ahead a little bit or this story would end up being a million chapters long! LOL<strong>


	39. Sexy Sunday's

**A/N: There have been so many distractions lately, but here's the next chapter. It's shorter than my norm, but it was a good cut-off point in the story. Will start to work on the next tomorrow.. or today since I'm posting this chapter at 2:00 Eastern**

**Warning: Smut! hee hee**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 39 – Sexy Sunday<strong>

"Okay Kurt, do I need to remind you that we can't sing a Broadway song for Sectionals? It limits us too much. It would be like committing show choir suicide."

Kurt responded with his meanest diva stare and, "If you're just going to patronize me, Blaine Anderson, I'll leave you here."

Blaine grabbed Kurt from behind and hugged him kissing the side of his face near his temple. "You wouldn't do that to me. You love me too much to abandon me."

"And, how do you know that?"

"As I recall, you offered to do anything I wanted just last night." Blaine kissed Kurt's neck breathing in his cologne. "God, you smell good." He then turned away leaving Kurt staring at the Broadway sheet music. Kurt stayed there for a few seconds trying to regain his senses and met Blaine near the popular music section.

"Okay, Fine. So I love you." Kurt said nonchalantly as he fingered through a stack of Beach Boys sheet music.

"I would pay attention, Kurt. The Beach Boys really isn't us, however, I must admit that I like the beach and I definitely like boys." Blaine turned back to what he was looking at as Kurt realized he was just sifting through music and not paying attention, because when Blaine got this way, it got to Kurt. Blaine turned Kurt into mush when he flirted. He loved it, but not in the middle of the store. He wanted to continue this in the comfort of their home. That way he could do whatever he wanted to do with Blaine.

"Well, I must take you to the beach." Kurt smiled smugly thinking there wasn't possibly a way to make that comment flirtatious.

"As long as there are boys there, that would be fine." Blaine answered completely disinterested. Blaine knew exactly what he was doing. "Well, a secluded beach with you on it would be satisfactory also." Blaine tried not to laugh and he didn't, but he let a smile plaster his face. It was a sneaky conniving smile.

"Just satisfactory?"

"Well, if you must know, I prefer you to a bunch of other boys. I suppose if all I can get is a bunch of random boys, I shouldn't be picky."

"Is that so?" Kurt was smiling now as well. "Then it would be a shame if I didn't go with you to this beach. Wouldn't that make me and a beach more than satisfactory, then?"

Blaine pretended to think about it for a minute. Kurt slapped him on the head. "Well, that's not going to earn you any kudos."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's wrists tight. Kurt gasped at the strength that Blaine held his wrists. If he couldn't see Blaine's face, he would have been frightened. Seeing the love and lust in Blaine's eyes definitely calmed him instantaneously. "We need to go home now." Blaine gulped as he said it. "We can come back later if we need to, but I'm pretty sure I need to get you home right now."

* * *

><p>"Fuck me harder Blaine." Kurt was on all fours on the couch with his head pressed to the back of the couch. "God, I want you deeper, Oooohh." Kurt yelped at an especially harsh thrust by Blaine.<p>

"Kurt. I'm so sorry baby." Blaine stilled still inside Kurt as he rubbed his back. "I hate when we get in the heat of the moment and you're yelling at me to fuck you harder. It's like all I want to do is obey you. This was too much." He slipped out of Kurt slowly losing his hardness. Blaine felt awful that he hurt Kurt. "I can't.. I won't hurt you. I love you."

Kurt was still hard as can be. "Blaine please. I can't.. I need you. I need you inside me."

Blaine sat on the couch next to Kurt. He was still hard but softened slightly as soon he heard Kurt's yelp. "Okay, but let's go upstairs in the bed where I can love you, not fuck you. I'm done fucking you ever again. I don't care if you yell at me or swear at me or hit me. I will not, and I repeat, will not ever again do that to you."

Kurt rolled his eyes and spat out. "Ever the drama queen."

"Kurt, do you realize how it makes me feel when I hear you yell like that. I hear the pain. I know it hurts rather than feels good. I'm not that kind of guy. If you want it like that, then maybe we need to talk about this more." Blaine was dead serious. "I love you." Blaine grabbed his hands and pulled him toward the steps and slowly pulled him up the steps.

As they got to the top of the steps, Blaine scooped Kurt up bridal style and carried him into the bedroom, laying him gently on the bed. "I love you Blaine. I'm sorry."

Blaine already settled on top of Kurt grinding his hips into Kurt becoming painfully aroused as he kissed open mouthed long and gentle tongues mingling together in a sweet dance. This is what Blaine loved to do. Kurt was already moaning and whimpering, turning into a pile of all boy mush. This is how he wanted to see and hear Kurt. This was the ultimate pleasure the Blaine reveled in through over many times. He could do this to Kurt. "I'm going to make you feel good. Lay back and enjoy."

Blaine covered Kurt's body with his. They were touching in so many places. Kurt's arms were gripping the at Blaine bicep as he moaned in Blaine' ear. "F-f-ffeels so good Blaine." Blaine reached for the lube yet again and slicked up his cock. He held Kurt's ankles wrapping them around him as he pressed in. Kurt was still nicely opened up for him as he started to thrust gently turning Kurt in to muttering fool.

Blaine sat up so he could see himself moving in Kurt. It was the closest they would be. This is how they became one in the same and Blaine cherished the fact that they were allowed to do this. Kurt was moving around a little and started to scoot away from Blaine. He wasn't doing this on purpose, but just the natural thrusts from Blaine slid Kurt ever so slightly up the bed. Blaine pulled Kurt closer by his thighs and spread Kurt wide open holding him by his ankles. Kurt was at the complete mercy of his lover and that was okay because they had full trust in each other. In this position, he could push in further as he lifted Kurt's ass up just a bit higher, angling it so that his cock would hit Kurt's pleasure center with every thrust. "You're gorgeous like this. Fuck, just beautiful." Kurt panted and whined curling in on himself a little with every thrust.

Kurt was becoming more vocal. "Unnngh, Good, so good. Right there Blaine. Right there, please." Whining uncontrollably. "I'm g-g-gonna come, Blaine. Oh my God." He screamed out as Blaine continued to press inside feeling the squeeze as Kurt's ass responded to his orgasm and tried to push him out. He just pressed harder because he was on the edge now. So.. So close. Kurt was just about over his orgasm and would have been sooner if Blaine had stopped touching that spot deep inside him, but Kurt was now breathless as Blaine continued to press inside him. "Blaine come. Fill me up, I want to feel you inside me. Warm and wet inside me." And that was all it took. Blaine came long and hard with stuttering hips and sweaty palms, curly hair everywhere and inside Kurt.

Blaine finally fell into Kurt breathing heavily trying to recover from his orgasm. "That was mind-blowing Kurt." He slipped out and neither of them even wanted to move. They wanted to be in this moment. "It seems like we get better at this all the time. How is that even possible?" Blaine mumbled for his position slightly on top and partly not on top of Kurt.

"I think we love each other so much that we look for those ways to make it better. We look for them while in the act and not really thinking about it. I know you love to hear me whine, so I'm not afraid to get vocal because I know you'll react the way you do."

"Which is?" Blaine smiled into Kurt's shoulder.

"More passion, more everything. You look for more positions and try harder to make me louder until I'm just gone."

"I don't really think that way exactly. I just hear you and know that I can make you sound even better or like it even more." Blaine stopped talking to think for a moment about Kurt's revelation. "Hmm.. I guess you're right. It's not like I'm over here calculating and plotting, but in a sense I am in my mind."

"I know, Babe. I know. You certainly keep me guessing and I like that."

Lazy Sundays were fun, but so were sexy Sunday's.

* * *

><p>The school week was as normal as it could get until lunch on Tuesday.<p>

"We are in!" Finn announced at the lunch table and all the football guys erupted in cheers and high fives. "We play Saturday. We're playing Centerville High School and we're playing in a College Stadium. It's gonna be cool."

Kurt looked at Blaine. "All your hard work was worth it, baby."

"We probably won't win that game. Coach Beiste has told us how good they are."

"I don't care. I'm so proud of you." Kurt smiled and kissed his lips gently. Blaine smiled back.

Blaine perked up to listen about the upcoming game. Finn gave them some information. "We are going to play at University of Dayton's football field."

Puck chimed in. "We are going to get our asses kicked, but it'll be so cool to be able to play on a college field. For some of us, it'll be our first time to get to play on one."

Blaine added. "For some of us, it'll be our first and last." He looked at Kurt. "So it'll be cool to have this chance. I might have not gotten this chance if I didn't meet Kurt."

"Dude, are you going to get all romantic and mushy on us now?" Finn was ready to go in on them. "Are you going to stare deep into Kurt's eyes and Kurt will wrap his arms around you and say 'I love you, Blaine'." Puck immediately wrapped his arms around Finn and was batting his eyes.

"Then Kurt will say, 'Blaine you're the most awesomest future husband ever. I'm so proud of everything you do'" Puck tried to imitate Kurt's voice.

It didn't matter because they weren't paying attention. The boys continued in their charade as the girls laughed at them. Blaine and Kurt didn't even pay attention they were having their own little conversation. "So, do you think I should invite the Warblers? It's been a while since we've seen them. Maybe we can have them stay at the condo overnight so we can hang out."

"Whatever you want to do. It would be nice to see them. It would be nice for them to see you play football. I can't remember if they were able to come out at all."

"They were going to, but they probably got busy." Blaine looked sad about it.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"I know you miss them. Do you regret coming here?"

"Never in a million years. Any time spent away from you is wasted time, Kurt. I believe I've told you many times how important you are to me. I would be more upset if I couldn't see you every day."

Kurt looked unconvinced. "You'll have your whole lifetime to see me every day Blaine. I just want you to be happy."

Blaine took Kurt's hands in his and squeezed them tightly. "I am more than happy. I'm ecstatic. You and me go beyond anything I had going at Dalton. Okay?"

"Okay. I love you, if that's any consolation."

"Oh Kurt, I love you too. I never meant for you to feel this way. You heard me before, I'm so excited to play football in a real college stadium. I wouldn't be doing that if it weren't for you. It's going to be so much fun. My parents and grandparents are going to go nuts over this."

"It is pretty cool." Kurt finally smiled because Blaine truly seemed excited about it.

"It will be. Then, Thanksgiving with the entire family in Boston. I'm really looking forward to that time. We can really start working on the wedding." Kurt really perked up at hearing Blaine talk about looking forward to the wedding. "I can't wait until we have our first thing picked out."

"We are going to first see the stadium and stop at the hotel. Don't worry though. I have an entire itinerary including who needs to attend. It's a good thing that Rachel is coming with us for Thanksgiving because she is on the itinerary."

Blaine had a funny look on his face. "Itinerary."

"But of course. If we don't have an itinerary, how are we going to get everywhere we need to?"

"But of course. I should've known you would be prepared to herd everyone to where they need to be."

"I'll share it with you at home later. That's where I'm keeping the laminated master copy. Then I have a specific itinerary for everyone that's involved."

Blaine knew better than to talk about this now, so he let it go hoping Kurt would forget about showing him for a few more weeks.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Finn arrived late for Friday night family dinner. "We're home!" Finn called as they dumped their bags by the front door.<p>

Burt met them both halfway down the hallway. "You guys ready for tomorrow?"

"As ready as we'll ever be, right Blaine?" Blaine nodded.

"So this team you're playing" Burt led them into the family room, "they're really good. They play in a good division, they've had several NFL players and uncountable college players. It's not looking good for you boys."

Finn was always optimistic, but he understood what would happen tomorrow night. "I just want to play a good game and score some points so we look good. I don't think we can beat then either. We watched film today. They're huge."

Blaine finally said something. "Their smallest player is 5'10" and 185 pounds." The look on Blaine's face was incredulous. "That is 3 inches taller and me and 40 pounds heavier than me. Don't tell Kurt. I don't want him to worry."

"I think you're right Blaine. He's going to worry as soon as he sees the other players take the field. Let's not tell him about that. I'll just handle him when we're in the stands."

Finn laughed. "When was the last time you had to control him, Burt."

Burt glared at Finn stopping the laughter immediately. "I am still the dad here. I once had to control Kurt. It hasn't been that long since I was in charge of him.

Finn shrugged and headed to the bathroom. "I'll bet people would pay money to see Burt try to control him."

Blaine answered the question that wasn't even asked. He just knew. "Kurt will listen to you Burt. Don't listen to Finn. He's being Finn."

Kurt burst into the room. "Hey you!" He crossed the room to wrap his arms around Blaine's neck. "Missed you. How was practice?"

"No practice, just film preparation, baby." Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine. This kiss was not tentative or scared, it was all love and passion. Next thing he knew Kurt's tongue was in his mouth and they were really making out in front of Kurt's dad. That couldn't be good, but Blaine didn't want it to stop. Kurt smelled so good, his arms and hair, and his skin.

They could hear Burt clearing his throat. "Kurt, Blaine is not for dinner."

"Dad!" he shriek and stepped away from Blaine.

"I- You…." Kurt was stuck.

"Of course Burt. Kurt knows that." Blaine winked at Burt. He was sure to give Finn and Burt that look that says 'don't forget our secret as they headed to the dinner table.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? <strong>

**Next is the game and then **


	40. Game Time

**A/N: So I was motivated and I have insomnia, so this was a good match for me to finish this chapter tonight and post it!**

**Surprise for this chapter: So much family time in this chapter. Fluffy..**

** Warning: I promised Warblers, but I just didn't like the way it was fitting in. Too much going on, so I back them out and changed things around. Have no fear Warbler fans, I have something coming up. You'll read about it in the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.. still wish I did.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 40 – Game Time<strong>

Kurt rode in the car with his parents and they planned on meeting Blaine's parents and grandparents at a restaurant near the university. It wasn't really Kurt's kind of place, but it was a bar/restaurant and right up Burt and JR's alley. Thankfully, they had salads to partner with the buffalo wings and fried food built to harden every artery that was there. "Dad, you really shouldn't eat that."

"Kurt, can I have just one night not to worry about eating healthy and just enjoy?" Kurt looked unconvinced that it would be okay. "One night, please?"

Kurt eyed him. "Fine, one night and then you have to promise to eat perfect for the next 2 weeks straight. No cheating. No beers." Kurt was bobbing his finger up and down.

JR eyed that finger and the look in Kurt's eyes. "Well Burt, I think Blaine's in huge trouble. Does he know about this side of Kurt?"

Kurt smiled smugly. "I think he secretly likes when I tell him what's good for him."

Burt added. "Blaine's actually gotten him to lighten up."

JR looked very surprised. "Really. He's worse than this usually?"

"Yes."

"Dad!"

"Son, I can't lie to your future father in law because he deserves to know that if anything happens to him, you will be taking charge of his life also." Burt patted JR on the back offering his condolences. "Kurt really takes care of everyone. He is by the book and no cheating."

"You make me sound like a prison warden."

"Well, if the shoe fits." Both JR and Burt laughed and reached for their beers simultaneously.

"And give me those keys gentlemen."

JR almost choked. Burt groaned. "Kurt, you will not treat us like children."

"If you both act like children and you drink more than what I deem acceptable by legal limits, I will take you keys away." They both slid their keys over to him giving in to the tyranny of Kurt Hummel.

"Burt, I think I like your son more and more every time I see him. I can't wait to see Blaine in 10 years. He's going to be in all kinds of trouble with this one." JR turned to Kurt. "Kurt, instead of fashion, have you thought about a career in law. You would do well."

"Ewww.. no way. That's Blaine's area. I need to save the world from bad fashion." Kurt smiled because he liked taking care of everyone around him. Ever since his dad's first heart attack, he took care of them. Well, from a personal care and health standpoint, he took care of them. It was Blaine that really saved him from living a life of loneliness.

"Well, the world of fashion should be warned that Kurt Hummel is going to take it by storm." JR held his frosty mug of beer up. "To Kurt Hummel, leader of the fashion world." Burt toasted with his matching frosty mug and Kurt held up his water glass.

"That would be Kurt Anderson-Hummel, gentlemen." They both looked at Kurt but Kurt was looking at his glass of water with content upon hearing himself say his future married name out loud. He was enjoying the ring to it.

"You're going with Anderson-Hummel?" Burt was surprised. Not because he was putting Anderson first, but because they were going to hyphenate. Burt generally didn't know if they even changed names in their situation.

"Yes. We wanted to show our respect and love for both families. Blaine suggested we go with Hummel – Anderson because, well, you kind of helped bring his parents back to him." He paused to see the look. They were both waiting for the rest. "I wanted Anderson – Hummel because I wanted to respect the tradition of the Anderson Family name. I'm sorry if you wanted us to choose Hummel – Anderson dad."

Burt was shaking his head emphatically. "No, that's not what I meant. It's just a very long name for you both to carry around with you."

JR took the opposite side. "I like it though. It sounds good." JR Anderson had certainly come a long way. "So how did you win."

"Well, It's kind of like you said JR. Blaine has to deal with me. I'm used to getting what I want, so I did." Kurt put his water down giving a final nod.

Burt turned to JR. "So, that's that." They smiled at each other. "I think we're both very lucky people JR."

"I agree with you Burt. Let's toast to lucky families!"

"Here. Here."

The food arrived and talk turned to football, naturally. "So Burt, I've been reading about this team and they have quite a history." Jack being the football guy knew about this team. "A lot of guys come out of this school and play in the NFL. They've got quite a tradition."

"Well, you're right about this team having a history, Jack. I've been reading up on them too. I think it's going to be a tough one." Burt didn't want to start Kurt worrying. "If we win this one, I think it'll be a miracle really. Finn and Blaine have had a really good season, but I don't think it will take very long to figure out the Hudson to Anderson plays. They'll surely shut them down quickly."

"Yeah. You're right about that. If I know the team, they already watched film on all the plays and know what to expect. Blaine is going to have guys all over him from the start of the game." JR paused. "They're big."

Kurt perked up and Burt tried to change the subject. "Yeah, so who have they played?"

"Even bigger teams. They play some Cincinnati teams that are outside their division and they are monsters too."

"Jack, what did you mean by they're big. Did you mean they have a lot of team players?" Kurt hoped.

Jack didn't realize how much Kurt would worry. "No, but they are a large team. The players are big guys. Not sure where they grow these guys, but they are big guys. They got a guy on the team that plays offensive line. He's 6'5" and 270 pounds. Even their shorter guys are big. Blaine's going to look scrawny compared to these guys."

"I hope he doesn't get hit hard. I can't bear to have him hurt again." Kurt was completely worried now. Burt could see it. He should have thought to warn everyone not to talk about it.

Kurt poked at his salad more than eating it. Catherine noticed him thought. "Are you feeling okay Kurt?"

"Yeah. Just worried about Blaine. Jack was talking about the players of the other team and how big they are and I just don't want Blaine to get hurt. I've just now gotten comfortable with him being okay."

"You don't worry, Kurt. The coach will be careful for him." She patted him on the hand.

"But I know Blaine will put up a fight and stay in the game longer than he should."

"Maybe they aren't as big as what you think."

"I hope."

* * *

><p>"Dad. Those boys are huge!" Kurt's eyes were wide open watching the teams warm up. The McKinley team had some players as big as them, but generally, they were smaller. "Blaine is so much smaller."<p>

Jack was always a good one to calm Kurt down. "Kurt, don't worry. Blaine is quick. He is going to get hit, but it won't be as bad as you think. It's not the size of the guy that causes the injury, it's more in the way you get hit. Trust me, there are probably times when Blaine was hit hard by a little guy just coming at the right angle. He'll be safe."

Kurt decided that Jack was the person he needed to sit next to so he could ask questions about anything that might happen on the field. Jack smiled as Kurt sat next to him. He was between Jack and Burt, which was odd because he usually sat with Ellen and Catherine to have wedding or some other fashion or health discussion. Ellen noticed what was happening and before she knew it, Kurt's hand was grabbing Jack's. "You usually sit with Blaine's grandmother. Anything I need to know about this complete change in seating?" Burt decided to try to figure out what Kurt was doing.

"Nope."

"So you don't want to be able to hound me and Jack about each player and what they're supposed to be doing on the field."

"Nope."

"And you not going to ask us a thousand questions about Blaine getting up from a big tackle, or if a hit is illegal?"

"Okay dad. I get it, but I am absolutely terrified that Blaine will get really hurt and then I'll be alone. And this engagement will mean nothing because Blaine will be dead, or he might not remember me, or he might be permanently injured."

Jack started to laugh. "You are such a worrier Kurt. Now I see."

"See what?"

"Another one of many reason's my grandson is drawn to you. It must be a genetic quality or perhaps even a detriment that an Anderson is drawn to mates that have a vivid imagination. They're creative and caring and, I hate to say, overdramatic, but that's the best way to describe it."

Kurt smiled even though he was being told to chill out. "I just can't imagine a life without him anymore, Jack. I love him so much that I think I will lose me, if I lose him."

"I know." Jack did get it. It's how he suspect Ellen feels about him.

Centerville had the ball first and Kurt breathed a sigh of relief because Blaine didn't play often on defense, since his main position was a wide receiver. Kurt watched as Centerville marched down the field. Azimio and Dave were barely able to stop the running game, but eventually with the help of Puck who was smaller but definitely quicker on his feet, they were able to finally slow them down, but not stop the touchdown. They got the first touchdown of the game. The crowd was loud. "Wow, they have a lot of fans here." Kurt pointed to the stands on the other side.

Burt was just talking about how close the school was to here. "They can get so many more people here because they're so close."

"How close are they?"

"Oh, they're only probably 20 minutes away from here Kurt. This school is a suburb of Dayton." Burt added. "They're also a big school Kurt. I think they have almost four thousand students."

"Wow, that's a big school. I'm not sure I would like a school that big. At least, not for high school." Blaine and Finn were on the field in the huddle and if Kurt thought he looked small before, it didn't prepare him for how small Blaine looked now. "Jack, he shouldn't be out there. He's too short compared to the rest of them. He's going to get killed."

"He'll be fine Kurt, but if you don't loosen your grip on my hand, I might need to see a doctor for a cast to put on my broken hand."

"Oh. Sorry." Kurt let go of Jack's hand and started wrenching his hands together.

"Kurt, you really need to calm down. You remember the last time you got worked up over something like this?" Burt put a hand on top of Kurt's to stop him from continuing the wringing action of his hands. "You don't want to worry Blaine again, do you?"

"I'm just.. Dad. I'm just scared. I mean it when I say that I don't think I can live without him. It would hurt too much."

"I get it kiddo, but this is not going to help him. If you get all worked up again, you'll distract him. He needs to focus on what he's doing and be focused on that field so he doesn't get hurt."

"I never thought about it that way, dad. You're right. If I have one of my panic attacks he'll be worried about me and I don't want him to worry." Kurt put his hands on his knees and just held them there and took a deep breath. He was going to deal with this fear. If Blaine was strong enough to deal with it, then so was Kurt. Kurt could see a small smile form on Burt's mouth. Kurt smiled too. He knew he was doing something really grown up and his dad was proud.

"That's right Kiddo." Burt looked over at Jack and Jack smiled as he relaxed in the bleachers.

As expected by the other team, Blaine was the go to guy. They anticipated Finn going to him for the passes and he was solidly covered. There were a few times Blaine was able to cut free for a few yards, but he wasn't able to complete any long passes and they hadn't score yet going into the second quarter. The opposing team was already ahead in the score ten to nothing.

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. "I guess if they are all over him like that, Finn can't pass to him." Jack watched the wheels spin in Kurt's head. He knew Kurt didn't know an ounce about football. "So, that limits him getting tackled too, right?"

Jack nodded. "I think you're starting to pick up a few things Kurt. You have to remember that our coach is hopefully thinking of a way for Finn and Blaine to connect if not now, very soon."

Kurt nodded, "I guess we need to figure this out so my man can score." Burt spit out his drink when he heard Kurt say that. Kurt looked at him in shock. "Dad, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Fine."

"Serves you right for having your mind in the gutter." Kurt smirked, Jack laughed.

JR had been stuck over by the women and came over to sit in front of Kurt. "So what'd I miss?"

"Not a thing, JR. Just my dad's mind in the gutter."

JR looked so confused about the comment. Jack laughed again. "Okay. Do I need to ask."

"I was just complaining about Blaine needing to score." Kurt looked right at Burt, lifting a questioning eyebrow.

"Well, after the scene I saw yesterday at home, I couldn't help it."

"Dad we were just kissing. It's not like I was grabbing him or anything. For God's sake Dad, if you really knew what went on at home, you would freak out."

Burt turned red and Jack continued to stay out of it just giggling away to the right of Kurt. JR was taking a leap of faith with the whole relationship stuff that he wasn't used to. "You're Dad just needs to get used to seeing you guys like that, right?"

"Yeah. I, you know, just don't get to see you guys all lovey dovey like that usually."

"Well, you need to get a grip dad. It's not like we just kiss at home." Kurt was watching the game as he spat out the words. "We are a very, let's say, intimate couple."

"Well.. uh…" Burt wasn't even sure what to say. He knew this, he just wanted to pretend he didn't.

"You started it Dad."

"Of course you have a healthy, uh, life." Jack stuttered a little. "That's good Kurt. Just pace yourselves. You've got to have some mystery for after you guys get married." Jack looked at Jack and Burt because he felt like he crossed the boundary over into the land of' too much information' and wished he could return to the land of 'I wish I never said anything'. He needed back up or help or something from one of the other men. "Right?"

Burt put his hands up. "I think you've gone past what I need to know." Burt was actually giggling because he was no longer the squirming parent.

"Okay. We need this conversation to end right now. Dad get your mind out of the gutter. Jack, quit laughing this is not funny and JR, I'm sorry to inform you that there is no mystery left to have between me and your son. I happen to know every inch of his body and vice versa. So, can you guys please be quiet so I can watch my fiancé KICK SOME ASS ON THE FIELD!" Kurt was standing and screaming. "GO BLAINE..GO. . WOOOOOOooooo!" Kurt was jumping up and down and clapping and they were all high fiving. The conversation surrounding their sex life was over with all three men completely embarrassed about how much they knew.

Kurt was overjoyed that Blaine actually caught the ball and got into the end zone completely untouched. Blaine was looking for him in the stands but couldn't find him. Kurt just knew he was looking for him and hoped he could somehow signal where he was. On a whim he stayed standing up as the crowd was starting to sit down. When Blaine got close to the bench to rest after a big score, Kurt yelled at the top of his lungs. "WAY TO GO BABY!" Blaine looked up as he took off his helmet and Kurt could see him smiling. He tapped his chest twice and pointed to Kurt. They had never done that before, but it was perfect as Kurt repeated it to Blaine smiling. Blaine was okay.

The game ended with McKinley losing 34 to 7. Blaine's score in the second quarter was the only score they had the entire game. Centerville made no mistakes again. Blaine was covered and he got tackled quite a few times. Kurt's heart only stopped once in the fourth quarter when Finn tried to pass to him. As he reached for the ball, he was tackled from behind. His helmet looked like it got caught in the tackle and twisted his head, but he was okay. Blaine repeated his new sign for 'I love you' to Kurt.

* * *

><p>"What happened to the Warblers?" Kurt finally asked when he realized they never showed up to the game.<p>

"Not enough cars, so they decided to invite us down Friday night instead. We are going to stay at Dalton. I think it'll be fun."

"A Warbler party?"

"Yeah.. Won't it be fun to stay in the dorm overnight. It's been forever."

Kurt smiled because Blaine sometimes missed Dalton, but he knew how much Blaine loved him that he made the choice to give it up to be with him. "Whose room are we camping out in? Nick and Jeff's of course. I get the feeling they have something planned."

"What makes you think that?"

"Nick gets all goofy and cryptic when he's trying to hide something. Jeff, he just got quiet."

"Quiet Jeff is usually up to something." Kurt loved the Warblers too. Not in the same way Blaine did, but they were the first group of people outside of Lima to completely accept him and treat him equally.

"Usually." Blaine told Kurt as he trailed his fingers through Kurt's hair over his ear. "You know I've got to go home on the bus. I wish I could go home with you. I could use a little cuddling in the back seat."

"With my dad watching us in the mirror form the front seat?"

"Okay, that ruined it."

"I have a confession." Kurt looked like he wanted to crawl into a hole and die, but he had to tell Blaine before his parents or grandparents said anything. "We kind of talked about our sex life."

Blaine's forehead crinkled in utter confusion. "Who's we?"

"Um.. Well. Uh."

"Kurt, you never have to be afraid to tell me something." Blaine was too fucking sweet for his own good. Kurt considered just jumping him right there.

"My dad started it when I said you needed to score and then he spit out his drink and I told him his head was in the gutter, then Jack got into it and your Dad, well, he came over and tried to help me out, but it backfired and well I kind of told them all off because they were laughing and I told them that I know every inch of your body and you know mine." Kurt took a deep breath and sighed. He wouldn't look Blaine in the eyes.

"That was a mouthful. I think that's the longest sentence ever created." Kurt didn't know when it was safe to look at Blaine, but then he felt Blaine's fingers lifting his head up. "I don't care what they know. It's just as well that they get used to the fact that we are sexually active." Blaine smiled and when Blaine smiled, well, Kurt couldn't stop from smiling.

Kurt said shyly, "It was kind of funny. Your dad said it was okay that we had a 'healthy' life and that we should leave a little mystery. That's when it all kind of came out. He was stuttering and my dad and Jack were laughing at him. I kind of just said it."

"I told you it's okay and they need to get used to it anyway since we are getting married in say in seven months."

"I can't wait."

"Me too."

"By the way, why didn't you come up with that signal ages ago. Then I wouldn't have had that panic attack. It would have all been good if we had a signal for me to know that you were okay.

"I have no idea why we didn't think of it. I suppose it's too late now."

"It's never too late to have a special signal between us."

_Boys! Let's load up! _Coach Bieste yelled from over by the bus. "I've got to go." Blaine turned away and walked a few yards before turning around to tap his chest twice and point to Kurt. Sure enough, Kurt was watching and repeated the action. Yes. Blaine liked that a lot. It made his heart flutter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Blaine:<strong>_

_**I forgot to tell you why your parents and grandparents left without saying bye to you.**_

_**To Kurt:**_

_**Oh? I just figured they wanted to get home.**_

_**To Blaine:**_

_**I was supposed to tell you that your dad said good game and your granddad sad we'll see you in Boston in two and a half weeks.**_

_**To Kurt:**_

_**That'll teach them to give you any messages. **_

_**To Blaine:**_

_**Keep it up and you'll be sleeping with your keyboards in the loft.**_

_**To Kurt:**_

_**I'm so scared.**_

_**To Blaine:**_

_**I'll cut you off for a week.**_

_**To Blaine:**_

_**No response?**_

_**To Blaine:**_

_**Blaine?**_

_**To Kurt:**_

_**You can't use cut off in any sentence when you're threatening me. I think I fainted at the thought**_

_**To Blaine:**_

_**You're such a dork. I would never cut off that. You know how much I like it.**_

_**To Kurt:**_

_**King of the dorks thank you. This could start to turn into sexting if you keep that up.**_

_**To Blaine:**_

_**I like it when it's up**_

_**To Kurt:**_

_**You're going to make me blush and then the whole bus will know were sexting**_

_**To Blaine:**_

_**Just make sure you're UP for it when you get home.**_

_**To Kurt:**_

_**Guh**_

_**To Blaine:**_

_**Lol.. my poor man in a bus with stinky ass boys. You could've been in the back seat with your man that smells good and takes care of his entire body just for you.**_

_**To Kurt:**_

_**You need to stop now because I'm imagining your soft curvy ass and my tongue between the cheeks of the soft curvy ass that you take such good care of for me.**_

Kurt closed up his phone as he gulped. "Dad, how much longer till we get home?"

"We've still got about 30 minutes Kurt. Don't worry, you'll get to the school long before him."

"Can you just drop me off at home? Blaine said that he'll just drive home as soon as he's off the bus."

"Sure."

_**To Blaine:**_

_**I'll be waiting for you at home, Blainey Boo!**_

_**To Kurt:**_

_**I was hoping you would be at the school.**_

_**To Blaine:**_

_**At school clothed or at home naked with a bath waiting for us. You pick**_

_**To Kurt:**_

_**I'll see you at home, Baby.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Guess what was missing in this chapter.. So guess how the next chapter starts?<strong>

**I'm so sorry about the Warblers. They are going to have a whole weekend of Warblers coming up. I already started putting it together, so I hope my Warbler babies out there will be happy. ****There were too many people at the game and I wanted to have some family conversations especially with JR. He was the one most recently to accept them. JR is going to have to start getting used to all the things that go along with the boys getting married.. sex, kissing, etc... This was kind of cute and I needed to write some good family time for Kurt.**

**There are a few things that are coming up including sectionals and the Boston trip! Wedding planning at it's best! Hummel style. I'll throw in a little angst.. no worries. nothing major to worry your pretty heads about.**


	41. Once a Warbler, Always a Warbler

**A/N: So I'm completely sorry this took me so long! I've been busy and trying to take my computer everywhere so that I can update. I just never got to finish this chapter until tonight. The weekend gets interesting everyone.. I promise to work feverishly for the next chapter. This is the Warblers and the next chapter will be Warblers too.**

**This chapter puts some things out there that lead into the next chapter and a little after.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own any of the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 41 – Once a Warbler always a Warbler<strong>

Blaine arrived at home to find the house dark except an orange glow from the bedroom. Blaine smiled at the thought of Kurt laid out on the bed with candles lit. The Warblers told Blaine that they were candle whores and Blaine giggled at the memory, because they were. He had to admit how much he loved the lighting cast by the flicker of candles. Kurt's porcelain smooth skin covered in an orange glow was special enticement to light candles. They really hadn't had a very romantic night for a while. Sex yes, romance not so much lately. Blaine dumped his bag at the bottom of the steps, not caring one bit if Kurt yelled at him in the morning. Whatever Kurt planned upstairs was far more important that a football gym bag at the bottom of the steps. He didn't care what wrath came upon him in the morning.

Blaine walked slowly up the stairs, his dick half hard at the visions he had already created in his head. He was giddy. Even after losing the football game and their season ending this evening, he couldn't help but smile at Kurt's need to make him feel better about everything. Truthfully, Blaine was ready for football to be over. He was ready to work hard on sectionals now that it was over. They hadn't even picked out a song yet. He made it to the door and found candles lit everywhere, but no Kurt. He remembered Kurt texted him 'in the bathroom naked with a bath'. Blaine decided that he should be naked when he entered.

He crossed to the closet. "Blaine, are you home?" He heard Kurt call from the bathroom.

"I'll be right in Baby." Blaine stripped quickly and sprayed some cologne so that he smelled good.

When Blaine finally stepped in the bathroom, he smelled lavender and vanilla and Kurt was naked in the bath, just like he had promised. "I thought I might get completely shriveled up by the time you got in here. I got in when I heard the door close.

"I'm sorry. I really couldn't come in here without looking my naked best."

"No such thing. You look best in clothes, or none at all. I happen to prefer naked Blaine." Kurt giggled as his eyes trained on Blaine's half hard and slowly hardening friendly neighborhood snack bar.

"You're too generous Kurt. You're gorgeous with your skin and your eyes. Your hair alone is ridiculously suave. I'm just a head full of Shirley Temple locks."

"Quit making fun of my favorite head of curls and get your butt in here. I want to massage every part of your body and make you feel good tonight."

Blaine perked up at the thought. Sure they were not exclusive top or bottom, but they had their general preferences. It was obvious, Kurt liked bottoming and Blaine like topping, but they also had a wide appreciation for the opposite and it was healthy for them to trade places. A smile was plastered on his lips. "Where do you want me?"

"Well, here right now. I was going to massage every muscle in your body first. Then I was going to maybe make love to you here in the bathtub and then dry you off, just to get you hard again. Then I guess I'll have to make love to you again or you can make love to me, whatever you want."

"I want. That's all. I'll take, give, whatever you want." Blaine knelt down next to the tub and kissed Kurt until he could hear Kurt sighing underneath him.

"Get in here then. I can't believe I've been waiting all this time for you."

"I came as fast as I could."

"You better not." Kurt smirked as he pulled Blaine into the tub. He almost toppled on top of him. "Ouch!"

"Oh my God, Kurt. Did I hurt you baby?"

"No. You couldn't."

"But-"

"Shh. Lay back on me and I'll wash you." Blaine just accepted. He wanted to just let Kurt take care of him tonight.

"Well, I did take a beating tonight, so it would be really nice to let you take care of me."

"I want to." Kurt pulled Blaine to lay back on him as he took a washcloth and started to clean his body. It didn't matter that Blaine already showered. What mattered was the warm water and them together like this. Kurt took his time using the washcloth cleaning his neck and then kissing him from his neck down his shoulder. Using his fingertips, he kneaded Blaine's shoulders and arms and travelled down his chest caressing more than massaging. When Kurt got to Blaine's semi-hard cock, he dropped the washcloth and wrapped his sure hand around it pumping him gently.

"Mmmmm. Feels good Baby." Blaine laid his head back on Kurt's shoulder turning his head to nuzzle into Kurt's neck. "You smell so good."

"You do too. Did you put cologne on?"

Blaine laughed. "I did. I wanted to smell good for you."

"You smell good all the time. I love you." Kurt continued to dip his washcloth in the water and clean Blaine body and occasionally he would stop to stroke Blaine gently. After a few more minutes, "Do you want me to make love to you, Honey?"

"I would really like that Kurt." Blaine shifted and turned around to face Kurt remaining on his belly rubbing his body over Kurt's. Kurt sighed as he felt the soft hair on Blaine's body run across his cock. "You are beautiful." He reached out to stroke Kurt's already hard cock. "Lube? We should still use it even with the water."

"Of course." Kurt nodded his head to the right. "Blind much?"

"Well, it's hard to notice anything else when there's a hot guy naked in the bathtub." He reached for the lube and took Kurt's hand drizzling some lube as he got up on his knees. Kurt knew the drill as he gently pressed a finger in. "Be gently, Baby. It's been a while."

"Always gentle." Kurt stretched him gently and slowly kissing and caressing Blaine as he worked him open.

Blaine was ready as he lifted off of Kurt's hand. Instead of lubing Kurt in the water, he lubed himself and used the remainder on Kurt. Blaine hissed as he lowered himself ever so slowly onto Kurt. "Ohhh" was all that he could say at the intrusion. Finally all the way in, Blaine spoke. "Wow. I guess it's been a while."

Kurt bit his lip watching Blaine lower himself onto his cock. Blaine's lips were parted just so and his eyes were shut and he was beautiful like this. "Tell me when you're okay." Kurt held himself as still as he could. His hips were begging to thrust up, but his mind knew he would never want to hurt Blaine. He let Blaine take the lead. Blaine did just that. After the initial discomfort, Blaine started to move faster and more freely swiveling his hips as he bent over to kiss Kurt breathlessly.

When Blaine paused seemingly from the burn in his thighs, Kurt picked up where he left off. "Let me." Kurt began to thrust upward, eyes trained on his love. Blaine's eyes were closed, head thrust backward and hands gripping the tub edge so tight as if to hold on for dear life and that's exactly what Kurt was thinking. Blaine needed to hold on while he made him feel good. The water was getting in the way of his movement because of the splashing, but Kurt was too close to even worry about it. Kurt was grunting as he neared the end. He grabbed onto Blaine's hard cock pumping it while continuing to thrust upward. .

"K-kurt. I'm going to-" He never got the last part out because he was coming. And Kurt was coming and they were still in the water. Kurt could care less that they would now be covered in come water and that they would have to shower to get clean before continuing the promised evening in the comfort of their bed.

Shower completed with a lot of kisses and lots of caresses and sighs and 'I love you's' and they were finally in the warmth of their bed. "Part two?" Kurt rolled over on top of Blaine and looked hopefully at him.

"As you wish my prince." Blaine rolled them back over as he pinned Kurt's hands above his head. "I wish you were naked all the time." Blaine grinned.

"It would be a little awkward at school, you know."

"Maybe I would just tie you down and keep you in my bed."

"Our bed."

"Yes, our bed. Sorry Baby, but your body is so nice. Everyone should be able to appreciate it."

"People like, my brother?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Ewww.. Okay, so I should be the only one to see your naked beauty."

"I thought so. So, now can we get on with this?" Kurt pretended to be bored. Blaine knew he was kidding so he took Kurt's hand and put them on his head as he eased down to work on making Kurt writhe with pleasure underneath him. It's what he loved to do. He lowered his to Kurt's cock, moving his eyes to Kurt's as he licked the tip of his head and causing him to take a deep intake of air and released with a hiss as Blaine licked from base to tip paying special attention to the underside of his head.

"I think you're getting what you want right now, Hmmm?" Kurt tried to form words, but couldn't. Blaine worked hallowing his cheeks and sucking hard. Kurt moaned appreciation. Blaine came off Kurt with a pop and continued to stroke him as he reached for the lube in the nightstand. "Bottom?"

"Surprise me." Kurt cheshired and then closed his eyes. Blaine threw Kurt's legs up and he knew what to expect next. Blaine's fingers were tickling at his entrance and he squirmed with need. "Blaine."

"I'll take care of you…. Always." Blaine raised his legs to his shoulders and kissed his inner thighs as he used the same care that Kurt showed him. He stretched him gently and slowly whispering his love. He continued to whisper his love as he pressed inside Kurt filling him up.

"Move Blaine Please." And he moved because whatever Kurt wanted he wanted to give him. "Just like that?"

"Yes." Kurt moved his own ass a little more changing the angle. "Right there Blaine. Right there, just like that." Blaine wanted this to be gentle and unlike the last few times when Kurt begged him do it hard. He wanted to talk about it, but he wanted to make sure Kurt had this. Soft gentle and loving. "Uuunnnggh. So good Blaine. Keep going, just right there. Right there. Right there! Yes!"

Blaine had begun to push faster and harder over and over again. Kurt was stroking himself faster and faster and he could feel his stomach tense and Blaine knew he was close. "Kurt, come. I want to see you come." That was all he needed. Kurt was coming fast and hard. As he clenched down hard around Blaine.

"Oh God, Kurt!" Blaine came hard inside Kurt and collapsed on top of him letting his legs go.

They both lay breathless in bed. "Fantastic, Blaine. You were fantastic."

"You were fantastic, Love." Blaine finally pulled out and stood for a washcloth to clean them off. "I love you so much Kurt." Blaine pulled Kurt close and hugged him so hard.

Kurt was taken aback by his reaction. Blaine seemed desperate in that moment. Kurt hugged back just as strong. "I love you too. Always and forever, Baby." They fell asleep just like that. They would talk another time.

* * *

><p>Kurt was awakened by Blaine singing and dancing to Katy Perry. "Blaine, what are you doing?"<p>

"Wake up, Baby. Pack an overnighter. We're going to Westerville for the night." Blaine looked at him. "Did you forget?"

"No. I just didn't think you would wake me up at the crack of dawn."

"Last night was unbelievable. I love you so much and last night was awesome." He jumped on the bed and kissed Kurt chastely. "You make me feel like I'm living' a teenage dream." Kurt rolled over and groaned, covering his face up with a pillow. Yes, it was their song, but after last night being up so late, he was too tired to start moving right now. "It's not the crack of dawn either, Kurt. It's 8:30 AM."

How could Kurt blame him? He left Dalton to be with him. He was popular there. He had lots of friends and he was the lead singer of the Warblers. "I'm up!" He uncovered his face. "Now what should I pack. What are we doing tonight? Movies? XBox? Poker?"

"Dinner and party in the Common Room."

"Okay, so I need party attire? Slumber party too?"

"Probably. I think I should bring a sleeping bag or at least some blankets for us. Jeff said something about a bon fire on the property? I guess they put in a pit for the students."

"Just so there isn't a repeat of the last bonfire." Kurt warned Blaine. "I'm not sure I can handle it, Blaine."

"Never. I won't ever get that drunk again." Blaine took Kurt's face in his palms. "I love you Kurt. It's me and you, Love." Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine chastely before standing up and heading to the closet. When he emerged, he had two blankets, a sleeping bag, three pairs of pants, three shirts, two vests, a scarf and a tie. "I think you have plenty Kurt. I want to bring one overnight bag for both of us. What about pajamas?"

"Oh, I forgot those. Let me get them and two more tee shirts."

"Kurt, it's one night." Blaine crossed his arms.

"Fine." Kurt put away one shirt, the scarf and one pair of pants.

"Thank you, Baby." Blaine packed the items away. "Kurt, don't bring all your facial stuff. We don't have room and you won't have time to use them anyway."

"Okay." Kurt pouted. "Can I bring my cleanser and moisturizer?"

"Yes." Blaine smiled. "You know you don't need any of that stuff. You look good all the time."

Kurt just smiled. He was into compromising with Blaine. "So, do you think we'll be sleeping in the common area for sure?"

"Not sure, but if not there, we'll be in Jeff and Nick's room. Just be prepared for anything."

Kurt was a little worried about Ethan being there. "Will he be there?"

"I honestly don't know if he will be there. I don't care. I told him how it would be and he better accept it. I'll be too busy with our old friends and my fiancée to worry about him." Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms. "No worrying. Remember the outcome of the incident. I love you. I'm marrying you. You are the love of my life."

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Blaine and Kurt walked into Nick and Jeff's room.<p>

"Whatever happened to the polite Blaine Anderson that always knocked and waited to be invited." Jeff walked over high fiving Blaine and hugging Kurt.

"I never knew that Blaine Anderson." Kurt remarked with a laugh.

Nick walked over hugging Kurt too. "That Blaine Anderson was long ago. The Blaine Anderson you met and fell in love with was the goofy, furniture damaging, cute and bouncy Blaine Anderson."

"Nice guys. It wouldn't hurt either of you to be nice to me for five minutes, would it?"

Nick hugged Blaine. "What kind of friends would we be if we didn't show you how much we loved you?"

"If this is love…"

Jeff cut him off. "Uh-uh Blaine, be careful what you wish for." Blaine plopped himself down on one of the beds. "By the way, sorry we missed the game."

"It's totally okay guys. We lost anyway."

"I know, but we never got to see the hobbit run." Jeff pretended to cry about it.

Kurt ignored the whole teasing. "He was good. He was the leading scorer on our team and in our league."

Jeff was shocked. "Are you serious?"

Kurt smiled. "Would I be bragging about my man if it weren't true? You guys really need to read sports news every now and then."

"That's too cool Blaine. Really." Jeff lightened up. "So you're having a good year?"

"Yeah I really am. Best decision I ever made." Blaine looked at Kurt. "Best."

"It's better really. Tell them about Homecoming Blaine."

"Well I was nominated for Homecoming King. It was probably because they figured out who my whole family was, but it was nice anyway."

"You never tell whole stories, Mr. Anderson. The rest of the story is that he won. He was the McKinley High Homecoming King this year."

Blaine patted the bed next to him for Kurt to sit, so he did leaning down to kiss the top of Blaine's curly head. Blaine smiled up at Kurt before turning to ask the question of the day. "So what's in store for the day and tonight?"

"Let's go get some lunch. Then we'll be back here to hang out with the Warblers. Tonight it's is party night in the common room. I suggest we just hang out and exert little energy today. Come on." Blaine and Kurt stood up and followed Jeff and Nick out of their room making sure to grab the car keys.

Kurt gave Blaine a worried look. "Are all the Warblers going to be at the party later?"

"Yeah, unless they went home for the weekend."

"So, did anyone go home?"

"Kurt, if you don't want him there, we can ask him if he would be okay with not coming."

"No, Jeff, that's not really fair. I can deal with it. Blaine and I are past that stuff now. I just can't promise not to bitch slap him for the last time we were all drunk."

Jeff laughed, "Bitch slap away, my friend."

Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt as they walked down the hall. Nick yelled as he popped his head into another room. "Hey guys, the royal couple is here. You want to go with us to get some lunch?" Jon and Trent immediately grabbed their jackets headed toward the door.

Jon shook Blaine's hand and Kurt got a hug from the big guy. "It's been forever you guys."

"Why is it that I get the handshakes and high fives and Kurt gets hugs from all you guys?"

"Because he's way hotter than you." Jeff laughed while delivering what he thought was a funny response.

Nick nodded his agreement. "Plus, Kurt never damaged school property and cause a ruckus during study time."

"When did I do that?"

"Honey. All the time. How little you remember of your life here." Kurt kissed him on the cheek. "You constantly walked on chairs, through things in the air and, mind you, not cleaned them up, banged on tables. Do I need to go on?"

The boys made their way to Kurt's navigator. "We can fit two of you guys. Well, maybe we can fit all of you. Walking through the quad, they ran into Ethan and Seth. Blaine was really uncomfortable as they all stopped to talk and he refused to make eye contact. Kurt decided he should just try to make the best of it. "Um. Do you want to go to lunch with all of us?"

Ethan shifted back and forth on his heels. "Well, do you really want me to?"

"I'd be okay if you want to."

Trent cut in as his mentor. "Come on buddy. You can ride with us." He put his arm around Ethan as they walked to his car with Ethan and Seth in tow. "Kurt's a really good guy Ethan. You need to make amends this time and really mean it."

"I will." Ethan dreaded what he knew he had to do, but the situation was a little different now. Ethan had met another boy recently. His sights were set on someone new but there was still something he needed help with and he wasn't sure how to apologize and ask for help. He had to figure it out because he was still green and needed some advice. "Do you think I should take them aside and apologize?"

"Maybe after dinner. Let's see if we can get comfortable during dinner. Kurt is really trying hard Ethan."

"I know."

"Kurt, why did you invite him? He's been you nemesis." Jeff asked.

"Jeff, he can only be my nemesis if we are actually competing for something or against each other. As far as I know, I don't need to compete. I already have it."

"Hello… I would prefer to not be called an 'it'. In fact, can we call 'it' by 'it's' name? Blaine!"

Kurt reached a hand to Blaine's cheek. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to talk about you right in front of your face."

Blaine turned his head to kiss Kurt's palm. "I know, just giving you a hard time."

"Aww.. you guys still make me sick. Too cute as always. But really, Kurt, what are going to say to Ethan."

"I hadn't really thought about it. I think I'll wait to see how he acts at dinner first."

Nick hadn't really said much since leaving Dalton. "Kurt, you're really a good person. He's tried to take Blaine from you several times yet you give him chances to redeem himself. I don't know it's you being good or stupid."

"Whoa! I thought I was a good person, Nick."

"You started out as a good person but then my reasoning turned you into a stupid person." Nick laughed because he did go back and forth on his thoughts on all this. "I can't quite figure Ethan out. He's happy, but lonely and I can't figure out if he's really happy or pretends to be."

"The way he's acted, my money is on pretends to be happy. That's the main reason I give him so many chances. I'm not stupid. Knowing you gay is hard enough to deal with. I keep hoping that maybe he'll figure it all out and then we can all be friends."

Blaine took Kurt's hand and squeezed it gently. He was the best person Blaine had ever met. "I love you Kurt."

"I love you too."

They pulled into the parking lot of Easton Town Center. "I'm actually so excited. I'm going to treat myself to cheesecake today." Kurt was almost skipping to the restaurant.

"Blaine, I had no idea how much cheesecake meant to Kurt." Nick laughed as they walked behind the bouncy Kurt.

"Just Cheesecake Factory cheesecake. Nothing else seems to be acceptable to Kurt." Blaine laughed as Kurt led them to the door.

Kurt had a huge smiled on his face. "Enter the sweetest place on earth gentlemen." Kurt opened the door for everyone as he herded them through the door. "Where are the other four? If they don't get here soon, I promise I will start without them. We must have cheesecake."

Blaine took Kurt's face in his palms. "Where is my fiancée? I need you to return him to me please."

Kurt let Blaine hold him just like that. "He's right here." Pointing to himself. "He's just possessed by the cheesecake right now. You can have him back after cheesecake has been fed to him."

Blaine kissed the tip of his nose. "You're ridiculous." Jeff and Nick thought this was funny and while Blaine seemed to having fun with it, he also seemed a little annoyed.

"Blaine, you know I never treat myself."

"You need to treat yourself more often." Blaine took his hand a little less annoyed because what Kurt said was true. Kurt was always so worried about his body that he never treated himself to anything that might put on weight. "I love you, Kurt and you'll always look perfect to me."

"Okay, break it up you guys! I don't want to have to visit the dentist anytime soon." Jeff turned toward the door. "Where are those guys? Somebody text Jon."

"Forget it. They're here." Kurt was bouncing again. They were shown to a large table where Kurt sat next to Ethan. Ethan squirmed in his seat, worried about why Kurt was being so nice to him. "Cheesecake menu please!" Kurt would talk to him after ordering.

As conversation went on around him, Kurt turned to Ethan. "Hi Ethan."

"Hi Kurt. Um.. Thanks for inviting me."

"Ethan, you're part of the Warblers. You'll always be part of a family with them."

"I just thought you would hate me after what I did. I keep messing up."

"I don't hate you, Ethan. I'm not happy with you and I don't think I can really be friends with you because of what you've done to us, but I think over time we can be friends."

"I'm sorry for doing that. You're brother really got through to me after I kissed Blaine. I swear I understand now. I won't get in the way. Blaine clearly belongs to you."

"I hope you do understand. Really understand."

"I do. I also met someone and I realized that Blaine was really a crush for me."

Kurt smiled at Ethan. "You met someone? Who is it?" Kurt glanced around the table to see if anyone was paying attention to them. They weren't. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Oh.. It's not a Warbler. He's on the soccer team. He's taller with light brown hair. It's so opposite of Blaine. I realized that I like taller guys and I kind of like blue eyes too." Ethan giggled like a school girl.

"So, he's tall? How tall?"

"He's almost six foot. Just a little taller than you and his eyes are not quite as nice as yours but they are really nice."

"Have you talked to him?" Kurt found himself warming up to Ethan again. He worried that Ethan was now a bit interested in him because of the way he described the boy he liked.

"Yeah. He asked me out for coffee. He's a junior. His name is Connor."

"He sounds nice Ethan. Be careful though. Do you know if he's had a boyfriend before?"

"He said he has had a few dates, but not much more than that. There's something that I want to talk to you about later. I have questions that I hoped you or Blaine could help me with."

"We would gladly help you with whatever you need Ethan." Kurt couldn't help but find Ethan's innocence endearing. It helped that he was interested in someone else. "So, short and dark hair isn't your thing anymore."

Ethan looked nervous and shy at the same time. "Not really. I think I find you more attractive now. Blaine was just so nice at the beginning. It's hard not to fall for him." He blushed. "I guess you would know best."

"I love him so much. I knew from the first moment I saw him." Blaine glanced at the deep conversation Kurt and Ethan were having and put his arm around Kurt staking his territory. "I never even believed in love at first sight, but boy I was hooked."

The food arrived and Kurt and Ethan joined in on the table conversation. They talked about school, music and college applications. Everyone but Seth and Ethan were seniors.

Then the cheesecake came. "Miss." Kurt snapped his fingers. "Mine is the one in your left hand there. I can help you if you want."

"Kurt. Don't be like that. It's rude."

"Blaine. I need my cheesecake and she's taking forever."

"She's got it right there. You just have to be patient for a few minutes more. I thought I was the child in this relationship, but you have certainly proved yourself worthy of child status tonight."

Kurt gave Blaine the Diva stare. "Don't mess with my cheesecake."

Blaine kissed him on the cheek. "I wouldn't think of it."

* * *

><p>Back in the navigator and headed back to Dalton, Blaine couldn't wait any longer to ask. "So what was the deep conversation with Ethan earlier?"<p>

"He has a new love interest. It turned out he doesn't like short, dark, curly headed guys." Kurt laughed.

"Well, what kind of guy does he like?"

"Taller with blue eyes." Blaine looked like he was going to kill someone until Kurt laughed. "Not me, silly. He likes some guy named Connor that's on the soccer team. He asked Ethan out for coffee."

Blaine took a calming breath. "Thank God. I can't deal with him anymore."

"He wants to talk to us tonight sometime. He wants our advice."

"Great! Here we go again."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? The night is still to come.. That's when messed up stuff happens. LOL<strong>


	42. Kiss Me

**A/N: A bit longer chapter. I've had family visiting so writing has been tough lately, but I got his done! Everyone was panicking after the last chapter, so I hope this is good for you guys! I think you'll like it. LOL**

**Just a little smut for you. Just a taste of smut. **

**OMG.. I am going to Chris Colfer's book signing. What sucks is that you can't take pics with him. you can take pics of him, just not with him.. bummer. I'm just excited to meet him.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 42 – Kiss Me<strong>

"Hey guys!"

"Blaine! Kurt!" A rush of Warblers entered the common room. "Miss you man!"

"Kurt's keeping me on my toes."

"I think it's the exact opposite. Blaine is the big man at McKinley. The star receiver, Homecoming King."

"Kurt, you were Homecoming King too."

Nick did a double take at the guys. "You guys won?"

Kurt held his hand up to Blaine signaling him not to talk. "I wouldn't say that. Blaine won by vote and I won by default."

"Not true."

"It is true. Blaine won and then I was awarded the other crown because I'm engaged to him. It was definitely not a win for me. I was more like the consolation prize."

"You would never be a consolation prize baby." Blaine pulled Kurt to him and he toppled on top of him.

"Whoa.. Blaine." Kurt yelled as he fell on top of him,

"Not again?" Trent jumped in to the conversation. "Are we going to have to post a lookout again while you guys get cozy."

Kurt sat straight up. "You volunteered to be the lookout on the train. You don't get to complain about that."

"Ugh.." Trent sat down on the opposite couch.

Kurt and Blaine were perched on the couch they used to occupy when they were Warblers. Kurt settled back into the chair like he never left. Settled in next to Blaine holding hands, Kurt smiled at the room of boys. The first people to ever really accept him. "So what are we doing this afternoon?"

"We really didn't plan anything but hanging out. Do you guys want to do anything?"

Blaine cut in. "We need to play some Xbox. How about some gears of war?"

Jeff and Nick chimed in immediately. "We're in." Jeff and Nick ran out of the room like little kids.

"I get the black chair!" You could hear Jeff yelling from already way down the hall.

"No fair." Nick's response just as far.

Blaine stood to leave but turned and looked at Kurt. "Do you mind?"

"No. Go. Have fun. I'm going to hang out here for a little bit and talk with the guys that aren't into Xbox. When's the party?"

"Starts as soon as it's dark out." Jon yelled from the doorway, already heading toward Jeff and Nick's room. "Bonfire out back by the pond." Kurt remembered. It wasn't very far from the dorm building.

Kurt looked at Ethan as he remembered the last time they were at a bonfire together. "Okay."

Kurt spent some time talking to the guys he knew. They all promised to see him later at the bonfire. Soon it was just Ethan and Kurt left in the room. Kurt figured now was as good a time as any to talk to Ethan. "So Ethan. I know you wanted to talk to me about some other stuff."

Ethan nodded shyly. "Can we go for a walk and talk? Or can we go to my room and talk. I just can't ask these things if someone might hear us."

"Let's start with a walk to the cafeteria to get some coffee and then we'll see where we can talk. Okay?" Ethan nodded as they started out of the building. They were walking across the quad which was relatively quiet. It was a chilly so not a lot of people wanted to hang out outside.

"Can you tell me what it's like to have a boyfriend?"

"You want romantic advice?" Kurt wasn't really shocked. He was surprised that after all he'd put Kurt through that he would ask for advice from him. A lot of what had happened in the past related to Ethan and his experimentation.

Ethan looked down at his feet in embarrassment. "Yeah." He stuttered just for a second almost losing his resolve to ask. "I just- I don't- Well, I need-" He gave up sighing.

Kurt was quick to put a hand to his shoulder and stop them from walking any further. "I understand. It's all new and you don't know anything about it." Ethan nodded and produced a coy smile. Kurt was a good guy and he continued to listen to Kurt. "I know what it's like not to be able to talk to about this stuff. They just don't get it."

"I have a date and I'm nervous about doing thing wrong."

"There's no wrong or right when you're just starting out. Trust me. Before Blaine and I were together, I had to watch him serenade another guy in public. When I think back at that, I knew he was singing to someone else, but what he was doing was so romantic. That was when I decided to just come clean and tell him."

"Then you guys got together?"

"Sadly no, but it doesn't matter. We're together now."

That story earned a large smile from Ethan. "Yes, I guess. This guy is definitely gay and as far as I know, he should be interested in my since he asked me out."

"Just make sure you both understand what you want out of dating or friendship, whatever it is. Did you think about talking to him about whatever this is?"

"I can't talk to Connor, well, because he's the one who asked me out and it would be horrifying if I didn't know anything at all. I would be scared and I would cancel on him."

"Don't cancel!" Kurt was quick to the response. "Calm down Ethan. You're not going to know how to do things at first, but when you find someone that you can be committed to, you can explore all of that together."

"I don't even know the first thing about anything, Kurt." Ethan was worried about not being able to understand what Connor wanted when it came to romantic stuff. Heck, he didn't know if romance was something that all gay men do or if Kurt and Blaine were the exception. What Ethan was completely sure about was that he didn't know anything about kissing, sex, what a man likes or anything. "I just need to know the basics. I don't want to look innocent."

Kurt understood, but disagreed with what Ethan was thinking. "It's not about what you know how to do, Ethan. It's no different for us. If Connor wants to do something that you're uncomfortable with, you need to say no."

"I don't even know what I should be uncomfortable with Kurt." Ethan was on the verge of panic. "Everything makes me uncomfortable because I don't know anything."

Kurt took pity on the young boy. "Come on. Let's get some coffee and go to your room. You're right about now wanting anyone to hear." Their feet moved just a bit faster. Kurt moved faster because he just wanted to get this discussion over with. The memory of his dad talking to him in the kitchen seemed so long ago, but it wasn't even a year ago. He knew that Ethan's parents were far away and they probably wouldn't be talking to him anytime soon. Kurt wanted to be a good mentor to Ethan, just as Blaine was for him.

* * *

><p>Kurt pulled out his phone.<p>

_To Blaine:_

_I'll be in Ethan's room._

_To Kurt:_

_You're not killing him are you?_

_To Blaine:_

_Of course not, silly. He wants to talk._

_To Kurt:_

_I love you. You are so kind to him. He should be thankful you didn't bitch slap him._

_To Blaine:_

_I think you know that I won't turn my back on someone in need._

_To Blaine:_

_I love you too!_

_To Kurt:_

_I'll come get you later._

_To Blaine:_

_Are you worried that I'm alone with him?_

_To Kurt:_

_No. I trust you. I know you love me._

_To Blaine:_

_I do love you! More than you know._

_To Kurt:_

_;)_

* * *

><p>"I want to know what it's like to kiss someone."<p>

Kurt looked shocked because it sounded like Ethan was asking him to kiss him. "You kissed Blaine and from my recollection, he kissed you back."

Ethan was picking at his comforter and looked down with regret. "Yes, but everything happened so quickly and then your brother yelled at me and people were looking at me like they hated me and I didn't even have time to think about what it felt like. Plus, it was only for a few seconds at most."

"What are you asking me for, Ethan?" Kurt sat there staring at him waiting to understand fully what Ethan was expecting. "I'm very reasonable and I want to help you. I told you a long time ago that I would help you and even after everything, I'm still willing to do that." Then it dawned on him that he may be asking to kiss Blaine again. Not without him in the room. Shit! What was Kurt thinking? He was actually considering letting Ethan kiss Blaine again.

"I was hoping that you could teach me how to kiss. I see you and Blaine do it all the time and I keep wondering what it's like."

"Do you really want me to teach you, or is this an angle to kiss Blaine again?" The heat was rising as Kurt was beginning to think that it was just another ploy to get to Blaine.

"I want you to teach me. In some ways, I know that you won't let me kiss Blaine again even if you were considering it, but I just want to learn something. When I go out with Connor, I don't want to seem like I don't know anything."

"First, if Connor expects more than you're willing to give him, he's not worth it. Second, you don't need to know anything Ethan. When you find the right guy, you'll learn together. It'll be different depending on who you're with. That's the beauty of the romance. It's innocent and you learn thing about each other and you grow together." Kurt knew that it wasn't about that. Ethan was scared and wanted to know about it before it happened.

"It's just that I want to at least know the basics. Please, Kurt."

Kurt sat there staring intently at Ethan. "I think I'm going to regret this."

Kurt pulled out his phone.

_To Blaine:_

_He wants me to teach him how to kiss._

_To Kurt:_

_What!_

_To Blaine:_

_You got it. What should I do?_

_To Kurt:_

_NO!_

_To Blaine:_

_He's asking for my help. I feel like I should help him._

_To Kurt:_

_Are you crazy?_

_To Blaine:_

_Do you want to be here for this?_

_To Kurt:_

_What do you think._

_To Kurt:_

_I need to make an excuse and I'll be right there._

"Blaine is on his way here." Kurt set his hand on his lap just waiting for Blaine.

"Is he going to kill me?"

"No, I think he just needs to understand and see it." Kurt was a little nervous because this was big. Kurt was going to become this kid's first kiss. "Are you okay?"

"I'm a little scared of Blaine. I know he's really mad at me."

"He'll understand. Don't worry. He is really a good person. He'll just talk to you. You really shouldn't worry."

Blaine knocked and entered without even waiting for someone to say come in. "Okay. Help me understand this Kurt." He glanced at Ethan. He looked more confused than mad.

"He is going on a date with Connor from the soccer team and he wants to know what it's like to kiss." Kurt stated unwavering.

Blaine rubbed his forehead. "I don't understand why you would do this after what he did to us."

"Blaine, I promised to help him." Kurt took Blaine's hand as he sat down next to him. "Blaine, do you remember what it was like before we were us? It was hard to even imagine ever kissing someone. It was scary and it might have never happened if you didn't just go for it."

Blaine smiled at the memory. "Kurt, it's because it was right and we both felt it. This is different."

"He just doesn't want to be scared." Kurt's eyes were pleading with Blaine to understand. "I love you and I'm marrying you. This is just a teaching kiss. Nothing major."

"Nothing major?"

"Well maybe some tongue if he is okay with lips." Kurt looked at Ethan who was sitting trying to act like he wasn't there for this fight.

"Ughh. You make this so hard, Baby." Blaine kissed Kurt hard and long sweeping his tongue inside of Kurt's waiting mouth. Kissing Kurt never got old. "I love you so much, Baby. I admire your commitment to everyone. You never turn you back on people."

"Is that a yes, Blaine?"

"Yes, my love, but I'm going to be right here watching."

"You know how much I love you." Kurt's heart was pounding because it was true. Blaine was his and he was Blaine. He kept his eyes trained on Blaine. "Ethan, come here." Ethan scooted closer. They were all on Ethan's bed. Kurt sat in the middle of Blaine and Ethan.

Kurt held on to one of Blaine's hands and took Ethan's with the other. "Wait." Blaine needed to solidify ownership of Kurt. He turned Kurt's face to him. He leaned in breathing directly into Kurt's ear. The scent of Blaine in his face and his hot breath on him, Kurt was already hooked on Blaine. Blaine could feel that Kurt was already lost in him. "I love you Kurt. You'll always be mine."

"Mmmmhmm." Kurt's eyes were closed and the look on his face calm as Blaine leaned in. He licked across Kurt's lips tasting him and leaving a bit of himself right there before plunging his tongue claiming Kurt's mouth with a passionate loving kiss. Ethan watched as Blaine worked Kurt in the way he knew how. Kurt squeezed both Blaine's and Ethan's hand out of instinct and Ethan knew that Kurt was Blaine's. He heard Kurt whimper at Blaine's voice, he saw Kurt soften at the smell of Blaine close to him and he saw Kurt give in at will to Blaine's lips. It was something new for Ethan. He saw them kiss tons of times, but this was far more intimate than he'd ever seen. They seemed to radiate love as its definition. Something about the way Blaine claimed Kurt was so appealing and Ethan hoped he could someday find that.

Blaine released Kurt who was completely out of breath from it. Kurt didn't even say anything as Blaine turned Kurt's head toward Ethan. "Go on. Teach him."

Kurt looked into Ethan's frightened eyes. "Don't be afraid. It'll be good." Ethan didn't say anything he just nodded. Blaine kept one hand in Kurt's hand and the other moved to his waist. Blaine knew he would move it if he noticed Ethan's hands moving there. He wanted this to go right so it never had to happen again.

Ethan looked at Kurt and then at Blaine. Blaine nodded his encouragement and acceptance. Ethan was afraid to make the first move. Blaine squeezed and pressed Kurt forward by his waist and Kurt understood. He had waited for Ethan to get a comfort level with what he was going to do, but it wasn't happening. Kurt eased his head closer until they were sharing the same breath. Ethan smelled like coffee and a hint of pasta sauce from the pizza he ate at lunch. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand urging him to close the distance. Kurt's lips met Ethan's as his eyes shut the instant they met.

Ethan let out a sigh that he finally was kissing someone. It wasn't in the way he thought it would happen but it was with someone he trusted. It was weird. Kurt's lips moved expertly over his and at first he didn't know what to do, but Kurt continued and Ethan moved his lips to mold with Kurt's. Kurt backed a way. "Are you okay?"

Ethan's eyes opened and he smiled shyly. "Yeah. Thank you."

"We're not finished yet." Kurt glanced at Blaine who still held him. Blaine's eyes trained on Ethan's response until he caught Kurt's ocean blue eyes staring at him adoringly. He gave Blaine a knowing look. Kurt wanted Ethan to know the next step in kissing.

"What?"

Kurt didn't answer, he just slowly closed the distance yet again. This time Ethan responded because it was no longer his first. It was still tentative, but he was getting the hang of it. Then Kurt parted his lips slightly and continued to kiss with an open mouth. Ethan panicked and his eyes shot open and trained immediately on Blaine. Blaine just nodded gently, so Ethan closed his eyes and followed Kurt's lead opening his mouth slightly and returning the open mouth kisses. Kurt smelled so good and Ethan's senses were starting to take over. Then it happened. Kurt's tongue poked out and licked at his bottom lip before his lips landed on same said lip and tugged at it a little bit. "Oohh," slipped out of Ethan's mouth and his hands that were previously pinned to the bed were now wrapping around Kurt's shoulders, hands moving to Kurt's nape.

Kurt smiled as he pulled at Ethan's lip letting his teeth graze at it. "Ooohhhh!" Kurt pulled away with a giggle. "Oh my God. That was.. Oh my."

"Shh. We still have one more kiss coming." Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand tightly and glanced at Blaine mouthing the words I love you before he returned parted lips to Ethan. Ethan followed suit and Kurt dipped his tongue inside. Ethan's gasped. Kurt found his tongue and licked at it urging Ethan to do something with the tongue that was invading his mouth. Ethan picked up on it and began to work his tongue against Kurt's.

Blaine watched as he rubbed his thumb into the side of Kurt's waist. He knew how Kurt felt about all of this and even though he wasn't sure it was the right thing to let Kurt do this, he knew Kurt wouldn't let it go. Even after everything, Kurt still wanted to help Ethan. Watching Kurt kiss another person was at first odd, but then he really focused on Kurt and how beautiful he looked when he kissed. Blaine never noticed how gorgeous he was all the time. He was breathtaking.

Blaine fought the urge to take him back. He fought the urge to just yell out, 'Mine!'. Kurt made no noises, but Ethan began to make small guttural noises out of his throat. Kurt realized it and pulled away gently placing one last chaste kiss to Ethan's lips. Kurt immediately turned to Blaine taking both hands in his. "Thank you Blaine. I love you so!"

Blaine's eyes brightened and the hazel seem to turn gold at the revelation that Kurt kissed someone else yet he still loved him deeply. "I love you more."

"Not possible." He ducked his head wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Then turned to Ethan who was looking down. "Hey. Are you okay?"

"Um…Yeah." Ethan finally lifted his head to meet Kurt's eyes. "That was.." Ethan was giggling. "That was cool." Blaine and Kurt looked at each other. Blaine noticed how dark Kurt's usually ocean blue eyes had become.

"I'm glad."

"Th-Thank You, both of you." Ethan looked sincere. "I, that was very helpful." Blaine and Kurt laughed.

"Do you want to kiss Blaine for a different perspective."

"What?" Ethan looked scared. Blaine looked shocked.

"You just kissed me. Blaine kisses differently and so will Connor or whoever you end up kissing." Kurt had confidence in him that was exciting. Blaine could feel tightening in his pants.

"Are you sure it's okay with you?"

"I'm fine as long as Blaine is okay with it. You already kissed him once. You might as well find out what it's like and be able to remember it." Kurt was completely confident. Blaine looked at Kurt with dark eyes. Kurt knew he was turned on. "So, let's get this over with." Kurt stood and pulled Blaine into the spot he was in. Blaine looked at Kurt with hesitant eyes. "You and I are strong. I'm not scared. I know you're mine, Baby."

"You know it. Forever, Kurt."

"Then do this for me. I want him to know."

Blaine knew now what Kurt meant. By kissing Ethan, Ethan would know that it was just a kiss. Blaine could never be his. Ethan waited patiently for them to finish talking. Blaine wanted to get it over with. One Kiss! He leaned slowly in and Ethan shivered. Blaine's lips met his as he kissed first closed mouth. He pressed a few kisses to him before quickly moving to open mouth kisses and then slipped his tongue inside. Blaine's mind was thinking nonstop. Weird. His tongued ran along Ethan's teeth and his palette before touching his tongue. Kurt leaned into Blaine's ear and whispered, "I want you Blaine."

Blaine groaned and pulled away from Ethan immediately turning to Kurt and attacking his mouth with wanton need. He whined and moaned. Ethan sat back at first watching but as hands started to move downward, Ethan realized that they needed some privacy. Ethan got it. Blaine did belong to Kurt and Kurt to Blaine. He smiled hoping that he could have that someday. Plus, he had his first two kisses and they were good and different. He was ready for Connor. In fact, he headed off to the adjacent dorm to see if Connor wanted to hang out a while.

"Kurt, need you."

"Me. Too," he mumbled between kisses. Kurt pressed a palm to Blaine's cock and felt how hard he was. He broke the kiss.

"That was all you. You looked so beautiful kissing him. You, you're beautiful Kurt. You're so hot and beautiful. Watching you kiss him was.. unnngh." Blaine fell backwards onto Ethan's bed as Kurt had dipped his hand in to fist his cock. In a split second, Kurt expertly unbuttoned and unzipped him. "Oh God, Kurt." Kurt's mouth was on him, sucking so hard and so perfect. There were no words.

"You. Are. Mine." Kurt paused after licking his entire shaft. He needed to stake his claim on Blaine. He wanted to make sure that Blaine knew that kissing Ethan meant nothing. He sucked long and hard loosening his throat each time until Blaine came in long hard spurts down his throat. Kurt never hesitated to swallow every bit that Blaine offered. Blaine lay back on the bed completely spent. Kurt pulled out his own cock and fisted himself.

Blaine looked down seeing him take care of himself. "I can't move. You need to come up here, Baby."

"No need to."

"Get your cock up here!" He demanded. "You're mine. All of you. I want to taste you." Kurt moved up and kneeled by his head continuing to pump himself. He threw his head back. He was close. Blaine took over for his hand and pumped earnestly tapping the tip of Kurt's cock to his tongue awaiting Kurt's come.

"Mmmmnnn. Close.. So Close, Baby."

Blaine took that as his cue to lift his head and suck hard on Kurt's head, while continuing to pump him in firm quick strokes. In a few seconds, Kurt was coming and Blaine welcomed his come hungrily.

Kurt moved quickly to lay down with Blaine. "I can't believe we just did this on Ethan's bed."

Blaine seemed to come back to reality and he laughed. "Well, I guess this could be considered payback for the kisses we gave him."

Kurt propped up on his elbow. "It was weird you know. You're kisses are so much better."

"You're kisses are the only ones I'll ever want, Kurt."

* * *

><p>"Where have you guys been?" Jeff screamed while still playing his game. He noticed the slightly disheveled look of Blaine's hair. "Oh my God. Where did you guys do it?"<p>

Jon said, "I hope it wasn't my room."

"Thank God we were in here." Jeff really didn't care, but it was funny. "They wouldn't dare do it in front of us."

Trent gave him a look. "Train! Remember?"

"Shit, I remember. Why the hell was Puck always daring them to do intimate shit in front of us. It's like watching my brother make out." Jeff was pondering the entire thought.

"Does it matter? We didn't do anything then and we didn't just do anything." Blaine was a little annoyed.

"But you did some things in front of us." Trent was quick to point out.

"Anyway, we were talking to Ethan and then we went to get some coffee and just walk around campus. We visited Pavarotti's grave." Blaine clutched firmly on Kurt's hand. "What are we going to do before the bonfire?"

"I don't know. We need to get the beer and liquor and get music set up. Girls from Country Day are coming. We're going to set up 2 of the Warbler's rooms near the door by the bonfire. We can go get Ice and beer and liquor. We thought we'd just play some beer pong."

"Sounds good. We're getting hungry guys."

"Let's just order pizza. The girls will get here early because of curfew." Jeff explained something about curfew being moved to 11:00 on one Saturday a month. "Plus, it's November. It'll be dark by 6:30."

"I'm in next game." Blaine yelled and dropped down on Jeff's bed pulling Kurt with him.

* * *

><p>The party was loud and everyone on campus was there. Their sister school, Country Day Academy attended in droves. "We never had a party like this when I was here!" Kurt was drunk and stumbling around the place. "I need to find my Blainey Boo. Where is he?" Kurt found Jeff and Nick. "Where's Blainey Boo?"<p>

They laughed. "Blainey Boo? We don't need to know your pet names, Kurt." Jeff and Nick were pretty happy, but not drunk like Kurt was. Jeff asked, "When was the last time you saw Blaine?"

"Blainey Boo." Kurt demanded.

"When was the last time you saw Blainey Boo?" Jeff was giggling. Nick was giggling. They were definitely in the happy zone of drunkenness. Jeff turned to Nick. "Have you seen Blainey Boo?"

"Blainey Boo was playing someone's guitar over there and drinking the last time I saw him."

"NO… No I was with him over there. He said he had to PEEEEeeeee!"

"I have to pee too!" Nick admitted. "I'll look for him there."

"What if he got mugged?" Kurt was being unreasonable drunk.

"You make no sense Kurt. Why didn't you go to the bathroom with him?" Nick was still questioning Kurt because it was kind of funny to listen to drunk Kurt and drunk answers.

"BECAUSE!" Kurt said it like everyone should know why.

Jeff was into this conversation too. He was so giggly. "Because why?"

"Because he is so hot and if I saw any part of his body naked, I might have to take him to your room so we can have S..!"

Nick covered Kurt's mouth up. "You'll regret telling us." It was enough to sober Nick up a bit.

Nick took Kurt by the hand. "I think you need to sit down." He led him over to the bonfire and sat him down on a log. "I'll see if I can find him."

"WARBLERS! Time for a song!" Jeff was screaming and Nick looked up. "I guess I need to sing first. Then I'll go find him."

"Awesome!" Kurt yelled out while clapping his hands.

The Warblers were trying out a new song as they started to sway. Nick was now singing lead more often since Blaine left.

_I'm better  
>So much better now<br>I see the light, touch the light,  
>We're together now<em>

I'm better  
>So much better now<br>Look to the skies, gives me life  
>We're together now<p>

Several Warblers including Jeff had small parts as they crossed the front singing their lines.

_We've only just begun  
>Hypnotized by drums<br>Until forever comes  
>You'll find us chasing the sun<br>They said this day wouldn't come  
>We refused to run<br>We've only just begun  
>You'll find us chasing the sun<em>

The rest of the warblers made a circle and surrounded Nick while moving in a circle singing.

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh<br>Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>You'll find us chasing the sun<br>Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh<br>Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>You'll find us chasing the sun<em>

The stopped for this part and did some dance move with a bob in it. The girls were going crazy and all lot of guys were gathered around now. Everyone was dancing. Kurt got up and starting jumping up and down.

_When Daylight's fading  
>We're gonna play in the dark<br>Till it's golden again  
>And now it feels so amazing<br>Can see you coming  
>And We'll never grow old again<br>You'll find us chasing the sun_

Nick walked back up to the front to take over the vocal.

_I'm never  
>I'm never down<br>Lying here, staring up  
>And you're looking down<br>_  
><em>I'm never<br>I'm never down  
>Live forever, forever<br>With you around_

The group moved to the front again in a V shape and were dancing. "So good!" Kurt heard himself saying out loud.

_We've only just begun  
>Hypnotized by drums<br>Until forever comes  
>You'll find us chasing the sun<br>They said this day wouldn't come  
>We refused to run<br>We've only just begun  
>You'll find us chasing the sun<br>The sun, the sun, the sun  
>You'll find us chasing the sun<br>_  
>Ethan moved with the rest of the group. He looked like he might be a little drunk, but still kept up. That's when Kurt saw the most gorgeous man he'd ever seen. He was breathless in that moment.<p>

The group faded into the background like they weren't even there.

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh<br>Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>You'll find us chasing the sun<br>Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh<br>Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>You'll find us chasing the sun<em>

_When the Daylight's fading  
>We're gonna play in the dark<br>Till it's golden again_

And now it feels so amazing  
>Can see you coming<br>And We'll never grow old again  
>You'll find us chasing the sun<p>

_You'll find us chasing the sun_

The gorgeous guy was looking at him and smiling. Oh my God!

_When the Daylight's fading  
>We're gonna play in the dark<br>Till it's golden again_

And now it feels so amazing  
>Can see you coming<br>And We'll never grow old again  
>You'll find us chasing the sun<p>

And now he was headed toward him. Kurt was smiling back. He was drunk and a gorgeous guy was heading toward him.

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh<br>Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>You'll find us chasing the sun<br>Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh<br>Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>You'll find us chasing the sun<em>

"Hi!" The guy made it over to Kurt as the song ended.

"Hey!" Kurt said with a goofy smile on his face. Even in his drunken state Kurt knew he was marrying the most gorgeous man he'd ever seen.

Blaine pulled him into his arms. "You are so drunk, Baby."

"I missed you Blainey Boo."

Blaine laughed. "I guess Blainey Boo is stuck with me forever."

"I like it."

"You like everything now because you're drunk."

"They're so good and they all look so cute." Kurt's mind was going a mile a minute. "Oh my God. There's Ethan with that cute guy over there. They look cute."

Blaine looked over. He knew Connor but not well enough to remember what he looked like. Now that he saw him, he remembered who the guy was. He was not gay when I was here. "I know that guy. I didn't even know he was gay."

Next thing they witnessed was the two of them kissing. "Ohhh.. Look, they're kissing."

Connor was definitely kissing Ethan and they both looked quite comfortable. "I hope Ethan will be okay. I'm worried that he'll get into something that he's not ready for."

Kurt seemed to sober up when Blaine said that. "Should we check on him?"

"I will. You stay here. You're in no condition to be walking. I'm afraid you'll fall into the fire." Blaine urged Kurt into a sitting position. "I'm going to go get a blanket for us too." Blaine made his way over to the cozy couple. "Ethan."

Ethan stopped kissing Connor. They both looked up. "Hey Blaine."

Drunk was the first word that popped into Blaine's head. "Hey, are you going to be okay?" Blaine eyed Connor who didn't look very drunk at all.

"Yeah."

"He's fine. Are you okay?" Connor bit back just a little.

"Fine. Thanks. I'm just checking on him. I'm a really good friend."

"Yeah Blaine. You don't go to school here anymore, do you?"

"No, I transferred." Blaine smiled to try to ease the tension between them. "I'm just here visiting." Blaine wasn't comfortable about Ethan being that drunk and this guy getting a little defensive. He wanted to protect Ethan if this guy just wanted to get his rocks off. "Can I talk to you Connor?"

"I'm right here."

"I meant in private."

Connor sighed and placed a chaste kiss to Ethan's lips. "I'll be right back." Ethan just nodded.

Blaine and Connor walked into the dorm. "I'm not trying to butt in Connor, but you realize that you're the first guy he's ever been with right?"

"Yeah. I like that he's new to all of this."

"But, I want to hear it from you. On your honor, you will not do anything with him while he's in this state." Blaine was serious.

"Ohhh! Shit Blaine, I thought you were going to try and hit on him when you came over."

"No, I have a fiancée and we're getting married in June after we graduate. I came over because I want to protect him from something bad happening to him. He's already had enough trouble to last a lifetime, the last thing he needs is some guy using him. He's a good kid and he deserves to be with someone that's going to treat him nicely."

"I promise I won't do anything beyond kissing tonight." Connor appeared honest and understanding.

"Okay. I'm asking you to not pressure him. I'm trusting you. I was a Warbler here and I was very well respected. You can ask around if you want." Blaine decided that a little threat wouldn't hurt.

"I know. I know about you. People talk about your family. I promise I am looking for a boyfriend too. I like him and I think he's cute and gay." Connor was really shying away now.

The threats seemed to be working. "He's a good friend of mine. I want him to be happy. Okay?"

"Sure Blaine." Connor held his hand out to shake it.

When Blaine returned with a couple blankets for them, Kurt had sobered a lot. "What did you do?"

"Oh, nothing. I just threatened him if he hurt Ethan." Blaine had a snarky smile on his face. "Get up. I want to put a blanket down on the ground and the other two are for us to cover up."

"Thanks Blaine. I don't want him to get hurt. He's just now understanding about intimate stuff."

"Yeah. I knew you'd want to keep him safe. I did it for you."

"You're such a good person Blaine. I'm glad you're mine."

"You're the good person Kurt. I'm just following orders." He sat down as they cuddled up in the blankets and stared at the fire.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? I hope you liked it. <strong>


	43. Kiss Me Again

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long! I've been so busy with my kids lately, that I haven't had time to write. I did, however, write last night as I camped out to wait in line for Chris Colfer's book signing. I was with a group that was second in line! I ended up being 6th person to meet him and I was so excited I could barely contain my excitement. He was gorgeous in real life and he was sweet! I told him a true story. It was getting close to time to go inside and he tweeted that it was last day on the book signing tour. All I did was say, Chris just tweeted and I was tackled by about 20 people asking me to read it immediately. **

**I'll say it again. He was so respectful of listening to my story and he was so sweet. We weren't allowed to pose for pictures with him because he had to sign about 600 books, but he did accept gifts. My daughters had a football that our group signed when someone threw it at us at around 2:00 AM and my younger daughter made a balloon llama to win a Land of Stories Bag.. Both my kids got won a Land of Stories bag.**

**I don't think I have ever dated myself to my readers and I like to keep it that way for the most part, but I couldn't resist telling you about it because it was definitely a highlight of my life that I won't forget anytime soon. So, I guess you now know that I have kids. I might as well confess that I have 3 kids.. LOL They have no idea what I write.. :)**

**Now, on to the story: I was definitely in a smutty mood leading up to meeting Chris. I had my laptop with me and sat in my chair and typed away in the wee early morning hours before sunrise. There is a lot of smut in this chapter. heavy and light.. lol Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them, but I am so psyched that I have met one half of this duo. I just need to meet the other half now!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 43 – Kiss Me Again<strong>

"Blaine, make it go away." Kurt woke to cotton mouth and a raging headache. He actually faked the sound of crying. "Why did you let me drink so much?"

"Baby, you were having so much fun. How could I stop you?"

"Because it's not fun now!" Kurt covered his eyes and realized they were on the floor somewhere. He cracked one eye open. "Where are we?"

"At Dalton."

"I know, but whose room are we in?"

"Jeff and Nick's."

"Did you even drink last night?"

"Yeah, but I eased up when I realized how much you had to drink. I wanted to be able to take care of you." Blaine eased onto his side and stroked Kurt's side gently before running his fingers into his hair trying to calm Kurt down.

"Feels nice" Kurt cooed.

"I'll get you some water."

Kurt gripped Blaine's wrist. "No, don't leave me just yet. I want to relax here with you for just a few minutes. Then, I'll get up and get myself water. You shouldn't have to baby me."

"I like to. It makes me feel powerful." He kissed Kurt's temple and continued to run his fingers through Kurt's hair massaging his scalp gently.

Kurt groaned. "Maybe you should get that water and some Advil." Kurt looked a bit green.

"I'll be right back." Kurt immediately missed the warmth of Blaine's body against his and realized just how hard the floor was. He groaned again as Blaine headed toward the bathroom.

"Save me Blaine.. I need the medicine of life."

Blaine felt sorry for Kurt. "Aw, sweetie, quit groaning and sit up so you can take this." He handed Kurt the water and Advil.

"I was groaning at how hard I just realized the floor was."

"You have a terrible memory. We used to sit on the floor and listen to music all the time."

"For sitting, it's okay, not for sleep. This floor is awful." Even with the discomfort, Kurt laid back down. "I'll make this exception because if I don't lie down my head might fall off my body." After a few moments passed, "Are we getting breakfast and heading back home? I definitely need to get a shower in my own bathroom and my face is probably already breaking out from the night. All the dirt on the floor has probably settled in my pores."

"You're face looks perfect as always, Kurt." Blaine's stomach growled. "Looks like breakfast is in the plan. Lima Bean? I haven't had biscotti in a while and I miss it so much." Blaine brought his hands to his heart and batted his eyelashes at Kurt.

"Of course." Kurt smiled.

"I think I'm going to throw up." Jeff groaned from his bed.

Blaine yelled back from where they were still lying down uncomfortably. "Then go to the bathroom."

"The bathroom won't drown out the sweetness that I am being forced to listen to."

"You're just jealous of my awesome moves."

"Oh yes, your awesome moves include getting water and Advil for your soon to be husband. Kurt, I must commend you. You've trained him quite well!"

"Ughhh. Please stop talking. I think I might die of a brain aneurism. My head feels like it's going to explode."

Blaine now showed true concern. "Is it really that bad baby?"

"No… well, yes."

"Maybe I should just get you home." Blaine was rubbing his head gently. "I'm really starting to worry sweetheart."

"I'll be fine. I just need more sleep."

Jeff was sitting up worried too. "Maybe you should take him to the hospital."

Nick was now listening. "Kurt, how bad is it? Maybe you're having a migraine."

Blaine wasn't even paying attention to Kurt. He was trying to figure out what he should do next. "Blaine. I feel like I'm going to throw up." Kurt jerked up and ran to the bathroom. Blaine ran right after him and as he reached the bathroom, Kurt was already heaving into the toilet.

"Kurt!" Blaine settled down next to him and rubbed small circles on his lower back as he continued to throw up.

Jeff and Nick appeared in the doorway. Blaine eyes were wide and scared. "Get me a wet washcloth one of you? Cold… make it cold water."

Kurt was almost choking. "Sorry Blaine. Oh God." He began to vomit again.

It was Nick that took Blaine's command to heart and handed him the washcloth. "Kurt, are you alright?"

Kurt finally stopped vomiting and took a deep breath. Blaine pulled Kurt's limp body toward him. "My headache is gone actually and I feel a bit better." Blaine held the washcloth to his neck. "That feels really good though. Please don't take that off of me."

"Do you want more Advil or do you want to wait?"

"I think I should wait." Kurt closed his eyes as he relaxed into Blaine's arm and nuzzled into his neck. "I want to take a shower now. I feel like puke."

Blaine looked up at Nick. "Can we shower?"

"I'll get you guys some towels." Jeff was already moving to the closet to grab them.

Nick opened the cabinet. "Here are some toothbrushes you guys can use." He pulled out 2 new toothbrushes.

Blaine smiled. "Thanks guys." Kurt seemingly had fallen asleep right there in his arms.

Nick patted Blaine on the shoulder as he exited the bathroom. "It's no problem. I'm going back to sleep guys. Just keep quiet."

Jeff laughed. "I need to sleep too. Plus, my body is killing me."

Blaine shook his head and smiled. Nick was joking for sure.

"I'm not asleep, but this feels nice." Kurt was kissing Blaine's neck.

"Come on baby. Let's get in the shower. You'll feel so much better."

Kurt hugged Blaine tighter and moved even closer into Blaine's lap. Kurt could feel Blaine's half hardened cock through the sweatpants. "Mkay." Kurt released Blaine and moved to sit on the floor. Blaine pulled Kurt up throwing the washcloth onto the counter top. "Wait. I need to brush my teeth."

"Okay. Let's do that first." He pulled Kurt up and opened both toothbrushes handing one to Kurt. It was just like at home except they were sharing a sink. They hadn't done that in a long time.

"Sorry for getting sick."

"Are you kidding me? In sickness and in health."

"Not yet."

Blaine turned Kurt to face him. "We don't need a piece of paper to know what we have. We already act like a married couple. In many ways we always have. The wedding is the official stuff that we don't have to have to be committed long term."

"I know, but I was throwing up. It's gross."

"You needed me."

The brightest smile since waking up was plastered on Kurt's face. "I do need you."

They brushed their teeth in comfortable silence and when finished, Blaine took his hand and led him toward the shower. After turning the water on, Blaine turned back to Kurt. He still looked a bit green, so Blaine undressed himself first and then helped Kurt with his pajama pants and tee shirt. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I think throwing up was just what I needed."

Blaine finally kissed Kurt tenderly and passionately causing Kurt to gasp before slowly pulling him into the stream of water and then slowly moving him to lean against the wall. "Don't move. I'll clean you. You just relax."

Blaine soaped up his hands and then began the slow process of kneading Kurt's muscles. He started at his shoulders. Kurt needed to relax and Blaine wanted to help him relax. He grabbed Kurt's hands and turned him around to place his hands up on the wall. "Kurt, just rest your forehead on your hands. I want to be able to massage your back a little bit. You're tense from getting sick." Kurt had to admit that it was relaxing and his headache was just about gone.

"Okay. Mmmm, feels good Blaine." Blaine worked on his shoulders kneading up to his neck and back down before gently running his fingers gently down his back to his ass.

"Come here." Blaine turned him back around as he kissed down his chest to his thighs sucking on his hipbone briefly. "I'm going to make you feel good Baby. It'll make everything go away. No more pain." Blaine licked a gentle line up the underside of Kurt's cock stopping at the head to swirl his tongue gently. Kurt moaned softly as Blaine tongue gently as his slit and the underside of his head. "Are you okay?"

"Yesssss" Kurt hissed in response, his mind already going to a different place where he could only focus on Blaine mouth and his tongue.

Blaine began to work at Kurt gently but firmly. He wanted Kurt to slowly get there. The slow pace would be relaxing and relieving. One worry that slowly left Blaine's mind was the fact that they needed to be quiet since Jeff and Nick were sleeping less than 20 feet away from there. "Kurt, try to be quiet baby. Jeff and Nick are still sleeping."

"MMm." Kurt's mind was barely there, but Blaine decided that he must have understood to even respond. He dipped his head back enveloping Kurt's entirety in his how wet mouth. Kurt loved the fact that Blaine could deep throat, something that Blaine was happy to be able to do for him. "OOhh God, Blaine. Feels so good, please don't stop."

Blaine's response was to speed up just a little and suck just a little harder. He worked diligently squeezing Kurt's ass and then rubbing his thumbs over his nipples because he knew Kurt's reaction would be quick. Blaine continued to suck as he pinched the tiny pink nubs between his thumbs and forefingers. Kurt moaned loudly and as Blaine expected the bittersweet taste that was now filling his mouth. He didn't stop. He continued until Kurt started to soften at which time he fisted his own cock. Kurt had his hands in Blaine's curls caressing his scalp as he leaned into Kurt's thigh before moaning gently with a stuttering breath.

"Headache?" Blaine was standing face to face with his lover.

"Gone."

"Stomach?"

"Just a little queasy, but I think I'm getting hungry."

"Okay. Let's head out as soon as we're done. Jeff and Nick will sleep for a few more hours. The party ran really late."

"Kay. I love you."

"I love you too, Baby." Blaine kissed his cheek breathing into his skin. Kurt sighed at the familiarity of the lips on him.

* * *

><p>"I hope this place will always be here." Kurt looked around the familiar surroundings of the Lima Bean. Blaine reached for his hand clasping their fingers together. "This is the place where it all started, Blaine."<p>

Blaine smiled at the familiarity of the table they sat at. His medium drip and biscotti calling to him, his perfect fiancé starting at him. Kurt was right. It would be sad if the place ever closed down. Blaine liked to think of it as their place, too. "It'll always be our place Kurt."

"It's where you told me you loved me for the first time."

"And you told me you loved me too."

"I was so shocked that you said it that day." Kurt leaned in so that they could talk privately. "I knew I was in love with you, but I never thought it would be possible that you could ever love me back."

"I stumbled Kurt. I was an idiot, but you're my guy. Forever." He squeezed his hand tightly.

"I know, Blaine. I want you to know that I know. I knew from the million conversations we had before that you were it. It's okay that you took a minute or two to get to me. It makes me appreciate us more."

"I'll never make you regret being with me Kurt. I'd do anything for you."

"Blaine, what's wrong? What brought all this on?"

"It's just, you're perfect and I love you so much."

Kurt sighed. "That's not all, is it?"

"You kissing Ethan was just, it was nice. He really looked like he was really enjoying it. I realized you could pick anyone. You could have anyone you want, but you picked me."

"I would pick you and your puppy eyes every day, Blaine." Kurt took both of his hands. "Let's get this straight. I didn't really pick you. Fate brought us together and we can explore that for the rest of our lives." Kurt stared into the beautiful hazel eyes and it seemed like they got happier and brighter than ever.

They were lost in each other yet again.

"Hey guys!" Kurt almost jumped out of his skin at the intrusion.

"Oh my God. Hi Ethan." Kurt politely pulled his hands away. He didn't want Ethan to think he wasn't welcome to sit.

"Kurt, Blaine? This is Connor." Connor looked different today. Blaine was sure he was tall and tough and cocky last night. This Connor looked a bit timid as he held Ethan's hand.

Blaine answered. "We officially met last night, but that was definitely under the influence. So, I'll shake your hand again like we're meeting for the first time." Blaine extended his hand and remembered how he threatened this boy last night. He almost felt bad now.

"Hi, nice to meet you. Would you like to sit with me and Blaine?"

"That would be nice." Ethan pulled up two chairs and sat in one.

"I'll just go get some coffee for us." Connor looked like he wanted to get away.

"Hey wait, I'll go with you." Blaine stood and looked at Kurt already started in on Ethan. "Kurt, more coffee?"

"yes. Thanks."

The two left. "So Connor spent the night in my room, since I have a single."

"Ooo and?"

"We kissed, but honestly, I was kind of drunk. We just kissed and I know we didn't do anything else."

Kurt looked concerned. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Don't worry. We woke up wearing the same exact clothes from last night. I'm not ready for anything else at this point. I just learned to kiss yesterday, thanks to you and Blaine."

"I'm glad things are going well so far. Please be careful." Then Kurt leaned with his shoulder touching Ethan's. "So tell me everything you remember."

In the meantime, Blaine and Connor were in line. "So, Connor, I want to apologize for threatening you last night."

Conner shook his head. "That? Don't worry. I know about you Blaine. You were a legend at Dalton and I heard it was well deserved. From my research, I was told that you are a very good guy, fiercely loyal to his friends, and so much fun to be around. I know you were looking out for Ethan."

"I really was looking out for Ethan. He's a good kid Connor. You're older and maybe more experienced. Whatever you do, don't hurt him. I don't want his first experience to be a bad one."

"I won't. I really like him. We kind of fell asleep in his bed together. Nothing happened, just kissing. It was nice waking up with him. It's felt kind of comfortable."

Blaine smiled, because Connor looked a bit smitten. "Okay. Just be really gentle. Please."

"I understand. He's a neat guy and he's from close to where I'm from. I grew up in Mansfield which is between Cleveland and here. I just really like talking to him. Well… and kissing him now." Connor blushed and that assured Blaine that his intentions were well meaning. "I was thinking. Do you and Kurt want to double date with us next weekend? No alcohol, just dinner and maybe we go see a movie and get coffee after?"

"That would be nice. Let's talk about it when we get back to the table."

They returned to the table and sat down. They were now sitting next to their significant others. Kurt turned to Blaine smiling. "Thanks, Baby" and he leaned in to kiss him. Connor just smiled and then took Ethan's hand in his. Ethan smiled and blushed.

"So, I was talking to Blaine and we talked about possibly double dating next weekend. What do you think guys?"

Ethan didn't respond. Kurt did. "That would be fun. What do you guys want to do?"

"I was thinking maybe dinner and then a movie and we can go out for coffee after?"

Kurt thought it would be a good time. "That sounds like fun. Blaine?"

"I'm game."

"It's a double date then."

* * *

><p>Monday morning brought the boys back to their regular schedule. At lunch, Blaine and Kurt sat separated from the rest of the Glee members. They were making final decisions on the song to sing for Sectionals. They were going to sing it today. They had been practicing several songs but narrowed it down to 2.<p>

"I would really like to invite the rest of the Glee Club guys to sing this one, Kurt. I know we won, but this would be so much fun and it could show off everyone's talent. You know that some of the other choirs will showcase a single person. The Warblers are. This could make us look even better to show that we have so many strong vocals."

"But we won fair and square." Kurt pouted just a bit.

"Remember last year? Maybe we shoved ourselves in their faces a bit by singing together. It's not that I want to hide Kurt, but I really, really want to win."

"My future husband, Mr. Competitive."

"It's about getting to New York and we would still be featured. My vision is that we start it out by singing the first verse and then we let people join in, each getting a line." Blaine looked hopeful at Kurt.

"Yeah. That'll work. It's a really good idea." Kurt was happy about the idea.

"So, let's sing it through at Glee today and at the end, we'll share our idea."

Kurt just smiled and leaned into Blaine pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I love you so much. You're always thinking about other people aren't you?"

"I like to see everyone succeed. It makes me feel better about myself. I like the feeling when you have a hand in someone else's success."

"You're going to be the best husband. I'm so lucky to have you."

They stared into each other eyes pressing their foreheads together, completely oblivious to the other people in the lunchroom today.

* * *

><p>"Whenever you're ready fella's", Blaine addressed the band as he and Kurt took the floor in front of the Glee members.<p>

_Blaine:_

_I gotta say something that I've been thinking about  
>I can't wait to lay around with you<br>And tell you all the secrets  
>I've been keeping to myself<br>_

_Kurt:_

_It's been a while since I've felt butterflies  
>Do you feel the same too?<br>If every single second could last that much longer,  
>Would you hold me... and kiss me again?<em>

Kurt with Blaine on harmony:

_Underneath the moonlight  
>You're more than a friend<br>Oh... I knew it from the first time  
>Yeah... Hold me, feel my heart beat,<br>Put your arms around me and kiss me again  
><em>

_Kurt:_

_Kiss me again...  
>I gotta say I wasn't expecting you to come this way<br>_

_Blaine:_

_And fall into my arms  
>And now I know I can't deny these feelings any longer<br>_

_Kurt with Blaine on harmony:_

_I close my eyes, I can't stop thinking about you  
>Crack a smile, I just can't lose<br>Add another minute  
>My heart beats to the limit when I'm with you<em>

Kurt:

_So, kiss me again  
>Underneath the moonlight<br>You're more than a friend... oh  
>I knew it from the first time... yeah<br>Hold me, feel my heart beat,  
>Put your arms around me and kiss me again<em>

_Blaine:_

_I can't let you go, can't let you float away  
><em>

_Kurt:_

_'Cuz that would be a mistake  
><em>

_Kurt with Blaine on harmony:_

_I'm not ready to run  
>Can't let you go to waste<br>No, no, no..._

And kiss me again  
>Underneath the moonlight<br>You're more than a friend... oh  
>I knew it from the first time<br>Yeah... Hold me, feel my heart beat,  
>Put your arms around me and kiss me again<br>Hold me, feel my heart beat,  
>Put your arms around me and kiss me again,<br>And again, and again...

Oh kiss me again...

Everyone jumped up clapping and cheering.

Mr. Schue walked over to them. "That was incredible guys! I think that will be an awesome song for Sectionals! Just WOW!"

"Mr. Schue, Kurt and I would like everyone to join in on the 2nd verse of the song."

"But you guys won fair and square. It's your duet to sing if you want."

Rachel even spoke up at that point. "That was so good. You don't have to add more than that!"

"We were talking at lunch today and we were thinking back to Regional's last year and the Warblers let us sing the duet. We thought maybe it was because it was us." Blaine took Kurt's hand. "We want to get to National's this year. We want to win National's this year and if it means that we have to step back, then it's for the good of the team. We would do it for you guys."

Finn stood up. "I think I speak for all of us. We are proud of both of you and we love both of you too much. If the judges have a problem with it, then I don't want their stupid trophy." He looked at the rest of the group and they were all nodding their heads in agreement.

Kurt turned to Blaine in disbelief. Blaine squeezed his hand. Kurt had tears in his eyes. The overwhelming support was unbelievable to both of them.

"I think I speak for Kurt and myself. We love all of you and thank you so much for loving us and believing in us. We won't let you down." Kurt was clutching Blaine's hand so hard. The tears started to run down his face. Finn stepped down and pulled him into a big brotherly hug. Then he grabbed Blaine into it also. "Finn, thanks for everything."

"You and my brother were the best. You deserve to prove it to everyone."

"I love you Finn." Finn pushed back just enough to put some space between them. Blaine's eyebrows pinched together in question. "Okay, not like that. Like my brother in law, I love you."

* * *

><p>The ride home was euphoric and happy. Kurt still felt overwhelmed with what the glee club did for them. "I can't believe that they made that decision."<p>

"Kurt, they love you, they love us." Blaine reached to Kurt's knee squeezing lovingly. "I can see why they love you, but me?"

"Oh my God. Everyone loves Blaine Anderson. You and your smooth talk and flirting."

"I only need you to like me."

"Well, that's good because I love you."

"Let's keep it that way."

"I'll always be yours. So, get home so I can show you how much I love you." Kurt smirked at that.

Blaine blushed and his foot pressed a little harder on the gas pedal absently. "I can't wait", his smug smile showing his anticipation.

* * *

><p>"Bedroom. Now." Kurt demanded as he grabbed Blaine by his jacket. He kissed the breath out of him. "Fuck. I love you so much, Blaine. I need you to fuck me now."<p>

"I want you too. It's been almost 4 days. God, I'm so hard for you."

"I want to taste you now." Kurt pushed Blaine up against the door dropping to his knees and unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. As he shoved his hand into his boxers to push harshly against Blaine's completely hard cock.

"Kurt. Let's get to our bed. I want to be comfortable and I want you to be comfortable." He pulled him up by his hands kissing him softly, immediately slowing the pace at which they were going. Kurt was rough again. He wanted it rough. Blaine wanted him to have what he wanted, but the thought of hurting him was not okay. Blaine's thoughts always went to the fact that Kurt wanted it rough. It obviously didn't hurt him.

"I just need you. I don't care how. I need you to fill me up. I need it now."

They stumbled up the stairs barely able to contain their need, stopping to kiss and grope each other. "Whatever you want, baby. Anything for you." Blaine breathed in Kurt's scent like it was the breath of life. It was raw right now, not gentle. Blaine wanted to do what Kurt wanted so he continued at the current pace letting Kurt tell him what he wants.

Blaine grabbed Kurt by the waist and hoisted him up like baggage tossing him on to the bed. Kurt was giggling hysterically. "I can't believe you just picked me up and threw me on the bed." The laughing ceased as soon as he could see the desire in Blaine's eyes. Kurt gulped as he lost his resolve that was almost non-existent before. He frantically scrambled to the edge of the bed where Blaine stood waiting for who knows what. What Blaine didn't expect was Kurt in command, roughly stripping him of his clothes. His hands moved swiftly and every touch that grazed his skin felt like electricity. He gasped at every touch. He whined with every bit of clothing that was stripped from him and as the last piece of clothing hit the floor he felt himself being shoved onto the bed. "Stay!" Kurt gently commanded.

Blaine propped himself up on his elbows so that he could watch as Kurt peeled his pants off throwing them across the room quickly. It was in rare moments like this that Blaine saw Kurt's raw need for him, for his body, for his attention and for his touch. It was a blur of movement. Blaine blinked and when he opened his eyes, Kurt was on top of him kissing, sucking and licking him. Blaine felt completely covered and controlled by Kurt. He was pushed into the warmth of the bed and his body was coursing with the excitement of Kurt pressing him further into the cocoon of their bed. "Kurt!" Blaine growled when Kurt sucked a mark onto his neck. Blaine was hard, very hard as Kurt's hips pressed into his, their cocks touching and rubbing against each other. The friction was delightful as Blaine's eyes squeezed shut.

Kurt moved down and settled between Blaine's legs lightly scratching marks on Blaine's unblemished chest. He kissed his way down to Blaine's hip, sucking on his hip bone marking him there. "You like it when I leave my mark, don't you Blaine? God, you taste so good."

"Oh- Baby. Yes, I love you." Blaine needed Kurt so much. His hands wandered to the only place he could reach. Kurt's head was raised as his hands held onto Blaine's cock, his fist moving gently with a tight grip, while his other hand held firmly to Blaine's hip, thumb rubbing gently over the mark. His chest heaved as Kurt lips opened wide and he sunk slowly over his cock before raising back up to run a slick tongue over the slit on his head. The pre come leaked freely as his arousal was pulsating and purple from the want and need that Kurt created.

Blaine laid wanton and stripped of any thought as Kurt sunk his warm, moist mouth over and worked his tongue over the prominent vein on his cock. Kurt looked up at his lover. He knew Blaine completely gave him control as he moaned while sucking. The vibrations could be felt on his balls and Blaine was careful not to completely lose control of his body. "Kurt, I need you." Kurt hoisted Blaine legs up pinning his knees to his chest as he sucked one of his balls into his mouth releasing it with a pop and licking his perineum and then focused on Blaine's hole. He licked carefully knowing how close Blaine was to the very edge. Blaine moaned loudly as he shivered under Kurt's expert tongue. Kurt continued pressing is tongue inside tasting what could only be described as Blaine. Kurt had initially set out to get Blaine to fuck him, but Kurt was now decidedly going to fuck Blaine.

In the back of his head, he toyed with roughness, but remembered the reaction and responses he'd received from Blaine in the past. Blaine was always thoughtful not to turn sex into 'just sex'. Blaine always wanted it to mean something. He never wanted to 'fuck' or be 'fucked' as Blaine liked to call useless sex. It had to be an expression of love, no matter how needy or craved either of them were. That was just Blaine. Kurt wanted to be good for Blaine. That's how they worked. Kurt slowed his actions as he continued to press his tongue firmly inside the tight ring of muscle. It was barely forgiving, but Kurt liked the challenge of getting Blaine to open up gently and he worked licking and pressing until Blaine let go.

Blaine moaned one last time as Kurt offered a gentle stroke to his cock before reaching in the bedside table to retrieve the lube. "Are you okay with this Blaine."

"Kurt, yessss, please." His esses were drawn out.

Kurt drizzled lube over his fingers and before a second passed, his hand moved back to Blaine's hole pressing in a finger. Blaine hissed at the intrusion. "Relax baby." Kurt rubbed his hip gently as his finger slowly moved in and out allowing Blaine to relax into it. Before long, Kurt was adding a second finger and third finger. Blaine tried to rock into his hand. He loved this view. Blaine laid out before him, ready and willing. He was anticipating it.

Blaine gasped at the immediate emptiness. He whined missing the fullness of Kurt. "Kurt, come on."

Kurt laughed. "Eager Baby? I'm almost ready." He covered his cock with lube and steadied his cock at Blaine's entrance. Blaine was so ready for this. He held his legs spread apart with his knees up, wide open for Kurt to take. After all, he belonged to Kurt. His heart pounded and he realized that this was the same need that Kurt had many times before. He had this need to be filled, pounded even. He wanted to belong to Kurt. He wanted Kurt to take him and brand him. He wanted to remember that he belonged to Kurt. The ownership wasn't really ownership, it was a sense of belonging, a sense of being one with someone. The need for it to be rough, the need for him to be pounded all related to this ownership need and feeling.

"Fuck me Kurt. Get on with it already." Kurt chuckled as he buried himself slowly but steadily until his felt his balls on Kurt's ass. Kurt didn't even realize he held his breath until he released the air that was prisoner in his lungs. "Come on Kurt, fuck me." Blaine was trying to move, but Kurt took hold of both legs holding him tight by the ankles and then moving forward with a sharp quick thrust. Blaine breath caught in his throat as he gasped for air at every thrust. It felt wondrous. He loved feeling Kurt moving in and out. The drag leaving the remembrance of what was once there and the longing to fill him back up. Blaine had only but a few seconds to miss it before Kurt was there filling him up again. Rocking together, Kurt moaned. This was completely giving of himself. He wasn't hurting Blaine, but he was pounding Blaine, just like he asked for so many times before. Blaine wanted it too. He wanted it hard, rough even. He wanted all of Kurt and begged for it over and over again until Kurt could feel that Blaine was tumbling over the edge into pure ecstasy as he screamed spilling himself all over his chest. The squeeze around Kurt's cock was too much to even try to hold back, so Kurt just let go as he came inside Blaine, hips stuttering.

Kurt collapsed on top of Blaine kissing his neck and jawline. He made his way up to nip at Blaine's ear. They were both breathing hard having just come down from the best high ever created by mankind. "Are you okay, Baby?" Kurt whispered.

"Yeah. That was good, even great maybe."

"Maybe?" Kurt pulled away to look at Blaine. He had to be joking.

Blaine pulled his lips right down to his kissing him passionately and then hard. "Not even great. It was mind blowing. You blew me away."

Kurt took the next second to pull out as Blaine hissed his displeasure. "Are you okay? Was I too rough?"

"No, that noise was because I missed it." Blaine smiled gently as his hands trailed up to frame Kurt's face.

Kurt understood. "I know that feeling. It's almost a sad feeling that we connected so well and that you wish we could stay like that forever." Kurt smiled knowingly as Blaine nodded his eyes flickering shut under the careful hold of Kurt's hands. "That's how I feel too."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Did I scare you with the title?<strong>

**I promise to post the next chapter quicker. **

**I hope to be able to post pics of Chris on Tumblr, but I haven't even had a chance to look at them. It was so quick, I know that I had a lot of blurry ones. security was pushing us out the other side of the line!**


	44. Double Date

**A/N: This is the double date. It's cute. This is just fluffy, fluffy, friendly stuff. I will be writing the next chapter this weekend and hope to post by Sunday or Monday. Thanks for being there for me guys! **

**This one took a little bit because of a review I got that bothered me. I try not to let them bug me, but I can't help it... :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these awesome characters. I wish I did because the show would be so much different. lol**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 44 – Double Date<strong>

"Are we supposed to meet them at the restaurant?" Blaine was in the driver seat of his BMW, sunglasses perched high on the bridge of his nose. Blaine hadn't bothered to shave today which left him with a light beard. Well, maybe it wasn't a beard, but it was too long to be a 5 o'clock shadow. Kurt was sure it was one of the sexiest looks that Blaine ever sported. Tonight would prove to be a difficult one. This was Connor and Ethan's first date and Kurt somehow felt the weight of the world on him. He had introduced Ethan to kissing and he encouraged Ethan to see what it would be like dating Connor. Of course, Connor knew nothing of it because he and Blaine were getting coffee while Kurt listened to Ethan gush over how cute Connor was and how athletic he was. Ethan had cooed over his legs since he was a soccer player. Kurt could see Ethan falling for Connor.

"Yeah."

"What restaurant are we eating at again?"

"It's a place called Lindey's in German Village. There's valet parking so we can just go straight there. Ethan looked it up on the internet and he said it's pretty nice."

"It should be. I don't think I've ever been there but if there's valet parking and it's in German Village it must be decent. Plus, German Village will be a nice place for us to walk around after we eat."

"That would be nice." Kurt put his hand on Blaine's thigh and squeezed. "I love you." Kurt's eyes seemed to twinkle just a little more than they did yesterday.

"I love you too." Blaine placed his hand on top of Kurt's patting it gently.

"You know, you look absolutely, positively sexy with your face all scruffy and your sunglasses on." Blaine just shook his head smiling ever so slightly. If he blushed, Kurt probably wouldn't see it under all the hair. "I mean it Blaine. If we weren't going on a double date, I would have you tied to the bed at home right now."

"Save that thought for later, Babe." Kurt blushed and Blaine just smiled at how he still had that effect on Kurt. "I want to talk to you about something."

Blaine looked very serious. The worry showed on Kurt's forehead immediately and his body language tightened. "Is everything okay?" Kurt tried not to grip at Blaine's leg too tightly showing his worry. In his head, everything was great. He was thinking a mile a minute trying to think of anything that would worry Blaine or make Blaine worried about them.

"Everything is fine. Relax." Kurt tried to relax, but he couldn't see Blaine's eyes behind his sunglasses. He didn't want to ask him to take them off either. "I want to talk to you about the whole roughness lately?" Kurt wasn't sure what he was referring to and it showed on his face. There was a blanket of question that washed over him. "During sex, Babe. You've been asking me to be rough with you and you've been kind of rough lately too."

Kurt's heart fell a bit. Had he been overly rough? Was Blaine mad? "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. I love you and I want to do things that you want to do, but it seems like it's all the time lately."

"Did I hurt you?" Kurt's eyes were starting to fill with tears over the pain that he'd done something wrong.

Blaine now regretted bringing it up because they were on the highway and there was nowhere to stop and discuss this, except the side of the road. Blaine instinctively squeezed Kurt's gently to offer comfort. He didn't want Kurt to feel bad, but it was something that they needed to discuss. "Don't cry Kurt. You didn't hurt me. It's just strange I guess. We've always been gentle and caring."

That was all it took to make Kurt feel like all of it was wrong. He let a tear roll down his cheek as he turned to the window. He didn't want Blaine to know how bad and how guilty he felt right now. Thinking back to those times, he was just very excited and it was thrilling. Dirty talk had been sort of fun but he admitted in his head that he was asking for rough sex. Blaine was absolutely correct. He was asking Blaine to pound him hard. In Kurt's mind, he just wanted to feel it and remember it. "Oh," was all that came out of Kurt's mouth. Anything else and Blaine would hear all the hurt and pain.

Blaine sighed. This is not what he wanted, but he opened it up and now it had to be settled. He pulled to the side of the highway and put the car in park. Kurt refused to look at him. "Kurt, please look me."

Kurt didn't respond, but Blaine heard him sniffle and saw his hand raise to wipe away the tears that Blaine knew were there but couldn't see.

"Kurt, please my love." Blaine loved Kurt and he knew it was always hard to resist when he called him that. "Please look at your sexy fiancé that loves you so much. Please?"

Kurt made a last swipe of the back of his hand picking up the last tears that fell. "I feel guilty Blaine. I don't even know what I did wrong, but you made me feel guilty."

"You didn't do anything wrong. I just wanted to know why you've been asking to have rough sex."

"I didn't mean to upset you, Blaine."

"You didn't upset me and you didn't hurt me. Okay? I just want to know why it's been rough lately. We have never been anything but loving and gentle and honest. We have always savored every bit of love in the moment with a special connection."

"Well-"

Blaine interrupted. "I'm not saying that this isn't special. It's not my favorite way to make love to you. I worry that I'm going to hurt you. I worry that you won't tell me if it's too rough. I worry about what's going on in your head that you don't want me to love your body the way you deserve. You deserve to be worshiped by me. You deserve to know pleasure, not pain. We've had enough pain to last a lifetime."

Kurt's release came with the confession of how much Blaine wanted him. Blaine was so loving and caring and altogether perfect. The tears stained his already splotchy pink cheeks and he ducked his head in shame. "I don't know Blaine. I guess I just want to make sure I always remember it."

"Kurt, that makes no sense at all."

"It does to me."

"You won't ever forget what it's like to be loved by me. We will be getting married. We're going to Boston for Thanksgiving next week with our family and we are going to plan it. I'll never let you ever go a day without feeling loved." He paused and lifted Kurt's head gently by his chin so that he could see him. He took off the sunglasses with his other hand and set them on the dashboard. "I promise that I will love you whenever you want. I'll never let you forget how much I love you. Ever. But, that being said, I want to love you Kurt. Not ravage you. You deserve to be loved. You deserve the time I take to make you feel loved, Kurt. You deserve to feel like you'll never be alone again." It hit Blaine that maybe there would always be this doubt in Kurt's mind. The months it took for him to realize that it was Kurt he craved all along could have left debris in its wake that could last a long time. Blaine knew the doubt he cast with it.

"I just wanted to feel it the next day. It's like taking you with me." Kurt paused and his shoulder dropped in regret. "I went so long without you reciprocating my feelings that I think I need it sometimes. I think I crave it in the back of my mind."

"You've nothing to crave anymore Kurt. I'm yours for the taking whenever you want. I want you and only you. I think I've made that clear many times over."

"You have made it clear and I know that. I think in the heat of the moment, it's my natural instinct to want it rough so that feeling of being loved lasts into the next day." Kurt looked wearily at Blaine. "Maybe I'm crazy Blaine."

"You're not crazy." Blaine smiled gently and took both of Kurt's hands in his, kissing his knuckles. "You're perfectly insecure and I'm sorry I made you that way, Kurt." Blaine pulled Kurt closer resting their foreheads together so that he could look into Kurt's eyes. They shared the same breath and Kurt's let his eyes fall shut so he could just breathe in everything that was Blaine. Something about Blaine's scent, his skin, his touch and his sounds comforted him. Blaine nuzzled noses as he brushed his lips across Kurt's whispering, "If I could rip my heart out of my chest, I would do it. I would do it and give it to you just so you knew that you were the only one that could ever own it. You're the only one that can make this one heart beat. You're the only one that deserves to have it forever."

Kurt sobbed at how beautifully romantic Blaine could be. Maybe football created some distance that he didn't realize. Maybe he created it all in his head, but this is what he knew their relationship to be. Their relationship was whole, loving and romantic. He wanted this. He wanted the romance. He told Blaine long ago that the touch of the fingertips is as good as it gets. Here he was. His fingertips held by someone that loved him completely. His heart was taken by the man with the voice that could make all people swoon. "I'll be gentle with you heart if you promise to be gentle with my whole being." Kurt's eyes remained closed. He continued to breathe in his fiancé. "This is what I've always loved and craved."

"It's all yours, my love." Kurt could feel Blaine's lips turn into a smile as the words washed over his lips.

Kurt's lips matched the smile that formed over the top of his as he managed to say, "I'm all yours."

They settled it there. Kurt would promise to throw away any leftover doubt. He gave into Blaine lips moving against his. There was passion and love in his kiss. It wasn't desperate or needy, it was perfect. Blaine backed away taking a deep breath as if to make sure he had enough of Kurt's air with him. "We need to go. We don't want to be late."

"You're right. Thank you for talking about it Blaine. I'm glad you did."

"WE talked about it Kurt. That's who we are. We've always been able to be honest with each other and that'll never stop."

* * *

><p>Blaine pulled up and they both exited the car. Ethan and Connor were waiting outside for them. They both looked a little nervous, but they both looked really nice. "You guys didn't have to wait out here." Kurt smiled trying to relax both boys. Blaine had tipped the valet to take good care of his car and made his way around as Kurt continued to chat. "This place looks really good."<p>

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and Ethan and Connor seemed to ease a bit at the casualness that Blaine and Kurt had set. Connor seemed to be looking for some guidance on what to do next so he took Ethan's hand and opened the door for Blaine and Kurt to walk through. Connor was last to enter as he made his way to the hostess station where he gave his name. Shortly after, they were led to a discreet table in the corner. It was nice. It was Ethan that broke the ice after the menus were given to them. "How do you guys do it?"

"Do what?" Kurt asked.

"You look so comfortable with everything." Ethan was talking very quietly.

"Because we've been together for a while and we are okay with it. I'm not worried about what people think anymore."

Blaine cut in. "We've been through so much together and everything else seems so small compared to everything we've been through." He threaded their fingers together. "Just, don't do anything you're not comfortable with in public. Trust each other to tell the other one when it's too much."

Connor and Ethan both nodded. "So Connor, what grade are you in?" Kurt decided casual discussion non relationship related might be a good way to start off the evening. It was a little awkward, but what's a little awkward when you've had so many harder things to deal with.

"I'm actually a sophomore. I was around most of last year. I transferred really early freshman year after stuff happened."

Ethan took it in because he understood, as did the entire table. Kurt could sympathize. "You like it at Dalton? I really enjoyed my time there."

"Yeah, I heard about you and Blaine and how the Warblers really depended on the two of you. It sounded like you were both groomed to take over this year. Why'd you go back to public school?"

"I missed my dad. My mother died when I was eight and it's always been just me and my dad. He had gotten married when I was at Dalton, but even with his new wife and my stepbrother, it'll never be the same as me and him."

"This past summer in Europe really changed the two of us. We had lots of bad things happen and through it we became stronger individually, but even more as a couple." Blaine looked at Kurt and saw all the past in them. They were strong. Kurt leaned in to kiss him on the cheek but Blaine turned at the last moment kissing him chastely on the lips. The waitress came for their orders. "We need a few more minutes please." Blaine smiled at her.

Suddenly they all realized they needed to pick food. "I'm getting the Tuscan Chicken Salad with Raspberry Vinaigrette."

Connor laughed. He was a little bit taller than Kurt. He was close to six foot tall and he was stockier like Blaine. As a soccer player he was muscular and did a lot of running. "How can you live off of just that? I would die. I'm definitely getting the Gourmet burger with Blue Cheese and Bacon."

"You're going to die early from all the grease."

Blaine shook his head. "Don't listen to Kurt. He always eats like a bird. I make up for it because I'm having the Filet Mignon with Crab Cakes."

"Blaine, we're supposed to have a long life together, not one year together."

"Life's too short to deprive this body from the food it craves." Blaine rubbed his belly.

Ethan was quiet. "I didn't realize how expensive this place was."

Connor leaned over and whispered gently. "You know I'm paying. Don't even think about it. This is a date and I asked you out."

"But-"

"No buts, I'm paying." Connor didn't realize how comfortable it could really be as he kissed Ethan on the cheek not even thinking. Ethan turned a shade of red that Kurt had never seen, but he didn't say anything. He didn't want to embarrass Ethan more. It was cute.

Blaine waved a finger very gently and nodded to the waitress as she returned to the table. They all ordered. Before turning away the waitress questioned, "Are you Blaine Anderson? Of the football Anderson Family?"

"Um.. yes. Who's asking?" Blaine had never been asked such a questions before.

"The owner thought you might be related to the Anderson's that own the football team. He said he recognized you from something your grandfather showed him."

"Apparently he comes in here when he visits the area. He has family here. The owner went to school with him."

Blaine smiled and nodded. "You can tell the owner that I am his grandson."

"Oh.. Wow. That's actually really cool." She was giddy with the new information and looked and saw his hand laced with Kurt's. "It figures that all the good ones are taken." She turned to put the orders in.

Connor didn't know them very well. "You own a football team?"

"No, my grandparents do." Blaine laughed because everyone's first reaction was like that.

"Did Kurt know all this?"

"No. Not until the past summer. It actually caused a little stress in our relationship because it was a pretty big thing to keep from him." Blaine threw the story out like it was old news. "I just wanted Kurt to fall in love with me."

"And I did." Kurt nodded.  
>Connor was still in shock. "So you have a lot of money?"<p>

"My parents are lawyers and so is my grandfather and yes, they have a lot of money. It's their money." Blaine was always too proud to take credit for their hard work.

"They're not just any lawyers, though Connor. His grandfather happens to be a partner in the largest international law firm in the world and his dad owns a firm that is in the top three in the United States. Blaine's lucky, but all that doesn't matter because he is going to Columbia and he's going to make his own way."

Blaine liked that Kurt beamed the way he did when he would say that Blaine was going to be his own somebody someday. "With you. We will be making our way together."

Connor looked on in awe as he took Ethan's hand in his and squeezed it. He hadn't realized how much he wanted this. Being around Blaine and Kurt was like being around any other regular couple. It made him feel normal for the first time in a long time.

Dinner went on with casual conversation. The boys really enjoyed their food and company. Before long they were laughing about Blaine's losing his shirt out the window over the summer when he thought it would be a good idea to dry it that way after getting drenched at King's Island. When the waitress made a last stop, she had some type of chocolate dessert in her hand with ice cream and 4 spoons. "Mr. Schmidt sent this over and this." She handed Blaine a check that was paid for.

"Does he have time to meet me?" Blaine felt obligated to thank him in person.

"I'll ask him. I'll be right back."

Fifteen minutes passed and she finally returned with Mr. Schmidt in tow. "I guessed it was you from 2 things. You look like Jack and then from a picture he showed me the last time he was here. It was a picture of the two of you. I wouldn't forget it."

"Mr. Schmidt. You really didn't have to pay for our meals."

"It was my pleasure, Blaine. Tell your grandfather that I expect good game tickets."

"I will." Blaine was a little embarrassed. This had never happened before. He pulled out his phone and texted his granddad.

_To Jack:_

_Just had dinner on the house at Lindey's in German Village._

_To Blaine:_

_How is Frank?_

_To Jack:_

_Good. He seems good. He wants good tickets._

_To Blaine:_

_I always take care of him. He's and old friend._

_To Jack:_

_Thanks Granddad. See you in a week. Can't wait!_

_To Blaine:_

_We are ready for all of you!_

"At least I was able to confirm that my granddad knows this guy." They all stood and Blaine snaked his arm around Kurt, settling his hand on the familiar waist that it often rested upon.

Ethan and Kurt walked next to each other talking about random plans for the holidays. "We're wedding planning in Boston. I have to finish the itinerary this week."

"Itinerary?" Ethan questioned

"Naturally. We have so many things to decide on before the wedding day and we have to secure music, tables, caterer, florist, linens, tents.. the list just goes on."

Blaine sighed. He knew that Boston would be busy and that Kurt would be on top of everyone in the planning. He dropped his arm to move over to the other side of Connor to talk about sports. "Did you have a good soccer season?"

"Same as always. We're not very good because we're such a small school, but it was fun anyway." Connor realized he never asked Blaine about sports. "Do you play?"

"No, I played football."

"Really?" This was the reaction Blaine got all the time.

"Yeah. I know I'm kind of short to play, but I was the leading scorer in our football division. I was always fast, so I was a wide receiver and with my granddad owning a team, it kind of makes sense doesn't it? Anyway, our team went to the state playoffs and lost first round. Kurt's brother was the quarterback."

"That's really cool. You guys are really together. I'm actually a little jealous of how mature you guys are. You seem to have such a great relationship. I can only hope."

"You'll get there." Blaine was reassuring because Connor seemed to really want what they had.

It turned out that Ethan was mildly into fashion and he and Kurt had some discussions about color schemes and decoration for the wedding. He was really talking Ethan's ear off as Blaine tried to listen to what they were talking about. "You'll be there though, so you'll see for yourself."

"You'd invite me?"

"Of course. We're friends. I wouldn't think of leaving you out." Kurt was the sweetest person. After all Ethan had put him through more than once, Kurt still considered him a friend.

Blaine thought it a good time to cut in. "Movie time."

Connor responded, "We have to head north to go see the movie. There was nothing close. Plus it was better to get closer to school."

"Where to?"

"Easton?"

"Sounds good. We'll meet you there?"

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

><p>"Why are going to see Breaking Dawn on opening weekend again?"<p>

"Because Honey, you have to see it on opening weekend so that you get the full effect of all the hype. It's exciting isn't it?" Kurt's eyes seemed to twinkle as they waited with a crowd of people

"I would be excited watching TV in our living room." Blaine gave him those smoldering eyes that were dark and shiny. Kurt could barely contain the pace of his heart when Blaine was like this. Blaine pressed himself up behind Kurt and Kurt felt how excited Blaine was. His cock was half hard pressed up against Kurt's ass. Kurt took a deep breath not wanting the couple right next to them to hear as he eyed Blaine who reacted with a sly smirk. He was going to torture Kurt tonight.

Next to them Connor and Ethan seemed to be loosening up a lot. Ethan was around Kurt's height and Connor was just an inch or two taller. They seemed to be happy. Connor had his arms around Ethan loosely. It was innocent enough. They mirrored how Kurt and Blaine were standing minus the pressing into someone's ass part. Connor leaned over between Ethan and Kurt, "Are you guys having fun?" Kurt and Ethan both nodded, they had talked a little bit about wanting to see the movie. Ethan had a crush on Rob Pattinson and Kurt on Taylor Lautner. It was funny how they seemed to pick guys that could be similar.

Both Kurt and Ethan were definitely becoming friends and Blaine was happy for both of them. He liked Connor and they could talk a lot. It was an opportunity to have some other friends that could relate to them. Kurt never had a lot of guy friends before Blaine and Ethan was very quiet before coming to Dalton. Finally in their seats, Blaine and Connor sat on the outsides of their boyfriends. It was funny that the two couples had one thing in common. They had boyfriends obsessed with Twilight. The movie started and hands were intertwined. Blaine spent more time watching Kurt than the movie itself. He leaned over to Kurt brushing his nose on Kurt's neck. Kurt chuckled from Blaine's beard brushing on his neck, but also because he knew his fiancé wanted to make out.

Kurt first tried to pretend not to notice, but Blaine was persistent and Kurt finally gave in. Kurt's lips met Blaine's hungrily and willingly. The movie theater was dark. They were slouched down in their seats near the wall. Kurt could care less who saw. All he knew was that Blaine's tongue tasted tremendous and it was in his mouth licking and toying with him. He pulled away only to look into Blaine's eyes and see the desire that he felt mirrored in him. "Where are we staying tonight?" Kurt asked.

"I reserved a room for us in the hotel right out here."

"Oh, thank God. I think I can last that long." When they turned back to the movie, Kurt turned to Ethan and noticed that they were making out. Kurt smiled at the new couple then adjusted himself to patiently wait until they could go back to their room. By the end of the movie, between Ethan and Connor making out, the dark movie theater and his imagination, Kurt was so sexually frustrated that he gripped Blaine's hand so tightly he was sure there was no circulation left.

The foursome were standing outside the movie theater and Kurt was facing the hotel that he thought Blaine must be talking about. Blaine was talking but Kurt was sure he heard none of it. "Wasn't it fun, Kurt?"

Kurt was shaken into reality. "Yeah. We need to do it again guys. Maybe after the holidays?"

Connor's arms were wrapped loosely around Ethan and they seemed quite comfortable now. "That would be fun. It was great getting to know you both better. I almost wish I had the chance last year. I think we could've been pretty good friends."

"There's no reason we can't start now. It was so much fun."

Connor dropped his arms opting to grab Ethan's hand. "We should probably get back to the dorms and you guys have a long ride home. I sense that you really want to get home." Connor winked at Kurt, who turned red immediately. Thank God for nighttime, or it would've been even more obvious.

Blaine stepped forward offering his hand. "It was really fun. We'll call you guys when we get back from Thanksgiving. Maybe we can get coffee next time."

Ethan was starry eyed but capable of responding. "It's a deal."

They two walked away holding hands. Kurt watched them tilting his head to the side and sighing. "I hope it works out for them. They are really cute together."

"Shall we, Mr. Hummel?"

"Certainly, Mr. Anderson. Where exactly are we staying?"

Blaine stood and pointed to the same hotel that Kurt had been eyeing. "Come on, Baby. It's late."

After all, it was late. They went to an 11:00 movie and it was well past 1:00 now. "I'm not sleepy."

"We're not going to sleep." Blaine smiled slyly.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Like I said, just fluff.. :) I guess you can tell how the next chapter will start? I'm evil... I know.<strong>


	45. Itineraries

**A/N: I honestly started this over a week ago and then got kind of lost. All the spoilers are throwing me off. All the new characters are making me sad and I've been having trouble focusing with the possibility of a Klaine break up. I'm just struggling with the upcoming season in general. Everything will be so different. I didn't proofread this one closely, so I hope it's not too bad. I'm just really tired tonight, but I wanted to post a chapter because it's been a while.**

**Okay - enough about my writing issues and my head. I hope you like this addition. I will keep plugging away because the next chapter will be in Boston! yay.**

**Did you guys like the outcome of the Glee Project? I don't want to spoil for anyone.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I wrote for the show because the characters would still be a constant.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 45 – Itinerary<strong>

"You are so beautiful." Blaine kissed Kurt as soon as the door closed behind them. They stumbled toward the bed stopping once or twice to really look at each other in the moment and grinding their hips together.

"I love you so much Blaine. God, you looked so hot today." Kurt brought a hand to caress Blaine's bearded face. "This is so hot."

"You tease. You spend all night in those tight pants and laughing and smiling with Ethan. The way you looked at me all night. Your eyes were begging me, baby."

"I want you so badly, Blaine. God I want you."

Blaine pressed Kurt into the bed. They were fully clothed grinding their hips together moaning at the friction that they desired so much. Blaine's hands wandered to Kurt's shirt that remained pristeenly tucked in, until now. Blaine tugged gently freeing it from Kurt's pants. He trailed his fingers along Kurt's waist touching the soft pale skin above his waistband. His mouth was plastered to Kurt's, barely letting him breathe. Kurt was soaked in the scent of Blaine all around him. He was drunk from it. Blaine's mouth assaulted his neck sucking at his pulse point and then moving to his ear licking a trail to it. Kurt whined at the hot breath he felt as his love whispered, "I'm not going to fuck you until you beg me to do it".

Kurt gasped. Blaine was too hot to handle. Kurt already wanted him and wanted to beg right now, but he knew that this wouldn't be what Blaine wanted. Blaine wanted to worship his body and, in reality, Kurt wanted his body worshiped. Teenage hormones aside, he wanted to feel loved. The perfect storm was brewing inside both of them. Blaine pulled Kurt up to a sitting position while straddling his hips. He swiftly tugged the shirt over Kurt's head throwing it on the floor, not caring that Kurt would probably throw a fit if he were in his right mind. Blaine reached for his own shirt lifting it over his head. It got caught for only a second, but by the time his shirt hit the floor, Kurt was licking at his nipples. Blaine's skin was burning with desire as he moaned in heat. His fingers slipped into Kurt's hair as he relished his fiancées skilled tongue and pink lips on his nipples. Kurt could feel Blaine's heart beating just below the surface of his lips. Blaine leaned into Kurt's lips, hips involuntarily jerking as he begged for more. Kurt scraped his teeth across his already peaked nipple while his other hand moved gently over the other one pinching gently at the nub causing it to rise to the occasion. "I love your body Blaine." He detached himself from Blaine's nipple and reached up to pull him down into a heated kiss.

Blaine pressed Kurt back down into the bed his mouth trailing down his chest. Kurt spread his legs to allow Blaine to settle there as he slowly traveled from Kurt's collar bone to his nipples and finally dipping his tongue into his belly button. Kurt moaned at the feel of Blaine hot tongue licking a line toward his cock, the wake leaving a line of cool moist skin. The thought of Blaine's mouth and where it would be soon was swirling around in his head. He was completely drunk off of the pleasure each touch of Blaine's hands and tongue gave him. He was putty in Blaine's hands. As soon as the thoughts of Blaine's mouth entered his head, it started to happen. He gazed down at Blaine who was slowly unbuttoning his pants and carefully unzipping. Kurt whined because everything seemed to move in slow motion. Blaine chuckled as he gazed up at Kurt's eyes seeing the need and desire practically emanating off his body. "I'm getting there, Baby. Shhh. Patience. Don't I always take care of you?"

Kurt could only nod and a strange, "Mmph" came out of his mouth. 'What the hell was that?' Kurt thought. Now he couldn't even speak.

Blaine laughed a little louder this time, "I'm glad I can still render you speechless."

Kurt gave up even trying to respond and let his head fall back down to the pillow. In the next second, a warm familiar hand reached into his pants and pulled his cock out. The normal gasp that leaves your mouth when you realize that someone else is holding you dick left his mouth. He was speechless. How did Blaine do that to him? Something about tonight felt new yet familiar. Kurt didn't know if it was the talk that led them to this or something else, but at this point he could care less, when his hard cock was being stroked by the man he loved, how could he even think.

Before he knew it, Blaine's tongue poked out and licked his head. "Yes, Blaine," he hissed while looking down to see Blaine smiling up at him. The comfort of this intimacy was so overwhelming at this point. Kurt gulped noticeable to Blaine and he knew he needed to take Kurt to the edge. Blaine wanted him to feel his love for him. Blaine sucked gently on his head. The response was seeing Kurt's head fall back as he panted and his back arch into nothingness. Blaine knew he needed to feel something so he reached his hands up to Kurt's chest as he swallowed all of Kurt, nose touching his navel. "Uuuunnghh. Oh God, Blaine." Kurt practically yelled out. It was all the encouragement necessary for Blaine to really begin. He wanted the pleasure to seep out of Kurt's pores to the point he could feel it coming out. He wanted to hear Kurt beg him for more. He sucked Kurt expertly and gently the suction just enough and the friction just enough, not too much. Kurt's fingers on his scalp urged him forward, but Blaine refused to give in to the pressure that Kurt was giving him to move faster.

All of a sudden Blaine could feel a gentle push at his shoulders and then Kurt was leaning up to pull Blaine back to him. Kurt pulled Blaine into a heated, yet unrushed kiss. It seemed to Blaine that Kurt knew what he was after. Kurt did understand. They understood each other better than anyone ever understood either of them. He flipped them over and moved down to Blaine's pants, not bothering with being super sophisticated at this point. He pulled open his jeans button and zipper with one hand and pushed them down lifting Blaine's ass up off the bed. He got them down to Blaine's ankles before Blaine could even try to help. He kicked them the rest of the way off his ankles.

Kurt expertly stroked his love with just the right twist of his wrist. He knew Blaine's reaction would be immediate and hot. Blaine's dirty face and hazel eyes with pupils blown wide was a site that Kurt loved. He loved it because he knew he did it to him. He wanted to taste Blaine so badly now and he wasted not another minute not having Blaine in his mouth. He sucked Blaine like he knew how and swirled his tongue with just the right amount of pressure to melt Blaine's brain. "Kurt, fuck, I love you so much, Baby. I need you naked. I need to feel you Baby. I need to feel your skin on mine."

Kurt stood up and peeled his always very tight pants off his legs. Blaine kneeled up to meet Kurt at the edge of the bed, not wasting any time. Blaine wanted every second to be filled with rapture and even one second without it was unacceptable. He pulled Kurt's chest immediately to him and covered Kurt's mouth with his, licking the entire interior of Kurt's mouth. The mouth that he had already mapped and learned and knew as well as he knew his own gasped at the sensation of Blaine taking him. Kurt didn't have time to respond. He was owned by this man kneeling in front of him. Owned in the very best way. Blaine pulled away lightly biting on Kurt's lower lip as he pulled Kurt back into the bed. They lay side by side facing each other, foreheads touching eyes wrapped up in each other. Blaine's hand returned to stroke Kurt and Kurt followed stroking Blaine. It was beautiful and perfect. Kurt often wondered how so much love between two people could ever be construed as wrong. He loved Blaine more than any of his friends really loved their significant other. He was sure of it. He trusted Blaine completely with his life and his heart.

"I love you Blaine." Kurt dipped his nose to nuzzle with Blaines.

"I love you so much." Blaine repeated. "We're perfect you know."

"I know. The world has no clue, does it?"

Blaine smiled at Kurt, his heart pounding with love. He returned and moved back down on Kurt and resumed his lovemaking with his mouth. Kurt squealed with delight and was so caught up in the moment. He was so afraid to come too soon and he might if Blaine didn't stop what he was doing. He was licking the underside of his head. It was the really sensitive part that seemed to take his breath away with every touch to it. He gasped over and over and his hands clenched. Blaine noticed and moved away back up to Kurt. He didn't want Kurt to come yet. He wanted to be well inside him when that happened. He longed to feel Kurt clench tightly around him as he came and he would make it so. He brought Kurt back into a heated kiss, knowing that he just brought Kurt to the edge and back again. Blaine stood and walked to the overnighter, that Kurt didn't even know he had packed for them, and retrieved the lube.

Instead of popping the top open, he laid back down on top of Kurt pushing his hands between the bed and Kurt's ass and squeezing. One hand came back to the front briefly to harness both their cocks and situate them between their bellies so that they could grind together. Their hips moved in unison as Blaine squeezed Kurt's ass and soon Kurt's hands found their way to Blaine's ass and they pressed into each other moaning together. "You are so hot for me Baby."

"God Blaine, finger me already. I want you. Please." Kurt panted his request. He wasn't begging yet so Blaine continued to grind and then flipped them over so that Kurt was on top. He pulled Kurt's ass into him to create as much friction as he could. Kurt began to whine as Blaine spread his ass cheeks apart and rubbed his finger over his hole. "Fuck.. Fuck.. Blaine. I need you already. Mmmnnph.. Please, please." Blaine smiled and continued to run his fingers along his hole squeezing his ass cheeks. "Oh my God Blaine. I'm going to die. You don't want me to die, do you? God, I need you. I need you right now. I need to feel you inside me…right this second! Right fucking now!"

Blaine chuckled. "I don't want you to die, Kurt. So, I guess I could oblige."

"Please." He eyes were desperate for Blaine to touch him more.

Blaine reached to the nightstand where he had left the lube and popped open the cap. "You're so hot when you beg, Baby."

"I love you so much. I want you so much." Kurt's eyes pleaded for that full feeling. "I need to feel you inside me. I need to have that part of you, Blaine. Even if it's only for a while.

"Okay, Kurt. You'll have me soon. Promise." Kurt smiled at him. "But not before you're good and ready." Blaine's hand moved to Kurt's hole and rubbed around it before letting a finger slip in. Kurt hissed at the initial intrusion, but as Blaine expertly found his prostate and stroked it, the hiss turned into pleasure moans. Blaine pulled his finger out and slipped two in now beginning to stretch him and prepare him for something bigger and better. Kurt moaned again and again and it turned Blaine on so much. He was beginning to feel a little desperate even though he started the game. His resolve falling away bit by bit, Blaine inserted three fingers. The need to feel Kurt around him, to feel the heat wrapped tight around him was unmeasurable.

He slicked up his cock quickly and pressed quickly in. Kurt gasped at Blaine filling him up so quickly. It hurt but the pain equaled the pleasure. Blaine had stretched him and readied him. "Oh.. Blaine."

"Sorry baby. You okay?"

"Yeah. I was just not expecting it. Just, don't move yet."

Blaine rubbed Kurt's chest calming him and moved to his cock, stroking him until he started to moan. Blaine knew he could move and he did so gently at first building the pace up. He held Kurt by his ankles spreading him wide. Kurt was so flexible. Blaine held him spread in a straddle position rendering Kurt defenseless to the pounding. "Is this okay, Baby?"

Kurt's eyes were closed and his head thrust back as he responded. "It's good. Very good." Kurt pushed Blaine's hand away and took over stroking himself. Kurt opened his eyes to Blaine's beautiful body covered in sweat, his stomach muscles flexing as he fucked him, his biceps flexing as he clutched hi ankles and held his legs spread out, his mouth opened just a little and his breathing shallow breaths. "You're beautiful Blaine. So beautiful."

Blaine looked down at Kurt and their eyes met. Blue and hazel engulfed in a sea of love. All they could see was each other. There was no room, no hotel or bed for that matter. It was just Blaine and Kurt. It's how it was meant to be. Kurt pumped faster and he felt his stomach muscles tighten. Blaine felt the coiling with each thrust. He was right at the edge pumping fervently now. "I'm going to come Kurt."

"M-me too. Uuunngh." Kurt was already coming, ribbons of come covering his chest all the way up to his neck. Blaine moaned loudly and Kurt felt Blaine's hot come fill him up.

Blaine collapsed on top of Kurt, kissing his cheek and his temple. He whispered over and over, "I love you Kurt, I love you so much."

Kurt returned the kisses and ran his fingers through his hair.

* * *

><p>They awoke pasted together with dried come. Kurt tried to push Blaine off of him. "Ouch."<p>

"Ouch." Blaine lifted off of Kurt only to find that his chest hair was pasted to Kurt. "Sorry, Babe. I can't believe I fell asleep on top of you."

Kurt smiled, "It was nice. Honestly, I didn't even notice it." Kurt kissed Blaine on the cheek. "I was so tired and passed out. You did that to me. It was nice to have you on top of me. There's a comfort in having you there. You know, like protection."

"So, it was a good passed out?"

"Definitely." Kurt couldn't think of a better way to be wrapped up in his fiancée. He was definitely enjoying football being over.

Blaine's stomach grumbles. They looked at each other and Kurt giggled. "I guess I'm hungry."

"Sounds like it. We should probably get going anyway. I need to finish everyone's itinerary for next week."

Blaine crooked and eyebrow, "Do you think an itinerary is needed Kurt?"

Kurt confidently responded. "Yes. Blaine, if we don't have an itinerary, how will we stay on track? We have so much to do and pick out before we get married. There's flowers, tuxes, tables, chairs, wedding invitations.. Oh my God Blaine, we didn't send save the dates yet.. We have to do that today. We need to go look at them now. How could I have forgotten them?"

Blaine smiled at Kurt because how could you not love someone that clearly cared about every little detail that would become part of their special day. Kurt wanted perfect and Blaine wanted him to have as perfect as he could get. He knew that it wasn't exactly his first choice to get married in a football stadium, but he knew what it would mean to the entire family to have it there. It was these things that Kurt never managed to ignore. All the little details that people never worried about, Kurt knew would have meaning to them or their families. "Kurt. Calm down Baby. Let's shower, get dressed, go out for breakfast and then when we get home, we can start looking at save the date cards. Okay?"

Kurt let out the breath he was holding and didn't know. "Okay. I guess it's still 7 months away and we still have time."

* * *

><p>In the comfort of their family room, Blaine was working on an English project and Kurt had the wedding stuff spread out all over the coffee table. His laptop was open as he plucked at the keys trying to find the perfect save the date for them. Suddenly Kurt gasped, "I think I found it Blaine." He turned his laptop toward Blaine and he was bouncing on his butt with excitement.<p>

Blaine laughed, "You're so excited. It must be good." He set his homework down on the couch and scooted over to where Kurt was. Blaine settled with one leg on each side of Kurt's body and leaned down to kiss Kurt on the top of his head. "Okay Sweetie, let's see it."

It was so Kurt. It was a black and white picture that looked like a film strip. "It's like a photo booth. We can use the pictures that Rachel used for the engagement party." Blaine hadn't responded yet so Kurt looked up at Blaine and was caught by his perfect lips. A quiet yelp sneaked out of Kurt's mouth as he kissed Blaine back, a smile forming on his lips. "I guess you like it," Kurt asked when they parted.

"I just love you, Kurt."

"You're such a dork. The save the date. Yes or no?"

"Yes. Definitely." Blaine had the most beautiful smile pasted on his lips.

"Good, because I want to show the family at dinner tonight."

Blaine frowned. "I thought we were staying home tonight."

"We can't stay home silly. I need to make sure that everyone has their itinerary in hand before we leave for Thanksgiving next week. I need to make sure I go over with each person. The itinerary is specific to each person."

Blaine shook his head sighing. "You're dad's going to roll his eyes."

"I know, but then he will accept his fate, just like you did."

"Maybe I got the signals wrong. Maybe I was supposed to turn and run away when I met you." He put his fingers to his chin with a thinking look on his face. "Hmmm. I wonder."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's face and held it in its spot just inches away from his face. "Take it back Blaine Anderson. I love you and you love me and we're soul mates. Remember?" Kurt looked hurt by Blaine's joking.

"I remember, Baby. I do love you with all my heart, you know." Blaine pulled Kurt up into his lap kissing him soundly on the lips poking his tongue out to lick at Kurt's bottom lip before being invited to completely enter his mouth. Blaine knew he was forgiven when Kurt's tongue met his. When they parted, Kurt's eyes were sparkling with leftover tears and the love showing in them. Blaine never wanted to hurt him. "Order them up."

The biggest, brightest smile took over Kurt's face and Blaine knew a lifetime with Kurt would not be enough. He knew that seeing Kurt like this is what he wanted every day until he died. Kurt turned back to his computer and started to work on uploading the pictures into the website.

* * *

><p>Dishes were finished and Burt, Carole, Finn and Rachel were sitting with Blaine in the family room waiting for Kurt. He ran out to the car to get some things after helping to clean up dinner. "Blaine, has Kurt gone off the deep end?" Burt wasn't sure what Kurt had planned but knowing Kurt, it would be something extravagant.<p>

"I would be lying if I said no, right?"

"Yes, son. That would be lying."

"Then, yes."

Burt sighed and sat back into the couch stretching his arms of and wrapping his hands to the back of his head. "Get ready everyone. When Kurt was ten, he was in a show in elementary school. He decided to expand his part unexpectedly and ended up quoting a whole scene from Romeo and Juliet."

Blaine stared at him while laughing hoping that Burt was kidding. "That's a good story Burt."

Burt looked at Blaine with a very serious look on his face. "Completely serious, Blaine. I'm sure you guessed this already, but he's pretty detailed."

"Um, yeah. I've noticed." He turned his head because Kurt closed the front door and he was headed back into the family room.

Burt leaned forward and whispered, "Get ready everyone. Let's just hope he lets us have some free time. I've never been to Boston before, so it would be nice for me and Carole to explore."

"Dad, I've put in designated free time. You will not be permitted to stray from the timetable that I am handing you right now. If you stray, we will never be ready to get married."

Burt was dumbfounded. He thought he had whispered low enough for Kurt to not hear him. "But…"

"I didn't hear you. I just know what you're thinking and I think you'll be happy with your schedule. Blaine, entirely different story." Kurt was trained on his master itinerary. "I have the master itinerary. I've broken them down for each of you, but if you lose your itinerary, I will at least have the master with me at all times.

Burt was flipping through his and Carole's itinerary. "Hey look at this?" Burt was smiling. "You gave me and Carole a whole half day Buddy."

"Yes, I know. I need Carole to help me with linens, flowers and a few other things, but other than that, I really wanted you to have fun."

Burt was genuinely happy. "Thanks Kurt."

"You did give up a honeymoon for me. I want you to have some fun here."

Blaine eyes were bugging out. "Kurt, how come I only get a few hours the entire weekend." He looked at Kurt in desperation. He was hoping to spend some time with his grandparents and take Kurt out and have some fun.

"Honey, we have so many things to pick out and we need to try cake and tuxes and listen to music."

"Kurt, we can go back. Please Babe. We need time to enjoy this too." Blaine was pleading with his eyes. His triangle eyebrows were desperate as they framed his puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

Finn started laughing. "I only have to try on tuxes and help with music. Then I'm completely free to do whatever all weekend."

"That's because we only need you for tux fittings and music."

"Cool. Rach, what's your schedule like?"

Rachel looked down. "I have a lot to do."

"Rachel, sweetheart, I need you there to be my moral support when I'm picking things out." Kurt looked at her confidently.

"Oh.. Okay." Rachel shrugged her shoulders.

"My Granddad will probably have a game party if we can't physically go to the game." Blaine begged.

"Baby, if there is something your grandparents want to do, I will happily change the schedule around. Okay?"

"Promise."

"I'm not a slave driver. I promise you." Kurt confidently looked at Blaine. Then he continued on. "We all have Thanksgiving off for obvious reasons. The day after Thanksgiving doesn't start until after noon because I will be Black Friday shopping. Everyone is welcome to join us."

Blaine was a little annoyed now but was trying to let it go. "Who's us."

"Ellen and Catherine are all game for it." Kurt smiled brightly like he won a trophy. "You are not invited. You'll just be a party pooper. Plus, you need to be refreshed later because we will be picking our flowers and tux shopping."

Blaine buried his face in his hands and gave up. "Okay."

"So we need to go Dad. We have school tomorrow and then we need to start packing for the weekend. Ellen emailed me that we should be at Lima General at 6:00 on Wednesday. The jet should be there." Everyone sat staring at Kurt.

"How did you find out?"

"Blaine, you now they all love me. Now let's get home. We need to rest for the upcoming week."

Blaine stood as Kurt was already reaching out to grab his hand and drag him to the front hallway. He looked back at Burt, Carole, Finn and Rachel. "I feel like I just got phased out of my life."

They all watched him leave as Kurt dragged him to the front hall, put his coat in his hand and shut the door, screaming, "See you later guys!"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? smut and crazy ocd Kurt all in the same chapter. Hope you liked it.<strong>


	46. Boston

**A/N: This is a little shorter than normal because my parents are visiting me and i have much less time to write... Sorry. I didn't want to leave you with nothing and this had been finished a little while. I didn't have time to proofread it, so my apologies for any typos.**

**This is mostly fluffy, cute stuff... :) They are in Boston! get ready to plan, plan, plan... Kurt style.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the story that comes out of whatever brains cells are left after working!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 45 – Boston<strong>

The New Directions didn't get a break from rehearsing the week of Thanksgiving. Sectionals was only a two weeks away and they still hadn't picked the group numbers yet. The only thing they knew they could work on was the feature number that Blaine and Kurt were singing. That meant more work for Blaine and Kurt than the rest.

"Kurt you need to stop the hip shimmy. It just doesn't work with the song. In fact, it just doesn't work for anything!" Mr. Shue was getting frustrated with Kurt's dancing ability. It was okay when he was in the background, but being upfront he needed to be better. "Blaine, just tone down the facial expressions and try not to squint so much when you sing."

Kurt looked very upset and Blaine was trying to get Kurt to loosen up about the feedback Mr. Shue was giving them. "It's only feedback to make you better Kurt. Don't take it too personally, Babe."

"Easy for you to say 'Mr. I was born to sashay around the stage with moves that can melt men and women alike'. You're perfect and I dance like a bad belly dancer."

"He never said that."

"Kurt, try to dance normal. It's not meant to be a striptease or anything like that. Just stop shaking your hips so much," Mr. Shue repeated.

Kurt gave Blaine a knowing look. "He didn't mean it that way," Blaine repeated.

"He just said I looked like a stripper." Kurt shook his head.

"You can strip for me anytime." Blaine smiled brightly, knowing that it would get Kurt's mind off of it.

"Awww.. you guys. You can't talk about that stuff in front of the whole Glee Club." Finn happened to hear them.

"Why is it that you never pay attention except when we say something suggestive?" Kurt retorted. "I swear you have a secret gay side, Finn." The entire New Directions were laughing.

Kurt and Blaine were finally getting down the dance moves until, "Kurt, you can't do that thing with your shoulders. It makes you look like a terrible belly dancer." Blaine burst into a fit of laughter effectively stopping all dancing progress.

Rachel called out. "Belly dancing is actually something that's really good for your core. I took a belly dancing class a few years ago."

"I hate to say this to you Blaine but, I told you so." Kurt stood with his hands on his hips.

"I can't even picture you as a pre-teen belly dancer." Blaine was just staring at Rachel trying to see it.

"Oh that's completely wrong Blaine. Now I've got a picture in my head of a pre-teen Rachel belly dancing." Kurt was shaking his head in horror as the visual hit him.

"See now that picture has entered the reality part of my head." Blaine shook his head to make it go away. "Kurt, just try to make Mr. Shue happy." Blaine was starting to get tired and it was Tuesday evening. They were now giving up evenings to practice. "We still need to pack and get the wedding stuff together."

"I know. I'm trying Blaine. I'm really trying." Kurt was sweating and he hated to sweat.

They stopped dancing. "Mr. Shue? We need a break. Kurt is getting tired." Blaine ever the gentleman put his hand out to Kurt's shoulder effectively holding him up for a second before seeing his tired blue eyes staring back at him. "You okay?"

Kurt nodded. "I might have to adjust our itineraries for this trip to your grandparents."

"Why?"

"I'm going to be crippled." Kurt was bent over rubbing his thighs. Blaine couldn't think of anything nicer than Kurt bent over. He quickly brought his mind back because Kurt was in pain right now and he shouldn't be thinking about Kurt bent over.

"Mr. Shue, what if we promise to work on it and make it better by the time we come back from Thanksgiving break," The Warbler in Blaine coming out.

Mr. Shue rubbed his for head and thought for a second. "It is the last day of school before break and I've already kept you longer than you expected."

Kurt was hopeful because he was truly tired. "We always get it, Mr. Shue. Finn, Rachel, Blaine and I are leaving for Boston tomorrow and it would be really nice if we could go home and pack." He pleaded with his sad face.

When Mr. Shue looked up, the whole glee club looked pathetic. Was there a class where they taught kids how to manipulate adults. His shoulders softened and he realized that this was a holiday week and they deserved a break. "Okay. Pack it up. Have a great holiday everyone."

Kurt squealed. "Let's go," grabbing Blaine's hand and dragging him down the hall to the door that led to Blaine's car. He yelled over his shoulder as they left. "Finn, be ready early. We'll meet you at the Lima Airport at 9:00 AM sharp"

* * *

><p>"This is totally sweet, dude!" Finn was wandering from spot to spot in the jet. "Oh my God, there's a couch back there."<p>

Kurt stood there blushing because that was 'THE' couch, but he tried to look at it like it was no big deal. "Yeah Finn. It's a couch." Blaine glanced at Kurt giving him a look because he was red to his ears blushing.

Finn noticed immediately. "Why are you blushing?" Kurt turned away to put some things down trying to avoid being seen by his brother. "You.. and Him.. Oh my God.. No.. Not in here. Oh my God.."

Rachel cut him off. "Finn, leave it alone."

"But they.. they, you know."

"It's none of your business what they do and where they do it. They are a committed couple that is getting married. Let's keep our eye on what this trip's about."

"But Rachel.. They.. Oh my God, the mile high updates." Finn was blushing to his ears. "I don't think I'm going to sit in there. I think it looks good right here." He sat down that a 4 seater area with a coffee table.

"Finn, Honey, why are you blushing?" Carole walked in and noticed Finn's red face immediately.

"No reason."

"Really?" Carole let it go as she took a seat in the same one Kurt had remembered seeing her in before. It was the same seat she sat in many months ago after the attack and suddenly, it came back to him as he looked around.

"Isn't this cool mom?"

"It's very cool and the flight attendant… what's her name Blaine?"

"Diane. She should be here already. We are taking off in the next 30 minutes and the pilots are finishing the last minute plane check."

"It worried Burt. You'll have to explain to Burt that they have to do it."

"Where is he?" Kurt questioned since his name came up.

"Kurt, Honey, he's out there watching the pilots check out the plane."

"Blaine. Please go get him before he drives the pilots crazy." Blaine nodded and headed out the door.

"So Kurt, are you ready to start planning?" Carole asked as she prepared for the flight. "I can't wait to be there for you, Honey. Sometimes I wish I was around when you were younger when you really needed a mother figure." She stuttered, "Oh.. B-but not to take your moms place."

Kurt smiled at her because it meant a lot to him that she thought about him as if he were her son now. "I know what you mean Carole. You're here now and I need you now. I just need you in a different way."

"I know Sweetie." Carole had tears in her eyes. "Your dad did a wonderful job raising you and I'm very proud to be part of your life, Kurt."

Kurt stood to hug Carole and glanced at Rachel at the same time. Rachel had tears in her eyes. Kurt gave her a teary smile. They were definitely matching in this moment. "I love you Carole and I can't wait to drag you all over Boston to be my mom and help me pick things out."

Carole hugged Kurt tightly. "I can't wait to be there for you whenever you need me."

Suddenly there were more arms than theirs. It was Rachel hugging both of them. "You guys are so cute. I want to be part of this."

Finn groaned. "Oh brother." He just sat there with his arms crossed over his chest waiting for the lovefest to be over.

Blaine returned with Burt. They were welcomed with a sight that they had no idea what to make of. Blaine's face scrunched in question. "Are they okay?" he asked Finn.

Finn nodded with arms still crossed. "Fine.. Just let it go. They should be back to normal in a few more minutes."

"Okay." Blaine waited and sure enough they parted all with tear stained faces.

Kurt turned to see Blaine staring. He made his way straight to him. "I love you Blaine." Kurt kissed him on the lips and then the forehead. "I promise our wedding will be perfect."

Blaine held Kurt close. "As long as we're both there, it'll be perfect."

All 6 of them settled in as Diane continued to take items to stow them. "Mr. Anderson, Mr. Hummel? This will be a standard flight today. Your grandfather requested a limousine for you and your guests to be ready when we land."

The pilot advised everyone to buckle up and they all did as they were told. They enjoyed a champagne toast on the flight and chatted about everything from football to wedding pictures and Boston. Kurt started to think that maybe it wasn't fair to put them all on such a tight schedule, but he reasoned that they would have many trips like this to explore the city.

In flight, Blaine and Kurt excused themselves to the rear of the jet. They settled on the couch to just relax and chat. "I feel like we haven't done this in a long time." Blaine said as he ran his fingers through Kurt's hair. Blaine sat on the end of the couch with Kurt's head resting in his lap. "Do you think you'll get bored of me? I'm really a boring guy."

Kurt laughed loudly. "Are you serious? You are like a puppy on speed." Blaine stuck his lower lip way out. "See puppy face."

"I really am boring. I love music and reading and I'm majoring in Comparative Literature."

"Just because you like boring things doesn't mean you're boring."

"I guess." Kurt reached out and stopped Blaine's hand midstream. "Why are you worried? We complement each other. We like a lot of the same things but we have some different interests. That's how we grow as a couple. We'll learn new things from each other and that's how we keep it interesting."

"I thought sex was the way to keep it interesting." Blaine's hand wandered to Kurt's thigh.

Kurt slapped his hand back. "You would be thinking about that with my parents and brother right there and the door to this room wide open. You can be so childish sometimes."

Blaine grinned. "You love me when I'm a child."

"I do." Kurt reached up and caressed the side of Blaine's face. "I do. I can't wait until I can say those words and it will be official."

"Soon enough, Baby."

* * *

><p>"So good to see you Jack. Are you sure we're not going to be too much trouble?" Burt shook Jack's hand as the car driver took his and Carole's luggage.<p>

"Don't be silly Burt. We have plenty of room at our home. JR and Catherine have a small place down the block and they'll just walk over for Thanksgiving."

"If you're sure."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I am interested to know what you want the arrangements for Finn and his girlfriend. I assumed you wanted them to be in separate rooms." Jack spoke in low tones so that no one else heard.

"Absolutely." They both laughed.

"Perfect. I have the Blaine and Kurt in the basement suite. I thought it would be safe for all of us if they had an area to themselves."

"Yeah. You're probably right about that. I hate to think about it, but yes. I guess that would be best."

Rachel will be in a room upstairs and you'll separate hers and the room we have Finn set up in. In fact, Finn will be sleeping in the room that was Blaine's a long time ago."

"Sound's perfect."

* * *

><p>"Ellen, I want to help with Thanksgiving preparations."<p>

"Of course, Carole. It is a family tradition that everything is made from scratch. We are very proud of our turkeys."

"I'm proud of Burt too." Ellen and Carole laughed at her little play on words.

"What are you two talking about." Burt called.

"Nothing sweetheart. We were just talking about making Thanksgiving dinner."

"Tonight, we are going out to eat. There's a local pub that we need to visit. They have some of the best food in Boston. Jack and I have gone there for years."

"Sounds like a good time. We could use a little break from cooking."

"It will just be family and it'll be very casual. After any type of flying, it would be nice to have a relaxing evening."

"You are so right, Ellen. And with what Kurt has planned, we're going to need the rest and relaxation." Ellen was confused. Carole thought to herself 'poor Ellen has no idea what's in store for her yet'.

* * *

><p>They were all settled in their rooms and it was almost 1:00 and everyone was starved. They walked a few blocks.<p>

"I can't believe they didn't let us stay together in a room." Finn whined while the walked in the brisk November air.

Burt caught him, "Finn, you are not engaged and Blaine and Kurt can't get pregnant."

"But-"

"But nothing buddy. Just deal with it." Burt had a way with just laying it on the line like that.

Kurt and Blaine held hands and walked close together. It was actually a nice day for November. It was in the 50's and sunny so it didn't feel so cold. If it weren't for the wind, it would be a great day. "This is it, Blaine. We are really planning our first pieces of the complete puzzle. I'm so excited." Kurt's eyes were twinkling in the afternoon sun.

"You're gorgeous."

"You always say that." Kurt's cheeks were already rosy from the cool air, but they seemed to turn even rosier. Kurt felt especially wonderful because this was the beginning. The beginning of the planning and the beginning of their life together. This was the start of making it all official.

"I would call you beautiful, but-" Blaine dropped his head. Paul had called him beautiful and Blaine was always careful to not call him than. He wanted Kurt to forget about that. He wished it never happened.

Kurt took Blaine and drew it to his face. " I know Blaine. I've always known why you don't use that term. I love you for it, but eventually, I'll have to get used to it."

"We're here!" Jack yelled as he held the door open for everyone.

JR and Catherine were already inside waiting for them to arrive. They both had frosty mugs of beer and Kurt remember thinking how odd it looked for them to be drinking beer. The Anderson family always seems like a wine or martini type of family.

* * *

><p>"Here you go Ellen, Catherine, JR and Jack." Kurt smiled as he stood up rounding the table with everyone's itinerary. "As I told everyone else, this is the itinerary for this trip. We have much to do. I know that Thanksgiving is tomorrow so I won't say anything until Friday morning. We have lots of planning to do everyone. Let's try to stay on task." Kurt leaned down and kissed Blaine on the head. "I have to use the men's room."<p>

All of the adults watched him walk away, then glanced down at their itinerary. It was JR that spoke first. "Is Kurt serious?"

Blaine nodded, "I'm afraid so."

All four of them looked at him at the same time, but it was Ellen who broke the ice laughing. "I love this young man." She was shaking her head staring at the paper. The whole table laughed. "He will be planning the most detailed wedding we have ever seen. At least, I would guess that form this. Burt, what did you do to get him this way?"

"I didn't teach him that. I'm always a mess. I own a garage, remember?"

Jack studied it, then laughed. "I have free time at 3:30 tomorrow. Is anyone else in my recess?"

Kurt walked back up. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing son, let's just eat." Burt saved everyone at the table for now.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews.. Hope you liked it.. it was cute and fluffy family interaction.. I like seeing them in conversation.<strong>


	47. Happy Thanksgiving

**A/N: I can't stand how busy I am all the time now. I feel like I never have time to write. School and stuff make me so busy. This is a nice long chapter and it covers Thanksgiving Day. The next chapter starts crazy schedule provided by Kurt.**

**Did anyone watch The New Normal Pilot? I love the whole idea and it was cute. I'm not sure I like the way the characters interact with each other yet, but it has potential. I love Justin Bartha (the hangover and national treasure). He is adorable. **

**Smut this chapter - Warning.. LOL**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned them, but I only own what I create in my cluttered mind.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 47 – Happy Thanksgiving!<strong>

Lunch was like a big party. The men at the table were happily talking football and drinking beer. The women were drinking beer too and talking about any number of cute men in the recent movies out, mainly Rob Pattinson and Ryan Reynolds. Finn and Blaine were talking football with the men as they discussed the season that the Patriots were having so far. They had a few losses over the last 2 months and Jack was a little upset with the season thus far. "They just played Monday night so I hope that they're rested and ready for Sunday's game."

"The Giants have been their nemesis this year, but I don't think you have to worry Jack. They're definitely going to the playoffs. Pre-season doesn't count." Burt was an expert at this time of the afternoon after several beers.

"They'll definitely make the playoffs at this point. The teams they lost to are playoff caliber teams also. We need to figure out those Giants if we're going to get through the rest of the season." Jack shook his head and then raised his beer mug. "So, does everyone's schedule look like mine?" Jack nodded his head toward Kurt.

JR pulled his out of his pocket because he hadn't really looked at it after Kurt handed it to him. "Crap! What is all of this?"

Burt laughed because he was used to Kurt's nagging. "You have no idea what nagging comes with this kid. Blaine has no idea."

Burt was being slapped on the arm. He didn't even know Kurt was there. Kurt reprimanded his father. "He does to deserve me, right Blaine?"

Blaine was totally clueless as he turned to see Kurt smiling at him, his arm on his dad's shoulder. "Yes, Baby. Whatever you say."

"See Dad? Stop spreading rumors about me."

JR held up his itinerary. "Who needs rumors when you have a schedule that looks like this?" The men laughed away at JR's wit.

"Trust me, you'll be happy I made you stick to a schedule. This is the one way I know that everything will get completed and when things get completed, Kurt Hummel will not have to punish you during wedding week."

Jack and JR repeated in unison, "Wedding week?"

"Yes, well the week of the wedding. From this point forward, the week before our wedding will be known as wedding week." Kurt continued, "and Jack, you have a few homework assignments to complete prior to wedding week."

He pulled out his itinerary, "Is that on this sheet somewhere?" He flipped it backward and forward, but he was tipsy enough that there would be no finding it tonight.

"No. Your itinerary for later on will be coming closer to that time."

"Well, I'll be waiting with bated breath Kurt." All the men were holding their laughs in.

Kurt didn't miss it. "I would appreciate it if you men would start acting like responsible adults. I'm getting married and it's going to be a perfectly planned wedding."

Burt patted Kurt's hand, "Okay son, now please let us have our limited freedom."

Kurt hugged his dad from behind and moved back to Blaine. "They're making fun of my schedule."

Blaine pushed Kurt's hair back behind his ear. "They just having fun. Don't let it bother you. They'll thank you for it later when they can sit around and enjoy the wedding, right?"

Kurt pressed his cheek into Blaine's hand. "How are you perfect for me?"

"I just am. We don't need to even think about it. Okay?"

"Okay."

Late lunch ended up lasting a couple of hours. They finally arrived back at Jack's house around 4:00. "That was a good lunch, don't you think boys?"

"The guys will be heading down to the basement at 7:00 to watch the game. If you want to nap or have some time alone, you should probably do that now."

Blaine stretched a little and he looked tired. "I would LOVE to take a nap." He turned to Kurt, "nap with me?"

Kurt took Blaine's hand and they headed downstairs. They heard Finn say the same while Rachel, Carole and Ellen decided to start prep work for the Thanksgiving meal. "We're not really going to sleep, are we?" Kurt was hopeful in his questioning.

Blaine crinkled his nose up while he smiled and shook his head, "Of course not." He whispered, "I need that gorgeous ass of yours. It's been days, Baby."

Kurt giggled, "Dirty Blaine. I could like that. It would be even better if dirty Blaine had his short beard too."

"I'll work on that just for you."

* * *

><p>Blaine grabbed Kurt by the waist as they hit the landing halfway down the stairs. He heaved Kurt over his shoulder. Kurt muffled his laughter knowing that everyone would still be able to hear him. He opted for whispering, "you're nuts, you know that?"<p>

"All evidence to the contrary my future husband. It wasn't me who created the crazy itinerary that has everyone wondering when they're allowed to speak."

Blaine threw Kurt on the bed as Kurt squirmed his way up to the headboard. Suddenly he crossed his arms at his chest. "You know that I mean well, right? I just want our wedding to be perfect, Blaine." He was clearly offended by Blaine's comment.

Blaine knew he was walking on thin ice. "Kurt, I just meant that people aren't used to your craziness sometimes. I know you want everything to be perfect, but people have lives that they can't always drop everything to follow your schedule."

"So that's what you do?"

"I didn't say that. Let's not put words into my mouth, okay?"

"I'm not. You just said it Blaine." Kurt's tone was defensive. "For the record, I want to point out that you called me crazy twice now. So, is that what you think?"

"No, no, no, baby. Please calm down."

"I won't calm down. Why the hell are you even with me if you think I'm crazy."

"I don't. I was kidding."

"Twice. You were kidding twice, Blaine. I can't believe all this time." Kurt pulled his phone out and started doing something. "You know what says about the word crazy?"

"Kurt, Please. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I love you."

"One, mentally deranged, demented and insane. Two, senseless, impractical, totally unsound." Kurt began to cry and sob while trying to spit out the words. "Am I those things?" Kurt buried his face in his hands. He was starting to think that Blaine was right.

Blaine tried to touch Kurt, but he flinched away. Fishing his own phone out, he looked up crazy and hoped that there was something he could use. Blaine was at the end of his rope. He couldn't get Kurt to settle and listen. He smiled, while Kurt turned away from him. "Three, passionately excited, intensely enthusiastic. Four, very enamored or infatuated. Five, intensely anxious or eager." He put his phone down. Kurt was slumped down with his head now buried into his knees. "Kurt, what I just read, is you. You are the most passionate, intense and eager person. You're perfect to plan this wedding. I know that you'll make it perfect for us." Kurt refused to look up. "Kurt, I love you and all of this," motioning to the pile of papers with notes and itineraries. "I love all of you and this goes with the territory. You're such a passionate person. That's what I love most about you."

"It doesn't change the fact that you think I'm over the top with all of this." Kurt finally looked up to meet Blaine's eyes. "I'm worried it won't be everything you wanted for a wedding. I need it to be perfect for you. I mean, Blaine, you could have had your wedding anywhere with anyone and you picked me. I just want to be perfect for you."

Blaine laid down on the bed and grabbed Kurt pulling him down on top of him. "You are perfect for me and none of this is going to make you look better in my eyes. We could get married in an alleyway or in a dumpster. As long as it's you I'm marrying, it'll be perfect." Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's chestnut coiffed locks. "Now, Kurt, I don't want to fight. I want to make love… I want to make love to you, because I love you." Blaine was pleading and Kurt loved Blaine. This wasn't completely over, but Kurt wanted Blaine as much as Blaine wanted him. Everything about this afternoon was perfect until he started to get mad. Kurt decided to push it away and opt for what Blaine wanted.

"I want you too. Why do you have to be so perfect? Why do you have to know how to calm me down so easily? I feel like this relationship is so one-sided sometimes. I feel like I bring the crazy and you bring everything else."

"You bring everything Kurt. You bring the passion, the reality, the creativity and just about everything perfect about us."

"You're ridiculous. You like to make me seem perfect, don't you?"

"I think you are. You're pretty perfect to me."

"Okay, fine. I love you and I really want to make love with you, but we really need to talk about this…." Kurt was cut off with Blaine mouth on his. Kurt loved nothing more than being pressed into the mattress by Blaine. Giving Blaine control was a little kink of his. He surrendered to Blaine as he allowed Blaine to flip them over and pin him to the bed and take control. "Tie me up, Blaine."

"Well, Mr. Hummel, interesting how we've gone from mad to kinky in about two minutes."

"You, Mr. Anderson, are irresistible."

"Well, if you say so."

"I know so." Kurt pushed Blaine up by his chest. With a smirk of satisfaction on his face, Blaine crossed the room to the closet where he looked for something to use. "Hurry!"

Blaine laughed at his eager fiancée laying there fully clothed wanting to be taken, even dominated by him. It gave Blaine a feeling of honor and a little terror because he wasn't quite sure what Kurt expected. All he knew was that whatever it was, he would give him. "I'm coming." Blaine took one of Kurt's scarves and 2 of his ties. He didn't even care if they got completely wrinkled today. When he returned, Kurt was bare, save his boxers, laying on the bed waiting for Blaine.

"What took you so long?" Kurt smiled slyly. He knew how Blaine would react to seeing him like this.

"You're gorgeous." Blaine started to shed his shirt and pants to match Kurt's current state. "I can't wait to make you come." Kurt was gone. Blown away with lust now, lay back waiting for what Blaine would do next.

Blaine crawled up the bed and took Kurt's scarf in his hands first. "Let's try this Kurt." He brought the scarf to Kurt eyes, "Lift your head up a little so I can tie this down." Kurt obliged smiling brightly.

"I think I'm going to like this." He said in a sing song voice.

Blaine giggled. "Can you see anything?"

"Nope."

"Good." Blaine took Kurt's left wrist tying his tie tightly around it and then attaching it to the headboard following with the right one. "How's that. Try to move."

Kurt pulled tight. "Nice and tight."

"That's what I usually say, Babe." Blaine's arousal was clearly noticeable as he straddled Kurt, rutting his ass over Kurt's cock already hard beneath him. Kurt gasped at the friction and moaned at the feel of Blaine sitting on him. Blaine worked his fingers on Kurt's nipples toying with them and tracing circles around them. "You look so hot, Babe." Blaine slid down and spreading Kurt's legs and settling his hips over Kurt's. He could feel his hardness against Kurt's and slid the waistband down on his and Kurt's briefs, clutching both cocks in his fist. The sensation was extraordinary, hard cocks together being stroked by Blaine's warm hand.

Kurt was panting Blaine's name as he stroked him. His arms tensed as he pulled at his restraints out of instinct to reach for Blaine. It was so sexy. Kurt tied up and begging for him. "I want you, Blaine. I want it so bad." Kurt's head was raised from its' resting place as if he could see what was happening. Blaine took the opportunity to lift Kurt's legs up while pulling his boxers off and pushed his legs up lifting his ass off the bed. It was no time before Blaine's tongue swiped gently at Kurt's entrance before starting to work on opening him up. Kurt could barely contain his desire for Blaine mumbling things almost incoherently. "Fuuuck, Love, Blaine, love you, ungghh, ahhh, go-" Then Blaine abruptly stopped, leaving Kurt a messy pile of excited mush.

Blaine smirked. "I know you too well, Baby. I love you so much. You're so fucking perfect."

"Please do something, Blaine. Please, please, please."

"My gorgeous fiancée. I promise to always take care of you the way you want." Kurt listened for the telltale signs that Blaine was going to do something and he heard the cap on the lube pop open.

"Oh thank God," as Kurt laid his head back down.

Blaine couldn't help but chuckle at the sudden relief it brought Kurt. Not being able to see what was next was probably killing Kurt. Not that Kurt would doubt anything Blaine did for him. "I know you're ready Baby. Just listen to me. I'll take care of you."

"I hate not being able to see you Blaine. Ooohhh." Blaine had pressed in fairly quickly with no warning.

"You okay?"

"Oh yes. So perfect. Just move please."

Kurt was an object of perfection as far as Blaine was concerned. "You feel perfect Kurt. Perfect, Baby." Kurt was always a tight fit. Blaine knew he would never get enough of Kurt's ass being wrapped around him tightly. He knew he would never tire of the sounds Kurt made or the way he looked. He felt so lucky that they would have decades together just like this. He watched himself move in and out of Kurt's perfect ass. Blaine's hands trailed from Kurt's hips to caress his ass lifting and spreading his cheeks just a little bit to thrust just a bit deeper and changing the angle just enough to give Kurt the pleasure of his length brushing his prostate.

All of these thoughts were swirling around in his head as he saw his partner falling apart. Blaine reached down to stroke Kurt with his thrusts. They were meant to fit together like this. Blaine was meant to pleasure Kurt, he decided, as his hips jerked forward while his fist, confident and sure, stroked Kurt toward the edge faster and faster. Kurt tensed around Blaine as he came in long ropes across his chest. That was enough for Blaine to groan as his hips started to move sporadically and more quickly until he released deep inside Kurt with a groan.

Blaine collapsed on top of Kurt, out of breath but kissing him on the neck and his cheek. He reached behind Kurt's head to pull the scarf off. "I can't wait to see your eyes, Kurt. I really missed them." Kurt smiled up at Blaine, blinking his eyes trying to quickly adjust to the lighting in the room. "God, I missed seeing your eyes. I mean, this was unbelievable, but your face and your eyes just before you come. I missed it."

They kissed slowly and gently as Blaine tried to untie his wrists. He was sadly unsuccessful in releasing Kurt from his bondage. Blaine slipped gently out of Kurt. "I wanted you to stay there."

"I would love to, but it would be kind of hard to stay there forever."

"Maybe we could just stay in bed forever." Kurt cooed at the thought.

"Aww. Honey, I love you too. There's no place I'd rather be, you know." That statement was the truth. Blaine loved making love to Kurt. Blaine managed to untie him and gently kissed each wrist as they were freed. They were a little red. "Are you okay? Maybe this wasn't one of you best ideas. The parent's might see this."

"I'm wearing long sleeves. Now come here so we can make out a little bit before getting in the shower to clean off this mess."

* * *

><p>"So did you enjoy your, uh, nap?" Burt stuttered the question.<p>

"Well obviously you know we weren't napping or you would have asked a little smoother than that dad."

"It was just. You can get a little loud Kurt." Burt was beet red and now Blaine was beet red.

Kurt looked around at the collection of parent's in the room. Scratch that. The collection of parent's AND grandparents in the room. It was everyone. Kurt decided to get his bitch face on because this was as embarrassing as it could get for both of them. "Okay, so I'm a teenager and Blaine is a teenager, right?" They all nodded immediately recognizing that Kurt needed to get something out. "We are both teenage boys and we have, uh, urges. We're getting married as everyone in the room knows, so yes, we will be having fun when we have the chance and can be alone. Okay?" Kurt looked at all of them and the women were blushing. Blaine was silent. "And Blaine, next time you need to tell me that the walls or floors or whatever are not soundproof." Kurt was blushing now and his bitchiness was only hanging by a thread. "I love Blaine, Blaine loves me and so things like what happened this afternoon are going to happen. We apologize if it embarrassed you to, uh, know what we were doing." Kurt ducked his head and took Blaine's hand and said softly, "and I'll try to be quieter.. uh.. sorry."

Jack stepped up with commentary. "You know, Kurt's right. We need to let this go a little bit. They are getting married in a few short months and, at least the men here should remember what it was like to be their age." Then he turned to the two of them. "However boys, it might be nice if you respected that there are other people in the house that might hear you." Blaine and Kurt nodded and that was that. The patriarch has spoken and he was right. There was no questioning.

* * *

><p>Thanksgiving arrived with Kurt rising early to help the females prepare for the big meal. When he got upstairs only Ellen was there. "Good morning, Ellen."<p>

"Hi Kurt. You're up early. I didn't expect any of the men to be up at this time."

"I didn't stay up for the whole game. I'm not much of a football kind of person. Blaine stayed up with the rest of them. I just read a few magazines and chilled out. It was nice."

"You didn't stay for any of the game?"

"Oh, no, I watched part, but then went to sleep."

"You love him a lot don't you?" Ellen motioned for Kurt to sit at the island which he did. She set a coffee in front of him.

Kurt smiled and affirmed, "He's everything to me, Ellen."

"I can tell. Blaine is special, you know."

"I know."

"There's a bit of pressure being in this family though Kurt. There are a lot of expectations of him." Kurt didn't understand where she was going with this. "He is heir to a lot of things." Kurt worried where this was going.

"I know he is and I want to make sure that he knows I'm prepared to be there for him. I want him to be everything he wants to be."

"He may have to be some things that he didn't want to be also." Kurt was still trying to figure out where this was going. "That goes for you too, Kurt."

"I don't think I'm following you Ellen." Kurt was done trying to figure it out.

"Being an Anderson has its perks but it also has its responsibilities. When you get married, Blaine is not alone in his commitment to the Anderson legacy, it's yours too."

Kurt was speechless because he never thought about what it would mean to marry into the Anderson family. When he stopped to think about her words, he was beside himself. What did it mean. Did it mean he had to give up everything he wanted for this? "Um.."

"Honey, don't think too hard. I know you probably never thought about it. It's not life ending though."

"Blaine and I never really discussed it. We never.. I never.." Kurt was flustered and at a complete loss of words about what all of this meant.

"Kurt." Ellen sat down next to him putting her arm around his shoulders, rubbing his arm. "It's not the end of any of your dreams if that's what you're worrying about. On the contrary, it could help you along on your dreams."

Kurt sighed and leaned his head down on Ellen and she took to running her fingers through Kurt's hair. "Your hair is so soft Kurt." They both giggled at the comment. It just seemed out of place. "Honey, you're going to be everything you want to be. I promise, but there are some things that will end up being your responsibility after we, say, move on."

Kurt lifted his head to look at Ellen. "That won't be for a while still. You're both still young and full of life. You'll still be active for a long time. I'm sure of it."

"Kurt, we're getting old. Blaine thinks that we'll last forever, but I know you understand and you'll be there for Blaine when he needs you, right?"

"Of course. He means everything to me, but I really don't want to think about you and Jack not being around. Not yet. It's too early to think about that."

"Maybe, but I.. Actually, we, Jack and I, need you to know that we leave everything to the two of you. Everything."

"But what about JR and Catherine. They'll be here too." Kurt was starting to feel a heavy weight on his shoulders.

"They will, but they have so much to take care of themselves. Catherine will be able to help, but in the end, it'll be you and Blaine. Everything that Jack and I have built will be yours one day. We'll probably sell the football team before that comes around and Jack will retire, but there will still be a lot of other things that you'll need to take care of. For example, we have this house, a condo in New York, a condo in the Caribbean and a few others in Europe and other places." Ellen was very serious. "You'll have to help Blaine in all of this. He'll need you. Blaine is a very loving and intelligent grandson, but he's never paid attention to detail and he's never been organized. You bring that to him, sweetheart."

"We do complement each other in so many ways. He knows that I need to feel loved and cared for and he gives me that. I give us that structure." Kurt smiled at Ellen like she knew some deep dark secret.

"I know. You are perfect for each other. I'm so glad you're part of his life and ours." Ellen smiled gently. "I'm sorry to bring up serious things today, but I just wanted you to know how much Jack and I trust you and how much we love you."

"I think you laid a lot more than that on me." Kurt chuckled a little because he was right. He wouldn't have to worry for a while. "I'm just glad that we'll have time to create our life before I have to worry about all of that stuff. I really don't want to think about you and Jack not being around."

Ellen stood up to get back to the work at hand which was stuffing the large turkey on the counter. "We'll be around a while longer Kurt. I hope long enough to see great grandkids. You have time to grow into the Anderson family. You needed to know what would be expected of you though. Blaine will need you."

"He'll always have me Ellen."

"Now why don't you get the butter so that we can cover this turkey and get it in the oven. It would be good to have the turkey ready for Thanksgiving dinner, right?"

"Yes. It would. I can start on some of the other things too."

"I would love the help since everyone else seems to have decided to sleep in."

"I'm glad they did. I'm glad we could have this time together, just me and you." Kurt stood and hugged Ellen.

"Me too Kurt. Me too."

* * *

><p>"I am thankful for my belly that will be full of my Kurt's special Turkey and stuffing." Blaine announced during the thanks.<p>

The table laughed because it was so Blaine to joke around with them. "Seriously Babe?" Kurt looked at him incredulously. "You have nothing better to be thankful for?"

"I'm just kidding. I'm thankful for my entire family here today. I'm especially thankful for Kurt, who has brought such happiness to my life. I can't wait to marry you. I am also thankful that today we add Kurt's family to our table. I look forward to many dinners just like this." He turned to Kurt. "Better, Sweetie?"

"Yes much."

"Your turn."

"I am thankful for my dad, mom Carole, my brother Finn and my best friend who also happens to be my brothers girlfriend, Rachel. I adore my new family JR and Catherine Anderson and especially Jack and Ellen Anderson. I never thought I would be lucky to have this much family and this much love around the table. I hope we have years and years to get to know each other and enjoy each others company." He looked at Ellen and winked. She winked back. Blaine noticed a the special private exchange carried on so openly in front of everyone. Ellen appeared to have tears in her eyes. "I am most thankful for my future husband, Blaine Anderson. He is everything to me. He saved me and I saved him back, but I'm more thankful that we are getting married and we get to grow together and build a life together." Kurt looked directly at Blaine. "I'll always take care of you Blaine and can't wait to add to this table at future holidays." All the women at the table were in tears. It was almost like they were hearing Kurt's wedding vows right then. Blaine reached his hand over to Kurt's thigh and squeezed. When their eyes met, Kurt found tears in his future husbands eyes.

Everyone gave thanks for health, friends and family and for a prosperous year. Thanksgiving proved to be a success as everyone rested in the theater room watching TV and some dozing off while football played on the widescreen. Kurt and Blaine stood up in late evening to head to the room they were staying in. They stripped bare and got under the covers. "Did you lock the door?" Blaine asked.

"No. We don't need to. I just want to hold you and be held by you."

"I can do that for you." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and stroked his back gently. "So you and my Grandma? I missed something didn't I."

"We talked a lot this morning about us, them, our future, being an Anderson. You know, nothing major." Kurt's eyes met Blaine's. The light was dim, the only light coming from a nightlight in the bathroom.

"Sounds serious. Anything I need to know?"

"Nope. Just know that I love you and will always be there for you. Ellen is awesome. You're whole family. We just got lucky, you know? I know it was rocky with your mom and dad at first, but they've gone a full 180 and we are lucky. Lucky for everything. I just don't want to forget how much we have. Our families are worth anything we can do for them."

"I guess it was a deep conversation, huh?"

"I guess."

"Did it scare you?"

"Not really. It gave me purpose. It made me think about our future and about you and what you need."

"I just need you." Blaine attacked Kurt's neck with kisses and began tickling him. Kurt was laughing and squirming.

"STOP!" Kurt laughed loudly. "PLEASE Blaine!" Blaine stopped. "This is kind of what me and your Grandma talked about. You are perfectly childish sometimes."

Blaine got very serious now. "She said that?"

"Not in those words, but don't change. Never change. Your personality and mine together make us work. It makes us the perfect match. Don't ever change."

"If you're sure."

"I've never been so sure of something in my entire life Blaine. This is us. I keep us grounded and you keep me happy and you keep us light and fun. It's who we are. We complement each other very well, you know."

"I know. That's why we picked each other."

"Forever Blaine. I'll be yours forever."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews! I'm trying to get updates quicker, but something tells me it won't happen until October.. I promise to try. I hope this chapter being just about 5000 words was enough forgiveness.<strong>


	48. Day of Planning

**A/N: I've been sick for several days.. I feel like my head is stuck in some tunnel and my nose won't stop running. UGH! I got this done yesterday but I'm so tired I know I didn't proofread it very well. Anyway. This is story and I think it's cute.. Hope you like it.**

**I'm so worried about the new season. I stopped looking at any spoilers or anything. I'm having trouble with all the new characters and everyone being split up. I'm not how I'm going to like the next season.**

**Disclaimer: wish I owned them, but I still don't**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 48 – Day of planning<strong>

Breakfast was early on Friday based on the schedule that Kurt set up. They had flowers at 9:00, tuxes at 10:30 and caterers at 11:30 and 12:00 and rental place for tents and linens at 2:00. Rachel found herself having to be at everything. The other men were getting fitted for tuxes after lunch because Kurt didn't want anyone to see them. Rachel was bummed that she wouldn't get to see Finn until later in the day.

"Kurt, we don't even have time for lunch?" Rachel whined a little. She wanted to be supportive, but felt that the timing would really be hard on the older women that were also required to attend all the morning activities.

"I had Ellen ask the caterers to prepare things for us to taste. I figure if they want our business they'll be preparing lots of food. If we're tasting lots of food, we don't need lunch, right?"

"Please say some will be meatless."

"Of course, Sweetie. I would never forget my Maid of Honor in all of this." He smiled lovingly at her. It was then that he finally noticed that she was wearing a reindeer sweater with a pleated wool skirt and knee highs. "Oh no Rachel Berry. You turn around and change that outfit into something respectable. I won't have the caterers thinking we are some unfashionable, country bumpkins."

"But, Kurt, I didn't bring anything else." This started a long discussion about how awful it looked and she fought back because that's what Rachel did. She didn't care what people thought about her clothes at this point. It was senior year and she had Finn Hudson, the quarterback of the football team, as her boyfriend.

"Kurt, Rachel, stop!" Blaine intervened since Finn seemed to be ignoring the fact that it was happening. Blaine turned questioning Finn, "How on earth do you listen to that?"

"You should have seen them go at it in sophomore year. This is nothing compared to some of their past arguments. It's sometimes fun to watch."

Blaine shook his head. "You're no help Finn. Kurt, it doesn't matter what she's wearing. Rachel just sit and have some breakfast." Blaine could tell that today would be a rough one. Jack and Ellen had joined them at the table as the breakfast casserole and croissants were being served by what appeared to be a cook.

Kurt's eyes said everything as he stared at the person with the food. "You have a cook?"

Blaine laughed thankful that all it took was Kenny entering with food to lighten the mood immediately. Finn smiled and barked out, "So cool dude. You like have your own chef?"

"Kenny doesn't always cook, but we hire him when we need him."

Jack cut in. "We just aren't here enough to have him here all the time, but he is the best personal chef in Boston boys. Eat up."

"Thank you Mr. Anderson. You and Mrs. Anderson are so easy to cook for. You don't have a lot of requirements, jut good food and that I can do." Kenny seemed very happy to be there.

Kurt leaned over the Blaine. "I can't believe you guys have a personal chef."

Blaine whispered back, "My grandparents have a personal chef. I have you."

"Nice Blaine. I can't cook this good." Kurt dove into some type of breakfast casserole that was fluffy and almost like quiche but way more down home cooking. "I can't believe we aren't eating some eggs benedict or quiche or some type of omelet."

"Kurt, we're not the uppity type of eaters." Jack laughed while digging into his casserole. "We like down home cooking with a little update."

"That's true. The Anderson's would rather have homestyle cooking, which is what I grew up with. My family was from the south and we made the best artery busting food you good conjure up." Kenny laughed. "Mr. Anderson, will you still need me for dinner?"

Jack looked at Kurt who was shoveling in breakfast casserole like there was no tomorrow. "Kurt?"

Kurt looked up with his mouth full. If Jack didn't know any better, he would have thought that was Blaine with the food in his mouth. "Sorry. Yes. Dinner. Here."

Jack laughed. "You heard him. Dinner will be here."

"Kenny, I feel like an idiot. This is my fiancée Kurt Hummel and his brother Finn and his girlfriend Rachel. I would introduce you to his parents, but I think they must have slept in."

Kurt actually looked up from his plate. "Kenny, this is the best breakfast casserole I have ever tasted. I never eat this much. This is so good."

Finn mirrored him. "Ummhmm. This is unbelievable. This is better than Kurt's."

Kurt stopped to look at Finn. Blaine saw a bitch stare coming on. "You are so right Finn. This is the best. Kenny is the best chef ever born. Please make something this good for dinner."

Blaine was shocked. "And this is my fiancée that normally eats like a bird."

Kurt glared at Blaine. "I can't help it. This is so good. I can't wait for dinner. I'll go on a diet when we get back home."

"I think it's safe to say that Kurt approves of Kenny." Jack was completely amused at how Kurt was enjoying his food. Blaine was right about Kurt. He ate like a bird most of the time.

"Jack, I need my strength for today anyway. We have lots to do." Breakfast continued with conversation of the upcoming schedule for today.

* * *

><p>"The theme is Red and Blue. I would like white flowers and not too much red. I don't want this turning into a funeral." Kurt was firm and demanding at Floral Chic while explaining what flowers would be needed.<p>

"Kurt." Blaine tried to get Kurt to be less blunt. He put his hand on his shoulder to stop him. "I think what Kurt means to say is he would like the flowers to have bits of red interspersed throughout, but the primary color should be white. He would like to keep the flowers pure and light with all the red and blue runners we have planned."

Kurt sat back and listened because Blaine had said it the right way. Blaine had a way with making things sound much better. Kurt was almost embarrassed that he came off the way he did. "Yes. Blaine's right. I would like a nice light and classy white look. The chairs will be covered in White with blue and red ribbons the runner down the middle will be Blue with red and white trim. I think white would lighten it up and keep this light and airy."

"We can certainly do that Mr. Hummel. Now do you have an idea of what types of flowers you want?"

"I do. Roses, but not to many. Roses can be heavy and weigh down even the mood. They can be downright ugly if done wrong."

Blaine cut in again. "We trust that you understand what we need. Do you have some suggestions for us to look at?" Blaine smiled at Kurt winking and held his hand.

Kurt did it again. He started to think about what Ellen had told him. Blaine was the Anderson heir and it showed. He was well presented and knew how to carry himself and how to talk to people. Kurt made him look bad twice now. He said all the wrong things. How was he ever going to figure out how to be an Anderson. "Thank you Blaine."

Blaine saw the hint of worry and shame cross Kurt's face. He squeezed his hand tightly to let Kurt know that he was the most important person to Blaine. Kurt was zoning out. He was so preoccupied now with the fact that he may not be able to be a proper Anderson. Blaine sensed Kurt's inner turmoil and broke into his thought. "We need flowers for multiple areas, right honey?" Blaine nudged Kurt and nodded toward the florist.

"Uh.. yes."

Blaine eyed Kurt and then immediately turned to the florist. "Can you give us a minute please?" The woman nodded and left the table. Blaine took Kurt's hands into his. "Something's bothering you. I know it."

"No. I think I'm just tired."

"Kurt, you don't think I know you better than that? I know that something's bothering you. Is it something I did?" Kurt turned his eyes downward. He wasn't his normal confident self. He looked worried. "Please tell me so we can get on with picking the flowers for our wedding. You were so excited about today and now you seem worried. Do you not like this place?"

Kurt said in a low voice, "I don't think I'm good enough for you Blaine."

"What made you think that? Wait.. Did they.. Are you uncomfortable with this florist? Did they say something?" Blaine's face was getting heated and red as his pants. Kurt was perfect for him and people didn't see it, they certainly didn't deserve his business.

"No, no.. They didn't say anything. I did." Blaine was confused by Kurt's response. "I mean, I don't seem to be able to say anything right anymore."

It dawned on Blaine that he was continuing to correct Kurt while they were there. "Kurt, I'm sorry that I corrected you, Baby. It didn't mean anything. I was just helping you get your point across."

"That's just it Blaine. I don't how to say things right without embarrassing you."

"Wait a minute. You could never embarrass me. Look at you, your perfectly dressed and your look like a million bucks."

"No, not with my looks. I just keep saying things wrong. I don't think I'm good at being, well, like an Anderson."

Blaine laughed at the term 'an Anderson'. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I can't speak the way I should be speaking. I keep saying things wrong and you keep having to correct me."

"I knew it was about that. I said I was sorry for correcting you. I was really just helping you get your point across to the florist." He kissed Kurt's hands one at a time. "Now, let's get on with picking our flowers. Our wedding needs to be filled with the flowers you and I pick. Stop worrying about the little things, Baby."

"I'll try harder to think before I speak."

Blaine shook his head. "Don't be silly. You speak perfectly."

Kurt gave Blaine a smile hoping he didn't notice how disappointed he was in himself. "Okay."

Blaine made a note that he would have to have a long discussion with Kurt about this.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt stood in their chosen tuxes. Carole, Ellen, Catherine and Rachel were all sitting on a couch in the fitting area.<p>

Carole took in her surroundings. "I can't believe we're picking out tuxes for them. I think everything is going to be perfect, but did anyone notice that Kurt seemed to be off at the florist?"

Catherine was the first to answer. "I did. Blaine took him aside. I hope they aren't fighting."

"They're not Mrs. A." Rachel was completely confident. "Kurt gets this way sometimes. He's probably overthinking things and Blaine had to calm him down. Kind of like when Kurt gets panic attacks."

"What could he possibly be worrying about?" Ellen questioned thinking in the back of her mind about the conversation she had with him on Thanksgiving. She knew it was a lot to drop on someone, but she knew Kurt was strong and could handle anything thrown at him.

"Kurt tries his hardest at everything. He always gives 100% to things he cares about. He must be doubting something."

"It can't be his ability to plan a wedding. I know firsthand that he is the best wedding planner." Carole praised confidently.

"I don't think it's that Carole. I don't know what it is, but Kurt will talk to me if it really starts to bother him. I'm his best friend." Rachel sat primly and confidently.

"Well?" Blaine walked out in a simply classic 2 button black tuxedo with a notched collar and a deep purple bowtie. Ellen's smile was wide and her eyes watered. Catherine was giddy and Carole cooed.

"Honey, you look so wonderful. I like the purple bowtie. It's very you." Catherine had already stood holding Blaine by his shoulders just looking at the fit. "It fits you well. Ralph Lauren honey?"

"Yes."

"Perfect for you sweetheart."

"Blaine come here." His shoulders slumped a little, but he didn't hesitate to go to his grandmother. "Darling. You look dashing."

"Do you think Kurt will like it?"

"He will." Ellen winked at him.

Blaine unbuttoned his jacket and lifted one side up to display his matching deep purple suspenders. "Is this okay?"

"Of course sweetheart. I wouldn't expect you to wear anything less." Catherine chuckled. "So you're sure this is the one you want?"

"Yes. I want this."

"Sir, we would like this tuxedo, but we don't want to fit it until April or May." Catherine ordered as Blaine looked at her with nothing but the love of a son.

He looked in the 3 sided mirror. Rachel and Carole moved into view behind him. "Blaine, you look so perfect in this. Kurt is going to love it."

He turned to Rachel, "You don't think he'll think it's boring?"

"No, not when you look this hot in it."

"I could add a vest or tophat?"

Caroled shushed him. "Don't be silly. Don't add any of those things unless you feel like it's you. I personally think this is you, Blaine. Kurt will be so proud to marry you."

"I think he'll be impressed that I picked it out on my own."

Rachel giggled, "probably so."

"Now sweetheart, go in the back and change. You can't come out until we see what Kurt picked out and you aren't allowed to see it." Catherine urged Blaine toward the fitting room. "We're ready for him now." The salesperson nodded.

Kurt came out in a beautifully tailored straight cut black tuxedo with a silver brocade vest with matching bow tie. His shirt was light purple.

"Oh sweetheart, it's perfect." Carole had tears rolling down her face.

"You really think so?"

"Oh, honey you have no idea." Carole looked at Catherine and Ellen who were teary eyed at how Kurt could just read his future mate.

Kurt was happy with his choice. "I picked black because, well, it's a classic and I want this to be a classic wedding. I picked silver brocade because it's me. I would have picked something more showy, but I didn't really see anything else that would look good with this tuxedo. The pale purple shirt…" Kurt blushed as he trailed off and looked down touching the purple shirt almost caressing the fabric.

Carole urged him to complete his sentence. "I wore it because I thought Blaine might wear a purple bowtie. It's his favorite color. He said it is the color of creativity."

Now all four women were crying.

"What is wrong with all of you."

Catherine hugged Kurt tightly. "You are definitely Blaine's match. If there was any question before, it should be dispelled immediately."

Kurt smiled brightly. It may have been his first real smile all day. He felt like he had made so many mistakes at the florist, but this one he hit out of the ballpark. "I knew it. I know my Blaine. Purple bowtie's just go with him like peanut butter and jelly."

Catherine turned to the salesperson. "We will take this as well. Same as the other one. We will have them altered closer to the time of the wedding."

"Thank you for buying this for me Catherine. I wouldn't have such a beautiful tux if you weren't paying. I really appreciate it."

"Don't even think about it Kurt. Just make my son happy."

"I hope I can." A hint of worry spread across his face.

"I'm sure you can. You are perfect together sweetheart."

* * *

><p>Blaine, Kurt and the four women were gathered around the table talking about all of the food they tasted this afternoon when the other men walked in the door. "Hey guys, did the fitting go okay?"<p>

Burt grunted, "Okay? Yes, but really Kurt?"

Burt glanced over at JR and nodded toward Kurt. "It's not that bad Burt."

"Oh, now it's not that bad, but when we were at the tux shop it was a different story. Come on JR, we need to band together on this if we're going to get it changed."

JR sighed and looked at Blaine and then Kurt. "Okay. Fine. I was trying to be polite, Burt."

"It's too late for polite. Kurt will have us wearing bunny suits if we don't protest." Finn stood behind laughing. Burt glared at him. "Finn, you can leave if you're not going to be part of the solution."

"Hey. No fair. I like my tux."

"Of course you do. Yours is normal. I feel like I'm supposed to be wearing slippers and smoking cigars." Burt was completely serious.

"Dad, your tux is completely acceptable. I wanted an older look for the parents and grandparents. One that was both regal and scholarly."

"I have one word Kurt. Ascot! I didn't even know what an ascot was until I asked the guy why I'm wearing a scarf. He told me it was an ascot."

Blaine was hiding his laughter now. Not because of the ascot, but because Burt was going at Kurt. Kurt would definitely lose this one because Blaine knew that Burt would rather show up in his shop clothes than wear that.

"Ascot's have been worn for hundreds of years dad. They were a thing of rich people. I thought it would look, I don't know, regal."

Burt reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone to display the picture of the older men. "With tails, the ascot and hat. A hat Kurt. We look like penguins. Look Kurt, penguins."

Kurt looked at the picture of the three elder parents in the tuxes. It was definitely not what he had pictured in his head. Kurt shrugged and shook his head. "Okay.. I agree." He burst into laughter taking the phone and handing it to Blaine and then passing it amongst the rest.

Burt had his hands on his hips. "Very funny. So, no ascts or tails."

"No ascots or tails. We are going back to classic for the dads and granddads." Kurt was still laughing and tears found their way out of his eyes. "I'm sorry. You may have to go back, but I think you'll be happier when I tell them to switch the tux."

"Thank you Kurt. In fact, we all thank you." Burt motioned to all the men there. "Now we're going to go watch more football."

* * *

><p>"I liked Chef Henry." He was referring to one of the catering chefs they talked to this afternoon.<p>

"Kurt, it's too uppity. I like the one place that had the pastry chef lady. You know Presidential Catering. It was more realistic food."

"But Blaine." Kurt was beginning to pout.

Rachel chimed in hoping to help. "Kurt, I tend to agree with Blaine. They were willing to provide a chef at every station. They were also willing to prepare to taste which is a very swanky offering. I would personally find this to be extra special because I'm so picky and a vegetarian. To be able to get something made at a wedding that is to my taste would be so wonderful."

Blaine nodded hoping to convince him. Kurt was thinking. Carole added, "Think about how your dad hates all that weird food Kurt. This would be a real treat for all of the guests."

"It doesn't cheapen it?"

Ellen stepped in because it seemed the majority was for Presidential catering and, frankly, she was ready to take a nap before dinner. "It definitely doesn't cheapen it Kurt. Remember their lamb? How could anyone say that the lamb they served us wasn't high quality. I think I agree with Carol and Rachel. It would be very special to do for every one of the guests."

"Okay, then it's settled. We're using Presidential Catering."

Blaine smiled and gently rubbed Kurt's shoulder. "You're so stressed. It didn't go bad today. Let's go lay down for a little while."

"Okay."

Blaine turned to his mom. "I think we're going to lay down for a little bit before diner."

"Certainly sweetheart. I'm going to call the caterer and put the down payment on them, then relax myself." Catherine stepped out of the room.

"Finn! Finn! Let's go out somewhere. I want to sightsee." Rachel was screeching.

You could hear Finn from the basement yelling. "I wanna watch football!"

"Finn Hudson, we are not in Boston for 5 days to sit in the basement and watch football. I want to go see cheers and Harvard and go shopping."

Finn groaned. "Fine." Rachel was already out the door. "Well, how are we supposed to get there?"

Blaine offered, "My mom is in the kitchen. See if you can get the car keys and directions from her. I don't think you want to walk to all those places."

"Dude, I don't want to go anywhere but that awesome theater seat in the basement in front of the widescreen TV that's playing football on it right now."

Kurt laughed and pulled Blaine in the direction of the basement stairs. "Come on."

They were snuggled in under the covers. "Do you think I'll make a good husband?"

"Why are you asking these strange questions? What's gotten into your head Kurt?"

"Just answer the question Blaine."

"Yes, I think you'll make me the happiest person on earth. You already do."

"But will I be presentable?"

"For what?"

"For your family to take me places. Will I say the wrong things, act the wrong way, look wrong?"

"Is this about the conversation you had with my Grandma?"

"Kind of. She just got me thinking."

"Did she say that you wouldn't be right for me?"

"No, on the contrary, she said I was perfect for you, but she also reminded me of all the things that go along with marrying you and things I'll be responsible for. It just worries me that I would live up to yours or their expectations."

"I don't think there are any expectations Kurt. I think she just wanted you to know how our life might change when we move to New York and when we have to help them as they get older."

"Will this change?"

"Us?"

"Yeah. Will we change?"

Blaine paused to think about the question. Really think about it. "Nothing about our relationship will change. What we do on weekends or where we go out, might change, but that's all. We'll still be us."

"I just hope I can live up to the Anderson name."

"Oh, so this was the Anderson discussion. You're really worrying too much." Blaine kissed him on the cheek. "If there's one thing that I'm certain of, every Anderson has made their own mark and built their own sense of self. My dad is successful outside of the Anderson name. It's not like a birthright or anything."

"It sort of felt like one."

"Well, don't worry. We will create our own Anderson-Hummel empire. Yeah, when my grandparents and parents die, we will have to settle a lot of things, but their life doesn't become ours unless we want it. Think about it this way. When you dad passes on someday way far into the future, do you want to run his auto shop?"

"What do you think?" Kurt giggled at the thought.

"So we settle it. We sell it, or we hire someone to run it, or other alternatives that haven't even presented itself yet. Maybe Puck wants to run it or buy it. We can't predict the future, nor do I want to. Just let things happen in their own time. Everything will work out."

"I just felt like I said all the wrong things at the florist this morning."

"You didn't."

"Then why did you correct me?"

"Did I?"

"Yes, you did. Not just once, a few times."

"I'm sorry. At least I know why you were upset now." Blaine took Kurt's hands in his. "I know I repeated some of the things you were saying, but it was only to help clarify it to the florist. I was really just trying to help. Plus, you were getting a little frustrated with her, so I thought I would step in. That's all it really was, Kurt. I would never expect you to answer any way than what is Kurt Hummel's way."

"Promise?"

"Absolutely. I love you."

Kurt finally smiled with a little reservation hidden in the back of it. "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? <strong>

**Coming up.. back home, but not before they enjoy Boston and what it has to offer besides each other...lol**


	49. Friday Night

**A/N: I'm Back! I'm so sorry for the long hiatus from this story, but I am so happy to say that DA Fight Club is finished and now I have only this story.. I must say that I am actually putting another story down at the same time, but I won't be posting that until it's almost completely finished. I just can't post two at the same time. It's too hard to keep track of the stories.**

**One change for the rest of this story.. I think I'm going to go to 1500-2500 word chapters. It will be easier to update sooner if I cut down the word count per chapter. That means more chapters. I hope you don't mind.**

**In honor of my return to this story.. YES.. You guessed it. i started with a little smut**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them and dying for Klaine to get back together..**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 49 – Friday Night<strong>

Kurt could feel Blaine's breath in his ear as he whispered, "I can't wait until I can really call you mine, Kurt." Kurt's eyes were closed just breathing in the scent of Blaine around him and listening to Blaine's beautiful voice. It was like music to Kurt's ears. "I'll be yours and you'll show me how I belong to you, won't you Kurt?"

Kurt was drowning in the sexy voice that Blaine was using. He was drowning in the friction caused by Blaine's hips as he ground down into Kurt's effectively giving his hard cock what it wanted. "Yesssss, Blaine," Kurt finally hissed out in response. It was almost all Kurt could say.

"Fuck. You are perfectly gorgeous just like this. You're so hot for me and you're out of breath just begging for me to touch you."

Kurt whined, "Yes. Blaine, I need you. I want you. I'm yours."

"Damn right you belong to me." Blaine was so dirty and Kurt was loving it. Blaine wrapped a hand around Kurt's hip and planted it right on Kurt's right butt cheek. He squeezed and pulled Kurt's hip toward him as he ground them both into the mattress. Part of Kurt wanted to push his ass into Blaine's hand and the other part wanted to grind up and meet the hardness he felt pushing against him.

"Unnghh." Kurt opened his eyes to see bright hazel staring down at him with love. "What time is dinner?"

"Who cares? We have time." Blaine was serious. He was too excited to worry about his stomach at this time. "Besides, we're eating at home, remember? Chef Kenny is going to be cooking for us tonight. You requested it."

"Oh yeah. G-good, because I need you Blaine. I need you, so bad." Kurt squeezed his eyes shut, tears begging to fall. The emotions and exhaustion from the day were letting go of themselves. Kurt held his worry in. His worry would eat at him, but he let them go as Blaine caressed him with loving hands.

"Kurt, look at me. I love you." Kurt gazed at Blaine as he let the words hit him.

"I love you too, Blaine." Kurt reached his hand to Blaine's pants button. "But, you're wearing too much right now." He eased the button open and unzipped Blaine's pants. He trailed his hand inside over Blaine's briefs pressing firmly on Blaine's hard cock. Blaine threw his head back and his back arched at the sensation. It never got old. Kurt moved to quickly remove Blaine's shirt and then pushed his pant down over his ass as he caressed the swells of Blaine's perfect ass before his hands trailed to the front of Blaine's boxers pulling the waistband down to reveal his perfectly hard cock. Kurt reveled in the site of Blaine's body. Everything about it was enticing to him. Kurt wanted everything with Blaine.

Kurt wasted no time. He flipped Blaine onto his back so that he could suck his cock. He went down on his lover with enthusiasm. Part of Kurt wanted to make sure that Blaine wanted him. He was feeling insecure over the flower shop and things that Ellen said. Kurt was sucking and rolling his tongue the way Blaine loved it. He heard the noises that Blaine made when he was completely lost in the act. "Kurt.. Kurt.. Kurt!" Kurt stopped and looked up at Blaine. "Baby, you need to stop if you want this to last longer than 5 minutes." Blaine smiled at Kurt.

"Sorry. I was a bit enthusiastic, I guess." He blushed admitting his enthusiasm.

"Don't get me wrong Babe. It was amazing. You're amazing." Blaine ran his fingers over Kurt's cheeks and then into his hair. "You're still worried."

Kurt tried his best to hide that he was worried. The last thing he wanted to do was cause Blaine to worry too. "No."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and pulled him close. They were nose to nose. "I know that right now isn't the best time to talk about this, but I promise you that it'll be alright. You'll see." He kissed Kurt tenderly and Kurt began to whine into the kiss. "Right now I think you have too many layers on, Kurt Hummel." He slowly and carefully removed every layer while never taking his eyes off Kurt. "You're beautiful Kurt." Desperation was taking over as Blaine reached into the nightstand for the bottle of lube.

They were side by side, equals in the relationship as far as Blaine was concerned. Blaine covered his fingers in lube and turned Kurt on his stomach as he kissed down Kurt's spine. Every time his lips touched Kurt he could feel him shiver beneath him. Kurt's breathing was deep and even as Blaine's hand trailed south and his fingers finally reached their destination. He circled Kurt's hole with his lubed finger before slipping a single digit inside the tight muscle ring. Kurt gasped at the initial intrusion before he settled and started moving against Blaine's hand. Blaine took the motion as opportunity to slip a second inside pressing deep and purposefully. When Kurt moaned, Blaine knew he had found what he was looking for. He continued to press in and out until Kurt seemed relaxed.

"Blaine. Please fuck me." Kurt whined.

Blaine giggled at the request because, yes, he was going to fuck him. "I'll always take care of you Kurt." Blaine spread Kurt open and pressed his cock in slowly but deeply as Kurt threw his head back at the fullness he now felt.

"Ohh, God. So good .. So deep." Kurt was smiling just a little as Blaine pressed his chest down to Kurt's back and began moving his hips. Y-Y-you feel sooo good. Don't stop." Kurt gasped with every thrust as Blaine wrapped his arms around his chest and his hands held tight to Kurt's shoulders to give him leverage to fuck him deep and hard. "Uhhhng.."

"You feel so fucking perfect Kurt." Blaine pumped in and out slowly at first but picked up the speed as he felt Kurt trying to push back against him. As he sped up the familiar pooling in his lower stomach was knocking at the door. "Fuck Kurt. I need to.. , I want you to .." Blaine could barely hold on as he pulled out and quickly flipped Kurt onto his back hoisted his legs up on his shoulders and resumed pumping his rock hard cock into his future husband. He was so close. He wrapped a firm hand around Kurt's cock and started to pump with the rhythm of his thrusts.

Kurt was completely blown away. He was lost in the moment. Blaine was inside him hitting that spot that caused him to shudder and come. Blaine hand was pumping away with the perfect grip. Before Kurt could even think, he was coming. "OHhh Blaine!" He screamed out at he came all over his own chest and Blaine's hand. Within seconds, his ass was wet and Blaine was pumping far more uneven. All Kurt could do was stare at Blaine. He looked so hot when he came. His eyebrows scrunched up just a little, his eyes closed and his mouth hung open slightly as his breathing shallowed in his post orgasm. He was covered in sweat as he toppled down on top of Kurt, completely spent from the afternoon activities.

"Love you," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear as he slid over to the side of Kurt wrapping him up in his arms.

"You've got my come all over you."

"I don't even care. I love you and that's part of you on me. Besides, you've got my come inside you." Blaine giggled.

"Well, technically it's dripping out of me." Both boys laughed at that. Blaine pressed his forehead to Kurt's and rubbed their noses together. They breathed in each other and everything was perfect in this moment. No worries, no outsiders, just Blaine and Kurt.

* * *

><p>"Did you have a nice rest boys?" Ellen asked as the boys entered the solarium where she was pruning her flowers.<p>

"We did Grandmother." Blaine was casual in response because no one was in the basement and they couldn't possibly know that they were having sex.

"Is Chef Kenny here?" It was close to 6:00 and everyone had to be getting hungry.

Ellen laughed. "He is. If you have a request for dinner, you better get in there now. That brother of yours has his ear right now."

"Oh my God. We'll end up with chicken wings and hamburgers if I know Finn." Kurt was walking quickly toward the kitchen leaving Blaine and his grandmother.

"Finn managed to get Rachel shopping and back in 2 hours. He must have rushed her."

"She's always a little crazy anyway. They make a good pair." Blaine watched his grandmother meticulously remove leaves from one of the flower stems. "Grandmother? Kurt is worried about something really silly."

"What's that?"

"He's worried about being a proper Anderson. I guess the talk you had with him really got to him."

She stopped as soon as she heard him say it. Ellen looked sorry. "Honey, I didn't mean to-. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. He did need to think about it a little bit. I guess I never think about what it means for my future and so now I know I should really think about it." Blaine sat down as Ellen started to water the plants. "Kurt is so worried that he will say or do the wrong thing. I want you to know that I don't care about all that. I mean, I care but only because I never want you to be embarrassed or looked at differently."

Ellen sighed and put the watering can down. "I never meant to make him think he wasn't enough. Both you and Kurt can have what you want of our businesses, but you aren't obligated. You will both do fine on your own and I don't ever want you or Kurt to think that we could ever be embarrassed by you. We don't care about that. We care about your health and happiness." Ellen took Blaine's hand in hers. "You be who you want to be. I want you to be your own person. You'll make mistakes, but that's exactly how you'll learn from them. I will love you and Kurt no matter what. I'll love you until you put me six feet under, Blaine." Ellen had tears in her eyes.

"Hey! Is everything okay?' Kurt was concerned as he took in the sight of Blaine and Ellen holding hands looking at each other. Ellen looked like she was ready to cry.

"Everything is perfect Kurt." Ellen stood and hugged and kissed Kurt on the cheek.

"You sure?" He looked at Blaine.

Blaine responded, "positive."

* * *

><p>"This looks fantastic!" Burt said as he entered the kitchen. They had quite a spread on the breakfast bar.<p>

"We're going to eat buffet style tonight, Burt." Jack announced as he entered the room from the great room. "I thought we could eat in the great room or the solarium while we talked and maybe watched some TV. It is Friday night after all." Jack paused waiting for everyone to enter the room.

Catherine's eyes were wide. "What a selection."

Chef Kenny was still there. "Kurt chose the menu for tonight. Well, so did Finn." Kenny eyed the buffalo wings in the middle of the table. "I think you'll find something for everyone here." Kenny looked at Rachel. "Even you Rachel. Kurt thought of everything. There's a fresh ceasar salad and salmon that he said his dad could eat." Burt was mumbling under his breath. "A veggie pizza and penne with tomato and basil. We have buffalo wings. Kurt loves you Finn. He requested them for you. Then we have beef medallions in a burgundy wine sauce that Kurt actually made. We have asparagus and rice. We even have oven fried chicken fingers."

"Chef Kenny is awesome." Kurt smiled and perused his creative meal spread. "I know that not all of this goes together, but that's why buffet style is nice. You can try what you want from the buffet."

JR was the first to take a plate. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm hungry." He started digging in.

Jack invited Chef Henry to stay, but he had tickets to the theater and needed to leave immediately. They decided to sit in the solarium with the coffee tables and a small café table that the women sat at. Kurt pulled out candles so they could have cozy lighting. They talked about the upcoming weekend of football and what things were on their itinerary for tomorrow. "So Kurt, we're meeting with the staff at the stadium tomorrow?"

"Yes. Ellen called and they said since they'll be getting ready for the game tomorrow would be just fine."

"Well, then we can all go since I want to see if they have a loge available for us." Jack pulled out his phone to update his calendar.

"Wouldn't there always be an owner's room?" Kurt looked confused.

"Usually, but sometimes if it's a big night, or if I'm out of town, we'll let a star or prominent person use it."

"I was looking forward to going to the game." Kurt said as Burt and Finn just stared at him with their mouths hanging open. "What?"

"You want to watch football." Burt shook his head. "Okay.. sure."

"Dad, it would be the first time at an actual game. That's really cool, not to mention that it would be in one of those seats that the camera always pans in on and they say, who's that." Kurt continued his mini rant. "It would be totally cool to be on TV with announces wondering who I am."

The men burst into laughter. They all realized that it was about the TV and not really about watching the game.

"Well, not to change the subject, but Catherine and I thought we would take everyone to Nona's tomorrow night. It's casual and then we can stay and do some Karaoke later." JR smiled proudly as he was really starting to enjoy all of the planning and the company. "Maybe I can even get Jack up there to sing."

Ellen responded, "Jack used to have such a beautiful voice."

Jack shook his head, "Maybe." He actually giggled. Kurt smiled. This was perfect. All the family here in the solarium enjoying a quiet dinner with dim lighting was perfect. The women at the table close by talking about flowers and stores.

"That sounds like fun. After the stadium, Blaine is taking me shopping."

"I am?"

"Yes. I missed Black Friday shopping. I know it was for an important cause, our wedding, but I would like to at least say I went shopping in Boston."

Blaine put his arm around Kurt. "Anything you want, Baby. I just want you to be happy."

"You make me happy, Blaine."

The women heard it and it became a chorus of 'awwwww's' while the men shook their head at how far gone Blaine was. He was definitely making the rest of the men look bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>

**I hope you liked this chapter. It was quick and I like the shorter chapter, it's much easier to update.. Coming up - Karaoke bar, game time...**


	50. The Planning, The Shopping, The Feet

**A/N: Fluffy story.. starting work on the next chapter now! **

**I truly missed writing this story and it's so nice to just worry about this one.. Sorry loves, no real smut in this chapter, but you know I always bring it.. lol**

**Disclaimer: If I owned them, they would be together.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 50 - The Planning, The Shopping, The Feet<strong>

Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, Ellen, Catherine and Carole stood in the middle of the football field. There were two other women with them. "Right here!" Kurt pointed down at the logo in the middle of the field. "I want to have the actual wedding ceremony set up right here."

Blaine was checking out the view. "This is so awesome. Where's Finn?"

Rachel shrugged. "They said they were following us in another car. They'll be here soon."

Blaine pulled out his phone and started texting Finn. He wasn't paying attention but heard Kurt ask him a question to which he answered, "Yeah, Honey. Whatever you think is best." He continued to text.

"Really?"

Blaine tore his gaze away from the phone. "What?"

"I knew you weren't listening. I just asked you if it would be okay to have a marching band play on the field while we get married."

Blaine smiled a hopeful half smile. "I want whatever makes you happy."

"I'm pretty sure a marching band won't make me happy."

Kurt seemed mad, but also playful so Blaine whispered, "I already know how to make you happy, so why don't we stick to wedding planning Baby."

Kurt blushed. "Fine, in all seriousness, I would like to have our actual nuptials here in the middle of the field with a white tarp laid down covering the logo." He turned to the two women that were the planners. "Uh- I think it would be very nice to have the wedding nuptials here in the middle of the field. And, um, the tent can be placed in the direction you feel is best." Kurt stumbled over his words which was odd for him.

"We can set it up however you would like. And which way should we set chairs up?" The planner asked.

Kurt glanced at Blaine hoping he would take over on the speaking. Kurt was nervous to say something rude or wrong. After yesterday, Kurt was acting a little strange, and far more dependent. "What do you think Blaine?"

"Whatever you want sweetheart." Blaine didn't know what was up.

Ellen cut in. "Perhaps we can talk about it first? Can you give us a minute please?"

Catherine and Carole were talking about the space and what they planned to wear. Rachel was on the phone with Finn and Blaine and Kurt were taken aside by Ellen. "Kurt, what do you want it to be? I know that you must have an idea in your head. I know you well enough to know that you've probably had a vision of this for a long time."

Kurt smiled as he thought in his head exactly the way it would look. "I do have a vision."

"Then share it with us. Don't be afraid to be yourself. I would never want you to be anything less than yourself Kurt."

"But, you said…" Ellen cut him off.

"I said that there is a lot to being an Anderson, but I didn't say that you had to change yourself. I just want you to know the power that comes with being part of this family. I wanted you to know that you don't have to change. I wanted you to know how things might change. I want you to understand what power you automatically have and make sure you know how to use it. It can be used for so much good. And that goes for you Blaine. Use what we have built. You don't have to start over. You need to use it to do good. Make something of yourself and represent yourselves proudly. There are no proper ways to say things. You say them in your own way. That's all that Jack and I will ever expect of you, Kurt."

Kurt nodded a bit of understanding and small smiled graced his face. This was so much to take in and it was going to take a bit to understand. He was not going to get it entirely, but he had years to think about what it means. "Oh."

"I don't ever think you would abuse it, but just know that it could happen unknowingly and I don't want you to regret or feel bad about anything that happens when you never planned it. You can hurt a lot of people's feelings and not even know you've done it." Ellen put a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Don't ever change who you are, Kurt. Blaine fell in love with you. You're good enough. Just you being you is good enough."

"Are you sure? I'm just not as polished as you are or Blaine is."

"Who needs polish. You're Kurt Hummel. You will be in school for fashion. You're our family and we'll love you exactly how you are." She hugged Kurt. "Okay?"

"Yes. Are you sure? I can get over the top sometimes."

"I like over the top. Proper is boring." Ellen giggled then waved for the two planners to come back over.

"I would like a large white tent right here. Can you let me know what size tents you can set up?"

"Certainly sir."

"I would like the chairs to face this direction and I would like to see the silver backed chairs. I will have fabric ordered to weave through the chairs, but I guess right now we are just picking the chairs, tents and overall set up. I want to set up so that we can marry at sunset. If we can get a tarp to cover one side, I would like to have the guests with their backs to the west. That way they won't be blinded by the sunlight." Kurt smiled at Blaine and felt the approval from his future husband. Things were going okay for now. Kurt had gained more confidence back.

"Sir, how many guests will you be expecting, or should we get that number from Mr. Anderson?"

"Can you please call me Kurt? I keep looking for my dad when you call me that." Kurt smiled at the woman.

"Sure Kurt. I'm Jill and this is my assistant Dana. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable. It's part of the work."

"Of course. But I think I'm going to be talking to you a lot. We might as well be friends." Ellen beamed at how Kurt settled in to being himself.

Kurt went on listing everything they would need for the ceremony and the two women compiled the list as he requested. It wasn't so bad, he thought but the worry didn't go away completely.

"Will that be all for the ceremony site?"

"I think so. Blaine?" Kurt took Blaine's hand. "Anything else?"

"Yeah.. I have one more request. I need some space up here to the left of the where the nuptials will take place. I have something special planned." Blaine whispered something to Jill, then turned back to Kurt. "So to the end zone now?"

"Yeah.. what's your big secret."

Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek causing him to blush. "It wouldn't be a secret it I told you, would it?"

"I guess not. It better not be anything embarrassing."

"I wouldn't do that to you on our wedding day."

Jill cut in. "Oh, Kurt. Do we need to contact an officiant for you?"

"No. We have one."

"Can we have his name and phone number to make sure he has the time and place and all the particulars?"

Just as she asked, the rest of the guys walked up. "Are they taking good care of you Kurt?" Jack asked.

"Naturally." Kurt turned back to Jill. "Mr. Anderson is our officiant. I'm pretty sure you already know how to contact him."

"Of course. This will be a very special event Mr. Anderson. What an honor." Jill smiled at the elder Anderson.

"I am very excited and very honored to be marrying my grandson to this find young man. It will be such a privilege." Kurt was impressed with the way Jack spoke. It was always so regal and proud and firm. He hoped he could master that someday. "So, what did we miss?"

"You missed the entire planning of the nuptials Granddad." Blaine gave him an eye.

"I'm sorry. Actually, we're sorry. We stopped to look at some things at the entrance that apparently need repair. I don't think anyone has noticed."

It seemed strange to Blaine, but he let it go. "We're headed toward the end zone for appetizers." Blaine laughed.

"Cool, I'm starving!" Finn looked toward the end zone and saw nothing.

"Finn, we just ate breakfast." Kurt crossed his arms and was a little annoyed that Finn constantly wanted to eat.

"I know, but I'm always hungry."

"Kurt, come on. Let's just go down to the end zone to talk about the set up." Blaine tugged his hand toward the end of the field and planning continued with everyone in tow.

"I have a surprise for everyone." Jack announced. "Lunch!"

The group had been touring planning and making lists. Kurt had lists for everyone and it seemed the lists were getting longer. He had Ellen making calls back to the florist to meet back at the stadium at some point to review the floral requests, especially since there were so many areas to cover. There had to be music set up in multiple places and tables and chairs and the list kept going. Everyone was completely exhausted as if they had worked an entire day. They were all ready to sit and have lunch.

"Where are we eating?" Blaine asked.

"We're going to sit in the owne'rs loge and watch the boys run drills. It's pretty fun." He glanced at Kurt. "Well, it's fun for the football lovers." He winked at Kurt.

"Sounds like fun." Kurt loved a few people there that loved football so he was happy to just see the men he loved happy.

A chef came out and started to carve some turkey breast and roast beef. Another of the chefs had a sauté pan and vegetables while the last one was making a salad. "Jack, you really went all out for us. I don't even know how to begin to repay you."

"Burt. This is nothing. You're going to be family soon. You never have to thank us for this."

"Actually, everything Jack. The wedding and the accommodations, the food. I want to do something for you, though I'm not exactly sure what I can do for you that you don't already have or do for yourself."

"Just keep an eye on my grandson and make sure he and Kurt are happy together."

"That's just another thing I don't think I have to do anything for." Burt was desperate to feel like he contributed. "Is there anything that I should keep an eye on in Congress for you?"

"Just make sure that we are doing the right things. Burt, this is all my thanks to you for raising Kurt to be the person that makes Blaine happy. I don't think I need to tell you how happy he is." He glanced over to find Blaine and Kurt heads leaned in to each other and they were turned facing each other just a little bit. Kurt was feeding Blaine a piece of lettuce from his salad. He nodded toward the couple. "That's all I want for Blaine."

"What Grandad?" Blaine snapped back to the table of people. On occasion, Kurt and Blaine would be in their own world. This was one of those occasions.

"Nothing Blaine. JR, how do you even keep track of my grandson?"

"That's what Kurt's for." JR smiled at Kurt.

Kurt laughed. "Damn Straight." Kurt looked around at the faces after he said that. People seemed confused but then Kurt laughed and everyone laughed with him.

"Thank God I don't get to hear gangster Kurt very often." Blaine kissed Kurt on the temple as they continued lunch while watching the team practice.

* * *

><p>Though watching the team practice was cool, nothing could compare to shopping for Kurt. They decided to start the afternoon off at Prudential Center. Kurt hit every store and every store rack that had men's clothing or shoes. Blaine was in literal pain from walking on the hard marble floors at the shopping center. "Kurt, I still want to take you someplace else, but I swear I will be completely crippled if we don't leave here."<p>

"Blaine, how can you be so out of shape. You played football. There's nothing worse for your feet than those stupid cleats that you wear. Just one more store. I promise."

Blaine was already laden with about ten bags of clothes, shoes socks, hats and accessories. Kurt didn't miss any deal that existed. He swore that some of it was for Christmas, but Blaine had to smile at the fact that he knew they were for Kurt or possibly Blaine. Well, no probably for Kurt. "Can I sit out here? You can take my credit card baby."

Kurt pouted for a second and then said, "I promise not to spend more than one hundred dollars and I will be out in thirty minutes. I promise."

"Kurt, I don't care how much you spend at this point. I just want to go home. We've been at it for three hours and I have one place that we have to stop at before going home." Blaine was whining and giving Kurt the puppy dog eyes.

Kurt gave in to the eyes, they always did get him. "Okay. I promise to be quick. When we get home, I'll do something really nice for you. In order for me to do something nice for you, I need to go into the store and buy something, okay?"

"You don't have to do something for me, baby. Just hurry before I'm crippled and you have to carry me everywhere."

Kurt kissed him and disappeared into the store. He knew exactly what he was going to do. It was going to be brilliant and Blaine was going to love it. If he hurried, they could get home by five o'clock and have an hour or two to get ready for dinner. This was one time Kurt was thankful that Blaine's family ate late.

Thirty minutes later and two more bags that Kurt insisted on carrying himself, they were in the car. "Let's just go straight home." Kurt requested.

"But I had plans to take you to another store." Blaine whined and then yawned. "It's someplace you'll love."

"I know sweetie, but we'll be coming here a lot for wedding planning. You can take me there next time. I really, really want to get you home."

"Kurt, I already said you didn't have to do anything."

"This is us Blaine. We give and take. You've been giving me everything all day so now I want to give you something." He winked.

"Babe, I already have your virginity."

Kurt snorted. "Oh my God. I snorted!"

"Yes you did and it was so cute. You're adorable."

"It was totally disgusting. I will never do that again.":

"Except the last time and this time."

Kurt blushed. "It's such an ugly sound."

"And I like it. It means that you are comfortable with me. That's the important thing. We don't have to hide anything from each other." Blaine took Kurt's hand while he drove toward home skipping Burberry's and planning in his head when he would take Kurt there.

They arrived to an empty home. Kurt led Blaine downstairs as they placed all the bags down. "Stay here a minute."

"Kurt, you don't have to do anything."

"I'm going to draw us a bath and I'm going to massage your feet okay?"

Blaine smiled because it did sound nice. "I think that would be nice, but you really don't have to."

"Don't be silly, I have other plans too." Kurt turned leaving Blaine blushing in the bedroom. As Blaine sat down, Kurt returned after turning on the water. "Come here." Blaine obeyed. "I'm going to take your clothes off." Kurt didn't kiss Blaine, just started to take his clothes off. Blaine was dressed so simply today with just a cardigan and shirt, but Kurt took his time unbuttoning one button at a time. He leaned in close and Blaine tried to kiss him, but Kurt backed away. "Not yet." He pulled Blaine tee shirt over his head and got on his knees to begin the belt and pants button. He stopped just long enough to rub his hand on Blaine's cock. "I see you have something form me." It was said so innocently that Blaine couldn't help the light blush that covered his face and neck. "No?"

"Kurt. Don't tease."

"Shh." Kurt continued to unzip and remove Blaine's pants. He stopped at his boxer briefs. He could see the outline of Blaine's half hard cock and instead of removing the briefs, he started to kiss and mouth at his cock through his briefs. Blaine sighed and threw his head back. That was enough. Kurt didn't want to get too far ahead. "I'm going to check the water. I'll be back for you. Don't move."

Kurt disappeared into the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? What? a Sex cliffhanger.. :)<strong>


	51. Bathtub

**A/N: This is short, but I hate to leave you hanging on the sex cliffhanger so here it is. I wanted to continue, but I'm so tired from going to a concert last night and tomorrow I leave for the weekend. More than continuing, I didn't want to leave you hanging.**

**What can I say? I love writing them having sex because they would have lots of sex because in my mind they are still together and still in love.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned them they would be hopelessly devoted to each other. Madly in love. AND pretty much lusting after each other with every thought.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 51 – Bathtub<strong>

"Are you coming soon honey?" Kurt called from the bathroom. Blaine stood blushing just a little at the way that Kurt turned around and walked away. He swung his hips just so. It was clearly to show off his assets. "You're going to miss the show," Kurt sang from the bathroom.

Blaine was half hard as he smirked, shook his head and happily entered the bathroom. He looked around, but didn't see Kurt but heard him giggling. "Kurt? Where are you?"

"Just get in the bathtub."

Blaine stripped his boxers off and stuck a foot in the tub. "Wow.. That's hot."

"Just get in slowly, you'll get used to it. I'll be out as soon as you're in."

Blaine hissed at the heat, but made his way into the tub and after painstakingly slow movements. "Okay. I'm getting cooked to death in here, by myself. It doesn't seem fair Kurt."

Kurt turned the lights off and then a lamp turned on in place of the overhead canned lighting. Kurt stood there naked holding a small lamp in his hand. "I tried to find candles, but there weren't any. What is wrong with your grandparents? No candles? Everyone had candles."

Kurt looked too cute holding a lamp and standing there half hard with his other hand on his hip. "You are fucking gorgeous."

Kurt giggle and blushed. "I love you." He looked down and realized he was still holding the lamp. It still amazed Kurt at how Blaine just unarmed him with the of sight of him. "I should probably put this down and get in there with you. You look lonely."

"I am lonely." Blaine moved his hands around in the tub feeling the warmth. "I would like you right here." He pointed to between his legs. "I mean sitting right here."

"I know what you meant silly." Kurt stepped toward the tub. "Spread your legs so I can get situated. Oh and you better watch yourself so I can get seated without taking your buddies out."

"I'll be watching." Blaine winked at Kurt making him giggle again.

"You make me blush and giggle. I sound lovesick sometimes."

"I want to love you for always baby." Blaine was so adorably smitten and Kurt returned it just as good.

"That's why we're going to make it official. You will officially belong to me before long."

"What is the official date anyway?" Blaine had realized that he didn't know.

"June 15th. I can't believe you didn't know the date." Kurt pretended to be hurt, but he wasn't and it was obvious he wasn't. He leaned back into Blaine turning his head to kiss him on the neck. He made it a point to rub his ass against Blaine's cock when he situated himself and it made Blaine tingle to his toes.

"You know why I don't know?" Blaine rubbed his nose on Kurt's temple and kissed him softly on the cheek.

Kurt sighed out, "Why?" Blaine's breath this close to him was intoxicating.

"Because I would marry you tomorrow if I could. I'll marry you any day, any time, any year. I want you and I want you forever so it doesn't matter what day you pick. I'll be there. I wouldn't miss my opportunity to make you mine." Blaine was kissing Kurt's neck and Kurt leaned away to give him better access. He hadn't even realized that Blaine was stroking his cock ever so gently and tenderly. Blaine disarmed him yet again.

Kurt whined at the touch. "Mmm. You know how to touch me. Only you Blaine."

"I do and I love to touch you. I love the sounds you make and the feel of you when your overheated like this." It was getting steamy in the bathtub. "I just love you Kurt. Everything. You're my everything."

At the words, Kurt turned and planted his mouth directly on Blaine's. They fit so perfectly together. Kurt could feel Blaine's stubble rubbing at his chin and loved that he was so manly. So hairy compared to his own pale smooth skin. Their lips moved expertly as they always have and Kurt forgot about time and space for a moment.

The water was warm on their skin. "Do you like the oil I put in the water?"

"I wondered what you used. I like the smell. Smells good. What is it?"

"It's lavender and vanilla scented oil." Kurt closed his eyes and Blaine's heartbeat sped up just a bit. The view of Kurt was perfect. His light brown eyelashes barely touching his pale alabaster skin. Kurt grinned and then laughed. "What are you looking at?"

"A completely gorgeous guy. He happens to be the guy I'm going to marry."

"Mmmm. And you don't even know the date." Kurt opened his eyes to see Blaine mocking him. "If you know what's good for you, you'll stop that right now."

"I already told you. I could care less what the date is, I'd marry you right now." Kurt couldn't stand to be in this position any longer. He sat up and turned toward Blaine. His nipples hardening as the cool air in the room hit them. He pulled Blaine to a full upright sitting position as he straddled him.

"If I don't feel you inside me in under a minute, I might die of complete sexual frustration." Kurt whispered into Blaine's neck. There cocks were tucked between their bellys and slid around with the help of the oily water. Blaine moaned and kissed Kurt, their tongues dancing together and breathing synching up. Kurt was lost in the moment and didn't realize that he got what he asked for as Blaine lifted him up by his ass cheeks and spread them using his fingers to line his cock up and pressed Kurt down slowly. It was then that Kurt felt Blaine's fullness as he was slowly being filled up. His head threw back as he took a deep breath and moaned as Blaine continued to lower him down.

"Are you okay? You're so tight baby." Blaine had Kurt settled on his cock as he caressed Kurt's back gently kissing his temple while Kurt got adjusted.

Kurt was still breathing heavily at the instant fullness. "Yeah. You feel good. Just what I wanted." Blaine could feel Kurt smile against his neck.

"You sure you're not in too much pain."

"No. 'S good."

"Tell me when you're ready." Blaine continued to caress Kurt's back and hip as he breathed in the scent of the oily water. His fingers slid smoothly across everything. The scented oil was beautifully slick. It made Blaine's skin dance to the touch.

"Ready." Kurt started to lift himself up off of Blaine's lap, but received a gently squeeze to his hip as Blaine lifted him up and slowly assisted Kurt as he started to move up and down burying Blaine's cock in his tight ass. Blaine started to move into a leaned back position moving Kurt a little further down. Kurt grunted as the new position allowed Blaine to thrust up into him and he thrust deep and hard. The water was lapping around the tub and thank heaven for the deep seated tub.

Blaine started to slip and stopped only to have Kurt start to bob up and down on him. Kurt was covered in water and sweat. His eyes were closed just feeling everything that Blaine was inside him. He moaned at the intense feeling of Blaine's cock inside him filling him up over and over again as he continued to drop his ass on it quickly and a bit roughly. Blaine was overheated. The water was warm, Kurt ass was hot and tight around him and the smell of the water and sex was seeping into his mind. Blaine grabbed the sides of the tub for leverage and began thrusting up into the Kurt again meeting him halfway.

Kurt screamed the first time Blaine met him. The pain was shooting and then gone in an instant. Instead of continuing to move, he decided to find a good spot to sit and let Blaine do the work on his ass. He adjusted to the consistent thrust upward that felt so good and then in the next instant felt even better because Kurt situated himself on Blaine so that his cock would hit his prostate and give him that push forward that he wanted so badly.

"Nnngh… Right there Blaine." Kurt started to stroke himself quicker as Blaine pounded head on into his prostate stimulating it over and over again. Kurt's eyes started to water as he squeezed them shut accepting the repeated fullness of Blaine's cock driving into him all the while. "Fuck Blaine. I'm gonna.. I'm gonna come."

"Come for me baby." Blaine pounded into him, water splashing everywhere. It was splashing over the sides of the tub a bit now and Kurt started to moan loudly as his mind washed over while he came. He clamped down hard around Blaine cock and Blaine moaned as his breathing was heavy and tired from fucking.

Kurt lifted off of Blaine's cock to find it still hard. He lifted Blaine up out into a standing position as he began to suck hard, hollowing his cheek and sucking the tip expertly sticking his tongue out to lick at the slit gently. "Fuck!" Blaine yelled. To that, Kurt sucked harder and took him deep in his throat hearing Blaine again, "Fuck. Kurt, so good baby. I'm close." Blaine involuntarily thrust forward into Kurt's mouth and Kurt merely obliged by relaxing his throat to accept it. After a few more pumps into that perfect mouth and perfect pink lips, Blaine was coming hard. He keened forward trying to stay standing and trying not to choke Kurt. It didn't seem to matter because Kurt sucked every drop of liquid Blaine gave him and when he was done, Blaine fell into his arms completed spent and pliable. "You are so.. so good…." He trailed off.

"I'm glad I can do that for you baby."

"Thank you. Felt perfect."

"I couldn't agree with you more."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? I know it's short.. Sorry. I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>


	52. Dessert Before Dinner

**A/N: I have been sick since Monday. I have a really bad head cold and can't seem to shake it. I hope this chapter doesn't sound like I'm totally drugged out because I've been writing this all week under cold medication.. LOL.. I'm sure it's okay and there smut in there.. two chapters in a row.. Thanks gottriplets for reminding me about feet.. LOL **

**I'm going to apologize now if there are typos because my ability to proofread it the last day is limited because I feel like I'm living inside a bubble that is stuck inside my head. It's awful. I need to get better soon.**

**Disclaimer: Same as always.. too tired and sick to worry about it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 52 – Dessert before Dinner<strong>

If Blaine thought it was over, he was wrong. Kurt settled Blaine back down in the water and grabbed a washcloth to wipe away most of the come from his and Blaine's chest. Generally Kurt wouldn't want to sit in the water, but he felt pretty confident that he got most of the come. "You need to lay back and relax. I'm going to do one more thing for you after I warm up this water and add some bubbles."

"You don't have to do anything more baby. You've already made up for running me dead." Blaine chuckled keeping his eyes shut.

"Just enjoy this. It's not every day I do things like this for you."

Kurt settled himself on the opposite side of Blaine and took his foot in his hand and began to rub. He rubbed firmly earning him a moan from Blaine. "You spoil me."

"I do. So shut up and enjoy."

Kurt worked into his left foot with the expertise of a masseuse. "Where did you learn to do this and why have you not done this for me before. Like after a football game or something. It would have been so nice."

"It's a secret talent of mine. I can't give away all my talents or what would we have left to discover."

"Lot's of things. Ahhh." Blaine's feet were pretty tired.

Kurt moved to the second foot and noticed Blaine had opened his eyes to watch. He worked his right foot over with the same care and ease as the first foot. Blaine hand fell to Kurt's shin as Kurt felt him caressing his calve pressing in gently. The bubbles were dying down and it revealed a completely hard Blaine. Kurt couldn't help but grin. "You're so easy."

Kurt kissed the bottom of Blaine's foot then teased with a lick to his big toe. "Kurt. You don't have…"

"Shut up. You know I think you're pretty perfect, right?" He nodded. "You have pretty feet too. I know they're well cared for so I don't mind doing this." He sucked Blaine's big toe into his mouth.

"Holy shit." Blaine eyes shut, but he was sure that if they were open, Kurt would have seen them roll back. "This is surprisingly hot as hell."

"You like feet, huh?"

"Your feet are perfect." Blaine had reached to hold both of Kurt's feed in each hand. He rubbed them gently while Kurt sucked on his toe. It was the eyes that got Kurt. Blaine was so hot for it. He couldn't believe that Blaine had a foot fetish. Blaine probably didn't even know he had a foot fetish until right this moment.

Kurt took his feet and placed them around Blaine's hard cock. Blaine moaned quietly as Kurt moved his feet up and down the shaft. Blaine was hard as a rock and close. Kurt could tell that Blaine really liked this, especially as he started to thrust up into Kurt's feet. Kurt squeezed his feet together so that Blaine could have the friction he craved. "Your feet, Kurt, they're so smooth and perfect and cute." Blaine was panting.

"Blaine, come. You know you want to."

"I want to." Blaine was close, but not quite there.

Kurt figured it Blaine had a thing for feet, this might help. "Come all over my feet, baby. I want to feel your come. I want to feel you throb on the soles of my feet." Crap, Blaine moaned and started coming. Kurt thought to himself. My man loves feet.

"Oh my God, Kurt."

"You, my future husband, have a serious feet fetish."

Blaine blushed. " Well, your feet are just so cute and perfect and smooth, just like the rest of your body. And well.."

"You don't have to say anything. You were completely hot. I loved seeing you fall apart like that. It's just another thing about me that you love."

Kurt moved back toward Blaine, laying right on top of him and kissing him. "I do love everything about your body. You're so damn perfect."

Kurt just smiled, because only Blaine thought that. It wasn't that Kurt was perfect, it was more that Kurt was perfect for Blaine and vice versa.

* * *

><p>After the bathtub sex extravaganza, Kurt managed to get Blaine cleaned up and dressed. Blaine was still a bit tired and they still had about two hours before their dinner reservations. "You nap for a little bit. I'll wake you up with it's time to leave."<p>

Kurt ventured outside to the kitchen table where he sat looking at all the notes and information from the day. He pulled out a piece of paper and started to sketch something. Burt walked up behind him. "Whatcha doin kid?"

"I was sketching dresses for the bridesmaids. I think I know what I want them to wear and then maybe I'll sketch the mom's dresses."

"That looks good." Burt eyed the drawing.

"Thanks."

"So, is everything what you expected?" Burt sat down at the table and was picking through all the notes and copies and pictures.

"It is Dad." Kurt thought about it for a minute. "You know, I sometimes feel like I want all this for myself." He waved his hand around to signify he was talking about the Anderson money. "Then I remember you and how hard you worked."

"They worked are too. They worked really hard for all this. I feel bad that they're paying for almost everything." Burt looked around for a second as well. "The Anderson's are extremely generous people and you, no, we're lucky. I have money, but they have lots of it and are so happy to spend it on you and Blaine. They love you, Kurt. It's not the same as they love Blaine, but no less than they love him. You make him happy and in their book, you're perfect."

Kurt smiled. "I keep hearing I'm perfect. I might start getting a big head."

"You won't. You're humble like me. You'll do the right thing by the Anderson's. Just like you do by me. You represent the Hummel name quite well."

Kurt realized what this was all coming to. "Are you wondering what name we're going to use?"

"No, Kurt. I'll be happy with whatever you both decide. Just make sure you're happy with it too. Remember that the name doesn't make the person. You still gotta be a good person. Represent both me and the Anderson's proudly. Be responsible and just be you."

"Did Ellen or Jack tell you?"

"I know. I know you're worried about being proper and all, but Kurt, you don't have to be. They'll never treat you any differently. You see how they treat everyone. They treat everyone how they deserve to be treated."

"I feel like I'm not as educated and, you know, trained."

"If they wanted trained, they would have bought a dog, Kurt. They want someone with a different approach, someone that keeps life interesting. Someone that they can say their proud of."

"What if I can't live up to it?"

"There's nothing to live up to. Listen Kurt. I think you're putting more pressure on yourself to be something that you think they want." Kurt just stared off a little. "The thing is, they like you just the way you are. Blaine sure as hell likes the Kurt he met. If you were a different person, then maybe you wouldn't be here today. Blaine might not have fallen in love with you and we'd be back home coming home from working a long Saturday at the shop. Do you see what I mean Kurt?"

"Yeah. I think."

"Just be yourself. It has to be good enough." Kurt smiled at his dad. He was a wise and dear dad. Kurt loved him so much. Burt squeezed his shoulder then gave him a big hug. "If you aren't good enough, you know you always have me." He shrugged.

"You act like you're some consolation prize, Dad. I would say you are the grand prize. I'm so lucky."

"We both are."

* * *

><p>Blaine's hair was flattened on one side. "Look at you!"<p>

Blaine looked up and tried to straighten his hair out. "Is it that bad?"

Kurt laughed, "No. Not really. Come here." Kurt licked the palm of his hand and started to push Blaine's hair down.

"Eww. That's gross."

"What?"

"You just licked your hand and put it on my hair." Blaine tried to bat Kurt's hands away.

"As fun as it is to watch you two argue, I think I'm going to go back up to my room and get ready for dinner." Burt slipped out of the room quickly.

With Burt gone, Kurt said quietly, "You love it when I lick you." Kurt didn't make eye contact but continued to fix his hair.

"You can't say those kinds of things Kurt. We're getting ready to go to dinner." Blaine kept watching Kurt's features for a reaction. He was done complaining about the hair saliva since just having Kurt take care of him was kind of nice.

"I figured I could since we had two servings of dessert about an hour ago." Kurt looked at his watch.

Blaine pulled Kurt by his belt loops toward him pressing their hips together and in his deep gravelly lustful voice, he groaned, "I love dessert."

"I like serving dessert." Kurt kissed Blaine's temple.

"I like eating dessert." Blaine and Kurt kissed gently on the lips lingering just a little bit.

"Me too. Dessert is the best part of every meal." Kurt said against Blaine's lips.

"Oh my God! You can't talk like that in public dudes." Finn rounded the corner.

Kurt was annoyed immediately. "That was a private conversation Finn and if you haven't noticed, we aren't in public. We're in our own home."

"Well, dudes, you can talk like that when there are people around that might hear."

Blaine put his innocent face on and moved to stand behind Kurt wrapping his arms around Kurt's midsection. "But, Finn. We were just talking about dessert." He kissed Kurt behind his ear where he knew it would drive Kurt nuts. "We were just saying how much we liked it." Blaine kissed Kurt's neck and Kurt's responded how he normally did and that was to tip his head away giving his future husband better access. His eyes closed for just a second as he smiled.

Kurt knew they couldn't keep this up and that it would be dangerous to mess with their own hormones in front of Finn, so he sighed and took Blaine by the hands while turning to kiss him on the lips. It was chaste and Blaine knew that playtime was officially over. "It's so much fun to tease you Finn. You get so freaked out." He grabbed Blaine's hand and led him into the great room. "Anyway, Dad went upstairs to get ready for dinner. I'm sure Mom must have napped."

"She said she was tired after the whole morning. It was so cool." Finn plopped down in the seat and put his feet up on the coffee table.

Kurt slapped his leg. "You have no manners, Finn Hudson."

"Geez, sorry."

"Finn, it's really okay. Kurt, it's okay." Blaine sat back. "So this will be a relaxed and fun night. Then we leave tomorrow."

"I can't believe Thankgiving is over and it's back to school."

Kurt interrupted, "And back to practicing for Sectionals. We have to do something about the dancing that Schue has us doing."

Blaine defended Mr. Schue. "I like it. We're a show choir and the dance moves are appropriate."

Finn laughed, "You guys could use being appropriate."

Kurt hit him.

"Kurt, don't hit your brother." Burt called as he entered the room with Carole.

Carole shushed Burt. "I'm sure whatever it was, Finn probably deserved it." Finn gave his mom a look.

"Where's the love?" Finn played innocent.

"Someone called me?" Rachel came skipping into the room with her red tights and black pleated skirt on.

"Um.. Yeah, I did Rachel." Finn said as Kurt giggled silently.

Jack and Ellen entered holding hands. Kurt smiled at the cuteness of the picture in front of him. He hoped that he and Blaine would have the same strong bond many years later. "Who's ready for some food and fun?"

* * *

><p>Jack was quite the fun guy when he let loose and this was one of those times. He and all the adults had been drinking beer. Jack and JR kept getting Burt to try all the different beers they had behind the bar. They were even getting the wives to do the same. All the while, karaoke was going on in front of them.<p>

"Funny how you get a few beers into a bunch of old people and they start acting like kids again." Kurt whispered to Blaine.

"It's fun. Look, they're having fun and they're bonding. This is will make family reunions so much better, don't you think?"

"I agree. I'm not opposed to the drunk adults, but if one of them starts throwing up, you're dealing with it."

"After two days on your schedule, they deserve it, don't you think?"

Kurt gave him the evil eye. "So, we're back there, are we?" Kurt didn't like that he was so anal about things. He couldn't help it, but that's why it bothered him when people made fun of it.

"No, sweetie, we're not back there. I love you and I'm going to sing a special song just for you."

Kurt let it go for now because everyone was having so much fun. Finn and Rachel had sung a song earlier and Kurt and Rachel had sung a song together. Their parents were the loudest people cheering in the audience. They called Blaine to go up and sing. He kissed Kurt on the head and headed up to the stage. Kurt rested his chin on his hands as he patiently waited to hear the first notes to the song.

Blaine took the mic after talking to the karaoke guy for a second. "The song I'm singing is an oldie, but it means to much to me right now because I just spend the weekend planning my wedding to the most perfect guy. This is for you, Kurt. I know you'll love it."

Kurt thought to himself, an oldie? He impatiently waited for the music to start and laughed a little when he heard it. Blaine was a freakin ridiculous romantic.

_For once in my life I've got someone who needs me, someone I've needed so long  
>For once unafraid I can go where life leads me, and somehow I know I'll be strong<br>For once I can touch what my heart used to dream of  
>Long before I knew someone warm like you<br>Could make my dreams come true  
>For once in my life I won't let sorrow hurt me, not like it's hurt me before<br>For once I've got someone I know won't desert me, and I'm not alone anymore  
>For once I can say: "This is mine you can't take it"<br>As long as I've got love I know I can make it  
>For once in my life I've got someone who needs me<em>

On the second time around, the drunk dads were singing with Blaine and Blaine was trying hard to conduct them to sing on key and with the music, but to no avail, it just sounded like a bunch of drunk dads. It didn't matter because he got a standing ovation for the night. Blaine barely got to the table when he was enveloped in a big hug from Kurt. "How did you get so damn perfect."

"I'm not perfect sweetheart. I'm just the right guy for you and it makes me seem perfect."

"Whatever the case, I think you're perfect and I loved it."

"I knew you would."

"I did. I love you and can't wait to be your husband, Blaine Anderson."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Okay it was a complete lovefest chapter.. I know.. I feel sick and needed klaine love and sweet fluffy time.<strong>


	53. Mean

**A/N: Next one! Hope you like it! I'm not going to give you a clue or anything about the upcoming chapter.. Just read.. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 53 – Mean<strong>

"Home! I can't wait to get into our bed." Blaine was so excited. "I can't believe I missed our home this much." Blaine pounced onto the bed. It was still afternoon when they arrived home from the airport.

"You know what I missed?" Kurt said as he dragged his suitcases into the closet. "I missed the privacy. I love your family Blaine and I love mine too, but they were always everywhere. I felt like we needed to be discreet."

Blaine was looking out the skylight over the bed. "We failed miserably at that, you know."

"I know." Blaine felt Kurt sit on the edge of the bed. "I can't help that you're so damn sexy all the time. How can I resist your hot, hot body."

"I'll try to be less sexy babe."

"Not even possible." Kurt laid on his side facing Blaine. He just stared and smiled. Blaine turned to Kurt. Kurt wasn't making any sexual passes or innuendos, this was the serious thoughtful Kurt.

"Are you okay?" Blaine put his hand on Kurt's hip and squeezed. "You look sad."

"I'm fine, just thinking."

"Well, quit."

"Quit thinking?"

"Quit thinking about whatever it is that's making you look sad." Blaine hated to see him sad.

"I'm not sad. I think I'm just indifferent right now. We just didn't get done as much as I thought we would."

"Kurt, we have tons of time. We got tuxes and we met with the planners at the stadium. We picked caterers and flowers. We got so much done."

"I don't know." Kurt was playing with Blaine's hair and pondering.

"Are you okay with everything? Was it what you wanted?" Blaine was worried. Kurt only got down like this when something was really bothering him.

"You're what I want. Everything will be perfect." Kurt smiled but Blaine knew it still wasn't perfect. Blaine knew he'd have to wait to either figure it out or until Kurt had some kind of breakdown.

"Trust me, Kurt. No matter how everything looks or how many people are there, I wouldn't want to marry anyone else but you."

"I know that. I love you too."

"Now, we still have tons of time to be lazy and cuddle today. I say we grab your favorite fluffy blanket, I'll pop us some popcorn and make us some coffee and we'll watch movies all afternoon."

Kurt kissed Blaine on the nose. Blaine knew he needed something and he was so thankful that Blaine really didn't know what he was thinking or he might be freaking out a bit more. He wanted to feel close to Blaine right now and what a better way. "I would love to do that. Especially since we have school tomorrow and we'll probably have to continue our awful dance practice at glee club."

"Okay. I'll grab that Blanket and we can go downstairs."Blaine got up to get the blanket and Kurt flipped open his wedding planner. It popped open to the save the dates that he planned on buying. He never showed his family what they decided on and he never ordered them. They didn't really need them anyway.

* * *

><p>"Step, step, slide, turn and then the arms!" Mr. Shue picked up where he left off with dance practice and it seemed that Kurt picked up at the same place as well. "Kurt, you need to stop the hip shimmy. This is a smooth sweet love song. You need to make it look like you are sweet and innocent."<p>

"Mr. Schue, I'm really trying. I'm sorry I'm not the greatest dancer on earth like Mike or Brittney."

"Kurt, I just want to make sure the choreography matches the song. The song is about a first kiss between a couple and how they both want to kiss again. It's the romance that you always talk about Kurt."

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT?" Blaine stopped in his tracks at hearing Kurt raise his voice like that.

"Kurt." Mr. Shue was as shocked as the entire New Directions at Kurt's overreaction.

"I'm sorry Mr. Shue, but you keep telling me to do something that I'm already trying to do. I know I suck at dancing and for that matter I know I'm not the most well spoken perfect mannered person on the earth, but I'm really, really trying."

"Okay. You don't need to get upset Kurt." Blaine urged from right next to him.

"Oh my God, Mr. Perfect, if you would just let me be upset for once, I might get it out of my system and be able to be myself again."

"Kurt. I don't know what's going on, but you really need to apologize to Mr. Shue and to me and to the entire group. You need to be more accepting of the criticism. Mr. Shue is only trying to help us be better so we can reach our goal." Blaine tried to calm Kurt down and reason with him.

"Oh yeah, and the way we are getting to that goal is by not knowing what other songs we're going to sing and to let two gay guys sing a duet that no one wants to hear because we're gay and we shouldn't be allowed to live. That's exactly how we get there. Thank you Mr. Shue, you're brilliant."

"Kurt!" Mr. Shue had heard enough. Blaine put his hand up motioning Mr. Shue to stop and let him take over from here.

"Kurt! I have no idea what's gotten into you, but you need to apologize right now. You need to apologize to Mr. Shue for being so rude. Then you need to apologize to the glee club including me for your behavior." Blaine was speaking to Kurt like a child because he was acting like one. He was acting like a spoiled brat. "After that, we need to get back to work so that we can compete at Regionals and win so that we can go to Nationals."

Kurt had been tapping his foot and his arms were crossed. He acted as if whatever Blaine was saying was completely boring him. "Is that it?" he responded completely disinterested.

"What do you mean?" Blaine sighed and rubbed his forehead. He just couldn't figure out why Kurt would act this way.

"Are you done future husband or shall I call you Master, because you are treating me like you own me."

Blaine groaned in frustration, "You know what, Kurt? If you continue to act like a child, I'll treat you like one. Stop acting like a spoiled little brat and apologize, or else."

"Or else what?" Kurt was angry and was purposely pushing buttons.

"Kurt. Don't press me right now. I'm warning you." Blaine's face was red and he was steaming mad at this point.

"Should I be afraid? Should I be obedient like your mom or your grandmother?" Kurt knew he didn't mean it, but he couldn't stop himself. It's like his mouth went on autopilot and his head was too far behind to stop his mouth.

"Go! Go out of this room right now."

"Or"

"NOW KURT! I MEAN IT! GO OUT OF THIS ROOM AND GET INTO THE CAR AND GO HOME!" Blaine was screaming at the top of his lungs. He had passed the point of angry. Kurt crossed the line and what made it worse was that Kurt seemed to be doing it on purpose.

Rachel and Tina were hugging and crying. Mercedes stood with her hand covering her mouth. Finn was dumbfounded. Kurt stood there looking at a Blaine that was scarier than anyone had ever seen him. Blaine walked the few feet that separated him from Kurt. Blaine was right in Kurt's face. He was so close, he could smell Kurt's cologne and the coffee from his breath. He spoke quieter now, but in a far more fiery tone. "You need to leave this room until you're ready to work as a team. You need to treat everyone in this room with respect including Mr. Shue. When you're ready to apologize, you can come back, but until then, leave." He hovered close and Kurt knew he meant it. Kurt was slightly frightened but he wouldn't show it. He considered for a second mouthing back at Blaine again, but he knew he hit a nerve so he turned and left.

Blaine was thankful that his back was to the entire glee club. Kurt deserved it. He was being hateful and rude. His fists were clenched tight, his head was bowed and he was trying to regain his composure. He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Dude, don't feel bad." Blaine relaxed a bit under the grip. "Kurt was acting like a baby. What's wrong?"

"I don't know. We stayed in yesterday just having a good time and watching movies, but I sensed something was up. It's like he was trying to push everyone's buttons, Mr. Shue's and mine." He turned to the rest of New Directions and Mr. Schuester. "I'm sorry for Kurt's behavior Mr. Shue. I hope he can come in tomorrow and make a real apology. I'm sure he didn't mean what he said. I'll try to talk to him later."

"We're all under a lot of pressure Blaine. I know Kurt doesn't act like that normally. I hope you can figure out what's eating at him."

"I will. I'm sorry, I should probably see where Kurt went to." Blaine walked out of the room.

Kurt was no where. Blaine looked at the parking lot and their car was still there. He started to wander the place. He stopped in every bathroom and classroom and found no trace of Kurt. He tried to text, but got no response back. He went out the back of the building to find Kurt sitting in the stands at the football field without his jacket on. Blaine ran back to his locker and got his and Kurt's coats and headed out there to find out what was bothering Kurt.

"Are you going to sling more trash at me or are you better?"

Kurt looked forward with tear streaming down his face. "No and no."

"Are we going to talk about this?"

"Not now. Please, Blaine. Not now."

"I think you need to apologize."

"I can't. Not right now."

"Fine." Blaine knew that in the cold dark stadium was not the place to settle it. "Here's your coat. Put it on. We're going home." Kurt took his coat and stood. He would follow Blaine because Blaine drove and even though he knew where the keys were, he wouldn't leave Blaine stranded.

They got home and Kurt went straight to their bedroom. Blaine grabbed some toast and sat down to watch TV. He was still very angry at Kurt and wanted to know why he started attacking everyone. Burt texted Blaine to say he'd heard.

_To Blaine: What's up son?_

_To Burt: I don't know. I'm still angry at him._

_To Blaine: Heard he acted like a 3 yr old._

_To Burt: He did and he hurt a lot of peoples feelings._

_To Blaine: He should apologize to you. _

_To Burt: I just want to know what's wrong. He won't tell me yet._

_To Blaine: Hold your guns Blaine. Finn told me it was bad, but don't go giving in to him. He needs to know he was wrong._

_To Burt: I'll try._

_To Blaine: I need to make dinner and then try to figure him out. And then hopefully try to get some sleep._

_To Burt: Thanks. I'll keep you updated._

It was almost midnight and Blaine decided it was time to head to bed. This was the first time ever that Blaine didn't want to go into the bedroom. He was long past the anger, but he was still unhappy with the way Kurt treated everyone including disrespecting his grandparents.

Instead of going to their bedroom, Blaine decided to sleep in the guest room. For the first time since they lived together, Blaine was going to sleep alone in the guest room. He knew it was the right thing to do. Kurt needed to know he was wrong. Blaine walked up the steps and entered the guest room. He pulled the covers down and got in fully clothed. He was exhausted from the fight and from trying to figure out what had gotten into Kurt. He laid down and fell into an immediate, deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Kurt was hungry but refused to leave the room and face Blaine. He laid there for hours until he heard the TV turn off and heard Blaine's feet pad up the stairs. He would apologize to Blaine and everyone else. He anticipated the door to the bedroom opening, but what he heard instead was Blaine going into the guest room. In shock he stood and quietly opened the door. He looked at the guest room door and from under the crack under the guest bedroom door, he saw the lights go out.<p>

Kurt's heart sunk. Blaine was really angry. Angry enough to sleep in the guest room. He knew what he did was wrong and he did it on purpose. Kurt realized that for the first time in a very long time, he would be sleeping alone. Kurt didn't bother to change either. He pulled the covers back and laid down. He stared at the pillow where Blaine's head should be right now. As he stared at the empty space, his tears were hitting the pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Sorry to leave you hanging again.. I hate doing that to you guys.. I know you want more, but the shorter chapters are much easier for me to tackle right now.. Hope you still liked it..<strong>


	54. Stress

**A/N: Woo Hoo for middle of the day updating! **

**I told you guys that shorter chapters would be better for me.. lol I'm just glad to be moving forward. This chapter, however, does not move too fast forward in time because i want to make sure the proper attention is put on this. Life is very difficult and relationships are difficult and I want to make sure it's real for them.**

**If Kurt seemed out of the ordinary, just think about the Kurt that i have been writing for a while now.. very similar to Canon with a little twist. He takes everything to the extreme.. no different here.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 54 – Stress<strong>

Kurt awoke the next morning still alone. He sighed. He knew he over reacted a bit yesterday. He knew he needed to apologize to Mr. Shue. Mr. Shue wasn't saying those things to be mean, he was saying them to help him. Kurt didn't like it, which is why he reacted the way he did. It seemed like he just couldn't get things quite right. He hoped that Blaine had been in the bathroom and showered already so he didn't have to feel awkward this morning.

The bathroom was dry signifying that Blaine hadn't even been in there yet. Kurt's heart sank a little because that meant that Blaine was still either in the guest room asleep or he showered in the guest bathroom. That was definitely not good. Nevertheless, Kurt knew he had to get up and face the music. When he was finally ready to go downstairs, he quietly opened the door and found the guest bedroom door open already. Blaine was up.

As Kurt padded down the stairs, he wasn't sure what he was going to say, if anything at all. Blaine was sitting at the kitchen table with two mugs of coffee. He had the paper out. He was definitely showered and ready for school. He looked up at Kurt as Kurt entered the room.

Kurt stuttered, "Hi."

"Good morning." Blaine stated. It came out as friendly indifferent. Kurt felt so very detached from Blaine for the first time ever. Even when they just met, he felt more connected than right now. "I made you coffee. I thought you could use it. I know I needed it."

"Thank you. I didn't sleep well."

"Neither did I."

"Um. You slept in the guest room."

"Yeah, that's why I didn't sleep well. I missed you, but I wasn't ready to sleep with you yet." Blaine admitted sadly.

"Oh. I understand. I just.."

"Just what?"

"Nothing."

"Kurt. I'm not going to force you to talk about it, but you really said some awful things yesterday and I know there must be something bothering you to make you fly off the handle like that."

Kurt just nodded. He wasn't ready to really deal with all of this yet. He was barely hanging on in his own head. "Are we going to school together?" He looked at Blaine hopefully. He really wanted to feel close to Blaine right now.

"Sure. I'm mad at you and I feel like you don't even care how bad you made me and others feel yesterday and right now, it's taking everything in me not to shake you and tell you to wake up and look at what you've got."

Kurt just nodded. "Thank you."

Blaine sighed because no progress was made this morning. It seemed to Blaine that he did most of the talking and Kurt didn't let him in on any issues that were in his head. Blaine was going to let Kurt come to him. It was Kurt's turn to really think about it and then explain what was wrong.

"You don't need to thank me. I love you, Kurt. I'll always love you, but you were mean yesterday. I didn't even know who you were yesterday. No one deserved to be on the receiving end of your rampage and I just feel like I deserve something. You really made me feel like I treated you poorly and I have never done that to you Kurt. I just wanted you to do what was right yesterday and yet I left feeling like I did all of it."

Blaine was disappointed in the way this went and decided to let it go for now. He wanted to take Kurt in his arms and kiss him until he told him what was wrong because there was definitely something wrong. Kurt's mind was leading him somewhere not good. If Kurt didn't open up by the end of the day, Blaine would definitely take matters into his own hands.

* * *

><p>The ride to school was quiet. The classes they had together were quiet. Kurt pretended to be his normal self and Blaine let him. Lunch was strange. The rest of glee club seemed to let it go. Blaine figured they were used to him having mild breakdowns. Blaine stayed quiet and to himself a bit during the entire day. Glee club was going to be a bit odd with them singing a cute first kiss love song, but it had to be done. Regionals was a matter of a week and a half away.<p>

Throughout the day, Blaine became quieter and more upset. Kurt seemed to not trust him with whatever was bothering him. He always thought Kurt could tell him anything. Whatever it was, it must be about him if Kurt wouldn't tell him. Blaine was starting to feel like Kurt wanted out of the relationship. He was becoming more and more unsure the longer Kurt didn't talk to him and the longer Kurt seemed to act like nothing happened. He slipped into the choir room before the last period of the day to catch Mr. Shue. "Mr. Shue, can I talk to you?"

"Sure Blaine. What's on your mind?"

"Kurt. He's still not really talking about the whole blow up yesterday. He hasn't apologized to anyone, yet everyone is treating him almost like it never happened." Blaine put his head down in defeat. "He didn't apologize to me either."

Mr. Shue smiled. "Kurt's had these little breakdowns before. It's never been that bad, but it's happened before. Before you, Kurt was the only out gay kid in this school. He let things build and then it would pop like a balloon."

"Like yesterday?"

"Yeah. Like yesterday. Are you and Kurt okay?"

"Yeah.. I guess.. I don't know. Maybe not."

"Don't read too far into this Blaine. Kurt probably had a little built up stress with everything happening. You remember his panic attack at the airport?"

"Yeah. I was so scared at first." He had been Kurt's savior. Kurt had depended on him and Kurt had trusted him to get through the panic attack. Why didn't he trust him now?

"I think I'd rather see him do this than have that type of reaction to the stress."

"I guess so. He's just been so distant from me all day."

"I'm sure it'll be fine."

Mr. Shue turned to the stacks of music he had in from of him. He began to sort them until Blaine spoke up. "I slept in the guest room last night."

Mr. Shue stopped. "You did?"

"Yeah. I wasn't ready to talk to him yet. I guess I felt like he was somebody that I didn't know. I just wasn't ready. I don't know." Blaine was looking lost and sad.

"Blaine, you just need to give Kurt some time to tell you what's on his mind. Kurt has been so used to keeping everything to himself. It's been a lifetime of hiding his hurt and his feelings. Before you, he would make comments in glee club, but he would never say anything out of the classroom."

"Was I wrong for yelling at him?"

Mr. Shue shook his head. "I don't think I want to give you my opinion. It was bad. I know. I was on the receiving end of his words."

"Please. It's eating at me. I'm starting to feel like I was the one that did something wrong."

"Well, Blaine, you didn't. He deserved it. He was out of line yelling at me like that and he wouldn't have heard you if you weren't yelling."

"I don't expect him to be the female in our relationship. You know that right?"

"Of course. You make it obvious."

"My mother and grandmother have never been like that either. They didn't just sit around waiting for my dad and grandfather. He made them sound like they were dogs that obeyed their masters. I would never want that. I love that Kurt has a personality and a big one at that. He has his opinions and says what he feels to get his point across. He's special."

"I know. Well, maybe we can work it out in glee this afternoon."

"Well, that's why I'm here. I'm not going to be a glee club this afternoon, if that's okay with you."

"Blaine, we really need to get out numbers down if we're going to win. I also have a new idea for your song that changes the dancing. I think it'll work better for everyone and alleviate the stress."

"I know Mr. Shue, but I really need to do something after school. Kurt and I have barely talked since yesterday and I really need to do this. I need Kurt, even though he doesn't think so. I need him."

Mr. Shue knew that Blaine was being honest. He knew that whatever it was that Blaine planned, it was important. "I guess I can introduce the companion songs and we can start the choreography today. You'll miss it Blaine."

"I promise to learn it fast. I just need this Mr. Shue."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yes and thank you."

Blaine left the room and headed to his last class of the day. It dragged on forever. As soon as bell rang, Blaine was out of his chair.

* * *

><p>Kurt caught a glimpse of Blaine at his locker and wondered why Blaine packed everything up and took off down the hall. He reasoned that Blaine wanted to put all of his stuff in the car now instead of later. He shrugged as Mercedes headed toward him. "Ready for glee?"<p>

"Yep."

"Where's Blaine going?"

"I think he's going to take his stuff out to the car and come back." The y continued down the hall.

"Kurt, you know he's hurting. I can see it. I'm going to say this to you because you're my friend. So listen up and listen good. You were wrong to yell at Mr. Shue like that yesterday. He's your teacher and you need to show respect. Even if he wasn't our teacher, he was offering constructive criticism and didn't deserve you making him feel like a second rate choir director."

Kurt dropped his arms to his side. "I know. I know I was wrong to yell at him."

"And Blaine has never treated you like a woman or like someone he expects to sit around and wait for him. He told you what you needed to hear. He just wanted you to respect your elders."

"I know and I'm sorry I said those things. I just feel like everything is happening all at once. What if I screw up because I can't dance. What if the judges hate seeing two gay guys sing together, what if I screw up our relationship or his future or mine. What if the wedding isn't what he wants it to be. There are so many things. I don't want to disappoint his family or mine or any of you."

"Oh Baby. You need to lean on all of us, not push us away. You need to lean on Blaine even more now. He's your rock, Baby. He'll always be there for you."

"I know. I'm going to apologize." Kurt smiled at some of the weight leaving his shoulders. He smiled when he walked into the choir room and took his seat next to Blaine's empty one. He looked down at his watch a few times while everyone filed into the room. Still no Blaine. Mr. Shue finally walked in. "Okay. I'm passing out the music for our other two songs. We'll be practicing these songs today."

Kurt was looking around the room and was met with the same glances around the room. He raised his hand. "Where's Blaine?"

Mr. Shue responded with avoidance. "Kurt, let's just focus on the new music. We have 10 days to perfect this and the choreography. I think the songs will be easy for us to learn because they're so popular right now. We'll be doing Hall of Fame by The Script and Good Time by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepson. So, what do you think guys?"

Kurt was a little frustrated. "Aren't we going to practice the duet today?"

Mr. Shue sighed. "No Kurt. We aren't going to practice the duet today because Blaine won't be here today." Mr. Shue didn't make eye contact but then looked down at the piano and saw a note that said, 'please give to Finn – B'. He picked it up and looked up toward Finn. "Finn, come get this note. It's from Blaine."

Kurt watched as Finn took the note from Mr. Shue read it and as he headed back to his seat behind Kurt he leaned down and said, "I'm supposed to take you to Burt's after school."

Kurt just nodded and his heart sunk down into the pit of his stomach. What did that mean? Did it mean the Blaine was asking him to move out? Kurt couldn't focus on glee at all. His heart pounded and all the thoughts that ran through his mind about Blaine were killing him slowly. He would miss his eyes, definitely. He would miss Blaine in the morning when his curly hair was unruly and matted down on one side. He would miss watching Blaine chest rise and fall when he slept. He would miss what it felt like when Blaine touched him gently and softly. He would miss what it felt like to be overheated under Blaine's hands when they had sex. Most of all, he would miss Blaine's voice. His beautiful musical voice. Singing or not, Blaine's voice was the best music Kurt ever heard.

Before he knew it, Kurt had stopped singing and he was crying softly to himself. "Kurt? Are you okay?"

"No. I think I've ruined everything Mr. Shue. I'm such a brat sometimes, but you know I'm sorry right? I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm sorry that I was disrespectful. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it when I said those awful things and I didn't mean it when I told Blaine he was treating me like a dog." Kurt hung his head.

Finn put his hand on Kurt's shoulder in comfort. "Kurt. Don't worry. Blaine loves you man. This is nothing. Maybe he's doing something and wants you to be surprised?"

"I appreciate that Finn, but maybe he's packing my stuff as we speak and when I get to dad's my stuff will be there." The tears continued.

"You're overreacting Kurt." Finn squeezed his shoulder.

"Finn, he slept in the guest room last night. I never apologized this morning and I barely talked to him today. I never told him I was sorry. I am sorry for acting that way yesterday. I just didn't know exactly how to apologize."

Mr. Shue broke in, "I know you didn't mean it Kurt. It is means anything, Blaine and I talked before he left and I told him that you'd had these outbursts before and that it all blows over. He was sad Kurt. He was sad that you didn't want to talk to him about what's bothering you. He loves you."

Kurt took that little ray of hope into his heart. "Did he say that?"

"Yeah, he said he loved you. Trust him Kurt. He wants you to talk to him. He wants you to trust him fully."

And that was that. Kurt would have to wait and see. The only thing Kurt knew was that he loved Blaine and if he had a chance he would tell Blaine everything that was bothering him. Then he would kiss Blaine and show him how much he loved him.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? I'm sorry it's still not fixed, but it will be very soon. I'm moving right along! <strong>


	55. The Air I Breathe

**A/N: Sorry for the week delay. I was so busy with one of my kids and work. I just got back from Black Friday shopping. In the US, it's always the day after Thanksgiving. It's a crazy shopping day to prepare for Christmas and every store has amazing sales and everyone is crazy, but I love going out. I think it's fun!**

**I think the 7 day wait will be worth it for everyone. I HOPE SO!**

**The next chapter is already writing itself because it contains a bit of smut, which I adore writing, so the next chapter will probably be posted in the next day or two if I keep going.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 55 – The Air I Breathe<strong>

"I don't understand Burt." Blaine hugged his future father in law with tears in his eyes. "Kurt knows that I love him. He knows he can talk to me."

"Listen Buddy. Kurt has a lot of layers. He holds things in if he knows it might hurt the people he loves. I would bet he's been holding in all of this worry for weeks. He'll come around. Until then, you don't have any idea?"

"But what does Kurt have to worry about. Everything we do, we've done together. We've figured it out together."

"Come on Blaine. Let's sit and I'll have Carole make us some coffee." Blaine released Burt. He needed the comfort that he'd been aching for all night. After the anger went away, Blaine needed to be held and there was no one to hold him. He wrapped the blanket around him in the guest room, but it was nothing compared to the sure warm body of Kurt. Burt was like a father to him and this was just one more thing he needed. He needed a dad to talk to.

He followed Burt into the kitchen where Carole was making dinner. "Blaine honey, are you okay?" Clearly not okay because he was crying.

Blaine just shook his head and sat down rubbing his face and brushing tears away. "Kurt won't talk to me and yesterday he was really disrespectful to Mr. Shue and then he said my mom and grandmother were servants of my dad and granddad. He actually said that he wasn't going to serve me like they did. I have never treated him with anything but respect. You know I respect him, right?" Blaine had to take a deep breath after rattling off all of that information.

Carole took pity on Blaine and pulled him into a hug. "Blaine, honey, everything is fine. Shouldn't you be at glee practice?"

"I couldn't. I needed to talk to you guys. I just needed to know what I should do."

"Let's all sit and talk about this." Burt grabbed mugs and brought them to the coffee table. "Now, tell us what happened."

"Burt, he completely blew up at Mr. Shue during glee yesterday and he was rude. Completely rude. He wasted everyone's time and he accused me of trying to own him. Did Finn tell you everything?"

"He didn't, but he's Finn. He couldn't really remember except that it was bad and you were angry. He said you were yelling. Very loud."

"I was. I did. Whatever the case, Kurt needed to apologize and he needed to talk to me yet he still closed me off."

"Blaine, I think he's still worried about being good enough for you. I'm not positive, but I talked to Kurt in Boston and he was still worried if being himself was good enough. I think this goes way back."

Blaine bowed his head and tears formed once again. He knew that by not realizing his feeling for Kurt earlier, that he caused some damage. He was sure that it had been repaired many times over. "I know I caused Kurt to doubt himself and I've tried so hard to dispel any thoughts in the maze of a mind of his. I love him Burt. I love him so much that I'm here talking to you just so I can figure out how to get through to him." Tears slowly fell from the sad hazel eyes. "He doesn't trust me."

Carole reached out to hold his hand while Burt responded. "He loves you so much Blaine. I'm afraid that he thinks too much and worries too much and he cares so much about you. He would never want to fail you or your family. Maybe he thinks he's not good enough for you. He's feeling a lot of pressure to live up to your family name."

"But, I never want him to be anything other than himself. I would never and have never asked him to be someone he's not. I'm proud of Kurt just the way he is. I fell in love with him just being Kurt Hummel."

Burt sighed. Was it possible that Kurt was pushing buttons on purpose? "Do you think he's doing it on purpose?"

Blaine immediately shook his head. He couldn't believe that Kurt would do that. BUT? "I don't think so. No. I don't think he would do that on purpose. Why would he do that?"

"Maybe to make you leave so he didn't have to disappoint you?"

"That doesn't even make sense to me. He know's I'm nothing without him. He knows, Burt."

Carole didn't feel that she could add anything to the discussion at this point. Blaine needed a father so she sat and held Blaine's hand stroking at his palm soothingly. "Blaine, honey, what are you going to do?" She finally said after a minute of silence between the men at the table.

"I don't know. I told Finn to bring Kurt here after practice and he's probably going nuts right now not knowing what is going to happen next. I haven't talked to him since this morning and he pretty much ignored me all day." Blaine laid his head on the table eyes welling with tears yet again. "He needs to apologize to me. He really needs to do this."

Burt answered, "He will. I know he will. He's just so headstrong sometimes and it's hard for him to admit mistakes after he pushed back so hard. Kurt will hate to admit he's wrong, but he'll do that for you."

"I hope so, because I feel like I'm dying inside."

"I'll talk to him when he gets here. Where do you want to be when he gets here?"

"I think it would be best if I waited for him at home. He might be more receptive to talking if I wasn't here."

Carole squeezed his hand. "You go home and we'll send him to you Blaine."

"What if he decides he doesn't want to come home to me? I slept in the guest room last night. I can't do it again." Blaine looked pitiful.

Burt stood. "He'll come home to you. He loves you and I know that he's just as miserable as you are."

Blaine stood and was engulfed in a hug with both Burt and Carole. It was Carole that made him cry. "He'll always come home to you sweetheart. You both belong to each other. It'll always be so."

Blaine wiped his face with his sleeve and grabbed his keys and headed out the door. "I love both of you so much. You've been such great parents to me."

"And you've been a great son." Burt smiled.

* * *

><p>Kurt's heart sunk as they pulled into the driveway at his dad's house. Blaine's car wasn't there. He felt like throwing up. He finally did it. He caused Blaine to turn him away for good. He could only look down in his lap as the tears found their way to his lap.<p>

Finn noticed. "Dude. Don't worry. I'm sure Blaine has something planned. He wouldn't leave you." Finn rubbed Kurt's shoulder gently. "You were kind of a jerk. I'm sure he's just trying to figure out what's bothering you." Finn got out of the car and started toward the door only to see Kurt continue to cry in the front seat. He turned back around and headed to the passenger door opening it and bending down to say something. "Kurt, come on. Let's go in. Burt will know what to do."

Kurt finally gave in and took Finn's hand letting him pull him up and toward the house. Kurt didn't want to go in. "What if he wants me to move out and stay at home again?"

"Kurt, you guys are getting married. You're going to have fights. Look at me and Rachel? We fight all the time." Finn laughed and Kurt couldn't help but laugh with him.

"Let's go in and see where I'm going to sleep tonight."

"Kurt, come sit." Carole urged Kurt to the table and handed him a coffee. "Your dad will be down in a second. We have some things to talk about."

Kurt obeyed. "Carole!" The tears came in streams down his face. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was mean and rude."

Carol patted his hand and looked up to see Burt enter the kitchen. Burt sighed. "Oh, Kurt. Son, what's going on?"

"Dad, I'm so sorry. Is Blaine leaving me?"

"I don't think there's a thing that could keep Blaine form you. He loves you so much, but he's angry."

"I know." Kurt wiped his face. "How do you know that?"

"Because he was just here in the same seat with the same tears."

"He was?"

"Yeah. He was. He's upset Kurt. It sounds to me like he had a right to be upset."

Kurt bowed his head. "Am I staying here tonight?"

"Nope. You're going home to Blaine. I told you that he loves you and he does." Burt paused and finally sat down. "But, we need to talk first."

"I know I was wrong and I apologized the Mr. Shue."

"You need to apologize to Blaine."

"I will. I will as soon as I get home."

"You need to be honest with him."

"I promise."

"What's going on Kurt? You've always talked to Blaine before, yet he says you won't tell him what's wrong. I know you. I'm your dad. You're hiding something or avoiding something."

Kurt nodded. "I am. I pushed him. I did it on purpose."

"And?"

"I don't deserve him."

"Why not?"

"You were there dad. We're different. We grew up in different worlds."

"Yet, it's you he picked."

"When he should be with someone more refined, someone more refined and willing to give in and act the way he expects."

"When did he ever tell you to act a certain way?" Burt listened intently. Having spoken to Blaine first gave him patience to listen to Kurt. "When has he asked you to be anything but yourself?"

"He never has, but he deserves someone that understands his world and can represent his family well. He deserves someone that-"

"Wait a minute. Is this still about the talk you had with his grandmother?"

"Kind of. I just keep thinking that he could be with someone that is more like them. Maybe if I push him harder, he'll think I'm not worth it. I can't bear to be without him and the longer we're together the harder it'll be."

"Kurt, you need to listen and listen hard. Blaine has made his choice. If he wanted someone that would represent his family a certain way, he probably would have. He told me he loves you and loves you just the way you are. He loves your individualism and what you bring to the table. He doesn't expect you to conform at all and I know his family doesn't expect that either."

"But-"

"But nothing Kurt. Answer me this. Do you love Blaine?"

"With all my heart."

"Then what's going on?"

"Am I good enough for him?"

"Don't you think he's already made that decision?"

Kurt finally smiled at his dad. "Yeah. I just didn't want to disappoint him someday."

"It's not possible. That young man sat here, cried and told me he's nothing without you, so do yourself a favor and quit making his decisions for him. Just let him love you."

Kurt was crying, but now it was out of happiness. "He really does love me, doesn't he?"

"He does and I think he deserves you to return it if he's what you want."

"I do. I want him forever."

"Then quit worrying about disappointing him because I'm telling you now. Not one of them care. They just want you to be happy and be yourself. You're good enough Kurt. Don't ever think you're not good enough. Blaine knows you're good enough."

Kurt's smile widened. "Can someone take me home? I need to talk to Blaine. I need to apologize and tell him how much I love him. Please?"

The three of them stood. Carole hugged Kurt, "Go get him sweetheart."

Burt motioned for Kurt to head out to the car. "I'll get you home. It's a good thing you live close." He glanced at Carole on the way out the door. She nodded her understanding.

Carole immediately pulled out her phone and texted Blaine.

_To Blaine:_

_He's on his way home to you._

_To Carole:_

_Thank you Carole._

_To Blaine:_

_Good luck Sweetheart!_

_To Carole:_

_Thank you._

Blaine lit a few candles and the pizza he had ordered was heating in the oven. Blaine had set them up a blanket in the family room where he lit the few candles and had music playing. He wanted to be romantic for Kurt. He wanted Kurt so badly. He was sure that he would always want Kurt. He had to make Kurt see that nothing mattered and that he could trust him. Blaine was so confused about Kurt not trusting him.

* * *

><p>Blaine was sitting on the sofa waiting for Kurt and heard the door open and shut. Kurt's footsteps hesitated just before walking in to see Blaine sitting on the sofa. Blaine turned to see him and felt his heart burst with fear and love and whatever was going on. He stood and could see Kurt noticeably gulp. Kurt was clearly nervous when he squeaked out, "Hi."<p>

"Hi Kurt."

"I-I'm sorry." Kurt looked straight into Blaine's eyes.

"I love you." Blaine gave a slight closed mouth smile.

Kurt felt relief wash over him. The stress he was feeling finally dissipated and tears wet his cheeks. Blaine walked slowly over to him and took his hands, wrapping them gently around his own waist as he wrapped his arms around Kurt to pull him in tightly. Kurt cried into his neck as Blaine just stroked his fingers through the chestnut hair. "I don't deserve you."

"You do. There's no one else for me, Kurt. You're it. You're my perfect match. You have to believe me." Blaine pushed his upper body away and held Kurt's face with his palms. Kurt wouldn't look directly at him. He thumbed away the tears that fell. "Look at me. Please."

"I can't." Kurt kept his eyes shut.

"Please Kurt. Please look at me. Please tell me what's wrong." Blaine had tears in his eyes when Kurt finally opened his eyes to look at him.

"Oh God. You- No Blaine. Don't cry. It was all me." Kurt pushed Blaine toward the sofa when he noticed Blaine had laid out a blanket for them. This was in addition to the candles that were already lit. It was romantic. Blaine did it for him. He really did love him. "I'm going to tell you what I was stressed over. Please listen because I just need to know." Kurt trailed off. It was like he couldn't say it.

"Know what, Kurt? Please talk to me." Blaine's tears fell slowly as he waited attentively.

"I needed to know if you would rather be with someone more refined and more like your family. I'm afraid to make mistakes and make your family look bad. Your grandmother told me everything to expect and I just thought that maybe you would want someone else someday."

"Did she ever make you feel that you weren't good enough?" Blaine almost worried. It wasn't like his family. They had lots of money, but were not usually pretentious like that.

"No. She actually said I was perfect for you. I just started to think."

"Stop right there. You need to stop thinking about us. There's nothing to think about. We are Blaine and Kurt. We will always be Blaine and Kurt. There is NO ONE else for me. You are my perfect mate and we are going to get married and live happily ever after."

"Are you really sure about me?" Kurt seriously questioned.

"I've never been more sure about anything before you, Kurt. You're everything to me. I could barely function today when we weren't talking. I couldn't sleep last night. I need you like I need air to breathe." Blaine pulled Kurt to him and kissed him like he was the air that he needed to live. It was deep and his tongue traced his mouth. He whined with need. When he ended the kiss he took Kurt's hand and placed it over his heart. "You make my heart beat Kurt."

Kurt pushed Blaine completely on the couch and covered Blaine's body with his own. He stared into Blaine's eyes, kissing him gently on the lips. "I'm sorry I doubted us."

"I know you are. Just know that I don't work without us. You're the air I breathe. I need you in my life forever Kurt. I know it sounds crazy, but you are the person that keeps me alive."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? I'm writing the make up right now!<strong>


	56. All is Right

**A/N: Sorry about the shorter chapter, but it was a perfect place to stop. - Complete smut! lol Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: If I owned them they would have more of this happening!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 56 – All is Right<strong>

"I love you Blaine. I promise to always be the best I can be for you. I promise to try to not worry about us anymore. I can only try, but I will for you."

"Good because when you start to worry, we need to talk about it before you blow up like that. For now, let's just be happy. Let's move on." Blaine ran his fingers into Kurt's hair.

"I missed holding you last night. I missed it so much. I stared at your pillow wishing you were there. I was so lonely."

"Well, it's still early and we have each other now. I have our favorite pizza in the oven staying warm. I set all this up for us to cuddle and eat dinner. I hoped everything would be okay. I wanted everything to be okay with us." Blaine paused and pushed up. Kurt got up and Blaine pulled him toward the floor and the blanket he laid out. "So do you want to eat?"

"I'm not hungry for food Blaine." Kurt smiled gently hoping that Blaine wanted what he wanted.

"You're gorgeous when you play coy." Blaine smirked as he wrapped his arms around Kurt sighing into his fiancées neck..

Kurt didn't waste any time, kissing Blaine on the neck sucking on his pulse point immediately. Blaine shivered and moaned at the sensation, his body craving Kurt's touch immediately. "Feels good, Baby." Kurt pushed Blaine down on his back, pushing his shirt up to reveal his lightly haired chest. Kurt's fingers brushed across Blaine's nipple as his mouth found Blaine jawline and kissed down to his chin and then melted to Blaine's lips. Blaine whined into the kiss as his hands moved to the front of Kurt's pants and palmed his growing arousal. Kurt moaned.

His eyes were closed and he breathed heavily in the moment as Blaine continued to palm the length of his cock over his jeans. "Fuck. Blaine, you need to fuck me. I need to feel you."

"In time Kurt. I promise I'll make you feel good."

Kurt pushed Blaine's shirt over his head and tossed it away. His teeth found Blaine's hardened nipple and he licked it swirling his tongue around the hard nub. Blaine arched his back into Kurt's mouth and his hands found Kurt's hair as he buried his fingers into his hair clenching the once perfect tresses. He licked back up to Blaine mouth. "You taste so good. God, and your body, I just love your body." Kurt trailed his hands up and down over Blaine's toned abs before his fingers found his belt buckle.

Instead of unbuckling, Kurt dipped his hand into Blaine's pants where he pressed his hand into Blaine's cock, the thin fabric of Blaine's boxers separating their skin. "Fuck." Blaine's body was on fire. His need was seeping out every pore of his body and Kurt could feel it. Blaine needed him more than he realized. The site of his fiancé completely unraveled could have been enough to send Kurt over the edge, but he wanted to be good and fucked tonight. He needed to feel Blaine inside him. He needed to be pounded hard and fast. He wanted to feel Blaine with him the next day and even the next. Kurt almost thought he would never want this to end.

Blaine was hard and Kurt figured now was a good time to move. Kurt unbuttoned his own shirt and Blaine was just comfortable watching Kurt with eyes dark and lustful. The look made Kurt shiver. He moved to Blaine's pants. Blaine tucked his hands under his head and enjoyed watching Kurt unbuckle his pants and pull them down nudging at Blaine's hip so that he could free him from the pants. As soon as Blaine was effectively freed from all his clothes, Kurt hungrily licked at Blaine's cock, taking the head in his mouth, sucking on the head like it was a lollipop. Kurt even made a popping noise as he release Blaine's cock.

"I love you, Blaine. I love your cock." Kurt sucked farther trying to take him entirely in his mouth. He relaxed his throat to accommodate Blaine's thick cock. The head of his cock hit the back of his throat.

"Unnghh. Oh my God. Your throat. Fuck! I love you so much. That's .. Fuck.." Blaine was lost in the blowjob. Kurt smirked because he knew how much Blaine loved his blowjobs. He continued to suck and lick tasting him in each swipe of his tongue over Blaine's head.

Kurt stopped to catch his breath when he was pushed forcefully to the floor. Kurt's heart started to pound because Blaine was working off of his primal needs. Blaine growled as he nipped at Kurt's nipples. Kurt's head threw back into the blanket involuntarily as he felt sparks through his entire body. "Oh God, Blaine." It was only a few minutes ago that Blaine was in this exact position with Kurt moving over him. Kurt finally understood how much he needed Blaine and how much Blaine needed him. It all came down to this primal form of adoration. They adored each other and loved each other. Kurt let go completely. He trusted Blaine with his life. Blaine would always treat him with the respect that he deserved. Blaine was peppering kisses down Kurt's taut belly and sucked and nibbled slowly to his waistline all while unbuckling his pants and pulling them down far enough to release Kurt's now rock hard cock.

"You have the most gorgeous cock I have ever seen. And you taste perfect.." Blaine growled before quickly sinking his mouth over Kurt's smooth hard cock. He took in every bit on the first try nuzzling his nose into the well-trimmed hair that Kurt's cock arose from. Kurt smelled just as good as he tasted. It was like he bathed in lilac bushes. Blaine's head bobbed up and down and he peered at Kurt from his position. Kurt was in pure ecstasy. Blaine wanted this always. This was one of the many ways he knew they were meant for each other. Not meaning the sex was fantastic, but just the way they knew each other and each other's bodies like this. Every time was so exciting because they connected not in the act of sex but their bodies and minds connected in a special and magical way.

Blaine knew that Kurt was ready for him even before Kurt moaned a, "please". The lube was hidden under the sofa where he put it earlier in hopes they might use it. Kurt watched as Blaine popped the lid open. "Just fuck me Blaine. I'm ready. I want your cock now."

"I won't hurt you." Blaine worried.

"Please. I need to feel you Blaine. I don't need prep. I know you. I've felt you. Just do it."

Blaine sighed and against what he thought was right, he pressed the blunt head of his cock against Kurt's hole and pushed in slowly. Blaine was perched on his knees as he watched himself disappear inside his fiancée. "Fuck! You're so damn tight Kurt." Kurt's face scrunched up as Blaine pressed on. "Kurt, are you okay?"

"Fine Blaine. Better than fine actually. You feel so fucking perfect. God, so big, but so perfect. I love you like this. Inside me and filling me up." Kurt was blabbering in the lust of the current moment.

Blaine knew he was at a pretty good angle to hit Kurt's prostate and was probably pressing on it right now. He pulled out slowly and pushed back in a little faster feeling Kurt loosen up more. Every slow pull was followed by a faster thrust forward each time and it was bringing Kurt slowly toward the edge. In this position, Blaine could watch as Kurt stroked himself and moaned every thrust he received. They were beautifully connected like this. Blaine pressed his body down to Kurt so that he could feel all of Kurt. "You're amazing Baby. I love you so much." Blaine was able to thrust forward deep and hard as he curled his hands over Kurt's shoulder so that he could hold him in place all while kissing and fucking him. "You feel so good."

Blaine pressed in and paused. After Kurt regained his composure. "This, Blaine is perfect. I love you so much. I just want to be perfect for you."

"That's the thing Kurt, you are perfect for me."

"I meant. You know what I meant."

"Nope." Blaine smiled. "You just need to be perfect for me. Fuck everyone else."

Kurt reached his hands to Blaine ass and caressed Blaine's butt before pulling him hard into him. "Ohhh." It seemed that Kurt didn't expect that his push would have pulled Blaine in deeper, but even more so, it pressed Blaine into his prostate and that delicious feeling could make Kurt come.

Blaine took that as a sign. Kurt's hands remained right there on Blaine's ass so that he could guide Blaine's actions without the use of words. Blaine pushed in hard before pulling almost all the way out only to push swiftly back in gaining and loud moan from Kurt. Blaine kissed Kurt while pushing hard and long into him. Kurt's hands continued to guide him faster and deeper and harder. "Fuck Blaine. Harder, take me. Fuck me hard." Blaine was caught up in, pounding hard until he heard Kurt whimper. It stopped him in his tracks almost immediately. He didn't ever want to hurt Kurt.

Blaine resumed thrusting deep but more gentle with long strokes as he attempted to angle right to Kurt's prostate. He knew he got it right when Kurt moaned loud and long. It was definitely right. Blaine kissed Kurt deeply and continued to thrust. He was getting so close. "Close Kurt. I'm close, Baby." Blaine got back up on his knees so that he could stroke Kurt in time with his thrusts. Kurt was completely blown away. His head was thrashing with each thrust like he was trying to hold on longer. Kurt screamed Blaine's name as he came hard. The clenching around his cock threw Blaine over the edge a second later as his thrusts became erratic and he came screaming Kurt's name.

It was so intense that Blaine collapsed on top of Kurt, their breathing heavy and exhausted. Kurt's hands found Blaine's side as he caressed his sides gently and kissed Blaine's temple. "You were perfect Blaine. So perfect. I love you."

Blaine was still inside of Kurt but becoming soft. Blaine lifted his hips just a tiny bit so that he could slip out of Kurt. Kurt laughed as he felt the come dripping out of his hole. "Let me get something to clean up." Blaine tried to pull away, but Kurt held him there.

"No. I don't care about that. I just want to feel you against me and feel you breathing with me. It's perfect."

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt were in sync more than ever and New Directions was ready for Sectionals. Mr. Shue thought it was a miracle and so did the entire New Directions, but once Blaine and Kurt were in sync with each other, everything else just fell into place.<p>

By the time Blaine and Kurt finished their duet, the crowd was awed. It didn't seem to matter at that moment that the song was being sung by two boys. They got cheers as soon as they started Hall of Fame and rolled right into their little finale song of Good Time. The curtains closed to a cheer from the crowd. Blaine and Kurt hugged each other behind stage and the world was spinning on the right axis again.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Already working on the next one.. Sorry this is short, but it was a good place to stop!<strong>


	57. O Christmas Tree

**A/N: Don't kill me. I have been sick for a full week. I had the worst head cold and felt like my head was a big rock. It was awful. I think I slept for a full 18 hours one night. That's the only excuse I have. Here's the next chapter and I'm going to begin the next one very soon. I feel like if I tell you it'll be soon something will happen again that prevents me from getting it to you.**

**I am so happy that they finally talked on the show... It took Isabelle to tell Kurt to talk to him. Geezzz.. And we also got to see Blaine's true remorse.**

**Anyway.. onward in my disgustingly frilly, lovey, perfect Klaine story! Hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 57 – O Christmas Tree<strong>

After the Sectionals win, the entire glee club was in Christmas mode. Mr. Shue sent the glee club on a mission to get a tree for the choir room, but after a huge argument, everyone nominated Finn and Rachael to take care of it. It was glee clubs way of telling Finn and Rachel that since they were the stars, they should be the ones to do it. Blaine and Kurt wanted to go out and look for their own tree. They needed one for the condo and wanted to make an evening of it. "Can we go ice skating?" Kurt begged.

"Of course, but we have to get a Christmas Tree and decorations."

"Okay. I need to do something up before we do that. Do you want me to drive you home or can you get a ride with someone?" Kurt hoped Blaine would hitch a ride with Finn or Puck so he could go look at a special gift he wanted to Blaine.

"It's not a Christmas gift, is it?" Blaine couldn't stand to wait for gifts. He had always been the one to peek at gifts and look for hidden ones when he was little.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Kurt winked. "I'm not telling." He wondered how the heck Blaine knew.

"Fine, drive me home and then you can run your errand." Kurt and Blaine made their way to the parking lot and had no idea it had started to snow.

"Did you know it was going to snow today?"

"No. We've been so busy that I never check the weather anymore." Blaine pulled out his iPhone to access his weather app. "It's supposed to snow for the next few days. Some big storm is supposed to be here in two days."

Kurt peeked over Blaine's shoulder. "Maybe school will be cancelled."

"I would be so nice to stay in watch movies and drink hot cocoa with you." Blaine winked at Kurt.

"Sex. All day." Kurt said very matter of factly that Blaine knew he wasn't joking. He continued to wonder if his hormones would ever calm down. Some days he felt like a horny teen all day long and then seeing Blaine with snowflakes landing on his perfectly long and curly eyelashes just made everything a bit worse.

"I don't know." Blaine pretended to decide if he really wanted to have sex. "Maybe if you tell me where you're going when you drop me off."

"I can't tell you. If I tell you, it won't be a surprise."

"But I hate surprises."

Kurt sighed. "Just get in the car baby."

Blaine crossed his arms and pouted the whole way home. "How long are you going to be gone?"

"Not long. I promise."

"What am I supposed to do while you're gone?" Blaine was pouting with his puppy dog eyes. It's what he did when he wanted something.

Kurt ignored Blaine's whining and pouting. He was not giving in no matter how cute Blaine played. "Oh, maybe some laundry or vacuuming. Perhaps some ironing or dishes." They finally reached the condo and Kurt went in only to drop his school bag off. He was wondering if Blaine might follow if he was being this pouty.

When he turned to go back out to the car, he was met with, "I want to go with you."

"Blaine, you're being a complete child." Kurt stood arms crossed tapping his foot. In that moment, he felt like a father scolding his son, not a future husband scolding his spouse. What on earth had gotten into Blaine?

"I'm just… It's just my favorite holiday and our first real one together. Well, our first real one that counts." Blaine looked at Kurt with hopeful eyes.

"I am not giving in to you and those puppy dog eyes, Blaine Anderson. I'm not that weak." Kurt snickered at the display Blaine was putting on.

Blaine finally sighed. "Fine, I guess I'll do laundry."

Kurt turned to walk out the door. "Don't shrink my shirts, honey."

* * *

><p>Kurt was so excited. He really wanted to get this for Blaine for Christmas. It was a big gift, but Kurt was so excited when he saw it the last time they were at the music store. Blaine had commented on the guitar like it was the Rolls-Royce of guitars. Blaine's guitar was nice but when Kurt started to look into the guitar, he realized that even the one he looked at was the most expensive one you could get. Kurt didn't even care, his mind was set on the Gibson Accoustic-Electric guitar high up on the wall at the music store and he was going to get it. He had about eight hundred dollars in his savings but he was still a thousand short. He knew he'd have to pick up shifts at the garage in order to get the money.<p>

First stop, Burt Hummel's house. He was getting ready to leave for a two week congress session before Christmas and Kurt needed to borrow the money.

He ran into the house, "Dad!"

Burt was startled to see Kurt. "What's wrong, Kurt?"

"Oh nothing."

"Then you gotta not come barreling in here like something's wrong." Burt stood up from his seat in front of the tv. "What's got you all excited Kurt?"

"I have the perfect Christmas gift for Blaine, but I don't have enough money to get it yet and I'm too young to get credit so I need your help."

"How much?" Burt had always taught Kurt the value of money, so he knew he had to be calm about this. He figured it had to be big.

"I need like a thousand dollars."

"What?!" Burt thought he might have a heart attack. "That's completely unreasonable. Kurt, you have to find a different gift for Blaine."

"Dad, I need to get him this. It's the most perfect, beautiful gift for Blaine."

"How much do you have saved for it?"

"I have around nine hundred?" Kurt looked at his dad sheepishly.

"You mean this guitar costs two thousand dollars?"

"Yes. I promise, I'll work off the money. I'll work in the garage for however long it takes." Kurt was begging.

"Kurt. You need to really think about this. Blaine doesn't need a two thousand dollar guitar. You guys are getting married. It's time to get responsible."

"But-"

"No Kurt. You cannot have the money. You need to be more realistic with your gift."

"But you should have seen his face when he looked at the guitar. He looked awed by it." Kurt's heart was broken. He wanted this so badly.

"Kurt. We're not talking about this. Do you really think Blaine would want you to spend money like that on him for Christmas?" Burt stood firm.

"No, I guess not."

"He wouldn't. You guys have a lifetime together. He looks at you like he's in awe. There's gotta be something else you can get him that isn't two thousand dollars and something that he'll love as much." Burt had calmed and sat back down.

Kurt was completely dejected because he didn't know what else he could get Blaine that would make him look like he did that day. He had three weeks to figure it out now. He wanted to make Blaine happy and this was one way he knew would work. "Dad? If you have any great ideas, will you let me know?"

"Yeah Kid. Carole and I are leaving for two weeks but then we're home for a month straight. We have lots of wedding stuff to plan and you guys need to come over for dinner more often. You can't live off of pizza alone." Burt stood up again to give his son a hug. "Think hard about this Kurt. Blaine will love anything you give him, but I think he'll appreciate it even more if you put a lot of thought into it."

"Okay Dad. I've got to go. We're going to buy a tree today."

"Okay. Kurt, have fun. Enjoy your time together. Before long you'll be in college and you'll both be so busy studying that you'll appreciate this time you have."

Kurt smiled. "We will. Thanks."

"And Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you son."

Kurt's heart warmed. His father was right. He really needed to think about this. "I love you too."

* * *

><p>"Blaine?" Kurt bounded into the house ready to have some fun with Blaine. The short ride home gave him time to think just a little about what Blaine might like.<p>

"Hey! That was quick." Blaine was so happy to see him.

"I didn't even get to finish a load of laundry, but I did clear out a spot in the living room for our tree." Blaine eyes twinkled with excitement and Kurt knew that his dad was right. He didn't have to shower Blaine with expensive gifts. He didn't know what he was going to get him, but whatever it was, Blaine would love it.

Kurt walked into the living room to see the spot and it was right in the corner next to the TV and fireplace. They could sit on the sofa or the floor and enjoy the tree and a fire. "It's a perfect spot Blaine." He wrapped his arms around Blaine.

"I know. We can lay on the floor with our blankets or sit on the sofa and look at the tree and the fireplace." Blaine was like a little kid as he explained it and Kurt fell in love just a bit more because Blaine was thinking exactly what he was thinking.

"Perfect. Let's go pick out our first tree together." Kurt took Blaine's hand and instead of heading out the door immediately, he pulled Blaine to him and wrapped his arms around his waist. "I love you so much. You know that?"

"I love you just as much or more. Do you know that?"

"I do. I know we belong together. That's all that matters."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe how much snow is falling." Blaine quipped. "I'll be we have a delay tomorrow."<p>

Kurt looked around and the trees had a beautiful dusting of snow on them. "What size tree do we need?"

"We can get any size you want. We have high ceilings in that room. The sky's the limit baby." Blaine was zigzagging through the trees.

"Ummm.. except we have to be able to get it home."

"I'll rent a truck or pay for delivery. You get to have any tree your heart desires." Blaine's eyes twinkled in the night light and those darn snowflakes were sticking to his ridiculously long eyelashes again.

"My heart desires you, not a tree." Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine on the cheek then whispered, "and you look so hot with those snowflakes sticking to your pretty eyelashes."

Blaine moaned just a bit at the tone Kurt's voice took. There was longing in it. "You talk about me like I'm the gorgeous one. You look pure as the snow and your baby blues glow in this light. I think I fall in love with you more every day." Blaine kissed him on the nose. "I think we've officially professed our undying love at the highest level so let's pick out that tree now."

In some ways they would read each other so well. They wanted to get home and satisfy the hunger that the last little exchange created. Both Blaine and Kurt became just a bit more determined to find a tree faster.

"Can I help you?" The burly tree guy walked up behind them.

"Yes, we are looking for 8 foot Frasier firs." Kurt knew exactly what he wanted.

"They're over to the right side about halfway down the aisle." He turned. "Just come get me when you find the one you want and I'll put a nice new cut on the tree."

"Thank you." Kurt turned to Blaine. "Let's go."

"Why Frasier fir?"

"Because they are the most plush trees and smell the best and they last the longest. Oh yeah, and their needles don't hurt." Kurt giggled.

Blaine was shocked about how much Kurt knew about trees. "How do you know all this. Doesn't your dad put up an artificial?"

"Before, when my mom was still.." Kurt choked off and his eyes turned a little glassy.

"Sh.. I understand. I'm sorry to make you sad." Blaine tried to change the subject. "I on the other hand never was around to pick the tree. I lived at Dalton and my parents would have the thing up and decorated already. I think they paid someone to do it." Blaine paused as Kurt stopped in front of a giant fat tree that looked pretty much as perfect as his boyfriend. "That's why I'm so excited for this Christmas with you. It's going to be perfect."

"This one Blaine. This one is our tree." Kurt walked around it touching the branches checking to see how many needles fell off. "It's the perfect mixture of green and a little blue and it's shaped perfectly."

Blaine whispered, "you're shaped perfectly."

Kurt giggled, "Yeah.. I get that. Can't really help it thought."

"I know."

"Blaine. Come on. Go get Grizzly Adams. We found our first tree."

Blaine pulled Kurt in the hugged their arms around their waists and stared at the tree. Blaine looked up at Kurt. The snow picked up a little more and they both looked up to see big huge snowflakes falling down on them. "This is incredible. Thank you, Kurt, for this Christmas and all the ones to come. I can't wait to spend them with you."

"Me too."

* * *

><p>"Harder." Kurt screamed. "I need you to push harder. Come on, Blaine."<p>

Blaine was breathing heavily and pushing in as hard as he could. "I'm doing it as hard as I can baby. I don't think I can keep it up."

"You better or we'll never finish."

"Oh, I'll finish right here and right now." Blaine was panting at he pushed harder.

"Lift then. Lift higher and then push."

"_Kurt! Kurt!"_

"Blaine, did you just hear someone calling me?"

"_Kurt! Are you there?"_

"Shit, my dad." Kurt dropped the tree and left Blaine holding the heavy end as he answered the phone. "Dad? Sorry, I must have butt dialed you."

"_What's going on? Are you guys? Um.."_

Kurt burst in to laughter, "Oh my God Dad! We're trying to get the tree through the door and it's stuck because Blaine can't push any harder."

"_OH! Right, of Course. Well, I'll send Finn over to help you guys."_

"That would be perfect." Kurt looked at Blaine and covering the mouthpiece, "He's sending Finn to help!"

Blaine yelled from the other side of the tree. "Thank you Burt!"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? I know it was cutesy..<strong>


	58. My Eye

**A/N: Geez.. I'm so sorry. I'll be completely honest. I got hooked on another story that I somehow missed by one of my favorite authors on here and I was reading instead of writing. Don't kill me! However, I did have this done yesterday, but I was as a cheerleading competition all day and didn't have any time to upload it until now.. **

**I promise I'm working on the next one. I really want to get back to updating every 3 days or so.. at least twice a week! I feel like and underachiever.. LOL**

**So in honor of my laziness to write, I provided you with the smut you all deserve to read.. Last chapter fluff, this chapter smut.. I couldn't resist. It didn't start out smutty, but my brain goes to that place and I had to write it.. Don't worry, we'll be moving on to Christmas very soon! More wedding planning to come, Christmas gifts, family and holiday double date (yes - Ethan).**

**Love you all!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 58 – My eye<strong>

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Kurt lay on the floor in the living room looking up at the eight foot tree that Finn helped them get into the condo and into the stand.

"It is beautiful." Blaine lay next to Kurt in the middle of the floor.

"It needs something, dudes." Finn laid next to the two of them. They were a sight of brotherly love all laying on the backs with their hands tucked under their heads.

"No kidding Finn. We still need to go buy ornaments and lights. I was just saying what a perfect tree it is already." Kurt reminded them.

"We need to make ornaments and garland." Blaine added.

Kurt and Finn both turned to Blaine in unison. "Make them?"

"Yeah." Blaine kept his eyes on the tree. "I always dreamed of making ornaments for the tree and then stringing popcorn garland for the tree."

Finn burst into laughter. "You're such a girl! Even Kurt wouldn't dream of making ornaments."

Kurt gave Finn the evil eye. "I think it's sweet but it'll take forever to make all the ornaments. Can we buy some and make some?" Blaine turned toward Kurt with a smile. "I like the idea of stringing popcorn, so let's definitely do that. Deal?"

"I love you." Blaine kissed Kurt on the nose.

"Eww.. You guys are going to make out again. I think that's my sign to leave."

Kurt slapped him and inadvertently elbowed Blaine in the eye. "Ow!" Blaine turned his head down and covered his eye with his hand. Kurt could see the tears streaming out of Blaine's other eye.

"Blaine! Oh my God. I'm sorry baby!" Kurt glared at Finn and just shrugged. "Are you okay?"

"No. You hit me hard right in the eye. It feels like my eye is going to pop out." Blaine kept his right eye shut just holding pressure on it.

Kurt brushed the tears away. "I need to see it Blaine." Kurt was frantic trying to pull Blaine's hand off of his eye. "Please baby. I need to see your eye. I hope I didn't hurt you too badly."

"I'm sure it's fine." He batted Kurt's hand away. "Just give me a second."

"Dude, you're totally beating your fiancé up. I'm gonna tell." Finn was in one of the annoying moods today. He was joking, but being annoying just the same.

"Finn, shut up." Kurt turned back to Blaine who finally gained some composure back. "Can I see it now?"

"Yeah. It's fine. You're worrying for nothing really." When Blaine uncovered his eye, you could already see a faint bruise forming underneath his eye.

Kurt's eyes were wide open as he gasped drawing his hand over his mouth. "Um. You look fine b-baby." He turned to Finn. "Right Finn?"

Blaine turned to show Finn. "OH MY GOD! You're eye is totally going to be black tomorrow."

Kurt sighed. "Subtle Finn. That's what I was going for." He shook his head.

"Do I really have a black eye? Did Kurt really give me a black eye?" Blaine darted toward the bathroom to look. Kurt heard the light flip on. "Kurt, you totally gave me a black eye!"

"I know. I'm sorry baby! Really sorry." Kurt was starting to worry.

Blaine returned from the bathroom looking completely unphased by the whole thing. He noticed the worry in Kurt's face. "Hey… No.. Don't be upset."

"But I gave you a black eye." Kurt cupped Blaine's face and inspected the damage. He ran his finger gently around the underside of his eye. "Should we take you to the doctor?"

"No. Kurt, it's not the first black eye I've ever had. I played football remember?"

Kurt started to cry. He felt like he really did something wrong. "But, I did this to you."

"By accident." Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug trying to relax Kurt by rubbing a small circle into his lower back. He looked at Finn and mouthed the words, help me.

"Think of it this way Kurt. You can scare people away if you tell them you gave Blaine a black eye." Finn was hiding his smirk under his hand.

Kurt turned to look at Finn with tears in his eyes. "But I ruined his beautiful face and pretty eyes."

Blaine actually laughed because this was high drama from Kurt. "My face is still fine, just bruised. My eyes are still the same, look. Neither are really that pretty." He pointed to his face.

"It's not funny Blaine."

"But it's not terrible either, okay?" Blaine kissed Kurt on the forehead. "Now, let's go buy the ornaments and lights for our first ever Christmas tree."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Blaine looked at Finn, "Are you coming?"

"Nope. As much fun as this is, I think I'm going home to relax and eat dinner." Finn grabbed his jacket and started out the door.

Kurt gasped as he forgot to say something. "Don't tell dad I gave Blaine a black eye." Except it was too late. The door was already closed.

* * *

><p>They arrived home with boxes of ornaments and lights. Blaine was happy to be home after the weird stares he got the whole time. After what seemed like forever and Blaine tangling himself up in the lights, Kurt proclaimed the tree done for now. "I think that's enough for tonight. It looks good and there's a ton of room to add our homemade ornaments and popcorn strings. What do you think?"<p>

Blaine smiled and reached for Kurt's hand. "Let's turn off all the lights in the house and look at the tree."

"Good idea. I'll get us some hot chocolate and we can turn on the fireplace and listen to Christmas music. It's still early."

"I'll get some candles and light them and turn on the fireplace. Oh, and I'll get the Ipod." Blaine scurried to the cabinet in the dining room and then to his book bag, while Kurt disappeared into the kitchen.

Ten minutes later they were sitting on the floor tucked together staring at the twinkling lights on the tree. "This is the best first tree, Blaine."

Blaine pulled Kurt into his lap, turning him to face him. "I can't even express how much I love you Kurt. " Kurt leaned in to kiss Blaine, heart pounding firmly in his chest. He agreed with Blaine's sentiment. "I can't think of anyone more important to me. You'll always be mine. I like thinking it in my head."

"I want to be yours forever Blaine. I'll always be there for you. I want this when we're old and gray with grandkids running around, minus the black eye. I'm sorry." Kurt hugged Blaine tightly and grazed his fingers over the darkening area under his eye. Blaine could feel Kurt's heartbeat match his own. It was like their hearts synched together the moment they met.

Their eyes still on the tree, Blaine asked, "Did you think you'd find your true love this early in life?"

"No, but I'm happy I did. I'm really happy."

"Do you think you'll get tired of me?" Blaine turned to look Kurt in the eyes. He knew what the answer would be, but he wanted to ask anyway.

"How could I? You're amazing. You've saved me so many times Blaine. You're my rock." Kurt had tears in his eyes remembering back to before Blaine.

"But, is that the only reason you fell in love with me?"

Kurt's eyebrows knitted together. "Do you think that?"

Blaine was silent for just a second but took a deep breath and sighed. "No. I just never want to lose this feeling, Kurt. No matter what happens, I want to be able to come right back to this. This feeling. The feeling that this will always be. The feeling I have right here when I look at you and think about you." Blaine pointed to his chest.

"Good, because I still get butterflies when you look at me. You have such beautiful eyes and I really do swoon when you look at me." Kurt laughed because it sounded so stupid as he said it.

Blaine didn't respond with words, he responded with his lips gently pressing them, dry and firm, to Kurt's lips. Kurt responded with a sigh of contentment. His chest crushed under the firm lips on him. Blaine sucked on his lower lip gaining a needy whine from his lover. "We should go upstairs." Blaine stood pulling Kurt up to him. "I want to make sure you know how much I love you."

Kurt giggled. "I'll get the tree lights. The cups can wait."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and they ran up the stairs like kids playing. When they got to the room, Blaine scooped the taller but leaner Kurt up in his arms and tossed him gently on their bed. "I need you naked sweetie. I need you naked now."

Just the sounds of Blaine's voice, lower and a bit gravelly, sent chills of anticipation up Kurt's spine. No matter how many times they had sex, which was a lot, he never got bored with the attention. He often wondered if they would ever get tired of having so much sex, but in reality, he knew he would always get hard for Blaine. "I'll strip for you. Mostly, because I want you inside me right now. I want you more than I want a new Burberry wallet."

Blaine chuckled, "That's a lot. I like to be wanted by people." He winked as he stood and stripped his shirt off.

Kurt sucked in a breath because Blaine's body had always been so enticing to him. Blaine always thought himself too hairy, but in reality Kurt loved the hair and in his opinion, it was the right amount of hair. "People?"

Blaine pretended to think about it. "Hmm.. I guess not people, just you."

"And, I'm not a person?"

"You're the only person that I want to want me."

"You sound like that old song my dad liked. What was that song?"

Blaine helped Kurt peel his too tight pants off. "You can't mention your dad when we're about to have sex."

"Sorry, baby. Just get over here."

Blaine was at the foot of the bed just looking at the porcelain skinned man in front of him. His skin was beautiful and smooth and soft. Kurt was everything he wasn't. He had striking eyes and a penchant for fashion. His skin was perfect and he was lean and strong. He could worship this man forever. He was sure of it. In fact, he was going to worship Kurt tonight and he was going to start at Kurt's perfect toes. "Patience Love."

Blaine started at the foot of the bed kneeling and kissing the bottom of Kurt's feet. Kurt gasped at the sensation. Blaine didn't stop there. He sucked Kurt's little toe into his mouth swirling his tongue around it and he heard the most erotic noise he'd ever heard Kurt make. It was a noise that caused him to harden instantaneously. Kurt moaned as he watched Blaine repeat the action on his big toe. "Oh.. Blaine. Shit." Kurt was stroking himself. Blaine's eyes shifted to Kurt while he sucked on his big toe. "Fuck, Blaine."

Blaine smirked before releasing Kurt's perfectly manicured toe and kissed up his leg to his thigh. He nipped and sucked on his hipbone causing a loud moan of utter need. Blaine had Kurt right where he always wanted him. He wanted Kurt needing and begging for him. Blaine kissed and licked to the base of Kurt's cock where it rested in a perfect patch of trimmed hair. Kurt was very attentive to his body. He always wanted it to look neat and clean and soft.

"Do you want me to suck you?" Blaine eyed Kurt innocently, further causing Kurt to lose more control with every second that Blaine played his game.

"Yesssss." He hissed and then sucked in a deep breath.

Blaine took Kurt into his mouth trying to deep throat immediately and was partially successful until he gagged just a little bit. He regained his control quickly as he bobbed his head up and down at a quickening pace, bringing Kurt closer to the edge. He lifted his mouth off of Kurt for a second, "Lube, now."

Kurt obeyed reaching into the nightstand to retrieve it. He placed it in Blaine's open hand, but Blaine didn't stop sucking and licking Kurt's painfully hard cock. Kurt wasn't sure he could last much longer as he heard Blaine pop the lid and squeeze some on to his finger. It was only a second later that Blaine's finger found it's hot tight destination. He rubbed his finger over Kurt's hole before pressing gently letting his finger slip inside. Kurt moaned at the intrusion but relaxed immediately as Blaine pressed farther inside. In the next moment, he felt Blaine brush against his prostate. It was really all too much. Blaine, if you don't stop, I'll come before..." After Kurt said that, Blaine just seemed to double his effort sucking him with his mouth and fucking him with his finger. Blaine felt powerful in this moment not willing to give up just yet. He wanted to see Kurt lose control. He moved his finger in and out brushing harshly against his prostate and sucked hard and long. Kurt was clutching the sheets desperately looking for something to hold onto. Before a minute was up, Kurt was coming. "Oh fuck, Blaine. Oh God.. So.. unnghh." Kurt was rendered speechless as he gasped for air. "God, I love you." He came down from his orgasm with Blaine at his side running his fingers through his hair and kissing his face. "That was fantastic Blaine." Kurt smiled shyly up at him.

"I think I can make you come again." Blaine looked at Kurt hoping he wasn't too tired. He still had a terribly hard cock to deal with.

"I challenge you." Kurt looked tired, but he also looked ready for another round. Blaine was still full of energy having still not come, but excited over watching Kurt come unglued at his hands.

"I take the challenge." Blaine started to stroke Kurt's soft cock again and lowered his head to kiss him hard. His tongue slipped into Kurt's mouth and he moaned at the salty taste to Blaine's mouth knowing well that it was himself.

Kurt was still stretched and was being kissed breathless. Blaine's hand stroked him perfectly because, frankly, Blaine knew how to get him hard and ready again. Afterall, Kurt wanted Blaine inside him. He whispered, "Fuck me already, Blaine."

Blaine didn't waste a moment since Kurt was demanding that he do it. He took the lube, careful to lube himself up, and moved to kneel between his beloved's legs. Throwing Kurt's legs into the air, he pressed his cock against Kurt's waiting and stretched hole. Kurt whined as Blaine pushed through the tight muscle ring and continued until he felt Blaine's balls against his ass. "Do you like that?" Blaine asked.

Kurt thought to himself how stupid that question really was. Of course he liked it, he practically begged to be fucked. "Move, come on Blaine." Blaine laughed and pulled back before pushing faster and harder back in to hear Kurt gasp and then moan at the drag as he pulled out again.

"You feel so good, baby." Blaine breathlessly whispered as he moved his hips faster.

"S-so d-do you." Kurt was in a place that was perfect. He had Blaine hovering over him making love to him and he had just had an incredible orgasm at the hands of the same man. It didn't' get better than this.

"Baby, I'm close." Blaine was panting faster and his hips were moving faster as he took a hold of Kurt's hard cock. He knew he could do it as he felt Kurt's painfully hard cock. Kurt's head thrashed around with every push inside him. Blaine knew he was hitting Kurt's prostate and knew it would push him to the edge to meet him. In an unexpected moment, Kurt started to come with a scream. As he felt Kurt's body tense around him while Kurt came, it pushed him over the edge and he was coming long and hard inside Kurt. "Oh Fuck." He pumped himself through the orgasm and that was about all the energy Blaine had left.

He slowly pulled out while Kurt moaned at the loss of fullness. Blaine reached for the tissues Kurt kept on his nightstand and wiped Kurt clean from his own shower of come. Blaine reached down and wiped the come oozing out of his hole. Kurt was in a euphoric state having come twice and his eyes drooped shut. "'m sleepy Blaine."

"Sh. Sh. Go to sleep. I'll get the alarm for tomorrow." Blaine pulled the blanket from where it was pooled at their feet, set the alarm and snuggled up to Kurt under the blanket. His last whisper before succumbing to sleep. "I'll love you forever."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? So I know everything has been rainbows and sunshine, but it can't always be.. just a warning. Not next chapter but soon.<strong>


	59. Early Present

**A/N: This would have been out sooner if I wasn't hooked on a 23,000 word update! Yeah.. huge epic update that I refused to put down to finish writing and proofreading this chapter. It was worth it for my fellow author and dear FF friend, Sabriel81.. Love you Sweetie.**

**I'm going to call this chapter and interlude to Christmas which will be fun and perfect and loving. There's still at least one more perfect fluffy, cotton candy chapter. You know.. the calm before the storm. hint..hint..**

**Hope you like the update!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 59 – Early Present<strong>

Blaine and Kurt were sleeping so soundly when the alarm went off. Blaine realized he needed to pee so he slowly got out of bed. When he returned he glanced out the window to see what today was starting to look like. He found a blanket of deep snow. He hurried to the nightstand to check for a text message from the school line. One Call was the best invention to mankind in Blaine's opinion because as he turned his phone on the new message from the school said it was cancelled because of the weather. Blaine gazed at Kurt soundly sleeping and snoring very softly. Thoughts of last night put a sweet smile on his face as he quietly got back into bed to snuggle up with Kurt. "Snow day, baby." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear as he wrapped his arms around him cuddling him to his chest. "We get to sleep in."

Kurt snuggled closer to that familiar scent he loved. "Mmmhmm. Love you."

Blaine dozed off in a matter of minutes waking two hours later to the smell of toast, eggs and some other things. He opened his eyes slowly and felt a pain in his right one. It was a huge mistake, but he rubbed it with his palm only to yelp in pain. "Ooohh!"

"Blaine are you okay!" Kurt heard the yell from downstairs.

"Yeah. I just rubbed my eye accidentally. I forgot you gave me a black eye."

"I said I was sorry a million times. Just lay down. We're going to have breakfast in bed today."

Blaine shut his eyes again smiling at being able to lay here for just a few minutes longer. He missed Kurt's warmth, but it would be here soon enough. He dozed for another few minutes until the bed started to cave in on Kurt's side. "Hey."

"Hey yourself. Sit up, breakfast."

"Wow, look at this." There was toast, sausage, eggs, pancakes and fruit. "You didn't have to do all of this Kurt."

"You looked so beautiful sleeping and you let me sleep in. I wanted to do it. We have all day to do nothing but watch the snow fall." Kurt leaned his head toward Blaine and kissed him on the lips very gently. "So, dig in." Kurt propped pillows up behind them and Blaine started to dig in. He would occasionally give Kurt a bite and it turned into them feeding breakfast to each other.

"So, what do we do today? We have all day to do nothing."

"Maybe we can make some ornaments?"

"Do we have anything to make them with?"

"Probably not. I'm not sure what type of ornaments you want to make."

"We just need to make them from paper and cloth. Whatever we could find that would make a nice ornament." Blaine shrugged.

"We should probably go to the craft store for that, okay?"

"I'm fine with that plan."

"Probably not today since the roads aren't very good. I think there's a level two snow alert, so I'm not sure if stores are even open today."

"Let's decide after we're done being lazy." Blaine kissed Kurt gently.

* * *

><p>Breakfast was finished and they opted to shower together before heading downstairs to watch some TV. Blaine remembered something, "Babe, did you get the mail?"<p>

"No. I forgot." Kurt yelled over his dishwashing.

"I'm going to go get it." Blaine stood up to grab his jacket and shoes. "Be right back."

"K!"

Blaine opened the mail bin to find a few small advertisements and a credit card bill. Then there was a large envelope underneath and his breath hitched and he was suddenly shaking with nerves. He ran back to their condo quickly, "Kurt!"

"Yeah Honey!"

"Kurt!"

"What!"

"Come here!"

"Okay." Kurt dropped the towel and headed into the great room. His jaw dropped because Blaine was holding and envelope. While he hoped it would be his own acceptance, he knew it was probably Blaine's. Sure enough, Blaine held up a big envelope with the words Columbia University in the top left corner. "Well?"

Kurt crossed the room and pulled Blaine to the sofa. They sat facing each other as Blaine carefully opened the large envelope and pulled out the paper that it held.

_Dear Mr. Anderson,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into the MA Program in Political Science at Columbia University. This is an honor given to very few candidates that have shown a proven exemplary educational record. The coursework for this program is rigorous and a high level of dedication is expected of you._

_Please take the time to review the information that has been provided with this letter. It summarizes the coursework and schedule you will be expected to meet. Additionally, we have included information on your housing options and financial aid. _

_We highly suggest that you return your acceptance down payment to secure your position in this program. It is one of the most prestigious programs countrywide and you will, no doubt, be challenged from the moment you pass through the halls here at Columbia University._

_We congratulate you on your acceptance and look forward to your arrival at Columbia University in August 2013._

_Sincerely,_

_John Cambrin_

_Dean of Students_

Kurt eyebrows knitted together in question. "Political Science?"

"Oh my God. I never told you that after we got home I decided to commit to a political science major. The English professor that I interviewed with was so impressed with me that he called and said he thought I would be an excellent candidate for the program and then he put in a recommendation for me." Blaine looked at Kurt hoping he wasn't upset for withholding and then forgetting this very important piece of information. "I want to make a difference Kurt. I want to be someone for you to be proud of."

"I don't care what you choose as long as it's your choice. I want you to be happy in whatever you choose." Kurt stopped to really let it all sink in. "So, I don't understand the program that you're in."

Blaine started to shake with the realization that he was of a chosen few people that received this honor. "It's a program where I get my undergraduate and graduate degree in five years. Kurt this is so big. When I switched I never imagined even being considered for the program. Even with a recommendation, I never filled out the paperwork or did anything special to get in." Blaine's hands started to shake. "This is so big."

"Hey. Calm down." Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine, firmly grounding him and providing support. "This is an awesome thing Blaine. I'm so proud of you." Deep inside Kurt was proud, but now also nervous that he might not get in to any of the places he applied to. "You'll make a difference Blaine. I know first-hand how much of a difference you can make in someone's life. You deserve this and I know you'll do well." Kurt believed those words. Blaine was an exceptional student.

"I guess I'm just a little scared that I don't have what it takes."

Kurt took both of Blaine's hands and squeezed. "You do have what it takes and I'll be there by your side the every step of the way." He looked into Blaine's eyes forcing him to believe him. "Now, you should call your mom and dad to tell them the good news. Then we can go over to my dad's house and tell them the news. I doubt they were able to fly out today. I'll call before we go. Everyone will be so proud of you Blaine."

"Yeah. I should call my dad." Blaine pulled the phone out of his pocket and dialed. "Dad? I have some good news…."

Kurt sat on the couch and stared out the window while Blaine talked to his dad. He was so happy for Blaine, but it was also a little bittersweet. He knew he wouldn't hear from any of the colleges he applied to until January at the earliest, but it made him nervous to think that at this time next year, they might be in different places. Kurt hoped he was good enough for one of the schools he applied to.

* * *

><p>The snow day was welcome for the boys. They hauled their butts over the Burt's house because, as Kurt had guessed it, Burt and Carole were grounded until the snow stopped. Kurt and Blaine had forgotten how bad Blaine's eye looked. "Hi Carole."<p>

"Hi sweetheart." Carole looked up and gasped. "What happened to your eye?"

Blaine was startled. "Oh…"

"Kurt beat the crap out of him." Finn's voice came from out of nowhere laughing.

Carole moved quickly to inspect his eye. "Honey, you may have a broken bone. We should probably have it looked at."

"No. No. No. It's fine. Kurt just elbowed me accidentally. It was really Finn's fault."

Carole looked at Finn and shook her head at him. "What did you do Finn?"

Kurt threw his coat on the chair. "He was being Finn."

"You guys were going to make out."

Kurt was annoyed. "We're getting married. You've been around us forever and you've seen us kiss a million times. You're such and idiot, Finn."

"Hey, I don't want to hear that kind of talk Kurt." Burt made his presence known. He turned the corner and kissed Carole on the cheek. "Hey honey. Wow Blaine. What happened to your eye Buddy?"

Blaine groaned as he sat down at the kitchen table. "Kurt accidentally elbowed me in the eye because.."

"Because Finn was being a child and…"

"They were going to make out!" Finn threw his hands in the air. "They can't make out in front of me. It's gross."

Kurt's face turned red with anger. "Because we're two guys."

"No. Because you're my brother and I shouldn't have to see my brother with anyone. I don't care who it is." Finn looked so innocent that you they couldn't be mad with his reasoning.

Burt finally broke the silence. "Okay. Kurt and Blaine, try to keep the making out to a minimum in Finn's presence and Finn, you need to start getting over it. They're getting married and unless you want to keep running away every time your brother kisses his fiancé soon to be husband, you need to get over it. Holidays will be hard if you keep having to disappear.

They all sat at the kitchen table. "So there were no flights out?" Kurt asked.

"Nope. It's a good thing you live close or I would've told you guys to stay in. I even told Charlie to close the shop because the weather was so bad and since people shouldn't be driving, it would have made no sense to have all the guys come in."

Kurt smiled and made his announcement. "Well we have some amazing news. Actually Blaine has some amazing news."

Kurt looked at Blaine. "What's the news Buddy?" Carole came over and stood behind Burt to listen to the news.

"I got my early decision acceptance to Columbia." Blaine smiled shyly.

"That's great Blaine."

"Sweetheart, that's such good news." Carole kissed Blaine on the top of his head.

Kurt nodded his head toward his dad. "You're not going to tell them the rest?"

"There's more?" Burt questioned and waited for a response.

Kurt spit it all out. "He got accepted into a five year masters program for political science. They only take a few students every year and Blaine was one of them." Kurt excitedly pulled out the letter from his pocket and handed it to Burt.

Carole read it over Burt's shoulder and a huge grin appeared on Burt's face. "Blaine, I'm so proud of you." Burt beamed because Blaine had already been his son in many ways. He had always accepted Blaine. "So what exactly do you want to do when you finish the program you got accepted to? I'm guessing politics? Is that what you want to do?"

"I started to think about all the good things you're doing Burt and I want to make a difference too, so I guess yeah I want to go into politics." Blaine looked at Kurt and said the most honest thing he could. "I want to make you proud. I want to do something good for people, all people."

Kurt couldn't stop smiling. Blaine was going to be someone important and he was ready to be at Blaine's side. He just nodded his head at Blaine.

They ended up spending the day at Burt's house. Carole and Kurt decided to back some cookies. After all, Christmas was only two and a half weeks away. Blaine sat at the island watching Kurt's skill in the kitchen. "Kurt, you are so creative. Whether it's acting, designing or cooking. You're so amazing. You'll get in to all the colleges you applied to. I just know it."

Kurt stood and made his way to the other end of the table where Blaine was sitting. He wrapped his arms around Blaine neck. "No matter what, we are in all of this together. If I don't get in and have to get a job, I'll do it."

Blaine tilted his head up and kissed Kurt sweetly. "You'll get in. I'm confident about your talent."

* * *

><p>Two days later, they were back at school after the snow finally stopped long enough for cleaning crews to plow the streets. It was a Friday when Kurt and Blaine trudged across the parking lot to the school entrance and made their way to their locker. Blaine's eye had not gotten much better. It looked worse if that was even possible. Blaine held his head high. "Dude, who beat you up. I'll take care of 'em for you." Puck offered like a good friend would, giving him a hard squeeze on the shoulder.<p>

"No. No Puck. Kurt did this." Blaine was hoping it would look better by now, but it just managed to look worse. Carole assured them it was part of the healing process.

"Kurt.. you're the man." Puck fist bumped Kurt while Kurt was bouncing around on the ball of his feet kind of happy and excited that Puck thought it was cool. Blaine gave him a look and Kurt stopped. Puck noticed and turned to Blaine, "So, what'd you do?"

Kurt brushed him off. "Puck, shut up. He didn't do anything. Finn was being an idiot and I went to slap him and accidentally elbowed Blaine in the eye. It's completely fine."

"He doesn't look fine." Puck laughed a little now that he knew what issue was. "Only you guys would have something like this happen." He whispered in Kurt's ear. "I knew you could take him." Kurt just laughed, not even noticing the whispers that continued around them as they walked through the halls.

After two classes Kurt and Blaine met in the hallway. "Everyone's staring at me. I look ridiculous."

Kurt waved his hand in the air and a freshman kid flinched away. Kurt gave him a strange but hard diva stare. "What is wrong with people?"

"What do you mean?" Blaine looked around the hall and people were staring at them and not the usual staring.

"People are avoiding me, but staring at me." Kurt seemed annoyed.

Karofsky and crew were walking down the hall toward them and since football, he and all the football players had been civil all the time. "Nice work Hummel. Way to keep him in check. Though I thought things would be the other way around." He and his friends laughed and high fived.

Blaine bowed his head smiling just a bit because this was new for Kurt. Kurt feeling like he was the strong one, the one that could save them. Kurt seemed to gain confidence through this. When he looked up Kurt was trying to hold back a smile as he turned to Blaine, hardening the look on his face unsuccessfully. "Don't listen to them. They're idiots."

"Yeah. I know." Blaine smiled at him.

"Why are you smiling?"

Kurt looked at Blaine with a shy embarrassment. "I don't know. It's k-kind of c-cool. You know?"

Blaine grinned. He knew that Kurt felt just a little more accepted by the interaction. "It is cool."

"But I feel bad because it's at your expense."

"Trust me baby. I don't care. To make you feel like you do right now, I would punch myself in the other eye and say you did it."

Kurt grabbed Blaine by the shirt. "I love you so much. Can't wait to get married." He kissed Blaine kind of roughly, jostling his head a little.

"Ouch." Blaine pointed to his eye. "You need to be gentle with me."

"Sorry." Kurt grabbed his hand as they walked to class together.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? I know it's so sweet. So we know where Blaine is going to school... yay<strong>


	60. December to Remember

**A/N: Merry Christmas my followers. I'm sorry it's been 12 days since my last update, but Christmas got in the way. I had to shop! :)**

**This is my Christmas gift to you. almost 10,000 words of fun, love and sweetness. Oh yeah.. there's a bit of smut for you too. hee hee.**

**Merry Christmas!**

**Have a safe and wonderful Christmas.**

**Thank you for being part of my 2012.**

**I truly love all of you!**

**I hope to have a New Year's Eve chapter for you.**

**I don't own anything, but the wonderful loving story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 60 – December to Remember<strong>

Then end of the school day finally came and Kurt was about as happy as he'd ever been at McKinley. The idea that some of the jocks actually thought he was tough made him feel totally cool and since the encounter with them, Kurt held his head a little bit higher than normal and smiled a little more. Being in school with Blaine was not always perfect because everyone loved Blaine. Blaine was definitely the more masculine and it sometimes bothered Kurt how much attention Blaine automatically drew just by being himself. He didn't even really endure the major bullying the Kurt had dealt with over the years. Most people would get jealous or mad about all of that, but Kurt couldn't bear to be mad with Blaine smiled at him like he was the only person in the world. Blaine was doing that right now as he walked toward their lockers at the end of the day.

"You look happy." Blaine couldn't help but smile back at his fiancée.

"Today was a really good day." Kurt couldn't wipe the grin off of his face.

"Could some of it be related to the fact that I have a prominent and noticeable black eye and the entire school is buzzing over you giving me said black eye." Blaine laughed and pointed to the eye.

"Some, but some of it is just seeing you. You make me smile."

"You're perfect for me baby." Blaine pulled him close and kissed him without a care of who was looking or who might be offended. Blaine couldn't resist Kurt's sweet smile right now. When he pulled away his phone buzzed. "Oh. Do you want to go out tonight?"

Kurt turned to put some books away and pack up his messenger for the weekend. "Sure, what do you have in mind?"

"Westerville? Ethan texted me reminding that we said we'd go out with him and Connor before Christmas."

Kurt giggled. "So, they're still together?"

"Looks like it?" Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand to lead him toward the parking lot. "It would be nice to see him and see how things are going. We could even visit Jeff and Nick and see the campus. I always liked it at Christmas."

"Okay. I'm game, but I need to go home and freshen up."

"And we should pack a suitcase. We should visit my parents. They're in town until after the holidays."

Kurt clapped. "Yes. Perfect. Your mom and I need to talk about dinnerware for the wedding and clothes for the women in the wedding party."

"Okay. I'll text my parents to let them know we'll be staying the weekend."

"I'll let dad know too." Kurt picked up his phone to make sure his dad knew where they were in the event he needed to get a hold of them.

* * *

><p>"Blaine Anderson. We thought you forgot about us." Nick yelled from down the hall. Blaine and Kurt had just reached the hallway from the steps when they heard him.<p>

"Nick! Good to see you." They hugged

"Good to see both of you. So we heard you won your Sectionals. I'm so glad that we decided to go to a different sectionals this year, because I heard about your duet. A birdie told me it was epic." Nick was truly happy.

"Thanks. A birdie?" Blaine looked shocked.

"Ethan, you idiot."

"Was he there?"

"Yeah, but he didn't stay after, he had to head back here for curfew. Plus, you guys were busy celebrating."

"Oh. Okay. I would have felt bad if I ignored him." Blaine looked around. Nothing had changed. The hallways had the standard decoration that he had every year. "Where's Jeff?"

"I have no idea. I was just looking for him to see if he wanted to go off campus for dinner. Getting tired of the cafeteria crap. What are you guys doing?"

"We're going on a double with Ethan and Connor."

Nick nodded and whispered. "Hot and heavy."

Kurt finally butted in. "Really. How do you know?"

"Tie has been on both their doors a lot lately. You know." Nick winked. "Do you want to meet after dinner?"

"That would be great. I'm so sorry we haven't been to visit more. It's just so busy all the time. We went to Boston to start the wedding planning." Blaine offered the excuse even though it really wasn't fair to ignore what were his good friends.

"Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel."

Blaine turned with a grin as he recognized the voice. "Jeff!" He was quickly enveloped in a big hug and then Kurt was too. "Geez, I miss you guys so much."

Jeff paused just to stare at Blaine's eye. "Okay, what idiot did that to you? I swear I'll go to that school and beat the crap out of him."

"You won't have to go far. Kurt did this to me." Blaine pointed at Kurt who ducked his head at the statement directed at him.

"Kurt, why are you beating up my boy? Is he being bad?" Jeff winked.

"Oh my God." Kurt threw his hands up in the air.

Nick cut in deciding it was time this conversation got serious again. "I wasn't going to say anything, but it does look like it hurts."

"You mean you didn't say anything?" Jeff looked at Nick.

"I was trying to be polite Jeff."

Jeff waved his hand at Nick then turned back to Blaine. "Okay. Tell me how this all happened? I need details unless it was sexual in nature."

Kurt interrupted. "You're an idiot Jeff. I elbowed him in the eye when I was trying to hit Finn."

Jeff backed away a little, but then jokingly said, "OOoooo, Kurt's beating guys up. I knew he was a tough guy all along."

"Finn said something stupid and I reached over to hit him and Blaine's eye got in the way." Kurt just continued in hopes of changing the subject. "So later, you guys want to meet at the Lima Bean? We're going to dinner with Ethan and Connor."

"Have fun with them. They are really hot and heavy."

"So we hear." Kurt replied.

"Yeah. Ethan's been quite preoccupied with Connor. We're glad Connor's a sophomore or our young Ethan might be totally heartbroken next year." Jeff put the back of his hand to his head acting like he was ready to faint.

Blaine hit him on the side of the head. "Shut up. That's sweet."

"Yeah, yeah. At least he's definitely over you."

"I'm glad he's found someone." Blaine finalized. He really was glad because for a while there, he was feeling bad that he left Ethan by himself to adjust. "So, we have to go. I'll text you guys when we're done and we'll meet up."

Blaine Kurt turned toward Ethan's room.

* * *

><p>After going through the whole eye discussion yet again, they were off to dinner. "It's really good to see that you guys are still together and you seem happy." Kurt was talking quietly to Ethan while Connor and Blaine were talking about his entire football season and how awesome it was. "Are you happy?"<p>

"I am Kurt. I really think I'm in love." Ethan glanced at Connor adoringly and Connor seemed to notice it. Kurt watched Connor smile during his conversation and lean over to kiss him quickly. Ethan turned back to Kurt. "If I'm not in love, I definitely like him a lot."

Kurt was still a little worried, but so far everything he'd witnessed tonight was sickeningly sweet. He wondered if that's how he and Blaine looked. "Just be careful with your heart Ethan. If he's not the one, there will be more to come along."

"I know. I'm having fun though."

Kurt smiled at Ethan. "So I hear. Ties on the doors all the time?"

He blushed at the mention of the universal sign that someone was getting busy in their dorm room. "Well, yeah. It's been really nice."

Kurt wanted to ask but didn't want to at the same time, but he wanted to be able to give Ethan advice. If he didn't ask, he wouldn't know what to say, so he just stuttered around the question. "S-so um have you g-guys.."

Ethan whispered and leaned into Kurt's ear. "Sex?"

Kurt took a deep breath. "Yes."

Ethan glanced at Connor again before answering, "Yes and it was scary at first and it hurt a lot, but felt amazing all at once."

"I'm sorry. I guess I should have warned you. I just didn't know that you guys would get there so fast."

"It's okay. We've been together around two months and it happened a few weeks ago. We talked about it and he really wanted to and I was really curious so one night we planned it and did it."

"So you were obviously the receiver based on what you said."

"Yeah. Like I said, I was scared about the pain, but I guess the pain was worth it because it was also mind blowing." Kurt knew that Ethan was talking about the orgasm part.

"So have you given to?"

"Um no." Ethan didn't seem unhappy about it or upset. Kurt didn't want to pry too much more. He just wanted to make sure that they were being fair and that Ethan wasn't giving in to someone else all the time. He was still a young freshman. "I've never.. you know.. to him, but I'm not sure I want to anyway. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure anything."

"Have you been the, you know.."

Kurt whispered, "You can call it top or bottom. It would be easier to get to the question."

"Okay." Ethan took a cleansing calming breath. "Have you been the top?"

"I have. I do very rarely because I prefer to bottom."

"So Blaine, how does he feel about it?"

"He likes to top but is a very accepting bottom. Blaine likes bottoming as well, but I think I actually prefer to bottom. It's not like just because you like to bottom that you're automatically the girly one in the relationship. It doesn't have to be exclusive like that. You can top and bottom equally if that's what you decide, but you should definitely experience it so that you know what you like."

"O-okay."

Kurt felt like Ethan was holding something back. "Did he say no?"

"No. I'm afraid to ask him."

"Why would you be afraid? He hasn't hurt you has he? He's not too rough?" Kurt felt his blood pressure rising at the thought.

"No, No nothing like that. He just seems to like being the top that I just don't know how to ask. I do want to know what it feels like even if I like being the bottom. It's good for perspective right?"

"It's good for your relationship Ethan. You need to talk with him about it. If you communicate it, he'll understand. You both seem to be into each other. He seems pretty smitten." Kurt glanced at Blaine and Connor talking. Connor seemed attentive and he seemed to make sure that Ethan knew he was watching him and smiled at Ethan often.

"I think I will. I think I want to know what it's like."

Dinner was served and the rest of the meal was spent talking about the different school subjects they were all taking and the fact that both teams won their own sectionals. As Connor and Blaine took care of the bills, Ethan and Kurt wandered outside to the bookstore. Kurt quickly texted Blaine to let him know that they had gone to the Barnes & Noble Booksellers across the street. They were checking out the holiday assortment of novels when Kurt heard someone singing in the café. "Let's go check it out." He grabbed Ethan's arm and herded him in that direction. There was a guy singing a Christmas carol with his guitar, so they stayed to watch. After the second song, Kurt felt the familiar warmth of Blaine's arms around his waist. "It's an open mic night. Looks like everyone is singing Christmas songs.

Blaine had an idea. "Let's sing. You and me Kurt."

"No. no. no. Not in here. How do we know if.."

Blaine pressed a finger to his lips. "I know. Homophobes. I get it. We don't have to, but I'd really like to."

Kurt sighed because he really wanted to but was afraid of the reaction. "We can, but let's keep it friendly."

"I just want to sing with you for an audience. How about my favorite Christmas Carol?"

Kurt didn't need to ask, he knew. "Okay. I like that idea."

Luckily there was a keyboard in the little coffee shop that they could use. Blaine and Kurt waited for the next group to finish and Blaine strolled up there like he's done it a thousand times before. Kurt followed glancing back at Ethan and Conner. He bit his lip a little with worry. Connor nodded as if to say that he had their backs and Ethan smiled a worried smile.

Blaine starting pressing the keys on the piano and started.

Blaine

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
>Let your heart be light<br>From now on our troubles will be out of sight_

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
>Make the Yuletide gay<br>From now on our troubles will be miles away_

Kurt

_Here we are as in olden days  
>Happy golden days of Yore<br>Faithful friends who are dear to us  
>Gather near to us once more<em>

Through the years we all will be together  
>If the fates allow<br>Hang a shining star upon the highest bough  
>And have yourself a merry little Christmas now<p>

BOTH

_Through the years we all will be together  
>If the fates allow<br>Hang a shining star upon the highest bough  
>And have yourself a merry little Christmas now<em>

The crowd clapped happily and a few people cheered at how good they sounded. Ethan and Connor were happy that nothing bad happened. The crowd wanted to hear one more and both boys felt a comfort level there so they obliged and sang White Christmas in complete harmony to the pleasure of the crowd.

Blaine and Kurt wandered back to Connor and Ethan and decided to take a stroll around the shopping area. It was decorated and there was still snow on the ground from the last snow. Hand in hand the two couples walked and talked about Christmas and what their plans were.

"Guy's, we said we'd meet Jeff and Nick at the Lima Bean after dinner." Kurt reminded everyone.

Blaine pulled out his phone. "Let's see if they still want to. We can still go. It's not too late, but we do have to get home around ten o'clock so that we can talk to my parents who are kindly putting us up for the weekend." He gave Kurt a knowing look. "It would be rude not to talk with them before going to bed."

They continued to walk and stopped in another store to look at the clothes when Blaine's phone buzzed saying that they'd head over there right now. Blaine quickly texted that they would be on their way too.

It was a good thing they drove together because it would have been a pain with more cars there. They all piled into Blaine's BMW and headed over to the Lima Bean.

* * *

><p>"So any hints on what New Directions is doing for Regionals?" Jeff was always bouncy and alive. He was like a baby on crack.<p>

Blaine laughed. "You know that New Directions doesn't work like the Warblers. Even if we did know, which we don't, we wouldn't tell you."

"You guys are going down this year."

Connor laughed loudly at the scene before him. "Is this seriously show choir rivalry? I must admit, I've never seen anything like this before."

Ethan gave him a death stare, then opened his mouth. "Connor, it's really important. This is the next competition to Nationals. New Directions have beaten us two years in a row, so they get to go to nationals while we sing at the retirement home down the street. This is our big competition."

The rest of the guys at the table quieted as soon as Ethan half yelled and half talked like that to Connor. None of them had ever seen him respond like that to anyone. Ethan was the timid first year Warbler freshman. "Ethan, it's okay." Nick put a hand to Ethan's arm. "A lot of people don't understand all the competition that we go through. He didn't know."

Ethan bowed his head and focused on the table in front of him. He was still angry, but a little embarrassed for yelling at Connor in front of the guys. He glanced up at Connor. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I shouldn't have done that."

Connor said it was okay, but in the next sentence, "Can I talk to you in private, Ethan?"

Ethan was a little wary since he really was out of line. "Uh.. Sure."

Kurt was nervous. Ethan flew off the handle and he was worried that Connor would yell at him and possibly make him feel bad or hurt him. Kurt watched as they sat at a table about five down from them. He felt a reassuring hand on his wrist. "It'll be okay. Connor probably just wants to sort this out between the two of them without having a huge audience."

Connor sat down first and it looked like he asked Ethan to sit in the seat across from him. Ethan looked a little uncertain as he sat down. He looked worried. Connor was talking and Ethan nodded his head in understanding and cast his face downward. He looked ashamed. Kurt was now completely ignoring the discussion at his table in favor of keeping an eye on his young friend. What happened next made Kurt smile a little. Connor held Ethan's chin and tilted his head back up saying something that must have been sweet because Ethan smiled a small little smile. Connor shook his head and dropped his hand to the table taking hold of Ethan's. He smiled again and said something as they got up and from the looks of it, the conversation went well. He kissed Ethan's hand gently and stood pulling Ethan with him. Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. Connor was a good guy.

Blaine ran his hand over Kurt's back. "I told you not to worry. Connor is a good guy."

Connor and Ethan returned to the table like nothing had happened. Ethan smiled at Kurt. Kurt was happy that things were good.

They talked a little more just catching up on each other's lives and Blaine promised to visit more often. "It's almost ten o'clock. We've got to go and see my parents."

Nick asked, "Who drove all of you?"

Blaine volunteered, "I did."

"We can take Connor and Ethan back. That way you can get home sooner."

Blaine loved the idea but didn't want to seem to be blowing them off. "Is that okay with you guys?"

Connor put his hand up halting Blaine's worry. "It's cool Blaine."

They shook hands and Connor said, "Thanks for driving tonight. It was fun. We really need to do it more often. I think it's good for both of us. Kurt and Ethan hanging out is a good thing. I worry that Ethan doesn't have anyone that he can really talk to and Kurt seems to fill that bill."

"I agree. We'll text after Christmas, or you can always text us."

They said their good-byes and promises to meet sooner than two months.

* * *

><p>They pulled up to the big house. They had just seen Catherine and JR two weeks ago so it wasn't like they needed to really catch up on a lot of things. Kurt and Blaine were tired since they drove over from Lima and immediately went to dinner and then the Lima Bean. It had been a long night.<p>

"Mom, Dad! We're here!" Blaine yelled from the door as they dragged their overnighters in.

"In the kitchen!" JR responded.

"Let's dump our stuff here so it's closer when we carry them upstairs." Kurt nodded in response as Blaine took his hand and they walked to the kitchen.

"Kurt, good to see you son." JR stood and gave Kurt a bear hug. "Congratulations on Sectionals. I heard from Burt that you boys were unbelievable."

"We just can't help being as perfect as we are." Kurt responded in his Queen Victoria accent.

"Well. I'm just telling you what your dad said."

Blaine cut in. "No, we were good, but it definitely didn't start out good. We figured it out."

"Well, I just know that you deserve congratulations. I promise we'll try to make it to the next one."

"Thanks JR." Kurt sat down at the table. "Catherine made her way to the table with coffee mugs for everyone.

"I know it's late, but I thought everyone could use a cup of coffee." She sat down with a few cookies as well. "Homemade cookies boys."

Blaine dug right in, but Kurt knew he couldn't possibly eat cookies at this time of the night. "Catherine, do you want to go dress shopping tomorrow?"

"That's a perfect idea Kurt."

"Do you know of a good Bridal store around here that we can pick yours, Carole's and Ellen's dresses? And maybe we can look at Bridesmaid one's too."

Blaine and his dad started to talk about the upcoming New Year's Bowl games and what teams were still in the hunt for each of the bowls. The conversation was pleasant and sweet between them. Kurt and Catherine talked about dress colors and decided that they should probably start with purple dresses. It was appropriate since the decorum would be blue and red and blue and red mixed with blue makes purple. The significance wasn't even thought about until this moment. Kurt smiled a little. It was like the mixing of their lives and families.

* * *

><p>"Finally I have you alone. You've been driving me crazy all night. The smiles and your eyes. Fuck, Kurt. You were so hot tonight. Even Connor mentioned how hot you looked."<p>

Blaine was nibbling on Kurt's ear already his hot breath and voice right there. The permeated Kurt's mind completely and fully. The lust in Blaine's voice, the reverence in his description, well, until the F bomb left his lips, but even that was making Kurt hot.

"Let go Kurt, let me take control, my love."

Kurt whined into Blaine's shoulder. Blaine's gravelly voice was right in his ear and his hot breath right there. Blaine licked a spot just behind his ear and Kurt moaned while he pushed his hips forward to let Blaine know that he was hard.

"Patience love. We'll get to that soon enough. I want to take care of you. Will you let me?"

Kurt couldn't even respond. How was he supposed to respond when all his senses were gone. He was lost in Blaine right now and shouldn't be expected to think or speak. Why would Blaine make him think about anything but how he needed Blaine right now. Kurt just whined again.

Blaine giggled, licked the shell of Kurt's ear. "You taste so good." Blaine took his knee and spread Kurt's legs apart enough to press his thigh against Kurt's painfully hard cock. Kurt tried to buck against him but Blaine held his hips firmly. "Not yet. We shouldn't get ahead of ourselves. Now, I need to hear you say yes, my love."

My love. My love. Kurt melted even more into Blaine. At this point Blaine could do anything he wanted as long as he continued to call him 'my love' right into his ear like that. Kurt thought he might even come just from Blaine's voice. It was thick with lust and deep. His breathing was even as Kurt could feel every breath he took.

Blaine all but froze. He wanted Kurt to let him control everything tonight. "Love, I need to hear you say yes. I want to take care of you tonight. I want to make you come in my time. I want to control everything tonight. I promise to take care of you. will you let me?"

Kurt tried to move his hips again and Blaine held them firmly still. Kurt whined like a wanton whore, but he didn't even care. He knew he had to form those words or he would be stuck hard and needy. He gathered enough of his senses to hiss out, "Yessss, Pleassse."

Blaine giggled again. "You're perfect, my love."

Blaine started at Kurt's shirt buttons. His mouth moved slowly, sucking and licking from his ear to his adams apple and finally the first button was undone. Blaine kissed and licked at the new found heated skin that he exposed. The second button was released and Blaine leaned down to offer the same attention. He continued like this until all of the buttons were open and Blaine was on his knees kissing, sucking and licking Kurt's toned stomach and the skin just above his waistband. Kurt's hands were in his hair running through the dark curls that topped Blaine's head. Kurt's eyes were closed when Blaine slowly unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them letting them fall to the floor.

Blaine smiled because it wasn't often that Kurt wore pants that weren't skin tight. He was so used to having to peel them off Kurt's body. It was a nice change of pace to have them drop. Less work was good in Blaine Anderson's book. Kurt was a porcelain beauty standing there above him. He was flawless except for the new bite marks that Blaine had just placed on his pristine expanse of skin. The marks only made Blaine's heart pound harder at the thought that only he has ever done this to Kurt, only Blaine Anderson was ever going to touch this perfect body.

Kurt was so hard. He wasn't even sure he could stand for much longer, but he gave Blaine control and he knew Blaine would take care of him. Blaine was face to face with Kurt's hard cock hidden behind a small wet spot and black boxer briefs. He wasn't usually one for torture, but he wanted Kurt begging. Instead of removing his briefs, Blaine pulled his shirt off and undid his own pants and pushed them off. He pressed his palm against Kurt while ridding himself of clothes.

Blaine dropped back down to his knees and mouthed Kurt's cock over his briefs. Kurt held tight to the dark curls in his hands. His breath stuttered as Blaine took the head of his cock into his mouth. It was a strange sensation because he felt the warmth of Blaine's mouth but it was dulled by the thin fabric separating Blaine's beautiful plump lips from his leaking cock.

Kurt's knees quivered. "Uhhh.. Blaine, baby."

Blaine responded by mouthing Kurt's cock through his briefs again. Then Kurt felt Blaine's fingers brush at his waistband and then slowly dip under it clutching it and pulling it down to mid-thigh. In the next second, Blaine was sucking on his plump head. Kurt opened his eyes to look at the gorgeous site. Blaine sucked on the tip of his head like a lollipop. Kurt's knees buckled slightly and Blaine lifted him back up by his ass.

Chuckling with his mouth still on Kurt's dick, Blaine moved both of them backward to the bed until Kurt fell backwards. Kurt gave in completely just laying back while Blaine still no his knees sucked him off. At some point, Kurt didn't know, Blaine took his legs and draped them over his shoulders. Kurt was so hard and he wanted to come, but he knew he had to wait.

"Don't come yet, my love."

Blaine loved being in control. He stopped sucking to look up at Kurt who just laid there being serviced. Kurt looked down and Blaine. "lo-ove you." He stuttered out the words.

Blaine just smiled and hoisted Kurt's legs up to reveal his perfectly shaped ass and tiny puckered hole. He poked his tongue out for an experimental lick. He hadn't done this in a while. It wasn't that he didn't like doing it, it was more they were so busy that a lot of times they just didn't have the time for long drawn out sex. They had been busy wedding planning and sectionals and school. There was a lot going on.

Kurt moaned loudly. Blaine thought for a second that he should do that since they were once again having sex in his parent's house. He decided against reason because that's how boys that were horny were. Logic aside, he wanted this. He licked again trying to get Kurt slicked up with saliva. In a little while, Kurt had relaxed as Blaine continued to lick and press. It wasn't long before his tongues slipped a bit inside and Kurt whined at the intrusion.

Blaine was hard as a rock. He had to stop stroking himself or he might have already come. As it stood, he felt like he was almost there. He stopped licking and moved back up to Kurt's chest where he continued to lick and suck on his nipple. Finally back to Kurt's mouth, he kissed Kurt softly and disappeared. Kurt's eyes followed Blaine all the way to his bags.

"Sorry Baby. I've got to remember to prepare better next time."

Kurt's lust filled eyes were locked on Blaine. "I think you did a great job with preparing."

Blaine giggled as he popped the cap open and coated his fingers. "I'm going to continue with that then." He smiled at Kurt as he pushed two fingers in without even blinking an eye.

Kurt sucked in a breath as he felt Blaine's fingers twisting and moving inside him. "God, Blaine. Fucking get inside me already."

Blaine stilled his fingers. "I think you already agreed I was in charge and since I'm in charge, I think we should prepare for a few more minutes. I like feeling inside you. It's unbelievable to watch you fall apart and know that I did that."

"You're a bastard torturing me like this." Blaine slipped another finger in without warning and Kurt gasped and moaned.

"You love me all the same."

"I do, Baby." Kurt moaned as Blaine continued the torture of fucking him with his fingers.

A few more minutes passed and Kurt felt the emptiness that meant that Blaine was getting his cock ready. That's what Kurt had been waiting for anyway. "Ready?"

"About fifteen minutes ago."

With a giggled, "Scoot up on the bed further, Love."

Blaine helped Kurt scoot up until his head was resting on the pillow. "I love you so much Blaine." Kurt got the words out before Blaine pushed inside him with a moan.

Kurt was full, so full of Blaine. It was perfect in his mind. So damn perfect. "Oh Fuck."

Blaine stilled immediately and brought his hand to Kurt's face. He caressed his cheek gently. "Are you okay?"

"Better than okay. You just hit the perfect spot. Keep going." Kurt was firm but also happy. Blaine felt comfortable that Kurt wasn't lying so he pushed forward deep and in the same angle.

The noises that Kurt made had to be illegal somewhere, Blaine thought. As long has he could hear Kurt make that noise, he would be happy forever. He worked harder and harder to make sure he was the right angle and that Kurt made that noise. He shut his eyes working harder as he pushed in and out until he was so close to coming. "I'm closed baby."

Kurt did something that shocked the hell out of Blaine. He pushed Blaine off of him and took him in his mouth sucking hard at a fast pace until Blaine yelled and Kurt tasted Blaine's familiar come in his mouth. The sound of Blaine coming and the tasting him pushed Kurt over the edge as he stroked himself quickly, coming all over the bedspread. "Uuunngh Blaine. Oh shit. Fuck."

Blaine collapsed to the side and Kurt followed him.

"Kurt. What on earth got into you?" Blaine smiled stroking his fingers through Kurt's sweaty messy hair.

"I don't know. You licked me and it felt so good so I thought I would return the favor." Kurt's eyes were closing in his post orgasm high.

"Let's get the bedspread off, unless you intend to sleep in your own come."

"No, bedspread off." Kurt agreed quietly.

They both slept well that night. They were content and happy.

* * *

><p>The weekend at Blaine's was perfect. Kurt had gotten the mothers and grandmothers dress colors picked out and had the bridesmaid dresses narrowed down to 3 dresses. Catherine agreed she would get Ellen to the store when they came into town before they went to Hummel's house for Christmas.<p>

Kurt was faced with the dilemma a Christmas gift for Blaine. Since the guitar was a no go, Kurt had been lost as to what to buy the guy that had money and everything he ever wanted. What would Blaine want? They had a condo, they were in love, they were getting married and Blaine had at least gotten into his school of choice. Kurt pushed aside that he hadn't heard yet and focused on what else they could possibly want in their lives.

Blaine on the other hand had already purchased a gift for Blaine which was conveniently hidden at his parent's home. Kurt didn't even think about how the heck Blaine bought something and managed to get it to his parent's house in the first place. He felt more and more pressure as the days to Christmas started to dwindle down and he still had nothing.

It was a three days to Christmas and he Rachel were at the mall. He was in such a grumpy mood. He only had a new bowtie, shirt, pants and shoes for Blaine. "Rachel, I feel like what I got him is so impersonal. I feel like anyone could have gotten him a new outfit. It's like I put no thought into it."

"You worry too much Kurt. Blaine will love anything you get him."

"He got my present a few weeks ago and he said it's at his parent's house. They're bringing it when they come for Christmas." Kurt's voice was getting louder.

Rachel stepped in front of Kurt and put her hands on his shoulders. "First, you need to calm down. Second, you need to really think about Blaine and what he likes." Kurt smiled. "Besides you."

After that, Kurt did calm down and they continued to walk through the mall. It was so crowded and there were so many kiosks set up at this time of year. As they reached the center of the mall under an Atrium, there were tons of people crowded in the area. "I wonder what's going on here. How are we supposed to get through this?" Aggravated, he started to weave his way through he noticed makeshift enclosures and dogs in them all over the center open area. When he looked around more he found why the dogs were here. The Humane Society had a huge banner and booth toward the side. Kurt looked down and saw a ratting looking dog and at first he wouldn't touch them.

"Kurt, look at how adorable. These dogs are all homeless."

Kurt looked around and saw a young couple with a little girl holding a little dog. The little girl was hugging the dog tightly and he licked her face while his tail wagged in excitement. She giggled with pure joy. Kurt continued walking around and looking at all of the people petting dogs and kids begging parents for a dog. Even Rachel reached down to pet one of the dogs. The dog looked like a puppy, because his innocent sweet face.

"He's really cute. His eyes remind me of Blaine when he pouts." Kurt smiled and reached down to pet the small dog. "Hey buddy. You're so cute. You kind of look like my fiancé with your curly black hair."

Rachel giggled. "That is so funny. He does sort of remind me of Blaine."

"That dog will stay fairly small." A voice from behind him said. "He's sweet and he's still a puppy, but we think he's mostly cock a poo."

"He's really sweet." If Kurt was being honest, the dog was so quiet and almost sad looking.

"He's a little more expensive because he's so young. Hi mother died after birth. He's got all his shots and has been spayed."

"What's that?" Kurt didn't know what that meant.

"Let's just say that he can't procreate."

"Are you looking for a special gift for someone special?"

"I am actually, but I don't think a dog would be a good choice."

The girls reached down into the enclosure. "Don't be silly. Pets are excellent companions." She put the dog in Kurt's arms and if he had the chance he might have pushed the dog back so it didn't ruin his shirt. But then, the dog was in his arms and he was quiet and licked his hand. His tail started to wag and Kurt couldn't resist petting him.

He held the dog up to his face and looked in his sweet puppy dog eyes and the black curly hair and before he even knew what he was saying, "How much for him?"

"Kurt?" Rachel responded in shock. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. He's sweet and he has curly black hair and his eyes are so loving. I don't want to put him down. How can you resist this little guy?" Kurt turned him to look at Rachel who reached out and pet him before she took him from Kurt.

"He is really darling." Rachel gushed over the little guy.

"I promise you'll both love him." Rachel realized the woman thought the dog was for her and was about to say something, but Kurt just waved her off and shook his head.

"Not worth it to explain."

She came back with a clipboard of information. "This little guy is $164 and you can take him home with you today."

"Well, it's a Christmas gift." Kurt was hoping to pick him up on Christmas Eve.

"I'm fine with taking him home." Rachel cut in unexpectedly.

Kurt was shocked. "You would?"

"Yes. Absolutely."

"O-Okay." Kurt turned to the lady. "I'll take him today."

"I'll just need your driver's license and credit card and here's a list of things you'll need for the dog to take care of him."

Kurt looked at the list. "I guess we need to go to the pet store now. We need food, a proper collar and leash, toys, a bed and a crate. "A crate?" The transaction was completed and they had little 'no name dog' on a leash. "Rachel, you have to come with me to the pet store."

"Of Course. Let's get this little guy some new stuff."

"Come on." He paused before continuing, "no name dog." The dog hopped up on his hind legs. "Oh. Okay, I'll carry you. You are so much like Blaine." He giggled. Out of nowhere a perfect gift fell right into his hands. Or, was put there by a nice lady looking to find this sweet puppy a home.

* * *

><p>Kurt spent the next three days going to Rachel's house under the guise that she wanted fashion help for Christmas Day. He told Blaine that since she was Jewish she wasn't sure what was appropriate for a real family Christmas. He was there after school on Friday and then over the weekend. He had brought Blaine's clothes with him so that 'no name dog' could get used to Blaine's smell. In fact he had taken a shirt of Blaine's there to put in his crate with him at night to sleep with. Blaine questioned it a few times, but Kurt waved him off. "She's worried about making an impression."<p>

"Kurt. We're not getting all dressed up. She can wear her normal terrible reindeer sweater, red skirt and white tights." Blaine was a little frustrated. "Besides, all of my family has met her before. They know how she dresses."

"I know. She just wants to make sure she fits in." Kurt recognized the whine in Blaine's voice. He felt bad lying, but it was for a good cause.

"Okay." Blaine accepted it with question.

When Kurt returned home later, they sat in silence in the family room completing homework. Kurt knew that Blaine was pouting.

As they got ready for bed, Blaine changed quickly and jumped in still pouting. Kurt got the lights and slowly eased in behind Blaine and wrapped his arms around him. "You know I love you, right?"

"I know. I just miss you a little bit. You've been kind of busy lately."

"I know, but this is really important. I'm being a good friend."

"I know." Kurt knew he was forgiven when Blaine turned to face him and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist kissing him gently.

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas<strong>

"Hi Mom and Dad. Grandfather, Grandma!" Blaine was so excited to see his family. This was the first Christmas in a while that they all gotten together. Even though they had seen each other just a few weeks ago, this was even more special because it was both families first Christmas.

"Blaine! How are you sweetheart?" His mom wrapped him up in a hug.

"We're good."

"Let me take your coats." Kurt came to the door. "Hi Ellen and Jack." He kissed Ellen on the cheek. "We've missed you." He hugged all four and took their jackets to the closet. "Go on into the family room. We're all there waiting for you to open up the gifts. "

Both Jack and JR had boxes in bags that they were carrying in. Kurt always pictured family arriving on Christmas day with bags and boxes and greeting them before spending a long lazy day just talking and catching up. It was certainly becoming that already. This was the perfect picture in his mind.

Blaine looked at his dad. His dad tilted his head toward the door. Blaine got the message. "I'll be right back baby." Kurt crooked his eyebrow. "Dad needs me to get a few more things from the car."

Kurt suspected something was up but let it go. After all, guests needed to be attended to.

Blaine went out the door and JR turned around. "So let's go see the rest of the family."

The room got loud as everyone entered the room. Everyone was greeting and hugging each other saying hello and Merry Christmas. By the time Blaine came back in the room, everyone was seated just talking about the weather and the traveling. He noticed that the adults had mimosas and the kids looked like they had orange juice. It was a snowy Christmas, but thankfully it hadn't snowed in the last few days. It was nice to just have the snow on the ground. "Maybe we should do gifts." Carole finally broke the relaxed chatter.

Kurt knew his big gift wasn't here yet because Rachel wasn't going to be here for another half hour. Blaine and Kurt were on the floor. Blaine laid on his side while Kurt sat up against him. Blaine put his arm around Kurt's waist. Carol started to pass out gifts to everyone. She handed Kurt and Blaine a gift. It was their gifts to each other. Kurt smiled knowingly because he knew this was only part of his gift. The rest was coming very soon.

Kurt was excited as he opened a new D&G Blazer and shoes. "Blaine. These are gorgeous." He turned and hugged Blaine tackling him to the floor. Blaine just let him with a huge grin on his face. He was grinning because he had another gift to give Kurt. He was waiting until everyone was done opening gifts.

"I love you and they're going to look incredible on you. Grandma said you looked at these when you went shopping."

"I love them. Just not as much as I love you."

A chorus of "Awwwwws" broke out behind them. Kurt realized he was lying on top of Blaine kissing him. It was very intimate, but this is often what happened. They sometimes got lost in their own world when they were happy. There were camera snaps in the background as Blaine smiled up at Kurt and whispered. "I love you. Merry Christmas."

Kurt sat up. "Enough with the pictures." He laughed. "We're finished posing."

"Blaine was like a little kid when he pulled out the new bowtie and the rest of the outfit. I can't wait to wear it, baby." Blaine pulled Kurt back down to a bunch of laughs. "I love you."

Carole stood up and got more gifts out. There were ties and clothes and socks opened. Kurt and Blaine had gotten Burt and Carole tickets to a musical and a basketball game in New York City with the help of Jack. They were both very excited. "Kurt. These are fantastic." Carole gushed.

"We figured there's something for both of you."

Jack added. "You're going to stay with us when you go to those. We'll show you around the city."

Burt responded with, "It's a deal. Maybe we should go to the game and let the women go to the musical."

Kurt heard and immediately reprimanded his dad. "I bought those so that you could both learn to appreciate some of the interests that each of you have."

"Just kidding.. Bud." Burt held his hands up in surrender.

As the last gift was being opened. "Finn, when is Rachel coming?" Carole asked.

"She should be here any minute."

"Well let's all get up and have some snacks. We have them set up on the breakfast bar in the kitchen. We can get drink refills too! "

"I'm turning the TV on. Maybe there's some football on." Burt announced. Jack and JR decided they would stay behind with Burt while the women were all planning to retire to the kitchen to sit and drink coffee and help Carole with dinner preparation.

"Well wait!" Blaine called to everyone. "I have one more gift for Kurt."

"Blaine, you really shouldn't have done any more." Kurt was worried he spent way too much money on him.

"This is something special." Blaine's eyes twinkled with excitement. He ran to the laundry room and came out with what looked like a covered cage.

Kurt gasped. It brought back memories of Pavarotti and how much he loved the bird that happened to die one morning. In fact, it was Pavarotti's death that eventually brought them together. "Blaine."

"I got you a parakeet. It's no Pavarotti, but it's a tame bird and you will be able to hold him and teach him to sing and talk. I got him from a breeder and he's already tame enough to hold." He lifted the cover off of the cage and a beautiful blue and green bird sat inside. He was a little scared, but he was beautiful.

"He's beautiful. His colors are so pretty."

"They reminded me of your eyes." The women awwwwwed again in response while the men were shaking their heads.

JR was the first to say, "Blaine, you're completely spoiling him. You need to keep some of your romantic things hidden to use in the coming years. You're going to run out. OW!" Catherine slapped his arm. "It's true sweetheart. That's how I keep you happy." The men laughed as the doorbell rang.

Finn moved toward the door, but Kurt said, "Wait. Let me get it." Finn shrugged and sat back down.

Blaine and all the boys were sitting in the family room and the women disappeared by the time Kurt returned. What surprised everyone was what Kurt had with him. Blaine looked at Kurt standing there holding a little dog that had black curly hair. He was attached to a leash, but Kurt was holding the sweet little dog. "Kurt, whose dog is that?"

"Actually, he's yours. Merry Christmas." Kurt crossed the room and Rachel emerged from the same hallway watching the site.

Blaine was surprised. "Mine?"

"I bought him for you. Here." Kurt put the little black dog in Blaine's hands and dog immediately licked his face. "He's such a cute dog and he was in a shelter. His eyes reminded me of yours. Well, so did his hair. He just reminded me of you and I couldn't resist." Blaine hadn't responded yet and Kurt was getting nervous. "D-do you like him. If not, I can return him or find another home."

"NO! I love him. He has cute black curly hair like me!" Blaine giggled while he got a complete puppy bath. "What's his name?"

"Well, I've been calling him 'no name dog' because I wanted you to name him."

Blaine hugged Kurt and the dog licked both of them. They laughed. Catherine emerged from the kitchen. "What's all the commotion?"

"Look mom! Kurt got me a puppy." Blaine looked happy. He whispered to Kurt. "It's kind of like our own little family." Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine tenderly. "So that's why you've been going to Rachel's house so much."

"Yep. I just couldn't resist the little guy. What should we call him?"

"Well, what are you going to name your bird?"

"I don't know, but we need to name this little guy soon. I can't keep calling him 'no name dog'."

The rest of the women came out to see Blaine and Kurt lying on the floor with their new puppy curled up between them. Catherine informed them that Kurt and Blaine were the new proud owners of not only a parakeet, but also a puppy. The women returned to the kitchen, while Finn and Rachel stayed with the men in the family room to lounge and talk until dinner time.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt decided to go down to Kurt's old room and relax a while and talk over the prospective names for their new pets.<p>

"I think I want to name him Mac, short for McQueen." Kurt giggled because it was funny, but cute at the same time. "What do you think?" Kurt paused to kiss, because that's what they decided to do when they said they were going to rest. They made it to Kurt's old room and lay down to just talk, relax and make out.

Blaine kissed Kurt. "I think I like it. Mac it is."

"So what about this kid. He's adorable and he reminded me so much of you when I saw him." No name dog was sleeping by their feet. His eyes were the first thing I saw. He gave me that look that you give me when you're pouting."

"I never-"

Kurt cut him off. "You do. You know you do. In fact, you were pouting the last three days when I went to Rachel's to play with the dog and take care of him."

"Fine, and then the curly black hair was something too?"

"Well naturally it was all you. I was hooked on this puppy from the moment I pet him. It was just like meeting you. I met you and I was hooked. You're the best kind of drug for me to get hooked on, you know."

"I'll happily be labeled a drug if you're the only one using it recreationally."

They both laughed because they were really off the deep end of sappy and cute today. "I can't believe we've labeled you a drug."

"That will be our little secret, Baby."

"Mmmm," was the only response Kurt had because his lips were captured in a longer, deeper kiss. Their lips melted together and soon tongues met in the middle as they explored each others mouths. "Never get bored of kissing you." Kurt nudged Blaine's nose gently and they smiled before their lips and tongues continued.

Soon they were just staring in each other's eyes. It was comfortable and hands entwined between them as they just talked about the future. "I can't believe we'll be coming home from New York City at this time next year. It'll just be a visit. We won't live here anymore."

Kurt's eyes lost a little spark. "That's if I get in. We know you're in, but what if I don't get in."

"You'll get in Kurt. You deserve it. You're the most creative person and you impressed them. They would be stupid to not accept you."

"I'm still worried Blaine. What happens to me if I don't get in."

Blaine held Kurt's face in his palms. "We are going to New York. Let's not talk about this today. Today is about family and love. We can worry about all of this if it comes to it. I just don't think it'll come to that. You'll get accepted by all of them. I'm sure of it."

"You have so much faith, Blaine. I love how optimistic you are."

"I'm optimistic about us and our future. We are destined to do amazing things together. I know it. Trust me Kurt. Trust us."

Kurt couldn't help but lose a tear or two. Blaine was so convincing and loving. He believed wholeheartedly in Kurt's talent.

Suddenly, no name dog was there licking Kurt's face. "Gibby stop it." Blaine picked him up and put him down between their two chests.

Kurt crooked and eyebrow. "Gibby?"

"Yeah, you know like Gibson. Gibby for short or we can call him Gibson."

"Ah." Kurt nodded in understanding. It made him think of the guitar that Blaine had wanted so badly and how he had wanted to give it to him. "I like it, baby. Gibson or Gibby it is."

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas Dinner<strong>

Burt stood at the table. "I know we're not all religious, but I'd like to think there is some kind of power out there that's brought all of us together, so I'd like to say a few things kind of like a prayer." Burt started. "I am so happy to have this mixture of families at our Christmas table this year. It's made it more precious and more of a celebration to have the Andersons and Hummels here." Rachel cleared her throat. "Oh, yes and at least one Berry and Hudson here. The names don't matter. What matters is the love that exists at this table. There's so much love here. We are all a family. I'm thankful that we can call each other family."

JR picked up there when he heard the pause as if it was ending. It was impromptu, but an outsider watching might have thought it all planned. "There is a lot of love here at this table and I'm truly thankful we could share this Christmas together. The New Year will surely bring us challenges, but I know that this family will always be there to help. We are family now. Kurt and Blaine have brought us here and made us appreciate so many things. I can't wait to witness your marriage boys. It will be such an honor to be there. Merry Christmas and here's to a Happy New Year." He stood and raised his glass and then entire table followed suit.

In all his life, Kurt never had a more perfect Christmas. Looking around the table was an amazing family. He hoped he could live up to the expectations of all of them. He didn't want to let anyone down, most of all Blaine. The food was coming around, but Kurt was lost in thought as he turned to look at Blaine who was so happy here. He had the happiest look on his face. His eyes were bright with hope and Kurt snapped a mental picture so he could hold it in his heart for always. He wanted to make sure Blaine always looked this happy and content.

"Kurt? Are you okay?" Blaine was holding scalloped potatoes in his hand.

"Huh?" Kurt was snapped out of his thoughts.

"Are you okay?" Blaine worried.

"Oh. Yeah, why?"

"Well I've been holding the scalloped potatoes for you and you didn't seem to notice them there."

"Oh. I'm just really happy." Kurt adjusted the smiled on his face.

"Me too. You make me really happy." Blaine's perfect smile returned to his face.

Kurt smiled wide in response. How could he not smile when he got the guy of his dreams. He was going to be marrying Blaine Anderson in less than a year and he just told him he was happy. He leaned forward and kissed Blaine sweetly, gently and quickly on the lips.

"Hey now. Some of us at the table are hungry. You can do all of that later after we've sufficiently filled our stomachs," Burt said laughing and shaking his head. In fact, the entire table was giggling.

"Sorry Dad." Kurt took the potatoes and food was moving again.

What an awesome Christmas.

* * *

><p><strong>What else can I say but Merry Christmas to all of you. Thank you for being loyal and for reading all of my stories. What a wonder 2012 this was.<strong>


	61. Note to my readers

I'm sorry this isn't an update today, but I have a good reason. I lost the flash drive that I save everything on. I had New Years almost completely written and have been looking for a few days for the flash drive. Unfortunately, I had not yet saved the final to my portable hard drive so I now have to recreate all 5000 words that I had already completed. :(

I hope to give it to you in a few days.

Happy New Year to all my devoted readers. I love all of you and thank you all for supporting me in 2012.

You've been lovely to write for and all the kind words keep me wanting to give you more. I'm working on an AU Klaine piece that incorporates all the old characters and even some of the new ones. When this one comes close to the end, I'll be giving you that one. I want to get a little bit into it because there are some things that I need to work out with the plot.

Again.. My apologies and I promise to have it to you very soon!

Love you all!

xoxo


	62. Happy New Year

**A/N: Yay, guess what I found? Yes.. I found it somewhere between the christmas tree skirt and the couch. I have no idea how my flash drive ended up there, but at least, I found it. **

**New years eve.. I know it's a little late, but I hope you love it! Happy New Year!**

**Warning: smut.. lol, duh. Blaine bottom**

**Disclaimer: If I owned them, they would be back together and more in love than they were last year!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 61 - New Years Eve<strong>

There was only one way to spend New Year's Eve and that was in New York City. Kurt and Blaine planned to spend it in the condo that would soon be there home. Crazy enough all of their family had to be somewhere the next day so it was going to be a quiet New Year's Eve for them. Kurt and Blaine welcomed being alone together after the craziness of the holidays. They longed to have some time alone and just enjoy each others company. This was a good time to see the city in all of its glory. They were going to go to Times Square if it killed them. Kurt decided that they could cross this off his bucket list and after doing it this time, they couldn't feel the urge or need to do it again.

"Are you sure you want to sit out in Times Square. You know we have to get there early if we want to be anywhere near one of the many stages." Blaine was not looking forward to standing for several hours and not eating and freezing. The list went on.

"Blaine, we have to experience this." Kurt said as he unpacked his suitcase. They had flown in three days before New Year's Eve to stay in Jack and Ellen's condo. This was their intended living space when they went to college next year. "Completely off topic, but I can't wait for this to be the place we call home. I love our condo in Ohio, and I'm so thankful that you bought it, but this is new and exciting." He looked around their Blaine's Grandparents Park Avenue home. "This is actually pretty incredible. I never thought I would get to set foot in a place like this, let alone live in one."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt. "I know. I can't wait too. He looked around the familiar walls. I came here a little bit when I was younger. It's still familiar to me." Blaine sighed and pressed a kiss to Kurt's lips. "Let me make some calls to see what the best way is for this Times Square thing. I can admit, I think I only came here once for New Year's Eve and I was probably five years old so we weren't going to be hitting Time's Square."

Blaine went to turn away, but Kurt grabbed him and pulled him back. "You know what? I don't care what we do. I just want to spend New Year's Eve with you. Whether it's Times Square or somewhere else, I know it'll be perfect because I'll be with you. No better way to spend the New Year."

"I want you to have fun and if that's what you want to do, I'll see what I can work out. We don't have a lot of time since New Year's Eve is just three days away. I know you don't want to freeze and get peed on."

"Ewww. What?" Kurt cringed at the thought.

"Well, we have to get there early to get a spot and if you leave you lose your spot, you might not be able to get back to it. There are no bathrooms that we can get to and there's no food unless we can find a place right there."

Kurt's face mirrored disappointment. He hadn't really thought about all that stuff. "So people pee in the street?"

"Yeah, it happens. Some people can't hold it for six hours and end up just… Just let me worry about it. You decide where we go to dinner tonight or tomorrow. Okay?" Blaine knew he had to figure something nice out. Even if it was just a dinner near the crowds and a spot to be able to see the ball drop, he wanted to get close to Times Square.

"Okay." Blaine turned to walk away and Kurt grabbed his hand squeezing it. "I mean it Blaine. I don't care where we go. I just want to be with you. These are all of our firsts and I just want it to be memorable. Dinner at home is even fine. We have tons of these in our future and they don't all have to be grand plans." Kurt smiled that smile that just said I love you no matter what.

"I know Baby. We'll enjoy ourselves regardless of what we do." Blaine turned to walk out. "I'm going to make us some coffee and be right back to help unpack."

"It'll probably be done by the time you get back with the coffee, but I know that's your plan anyway." Kurt smirked knowingly.

Blaine played the part. "What do you mean? I would never purposely skip out on unpacking."

Kurt shook his head and with a giggle, "I know how much you like cleaning and organizing."

Blaine made his way to the kitchen. This set up was so similar to the Paris Condo, but the terrace was a bit smaller. Blaine loved this place and was thankful that his grandparents would let them live here.

While he waited for the coffee machine to heat up he pulled out his phone. "Hello. This is Blaine Anderson in penthouse B. Yes. Sid, is there any way you can manage to find me tickets for New Year's Eve?" Blaine paused and listened. "I know it's late. I'll pay premium you know." Another pause. "Okay. Yeah. I'll be at this number. Thanks."

* * *

><p><strong>New Year's Eve<strong>

Blaine and Kurt were on the subway heading toward Times Square and Kurt knew it was probably too late to get a spot in Times Square because it was nearly 7:00. "Blaine, I told you we could stay home and chill with champagne and Dick Clark on TV." Kurt was feeling guilty that Blaine had planned something for them. He knew by the look on Blaine's face and bounce in his step that Blaine planned something big. Kurt felt so lucky, but also guilty.

"I knew how much you wanted to see the ball drop on Times Square and I made arrangements for you to see it."

"But, you're always doing special things for me. I feel like you are always wasting money on me."

Blaine took Kurt's hands. "You will never be a waste of money Kurt. You really need to stop that thought. WE are getting married and I do these things because they make you happy and when you're happy, I'm happy." As always, Blaine was very matter of fact with his explanations.

"Okay. I guess I can be happy." Kurt reluctantly smiled, still worried about how much Blaine spent on tonight. Kurt liked being spoiled by Blaine, but on the other hand, he wanted to be able to shower Blaine with gifts as well. Christmas popped back into his head. Even though Blaine loved Gibby, Kurt knew how much Blaine would have loved the guitar.

"Hey. I want to see a real smile. The one I know you have hidden just for me." Blaine begged with his eyes.

Kurt loved how Blaine just knew him. It made it hard for him to hide things. He truly loved Blaine and would always love him. He gazed at his fiancé dressed beautifully tonight in a well fitted suit matching his own. They looked completely overdressed for the subway, but they weren't alone. There were lots of suits and high heels, but Blaine looked fantastic. He was gorgeous. Blaine loved him. He could see it in Blaine's eyes but he could also see the hurt that he put there behind the golden orbs. His hidden inner turmoil caused Blaine to be worried. Kurt melted into those beautiful hazel eyes and couldn't help but grin widely at how lucky he was to have him. "Better?"

Kurt watched as the sadness completely disappeared. He hadn't really thought a lot about how much he could hurt Blaine and how much of Blaine's happiness was tied to his own happiness. He wasn't comfortable with having the power to hurt someone like he could Blaine. Kurt knew he was trusted and would do everything in his power to make sure he didn't hurt Blaine intentionally. Blaine smiled back, his full lips pulling away to show his pretty white teeth. "Yes. That's the one I was looking for." Blaine looked out the window to see what stop they were at. "We need to transfer at Grand Central."

Kurt hadn't even been on the New York Subway before so he hadn't seen Grand Central Station in person. Pictures were all that he had to go on. Blaine took his hand and ushered him out and toward other entrances so that they could get on another subway train. Blaine didn't seem as hurried as other people there, so Kurt took his lead. "I can't believe I don't get to actually see more of this place."

Blaine laughed. "When we're living here, you'll have more than your fair share. We'll see everything when we live here. Promise." Kurt just nodded his understanding and let Blaine lead him into another subway car. So many people got off at the next stop and Kurt wondered where they would be exiting, but then he saw the next stop was going to be Times Square and 42nd.

"Where are we going Blaine?" Kurt was a little worried and a little excited all at once.

Blaine brought his finger to his lips. "Shhh. Soon enough. It's a secret." Blaine mischievous smile came out this time. He knew Kurt was going to love this.

They exited the subway with hundreds of others at Times Square. Blaine knew it would be busy, but he had no idea how bad it was going to be until they made it to ground level. He had never been here for New Year's Eve and he was sure he had never seen this many people in his life. Kurt gasped in awe and excitement. "Oh my God, Blaine. Look at how many people." Kurt pulled out his phone and took a picture and immediately tweeted it. "This is amazing." Kurt's eyes twinkled in the evening lights on the square. It was busy and full of life. It was loud with all the people there.

Blaine dug into this breast pocket for a piece of paper. "Come on. We need to get going. It's our time." He pulled Kurt along with him. The crowd was all headed the same direction. "We just need to walk two blocks and there should be cops everywhere as far as what I was told."

True enough, Blaine had to have his super special pass to get through crowds of people corralled in area's waiting to see the ball drop. The walkways were surprisingly travelable considering the million people that were all pooled in this area. They finally made it to the building that Blaine had passes for. As they entered the hotel, Kurt was completely speechless. He never expected to be going anywhere on New Year's Eve on this short notice. "You called someone." Kurt said knowingly.

Blaine knew Kurt loved and hated Blaine's family name at times for many different reasons, but if Kurt hated it tonight, he was sure he's be forgiven. "Come on." Blaine looked around for where they were going and when he found it, he took Kurt's hand gently leading him toward the restaurant. It was gorgeous and there was music playing and lots of people all dressed up. "Anderson. Here's my information." Kurt barely paid attention because he was busy eyeballing the room and all the people. They were ushered up a set of stairs that overlooked the main dining area and the next thing Kurt knew he was sitting at a window looking down at thousands of people.

"Blaine. This is.. This is unbelievable."

"Do you like it?"

"I can't believe you. Did you take someone's seats? I would feel so bad." Then Kurt looked up a little bit and noticed something. "Oh my God. We can see the ball. It's like we're overlooking everything. This is.." Kurt was speechless.

"Well, surprisingly, there were tables available in this prime viewing area because these tables are pretty expensive. So, we didn't take anyone's seats."

Kurt smiled in relief. He would scold Blaine for paying the money tomorrow, but today, he was going to enjoy what Blaine planned for him last minute. "Are we here for the night?"

"We are. I have another surprise for you. We got a deal on a room overlooking the square too. It's entirely up to you whether you want to stay here and watch it or go to our room."

Kurt panicked a little. "We didn't bring a change of clothes or my moisturizers and hair products."

Blaine took his hands. "Relax. Do you really think I don't know you."

Kurt smirked. "You packed it and had it delivered, didn't you?" Blaine nodded. "I feel so inadequate sometimes Blaine, but tonight, I'm going to enjoy this because you were thoughtful enough to think I deserve this."

"I know you deserve it."

* * *

><p>Dinner was being served and Kurt really was having fun. They watched the crowd out the window, talked like they always do. It was like a normal dinner except that Blaine spent probably thousands on it or maybe his grandfather had gotten a deal. Nevertheless, it was a lot of money and Kurt would not worry about feeling guilty today. "I can't believe all the people."<p>

"I know. The people up this far were probably here before 4:00 this afternoon. You wanted to stand down there."

"I still want to, just so I can say I did it, but I'm glad we're here tonight. I wouldn't have been prepared for all that." Kurt nodded toward the window.

"Dance with me?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shook his head as he noticed a slower song playing. "I'm not sure I'm ready for that yet." He looked around the room to find mostly groups of couples a few families with older kids and older couples. "I'm not sure they're ready for us."

Blaine was disappointed. New York meant being yourself and he wanted for them to have a normal relationship like other heterosexual relationships were. He wouldn't push Kurt on this. "The next fast song?"

Blaine smiled and said, "it's a deal."

Blaine and Kurt danced and sang and had fun. It was almost 11:00 and Kurt had made his decision. "As much fun as this is, if our room has this view, I would kind of like to spend it with just you. It's our first New Year's."

"I was hoping you'd say that!" Kurt smiled at Blaine's excitement over the decision. "Let's go." Blaine took their party hats and noisemakers with them. "We'll definitely need these."

Kurt laughed loudly. "Of course we will. We still need to celebrate even if we'll be alone."

"Not alone, love. Never alone."

Kurt couldn't even contain his love for this perfect man. "I love you so much." He stopped them pulled Blaine into a hug. As they made their way down the stairs a slow song was playing and Kurt gathered up the courage to pull Blaine onto the dance floor. "If they don't like it, we're leaving after this song anyway."

Blaine took Kurt's hands and placed them around his neck and his hands went to rest at Kurt's waist. Smiling, Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek gently and whispered, "thank you for dancing with me. I was hoping we could do this."

"I'm glad we are."

* * *

><p>The room view was breathtaking. It wasn't really high up, but the view of the square and the people was incredible. "Blaine, I'm turning the TV on so that we can listen and watch it live at the same time."<p>

Blaine yelled from the bathroom, "Okay. That'll also be a good way for us to be sure on the time."

The room wasn't overly large, but the view from the floor to ceiling windows was spectacular. They stood right at the window. By this time, ties were gone and they were both in their slightly untucked dress shirts and dress pants. "I'm glad we decided to come back to the room. I like this much better." Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and pulled him into a kiss. He deepened the kiss pressing his tongue into Blaine's mouth finding his mate's tongue as they kissed deeply. "Perfect. You're perfect Blaine."

"I'm not perfect, but maybe I was made to be your perfect match."

"If you are, then you are perfect." Kurt smiled at Blaine kissing him on the lips quickly.

"Champagne?"

"Oh God. Yes, but I'm worried of a repeat performance of any of Rachel Berry's parties."

"Then we are definitely drinking champagne because I love you when you're drunk at Rachel's parties. It's just us, so if you want to do a striptease or wiggle your ass, who am I to stop you." Blaine wiggled his eyebrows.

Kurt slapped him on the arm gently. "I'll strip for you later, but you have to return the favor then."

"How about you strip and then you can strip me?" Blaine whispered directly on Kurt's lips.

Kurt giggled and the feel of his breath made Blaine's skin tingle with excitement. "Deal."

"Okay. So, it's almost midnight and I need to open this champagne." Blaine expertly opened the champagne and took the two glasses from the table and poured them both a glass. They listened to the TV while they stood together holding hands looking out the window. "I'm glad you didn't make us stand out there all day today."

"I am too. This is much better than freezing our butts off down there. I'm going to make you do it someday though."

"I know. I want to do it too someday. It will be an adventure." Blaine agreed that it would be something of a bucket list activity to wait in the crowd in the freezing cold so that they can watch the ball drop. Kurt's the only person he would ever do that with.

The crowd was actually getting quite loud. They could hear it from their window. "It's getting close. Blaine this is so exciting." Kurt put a hand on the window and leaned forward to get a closer view. It was almost like he was leaning over the crowd of people.

"Let's toast before the New Year. This toast will be for us. Then, we can toast to the New Year."

"Okay." They stood facing each other and held their drinks up. Kurt went first. "Okay, to the love of my life. You spoil me too much and I love you for it. You're going to make the best husband on the face of the earth and I'm so glad you're mine."

Blaine started, "To my future husband. This is our year. We're going to have the perfect wedding, surrounded by all the people we love, we're going to move to New York where we'll both start earning degrees toward our future careers. This is where we start. Right here in this city. Happy New Year, baby."

"Happy New Year." Kurt was in in tears as they clinked glasses and raised them. Kurt never took his eyes off Blaine as he tasted the sweetness of the champagne swallowing the bubbles.

Blaine almost drank his entire glass. "Kurt, you need to drink the whole thing. We have a whole bottle."

"Are you trying to get me drunk and then take advantage of me?"

"I didn't think I needed to get you drunk."

Kurt laughed and then downed the rest holding the glass out to Blaine for a refill. "You don't. I'm a slut for you." They never drank and Kurt thought he was already starting to feel it.

The TV in the background had started the sixty second countdown. "It's already gotten to you, baby." Blaine refilled both glasses. He had to admit that the champagne was getting to him as well. Blaine giggled. "Here we go."

Kurt giggled as they turned back to the window while the TV played in the background. The ball was dropping slowly. Kurt murmured, "It's beautiful Blaine. Thank you so much for taking me here to see it with my own eyes."

Blaine put his arm around Kurt's waist as they both had their eyes trained the ball. It was like a countdown to their future. "I'm so ready for this year. It's going to be the best year of my life."

Kurt leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder, "mine too."

Finally the countdown could be heard not only on the TV, but they could actually hear the crowd from below. 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1!

They faced each other and toasted. "Happy New Year." Both eyes met for the first time in the New Year and then their lips touched for the first time in the New Year.

Kurt was first to speak. "I love you Blaine."

"I love you too, Kurt. This is our year, baby!" They clinked glasses and downed their second glass of the night.

"I love champagne!" Kurt was really starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. "I love champagne and I love you, baby!" He continued to sip the next glass as they watched Times Square slowly clear out.

Blaine was a bit giggly himself. "I love you baby!" He continued to sip and then top off the glasses with more champagne. "We're drinkin' all of this baby."

Okay, so both of them were really feeling the champagne now. "Let's get naked." Kurt was laughing and bouncing on his butt at the foot of the bed as he fell over trying to get his shoes off. "Blaine, the window. Get the drapes or people will see us."

"I'll get'em but we're eight stories up. No one's going to see anything." Blaine tripped over his own feet as he pulled the drapes shut. "Whoa. I think I might be a little tipsy from the bubbles in the champagne."

"Me too." Kurt plopped back on the bed with his shirt unbutton most of the way and his pants unbuttoned. "I think I need more champagne."

"There isn't anymore." Blaine plopped down on the bed next to Kurt turning to look at him. "When did we drink all the champagne?" Blaine's speech was slurred.

"Why are you talking funny?" Kurt yawned.

"You're talking funny too." Blaine yawned. "Now you got me yawning and it's not even one o'clock yet. We need to watch the bands on TV. We need to take advantage of this room."

"You need to take advantage of me because I can't move." Kurt's head was spinning. "I think I'm drunk. 'M gonna take a nap."

"M too." Blaine closed his eyes. The TV and the lights were all on. Blaine curled his arm around Kurt and locked his fingers with Kurt's other hand as he dozed off.

* * *

><p>Kurt was awakened in complete darkness and screamed. "Shh. Baby, it's me. I'm just getting you undressed so we can get under the covers and sleep comfortably."<p>

"Shit, you scared me." His head still darted around trying to get his eyes accustomed to the darkness. "What time is it?"

"It's four in the morning. We fell asleep." Blaine laughed.

"We're such lightweights. I can't believe we fell asleep." Kurt let Blaine pull his undershirt over his head and then reached down to push his pants over his hips. Kurt sat down and Blaine peeled his socks off and pulled the covers back.

"Let's get under the covers." Blaine pulled him in and wrapped his arms around Kurt, spooning him from behind. Kurt melted into Blaine embrace and sighed. Blaine nuzzled into his neck kissing him softly.

Kurt whispered into the darkness. "This is going to be an amazing year Blaine."

"I know. I get to marry you." He kissed Kurt's neck once again.

Kurt turned to face Blaine resting their foreheads together he rubbed his nose with Blaine's. "You know you deserve so much more than what I can give you."

"I deserve to have what I want and what I want is you. I feel like the luckiest, richest person on the face of the earth because I got you." Blaine pulled Kurt even closer into his body.

"I want to make you proud of me. I want so much in life Blaine and I want it all with you."

"Don't worry, we'll never have a want in life." Blaine kissed Kurt on the lips pausing with his lips just barely grazing Kurt's. Their breath lingered together for a moment.

"What if I don't get into any of the schools here? What if I'm not good enough? What will happen to me? What will happen to us?" Kurt said softly sending worry into the dark air surrounding them. "Don't tell me it can't happen."

Blaine took a deep breath. "You're right Kurt. It could happen, but there's no way that they can't see your talent. I feel so confident about your skills Kurt. I know you'll get into one of the schools. In fact, all of them should want what you have to offer. You're unique. You're Kurt Hummel."

Kurt let out a half-hearted giggle. "I know I'm unique, but maybe I'm too unique."

"No such thing." Blaine was sounding a little tired again. "Am I going to have to kiss you until you shut up."

Kurt sighed. "If you insist."

Blaine's lips were on Kurt's in an instant as he kissed Kurt gingerly. It was the wee hours of the morning as they continued to whisper sweet nothings to each other. "Your lips are sweet. I love kissing them." Blaine sealed his lips to Kurt again massaging his lower lip with his tongue.

"You lips should have a shrine in their honor." Kurt whispered as Blaine kissed him again smiling into Kurt's lips.

The longer they kissed the deeper the kissing got. Need started to slip into the sweetness in the air and Blaine's hold on Kurt grew tighter as he pulled Kurt closer and closer. "You know we can't make out for this long without my body reacting to yours, alcohol or no alcohol."

Kurt moved his hands from Blaine's back to his waistband lifting and dipping his hands into his boxers. "You've got such a great ass Blaine."

Blaine just laughed. "You should really see yours."

Kurt pulled Blaine's hips to his. "It would be a shame if we didn't take advantage of this overpriced hotel room."

Kurt couldn't see it, but could hear it in Blaine's voice. "It would be wouldn't it?"

"Can I top? I think it would be nice to ring the New Year in on top of my gorgeous boyfriend."

"Of course you can. It's been a while, so you need to be gentle with me babe." Blaine reminded Kurt because it had been a long time since he bottomed. Kurt really, really liked to bottom, but in this instance, Blaine knew he needed this boost to make him feel worthy. Kurt was worrying about being good enough for him. Blaine liked to top, but bottoming for Kurt was always wonderful too. They just happened to be in a routine lately.

"I promise to be gentle. I would never hurt you." Kurt pulled Blaine's boxers off and stroked his cock while running his fingers around the swells of Blaine's ass dipping his middle finger down his crack teasing his hole gently. Blaine gasped at the sensation. It had been a long time and it was exciting. "Shhh. We need the lube."

Blaine reached over to the lamp and turned it on. Luckily the overnight bag was right next to the lamp. He reached in fumbling around for it. When he finally found it, he put it into Kurt's hand. "Stretch me."

Kurt took the lube and poured some on his fingers. Kurt continued to grind against Blaine, whose hands were now on his ass squeezing and releasing and pulling their erections together time after time. The rock of his hips made it a little difficult for Kurt, but as he memorized the rhythm, he was able to slip a finger in as Blaine pulled back before thrusting forward again. Now that Kurt was in, he pushed and pulled Blaine's ass with his fingers there, loosening and stretching. They continued to rock and Kurt slipped another finger in. This time, Blaine stilled breathing heavily trying to get used to the stretch. Kurt wiggled his fingers around trying to find the spot that would take Blaine's mind off the wide stretch. "Fuck. You're so tight. Are you going to be okay?"

"You're being silly. I'll be fine. I'm looking forward to you filling me up." Blaine really was looking forward to it. He remembered vaguely how good it felt when Kurt's cock was up his ass and hitting his prostate. He knew he would come hard when all was said and done.

Kurt took his time, but time would start running short because the friction from their hips meeting again and again and the feel of Blaine's hard cock against him was glorious. "A-are you ready baby?"

Blaine's mouth was partially open and his eyes closed enjoying the feeling of Kurt's fingers moving in and out of him. "Yeah, I'm ready for you to fuck me."

Kurt laughed while pushing Blaine onto his back. He stood on the bed finally removing his own boxers and then he kneeled on the bed situating Blaine's legs on either side of him. "Ready?" Kurt asked while he lubed up his own cock.

Blaine breathlessly answered, "yes."

Kurt lined his cock up to Blaine and pressed very slowly in. Blaine let out a quiet moan as his eyes shut tightly taking in the stretch that he hadn't felt in a long time. "Oh fuck, you're so tight sweetie." Kurt rubbed Blaine's chest over and over helping him relax. When he felt Blaine had relaxed enough, he pulled out just a little bit making small slow movements to ease Blaine into the rhythm. "You feel so good Blaine." Kurt was propped on his knees enjoying the bit of friction as he moved a little in position. Blaine moaned at the change and his eyes shot open.

"Right there Kurt. That's the spot. Keep going." That was encouraging to Kurt so he continued to thrust hoping he was hitting the right spot that Blaine wanted. He could tell that Blaine was enjoying it now. "That's it baby. There. There. There." He chanted as he took hold of his own cock and stroked furiously. Kurt was almost out of energy as he felt Blaine coming. He clenched down tight around Kurt and Kurt couldn't go any longer. He came with a moan that sounded like Blaine's name.

In the minutes after, Kurt collapsed onto Blaine lying on top of him. "I love you Blaine. Was that okay?"

"Perfect. Except, now you're lying in my come."

"That's okay because I'll be leaking out of you soon." Blaine took Kurt's head in his hands and kissed him hard. Kurt laughed when they parted. 'Thank you."

"For what?"

"For letting me take control."

"Anytime you want baby. I love you and you're amazing. You made me feel amazing." Blaine yawned.

"Hey. Go to sleep. It's late."

"Is it late or early?"

"Both. " Kurt moved and realized he was stuck to Blaine and really needed to wipe off. "Um. I'll be right back." Kurt returned with a warm damp cloth. Blaine was spread eagle snoring just a little bit. He barely stirred as Kurt cleaned off his chest and attempted to wipe his ass a little. Dropping the cloth and glancing at the clock he settled down curling into Blaine's side and whispered, "Happy New Year."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review.. I hope it was worth the wait for you guys. <strong>


	63. Oh My God?

**A/N - I know this one's short, but I had to stop it there. I'm already 5-600 words into the next one. It's starting now.. Just a warning. If you will freak out at the cliffhanger, wait til I post Chapter 63. Maybe if I get some time today, I could finish it and post it tomorrow.. I can't make promises though.**

**Just remember how much I love you all.. PLEEEEAAASSE?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, but I guess I must like to torture them every now and then.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 62 – Oh my God?<strong>

Kurt and Blaine were back at the condo enjoying a quiet New Year's day on the couch. "I'm still so freaking tired." Kurt whined as he yawned loudly.

"That's what happens when I make you do all the work." Blaine giggled, kissing him on the forehead.

"At least I can sit comfortably today." Kurt winked at Blaine.

"I'm happy to be in a little discomfort today as long as it was you who caused it." Kurt curled into Blaine's side sighing. Their lips met in a lazy kiss. As their lips parted, Kurt yawned again. "Why don't you nap while I watch football and then we can go out to eat.

"'kay. Thanks." Blaine scooted down on the couch so that he was lying on his back and Kurt was on his side resting on Blaine's chest. In his sleep, Kurt tangled his legs with Blaine's and settled even further burrowing into Blaine's chest. Blaine just stared at Kurt's long and lean form melded against his body. Kurt was perfect and strong. His biceps were tugging at the tight fitting tee shirt he wore. Kurt was so attractive. If he weren't gay, women would line up for his strong arms and perfect blue eyes. Blaine felt lucky as he hugged Kurt tightly with one arm.

The game faded in the background as sleep took over Blaine. The sounds just memories as he melted into Kurt's warm body. When they awoke it was dark outside. "Kurt." Blaine whispered. "Kurt wake up." Blaine glanced at his watch that he could only see with help from the glow of the television. "Kurt, it's six o'clock. We should get dressed and go get dinner."

Kurt cracked and eye open, barely comprehending the darkness that surrounded him. "When did it get dark?"

"It's six. I fell asleep too. I guess I was more tired than I thought I was." Kurt nuzzled into Blaine's neck not wanting to lose the moment. Blaine hummed at the gesture, "We need to get something to eat."

Kurt whined, but knew they had to eat. His stomach was getting ready to talk. "Fine. We can leave the wonderful warmth of our couch. Or your grandparents couch… or whatever."

"No. I have a better idea. Let's order some Chinese food for delivery." Blaine stood up to grab a menu from the drawer in the kitchen. "Then we can stay on the warm couch."

"Yes. Perfect." Kurt sat up and stretched. When Blaine came back into the room, he caught a glimpse of Kurt's perfect alabaster skin between his waistband and where his shirt crawled up from him stretching. Blaine bent down immediately and kissed the exposed skin.

"I love when your skin peeks out like that. It's smooth and teasing. It's like the land before the forbidden destination."

Kurt laughed. "You're so silly. What am I going to do with you?"

"I could think of things." Blaine kissed Kurt on the lips chastely as he handed Kurt the menu and leaned over the flick the lamp on.

"Light and food. That's what I need right now. Other things will have to wait." Kurt perused the menu. "I want a meal thing with wonton soup and those crunchy wantons and moo goo gai pan and rice."

Blaine laughed at the list that Kurt just spurted out. "You must be hungry."

"I'm starved and all that stuff is part of the meal thing."

"When I call, should I call it the meal thing?"

"You can call it what you want, but when it's delivered, it better be the meal thing." Kurt's diva responded.

Blaine couldn't resist pulling Kurt to him for another kiss and a hug. "You are too cute. I've never seen you this hungry before. Must be all the hard work you did last night. Worked up your appetite."

"Perhaps it did." Kurt smirked thinking about last night's sex.

Blaine pulled out his cell phone and ordered for delivery putting the order under Anderson. Kurt curled into Blaine's side again as they waited for the food to get there. "I know you hate football. Is there something you want to watch?"

"Oh, go ahead and watch football. You never really get to and now the season's almost over. I'll just stare at you while you watch." The rested contently as they waited. Kurt curled his hand into Blaine's and held it on his chest. He stared at the rings that rested on their fingers and how their fingers entwined together. Kurt's fingers were lean and long, Blaine were shorter and darker. They complemented each other in so many ways. They were a sort of opposite in looks, but it was their interest that really worked for them. Kurt brought Blaine's hand to his lips and kissed the ring he had put there then fanned out their hands. Blaine started to watch now as Kurt laid their palms against each other and his fingers extended beyond Blaine's. Kurt smiled. While Blaine might have been the more athletic and manly of the pair, Kurt was talled and his hands were bigger. Kurt noticed Blaine watching. "We complement each other."

Blaine's eyes twinkled. "Yes we do. I love you." He said it like it was just a reminder to Kurt.

"I love you too." He rested their clasped hands back down to his chest and looked up at the TV.

In about twenty minutes they got a call from the door man that the delivery man was coming up. "Let's just sit on the floor by the coffee table. It'll be nice to just relax and eat." Blaine waited for the doorbell and when it finally rang, he got up. "I'll just bring the food straight in here. Can you get napkins and drinks, Baby?"

"Okay. I'll get the drinks and napkins." Kurt proceeded to the kitchen walking past the door as Blaine went to open it.

Neither was prepared for who they saw when Blaine opened the door. Blaine's eyes shot open wide and he gasped. The air completely left his body and he thought he might faint right at that moment. It was numbing to see the person standing in front of him. "Oh my God! What are you doing here! You should be in prison!" The anger at his sight and the adrenaline quickly took over and his voice had returned. Blaine hadn't even realized he was yelling. How could he not be yelling when faced with a demon. He was ready to fight as his hand clenched into fists at his sides involuntarily.

Kurt heard Blaine yell and ran to the door to see who was there. Upon seeing him, Kurt curled in on himself and stepped back before crumbling to the floor. He could barely breathe. Blaine grabbed the bag, shoved money in delivery guys shirt pocket and pushed the delivery man away from the door. "Don't ever come near this building. I'll make sure there's a restraining order!"

As Blaine slammed the door on his back, the delivery man started, "I-I'm s-". It didn't matter because no one was listening.

Blaine immediately pulled his phone out to call to the door man. "Make sure that delivery person is gone. I just shoved him out the door and told him to leave."

"Did he do something Mr. Anderson?"

Blaine ran his fingers through his curls at the back of his head. "J-just do not let him back in the building, ever. In fact, he isn't allowed within fifty yards of this building."

Kurt was still crumpled up on the floor as Blaine reached him. All Blaine could do was surround him with his arms and hold him. The embrace turned into a rocking motion as Blaine cradled his head and rocked him for comfort. Kurt wasn't in any shape to even speak. It was a good fifteen minutes of sobs and breathing before words were even attempted. "Lock the door Blaine. Put all the locks on the doors. Oh my God. How can I.. How is he.. I'm scared Blaine. What's he doing here?"

"Baby.. Shh.. Baby, I don't know. We're going to find out though. We'll call the police if he comes anywhere near either of us. I'll make sure we get a restraining order. I promise you he will never get near you."

"He knows where we are. He knows where we live Blaine. I can't.. I'm scared."

"I know. I'm here. I'll take care of you. I'll protect you." Blaine was lost. He barely had time to come to terms with the delivery man. He couldn't worry about himself in this moment, he needed to care for Kurt. Kurt was broken. The sight of one awful person could break Kurt and he knew it. It was the one person that Kurt never wanted to remember or see ever again. Kurt was hysterical and he had a right to be hysterical. There was no way they could even anticipate what had just happened. Never in a million years would they have thought they would cross paths again. Blaine pulled out his phone. "Dad. We need help." Blaine needed to remain calm for Kurt. He needed to hold Kurt and make him feel save. "We need help right away!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so, so, so, so, sorry! I love you all! Please review!<strong>


	64. Guarded

**A/N: Another quick chapter.. Hope you like it.. too tired to write more, but didn't want to leave you in the dark too long. Just so you know. Things are still not better, but slowly and surely, they'll get there.**

**Oh yeah, I didn't have a lot of time to proof this chapter so sorry ahead of time for any typos..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the crazy story**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 63 - Guarded<strong>

"No.. no. We're fine, Dad." Blaine sighed. He knew he couldn't lie to his dad. He needed his dad's help. "Well, we're really not fine right now dad. It's Kurt. Well, someone came to the house today and well."

"Blaine, you need to tell me or I can't help you son." JR couldn't believe how hard it was to tell him about whatever it was that was bothering them. "This is pretty serious, I'm guessing?"

Kurt was still clinging to him on the floor. He gripped hard. His breathing had calmed and the sobbing had also seemed to cease. Blaine held just as tight as he could. He knew Kurt was probably still crying. "Can you look into something for us? You need to see if the lawyers can find out how Paul got out of jail and how he's able to be in New York City."

"What? Are you saying that that f- asshole showed up at your Grandads?"

"It was on accident dad. We ordered Chinese takeout and he happened to be the delivery guy." Blaine continued to stroke Kurt's chestnut hair. "He just delivered Chinese food here! We're at Granddads. Kurt's freaking out! Please just figure it out." JR was talking, but Kurt was crying and rocking and sobbing.

"I will get his ass thrown in jail. I'll call your Grandad and we will get to the bottom of this Blaine. Tell Kurt, we'll do this. He doesn't have to worry son." Catherine had come to JR side after he heard her husband blow up. "That damn kid. Its.. He had rich parents but too much evidence against him. He was probably bought out of prison or released early if they promised to take him out of that country. There's so much overcrowding in prisons in Italy."

"He knows where we live dad. I called the doorman and made sure he didn't let him back in here again. We need to get a restraining order. Or something." Blaine was about as desperate as Blaine. Blaine had not been sexually assaulted by the boy, but he had the scars to remind him of what Paul had done to them.

"I'll make some calls right now, Blaine. I won't have anything until the earliest tomorrow. Maybe your Granddad can get some information faster with his connections. I'll call him."

"Thanks Dad. I don't know how long we'll stay."

"Do what you think it best. If you want to go home, get your flight plans filed. Okay?"

"yes. Okay."

"I'll call you as soon as I have information."

"Dad?"

"Yes, son."

"I love you and thank you."

JR had tears in his eyes. His son loved him still. After all the years of not accepting him, his little boy still loved him. "I love you to Blaine. Tell Kurt I love him too and everything will be fine. I'll make sure of that."

"Bye." Blaine ended the call.

Catherine wrapped her arms around JR. "It's him isn't it?" She didn't even want to say the name.

"Yes Catherine. I'm going to kill this kid myself." She wrapped her arms tighter around her husband. "He hurt them Catherine. In some ways it was the turning point for me and Blaine, but I'm so angry when someone gets away from the law."

"Honey, I know you'll do the best you can. You always have. Now, let's go get this bastard." She took JR's hand and led him to his computer. She sat down across from him her computer in hand immediately typing. Reasearch needed to be done.

"I'm not leaving here. He's out there Blaine! I can't leave here. He'll come after me. He's crazy. He'll kill me and he'll kill you. You remember.. right? You remember he's crazy and he get me." Kurt was rambling in hysterics.

"Kurt, baby, it's okay." Blaine ran his fingers in Kurt's hair and rubbed up and down his back. "Dad's going to call Granddad and we're going to figure this out." Blaine knew Kurt was on the edge. "Come on, baby. You're so strong. I love you and I'm here. We'll figure it out. We'll be okay."

"I'm scared Blaine. I'm scared of him." Kurt started to hyperventilate. He was driving himself into a full blown panic attack. "I can't breathe, Blaine. I- help me." Blaine feared he would pass out.

Blaine took Kurt's face in his palms. "Look at me." Kurt's eyes were shut. "Kurt, I said, look at me." Kurt sobbed and kept his eyes closed, tears streaming down his already splotchy and red face. "Please, baby, look at me." Kurt finally relented and looked a Blaine. "I need you to know that I can keep you safe. I love you and I won't let him or anyone hurt you ever again. Do you hear me?" Kurt nodded half-heartedly while he still gasped for air. "You need to breathe sweetheart. Breathe with me. I know you can do it." Kurt shook his head as he cried and gasped. "KURT! Focus on me!" Blaine had his attention. "You need to breathe when I say. Now, take a deep breath. With me Kurt. Now." Kurt nodded and tried. "1-2-3-4-5. Now exhale slowly. 1-2-3-4-5." It was already starting to work. "Look at my eyes Kurt. I love you. There's just me and you. Now deep breath." They continued at this for a few minutes as Kurt calmed. When Blaine was satisfied that Kurt was calmer, he hugged Kurt tight and patted his head. "I'm going to lock the doors and I already called down to the doorman to make sure he left and let them know he isn't permitted in the building or within fifty yards of the building."

Blaine continued to hold Kurt firmly. He wanted Kurt to feel protected. Blaine knew he failed Kurt once, but that was not going to happen again. Blaine had vowed to always be there for Kurt and he would die for Kurt if it came to that. "Okay." Kurt worked hard to control himself. He didn't want to be scared and weak, but seeing Paul freaked him out.

Blaine called the lobby and apprised them of the situation and double checked the door. They would be safe. "Let's try to eat, okay?" Kurt looked weak and he needed his strength. Blaine pulled Kurt toward the couch and sat him down. He went back to the kitchen to retrieve the drinks and napkins.

"Can we go home tomorrow? I know we're supposed to stay until the weekend, but I really want to go home."

"Kurt, we can't run away from him. You can't run away from him." Blaine knew it would be his first instinct.

"I'm just not ready." Kurt wasn't eating the food shoved into his face by Blaine, even though he was hungry. He picked at the food that Blaine put on a plate for him.

"Dad's going to find out everything and if you still want to go home tomorrow, we can. Okay?"

"Thank you."

Blaine pulled Kurt into his lap and held him tight. "You don't ever have to thank me. I love you and I want you safe."

* * *

><p>It was still early in the evening when Kurt's phone rang. Kurt had long since cried himself to sleep in Blaine's arms so Blaine took the liberty of answering Kurt's phone when, Dad glowed on the screen. He untangled himself from Kurt and answered the phone whispering as he exited the room. "Burt? It's Blaine. Did my dad call you?"<p>

"Blaine, is he alright?" Burt was very worried. He was in Washington DC right now but could possibly get away after some of the bills are voted on. "I'll come there if I need to. Kurt is more important than anything going on here."

"He's okay. He's sleeping." Blaine sighed from exhaustion. "He was hysterical, but I got him calmed down."

"Are you guys going to go home early?" Burt just knew his son.

"I want to see what my dad says first. If we don't know more by tomorrow night, we'll head home." Blaine was already thinking far ahead which he knew would end up being a sticky situation. "Burt, what if Kurt refuses to move to New York City?"

"Let's take one step at a time."

Blaine was starting to get a little worried himself. "I can't do it without him Burt. He's my rock and I'm his. I have to come here. I was already accepted for early decision. You know I can't change that and I'm obligated to attend."

"Blaine. Listen to me. We'll figure this out. In the meantime, I'll see if I can get security on you guys." I'll call you back in about an hour.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up on the couch a little after the call ended. Blaine was in the bathroom when he heard Kurt. "BLAINE!"<p>

He came running right out. "I'm right here Kurt."

Kurt took a deep breath and sighed in relief. "Sorry. I thought I was alone."

"A-are you okay?" Blaine asked tentatively. "You know, I mean okay for everything that's just happened."

"No, I'm not okay, but I think the shock of it all is over." Kurt looked exhausted. "I'm sorry I lost it.

Blaine knelt down in front of Kurt. "Hey, you know you never have to apologize to me. Never." Blaine laid his head in Kurt's lap wrapping his arms around Kurt. "I get so scared sometimes. I worry that I won't be able to calm you down and you might pass out or die." Blaine started to cry after the admission. "I- I can't Kurt. I can't live without you. Everything I do is for us. You can't every leave me."

Kurt had his hands in Blaine hair, twisting his fingers into the curls. "I love you Blaine. I promise to never leave you. I need you too. You always save me. I'm so weak." Kurt was crying now too.

"No. That's wrong Kurt. You're strong. I know you don't see it, but you're strong. So strong. And together, we'll figure things out. We always have and we always will. Deal?"

Kurt nodded bending down to kiss his head. "I know you'll always protect me. I know you will. I didn't want you to think that I doubted you."

"I know you don't, but we have more than just me protecting you."

Kurt was confused at the statement as his eyes knitted together in confusion. "How?"

"I talked to your dad an hour ago and he's going to get us protection. At least, he said he would. He can since you're his son and even if he doesn't, we can manage some bodyguards." Just then, Kurt's phone began to ring, he looked down and handed it to Blaine. "Burt? It's Blaine again. Kurt's awake and in a lot better shape. We're waiting on my dad to find out information." Blaine listened for a few more minutes before he handed the phone to Kurt. "You're dad hired a company. They'll be here within the hour."

Kurt took the phone. "Dad?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm better now that I've had some rest and time to think about all of this." Kurt paused. "I'm still really scared dad, so thanks for getting us bodyguards." Kurt nodded. "I love you too." He held the phone back out to Blaine. "He wants to talk to you again."

"Blaine. the company will be sending two bodyguards for you guys. It will be a rotating shift, but you'll always have two guys. I'll get the names for you as soon as they send them to me."

"Thanks Burt. We probably won't need them long. I think we'll just cut the trip short."

Kurt cut in. "Let's see what your dad says."

Blaine turned back to the phone. "We're definitely waiting to hear what my dad says."

"Okay Blaine. Both of you be safe and keep your phones on."

"We will." Blaine hung up the phone and turned to Kurt. "It's really late, but you slept a lot. We could go into the bedroom and watch some movies."

Kurt smiled a genuine but tentative smile. "Okay. That sounds like a good plan."

They settled in to watch New Year's Day. Kurt settled into Blaine's arms for the movie. They didn't do anything that night because of the trauma of seeing Paul again. Blaine's lips met Kurt's time after time that evening. Between soft kisses and shared breath's Blaine whispered, "We make a good team Kurt Hummel. Our team will always come out ahead. All these other people, they might try to bring us down, but we'll always be on top because we're real. You and I are real baby."

Kurt smiled as he soaked in Blaine love and warmth. He hoped tomorrow would be better.

* * *

><p><strong>I know things aren't perfect, but we still don't know why he's in New York. We'll find out soon.<strong>

**Reviews are beautiful!**


	65. What Can We Do?

**A/N: I know.. Crazy with updates lately. I think it's because some tough things are going on and I work harder to get them in a better place. I'm warning you again that we are not in a good place. If you want to wait to read all the tough ones with the good one, I'll understand.**

**I almost feel bad, like I'm putting everyone through all the pain like Canon Kurt and Blaine are right now. However, rest assured that I will always fix them because I love them.**

**Remember that I love all of you and I promise you'll all be happy in the end.**

**I still don't own them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 64 – What Can We Do?<strong>

The next day brought no further answers for Kurt and Blaine. "Dad, what do you mean you can't get information?" Blaine was desperate. Kurt was withdrawn and depressed, so Blaine was on the terrace freezing his ass off talking to his dad.

JR was clearly upset and a little desperate himself. "Granddad has some of his best staff on it. They made some calls and were able to only determine that he was initially released to a hospital after he got sick."

"He got sick?"

"That's what we're being told. The prisons in Italy are so overcrowded right now that they aren't keeping any contagious inmates if they can place them in a secured hospital room. He's one of the younger inmates at nineteen years old and he comes from a wealthy French family. They figured they could get the parents to pay for the hospital bills. Save some cash. Whatever the case, they didn't seem to know what happened to him after that. He didn't return." Blaine couldn't see his dad over the phone, but JR was shaking his head in disbelief that it happened. "The lawyers are working on what happened after that. They've got calls into the parents, the hospital and any police staff including the prosecuters in Italy."

"I hope he got the crap beaten out of him in prison at least once." Blaine was seething yet his teeth were chattering in the cold.

"Blaine, I know you're mad. We just need a few more days to sort this out and figure out what we can do. In the meantime, I filed a restraining order against Paul Laurent, but, he may be under a different name."

"Can you check it out based on his work?"

"Yeah. That's right. You said he was delivering your Chinese food, right?"

"We ordered it from Hunan Wok a few blocks south of here." Blaine went back inside and grabbed the menu. "Here's the phone number." Blaine read it to him.

"I'll check on it. Did it seem like he planned this?"

Blaine thought for a second but all he remembered was seeing him. "I don't know. I don't think so. He seemed shocked to see us and I pushed him out the door and yelled for him to leave and never come near the building."

"So you don't think he knew?"

"No. I don't think so. The key is that he knows where we are now and that's what's bothering us more."

"I know son. You and Kurt hang tight while we gather the information we need. In the meantime, what are you guys going to do?"

Blaine glanced at Kurt who was sitting on the couch watching the TV. He was despondent at best. "We're going home. I think it would be best for Kurt to get away from here where he knows Paul might show up somewhere."

"Okay. Be careful and call me when you get back home."

"I will. Thanks dad."

Blaine put his phone in his pocket and joined Kurt on the couch. "Hey there. What're you watching?"

Kurt turned to Blaine and took his hand in his twining their fingers together. "I'm not watching. I was eavesdropping on you."

Blaine laughed a little. "I'm worried about you."

"I know. It's still a little shocking to me and I don't know how I feel yet." Kurt leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder. "I'm upset obviously and shocked, but beyond that, I don't know if I'm scared mad or just confused."

Blaine tucked his arm behind Kurt's back and stroked his hair. "I think you can be all of those things all at once, don't you?"

"I hope so, or else, I'm crazy." Kurt laughed quietly.

"You're not crazy. You're acting exactly how you should act. I'd be worried if you didn't react at all."

"Okay, so you were out on the terrace for a reason. Do you have bad news for me?" Kurt's eyes were filled with worry.

"Well, it's not bad news, but it's not good." Blaine pulled Kurt a little tighter against him with his one arm. Kurt's grip on Blaine's hand tightened just a bit but he kept his head resting comfortably on Blaine's shoulder as he just stared at the intertwined hands. The contrast in skin color was amazing and perfect. How Kurt loved the contrast of Blaine's skin to his. It made him smiled just a little bit. "He was sick and sent to a hospital because they can't have sick inmates at the prison due to over population. After the hospital, well, they're still working on what happened after that."

"Oh. So he's here and that's all we know?" Kurt's response was flat. It was very out of character for him. Kurt was always a little over the top and this change in behavior concerned Blaine.

"Yeah. For right now, that's it." Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head. "Dad is going to call as soon as he has more information, but he also got a restraining order on Paul. We're just not sure if his name is still Paul Laurent. He could've changed his name."

"I never thought about that possibility."

"I love you Kurt and I want you safe. Do you want to go home?"

"Yes. I want to go home. I don't want to feel like I might see him around every corner or in every bathroom." Kurt let out a huge sigh. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I'm completely fine with going home. We have our whole future in New York City." Kurt shivered when he said that. In his mind, he was not going to come back to New York City while that crazy ass was here. He didn't say anything. "I'm going to call the pilot and get the flight plan filed so we can leave by this afternoon. Okay?" Kurt nodded.

* * *

><p>It had been a week later when the final information was received. Blaine and Kurt met JR, Catherine, Burt and Carole at Burt's house in the evening. Catherine and Carole decided to go for coffee while the boys met with Burt and JR. Kurt still wasn't himself and Blaine became more worried every day. He hadn't told anyone, but he thought Kurt might need professional help to get past this. As they sat around the dining room table having just had dinner, Carole brought in coffee. It was Kurt that finally cut to the chase. "So JR, I know you're here to give us the information, but judging by how you haven't just started into it, it must not be good."<p>

JR looked at Kurt with sadness. "It's not the worst it could be, but your right Kurt, it's not good. Paul was taken to the secured hospital, but while there he underwent a battery of tests."

Burt asked a question. "Was that for the mystery sickness that he had?" Burt was as angry as Kurt's ever seen him.

"No. It wasn't. He became manic when they gave him some medication. He went into some type of psychotic episode. They started to test him for some type of personality disorder or something…." JR trailed off as he tried to locate the information on the sheet of paper he was perusing. "Whatever. It doesn't matter. He was there for a month and diagnosed with Bipolar Disorder."

Kurt looked up in shock. "What? He's been sick and his parents never did anything to help?" Kurt had a dumbfounded look on his face.

JR shook his head as he flipped through pages of items. "No, it's not like that. His parents took him to a doctor a few years earlier when he was around sixteen and he was diagnosed with depression. They treated him for depression. Now, I don't understand all of this medical crap, but we were told that when he was depressed the depression medication made him better, but when he was manic the depression medication made him feel suicidal."

Burt cut in for a minute. "I don't care about his suicidal tendencies. He severely hurt Blaine and raped Kurt. What can we do JR?"

Kurt softly spoke up. "Dad. Can we hear the entire story. I would very much like to get more information on his medical records if we can."

Blaine squeezed his hand. He knew what Kurt was thinking. He knew Kurt was starting to feel sorry for this person. "What are you saying Kurt?"

"I just want to know. I want to know what caused this bastard to do this to me and you. He was crazy that day. I know it. He was crazy. I could see it in his eyes."

Burt couldn't believe what Kurt was saying. "Kurt. I don't want you to dig into this anymore. He's trash and he needs to be put away or deported. I don't care where he goes, he just needs to go." Burt was getting extremely angry with every word.

"Just.. JR, please continue." Kurt said a little irritated.

"Well he had been abusing recreational drugs. He didn't finish school and he may have been on meth when he attacked the two of you. Apparently, meth can cause homicidal tendencies and increased sexual drive when a person is going through a manic episode." JR glanced around and grabbed another folder. "He was spending a lot of money and withdrawing a lot of money. This supports that he may have been purchasing a lot of drugs."

Kurt took a deep breath. "So he was still doing some bad things."

Burt was angry. "Kurt why are you looking for a way to forgive this bastard for what he did to you. He's still a bad guy. It doesn't matter."

"I know dad, but what if his parents had taken him somewhere for a second opinion? What if he had the proper medical treatment? Maybe this all could have been avoided."

Blaine turned Kurt's head to him. He physically moved Kurt to face him. "You can't let him off the hook for this."

"I'm not. I just feel like I need to understand." Kurt took a deep breath. "I'm still scared of him. So totally frightened, Blaine. I spent so many nights while you slept, just thinking about what happened that made him bad." He looked down to his lap for a moment before he looked up again with tears in his eyes. "Blaine. I still need to come to terms with all of this. Again. It's so much. I don't want to move to New York City if he's there. I can't."

"But, Kurt. You and I can. We can beat this." Blaine was so worried now. Kurt just said that he can't go to New York City. It scared Blaine. The couldn't start life out apart.

"I don't know what to do to make this all better." He tapped himself on the forehead. "I'm reaching in the dark for something and maybe I just need all the information I can about him. Maybe I just need him dead. Maybe I need to forgive him. I just don't know Blaine, but I'm trying. I'm wading through this to see if I can get to a place where I can continue my life with you in New York City. Please.. Please.. Just help me." Kurt had tears streaming down his face. Blaine was sure he needed someone to talk to. He needed to support Kurt right now.

"Okay. We'll research." Blaine held his face gently as he cried too. "We'll do whatever we need to do to make sure you can sleep at night. I need you Kurt. I need you to be with me in New York City. I don't work without you. Okay?" Kurt nodded while Blaine pulled him into a hug. Kurt buried his face in Blaine's neck and Blaine whispered. "Okay Baby. We'll fix you together."

Burt felt bad that he had reacted the way he did. Kurt was a different person. He was feeling and caring and loving. Of course he would want to know everything. That was how Kurt thought. Burt moved to hug both boys. "I'm sorry boys. We'll do what we need to do. Okay?"

JR brought them all back. "Listen. He was eighteen years old when he did this. This was considered an adult and he stood trial as an adult. Kurt and Blaine were minors so it looked bad for him. After the hospital filed the report with the prison, he was released permanently to their care to continue treatment and complete his sentence." He pulled out a piece of paper from his briefcase. "His parents paid someone to help them get him out of there and took him back to France where they got him a new name and passport. They're lucky they have money. They shipped him off to New York City to attend college at .." He trailed off as he scanned the page. "City College of New York." JR looked up at the boys. "That's how he's in Manhattan."

Burt focused on holding in his anger. "Is he unsupervised? How can he stay here if he didn't finish his sentence?" Burt tried to focus on important information that he hoped would ease his anger just a little bit.

"As far as we know he is unsupervised. He is considered a fugitive in Italy and can be brought back to have his sentence doubled." JR glanced at the page again. "Hmmm. Well, they decreased his prison time from the original three years to eighteen months because of his medical issue, but still." JR put everything down and looked up at the boys. "We're getting more information on his move here to see what we might be able to get him on."

"What's his name?" Kurt asked very out of the blue.

"He's here under the name. Paulo Lorenzo."

"Not too different I guess."

Burt asked, "Can we question him in any capacity?"

"We're thinking about advising where he is, however, it's not likely they'll do anything since prisons in Italy are really crowded. I think we'll have to get him on something here if we do anything at all."

Blaine looked at his dad in shock. "What do you mean dad? What do you mean if we do anything at all?" Blaine looked almost as angry as Burt at this point. "We have to do something."

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand. "Calm down baby." He said with a firm tone.

It was then that Burt really looked at his son. He was mature and he handled himself with such respect. He was handling Blaine. That was actually the best part of it all. He was completely in control of the situation. What he wasn't able to do was deal with the actual fear.

"Blaine. We have Granddad's best on it, okay? We'll think of something. In the meantime, we have updated his restraining order to include the name he is currently using."

* * *

><p>Blaine held Kurt in bed that night. "I know it's not the perfect situation Kurt, but hopefully the lawyers will think of something." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt tightly. They hadn't been intimate since last week when things fell apart for them. Kurt had been distant. Blaine felt he needed time to deal with seeing Paul. Blaine was feeling so lonely the last few days. He just wanted to feel close to Kurt. He ran his hands down Kurt's chest and heard Kurt sigh. Blaine thought that was a good sign, so he continued south to his waist where he dipped his fingertips below the waistband.<p>

"Blaine. I really don't feel like it. I'm sorry." Kurt had tears in his eyes. He was having nightmares and couldn't get Paul's face out of his head. He didn't want to associate Paul with sex and if he couldn't get his face out of his mind, he just might do that.

"Okay." Blaine felt rejected. It wasn't on purpose but at that moment he moved away and lay on his back. He'd been masturbating the last few days and it looked like he would have to take care of himself yet again. He loved Kurt so much and every vision in his head while he masturbated was of Kurt and him, but he was starting to feel like he wasn't in a relationship.

Kurt wanted to ask Blaine to hold him but knew Blaine was frustrated. He really didn't blame him. A few minutes passed and Blaine thought Kurt must be asleep. He rolled quietly out of bed and padded to the bathroom to take care of business. He stood by the toilet stroking himself quietly. He was sure that Kurt wouldn't hear the muffled moans that he held in by biting his lip. He closed his eyes and imagined Kurt's hand on him stroking and pulling just right. His thumb glided over the slit picking up the precome gathered there as he stroked and stroked. His arm was tired and he wanted to come. He was ready as he felt the pooling in his belly. Blaine couldn't completely hold in the grunt as the first bit of come left him, but at that moment, he wasn't worried about it. He needed the release. All the stress since New Year's Day needed to be relieved and right now this was the only way. As Blaine cleaned up his mess and got a drink of water, he could see the guilt in his face. He would never ask Kurt to do something he wasn't ready to do.

Kurt heard Blaine's release, but wished he hadn't. He wanted Blaine. He just wasn't ready and it was okay for Blaine to take care of himself. Kurt felt so guilty as Blaine quietly slipped back into the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry my sweethearts! I promise things will be better.. Reviews?<strong>


	66. Decisions

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. I've been so tired lately and falling asleep at the computer, but not tonight! :)**

**Trust me when i say things will be getting better... I promise!**

**Disclaimer - If I owned them they would get back together now!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 65 – Decisions<strong>

_Kurt was tied up to something, he didn't even know what it was, but Paul was there and he was talking. "What do you want?"_

"_You know what I want. I want what I didn't get the last time. I want what I started but never got to finish. I want to fuck you Kurt. I want you to scream my name and come for me, not that little fuck you call a boyfriend." Paul was originally far away but after Kurt blinked he was there right in front of him. His hands moved to his jeans as he pulled his belt off, unbuttoned and unzipped. _

_Kurt looked up and his hands were tied, they were handcuffed to something on the wall. He glanced behind him to see Paul lubing his cock. Kurt started to scream. "NO.. PLEASE, NO!"_

_Paul put his arms around Kurt's waist to hold him in place. Tears were streaming down Kurt's cheeks. He could barely breathe or think. He tried to move away, but he couldn't go anywhere. That's when he realized his ankles were shackled to the same wall. "Shut up and take it Kurt."_

_Paul pressed in with one jerk of his hips and Kurt keened at the intense pain he felt. He screamed shrill and high. "Oh my God.. no. no. no. no… Hurts! Stop!" Paul fucked him hard and with long strokes. Where was Blaine? Kurt cried. Blaine didn't save him._

"_Where's your fucking boyfriend Kurt? He's useless. He can't even save you." Paul continued to pound him hard. "You're so fucking tight. You feel so good. Beg me for more Kurt. Beg me now and I'll fuck you harder." _

"_NO!" Kurt screamed. "NEVER!" Kurt fought his arousal because he couldn't control it. Paul kept hitting his prostate and he couldn't stop from getting semi-hard when his prostate was being stimulated over and over and over again._

_Paul wrapped his arms completely around Kurt's waist. "It's okay."_

"_No it's not." Then a funny thing happened. His arms were suddenly free and he turned and punched Paul in the face. He kept punching, hitting Paul's jaw and his mouth."_

"Kurt stop. Stop hitting. Please Kurt! Wake up!" It was Blaine.

Kurt's eyes shot open at the sound of Blaine's voice not, Paul's. Blaine was cradling his eye and his mouth. Kurt could see a tear drip from this other eye, probably from the pain Kurt just caused him. "Oh my God. Blaine. I'm sorry. Let me see it."

Kurt's insistent hands moved Blaine's away from his face so that he could survey the damage he caused. Blaine shook his head not wanting Kurt to see. He was sure that he had a split lip and his eye would probably swell. "I'm fine Kurt. Don't worry."

Kurt turned on the lamp and examined Blaine's face. His eyes welled up instantly and tears slowly trickled down his alabaster cheeks. "I hurt you. I'm sorry." Kurt felt like he kept hurting Blaine, hurting them. He needed to release himself of Paul, but wasn't sure he could. "I keep hurting you."

Blaine wiped Kurt's tears away, opting to focus attention on Kurt even though his lip was throbbing from the cut. Kurt was dealing with a lot right now. With Blaine, it was cut and dry. He didn't want Paul anywhere near them. He hurt Kurt, he cut Blaine and he didn't deserve to be enjoying himself every day. "You're hurting inside Kurt. It's coming out in your sleep, sweetheart. It's okay."

"No. I'm hurting you. Don't you think I know what's happening? Don't you think I know that at night you go in the bathroom to masturbate because I can't be intimate right now? I know it's hurting you. It's hurting us." Blaine hung his head because he really did feel a little guilt for taking care of himself and not being able to tell everything to Kurt.

"I thought you were asleep when I did that, but I did it because I didn't want you to have to worry about me in a time like this. I can't help it that I look at you and get excited. I know you're going through a lot and the last thing you should have to think about is me. It's not a big deal."

"I tried to sleep. I just couldn't. I'm sorry."

"For what Baby?"

"For not being there for you."

"Listen, right now, I need to you worry about you. I need you to focus on you. I'm not the one you should be worrying about. I want you to come to terms with all of this, in your own way."

"I'm sorry."

"Quit apologizing Kurt. We need to get through this, no matter how hard it is and how long it takes us."

"I'm broken Blaine." There it was. Kurt finally said it out loud. He admitted it to Blaine. "I thought I was over it. I thought I could handle it and I think it would've been okay if I never saw him again, but now, I don't know."

Blaine continued to hold his lip so that the bleeding would stop. "It's okay to care and it's okay to need help. We need to work on that."

"I think what's bothering me so much now is that I don't hate him. How is that possible? How could I not hate him after what he did to me and to you? He could have killed you Blaine, yet I'm sitting there asking questions while you and my dad are reacting probably the right way."

"I hate him Kurt, but that's me. You aren't me. You need to figure out what's going to make it okay for you in here." Blaine tapped Kurt on the forehead. "I love you, so I'll support you any way. I'll support you as long as you aren't suffering and right now, I fear you're suffering."

"I think you're the one that gets the worst of it. I punched you and split your lip. I think it's going to swell on the outer part of your eye, but it doesn't look terrible." Kurt traced the eye he hit. "You look good no matter what."

"Come here." Blaine let go of his lip and pulled Kurt into his arms and leaned back against the head board. "Do you want to talk to someone Kurt?"

"I don't know. I don't want to feel week."

"Oh Baby. Knowing that you need help is the strongest thing you could do. I would be with you the entire time. I'd be by your side if that's what you wanted. I just think, it might do you some good to talk to someone that can be objective about it."

Kurt sighed enjoying the feel of Blaine's arms around him. These were the ones he trusted with his life. "I'll think about it, okay?"

"Sure sweetheart. In the meantime, go back to sleep. We have school in the morning and glee practice. Sectionals is coming up." Blaine pulled Kurt down into the bed. "I love you Kurt. You know that right?'

"Yes. I love you too."

* * *

><p>Kurt started to go through phases of sleeplessness and nightmares. Blaine held him tight every night while Kurt slept soundly until sometime in the middle of the night, he woke up screaming. It's about the fifth night in a row of dealing with it when he decided to call Burt. "Burt, can I call you this afternoon?"<p>

"Sure. I'll be at the apartment around four thirty and then I'll be out to dinner. Is there something wrong?"

"I want to talk to you about Kurt, but I don't want to do it with him around."

"What's going on, Blaine? He's not dealing well, is he?"

"No he's not and we haven't heard anything from my dad since last week sometime. I'm afraid of a lot of things Burt and I just need some good advice." Burt could hear Blaine true concern and fear seeping through the phone.

"Do I need to come home?"

"No. Burt, I really want to handle this. We're getting married in five months and Kurt hasn't wanted to shop for our invitations yet. Just, can we talk later?" Blaine started to think of all the things they still needed to do for the wedding. They had the caterer, clothes, clothes for moms and flower's picked out, but they still needed invitations, seating and tables, linen, musicians and bridesmaid dresses. "Kurt's going shopping with Rachel and Mercedes. I told the girls to get him to bridal shop for the dresses to see if he comes around."

"Sure, Blaine. I'll talk to you around four thirty, okay?"

* * *

><p>"He's having nightmares and he punched me a few nights ago." Blaine took a long pause hoping Burt would say something to relieve him from saying what he needed to say but no relief came. "I asked him if he wanted to talk to someone and he said he'd think about it. I really think he needs to talk to someone. He's been distant." Blaine wanted to explain to Burt that their sex life has become non-existent, but it just wouldn't be appropriate to say something to his soon to be husband's dad. That crossed that imaginary line of too much information.<p>

"Maybe I should come home and we both just take him, kicking and screaming."

"He already feels like he's hurting me and our relationship. He's feeling guilt that really isn't his fault."

"Did your dad get more information?"

"He said it's taking longer than they thought it would. There's all this red tape and records being sealed and stuff that I'd rather not even think about." Blaine shook his head in frustration.

"I think I can help a little on this one. I'll call your dad tomorrow, okay?"

Blaine had just a glimmer of hope. "It would be great if you could get help.. from anyone Burt." Burt could hear the hope in Blaine's voice. Now he hoped he could come through for his sons.

"Are things okay between the two of you?"

"Um.. of course, yeah." Blaine didn't sound like he was telling the truth. "Things are fine. He just seems sad lately."

"Well, I mean. Are you guys the same as always?" Burt hated to ask the question but he knew it would give him a full picture of how bad his son was. "You know. Are you doing.. no, not. Geez this is hard to ask, but I feel like I need to. Are you two still intimate? That's the word." Blaine couldn't see it, but Burt was smiling at himself and blushed just a bit because he asked his future son-in-law if he was defiling his own son.

"Oh.. Um.. Kurt's been tired lately because he's not sleeping well." Blaine stumbled around the uncomfortable question and situation.

"Excuse me if I overstep my bounds, but you two are like a couple of rabbits, which would worry me to no end if you guys could get pregnant, but seeing as… um.. Not sure where I was going with that. Anyway, your relationship has changed, so I think you should make an appointment for him. Just do it and I'll talk to him. Okay Blaine?" Burt was firm with his order and Blaine remembered how scary Burt could be sometimes.

"Yes Burt. I'll call someone. Promise."

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt were doing homework one evening just a few nights later when an unexpected knock came at the door. Blaine stood up first, giving Kurt a squeeze on his knee. Kurt smiled back. He was slowly making progress even though Blaine had yet to get him to a doctor. Kurt had resumed some kissing and hugging with Blaine and was starting to come back to him. Blaine turned back to Kurt before opening the door. Kurt smiled and Blaine opened the door. "Dad?" Blaine was shocked and Kurt stood from the couch where he was sitting. "What brings you here tonight? I didn't even know you'd be here. Come in."<p>

"Hi son. Well I'm here about Paul." JR and Blaine looked at Kurt to see what his reaction was. Kurt was shocked but appeared to want more. "Let's sit because I have a lot to talk about."

"It's not good is it?" Blaine said hesitantly.

"No. No. Don't worry. Let's not focus on good or bad. Let's focus on the information, shall we?" Blain just nodded and ushered his dad into the living room to sit in the chair opposite them on the couch. JR unloaded everything from his briefcase. "I just wanted to talk to you guys in person so we can make some immediate decisions."

Kurt looked at Blaine with a worried look, but it was Blaine who spoke. "Can you handle this Baby?"

"Yeah. I think so. I need to learn to deal with it right?" Blaine answered with a chaste kiss to Kurt's lips. "So, let's hear it JR."

"Okay. I think we knew that if anything was going to be done with him, we knew it would be on our side. Italy confirmed they don't have manpower nor the time to deal with an international issue." JR scanned the document. "We can, if you want, bring to light with the Department of Homeland Security that his passport is fake. We were able to track down the person hired to create the passport."

"Department of Homeland Security?" Kurt asked. "Why them?"

"They are over immigration and customs and have a whole separate unit of people who deal with foreigners that are here only to study." JR had learned a lot of this just today. "They can pick him up as soon as they confirm our findings.

"Then let's do that." Blaine immediately said.

"There's another option. We can wait until he gets picked up for violating the restraining order and he'll be in prison here. Then we can charge him and deport him for fake credentials."

Kurt was so confused. "What's the difference then? Either way, we get him."

"The second way is better because he can never come back here once we turn him over to France." JR stopped and waited for a response.

Blaine was silent as Kurt processed the information. "I don't want to go to New York while he's there, so he won't be able to violate the restraining order. If we get him the other way, what are his chances of coming back?"

JR stared at Kurt. "We don't know. We won't know until we charge him."

"Well then, I want to think about it JR. Can we talk it over tonight and Blaine can call you in the morning?"

"Sure Kurt. You need to do what's right for you, okay?" JR stood and moved over to the couch where he pulled Kurt into a hug. "It needs to be right for both of you, Kurt. I know that whatever you do, I'll support you in any way I can. I love both of you and we'll do what we need to do."

"Stay for dinner? Kurt made some Corn chowder and salad and we warmed up a loaf of bread."

"I will son. Thanks."

* * *

><p>"I think we go ahead and do the other way. The Homeland Security thing." Kurt whispered as Blaine held him in his arms that night. "I want to get on with our future Blaine and I feel like we've been stuck for three weeks."<p>

"I don't care about anything but you Kurt. Our future will always be there." Blaine rubbed circles into Kurt's side.

"I need closure with this. I need it for me and I need it for us." Kurt was being strong. Blaine always knew he was strong, but he realized in that moment that Kurt was brave as well. He was facing his demons. "I want to talk to him too."

Blaine was completely caught off guard with the last statement. "Baby, that's probably not a good thing."

"Maybe not, but I think I need to see him. I need to actually talk to him to see if he still looks crazy. I want to look into his eyes and see if there is any remorse." Kurt hugged Blaine just a bit tighter. "I need this to move forward, Blaine. Will you support me?"

"Of course I will. I'll be right there with you. I'll hold your hand tight the whole time."

"Thank you Blaine. I know the last few weeks have been so hard on you. I feel like this is the right thing to do."

"I love you Kurt. I would stay by you for a lifetime. You're my perfect match. Don't you already know that?"

Kurt smiled wide and Blaine could feel it on his chest where Kurt's head lay. He also felt the tension in Kurt drift away slowly as his breathing evened out. It was then that Blaine let his eyes close and sleep take him in. That was the first night in weeks that Kurt slept soundly without his nightmares to keep him up.

* * *

><p><strong>There's a plan! yay... Reviews..<strong>


	67. Everything Kurt and Blaine

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. I've been very busy, but happy to give you guys the chapter tonight.**

**SPOILER ALERT - I have so many feels of happy and sad from tonight's episode. They're both looking for love in all the wrong places.. It's make a reunion better if that's what is planned.. I hope!**

**Chapter Warning: Okay back to this chapter because in my eyes they are the perfect couple.. It's been a while and you guys know I've probably been going nuts not writing smut for my boys, but alas, the drought from smut is over ! :)**

**Disclaimer: They would have never broken up if I owned them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 66 – Everything Kurt and Blaine<strong>

Kurt seemed to be happier the last few days and the nightmares seemed to have stopped, but he was still sad when he thought no one was looking. Blaine encouraged him to go shopping for bridesmaid dresses for the wedding. He called Rachel and told her to get him back into the wedding planning with dresses and if there was time invitations. The invitations needed to go out in a few months. She agreed and got Mercedes and Quinn to go with them. Blaine was planning on meeting them at the mall and picking up something to eat and taking Kurt to his first appointment with a Psychologist.

"Blaine. Kurt is going to go completely diva on you. Why would you make an appointment without his knowledge?" Rachel responded to his admission.

"He's been off Rachel. Burt's worried, I'm worried, my dad's worried, everyone is worried. This is a huge thing he's dealing with." Blaine reasoned though he knew how Kurt was going to react. There was no question about how he would feel about it.

"Okay. I won't say anything about it. Does Finn know?"

"Of course. We're all doing this because we love him and we need him to be happy again."

"Okay, just make sure you strap him in the car and lock the doors before you take him."

"He'll understand." Blaine hoped.

* * *

><p>"Kurt! I love this one!" Rachel held up a pretty sweet looking tee length dress in blue. Mercedes made a face and Quinn didn't ever respond.<p>

"That's hideous Rachel. It belongs in the furnace."

Rachel crossed her arms with the dress still in her hand. "It's not that bad."

Mercedes jumped right in. "Yeah. If you're Barbie, it's not that bad. Rachel that dress is so babyish. Kurt needs something with style and flair."

"You got that right Cedes." Kurt smiled at her and started scanning the racks when a sales person came over to help.

"Can I help you?"

Kurt pushed everyone aside. "Yes, please. We are looking for a blue or red dress that is floor length and elegant. I would like to see off the shoulders or possibly spaghetti straps and all three of this young ladies need to look good in it."

The sales lady named Sheri was so confused. "Are you the groom? We rarely get grooms to pick out dresses." She smiled and shook Kurt's hand.

"I am, but I'm also the bride." He noticed her confused look and decided to put her out of her misery. "I'm marrying a groom." She seemed to understand now. "We're getting married in Boston in a full ceremony where it's legal, but I'd like to get my bridesmaid dresses here in Ohio, so that they can be fitted to all of my bridesmaids."

"Certainly, Mr. uh."

"Just call me Kurt. It'll be much easier." He looked at her again. "Do you have a problem with my sexuality?"

"Of course not. Call me Sheri and let's get started girls." She started to gather them over to the side of the store where there was seating and four fitting rooms. It all opened up to the main room so Kurt was able to stay and watch everyone try on dresses.

"Kurt. You should sit here. It sounds like you know what you want." She led him to a wingback chair.

"I do Sheri. I'm planning on attending fashion school in the fall. So, as I said, I would like a deep blue. Not quite navy. I don't want it to look Black. Or a red. Closer to a fire engine red. I would like to see something close fitting. Nothing to princess like."

"Okay. Ladies each of you pick a room and I'll be back with a few dresses." She shuffled away and was back in about five minutes with five dresses in hand. "Kurt, how do you like these five to start with?"

She held each one up one at a time. Kurt liked all but one of them. "Let's have them try these ones on. Can you bring more?"

She handed them to the girls and said, "Each of you pick one and get changed. I'll knock to see if you need help." She glanced at Mercedes. "Honey. I'm not saying this to you to be mean, but you should try this one on. The others may not quite fit you, but we can still have you try them to see a fit for your body shape."

Mercedes looked like she was going to kill her as she walked away. "Oh no she didn't!"

Kurt stood up and took her hand. "Cedes, she said she wasn't being mean. Please don't let it bother you. I love my Cede's bear hugs!"

"Only for you Kurt." She gave him the eye.

Kurt was actually enjoying this and forgetting about all of his worries. An hour later and eleven dresses, Kurt had decided on a something he never thought he would have picked. "We're going to take the tee length halter dress in midnight and the belt in valentine. I never thought I would want any flair to the skirt, but they look gorgeous in them dress. It's perfect!" Kurt smiled wide. Rachel thought she had done her job. Blaine would be proud. "These three and there will be at least two more coming for a fitting. I'll let you know because I haven't officially asked them yet."

"Just call me and I'll update your list, Kurt." She handed him her business card just as Rachel took his hand and Mercedes wrapper her hand around his elbow.

Rachel sang in his ear. "Off to the card shop for invitations." She looked at Kurt and for the first time in weeks he really did look like he was happy with not a care in the world. "Are you excited?"

Kurt looked at her and he could honestly say that he was. "Yes. I love Blaine. I can't wait, but we need to go to a printer, not the card shop. I need something unique, like Blaine and I."

The four got into Kurt's car and headed to the printer shop closest to the mall. "I'd like to see some samples of invitations."

The older guy behind the counter pulled out a binder of invitations for all types of parties but Kurt was looking for something special. As he leaned over the counter on his elbows checking out the more modern wedding invitations, the older guy was eyeing him and his friends. "So which one of you needs a date?"

Kurt looked up at him with a disgusted look on his face. "Really? They're here with me."

He laughed at that, "Right, like you could even make 'em feel good. You wouldn't even know what a girl wants. You're a complete fag."

Kurt hated the word. He hated it more that it came from a weasly old nasty guy. "In your dreams you could never get any one of these girls. Your cheap cologne and bargain basement clothes scream loser." Kurt shoved the binder at the guy.

"How dare you." The guy put a hand on Kurt's wrist. "I'll take you…"

Kurt pulled his hand away. "Get your nasty filthy hands off me." Kurt tried to pull away but the man held tight until Kurt twisted his arm away and slapped the guy in the face.

"You're kind is not welcome in my store." He rubbed his face where Kurt had slapped him. The girls grabbed Kurt's hands and pulled him toward the door.

"You're store won't be welcoming anyone soon because I promise to put you out of business. You're such an idiot. If you only knew who I was, you might have made some money off of me." Kurt turned his head toward the door and got in his car. Once he was behind the steering wheel he shuddered.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Rachel put a gentle hand to his shoulder. "Kurt. It's okay." He started to cry. "You're not driving Kurt. Come on." The girls all got out of the car and Mercedes and Rachel urged him into the back seat while Quinn took to driving and Mercedes sat in the front. Rachel wrapped her arms around him as Quinn drove them home. Kurt sobbed into his friends shoulder.

"Mercedes, call Blaine." Rachel directed.

The phone was answered in two rings. "Blaine, it's Mercedes." There was a long pause. "Yeah we picked dresses, but we had a bad run in at the printers. We're on our way home. We may need help with Kurt." Mercedes glanced at her friend. "Five minutes. Meet us outside."

Blaine was standing by the front walkway to the condo as Kurt's car pulled up. He opened the door to find Kurt still being held by Rachel. "Come here baby." Blaine grabbed his hand and pulled him into him eventually cradling him and carrying him upstairs. "Hey Kurt. Sweetheart, I need to see you're pretty eyes." Kurt had tears welled in them. "Please Baby. You're okay. People are assholes. I love you and I could care less about this guy."

Kurt finally answered. "I don't understand why people hate us so much. I never did anything to them. I never forced myself on them, or touched them in any way." A few tears rolled over his cheeks. "This guy was horrible. I hate him. I want to put him out of business. We can do that, can't we?"

Blaine smiled. "I'm sure it can be arranged, but do you really want to do that?"

Kurt sighed. "No, because then he knows he got to me and I refuse to give him the satisfaction."

"That's my Kurt. My gorgeous fiancée talking." Blaine kissed him on the head. Blaine knew they had to skip the appointment today because Kurt was really in no shape to leave the house. He seemed to be finally letting Blaine in and let himself be cared for and loved. Blaine wrapped his loving arms around Kurt. "I've missed this, baby. I've missed holding you like this and feeling your body against mine."

Kurt stayed there. Right there in Blaine's arms. He gave up trying to hold everything in and in that moment it was like the air in the room changed. Kurt gave up being angry and sad and depressed and everything that was making him retreat into himself. Right here was the man he loved with all his heart. The man that was going to be his husband for the rest of their lives. He was going to hold him and take care of him and Kurt was offering the same. Why did he feel less than perfect when everything Blaine did and said made him perfect. No Kurt wasn't perfect and he had his fears and doubts, but none of those fears or doubts could hurt him as long as he had Blaine. As long as they were together, they could conquer anything. "I'm sorry I've been withdrawn Blaine."

Blaine caressed Kurt's arms where he had wrapped them around Blaine. "You never have to apologize to me Kurt. I'll always be there for you. We'll always be there for each other. Okay?"

"I've been foolish the last few weeks. I've been so worried about myself that I forgot about you… and us."

"You didn't forget." Blaine held his face in his hands. "You just got sidetracked for a little while." Blaine pulled Kurt to lie down.

Kurt was lying with his head on Blaine's chest as he felt a sigh of relief. "I worried you and I did forget. I'm so sorry." Kurt cried for the weeks lost when he was so messed up over Paul. He needed this to be over. He needed to face his fears and he needed to be strong for both of them. "You were hurt by him too Blaine. You were stabbed twice and I was so worried about me. You have two huge scars and I don't. I have no lasting physical signs."

Blaine was angry to hear Kurt say that. "Don't! Don't say that I was hurt worse than you. My pain was physical and my scars were superficial. They were on the surface. He hurt you physically by invading your privacy and then you're mind. I'll never let him do that to you ever again, Kurt."

"I know." Kurt finally lifted his head to Blaine's face. "I love you Blaine Anderson and we're getting married. I'm going to stop feeling sorry for myself and I refuse to let him stop me from my dreams."

"That's my Kurt. My beautiful, wonderful and smart Kurt Hummel." Blaine kissed his sweet lips for the first time in weeks. It was a real kiss. This wasn't the chaste kiss that he'd been getting for the past few days or weeks, this was his Kurt. With tongues tangled together, Blaine and Kurt needed to feel each other and rest in their own cocoon together. It was safe there in each other's arms. It was safe and right and Kurt should have never doubted their future together.

Kurt had Blaine's hands and arms and body pressed to him. Their tongues wrapped together and Blaine whined at the contact. He whined and held Kurt so tight like he was afraid to let go. He didn't want to let go of Kurt ever. His body had been craving Kurt's touch for weeks. His mind was so wrapped in the feel of Kurt against him, wanting him again. Blaine didn't even realize how his body was just aching to feel Kurt and have Kurt want him and touch him like he always did.

Kurt kissed Blaine's lips and then his jawline and neck. He sucked gently. "I'm sorry I made you crave this. I can feel it Blaine. I can feel your need. I'm sorry I didn't cherish you every waking moment." Kurt took Blaine's hand and held it so that the scar on his arm was plainly visible. He looked at it lovingly and kissed it gently. He peppered kisses down the length of it and rubbed his nose across it bringing to this cheek where he nuzzled the spot where Blaine selflessly took a blade from Paul. Their eyes met and Kurt leaned down to kiss Blaine once more. "I love you so much Blaine."

"I love you too." Kurt pulled Blaine's tee shirt over his head and tossed it to the side. Blaine was just lying there looking at Kurt. Kurt hadn't even realized that he'd straddled Blaine. He lovingly ghosted his fingers over Blaine's chest reveling in the fact that he could still cause Blaine to shiver and gasp at his touch. He stopped just an inch from the other scar. He stared at it and turned his head left and right inspecting the scar. The scar that Blaine got for defending him. He willingly put himself in grave danger to save him. Kurt took a single index finger and traced the scar from one end to the other. Blaine's breath was shallow. This was intimate and they hadn't been this intimate in weeks.

It was one thing to fuck and one thing to make love, but an entirely different thing to worship each other. Kurt was worshipping him. There was no question about that. Kurt traced it gently as Blaine's eyes first followed Kurt's finger then trained them on Kurt's face as he soaked in the feeling of Kurt worshipping him so intimately, so lovingly. Kurt's lips turned up just a little at the ends as he continued to touch the scar. "Only you." Kurt whispered before he bent down to trail his lips softly along the scar. He was feeling Blaine's scar, Blaine's ultimate love with his lips. He breathed in the scent of Blaine as he closed his eyes and tried to memorize the length of the scar and every little ripple of imperfection that was now a part of Blaine. His love, his partner, his mate, his future husband. "I love you. All of you Blaine. I promise to always love you and never take us for granted ever again. I promise to trust and honor our partnership until I die. I want to laugh with you, cry with you and grow old with you. You're my life, my everything until the day I die."

Blaine had tears in his eyes. If this was what he had to look forward to on his wedding day then he couldn't wait. "Kurt-" Kurt brought his fingers to Blaine's lips.

"Sshh." Kurt leaned down and kissed the length of the scar ending near Blaine's waistband where he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and nudged him to lift up so that he could pull his pants off. "I'm okay. I want this Blaine. I want you."

Blaine nodded and Kurt took his semi hard cock into his mouth. Kurt didn't realize how much he missed doing this to and with Blaine. Kurt heard Blaine let out a little whine as he lowered his head onto Blaine's now instantly rock hard cock. "Kurt.. Love you so much baby."

Kurt took it as a sign to continue on. He bobbed his head at a quicker pace and remembered how much Blaine really enjoyed having his balls sucked and played with. He rolled his balls in his fingers and sucked one and then the other gently in his mouth, humming just a little. Blaine moaned. That was Kurt's sign to get himself ready. Kurt quickly removed his shirt and pulled Blaine's pants that were wadded up at his knees. He stood and rid himself of his skin tight pants quickly and reached in the bedside table for the lube that has been sitting dormant for weeks waiting for this.

Blaine continued to lay on his back and when Kurt was back with the lube, he found his fiancé sprawled out stroking himself slowly but firmly. "Watch me Blaine. Don't you let your eyes leave me." Kurt turned so Blaine could see him. He squirted some lube on his own fingers and trailed them down his crack finding his own hole and ever so slowly he pushed in his first finger. He wanted to fulfill Blaine's need and want. He wanted to do this for Blaine and for himself. This was who they were. They were sexual, they were young and they were in love.

Kurt continued to finger his hole while Blaine watched. He looked awestruck and smiled ever so slightly as Kurt added a second finger. Kurt's eyes closed as a light sheen of sweat blanketed his pale soft skin. Blaine moaned at the sight of his lover preparing himself for him. "You're so fucking gorgeous Kurt. I missed you so much these past few weeks." Kurt noticed a bit of regret in his voice.

"Don't be sad. This is happy. I'm excited to be with you. I'm excited about making love." Kurt moved closer to Blaine and facing him straddled over Blaine's lap as he took Blaine cock in his hand. It was dark, heavy and thick and leaking for him. Kurt smiled at Blaine because how could that not make a guy feel good. He poured a little lube on this tip of his cock and got up on his knees as he lined himself up just right before slowly lowering himself onto Blaine's beautiful, thick cock. Kurt held his breath as he descended on it, feeling the stretch and, when finally bottomed out, the fullness of Blaine. "Fuck Blaine. You feel so big." Kurt had to take a minute to adjust to Blaine's size, but not long after, he began to raise and lower himself on Blaine's cock. He started out just a little bit at a time until he was riding Blaine in haste.

Blaine could see the muscles in Kurt's legs moving, straining as his love impaled himself over and over again on his cock. Kurt was doing this for Blaine. Kurt was doing this because he loved Blaine. To give Kurt a bit of a rest, Blaine took Kurt's ass in his hands and helped him raise and lower himself. "God Kurt. I love you so much. So fucking tight. Unghhh." Kurt's breathing was becoming more labored as he felt the burn in his calves and thighs. He rested himself on Blaine's lap completely full. "Get on your back baby." Blaine urged him up and to lie on the bed.

Kurt spread his legs for Blaine. He was rock hard and wanted to be pounded by Blaine. He wanted to come shouting Blaine's name. "Fuck me hard Blaine."

Blaine caressed the side of his face pushing a few tendrils of hair away from Kurt's gorgeous face. It took a few second to line himself up and push in again. Blaine didn't hold back. He wanted this and Kurt asked to be fucked hard. Blaine pushed in hard holding Kurt's legs spread out. Kurt smiled up at him and he knew it was alright. "You feel so good baby." Blaine pulled almost all the way out before plunging back in and then pistoning in short thrusts into Kurt. Kurt moaned in pleasure as Blaine knew he was hitting Kurt's ever sensitive spot.

"Blaine. Fuck. Oh Fuck. Right there. Right there." Kurt looked down and could see Blaine's hips slamming into his ass every thrust forward. It was only moments later that Kurt could feel the heat in his belly and it moved right through his balls and out his cock. "Oh shiiit. Blaine. Fuck me." Kurt had let both hands drop to the bed and gripped the bed so hard after starting to come. Blaine stroked him through his orgasm.

Blaine pulled out of Kurt and stroked himself once and then twice and he was coming all over Kurt's cock and balls. "Oh my God, Kurt." Blaine took a few breaths and calmed himself before gently lying down half on Kurt's chest and half on his side. He kissed Kurt's lips gently as their breathing slowed. Blaine gazed into Kurt's eyes and kissed his nose. "You're amazing, you know that?"

Kurt just smiled. He didn't acknowledge that Blaine thought he was amazing when in reality, Blaine was the amazing one. "You're the amazing one." Kurt's eyes were drooping from the emotions and Blaine recognized it. He started to rub soothing circles on Kurt's chest. He hummed a little as Kurt drifted off. Blaine got up and warmed up a washcloth. He wiped Kurt and himself clean. Instead of trying to wake Kurt up and get under the covers, Blaine decided that he would grab a comforter from the closet. He spooned behind Kurt and covered them both up. In a few minutes Blaine had settled in. They were wrapped in the Blaine and Kurt cocoon for the night. The last whisper from Blaine's lips were, "Sleep tight my love." He dozed off too.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked the chapter.. wedding planning is back yay! Please review.. You know I love to hear from you.<strong>


	68. Strength!

**A/N: I can't decide if this chapter is too much dialogue or too much cute or just right for the story line. I just felt it needed to be written so I wrote it. I'm sorry if you guys think this is boring, but you'll understand why it needed to be done for them to more forward. At least I hope so. **

**I'm not sure I'll get a chapter up this weekend because I'll be traveling for 4 days! Yay..**

**Sadly, no smut this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. Fox and Ryan Murphy do.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 67 – Strength!<strong>

Blaine and Kurt were more or less back to normal and Kurt finally got over the desire to kill the printer shop guy which was a good thing in Blaine's eyes. It was almost February and there was no word on Paul yet. Blaine's dad had attorney's trying to get proof of his fake passport and he had some private guys that Jack used on occasion for security keep an eye on Paul's whereabouts so that they could move quickly when they had everything they needed to take him down.

People always say that time heals all wounds and Blaine thought, it must be working. His parents and Kurt's parents encouraged him to get Kurt to a psychologist at least. The last time he tried, it backfired, but he was able to get an appointment right after school today. It was almost a week since the printer incident, but Blaine knew the adults were right to push him to get Kurt there. Blaine was worried about Kurt's reaction so he didn't tell him. After all, Blaine decided that he needed it too. Life had been so stressful with Kurt now ready to get back into planning and Regionals in a few weeks, he was feeling the pressure. He booked an hour with a locally recommended psychologist.

"Kurt, we need to run an errand after school today, okay?"

"Sure. Right after school?" Kurt looked upset.

"Yeah. Did you have plans?"

"No.. well, yeah, kind of."

"With who?" Blaine was interested.

"You silly. I thought we could go to that printer where my dad gets his postcards made. They would be really nice to us." Kurt was excited about things again and Blaine thought twice about the appointment he made for them. Why ruin his day, but he knew better. This needed to be done for both of them. It needed to be done for their well-being.

"Can we do it tomorrow?"

Kurt wondered what it was that was so important, but trusted Blaine. "Sure we can."

* * *

><p>Blaine had been driving for about fifteen minutes when they pulled into old Lima. There were lots of old houses and old downtown. Most of the houses there were turned into small businesses with unique gifts or insurance and cake places. It was nice. They pulled in front of an old blue house, but there were no signed to give Kurt any idea of what this place was. "Where are we going Blaine?"<p>

Kurt slowly got out of the BMW that stood out like a sore thumb in downtown Lima. When Blaine met him on his side of the car, he took Kurt's hand. "Promise me you won't get mad."

"But.. What are we doing?" Kurt was squirming and Blaine could see his discomfort over the uncertainty ahead.

"Just promise me you won't get mad. You know I would never do anything to hurt you. Everything I do is always to make us better. Right?" Kurt just nodded his head. "We are here to see a psychologist, not a psychiatrist Kurt. We're here to talk about the things that we need to talk about. You have an appointment and I have one too. At the end of this one, she's going to talk to us together so that she can tell us what she thinks and make some recommendations."

Kurt was angry, but he couldn't be angry at Blaine. He was just angry in general because Blaine was right. They needed to get past this. It seems that Paul had the ability to separate them and that couldn't happen, but this wasn't how he wanted to do it. They have always talked through things and work things out. Kurt thought he could do it on his own with Blaine. "I can't believe you did this without asking me!"

Blaine looked worried and a little scared. "I was scared you would say no and you need this. We need this." Blaine tried to take Kurt's hand, but Kurt jerked it away. He wasn't even sure why he was so mad because Blaine did it for them to get better. Kurt turned away feeling a bit betrayed but not as angry. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and noticed the small sign on the house turned doctor's office. Amanda Stewart PhD was on the sign with a few other names, but she was the only female name on the sign.

Blaine waited out the silence no matter how hard that was. Kurt finally turned. "Okay. Is that her?" Kurt seemed to know that Blaine would choose a female for him. He was always most comfortable spilling his guts out to his girlfriends.

Blaine fished a piece of paper out of his pocket to confirm even though he had memorized her name. "Dr. Stewart."

Kurt huffed out a small laughed. "Doctor, right. Not a real doctor."

"She's just trained to listen and provide some insight and help. Please don't be mad."

"You're going in too?"

"Yes."

"We go together?"

"Not this time, but we can talk to her at the end about it."

"Okay. Fine." Kurt started toward the steps leading to the door. When they got inside, Kurt was surprised to find a small waiting room and a front window, just like a doctor's office. He let Blaine take the lead.

"Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson for Amanda Stewart."

The woman was very pleasant as she verified the information that Blaine had already given her. "Have a seat and she'll be with you."

Kurt sat nervously because he was about to talk about something so personal with a stranger and he wasn't sure how he felt about that. What was Blaine going to tell her and what would she think?

"Kurt?" A smallish woman dressed in normal clothes came to the door. Kurt stood assuming this would be someone to take him back to the room but she extended her hand.

"I'm Amanda Stewart. It's very nice to meet you." She was very friendly and Kurt smiled because there was something about her that put him at ease. When he shook her hand it was gentle but firm if that was even possible. "Don't be nervous Kurt. I just want to get to know you and see if there's anything I can help you with."

"O-okay. Um… Thank you."

"Well, don't thank me yet, I haven't done anything." They walked down the hall that still looked like a house to a room near the back with a wall of windows. She had a wall of built in bookshelves a few different comfortable looking chairs, a couch and a chaise. He expected the chaise, but there was something homey about this place. There was a desk on one side of the room and Kurt was confused of where to sit as she moved to her desk to pick up a few things. There were no chairs at her desk. "You can sit anywhere you feel comfortable Kurt."

"Do I have to sit on that thing?" He pointed to the chaise.

She laughed, "Of course not. It's not the movies. You can sit there or anywhere. You can lay down. You can even sit on the floor. I have cushions over there by the window." Sure enough there were.

Kurt laughed quietly. "It's not what I expected."

"Most people that have never been to a psychologist are surprised at how different than the movies it really is."

Kurt finally picked one of the chairs that was a little lower and looked squishy. He melted into the seat because it was comfortable. "I want one of these."

She laughed at him again. "I'll write down the brand of chair. Maybe you can find one." She sat on the couch across from him. "Oh. Do you want a water?"

"Sure." She stood and moved to the corner of the room and pulled a water bottle out of the mini fridge that Kurt hadn't even noticed. "Here you go. So now it's time for me to get to know you and you to get to know me. Tell me about yourself Kurt."

"Well. I'm Kurt Hummel and I'm a senior at McKinley High. I like to sing, but even more I love the creativity of designing anything. I like to design clothes, but I also like to plan events and decorate. I can sew. I live with Blaine, who is my fiancé and I'm so in love with him. He's my everything. My dad is Burt Hummel. He owns Hummel tires and lube. My stepmom is Carol Hudson-Hummel and my stepbrother is Finn Hudson. Blaine's parents are Catherine and JR and they're lawyers. I hear they're one of the best in the country. Blaine grandparents are lawyers too and apparently his grandfather is a partner in the best firm internationally. Plus he owns a little team called the Patriots. Jack and Ellen are wonderful too. I'll let Blaine talk about them more. Oh.. and I'm gay."

Amanda went into the same short intro and said she graduated from University of Dayton with her PhD five years ago. That explained why she still looked young. She even shared that she was married and had a two year old daughter. Kurt was surprised about that. "So Kurt, you really are doing great."

"Well, how do you know that?"

"I know this because when I ask about you, you immediately bring up all the things about you that you love and the people you love. It's a good sign. It's a sign that you want happiness and that the happy things are what you cling to and want."

Kurt nodded, so why the hell was he here? "So that's all?"

"I think there's more, don't you?"

Kurt took a deep breath. "Yes. I supposed you know at least the general gist of what happened, but I'll give it to you in a nutshell. Blaine and I were in Europe last year and a guy named Paul tried to rape me and succeeded to a point. Blaine was stabbed twice. When we were in our home in New York City over New Year's Eve, he showed up at the door as the delivery guy from the place we ordered food from. He was supposed to be in jail in Italy. It kind of started a downward spiral for me. I stopped… Well, should I tell you details?"

"You tell me as little or as much as you want."

Kurt thought to himself. That's kind of non-committal, but okay. "I withdrew from Blaine and I wouldn't let him touch me. I didn't want to kiss him or be intimate. I don't even really know why. I just didn't want to feel anything after seeing Paul. It scares me that he's out of jail and in the city that I plan on living in and going to school."

"Why do you think you decided all of this Kurt?"

"I don't know."

"Do you blame Blaine for things?" She was still nice, but persistant.

"No. Blaine has always been the protector. He's always been there for me." The defensiveness came out in his response and Kurt shook his head. This was not what he wanted her to think. Blaine is not to blame.

"Then why would you shut out Blaine, who loves you." Kurt knew the answer even though he never really thought it or said it. He knew inside that he had fears and damn her for making him really think it and now she wanted him to say it.

"Maybe because he could do better than me. He's already got such a bright future. He's going to Columbia. He got accepted early admission and I haven't heard anything the colleges I applied to yet. Maybe it's meant to be that I don't go to New York City. Paul is just another sign." Kurt was sad and took a deep cleansing breath after getting all of that out there. He love Blaine, but never wanted to hold him back. He gave him a chance to stay at Dalton all those months earlier, yet Blaine chose him. Blaine chose him over and over again. Kurt always had that little demon telling him that he wasn't good enough for Blaine.

"Did you ever think that maybe Blaine is quite content and ecstatic about being with you? Take time to reflect on things he does for you. Does he ever make you feel like he's sacrificing anything to be with you?" Kurt sat and thought. He couldn't think of one instance where Blaine made him feel like he wasn't his entire world. "He made these appointments for both of you. That's a sign of how important yours and his mental health is."

"I guess." Kurt didn't really know how to answer except that he never quite felt good enough for Blaine. "Maybe my family isn't the level of his. You know what I mean. His family is rolling in millions and mine does great, but I'm not like royalty. Blaine is like royalty." Kurt almost laughed a little at the fact that a multi-million dollar gay man picked him when he had all the choices in the world.

"That's interesting Kurt. Let's go back to the beginning. You talked in detail about Blaine's parents and grandparents mentioning what they do and what they own. You also mentioned that your dad owns an auto shop, but you never mentioned that he is a State Representative to the US House of Representatives. It's very important and perhaps more important than both Blaine's parents and grandparents."

"Yeah. I guess."

"I'm more interested in why you didn't mention him being a State Representative."

"I still see my dad as my dad, I guess. He owns a car shop. He just happened to get crazy and want to change the world and I'm so proud that he did it. I'm proud of my dad." Kurt was seeing her point. Blaine's parents were rich, but Burt was changing the world.

"So maybe if you think more about how Blaine feels about you, instead of how you think he should feel and stop the thought that his family is superior, we may be fixing things." She wrote a few things down in her notebook.

"How do you feel about your ability to protect yourself from Paul? You always talk about Blaine as the protector."

"He's always been my protector. I'm just not as strong or confident at he is."

"Do you believe that you're not strong?"

Kurt didn't like the analysis. "Blaine played football. He's really tough and he's always been proud of who he is. I came out of my shell and learned to live and not compromise my happiness. I learned all of that from him."

She smiled at him. He had such fierce loyalty and love to Blaine and it showed. "And look at you now. You continue to live and dream and plan a life even when you're scared. All I'm saying is that you should look at how strong you are. What you went through would cripple some people, but somehow you managed to continue to see the good things and move on." Kurt listened intently and knew that she was right. "So that might be a good place to stop."

"But, you didn't even really ask me about Paul or the attack." Kurt seemed surprised to call it done when they barely touched the subject of Paul being close to Kurt.

"I don't need to ask about Paul to know that you have issues with him. I know what you've been through Kurt and, of course you would have issues." She smiled gently trying to express her understanding. "One thing at a time Kurt. We'll get there. I promise. You're going to be easy to fix because you have so much positive thought. That's a good thing." She stood. "It's Blaine's turn and then I'd like to see you both together."

Kurt nodded not really knowing what to do next. "I guess I'll wait out there?"

"That would be good." They walked down the hall and she called Blaine in.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, you don't seem too bothered by all of the things that happened to you." Blaine was comfortable overall. Amanda thought he seemed confident. There are some people that have such personal willpower that can put everything behind them and move on.<p>

"I'm bothered. How could I not be? He could have killed me and Kurt. It's something that I've learned to deal with. As long as Kurt's alright, I can deal with anything that happens to me."

"You love him a lot, don't you?" It was one of those obvious questions that she really didn't need to ask.

"He's everything to me. I can't make it without him. He makes everything in the world right for me." Blaine smiled while he stated all the things. He wondered what type of thoughts were running through her head. He wasn't sure. All he knew was that Kurt and him were real and she has to see that.

"So, Kurt introduced himself. I'll tell you about me first and then you can tell me about yourself." Amanda repeated everything she told Kurt. She had done it so many times with many patients that it could have sounded like a canned speech that she always gives. "So tell me about you."

"I'm Blaine, which you already know. I'm in love with Kurt Hummel. He's the most perfect person I've ever met and I'd to anything for him. I love to sing, but especially with Kurt. I play the guitar and piano and bunches of other instruments. My parents and grandparents are lawyers and they're really good lawyers. They used to have trouble with me being gay, but they've done a complete one-eighty since Kurt's dad set them straight. Now, they are supportive and unbelievable. I'm happy that they've come around, because I couldn't imagine them not liking Kurt. I'm excited about college and getting married."

"So how do you feel about seeing Paul?"

"If I would have thought for a few seconds when I first saw him, I could probably tell you, but I saw him and reacted immediately to protect Kurt. Everything I did in the moments after seeing him was on instinct. I wasn't even really thinking at all. It was just doing everything as quickly as possible and getting rid of him." Blaine paused and looked like he was really thinking. "I guess my first instinct is always to protect Kurt."

"Do you think Kurt's weak?"

"Oh.. no not at all." He shook his head. "He can be vulnerable, but when he's ready and can see things coming he can be so strong. Kurt doesn't know it, but every day he saves me. He thinks I saved him, but he saved me. I was depressed and lacking life. I didn't know that until I met him and he gave me purpose. That's all there is to it. He gave me purpose and he gave me something to smile about. I'm a complete idiot because I didn't grab him and tell him immediately. I wasted a lot of time getting to him, but I'm so glad I got there."

Amanda smiled again finding that these two are really in a good place and generally healthy. Their love seemed quite strong on both sides and that was good because that meant that they would heal with each other's help. "Do you want to talk about Paul and what he did to you?"

"It's funny because I may be the one with physical scars, but Kurt was hurt worse. He.. well you know he touched Kurt in places that were not meant for anyone other than Kurt or someone he loved. Kurt didn't have a choice. I made the choice.. no I didn't choose. It's not a choice to save someone that's being brutalized. I did what I had to do and I'd do it all over again if it happened again."

Well that was that. She knew that he was done saying anything he had to say about the attack. "Very good Blaine." She paused to take notes. "I'll go get Kurt and we can talk about everything together."

* * *

><p>Kurt looked nervous when he entered the room but eased immediately when Blaine's eyes met his. It was always nice to see Blaine's beautiful hazel orbs trained on him. "Hey babe."<p>

"Hey yourself." Blaine stood to meet him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. They had both chosen a chair when they talked to Amanda, but now that they were together, she wondered what they would do. Kurt turned around and nudge Blaine toward the couch, but Blaine was already pulling him that way. They sat close with hands clasped. Blaine was calm, while Kurt looked like he was waiting for his sentence.

"So, I would like to first say what a pleasure it is to meet both of you." She noticed that even though Kurt was sitting very close Blaine, he was much more rigid than before. "Relax Kurt. You're not on trial." He did a bit. He was afraid she was going to say he was a lost cause.

"I'm just worried that maybe I'm just too messed up to fix."

Blaine rubbed his hands as Amanda spoke. "You guys are doing very well in all honesty. For what you've both been through, from my perspective, you are healing. It takes a long time to get over something like this. I think that part of the reason you are dealing so well is because of your relationship. You both have very strong conviction about each other. It's a pleasure to see how much you mean to each other and how much trust there is between the two of you."

Kurt finally cracked a huge smile as he looked at her in shock. "Really?"

"Really Kurt." She laughed. "I'm not saying that you guys are perfect, because you both have some issues that I'm going to talk about now before your next appointment." She paused to look for acknowledgement. "Okay?"

"Yes." They said in unison.

"I'll start with Kurt. Kurt, you're always positive and focus on everything Blaine does and you have so much trust in Blaine. I suspect it's because you see him as your savior." Kurt nodded agreement. "So maybe he was your savior, but you managed for years without him, right?"

"Of course. It's wasn't always good, but I managed." Kurt admitted and received a squeeze to his hand from Blaine.

"Well, Kurt, you don't need Blaine to save you. You're strong on your own. Because, you've put a lot of trust in Blaine to always be there, you've ignored your own strength opting for the easier way to deal with things. It's always easier to look to someone else. I know it is, but you are strong. You need to trust your own strength."

"He's stronger, though."

Blaine cut in. "I'm not Kurt. You're so strong baby. You have no idea."

"Blaine, I might as well share some things about you too. You don't care about yourself most of the time. You tend to run your life around Kurt. You want to love and protect Kurt so much that you don't see that you could be harming yourself in the long run. One day you're going to wonder when you thought about your own well-being. You said yourself that Kurt is so strong. You need to stop enabling him and force him to be strong. Let him be your savior again. He saved you before."

Kurt looked at Blaine questioning what he heard. "You did save me Kurt. You always say I saved you, but you saved me too. Back then, I was lonely. I had friends, but it wasn't the same loneliness. My parents didn't care. You came along before I got to bad off."

"For next week, I want you both to come back and tell me what you did for yourself and not for each other. I want you both to focus on something for your own well-being." She continued, "And forget about Paul. Yes. Paul is a problem, but Kurt needs to remember how strong he and Blaine needs to remember that Kurt is a strong and independent person. Okay?"

"Yes. So, we'll see you next week?" Blaine questioned.

"Next week same time if you want."

Blaine looked to Kurt. He knew he wanted to, but he needed Kurt to agree. Thankfully Kurt nodded.

* * *

><p>The light was blinking on the answering machine and Blaine looked down at his phone finally noticing five messages. "I've got five messages. I forgot. We turned our phones on silence."<p>

Kurt looked at his phone. "I have three and ten missed calls from your dad."

"It's strange he didn't text. Let me play the message." Blaine dialed his text and listened intently. "Kurt, they have him."

Kurt turned paler than even before. "Paul? They have him?"

"Yes, according to dad they have him in custody." Blaine pocketed his phone. "Do you need to rest and then we'll talk about what's next?"

"Yeah. Can we relax upstairs Blaine? I just want to be with you right now. Okay?"

"Of course baby. Let's just relax and get our head together and call Dad." Blaine pulled Kurt up the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>I know.. so much talk. I still hope you liked it.. let me know!<strong>


	69. Two Days

**A/N: I tried to write this all weekend, but I was so busy and I was out of town. I was so excited to meet one of my followers this weekend too! Had such a good time.**

**This is probably not what you're expecting, but it falls completely in line with the Kurt and Blaine I have created here. **

**Hope you like it whether you agree or disagree with it.**

**I still don't own them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 68 – Two Days <strong>

**Present Day**

"Are you sure you want to do it this way?" Blaine was extremely on edge and worried. He looked at Burt and Carole. "Maybe it's better left alone."

"Bud. You don't have to do this." Burt and Carole were called in DC when it was learned that Paul was in custody. JR made sure that everyone was aware. "Sometimes it's good to walk away."

_**Two days ago**_

_Today is Friday. Two days after seeing a psychologist for the first time. Two days after finally feeling like things were going in the right direction. Amanda told them that they were really in good shape. In two days, Kurt felt like he was trying to just keep everything together. Two days of thought over the fact that Paul was in custody. Two days of deciding if he wanted to see Paul or let him be deported and never return again. TWO DAYS!_

_Blaine was on edge. Everything looked up two days ago. Amanda Stewart was the psychologist extraordinaire in his eyes. He and Kurt were doing better without her help and she said it was because their relationship was so positive and supportive. TWO FREAKIN DAYS and Kurt decided this. Blaine knew that some of the decision was, in part, of the assignment that she gave them, but this might be the breaking point for Kurt. Blaine was terrified of what day four would look like._

**Back to Present Day**

"I'm fine. I'm scared. I'm angry. I'm… I'm… I need to do this." Kurt looked lost as he searched for the right words to describe how he felt right at this second. "I need to see him."

"Maybe you should just see him and make sure that he's going to go. We can talk to the people in charge and find out when he leaves and see if they can confirm his departure. We can even come back when he steps on the plane to leave here. Whatever you need." Blaine ran his fingers though his hair. His loose curls looked like they were being pulled out slowly. He was a little frantic as always when it came to Kurt. He couldn't help but feel like he needed to protect. It was in his nature, especially when it came to Kurt.

Kurt looked lost but resolved at the same time. "Blaine, I need to talk to him." He looked down at his lap seeming to attempt to gather his thoughts and shook his head. "This assignment-"

Blaine stomped his foot cutting him off abruptly. "I knew it. Dr. Stewart said that you needed to do something, but there are other things you can do, Kurt." Blaine was almost yelling and Burt put his hand on Blaine's arm to calm him for a second.

"Wait. Calm down. Kurt, are you sure this is something that you need to do. Help us understand, Kurt. Blaine loves you very much and to him it sounds crazy, but tell us why and we promise to try to understand." Burt looked at Blaine and nodded his head. "Right?" Blaine nodded in agreement thought he didn't think he could ever understand.

Kurt sat back in his chair. Thank God the jet had comfortable seating for all of them for the flight from DC to New York City. "This is not because Dr Amanda. This is for me. I feel like I owe it to myself to see him face to face. Especially since hearing about his problem. I need to know whether I should hate him for the rest of my life and learn to live with it or if I should find a way to forgive him because his doctors failed him."

Blaine couldn't believe it. He hated Paul more than anyone in his life ever, but because he knew Kurt, he understood. Kurt was always looking for reason. He was a fierce believer in everyone getting support to deal with things. In some ways, it was Burt's fault for always being so level headed and encouraging to be who you are.

Though it killed him, he reluctantly understood and agreed. "Okay. I'll be there with you every step of the way. Whatever you need from me, okay?"

Kurt smiled at Blaine and took his hand. "I need you Blaine, but I need to do this. I'm so glad that even though you disagree with what I'm doing, you'll support me. It means so much to me."

Blaine pulled Kurt's hand to his lips and kissed it. "That's why we make such a good team." He still hated the idea, but would support his future husband.

Burt smiled and took Carole's hand. The rest of the flight went by happily quiet. There was an understanding now.

* * *

><p>Kurt was staring at himself in the mirror. He dressed as he always did because he wanted to look good. He wanted to be confident. JR had told him the night before what the rules would be.<p>

"_You can have anyone in the room with you. He's not in jail like regular jail, but he is incarcerated. He will not be cuffed, so if that's a problem, you need to let us know. Do you want Blaine and myself to go with you?"_

"_No. I want to do this alone. I need to do this alone. What does the room look like, will we be entirely alone?"_

"_The room will be a large room with a table. He should be seated already when you come in the room. The room itself has windows, but I'm not sure how many, so Blaine, your dad and I will be right there watching you. You can call us in anytime. There will be armed men in the room in case something goes wrong, but it shouldn't. I was told that he was quiet and non-violent when they went to get him. It was like he knew it was a matter of time."_

_Blaine questioned, "How long before he gets sent back?"_

"_It'll still be a few more weeks. He's going to a deportation camp until the paperwork is completed. Paperwork between the countries will take a little time. Then there's also Italy and whether he'll have to go back to serve the remainder of his sentence. They haven't filed extradition papers. His parents are wealthy, but they've been unsuccessful at getting him back quicker. It's all a slow process."_

"_Does he get to continue his treatment while incarcerated?"_

"_As long as he has medication. They would provide it. In his case, he will receive his medication because his parents made sure that he had enough. _

_Kurt nodded his understanding. "Is there a time limit for me to talk with him?"_

"_No time limit so you can say whatever you want and stay as long as you want." JR thought that was an odd question and glanced at Blaine._

"_Baby, you say what you need to say and do whatever you need to do to be okay with all of this, okay?" Blaine rubbed his back in comfort and they decided to turn in for the night._

They didn't make love last night. Kurt really didn't need that. Kurt needed to feel loved in the simplest form of love, so Blaine held him caressed his face and ran his fingers in his hair repeatedly. Blaine whispered his devoted love to Kurt in his ear until he fell asleep in the comfort of Blaine's arms. Blaine stayed up long after Kurt fell asleep. He listened to Kurt's breathing even and sure. Blaine sensed the comfort Kurt felt in his arms. Blaine knew that Kurt felt protected and loved.

Kurt was snapped out of his memories by Blaine. "Are you ready sweetheart?" Blaine looked so concerned. Kurt didn't trust his voice so he just nodded. "Okay. They're waiting. Let's go and get this over with." Blaine held his hand out for Kurt to take and Kurt needed to take his hand to make it through this. Blaine squeezed.

The limo ride to the detainment center was quiet and Kurt gently tapped his foot as he waited to arrive. Burt leaned over to him. "You okay still?"

"Yeah. I'm ready." Kurt put his brave face as he looked out the window watching the buildings pass. Finally, they arrived at the building and the door opened for them to step out. Blaine stepped out first taking Blaine's hand as they waited for Burt and JR. They went through metal detectors and Kurt soon found himself standing behind the two parents waiting. JR had a conversation with the lady at the desk and soon JR was motioning them down the hall.

Kurt started to get nervous as they were met with a man that was clearly of authority and he punched numbers into a keypad that led to a room where there were two security guys. They stopped there to talk. "Mr. Hummel. When we enter this room, this will be where we make sure you have nothing that can be taken from you as a weapon. No sharp objects, you know. " Kurt just realized that they were getting special treatment. He should have expected that with Blaine's family and his dad. "Then we'll go down the hall and it'll be set up much like an interrogation room, just a little more roomy and nicer. Are you ready sir?"

"Yes. Thank you." Kurt was nervous. Blaine continued to support Kurt by holding his hand and offering a squeeze of encouragement. Kurt looked at Blaine who offered a small gentle smile.

"Okay. Here we are." The man looked at all of them. "Mr. Hummel will enter here and the rest of you will be here and watch what is going on. When you're ready sir." It dawned on Kurt in this moment that they were the only ones there. This was probably the result of being a congressman's son and future son in law to multimillionaires.

Kurt turned to face Blaine and Blaine nodded to the dads motioning them into the adjacent room. They went without question understanding that the boys needed a moment to regroup. It was Blaine that spoke first. "If you feel nervous at any moment, just ask for me and I'll be there in a second. You'll be great. I know you Kurt. You're so strong and I'm so proud of you wanting to do this. I may not agree, but I respect your decision to do this. I love you and I will always support you. I want you to know that."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders. "I love you so much and I know how much you believe in me. I also know how much you disagree with my need to do this and thank you for supporting me. I know it's hard to put aside your feelings about this." Kurt kissed him on the cheek. "I'm ready. I need to do this. It feels like the right thing to do and I need to do this alone."

Blaine pointed to the room. "I'll be right there. You're just a doorway away if you need me. I'll try not to listen too closely, but they said that the conversation had to be witnessed and we want to be the witnesses."

Kurt took Blaine's hands in his and squeezed. "I'm ready. Wish me luck."

"Good luck." Blaine took one last glance back before disappearing behind the door.

The man returned and motioned him toward the next door. "Mr. Hummel. He's in there already. There are two security guards as you need them. The door only opens from the outside, so whenever you're ready to leave, just advise the security guard by the door and we'll open it up. Do you understand?" Kurt nodded.

Everything seemed in slow motion as he put his hand on the door knob and turned it. He took one last deep breath before pushing it open. Paul was there sitting with his hands clasped on the table. He looked like a prisoner as he'd seen them on TV in bright orange. He was solemn but looked up at Kurt as he entered the room. Kurt said nothing, but uncomfortably sat in the chair across from Paul. Kurt immediately noticed that this was not the same Paul. This Paul looked broken down and quiet. Nothing of the loud confident bastard he met some eight months earlier.

Kurt quietly said, "Hello."

"Um.. Hello." Paul wiggled in his seat awkwardly trying not to make eye contact.

The silence was so thick. You could cut it with a knife. Out of nervousness from the silence, Kurt glanced at the window. It was mirrored, of course. It only permitted his loved ones to see him.

Blaine was jumping out of his own skin. He was biting on his fingernails. He wanted to run in there and kill the guy for not immediately apologizing for what he did to Kurt and to him. JR put a hand on his shoulder, "Calm down son. Give Kurt his time." Blaine tried, but he just sat down staring at the window and tapped his foot on the floor.

Back in the room, Kurt was calmer than he thought he would be when faced with his rapist. "Do you have anything to say to me?" He eyed him daring to attempt to coax something out of this jerk.

Paul had been looking at his hands in those seconds after the initial hello. "Um. Yes. I want to say I'm sorry for what I did to you."

Kurt's eyes narrowed. "Do you really mean it or is this just a ploy to get me to help you?"

"I mean it. I guess your boyfriend is on the other side of that mirror. I'm sorry to him too." Paul nodded toward the mirror.

"Is that it?"

"No. I want you to know that I really wasn't in my own mind. I had lots of problems, you know." He paused as if to gather everything he had to say. "I was bad. I was doing drugs while on medication. I never knew what I was doing. I was so out of control and I didn't even know why."

"You didn't know?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't. I swear I didn't know that I was bi-polar. That's what the doctors labeled me in Italy when I first got sick. My doctors in Paris said I was suffering from depression and I thought I was better when I took the medicine. I was better sometimes, but then sometimes I was so out of control that I bought drugs. I swear I didn't know what I was doing." Paul had a few tears roll down his cheeks. "You're so lucky to have a boyfriend that loves you and helps you when you need it. My parents.. Well, they were too busy to worry about my medical problems. They were too busy to notice that I would go days without sleeping and wouldn't remember a thing. Now they're trying to help me get out of here and get fixed the right way."

"And will they? Will they help you? Because you do need help. I hope you know that you need help and you really, really want to get better." Kurt raised his voice just a little bit. "Paul, you ruined my life for a while. What you did was unforgiveable."

Paul looked very remorseful. "I know and I'm sorry. I didn't know. I would never do that. I'm sorry. I know that it doesn't fix things. I know it'll never fix things, but I know I have to say and I want to say it."

"You tried to kill me and my boyfriend. You held a knife to my neck and you.. you.. did.." Kurt trailed off as he lost his voice in emotion. He stood up and walked toward the door.

"WAIT!" Paul stood and the security guards took steps toward the table. One had his hand on Paul's shoulder holding him. "I just need to.. I don't know. I need you to forgive me. I feel very bad about what I did. I can't believe I even did those things." Paul hung his head and shrugged.

Kurt turned back and sat down. "Tell me what's wrong with you."

"I know now that I'm bi-polar and that I need different medication to keep me from going into a psychotic episode like the times I wanted you. You have to believe me when I tell you I wasn't in my right mind. I don't even remember what I did, but I've been told over and over what I did and I feel sick to my stomach." Paul hung his head again in defeat. "I deserve to rot in hell for what I did to you and your boyfriend."

"But why? You said you don't remember."

"I remember waking up in handcuffs and blood all over me. I'm sorry I stabbed your boyfriend." He turned to the mirror with tears streaming down his face. "I'm so sorry. I didn't even know what I did. They handcuffed me to the hospital bed while they tried to figure out my injury and all I could see was blood. I didn't even know if it was mine or someone elses.

"It was Blaine's. It was my now fiance's blood. He beat the crap out of you, but not before you cut him. You cut him and he has two scars to show for it. Two scars, Paul."

"I don't know what to say. I wish I could take it back."

"But you can't." Kurt sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he glanced at the window again. "You know Paul, Blaine and I will always have those two scars to remind us of what happened. We'll have my nightmares and bad memories that make me crawl into the fetal position at night sometimes. I'm thankful for one thing and that's that you didn't kill Blaine."

"I don't remember anything from that night. No matter how hard I try, I don't think I'll ever remember anything about that day." Paul was remorseful.

Kurt was sure this wasn't fake remorse. It was real. "Listen. I know you're sorry. I'm sorry that I can't forgive you, no matter what your problem is. I just want you to get help and right away. You need to know about all the things you did. You need to live with it. Everyday, I want you to look in the mirror and know that you're a rapist."

"I know I don't deserve your forgiveness." Hearing the words from his victim were sharp and caused his eye to well with unshed tears.

"And you won't get it, not now, maybe not ever, but I hope that someday I will be able to forgive you. Right now it's still so raw. I think I could forgive you someday, but I don't know." Kurt shook the thought out of his head. He knew he was rambling. "I'm sorry." Kurt stood.

"Wait. You do believe me, don't you?"

Kurt sat back down in defeat because he knew the answer. "I do believe you. I believe you, but it doesn't change that it happened, or what it feels like even now months later." Kurt stood back up again. "I'm going to go now and I hope I never see you again. Don't contact me or Blaine. Just get help and get better. Don't ever do what you did to us ever again."

"Will you help me?" Paul asked.

Kurt turned around still standing. "Why would I?"

"I know you wouldn't, but I know I'm headed to a deportation camp. I heard they're really bad. My parents have been trying to get me home faster, which means to my prison sentence faster." He looked up and noticed the hardened look Kurt still had on him. "I guess not.. Forget it."

"Good-bye Paul." Kurt nodded to the security guard who talked into his wrist and the door opened. Kurt stepped out to find Blaine right there to grab him.

"Hey baby. You did wonderfully. How are you feeling?" Blaine held his face in his hands waiting for a response.

"I feel tired, but good." Kurt smiled at Blaine. He was feeling relieved. "I feel like I can breathe again."

Blaine was taken immediately by the smile Kurt had on his face. "Come here. Let's sit while my dad and your dad talk to the guy over there. You were perfect Kurt. You know that?"

"It felt good. I wanted to hate him, but I couldn't. He was a totally different guy in there. His remorse is real Blaine. I hate him, but in a different way. I feel like everyone failed him." Kurt was talking passionately as he always did when he wanted something done.

"Wait a minute Kurt. Where are you going with this?" Blaine knew it before he even asked the question.

"I want to help. Not help him get off all the charges, but I want to help him get home sooner and if he has to serve the time, let him serve it. I want to do something that would ensure that he gets the right medication and treatment. I want him to remember me for a few things, but not for what he did to me. I want him to know that I was the guy he wronged, but had compassion to help. The guy that he hurt so badly, but still had the sense to understand his problem and ensure he received the right treatment." Kurt was off on a tangent and Blaine knew this was what he loved about Kurt. Kurt was a good person. He was eager to help people that needed the help. Even though this guy really didn't deserve it, Kurt was smart enough to know that if he had the help before, none of this would have happened.

Blaine still hated him, but seeing Kurt light up like he was going to save the world, made him back off almost entirely. Blaine still harbored the anger of what he did to them. He knew Kurt still had anger about it, but Kurt also knew that the guy needed a break of some sort. JR and Burt were done talking and headed back toward the boys when they heard Kurt's request. "Dad, JR. I want to help Paul."

It was like they both knew what Kurt was going to say before he said it. "Are you sure you want to do this Kurt?" His dad asked, know full well what the answer was.

"Yes dad. But this is how I want it done."

* * *

><p>Paul thought positively as he was boarding a plane on his way back to Paris. The agreement was clear and he got a new lease on life. "The agreement set forth by my son and his fiancé are very strict. If you break any rules, you will go back to the Italian rate infested cell that you lived in before you got lucky enough to escape." But was serious because, try as he might, he still hated the guy with a passion.<p>

"I understand." Paul was serious. "I want to get better."

"You better. Kurt went to a lot of trouble to get me to do this. You will go to the rehabilitation center in Paris for the rest of your sentence. If you leave or are willingly not participating in the program, you go to jail in Italy. Once your sentence is complete, you will complete two thousand hours of community service. You will speak at schools and work at rehabilitation centers to receive credit for the hours. You are not permitted in the United States. If you are ever caught handling another man that denies any advances, I will come down here myself and kick the shit out of you." Burt knew he probably couldn't at his age, but there was no harm in threatening him. "Do you understand these terms?"

Paul nodded. "Please tell Kurt, thank you."

"I will, and just so you know. I'm Congressman Hummel. Kurt's father."

Paul's mouth dropped open. "You're Kurt's dad?"

"One in the same and I hate you. Kurt's a better person than all of us and because I love my son, you are getting the benefits of his dad knowing people in high places. Now, get going and remember all of the rules. They are outlined for the guards accompanying you home." Burt leaned in one last time. "If you break the rules forget about Italian prison, I'll come get you all by myself and no one will ever find you."

Paul glanced at Burt and knew he was telling the truth.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and be kind!<strong>


	70. When You Believe

**A/N: Thank you soooooo much for all the kind words. I'm so happy that you enjoy reading this story and you really look forward to updates. I only wish I could update quicker.**

**Sorry it took a bit of time for this update. Bunch of things going on lately, like trips out of town and then having to catch up from them. It sucks. I'm buried in dirty clothes from traveling so much.. Oh well, I think this chapter will make everyone happy, so no more apologizing.**

**Warning: Smut - (is that a real warning? lol for my story, I would have to warn you every other chapter..lol) This one is for my special friend, Gottripletts. She'll see why by the end.**

**Love you all! Enjoy this one! {fingers crossed}**

**Disclaimer - How long do we have to wait for them to get back together? If you had me writing, they would be together already Mr. Murphy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 69 - When You Believe<strong>

Even if it wasn't plan, Kurt had nailed his assignment from Dr. Stewart and he had a renewed sense of self-esteem that he hadn't had since returning to McKinley before Nationals last year. Kurt seemed happy and content with how things turned out with Paul. He was certain that Paul was just a neglected kid that was misdiagnosed. "So my dad called me from DC today."

"What did he say?" Blaine seemed curious if the requests that Kurt had were even doable.

"He was able to get Paul transferred sooner and made arrangements to have him delivered to a high security rehabilitation center. He's going to be confined to one building, but he'll get the help he needs and finish his sentence." Kurt fiddled with his sleeve a little. Waiting for glee to start was like watching the people at a debutante ball. Everyone walked in as if everything was about them. That's what really made them work as a group.

Blaine didn't look at the people coming in, he was focused on Kurt. "Are you alright? Is that what you wanted?"

Kurt reached for Blaine's hand. "Yeah. It's exactly what I wanted." A calm came over both of them. Blaine felt the confidence emanating off of Kurt. It was in the air. It was palpable.

"So, Finn asked me if I wanted to go out with the guys to go to the batting cages and the video game place. Then we were going to get some dinner." Blaine looked hopeful. "I know you don't really like doing that kind of stuff." This was the something he was going to do for himself. He was going to go out and have fun and not worry about Kurt. He was going to have fun with his friends and enjoy himself.

"Blaine, you don't need my approval to do things you want to do. Go." Kurt giggled because he knew he had this type of power over Blaine, though he never demanded it. "I'm going to spend the evening going through the wedding stuff and call Jack to make sure he's getting his license to marry us. I can tie up some loose ends with Ellen and Catherine."

"You can call her mom and grandmother. They will be soon enough." Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt on the cheek causing him to blush. "Thanks. I love you." Blaine's face covered in a content smile because one, he was going out with the guys and two, he could still make Kurt blush. Sometimes it was the simple stuff that made him happy.

Mr. Shue entered slapping a stack of papers down on the piano. "Finally. We need to get moving on regionals", Kurt whispered to Blaine.

"This weeks theme is 'number one' and we'll be singing songs about being on top or something inspiring." Mr. Shue ignored the groans of disapproval he always got when he announced the theme.

Kurt raised his hand. "Mr. Shue, how is this going to help us for regionals that's in a few weeks?" There were agreeing nods in the room.

"Well guys. As I see it, we need some confidence if we're going to beat our competition this year. If we sing songs to remind us that we're number one, we can remember how good we are and be proud when we get up on that stage and win. We need to psych out our opponents with our confidence."

Kurt looked a Blaine with knowing eyes and whispered. "At least it's not Journey."

"Instead of each of you picking groups, I'm going to pair you up. I want to shake things up. Make you a little vulnerable so you can find the number one inside of yourself." Kurt groaned as he leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine started to move his hand up to the back of Kurt's head. "You touch my hair Anderson, you die."

Blaine quickly moved his hand away laughing. "You can be such a prima donna. You know that?"

Kurt tilted his head up and batted his eyelashes. "Yeah. That's why you love me so much."

"I do." Blaine kissed him on the nose.

"Blaine, Kurt. Break it up, come on guys. We're still in school." Mr. Shue was trying to keep everyone moving along. "Kurt, your singing with Santana. Come on. Grab a list before you break out into your pairs. "

Kurt groaned. "Mr. Shue. This is so stupid. Santana's going to threaten me with razor blades and I'll end up doing that does absolutely nothing for me, but everything for her."

"Hey lady lips. Chill. We're going to kill this thing." Santana grabbed one of the lists and then Kurt, pulling him into the hallway. "I want to win whatever stupid prize Shue is putting out there, so get your pretty little ass out here so we can start picking a song."

"Santana. That's offensive."

"What is?" Santana knew. She was just playing dumb.

"First, calling me lady lips and then commenting on my ass. Do you realize how degrading all of that is?"

"Oh, pull your panties up. You love when I call you lady lips because that means your lips are soft and supple which means that Blaine will get all hot and bothered when he kisses you. As far as your ass is concerned, you are so the screaming bottom. Blaine is all over that pretty ass of yours and you know it, so get over yourself." Santana started flipping through the list of music.

Kurt sighed and threw his hands down. Sadly, he and Blaine were not the most discreet on the trip and were proud of their sexuality. It wasn't like the flaunted it, but they weren't quiet about it at all. "Fine, but it doesn't make what you say less offensive."

She was scanning the list for the perfect song for her, just as Kurt said. "Park that ass over here." She sat down and patted the floor next to her. Kurt didn't feel like arguing his point so he rolled his eyes and sat down next to her to look at the paper.

They chatted about almost every song on the paper, but then Kurt had an idea. "Wait a minute. I have an idea."

Santana smiled, "I know that look. That's the Kurt Hummel Diva look. I like it. Spill twink."

"Santana, still offensive." He pulled out his phone and tapped his You Tube app. "I got it." She waited while he tapped a song into it and waited for it to come up. Kurt had the brightest smile on his face. "We are going to be the two ultimate diva's that ever lived." He held it up to her and she smiled.

"We are so winning."

* * *

><p>Blaine was paired with Rachel who was immediately threatened by Blaine's talent though she never showed it before. Finn had to break them up and let Rachel know that he was going out with the guys. Rachel thought he was choosing Blaine's side.<p>

"Rachel, you can go with me to order the invitations, okay?" Kurt took her hand. "Come on. They just want a guys night out. We can deal with that right?"

Rachel was still angry, but nodded her head. She could have girl's night out with Kurt. Nevermind that he wasn't a girl, he was the most stylish and hip boy in her opinion. Besides, Kurt had a plan.

* * *

><p>"I love you, baby." Blaine pulled Kurt into him unexpectedly and Kurt almost toppled on top of him. "Whoa.. Sorry." Blaine kissed him softly on the lips. "Are you sure, it's okay?"<p>

"Go have fun. Keep the boys out of trouble and don't get drunk."

"We're not drinking, we're going to that sports place to hit some balls and then back to your house to play xbox." Blaine's lips lingered so close he could smell Kurt's coffee and his facial cream.

"You mean my dad's house. Last I checked this was my house." Kurt glanced around. "Well, your house."

Blaine stayed very close and looked into Kurt's eyes. "Our house." Kurt nodded because it was really Blaine's. "I want to hear you say it Kurt. This is our house."

"Kurt closed his eyes and leaned his head down to Blaine's shoulder turning his head into Blaine's shoulder. It surely smelled like home right there. Kurt could smell all of Blaine. He could smell a hint of his body wash and cologne and just Blaine. He sighed and whispered, "Fine. Our house. Yours and my house. Are you happy?"

"I am. You make me happy." Blaine tilted his head onto Kurt's. "I won't be too late, okay?"

"Do you care what I pick out for the invitations?"

"The things we've talked about are all fine. Are you going to go to that place where you dad get's his stuff done?"

Kurt smiled, "Yeah. Hey.. Maybe I'll see you at my Dad's later."

"I would really like that."

"We are not sleeping over there though. I want you all to myself later." Kurt kissed Blaine hard causing Blaine to let out the tiniest moan. Kurt didn't stop though. He kiss Blaine for the next minute or so and when he finally parted, Blaine was breathless.

"I think I agree. I want you to myself later too." Blaine winked.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going for the invitations Kurt."<p>

"We're going to the printer my dad uses, but first I need to make one stop." Kurt pulled into the printer that he had a run in a little over a week ago.

Rachel was immediately worried. "Why are we here Kurt? We should go somewhere else."

"Don't worry Rachel. I'm here to say a few things then we'll be on our way to spending an enormous amount of money on invitations and napkins and maybe we'll even get those little boxes that people can take wedding cake home in." Kurt confidence was unshaken. He accepted everything that had happened with Paul. It was empowering to feel like he was a bigger person for helping his attacker get help.

He walked briskly to the front door with Rachel scurrying to keep up. The older man at the counter was the same man. "Can I help you?"

"Do you remember me?"

"You look very familiar." He didn't quite remember.

"Well, I'll refresh your memory. I was in here about a week and a half ago with this young lady and two more. You were trying some awful pick up lines."

"OH.. I remember you."

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm the fag. You remember right?"

"Yes I do. And the offer still stands little lady." Rachel cringed at his gaze upon her.

Kurt stood in front of her. "You own this place." The man recognized that it wasn't a question.

"Of course."

"Good, because it'll be so satisfying when I put you out of business faster than you can learn how to be a real man."

"You fucking fag."

"Call me what you want, but I want you to know who put you out of business when it happens. My name is Kurt Hummel and my father is Congressman Hummel. Heard of him?" The man shrugged. "Pity. He's representative to the United States House of Representatives for this district. If you were smart, you'd have read up on him."

"He can't do anything to me." The man started to look a little worried, but kept his cool.

"Think what you want, but the man I'm marrying hates you too. His dad is a lawyer." Kurt smiled his big closed mouth smile as he witnessed the man's face turn to a frown. "Not just any lawyer. He's one of the top three in the country."

"So."

"Well, just to add a little more worry to you sir." Kurt was almost singing the words and Rachel continued to stand behind him. She was no longer worried. She was in awe at how Kurt seemed so in control of himself now. "My future husbands grandfather is an international lawyer. You know what those are right? He just so happens to be the best in the world. Yes… you heard me right. Even better though is that he owns a little football team. Sorry, a little NFL football team called the New England Patriots." Kurt saw the regret and fear in the man's eyes. "So, do you get that I'm bigger than you'll ever be. Do you understand how much money you just lost by treating me the way you did. You and your ignorance probably lost a thousand bucks easily."

The man was no longer talking. "I see a cat's got your tongue. I'm glad. That way I don't have to listen to your sickening voice and neither does my friend." Kurt started to close the conversation. "I'd just like to say how much fun it's been not doing business with you. I wish you and your business here a short and unprofitable life. Have a nice day." Kurt finally did turn and walk out the door.

When he was finally behind the wheel, Rachel finally said something. "Kurt, THAT WAS AWESOME!" She squealed hugging him. Kurt couldn't help but laugh about it.

"He looked like he was going to pee his pants."

They both laughed and smiled and sang music to the radio all the way to the printers.

* * *

><p>Altogether, Kurt bought the perfect invitations, he bought cocktail napkins and little boxes to put mints on the tables. He ended up getting ribbons with their names on it and cake boxes so that people could bring cake home. Instead of meeting Blaine at his dads, he decided to go home and practice the song that he and Santana were going to sing. He pulled out Blaine's laptop and went into the loft where all the music stuff was. He hit play and started to sing. He was well into the third line of the song when Blaine came home, but he didn't hear him.<p>

Blaine immediately heard the sweet soprano range coming from the loft.

"…_Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill…Who knows what miracle you can achieve. When you believe somehow you will. You will when you believe…"_

Blaine made it to the top of the steps where he could see into the loft area. Kurt was standing looking away from him. He was gorgeous and when he sang, Blaine could feel a light twitching as his pants as they grew just a bit tighter when Kurt hit that high note. He was amazing. Blaine didn't want him to stop so he stood there still knowing that Kurt didn't hear him come home. Blaine knew the song from Prince of Egypt. He started to think about why Kurt would be singing a song that was meant for a duet, but then it hit him. He and Santana must be doing this for their duet. Blaine knew in that moment that he was going to lose no matter what they sang. He smiled at that, because frankly, listening to Kurt in this higher range was better than listening to anyone else sing.

"…_They don't always happen when you ask and it's easy to give in to your fear, ohh  
>But when you? re blinded by your pain, can't see your way safe through the rain. Thought of a still resilient voice says love is very near…There can be miracles when you believe. Though hope is frail it's hard to kill…" <em>Blaine didn't even hear anything until the ending. "_You will when you believe."_

Blaine smiled and started to clap loudly. Kurt turned startled. "Hey, I didn't know you were home. How long have you been standing there?"

"Oh, I don't know. Almost the whole song and you were amazing." Blaine was already standing in front of Kurt with his hands on his slender hips. Without even realizing he was doing it, his thumbs rubbed and squeezed at those beautiful alabaster hips hiding under Kurt's black skin tight pants. Kurt was already putty in his arms.

"Do you really think it sounds amazing?" Kurt was already speaking in breathy tones.

"Everything about you is amazing." Blaine growled into his ear as he pushed toward where he thought the couch was. They ended up against the wall and the railing. It was a little spot that Blaine always thought he'd fill with another guitar, but just hadn't gotten around to buying. Kurt was literally boxed in with the couch on one side, the railing overlooking the great room on the other side, the wall behind him and Blaine in front of him. There was something exciting about being trapped by someone you loved that loved you back. Because he was in love with the person that trapped him here. Paul flashed through his mind for one passing second and Blaine must have noticed.

"Oh my God Kurt." He backed away. "I'm so sorry. I can't believe I did that to you." The horror on Blaine's face showed that he knew what he did.

"Blaine, no. I wanted it. I love you."

"But I did to you what he-."

Kurt interrupted immediately. "No you didn't. He took from me. I wasn't a willing participant. This is totally different. I want this. I really want this."

"I can't believe…"

"Stop. Help me make a good memory. Right now, Blaine." Kurt tilted Blaine's head up to him. "Make me happy. Please continue so that everything that happened can be cleared with good things. Together, we wash it all away."

Blaine smiled a little at Kurt's begging face. "Well, I ruined it, though."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and pushed it flat against his half hard cock. "You didn't ruin it." Kurt smiled back at Blaine as he pulled him back to the little cubby against the wall. I want you to take control. Do it Blaine. I love you and I trust you. It will always be perfect with you."

At that, Blaine pushed Kurt up against the wall. He pressed his body hard against Kurt's as he tugged at Kurt's shirt. "What are you wearing. I can't get it off." Blaine growled lowly in Kurt's ear.

Kurt didn't even say anything. He just pushed Blaine away and started to remove his shirt never taking his eyes off of Blaine. He smirked because he figured, why stop there. He stripped himself down to his boxers and leaned back against the wall. "Better?" He held his hands out for Blaine.

"I love it when you do just what you feel like. It makes you so powerful. You have no idea the power you have over me." Blaine licked the shell of Kurt's ear and them sucked on the skin just behind it. Kurt's head rolled back as much as he could to allow better access. Kurt liked it when Blaine sucked there.

Blaine started to move to his shoulder and then his chest pinching at Kurt's already erect nipples. Kurt had enough and grabbed Blaine's tee shirt from the back and lifted it over his head. "I need you naked Blaine." Blaine giggled as he pulled his own pants off and kicked them aside.

Kurt started to grab at his back and moved his hands around to rub his chest. Blaine took Kurt's wrists in his hands. He looked for trust in Kurt's eyes and he found more than that. He found full out want and need. Blaine raised both hands over his head and pinned them to the wall, holding his wrists tight as he kissed Kurt's neck softly. "Love you, baby. Love you so much."

Kurt was breathing heavily and started thrusting looking for Blaine. He needed so much more than this. Blaine felt it and started to thrust back at him, their cocks meeting. Blaine moaned at the feel of Kurt's hard cock against his. They were separated by only a thing sheet of fabric. "Want more Blaine. Need more." He whined for more.

"I'll give you more Kurt. Promise."

Kurt mewled in thanks. In a swift movement, Blaine pulled Kurt's arms down and turned him facing the wall pushing gently. Kurt moaned when he felt Blaine's cock against his ass. "Fuck. Kurt, you're so beautiful." He moved away for a minute and Kurt glanced down to see Blaine fishing around for his pants.

"What are you doing Blaine?" Kurt was annoyed at the loss of contact.

Blaine found the pocket and pulled out the bottle of lube. "I'm making sure we don't need to stop, baby."

"Thank God." Kurt sighed.

Blaine returned quickly to Kurt and back to kissing his neck and his back. Occasionally, he would reach around to stroke Kurt's cock through his boxers. Kurt could barely contain his need. Blaine could feel it in every breath that Kurt took and every touch to his overheated skin. He trailed his hands slowly down Kurt's back and tucked his fingers into his boxers pulling at the waistband and finally pushing them down. Kurt stepped out with one foot and tossed the offensive clothing off with his foot. It flew in the air and landed on the stairs.

Blaine looked over the railing and smirked as he grabbed for the lube coating his fingers generously. "I'm going to fuck you up against this wall, Kurt." Blaine smirked, but in all honesty, Kurt was too far gone to even notice it.

"Yes, fuck me baby. I want you to fuck me right here." Kurt's chest was still pressed to the wall as Blaine trailed his hands down to his ass. Blaine tapped Kurt's thighs first the left and then the right. Kurt spread himself wider with each tap. "Oh God, Blaine."

Kurt's head was turned to the side with his arms against the wall, Blaine's hands long gone from pinning him there. Kurt pushed his butt away from the wall to help with Blaine's access to his tight puckered hold that was ready and waiting to me taken. Kurt was truly enjoying the lack of control over the situation. He was lost in all of Blaine's touches, his breath and his movements. Blaine giggled at how laid out Kurt was for him. He trailed his fingers down Kurt's crack and gently spread his cheeks so that his hand and fingers could access the prize.

Slowly, Blaine rubbed his slick fingers over Kurt's hole. Kurt's only reaction was to push his ass towards Blaine. He wanted Blaine inside of him. "I need to prepare you a little Kurt. The last thing I want to do is hurt you at all." Blaine needed this to be a good or even awesome memory. He slipped the first finger in hissing at the tightness. Kurt let out a deep breath as Blaine started to push his finger in more. "Fuck, you feel so good." Blaine moaned at the feel of his muscles tightening as he pushed a second finger in to join the first one.

Kurt moaned loudly as his hand went to the railing while the other stayed at the wall, supporting his head. "Fuck me already."

Blaine didn't have to be asked twice as he pushed his boxers down and grabbing the lube again coating his cock. Kurt, in the meantime was so impatient bobbing his ass up and down wanting more. With Kurt's legs spread to accommodate him, Blaine was actually the perfect height for this. Hi rubbed down Kurt's back with one hand as the other guided his cock to Kurt's hold. Blaine pressed slowly in as he heard Kurt hiss at the intrusion. "OOOoooohhhh. Yessssss."

To Blaine, it sounded like relief, not pain. "You okay?"

"Better than okay. You can move any time you're ready." Blaine started to move. It was beautiful. He could watch himself fuck Kurt more effectively in this position. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's chest as he pushed Kurt's head and upper body against the wall. His cock was so slicked up that he was moving quickly and freely inside Kurt. Blaine mirrored Kurt's almost spread eagle pose, placing his hand on top of Kurt's on the railing and twining his fingers into the hand on the wall. They would have to clean the lube off the wall later.

Blaine thrust in with deep penetrating strokes. Kurt felt way too good in this angle. He almost felt bad because he could hear Kurt's shoulder tap against the wall lightly with every mind boggling thrust into Kurt's tight hot heat. He couldn't possibly stop when Kurt was moaning without regard for the neighbors that owned the condo next door or when he started screaming louder for Blaine to fuck him hard.

The light layer of sweat was covering both their bodies as Blaine punished him with every thrust. All he could hear Kurt yell, "Fuck. You're perfect. Unghhh. God, I love you. Unghh. Oh, yes. There! Right there!"

Blaine knew what that meant. He pounded that spot many times before. He knew that Kurt knew what he wanted when it came to sex and that's what he wanted. He wanted Blaine to be relentless on his prostate. It's what gave him so much pleasure that he couldn't breathe sometimes. "I love you, Kurt. I love making you feel good." Blaine moved his hands to Kurt's hips so that he could pull Kurt's ass towards him as he impaled him over and over again in swift deep thrusts. Blaine and Kurt were breathing heavily and their skin glistening with lube and sweat.

Blaine pushed in hard, while pulling Kurt toward him.

"Oh fuck, Blaine. So good!" Kurt liked it. Blaine wrapped an arm around his waist and took Kurt's cock in his fist as he pounded hard. Kurt couldn't help but grunt with every thrust until he was whining. "I'm going to come."

"Come for me, baby."

Then Blaine felt the tight squeeze around his cock as he felt Kurt's come on his fist. It was enough to push Blaine into an erratic hip thrust as he moaned loudly. The only word that Blaine could formulate in that moment was 'Kurt', which he yelled out as he came.

Blaine fell forward pushing Kurt into the wall as they started the recovery process from unbelievable sex. Blaine's body was pressed flush against Kurt's with his hands on his chest as they rested against the wall. Blaine was still inside Kurt, but knew that would be over very soon as he quickly softened. He could feel his own come starting to drip out, but they were both still in the moment. Blaine kissed Kurt's neck softly as Kurt hummed. "Fantastic. You were incredible."

Blaine nuzzled the back of Kurt's neck. "I hope I wasn't too rough."

"Honey. I wanted it rough. That made it fun and you know what?"

"What?" Blaine slipped out of Kurt mostly soft as Kurt turned around to lean his back against the wall.

"I'm kind of liking you pounding me up against the wall. However, the neighbors are probably not too happy with us right now." Kurt couldn't hold in a giggle. Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes and knew everything was perfect.

"They'll have to get over it." Blaine kissed Kurt on the lips, slow and gently as their lips molded together. After about five minutes of making out, Blaine pulled away to the biggest smile on Kurt. It was teeth and all and it wasn't often he saw such a big smile that it made him smile too. "What's with the smile?"

"Nothing. I'm just really, really happy."

"I'm happy too."

"I had an amazing night."

"Me too."

"Let's get cleaned up before we have to clean the entire carpet of your come. It's dripping and.."

Blaine grabbed his tee shirt and wiped. "Blaine, why would you do that?" Kurt shrieked scaring Blaine just a little.

"I wanted to clean you off." Blaine answered innocently.

"By killing fashion?" Kurt realized how kind the gesture was so he backed off as quickly as hi got on him.

"I do anything for you."

"I love you so much, Blaine."

"The feeling is completely mutual."

"Let's get in the shower so I can tell you all about the printers and our invitations and all the other stuff I got." Kurt smiled brightly. He couldn't wait to tell Blaine the entire story.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. let me know. You know I love to hear from you all!<strong>


	71. Dr Stewart

**A/N: This is sort of short.. sorry, but it's kind of a calm before the storm. I've been so busy lately that I didn't have time to finish this one until today. **

**Anyway, the boys are going to be so busy very soon. Regionals, wedding fittings, invitations, seating arrangements, vows, final planning.. possibly nationals..I'm not telling and Kurt hasn't heard from colleges yet.. OOps.. sorry to remind you guys. Don't worry.**

**Thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 70 – Dr. Stewart<strong>

"You didn't." Blaine chuckled. He was propped up on his elbow rubbing circles into Kurt's chest.

"I did. I told the jerk off and then Rachel and I went off to the printer my dad used and bought tons of stuff." Kurt sighed because buying all that stuff ended up being an extravagant therapy and release for him. The satisfaction of knowing that he spent a lot of money at someone else's store made him happy. "Sorry. I know I shouldn't be happy, but I hate that guy."

"I don't care. I'm just glad you did that. I've told you so many times how strong you are and you never believe me." Blaine was truly happy to see Kurt taking control of his actions and not being the victim. Blaine always knew he had it in him.

"Thank you Blaine."

"For what?"

"Always believing in me. You're amazing and I'm so lucky to have you."

Blaine leaned forward kissing Kurt on the cheek. "We're both lucky." Blaine glanced at the clock. "We better shower and get ready for school." Blaine pulled Kurt up as he crossed to the other side of the bed. Without really thinking about it they both started to move pillows and make the bed. "Tonight is Dr. Stewart. Don't forget."

Kurt nodded smiling a little. "Boy, you were cutting it close weren't you?"

"Huh?"

"Last night's outing with the boys was probably to satisfy your assignment." Blaine looked like he was caught. Kurt belly laughed at it.

"I was so in awe of my fiancées strength recently that I totally forgot that I had to do something too. You know my fiancée, he's pretty awesome. Do you know him?" Blaine flirted.

Kurt crossed to him and wrapped his arms around him from behind. "Hope he's not the jealous kind of guy, because I think you're kind of cute and I wouldn't mind getting with you." Kurt whispered and kissed right behind his ear.

"It could be our little secret you know." Blaine breathed into Kurt's neck sucking a little.

"I can keep a secret if you can." Kurt scraped his teeth on the delicate skin behind Blaine's ear. Blaine could only moan and barely nod his agreement. He was turned on now.

"I'm feeling a bit powerful these past few days, you know." Kurt admitted as they both returned to the present. Their flirting was fun and made them both feel a little mischievious.

Blaine leaned his head back. "Is that so?"

Kurt pushed his hips against Blaine's ass rubbing his hardening cock against him. He breathlessly whispered, "Yeah."

"Well, there's a nice hot shower in there that has our name on it." Blaine grabbed his hands impatiently and pulled him into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Blaine couldn't remember the events that led to where he was right now. Kurt was relentless with his teasing. He could always tease with the best of them and Blaine was no match for him.<p>

Blaine's hands were pressed up against the shower wall as he screamed when Kurt's cock slammed firmly against his ass. "Fuck Kurt. You feel so fucking good." It had been awhile since Blaine bottomed and he could barely keep his head wrapped around all of the sensations surrounding him. The steam of the shower, the water from the shower head, Kurt's hands gripping his hips, the cool shower tiles under his hands and the sound of Kurt's small grunts as he labored behind him and the slap of wet flesh upon wet flesh were all that Blaine could mentally process right now. It was pleasurable, very pleasurable. Kurt's hips surged forward as he desperately hoped he could find Blaine's pleasure spot. It was then that Blaine let out a moan that was too obscene for words.

"Right there baby?" Kurt smirked as he thrust again in the same angle.

"Ohh, Yes. Keep going." Blaine demanded.

Kurt continued slower as he worked hard at pleasuring Blaine. "I'm close Blaine." Kurt pressed his chest up against Blaine's back and wrapped his arm around his waist to fist Blaine's cock. "So close baby. Will you come with me?"

"Keep going. Faster." Blaine's eyes were closed focused on Kurt's punishing lips on his neck and cock in his ass. Blaine felt his orgasm just on the edge. A few seconds later, or that's what Blaine thought, he woke up sitting on the floor of the shower stall with water still raining down on him.

Kurt was running his fingers through his hair as he smiled, though it looked like there were tears in his eyes. "You had me worried for a second there."

"Oh my God, did I black out?" Blaine was dumbfounded.

"Yeah. I guess so. You started to fall and I grabbed you and settled you down gently. I was really worried Blaine." Kurt kept staring intently at his eyes, then leaned forward to pull Blaine in his arms.

Blaine accepted the hug and was surprised to feel Kurt take a deep stuttering breath and then feel him sob. It was moments later that he heard him crying. He pushed Kurt away. "Wait a minute, baby. What's wrong?"

Kurt shook his head and wiped away the tears, not that it mattered since the water was still running. "I was scared, Blaine. You scared me. You went totally limp. I thought maybe you had a heart attack and died."

Blaine laughed. "Kurt, I'm a teenager. I'm not going to have a heart attack." He pulled Kurt back to him cradling his head. "I'm sorry I scared you."

"I can't live without you Blaine. I just can't."

"I love you Kurt. If something did happen to me, you'd be fine. I know you would. You're so strong." He kissed Kurt on the forehead. "I think you know how strong you are, just trust yourself."

"I liked being strong and powerful this week. It was a good challenge for me, but I like you being in charge more, I guess. Seeing you collapse made me realize how much I enjoy being pampered by you and held by you and, I can admit, taken care of by you." Kurt buried his head in Blaine's neck as Blaine continued to stroke his hair and neck.

"Well, I like taking care of you, so I guess you're stuck with me for now."

"Forever, right?"

"Right. Now we need to get out of here or we'll be late for school."

They got out and changed pretty quickly to make it to school in barely enough time.

* * *

><p>School was rather uneventful today and it was later in the day that they found themselves in a familiar office. They were sitting on the couch holding hands.<p>

"So boys, let's go ahead and discuss the assignment I gave you both last week." Dr. Stewart started. Kurt and Blaine found themselves in the familiar office after a long day at school.

"Kurt should go first because he was incredible." Blaine stated proudly as he squeezed Kurt's hand in support.

"Well, since Blaine is so excited, I want to hear about it."

"Okay. First, I went to see Paul. I confronted him and I made sure he knew that even if he wasn't getting the proper treatment that he was wrong."

Dr. Stewart looked worried. "Kurt, I didn't think you would tackle something so difficult yet. Why did you do it?"

"I did it because he's getting deported and I found out he's bi polar and they were giving him the wrong medications that caused him to go really crazy. All of that seemed to have led to my attack."

"Kurt, you shouldn't feel sympathy for your attacker." Dr. Stewart cautioned him.

"I tried not to, but he's been neglected by doctors and his family for so long. My dad got him into a maximum security mental health hospital for him to finish his sentence and he's going to be monitored twenty four hours a day. They're going to treat him and I'll be able to hear back." Kurt smiled about the memory of being so powerful and strong that day. "Dr. Stewart. It wasn't like me giving in. Trust me, I gave it to him. He knows that I'm still mad at him for what he did to me. He knows that I will never forgive him, but I'm trying to understand the whole problem with his illness and why the medication caused him to do what he did."

Even though Dr. Stewart didn't like that Kurt seemed to facing his demons, she worried that it would eventually turn out bad. It made her happier that Paul would be in another country. "So, how does it make you feel?'

"I feel strong. I was honest with him and told him I still hated him. He knows. I'm proud that I had the compassion to see that he gets the help he needs. A lot of people failed him Dr. Stewart. I want to make sure he never does this to anyone else." Kurt was a little defensive because she seemed to not support his action.

"Very good Kurt. I feel pretty confident about what you did. You seem to be handling it well and you seem happy about it. That's the first step in recovery. You seem very empowered by it."

"I am. I also went back to the printer that refused to take my wedding invitation order because I was gay. I told him off and I kind of threatened to put him out of business. Then I went to a very nice printer and order a thousand dollars of wedding invitations, ribbons, boxes and napkins."

Blaine's eyes went wide. "A thousand dollars?"

"Um.. I guess I forgot to tell you that part of it. Is that too much?"

Blaine shook his head laughing. "No it's not, but I think your therapeutic shopping may make me broke one day, but I don't care, baby. Even if we had no money, I'd be the richest man on earth because I had you." Kurt slapped him. "Ow… why'd you do that?"

"…because it's a stolen line. I can't remember what it's stolen from, but I know it's stolen. Sweet, but stolen. My future husband should not resort to stealing other people's lines when he can make up perfect ones on his own." Kurt smiled at Blaine to let him know he wasn't really mad.

Dr. Stewart brought them back to the task at hand. "Wow Kurt. You had quite the week."

"I think I was running on the adrenaline from the Paul thing, but I'm happy about what I did. I have no regrets."

Dr. Stewart worried about the change in their relationship if Kurt changed too much. "How has your relationship been with this newfound power?"

"It's been great?" Kurt didn't understand but responded questioningly but confidently.

"Blaine?" Dr. Stewart wanted to hear it from him.

"It's fantastic." Blaine told the truth. "I've always known Kurt was strong. It's been nice getting to see his strength in action."

"Dr. Stewart, there was something I realized this morning when we were, um, when we were together." Kurt squirmed a little because he didn't want her to know about their sexual life. "Well, I realized how much I love to be strong like this, but I like to be taken care of as well. In fact, I still prefer Blaine in charge and I like to be pampered, but being the strong one is fun too. At least for a part of the time."

Blaine nodded that he understood what Kurt was saying. "He learned he was stronger than he ever thought he was."

"Boy's, it sounds like a lot of positive things happened. So what about you Blaine?"

"I went out with the guys and had a blast. I didn't worry about Kurt and had fun without him. I learned that I still really enjoy hanging out with friends and doing things without Kurt. But, I have to say that coming home to Kurt was nice. I think we have a special attachment that becomes stronger when we're away from each other. It's like we can do things, but we need to come back together to refuel in order to make it apart. Does any of that even make sense?"

Dr. Stewart paused from taking notes and to think about the right way to respond. "I think you have a special relationship. You have such trust and faith in each other that you gain strength and encouragement from each other. This is good boys. I really love your dedication to each other. You seem to be a very well matched couple and the wonderful thing about the two of you is that you can exist without each other, but you thrive best when you're together. You gain strength and power from your relationship. While Kurt seemed to have the best achievements this past week, I'm very proud of both of you for taking the task seriously and doing it. For next week, let's make a list of fears and hopes. Both of you spend an entire week doing this as you think of it. To make is easier, Here are two four by six cards. Write fears on one and hopes on the other. Carry them with you the entire week so that you can jot down your thoughts as soon as they hit you."

"Do you think we still need therapy?" Kurt asked.

"I think you have gained a lot of ground in a few days, but I want to make sure we understand everything that you fear or worry about before we can call it quits, Okay? Remember, you both have been through a lot of things." She paused for a moment so that they could think about what she said. "Now I need you to be honest when you put down your hopes and fears. Don't worry about neatness or if what you write is stupid. Fill the whole card up, draw pictures, words, sentences or anything you want. Put your personal flair into it. I'll see you both next week okay?"

Both Blaine and Kurt nodded their understanding. Secretly, they both looked forward to doing the assignment. They seemed to be closer than ever.

* * *

><p>Sorry it was short.. next chapter will start to pick up again. the singing assignment.. Review please!<p> 


	72. Regionals Soloists

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I've been super busy with life. Here's the next installment. Hope you like it.. **

**I need to get to sleep, but I promise to work hard on the next one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 71 – Regionals Soloists<strong>

"Okay, the ballots are in and the winning duet is Santana and Kurt!" The choir room clapped except Rachel and Blaine, who sat glaring at each other with arms crossed over their chest. "Santana and Kurt, come on up here and take a bow. You will be the soloists at Regionals!"

"Mr. Shue. It's not fair. Blaine refused to work with me on a song." Rachel stood and interrupted the applause.

Blaine stood up and got right in her face and screamed back. "That's not true Rachel and you know it. Mr. Shue, Rachel refused to let me have a say in the song that we sang. If she let me have a say, I would have told her that the song she picked is right in my breaking point and that we would need to move to lower key."

"Rachel and Blaine, calm down. You both are wonderful singers. You know that you are. It's okay not to be the soloists all the time." Mr. Schue wanted them to be humble losers.

"But Mr. Schue, you know I was born to be the lead singer." Rachel whined as Finn finally stepped in and put his hand on her shoulder to try to stop her before he ego sent her on a rampage. "If he could just sing better, we would be the soloists."

"Listen honey, I was singing solos before you even had a glee club." Blaine spit venom out as he yelled back at her. "You're over used voice and five year old clothes could learn a few things about singing from the Warblers."

"Blaine! Calm down." Kurt was angry because this was his moment, but he also couldn't help smiling because it was kind of funny to see Blaine take Rachel on. The only other person to really take her on had been Santana. Besides, Rachel and Blaine were good friends, but they could fight like brother and sister at times and this was one of those times. They were both highly competitive and Blaine didn't like losing except, maybe, to Kurt.

"Kurt, back off." Blaine stared daggers at Kurt for a second before he realized what he did.

Kurt jumped back putting his hands up. The smile was gone. "What is wrong with you, Blaine? You need to calm down."

Blaine responded abruptly which surprised Kurt. "Easy for you to say, you won. We didn't even have a chance because prima donna here wouldn't even let me have a say!"

"Come on guys!" Finn tried to break it up by standing between them, but they continued to yell by leaning around Finn.

"If you were talented Blaine, you would have been able to sing this part." Rachel continued to egg him on. They both had claws out and were scratching at each other like cats. "Maybe you aren't as good as you think you are. We did beat your precious Warblers last year."

"Ohh. You don't have a clue Rachel." Blaine voice became low and menacing. "He waved his hand at her. "You and your terrible clothes and big mouth and nose." Blaine crossed the line now, because he was picking on her looks.

"Blaine. Stop it!" Kurt tried to stop the insanity that was happening in front of him.

"Kurt, back off. I'm warning you." Blaine was never this angry before. "When I was at Dalton, I never had to compete. I was the best. I knew how to work the crowd. I knew how to charm. I am a performer. She's just a little princess that thinks she can sing." Blaine was livid.

Blaine was yelling at Kurt like he did something wrong. "I'm not competing against you Blaine. Listen, when you're ready to stop taking this out on me, I'll talk to you. Until then, stay away from me!" Kurt was angry. Blaine had never yelled at him like a spoiled brat before.

Blaine finally realized how Rachel got under his skin. He shook his head in hopes to get back to reality and what mattered most. "Kurt-"

Kurt walked toward the door until he turned with one last look. "SAVE IT Blaine! Don't come home if you're going to act like an ass." What Blaine couldn't see were the tears streaming down his face as he walked out of the room and to his car and drove home… alone.

Blaine stood there in silence hating himself. He fell to his knees, giving in to the pressure. He knew he was fiercely competitive, but not when it came to Kurt. He loved to hear Kurt sing and if Kurt got a solo for Regionals, he would be the proud fiancé sitting back and letting Kurt enjoy his spotlight. That's when it hit him. He was mad that they didn't win, but he was really mad that Rachel blamed him and tried to take away from what Kurt and Santana did. They won fair and square. Rachel didn't care about other peoples' feelings. Kurt deserved to win. Blaine was sure of that. It was then that he realized how much he let his own competitiveness get in the way. He let his drive hurt Kurt like he never wanted to. Blaine let the tears fall barely attempting to hide them because he needed to cry. He felt such guilt for letting Rachel get the best of him today. He and Rachel together took away the spotlight from the winners.

"Blaine come on." Mr. Shue sighed. How did he let it get so far. "Why don't you take a walk. Go find Kurt."

"He's so mad." Blaine looked weary.

"He'll forgive you." Rachel stepped forward. "I'm sorry Blaine. It wasn't your fault. I'm sorry." Rachel turned to Santana. "I'm so sorry Santana. You and Kurt deserved it, you were better."

Mr. Shue repeated himself. "Go find him Blaine."

Blaine walked out of the room, but when Kurt wasn't in the nearest bathroom or at his locker, he walked to the parking lot doors and knew he was going to need to do something to make it up to Kurt. Blaine walked back to the choir room with his head hung low. "He left. I need a ride home."

* * *

><p>Kurt cried the entire way home. Blaine had been so mean and didn't even congratulate him on his win. That wasn't like Blaine. They loved and supported each other. All the time. He sat in the garage for a moment to collect himself. When he got out, he went straight upstairs to change. He wanted nothing more than to put on yoga pants and eat ice cream until Blaine finally came home to work out the fight. While in the closet, Kurt saw the old blue Dalton Blazer hanging in the back. He walked over to it and pulled it out. He held it up to himself and looked in the mirror. He remembered how much he hated having to wear it every day. As he stared in the mirror, he started to think about what Blaine said. Blaine was the leader at Dalton. He had every lead because he was good. He was charming and entertaining and had the voice of sweet soul. His eyes would look right through you and when he put the puppy dog eyes on in full force, no one could resist him.<p>

He got a lot of solos here, but he had to compete for them all the time. Rachel got the most and Blaine had been happy to let her take the lead. He definitely deserved the spotlight and clearly he missed it based on what he said. He shared the spotlight with Kurt at Sectionals and he wasn't getting a solo for Regionals. If he stayed at Dalton, there would be no question about who would be singing the solos. Blaine WAS the voice of the Dalton Academy Warblers.

Blaine gave it all up for him. Selfless beautiful Blaine gave up the spotlight and the power to be with Kurt. He was always with Kurt. He came to McKinley to be with Kurt and he was keeping his end of the bargain, good or bad. Blaine rarely did anything away from Kurt. A few tears escaped his blue gray sad eyes. He whispered to himself, "Dr. Stewart's right. Blaine never does anything for himself." Kurt's realization that Blaine spent about 90% of the time with Kurt, taking care of Kurt, kissing Kurt hit him on the head like a sledgehammer. He gave his entire life up to be with him. All the things he used to love about Dalton were now just fond memories for him. Kurt kneeled in front of the mirror still holding the Dalton Blazer. He could barely look at himself anymore. Blaine was selfless, not selfish. He does everything just for Kurt.

Kurt cried, but it was for a different reason this time. He cried because he didn't feel like he deserved Blaine. Blaine was so big and full of life. He came to McKinley and was relegated to dancing in the back half the time. Sure Blaine still got solos, but many of them were shared with others but he was one of the numbers dancing in the back a lot of the time. At Dalton, he was everything. They built everything around him.

"KURT!" Blaine yelled as he walked into the house. "KURT!"

Kurt dreaded looking Blaine in the eyes. He didn't want to see the pain and hurt in them, so he didn't answer hoping to prolong the time. He wanted to see them happy, like when he was at Dalton. He listened as he knew the inevitable would happen. He heard Blaine walking up the stairs and he braced himself for what he would see when he finally came face to face with Blaine.

"Kurt." Blaine found him in the closet holding the Dalton uniform. "What're you doing?"

Blaine looked sad and Kurt feared that it was regret. "I'm sorry, Blaine."

"What are you sorry for?" Blaine sat down cross legged in front of Kurt as he took the Dalton uniform from his hands and laid it down next to him. "What were you doing with my Dalton Blazer?" He paused as he stared into the sad glassy tear filled eyes. "Kurt?"

"I'm sorry you left everything you love to come to McKinley. You were right. You were everything at Dalton. They built every harmony around your voice. Everything was sung in your key. You were a star and now you're just Blaine. Blaine, who gets solos sometimes and gets to dance with the chorus in the back."

Blaine stroked his cheek gently. "I get to see you every day. I get to be with you. That's way better than any of that other stuff."

"You deserve solo's Blaine. You're beautiful up on stage. You're a true performer."

"So are you. You deserved this Kurt. You and Santana deserved it." Blaine kissed him gingerly hoping for a response and he got one. Kurt kissed him back. Blaine looked down at the carpet and picked at it a little while he spoke. "I'm sorry that I didn't focus on your win today. I really wanted this for my senior year. I was ready to perform and Rachel refused to listen to me. I should have pushed harder if I wanted it, but you know what?" Blaine smiled a little half smile and looked up at Kurt.

Kurt sighed. "What?"

"You were so good that I wanted you to win this. The selfish me would have told Rachel what to do and wouldn't stop until she relented. I just really knew that you deserved it more than I did."

"You're not selfish Blaine. You are the least selfish person I know. Dr. Stewart was right about you. You never do anything for yourself. You have given so much to me, but when do you get to do things for you?" Kurt stared into the hazel orbs.

"I did the most important thing for me. I came here to live with you." Blaine shrugged before he was covered in Kurt. His beautiful, hot boyfriend Kurt launched himself on top of Blaine toppling them both over.

"I love you." Kurt kissed Blaine as the unshed tears finally fell from his eyes.

"I love you too." Blaine pulled away to wipe the tears that fell. "Stop crying. I'm happy. I'm happy to be here with you."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. You think I don't do things for myself, but you're wrong. I'm happy. It makes me happy to be with you. The most important thing I do for myself is you." Kurt looked at him and smiled and then laughed. Blaine laughed too. "You know what I mean."

"I'm sorry if my mind is in the gutter, but I started thinking that I do you too." They both laid on the floor just looking at each other laughing and enjoying the light air that replaced all the worry.

* * *

><p>Blaine decided to take a quick shower, because after Kurt left him at school he started to walk home. He had walked about a mile before Finn and Puck found him and drove him the rest of the way home. Kurt started dinner while he showered. As he descended the stairs he could smell the chicken in the oven and he could hear Kurt humming while he cut something else. What he wasn't prepared for when he rounded the corner to the kitchen was the sight he would see. Kurt stood behind the counter with just an apron on. He was cutting cucumbers for a salad bowl that sat next to him on the counter. Blaine's jaw dropped open at the sight of Kurt's round ass peeking out from the apron as he moved his hands on the counter.<p>

Kurt was majestic as he quickly diced carrots, cucumbers and onions and tossed them into the salad bowl. He was a vision without the fact that he was naked under that apron. Kurt turned around to find Blaine staring at him with his jaw slack. "If you don't close your mouth, a fly might fly in it." Blaine didn't respond. Kurt smirked as he picked up the two salad bowls and walked passed Blaine to put them on the table. The front of Kurt's apron was beginning to tent as a result of Blaine's reaction to him. On his way back into the kitchen, Kurt tapped Blaine's jaw shut.

"Um.. What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" Kurt flirted. "Dinner's got about forty more minutes. I just got the chicken into the oven. Do you want to something to drink? Water?"

Blaine smiled at Kurt's obvious nonchalant flirtation. He decided to play along. "Water's fine." Blaine reached into the cabinet pulling out two wine glasses. "lemon?"

"Sure, can you cut it?" Kurt crossed to the refrigerator and bent over completely exposing his round ass as the apron draped forward.

Blaine's mouth watered because for one, Kurt's ass was gorgeous and firm. Second, he was gay and wanted to reach over and grab said ass, part those pale soft cheeks and shove his cock into the tight hot heat that he knew awaited him. "I can do that." Blaine said in response to the question, yet in his mind he knew he was going to do that very soon. Kurt returned to the counter with the lemon and Blaine grabbed a new knife. He had yet to touch Kurt, but now he wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Kurt was cutting a potato up and Blaine pushed his body right up against Kurt's back. Blaine's arms came around each side of Kurt as he pinned Kurt's body between him and the counter. He took the knife from Kurt's hand and laid it gently on the counter and picked up his own knife and began to slice the lemon. Blaine's hot breath ghosted over Kurt's ear. "Do you think these need to be thicker?" he said referring to the lemon slices.

"I think they're just right."

Blaine bucked his now hard cock against Kurt's bare ass. Kurt could feel how hard Blaine was. He moaned as he felt it rub against his ass. Blaine couldn't keep his hands off any longer. He put down the lemon and knife and ran his hands down Kurt's hips to his ass caressing and gently squeezing. "Your ass is beautiful Kurt. It's all mine too." Blaine smirked at the thought of it.

"Yes. It's yours Blaine. Only you can touch."

"I'm going to do more than touch it." Blaine's voice was thick with want and promise.

"Oh. Yessss." Kurt's eyes fell shut. Blaine pushed the food on the counter away and pressed Kurt's hands to the cool surface.

"Keep your hands here. No touching yourself or me." Blaine commanded thickly.

"Mmmhmm." Kurt nodded with his response.

"I'm going to fuck you right here." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear gaining a whine at the promise he made. He untied the apron and pulled it over Kurt's head tossing it aside. Blaine unbuttoned and unzipped his pants pushing them down to his ankles and kicking them off. He kissed Kurt's thighs and then his ass cheeks. Kurt shivered. "You want me to fuck you right here, don't you?"

"Yesssss. Fuck me Blaine." Kurt hissed out with his eyes shut waiting for whatever was next. Blaine left for just a second which Kurt knew as to probably retrieve the lube from the bathroom. "Please Blaine." Kurt was rock hard.

Blaine pushed Kurt forward so that his upper body was laid out on the counter. "Hold on to the counter." As it turned out, when Kurt laid his upper body on the counter, he could grip the other side of the counter. He could feel the lube trickling down his crack as Blaine's fingers caught it and began to massage at his hole. Kurt whined in desperation. "I'll take care of you Kurt,. I always will, baby."

Blaine worked his entrance and slipped two fingers in immediately. Kurt clenched down around his fingers moaning loudly. Blaine slowly moved his fingers in and out getting Kurt used to the intrusion. Kurt started to push his ass back against Blaine's hand wanting more. "Baby, please?"

"What do you want Kurt?"

"I want you to fuck me." Kurt whined in a breathy gravelly voice.

Blaine smiled as he removed his fingers and lubed up his cock. He lined himself up with Kurt's entrance and slowly pushed in reveling in the tightness he felt around his cock. "God Kurt, you feel so good all the time. I don't think I'll ever get tired of being inside you."

"I hope not because if feels so fucking good right now." He panted as Blaine had already begun to move at a swift pace while his hand wrapped around Kurt's cock stroking him to his motions. "Fuck Blaine. Feels good." Blaine adjusted his position a little to try to line up with where Kurt's prostate would be at. He needed to find it for Kurt. He strived to make Kurt feel good. "Oh Fuck!" Blaine felt comfort in the fact that he found the spot. "Keep going right there and I'm going to come."

Blaine continued at his pace fucking Kurt as Kurt begged for more. Suddenly, Blaine lifted Kurt's hips and removed himself. Kurt whined at the empty feeling. "I'm not done with you Baby."

Blaine turned Kurt around and lifted his legs to his shoulders and laid Kurt on his back on the counter as he reentered Kurt. Kurt was grasping for the same counter edge as he moved his arms over his head and caught the counter overhang. Blaine rubbed his nipples as he pounded Kurt hard and with long strokes. "I love you so much Kurt. Don't ever leave me again baby."

"I.. Fuck.. I Promise." Kurt gasped with each penetrating stroke. His mind was swimming in the sound of flesh upon flesh. Kurt barely knew he was in the kitchen. He wanted Blaine's cock inside him, pounding him, punishing him. "More, Blaine, More."

Blaine continued his pace but pulled Kurt's hips closer to the edge as held Kurt right there almost pulling Kurt onto his cock with every thrust inside. "So tight.. so good Baby. I love you."

"I'm going to come Blaine." Blaine pulled out and stretched his lips around Kurt's cock just as he started to come. Blaine stroked him while swallowing Kurt's warm seed. He sucked and licked Kurt's head. Kurt's hands found the curls and held tight until he felt like he could breathe again. "You need to get back inside me." Kurt smiled at him.

"If you insist, sweetheart."

"I insist." Kurt responded sweetly.

Blaine thrust inside no longer holding back. He pushed hard and fast. Kurt moaned as he relaxed again around Blaine's cock. It wasn't long before Blaine's hips stuttered just a little and then felt the warmth of Blaine filling him up. Blaine was spent as he collapsed on top of Kurt not bothering to pull out. "You're amazing baby." Blaine nuzzled into Kurt's neck kissing sweetly as his breathing slowed to a normal pace. "I love you so much Kurt. I hate fighting with you and I'm sorry I yelled."

"It's okay Blaine. We're not perfect. We're going to fight, but I know it will always come down to us. We love each other too much to let any fight last too long." Kurt kissed the top of Blaine's head.

"_beep..beep..beep.."_

"Crap. That's dinner." Blaine pulled out and placed Kurt's legs down.

"Don't move. I need to wipe you off." Blaine was rushing because the beeping continued. He grabbed a towel and wiped Kurt off.

"Just wipe Blaine. I don't want the chicken to burn."

Blaine wiped quickly and Kurt rushed naked to take the chicken out. "Oh.. thank God. It's perfect." Blaine just laughed at Kurt standing there naked holding the pan of chicken. Kurt looked down. I need to wipe again and then get some clothes on. Can you get this to the table?"

"Go on gorgeous." Blaine pulled his jeans on and started to transfer the chicken to plates.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Kurt set a big foam poster board up on an easel. "Here is the list of invites."<p>

Blaine looked cross-eyed at the board. "What is this?"

"This is a list with check boxes on the side. We have to check off each person we mail an invitation to, we have to check each person as we receive responses, list the number of people to each party and finally assign a table for dinner."

"Okay, I think I have it." Blaine shrugged. It was a good thing that Kurt was handling all of this.

Kurt flipped the board to the other side to show a map of the seating and names that he knew would definitely be there. "Then we just need to fill in names on the seating map as we get responses. This will keep us organized and on top of things."

"When do we get invitation?"

"We get them in two weeks. That's what I gave to your mom and Ellen to get me the addresses for all of these people."

"Okay. So do you need me for anything else?" Blaine wasn't interested at all.

"Nope. We need to go to Boston soon to solidify the photographer and videographer."

"Oh.. Okay. How about after we get the invites. Then we can bring them to show my grandmother." Blaine was ready to just chill the rest of the night.

"That sounds like a good plan." Kurt smiled at the board. There were only a few more odds and ends to settle before they had to sit and just wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


	73. Fears and Hopes

**A/N: I'm sick as can be again! I'm so tired of being sick.. It's been a terrible year in Ohio for sickness. Anyway, at least I got the chapter done for you guys. That was a priority for me this weekend! I hope you like this part. I had a lot of fun writing it. This is mostly story, but I really think you'll like it because there are more characters and thoughts in this chapter. You get to hear people pour their heart out for the couple.**

**Still wish I owned these guys because then they would already be back together on the show. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 72 – Fears and Hopes<strong>

**Fears**

Dying Young

Bad Hair and bad clothes

College – Well, not getting into College

Not making it

Spending time away from Blaine

My dad having another heart attack

Getting a bad sickness

Blaine falling out of love with me

**Hopes**

Rachel will burn in hell

Rachel will lose her voice

Rachel will fall on her face

Rachel's hair will fall out

To be with Blaine forever

To have children – Be a father

To have my dad and Blaine's parents and grandparents with us long enough to watch their grandchildren get married

Star on Broadway just once

Create my own fashion line and see it on someone famous

See Blaine become president

Live long enough to experience equality for everyone

Pick out the White House china

Live happily ever after

Honeymoon in Paris with good memories this time

Kurt's list was coming along pretty good, except for the Rachel comments that he knew he had to cross out because that was his Bitch Diva coming out all over the place. He was pissed at her. She may be his best friend and he loved her, but friend or not, she made Blaine mad. Blaine had just finished cleaning up a few things left over from dinner.

"What are you doing?" Blaine tried to peek over Kurt's shoulder where he was seated on the couch.

Kurt effectively pushed the big curly head away. "It's my list for Dr. Stewart. We have therapy Wednesday night."

"Can I see?" Blaine made a frowny face and sad puppy dog eyes.

"Put the sad face away. I'm not falling for it Blaine Anderson." Kurt hugged the cards to his chest.

"Just a peek?"

"well.. I'll tell you one thing that I put on there and took off."

"Yay!" Blaine clapped and smiled.

"You can be such a child sometimes." Kurt laughed and shook his head at the sight of Blaine bouncing and clapping. It was the gayest Blaine could be.

"I put Rachel will lose her voice."

Blaine hugged him from behind. "Still mad?"

"I'm mad that you didn't get a chance at the solo."

Blaine kissed him on the cheek. "But you got the solo, so I'm happy!"

"She wasn't in school today. I wanted to give her a piece of my mind." Kurt was still very angry. "You can't upset my future husband and not expect me to take my revenge."

"Kurt, you're being silly. She's your best friend. She didn't mean to do all of that, she just gets.. well, she gets ambitious." Blaine was too nice for his own good. It was his Dalton Academy manners.

"I just want to do something so that she knows that what she does hurts people. She hurts people's feelings all the time. She never gives anyone compliments or credit for what they do. She's so power hungry." Kurt's face was starting to turn red and Blaine recognized the need to have some time of release from this. Sex wouldn't do it.. Well maybe.. Nope… They already did that. Blaine just finished cleaning the kitchen. Blaine had to push his thoughts away because Kurt needed more than that. He needed support for what he wanted to do.

"I have an idea. She adores us because she thinks of her dads and how we can be just like them when we get older."

"yes?" Kurt didn't know where this was going.

"Let's make her feel bad that she made us fight. I'll say I slept in the guest room and that I'm moving out and you can be all sad and we can make her think that we're over."

"It would make her feel terribly guilty." Kurt thought about it.

"It would make her feel awful and maybe we fight a little more in front of her so that she can see all the pain that she causes with her attitude." Blaine actually liked this idea.

"What if she figures out we're bluffing. I hate being mad at you."

"I hate yelling at you too, baby, but think of it as our audition for acting school. We could do it." Blaine was looking at this like a fun experiment. "Let's see how many people we can fool."

"Sounds like a challenge." Kurt smiled his big smile.

* * *

><p>It was like a strange out of body experience. Kurt sat on one side of the choir room with his arms crossed and head down. His eyes were puffy and his makeup was caked on in an attempt to cover up the bags. Blaine was sitting on the other side of the room with his elbows on his thighs and his face in his palms. This was the first time everyone saw Blaine and Kurt together in one place since the big blow up.<p>

Kurt thought this is what it's like to immerse yourself into a character. Method actors do it all the time. Kurt was thinking about the loneliness of his life prior to Blaine and the sadness came from his feeling of helplessness when his dad was in the hospital after his heart attack. Never had he felt as sad and broken as that day. He used this to fuel his acting for today.

Each glee club member walked into the room and glance at each of them trying to figure out what was going on. Whatever it was, they knew better than to say something right now when they were both in the room. Everyone there looked at each other and Blaine and Kurt with concern in their eyes. It was hard not to be worried when Kurt had been to hell and back the last few years.

Rachel sauntered in talking to who was probably her voice coach. "… yes, I have been exercising my diaphragm and doing the additional breathing exercises to improve my breath support." She continued to nod and agree. When she finally looked up after ending her call, she noticed what those before her had already noticed. "What's going on?" Kurt didn't even look at her. He continued to stare off into the space behind her. "Kurt?"

Kurt finally turned his head toward her a little bit. "What?" He said in a low raspy voice.

"What's wrong?"

"You should know. You did this." Kurt spat out and then turned away wiping a fake tear that he couldn't quite make come out. He vowed to do better with his character when he turned back toward her.

Rachel stood there with a look of dismay. "Blaine?"

"Are you happy Rachel?" Blaine lifted his head up just long enough to spit words out at her. Mike and Sam moved closer to Blaine and Mike put a hand on his shoulder in comfort. "You really have no idea what you've done." Blaine dropped his head back and covered his eyes with his palms rubbing harshly at his eyes.

"What's wrong here?" Rachel still dumbfounded.

Santana is first to speak. "Are you really that self-centered that you don't notice that Blaine and Kurt are upset and sitting on opposite sides of the room?"

"Of course, but why is everyone mad at me?" Rachel flipped her hair off of her shoulder.

Sam responded. "You're so awful Rachel. Did you not see the huge fight you started yesterday between the two of them?"

"Quit talking about us like we're not in the room." Kurt responded thickly. "We just…" Kurt finally thought about the fear of his dad dying and that got his tears to fall. "We're not.. just.. things are not okay Rachel." Kurt turned away again.

"What do you mean not okay?" Rachel started to worry just a little because Kurt was her best friend.

Kurt stood and yelled. "You fucking ruined everything Rachel!"

"Hey now. Kurt, let's settle down. What's going on in here?" Mr. Shue made his entrance. "Kurt? Blaine?" He immediately noticed the huge space that sat between the couple.

"I'd rather not talk about it Mr. Shue." Kurt said quietly and returned to his seated position.

"We broke up." Blaine's tear filled eyes met their teacher and then Rachel for the first time since yesterday. "I'm moving out this weekend. It's .. It's just not going to work right now. Maybe it never will." Blaine returned his head to his palms and sobbed.

"What do you mean Blaine?" Rachel started to panic a little and her voice raised an octave. "You're not breaking up. You're Kurt and Blaine."

"I was wrong, but Kurt just can't live with me yelling like that. I'm not good for him." Blaine chanced a glance at Kurt hoping not to give in to the farce they created in the room. He still fiercely loved Kurt and it pained him to even joke about them not being together.

"Yes.. Yes you are. You guys are the most perfect couple at this school. Blaine, you love Kurt and Kurt, you love Blaine." Kurt didn't make eye contact. "You're the most awesome gay couple after my dads."

"Rachel, you just made me see what Blaine can become and I don't think I can deal with that. We talked about it and I believe it's for the best." Kurt continued to cry and sniffle.

"But that's my fault. I'm overbearing. Blaine loves you. Blaine, tell him."

"Rachel, I'm done telling him. He's not listening." Blaine glanced at Kurt. They were doing a fantastic job because Mercedes and Brittany were sitting with Kurt comforting him and Finn sat in his seat confused and not knowing what to do. "If he were listening, he'd know that I love him. He'd know that I love him more than I love myself even."

Rachel finally hung her head in defeat. Her need to be the best always hurt someone and right not it was hurting her best friends. How did she let her need for the spotlight and power get in the way of friendship? "I.. I don't know what to say or do. I need to make it right."

Blaine shrugged. "I wish you could, but the fact remains that we are not together and I'm…" Blaine trailed off as he looked at his friends. "I'm going back to Dalton."

Finn stood up. "Wait a minute. No, Blaine. You can't leave. You can't go back to Dalton because you're going to get back together. If there are two people in this world that belong together, it's you guys. I've never met a couple like you before. A year ago I was scared that Kurt was going to make moves on me when we had to share a room, but today, I can see that all of that was nothing. He had a crush. This?" Finn waved his big hands around. "This? What you guys have is so special. It's so special that no one can touch you guys. It's one of those things.. What do you call it?" Finn scratched his head trying to think of the term that was stuck between his brain and his mouth. "Crap! What's it called? You know when people are perfect for each other like they were born just for the other person. Like puzzle pieces."

Kurt let a few tears loose because what Finn said was beautiful in a Finn kind of way. He really loved his brother even though they got off to a rocky start. "Thanks Finn, but Blaine scared me. I mean really scared me. He's never yelled at me like that before."

"So then you calm down and talk about it. That's what couples do. That's what you guys do. You talk about it and then you move past it and become Kurt and Blaine. You become Klaine again." Finn looked so desperate.

Blaine noticed a change in the room. He could see it in everyone. He saw how much of an impact that their relationship had on people. How could two gay boys mean this much to a group of misfits in high school. He wasn't sure, but clearly, this group loved them dearly and couldn't bear the thought of them being apart. "I don't know Finn. I want it back too. I want it so bad that I can just taste it." Blaine looked at Kurt with pain in his eyes. Kurt was completely impressed with Blaine's ability.

"You guys are soul mates. That was the word I was thinking of. There's a myth that everyone has their perfect match and that they're out there somewhere. Well, you guys found each other." He looked at Rachel. "Rachel didn't mean to get you guys in that fight. She has a special talent for bringing out the worst in people when her ambition gets in the way. She never really means to harm anyone with it." Rachel was crying and she shook her head in agreement with what Finn said. "See? Please don't let what she said make it the end of a perfect thing."

Blaine looked at Kurt and knew what he was thinking. "Kurt, can I talk to you out in the hall?" Finn settled in his chair next to Rachel as she sobbed into his shoulder muttering something about feeling bad and didn't meant to do it. The boys made their way out in the hall and they could hear everyone whispering and quietly blaming Rachel. They could hear Rachel defending herself through tears as she said she never meant to hurt anyone.

"Let's go back in together baby." Blaine urged Kurt. "I didn't realize how much it hurts the group when people are going through a hard time. I would rather see everyone happy and working on our Regionals set list than continue this drama."

Kurt nodded agreement and wrapped his arms loosely around Blaine's neck. "God.. I hate fighting with you, even if we're acting." Blaine could feel Kurt relax into him. "It was so hard to think about us not being together. I had to put awful thoughts in my head to get through it, because I love you so much."

"Aww.. baby. So I guess we can never play roles where the characters hate each other."

"Nope, but it doesn't matter, you're going to law school and I'm going to be a famous fashion designer."

"Maybe, I'll just be a professor and scholar."

Kurt pushed away from Blaine so that he could see his face. "Mr. Anderson, I intend on you being the first gay president with a husband. I already know the china pattern I want to pick when I'm in the white house."

Blaine looked a little scared as he pictured all of this in his head. It was a vivid picture. "You're scaring me, Kurt. I fear for the country when my husband and fashion designer is in the white house. I feel like you might force me to pass a law that prohibits bad clothes."

"I would never do that. Well, I might outlaw the Gap." Kurt turned away with a giggle.

"I can only apologize so many times, sweetheart." Blaine said as Kurt dragged him by his hand back into the choir room. As soon as they walked in, it was like the air was sucked out of the room. Everyone was holding their breath.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand in signal to let him speak. "Okay everyone. First, I want to say how much we love you guys. You care for us so much and Finn, you are the best brother anyone could ask for. I'm glad your Kurt's brother and soon to be mine." The room all at once breathed a sigh of relief. Blaine continued, "Rachel, we never broke up."

"What? Why would you do that?" She looked upset or confused.

"I never want to be the person I was yesterday. Kurt didn't deserve it, but you did. I should have taken it all out on you. Rachel, honey, I love you, but you need to think about other people. You're never going to make it on Broadway without a few allies. If you keep it up, you'll be all alone." He returned to talking to the group. "I love Kurt so much. When I got home, he was so upset about me coming to McKinley. Kurt felt guilty. After I yelled at him, he was the one that felt guilty. I'm sorry, you guys had to see that. I promise it won't happen again. AND, for the record…" He turned to Kurt. "Kurt, you were so good. You deserved a solo. You and Santana were unbelievable and I'm so proud of you. I would happily dance behind you any day."

Kurt turned red because of the play on words. Puck actually whistled. "Dudes, I get to watch that."

"Puck, just.. NO!" Kurt responded and things went back to planning.

* * *

><p><strong>Fears<strong>

Never seeing my friends from high school

Being without Kurt for any reason

Failing to remember what's important to me

Not living up to expectations

Not having my parents and grandparents around long enough to see what I've become

Not achieving my dreams

**Hopes**

To be with Kurt forever

Having children

Watching my kids grow up and achieve their dreams

Seeing Kurt become a famous designer

To give Kurt everything his heart desires

Graduate with honors from College

To always be tolerant

Equality for all people

To never forget how deep and fulfilling love can be

To be friends with my high school friends forever

Sing for an audience

* * *

><p>"Kurt, you seem to have a few things on your list that were crossed out." Dr. Stewart knew that something must have gone on this past week.<p>

"Well, Rachel caused Blaine and me to have a fight. It wasn't a good fight."

"Fights rarely are good or they would call them something else. So how did you resolve it?"

"We made up and then we got even." Kurt ducked his head in embarrassment because it was probably not the right thing to do.

"Do you think that was the best way to handle it?"

"Probably not, but it felt good to do it. Rachel is my best friend, but she's also my brothers' girlfriend and she's the most self-centered overly ambitious girl that everyone hates." Kurt tried to explain just how different Rachel was.

"The bottom line Dr. Stewart is that Kurt and I had a big fight. We both had time to think about the things we did and said and we made up after talking. We learned to be a little more sensitive to each other's feelings. I was being selfish too. Kurt got picked for a solo for our next competition, which is huge! I forgot that he was the perfect person for it. I just got caught up in Rachel's tirade and in myself that I forgot to see the good in all of it."

"You're doing it again, Blaine. You need to know that it's okay to want something for yourself. It's okay to need things for you and not for both of you. I think you put a lot of pressure on yourself to always be in top form." Dr. Stewart analyzed his list of fears and hopes. "For example, did you notice that all of your fears are about other people? Except the living up to your own dreams, this entire list is about other people and worrying about how they will feel if you don't do everything you said you would. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

"Yes. Doctor. That's how I am. I'm happiest when the people around me are happy."

"But, Kurt does have things on his list that are solely him. For example, dying young or getting sick." She paused. "I would like to say that your thoughts about each other are very well aligned. You both want kids and want you family around. Those are all good things. You both seem to put things on your list to not upset the other, but Blaine, you did it more. Honestly, Kurt could probably work more on couples' goals, while you work more on your own personal wants and needs."

Kurt furrowed his brow. "Are you saying I don't care enough about us as a couple?"

"No, I'm saying you're more in tuned to what you want out of life, while Blaine is more in tuned to what he wants with you as a couple. I'm not discounting anything either of you said. Honestly, you are a fabulous couple that is well matched and I really think you guys are in it for the long haul. Many of the exercises I give you will make your relationship even more fulfilling."

They both nodded. "Next week's exercise will be for Kurt to do two more cards, but focus on needs and wants from a couple perspective. Blaine, you'll do needs and wants from your own perspective. In addition, I think we are past Paul, but I want you to put down every word in your mind that comes up with you think of Paul. Both of you do this."

As they left Dr. Stewart's office, "I like coming to see her, Blaine. Thank you for insisting on us doing this. I didn't like it at first, but it's been really great. I think she's really helping me get a good perspective on our relationship." They held hands walking to the car and Kurt rested his head against Blaine's shoulder."

"I agree. I'm glad we're doing it together. I've learned a lot about myself and us. I can't wait for us to be us forever. I meant it on my card." Blaine leaned his head against Kurt's.

"I meant it too. We're going to be together until the end Blaine. I want that for us." Kurt tilted his head up to kiss Blaine on the cheek.

"I know we will too, baby. We'll be together forever." Blaine smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Hope you like this story part!<strong>


	74. A Family

**A/N: Okay.. Honestly, I feel like I derailed this chapter at the end, but I'm still happy with it, so I hope you guys like it. I had such awesome intentions but then I had thoughts and the thoughts became reality and next thing you know it was on the screen. **

**I wish I could write for the show, then I would own Blaine and Kurt and I would make them happily together... duh!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 73 – A Family<strong>

"I have some apologies to make. I know that you're all probably mad at me and especially you Blaine and Kurt." Rachel bowed her head for a moment during her apology speech at Glee the next day. This was a chance for Rachel to act and Kurt knew that even though she meant what she was saying, this was still just a way for her to brush up on her acting skills. So as she turned to look at them together with clasped hands, Kurt knew that she was testing her abilities. "I hurt you, Blaine and Kurt. I even hurt this glee club, but I did it for the good of the glee club. I still feel that Blaine and I would be the best to lead this team, but I also have faith that Kurt and Santana are excellent talents that will lead our team to victory. I am one hundred percent on board. Again, I'm sorry for hurting everyone here especially Blaine and Kurt."

She took her seat as Mr. Shue took over. "Thank you Rachel. It was very nice of you to apologize. Blaine and Kurt, are you okay?"

They nodded smiling. Things were good. They got even with the diva and she apologized, regardless of how possibly fake it was. "We have three weeks to pick music, choreograph and put it all together. We're going to have to add weekends and possibly evening practices. So, we're definitely starting with Kurt and Santana's song. I think it'll be a great way to start. Start with the drama and lead into the group numbers."

Blaine raised his hand, "Can I suggest something Mr. Shue?"

"Certainly Blaine. What's on your mind?"

"I was thinking of doing a boys number mashed with a girls number. So, like the guys can have the spotlight when they sing and then the girls when they sing. Then we lead into a final number that features the entire group together. It will show the judges that we have all around talent. My idea for the final song would be Hall of Fame by Will. and the Script. It's an inspirational song and kind of goes with the message that we're sending of doing your best and you'll be the best."

The rest of the group nodded and voiced agreement with it. Kurt squeezed his hand signifying his agreement. "That's sounds good and everyone seems to agree. So now we just need to come up with the male and female song that we can create a mash-up for our second song. Any ideas?"

Puck actually raised his hand. "How about Dynamite by Taio Cruz?"

Mr. Shue smiled, "Puck, that's one of the best suggestions you've ever had."

"Thanks Mr. Shue." Puck smiled genuinely. "The guys can do that song and then the girls can do that song Die Young by Ke$ha. They're both about living it up and having fun. We're teenagers and we're supposed to enjoy life and have fun. Then we can lead right into Blaine's suggestions."

"So what do you guys think?" From the sounds, Mr. Shue already knew the answer to his question. "I take all this excitement as a yes? Now all we have to work on is the mash-up and then choreography and we're set."

Mr. Shue split the glee club up to start working on everything.

* * *

><p>"How did I get stuck with the choreography group today?" Blaine was sweaty and tired. "I haven't been working out much since football and my muscles are aching.<p>

"I personally think it's because you know how to move those cute hips of yours." Kurt grabbed Blaine by the hips as they settled to pick out clothes to relax in for the rest of the evening. "Dinner?"

"I need a shower first. I stink." He pulled his shirt off showing off his still nicely toned abs and tanned skin. He knew Kurt loved his body.

"You never stink. You always smell so damn good." Kurt winked as he pulled out a pair of yoga pants.

"Is that so?" Blaine strolled up behind him leaving his shirt on the floor. He nuzzled in the back of Kurt's neck. "You smell good."

"This is your way of trying to derail dinner, isn't it?" Kurt turned and gave Blaine a little peck on the cheek.

"Who needs dinner when I have Kurt." Blaine nipped at Kurt's ear. His hot breath searing the already hot skin on Kurt's neck. How does Blaine turn him into this hot mess in seconds?

"It's not fair that you can turn me on just by breathing on the back of my neck." Kurt whispered as his eyes closed feeling Blaine against him.

Blaine's hand trailed down the front of Kurt's pants rubbing firmly on Kurt's now hardened cock. "Mmmmm. Shower?"

"I was going to start dinner."

"Overrated. We need sex. We're teenagers, we can live without food, but not without sex." Blaine laughed lowly.

Kurt could feel the vibration against his neck as he moaned. "Blaine Anderson, you are going to be the death of me.. but you know I want you. I hope I never stop wanting you like this."

"Better not. Now strip and get in the shower with me. I promise to make you feel really good."

"You always make me feel good. I love you so much Blaine, but I think Dr. Stewart is right. You need to tell me what you want. Do something for yourself baby."

Blaine stretched and groaned. "I could use a massage. My feet and my legs are killing me."

Kurt turned around and kissed him. "You get undressed. I'm going to draw us a bath and get the massage oil out. You'll get your massage baby." He slipped quickly out of the closet and moments later, Blaine could hear the tub filling up and Kurt humming teenage dream. Life was perfect right now. Right in the moment, everything was as it should be and will be when they move to New York.

Blaine giggled at his reflection in the mirror. He felt like a Playboy model right now. He stood there completely naked more than half hard, his cock angling upward at attention. He was never one to admire his own body, but as Dr. Stewart has pointed out, he never thinks about himself. Why would he even consider his body? Ever since he realized he was gay, he somehow believed he was flawed, but now, Kurt came into his life and made him feel like he was perfect. Kurt made him perfect in every way. It was Kurt that gave him courage even though he spouted courage to Kurt time and time again. Kurt was what he did for himself. Kurt made him feel alive.

His thoughts were interrupted. "Hey, what are you doing?" Kurt smiled because he thinks he caught Blaine admiring himself in the mirror. "You look pretty good, don't you?"

Blaine blushed at being caught. "I was just looking at how much muscle I've lost since football season ended. No weight training since my football career is done. I'm starting to look soft." Blaine tried to make up an excuse.

"All evidence is to the contrary Sweetheart." Kurt chuckled at Blaine gorgeous cock standing at attention. "But, I think I can make an honest man out of you." Kurt slowly dropped to his knees, mouth watering at the sight. He gently took Blaine's cock in his hand pumping it firmly as Blaine's head threw back at the pleasure of his touch. "You're so gorgeous like this. When I'm in control of your pleasure, you never look more beautiful than in that moment. This moment."

Kurt licked a stripe from Blaine's balls to the tip of his cock gathering up the pre-come that was already beginning to drip. "Uhhh." Then a sigh. "Kurt, the things you do to me. Fuuuuuck." Kurt wrapped his soft pink lips around the head of Blaine's cock and sucked. Blaine held back. He wanted to feel the back of Kurt's throat clench around him, but this felt so good too. Every nerve ending was popping with excitement. Blaine's brain was short circuiting. His leg muscles clenched to maintain control of his body and not fall over.

Kurt smiled around his cock and let out a small laugh before spreading his lips wider, careful to cover his teeth. He hollowed out his cheeks and dipped his head toward Blaine's belly. He could see Blaine's stomach tense and he could feel Blaine's butt muscles straining to stay standing. It didn't matter. Kurt was going to make sure that this was quick. The water was running in the tub. He bobbed his head quickly and sucked strongly. Blaine was a blubbering mess. In his peripheral vision he saw Blaine's arms reach out to grab hold of anything. All he found was the wall and some hangers, but he held on for dear life because Kurt was on a mission and that mission was to make Blaine come fast and hard. Kurt relaxed his throat and moved faster, his neck straining from the speed. His spit was starting to drip down his chin, but he didn't care because Blaine's was mumbling and his breathing was speeding up. Kurt knew he was close. "Fu—uck... baby… L-love... Oh... God.. feels… s-s-so… Shit… Oh my.. " He whined and Kurt knew it was done. "Oh…m-my… fuuuuck." Blaine hand went straight to Kurt's hair as he held on for dear life. Kurt tasted the familiar taste of Blaine on his tongue. His throat clenched tightly around Blaine's cock as he swallowed every bit that Blaine offered. When he was satisfied that his love was done, and only when he was sure, he pulled off with a pop and wrapped his arms around Blaine's limp frame.

Blaine started to fall. "Oh.. no. Not yet. Let's get to the tub and hope we haven't flooded the entire place."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine as he limped to the bath. They got there just in time. Kurt set Blaine on the vanity chair and quickly turned the water off. He had to drain some of it so that they could get in. "Is smells so good in here."

"It's to help you relax. It's lavender."

"I thought the pre bath activity was to help me relax, because I'm pretty sure that my bones melted in the closet where the activity occurred." Blaine smiled lovingly.

Kurt put his hands on his hips. "Into the bath." He pulled Blaine up and held his hand while Blaine stepped in and settled in the hot water. "Is the temperature okay?"

"Perfect. Now get in here so that it'll be even more perfect." Kurt got in quickly and settled opposite Blaine. "You're so far away." Blaine pouted sticking out his lower lip.

"Of course I am. You need to lay your head back while I massage your feet and legs." Kurt was happy to do all of this for Blaine. "This is about you today. Not about me. For once, I'm going to completely take care of you and not just sex."

"But-"

"But nothing. You never enjoy things like this. You worry so much Blaine. You worry about everyone but yourself. Well, not tonight. I'm going to pamper you and then when we get out, I'm going to order Chinese food and we're going to lay in bed and talk and kiss and eat Chinese." The last minute food plan was perfect because they could just stay in their room and look out the sky light and talk about their future.

"You're so good to me. You're perfect for me."

"Yes. I know. Now shut up and enjoy this." Kurt started to work on Blaine's feet kissing his toes and massaging almond oil into them. The sounds Blaine made were just about as good as when he was blowing him. Kurt smiled happily as he massaged the pain out of Blaine's feet and legs. "You're just perfect."

"I'm not, you know."

"You are. I know what you were thinking while you were staring at yourself in the mirror. I know you Blaine. Trust me. If there's one thing you should be able to do, that's trust me. I'm going to be married to you and you have to believe me when I say that you're perfect. You don't realize how much you've done for me. You've saved me over and over again. You're pretty much perfect to me and you'll never convince me otherwise." Kurt just stared into Blaine's eyes with as much honesty as he could. The blue-grey irises burned into Blaine's memory would always be truthful to him. Blaine would always trust him.

* * *

><p>The week flew by with Glee practice almost every night except the weekend. Blaine and Kurt spent the weekend recovering from a weeks' worth of practice that Mr. Shue packed into every night.<p>

Kurt measured his weeks based on visiting Dr. Stewart. It was mostly because she always asked those questions that you would normally politely answer, except when she asked you had to be honest. Kurt was going to have to confess his desperate want for college acceptance, even though it was listed as a fear last week. Kurt was starting to get worried about college acceptances. He hadn't heard from any of them yet. When he filled out his needs and wants cards, he was on edge because college ended up on both lists for Kurt. He worried that Blaine would give up his dreams if he didn't get in. Blaine spent so much time thinking about Kurt and everything they would be together. Breakfast was quieter than normal. "I got my final schedule in the mail yesterday." Blaine seemed happy.

"That's good." Kurt tried to be positive, but he was starting to feel desperate in a way that he couldn't even begin to explain to Blaine. Blaine was the ever positive force that kept Kurt going.

"Don't worry. You'll hear soon. I know you will." Blaine smiled and caressed Kurt's cheek.

"Well. I don't want to think about it right now. We've got so much going on. We need to plan out trip to Boston for hopefully next week. I didn't get a call from the printer yet, but they promised two weeks and that's next week. We've got practice every night for Regionals which is in three weeks. I'm focusing on those things." Kurt was on the edge, but hid it. Blaine knew he was hiding it and for Kurt he pretended not to notice. He knew Kurt wanted to pretend he wasn't worried.

"We have Dr. Stewart after school today. We should probably just pick up dinner because we have practice tonight on stage. We're going to mark everything and practice everything. It'll probably be late because everyone will argue about who they have to dance with or where they are on the stage. Just be ready for that." Blaine warned Kurt because he knew Kurt's tolerance was low for this type of stuff.

"Did you fill out your cards?" Kurt asked.

"I did. Do you want a preview?"

"No. I thought we should unveil them when we're at the Dr. Stewarts office."

"That's okay with me."

Glee got cancelled because Mr. Shue had to deal with some issue with Miss Pillsbury. Kurt actually welcomed it happily because he knew there would be no other breaks until Regionals came. If they won regionals, Kurt knew there would be no breaks until after nationals.

Kurt seemed antsy as they waited for Dr. Stewart. She finally called them back and sat down. "So how is everything?"

Blaine responded. "Everything is good. We're both completely worn out from glee club practice. We're going to Regionals and Kurt has a solo. We've been working really hard on everything from singing to dancing. Our first break is tonight." Blaine smiled.

"Sounds like you both deserve a well needed break. Any special plans for your night off?"

"No. I want to hang out at home and maybe watch TV with Kurt. Cuddle on the couch. You know. Standard domestic stuff."

She noticed how quiet Kurt was acting. "What about you Kurt? Are you excited?"

"Uh Yeah. Tired too."

"Are you worried about something Kurt?" Dr. Stewart was trying to figure out why Kurt seemed off tonight. He was quiet and withdrawn.

"A little. My cards."

"Nothing should worry you about what you put on the cards. Blaine loves you and I'm sure everything will be fine. Why don't you share your cards with us."

Kurt sighed and shrugged. He shyly handed her his cards so that she could look at them.

She smiled before starting, "These are very good Kurt." Kurt was a little embarrassed but he was honest. "Needs: Blaine, college, love, sex, happiness, but mostly Blaine and love."

Blaine melted. "I love you too, Kurt." He didn't share his cards yet.

Dr. Stewart continued with his wants card, "Blaine, College, Love, Sex, happiness. I think your needs and wants are the same."

Kurt blushed because he didn't realize how cheesy it was when he first wrote it, but now that she was reading them to him, he wished he didn't do that. "I guess I feel like everything I want, except college, I have. AND, everything I need is everything I want. I kind of feel really lucky to have found my mate and love of my life so early. We have so much time together. Maybe I'm silly, but it seems all perfect and exactly how I would want it to be."

"Kurt. This is good. It's good that you recognize that you are in a good place right now. I see the recurring concern you have is college and I know from original interviews that Blaine already knows where he is attending, correct?"

"Yeah. I'm worried that I wasn't good enough. What if I don't get in? It's on my mind almost constantly now." Kurt squirmed in his seat and Blaine wrapped his arms around his waist to calm him. Kurt was still uneasy so Blaine placed a sweet kiss on his temple whispering, "You'll get in. Quit worrying."

Dr. Stewart smiled at the sweet loving scene in front of her. "Kurt, what can you do about changing the outcome?"

Kurt shrugged, "Nothing?"

"Correct. You already did everything you could months ago. Stop worrying about what you can't fix and focus on what you can do."

Kurt nodded. "We should be getting invitations for our wedding soon."

"Good. Focus on that. Focus on wedding things. You need to let go of things that you can't control. It'll end up eating at you and it's counterproductive. I know it's hard to do, Kurt, but the alternative is really eating at you every day. Just let things happen. You both will be fine no matter what. I'm very confident about that." Dr. Stewart wrote a few things down. "So Blaine, how do you feel about Kurt's cards."

"I love him more." Blaine laughed. "Maybe you should read mine." He handed them over.

Dr. Stewart took a few seconds to read through his. "If there's one thing I'm pretty confident about, it's your relationship. You are very well matched as a couple. You're different but there are things the bind you together so tightly. Some doctors might say it's bad, but I have found that it's a good thing. You have a lot of faith and trust in each other. Some of it comes from things that you've dealt with in your past, but I think it's innately part of your beings. It's just how you both are and it works for you." She nodded again while looking at his cards. "You didn't share cards, did you?"

"I swear we didn't." Blaine held up his hand like he was swearing oath. Kurt wondered why.

"Okay, well Blaine put for needs, Kurt, love, sex, marriage and family. For wants, he put Kurt, love, sex, graduation, family." She laughed. "Well, I see that you both love each other and since you both put sex and love, I'm guessing you have enough of both to know that you need and want it. Marriage and family is different, Blaine. It's technically different, but on the same lines of your future together. Kurt? How do you feel about his list."

"I think he copied." Kurt said, but they both laughed. They were very in tuned and Kurt knew that Blaine saw family and marriage as something he needed. It made him feel so good inside. "You need to get married? Most guys are running the other direction, but you jump right in. That's what I love about you Blaine. You know what you want."

"I love that we both need each other and want each other. That's enough for me to be happy forever." The words barely left Blaine's mouth before Kurt was already leaned in kissing him. Kurt never did this in front of anyone but his family and friends. He didn't kiss Blaine like this any other time, but how was he supposed to resist Blaine after what he just said.

When their lips parted, Kurt's forehead was still pressed to Blaine's and they were both breathless from the kiss smiling happily. "I'm sorry Dr. Stewart," Kurt finally said high pitched and out of breath, "but I love him and I couldn't resist kissing him after he said I was enough for him to be happy forever, because I feel the same way. I love him with all my heart. Their eyes were glued to each other."

"I think you two are good for each other. You certainly don't need couples counseling. I think it's up to you guys if you want to keep coming to see me. It's been a few weeks and I'm not concerned about any lasting effects from Paul. You both appear to be very well grounded in your love. My recommendation would be to come see me every few weeks. I just want to make sure that you're both progressing toward meeting your goals, but you certainly can decide for yourself." She stood.

Blaine and Kurt stood in response still very close to each other holding hands. "How about we call you if we want to talk again." Blaine looked at Kurt to find agreement.

"That would be fine Blaine. If you want to meet separately, that's okay too. Just call me and we'll set up times. Until then, keep on taking care of yourselves first and then each other. You guys will be great together. I'm sure of that."

Blaine opened the door for Kurt as they walked out hand in hand with smiles on their faces.

They returned home after stopping at Panera Bread for some salads for dinner. Settling on the sofa, Kurt flipped on the TV and they sat down to eat their salads. "I'm so glad we didn't have practice tonight. I just needed a break."

"I needed a break more. I've been stuck on the choreography team all this time and I'm exhausted. I can barely keep up with Mike and Brittany. "

"You poor baby, come here." Kurt took Blaine's salad that was mostly eaten and pulled him down on top of him so they could lie on the couch. They kissed open mouthed just exploring each other again. It was sweet and what they needed. Dr. Stewarts appointment, filled their hearts and minds about the future and that it would happen for them. "I love you so much Blaine. You know that right?"

"Uhuh." Blaine muttered between nips at Kurt's lip. "I feel like we're never home lately. I feel like we haven't been home since New Year's." Blaine licked at Kurt's lips before plunging his tongue inside of Kurt's mouth again, feeling him with his tongue. "Do you think Carole cares that we keep leaving Gibby at their house."

"No. I'm sure he's good company when they're there and Carole stayed home a few more weeks to spend time with Finn." Kurt reached up for Blaine's lips again not wanting to part from them. "I love kissing you Blaine. You're lips are perfect."

"No. You taste so good all the time. You have the softest, tastiest lips." Kurt's lips were swollen from kissing, but he didn't care. Kissing Blaine was the most important thing. Just then a whine came from the ground. They both turned to see a little curly haired dog. "Shit. Carole must have dropped Gibby off. Look." Blaine's puppy was wagging his tail. Blaine and Kurt turned out to be bad parents to their pets. They found themselves leaving Gibby at Kurt's parent's house because of the fenced yard and the fact that Carole was home the last few weeks. "Hi baby. Come here." Kurt picked him up and the three of them snuggled together on the couch. "Did you miss us Gib?" Kurt said in a very high pitched voice.

"Of course he did. We have to stop leaving him at your parent's house." Blaine knew they were being bad.

"But my dad put in a doggie door and everything. I'm sure Finn likes the company whenever mom and dad are gone. Plus he's only been there a little over a week." Kurt said it to ease the guilt he'd had. Since New Years, they were so preoccupied with Paul and the Psychologist and school. They had only kept Gibby a few weeks.

"Kurt, he stayed at your dad's house on New Year's, after New Year's with the whole Paul issue, last week, this week.

"But we needed that time Blaine." Kurt said sadly.

"We did need that time. Your dad knew it. It's okay. We're home now and he's with us again Mac is good in his window upstairs. We're a family again." Blaine assured Kurt .

"Gibby's tiny. He never takes up too much space." Kurt said as Blaine scratched behind his ears while the three snuggled together on the couch. "I'm glad that Carole has been generous enough to keep him while she's been home for a few weeks. He'd have been lonely here with just Mac. Mac is so quiet too. It would be so boring for Gibby while we're at our practices every night."

"Mac is a bird so he's so easy. Food and water and he's good." Blaine responded. "Besides, I'm sure he enjoys listening to us talk and stuff."

"So if my bird starts grunting, we're definitely having too much sex." Kurt thought it was funny.

"Hopefully , he's not hearing us all the way over in the music room window."

"Unless we're having sex in the music room." Kurt said as a reminder of their night last week. "Come on. Let's snuggle in bed with Gibby and remind him who we are. And remind me to call Carole in the morning. I didn't see a note, but she must have left one when she dropped him off."

"I'll remind you. Let's go." Blaine pulled him up as they both grabbed dinner platters to throw them out. Blaine held Gibby while they headed up the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make me happy! Then I can write invitations and Boston and finalizing everything.. oh and a cake!<strong>


	75. Love

**A/N: First of all. I have always responded to all my reviews and sadly, I've been slacking. I promise to respond my reviews from here on out. I like to do that so that you know how much I appreciate you reading my story.**

** I can't believe how long this story is, but I promise,we are closer. We're a matter of 3 months away from the big day. They have to win Regionals still and hopefully on to Nationals before graduation and marriage. We're getting there.. I got a little sidetracked in this chapter, but rather than scrap it, you guys deserve to read it. I think you're going to like this chapter.**

**Warning: this is an indulgent almost 5000 words of smut. so I got on a roll thanks to one of my faithful readers. the next thing I knew the whole chapter was just smut. So enjoy.. my next couple chapters are going be filled with hard work and planning.**

**If I owned these two, I would write them having sex every day.. lol**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 74 - &amp;^%$*<strong>

It was so warm this morning. "So, warm." Blaine mumbled as he turned his head toward Kurt nuzzling his neck. He loved feeling wrapped up in Kurt's arms and body. Blaine loved being the little spoon but Gibby was even happier about it because he spent the night curled into his owner's chest.

"So nice." Kurt murmured in response until Gibby stood and started to lick him. "Ewww. Gibby, no! Stop it. Daddy Kurt doesn't like that."

Blaine burst into a laughing fit. "Kurt, he loves you."

"If he keeps it up, no sleeping in the bed. Or, if the bed starts to smell like dog, he's is out."

"He's been sleeping in the bed every night he's home." Blaine responded.

"Where? I never notice him here." Kurt looked shocked.

"He always sleeps on my side or by my feet. He's so little that you never notice." Blaine turned and wrapped his arms around Kurt. They lay chest to chest in the early morning. "I don't want to get ready for school." Blaine groaned.

"I want to skip too." Kurt groaned tightening his hand on Blaine hips. "I want to stay in bed with you."

"Kurt, we can't skip. It's getting too close to Regionals." Blaine, ever the boy scout, pointed out.

"Fine. I'll go turn the shower on." Kurt reluctantly got up.

"I'll take Gibby out and meet you in the shower." Gibby did his business quickly and stayed in the laundry room to eat. Blaine headed back upstairs to get in the shower. He wandered over to the dresser and saw a stack of mail sitting there. Kurt must have brought it up yesterday when he changed. It did look like he looked at it, or if he did, it was still stacked very nicely. Blaine started to sift through. There was a small envelope from FIT. Blaine frowned because that usually meant that it was a decline. There were a few newspaper ads and a yellow envelope that got tucked inside the ads. If Kurt didn't really look, he might have missed it. Blaine pulled it out and a huge grin replaced the original frown. He walked quickly toward the bathroom. "Kurt, did you look at the mail?"

As Blaine entered the bathroom. "Don't ruin my morning Blaine. Please?" Kurt looked so sad. "I saw the small envelope. I just didn't want to look at it."

Blaine frowned crossing his arms. "Kurt, it's okay. There are other colleges that will want you if this one doesn't." He waved the little one in the air. He had the other large envelope behind his back. "We won't know until you open it up. Just read it, baby. We need to deal with this together. Any time you're upset, I am too. We're a team sweetheart. I'm sad when you're sad and happy when you're happy."

Kurt's shoulders slumped over in resignation. He knew what the stupid envelope was going to say. "We both know what a small letter means, Blaine. I hate the thought that I might be going to New York and living off of you the rest of my life or until you get sick of me living off of you and your family because I'm not good enough to get into college. I'm not creative enough, not smart enough and everyone hates me." Kurt was crying, but Blaine smiled because he had the other envelope in his hand. It was so cute to watch Kurt with his dramatic flair and flamboyancy just seeping out of his skin.

"The bathroom is going to get too steamy for you to read it." Blaine held it out firmly. "Kurt, take it. Read it." Blaine pushed.

Kurt grabbed it from his hand and opened it. He read it to himself before throwing it on the sink top. "FIT put me on the waitlist." Kurt put both his palms on the counter and looked in the mirror. He couldn't stop the tears streaming down his cheeks. "I feel so inadequate, Blaine. I just feel like I'm never good enough to be part of your family. Everyone in your family is so successful." He bowed his head so he didn't have to look anymore.

Blaine wrapped one arm around Kurt's chest pressing himself flush against Kurt's back. Poor Kurt was always so hard on himself. He always felt like he was behind the eight ball when it came to the Anderson family. "There's nothing to live up to. WE have nothing to live up to Kurt. We have ourselves to live up to. We have only ourselves to please and I would love you if you were waiting tables at Breadstix. I love YOU, Kurt. Not what you do. I love what's in here." Blaine rested his hand on Kurt's chest over his heart.

This action made Kurt look up, turning his head toward Blaine. He needed comfort. "Blaine, you're too good to me. I love you so much."

"Well you're probably going to love this." Blaine's other hand appeared in front of Kurt. Kurt could see the reflection in the mirror. It was a big envelope.

Kurt head shot up and his eyes grew wide. "Where is it from?"

"I'm not telling you." Blaine smirked. "You should look more carefully when you pick up the mail. This one was mixed in with the ads that were in yesterday's mail. I had a feeling you probably saw the FIT letter and didn't bother to look closely at everything else."

"Where is it from?" Kurt was giddy with excitement. You could feel the change in the air.

"I'm not telling you. You need to look for yourself." Blaine laughed handing it to him.

"Oh my God. It's from Pratt. What if they say I'm terrible and the samples I sent were boring? What if they hate me? What if they think I have no talent?"

Blaine laughed loudly. "Look then Kurt. Look now!" Kurt tore the envelope open and Blaine could see his eyes scanning back and forth reading the letter quickly. Blaine started to get jumpy at the silence in the bathroom. The only sound he heard was the water in the shower. "Kurt! Come on. What's it say?"

Kurt held it in his hands and looked up at Blaine with tears in his eyes. Blaine would've been confused if it wasn't totally clear that they were happy tears. Kurt's blues were bright and excitement shone behind the teary stare. "I got in."

Blaine picked him up spinning him around in the little bathroom. "I knew it!" Blaine put him down and started dancing around singing "I knew it... I knew it… I knew you'd get in…" The last part sung right in Kurt's face. "Can I see it?" Kurt handed it to him. Blaine finally started to read the letter. When he was finished, he flipped to the next page. Kurt hadn't gotten that far so he tried to look over Blaine's shoulder, only to have his head batted away with a tiny push. Blaine was grinning ear to ear. "You didn't read this page." He looked into Kurt's eyes with more excitement than could be described.

"What Blaine?"

"You got a partial scholarship. Your advisor wants to meet with you the day before school."

"What?" Kurt tried to scan the paper really quickly, but he didn't see it until Blaine pointed to it.

"I told you so. Now we just have to see what Parsons and NYU offer you." Blaine had a knowing look. "Kurt Hummel is in demand."

"Turn off the shower. We are not showering right now." Kurt said in a lower husky voice. Blaine knew this voice and he could feel himself harden at the sound.

"We have school, Kurt. We need to shower before school. I can't go a whole day without a shower, baby. I'll stink." Blaine pretended not to understand what Kurt was getting at.

"We're not going to school." Kurt pulled Blaine to him and kissed him open mouthed with much fervor. It was breathtaking. Blaine whined as Kurt took control of the kiss. It was firm but turned softer and more romantic within minutes. Blaine reached down cupping Kurt's balls in his boxers, before rubbing the full erect length of Kurt's cock. Kurt gasped at the touched as their lips parted. "Like I said, we're not going to school. I am most definitely ill and need some fixing."

Blaine's lips brushed lightly from Kurt's jawline all the way to his ear where he whispered, "I think I can cure your illness."

"I think I need to sweat the illness out. Can you help with that?"

Blaine slyly responded, "I can. I'm an expert at that. I think some screaming might help too. I hear that it releases tension and makes people feel better. You know what I mean? Screaming loud." Blaine's pulse sped up as he flirted with Kurt. The foreplay was hot. Their words were hot.

"I think I read that somewhere." Kurt flirted hotly back, his hand entwining into Blaine's loose curls. "Sweating and screaming. I wonder how we might be able to accomplish that?" Kurt pretended to think about it.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hips his palms hot to the touch. "Get back to the bed, right now. I want you on the bed naked when I come out of the bathroom." Blaine growled the order. He was already over sensitive and ready to fuck Kurt. "I can't possibly examine you to determine what's wrong unless you are naked."

"I'll be there waiting for my examination and cure." Kurt walked swiftly out of the room. Blaine took a deep breath to try to calm down just a little. If he went in there like this, all the fun would be over far too quickly. That was not in the plan. They were most definitely not going to school so they had all day to themselves. Blaine smiled as he could picture them in New York City clearly. Kurt leaving to catch the subway to school in Brooklyn. He frowned. Brooklyn was a little inconvenient, but Parson's had not yet gotten back to Kurt, so that was still a possibility. Parson's would be perfect. It would keep them both in Manhattan and they could meet between classes.

Blaine tried to calm himself a bit before meeting Kurt on the bed. It was a few minutes later that he heard a whine from the bedroom which was followed by Kurt yelling. "Blaine, get your butt in here. I feel like I've been waiting forever."

"I'll be right there love." Blaine smiled at himself in the mirror before turning and walking out of the bathroom. Kurt was on the bed spread out and still hard, his cock lying firmly toward his belly. "You look delicious." Kurt sighed at the comment.

"You look hungry. Can I help?" Kurt innocently batted his eyelashes.

Blaine didn't speak. He only moved swiftly to the bed jumping up to straddle Kurt. He bent over him kissing him hard on the lips while his hand drifted to Kurt's hard cock. Blaine wrapped his fingers around Kurt's thick heavy cock, gently stroking. Kurt moaned at the gentle touch. "I can't wait for us to do this in New York. We'll be married and going to college and we can fuck every night."

Kurt laughed but it turned into a moan as Blaine continued to gently stroke him. "We make love all the time. Well.. we also fuck a lot too." Blaine leaned back down kissing Kurt, effectively shutting him up. His tongue plunged into Kurt's mouth stifling any moans that Kurt produced. He was reduced to whining. "I have something." There was a mischievous twinkle in Kurt's eye. He pulled out two scarves from under a pillow. "I want to feel you Blaine. I want to feel just you. I want to feel like you own me. Take me, whatever you want." Kurt was feeling so free in this moment. "I finally feel like I can breathe again, like I'm good enough for you. I don't know why I got so worried, but somewhere along the way, I worried that I could never be good enough."

"You know I would never believe that."

"I know, but I just want you to own me. Be in charge of me. Love me."

"I love you. So much Kurt. I don't need to tie you up to show you that I love you. I just want to make love to you." Blaine was so hesitant to ever put Kurt at a disadvantage no matter how much Kurt asked for it.

Kurt blushed and then said what he wanted. He just about demanded it. "I want you to tie me up Blaine. I want to feel constrained. I feel like I just want to let go. I don't want to have to worry and I want you to take charge of me. I'm asking you." Blaine didn't understand. He wanted to understand, but was so unsure about all of this bondage stuff. Kurt was trying to tell him that he just wanted it. He was asking for more than just tying up. He seemed to be asking for all of it.

"You just want me to? It's not something weird or you're not feeling upset or anything like that. It's not about …"

"No.. Don't say it Blaine. It's not about him or that at all. I just.. Oh my God, Blaine. Go with me on this. I want you to tie my feet too and blindfold me, but I didn't think you would do it. I want to feel free. I trust you to do this." Kurt seemed upset and Blaine was just so confused. "Don't you ever want to try new things? Aren't you curious about stuff like this? It's not like you never tied me up before."

Blaine remained reluctant and concerned as he continued to kiss Kurt's cheeks, jawline and neck. He was getting hot and he wanted to fuck Kurt. He was ready to fuck Kurt, but was scared. "I don't want to scare you baby. I love you."

"I love you too and I want this. I want you to do anything you want to do. I want to feel like I belong to you because that's what I want. Forever."

Blaine seemed to understand a little. "You'll be mine forever Kurt." He took the first silk scarf pulling it around Kurt's left wrist and then secured it to the headboard. He repeated it with the second scarf on his right wrist. "Is that okay?"

Kurt tugged at both wrists then wrapped his fingers around the poles in the headboard. He smiled up at Blaine whispering, "It's perfect."

"Do you? Should we have, you know, a safe word? I think that's how it's done?" Blaine smiled uncomfortably.

"We could, but I'm pretty sure I can take anything you give me." Kurt smiled broadly at Blaine finally giving in. "But, yes, let's have a safe word if it makes you feel better."

"It would. Besides, we're in for a long day here. I'm not planning on letting you out of this bed." Blaine winked.

"Tell me my safe word Blaine." Kurt smiled up at Blaine.

Blaine groaned. "I'm not good at this Kurt."

"We have all day for you to get good at it." Kurt winked. Blaine accepted that this is what Kurt wanted to try. He would try for Kurt. Anything for Kurt.

"Okay. You're safe word will be pink." He smiled nervously at Kurt.

"Pink. My safe word is pink." Kurt paused still looking at Blaine in all of his nervousness. It was incredible funny that a man as powerful as Blaine Anderson was confused and nervous about all of this. "I'll tell you some things I want you to do, if that helps. It's a place to start."

"Oh Kurt, thank God. Please tell me."

"Okay, start with sight deprivation. I don't want to see what's coming next and I want you to keep me guessing. If you could take away my hearing, that would be cool too. You can spank me, you can suck me until I feel like I'm going to come and then deprive me of that. You can call me any name in the book. I don't think I'm ready for face slapping, but any kind of binding is good. You can fuck me hard. As hard as you want. In fact, I want you to fuck me hard. Please fuck me hard Blaine."

Kurt talking like this turned him on. The evidence was there against his belly. He was almost embarrassed by the fact that spanking Kurt was turning him on. He was glad that Kurt told him what he wanted. Blaine covered Kurt with his body grinding their bare cocks together. They fit like puzzle pieces. Blaine was so turned on as he kissed Kurt and ground down against him. He could see how much Kurt's body reacted to it. Blaine finally said, "What the hell." He reached into the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube and Kurt's sleep mask. Blaine placed the sleep mask over Kurt's eyes. "You need to tell me if I scare you or hurt you. I won't be able to see you to know if you're okay."

"I'll be fine." Kurt said with a smile. He had read that sight deprivation let you feel more. Every touch could be new and electric because all the anticipation from seeing it was removed. Aural deprivation would be another amazing thing to add. He hoped Blaine would try it.

Blaine fitted the mask in place and ran his fingertips down to Kurt's nipples, pinching them hard. Kurt screamed but a smiled was on his face, so Blaine knew it was okay. He brought his lips to the hardened nipple and licked before clamping his teeth down around the small hardened nub. "Fuck, that feels so good." Kurt screamed.

Blaine was becoming more sure of himself as he started biting Kurt's skin. He bit all the way down to Kurt's hip where he sucked hard. Kurt bucked into the air, looking for friction that he wasn't going to get just yet. After leaving a bruised hip bone, Blaine bit down on the same spot. Kurt groaned loudly. Blaine could barely stand the sight of Kurt. He was hot and a sheen of sweat covered his chest. His toes were curling as his fingers gripped tightly to the bed poles. "I'll be right back. Try to calm down before I come back or I won't touch you. Do you understand?"

Kurt nodded and hissed yes out. Blaine walked quickly into the music room, he pushed some books and sheet music aside frantically looking for something. His eyes honed in on just what he wanted. He grabbed them and headed back to the bedroom closing the door before Gibby got up the stairs. Poor dog would have to stay out here today. "Sorry buddy. Daddy's are most definitely busy."

"Blaine?" Kurt's head lifted up trying to hear.

"It's me baby. Just telling the dog that's he's out of luck for the whole day. No comfy bed for him." Blaine smiled at Kurt still holding the bed, head lifted up, but not strained.

"Thank God you're back. I was starting to feel a little lonely." Kurt dropped his head down.

Blaine crawled up his body again. "I see you've calmed down a bit." He kissed Kurt and took his cock in his hand pumping Kurt hard. "You're such a slut for me."

Kurt whined at the words. "Oh Fuck, Blaine. I'll be you're slut. Just keep on doing that."

"You want me to keep jerking you off?"

"Yes… No.. Anything. Anything you want to do. Just please anything."

Blaine covered his body again, kissing Kurt's face. "I got those earplugs, but not just yet. Soon." Blaine was getting bolder the more turned on Kurt got by him. He kissed back down to Kurt's cock wrapping his perfect lips around Kurt's cock. He sucked Kurt's cock pressing his nose to Kurt's belly. Kurt's jerked up curling in just a little from the sensation of his cock squeezed tight in the back of Blaine's throat.

"Fucking perfect… Ohhh, Blaine. Please."

Blaine continued sucking hard and bobbing his head fast. His fingers cupped Kurt's balls rolling them gently in his hand. He popped off of Kurt's cock long enough to lick at Kurt's balls before sucking them into his mouth releasing with a pop. Kurt was losing all his senses, whining bucking his hips involuntarily. "Don't come Kurt. Not yet."

Kurt took a deep breath and Blaine stopped touching him altogether. Kurt whined, hips rotating looking for friction that he would be deprived of, at least for the moment. "Fuck me, suck me.. Blaine anything. Just touch me."

"Shut up! You don't get to call the shots." Blaine looked for some type of negative response but got a smile instead.

"Sorry. Make me your slut. Anything. I'm yours."

"You are mine." Blaine stopped for minute. "Can I put in ear plugs?"

Kurt's grin widened more. "Yes Please."

"First, what's the safe word."

"Pink."

"You'll say pink if you need to right?"

"Promise." Kurt looked like he needed something. "Control me."

Blaine balled the earplugs putting one in each ear. "Can you hear me?" He said, not expecting a response and he got none. Kurt was squirming underneath him as Blaine lowered himself to Kurt's lips again kissing them sweetly for a few seconds before taking his mouth. He claimed Kurt's mouth like he owned it. Blaine felt so powerful right now. He was in control. He grabbed Kurt's head by his neck tilting his back so he could claim him further, sucking then biting on Kurt's lower lip.

Kurt was panting out of need. Blaine reached down to stroke Kurt. He stroked him while kissing down his neck to his belly where he licked. His breath was so close to Kurt's cock. He watched Kurt's stomach rise and fall. Need right there. He would let Kurt' come before he fucked him hard. Blaine took the lube in his hand. He was going to make Kurt, come so hard. He knew Kurt couldn't hear the pop of the lid. Blaine smirked at the reaction he would have gotten. Kurt lay there, body writing with need. The sound would have driven him up the wall.

Blaine spread Kurt's legs and pushed them up by the knees. He took Kurt's cock in his mouth as his fingers drifted down under his balls to his tight hole. Blaine's head bobbed fast as he sucked hard, pressing his tongue hard against the vein running up the underside of his cock. He flicked his tongue over his head before sinking down again. Blaine's finger pushed in while he bobbed. Kurt's head lifted off the bed and the noises he made were filled with ecstasy. Kurt was completely out of control and he seemed to like it. Blaine continued sucking, his finger sliding into Kurt, feeling the tightness as he added a second one to join the first. Kurt was gorgeous. He was close. Kurt screamed Blaine's name so loudly the entire street probably heard him. Blaine crooked his fingers as he brushed Kurt's prostate and that second, Kurt clamped down around his fingers and the bittersweet taste that was all Kurt filled his throat. Blaine swallowed until Kurt was sucked dry.

"Fuck… Blaine. Oh that was… that was…" Kurt could barely speak because he was completely out of breath. Blaine removed his earplugs and mask. "No don't"

"You liked that. That was so intense. I swear I've never come that hard."

"Just wait. I'm going to turn you over baby." Blaine reached up untying his wrists. He flipped Kurt over kissing his shoulders in the process and caressing his ass. Blaine laid down on top of Kurt his erection slotting right on his lubed ass crack. "These are going back." Blaine tied his hands back to the bed. "These too." He replaced his mask and earplugs.

Blaine was so hard, he could barely think. He ran a finger down Kurt's spine taking in the shudder at his touch. A muffled moan was heard as Kurt adjusted his head so that he could face toward where he though Blaine was. "Fuck me."

Blaine heard it, but he was going to do when he was ready. Blaine returned to licking, sucking and kissing the entire expanse of Kurt's back ending at his ass. Kurt kept raising it in the air. Blaine would have none of that as he slapped his ass hard. Kurt's snapped it back down with a moan. Blaine checked for discomfort from Kurt, but found none. His hand print was already visible on Kurt's ass cheek. What a turn on. Blaine bent down and licked it. Hearing Kurt moan again as he ground his cock into the mattress. Blaine spanked him again, but this time on the other cheek. Kurt moaned again. Blaine spanked both cheeks again. Kurt gasped from pain and excitement. His ass was hot to the touch with Blaine hand prints on them. He licked his handprints before blowing on them to sooth the abused skin.

Blaine had enough, he situated himself between Kurt's parted legs. He lubed himself up before pressing down into Kurt's hot, tight heat. Blaine ground when he finally bottomed out. It was a new sensation. Blaine's ass was hot against his hips. He covered Kurt's entire body with his. His cocked throbbed inside Kurt. He wanted release. His hips rocked with Kurt fueled by every moan or whimper from Kurt's mouth. He started to speed up as he kissed Kurt's mouth swallowing the moans that followed as he deeply penetrated him. "I.. Love.. You.. Kurt. I love you're body. It's mine. You my slut. I promise to always make you feel good. Fuck, I love you."

Kurt gasped as Blaine pushed in so deep. "So deep, so good baby. I love you too." Kurt moaned as Blaine pushed in hard wrapping his arms around Kurt's shoulder's effectively holding him in place to just take it. Blaine plunged his hips deeper and held it there. It felt so perfect, so tight around him as he let out a breath and came hard. His hips stuttered as he moaned long and loud, Kurt's name rolling off his lips.

Blaine remained where he was, but removed the earplugs and blindfold. "I love you Kurt. You were so incredible."

"No, baby. You were. That was incredible. It was so intense. I think the sheets prove how much I liked it. I came twice in a matter of thirty minutes. It was so good. We definitely have to do this again."

Blaine smiled. "You like it?"

"Yes. So much Blaine."

"I liked it too. It was so hot. Your ass was bright red after I spanked you. I could feel the heat radiate off your ass. It was so erotic."

"Can we take a break?"

Blaine smirked. "Of course. We'll need breaks today. I'm just getting started."

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt made love or just plain fucked most of the day. They managed to get lunch into the plan. Kurt requested to be spanked over Blaine's lap. Blaine was happy to oblige. It was two o'clock in the afternoon when Kurt's phone rang. Blaine was in the bathroom.<p>

"Sorry dad. I should have called you."

"Kurt, I get worried when I get calls from the school, but as soon as they said you and Blaine were not in, I just knew it. Kiddo. There's lots of time to share intimacy. Do you have to do it during the school day. You need to get an education."

Blaine walked in, mid conversation. "I know dad.. and I'm going to get smart and I was thinking I could get that education at a place like Pratt Institute of fashion design because I got in." Blaine could hear Burt screaming on the other end. "FIT waitlisted me, but I got an acceptance with partial scholarship to Pratt."

"I'm so proud of you son. You got what you set out to do, now go do it." Kurt laughed at the words. "I didn't mean that. But, I guess, I'm a little too late for that." Kurt could tell how utterly embarrassed Burt was. "I understand. Be careful with your celebration."

"I love you kiddo."

"I love you too dad."

"Tell Blaine I said hi. I love him too."

"I will."

"And Kurt, no more skipping school without telling me."

"Okay dad. No more skipping school without calling you. We get it." Kurt giggled.

"This isn't funny Kurt."

"I know."

Blaine screamed from the closet, where he went to retrieve new bed sheets. "We promise Burt!"

Kurt hung up as Blaine returned with new sheets. Kurt blinked. "Why change the sheets only to have them get soiled again. More sex, then change bed sheets." Kurt ordered Blaine.

Blaine dumped the sheets on the floor and kneeled up on the bed. "Are you ready for another round?"

"I think I'm ready for another round, though my ass is yelling at me for wanting it." Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine. "You're irresistible though. I'll recover."

"I can always do something to make it feel better."

"Oh yeah?"

Blaine pushed Kurt down on his back and then flipped him over, settling his face between Kurt's ass cheeks. Kurt moaned and spread his legs more, thankful for Blaine's talented tongue.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember, I promised to respond to all my reviews!<strong>


	76. Getting In

**A/N: I am happy to say that I bought a bluetooth keyboard for my tablet so that I can now write when I'm running around all of God's earth. Part of the reason for slower updates was the fact that I couldn't write while I was at work anymore. I know.. I probably shouldn't be writing porn at work, but when I had nothing to do, that's what I'd do.**

**Now, everything's being watched.**

**my bluetooth keyboard will be my savior! I hope I can get back on track to updating faster.**

**Anyway.. to the story. Things are finally getting closer for the boys.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 75 – Getting In<strong>

Regionals was coming together quite well and Mr. Shue promised to cancel rehearsal if they worked hard and learned all the choreography. The entire New Directions earned the day off. "Thank God Mr. Shue gave us the day off. I want to jump in the tub and get some heat on these sore muscles."

Blaine didn't seem to be paying any attention to what Kurt had to say. The look he got from Kurt was telling. "I'm sorry. My head is somewhere else."

"You've been kind of lost in your thoughts lately, Blaine. Are you okay?"

"Yeah.. I-I'm fine."

Kurt shrugged as they headed to the parking lot. Blaine was harboring a secret and he didn't want to tell Kurt. He knew he had to, but he just feared Kurt's reaction to all of it. Time was ticking and it would be out sooner or later when he drove in a different direction from their home. They climbed into Blaine's car and after putting their seat belts on, Blaine finally confessed. "We are going to see Dr. Stewart now."

"What? What are you talking about? I thought we were done with our appointments and only called on an as needed basis."

"I called her and made an appointment. You don't have to go Kurt, if you don't want to."

Kurt was mad but worried too. "Why didn't you tell me? It would have been nice if you had told me Blaine." Kurt was angry that Blaine didn't tell him. He didn't like to have things like this sprung on him like this. "Do you need to see her?"

"Yeah, I think I do."

"You could've trusted me." Kurt shook his head. "I'm trying not to overreact here, but Blaine, we're getting married in a matter of months and you can't tell me something so important that you made an appointment to see a psychologist? I just don't understand." Kurt changed from angry to worried. He took Blaine's hands. "Are you okay?"

"Yes… No… I'm fucked up. Ever since the whole bondage thing last week, I can't stop thinking about what I did. I'm feel like I punished you. I feel like I did something wrong." Blaine was up and down. It was very unlike Blaine to be this way. He could handle anything.

Kurt took Blaine's face in his hands. He could see the distraught look in his eyes. "Oh baby. I'm sorry. I really thought you were into it." Blaine felt like he betrayed Kurt by feeling like this. "Hey. Look at me Blaine. I trusted you. That's what we're about. I trusted you so much that I knew you would never hurt me. Ever."

"I know. I know you do. I just… I can't hurt you Kurt. I can't. It makes me sick to think that I may have hurt you." Blaine chastised himself.

"We need to see Dr. Stewart, baby. Come on, let's go." Kurt urged him. "I love you, you know that?"

"I do." Kurt gripped Blaine's hand tightly. In reality Kurt worried so much about Blaine. He was hurt that Blaine didn't stop and tell him it wasn't his thing. He was hurt that Blaine couldn't talk to him after. It had been days.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, are you alright? From our discussion on the phone, I understand that you requested this appointment." Dr. Stewart was very matter of fact, but concerned.<p>

"I did Dr. Stewart. I need to talk through some things that are really unsettling to me." It occurred to Blaine that she specialized in violent trauma, but how would she react to gay sex and BDSM. He blushed as he started to speak. "I wanted to talk about, um, something that happened in the bedroom. Can you talk to us about that?" Blaine blushed and glanced at Kurt who was blushing as well."

Dr. Stewart didn't seem fazed by the mention of the bedroom and she knew what they were getting at. "Blaine and Kurt, I'm trained in all aspects of teen psychology and if it makes you feel comfortable, I do have several gay clients between my two offices. I'm here for both of you and I'm here to help. Please share with me so I can help you."

Kurt took Blaine hand and squeezed it, nodding his encouragement. Blaine took a deep breath and nodded. "Kurt and I are very sexually active." He looked at Dr. Stewart thinking that he would get judged but he saw nothing but concern. "We did something different about a week ago and I kind of freaked out."

"Blaine, you haven't given me enough information to help you. Take your time. When you feel comfortable, I'm listening." She was patient and after all, it was her job.

Blaine took another deep breath. "Kurt and I have always had very loving passionate sex.." Blaine blushed. "..Because I love him and I treasure him. He's the most important thing in my life. I would never do anything to hurt him." He glanced at Kurt. "He asked me to bind him and blindfold him and, you know, take him anyway I wanted." Blaine stuttered through the whole thing.

"It sounds like he trusts you Blaine." She still didn't react in a disgusted way, which Blaine was sure she would at some point.

Kurt smiled, "I do trust him and I'm okay with trying new things." Kurt squeezed the hand he was holding again.

Blaine shook his head and looked at their clasped hands. "I feel like I treated him badly. I feel like I shouldn't have done that because I love him and value him and I would never hurt him." He ended the last sentence looking up at Kurt.

Kurt looked sad and that made Blaine sad. He did this. Why couldn't he get his brain in the right place? He couldn't even look at Kurt anymore. "You're not him, Blaine." He got down on his knees in front of Blaine and took both hands forcing Blaine to look at him. "You're not him, Blaine." Kurt repeated.

"But you made me feel like I was being him." Blaine admitted.

Dr. Stewart cut in, finally saying something. "Blaine, Kurt knows you love him just as much as he loves you, right?" Blaine nodded. "What was the most difficult part for you Blaine?"

"I think it was not being able to see his eyes. I always know what to think when I can see him." Blaine shook his head. "Don't get me wrong Dr. Stewart, I was really into it at the time. I really enjoyed it at the time, but it was a little different because I felt like I was the only one feeling something. I couldn't tell if he was enjoying it, really enjoying it. Then after, I felt like I took advantage of him and I just felt guilty."

"Did you feel like you treated him the Paul did?"

"Kind of, but not in the same way. Paul didn't have permission. I did. I had permission to do whatever I wanted to, but I think, what I really wanted to do was just hold him and know that I make him feel good."

"Oh Blaine, you do. You always make me feel good, but it's always about me. I wanted that to be about you." Kurt realized that there were a few things going on and was about to say it, but Dr. Stewart, being the doctor, picked up on it.

"I think some of this goes back to the roles that you have taken on with each other. Kurt always being taken care of by Blaine and Blaine never doing anything for himself." She flipped through her notes. "What makes me curious Blaine is why do you think you're like Paul by taking what you want?"

"Isn't kind of obvious. Taking is a key word in that sentence. I don't ever think of our lovemaking as give and take." He motion between them. I have always seen it as sharing something. Sharing something so special that no one could touch us. Now, I've kind of taken something. He wasn't really there."

"But I was there Blaine. Even if you couldn't see my eyes, you know I was there. You know I would've told you if you went too far. I really thought you enjoyed it." Kurt looked a bit defeated because obviously, bondage wasn't Blaine's thing. Kurt really enjoyed it. "I did. I loved the uncertainty of what you'd do next."

"I did enjoy it at the time. It's my stupid head. I keep over thinking things."

"Okay. So if I understand you, you were fine while engaging the actual act, but it was afterword that you had some regret or shame?" Dr. Stewart did what she did best

Blaine listened intently. "Yeah. I guess that's what it is. I just feel guilt, I guess."

"Why do you feel the guilt when you Kurt verbally said that he enjoyed it and he trusted you?" Dr. Stewarts question left Blaine speechless because what could he say? So she continued. "You need to let go a little Blaine. Kurt is not a porcelain doll. He knows what he wants and he'll ask for it. That goes the same for you. Remember how we talked about you never doing anything for yourself. This was Kurt's way of letting you do something for yourself. He never thought a negative thought while this was happening with you."

"Dr. Stewart, may I say something?" Kurt asked politely.

"Of Course Kurt."

"I love you Blaine. I trust you with my life. I trust you with taking care of me. Do you think I would ever let you do that, if I didn't trust you with everything that I am?"

A lone tear rolled down Blaine's cheek. "I know you wouldn't."

"Then stop feeling like you did something wrong. You didn't. You did what I wanted and what I needed from you." Kurt took a breath because he worried about what he was about to say. "I want to continue to explore this. I want to grow and learn. I want to be able to tie you up and you feel comfortable about letting me, but we won't if you don't feel that this is good for you."

"Kurt, no. no. no." Blaine said brushing the tears away. I think I can try this if this is what you want."

"I do want to add this to our bedroom."

Dr. Stewart nodded her understanding. "Why don't you do this the next time you attempt this type of activity. Kurt, don't ask for blindfolding because Blaine clearly needs to see your eyes. You will need to experiment with this to see what is good for both of you and what makes Blaine understand afterward that no one was taken advantage of. You may want to attempt to switch roles depending on your comfort with it Blaine."

Both boys nodded, but it was Blaine's relief that was visible. "Can we make an appointment for two weeks from now?" Blaine looked at Kurt hopeful that he would agree. Kurt thankfully gave a nod of agreement.

"We can meet at this time in two weeks, but neither of you should feel like you have to resolve this issue within that timeframe. It may take a while for Blaine to resolve it. Things like what happened to both of you because of Paul run deep and are sometimes ignored as the real root cause of the problem. It was a traumatic experience that could bring back memories when you least expect it to. Just call me if you have problems that you want to discuss prior to our next meeting." She stood with them as they walked to the door.

* * *

><p>It was Friday night and Blaine seemed to understand everything that was said. They were moving Outside of the casual handjobs and Blaine sucking Kurt off in the shower that morning, they hadn't gone further since the talk. Kurt planned to propose something to Blaine.<p>

Kurt and Blaine were at dinner at Breadstix. Neither had the strength to even consider cooking after the double practice on Friday to make sure they were ready for Regionals. "I can't wait until spring. The winter is killing me. Even though I don't like the sun, it's still healthy to have some sunshine on my skin. Plus, my mood will be better if I have some sunlight."

"By the way, we're set for Boston next weekend."

"Perfect. I think we can finalize everything else. I'm going to call your grandmother and settle all the places we need to go." Kurt paused. "They'll be in town won't they?"

"I think only my grandmother will be in town. She's so excited, she can barely contain herself. She has the final list."

"Did she give it to you?"

"No, she's going to give it to use next weekend."

"How about a number? Did she give you a number?"

"Um Yeah." Blaine Smiled. "We're going to have the wedding of the century."

"How many?"

"Only about 500."

"Holy shit. We're going to have the biggest wedding that was ever planned. Is it going to look bad?"

"No, why?" Blaine saw the concern in Kurt's eyes. "Think about it this way. All the support we have at our wedding has got to be good for all the gay people in the world. It's acceptance."

"I didn't want it to turn into a carnival."

"So what if it does?" Blaine took Kurt's hand. "It doesn't matter. What matters is that we're getting married and that we love each other. The important people that love us and support us every day will be there. That's what's important."

"I know, but I got Carole's list too."

"So what? I don't care if the whole world is there. I can't wait to officially commit to Kurt Hummel for the rest of my life."

The waitress came by to let them know that their food was coming. "Can you please wrap it all up to go?" Kurt asked.

"I'm so sorry for the delay."

"No, it's fine. We've just decided that we'd like to eat at home." Kurt winked at Blaine who blushed at what Kurt must have been thinking.

"Okay, I'll have it wrapped up for you and I'll bring you your bill." She said nicely.

* * *

><p>The car ride home was filled with sweet caresses of hands and kisses at every stoplight. It was like they were already newlyweds and they couldn't get home fast enough. Blaine squeezed Kurt's thigh, but Kurt grabbed his hand and put it directly on his already hard cock. Blaine<br>chuckled. "I see what you have planned for me."

"You don't even know the half of it."

Blaine smiled and continued to drive. Kurt squeezed his hand gently and lovingly. "I love you, Blaine."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>They set up dinner on the coffee table with candlelight and their playlist drifting out over the speakers. It was when teenage dream came on that the Kurt got up the nerve to tell Blaine what he wanted to do tonight. The acoustic version that Blaine often played was beautiful and romantic. Kurt always melted to Blaine's smooth vocals, but this song especially could make him come in his pants.<p>

"Blaine, I want to try some things tonight again." He paused waiting for a reaction. Blaine just nodded with a mouthful of salad. "I want to tie you up. No blindfolds. I want you to see how enjoyable it is for me. I want you to know how good it felt to just let you do what you wanted to do and not have to worry about anything else but the pleasure. That's what it was for me last week. I didn't have to worry about getting off or getting you off. All my thoughts were about what you might do next and how it was going to feel and then when you were doing things, my entire mind was encompassed in just the feeling of you. The feeling of you everywhere. You care for me deeply. You love me so much. I felt every bit of that love through your actions. You showed me. Trust me, I felt it. It was nothing like Paul. Nothing like he made me feel. He made me feel like a whore. Used. Ugly."

Blaine listened intently and surprisingly, he looked happy and blissfully peaceful. "Okay. I'm going to let go of this guilt and a little bit of fear."

"You were afraid? You didn't say so at the doctor's office." Kurt stared concerned at him again.

"No, I was afraid to do anything wrong and make it bad for you."

"You didn't and I won't make you feel bad tonight, if you let me."

"Absolutely. I'll always want you Kurt. Only you." Blaine leaned forward kissing Kurt and sucking his lower lip into his mouth. Dinner was officially over. Blaine put his plate on the floor which Gibby accepted happily. "Gibby will be busy down here tonight."

"If he throws up, you're cleaning it off."

"I'm totally okay with that." Blaine laughed as he stood. "Try to catch me."

Kurt ran after Blaine getting to him just as he got to the stairs. He jumped up on Blaine back causing Blaine to fall forward and both of them giggled. "Can you carry me?"

"Piece of cake. I can carry you bridal style if you want?"

"I like piggyback rides." Kurt kissed the back of Blaine's neck causing Blaine to laugh louder.

"If you don't stop that, we're going to fall down the stairs."

"But I love kissing the back of your neck. You have such a gorgeous neck."

"Not as gorgeous as yours." They reached the top of the steps and Blaine carried him all the way into the bedroom. He laid Kurt down on the bed crawling up to him. Your neck is like pure white silk. Blaine started to unbutton Kurt's shirt. "It's soft, like your skin everywhere." Blaine kissed down his neck sucking on his Adams apple just a bit before licking a line to his nipple flicking it lightly with his tongue. Kurt moaned at the sensation as the heat pooled in his belly and his cock fully hardened. Kurt was losing it and that's the exact point that he had to come back to his senses.

"Stop. I want to do this unless you're afraid."

"I could never be afraid of you."

"Can I do this for you than." Kurt looked at Blaine hopeful. "Let me tie you up and prove to you that I love you."

"You never have to prove it." Blaine replied.

Kurt decided that Blaine didn't appear afraid, so he reached into the nightstand and pulled out the scarves they used the previous week. He rolled them over so that Blaine was on his back and he was straddling him. "Trust me." Kurt pulled Blaine's tee shirt off, kissing his neck and down his chest. He sucked hard on Blaine's left nipple and bit down gently. Blaine hips bucked up and Kurt felt Blaine's hard cock against his ass crack. He arched his back into the sensation, closed his eyes and moaned. When he looked down at Blaine, he eyes were dark and wanting. Kurt was surprised to see Blaine's hands clutching the headboard rails. He was positioned for Kurt to tie him up. Kurt smiled at Blaine before bending down to kiss him again. "I want you so badly. Do you want me?"

Blaine breathed in Kurt's scent and whined his reply. "Always."

Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead and leaned down to start tying his wrists. As he was tying, Blaine's head reached up to lick at Kurt's nipples. Kurt had to pause to reign in his excitement. He hissed. "If you keep doing that, I'm going to lose my head and never get you tied up."

"I'll be good." Kurt could see Blaine's eyes follow him back to the headboard. Kurt glanced down catching him. "I promise."

"You're always good to me. You're perfect for me, baby." Blaine smiled brightly and Kurt saw the trust. It was the same trust he had for Blaine.

Kurt moved back down after he was sure Blaine was secure. "We're going to start with just you wrists." Kurt face was inches from Blaine's. "Now, I'm going to ride you."

Blaine groaned at the excitement he was in Kurt's eyes. "I want you Kurt. I love you so much."

"And I love you. Now settle down while I get myself ready. I want to make sure I prepare myself properly so that I can just slide you inside me. I'm not much for waiting too long." Kurt winked and gave a sly smile to his partner. He reached for the lube and turned his back to Blaine so that he could see properly. "Now just enjoy this Blaine. I'm doing this for you." He kneeled arching his back to reach around to his hole after covering three fingers in lube. He started with one finger stretching himself moaning as he found his prostate and was able to pleasure himself. He could hear Blaine moaning and moving his hips. He wanted to be touched. Blaine's toes were curling in clenching at the sight.

Finally three fingers in and Blaine sounded like he was going to come from just watching him. "Kurt. Blaine was almost in tears."

"I'm sorry baby. I'm ready." Kurt turned around to see Blaine so needy and desperate. He was afraid that one touch would send Blaine over the edge. Instead of mounting him, he laid down on top of him kissing him wetly on the lips. "Is this okay Blaine?"

"I need you."

"I know. I'm sorry I made you wait."

"No. no. It was nice to watch. You're so beautiful."

"You're beautiful. I promise that's what I thought when I was in your position. All I could think about is how good you're going to make me feel." Kurt kissed his lips again. "You won't believe how wonderful it is to just let me do all the work. It's a gift Blaine." The point was to make Blaine feel good and to feel taken care of.

Kurt straddled Blaine's hips and lined himself up with his cock before sinking down not stopping until his ass felt Blaine's thighs. He groaned loudly. "Oh fuck baby. You feel so good." Blaine bucked his hips up involuntarily.

Kurt starts to ride him slowly raising and lowering himself. "Baby, I wish I could touch you."

"This is for you Blaine." Kurt leaned down to kiss Blaine, while Blaine started to buck his hips into Kurt swiftly. Kurt was frozen right there, his breath in Blaine's face, his eyes entranced on Blaine's. "You.. Oh God, so good." Kurt realized about two seconds later that Blaine wasn't supposed to be working. He was supposed to be in charge. He stilled Blaine's hips with his hands and said, "no, no."

Blaine understood as Kurt's eyes locked on his. Kurt had a determined look in his eyes. It was love but it was also devotion. Blaine could feel it as Kurt began to ride him hard and fast. Kurt's head would roll back every now and again, but his eyes would always lock back on him. Kurt was gorgeous, his mouth half open as he breathed in and out riding him. Kurt's thighs must have been burning, but Blaine held back with every muscle in his body. He was loved. He was safe and Kurt was here and his. Blaine realized that they could try anything, do anything and it would always be out of love. There was nothing that either of them would do to the other that wasn't out of love. Blaine understood and as this understanding hit him, he came harder than he ever came before screaming Kurt's name. He hadn't even realized that Kurt was coming hard, moaning loudly. Kurt collapsed on top of Blaine kissing him murmuring I love you's between kisses.

When they finally came down from that beautiful bliss, it was Kurt who spoke first. "Now, did you feel how much I love you?"

"I felt it. I felt it everywhere Kurt."

"Are you okay?"

"Perfect. Well, except that I can't touch you right now."

Kurt laughed. "I'll untie you, but I'm doing this for me. I want to be able to feel your arms wrapped around me.

* * *

><p>Thing's seemed right again. Blaine and Kurt realized that they could explore sex in different ways without feeling like they were hurting the other one. This was another conquered field. The field that was their next challenge was invitations.<p>

"They're at the printers." Kurt called out. "We need to pick them up today."

"Tell me you ordered enough."

"I ordered 1500." They were at their lunch table when everyone overheard.

Rachael reacted shocked, "did you say 1500 invitations. Didn't you over order?"

"Dear Rachael, I wish I could say that I did, but I most definitely did not." Kurt nodded toward her.

Puck opened his inappropriate mouth. "I hope there are some single bitches at this party because I plan on making them a couple for the night."

"Puck, quit being crude. That's offensive." Rachael responded.

"It is offensive, but to answer you, I have no idea, but my guess would be yes." Kurt responded. To answer everyone else's question, our guest list is offensive. We have about a thousand guests on the list. Between my dad's political friends and supporters that he has been very close to and Blaine's entire family, the wedding has become the political even of the decade. I wouldn't be surprised if the president showed up." Kurt laughed but was still exasperated at how the list got so big.

Blaine knew what he was worried about. "I promise you that it'll be everything you ever wanted. If that means we have a small ceremony with just us, that's what we'll do."

Kurt turned to Blaine with tears in his eyes. "Do you mean it?"

"Of course I do."

"You're not buttering me up, are you?"

Puck laughed, "Like he needs to butter you up. I know you guys go at it a lot." The table laughed.

"Funny Puck." Kurt rolled his eyes turning to Blaine who immediately found his lips.

"Well, to change the subject to something really important. Are we ready for Regionals? Two weeks everyone." Rachel stood up looking at all the people at the table.

"Totally." Finn responded.

"Yeah." Blaine added.

"Party this weekend at my house before we win at regionals next week." Rachel announced.

"We won't be there." Kurt leaned over to tell her. "We're finalizing wedding plans."

"Aw.. I was going to invite the Warblers."

Blaine smiled. "Please invite them. They never get out of that place and have real fun."

"Maybe I will."

* * *

><p>"We aren't going to Dr. Stewarts tonight are we?" Kurt asked Blaine as they stopped to pick up mail.<p>

"No. Why do you think I drove us home silly?"

"I figured." Kurt was sifting the mail as they walked into the condo. "Blaine!"

Blaine was alarmed because Kurt looked frozen, almost hurt. "What is it baby? Are you okay?"

Kurt was staring. "Blaine look." He held up a big thick envelope.

"Who's it from?" Blaine smiled.

"Parsons." Kurt almost whispered.

"Open it! I knew everyone would want you."

"Not FIT."

"Not true. They want you, you're just on their first list."

"They can take me off the list permanently." Kurt had the broadest smile as he handed it to Blaine.

Blaine held it reading every line as quickly as he could. "Oh my God, Kurt. You received a full scholarship to Parson's." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, spinning him around. "Full scholarship, baby. I told you so. I told you, you're so good. Everyone's fighting for your talent."

"I can't believe it."

"I can."

"You know what this means?"

"What?"

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine. "We are going to New York together-"

Blaine cut him off. "We were already doing that."

"Let me finish. We are both going to New York together with our first choice schools and as equals."

Blaine knew that he didn't want to feel like he had to be taken care of. If he had to pay for a school that, even though his dad was a Congressman, he still couldn't afford, Blaine would. They were both going to top schools and Kurt was on a full scholarship. They were perfect for each other. It was like an affirmation that Kurt was good enough for Blaine, even though Blaine never cared. Kurt would always be good enough for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews! Thanks<strong>


	77. Three Months

**A/N: I find myself struggling to write because they never show Blaine and Kurt together anymore and it's so depressing. I hope they see each other soon. Anyway. I hope you enjoy this update!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 76 – Three Months<strong>

Thursday glee practice was finally over. Blaine and Kurt were gathering up their bags when Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine on the temple. "I have a surprise baby."

Blaine smiled innocently. Kurt always had cute surprises for him. "At home?"

"Kind of." Kurt smiled slyly. "Give me your keys. I'm driving."

"Okay." Blaine always trusted Kurt, no matter what.

Kurt drove to Downtown Lima and pulled into a small Bed and Breakfast that had been there for long time. Blaine just went with it. He'd never been there before because they lived here. There would never be a need to get a room at a Bed and Breakfast. Kurt turned off the car and started to get out. "Are you coming?"

"Um Yeah. But, why are we here?" Blaine looked so confused as Kurt popped the trunk and grabbed an overnight bag.

"I got us a room here for the night. Actually, we're the only ones here tonight." Kurt paused to see if he could figure out what Blaine was thinking. "My dad fixes the owners cars and I asked him to see if we could get a room. He told them some things and they said we could have the whole place. They aren't going to be here tonight. It'll just be us."

"They must be good friends."

"They are." Kurt winked and walked to the door. When they got there, Kurt put the bag down and fished into his pocket for a key. When he finally found it, he handed it to Blaine. "Can you open it?"

"Oh.. Yeah. Sure." Blaine fumbled with the key, but finally got it open. When the door opened, there were a few lights on inside, but no one was there. "Are you sure we are okay here tonight?"

"Yeah. It'll be good." Kurt still answered, but didn't give Blaine a clue as to why they were here. He wandered to the entry table where there was a note. He smiled at whatever it said and turned to Blaine. "Let's go to our room."

When they got to the room, there was a picnic set up in front of an already lit fireplace. Thank God it was gas as Kurt sighed with relief. He didn't want to have to put more logs on the fire. "Wow, Kurt this is beautiful." Blaine walked all the way in while Kurt set the bag down by the door. Blaine noticed, cheese, salads, and small sandwiches along with a bottle of wine. He thought to himself, something must be wrong as he turned to look at Kurt. "Is there something wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Blaine looked so guilty.

Kurt sighed, "No Blaine. You didn't." Kurt crossed the room to him and wrapped his arms around his waist. "I wanted to talk tonight, and maybe kiss and maybe touch and possibly make love. BUT first, there's talking."

"Okay." He kissed Kurt and then took his coat off while Kurt did the same. "I still feel like I didn't something wrong."

"No Baby. You didn't." Kurt cupped Blaine's cheek with his hand. "I want to sit and have a nice dinner and just talk. Come on." He took Blaine's hand as he led them toward the bed. "Let me get our bag and we're going to change into more comfortable clothes, okay?" Blaine just nodded as Kurt retrieved the bag and handed him clothes. They changed quickly and Kurt took Blaine's hand again leading him to the picnic. "Let's eat and talk, okay?"

"I'm still feeling like I'm in trouble." Blaine looked upset.

"No, I promise. I just want to talk about why we went to Dr. Stewart. I wish you could have just talked to me, baby." Kurt shrugged in defeat. "I feel like you couldn't tell me. Well, you didn't tell me without the doctor being there. I just want to know why you couldn't tell me. I;m not a baby you know."

"I know you're not." Blaine paused to think about it. "I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't want to hurt your feelings." He hung his head.

"Blaine, we're going to be a married couple soon. Husband and husband. We are going to be equals in this relationship. We need to be equals. I need you to treat me like I'm your equal." Kurt gently rubbed Blaine's knee. "I need to know that you trust me and that you see me as an equal."

"I like to take care of you. I don't do it because you aren't my equal, I do it because I like to. I take pleasure in knowing that you're happy." Blaine took Kurt's hand. "I know you're my equal. I just never want you to worry."

"Worrying is part of being your equal Blaine. I need to know when something bothers you. I'm not breakable. We need to work together on this.. and other things." Kurt bowed his head not wanting to get into this part.

"What other things Kurt?" Blaine rubbed Kurt's arm gently.

Kur reluctantly met Blaine's eyes. "Like the wedding planning. I love doing it and I can't wait to see if all come together, but I want your opinion too. I like to know that we are planning OUR wedding. It's not one sided."

Blaine looked up at Kurt with watery eyes. "Oh. I just let you do it because you seemed to show so much happiness in doing everything."

"I do enjoy it Blaine, but I'd like to think that since we're getting married, we can do things together. I want your opinion, I want to know that you like what I'm doing." Kurt pressed. "We are going to be a couple for a long time and we really need to learn to talk to each other. I need to make sure you know what I want and you need to tell me what you want or don't want in this case."

"You're right. I know you're right Blaine. I should have told you that stuff like bondage and S and M made me a little uncomfortable. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. This is part of learning about us. This is the best part of being a couple. I know you're going to be around and I can depend on your acceptance. You need to depend on me too."

"Okay. It's a deal. I promise that I won't always keep in things if I think you won't be happy with them and you promise to tell me when you want help with something or you want my input." Blaine looked resolved and happy about this discussion.

"I agree." Kurt smiled at the resolution.

Blaine took his face into his hands. "We're going to make it, me and you. I'm sure of it."

"I know we will too. I love you too much to let things go."

"I'm not exactly hungry for food right at this moment." Blaine pushed Kurt onto his back. "This is what I want to do right now." Blaine pulled Kurt's lounge pants down far enough to release Kurt's cock. He didn't waste a second before licking the entire length and then taking him into his mouth sucking hard.

"Blaine! Oh God. That feels good." Kurt's hands found Blaine's curls as he tugged gently on them. Blaine moaned at the pull and Kurt's hips jerked at the vibration of Blaine's humming.

Blaine didn't respond with words, he sped up covering Kurt's cock with spit so that he could glide his lips faster down his cock. He head bobbed up and down with Kurt trying hard not to thrust up into Blaine's mouth. Blaine paused, fisting Kurt's cock and jerking his hand up and down a few times. "Feel good?"

"Fuck. Of course it does. Keep going." Kurt managed to blurt out.

Blaine laughed before quickly taking his cock back into his mouth. Kurt whined as he gripped the blanket underneath him. Blaine hummed again sending electric pulses through Kurt's cock and he moaned at the sensation. Kurt began panting and grunting. Blaine knew he was close. This was a telltale sign. Blaine held his hips tight to the ground and sucked on the head of Kurt's cock before swallowing down yet again. He was relentless moving quickly up and down Kurt's cock pushing Kurt to the very edge. It was when he heard Kurt whine that he knew he had finally pushed Kurt far enough as his mouth was filled with the familiar bitter taste that was Kurt. Blaine's throat tightened around the head of Kurt's cock as he swallowed what Kurt offered him.

"Fuck!" Kurt moaned out. "That felt so good, Blaine. God. You really didn't have to do that."

"I did it because I wanted to." Blaine met him with a kiss immediately pressing his tongue into Kurt's mouth.

Kurt could taste himself on Blaine's tongue. It was enough to get him hard again if he weren't so exhausted. "Can I do anything to help you out?" Kurt reached down jerking Blaine's cock.

"You don't have to."

"I know I don't have to, but do you want me to?" Blaine thought for a split second. This is a test that I'll tell him what I want.

"Well, do you?"

"Of course I do."

"Good because I like watching you come and I'm just too tired to suck you off right now."

"Your hands are plenty soft baby." Blaine smiled kissing him gently on the lips before the feel of Kurt's hand took over and had him panting. It was not but a few minutes when Kurt got what he wanted. He got to watch Blaine's hands clench and his toes curl, but most of all he got to see Blaine's eyes full of bliss as he came hard and all over his own stomach. It was the moment that was pure beauty, when everything but the orgasm took over his lover. Kurt smiled because he had made Blaine look like that. He could do it whenever he wanted and forever.

* * *

><p>"I'm so tired Blaine." Kurt whined as he laid on Blaine's lap, the murmur of the jet engines swallowing up all the sound.<p>

"I know. It'll all be over soon. Regionals are next week." Blaine patted his head as it rested in his lap.

"If we win, it'll be Nationals next. I'm exhausted already, Blaine. Our wedding is coming up in three months and we have no time for anything." Kurt looked like he might be on the verge of crying.

Blaine pulled him up to him. Kurt straddled him and wrapped his arms around his neck sighing into the crook of his neck. Blaine ran his hands through the side of Kurt's hair humming softly before speaking. "We're getting married and we'll have time for everything. We'll have a lifetime for everything." Kurt smiled as Blaine picked him up. He stood there with Kurt clinging to him. His legs wrapped around his lover as they kissed passionately for a few seconds.

"I love you Blaine." Blaine placed him gently on the couch to lie down and then tucked himself between the back of the couch and Kurt. Kurt mumbled with his eyes closed. "Sleepy."

"Just relax and sleep until we get there. I'll get you up." Kurt sighed and fell asleep with a smile.

Blaine rarely ever got a moment like this where he could just sit and appreciate Kurt's simple beauty. Kurt was anything but simple when he was awake. He was so out and proud and unique that most people never really saw the "simple" Kurt. In times like these, he was just Kurt. Pure and simple. His hair was shiny and soft and perfect. Kurt would never leave home with his hair imperfect. His chest rose and fell with each breath and Blaine could appreciate the sweetness in the way he was so innocent when he slept. The made up Kurt that was presented to the world was really this simple, beautiful man sleeping next to him.

Blaine's lips turned up slightly at the corners remembering the first time he really saw Kurt. Kurt was innocent and pure then too. He had just lost Pavarotti and barged into Warblers practice late with tears in his eyes. What really hooked Blaine was the simple sadness and love that Kurt sang with. It was enough to hook him. Kurt was like a drug that Blaine couldn't live without from that point on. Blaine needed Kurt like he needed air to breath and that was okay with him. It was just one of those things, Blaine decided.

After some time, Blaine fell asleep with his face buried in Kurt's hair. It was peaceful and perfect.

* * *

><p>"Kurt! We missed you sweetheart!" Ellen said very loudly as soon as his feet hit solid ground.<p>

Kurt could barely contain his smile as Ellen and Catherine approached him. The driver was already gathering up the luggage as Kurt was suddenly wrapped in Ellen's arms. Catherine hugged Blaine quickly before turning to Kurt and enveloping him into a strong embrace. "I'm feeling like someone is more loved than me and last time I checked I was biologically tied to both of you." Blaine crossed his arms pretending to be offended.

"Oh honey. I love you too." Ellen pulled Blaine into a big bear hug and kissed his cheeks.

"Grandma.. Stop!" Blaine was embarrassed that she was treating him like a little boy.

"You're still my little grandson."

"Honey, let your grandmother do whatever she wants. She loves you." Catherine said laughing as she stood back with her arm around Kurt's shoulder. Kurt started laughing about the situation as well.

"I'm not little mom."

Kurt let out the biggest belly laugh. "You are short, Blaine." Blaine's frown looked genuine. "Aww. Baby. I love your height. You're perfect." Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine. "I love you just the way you are."

"Okay. Enough making Blaine feel bad about how short he is. We need to get moving." Ellen gently herded them to the car, which happened to be a limousine today. "We have an appointment at the Stadium. They have drawings for all the rooms and the field. They have all the pricing and colors of table cloths available. We need to approve them and sign off. Then everything for the actual venue will be final."

"Final. I like the sound of that." Blaine kissed Kurt on the temple.

"Then we are stopping at the florist to give them the diagram and set up and finalize flowers. Lastly, we are going to meet with the caterer and finalize the entire cocktail hour and dinner plan." Ellen just kept talking and Kurt's head started spinning. "Jack has applied for his license so that he can marry you."

"Oh, I took care of blocking out the entire hotel so your friends and family can begin booking now. Tomorrow morning, we meet with two deejays and then a photographer and last but not least, we'll meet with our driving company to see what they can provide us for the entire weekend. We'll have a lot of high profile people coming in for this."

Blaine pressed his forehead to Kurt's. "So you were tired? Looks like rest is not in your future." Kurt punched him lightly in the shoulder. "Ow. I'm being abused."

"Honey stop being a baby." Catherine reached over to rub his shoulder.

"I was just complaining about how tired I was when we were in the jet, but I got a nap and feel like a million bucks now." Kurt smiled slyly at Blaine. "Bring on the wedding planning."

Blaine smiled widely at Kurt. "You're crazy. You know that. I love you so much."

"I'm just so excited to plan our wedding. How can I be tired when we're planning out big day?"

* * *

><p>"I would like the dance floor along the window, not in the middle. Don't you agree Blaine?" Kurt was gently giving his feedback to the event manager. "I just think it would be nice to have the view of the field at night while people are dancing. And the DJ needs to be set up off to the side because I don't want him covering up the view."<p>

Blaine rose from the chair that he was sitting in to join the rest of them hovered over the drawings. "Whatever you want, baby." Kurt gave him a look. "You have the vision for our wedding. Plus, you have the eye for what's perfect."

Kurt sighed. "Blaine, remember what we talked about."

Blaine nodded guiltily. "Yes. Okay. I like your idea. I want to be able to dance with you right there," He pointed to the center of the windows "and be able to look over the field where we just got married." Kurt grinned because he could see Blaine's vision and wanted that too.

"Oh honey, we forgot to congratulate you!" Catherine took both of Kurt's hands. "Full Scholarship to Parsons. We knew you had talent. You'll be dressing the stars, or the rich people, or everyone." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Is this better?" The event manager held up a changed drawing of the room.

Kurt smiled, "It's perfect." Blaine glanced and nodded his agreement.

"You just need to initial all of the diagrams and I'll file these as the final set up. Your florist should call me to discuss the flowers and locations. I understand you'll have a lot?"

"Yes we will. We have some cascading from the tent and down the aisles and then in the cocktail tent and here as well."

"Oh yes, I'll need Mrs. Anderson's signature on the linens to finalize the rental and payment."

"Just have all the paperwork sent to my husband and we'll sign off on them and he'll return them to you." Ellen always had an air about her. Not pretentious, but regal and friendly all at once.

"Certainly, Mrs. Anderson."

* * *

><p>"Yes, we need the flowers along the aisle and cascading from the tent." Kurt repeated gently. "Otherwise, it'll look like a tent at a festival or circus, not a very special wedding."<p>

"We can certainly do that, Mr. Hummel." The florist responded. "There will be a cost."

Kurt hesitated. "What does that do to the cost of the flowers?"

Blaine glanced over at Kurt with question as he strode over from his seat in on the other side of the table. He leaned over to whisper. "I don't care what it costs. As long as it's what we want." He smirked because Kurt noticed he said we. "I'll pay for what we want."

"You won't be paying, Ellen and Jack and your mom and dad will pay for this. Maybe It's not worth it?"

"Kurt, I don't care about the cost. How many times does my son get married?" Catherine commented.

Blaine put his finger to his chin. "Two maybe three times? Or perhaps, five times?" Kurt punched him in the chest. "Ow. Abuse."

Catherine chuckled. "So deserving of the abuse, my sweet son." She turned to the florist and Kurt, "I don't care about the cost, Kurt is creating the wedding of the century. People will remember it for years and I hope that all the policitians that will be there will take a good look at the two of you and support others just like you. How could they not see the love you both share."

Kurt sighed. "Okay, what do you think Blaine?"

"I want the cascading flowers."

"Then, we want the cascading flowers." Kurt finalized with the florist.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine were sitting in the bathtub on opposite sides just relaxing for the first time since getting off of the plane. Blaine took Kurt's foot into his hands and started to massage his feet. "I think my feet are going to fall off."<p>

"That's why I'm massaging them sweetheart." Blaine kneaded the soles of his feet. "I hope you'll feel good as new so I can love your body later tonight."

"Mmmm. Sounds like a good plan, but you may have to get me some coffee to keep me awake."

"Since when can you sleep when I'm fucking you."

"There's always a first and today might be just that because I am tired and completely exhausted. Plus, your mom and grandmother are both here in the house.

"Then I guess I'll have to either get you some coffee or jerk myself off."

"That's completely pathetic Blaine. We're getting married and you're talking about jerking off." Kurt shook his head in disbelief. "Do you really think I could sleep with your beautiful cock in my ass?"

"Well, if you're really tired. I think it's possible."

"Let's just get to bed and make love already. All this talk has awakened my little friend that lives down south." Kurt's eyes were dark and wanting.

"It's not little. It's just right." Blaine whispered as he crawled to the other side of the tub. He leaned down kissing Kurt softly at first, but then deeply as Kurt moaned into the kiss. Their tongues tangled together in a familiar dance and their breath mingled.

Kurt stood up his cock pointing outward. "Come on Blaine." Kurt begged as Blaine stepped out grabbing them towels. He wrapped his around his waist and took the other one and started to dry Kurt off. As he moved south with the towel, Blaine dropped to his knees and took Kurt cock in his mouth. "Unngh. If you do that, I'll never make it to the bed baby."

Blaine scooped him up bridal style and started toward the door. "I'll make sure you make it to the bed." He kissed Kurt as they entered the bedroom. Blaine laid Kurt down and as soon as he hit the mattress, he rolled over spreading his legs just a bit. "I see someone is anxious to get started."

"I want you to fuck me Blaine. I love you." Kurt laid his head down.

Blaine went to the bag and pulled out the lube. He returned quickly. Kurt was still spread out for him. "I love you Kurt." Blaine covered his fingers in lube and drizzled some down his crack. He brushed it toward his hold with his already lubed finger. Blaine was breathing heavy. His cock was hard and ready. He quickly slipped one finger inside trying to stretch him quickly. It wasn't very long before Blaine slid two fingers inside Kurt. He had pushed into his prostate knowing that Kurt would go wild.

"Now Blaine, Please." Kurt whined.

"Okay, baby. I'll take care of you." Blaine lined his cock up and pushed gently in. Kurt moaned at the intrusion. "You always feel so good baby." Blaine started pump slowly and shallow. Kurt moaned at each thrust as Blaine pushed with long and deep penetrating thrusts.

"Oh, fuck Blaine." Kurt screamed when Blaine pushed right into his prostate. The pleasure coursing through him down to his toes.

"I love you. I love making you feel good." Blaine was hunched over the top of Kurt holding him around the chest. He could play with Kurt's nipples in this angle and breathe into his ear. He could completely take over Kurt's senses with his cock. That's what made them so perfect for each other. He could get lost in the sounds that Kurt made. It was like the best music he ever heard. Blaine pushed deep and held himself there as Kurt moaned long and loudly. Kurt's ass clenched tight around him and he loved this feeling. That feeling that he belonged inside Kurt.

"Blaine, come on, Fuck me."

Blaine knew Kurt was close and for that matter so was he. He pumped faster and wrapped his hand around Kurt's cock at the same time. He jerked Kurt off to his thrusts. Kurt whined with each thrust inside him. "Come baby. Come when you need to."

It wasn't like Kurt needed permission, but just hearing Blaine's gentle voice urging him forward, made him want to come and so he did.

The clench around Blaine's cock sent him over the edge as he pressed hard and erratically into Kurt as he came. Blaine was out of breath as he collapsed on top of Kurt. They were both out of breath. Kurt was the first to actually find words. "Baby, if you don't get off of me, I may suffocate."

Blaine giggled. "I love you too."

"I do love you Blaine. I'll always love you." Kurt rolled over to face him. "Now get me something to clean off."

"I'll be right back." Blaine returned with the damp towel and instead of letting Kurt do it, he did it himself.

"Thank you baby." Kurt turned on his side to lie facing Blaine.

"Thank you for being so perfect. I'm really glad we talked about things. It make everything better. Even this."

"I completely agree." Kurt smiled. "Everything is falling right into place. We finalized almost everything today. I have the guest lists. It's really going to happen Blaine."

"It is. Just like I knew it would." Blaine whispered softly kissing Kurt's neck.

"You're the most perfect husband for me." Kurt stretched to give Blaine easier access to his neck.

"We are the most perfect husbands." Blaine chuckled.

"Mhmm." Kurt answered as his eyes drifted shut. They fell asleep warm, sated and in love.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope I get you the next chapter quicker than a week.. Hoping for motivation! Reviews are always appreciated.<strong>


	78. Sing For Us

**A/N: Okay.. I am still in a huge slump, but I am trying to push through and hope that the show eventually gets me back into it again. I still love Klainw and will never give up writing them, but it's gotten much more difficult because Canon is so not happening lately.. It was completely depressing to see Blaine sing to Sam.. I love the friendship stuff, but the whole romantic implication with them really threw me off.**

**I hope to bring you a chapter sooner than a week, but I can't promise that I'll be motivated enough.. **

**AHH maybe some smut writing will being me back! LOL**

**Love you all! thank you for always sticking with me. I'm actually starting to write another story, but I will not post until this one is done. I can't handle two stories at the same time.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 77-Sing for us<strong>

There was a level of satisfaction coming home from Boston with so much accomplished. Kurt knew that wedding invitations would have to wait for another week until Regionals was over. In some ways he wanted to win Regionals to go on to Nationals and leave his high school career with a Nationals win, but on the other hand, he got into the school he wanted and he was getting married. Winning the show choir competition seemed trivial in the whole scheme of things. In fact, winning would just take more time away from everything they were planning. "Wake up Blaine."

"No. Need more sleep." Blaine murmured in his sleep filled voice.

"School and practice. C'mon baby. You can't let everything go now just because we're going to New York together." Kurt nudged him with his shoulder.

"I want to skip school. Too tired." Blaine rolled away from Kurt.

Kurt scooted over and spooned Blaine. "I know. I want to stay home too."

"I knew I could convince you."

"You didn't." Kurt grabbed the covers. It was the first day of March and still cold in Ohio. He pulled the covers off of Blaine. "Now get up."

Blaine screamed and shivered and rolled into a ball. "I can't believe you would try and freeze me to death. My own husband, the love of my life is trying to kill me." Blaine whined.

"Don't be a drama queen. Get up. I'll be in the shower." Kurt hopped out of bed stripping his clothes off. Blaine rolled over just in time to see Kurt bend over and pull his boxers off. "Practice makes perfect Blaine." Kurt smiled at Blaine and then proceeded into the bathroom.

Blaine's cock twitched at the flirtation and the view of Kurt's smooth butt cheeks. Blaine chuckled to himself and stretched groaning. He heard the shower door open and close. Kurt was in the shower. Blaine rolled himself out of bed and stripped off his pajama pants and boxers as he walked into the bathroom not hesitating to enter the shower. Kurt's eyes were closed as he shampooed. "I'm up. Are you happy."

"Yes. We have practice today and every day this week. We couldn't possibly miss school this week. I have a duet to sing with Santana and you have some solos and you need to dance your butt off." He continued to lather his hair until he felt Blaine hand on his cock. He couldn't open his eyes. "Blaine, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to help you by relieving your stress. You seem so stressed out." Blaine pumped his full length until Kurt was hard in his hand. He kissed Kurt on the cheek. "You need to rinse off and I need to do something else." He dropped to his knees and before Kurt even started to rinse, Blaine had his hands on his ass and his mouth on his cock.

Kurt couldn't even rinse. The feeling of Blaine's lips stretched around his cock. Blaine's tongue pressing ever so perfectly on the underside of his cock. The feel when his cock his the back of Blaine's throat. He threw his head back against the tiles. "Blaine. Oh my God. It feels so good." Instead of rinsing, he shut his eyes tightly and threaded his fingers into Blaine's wet curls. Then Blaine hummed. "Fuck." The vibrations were sending him over the edge. He held on to Blaine's curls for dear life as he felt that familiar pooling in his stomach and his hips jerked forward just a little bit. He came hard and fast down Blaine's throat. He whined at the feeling of Blaine's throat swallowing. Kurt hunched forward almost falling over.

Blaine caught him and held him up. "Hey, you didn't rinse your hair." Blaine chuckled and smiled innocently. He pulled Kurt into the stream of water. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and let Blaine run his fingers through his hair rinsing out the shampoo. Blaine even pulled out the conditioner and started to condition. "Are you okay, babe?"

"Mmmm yeah. I think you got rid of all the stress." Kurt rested his head in the crook of Blaine's neck and whispered, "Thank you."

"I'm here for you. When you need something, you just need to ask." Blaine kissed Kurt's head. "Now, if I don't start getting myself clean, we'll be late for school."

Blaine reached for the shampoo, but Kurt took it out of his hands. "I need to do this." He smiled and poured shampoo into his hands before rubbing it into Blaine's hair. He lathered and rinsed before realizing that Blaine was still hard. Blaine's eyes were closed enjoying the Kurt's fingers massaging his scalp. Kurt's hand wandered to Blaine's hard cock. He heard Blaine take a breath as he felt his hand on his cock. "Does this feel good?" Kurt pumped his cock slowly and gently.

"You know it always does. I love when you touch me." Blaine voice was breathy and soft.

Kurt leaned into Blaine's ear. "I love holding your hard cock. It's so big and hot. I love that I can get you this hard. I love you, Blaine. I love that I was made for you and you for me." Blaine was breathing hard and heavy. His hips started jerking in the rhythm of Kurt's hand pumping. "Let go, Blaine." Kurt growled in his ear.

Blaine let go screaming Kurt's name.

* * *

><p>"I need to see the dance one more time. Finn, you and Rachel have to make the turn toward the front sooner or you'll be facing the back when Rachel has to sing her part." Mr. Shue continued his direction. "Kurt and Santana, when you finish you need to exit the stage to change while Blaine and Brittany cross the front of the stage dancing. Blaine, you have the opening line. I expect you to nab the crowd immediately with your charm."<p>

The entire glee club was tired. It was nearing ten o'clock at night and they were getting an earful from Mr. Shue. Kurt leaned over resting his head on Blaine's shoulder with tired eyes. "You were right. We should have played hookie."

"Ahh, but then we wouldn't be enjoying this beating that we're getting." Blaine was sweaty and exhausted.

"I'd rather be home writing our wedding invitations."

"Why are you writing them? It would be so much easier to use the computer."

"But then they wouldn't be personalized." Kurt responded with a huff.

"Kurt, your hand is going to fall off if you address by hand the almost one thousand invitations that you have to do." Blaine was firm and being realistic with the situation.

Kurt thought about what Blaine was saying. "A thousand."

"Yeah. A thousand."

"Okay, so maybe your right. I'll use the computer to do them." Kurt smiled at Blaine kissing his neck.

"I'm sweaty and gross." Blaine shied away from Kurt's lips.

"That's the way I like you."

"Okay. Rest is for the weary. Let's run the whole performance one last time and I'll let you go home." Mr. Shue clapped his hands trying to get everyone excited.

Kurt groaned. "Mr. Shue, I'm going to lose my voice if I have to sing one more time today."

"Come on sweetheart. Last time." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand pulling him up.

* * *

><p><strong>Regionals<strong>

"You can do this guys. I have every faith in you to go out there and win. You've always pushed through and performed well." It was pep talk time from Mr. Shue. "No kissing on stage, stick to the planned dancing and singing and you'll do great!" the lights flashed. It was time for them to get on stage.

Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine. "You'll be great baby." Blaine knew that no other pep talk was needed from him. Kurt just needed to know that Blaine thought he was awesome.

**After the Performance**

"I cannot believe that your voice cracked Kurt!" Rachel was screaming. "Of all the times. I knew I should have had the duet. Finn and I would have done great. We always have." She sat down and shook her head. "I don't think we'll pull this one off. The first school was pretty good and they did MJ. We should have thought about doing something like that."

"BE Quiet Rachel." Mr. Shue finally said. "It doesn't matter. We gave it our best and whatever the outcome, we'll accept it graciously."

"But Mr. Shue."

"I said enough!" Mr. Shue had lost his patience.

Kurt sat on the couch with his head hung. He had unshed tears in his eyes as he turned to Blaine who had his arms wrapped around his waist offering comfort. "I'm sorry." He whispered to Blaine.

"Shh. You were great."

"My voice cracked on that one note."

"But otherwise perfect." Blaine held his chin. "You're not going to convince me that you weren't great. I love you too much and I'm totally jaded." He grinned widely.

"You are totally biased. I feel like if we don't win, it'll be entirely my fault." Kurt let a tear roll down his face.

"No regrets. We did the best we could today. If we don't win, it's not the end of the world. After all, you're marrying me in a few short months. How could anyone be sad about that?" Blaine knew he was getting through to Kurt.

Kurt laughed and cried at the same time. "Conceited much?" Kurt hugged Blaine back and looking over Blaine's shoulders he saw the sadness in everyone's eyes. "I let everyone down."

"You didn't." Blaine rubbed his back, but he could feel Kurt breaking down. Blaine pulled Kurt away so that he could look him in the eyes. "You didn't."

"You're required to say that, you're my future husband. The eyes on everyone else say that they blame me."

"Look at me Kurt. None of this matters in the end. What matters is me and you. I'm not saying that no one else is important, but my first responsibility is to you." Blaine hugged him tightly.

"Time to go guys." Mr. Shue called out. "Remember, if we don't win, be gracious losers. That's what I expect of you."

"Come on, Kurt. Let's go. Smile." Blaine was ever happy as he lead his boyfriend out onto the stage.

* * *

><p><strong>The aftermath of coming in second.<strong>

"We are now relegated to stupid weekly lessons." Rachel whined while they sat waiting for Mr. Shue to show up.

Blaine smiled at Kurt and squeezed his hand as they sat together waiting for Mr. Shue with everyone else. Kurt spoke up, "I'm sorry Rachel."

She shook her head. "It's okay Kurt. It wasn't your fault. We're a team and, I guess, we win or lose as a team. No judging."

"I appreciate that Rachel. I know you're still mad, but I appreciate you saying those things."

Rachel crossed the room to Kurt. "I don't want to lose my best friend."

Kurt stared at her and could see the honesty in her eyes. "You couldn't lose me, Honey." Kurt reached out and hugged her tightly.

Mr. Shue finally entered the room. "Okay. Everyone sit down. Today, we start working on song for …" He turned to the white board and wrote down 'wedding'.

Finn blurted out shocked, "What?" Finn turned to Blaine and Kurt. "Why didn't you tell me you wanted us to sing?"

Kurt and Blaine stood up in front of the room. It was Blaine that finally spoke after standing there with huge grins. "We don't want you to sing the whole night because we want to be celebrating with you, but we want to walk down the aisle to your guys singing."

Kurt cut in. "We want all of you in our wedding party. I envision you all walking down the aisle, but when you get to the front, we want you to sing when you get to the front. I want us to walk down the aisle to your voices. You guys mean so much to me. To us. I can't think of a better way to walk down the aisle." He turned to look at Blaine. They kissed quickly.

When they finally peeled their eye away from each other and back to their friends, Blaine finally asked the quiet bunch. "Well, what do you say? Will you do this for me and Kurt?"

They all stood up and walked toward the two of them. It became one big group hug. Mr. Shue finally chimed in. "I think you guys have your answer."

* * *

><p>"I feel like we haven't seen the Warblers in forever!" Kurt was excited as they walked through the parking lot at Dalton.<p>

"We haven't. That's why they were so excited that we were coming."

"It'll be nice to see them, including Ethan." Kurt turned his head to Blaine.

"You couldn't possibly still be jealous about him." Blaine stopped them in their tracks and held Kurt by his shoulders facing him. "Kurt?"

"No. I know you love me and we're getting married. I just don't know how to react to other gay guys that like you. It's easy with the straight ones. It's the gay ones. AND you're so damn charming and just lovely all the time." Kurt didn't falter his gaze.

"Okay. So you know you have nothing to worry about, right?"

"Yeah."

"And besides, the last I checked facebook, he's still with Connor. I hope things are still going well."

"Me too."

Halfway up the stairs they were met with Jeff. "Well, if it isn't my old best buddy, Blaine Anderson and my favorite countertenor." Jeff hugged Kurt first and then Blaine.

"What? I'm second?" Blaine stuck out his lower lip.

"You are always second best to your better half, Mr. Anderson."

"Oh and it's Mr. Anderson, Huh?" Blaine laughed crossing his arms across his chest.

"I was taught to always address my elders with respect." Jeff put himself between Blaine and Kurt and put his arms over both of their shoulders. "Come on. Everyone's dying to see you guys." He leaned over the Blaine. "Especially your gay mentee."

Kurt flashed a concerned look to Blaine. "Why is he so excited?"

Jeff kissed Kurt on top of the head. "No worries Kurt. Blaine only has eyes for you. Always has." Kurt blushed. "He loved you from the moment you two met. No one had a chance. The fucking perfect couple on the face of the earth." Jeff laughed at his own words. "He just missed talking to other gay friends besides his boyfriend, who adores him."

Kurt chuckled. "Does he adore him back?"

"Yeah. Ethan's been worried though. The end of the school year is around the corner and Seth lives close to here while Ethan is still an hour and half away. Thank God Seth is only a junior. If he was graduating this year, I don't know how Ethan will deal with it." Jeff had a look of true concern for his friend.

"That's sad. I'll talk to him." Kurt was concerned that eventually

"Thanks. That'll probably help. Oh, by the way, sorry about your regionals loss."

"That's okay. We have so much going on." Blaine responded as they entered the senior commons. "That's one of the reasons we're here."

Blaine didn't have time to finish because they were immediately surrounded by all of the warblers. They were engulfed in hugs and pats on the back. The new Warblers were introducing themselves to Kurt. Kurt was smiling and being dragged over to a couch to sit on. Eventually Blaine found his spot on the couch next to Kurt. I just happened to be their couch. Blaine touched the seat fabric as Kurt noticed and covered Blaine's hand with his. Their eyes met with a sweet reminiscent smile. Kurt knew what Blaine had just been thinking. They spent so much time sitting together on this very couch. "Our Couch." Blaine whispered.

"I know." Kurt smile was sparkly.

"Okay. None of that guys. At least not now. You guys have a whole lifetime to mess around." Nick walked over to the couch. "I know this couch was the one you guys spent a lot of time together on. It probably has lots of memories."

"It's where I first realized how much I was in love with Kurt." Blaine's eyes twinkled in the light. "Well, anyway, we wanted to come here for two things. We missed you guys and wanted to hang out."

"We missed you guys too. I kind of feel like you abandoned me." Nick pouted.

Blaine stood up and hugged his friend. "I could never abandon you. We just got so busy, but I think we're going to have more time now that we didn't win Regionals."

"We feel your pain. Some school from Columbus kicked our butts." Nick smiled at Blaine who always could be trusted to understand and be positive through anything. "So maybe we can hang out more."

"Definitely. And to ensure that we see you guys more often, we are here to ask you a huge favor."

"Anything for you and Kurt." Jeff joined Nick in the middle of the room. Most of the Warblers found a seat in the room somewhere to listen to what was going on.

Blaine took Kurt's hand and gave it a squeeze. "We want you to perform at our wedding. The New Directions are going to sing as we enter the tent where the ceremony is happening, but I have a more important place that I would like for you to sing. I should say WE have a more important place that we would like for you guys to sing."

Nick and Jeff looked at each other. "We would be proud to be part of your day. Just ask. We could never say no to you guys."

"We want you to sing Teenage Dream in a slow version. We want it to be our first dance as a couple. And.. and we want you to sing a few songs during the cocktail hour." Blaine asked with his sweet Blaine smile.

Jeff and Nick looked at Kurt and Blaine. They both looked so hopeful that they would say yes. "You guys are idiots. Of course we will."

"Awesome." Blaine kissed Kurt. "You will probably have your biggest audience yet."

Jeff was giddy with excitement. "How big?"

"Our guest list is at about a thousand people." Blaine looked at Kurt for agreement. Kurt nodded.

Jeff jumped up. "Wooo.. and the people you guys are connected to. This will be totally awesome."

Nick elbowed Jeff. "Are you forgetting that we have to follow the rules?"

"Oh yeah."

Jeff and Nick returned to their seats at the head of the table and asked Trent to join them. Nick called order and put the gavel down. "Blaine and Kurt, former Warblers have asked us to do the honor of singing at their wedding. We have never sung outside of school functions except for a few times when we deemed it important or necessary. This wedding is special because Blaine and Kurt are both former Warblers. Their marriage will be epic. Kurt's father, Representative Hummel and Blaine's parents and grandparents, Lawyers and NFL football team owners will surely have a list of political or influential people. The council believes it would be in the best interest of the Warblers to do this. Not because of who's going to be there, but because it's for Blaine and Kurt."

Trent took over from there. "All those in favor, please raise your hand." Every Warbler raised his hand.

Blaine and Kurt stood and hugged. "Thank you so much guys. You have no idea what it means to us. Jeff, Nick and Trent. We are so excited to have you in our wedding."

Nick stood from his seat. "We couldn't be more proud to be there. After all, we were the ones that got you together." Nick's grin was wide and happy.

"We'll talk later about what we want you to sing. Just suggestions of course. So, we have all day for you guys, what do you want to do?" Blaine was ready to just hang out and be one of the Warblers instead of center of attention.

"We were thinking of watching a movie in our room and ordering in pizza. Does that sound good?" Jeff responded.

"That would be great. That gives us time to catch up." Blaine took Kurt's hand as the Warblers filed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


	79. I'm in Love

**A/N: Nice shocker! lol I know it seems so quick since the last chapter. I was motivated thanks to a friend. You know who you are.. Well, I also had some time off to write.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 78 – I'm in Love<strong>

The Warblers plus Blaine and Kurt were reminiscing in Jeff and Nick's room. They talked about how Blaine constantly walked on furniture and how Wes made him polish all the furniture one time since he wouldn't stop climbing on it. He thought it would stop Blaine from continuing to abuse the furniture, but it didn't. The pizza was gone and Harry Potter was playing on the TV. Kurt was leaning against the wall with Blaine lying between his legs. The night was still young. Kurt felt a nudge at his shoulder. "Hey."

He looked up and found Ethan. "Hi Ethan. How are you?"

Ethan slid down the wall and sat next to Kurt. "I'm good. How about you?"

Kurt smiled down as he ran his fingers through Blaine's hair. "Perfect."

"Can we talk? I miss having someone to talk to."

Kurt looked a bit concerned. "You can always call me, Ethan. I promised that I would always talk to you and help you. I meant it."

"I know. I just felt like you have so much going on. My worries are so trivial compared to what you need to do right now." He hung his head.

"It's never trivial. All of this is new to you. If you have no one to talk to, I'm always here. You have to know that Ethan."

Ethan looked up a little leery. "Okay. Can we talk now?"

"Of course." He answered, then Kurt leaned down and kissed Blaine's head and whispered, "I need to go for a little while. Ethan needs to talk to me. Okay?" Blaine just nodded and kissed Kurt on the lips. Blaine scooted out from between Kurt's legs. Kurt got up smiling and addressing the room. "We'll be right back. I need to walk around a little after eating all of this junk. Gotta watch the figure." The guys were into the movie and just nodded or waved, so Kurt put his hand on Ethan's back and urged him out the door.

* * *

><p>"This is a good place." Kurt decided that the Warbler practice room was the most private and comfortable place for them to talk. "Now sit." He gestured to the couch by the fireplace.<p>

"Connor and I have been doing well." Ethan started. "But.. I think I'm falling in love with him."

Kurt grinned and put his hand on Ethan's knee. "That's wonderful!"

"I guess, but I don't think he's in love with me." Ethan was solemn as he bowed his head.

"How do you know?" Kurt prodded, gently tilting his head to force Ethan to look up at him.

"I don't know for certain, but I also don't know how to find out." Ethan looked desperate. "Help me figure out a way to find out."

Kurt sighed leaning way back on the couch and stared at the ceiling. "I don't think there is an easy way. I think you sometimes have to just take a chance and tell him you love him."

"I don't think I can deal with it if he doesn't say it back." Ethan leaned back and stared at the ceiling. "I'm scared to put myself out there."

Kurt turned to face Ethan. "Ethan, you have to take a chance on love. It's worth it if he returns it."

"And what if he doesn't return the sentiment, then what?"

Silence completely took over the room. It was heavy and so, so silent. Kurt didn't know what to say, but he knew what he had to say. He didn't want to say it, but knew it was the only answer. "Then you tell him that you need to move on. If he doesn't love you, it'll happen eventually."

Ethan was crying. In the silence it was obvious. The sobs could be heard as Kurt wrapped his arms around Ethan. "I'm scared."

"Find your courage, Ethan. It may pay off. You just need to dig deep inside yourself and have the..courage." Kurt smiled while still holding Ethan. He remembered the courage that Blaine gave him to fight off his bullies.

Ethan pulled away because of the silence. "Kurt? You okay?"

Kurt smiled. "Blaine was the person that gave me courage to stand up to my bullies. He gave me courage to be proud of who I am." He held tight to Ethan's shoulders. "Listen to me. Ethan, you have to do this. I'll be there with you in spirit. Have courage."

"I'll try."

"Call me anytime Ethan. Whenever you decide to do it, whatever time of day, I'll be there. I promise to pick up the phone." Kurt gave him another hug. "So, other than the love thing, you guys are good?"

Ethan laughed a little and smiled so big. His eyes lit up. "Things are awesome." He blushed.

Kurt giggled, "So awesome, huh?"

"Yeah." Ethan giggled again. They sounded like giggling school girls. "He's amazing really."

"Amazing?"

"Yeah. umm. The sex is amazing." Ethan blushed deeply and smiled a little embarrassed.

"Okay."

"Can I ask you something about that too?" Ethan tried looking everywhere but at Kurt's face.

"Don't be embarrassed. I said I would be there for you, that means this too." Kurt couldn't even think about how he would answer any of this.

"Is it okay to like, you know."

"Sex?"

"Well, not just sex. Is it weird to like being one or the other?"

Kurt laughed loudly at this. "You mean top or bottom?"

"Yeah."

"I like to bottom mostly, because Blaine is an amazing top." Kurt looked at Ethan. "Are you?"

"I like to bottom, but I like to top too." Ethan smiled shyly. "Connor prefers to top."

"Does he help you? You know. Not just for himself." Kurt wanted to ask and make sure that it wasn't one sided for Connor.

"He's very considerate. He takes care of my needs too. We kinda take care of each other. He's very loving and cuddly."

Kurt sighed. "I think you're going to be okay. If everything you say is real, I think you should be confident confessing your love. He cares about you. You know he does."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes. And thank you for talking to me and just for being there for me."

"I consider you my friend. I would never turn my back on a friend." Kurt took his hand and squeezed it.

* * *

><p>"Hey baby!" Blaine pulled Kurt down to the floor where he had been seated since Kurt left. "I missed you."<p>

"You're silly. I was gone for an hour." Kurt kissed him back gently and sweetly.

The guys in the room started doing kiss faces and sounds. They heard one yell, get a room. Everyone was laughing as Blaine tackled Kurt to the floor. Kurt was pinned on his back. "Should I stop?"

"I don't want you to." Kurt said breathily as his lips were immediately covered with Blaine's. He pushed Blaine up. "I think we need to stop though. We can't scare the straight guys." They both laughed as Blaine rolled off of him.

"What time is it?"

Jeff yelled across the room. "It's almost ten o'clock."

"We need to call it a night guys." Blaine pulled Kurt up from the ground and to his chest. "We've got a drive ahead of us."

* * *

><p>"Blaine I don't want to wait." He reached over, while Blaine was driving, and grabbed his cock through his pants.<p>

"Kurt, not now. You have to wait." Blaine tried to pretend to be agitated, but Kurt knew better.

"No I don't. There's a Hampton Inn at the next exit." Kurt gave him a cheeky grin.

"I see." Blaine smiled. Kurt palmed his cock through his jeans. "Kurt, if you don't stop it'll be really quick and I know how you don't like quick." He growled low.

"I've stopped." Kurt grinned sitting straight up in the seat. "Next exit please." They got off the exit and Blaine made quick work getting into a parking space.

They headed to the front desk. "One king room please." He pushed his credit card across the counter.

"We have a King suite available Mr. Anderson. That's all."

"King suite it is." Blaine responded.

She charged the card. "One night?"

"Yes."

"Here's your room key. Fourth Floor. Elevator is right down that hall."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and whispered. "Let's go lover." He tapped his foot impatiently as they waited for the elevator door to open. The doors finally opened. "Let's go." Blaine pulled him into the elevator slamming him against the corner. The elevator didn't move, but Blaine was already kissing his neck and unbuttoning his pants. "Fuck. You smell so good Kurt. I want to lick your entire body." He palmed Kurt's cock and felt how hard he was. "I can't wait to make love to you."

Kurt moaned. He turned his head. "We didn't press the floor. We could be in here forever, or until someone else calls the elevator."

Blaine dropped to his knees as he pulled open Kurt's pants just enough to release his cock. He stretched his pretty pink lips around Kurt's cock. Kurt held on for dear life as he pressed the button and the elevator started to move. "Tell me when we get there."

Within seconds Kurt was panting out, "We're there."

"Shit." Blaine stood up tucking Kurt back into his pants and pulling his pants shut. He pulled Kurt's shirt down just in case someone was just outside the door.

The doors opened to an empty hallway and thank all the Gods in heaven that their suite happened to be right across the hall. "Come on. Where's the key?"

Blaine pulled it out and inserted it into the key slot. The light blinked red. "Fuck. It didn't work."

"Come on Blaine." Kurt pleaded.

"I'm trying." Blaine was equally frustrated. He finally did it very slowly and got the green flashing light. "Got it."

They pushed the door open and Kurt was frantically pulling his shirt over his head as Blaine locked the door and toed his shoes off and pulled his shirt over his head. He wrapped Kurt into his arms kissing his neck and face and finally his lips as Kurt pulled him by his pants to the bed. He quickly undid Blaine's pants and pushed them down as he laid back on the bed with his legs dangling from the end of the bed. Blaine crawled up on the bed and kissed down his neck to his nipple and he flicked it with his tongue before sucking hard on it. He pulled Kurt's pants and boxers off before kneeling down at the edge of the bed.. "Now I can get back to what I was doing." Blaine smiled up at him before taking his cock back into his mouth. He sucked hard. Kurt was whining from pleasure. It was more than he could handle.

Kurt clutched the bed as Blaine bobbed his head up and down sucking and slurping. It was actually obscene. "Blaine baby. Blaine, I'm going to come if you don't stop."

Blaine didn't stop. He kept sucking until he heard Kurt cry out. Kurt's chest covered in a light sheen of sweat and his hands were still clenched into the sheets when Blaine finally came up, wiping remnants of Kurt's come off the side of his mouth. "You know, you taste divine."

Kurt pulled him down to lay on top of him. "Shut up. I love you. That was, always is, incredible."

"I like making you come." They kissed for a minute before Kurt realized that Blaine's boxers were still on. He rolled them over and kneeled over the top of Blaine. He kissed down his chest before pulling his boxers off.

"Where's the lube?"

"Coat pocket." Blaine motioned over by the door where they had peeled their clothes off.

Kurt ran to the door picking up piece after piece and just throwing it. "Finally!" Kurt said from right by the door. He returned with a bottle of lube. "Thank God. Your turn for some fun."

"I just had fun. I love sucking you off." Kurt didn't even bother preparing. "You don't need prep?"

"Nah. I think I can handle you. I'll just need to go a little slow at first." Kurt rubbed the lube between his fingers first before reaching behind him and covering his hole. He inserted a finger gently just to make sure he was well lubed. He reached around for Blaine's cock and covered him in lube for safety measures before lining him up and slowly sitting down. "Oh God." Kurt threw his head back at the large intrusion.

"Stop Kurt. If it hurts too much, just stop."

"No." He eased the rest of the way down. "Feel so fucking good." His head was still thrown back, eyes close, feeling all of Blaine inside him. "You feel so good. Trust me. This is nice." Kurt started to lift himself up slowly only to slam back down on Blaine with a loud moan of pleasure. Blaine knew the difference of Kurt in pain or Kurt in ecstasy and he was happy to hear Kurt in ecstasy.

Kurt legs were straining as he rode Blaine sitting down on his cock over and over again. It feels so good that Blaine was even curling in on himself with pleasure. Blaine was screaming as Kurt continued to ride him hard and fast. Blaine finally got control of himself enough to help Kurt, knowing that his thighs had to be burning. He was starting look completely sweaty. He held on to Kurt's ass helping him lift up and releasing any hold so that Kurt could pound down in the most delightful way. Blaine took hold of Kurt's cock stroking for him as he continued his relentless riding of his cock. He was breathing so heavy after a few more minutes that Blaine knew he had to help. "Stop Kurt. You're tired."

Kurt stopped with Blaine deep inside him. He moaned at the angle that Blaine's cock happened to hit his prostate. "Ohhh."

Blaine pushed Kurt to the side onto his back and lifted his ankles to rest on his shoulders. He lined himself back up and pushed in while Kurt immediately reached for his cock to pump it while Blaine thrust into him over and over. Kurt moaned. "I love you baby." Blaine spit out between thrusts.

"God, Blaine I love you. Keep going baby. Keep going." Kurt was close as his toes curled, but it was Blaine who groaned loudly and Kurt could feel him come inside him. It was enough to make Kurt come again. He stroked himself through it and Blaine collapsed on top of him, kissing his temple and breathing heavily.

Kurt was spent having come twice. His legs were burning from over use. He lay there boneless as Blaine slipped out of him. "Are you okay Baby?"

"Tired." Kurt whispered with his eyes shut. "Love you. That was fantastic. As always."

"I love you too. I'll get something to clean us up and we can go to sleep." Blaine got up but before he returned, Kurt was already fast asleep naked on top of the bed. Blaine rolled him over and he woke up for a second while Blaine used the warm cloth to clean him up. "You've got to get up for a second baby. We have to get under the covers." Kurt was like a zombie, but he rolled off the bed long enough for Blaine to pull down the covers. Kurt fell right back into the bed. Blaine crawled in and wrapped himself around Kurt for the night.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, we want you and Blaine to come over for dinner tonight." Burt was on a break from Congress until after Easter.<p>

"What's up dad?"

"Nothing. Don't worry bud, it's not a big deal. It's actually a surprise!"

"Okay. What time do you want us to come over?"

"Carole will have dinner ready at six-thirty. We're having spaghetti. See you then."

"Okay dad."

Blaine watched the entire conversation. "What's up?"

"Not sure. Dad invited us for dinner tonight said he has a surprise."

"Don't worry. Your dad is always straight with us." Blaine hugged Kurt for comfort. "Really, don't worry.

* * *

><p>After hugging Carole and Burt, Kurt sat down at his old place at the table. "Hey Blaine." Burt hugged Blaine.<p>

"Burt, you've got Kurt worried."

"Don't worry, Bud." Burt looked over Blaine's shoulder to Kurt.

"Dad, are you okay?" Kurt always worried about his dad. "Are you sick?"

"Kurt I'm fine." Burt sat down as Carole started to bring the dishes to the table. She yelled for Finn. "Let's wait until everyone's sitting.

"You sure?" Kurt was leery.

"Finn, get down here before Kurt has a coronary at age seventeen." Burt yelled upstairs.

Blaine sat down laughing at Burt's comment. Kurt glared at him. "Excuse me for worrying."

"Baby it's so cute." Blaine smiled at him hoping to be forgiven.

Kurt rolled his eyes as Finn walked in. "Hey Kurt. Hey Blaine."

Burt took over as soon as Finn was sitting. "I am on break from Congress until after Easter, so I thought we would go on one last trip together. Carole and I talked and your spring breaks are coming up. We decided to take you guys to Florida for break. We rented a condo on the beach, but for the fun of it, we are going to drive down there."

"Dad, I love the idea of a vacation together, but driving all the way there? Why can't we borrow the Anderson jet?" Kurt responded. "I'm not sure I can stand to be in a car with Finn for fifteen hours."

"You can do it Baby." Blaine cut in. "What's going to kill me is being without you."

"What are you talking about Blaine?" Burt looked dumbfounded. "You are part of this family and the trip includes you."

Blaine smiled. "But isn't this a family thing? I'm not technically family yet."

"Blaine, you are like a son to us. You are going on this trip."

"I don't want to intrude, Burt." Blaine was being diplomatic. He sometimes felt like Kurt might be missing some family time.

"If you don't stop it Blaine, I'll make Finn sit between you and Kurt all the way to Siesta Key." Burt laughed at his threatened punishment.

"Burt, I can't sit between them." Finn looked worried. "They'll be like trying to do stuff."

"Don't worry Finn. We rented a van for the trip down. We really want to have fun doing this. It'll give us hours of time to talk and catch up on your lives." We've all been so busy.

Carole cut in. "I don't even know where we are with wedding planning Kurt."

Blaine smiled happily at Burt. "Thank you for always being my family Burt. It really means a lot to me."

Kurt reached over and squeezed his hand. "You'll always be our family Blaine."

"Then, it's settled. Next Friday we leave on our last spring break together." Burt settled it raising his water glass and they all toasted. Finn glanced worriedly at Blaine and Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews! I love them you know.<strong>


	80. What a Drive

**A/N: Besides a gratuitous sex scene, this chapter is a bunch of cute fluff and daddy Burt talking sense.**

**sorry it's been a while since the last update. I was very busy this past week and then I went out of town for the weekend.**

**I keep hearing some good things to come, so I hope the closer it gets it motivates me more.**

**Love you all!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 79 – What a Drive<strong>

"You're sitting too close." Finn whined.

"We're nowhere near you." Kurt bit back.

"No, you guys are sitting too close to each other." Finn continued to complain. "I might see something."

"Finn, you're being ridiculous. It's not like I'm going to pull his dick out in the car." Kurt sassed. Blaine blushed and scrunched down in his seat. If he could disappear he would have.

"Kurt. Please. Let's not scare the natives." Burt yelled back. "Finn, just leave them alone. You could always watch a movie." The van they rented had two video screens so that each row could watch what they wanted to.

Kurt laughed. "What dad? Then I'd miss all the fun of torturing Finn. This is an opportunity of a lifetime."

Finn yelled. "Mom. Help me."

Burt had enough. He pulled the car over to the side of the road and leaned over his seat. "Listen up boys. We are only in Kentucky. Do you know what that means?" All three shook their heads timidly. "It means we still have roughly fifteen hours to our destination. Our destination is on a beautiful pristine white beach and I am not going to let you ruin my vision for possibly our last vacation as a family. Kurt, quit torturing your brother, Finn get over it and Blaine, you need to mediate already. I thought that's what Dalton boys did. Got it?" They all nodded timidly. "Thank you. Now, let's make our way to Florida as one big happy family."

The boys remained quiet in the backseat for a few minutes before Finn turned around and whispered. "You got us in trouble."

Kurt whispered back. "Did not. You did because of your whining."

"You did by saying dick." Finn laughed because this was pretty fun. He missed seeing Kurt every day. It's not like he gets the opportunity to do this all the time.

Blaine leaned over and whispered to both of them. "Shut up. This is going to be a long ride if you guys don't stop picking at each other." He pulled Kurt back to lean up against him and kissed his temple.

Unexpectedly from the front seat came a voice. "Thank you Blaine." Burt smiled as he continued to drive.

The ride continued on with music playing as Blaine, Kurt and Finn sung every song on the radio. Finn started yawning about an hour later while Blaine and Kurt cuddled comfortably in the back seat. Kurt was thankful that they had a bench seat so they could sit close. Kurt had been rubbing tiny circles onto Blaine chest as he pretty much laid over his lap. He could look up at Blaine from this angle. Blaine had his feet up on the arm rests of the chair in front of him slouched down as his arm rested under Kurt's shoulders.

Blaine fiddled with his iPhone. He was playing some game. Kurt had been playing with his iPhone too but put it away to instead to watch Blaine. He hadn't shaved this morning so his five o'clock shadow had become a ten in the morning shadow and Kurt loved it. It made Blaine look rugged and hot. Kurt's hand crept up slowly as he glanced over to see what Finn was doing. Thankfully Finn and Carole had fallen asleep. Burt was driving and singing along to the music on the radio.

Kurt's hand made it to Blaine's nipple as he brushed his finger across. Blaine looked down with a mischievous smile. He didn't say anything, but knew what Kurt was thinking. He glanced over the top of the seat in front of him only to find Burt singing along in his own world. He eyed Finn for a second and found him snoring.

Blaine leaned down and kissed Kurt. He was already hard. It only took Kurt's touch to turn him on instantly. They were like that. Blaine moved a little leaning over Kurt so that he could relieve some pressure on his growing problem. Kurt's head tilted to the side and his hand found Blaine's bulge. He looked at Blaine who shook his head slightly, nodding toward Burt.

Kurt just smiled slyly as he palmed Blaine through his jeans. He mouthed the words. _Be quiet._ Blaine thought. How the hell am I going to be quiet. He shut his eyes hoping to not bring any attention to them in case Burt was looking in the rear view mirror. Blaine figured if he looked like he was asleep, Burt wouldn't suspect anything. He gave in to Kurt's menacing mind as Kurt pressed and rubbed the entire length of his cock. The sound of rubbing on his jeans was starting sound loud or Kurt just felt like it was loud because they were trying not to be loud.

Blaine was holding his breath and stifling the moans that Kurt knew he could coax from his mouth easily. He looked so pretty straining to be quiet. His eyes were a little squinted, but you could tell he was trying to relax and let go. Kurt continued until he felt Blaine's legs tense up and he heard a little noise from his throat that was so quiet. The tires on the road were louder. Blaine took a deep breath clearly sated and limp. He whispered, "love you Kurt" before he fell asleep right there.

Kurt smiled smugly. Blaine would be a mess later when he realized his boxers were completely ruined and stuck to his cock. He chuckled at the thought, but knew it was worth it. He'd gotten away with jacking his fiancé off under the noses of his brother and dad. It was silly, but it was thrilling and a little funny to Kurt. Finn would freak out if he only knew.

* * *

><p>"Finn Honey, wake up. We left later than planned, so we're going to stop for the night in Georgia." Carole yelled from the front seat.<p>

"Cool mom. At a hotel?" Finn immediately responded.

"Of course Sweetheart." Carole laughed at Finn's silly question.

Kurt and Blaine sat up from their cramped sleeping position. "What did you say?" Kurt responded in a scratchy, sleepy voice.

Burt yelled louder. "We are going to stop in a few hours in Georgia because we left later than initially planned. It'll be nice to grab a nice dinner and stay in a hotel for the night."

"Oh. Okay." He tapped Blaine on the chest. "Did you hear, baby?"

"Hear wha-?" Blaine was still half asleep. "I like the constant noise. We need to get something like that at home so I can sleep this good."

"Honey, you already sleep like a rock. If we got this, I might never be able to wake you up."

"Ahhh. Sleep" Blaine smiled stretching his arms up. "It would be so nice to just sleep all day."

"You just about did." Burt laughed after yelling it.

"Did not." Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek as he shifted in his seat. He groaned as he realized he was still covered in his own dried come.

"You okay Blaine? Did Kurt crush you?" Burt was looking in his rear view mirror.

"No. Just a leg cramp."

"Well, I'm going to pull over here for a coffee and maybe we can get a snack and stretch our legs." Burt looked over at Carole. "And maybe my wife can drive a few hours." He winked at Carole.

"I'll drive Burt. You just need to ask." Carole smiled.

* * *

><p>At the rest area, Kurt and Blaine made a bee line for the bathroom. Blaine knew he'd be stuck going commando for the rest of the day. "I can't believe I let you do that in the car."<p>

"It was hot." Kurt giggled.

"It was, but your dad or Carole or even Finn could've heard me. Or they could've turned around to see what was going on." Blaine looked stern. "We probably shouldn't be taking chances like that."

"You're being silly. I don't care if they see anyway." Kurt said very confidently. "They know we have sex. They know we do stuff, so what?"

"Knowing and seeing are two different things Kurt, but I guess if you're okay with it, I'm not going to get worked up over it." Blaine paused before entering the stall. "How many times has either of them seen two guys having sex?" There was no response. "Think about it. You might have a different feeling about it."

Kurt thought it over as he waited to Blaine to come out of the stall with underwear in hand. "I guess you're right, but it was fun right?"

Blaine tossed his crumpled up boxers in the trash after wrapping it up in paper towels. He turned to Kurt and grabbed his hand squeezing it tightly and then wrapping it around his neck. "It was fun for me, but sadly not for you. I guess I'll need to make it up to you." Blaine winked.

"I look forward to it."

* * *

><p>They drove for a few more hours until they got stuck in the biggest traffic jam this side of the Mississippi. Atlanta was a parking lot of cars on I-75. It was like driving in slow motion or just sitting in a parking lot at times. "We may not get as far as I thought if we're stuck here for too long." Burt had his sunglasses on looking at the GPS on his iPhone. "I don't want to drive through the night."<p>

"Dad, Blaine or I can drive if you want to sleep. We don't mind."

"Kurt, nice of you to offer, but I don't think any of us should drive late at night. It'll be nice to stop overnight somewhere and relax. Then we'll have only five hours the next day."

Blaine and Kurt decided to watch a movie together instead of stare out at the parking lot of cars. "What do you want to watch Finn." Blaine hoped they could agree on something.

"I want to watch GI Joe. How about that?" Finn looked hopeful.

Kurt cut in. "You can watch that one on your screen and we'll watch Moulin Rouge."

"Blaine? You can watch with me." Blaine looked eager to watch with Finn, but opted for watching with Kurt. It was after all their favorite movie.

"I think I'll watch with Kurt." Kurt kissed him on the cheek.

Finn picked up on it. "Sure man." He knew that Blaine was doing the right thing for them as a couple even if he felt like watching.

* * *

><p>Kurt, Blaine and Finn were settling in at the hotel. Burt insisted that the boys room together. Kurt fought hard on this because Blaine had promised him payback from the earlier semi hand job, more like rub me off, fiasco. Burt firmly said no and sent them on their way. All three boys were in the elevator headed up to their room, while Carole and Burt were getting their room key. "This sucks."<p>

"Who are you telling?" Finn smirked. "I guess no funny business for you guys tonight."

Blaine and Kurt both looked at Finn with smiles. Finn noticed and panicked. "You wouldn't. You can't. I might hear you. Or I might see you." Finn was losing it completely.

Both Kurt and Blaine burst into laughter at how easy it was to get Finn all worked up. They stepped out of the elevator and made it to the room door. "Listen Finn, we would really like the room to ourselves."

"And I want you to have the room to yourselves." Finn cut in very quickly. "Don't get me wrong. I love you guys, but I know you want to have your time alone. You're used to having your own personal space and I would love you to have your OWN personal space."

"Thanks Finn." Blaine had the best idea. "So here's my idea. What if I pay for a room for you? BUT, you have to promise not to tell Burt and Carole and you can't accidentally tell them either."

Finn smiled. "I would never tell them on purpose. I promise I won't slip up."

Kurt was skeptical. "I don't know Blaine. Finn is not good at keeping secrets."

"Kurt, I promise I won't!" Finn really wanted his own room. "I know that Burt would be really pissed off if he knew. This is supposed to be a family trip."

"And we're here as a family." Blaine knew this would be an easy sell. "I'll ask them for the room right next door. Even better, let's check our room to see if there is an adjoining door and we can ask for the adjoining room. That way if Burt comes by, we could open the door and he'd never know."

"But dude, that means I'll be right next door."

"But, behind a wall and a locked door." Blaine was selling, selling, selling and Finn was slowly buying it.

"But hotel walls are thin."

Blaine had the answer immediately. "Sleep with the TV on."

Kurt had enough of the arguing. He was going to have his own room no matter what. "Listen Finn. We want our own room. Blaine owes me from before in the car." Kurt blushed and then turned away not realizing what he gave away.

"Ewww. I was in the car. And so were mom and dad." Finn looked shocked. "How did."

"Forget it Finn. I just.." Kurt was cut off by Blaine.

"I doesn't matter. We did something and..." Kurt cut Blaine off. They were clearly embarrassed and Finn just stood there with his arms crossed letting them sweat it out.

"Listen, Blaine and I will be having our own room." Kurt opened the door. "Blaine, go down to the lobby and get Finn a room. Finn, sit until Blaine comes back with your room key." Kurt gave Blaine a look and Blaine knew it was time for him to leave.

* * *

><p>Kurt lay on the bed completely naked waiting for Blaine who was brushing his teeth. He rested his head on his clasped hands. He was half hard wondering what Blaine planned for him. He'd promised him in the shower that he would enjoy it. It didn't matter. With Blaine, every time was perfect and satisfying in ways that he never thought would be possible. Blaine was everything he'd ever wanted in a man and a mate. He smiled as he gazed at the ceiling in this hotel room.<p>

Kurt knew that Blaine would be so turned on by him just lying there waiting, open and naked. He stroked his cock a few times so that he remained half hard. It made Blaine feel powerful and Kurt got turned on when Blaine was in control. He was deep in his thoughts of Blaine that he didn't even notice Blaine enter the room with his towel wrapped around his waist. "Am I interrupting?"

Kurt smiled. "Not really. I was just fantasizing about a guy."

Blaine nodded to his half hard cock. "I see. He must be cute."

"A little bit. There's only one problem. The guy I'm fantasizing about is short."

Blaine smiled slightly and shook his head. "That's too bad."

"No. Not really, because I kind of like short guys and he makes up for it in his body. He's got beautiful hazel eyes, a gorgeous smile, nice firm abs, an ass that would make anyone drool and a nice thick long cock." Kurt smiled smugly.

Blaine took a few more steps to the side of the bed. He was standing right next to where Kurt was lying down. "Oh, then I guess you like this guy?"

"I do. He's pretty hot."

"I'm hot." Blaine untucked the end of the towel that held it to his hips. "I think I should cool off. What do you think?" The towel dropped to the floor and at eye level Kurt was faced with Blaine rock hard cock.

He reached over to stroke it but his hand was met with a sharp slap. "Ow!"

"No touching. I said this was for you."

"But I like touching you."

"And I like touching you." Blaine smiled as he circled the edge of the bed to the foot where he knelt down and walked on his knees up to Kurt's hips where he straddled him. He put Kurt's hands up above his head. "Now keep your hands where they are. This is all for you." Blaine kissed Kurt hard on the mouth as Kurt just gave in to the pleasure of Blaine's mouth. He moaned into the kiss as Blaine's tongue passed through his lips and met his own tongue. Blaine hard cock bounced a little against his stomach as he kissed Kurt firmly and passionately. Kurt was breathless and Blaine knew he needed a break. He kissed Kurt's face, eyes and cheeks before dipping his head down to Kurt's neck. He licked a stripe over his neck up to his hear before whispering. "I'm going to suck you and then fuck you." Kurt moaned as his head cocked back and Blaine sucked on the skin behind his ear.

Blaine continued to lick and kiss all the way down to Kurt's cock. He licked it from balls to tip. The taste of Kurt on his tongue was euphoric. Kurt was made for him. He was sure of it. There could be no other explanation of why they could always be ready for each other or why they tasted perfect to each other. God made them to be a match. It was the only answer. He didn't care that Kurt didn't believe in God. Blaine figured if it wasn't God that made them this way than some other powerful being must have. Kurt's breathing was uneven and excited as Blaine wrapped his lips around Kurt's cock.

Kurt jumped a little at the first touch, but soon moaned in pleasure when Blaine sucked hard and lowered his head until Kurt felt the tight familiarity of Blaine's throat clenched around his head. Blaine knew how to please Kurt and he did just that. He took the lube and covered his fingers still sucking on the tip of Kurt's cock. He threw the lube toward the pillows. At this point he didn't give a shit where it landed. Kurt was so hot for him. He pressed a single index finger into Kurt's hole feeling the muscles clench tightly around it. Kurt moaned loudly at the intrusion, but spread his legs wider allowing Blaine the room he needed to do whatever he wanted to him.

Blaine pushed his finger in and then pulled out inserting a second finger with the first one. Blaine knew what he wanted to do and pressed in crooking his fingers just a bit until he found Kurt's prostate. "Oh my God, Blaine!" Kurt screamed as his hands clenched tightly into the bedspread.

This only made Blaine suck harder and bob his head faster. He was so turned on by how Kurt just lay there like he owned him. He continued to suck and finger fuck him until he knew Kurt was at the edge. Blaine stopped. "Blaine, don't stop."

"I have to."

"Blaine, pleeeaase." Kurt whined.

"I want you to come when I'm inside you." Blaine reached around the pillows looking for the lube.

Kurt was desperate and he was breathing heavy. "Then hurry up, dammit!" Kurt got angry. He was so close.

"Can't find the lube." Blaine became a little frustrated himself.

"Dammit Blaine."

Blaine giggled as he got up. "You're adorable when you're desperate." He stood up and looked around the bed trying to figure out where he threw it. He reached between the pillow and the headboard and found what he was looking for. "Come here." He motioned Kurt to stand as he held his hand out for Kurt.

Kurt stood whining just a bit at Blaine for making him wait. Blaine pulled him into his arms kissing him fiercely and passionately. Kurt pulled away breathless. "You're so hot right now Blaine." He reached down to stroke Blaine's cock. The desperation had left Kurt for the moment. Blaine pushed Kurt's back against the wall. "Be careful. Finn is right on the other side of this wall. We wouldn't want him to hear."

"On the contrary, I love torturing your brother. It's so much fun to do."

Kurt smiled as he gave into Blaine yet again. Blaine grabbed him by the ass using the wall to help support Kurt and tried to lift him up. Kurt whined as he figured out what Blaine wanted to do. "Yes. Fuck me."

With Kurt's help, Blaine managed to get his cock into Kurt's ass. Kurt moaned at the angle. "Kurt-" Blaine could barely breathe. With all of Kurt's weight on him he felt like he was so deep inside Kurt. "I love you baby." He pushed in holding Kurt by his knees. Kurt's head hit the wall with a thump. "Oh, fuck. Sorry baby."

"No. That was good." Kurt moaned as he held on to Blaine's shoulders. Blaine fucked him hard. His shoulders hit the wall a few times. Blaine was sweating from holding Kurt and from fucking. "Blaine." Kurt tried to stop him, but Blaine pushed forward rocking his hips into Kurt again and again. "Blaine! Fuck me on the bed." Blaine stopped and took a breath. He dripped sweat and only when Kurt started to kiss his neck and face did he react pushing Kurt on to the bed. He flipped Kurt over and lifted him up so that his back was flush to his chest. Blaine kissed Kurt's shoulders and nape. He licked across Kurt's neck before sucking and biting gently. Their sweat mingled together as Blaine pushed in again.

Kurt moaned and leaned forward clasping his hands on the headboard firmly. Blaine held his hips tightly as he pushed in hard. Kurt was pushed forward as his hands rocked the headboard forward hitting the wall with a light thud. Blaine's grip on Kurt's hips was tight as he thrust inside Kurt jerking his hips relentlessly. Kurt continued to moan in pleasure. One hand was pressed flat against the headboard while the other found his own cock, Kurt jerked forward with every stroke causing the headboard to beat in rhythm to Blaine's hips.

Kurt thought that Finn could hear for sure now. His head kept saying let go so the headboard doesn't hit the wall, the other part of his head said hold tight because when you come, you'll need that headboard to stay standing. Kurt held on and the headboard beat against the wall. Blaine reached around Kurt so that he could be in control of Kurt's entire body. He leaned forward so Kurt could hear him. "I love fucking you hard like this. I love hearing you scream." Kurt only moaned at Blaine's knowledge. His hands splayed flat against the wall above the headboard as he gave Blaine complete control of his body and mind. Blaine stroked and fucked him with amazing speed. "I love being in control of your pleasure." Blaine knew that Kurt would be mesmerized by his voice and turned on just as much. "I love holding your long, hard cock in my hand. I love that I'm the one that knows how to fuck you just right."

Kurt's head was foggy. Blaine felt so good inside him and his words they penetrated his mind and soul. Blaine knew what he was thinking and feeling. They were made for each other. Kurt knew that by some miracle, he found his perfect mate. With a smile on his lips, he came screaming Blaine's name as he slumped forward, forehead to the wall. "I love you Blaine." He said breathlessly into the wall as he lost track of time. When he was aware again, Blaine was kissing his neck and pulling him into his body so that he could kiss his lips.

"I love you too." Blaine slipped out of Kurt and he felt Blaine leaving his body. The warmth of Blaine was gone for a mere few minutes as he returned with a warm washcloth to wipe them off. Kurt smiled as Blaine carefully wiped him clean. He heard the washcloth tossed to the side and hit the wall. Blaine pulled the Bedspread off the bed and curled into Kurt who had collapsed as soon as the bedspread was off. "Sleep tight sweetheart."

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine were dragging Finn out of his room at the time that Burt told them to be ready. "Finn come on." Finn looked like he hadn't slept all night. Kurt was frustrated as they helped him get all his things into his bag. "Come on Finn. If dad comes up to our room, he's going to know you stayed in a different room."<p>

"I might as well have slept in the same room." Finn yawned. "You guys were going at it for hours."

Kurt blushed but was equally frustrated. "Shut up Finn."

"I'm not lying. You were pounding on the damn wall and screaming Blaine's name. How was I supposed to eat?"

Blaine stepped between the brothers. "Come on guys. Let's just get downstairs to they don't suspect anything."

"Blaine's right. Let's just get down there." Kurt pulled Finn and his luggage out the door. They each grabbed their stuff and headed to the elevator.

Once in the elevator, Blaine asked, "Were we really that loud?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Finn smiled sleepy smile. "Actually I was a little jealous of you."

Blaine laughed. "I knew you were harboring some gay tendencies." Kurt laughed too. This was Blaine trying to get Finn going again.

It worked because by the time they got down to the lobby, Finn was wide awake and they were talking about music. Burt had no idea.

"We're going to go over the IHOP for breakfast boys." Burt directed them toward the door. "Let's get moving. We only have four or five more hours to go. We'll be lying on the cool white sands of Siesta Key." They all got in the car. "So, Finn did you sleep well?"

Finn was terrible at lying. It was like Burt knew what they did and was going for the weakest link. "Um.. Yeah. I slept well."

"So did Blaine or Kurt snore last night?"

"No." Finn tried his best to look like it wasn't a big deal. "They didn't snore. I wouldn't have known anyway." Kurt kicked him. "OW! I was so tired a chainsaw going wouldn't wake me up."

"Chainsaw, huh?" Burt suspected something.

Kurt started cutting in to help. "Well, yeah. We were all so tired that we slept so deeply last night. We would have slept longer if we didn't get the wake up call."

"Oh yeah? That was a good thing." Burt continued to drive. "Did you go to sleep early?"

"Um yeah, we did Dad. Blaine was really tired, weren't you Blaine?"

"Yeah really tired."

"But Blaine, you slept quite a few hours in the car."

"Yeah, but it's the traveling. Any kind of traveling make me tired."

"Yeah I can see that. You boys look tired." Burt smirked as he looked at the guilty faces in the rear view mirror.

"Okay Dad. So you know?" Kurt confronted him since it was obvious he knew something.

"I know what? That Blaine got Finn his own room and that the room happened to be right next door to you guys which probably explains why he's so tired." Burt's eyes continuously glanced in the rear view mirror.

"Yes." Kurt looked at Blaine.

"Burt, we just wanted a night alone." Blaine tried to smile innocently.

"But, you ditched Finn."

Kurt battled back. "Actually, Finn didn't want to stay in a room with us."

"He's right Burt, I wanted a separate room because I might see something that could damage my brain permanently."

"Finn, shut up." Kurt barked at him. "We're sorry dad. If it makes you feel better, we didn't sleep well."

"I just wish you would have told me that you wanted a separate room."

"We didn't want to seem ungrateful and we didn't know if you'd be okay with that since this is a family trip."

"Just be honest with me boys. Whatever it is, be honest. It would have been just as easy for you two to tell me that you wanted a separate room and I would have told you no." Burt smiled into the mirror.

"That's exactly why we didn't tell you dad."

"Kurt, calm down. I'm joking." Burt had turned into the parking lot and parked the car. After turning off the car he turned around to address the boys. "I wouldn't have been mad. I understand that you both have your own place and you're not used to having a brother around, but for one night, it wouldn't have killed you."

Blaine and Kurt felt low and so terribly guilty. Burt was right. "I'm sorry dad."

"Me too, Burt. Next time, we'll just ask you."

"I appreciate it boys." Burt opened his door and stood up. "Now let's get some pancakes in our bodies so we can get moving to the sunny Florida gulf beach for the next eight days."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


	81. Beach

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update and sorry this is shorter. I have so much going on right now, I can barely tell you what day it is anymore. I hope to post the next chapter sooner, but I don't want to make a promise unless I can keep it.**

**On a happy note, I have tickets to see Darren in concert. I'm so excited!**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 80 - Beach<strong>

"That is your room boys!" Burt motioned to the room at the end of the hall. "It's really nice. Senator Field's daughter and son-in-law use that one."

Kurt and Blaine looked at Burt in confusion. "So this is Senator Field's place?" Kurt finally asked.

"Yep."

"Senator Fields from New York?" Kurt asked again.

"Yes, Kurt." Burt seemed a little frustrated.

"He's related to the people that owned the city newspaper."

"Same one."

"He's rich. No wonder this place is cool." Kurt didn't even think about how rich Blaine was in that moment until he watched Blaine walk to the end room. "Bet this isn't a big deal for you." Kurt finally said to Blaine.

"Are you kidding? This place is great!" Blaine was truly impressed or maybe appreciative. "We have a place further south."

"Oh. I never thought about it. You probably have places everywhere." Kurt wandered around the expansive beachfront condo. The place was huge.

"Not everywhere, but we'll have lots of time to explore the places my family does have. I can't wait to visit all the places with you." Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt on the cheek. "You're going to love it."

Kurt looked at him in wonder. "I just keep forgetting that this stuff is nothing big to you, yet you act like it's a huge deal."

Blaine pulled Kurt to him grabbing his arms and wrapping them around his neck. "It is a big deal. I'm lucky to be on vacation with you and your family. We're at the beach and it'll be relaxing and romantic and we're going to have so much fun."

Kurt kissed Blaine sweetly on the lips smiling as he pulled away. "Well, let's get settled in." He pulled Blaine down the hall. When they got in the room their jaws dropped. "This is awesome!" Kurt ran to the sliding doors. They had sliding glass doors that led to a patio with two chairs and straight on to the beach. "We have beach access."

Blaine smiled. It was going to be a perfect week. "Let's sit out there tonight and watch the sun set." He walked to where Kurt was looking out the window and took his hand squeezing it. Kurt turned to him with bright eyes and a wide smile.

"Okay, so let's get unpacked and check out the rest of the place."

Blaine and Kurt finished unpacking. They had arrived a little after one o'clock in the afternoon, so there was still time in the day to do things. They walked into the living room checking out the television and heard noise in the kitchen so they wandered over. "Dad? What are we doing this afternoon.?"

"We don't have plans until dinner time. You boys can do whatever you want until dinner."

Finn wandered into the room. "Dudes, my room is cool. I have a view of the beach."

"That's nothing Finn. Blaine and I have a sliding glass door to a patio and the beach." Kurt bragged.

"No way." Finn took off down that hall. The rest of the family could hear him from the kitchen. "This is awesome dudes." He returned to the kitchen. "Burt, this is the best."

"I know. It's good to have friends in congress. We got this place at a good rate." Burt was opening and closing cabinets. "Hmm. I think, Carole and I are going to go to the grocery store and buy some snacks and some food so we can grill out on the beach one night. Why don't you guys go check things out. I think the public beach is just a little north of here."

* * *

><p>After changing, Kurt, Blaine and Finn were walking along the shoreline. "I should have put sunscreen on, Blaine."<p>

"We're just walking."

"I know, but look at the sun beating down on us. I'm going to burn and then my skin will turn leathery and you'll stop loving me because I'll look really old like those old women you see on the beach. Their skin is so tanned that it looks fake. Oh, or maybe I'll get cancer and I'll think it's just a mark and it turns into skin cancer and they have to operate and take skin off of my legs and face." Kurt was getting really animated. Blaine had to stop him.

He took him by his shoulders. "You need to stop worrying. An hour in the sun without sunscreen is not going to make you old or get skin cancer. I love you. I'd love you if you were all shriveled up and leathery looking. You'll never get like that, but I probably will. Will you stop loving me?"

Kurt shook his head. "Never. Don't be silly."

Blaine just kissed him instead of saying anything. "Oh brother. You guys are the biggest drama queens." Finn shook his head as he watched them kiss and hug. As he glanced around, he caught site of a volleyball game. "I'm going to go and see if I can get in on that volleyball game. There are some hot girls watching."

Blaine fist bumped him. "Okay, see ya later." Blaine took Kurt's hand as they continued to walk hand in hand. "Babe, let's sleep on the beach one night. We can do it right outside our sliding door. I'll set up a blanket and we can listen to the waves and music. It'll be romantic."

Kurt stopped and turned to Blaine smiling. "That sounds wonderful. You're so romantic Blaine. I love that about you."

"I'm only romantic with you, baby." Blaine looked back down shore. "You want to head back? We could get some alone time before your dad and Caroled get back."

Kurt kissed Blaine on the cheek. "Sounds like a great idea. Plus, looks like Finn will be busy for a while." Kurt nodded toward the volleyball nets where Finn was in the middle of the game. They looked really happy to have him because he was so tall, he could spike the ball with every hit.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine laid out a blanket on the beach a few yards outside of their room. It was in the perfect spot. They lay on the blanket each propped up on one elbow facing each other. "This is so relaxing. I'm glad my dad took us on this trip."<p>

"Me too. We can just lay here on the beach for eight days!" Blaine ran his fingertips along Kurt's jaw before cupping his cheek and rubbing his thumb along his bottom lip. "You have the best lips." Then he leaned in to kiss him on the lips.

Kurt hummed into the sweet kiss. "Do you think we can lay here at night and count the stars in the sky?"

Blaine rolled onto his back. "Anything you want to do baby."

"Let's do that tonight. We can walk down to the coffee shop and come back here and lay out and watch the stars." Kurt nuzzled into the Blaine's side. "Maybe we can even do it right here on the beach." He whispered into the Blaine's ear.

"I would like that, but we don't want to get in trouble."

"How could we get in trouble?"

"We could get arrested for public indecency. How would we explain that to everyone?" Blaine turned his head to Kurt and kissed him on the lips.

Kurt pouted. "But who's going to come over here? It's private property, isn't it? And we're on the end unit with no one over here at all. There are bushes and palm trees." He hoped he could convince Blaine because this was as romantic as Kurt could ever think.

"Yeah, but it's still not legal to do that in public." He paused to think a moment. "We could probably try if we stay closer to the patio and wait until late at night."

Kurt giggled. "That didn't take much to convince you to be naughty."

* * *

><p>The family settled into a waterfront restaurant that had a nice casual atmosphere. "Did you boys have fun walking around the beach today?" Carole asked all three of them.<p>

"I played volleyball today and met a group of guys. They're staying further down the beach but they said the beach close to here is the best. They've been getting games of volleyball and even meeting to go out at night." Finn seemed excited. "I'm going to meet up with them tomorrow morning at the beach. They said I could hang out with them."

"That sounds wonderful sweetheart." Carole was happy that Finn found some other people to hang out with. If not, he would've ended up feeling like a third wheel with Blaine and Kurt. As a couple she knew they were quite intense at times and Finn had always dealt with it well, but on vacation he shouldn't have to worry about it. "It sounds like you could have some fun with that group."

"I think so." Finn stopped because the food arrived.

"What about the two of you?" Carole asked Blaine and Kurt.

"We are going to relax because we never get to. We're going to be so busy with figuring out how to get everyone to the wedding and getting everything set perfectly, so we decided to spend the week focusing on us as a couple. We're going to lay on the beach and read and sing and relax." Kurt took Blaine's hand and kissed it as he finished his plan.

"I'm going to be ever the romantic. I'm going to get Kurt to walk with me at sunset on the beach. We're going to fall asleep on the patio looking at the stars. I'm going to get Kurt to make a sandcastle with me and go jet skiing. Oh yeah, and we're going to kiss and hold hands whenever possible and just be us." Blaine added cheekily.

"Okay, we get it boys." Burt said with a laugh. "Enough of the mushy romance."

Carole slapped Burt on the shoulder. "Stop it Burt. It's so sweet and romantic."

Kurt had tears in his eyes when he looked at Blaine. "I love you so much, Blaine."

"I love you too."

"Okay, Okay. Eat boys." Burt smiled at how in love his son was as he took a bite of his food. He was happy. His son was marrying the man of his dreams and the man of his dreams adored him right back. It couldn't be more perfect than this.

* * *

><p>"It's so beautiful out here. The stars are so bright and there are so many of them." Kurt said with surprise.<p>

"Not all those city lights in the way of the night sky. It's so peaceful here." Blaine was sitting in a lounger with Kurt lying between his legs, his head resting on Blaine's chest. They could hear the waves gently rolling onto the shore. It was relaxing.

"I know. Maybe we should move here instead of New York City. We'll never see the night like this when we're there." Kurt longed for a peaceful life with Blaine. After all, his life had been so difficult losing a parent and coming out. It wasn't perfect and he longed for some normalcy to his life. "We can live a quiet life here."

"Do you want that?" Blaine questioned because he would do almost anything for Kurt. What he wouldn't do is let Kurt give up any of his dreams. Kurt remained silent for a few minutes. "Kurt?" Blaine wanted to know the answer.

"I had to think about it. I like this, but I want to become a famous fashion designer more than anything." Kurt turned his head up toward Blaine. "And you have so much ahead of you. I would hate to see you put that aside or worse, throw it away. This is what I want to do when we've done everything we wanted to do. When we've accomplished everything we've dreamed of accomplishing."

"Are you being honest?"

"Absolutely."

"I would do anything for you Kurt, but I'm glad we're going to New York together after graduation. I'm glad we got into our schools of choice and I can't wait to take on the world and show them what we have. I want to show everyone that we're no different than them. We have staying power and I can't wait to see all the people that hate us, eat their own words. I love you and I want you forever."

Kurt flipped over and started to kiss Blaine frantically whispering desperate I love you's to him. He could never imagine Blaine getting boring to him. Everything about Blaine permeated his mind, his skin, his being. "I can't figure out how I got so lucky. You're so damn perfect for me."

Blaine giggled. "I was made for you, baby. At least it feels like it."

Blaine's laugh was muffled by Kurt's mouth covering his, his tongue invading with passion and love. Kurt straddled Blaine and pressed his hips forward, their hard cocks meeting with electricity between them. Kurt couldn't stop there are he continued to thrust his hard cock against Blaine. "Fuck, Blaine."

"God.. Kurt, that feels so good. Don't stop." Blaine arched his back as Kurt pressed his hips down again grinding hard against Blaine. They hadn't done this in a long time. "Can't believe how good this feels." That gave Kurt the opportunity to lick at Blaine's adams apple and suck on the tender skin on his neck. Blaine moaned as Kurt continued to rut against his rock hard cock. Kurt didn't stop. He rutted his hips faster and faster. Blaine's mind was blown away. He could only lay there and let Kurt finish him off. Blaine let out a loud moan signifying his release, his body shivering with pleasure. Kurt hugged Blaine tight as his hips jerked forward. The sounds Blaine made when he came pushed him to the point where he finally came in his pants.

Out of breath and completely disheveled, Blaine pulled Kurt's body flush to his. "That was mind blowing. We haven't done that in a long time." He started to giggle. "It's like we're kids."

"I don't care. Felt good." Kurt lay on top of Blaine, completely satisfied after his orgasm. They both laid there gathering their senses back. "It wasn't what I planned to do out here, but it was still nice. I think you need to fuck me out here. I really, really want that."

"-kay baby. Not tonight. Don't think I can move right now."

"Me either. But, we need to go inside. That bed looks far too comfortable to ignore. Did you see it? It's a four poster bed. I can think of things we can do in there too." Kurt didn't even lift his head while he talked. He just continued to nuzzle into Blaine's neck.

"Do you want me to carry you in?"

"Don't be silly. I'm too heavy." Kurt wanted Blaine to carry him in, but he knew it would be awkward because he was taller.

Blaine sat up. The movement forced Kurt to straddle him. In one swift movement, he grabbed Kurt by his ass and stood up. Kurt's only response was to wrap his legs around Blaine's waist and hold on for dear life. Blaine kissed him as he carried Kurt back into the room finally lying Kurt down and stripping his pants off of him. "We're both a mess. I'll get a washcloth to clean up." Blaine disappeared into the bathroom returning a few minutes later. "It took forever for the water to heat up."

"That's nice and warm. Now get in bed with me so we can make out for a while." Kurt pulled at Blaine's hand.

"Okay. Let me get undressed and cleaned up." Blaine stripped his clothes off and wiped as he walked toward the bathroom. He returned to see Kurt lying in his side waiting for him. His cock was soft and limp hanging toward the bed and Kurt never looked more innocent and beautiful. Blaine definitely needed to get a bed like this. "You look gorgeous, you know. And innocent."

"Get in here." Kurt lifted the sheets up for Blaine to jump in. "You know I'm not innocent. At least, not anymore."

"Doesn't matter. I love you just the same." Blaine kissed Kurt gently and sweetly and then wrapped his arms around him. He proceeded to kiss and caress his face.

They were wrapped up in each other's lips and touches and fell asleep with their foreheads touching, noses touching. They breathed each other in as they slept peacefully and perfectly.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? I know it was a little sweet chapter. It is kind of filler for the real fun Blaine and Kurt have in store for them.<strong>


	82. Doing Things

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay. My parents are visiting me and it's turned my world upside down, not to mention that I had some medical issues that had to be dealt with. Have no fear. I'm not dying, but I do have a procedure that will make me radioactive for about 4 days.. I know strange. I have to be completely separated from everyone so that will give me some solitary confinement time to hopefully write my butt off.**

**The show has been moving ever so slowly in the right direction for our boys. It's like watching paint dry in the scenes between seeing Blaine or Kurt.**

**Anyway, enough talk. I hope you like how their vacation is going!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 81 – Doing Things<strong>

"I'm so glad we got the cabana. I would be completely burnt." Kurt relaxed on the chaise loungers that they rented for the day. "Finn is going to be a lobster." Kurt nodded toward Finn who was sitting with the guys he met the day before.

"Didn't he put on sunscreen?" Carole asked from her own lounger.

"Yeah, three hours ago and it says right here on the bottle that you need to reapply if you've been in the water, which Finn has been." Kurt read the sunscreen directions and held it up for Carole to see. He tossed it to Carole who surprisingly caught it.

Burt was asleep next to Carole, or so they thought. "Listen to Kurt. He knows what he's talking about when it comes to skin." Burt said when he turned his head.

Carole took the bottle. "Finn. You need to get over here and put more sunscreen on!" She caught his attention.

Finn reluctantly came over, but when he did, he happily took the sunscreen and sprayed it all over himself. "There's a party tonight. Can I go?"

Burt sat up to listen. "It depends. Where is this party?" Burt knew what type of party this might be because it was spring break. "I don't want you getting into trouble."

"It's at Mark's condo. He's the tall guy over there. The blonde." Kurt pointed to a very attractive guy built a lot like Finn. "His parents will be across the hall at Jenn's room. Her parents are having a party while they're letting the kids have a party. " Jenn's the blonde girl. Their families and Sean's all came down here together. So, we'll be somewhat supervised."

"I don't like the sound of this." Burt was not at all buying it.

Kurt and Blaine witnessed the entire exchange. Kurt felt bad because Finn seemed to really be having fun. "Dad, Blaine and I might want to go too." He looked at Finn and Finn looked back at him. "Do you think we could come too?"

Finn smiled at Kurt knowing that he was doing this for him. "Yeah. I'm sure they won't care." Finn knew he had to tell them that his brother was gay. There was no way he would let them go to a party if there were homophobes and he certainly knew it wasn't right if he went to the party knowing that there were homophobes there. "I'm going to go back over there. We're going to go back in the water."

"We're going to go back to the condo in an hour to get some lunch." Burt called out to Finn as he walked away.

"K Burt." Finn yelled over his shoulder.

Burt quietly asked Carole. "Do you think it's safe for Finn? Or even Kurt and Blaine?" he didn't think Blaine and Kurt were listening.

"I don't know Burt. Maybe we should let Finn go. I would hate to put the boys in a bad situation." Carole was concerned. "Finn's been hanging around with them so they kind of know him now, but the boys have been pretty much to themselves all morning."

"Maybe you're right."

* * *

><p>"Here are the hamburgers! Boys, come on!" Carole called out as she walked to the empty table.<p>

Finn was the first to get there. "I'm starving. Kurt and Blaine are coming. We were building a sandcastle right by their room. They're going to clean up and be right in."

"Okay. Can you get the water from the refrigerator?"

"Yeah. Do you need anything else mom?"

"No. that's all honey. Now, Burt get in here." Carole yelled out to Burt who was still outside.

Blaine and Kurt walked in and took their seats. Burt sat down. "So what are we doing this afternoon guys?"

Finn was the first to talk with his mouth full. "I'm going to hang out with the guys. Oh yeah, and they said they want Blaine and Kurt to come to the party tonight. They said they didn't have problems with them being gay."

Kurt looked a Blaine just a bit skeptical, yet he still found himself responding positively. "That's great! Then we'll go. As for this afternoon, Blaine and I are going to hang out here. We're going to sit on the patio and just chill out. I have some Vogue issues to catch up on."

"Burt is going to take me shopping in Sarasota. So, we'll be going out for dinner there. Will you guys be okay to find dinner on your own? We can leave you money."

Blaine responded. "We don't need money, Carole."

"I need money." Finn responded again with a mouthful of food.

"Finn, you're disgusting! You need to swallow before you start talking. Nobody needs to see your food."

Finn had a guilty look on his face. "I'm sorry." Carole just laughed. Finn had been like this his whole life. All boy.

"Well, anyway. Just don't get into trouble boys. I would hate to get a call from the police." Burt cut in.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt shared a chaise lounge on the patio. They were wrapped up in each other, just enjoying the smell and feel of skin against skin. "We're going to be married in three months." Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear.<p>

"I can't wait. I can't wait to see you when we enter the tent. I can't wait to hold your hand as we walk toward my grandfather. I can't wait to look you in the eyes and promise my life to you. My Kurt Hummel. I love you." Blaine was kissing him lightly on the lips and confessing in low whispers against his ear.

"It's really going to happen, Blaine." Kurt smiled as he pulled away. He wanted to see Blaine's eyes. He wanted the confirmation of true love that he wanted and expected of Blaine.

Blaine's eyes were full of love. He full swollen lips were pouty and beautiful. "You can't get away from me. You're mine forever."

Kurt kissed his cheek gently and wrapped his arms around him. "Someday, we'll be doing this with our own family. We're going to take trips and fight with our kids. I can't wait to share everything with you."

"First we need to share our honeymoon. I'm going to make love to you in every room of the condo and twice on the veranda." Blaine smirked.

"How many days are we going to be there?" Kurt asked.

"Fourteen days."

"You better make love to me fourteen times on the veranda." Kurt demanded.

"Well, aren't we horny."

"I am. Apparently, you're not." Kurt started to tickle Blaine while Blaine attempted to bat his hands away. They wrestled for a few minutes.

"You have no idea." Blaine rolled on top of Kurt and pinned his hands above his head. They were both breathing heavy after the tickling and wrestling. "I could fuck you right now, right here on the patio, in broad daylight."

"Hmmm. Sounds like a plan for later." Kurt winked and sighed. "So until later. The party. What do you think about the party?"

"Even though Finn says they don't care, I just can't believe that all of them feel that way. All we need is one homophobic asshole to give us a hard time." Blaine stared out to the ocean. "But, it might be fun. It is spring break."

"I agree Blaine. I'm a little worried, but I want to have some fun too." Kurt hugged Blaine close. "Finn will be there. If we keep him in sight, he won't let anything happen to us."

Blaine nodded. "I know. But…" He trailed off.

* * *

><p>"Kurt! Kurt! Dance with me." Blaine stumbled over to where Kurt was sitting with a bunch of half-dressed girls in bikini tops and miniskirts. He settled behind Kurt who sat in an overstuffed chair wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck, leaned over him. "Come on baby. I want to dance."<p>

"When I'm done chatting." Kurt held a finger up.

"Fine, I'm going dancing by myself." Blaine stumbled away and headed over toward the middle of the room where people were dancing and drinking. It wasn't very long until Blaine was dancing and singing and everyone was clapping for him.

"He's such a ham. Give him and audience and nothing can stop him." Kurt said to his new girlfriends. They laughed.

"He so cute though. You're so lucky." One of the girls said.

"You have no idea. When he starts to beg, he gets these really dreamy and cute puppy eyes. You can actually see the stars in them." Kurt continued to drink and talk. He was drunk but no fall down so.

About twenty minutes went by and Blaine returned to the group. He was smiley. "Can we dance now?" He pouted and gave the girls his puppy eyes.

One of them shouted. "Oh my God. He's so cute. You're right about the puppy dog eyes. How do you resist?"

"I don't. I give in all the time. I think that's why I said I would marry him too."

Blaine put the puppy dog eyes in full swing. "I thought you loved me."

Kurt kissed him to a chorus of 'awww's'. "I do love you. More than I even love myself."

"Then dance with me." He stuck his bottom lip way out.

Kurt knew they were both drunk and frankly he wasn't even sure he could stand up. "Honey. I'm talking fashion with the girls. Lily, here, thinks that lime green is the new 'in' color when I know for a fact that lavender is it." He slurred his words.

The girls laughed and the one that Kurt was calling Lily giggled and said, "You guys are so cute. Aren't they?" She looked at everyone else. The response was a bunch of awwwww's again. "You guys are the perfect couple. Finn was telling all of us about you guys yesterday at the beach."

Kurt responded. "Huh? He was talking about us."

"Well, I was asking about you guys and he told us about how perfect you are. How you guys are like soul mates or something. I thought that was crazy, but you guys are so cute." Lily quickly said.

Blaine was drunk obviously, "He's cute. I'm a moppy looking puppy." He whined. "And I want to dance… with you.. the love of my life.. my fiancée… the man of my dreams.. the yin to my yang…" Blaine had made his way around the chair and he was now kneeling in front of Kurt with his head in his lap fake frowning up at Kurt.

"He's so cute, Kurt. Just dance with him already." She stood up to leave. "I'm going to find my boyfriend and dance too. There's music out on at the pool too. If you want to know, it's totally romantic out there. The wind from the ocean, the smell of the salt water and the glow from the moon… It's perfect."

"Let's do romantic, baby." Blaine was nipping at his jaw as Kurt finally stood and practically fell over. He was drunk too. Blaine caught him and pulled him by his hand out the sliding door to the pool. "This house is really nice. I can't believe you can rent this. I thought you could only buy something like this.

"Apparently mansions are for rent too." Kurt giggled.

"Right here. The music is quiet and we can see the ocean." Blaine was calming down. "It's so much more peaceful out here. I don't feel like I have to scream everything out."

"Mmhmm." Kurt rested his head in the crook of Blaine's neck breathing in the booze, sweat and Blaine smell that existed there. "It's very romantic." They were both getting some of their senses back. The fresh air was doing the trick. Kurt looked around when his head came back to him a little. "Everyone out here is making out. Well, except for them and ewww… maybe we should go. I can't watch the hetero's go at it." Kurt's face scrunched up.

"Or we can go swimming." Blaine winked.

"What about jaws?" Kurt asked in his drunkenness.

"No.. in the pool." Blaine turned Kurt's head.

"There are lights." Kurt giggled.

"Wait right here." Blaine turned and walked back into the house. When he returned, the lights in the pool magically turned off. The only light left was from a lamp by the sliding door and the moon. He had two drinks in his hands. "One for you and one for me."

"What is it?" Kurt eyed the clear liquid.

"Vodka." Blaine handed it to him. "Just drink really fast. 1…2…3" they toasted and drank.

Kurt's face was scrunched really tight as he gagged the drink down. "Oh God. That was really gross."

"Let's get in the pool." Blaine said in a low gruff voice. "I want to fuck you in the pool under the moonlight."

Kurt's inhibitions flew out the window when he heard how deep and scratchy Blaine's voice was. Not that Kurt could really make any real decisions right now. The voice in the back of his mind was saying that it wasn't a good idea but he wasn't listening. As he looked around out of habit, he noticed that there were less people than when they first came out and the only people out here were passed out or making out. "Please."

Blaine lifted his shirt off and then Kurt's. They were still in swim trunks because that was standard clothing during spring break. "Let's get in the pool first." Blaine urged.

They held hands and walked around to the shallow end and descended the steps into the pool together. It was dark and the only sound in the background were the waves crashing on the beach. The few people left outside were sound asleep, the couple making out just got up to go back inside. "I think we're safe." Blaine pulled his swim trunks off lying them on the edge of the pool before reaching down and pulling Kurt's off.

Blaine took Kurt in his arms and waded around the pool holding him. Kurt looked up at the moon and stars. "It's so pretty." He god a little dizzy and put his feet down.

"Are you okay?"

"Just dizzy from the shot, but that doesn't mean I don't want you to fuck me because I most definitely want you to fuck me." Okay, so Kurt was a bit out of it. Run on sentences were his specialty when he was drunk.

Blaine pushed Kurt up against the side of the wall, kissing him hungrily. "You don't realize how hot you are." He whispered in Kurt's ear kissing the delicate skin just below it. Blaine lips found Kurt's neck and started to suck hard. Kurt moaned at the feel of Blaine's lips and the suction. Blaine released his neck and licked over the damaged skin to soothe it.

"Don't stop." Kurt's cock was already hard and he was rutting against Blaine. "I love you so much."

"Turn around, baby." Blaine gently spun him around placing his palms on the side of the pool. They were in the shallow end, but the water still came up just above their waists. He slipped inside Kurt quickly. Thank heaven for water.

Kurt gasped at the initial feel of Blaine inside him. "Fuck."

Blaine thought he may have hurt Kurt since he didn't prepare him. He stopped. "Are you okay, Kurt? Did I hurt you?"

Kurt gripped the side of the pool harder leaning forward a little. "Okay." Blaine pulled back before pushing inside Kurt again.

"You're so tight baby."

"I think the water being a little cool…ungh…" Kurt moaned as Blaine filled him up again.

Blaine continued to push his hips forward, the water making slapping sounds against their skin and the side of the pool. Blaine held Kurt's hips firmly while he fucked him slower. "The water in the pool makes it hard to be quiet."

"I don't care." Kurt stood straight up reaching his arms back over his shoulders to weave his lean fingers into Blaine's hair. Blaine kissed his neck in return and his hands found Kurt's in his hair as he came to a complete stop sheathed inside his lover. Kurt was breathing heavy. "I feel so full with you inside me. God, I wish you could stay there forever. Feeling you there makes me feel so completely loved and owned."

Blaine pressed in deeper causing Kurt to moan long and loud as he arched his back to accommodate more of Blaine. Kurt pushed back against Blaine wanting to take all of him and leaned forward bracing himself against the poolside. "You feel so fucking good." Blaine took Kurt's hips in his hands and pumped a few times. It was so hot watching Kurt's head thrown back, eyes closed and lips parted. He was enjoying this. One of his hands trailed up Kurt's spine to pull on Kurt's hair gently.

Kurt pushed back and stood straight up again. "Blaine, I don't want to come in the pool. We've gotta find someplace to go."

Blaine looked around and spotted something that might work. "Come on." They jumped out of the pool naked, cocks bouncing as they walked. Kurt glanced around and giggled as he followed Blaine to the far end of the pool. Blaine grabbed a blanket and some towels. "Take these." He shoved the towels in Kurt's hand and wrapped them up in the blanket. "Over here."

"I feel like we're sneaking off."

"We are." Blaine laughed.

Blaine headed toward the beach area and found a spot not far off the walkway. It was a little cove. Kurt looked around but could barely see without the lights. "What about the sand and the bugs."

"Kurt, I'm still hard and I need to get back inside you." He kneeled down and pulled Kurt to him. "Ride me."

Kurt smiled and turned around so that his back was to Blaine. Blaine spit on his hand to lube his cock up. Lube was not an option right now and they were still painfully hard. "I think I'm just as hard from you as I am from the sneaking around and breaking the law."

"I know. We're breaking the law but I don't give a crap, Blaine." He lowered himself on Blaine moaning quietly until he was completed on him. Kurt was on his knees straddling him somewhat. "I don't think I can do this for too long, cuz I think I'm still drunk." He pumped his own cock while he rode Blaine as fast and hard as he could in the current frame of mind, which was drunk frame of mind.

"Fuck." Blaine lifted his hips with Kurt and moved his legs straight while he propped himself up on his elbows. Blaine started to raise his hips to Kurt and Kurt got the idea of what Blaine was doing. Or actually, Blaine was going to do him from the bottom spot. Kurt helped by meeting Blaine halfway. His thighs were burning but coming would be worth it. Kurt stroked himself faster and his breathing sped up. He could hear Blaine panting and he knew he was working hard. "I'm close baby."

Just hearing him made Kurt come. "Oh God Blaine. Don't stop." He continued to stroke himself as Blaine's hips stuttered and he yelled out loudly coming in the seconds after Kurt.

Kurt toppled down on to the blanket next to Blaine. They both faced up toward the moon and stars. "You okay?" Kurt muttered.

"Yeah. As always you are unbelievable. I love you."

"Love you too. "

"It's beautiful out here." Blaine sounded blissed out.

"It's nice that we can enjoy it now." Kurt giggled.

"I was a bit too busy before to notice."

"You were, but you were fantastic. I love your cock." Kurt smiled mischievously knowing that it would embarrass Blaine.

"Good thing, because you're going to be riding this one for a long time."

"I plan on it."

* * *

><p>"We're going parasailing!" Burt announced.<p>

"I am not going parasailing Dad." Kurt sat up from his spot on the chaise. They had rented a beach cabana for the week and had been lounging in it for the last few days.

"WE, and I mean WE Kurt, are going parasailing today at three o'clock."

Kurt was defeated. "I can't go parasailing. My hair will get messed up."

Blaine laughed. "You weren't complaining last night."

Burt eyed Blaine. "He's still my son Blaine."

"Sorry." The guilt was evident on his face. "But Burt, he's being silly."

"Yes he is. Kurt, we're all going. It's going to be fun." Burt added. "It's something none of us have ever done and we can all experience together." Burt stood up addressing Carole. "Honey, let's go for a swim. I could use some cooling off. This Florida sun is really hot." Carole stood and took his hand. "You guys could use some cooling off too, I think. Kurt can just put more sunscreen on and suck it up."

When they were finally gone, Blaine looked at Kurt with concern in his eyes. "What are you afraid of?" Kurt was usually very bold and in your face with stuff like this. He never wanted anything to beat him, but this was strange.

"Nothing."

"Really? This isn't the Kurt I know. I know you too well." Blaine pulled Kurt onto his lap. "I love you Kurt. Now tell me why you don't want to try this."

"I think. Well, I'm scared I guess."

"What are you scared of?" Blaine wrapped his arms around his waist and squeezed.

"I'm kind of scared of heights, but you have to promise not to laugh." Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes wanting honesty.

"I promise. If it bothers you, how could I laugh. I just want to help you, baby."

"What if I lose it up there? What if I get a panic attack up there?" Kurt tried not to make eye contact by looking at Blaine's shoulder and pretending to brush something off of it.

Blaine understood. Kurt had a good handful of panic attacks and they were very scary to him. "I'll be with you. We can go together and I'll hold your hand. It's be okay. I promise."

"I don't want to tell dad. He doesn't know that I get them from time to time. I think he thinks that the only time I got one was at the airport."

"We don't have to tell him. I'm sure we can ride together." Blaine kissed him gently on the lips and then the cheek and finally the forehead before kissing him, really kissing him, on the lips. "Now let's go in the ocean and enjoy ourselves. Burt will never know."

Finn and company were in the water, so Blaine and Kurt joined them. All the guys seemed pretty cool about them joining, until Finn yelled. "How about volleyball guys."

One of the guys said. "Do they play?"

It wasn't a jab at their sexuality but Kurt was on edge and nervous about the upcoming parasailing adventure. "Do you really think because we're gay that we don't play." He said in his bitch voice.

"Uh…" He stuttered. "No. No. No. I didn't mean.."

Blaine interrupted his attempt at denying it. "Oh, no. We understand you were just asking if we play volleyball." Blaine looked at Kurt nodding. He whispered so only Kurt could hear. "He was just wondering if we knew how to play. You know we haven't done any beach sports since we've been here. They wouldn't know."

Kurt bowed his head in embarrassment. "I'm sorry," he said to Kurt.

"You need to apologize to someone else."

Kurt looked at the boy, which he heard them call Connor. "I'm sorry. I'm in a bad mood. Anyway, to answer your question, he plays. I don't, but I like to watch."

Connor smiled. "Yeah, I'm sorry if it came out that way. I really didn't mean it like that. I just want to know whose team I want to be on." He winked. "That is biased. I want to be on the team that wins."

Finn patted him on the shoulder. "Then let's go!" Everyone followed him to the volleyball courts."

* * *

><p>"Make sure your life vest is nice and smug to your body." The man that was strapping them in said to them. Put your legs straight out until you are up in the air.<p>

Kurt looked at Blaine with nervous eyes as the driver of the boat got the thumbs up. the boat started to move and Kurt could feel his heart thumping. Blaine took his hand and leaned over before they started to feel the lift. "You'll be fine. I'm right here with you. Always by your side." He tried to get Kurt's attention as they were being lifted ten then twenty feet. "Kurt look at me. You can do this."

Kurt took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He tried to imagine how they were floating and how it would feel to be up in the air safe with Blaine. When he opened his eyes, he was still clutching Blaine's hand. He turned to see Blaine's curls blowing in the wind and he was smiling looking out across the expanse. He smiled. Blaine looked like he was happy. Happier than he'd ever been. That's when Kurt realized he had a smiled on his face. He looked out where Blaine was looking and realized there was a school of dolphins swimming in the distance. Kurt realized next that it was free being up here. Just Blaine and him alone in the air. Nothing to worry about, no one to bother them. Just the two of them. He grinned at Blaine and screamed. "I love this! AND I love you!"

Blaine squeezed his hand. "Isn't this beautiful?"

"It is. It's perfect like you!"

"You're the perfect one!" Blaine smiled at Kurt. "I'm glad we did this. Are you okay?"

"Yes. Everything is perfect." Kurt was thinking that it didn't get better than this. No panic attacks and sharing this weightlessness with Blaine.

* * *

><p><strong>I love my reviews! I'm so sorry I've not been able to respond to all of them. You know how I love to respond to each and every one of you. I will try to get back on track with responding and hopefully having more time to update as well.<strong>


	83. Almost Over

**A/N - I'm really trying! My parents have finally gone back home after 3 weeks of visiting. The good thing is I'll be radioactive on the 23rd so I'll be holed up by myself in a room for 4 days. Hoping that I get more than a chapter done..**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 82 – Almost Over<strong>

The days and nights on the beach were relaxing like Kurt never thought they could be. All worries of the wedding seemed to fly away and he was really enjoying the calm and peacefulness. The parasailing was freeing and Kurt was ready to take on life when they returned. After all, life was going to get pretty hectic when they returned. Graduation was only two months away and the wedding two weeks after that.

Kurt and Blaine were having a blast at the beach. They hung out with their new friends some of the evenings and got to know a lot of new people. They were surprised at how accepted they seemed to be. It was like they were like any of the other couples. It was a far cry from where they lived, but maybe it was more related to the age of the people they were hanging around with. Most of them were seniors and getting ready to go to college. Life was a new frontier for them. Kurt found himself the happiest he'd ever been. He had gotten into college and was going to be a fashion designer and he was marrying Blaine.

"I'm marrying Blaine." Kurt said aloud as he lay in bed. Kurt didn't even realize he was talking out loud.

"You better be marrying me. I've got this awesome venue reserved, flowers, food, tents, hotel, and a bunch of other things. Not to mention I have a couple thousand napkins and little boxes that say Kurt and Blaine." He turned on his side and ran a hand down Kurt's chest caressing his now slightly tanner skin.

Blaine was too cute for his own good. "It's no wonder people love you. You are suave and debonair and cute as a puppy."

"What can I say? I aim to please." Blaine rolled all the way over and draped a leg over Kurt's waist and wrapped an arm around his chest. "Do I please?"

Kurt giggled like a school girl. "Trust me. You definitely know how to please. I only hope I can live up to your expectations."

It had been a while since Blaine had heard words similar what he was just heard him say. "There's nothing to live up to. You're perfect. You make me perfect." Blaine noticed that Kurt didn't seem bothered. He was just joking, so Blaine let it go.

They settled into kissing and whispering about things they had done on the trip. Things like walk on the beach, finding shells, swimming, parasailing and making love. "Blaine! Kurt!" Burt's voice rattled their door.

"Yeah Dad?"

"Carole and I will be gone all day. We're taking one of those fishing excursions. Finn has already left for the beach." Burt yelled back.

"Okay!"

"If you want to go into town, you can use the van. I'll leave the keys on the kitchen counter."

"Okay!" The door shut quickly. "Let's go shopping. I'm a little beached out anyway."

"Three days left. We're going jet skiing tomorrow!" Blaine demanded.

"Whatever you want to do."

"Good because I am in the mood to break the law and make love by the pier." Blaine smirked.

"You're quite the adventurer now Mr. I don't really like to break rules." Kurt sat up. "Let's get in the shower. We can have a nice long shower and I'll suck you off."

Blaine blushed, He loved getting his cock sucked about as much as he loved sucking Kurt's cock. "Well, if you insist."

"Oh.. I do. I know how much you love it."

"I will happily and readily return the favor."

"I would expect at least that." Kurt smiled innocently. "Come on."

* * *

><p>"We need to go to that one store we passed on the way in." Kurt strolled through the shopping area. "You know which one I'm talking about?" They were eating ice cream strolling along each holding a few bags.<p>

"I like these shops. Their so unique." Just as the words left Blaine's mouth, Kurt looked up and saw an art store. All the thoughts of the other store flew out of his head.

"Oh my God. Look at that." Kurt pointed to a painting that was in the front window. "I would love to put that in out apartment. "We have to go in."

Blaine looked up and smiled. He liked it too. "I like it, but what is it?"

"I don't know, but I love the colors and the use of black and how it brings out the pure and vivid color of the others. It looks like a mish mosh of colors, but I want it. It's inspiring." Kurt stared at it while Blaine stared at him.

Blaine smiled at Kurt. Kurt was full of life and excitement by just looking at this. "You are so inspired. I can see it."

"Can we go in?"

"We can do better than that. Let's go find out how much it costs and buy it." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and dragged him to the door.

This wasn't even a store. It was an art gallery. When they walked it, there were sculptures and paintings on all of the walls. An middle aged woman approached them while they were looking around. "May I help you?" She scoffed at them, but still helped.

Blaine didn't like snobby people like her. "Yes thank you. My fiancée" he gestured to Kurt, "would like to see the piece of art in the window. Can you tell us a little about it?"

"Price?" Blaine blinked and was noticeably annoyed as he shook his head and looked down for a second before looking her in the eye.

"Yes, but we really want to know the background of the art. Is it hand painted or is it digital media? Who is the artist?" Blaine crossed his arms. She was still standing there.

"Before I pull it out, I want you to know that it costs about seven hundred dollars." She started at him.

"Cost really isn't an issue." He smiled his smug Anderson smile that Kurt didn't often see. Usually it was when he was being treated with less respect than he though any normal person deserved. "I assure you I can afford it. Can you?"

Kurt whispered, "We don't need to get it." He worried about her treating them poorly.

"Don't be silly. I'm sure she'll be happy to show it to us." He looked at her.

"Certainly." She sighed as if they were a waste of her time. Yet, she returned with the art piece. It was rolled over to them. "This is a digital media piece…" Blaine didn't care anymore about the artist. Just the fact that Kurt wanted it. He glanced at Kurt who was intently listening about the artist.

When she was finally finished Blaine spoke immediately. "We'll take it and we need it shipped to this address." He handed her a business card size item and then his credit card.

"Feel free to browse while I set the transaction up."

Kurt immediately felt guilty. "I'm sorry."

Blaine took his face in his palms. "Don't apologize for someone else being an idiot. The funny thing is she didn't seem bothered by us being gay, just that we were young." He kissed Kurt gently on the lips and when he backed away, Kurt's eyes were closed and a smile was on his face. "She'll learn her lesson. I'm sure she's back there right now looking me up and checking out the address. The card I gave her is pretty clear that it's a secured apartment building. When she calls it, I'm sure she's going to ask questions. Wait till she gets back. I guaranty her tone will be quite different."

"But, you shouldn't have bought it." Kurt insisted.

"Why not. You love it. You looked inspired by it. You'll be more creative with it in our home. I have no problem spending money on something that makes your whole face light up." Blaine hugged Kurt.

At that moment, the woman returned. "Mr. Anderson, I called your apartment and delivery is set up. They said that they will be accepting the delivery and they have access to your apartment."

Blaine looked smug as can be. It was a huge turn on to Kurt. "They do. Thank you."

"Um. I would like to apologize if I was a little curt with you." She said as she bowed her head and lost eye contact.

"Quite alright. You see, I don't care how you treat me because I have right here the most important person. My fiancée." He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. "And my, Kurt, is inspired by this piece of artwork and since he's going to be a fashion designer, I wanted to have this piece of art that inspired him so much." He kissed Kurt on the temple. "So you see now that we aren't a bunch of silly teenagers. I hope in the future that you think of this time and treat everyone that walks through your door with the utmost respect."

"I will Mr. Anderson. Thank you for purchasing this piece. I'm sure your fiancée will enjoy it."

"Thank you." He turned Kurt around with his arm around his back and led him out the door.

* * *

><p>"That was so hot." Kurt murmured against Blaine's lips as his hands worked the tee shirt off and over his head. "I love when you express your power. It's a real turn on." Kurt's hands moved to Blaine's pants where his fingers already unbuttoned his pants and unzipped his zipper. He pushed them down over his hips and butt and dropped to his knees.<p>

Kurt licked the length of Blaine's cock before parting his lips and spreading them tightly around his cock. Blaine moaned at the feel of Kurt's mouth around him as his hips jerked forward unintentionally. Kurt gagged and pulled off. Blaine was apologetic. "I'm sorry, baby."

Kurt laughed and shook his head. "I just wasn't ready. Why don't we get to the bed?"

"I need to get some layers off of you first." Blaine kissed him, his tongue invading Kurt's mouth and all his senses. His hands worked swiftly and expertly at each button on his shirt until he could push it over his shoulders and off. Kurt giggled and backed toward the bed. Blaine reached out for the waistband of his pants pulling him back toward him. "You're not getting away." Blaine quickly undid Kurt's pants and pushed them down kissing him all the while. Kurt was tangled in his own pants that were pooled at his feet. He started to back away again and tripped over his own pants. He screamed as Blaine reached for him. "I gotcha, baby."

Kurt let Blaine cradle him and carry him to the bed. "You've always got me. You're my hero." He grinned at Blaine.

"You too damn cute." Blaine pinned Kurt to the bed and straddled him, bending over to suck at Kurt's nipple drawing it in and biting gently.

"Holy Fuck." Kurt arched into Blaine expert mouth. He whined as Blaine released his nipple but soon found the other one, sucking it to a matching peak.

They were both hard and ready. Thank God, the condo was still empty. "I'll get the lube." Blaine moved off of Kurt and leaned over to the nightstand where they stored the ample supply. Blaine lubed his fingers up and returned to Kurt kissing him deeply. Kurt was completely opened up to let Blaine do anything he wanted to do to him. He laid there while Blaine pushed his legs where he wanted them. Blaine lips were on him, kissing him, licking him. The cool air left in the wake of Blaine's tongue was enough to make Kurt shiver and whine with utter need. "I've got you baby."

"Blaine, I need you." Kurt begged, his body curling in to Blaine's as their lips met again. They kissed wet and messy with promise. Blaine's hand made its way south as he rubbed a wet lubed finger around Kurt's hole before slipping two fingers in immediately. Kurt gasped, "I need you to fuck me, Blaine."

Blaine continued to press his fingers in and out in rhythm to the gentle movement of Kurt's hips. He knew Kurt was ready for him, yet seeing Kurt in this desperate way was such a turn on for him. He loved seeing Kurt's face on the edge of ecstasy. He loved that he put him in that place. "You're beautiful Kurt. I love you." He leaned down and kissed him again before lifting up and settling between Kurt's legs. He wanted to see Kurt come undone. Lubing his cock up, he lined himself up and pressed in. He could feel the air leave Kurt's lungs as Kurt took him inside.

Kurt spread his legs a little more and lifted them up to wrap around Blaine's lower back. "Fuck, Blaine." Kurt grunted at how deep Blaine was. "You feel so good. Uunngh." Blaine pumped his hips wiggling them a little as he thrust in. It was encouraging to hear the continued moans of pleasure from Kurt's sweet pink lips.

Blaine was sweating he didn't want to speed up. "God, I could stay inside your forever. You feel so good."

"I could keep you there forever." Kurt ran his fingers into Blaine's curls tugging his face to him in a heated kiss. Blaine pressed his hips forward swiftly and deeply. He could taste Kurt's moan in his mouth. It was mind-blowing. It always was with Kurt. Kurt's hand tucked between them. He started to pump his own cock to the rhythm of Blaine fucking him. "Fuck me harder."

It's not like Blaine had any control over himself when Kurt talked dirty to him. He was close. His hips jarred forward hard without control. Kurt moaned long and loud. He gripped his cock and pulled faster and harder until he came. As soon as Blaine felt the clench he was coming and screaming Kurt's name loud and drawn out. He collapsed on top of Kurt breathing hard. "Love you, baby. So much."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine, hugging him tightly to his chest. "I love feeling you inside me. It's the most connected I ever feel to you, physically connected."

"When I put that ring on your finger, we'll be connected forever. That's what I want with you."

Kurt locked his ankles around Blaine's lower back. "Maybe I'll just keep you right here." He smiled and giggled a little.

"What if I'm not trying to move."

"So, I can?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure when I'm completely soft, I won't be able to stay right there." Blaine kissed Kurt's neck.

"Well, let a guy dream a little bit." Kurt Kissed the side of his head.

"Yeah.. okay. I like that dream." Blaine closed his eyes drifting off a little.

"Hey, don't sleep. We have to clean up." Blaine rolled off of Kurt who took in a breath as he was left empty. Blaine's eyes closed with exhaustion. Kurt leaned down and whispered in his ear. "You rest baby. I'll clean us up and wake you for dinner." He kissed his forehead and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"I caught the biggest fish. You should have seen him Kurt." Carole was excited telling the tale of Burt's little fish and her huge one. They were sitting in your standard restaurant in town. "He was so jealous."<p>

"Okay." Burt shook his head and laughed away. "The fish just thought you were cute." Burt kissed Carole on the cheek. "They wouldn't be wrong. Heck. I'd pick you before me. Think of the fish, down there in the water and they look up and see me, then you. Of course they picked you."

"Oh Honey, you're the only one that matters to me. There are no other fish in the sea for me."

Kurt grinned widely. The happiness shone in his eyes. "You guys are perfect. I'm so glad dad found you Carole. You make him happy."

"He makes me happy Kurt."

"I'm so happy for you both. I'm just happy to see dad happy."

"I'm happy to see my mom happy." Finn looked at his mom and then Kurt. "I think it's nice that we're all happy. I have an awesome family."

They all smiled until Burt cleared his throat. "Okay. So we're all happy right? And Blaine, you are family too, you know."

"Trust me Burt, I feel like family." Blaine kissed Kurt chastely on the lips. "I love my family." He pressed their foreheads together.

"So what's in the plans for tomorrow? We only have a few days left." Burt asked the boys.

"I'm going to go to the teen club with the guys." Finn had been hanging around with them non-stop.

"I mean during the day."

"Beach. Volleyball, swimming, maybe some walking." Finn added.

"We are going jet skiing." Blaine announced as he forked up some salad.

Burt turned his head so quickly you would have thought it might snap off. "Jet Skiing. Kurt jet skiing?"

"Dad, it's not that uncommon." Kurt complained.

"You do realize your hair will get blown in the wind. A lot." Burt waited for Kurt to respond. It was unlike Kurt to let his hair get messed up.

"I know, dad. Blaine want's to jet ski and I want to do things with Blaine." Kurt responded.

"So you don't want to jet ski?" Blaine looked pointedly at Kurt.

"It's not something I would normally do, but I want to do what you want to do."

"So, you wouldn't want to really jet ski. You just want to do it for me?"

"I guess so, yes."

"I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to do." Blaine responded with a little bitterness.

"I didn't say I didn't want to do it and you're not forcing me. I said I wouldn't normally do something like that. It's not my thing. You know I hate to have my hair get all messy." Kurt said as he searched for something in Blaine's eyes. Blaine looked mad to him. Kurt decided to let it go and so did the entire table. They could tell that Blaine was upset, but none of them including Kurt understood.

* * *

><p>"You're mad." Kurt nudged Blaine as they sat in lawn chairs just outside their bedroom door.<p>

"Not mad." Blaine responded quietly.

"Why are you mad? I know it has something to do with Jet skiing." Kurt waited but was met with silence. "What is it?"

"Do you ever say no to me?" Blaine finally answered.

"What kind of question is that?" Kurt asked.

"Just answer it. Do you ever say no to me?" Blaine paused.

"This is stupid. What does it matter?"

"It just does."

"Why. I like to do things for you. Is that such a bad thing?"

"It is if you never tell me what you don't like. This is supposed to be a relationship. If you're constantly doing things just for me, how am I supposed to know if I do something you don't like."

"Blaine, you're overreacting."

Blaine stood up. "What about in bed Kurt?"

"What?"

"What about in bed. Do I do things that you don't like?"

"Don't be silly. You know that you don't." Kurt stood up and tried to take Blaine's hands. Blaine stuffed them in his pockets before Kurt could take them.

"How? How would I know. You do everything because I want to." Blaine started to walk away.

"Blaine, wait!"

He turned back around. "Do you know how I feel right now?"

"Why? I love you. You know that, right?"

"Yes, but it makes me feel like… like maybe I took advantage of you, but you didn't want to say no. Maybe I've even raped you, but I wouldn't know because you never say no to me. Maybe you don't even want to get married." Blaine stopped and stared at Kurt. He didn't mean it. He knew he didn't mean it, but he was angry and it just got out of hand. It was nonetheless a concern in his mind. He wanted Kurt, but he wanted the Kurt that spoke his mind and did what he wanted to do all the time, not a Kurt that gave in and just went along with things. "This is supposed to be a partnership. That means that we're equal. If you can't be my equal, maybe we shouldn't be doing this."

Kurt was silenced with tears running down his face. He didn't know what to say as he watched Blaine walk off into the night toward the beach. He heard every crunch of Blaine's feet in the sand. The accompaniment was the waves crashing gently on the shore. "Blaine!" His yell was met with silence.

He turned toward the room and fell onto the bed. He hadn't slept alone for a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>First - sorry for the angst. Reviews?<strong>


	84. News

**A/N: Well, I am successfully radioactive. I can face the world again on Monday. So, sorry to leave you hanging last chapter. This one moves along a bit. I hope you enjoy it. It opens up some new things for them to face prior to the wedding that will be coming up faster than you expect.**

**On another note, I don't plan on making the wedding angsty. What are your thoughts?**

**Second, I have started to get requests for a continuation of this with college. Let me know if you guys want to see my next story in college.**

**Third, I have a few other stories that I started writing but I don't spend too much time on them. I kind of want to focus on one and get it moving. So, another opinion. the other stories are: Soul Mate Story, AU Blaine and Kurt adult story where they meet as adults, Sci-fi story where they meet in high school but travel around the world fighting off some villainous bad people (think special powers) and the last one is a Queer as Folk type story...**

**Enough Questions for you guys..**

**Read on... And I still don't own them, but I sure wish I could write for the show.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 83 - News<strong>

It was the early morning hours when Kurt's tear swollen eyes opened. The noise by the sliding door awakened him. He saw a familiar figure. His voice was scratchy with sleep. "Blaine?"

Blaine sat on the bed next to Kurt's reclined body. "Shh. It's okay."

"What time is it?"

"It's four in the morning." He brushed Kurt's hair away from his forehead and leaned down to kiss him there. "Go back to sleep."

Kurt just watched him remove his shirt and pull the covers up so he could lay down gently on his side facing Kurt. Kurt turned toward him waiting for something. Waiting for him to say something. Blaine didn't say anything. He just lay there facing Kurt, staring at him. His fingers twined into Kurt's hair where he played with Kurt's scalp a little. Kurt sighed to the touch, tears reaching his eyes and falling gently on the pillow. He whispered as he wrapped his arms around Blaine, "Blaine." He held on to Blaine's shirt clinging and crying. He tucked his head into Blaine's neck so he could feel that he was here and real. He could smell the familiar scent of Blaine mingled with the ocean scent.

"Shhh. I love you, baby. Don't cry anymore." Blaine pulled Kurt close to him entwining their legs together and kissing the top of his head.

"I can't.. I'm.. I..I.." Kurt could barely speak through the tears. He'd lost Blaine tonight and thought that he'd lost everything that meant anything to him. He could barely fathom that everything was okay. Blaine left hours ago and all hope he had of him coming back was lost.

"Shh." Blaine stroked his hair and his cheek before leaning in to kiss him on the lips. "I'm sorry Kurt."

"What- no."

"Let me. I'm sorry." Blaine looked exhausted as well. "Please, baby."

Kurt sighed at the term of endearment that Blaine called him so often. The tears multiplied because it was a gift to hear him say it to him again. "I love you, Blaine. I'm sorry."

"Sh. Let's just sleep."

"Can't."

"Okay, then can I talk?" Blaine asked as his arm circled around Kurt's waist. His hand rubbed circles into the small of Kurt's back. "I'm sorry. You shouldn't be sorry. I overreacted and I was wrong. I don't really know what came over me tonight. I don't know if I'm nervous about graduating, leaving, moving. Maybe even the wedding. I just know that I overreacted and I'm sorry. I feel guilty for making you feel bad. You shouldn't feel bad, I should." Blaine's eyes misted over with guilt. He was remorseful over the entire situation.

Kurt wiped the tears away because this was serious. "Do you not want to get married?" His chest crushed at the thought of Blaine backing out. It was Blaine that brought him to life, after all.

Blaine paused before speaking. He wanted to collect his thoughts, but this made Kurt crazy. Blaine could sense that he worried Kurt. "There's nothing more in the world that I want to do but marry you. You have to know how deep my love is for you Kurt. I think that's why it drives me crazy that you always do whatever I want to do."

Kurt's nerves calmed. "It's because I love you so much. I would do anything for you Blaine."

"I know you would, and I know you would also tell me that I'm crazy if I ever asked you to do something you really didn't want to do."

"I would." Kurt said solemnly.

"That's why I was wrong. I do the same thing. I do so many things just for you." Blaine paused again. "I've been walking around on the beach all night thinking about how I made you feel."

"All night?"

"Yeah, well except the last hour, I was sitting out there staring at you while you slept." Blaine nodded toward the patio and then continued. "You're beautiful and perfect. I realized that I give in to you a lot too. I do it because I love you. It dawned on me that we both do it. We give in because we care and because we love. It's not wrong. This is what a relationship is. It's give and take. So, I want you to know that I'm so happy that you're willing to do things that you wouldn't normally do. You do it for me and I appreciate it more than you know."

"Thank you Blaine. I love you too and I would do anything for you." Kurt looked over Blaine's shoulder to see the night sky turning brighter. "Hey, look. It's morning."

Blaine turned around and saw the sky with its' orange and pink hues. The sun was rising. He glanced at the clock by the bed. "It's five o'clock. I have an idea." Blaine stood up and took Kurt's hand pulling him to a standing position. "Come on. Let's get some shorts on."

* * *

><p>They walked hand in hand on the pier, morning now really settling in. "This was a great idea."<p>

"Oh, let's not forget that I got this." Blaine shook the bag in front of Kurt's face. "Your weakness. Or should I say one of your weaknesses."

"If I gain any weight, I'm going to kill you Anderson."

Blaine moved in front of Kurt and stopped him in his tracks. Kurt looked into those hazel orbs with a smile on his face, but it was Blaine's very serious look that made Kurt gasp. In the most calm and loving voice Blaine said, "I would die for you. You know that right?" Kurt didn't respond. Well, he did respond but it was with his lips. He crashed his lips to Blaine's not thinking about the Danish in the bag. Blaine's breath tasted of coffee which seemed to penetrate Kurt's mind. When they finally parted. Blaine's arm wrapped around Kurt's waist and he nudged him toward the end of the pier. "I'm not going to let you sidetrack me." Blaine kissed him sweetly on the cheek.

"Fine. I'll just will my boner away."

"I'm serious. You'll want to see this." Blaine grabbed his hand and pulled him the entire way.

They perched themselves, elbows on the railing, at the end of the pier. "What am I looking for?" Kurt finally questioned.

Blaine scanned the ocean in silence while Kurt looked at Blaine and then out where he was looking. "Right there." Blaine pointed. "Look."

Out on the horizon Kurt squinted to see what was there. When he finally recognized what it was, his mouth dropped open. "Are those dolphins?"

"Yeah. When I was walking around last night, I talked to a guy that sells hotdogs on a cart and he told me about this." They watched as the dolphins seemed to get closer. "He said they sometimes swim right by the pier. Let's watch."

They stood for a while as the pier started to get more crowded as the sky turned to a bright blue. Blaine pulled out the cheese Danish and started to feed Kurt. Kurt accepted happily. He was happy to have his fiancé back to him. The dolphins didn't get as close as Kurt would have liked, but it was cool to see them anyway. "Maybe we can come back again and see if they come closer."

Blaine turned and kissed him on the temple. "I'd like to do this again. Anything that makes you happy."

It was with that irony that Kurt turned to Blaine and kissed him again. This time he meant business. "We need to go to bed. You didn't sleep at all last night."

"Yes. I need to get to bed."

"I'm sorry baby. Let's get back to the condo so you can sleep."

"We can do other things too." Blaine winked as he turned and started down the pier. Kurt's mouth watered at the sight of Blaine's ass.

He had to run to catch up to Blaine and as he did, he reached out for Blaine's outstretched hand. He was happy again. He took it with pride. He loved Blaine.

* * *

><p>"We still have to have be rested enough to go jet skiing." Kurt panted as he pulled Blaine's shirt off. They barely got in their room and he had Blaine pinned up against the door.<p>

"I'll make it quick. Promise." Blaine pulled Kurt's shirt off. And pushed his shorts off quickly and reached for Kurt's shorts. "You're gorgeous. You know that?"

"You're so fucking hot." Kurt kissed his neck and chest and then dropped to his knees in front of Blaine's painfully hard cock. Kurt pushed Blaine hard against the door.

"Shhh.. Your parents." Blaine whispered.

"They know we have sex. Plus, they're all the way on the other side of the house and it's still early." Kurt stopped because he started to put all his focus on Blaine's cock as he appreciatively licked the length of the shaft. Blaine leaned his head back and let Kurt suck. His eyes shut as he moaned his thanks to Kurt.

Kurt took Blaine entirely into his mouth. His palms rested flat on the door as he bobbed his head taking Blaine in deeper until his nose nuzzled into the very top of Blaine pubic hair and lower belly. His throat clenched tight around Blaine's cock as Blaine melted above him. He pulled at Kurt's hair to pull off. "I want to fuck you Kurt." Kurt stood and Blaine immediately pulled him up and pushed Kurt gently into the wall next to the door face first. "Stay there. I need to get the lube."

Kurt stayed there and spread his legs just a little bit and planted his left hand on the door knob. He was sure he'd need something to hold on to. Blaine returned and without prep he pushed inside Kurt. Kurt moaned loudly, the intrusion familiar, but without prep all the more large. "God, I love your huge cock. You're so big and so de-eep." He stuttered as Blaine pushed his hips forward further.

"Is this okay?"

"Mmm, yes… perfect. Now move." Kurt was begging already. "Harder." Blaine was gently thrusting in not pushing to deep now. He wanted to warm Kurt up. Get him used to his size and the fact that he was not stretched at all. "Deeper Blaine. I want you hard and deep. Make me come with your dick. I want you to make me come without touching me."

Blaine covered Kurt's body with his and whispered in his ear. "I love a good challenge."

"Then get at it already." Kurt said in frustration. "I want to feel you.. unngh" Blaine thrust in harshly and deep rotating his hips in the end. He knew he had to hit Kurt's prostate if he was going to succeed in the challenge. After a little swivel of his hips, he pulled out until the head of his cock was the only thing left inside Kurt. He harshly thrust in again, swiveling his hips knowing that he hit Kurt's prostate by the moan of appreciation.

Blaine kept up this slower speed for a few minutes. He wanted to get Kurt good and ready before his sped up. "Still good baby?"

"Fuck.. yes.. perfect." He moaned out as his body gave to every movement of Blaine's cock. His body was pliable and needy. Blaine swiveled his hips again his dick touching every part of him inside including purposeful brushes against his prostate. Kurt whined. Blaine knew that sound. Kurt was definitely close. That was his sign to speed up and he did. Blaine thrust his hips faster as Kurt held on to the door knob for dear life. "Oh God Blaine. I'm close. So fucking close." The slapping of skin was louder as Blaine pushed hard with long strokes. In seconds, Kurt was coming hard as he groaned loudly. Blaine was almost there as he continued to relentlessly pump into Kurt's ass. "Come for me baby."

Blaine moaned at the request and came inside Kurt, his hips jerking sporadically as his breath caught in his throat while his cock pulsated insider Kurt. Sweaty and spent he pulled out of Kurt and ignored the dripping. "We'll clean up later. Sleep with me." He pulled Kurt quickly into the bed and under the covers. They were both satisfied and spent. Sleep found them seconds later, but not before Blaine could wrap his arms around Kurt and entwine his legs with Kurt's.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, the sun was high in the sky. Kurt glanced over to the clock that read one o'clock. "Blaine, get up. We slept for five hours."<p>

Blaine groaned. " mm still tired from not sleeping last night."

"But jet skiing. We've gotta go."

Blaine stared at the ceiling for a few moments. "Okay. I'm ready."

Kurt giggled. "Thank God you're like the energizer bunny."

Blaine bounced out of bed and stretched. "Well, let's go."

"I'm covered in dried come and so are you."

"Fine.. Quick shower. No funny business." Blaine demanded.

"Honey, no one uses the term funny business anymore." Kurt laughed at the silliness that was Blaine Anderson. "But, I guess you're special."

* * *

><p>"Two seater please." Blaine requested and turned to Kurt. "Are you sure you're ready to do this?"<p>

"Absolutely. Plus it gives me a reason to hug your naked chest."

"We'll be wearing life vests." Blaine corrected Kurt. The man at the rental place grabbed keys and led them down to the shore where a jet ski was tethered to the shore.

"Which one of you has used them before?"

Blaine stepped forward toward it. "Me, Sir."

The man put the keys in and started it. "Do you need directions?"

"Nope. We're good to go."

"You have an hour rental. Late fees apply each fifteen minutes."

"Thank you." Blaine said then turned to Kurt. "So are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Blaine got on first and he patted the seat behind him. "No time like the present." He waited. "I know you're nervous, but I promise you'll love it."

Kurt took a deep breath. "I trust you and I love you. If you say that I'll love it, I'm sure I will." He settled onto the seat and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist.

Blaine yelled "hold on really tight" as he put on the gas. Kurt screamed loud as they took off.

"OH MY GOD!" Kurt yelled. "How fast are we going?"

"About thirty miles per hour." Blaine yelled.

"This is awesome!" Kurt laughed louder than Blaine had ever heard him laugh. He could feel the vibration against his back. He could feel the excitement in his hands that rested tightly around his belly. "Faster!"

Blaine sped up a little more. They took off. They were pretty far from shore where the waves were just swells in the water when Blaine finally stopped. They were bobbing in the water. "So, you like?"

"I love it!"

"But, your hair is messed up."

Kurt's hands immediately moved to his head trying to fix his hair. "Is it bad?"

"Stop, baby." Blaine grabbed his hands. "You're perfect as always."

"This is really cool, but a little scary too." Kurt looked toward shore. "We're so far away."

"Swim with me?"

"But what if the jet ski drifts too far away?"

"We're just going to jump in and tread water a little bit, then get back on. We have our life vests on so we can float without doing a lot of work."

"Okay." Kurt agreed though he was scared.

Blaine jumped in first with Kurt following. When he came up, Blaine was already there with his arms wrapped around his waist. "You okay?"

"Yeah. This is peaceful."

"I told you it would be."

"Thanks for taking me out on the scary jet ski in the scary ocean. It's not at all what I thought it would be. I really like it."

Blaine was wide-eyed. "You do?"

Kurt hated to admit it. "I really love it, actually. It's fun. I wouldn't mind doing it again."

"Oh my God. You love it don't you." Blaine could see it in his face. "You love jet skiing! I can tell."

"I think I do. It's just so freeing. The speed, the wind in my hair. It's so much more than I thought it would be."

"Then let's get back on and ride around more."

"This is why I try things that you like to do. I wouldn't have known that this would be fun until I tried it with you."

"Then I'm glad you do things for me sometimes. We have a lifetime of trying things together. Who knows, we might find something new that we both like."

"I look forward to it." Kurt smiled at him as they took off once more.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we're back home." Blaine and Kurt dumped their luggage down in the laundry room. "That was the best trip ever." Blaine said as he plopped down on the couch.<p>

"After all the places we've been. That's the best trip?"

"It was just so much fun to be with you and your parents and even Finn." Blaine continued. "It was relaxing and so much fun to be… a family. I want that for us." Blaine pulled Kurt on his lap. "I want us to have a loving family. I want to do things together like this trip. This is what a family is like. I want that."

"Then we'll have it." Kurt kissed him sweetly. "Now let's unpack, do some laundry and chill for the rest of the day. School tomorrow."

Blaine groaned. "School."

"It's almost over. We're graduating in a month and a half." Kurt kissed his forehead. "And then were getting married a month after that. Which reminds me. Our invites came before we left. I'm so glad I ended up paying to put the addresses on. Now that it's close, I have no desire to handwrite all of them as I previously thought. Do you want to go with me to the post office after school?"

"Absolutely. It's coming up soon, baby. I can't wait to marry you."

The first day back to school was over and they dropped all of the invitations at the post office. Finally they were in bed. "Now we just have to wait for the responses. I have a spreadsheet made up for everyone. Yes, no and how many will be attending. Can you believe between my dad and your parents and grandparents we invited almost a thousand people. It's staggering."

"I know. It'll be strange because we won't know half of the people." Blaine responded. "It almost seems impersonal."

"It's okay. You're the only one I need there. Think of it as everyone is there to celebrate us. That's the way I'm thinking. Whether we know them or not, they're there to watch history in the making." Kurt proposed.

"I think someone else had the historic first gay wedding."

"I'm sure. But, we'll be the first of a politician and NFL team owner and besides, it'll be historic because I'm going to be super famous someday and you're going to be President someday."

Blaine laughed. "I'll be President of your fan club."

"No. You'll be THE President. You know, Hail to the Chief and all." Kurt rolled on top of Blaine. "I'll be First Man and famous designer. First Gay President and First Gay First Man. I can just see it now. The Oval Office, the President's China, the Front Lawn. All of it."

Blaine chuckled. "You have it all planned out don't you?"

"I do."

"I like hearing those words." Blaine kissed Kurt on the chin.

"Mmmm.. It'll be epic. Our day will be for the records."

The phone rang in the background. Blaine rolled Kurt back onto his side. "I'll get it." He grabbed the receiver on the nightstand. "Hello? Oh hi Grandmother. Oh? Really? Okay. I love you too. I'll tell Kurt too. Bye."

Kurt had a look on his face like he was going to bust. "What was that all about?"

"Well my granddad did some kind of interview for a sport magazine. They talked about the reign of the Patriots and how happy he must be. He said he was most happy about the marriage of his grandson to a man and said how proud he was of us and to have accomplished so much already against adversity."

"Well, she's emailing me the article. She called to warn us about calls. We might get calls or something like that. She said there might even be paparazzi." Blaine laughed loudly. "Really, paparazzi?"

"In Ohio?" Kurt said incredulously.

"Yeah. I agree. I doubt it."

"Me too." Kurt yawned.

"Well, tomorrow is another day. Snuggle with me?"

"Forever."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Hope you don't mind my skip forward. I really couldn't write the trip any longer. I was ready to move forward toward graduation and the wedding.<strong>


	85. Surprise

**A/N: Here is the next chapter... It's getting really close. I hope you like this super fluffy chapter!**

**BTW - I am no longer radioactive. it was weird having to stay away from people for a few days, but also nice.**

**I'm going to see Darren on Friday! Very excited. I hope I don't get arrested trying to meet him.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 84 - Surprise<strong>

"We've got another stack of them!" Blaine called out as he came in from the mailbox.

"I've got the computer out now, so we might as well go through it now before Dad and Carole get us for dinner."

"Senator Giles, yes, two, Mr and Mrs. Fenwick, yes, two, Senator Fields, yes, one." Blaine kept flipping through each response card and was shocked. "Did anyone say no?"

"I don't think so and now don't freak out, but we got a few calls from reporters and magazines."

"What?" Blaine was shocked.

"Ellen did warn us Blaine."

Blaine plopped himself down on the sofa covering his face with his arm. "Our wedding is turning in to a huge circus. What's next? Elephants on the field?"

Kurt giggled. "I know. Remember what we said. No matter how many people and how many photographers, it will still be a special day. It's our day, right?" Kurt curled in to Blaine side. "I love you. It's important to our parents and your grandparents. I think we can be thankful that they have such great friends, supporters and colleagues."

"I guess so." Kurt hugged Blaine tightly from the side. "Okay. I know you're a little upset, but I want to talk about something very serious."

"What is it?" Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt."

"First, you have to promise not to freak out." Kurt was firm as he directed Blaine. Blaine needed to be level headed to listen properly to what Kurt was going to ask him.

"Now how am not supposed to freak out? You're freaking me out." Blaine tried to pepper kisses on Kurt's face, but Kurt moved his hands to Blaine's shoulders and held him firmly at a clear distance. Blaine's distress was clear across his face. "What?"

"Don't freak out. Okay?"

"Okay. I promise." Blaine looked down, but Kurt lifted his face back up by his chin. "Fine. You know I can't stop freaking out. What is it?"

"What am I ever going to do with you Blaine. Can you promise to listen carefully since you refuse to not freak out?"

Blaine's shoulders slumped and he let out a breath. "Yes. I'll try."

Kurt tried to smile but it ended up looking like pursed lips. "That's the best I can ask then." Kurt stopped as if to gather his thoughts. He was desperately trying to find the right words that would make Blaine understand how much he loved him. Deep in his heart, he wanted Blaine to say no, but he couldn't deny Blaine the opportunity to say yes. "Okay. I'm not sure of the best way to ask this, so I'm just going to ask it. Would it make you feel better if we had a prenuptial agreement?"

The words hung heavy in the room. Blaine looked like he was thinking about what Kurt just asked him. Kurt couldn't find any proper words to fill the silence that he just created. "Um." That was all that Blaine said for a good minute. Then he shook his head. Blaine was now in a position to make things really bad, but he wanted to find the right words that would make the situation okay. "How long have you been thinking about that?"

"Awhile. I was looking for the right time to bring it up. Turns out that there is no right time." Kurt looked everywhere but into Blaine's eyes. He didn't want Blaine to see the hope in his eyes. The hope that Blaine would say no. He wanted Blaine to make the proper decision for himself. Not what Kurt wanted him to say and not what he thought was the right thing to do. "I just think you should know that I would understand. You bring so much to this relationship. I just offer you, let say, less than you offer me."

Blaine closed his eyes as he needed to think. At least, that's what Kurt thought he was doing. "I think I was pretty clear what you are to me Kurt. I love you. Every bit of you."

"I know you do." Kurt ran his fingers into Blaine's curls. His face kind and his fingers gentle, Kurt would always love him, yes or no. "I love you just as much, but you have to admit. I bring a bit less to the table."

"That's where you're so wrong sweetheart. I thought you understood how I felt about you." Blaine was kind, but his features changed a little and he stopped talking. Kurt begged for words to fill the void. He begged for Blaine to tell him he was crazy. "Is that what you want?"

"It shouldn't be my decision. It should be yours."

"Well, then I think you should know that I'm offended by the question." Kurt tried to speak but Blaine just kissed him. "Let me finish. I'm offended by the question, but I appreciate why you're asking."

"It's your family money. I don't ever want you to think I stayed because of the money." Kurt continued. "I love you. I just want you to know that I would love you if we were dirt poor."

"I know. Remember why we're together. We're together because you make me want to be a better person. You make me want to succeed. You are my perfect match. I know you're not here because of money."

"I'm not. I'm here for you."

"I know." Blaine saw in Kurt's eyes the hopes he had with bringing up the question. "I know how hard that must have been to ask. I appreciate why you asked, but the answer is no."

Kurt tried not to smile, but his heart was beating. It's wasn't beating. It was pounding. "Are you sure?" Kurt hoped and prayed that he would hear the affirmative. "I wanted to ask because I knew you would never suggest it and you would never tell me if your family has asked you about it."

Brian just kissed Kurt on the lips heart. "My family didn't suggest it either." He could feel Kurt's heart pounding. "You're heart's beating so hard." Blaine started to unbutton Kurt's shirt, kissing the exposed skin. As he worked each one open.

"I was nervous about your answer." Blaine mumbled some type of response as his tongue circled Kurt's nipple. "Blaine!"

"Hmm? You don't like that?" He repeated it then sucked hard biting gently before kissing the middle of his chest, letting his lips linger over his beating heart.

"Oohh, you know I do. I love it when you do that." He giggled because Blaine had begun to pepper kisses on his belly. "You're tickling me."

"I know." Kurt could feel Blaine smiling as he started to unbutton Kurt's pants.

Kurt stopped him by grabbing his hands. "We can't. We have to go."

"Aww." Blaine stuck his bottom lip out and pouted. "But I want to."

Kurt looked down at his fiancé with his pouty face. "You're so silly."

"You don't want me to suck you?"

"You know I do, but not right now."

"But I want to right now." Those puppy dog eyes always melted his heart.

"I know, but my parents will be here in .." Kurt lifted his arm up to see his watch. "…about three minutes."

Just then the doorbell rang. Blaine hung his head over Kurt's crotch and kissed his half hard cock through his pants. Then he whispered loud enough that Kurt could hear. "I'll see you later."

Kurt laughed. "You're pathetic."

"Because I love you dick?"

Kurt just shook his head as he stood and started to button his shirt up. "I'm going to run to the bathroom and make sure I'm not all disheveled. They'll know."

Blaine got the door and by the time Kurt returned, Burt and Carole were sitting. "So, ready son?"

"Don't I look ready?" Kurt was such a worry wart.

"Of course you do. Since when is Kurt Hummel not ready and dressed to the nines." Burt and Carole stood and walked toward the door.

* * *

><p>Carole was not shocked in the least. "You have seven hundred twelve accepts and twenty-eight declines already?"<p>

"I was shocked since we sent them out only last week. Every day Blaine grabs the mail, there are more responses in there." Kurt was sipping his Diet Coke. "I think there are only a few hundred that are still outstanding. At this rate, we'll be able to give Ellen the numbers to give to all the people in a few weeks."

"Honey. I have time to organize all of that for you. When your dad is off doing his thing at the Capitol, I can do it. You need to study for your last finals anyway." Carole looked so hopeful.

"I kind of wanted to do it."

Blaine recognized Kurt's need to control everything and the need that Carole had to be useful to someone. After all, Finn didn't need her to wait on him hand and foot. She didn't work when she went to Burt to the Capitol. "You know Kurt. It might be nice for Carole to do it. She can send you the final list so that you can start to work on seating. Don't you think it would be a good way for her to be involved and keep busy when she's not doing volunteer work, right?"

Kurt could see Blaine trying to run interference yet he continued. "I'd kind of like.."

Blaine cut in. "Honey, you have finals and Carole's right, you need to study. You'll be plenty busy when all the responses are in. Think about all the final planning you have too. By the time we're done at school you'll have only a few weeks to get everything in the proper place. I think it's a great offer."

Kurt smiled, a fake one at best. "Okay, I agree. You're right." He turned to Carole. "So how do you want to do this?"

"Oh, well, I'll be home for the next few weeks."

"I'll drop them off on my way to school. Sound good?"

"Perfect Honey. Thank you for letting me help." Carole looked extremely happy. "It's good to feel needed."

They continued with dinner as the talk turned to the last few weeks of school and what the boys have planned.

* * *

><p><strong>End April<strong>

"Dad wanted to see us." Kurt was telling Blaine. Kurt looked worried. "He sounded off. I'm not sure what it is, Blaine. What if he's sick. What if he's dying." Kurt had himself in a frenzy. "He can't die before the wedding. He can't die period. I can't be an orphan Blaine. I'm too young to be an orphan." He started to pace and breathe heavy.

"Kurt, calm down baby. You're going to hyperventilate. Don't worry." Blaine tried to stop Kurt from pacing but it just got worse until he was hyperventilating. "Kurt?"

Kurt was freaking out. "I c-can't b-breathe. H-h-help.." He fell to his knees wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Come here. I'm right here." Blaine knelt in front of him.

"Can't breathe, B-b…" Kurt was really losing and started crying. Tears were streaming down his face and there was alarm in his eyes.

"Look at me." Blaine held his face still. "Look at me. Just me, baby."

"k"

"Breathe. Deep breath with me." Blaine remained calm.

"C-can't"

"DO IT Kurt!" Kurt looked shocked but did what Blaine said. "Breathe with me. Right now." He breathed with Kurt. "Again." They did again. They repeated it a few more times until Kurt was calmed. Blaine held his head in his palms. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I think so. Thank you ." Kurt laid his head on Blaine's shoulder breathing in his scent.

"No thanks necessary. I love you. Are you sure you're okay?" Blaine patted his head gently. And kissed the side of his head. "Look at me. I need to see my baby blues."

Kurt looked at Blaine. "Satisfied?"

"It's not a joke. I worry about you when that happens." Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead. "I love you so much. Now that you're calm, why are you so worried?"

"Dad wants us to come over, but didn't say why. When I asked him, he just said to come over."

"It's doesn't mean anything baby. He just wants to see us. It's probably about the wedding or graduation." Blaine soothed Kurt by rubbing circles into his back.

"Okay. You're probably right."

"I know I'm right. Now let's go. And promise me you'll be calm."

"I promise."

* * *

><p>"Hi boys." Carole hugged them both.<p>

"Hi Carole. What is it?" Kurt refused to wait.

"What did I tell you Kurt."

"I know. Carole is dad okay? I'm so worried. He wouldn't tell me anything."

"He's watching TV in the family room. You go on ahead. I'll be right there."

He looked at Blaine with worry. Blaine shook his head and whispered, "don't worry."

They walked in to the family room.

"SURPRISE!" There was a room full of their friends and family.

Kurt's smile grew wide. Blaine squeezed his hand. "Oh my God." He turned to Blaine. "Did you know?"

"No. I didn't."

"We missed you boys so much!" Ellen wrapped her arms around Kurt and then repeated with Blaine. "You never visit."

"Grandmother, we're going to go up there two weeks before the wedding and stay except for graduation weekend that is." Blaine responded.

"But we miss you." Ellen continued.

Jack nudged her. "Ellen, you can't monopolize the couple of honor." Jack pushed in to Hug Kurt and shake Blaine's hand before hugging him too. "Ellen's right though, you boys have been avoiding us. We miss you."

"Granddad.."

"I know.. I know. You'll be there soon. I'm just kidding. You graduate and come to my house and get married. Then you can move to Florida and be famous." Blaine smiled at that, but Jack turned and winked at Kurt. "I meant him."

"Thanks Jack. Now he's going to stay up worrying." Kurt laughed. Blaine elbowed him lightly in the side.

"Dad, you're monopolizing the couple we're celebrating."

Blaine smiled. It was so nice to really have his dad. Not like in high school where he didn't really accept him but was just there. He really had his dad, and Kurt was part of the reason he had his dad back. "Dad." Hi dad pulled him into a real hug. A really strong loving hug. "I can't believe everyone is here."

"How could we miss the engagement party." JR responded.

Catherine pulled him into a hug. "Blaine, honey, you look wonderful and Kurt, you look fabulous as always." She moved to hug Kurt.

"Kurt, are you keeping him in line?" JR asked.

"It's a tough job, but someone's got to do it." They laughed as he hugged Kurt.

It was crazy. There were so many people there. Across the room, Kurt saw his dad. "Dad!" He made his way through the crowd. "Dad. How did you plan all of this without anyone telling us."

"Surprisingly enough, Finn and Carole did it, with Rachael's help." Burt was very serious. "I want to talk to you in private, Kurt. Can we go in the kitchen."

"Oh no. I knew it."

"Don't worry Bud. I've got a gift for you." Kurt followed Burt into the kitchen. He went to a drawer and pulled out a box. Kurt looked at it. It was an old box. He waited for Burt to speak. "This is very special to me Kurt. Open it."

When Kurt opened it, it was an old set of cufflinks. "Are these silver cufflinks?"

"Yes, but what makes them special Kurt, is that you're mom gave them to me. They were her fathers and her grandfathers before that. Now, I'm handing down to you. I know your mom, if she were alive today, would be so proud of you. I hope she thinks I did okay raising you." Kurt's eyes were filled with tears. "You did great dad. You were the best dad, ARE the best dad anyone could have asked for. I feel so lucky to have had you for a dad."

"Kurt." Burt was crying too. "I tried my best. I tried to do what Elizabeth would have expected me to do. I tried to do what she would have done."

"It was great dad. We were a great team."

"And now you and Blaine are going to make a great team. I know it. That boy, I mean, man loves you." Burt hugged his son so tightly. "He's a lucky guy to have you."

"I'm lucky too. He's so good to me and we're really happy dad."

"I know you are son." Burt kissed him on the forehead. "You're all grown up, You're going to be amazing in New York Kurt. It's going to be hard, just like everything else was, but I know you'll come through with flying colors."

Kurt just nodded, too misty to say anything further. It was then that JR came in to the room. "OH Kurt. Just the man I'm looking for. I have something for you."

Burt looked uncomfortable. "I'll just.."

"No, Burt, you stay." JR reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. Kurt looked worried for a second. "This is something for you for the wedding. Burt told me what he was giving you so Catherine and I decided to get you something new."

"You guys planned all of this."

"We have to plan or it we might end up getting something the same." JR stated simply.

Burt laughed and then turned to JR. "We can't get that."

"It's okay."

"If you say so JR. Who am I to deny them."

Kurt was confused with the cryptic discussion. "What?"

JR brushed it off quickly. "Nothing. Don't worry." He then pushed the box toward Kurt. "Open it. I think you'll like it."

Kurt opened it to find a sterling silver bracelet with two dangles on it, one with his own birthstone and one with Blaine's birthstone. "This is perfect." Kurt wrapped his arms around JR's neck kissing him on the cheek then blushed a little for overreacting, even though he wasn't.

"So, you like it?" JR responded with a blush.

"You know I do." Kurt closed up the box. I can't wait to wear it on my wedding day.

Kurt was so excited. Borrowed and Blue were left.

An hour later found the couple sitting in the room with presents all around them. "Thank you so much for a place setting. Now we have two. Enough for the two of us."

Finn stood up. "I hope you'll consider this." He had the goofiest smile on his face. Rachael patted his hand.

Kurt gave him a look and then he looked at Blaine as they opened the box together. When they both looked inside the box they had puzzled looks on their face. "Um Finn?" Kurt looked so confused. "Why did you give us a box of socks that look like they've been in your drawer?"

Finn had the goofiest smile on his face as everyone waited to him to respond. "They're my socks." He said proudly.

"Okay." Blaine held one up in question. "What are we supposed to do with them."

"You guys aren't as smart as I thought you were." Finn said very smugly. He looked around the room for someone to pick up on it. "It's your something borrowed!" He threw his hands up in the air.

Kurt took the sock from Blaine and held it up questioningly. "Thank you?"

The whole room laughed as they continued with gifts. They got his and his towels, his and his towels and his and his pillow cases. Rachel finally said. "Maybe people could've gotten you initials if you'd tell us what last name you're taking."

Kurt ducked his head and then looked at Blaine. "We haven't made a final decision… But we will, before the wedding."

Finally all the gifts were opened except for on gift that looked like an envelope. Blaine and Kurt opened it up to find car keys. Blaine looked at the card. "From Granddad and Grandmother." He looked up. "You got us a car?"

"We thought it would be something of sentimental value." Jack smiled and looked at Ellen who was grinning as wide as Blain had ever seen.

When they got to the driveway, there sat a Maserati GranCabrio in blue. "OH MY God." Kurt could barely contain himself. "Oh My God. I can't believe it. It's the car Blaine."

"The car we rented in Europe." Blaine hugged Kurt. They loved that damn car when they rented it. They made love several times in it.

Kurt hugged Blaine back but his eyes never left the car. He noticed something very specific about it and whispered, "It's blue."

Jack came up behind them and wrapped his arms around the shoulder on each boy. "We thought you could drive to the ceremony in it."

"Granddad." Blaine was taken aback. "How can we…"

"Accept it. You have to. I had it shipped all the way here, but I got a good deal on it because its used."

Blaine and Kurt held hands and kissed gently on the lips. When they parted they both said together, "We accept."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Panic Attack is back.. they got the car.. If you didn't read Ambassadors Abroad, FYI - this was the car Blaine rented in Europe!<strong>


	86. Bachelor

**A/N Darren was amazing.. I can't even tell you how amazing he was. Love him more today! **

**Hope you like this chapter.. it's a mix of a bunch of stuff and smut.. Getting closer!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 85 - Bachelors<strong>

"My mom gave me my great grandfather's diamond wedding band to wear opposite our rings." Blaine held it up for Kurt to see. "Do you think it'll overshadow our rings?"

"No. Our rings are perfect. Plus, with the engraving it'll be special. That ring is beautiful and it's a family heirloom." Kurt smiled. "I like tradition. I can't wait to hand down things to our kids and create our own traditions. We're almost there."

"Yeah. We are. Are you nervous?" Blaine looked Kurt in the eyes. He wanted to make sure they were doing the right thing for both of them.

"Not at all. I'm nervous about school and not being good enough, I'm nervous about all the people that are coming to our humongous wedding, but I'm not nervous about spending the rest of my life with you."

Blaine pulled Kurt into him effectively lying them down on the bed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"We never got to talk about your panic attack. Is it too much for you?"

"No. I'm fine. I was freaking out a little, but there's nothing to worry about." Kurt rolled off the bed and started stripping his clothes off. Changing the subject, he asked, "What did they get you for something new?"

"They got me a bracelet. You should see it."

Kurt smiled as he pulled off his socks. "I saw it." He walked over to the chair where he put everything down and held up the box. "Matching. I love it. Do you?"

"Love it." Blaine smiled as he stood and stripped his clothes off. He stood there naked. "Now do I need to seduce you or will you get in bed?

"All you needed to do was ask." Kurt pushed his boxers down to the ground and stepped out of them. His cock was already hard and standing.

"So, then, I'm asking." Blaine was equally hard waiting to feel the smooth skin of Kurt's chest and the velvety lips on his skin. Anywhere on his skin.

"Beg." Kurt was being seductive. With one hand on his hip and his cock standing at attention, he held his ground. "Beg me."

Blaine got up on his knees. He was picture perfect, on his knees, hands praying by his lips and those adorable puppy dog eyes. "Pleeeaaase."

Kurt bounded into the bed. "You're so fucking adorable." Kurt kissed him. "And so fucking hot." Kurt straddled him, their cocks meeting. Blaine gasped at the initial touch but quickly wrapped his hand around both their cocks pumping them. Kurt arched his back reveling in the feeling of their cocks together, Blaine's hand movements. Blaine could see Kurt falling apart already as Kurt arched his back, Blaine's mouth moved over his nipple licking it. Kurt moaned as Blaine continued to suck and lick. Kurt almost fell of the bed, so Blaine wrapped his free arm around his waist, pulling him into his body and lying him down trading with Kurt on bottom. "That was sly Mr. Anderson."

Blaine straddled Kurt and pulled their cocks together again. "Your cock is gorgeous, just like you." Kurt's eyes slid shut while he soaked in the feeling of Blaine stroking him. "I love that I can make you fall apart."

"Fuck me already." Kurt said impatiently.

Blaine stifled a moan. He loved it when Kurt got impatient with him. It made him feel wanted, loved and desired. He reached into the nightstand for the lube. "Fuck."

"What?"

"It's empty."

Kurt shot up. "There's some in the bathroom cabinet. Get it now."

Blaine chuckled. "I like it when I've got you desperate." Blaine backed into the bathroom so that he could keep his eyes on Kurt. The want showing evidently in his blue grey eyes. That was all Blaine needed to see to move much more quickly than originally planned. Blaine stood next to the bed eying Kurt. "I love fucking you."

"Then get on with it already."

"Your so impatient." Blaine smiled and just stood there. "In fact, I should make you wait."

"I will cut you off for a week if you make me wait. I swear I will." Kurt was mad and pouty at the same time. "Please Blaine. I'm begging you. I'm so horny right now."

Blaine took no mercy on Kurt. As he approached the bed. Kurt flipped over on his belly, which Blaine didn't ask him to do, but now Kurt was laid out like a sacrifice. He was laid out for Blaine's taking and Blaine wishes. He was submitting his body to his lover. Blaine took a hand to his pristine skin, running it down his back to his perfectly round ass. "Quit with the tenderness crap. I need you to fuck me already."

Blaine quickly lubed up and without prep, pressed in slowly. Kurt arched his ass up higher as Blaine plunged deep inside him. Kurt sighed. "Good?"

"Perfect." Kurt's eyes were closed as he caught his breath. "Move already."

And Blaine did. He pulled out until only the tip of his cock was still inside him. He pushed back in hard and fast. Kurt's breath caught in the feel of Blaine filling him up so perfectly and so fully. "You're ass is so perfect, baby. I love you."

"More Blaine.. More."

Blaine pushed hard and fast over and over again. Sweat was pouring down his face. Kurt's back was covered in sweat from his own gyrations. Blaine fucked him so hard that Kurt was pushed up the bed to the headboard. His hands wrapped around the rungs as Blaine pounded him relentlessly, grunting. Their sweat intermingling as their bodies slid together in unison. Kurt was lost in a sea of ecstacy. He whined and moaned for more. Kurt pushed up on his knees so that he could fist his own painfully hard cock. Blaine was sweating profusely as he worked hard giving Kurt all that he wanted from him. He panted with every thrust forward. Kurt was perfectly tight around his cock. Blaine was close. Kurt started to push back to meet Blaine's thrusts, his head thrown back as he moaned loudly and came. Blaine's hips jerked forward one last time as he pulled Kurt back to his chest. Kurt stroked himself slowly as he softened. Blaine moaned as he held Kurt tight kissing his neck and ear. "You are so fucking hot when you get like this. God, Kurt. A lifetime of this is what I have to look forward to."

"Ditto Mr. Anderson." Kurt said sleepily as he started to collapse forward, being held up only by Blaine's arms. "That was perfect."

* * *

><p>"We need to order or make our graduation announcements." Kurt was in a frenzy. "How did we forget them?"<p>

Blaine leaned against the counter in the kitchen eating a cold piece of pizza. "Um... Maybe because we're so busy planning a wedding, packing to move, studying for exams and uhh.. planning a wedding."

"Thank God, Carole has been doing the guest responses." Kurt stopped and thought about it. "Where are we going to have a party or reception?"

"That's easy, at Burt's" Blaine responded clamly with a mouthful of pizza. Kurt slapped him on the shoulder. "Ow."

"That's for talking with your mouth full That's disgusting. So what is our plan? Make them or buy them."

"Make them. Definitely." Blaine nodded. "You better call Carole to see if it's okay to have the reception at their house."

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Finn is graduating with us, if' you've forgotten."

"How could I forget?" Blaine laughed. "He can't stop talking about going to New York with Rachel. He's going to take some classes at a community college and apply again next year for college there."

"Really?"

"You don't even know what's going on with your own brother?"

Kurt thought about it. "I've been so busy. Have I been neglecting people?"

"Not really." Blaine paused to find the right words. "Rachel misses you. Maybe you should have the girls over one last time before graduating. Only a few more weeks left."

"But, we'll see her all the time in New York."

"I know. But we'll be busy and so will she." Blaine stepped toward Kurt. "Just invite them over. I'll spend the night at Burt's. Finn will be ecstatic. We'll do an Xbox allnighter like we used to."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

* * *

><p>"Dude. We've got all night and Puck got us alcohol." Finn was dancing around the kitchen like an idiot. "You are such an easy target."<p>

"What are you talking about?"

"Bachelor party baby!" Finn screamed and continued to dance around the kitchen like an idiot.

"We are so good at working the two of you. Rachel is throwing Kurt his bachelor party and we're throwing yours." Finn said this like he had a huge grand plan.

"Wait a minute. What are we doing?"

"Don't worry loverboy. We've got it all planned out." Finn knew this would be perfect for both boys. He was a good brother and Rachel was a good friend. They knew what would be fun for both boys without making them worried.

* * *

><p>"Get dressed. We are going out." Rachel demanded with Tina, Mercedes, Quinn, Santana and Brittany flanked on either side.<p>

"What do you mean we're going out." Kurt was so confused. "We're supposed to be having a girls night sleepover."

"Nope. Finn and the boys are throwing Blaine his bachelor party and we're throwing you your bachelor party." The girls were in his closet looking for the right outfit. "Girls. Clothes now."

"Are you serious?" Kurt still looked like he didn't believe them.

"Yes. We are going out to dinner. Then we have a limo that should be filled with alcoholic spirits compliments of Santana and Puck." Rachel looked like she was going to jump out of her skin. "You're going to have so much fun."

Kurt surrendered. He trusted his friends. He didn't, however, trust his brother to have things under control. They had dinner at Breadstix and to his embarrassment they had a special cake made in the shape of a penis. They made him eat the top off of the cake, icing and all. Breadstix was a safe zone because everyone knew Kurt and his father. They had so much fun at dinner that Kurt forgot about the limousine.

Once in the limousine, Santana took over. It was an Escalade limo suited for more than they had in it. Kurt was blindfolded by Brittany and they started to serve him drinks. They drove a long way from what Kurt could gather, but he was drunk at this point. "I better stop guys unless you want me to hurl."

"We're almost there." Santana responded.

"Almost where?"

"Just enjoy." Rachel whispered.

They stopped and Kurt could hear all the familiar voices that he'd spent the better part of the last three years with. "Hey guys. Hi Bro." Finn was clearly happy as they got in the escalade.

"Blaine?" Kurt said from under the blindfold.

Puck responded as Kurt felt Blaine's familiar body right next to him. "Kurt?"

"Hey baby." Kurt was giggling. "Did you know this was going on?"

"Nope."

"I'm fucking wasted." Kurt giggled again.

"Me too." Blaine laughed. "I'm going to kill these guys when I wake up in the morning."

"I'm going to be too hung over to do anything." Kurt was laughing uncontrollably. "Are we going to get in trouble?"

"Nope. Thank God Burt and your parent's helped us out here." Finn said. There would be no limo if not for them.

"Can you please take of the blindfolds off?" Blaine whined.

Puck laughed. "I wouldn't have guessed Blaine as the whiner."

"I'm not fucking whining." Blaine spat back.

Kurt giggled, "You are too. Blaine whines when he doesn't get what he wants, but usually it's me he whines about." Kurt laughed.

Finn looked at them. "Okay, let's take the blindfolds off. That was a way overshare."

Kurt kissed Blaine as soon as he could see him. "I knew it would work, baby." He slurred his words and giggled more.

"I'm so fucking horny." Blaine thought he whispered it, but everyone heard.

Kurt giggled. "Ssh..sh.. sh.. They'll hear you."

Finn deadpanned. "Too late."

Kurt and Blaine laughed as Kurt kissed Blaine forcefully again with tongue. He was really out of control at this point. "I wish we could fuck."

The girls laughed, but it was Mercedes that finally said something. "I think we might get some man sex in this vehicle." The boys worried the girls tried to picture it and most of the shrugged it off.

Kurt was the first to be out of control. He hand wandered to Blaine's crotch as they kissed more. He squeezed his cock over his jeans. Blaine moaned. "Fuck, I love you."

"Aww.. I love you too."

"Hey, hands off Romeo." Puck slapped Kurt's hand away from Blaine's crotch but realized too late that he kind of hit Blaine's dick by hitting Kurt's hand. Blaine bent over in pain. "Puck, you hit my dick."

Kurt leaned over with Blaine. "Maybe I should kiss it to make it feel better."

"Oh yeah baby. That would definitely work." Blaine giggled.

"Okay. That's it. I'm separating you if you can't keep your hands or mouths off of each other." Finn was starting to feel like he'd lost control. He sat between them. "Maybe this much alcohol wasn't good for you guys."

Kurt slurred out. "Not so. I feel pretty good and I feel like sucking my fiancé." Kurt laughed and leaned forward to see Blaine since Finn has planted himself between them. "You know I like sucking you off."

The girls were all laughing. "This is so fucking hot." Santana said.

"Santana, don't encourage them." Finn was pretty annoyed at how they couldn't control themselves. "Do either of you have an ounce of control?"

"Bah.. Why do we need to control it. We can have sex whenever we want. We're getting married and I like fucking Kurt. He's hot."

Finn was unable to control them. "You have such a potty mouth when you're drunk." He said to Blaine.

"I have a potty mouth all the time. I like saying fuck when we're in bed." Blaine may have been drunk, but he knew how to push Finns buttons all the same. "So where are we going so I can get this over with and get home to suck or fuck your brother. OR, suck and fuck your brother." Kurt laughed out loud enjoying how lewd Blaine was.

"Baby, your scaring Finn. You need to be quiet about our sex life. I think he's going to freak out." He paused and looked straight at Finn. "I'm holding you to the sucking and fucking thing though. I want all that and I promise you that I'm collecting tonight."

Mercedes finally took charge. "Listen up you two. We are going to go someplace and have a bunch of fun. Then you guys can go home and do whatever it is that you guys do in the privacy of your bedroom."

"Sometimes the family room." Blaine added.

"Or the kitchen." Kurt blurted out.

"The stairs."

"The shower." Kurt smiled. "I like the shower."

"OKAY! Enough guys. We're almost there." Finn yelled and shook his head in dismay.

"Where?"

* * *

><p>"Oh my God Finn. You brought me to my brothers. Our brothers." Blaine had his arm around Kurt as they stumbled into the Warblers commons. "Jeff, Nick, Ethan. You guys are awesome."<p>

"Nice Finn. They're already completely wasted." Nick hugged them both talking over their shoulders to Finn and company. "Let's get started."

"Ethan. Look at you. You got all big and growed up." Kurt slurred his words as he hugged Ethan.

Ethan laughed. He'd not seen them in a while and this was unexpected even though he knew it was bachelor party. "Yes I grew up." Ethan knew it wasn't worth arguing about.

"Bring it on guys." The Warblers had two shots set up for the boys with two chairs.

Jeff responded. "Get over here you guys. You need to sit in these chairs." The rest of the group sat down and grabbed beers compliments of Puck and Santana.

Santana was the first to speak up. "When is this going to happen fellas."

"They're here." Jeff laughed.

Kurt looked up. "Whose here?"

Jeff turned to them. "Just drink your shots. I think you'll like them. They're blow jobs."

Blaine smiled. "I like." He turned to Kurt.

"No hands guys. Nick, make sure they don't use their hands."

Both Kurt and Blaine were facing each other as they put their mouths around the drink and tipped their equal shots back drinking them up. "So now what?"

Jeff turned on the music. Through the doorway came two male strippers. They were dressed as warblers. Blaine was shocked. "Jeff, you've defiled the blazer." But then he looked at the guys. They weren't exactly his type, but they were hot nonetheless. "But I guess it's for a good cause. The girls ponied up ones for Kurt and the boys for Blaine. The men stripped their blazers and touched each other a little as they danced. They parted and danced in front of each of the men, gyrating their hips and ripping their pants off. If Blaine and Kurt weren't hard before, they kind of were now. After all, teenage boys with hormones could get hard when the wind blew the right way. They were feeding the guys dollars and all their friends were dancing around drinking while they stripped. Everyone, even the guys seemed to be enjoying this. The guys for a different reason. It was seeing Blaine and Kurt embarrassed that made it for them. Also, seeing the girls get all excited over the muscle bound men.

"I can't believe you got us strippers." Blaine laughed.

"Consider it your special Warbler send off. We supplied the strippers and the New Directions supplied the frosty beverages."

After the strippers left, they all sat around the room talking with the music playing in the background. It was seeming to wind down, though Blaine and Kurt were kept with full beverages the entire night. "It's three o'clock guys. We need to load up and get back." Finn said. "It'll be around five o'clock when we get home."

Kurt had passed out and Blaine wasn't far off. Finn carried Kurt to the limo as Puck and Sam helped Blaine stumble there.

* * *

><p>Kurt heard a groan from the other side of the bed. The bed seemed to be spinning. He opened his eyes but quickly closed them. "I'm dying, Blaine. Help me."<p>

"I can't." Blaine groaned again. "I've been throwing up for hours. I think I have alcohol poisoning."

"I can't move baby."

Blaine rolled over and draped an arm around Kurt's waist. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"I'm still sorry." Blaine scooted closer and pulled Kurt into a gentle embrace. "I feel like hell too."

"We need to shower. If I recall, some strippers dripped sweat all over us."

"I recall as well."

There was a knock at the door that cause them both to prop themselves up in the bed. "Is someone there?" Kurt answered.

"I have breakfast for you guys if you're decent." Finn responded.

"Come on in Finn." Kurt groaned before he laid back down. Finn entered carrying a tray of food. The smell caused Kurt's stomach to turn. He hopped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Blaine and Finn could hear Kurt throwing up in the toilet.

"Should you go check on him?" Finn asked.

"I don't think I can. I've been hurling all night. How much did you guys give us?" Blaine covered his eyes from the light.

"Obviously too much." Finn laughed as Kurt reappeared in the room. He was completely disheveled with his hair turned every which way. His usual erect posture was droopy. "You look.." Kurt gave him an evil look. "Great! You look great."

Kurt padded to the bed and dropped back down. "I'm going to lie down until the wedding. Just get me an intravenous drip and I'll be okay."

"No can do, bro. I promised mom and dad that you'd go to dinner with us tonight. Family dinner at home. We haven't been able to do it as much. Plus, mom has all the responses and thought you guys could work on a seating chart while we watched some TV."

"Okay. Fine Finn." Kurt closed his eyes. "Wait a minute. Why are you here?"

"I stayed to make sure you guys were okay. You passed out and Blaine barely walked with help from Puck and Sam." Finn laid the tray with toast and coffee down on the bed. "Eat this and see how you feel."

* * *

><p>"How could you let them get that bad Finn?" Burt barked when he saw the condition of the boys.<p>

"But dad, they only get one bachelor party. That's it for them. We had to make it memorable." Finn whined his response.

Kurt laughed. "Epic fail on that, Finn. I can't remember a thing."

Blaine looked up from his barely eaten plate of food. "Can't remember anything except…" He paused because he wasn't sure he should even mention it.

Kurt smiled at Blaine. "Yeah. I know what you're talking about."

Finn laughed. "You should have seen you guys."

Burt stared from Blaine to Kurt to Finn. "What?"

"Nothing dad." Kurt brushed it off and changed the subject quickly. "So what's the grand total mom." Kurt still felt a little uncomfortable calling her that, but tried to call her that when he really thought about it.

Carole always beamed when he called her mom. She felt like she did something right when she got the honor from Kurt. "Are you sure you're ready?"

"What's the damage?" Burt asked.

"Eight hundred eighty-two."

"Eight hundred and eighty-two guests?" Kurt choked his food down. "Holy Shit."

"KURT!" Burt warned. "Language."

"But dad. Really?" Kurt turned back to Carole. "How many total declines?"

"Well, only about thirty people declined. We didn't hear back from four, but we'll be prepared if they show up."

"How the hell do we even do a seating chart for this?" Kurt was freaking out a little.

"Kurt, language." Burt said again. "I've never heard so many swear words from your mouth."

Finn chuckled. "You should've been there last night."

"Enough Finn." Kurt rolled his eyes at Finn.

"Blaine, you're awfully quiet." Burt questioned.

"I think I'm still recovering. I don't think I'm ever going to drink that much in my life again." He rested his head on his palm, elbows on the table to support him.

"I hope you've both learned your lesson."

Kurt responded emphatically. "Definitely."

Dinner continued on with Kurt bringing up Graduation. "So, Blaine and I were thinking we could have our graduation party here with Finn." He swallowed some food. "What do you think?" He looked around the table for acknowledgement.

Carole rose from the table and Kurt was very confused. "Well, honey. I already thought about that and I know how busy you were so I took it upon myself to order these." She handed him a piece of cardstock. On the paper it said,

_Join us in congratulating our sons, Finn Hudson, Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson. _

_Open House on June 2__nd__ 4-8PM to celebrate the newly graduated. _

_Burt and Carole Hummel, 23 Brighton Ave._

Kurt's smile was ear to ear as he showed Blaine who was clearly moved to be considered a son and included in the celebration. It had a one picture of each of them on the card. "It's perfect mom."

Blaine stood up and wrapped his arms around Carole. He whispered in her ear. "I'm so lucky to have you as a mom too." Carole hugged him back as tears rolled down her cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


	87. Planning

**A/N: I've been so busy, but I'm glad I got to finish this chapter. I feel like I'm getting so close to the end and it makes me sad and happy at the same time. Happy that I can officially move on to the college years of our boys. (YES - I decided to do the college years... Hope you are all happy about it!) **

**I want to get the next chapter out sooner, but I know it'll be hard to do. I think I have resolved that I can only finish one chapter a week. I hope everyone it okay with that. I promise I would never abandon a story. I hate when people do that!**

**disclaimer ; I don't own them, but wish I did! lol**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 86 - Planning<strong>

"Did you pick up your cap and gown?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"Yeah. I barely had time to get them. I was late to class." Blaine seemed a little frustrated as he sat on the sofa. He looked up to find a big board in the living room. "What's that?"

Kurt smiled. He had a sharpie in his hand. "This is the seating chart and these," Kurt held up a few sheets of paper "are the few notes that I have from Ellen and your mom."

Blaine held out his hand. "Let me see it." Kurt handed it to him. "What are these numbers?"

"Oh, those are the order I should put them, one being the closest to the bridal table. Oh yeah, did you see the checks, o's and plusses? Those are people we can seat together. If there is an x next to it, you can't seat those people together. Apparently they are enemies until the end of time."

Blaine laughed about it. "Do you want help?"

"I need help. Please. I'm begging you to help me figure this out." Kurt looked like he was going to pull his hair out. It had never looked as disheveled as right now.

"Come here honey." Blaine held his hand out and pulled him to his chest.

"Why can't everyone just get along?" He said as Blaine cradled him.

Blaine took the papers from him. As he read them his eyes got wide. "This many people? We're not doing this. I'll have my grandmother and mother do the seating for their people." He looked at Blaine for confirmation. "Is that okay? Maybe you could just set aside tables for them and we'll email the seating chart to them."

Kurt thought about it for a moment and the looked at the seating chart again. "I think that would be best. It's just such a big task Blaine and it's so hard to do when I don't know the people."

"It's okay. I don't know them either." Blaine was starting to understand the stress that Kurt was dealing with related to the wedding. "What do you want to do?"

"What do you mean?" Kurt was really confused, but he was also so frustrated. Trying to seat bunches of people he didn't know would be a hard task for anyone.

"Are you okay with all of this?" Blaine wanted to alleviate his stress, but wasn't exactly sure how to do that. "I'm not sure we can change anything, but … Geez, I don't know what we can do." Blaine shook his head. "I feel like we're starting to lose control of all of this."

"Starting? I'm past starting. I already called Carole and she's coming over tomorrow night to help with all my dad's people. We don't know them either." Kurt lay back on the couch and leaned his head back to look up at the ceiling. "I'm so happy to be marrying you Blaine. You have no idea how excited I am about all of this, but I'm also struggling with all the fanfare around this. We have an interview for the magazine and we have all these people. I can't imagine how many security guards are going to be in attendance with all the political people we have coming."

Blaine turned his head toward Kurt and just stared at his neck. It was a beautiful neck. "When is that interview? I totally forgot about that."

"It's tomorrow at four o'clock. She's flying in to do it. We're meeting her at the Lima Bean."

"Thank God you said something. I would have totally forgotten." Blaine laid his head back and looked up at the ceiling too. "What are we going to say? We need to think before we response. We don't want this turning in to a nightmare, okay?"

"Yeah. I would hate for that to happen. My dad, your parents and grandparents. I don't want them to be embarrassed."

"It'll be fine and I'll call my mom to see if she and my grandmother will do the seating. Just mark off which ones will be for them and they can send us the seating choices." Blaine reached a hand up and caressed Kurt's neck. Having its pure pale expanse at his fingertips has always been soothing. "We'll get through this. We'll be married and we can move forward with our lives."

* * *

><p>"My name is Suzanne Lang and I'll be interviewing you for our next magazine issue. It's not every day that we add an interview this late. We're usually three months out on interviews, but from what I hear, you guys are the hot ticket." She was smug, but seemed nice.<p>

Blaine tried to smile, but he really didn't know what to expect and he didn't expect this. They both sipped their coffees and waited for her to unload her recorder and pull out paper. "So.. How long will this interview take?" Blaine finally asked as she glanced at her notebook.

"I have a list of questions to ask you, but I really want this to be a casual conversation. Is it alright for me to tape this conversation?" Both Blaine and Kurt nodded their consent. "So, how does it feel to be getting married? I know it's not the first gay marriage, but this had become somewhat of a buzz in politics and sports."

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand as he responded first. "We are very excited to get married. It's something that we worried would never happen and if we were staying here in Ohio, it might never happen. As for the sports and politics, it was never something we even thought about. We met and fell in love. It was always about us, never anyone else."

"And, Kurt, how do you feel about the politics involved?"

"My dad has always supported me, even before his political career. He never thought twice about supporting it. You keep saying the politics surrounding it?" Kurt questioned.

"Well, it's become quite a political arena. Your wedding?" She smiled and nibbled on her pen. "You noticed didn't you?"

"I noticed that we have a lot of political figures attending. They're my father's friends and supporters." Kurt was a little defensive. His dad would never turn it into a political party on purpose.

"I understand." She seemed smug. "The political people in the same room with the powers of football. It will be the wedding of the century. People thought that William and Kate were it, but I think Blaine and Kurt are the 'it' wedding."

Blaine cut in. "We do realize the magnitude of the wedding and we are so happy that people want to be involved in it. We plan to welcome everything and our goal is to make sure that everyone feels comfortable. This is something we are very excited about and our families have helped us in the planning. We won't dare let anyone turn it into a political debate. Besides, that's already been answered in Massachusetts."

She softened at the response from Blaine. "You're right Blaine. You are a lovely couple."

She asked them questions about when they knew they were gay, sports they played, how they were received in the sport and how they met and fell in love. She even asked about the proposal. Blaine shared the proposal in Europe and the crowd and how excited they were.

She steered clear of anything else related to politics and big time sport people. The conversation ended up being a pleasant one and at the end she thanked them and let them know they could preview the interview before it published.

"You can send it to my Grandfather. He'll have our attorney's review and sign off of it." Blaine shook her hand. She stood and left.

"I feel like I just took a final exam." Kurt finally said as she disappeared from the coffee shop.

"I'm sorry about the whole politics thing. My grandfather warned me about it, but I didn't think she would go there."

"You have to admit, it is a gathering of a lot of political people and very high profile political people in addition to high profile sports figures. It is a recipe for being the event of the century. All you have to do is glance at our guest list." Kurt wasn't wrong and Blaine couldn't deny what he was saying. Blaine worried about Kurt's mental state about the wedding right now. He seemed to be mentioning it more often.

He decided to ask yet again. "Do you want to change the wedding, Kurt?"

"How can we? It's done. We have all of these people that want to see us get married. The wedding is about four weeks away. We're graduating in two weeks. It's important to our families." Kurt looked dejected. This wasn't supposed to be.

* * *

><p>"Blaine thinks shopping will make me happy." Kurt said to Rachel and Mercedes. "Oh my God! Sale!"<p>

"Baby. That man knows you." Mercedes said taking his hand. Rachel took the other one. "Spend away. Make yourself happy."

In the meantime, Blaine was on the phone with his grandmother. "I'm worried about him grandma. He seems so sad about the wedding lately."

"Does he want to cancel all the plans?" She asked.

"No. He would never do that. He wouldn't want to hurt anyone's feelings."

"Blaine, honey, you know it wouldn't hurt our feelings, though it would be difficult to change everything this late in the game." She sounded truly worried.

"No, it would kill him to even think that he was hurting someone's feelings." Blaine paused before continuing. "But I have an idea and I'll need your help to get it done."

After a fifteen minute conversation they finished. "I think its perfect Blaine. He'll love it."

"You really think so?"

"I do. He loves you so much honey. I know he'll love this too. You know Kurt."

Blaine smiled. He never tired him to hear others understand his love for Kurt or their love for each other. His grandmother's acknowledgement was always welcome. "So we'll see you in two weeks for graduation?"

"We'll be there sweetheart."

"Grandma, I feel like I don't say it enough. I love you and thank you for everything you're doing for us. We really appreciate every bit of it."

"That's what we do for the ones we love. And we love both of you very much, Blaine." She paused on her end. "Tell Kurt we love him and we'll see him soon too."

"I will. We can't wait." Blaine hung up the phone satisfied for the first time in weeks. Kurt would be happy. Blaine knew what he was doing would make Kurt the happiest person on earth. His grandmother was right, he knew Kurt better then he knew himself sometimes.

* * *

><p>"How was shopping?" Blaine looked for Kurt as he heard the door shut. He hoped to see a smiling Kurt.<p>

Kurt rounded the corner with a smile on his face. It looked completely genuine. "It was great. You know exactly how to keep me occupied. I feel better about everything."

"Really?"

"I do. I just need to focus on us and our friends. The rest of the people are great and I'm happy to have them there, but the people I need these will be there. I know that my best friends will be there near me all night." Kurt had resolved his issues in his head.

Blaine was happy that Kurt could get past it, but he was also very excited about what he planned. "Need help with your bags?"

"Yeah. I'm going to go shower. I feel all grimy from the mall." Kurt gave Blaine that little mischievous smile that shot right to Blaine cock.

"I'll me right there. I feel grimy too."

"Oh really? From what?" Kurt was playing. It was all too familiar to Blaine.

"From playing music. I was at the piano a little while ago and I was playing some music. I got really sweaty."

"I like it when you're sweaty, but usually, you're in our bed sweaty." Kurt winked. "I'll be upstairs if you need me."

Blaine had to make a phone call before he joined Kurt upstairs. "I need you, but I have to call my mom real quick. I'll be up in a minute or two."

Kurt disappeared upstairs leaving a few packages on the floor by the steps. Blaine waited until the shower was running and picked up the phone. "Carole, I don't have a lot of time because Kurt will suspect, but I planned something special for before the wedding. Can you call my grandmother so that the two of you can make some plans?"

"Okay, Blaine. Is it a secret?" Carole was giddy.

"Yes. You'll love it and so will Kurt. We could use your help."

"You've got it sweetheart. I'll keep it a secret." Carole hung up and Blaine smiled. He loved all of his family.

Blaine headed upstairs and went straight to the bathroom. It was steamy from the shower. "Baby?"

"Hey. I'm in the shower. What took you so long? Get in here." Kurt demanded.

"Sorry. I wanted to be in here sooner."

"Just shut up and get in here." Kurt laughed. "I'm going to be all shriveled up by the time you get in here."

"You better not be shriveled up. I was hoping to see you, let's say, more erect."

"I'm sure you can find a way to unshrivel me." Kurt teased.

Blaine stepped into the shower and immediately to his knees where he turned Kurt around by his hips. He was staring right into Kurt's perfect cock that was not shriveled, but half hard. "You lied. It's not shriveled. I think you deserve a spanking." Kurt moaned at the thought. Blaine smirked at how turned on Kurt was by just the mention. His cock started curving upward more. He was thinking about what Blaine said. "I think you need to turn around so I can spank you."

Kurt turned around and Blaine stood up. His hand immediately wrapped around Kurt's growing member as he stroked it for a few seconds. Kurt's head dropped back as he planted his hands on the tile opposite the shower head. It felt good to have Blaine's hand on him. He whispered breathlessly, "Spank me."

Just hearing Kurt ask to be spanked made Blaine hard instantaneously. It was hot. "Spread your legs a little baby. I don't want you to fall over."

Kurt did as he was told and his head dropped forward in anticipation of the first smack of Blaine's hand. Blaine raised his hand in an experimental slap. He brought it down firmly but not too hard. The sound of Kurt's wet ass being hit was like music to Blaine's ears, but the symphony came after when Kurt moaned, and the hand that continued to rest on his cock felt the smack. "Fuck!" Kurt was enjoying this.

Blaine stroked him with his left hand and his hand came down again, harder. Kurt yelped. "Was that too hard?"

"No, feels good. Keep going." Kurt's eyes were shut, but you could hear how turned on he was by the spanking. Blaine kept his hand steady as he brought it down a few more times in equal speed. Kurt's ass was turning red from the spanking and the heat of the water. "Blaine.. fuck me."

Blaine teased with his left hand sliding along Kurt's cock. "I don't think I'm done spanking you."

"I need you inside me, baby. Please." Kurt begged.

Blaine thought that he must be close so he took his hand off Kurt and positioned himself behind him. His hands were on Kurt's hips pulling him a little further away from the wall. Kurt needed to be bent over a little more. "Spread your legs a little more so I can fuck you."

That was enough for Kurt to throw his head back looking for any part of Blaine to kiss. His hands were still planted firmly on the tile as he kissed Blaine in the most awkward position. Kurt didn't care. He needed Blaine to fuck him and kiss him and do whatever he wanted. "Fuck me already." Kurt was desperate as he jerked his ass back toward Blaine.

Blaine smoothed his hand over Kurt's reddened as caressing the flaming red skin. His other hand smoothed over the other cheek as both hands spread his cheeks apart so that Blaine could line up without guessing. Hi finger rubbed Kurt's hold gently as he felt it clench and then relax. Kurt sighed at the knowledge that he would be fucked soon. "Did you say you wanted to be fucked?"

"Yes already." Kurt spat the words out. He just wanted to be filled up. "Fill me up already. I need this Blaine."

Blaine obliged and pushed in slowly until he was completely covered. His ass was so tight around him without any type of prep. "You okay?"

Kurt's eyes were shut tight, but he groaned. "Fuck yeah. Move already."

Blaine started pumping in and out in tiny strokes. He didn't want to hurt Kurt. The shallow strokes would be good, but Kurt had something else in mind as he grabbed the back of Blaine's thigh urging him forward faster and harder. Blaine started to pump to the nudging of Kurt's hand. Before he knew it he was pounding into Kurt, the sound of wet flesh slapping was all you could hear besides the moans of pleasure escaping Kurt's mouth. His head hung back and his mouth was open as he panted and moaned with every slap of flesh. It was like a symphony of sex. Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist to grab hold of his cock again. He pumped to the rhythm of his own hips thrusting forward. There was something awesome about knowing that you were responsible for providing pleasure to someone and get pleasure as well. "Come on Kurt." Blaine whispered. "Come for me baby."

The gravelly voice that Blaine used when they were having sex was such a turn on. It was only a few strokes later that Kurt was coming hard. His body tensed as his ass clenched down tightly on Blaine's cock causing Blaine to come while his hips stuttered forward. "Oh my God." He said as he came down panting and leaning against Kurt, who was now pushed all the way up against the wall. "I love you."

"That was… Forget it, it's always good. No matter where we make love. So good baby." Kurt was out of breath. I think we need to get out of here or I may shrivel up permanently.

"Well, I think I know how to fix your problem." Blaine smirked because he had not only made love to his fiancée, but he planned something that he knew Kurt would love.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? We are getting closer and closer with every chapter... I'm so excited.<strong>


	88. Graduation

**A/N: Can you feel how close we are to the wedding? We are very close!**

**I hope this chapter is okay. I struggled a little with it, but I'm still happy with the way it turned out.**

**Enjoy it everyone!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 87 – Graduation<strong>

"I can't believe this is the last day of high school forever." Kurt was happy yet a bit melancholy as they walked into school hand in hand.

Blaine was grinning from ear to ear. "We had an awesome year."

As they reached their lockers. "It was unbelievable. We started out the year at different schools."

"Then?"

"Then you surprised me by transferring here. To be with me." Kurt grabbed a notebook and closed his locker door so that he could lean up against the lockers. He took in the muscles flexing in Blaine's arm as he put some books away and rearranged something in his locker.

"Best decision I ever made." Blaine moved in front of Kurt after slamming his locker. "You gave me the world baby."

"You got a concussion. I don't want credit for that." Kurt kissed Blaine openly. "You won tons of games for McKinley and you got us to the State Tournament for the first time in decades."

"What about Finn."

"What about him?" Kurt grabbed his hand as they started off to the last first class forever. "His cute butt didn't run those touchdowns in and his strong hands didn't grab that ball out of the air."

"I couldn't do any of those things without him." Blaine chuckled at the amount of credit Kurt gave him. His love very strong and obvious.

"I don't care. You were the star." Kurt raised their clasped hands to his lips to kiss. "So what else? We had an awesome Christmas and we got to visit our colleges and go on Spring Break and make love under the moon and stars. We even met a group of people that weren't homophobic when we were at the beach. We went parasailing and got into the colleges of our choice. It's been a great year."

"How about this one. We built our home." Blaine was so thoughtful sometimes. "We made love in that home. We made it our place. YOU made it our place with every little personal touch and drapes that were sewn with these two hands." Blaine had turned to Kurt and was holding both hands in his. He was facing Kurt. "This is it Kurt, we're almost there. I love you so much."

"I love you too Blaine." Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulder as he nuzzled his chin with his lips, brushing them gently along his jawline. "Well, I guess this is it. I'm going in for the last time. This day can't end fast enough."

"I'll see you after class babe." Blaine kissed him on the cheek as he headed to his own class.

* * *

><p>"Everyone's going to the soda shop downtown to celebrate!" Kurt seemed so excited. "People actually told me about it. I was actually invited."<p>

Blaine grinned. He had noticed that Kurt was no longer a social leper a long time ago. People had treated him well all year. This was Kurt noticing for the first time. "Do you want to go?"

"Yeah, I think I do." Kurt beamed.

"Then, we'll go." Blaine was grabbing everything left in his locker and loading it into his messenger. "This is it."

Kurt loaded his things up too. "This is the last time we walk out of here as students. We move on to our adult life."

Blaine smiled but his eyes were wet. "I'll kind of miss this."

"What?" Kurt looked at him like he was crazy as he looked around the halls. Everyone was hugging everyone and packing up things. The halls were sad today. These halls were losing three hundred students but would soon welcome another three hundred in a just a few months. He finally turned back to Blaine. "I guess I understand, but remember, we've been living an adult life for the most part already."

"It'll just be so much more stress though." Blaine was a kid at heart.

"But we'll be in New York City." Kurt didn't understand. He was trying to understand why Blaine seemed sad.

"Forget it. I don't want to get you down." Blaine took his hand. Kurt was too excited to worry about Blaine in this moment, so he went with it. He knew they would have to discuss whatever was bothering him later.

* * *

><p>"Hi Kurt. Will you sign my yearbook?" Some girl that Kurt knew her name approached him excitedly with a pen and her yearbook in hand.<p>

"Uh, sure." Kurt smiled with some uncertainty in his face.

"Cara." She said.

"I know. We were in English last year together." Kurt responded.

"I wasn't sure you'd remember me." Kurt just smiled at her and signed it and then handed her his yearbook.

She smiled and said good luck. Kurt returned the wish. She moved on to Blaine in the same way. When she finally left, Kurt let out a laugh. "That was so weird and so cool at the same time."

"It was cool. I don't even know her." Blaine laughed with Kurt as they munched on fries that they ordered. Everyone was eating and walking around getting their yearbooks signed.

* * *

><p>"This makes my face look red. Why can't the guys wear white?" Blaine looked at Kurt who was standing in front of the mirror surveying himself in his red graduation robe. "I know I'm pale, but it's giving my face a weird red glow. You look great in red. It's totally unfair. Everything looks good on you because of your skin tone."<p>

"You look fine." Blaine stepped up behind him, putting his hands on Kurt's shoulders and resting his chin on one shoulder. "Actually, you look pretty perfect."

Kurt reached his hand around as he tipped his head toward Blaine's and caressed his cheek with his fingers. "You're too generous as always."

"I'm not. You're perfect and you know it."

Kurt turned all the way around facing Blaine. "I'm only perfect in your eyes. Everyone else knows the truth. I'm flawed. So many flaws."

"Nope. Don't ever say that." Blaine lifted Kurt's head up by his chin. "What are you worried about?"

"Nothing. It's all real. It's almost too real. We're going to be married in a few weeks and we're no longer high school students anymore. It's like leaving a whole life behind."

Blaine framed Kurt's face with his hands. "Do you remember the last day of school?"

"Of Course. It was just last week."

"Do you remember how I said I would miss it?"

"Yeah." Kurt just waited. He knew that Blaine was sharing and he didn't want to ruin it, so he remained silent.

"What you're feeling right now. That's what I was feeling last week. I was feeling so alone for the first time in a long time." Blaine's thumbs rubbed his cheeks.

"You're not alone. I'll be with you." Kurt smiled at Blaine in that old sweet innocent way. "I'll always be with you, forever."

"No. It's the fact that we're no longer high school kids anymore. We're leaving all of this behind. All of this that is familiar, our family, our friends, our home. Everything. We're leaving a whole life behind and moving." Blaine looked like he was going to cry.

"I understand. I didn't that day, but I do now." Kurt finally got what Blaine was talking about. "We're not kids anymore and we can't turn back time. We'll never be carefree like this ever again, will we?" Now Kurt looked sad.

"We'll always have our families. Burt will always be your Dad, but I feel like it's different now." Blaine pondered his next thought. "Should we sell this place?"

Kurt looked surprised. He stuttered. "Um, yes, I guess. I never thought that …" He trailed off and a tear fell down his cheek as he glanced around the master bedroom that was their bedroom.

"No. no. We don't have to. We can stay here in the summers and whenever we visit. I mean, if you want to do that." Blaine didn't want to sell the place either and hoped that Kurt didn't want to. "We can rent it?"

"No. This is our place. I don't want to rent it, but aren't we taking the furniture?"

"We don't have to. This is our home, Kurt. Our first home together." Blaine hugged him close kissing his cheek softly. "It's special to both of us. Someday we'll have to sell it, but it doesn't have to be now."

"Good. I'm not ready to leave it behind. I'm not ready to close this book yet."

"I'm not ready either. It's not closing a book Kurt, it just adding a new chapter." Blaine's lips found Kurt's as they kissed wetly and in a way sadly. The kiss was needy and loving. They were comforting each other from the loss they were feeling. A loss of the life they had right now. A loss of the simpleness of everything they knew and loved.

When they parted, there was a sigh of relief from Kurt. "I'm glad we're going to keep the place. It's home to us. It'll always be our home."

Blaine straightened Kurt's robe and gave him one more, chaste kiss on the lips. "Let's go get our honors diploma's." He took Kurt's hand grabbing their caps off bed.

"Okay. I think I'm ready." Kurt followed Blaine out of the room.

* * *

><p>"It's such crap that you didn't qualify to be valedictorian. You deserved it." Kurt said on the way to graduation.<p>

"I wasn't here long enough, Kurt. It makes sense." Blaine responded very matter-of-factly. "Mark deserves it. He worked hard all four years at McKinley."

"I guess, but just because you weren't there for long enough, you've been robbed of the honor. You had more activities and your grades were higher than his this year."

"Kurt, you're getting all worked up. I got into my first choice school. I have no regrets. I may not be valedictorian, but I got a better prize." He smiled at Kurt. "You."

Kurt couldn't help but grin.

* * *

><p>"Blaine Anderson" was called over the speaker as Kurt watched Blaine head toward the stage. He looked happy. Kurt couldn't be prouder than he was right now.<p>

"Woooo!" Kurt cheered and stood up to clap for his soon to be husband. He yelled, "I love you!" loud enough that Blaine smiled brightly and proudly looking at him, appreciating the look that he was getting from Kurt. He held up his diploma after being handed it and shaking principal Figgin's hand. He could hear his family cheering in the bleachers lining the arena they were graduating in. He waved and smiled, then blew him mom a kiss as he mouthed the words, I love you to her.

"Kurt Hummel" was called not long after to the whistles from Blaine. He stood whistling loud and clapping. Burt chimed in with an air horn that made Kurt blush to his roots.

"I love you son. You did it!" Burt screamed loudly from the bleachers.

Kurt waved shyly from the stage as the photographer took his picture and he started to walk off the stage. He did it. They did it. Blaine and Kurt graduated with honors. There couldn't be a more perfect day. Their wedding was started to have a lot to live up to.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine visited Puck's house, then Mercedes, Rachel and finally Sam's. Their graduation reception was the latest of their friends. The sun was settling low in the sky and they knew their party was about to start. They sat on the swing in the backyard that was decorated with tables with white cloths. The food was catered from Breadstix, of course.<p>

"It's going to be a nice party." Blaine said as he scanned the yard and all of its' glory.

"I heard everyone's coming to ours. The entire football team, New directions, bunches of people." Kurt said calmly as they held hands and swung.

"How are you?" Blaine nudged Kurt with his shoulder.

"I'm fine. It's sunk in so I'm feeling a little melancholy." Kurt leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"No time for napping. We need to celebrate." Burt said as he entered the backyard. There were drapes of little lanterns that were bought at Target to brighten the yard when it got dark out.

People started arriving and Kurt could hear the familiar, "Hey Dude" out of Kurt's more over and over again. Honestly, did Finn ever call anyone by their given name?

"Kurt!" Rachel approached them. "Blaine!" Rachel draped her around Kurt's shoulder, hugging him tightly. "We'll be seeing each in New York. This is not goodbye for us."

"Of course not, Rachel. Even if you weren't moving to New York, I know we'd stay friends." Kurt hugged her and Blaine followed.

The backyard was packed and every table was full including standing room only around each table. The football guys all said congratulations to Blaine and Kurt. Kurt felt like he was part of the crowd instead of watching the crowd. It felt nice, but Kurt figured everything would feel nice today. It was the perfect day. Burt let everything go allowing Kurt and Blaine to partake of the spirits after most of the people but close friends were left. Everyone left went indoors at Kurt's urging. The last few people would stay late.

Blaine and Kurt took to the hammock in the back part of the yard. Blaine clutched the bottle of champagne with a quarter of the bottle left. They looked up into the sky taking in all of the stars. "I don't think I've ever seen this many stars." Kurt said as he continued to gaze into the night sky.

"We probably won't see this many when we move to New York permanently."

"I know" Kurt said sadly "but we'll get to see them when we visit our families often." They were both a little tipsy, but it was Kurt that reached into his pocket and pulled out a packet of something and laid it on Blaine's belly.

Before looking, Blaine took a swig of champagne and passed the bottle to Kurt. "Here." Kurt drank, while Blaine grabbed the little foil packet to find that it was lube.

"You're dad's right inside."

"and I'm pretty sure he's not going to bother us. He knows we only have a few days before we leave this place and from that point on, we'll be getting married, moving, getting our new home ready, closing this one up until we come back. There's so much. He pretty much said enjoy yourselves in your last time in the backyard for a while."

"That doesn't mean have sex in my hammock, Kurt." Blaine chuckled.

"It means that he and Carole are in for the night and he won't bother us." Kurt laughed. It was actually kind of weird. "He told me not to be loud."

"I guess you don't remember them hearing us way back in the beginning of the school year."

The light bulb went off in Kurt's memory banks. "Oh Yeah. I remember that."

"It's probably not the best idea."

"Like I care, Blaine." Kurt maneuvered so he was kneeling on either side of Blaine. His hands were on either side of Blaine's head as he kissed him forcefully, finally lowering his hips to Blaine's and rocking his hard cock against Blaine's. "I knew you would be up for it."

"I'm eighteen, I'm up for it when the wind blows the right way." Blaine unbuttoned and unzipped Kurt's pants. It was almost impossible to remove them on the hammock. There were a few times when Kurt thought he would fall off, but after several attempts, he was bare from the waist down. He started on Blaine's pants. "Wait, what about the neighbors."

"Blaine, they can't see us in this grove a trees." Kurt chuckled. "Please. It'll be the last time at my childhood home."

"Right. Okay." Blaine lifted his hips up so that Kurt could push his pants off. They were fumbling around with the hammock swaying a little.

"I'm going to ride you." Kurt grabbed the lube and coated Blaine's fingers. He wasted no time burying a finger in Kurt's as he worked the muscle getting it to relax a bit. Kurt's face showed the pleasure in it so Blaine pulled his finger's out opting to cover his cock in lube. "I-I'm good."

Kurt lowered himself onto Blaine's cock as Blaine held it steady feeling the head of his cock being squeezed by the ring of muscle protection Kurt. It was not long until Kurt was sitting all the way down. "You're so tight baby."

"I think I'm clenching my muscles a little so I don't fall." Kurt leaned down kissing Blaine's forehead and neck as he started to move, lifting himself gently up and down. There was no rush. Kurt was actually worried that if went faster the hammock my rock them right out onto the grass below.

Blaine noticed his straining to keep from falling, and started to lift his hips up to a perfect rhythm with Kurt. Kurt's eye were shut, his mouth ajar and quiet moans of pleasure escaped his perfect pink lips. "Baby, you feel so good." Blaine thrust up strongly making Kurt catch his breath and lose his balance. Before they both knew it they were on the ground half naked.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand dragging him over to one of the trees. He was desperate to continue. He put his palms down on tree trunk and jutted his ass out. "Blaine, fuck me already."

Blaine immediately took his cock in hand and lined it up before pushing back in, quite a bit faster. "I'm fucking you. Is that what you want?" Blaine had one hand on Kurt's hip the other on his back holding Kurt so that he could go nowhere. He thrust sharply upward. He could feel Kurt clench tight around him.

They were lost in the rhythm and the comfort of knowing each other so thoroughly. Kurt stood more erect as he arched his back and reached back for Blaine's head. He brought it to his neck wanting Blaine to ravage his neck. "Mark me." Kurt asked. Blaine sucked the soft flesh of Kurt's neck as Kurt moaned. "Fuck" Kurt said as he felt the bruise on his skin and would wear it proudly until it faded away.

The tree bark was rough and the pace was comfortable. So comfortable that Blaine worried in his head. He sped up as Kurt's moans were starting to get louder. Blaine feared the Kurt could need a rest. Blaine was pushing in faster and harder and Kurt could only stand there taking it. "Feel good?"

"Fuck yeah." Kurt started to push back. His hand dropped to his throbbing cock stroking it. He pumped himself faster and his breathing came in gulps as Kurt came. The feel of his ass clenching around Blaine's painfully hard cock caused a sensation of accomplishment as Blaine came inside Kurt. His hips stuttered their completion as he waited for Kurt's breath to right itself.

"Come on baby." Blaine dragged him back onto the hammock bare ass for everyone to see. Blaine's fingertips brushed the skin of his ass, caressing it.

"Blaine" Kurt said out of breath still. "That was.. that was.. Oh crap, that was hot." Kurt looked for his briefs and Blaine's. He found them and they both put them on only to settle back down and smile about it. "Thank you."

"For what? You know you never need to thank me."

"I know, but I wanted you to know that you always do the right thing by me. I'm happy. I'm not sure I can get any happier."

"I know how to burst your bubble."

"How's that?"

"I think your dad came to check on us while we were having sex."

Kurt paused for a second then laughed out loud. "Serves him right for saying spend time out there Kurt. "

"I just hope that the neighbors didn't call the cops."

"We'll be fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? I apologize for typos. I'm really tired right now.<strong>


	89. Doubt

**A/N: you must forgive my gratuitous sex scene in this chapter. It definitely made my chapter longer! lol anyway, I was in the mood so out all the words came. Enjoy it! Also, the secrets out. I hope everyone likes it. It was planned and so was the song. I love this chapter and hope you do too.**

**I'm a little sad that it's almost done. **

**On another note, I'm sorry I haven't been responding to all my reviews. I used to do it religiously, but I'm so darn busy and have little time. I love my reviews and my reviewers, to please don't take it personally that I haven't responded. I love you all and would like to respond to all of you, but my life is so busy.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned them, this chapter would happen on the show.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 88 – Doubts<strong>

"Oh my God. Finally!" Kurt dropped his bags at the top of the stairs. "I feel like it took forever to get here. Baby, I know we've been in a plane all this time, but I really need to lie down."

"Go ahead. I'll be right there with your bags." Blaine urged him down the stairs.

Kurt yelled as he headed down the stairs. "I'll bring my big bag down if you can grab my smaller one." Kurt's smaller bag wasn't small by any means and he knew it. He was just being lazy. When he got downstairs, he immediately felt guilty and walked back up the stairs to take the other bag down.

Blaine got there at the same time. "I said I would bring it down."

"Forget it. You have your own bags to bring down." Kurt smiled but picked up his smaller of the large suitcases. "I shouldn't have expected you to bring them down. I'm quite capable of doing it myself."

"I don't mind." Blaine responded as he reached for the suitcase.

"No Blaine. You're tired too. We both had a long day and a long flight here. We both need to start getting ready for the wedding that is literally two weeks away. Tomorrow our first thing to do is pick up our tuxes and then stop in on the caterers." Kurt was rattling off a bunch of other things that needed to be done. Blaine knew that his special treat was coming up very quickly. He totally zoned out. "Are you even listening to me, Blaine?" Kurt said, frustrated with Blaine's lack of overall interest. He waved his hand in front of Blaine's eyes. "Hello?"

Blaine was shaken out of his thoughts. He was thinking about his plans for next Wednesday. Everyone would be here. Blaine felt like things will get messed up because he planned it with his grandmother. It wouldn't have the perfected touch of Kurt's planning behind it. Blaine hoped it was enough. He hoped it would be everything that Kurt dreamed. "Sorry. I was thinking about something."

"Not bad is it?" Kurt worried.

"No, of course not." Blaine struggled down the stairs with his luggage. "I was just daydreaming about our wedding."

"Are you really nervous?" Kurt questioned.

"What do you mean? I'm not nervous." Blaine protested. The look on his face must have said otherwise. He was nervous. He was nervous about his plans. He was nervous that his plans would be met with less than excitement and he truly wanted excitement and happiness. "I'm nervous that things won't go off without a hitch. I'm nervous about protesters." He lamely responded.

"There won't be any honey. Remember, it's been legal here for a long time." Kurt reminded him plopping down heavily and comfortably on the bed.

"But, there will be so many important people here. Politicians, sport people and other influential people especially now that the article has just come out with the new issue. I'm just worried about out safety and the safety of our family and guests." Blaine was content that he recovered from this very well. "Let's not worry about it right now. Let's get some rest so we can emerge later refreshed and ready to go. Dinner is at home tonight, but we have so much to do tomorrow as you so nicely mentioned."

"Did you tell your grandparents that I was sorry that I came straight downstairs?"

Blaine lied down next to Kurt and then turned on his side giving him a look. "They weren't here. My parents and grandparents went out. I guess they weren't expecting us yet." Blaine started to nudge at Kurt's shoulder. "Turn. I want to spoon you."

Kurt giggled and rolled over as Blaine reached to the bottom of the bed for a throw to put over the two of them. "Love you." Kurt said sleepily.

"I love you too." Blaine squeezed contentedly.

* * *

><p>When Kurt woke up he was alone. He sat up and gained his bearings for a moment. Blaine was probably upstairs catching up with his family. Kurt finally stood stretching once again. The plane ride made him feel rickety as he felt some of his bones crack. After checking his hair in the mirror and being far too lazy to really do much more, he ascended the stairs to the main floor and followed the voices. They were in the solarium sitting around the coffee table. "Hi everyone."<p>

Ellen was the first to jump up to greet him with a hug and a kiss. "Are you rested Kurt?" She was holding his face as if to inspect the condition. "Blaine said you were especially tired."

"I'm fine." Kurt smiled. "I haven't really been sleeping well with all the preparations for the wedding and graduation, but this nice little nap was nice."

JR laughed loudly. "Your nice little name was four hours."

Kurt's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head. He never thought to look at his watch or iPhone. "Four hours?"

Blaine jumped up to make sure that Kurt was okay with everything. "You needed it baby. You've been running yourself ragged at home. You needed the rest." He looked at the group with pleading eyes.

Catherine picked up on it first. "Oh.. Yes, you needed the rest."

Jack responded as well. "We weren't doing anything but relaxing here anyway. It's not like you missed anything. The rest will do you good for the next week."

Kurt decided now was not the time to feel guilty. He knew it would be busy with final wedding set ups and meetings with everyone. "So, are we doing anything tonight?" He looked around as Blaine settled back into this wingback chair. He was confused as to where he should sit. The only available set was across from Blaine and he wanted to be near Blaine.

Blaine noticed his dilemma. His parents took one couch and his grandparents had the couch on the other side. The only chair was the opposite side of him. "Sit with me," he motioned opening his arms up invitingly.

Kurt smiled and sat on Blaine's lap wrapping his arms around him and kissing the top of his head. He whispered, "Best seat in the house."

Blaine whispered back, "only you would know that." He stretched up to kiss Kurt on the lips.

"Enough of that. You don't whisper quiet enough." Jack said. "You'll have plenty of time for all of the naughty stuff."

Catherine and Ellen blushed while JR pretended to not listen as he paged through a business magazine. It was Ellen that finally started to talk again. "We're having dinner here in the backyard. I hope you like lobster tail."

"Love it." Kurt perked up.

"Good. We'll just relax here tonight after dinner before we get started tomorrow." Ellen was certainly all business. "We have meetings with everyone at the stadium all week so that we don't have to do anything but check in on them the day before the wedding. Next week you and Blaine can have downtime and explore the city. It'll be nice for you to relax before the craziness starts on Friday."

Kurt just nodded. Everything was falling into place and he couldn't help but think that something is bound to go wrong. Blaine was overly chipper and confident, but he supposed Blaine was always so. "Are you nervous?"

"No, but if you keep asking me, I'll start to get nervous. I might even start to get cold feet. I might just leave you at the… "He searched for the words, because there was no altar. His Granddad was marrying them. "..At the front."

Everyone laughed because of Blaine's sarcasm, but also his loss of words. Kurt slapped the top of his head. "You're an ass." Even so, Kurt hugged him even tighter. He couldn't be happier marrying this total dork.

"You love my ass."

"Boys!" JR warned.

* * *

><p>The week went by in a whirlwind. Tuxes were perfect, the caterer was fine, the planners at the stadium were ready and the florists had their drawings signed off. It seemed perfect. Kurt was still unsettled just waiting for something bad to happen. Blaine seemed preoccupied and he wasn't sure if that was cold feet or if he was just getting himself prepared for the big day with all these people that he didn't really know. They finally settled down.<p>

"Do you think it'll be beautiful?" Kurt asked as they lay in bed facing each other, just the light of the two candles illuminating the room.

"I've seen the plans and I know you. It'll be more than beautiful." He caressed Kurt's cheek gently with his fingertips as if not to break him.

"Do you think everyone will have fun?"

"How could they not have fun? We picked some specific music for our wedding and our DJ is supposed to be one of the best in town." Blaine knew this was Kurt worrying unnecessarily.

"Will we have fun with all the strangers there?" Kurt asked with a hint of regret in his eyes.

"We'll be married. It'll be the most fun we've ever had." Blaine assured him.

"Will our friends have fun?"

"Yes." Blaine wanted to offer his support.

"Will we feel like its special?" Kurt finally asked. Blaine knew that all the questions were leading to this. Kurt had hinted all along that he was worried that it was a big political event.

"I'm sure it'll be special." Blaine asked and then pulled him in to a deep meaningful kiss. It so loving that Kurt whimpered into it. When they parted, Kurt smiled, but it wasn't the full smile that Kurt smiled when he was so happy he was jumping out of his skin. It was that putting on a brave front smile. "Stop worrying. Nothing matters but us."

"I know." Kurt agreed tipping his head toward Blaine's chest and resting it there. Kurt needed reassurance. He knew that Blaine was the guy for him. He'd known if from the moment he met Blaine on the stairs at Dalton. He knew it when his heart skipped a beat when Blaine opened his mouth to sing. What he didn't know was that he'd be here today a year and a half later with the man of his dreams.

"You're perfect you know." Blaine kissed his nose. "I love you."

"You.. We're perfect." Kurt kissed Blaine on the lips. "I can't wait to be married to you."

"Me too. It'll be official very soon." Blaine's fingers trailed down the tendrils of Kurt's neck memorizing every soft alabaster inch in its wake. He saw the goose bumps left behind and moved to kiss his neck. His lips felt Kurt's pulse even, strong and fast. His fingertips trailed to his shoulder and then his arm ending to intertwine with Kurt's fingers for just a moment. Kurt remained very still, eye's glued to the beautiful hazel eyes that melted him at a single glance.

Kurt's breath hitched as Blaine's hand moved to his hip where he squeezed gently and kneaded his thumb into the bone resting just below the fabric of his pants. Kurt was hard. All it took were those hazel bedroom eyes and the touch of Blaine's hands to push him to the edge. Blaine continued to his waist where his hand trailed up under Kurt's tee shirt. Kurt whined when Blaine's thumb circled his nipple before rolling it under his thumb causing it to peak at the touch. Blaine smirked when Kurt's eyes closed for a brief second and his breathing shallowed.

It had been a while since they were this slow and sensual. They had a very rich sex life, filled with love and foreplay, but this was something they did when they had time, when they needed to feel the deep love they knew they shared. This was lovemaking in its most simple form. It was touching and feeling and pleasuring. They had the time. School and graduation was over. The last step to their future was happening very soon. They were knocking on the doorstep of their future.

Kurt remained silent accepting the care and love from Blaine. "Let's get this off." Blaine sat up pulling Kurt up and pulling his shirt gently over his head. "Lie down. I'm going to take care of you." Kurt did a half nod, but didn't disagree as he settled his head on the pillow anticipating what Blaine was going to do. Blaine pretty lips quietly kissed him on the lips, then on his chin and then his chest. His palms were on either side of his Kurt's head. He returned repeatedly to Kurt's lips again and again so that he could feel his breath on him and feel how needy he was.

Blaine's hand wandered down to Kurt's crotch where he pressed against Kurt's erection just under the fabric. Kurt let out a whine, "Blaine." His eyes closed as Blaine rubbed the length of his cock over his pants pressing and grabbing intermittently. Blaine had far too much on. He stopped to pull his shirt over his head and unbutton Kurt's pants just enough to reach in over the cotton of his briefs. Kurt's hips jerked up into Blaine's clutched hand. His back arched off of the bed toward Blaine. Blaine caught his nipple in his mouth licking and sucking it. "Please, Blaine."

"What do you want?" Blaine asked against Kurt's nipple that was peaked and wet against his lips.

"I just want you. Anything."

"You need to be patient my love." Blaine smiled. He pulled off Kurt's pants and dropped them carelessly off the end of the bed. Kurt's hands were clenched into the bedding his toes were tensing and flexing. His stomach muscles contracted at the lightest touch. Blaine kissed from his feet to his thighs where he licked a strip up one thigh. Kurt whined long and loud. "I love you."

Blaine didn't stop. He mouthed the length of Kurt's cock over his briefs getting it wet and ready. Blaine's pants were painfully tight and he needed relief from them, but he didn't want to stop. The pleasure coursing through Kurt's body was palpable. He couldn't pull away now for something as silly as his own aching hard on. It would be a sin, in his mind, to stop now. Blaine wasn't a sinner. That he was sure of. This was what love was about. The pleasure he was giving Kurt coursed through his own veins. It pumped his own heart just as it did Kurt's because they were one. They were the perfect couple that shared everything. His tongue poked out to circle the head of Kurt's cock. "More."

"I promise." Blaine mouth over the head of his cock, briefs still in place. It was tortuous for both of them. Blaine took pity on Kurt. He lifted the elastic of his briefs and pulled them down just enough to expose the head of his cock. Kurt has an amazing cock. It was long and not too thick but perfect in color and shape. He had no curves to it and a prominent vein that Blaine loved to press his tongue against. That would come later. He sucked on the head of Kurt's cock releasing it with a pop. He glanced up at Kurt to see his head thrashing just a bit and his eyes closed tightly. Blaine smiled at him. This was perfect right now. All thoughts and fears of the wedding were gone. Blaine was giving him the needed break from his worry. Blaine kneaded his balls through his briefs.

"Blaine.. Please more. Please take my briefs off. I want to feel you." Blaine knew he was moving ever so slowly, painstakingly so. He knew it would be good for Kurt when his release was finally allowed, but he knew it was also mean to torture him like this. He pulled on the elastic more and tapped his hip. Kurt lifted his ass as Blaine peeled his briefs away tossing them somewhere near his pants. Kurt would worry about wrinkles in his pants, but now, he wanted Blaine to give him pleasure. Blaine ignored Kurt's painfully hard cock opting to lick at his balls and suck them in his mouth, eventually releasing them and kneading them with his fingers.

Kurt was breathing heavily. He squirmed the least bit. "Don't move. Let me take care of you." Kurt obeyed. Kurt didn't want to think about anything. This was a vacation from his thoughts.

Blaine grabbed a pillow tucking it under Kurt's butt and then pushed his legs up and out. Blaine held onto Kurt's thighs. He wanted clear view of Kurt's puckered pink hole. He licked gently feeling him tense under his tongue. It was often the first reaction, but he knew it would soon be open and for him. It would soon beg on its own for Blaine to fill it over and over again. Blaine would oblige. He would definitely oblige willingly. With his finger, he massaged Kurt's hole to the sounds of Kurt's breaths coming fast and loud. Kurt was holding on. He even reached for his own knees holding his legs where Blaine put them. It gave Kurt something more than some useless sheets to grip.

Blaine poked his tongue out licking gently and pushing in. There was no give yet, but that would come soon, very soon. He licked his finger and used it to massage Kurt's hole again feeling the tip of his finger slip in a little. Kurt was trying to relax and he knew it. Kurt wanted to feel his tongue inside him. Blaine returned his tongue and licked pushing in. He felt the rim give and his tongue was inside Kurt. Blaine began licking and pressing feeling his tongue move further in with each press. Hi nose was buried in Kurt's balls, but he could care less. Kurt smelled like Kurt, everywhere. He was painfully careful when cleaning himself as was Blaine. They were gay men. It was just a given part of their hygiene. Even here, Kurt smelled of vanilla, but also manly. Blaine found a rhythm fucking Kurt with his tongue. He loved rimming Kurt. Blaine may have not liked to do this with anyone else, but he would never need to find out. Kurt was his for life and he would gladly rim his husband till the day he died.

Kurt felt Blaine's tongue move in and out of him and he wanted more. When he glanced down, he could see half of Blaine's body, the half that was covered in his pants. Blaine was still fucking him with his tongue and fought the urge to continue to press against his tongue. Instead he spoke. "Blaine. Take off your pants. I want you to feel…. Uunngh." Blaine tongue pressed in and then licked from there to the tip of his cock. "You suck," and that's what Blaine started to do. Kurt's legs fell to the sides and Blaine's mouth took him in. Blaine's head bobbed up and down the shaft taking in every bit Kurt had to offer. He kneaded Kurt's balls with the hand that wasn't holding Kurt's cock up right. When he deep throated Kurt in one instance, he reached down and unbuttoned his pants pushing them off his hips. He choked and pulled off for a second, but returned to a perfect sucking rhythm. He held the base of Kurt's cock with one hand while the other traveled into his briefs to stroke himself. He was painfully hard.

Kurt looked down again. Blaine was on his knees sucking him off and jerking his own cock in the privacy of his own briefs. "I want to see, Blaine." Blaine chuckled and finally nodded. He wanted this too. He wanted to pleasure Kurt more, but that also meant pleasuring himself as well. Blaine stopped, kicked off his pants quickly and peeled his own briefs off. He returned to sucking Kurt off without a single glance up. Kurt's head threw back and to the side. He wanted to see Blaine stroke himself. Blaine cock was long as well, but darker than Kurt's he loved the contrast of their cocks especially when he or Blaine would jerk them off together.

Out of his dreaming he heard Blaine ask, "Lube?"

Kurt barely had the sense, but knew that he needed to do this if they were going to get to the next part. The next part being the fucking. He reached his hand over to the bag that was lying next to the night stand and pulled out the lube handing it to Blaine. Blaine stopped pouring lube on his hand and rubbing it between his hands. His mouth went back to Kurt's cock, his right hand back to his own cock, but his right hand or actually fingers went to Kurt's hole. Blaine slipped two fingers in immediately. Kurt's hole invited them without question. After all, Blaine skillful tongue prepared it. He pumped his hand in and out to the rhythm of his mouth on Blaine. Kurt's hands were in those curls he loves so much. He pulled on them and scratched at Blaine skull.

Kurt was so ready and Blaine knew it. In a second, Blaine's mouth was gone and his fingers removed. Hi face was an inch away from Kurt's. "Did you enjoy that?"

"Oh my God, Blaine. Do you need to ask?" Blaine's mouth swallowed Kurt's last word as he kissed him, tongue licking the inside of Kurt's mouth thoroughly as if to remember each part. He kissed him hard while his hands wandered down to Kurt's legs pulling them to his shoulders. This would be the best angle to penetrate deeply and purposefully to bring Kurt the most pleasure. He lined up the best he could without looking and after a few tries of pushing in, he felt himself sinking in to Kurt's tight ass. He groaned into the kiss as he pushed until he was completely inside Kurt. He wasted no time started to fucking him shallowly at first. Blaine was almost lying on top of Kurt, but it would be too hard to control his thrusting if he did, so he was propped up on his hands, but lay close to Kurt's body. He pressed in deep and rolled his hips forward a little changing the angle of his cock and hitting Kurt's prostate hard as he swiveled his hips just a little bit.

Kurt moaned at the feel of his prostate being massaged by Blaine's cock. In the next second it was gone and then back again. It was just enough to keep him on the edge. He knew he would orgasm without any help from his or Blaine's hand. He had been close to the edge for a while now. Blaine fucked him deep and hard. Kurt took every inch, in fact, begging for more. "Harder, deeper, more," Kurt screamed. He could care less if all three floors of the house heard him. His body couldn't release all the pleasure stored inside him for the last hour. He knew when he got his release, it would be mind-numbing. Blaine gave him as much as he could. The sweat trickled down his back from working so hard to give pleasure. He grunted with every thrust as he jerked inside Kurt hard. His balls slapped against Kurt's ass and you could only hear the slapping of flesh against Kurt's thighs and ass. Kurt was getting thoroughly fucked.

Kurt was close his back arching with every thrust. He was full, so full now and he only wanted more. He moaned as he felt the pooling in his belly and his balls tighten. He was right there on the edge. Blaine could see it on Kurt's face, so he thrust harder and consistently until Kurt's moaned loudly and his ass clenched tight around his cock buried deep inside him. The pulsing pushed Blaine, who was right there also, over the edge. He came jerking his hips into Kurt, back arched and looking up to the ceiling.

Kurt was completely blissed out. He couldn't think at all. He didn't know what happened, he didn't know where he was, he was just there. He was limp and sated on the bed, Blaine comatose on top of him. Their limbs were pliant and boneless. Neither man could move. Breathlessly, Kurt spoke while his chest still heaved, "That was fucking incredible."

Kurt felt Blaine smile against his neck. "It was."

"You were incredible. I.. fuck.. that.. fuck.." Kurt couldn't find the right words. "Sorry."

"Don't ever say sorry after something as incredible as that." Blaine still hadn't moved. They waited five more minutes and their breathing returned to normal. Five minutes after that, they brains came back to life. Five minutes more and Kurt had sense enough to grab tissues off the night stand, pushing Blaine aside, and wipe them off.

He turned his still sweaty face toward Blaine. "You did that for me."

Blaine smiled at Kurt. "I did. You needed it."

"I hope you were okay." Kurt asked.

"Does it look like it was good for me too?" Blaine's eyes were still blown.

"It does. You were so good. So mind blowingly good. I really needed that." Kurt caressed Blaine's face with his soft fingers. "I love you."

"I needed it too. Pleasuring you was like a high for me. The more I did it, the more sounds you made the more I wanted to hear you. I focused just on you and ended up with the most mind-blowing orgasm." Blaine turned his head to kiss Kurt's fingers.

"So now I can't move." Kurt looked totally serious. He lay there with his cock limp and completely exposed. Blaine lay curled next to him.

"I can't move either, but we do have the throw from earlier. Let's just cover up with that."

Blaine pulled it over their midsections and they fell asleep forehead to forehead, breathing in each other's air. It was perfect.

* * *

><p>Blaine held one side while Kurt held the other side. "I can't believe it. It's real. It's ours and we are bound." The marriage license gave them a confirmation that neither really needed, but it felt nice to know how official it was. Monday's only task was done.<p>

They got back to the house to find Burt and Carol there. "There you guys are." Carole immediately hugged both of them followed by Burt hugging them. "We missed you guys."

Kurt laughed at the drama. "We just left last week, mom." He liked calling her that now. "Is Finn here?"

"He's going to stay at the hotel with Mr's berry and Rachel." Carole responded with a roll of her eyes.

"Are you staying here?" Kurt confirmed. He wasn't sure that they would stay because his dad would surely not want to impose. As it was, Catherine and JR were staying too because they wanted to make sure there were enough rooms for all the guests.

"We're staying here. The rest of your friends are getting in later today and tomorrow morning." Burt wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulder as they walked toward the solarium. "Five more days kid." He looked around Kurt to Blaine. "You sure you don't want out? There's time."

Blaine knew it was a joke. "Nope. He's stuck with me."

"And that's the truth." They made their way in to find Catherine and JR there. "Blaine, show them why you're officially stuck."

Blaine pulled out a paper and handed it to Burt. "I think this says that we're stuck."

Burt laughed loudly. "That sure as hell does day that." He handed it to JR.

JR read it and looked like he had a tear in his eye. "Yep. It's true. Our son is no longer single honey."

JR handed it to Catherine who definitely had tears in her eyes. "Oh honey, I'm so happy for you."

Carole hadn't seen it yet so she moved next to Catherine to look at it. This time tears actually fell. Kurt looked at them like they were crazy. "You know we haven't had the ceremony yet. You can save the crying for the ceremony."

Catherine hugged him tightly rocking him back and forth a bit. "You're family now Kurt."

"Um mom. You're going to suffocate him." Blaine put his hand on his mom's forearm. "He needs to breathe."

"I know sweetie. I'm just so happy." Catherine looked at JR and then to her son and then to Kurt. "We're so proud of you both. We are so happy to have Kurt in our family because we know, Kurt, that you make Blaine happy and that you make him a better person. Blaine was right all along. We can never take back the time before we understood, but I hope you can forgive us for the lost time."

Kurt couldn't hold the tears in. "Catherine, you and JR are good to me. I know you didn't understand before. That's okay. You do now and I love you both very much. I love you like you were my parents. At that JR did have one single tear. No one was sure if it was because of happiness or regret, but it didn't matter. They were now bound together as family.

They happily sat and talked and drank sodas and coffees the entire afternoon. It was relaxing for everyone. It was perfect. It was a family reunion that they could look forward to on holiday and birthdays and vacations for years to come.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, get in." When Kurt exited the house, Blaine was standing there looking gorgeous as ever. Behind him was a full size limo with the door open.<p>

"I'm glad you told me to dress up. This is kind of fancy for dinner, isn't it?" Kurt smiled brightly with his arms crossed.

"It's our last dinner before the entire wedding fiasco starts." Blaine said as he guided Kurt toward the door. "Now get in. Everyone is waiting for us."

Kurt got in the limo and it took off. "Very nice Mr. Anderson."

"Only the best for you." Blaine kissed him and then leaned down to pick up something. He surprised Kurt with a single red rose. "For you darling."

Kurt had tears in his eyes. "Thank you. It's beautiful, like you." One tear escaped his eye. Blaine caught it with his thumb and kissed Kurt hard and long, tongues entwining together."

"You're going to love the place we're eating at tonight. It's quaint. Granddad reserved the entire place."

"It'll be nice to have just our close friends and families here tonight. It'll be a kind of pre-wedding dinner."

"Isn't that what the rehearsal dinner is for?"

"Yeah, but this is like a pre rehearsal dinner dinner." Blaine laughed after he said it because it sounded so stupid and fake.

"That doesn't even make sense, but I don't care. If it's with our family and close friends, it'll be a great night." Kurt's eyes twinkled with anticipation of seeing everyone and being relaxed with his close friends and family. He could be himself tonight. He wouldn't have to act grateful and correct and political.

"The only one that didn't make it in time was Jeff." Blaine looked sad, but just shrugged. "He missed his flight and didn't tell me until an hour ago. We sent the jet for him, but he won't get here in time. He'll be late."

"That's okay. At least he's not missing the actual ceremony. That's what's really important." Kurt said with a grin.

"I guess." Blaine seemed a little sad about it, but Kurt didn't pry. He knew how sentimental Blaine could get.

They got to the restaurant and it was quaint and very old fashion. Kurt could see everyone inside waiting. They were talking and seemed to be having a good time. It seemed they were all dressed to the nines. There was a red carpet to the door of the limousine. "Wow, this is red carpet treatment." Blaine looked a Kurt and Kurt at Blaine. They both laughed. "I know that was so cliché of me to say, but you have to admit, they do it up right here."

"They do."

Blaine seemed quiet and so reserved. Not so bouncy and overly charged like usual. Kurt put a hand out to stop him. "Are you okay, Blaine?"

Blaine nodded. "Of course. Do I not seem okay?" He was a little nervous that Kurt might get mad, but deep down, he knew that Kurt would love this.

"You're just so quiet." Kurt hugged him to his chest. "Are you sure?"

"I'm perfect. Trust me." Blaine smiled and his eyes twinkled with what could only be described as pure love. He pecked Kurt on the lips gently. "Now let's go. We shouldn't keep people waiting."

As soon as they walked in the door, Kurt knew something was going on. It explained why Blaine had been acting so funny. Kurt didn't know it, but now he knew how Blaine was acting. He was acting nervous. He scanned the restaurant and found the guests standing on either side of a red carpet that led to the far end of the restaurant where Jack was standing looking very official. Kurt cried for a second time tonight. "Blaine?" He knew what was happening. They were going to be married tonight. "You did all this?"

Blaine turned to Kurt taking both of his hands in his and bringing them to his lips to kiss them. "I love you Kurt. You wanted intimate and quiet and I want to give you everything you want, Kurt. My grandmother helped me plan this. I talked to my granddad and our dads and we did this. We did it for you. I did it for you. Now you can always look back at this day as special, with your closest friends and family in attendance. Our wedding day will be special, but this, this we can keep for ourselves. Just for us."

All of the New Directions and Warblers lined the red carpet holding single red roses that matched the one that Blaine gave him in the limousine. At the end of the red carpet were both of their parents. The lighting was dim and there were candles on the tables in the restaurant. Kurt could see the staff looking on in the distance and wondered for a brief second how long they knew before him. How long did they know he was marrying the most perfect person on earth? Kurt understood now why Blaine had been sad that Jeff didn't make it. These were the people that brought them together, supported them and loved them for who they were. These were the people that held them and befriended them unconditionally.

"Is this okay, Kurt?" Blaine asked nervously.

Kurt turned to him kissing him gently. "This is perfect."

He saw a movement in his peripheral vision that looked like Wes starting a song. He was right, but it wasn't any song he expected. It was a whole other song that he and Blaine had found on YouTube one night a year ago. It was a Christian musician but what hit them both were the words to the song. The words were now beginning to seep out of the mouths of both singing groups.

_You are my forever love  
>You are my forever love<em>

Blaine put his arm out so that Kurt could take his elbow to lead him down the aisle. Kurt took it but held them in place. "Are they singing the whole song?" Blaine nodded. "Wait till we get to my favorite part."

_You are my forever love  
>You are my forever love<em>

From the bottom of my heart I'll sing to You  
>From the depths of who I am I love You<br>With everything inside I'll run to You  
>'Cause all that I've become I owe to You<p>

This was it. He locked eyes will Blaine. Blue and hazel were never so perfect together than in this moment. Kurt always told Blaine he made him who he was and Blaine always told Kurt that he made him a better person. This song was a perfect depiction of their love.

You are my forever love  
>You are my forever love<br>You are my forever love  
>You are my forever love<p>

From the bottom of my heart I'll sing to You  
>From the depths of who I am I love You<br>With everything inside I'll run to You  
>'Cause all that I've become I owe to You<p>

They made it to where their parents were standing and stopped to kiss and hug Kurt's mom and dad. They were going to be real family in a matter of a few minutes. It was traditional to hug, thank and kiss your soon to be in laws and Blaine felt no worries in doing so. They were already parents to him.

You are my forever love  
>You are my forever love<br>You are my forever love  
>You are my forever love<p>

They turned and repeated with Blaine's parents and then grandmother. Jack was too official to bother right now and they didn't want to throw anyone off.

_Nothing in this world could ever separate us  
>I will love You more than anyone on earth<em>

Blaine and Kurt turned toward each other to listen to the song's words that they knew. They may not believe in God the same way that others do, but they believed in the fate that brought the two of them together.

_Nothing I desire could ever  
>Satisfy me the way that You do<em>

From the bottom of my heart I'll sing to You  
>From the depths of who I am I love You<br>With everything inside I'll run to You  
>'Cause all that I've become I owe to You<p>

You are my forever love  
>You are my forever love<br>You are my forever love

Their eyes glistened with unshed tears as the song ended and they smiled at their friends and family one last time before turning to Jack with joined hands.

"I am a proud grandfather today, because I have the privilege of marrying my grandson Blaine Anderson to the man of his dreams and ours, Kurt Hummel. The start of this beautiful love may have not been perfect, but it's what they found when they looked deeper that brought us here today. We are here to witness that love as they become husbands tonight." Jack choked up a little as he saw how happy both Blaine and Kurt were. "They have chosen their own vows for commitment. Kurt will begin."

Kurt had rehearsed this so many times and knew exactly what he wanted to say. He had known for a long time. Kurt and Blaine turned to each other. "Blaine, I love you with all my heart and soul. I have loved you from the moment I saw you and will love you forever. You taught me to be strong and you taught me how to love. You are my rock, my life and I will always honor this bond we make today. I give you my heart to keep forever. Hold it tenderly and love it forever. I trust you with it forever." Kurt's hands were sweating. He got it done though.

"Kurt, you always say that I'm the stronger one, but I know better. You are the one that gives our love this strength and I'm so happy I found you. I love you so much and can't wait until forever comes. We are two halves of one soul and today I feel like I'm a complete person, finally. I promise to love you and treat you the way you deserve to be treated until the day we die. I'm yours and you're mine forever." Blaine smiled at Kurt.

Finn stepped up to them whispering, "That was awesome dudes." They both gave him a look and Jack cleared his throat quietly. It was so Finn to ruin a moment.

"The rings?" Jack requested. He took them from Finn and handed them one to each of the boys. Kurt looked at them and they were the rings they had chosen months ago. He smiled happily at Blaine. It was really happening. "These rings are a symbol of the unbroken circle of love. Love freely given has no beginning and no end, no giver and no receiver for each is the giver and each is the receiver. Blaine, place your ring on Kurt's finger and repeat after me." Blaine slid the ring on. It fit perfection.

"With this ring I take you, Kurt, as my husband. I offer all that I am in return, and pledge to remember every day of our lives together until we leave this earth." Blaine said.

"Kurt, place your ring on Blaine's hand and repeat after me." He repeated what Blaine recited.

There was no weight in the room. Kurt and Blaine felt free. Kurt's heart pounded with happiness as he glanced around the room again. Carol, Catherine and Ellen were all crying. Rachel and Mercedes were in tears as well. Burt looked like he was pretending to rub his eyes, but Kurt knew he was crying.

Jack continued on. "Blaine and Kurt have declared before all of us that they will live together in marriage. They have made special promises to each other. They have symbolized it by joining hands, taking vows and exchanging rings. By the authority vested in me by the State of Massachusetts, I now pronounce this couple to be married." The room was light. Everyone was dying to scream their happiness for their friends. "

Jack got his little jab in at the end. "You guys should kiss to seal the deal, though I know you guys seal the deal all the time."

Kurt and Blaine both blushed, Ellen glared at Jack, but it didn't matter. Blaine and Kurt were so happy. They leaned in for a kiss. In the middle of the kiss, Kurt decided to throw caution to the wind and slip his tongue down Blaine's throat with no regard for the onlookers. It didn't matter, they had been seen lip locked a million times before. After they parted they turned toward their friends and family and Jack announced them. "I present to you Blaine and Kurt Hummel-Anderson." Everyone cheered as they were immediately crowded by each person wanting to kiss and hug them.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review... I want to know what you thought!<strong>


	90. First Night

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait.. Life is pretty busy and I'm trying to get motivated to write but I'm so tired most nights. I wish I didn't have a job that kept me busy all day.. LOL I need to win the lottery.**

**We are getting so close. It's almost over. Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 89 – First Night <strong>

"I'm carrying you over the threshold." Blaine insisted.

"It's stupid Blaine. You're not doing that. Neither one of us is the bride." Kurt complained, though deep down inside he wanted it. He wanted the entire fairytale. The limousine they were sitting in was part of the fairytale.

"You can't fool me. I know you too well." Blaine eyed him suspiciously. "What's up?"

He hesitated for a moment before choosing his words. "I don't know. Is it silly?" Kurt cocked an eyebrow hoping to hear the answer he wanted to hear from his, now, husband. "I'm not a girl, however, I must admit, between the two of us, I'm definitely the more effeminate, but I don't know…" He rambled in nervousness.

"You're a guy. Trust me. I wouldn't love you if you weren't." Blaine squeezed his hand tightly, knowingly.

"You're a guy too, Blaine. You know I like to bottom, I'm more girly, I can be honest with myself." Kurt was matter of fact as he said all of this. Kurt never had a problem with his likes and dislikes. It was always a part of him. Blaine knew what he was getting. It hurt Blaine to think that Kurt was putting himself down. "I'm just me, I guess."

"I'm more into the guys stuff, but I'm also into you. I like guys, Kurt. I like cock. Cock turns me on. I'm a gay guy that really likes your cock." Kurt slapped him gently with a giggle. Blaine was serious but in a joking way. He wanted Kurt to be happy. "Don't forget, I bottom too. I prefer to top and you prefer to bottom. There's nothing wrong with that. There's nothing wrong with us." Blaine kissed Kurt temple. "Now please stop overthinking things. We will never fit a stereotype. We're who we want to be, no questions asked. I love you. We're married and we work. I'm hot for you and you're hot for me. Do I need to go on or are you good?"

"You're right." Kurt finally smiled. "I don't care what everyone else thinks or says. So, I'm not being silly?"

"No, you're not being silly. I don't care what you think either way. I'm doing this because I know deep down in your heart and in your dreams you want to be carried over the threshold before we make mad passionate sex. I don't care what's going through your head." They sat in a comfortable silence in the limousine, but Blaine, though silent, couldn't sit still for one second. He was too excited about tonight.

"What hotel?" Kurt finally asked.

"The Renaissance. It's where everyone's staying for the wedding. We have the Honeymoon Suite until we leave for Paris." Blaine glanced out the window to see that they were almost there. "Almost there. Get ready."

"You're like a kid. You can barely sit still." Kurt snaked an arm under Blaine's blazer to rub his lower back very gently in an attempt to calm him.

Blaine was jumping out of his skin. He was giddy and awake. "We're married. I'd hoped that you'd be as excited about this as me." Blaine worried. "You are happy, right?"

"N-no. I mean yes. I'm so happy. The wedding was what I always dreamed of." Kurt responded. He didn't realize that he never said anything. He wrapped his arms around Blaine. "I can't believe you did all that for me."

"You know I'd do anything for you."

"That was probably the most romantic thing you've ever done for me." Kurt kissed him gently.

"You think?"

Kurt thought about it tapping his finger on his chin, "Yes, but I think it might be tied as most romantic with the proposal." Kurt giggled. "I don't think I could love you more than I do right now."

"Good thing, because I know that I love you just as much. I just want you to be happy all the time." Blaine still sensed something under Kurt's tone.

* * *

><p>They got to the Honeymoon Suite. Kurt's eyes were so full of wonder when he looked at Blaine. "I'm picking you up right now." Blaine announced as he reached down to scoop him up. "You need to get the door my husband."<p>

Kurt giggled. "Got it!" They entered to a candlelit table with strawberries and champagne chilling. Kurt's eyes were watery. "This is perfect." He said, voice thick and choked up. He stared out the expansive window in the lounge room. "This is everything…." He trailed off. Blaine finally put him down and took his hand as they walk to the wall of windows. Kurt turned to Blaine taking both of Blaine's hands in his. "I'm sorry about the ride here. I guess I overthink too many things. This was the most perfect day. You planned the most perfect wedding. It was better than anything I've ever dreamed about. I got to marry you in the most perfect wedding ceremony with our closest friends and family present." Kurt leaned in so he could share Blaine's air. He could see the tears in his husband's eyes. "You're beautiful Blaine. You're beautiful, perfect and I love you so much. I can't wait for the future. Today is the first day of the rest of our lives."

"You have no idea how much I needed to hear you say you're happy." Blaine kissed Kurt gently on the lips before continuing. "You really worried me in the limo. I was worried.."

Kurt silences Blaine with one index finger to his lip. "Shhh.. I love you so much. You've made me the happiest man on earth. You know how?" Blaine remained silent because the question posed was clearly rhetorical. "By loving me so much to understand how worried I was about the wedding. You know me better than anyone else Blaine. You gave me the best gift I could ever receive. You gave me you." Kurt stuttered the next sentence out. "It scares me sometimes how much I depend on you, you know?"

"You don't depend on me." Blaine found the culprit of the strange silences from Kurt.

"I do. It's okay to admit it. I worry what I'd do if we were ever apart for a long time." Kurt wasn't thinking that it would happen, he was just stating fact.

"Luckily, we won't have to find out. We're going to New York together. We're starting school. It'll be perfect." Blaine beamed. "Perfect… me and you. Nothing to ever worry about."

Kurt leaned in for a real kiss this time. This time his tongue ventured out licking Blaine's lower lip and then venturing inside to taste every bit of Blaine's mouth. Blaine groaned as his arms wrapped around Kurt's waist to pull him closer. He wanted so much with Kurt. He would always want him. That's when he felt the wetness against his cheek. He pulled away to see tears falling down Kurt's face. "What's wrong?" He swiped at the tears with his fingers. He couldn't wipe them fast enough as they continued to tumble down the alabaster skin of his face. "Baby?"

"These are tears of happiness. I'm so happy Blaine. I think I'm trembling from the excitement and happiness. I don't think I can stop." Kurt was now laughing and crying. Blaine pulled him into a hug and caressed his back. This is what he wanted from Kurt. He wanted to know that everything was as it should be. He shushed Kurt gently before snaking his hands up and pulling the sleeves of Kurt's blazer off of his arms.

"Let's get out of these clothes." Blaine urged him toward the bedroom. When the French doors to the bedroom opened, Kurt gasped in utter amazement. The bed was covered in rose petals and there were slippers and robes hanging over the ottoman at the end of the bed. Blaine smiled. "Just like I requested. Can I interest you in robes and slippers to go with your champagne and roses, Mr. Hummel-Anderson?"

He held out his hand in formal style. "You may Mr. Hummel-Anderson."

They undressed each other slowly each planting purposeful kisses on the expanse of skin that was revealed with the removal of each piece of clothing. When they got to their briefs, Blaine knew they needed to stop. Tonight was going to be special for them. "Let's get some champagne and relax. I have another surprise." Together they retrieved the champagne and strawberries and Kurt followed Blaine into the bathroom where there was a large raised whirlpool tub. "Bath? I have bath salts, and vanilla and lavender candles. We are going to relax."

"That's sounds wonderful." Kurt gushed as Blaine opened the champagne and poured them glasses.

"To us. The Hummel-Andersons." Blaine raised his glass and Kurt matched it until Blaine clinked them together, the sound of the crystal ringing in the bathroom.

Kurt smiled. "To Blaine and Kurt." The sipped their glasses.

Blaine handed him his glass. "Hold this. I've got to get the candles and the water started if we're going to get in the bath." Blaine returned quickly to find Kurt putting down the champagne glasses near the tub and starting the water. Blaine handed him the bath salts that smelled wonderful. He had with him about ten candles that he started putting down around the tub and lit them as he went.

"It's starting to smell really good in here." Kurt clapped his hands with excitement. "I'm really looking forward to this. Did you know there were jets in the tub?"

"Yep. It'll be very relaxing. I'm glad we're doing this. I've been so stressed out." Blaine admitted. "I was nervous about the wedding tonight. I wanted it to be perfect and I think I worked myself up so much that I need this to relax."

Kurt turned around to wrap his arms around Blaine. "I can think of so many ways to relax you, baby." He whispered seductively into Blaine ear.

"Really?" Blaine heart started to speed up and his cock responded to the tickling ghost of a voice in his ear.

"Yes, but first I want you to know that even if it didn't go as planned, it still would've been perfect because it was you that I was marrying." Kurt kept eye contact. He needed Blaine to know that he was everything and nothing in the world would change that. Just when he knew that Blaine understood, he was being scooped up. Blaine's now hard cock grazed his ass as he was carried up the few little steps and put down in the tub. When he looked down, Blaine was erect, his cock as hard as Kurt had ever seen it. "Well, I see my husband is a little worked up. I promise to give you the most relaxing bath you've ever had."

Blaine smirked. His husband was snarky and he loved it. Someday he would really love to role play. Blaine wanted to try it. This Kurt was the in control Kurt and he liked it. His cock twitched with anticipation as they both settled into the warm water of the tub. Kurt pressed the button turning on the jets in the tub. The water started to move and bubbles were making it to the surface. Blaine leaned back into one side of the large Honeymoon Suite tub. His head lay back as he relaxed his shoulders. It wasn't but a second before Kurt's hands stroked the entire length of his cock. Kurt was please as he saw Blaine arch his back into his touch. He licked at Blaine nipples and bit down gently. Blaine moaned. "God Kurt, that feels so good."

Kurt continued to stroke the full length of Blaine's cock slowly and purposefully. Blaine had been stressed out. He was ready to draw out Blaine's release so that it would be even that much more satisfying when he finally came. "Relax. Just lie back and I'll take care of you." Kurt continued putting the tiniest bit of pressure on the vein that ran the length of Blaine's cock and finishing with his thumb circling his head gently, teasingly and achingly slow.

Blaine moaned with his eyes shut and head tipped back. The smell of the room was intoxicating. It was romance and sex all wrapped up into one delicious scene. Blaine was gone. Kurt could tell, so it was time. It was time for him to wrap his mouth around that gorgeous cock that now officially belonged to him. Kurt positioned himself between Blaine legs. He cupped Blaine's ass in his hands and lifted him just high enough to be able to suck his cock without drowning. He lowered his mouth and sucked on the head of Blaine's cock lifting off a few times with a popping noise, before lowering down on his cock until his nose was buried in Blaine's wet pubic hair. He sucked hard pressing his tongue on the prominent vein as he raised and lowered his head repeatedly. "Fuck!" Blaine yelled.

Kurt smiled around Blaine's cock, satisfied that this was just what Blaine needed. He went to work varying the angle of his head sucking and fisting the shaft with his hand. Blaine mumbled non sensicle words. He was totally lost in the sensation of Kurt's mouth on him. Kurt moaned as he felt Blaine's legs stiffen a little around him. He knew Blaine was close and he was right. Blaine came in the next second, toes curling and back arching. He tasted the familiar taste of Blaine in his mouth. He sucked Blaine through his orgasm until he finally released Blaine's ass.

Blaine sunk down into the tub, bubbles still forming as he came down from his orgasmic high. "You were.. that was.."

Kurt cut him off. "Shush. You're still in the post orgasmic haze. You can tell me how good I was later." He smirked as he laid down between Blaine's legs resting gently on his shoulder as he kissed Blaine razor stubbly face gently. Blaine finally opened his eyes. "Are you back?"

Blaine smiled still blissed out. "I'm back. Thank you. That was.."

"Awesome, I know." Kurt smiled knowingly. "Are you glad you married me?"

"I am." Blaine settled back into the tub kissing Kurt's head and wrapping an arm around him.

"I could tell how stressed you were. You were so hyper in the limo on the way here. You couldn't sit still."

"I know. I think it was the final release of endorphins from the wedding going off without a hitch. I would like to think it was perfect, if I do say so myself."

"I told you it was." Kurt sighed. "I can't believe we're married already. Are we a farce since we got married and now our guests won't witness the real thing?"

Blaine groaned. "Can you ever stop worrying about other people? You are the most important person, Kurt. Just you and me." Kurt smiled, eyes twinkling with a smile. When Blaine knew Kurt stopped his ridiculous talk, his hand wandered between Kurt's legs to find his half hard cock. "So let's say I have to go at it."

Kurt's eyes closed as he felt the squeeze of Blaine's fist stroking up and down his now hardening cock. "I'm all yours."

Blaine found himself in the same position as Kurt was in just a bit ago, settled between his legs ass in his hands and cock in mouth. He smiled. Things were perfect.

* * *

><p>"The sun. Why is the sun in my eyes." Kurt groaned. He pulled a pillow over his face.<p>

Blaine pushed himself up on his elbows to look around. He groaned from the brightness. "Because it's morning." He dropped himself back down and rubbed his fists into his eyes and then propped himself on his hands looking around the room. "Shit." He said in disbelief.

Kurt groaned again but sat up anyway rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. There were pillows and cushions all over the floor, about ten plates of half eaten food, a few half wine bottles of different kinds, another bottle of champagne and a chocolate fountain. "Holy shit." He turned to Blaine. "Did we order all of that?"

Blaine tilted his head side to side really thinking. He thought for about a minute. "I kind of remember the wine." He groaned and dropped himself back down.

Kurt laid back down and turned into Blaine. "I'm glad you remember the wine."

Blaine giggled. "You would be happy about that. What about all the rest of the stuff."

Kurt's eyes stayed closed. "I'm happy about the wine because at least that explains why I can't remember anything else." He paused as if trying to remember. "Oh, except." Kurt pulled up the covers and nodded. "I remember the chocolate fountain now."

Blaine crossed his elbow over his eyes. "Oh my God. We didn't."

"Sorry, we did." Kurt settled down again as if to contently doze off.

"Baby, I'm sorry I don't remember fucking you last night. I hope we did. It was our first honeymoon night and I would hate to think we sucked each other off with Chocolate dipped dicks and then fell asleep."

"We fucked." Kurt still didn't lift his head. He remained calm and tired.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. Positive."

Blaine groaned yet again. "That sucks. I can't remember if I was good."

Kurt finally laughed, his head rising with each laugh. "You're always good. Trust me. My ass is sore. You must have spanked me hard."

Blaine rolled into Kurt so that they were nose to nose. "I'm sorry we drank too much."

"I'm not. We can have sex whenever we want. We're married. We don't however get to drink much and I think I know why we shouldn't." Blaine smiled with his lips grazing Kurt's lips. "Now, I'm going to brush my teeth so I can kiss you. Really kiss you."

"Wait! Take me with you." They were both hanging really badly. Kurt pulled Blaine up both ignoring morning wood. Blaine's eyes were still have closed. "Kurt, we need to do something about the sunlight."

"Sadly, my husband, unless you know mother nature, we are completely out of luck with that request." They brushed their teeth still half asleep.

Blaine was starting to gain some of his senses back. His head was still pounding, but he looked down to see Kurt's bruised ass. "Ohmmmygaaawdd!" He spit the toothpaste out.

Kurt glanced where Blaine was looking. "Um, wow." He rubbed the bruises thinking that they were perhaps not really so big. Unsurprised that they were real, Kurt turned back to brushing.

Blaine rinsed quickly and grabbed some of Kurt's lotion and squirted it in his hands. He rubbed it together and started to smooth the lotion on Kurt's ass very, very gently. Kurt spit and rinsed. He walked Blaine tenderly rub the lotion in trying not to hurt him and he smiled. "I hurt you." Blaine had tears I his eyes. "I would never-"

"Shhh." Kurt took Blaine's face in his palms. "It wasn't you. I vaguely remember telling you to spank me harder."

"It still doesn't make all of this okay." The guilt was eating him and Kurt know it.

"It doesn't hurt and it's not the first time I've had bruises on my ass. Now put away the puppy dog sad eyes and let's get back in bed. We're on our honeymoon and we don't have to do anything for three more hours."

"I can think of things to do." Blaine wiggled his eyebrows. "That don't include harming your beautiful ass any further, if you know what I mean."

Ten minutes later, Kurt was on his stomach and Blaine's tongue was lapping up whipped cream, that had accompanied the chocolate fountain, off of Kurt's ass. He squirted down Kurt's ass crack and parted his butt cheeks to top off Kurt's puckered entrance where his tongue licked all the way up his crack. Kurt moaned into the pillow he buried his head into. "That feels.. ungh.. fuck Blaine. You have the most talented tongue."

Blaine chuckled but then began fucking him with his tongue. Blaine wanted Kurt to feel good. He harbored his guilt and his penance was making Kurt come. He fingered Kurt pressing purposefully on his prostate making sure to massage it just the way Kurt liked and before he knew it, Kurt was thrusting into the bed coming. Blaine covered Kurt's body with his kissing the side of his neck and his head lovingly. "Love you, baby."

"-uv oo." Kurt's haze after coming was combined with his lack of sleep and hangover.

"Sleep, my husband." Blaine reached over to his iPhone and set the alarm for noon. Ignoring his raging hard on, he curled into Kurt to sleep off his hangover. They were expected at the stadium for set up at two o'clock and didn't want to be late. The, now second most important day, was set to go off as planned. They needed to be there on time.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Thanks everyone for your patience!<strong>


	91. Preparations

**A/N: I'm sorry that updates are a little slower. There are 2 reasons: First, the passing of Cory Montieth was so sad. I was really numb about it for a few days. I found it hard to even think of writing Finn into the story, but he has to be there for the wedding. It wouldn't be the same. My heart went out to all the fans and to Lea. They really looked like a happy couple and it saddened me to think of the heartache she was going through with the unexpected news. Second, I'm packing, having garage sales and looking for a place to live, so I'm so busy and stretched so thin. I have so many stories started that I want to get to and I want to finish outlining the college years for this sequel. I hope when I move, I'll have time to just sit and put it all down and possibly write more on a few other stories that I've started.**

**Anyway - there's my excuse. I hope you guys accept that.**

**I think there are only 2 or 3 chapters left in this. I think I'll come in with less than 100 chapters.. LOL This story became a monster, didn't it? Someone needs to reign me in on these.. LOL Anyway, I think you guys like long stories. At least, I hope you guys like long stories because I'm the queen of long stories.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them..**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 90 – Preparations<strong>

"I can't believe this." Kurt said in complete surprise. By the time they got to the stadium, the dining area was already set up and the designers were dressing the tables. "It looks better than I thought it would."

"Are you happy with what we've done with your ideas, Mr. Hummel?" One of the designers asked.

Kurt thought for a second to correct her, but realized that the little ceremony was his to keep. It was his and Blaine's to keep forever. "It's even better than what I imagined."

She smiled. "It's the vision you put in my head when you talked about this room in detail when you called me."

Blaine walked in from the hall with Jack and Ellen. His face lit up when he saw the room. "This is gorgeous." He glanced around the entire room and reached out to trace the linens on the table she was dressing. "The blue is perfect."

"Wait until we add the red ribbon trim." She started to walk away. "Oh. You should go outside. The tents should be going up as we speak."

Kurt's smile was huge and plastered on his face. Blaine knew that look. Kurt was happy. "Blaine? You're staring."

Blaine didn't even realize that he was staring. "Sorry. You just look so happy."

Kurt smiled back at Blaine and stepped into his husband wrapping his arms around his neck, hugging him close and kissing the side of his head. "I am so happy", he whispered in Blaine's ear. When he pushed back from Blaine he looked him in the eye. "You've made me so happy. I love you so much." Kurt leaned in to kiss him.

"Okay boys. You have a lifetime of that, not to mention you're leaving on your honeymoon in a matter of days." Jack laughed at the two of them. His eyes were loving. He was definitely happy for his grandson and his new husband. "Ellen, grab the boys before we're stuck here."

Ellen giggled. "Come on boys." She waved for them to follow as they all headed toward the door. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him toward the door.

* * *

><p>The tent was already up and stacks of chairs and tables were stacked around the tent. Kurt was in awe. The tent was huge and the stacks of chairs monstrous. <em>Could we actually fill all those chairs? Kurt thought to himself. <em>Blaine stepped up behind Kurt wrapping his arms around Kurt's chest and resting his chin on Kurt's shoulder. He was the perfect height. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah. It's huge too. I can't believe how big it is. I don't think I've ever seen a tent this big."

"In your pants." Blaine cheekily responded.

Kurt slapped Blaine's arm before reaching to his face running his hand down the side caressing his cheek. He felt Blaine shiver to the touch. "Sshhh. Someone will hear you." Kurt felt the heat rising in his cheeks because his husband could just stand there and innocently say anything about his dick and size. They were in public for God's sake. What was he going to do if he started really creating his own little tent in his pants? As he thought about it he was starting to get hard.

"I don't give a fuck." Blaine squeezed Kurt tighter. "I want to fuck you right now." Blaine's voice was husky and thick with sex.

Kurt could feel his face burn. He knew he was blushing. "Shut up" he whispered to Blaine.

"Why? It's true." Blaine seemed to have knack for being dirty and looking like and innocent boy. No make that man.

"Do you really need to ask why?" Kurt's eyes pointed Blaine south. Blaine knew what was happening. He pressed his hips forward against Kurt's ass so he could feel how excited he was apparently getting.

"Okay. We both need to calm down. Let's focus on the event planner. Or maybe we need to focus on plans. Anything to get my mind off of…"

Blaine cut him off by nudging his half hard cock forward against the tight curve of Kurt's ass. "I need you right now."

Kurt gulped. This was so unprofessional, but Blaine was so hot and the idea of him getting hard right here and right now was so exciting to Kurt. Blaine was hot for him and they were married. They could fuck whenever they wanted to, not that they didn't already. Plenty. But, here in the stadium was a mystery. Kurt didn't even know where everything was, let alone be able to find a place that they could really be alone in. "I wish there was someplace."

"Lucky for you, I know the owner's, which means I also know of someplace." Blaine glanced up at his grandparents having a discussion with the tent company. He wanted to make sure they weren't tearing up the field or something like that. Who cared? He didn't right at this moment. What he cared about was getting his dick up Kurt's tight hot ass tight now. Enough until they got alone. "Granddad. We'll be right back. We're going to use the bathroom in your suite, okay?"

Jack was in what looked like it was going to be a long conversation with the groundskeepers at the stadium and the tent company trying to figure something out. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and they swiftly left the field. They headed to a hall past the locker rooms and to the elevators that brought them several levels up to where Kurt now knew was the owner's suite. In the elevator, Blaine crashed Kurt against the wall and kissed him hard and long. His hand drifted to Kurt's crotch where he cupped Kurt's balls. Kurt had to turn his head away to breathe. He was reeling from the feel of Blaine's hand finally touching him.

What was wrong with him? It was like he craved Blaine's touch more and more. Blaine became Kurt's personal oasis. One that he wanted to drink in until his thirst was quenched. "I love when you touch me Blaine." He breathed heavily as Blaine's hand rubbed the length of his hard cock. Then it was over as soon as it began and Kurt groaned in frustration. There was a ding and the doors opened.

"We're almost there baby." They had been there many months ago and Kurt knew he'd never remember how to get there without one of those ushers that showed you how to get to your seat.

Kurt barely heard Blaine speak, let alone realize that they were in the owners' office suite. His senses did, however, let him register that they were alone and the click of the lock meant that they were alone with no interruptions.

Blaine was thankful that Kurt was in a jacket and tee shirt today because he tore the jacket off as soon as he turned around after clicking the lock to the door. The tee shirt came off in the next second and he threw them over toward the couch that sat on the left wall. He dropped to his knees unbuttoned and unzipped Kurt's pants pushing them down his hips releasing his cock. Blaine wasted no time licking the length of his cock and taking him in his mouth sucking hard and pressing his tongue the length of his cock. Kurt moaned thankfully. Blaine stood pressing Kurt back until his knees hit the couch and he fell into the couch.

He dropped back to his knees to suck Kurt's cock fingers found their way into Blaine's hair. His fingertips scratched Blaine's scalp and tugged with every lick. Kurt leaned down and pulled Blaine's tee shirt over his head and tugged him up by his shoulders. Blaine was hovering over Kurt kissing him as Kurt's hands moved skillfully to unbutton and unzip Blaine's pants pushing them down. Blaine smiled at him and kicked his pants aside. He pulled Kurt up so that he could push Kurt's pants completely off.

Kurt kicked them off and pushed Blaine down hard on the couch. Blaine didn't expect it and grinned happily at his husband above him, cock hard and standing out. He straddled Blaine and commanded his mouth. Blaine moaned. His hand trailed down Kurt's spine to his crack as he trailed a finger to his hole, rubbing gently causing Kurt to rock gently in his lap. "Lube, Kurt."

"Fuck." Kurt left his messenger in the dining hall when they got there.

"S'okay." Blaine mumbled thickly. He picked Kurt up and flipped them over. He pulled Kurt's ass to the edge of the couch, placing his legs on his shoulders and licked over his puckered hole. His other hand reached around to fist Kurt's cock as he took care of his husband. It turned him on to no end when his tongue breached the rim and he was fucking Kurt with his tongue. Kurt was whining wantonly as Blaine licked from his hole up the length of his cock and then moved to his nipples licking and biting gently.

Blaine stopped suddenly staring into Kurt's eyes. As if with recognition, Kurt opened his mouth just as Blaine's finger touched his lips. Kurt sucked his finger in swirling his tongue around it. Blaine's eyes closed just a second at the feel of his tongue. "Get it nice and wet." Blaine said when he finally spoke.

Kurt continued to suck while Blaine moved back down to suck Kurt's cock. Kurt was close and Blaine knew just a little more would push him over the edge. He moved his saliva soaked finger to Kurt's hole pushing in repeatedly before really looking for the bundle of nerves he knew would send Kurt over the edge quickly. His head bobbed as he sucked hard, hollowing his cheeks. He crooked his finger just right reaching to the spot that he knew well. He knew his husband's body better than his own now.

It wasn't more than a minute until Kurt curled in on him, his hands clutching Blaine's curls as he came long and hard in Blaine's mouth. He sucked it until Kurt was dry reveling in the taste. He was perfect. His taste was perfect.

After the haze of coming was done, Kurt realized Blaine was still tugging his own cock, ready to come. He was sitting on the end of the couch, eyes closed. Kurt wasted no time bending down and gently removing Blaine's hand and swiftly grabbing Blaine's ass from under his thighs to take him in his mouth. He relaxed his throat taking Blaine in completely, sucking hard and bobbing his head quickly. Blaine moaned eagerly, as he came very quickly. Kurt swallowed all that he offered and with a wipe to his chin, settled down on Blaine's chest that was still rising and falling rapidly. He kissed him gently on the chest. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby. Thank you."

"You never have to thank me. It's always a pleasure to know that I can bring you pleasure. I just wish I had started sooner."

Blaine chuckled. "You really weren't in any condition to start sooner."

"No I wasn't and that's because you keep taking control of me. I can't be expected to control myself when you get me so turned on." He lifted his head to see Blaine. "It wouldn't kill you to let me take care of you first sometimes."

"But, you were so hot and ready for it. Trust me, I get lots of pleasure from seeing you come."

"Fine. But, we're going to talk about this later." Kurt warned teasingly. "Right now, we need to get our butts back down to the field for the set up."

* * *

><p>"How's it looking boys?" Jack asked from near the other side of the tent. Since they were gone, the aisle was put down. The runners wouldn't be added until the day of the ceremony.<p>

"It looks great Jack." They made their way to him. "I can't believe how big this tent is. I don't think I've ever seen a tent this big before."

"Wait until we add chairs to this set up." Jack said something to one of the workers and turned back to us. "They're going to start the chairs now. Why don't you head down to the end zone? You can watch them raise the tent for the hors d'oeuvres. It's really interesting."

Kurt nodded. "Okay. Let's go honey." He reached out for Blaine's hand and tugged him toward the end zone.

They watched the tent go up. "Is it what you thought it would be?"

Kurt giggled. "It's even more beautiful than I imagined. I admit the venue wasn't what I ever dreamed of for a wedding, but now that it's done, I can't believe how perfect everything is coming together."

"Mr. Hummel and Mr. Anderson, how do you think things are going?" The event planner asked.

Blaine was first to speak. "I was just asking Kurt, how he felt about it and he is thrilled. If he's thrilled, so am I."

"Now, all the linens are here for the outside, but we won't be dressing the chairs until tomorrow. The florist has contacted us and they will be last to come in. They want to make sure that they can seat all the flowers so they don't fly away if there is a wind gust. The ice sculpture will be here at the very last minute so that it doesn't melt before cocktail hour is over."

Kurt was stunned at how well planned everything was. "Fine. Thank you."

"The photographer is actually on his way in and would like to speak with both of you today. I think he needs to understand where everything is happening and what pictures you expect. If it's okay I would like to tag along in case there are questions on timing and set up."

"That would be fine."

She turned to Blaine. "You're grandmother and grandfather thought it would be a nice touch to add a few bar height tables around the tent for people to set food on while they mingle. Are you both okay with that?"

"I wish we'd have thought of it." Blaine responded.

"Do you have linens to match everything?"

"Yes, we ordered them as soon as she requested the tables. She contacted the florist from what I understand, so flowers will match the rest of the wedding." She waited for understanding. "So, I'll be back when the photographer gets here."

"Sounds good." Kurt watched her walk away, and then turned to Blaine. "Did I do okay?" He looked at Blaine with questioning eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Did I answer the right way?"

"Kurt, there is no right way. There's only your way." Blaine brought a hand to Kurt's cheek and rubbed his thumb across it.

"I know." Kurt looked down.

"Do you really?"

"I guess. I still feel like I need to talk and act in a certain way." The corner of his mouth turned up just a little. "You know, to not embarrass anyone."

"Kurt, we've been over this. Just be yourself and be respectful of others. Well, until it's time to not be respectful, of course." Blaine held his face so that he couldn't turn away. "Anyway, you're already an Anderson remember? There's no taking it back now."

"And you're already a Hummel, though being a Hummel is a little easier." Kurt was very matter of fact about being a Hummel. He understood what that was all about.

"I think it's harder. Your dad always has people watching him, waiting for him to make a mistake. I don't want to ruin anything for him." Blaine was honest, though he knew that Burt would never make him feel bad about anything he did.

"It's an awful feeling to feel like you've let someone down." Kurt finally admitted.

"It is, so let's not think about it anymore. Everyone makes mistakes and I know we'll make some mistakes along the way, but we are Hummel-Anderson's now and there's no turning back." Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt gently on the cheek.

"You're right. I'm just going to be me."

"I wouldn't want you any other way, my husband." Blaine glowed at being able to say that.

They stood there, arm in arm, in the end zone staring up at the stands and everything around them. Somehow they both knew it would be monumental.

* * *

><p>"I want to be able to get a picture when you say your vows. I'll be back further but my lens will capture it, I promise." The photographer explained.<p>

"I want to make sure you get pictures of the rings." Kurt added.

"I'll get them before the ceremony. I have an idea for the picture. I'll just need both best men to be present."

"Well, we actually both have two. I have a Maid of Honor and Best Man, Blaine has two Best Men." Kurt clarified.

"Who'll be holding the rings?"

Kurt responded confidently, "Finn for Blaine and Puck for me."

"What are the other two doing?"

"They will both be doing a little speech thing." Kurt smiled wearily. "I hope they both don't embarrass us."

"Kurt you know they won't. Remember how good the engagement video was?" Blaine assured him. "They'll both be the classy people we know they are."

"Okay, so yeah. They'll speak because, honestly, Finn and Puck are both too big of idiots to say anything coherent enough to make any sense to everyone here." Kurt laughed about it. "Puck and Finn were similar to two peas in a pod.

"Then we will be taking the wedding party to a few places within the stadium for pictures. Don't be scared, but there's an awesome spot on one of the levels that makes it look like you are way up in the sky. I want the whole wedding party there and a few places in the grassy area, the stands and then there a few areas, like the fencing at the entrance and in front of the stadium that make super shots. You would never guess how beautiful they are. I think you think stadium and think ugly and cement, but trust me on this guys." The photographer came highly recommended so they weren't worried in the least.

"We completely trust you to do a fantastic job." Kurt assured him.

"Thank you Mr. Hummel." He took a few more notes. "I'll see you both tomorrow to do your single shots. Mr. Anderson, you're first and then Mr. Hummel. Make sure all of your bridesmaids and groomsmen are here."

"We'll be ready." Kurt responded. The photographer turned and left. "Wow. I'm starting to feel the pressure now."

Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug. "No pressure baby. We're already married. This is all gravy."

Kurt kissed him on the lips hard before pulling away before pressing his forehead to Kurt's. "You're right. I'm ready for it."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Almost done...<strong>


	92. Wedding Bells

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait.. I hope you don't mind. I'm in the midst of packing to move and will be moving shortly.. a few weeks. It's been hard to write in between packing, garage sales and getting things ready to move.**

**I made some decisions about this story and decided that this will be the last chapter! DON'T FREAK OUT... I decided to do the honeymoon in a mini ficlet of a few chapters. I hope to start posting in a week or two, but with the move I can't promise that. **

**I can promise that I have about 20 chapters of their college story outlined already, now I just have to sit my butt down and write it. I even have the title decided on and I'm very excited about it.. I hope you guys will love it as much as you've loved it's predecessors.. There's going to be a bit of angst, but that should be expected with all the pressure of being newlyweds and the demanding colleges that they're both attending. They both have very different majors and with that comes very different pressures. I've spent a lot of time thinking about how hard it would be for them to relate to each other's problems with school when what their doing is so different.**

**Anyway, have no fear, I am not gone and I promise the Honeymoon fiction will be up soon. I'll post an update here when I post the first chapter of the honeymoon mini fiction...**

**Until then... I love you all and I'll miss you until that first chapter.**

**AND - If I owned them, they would be married already! lol**

**{{Hugs}} and Kisses**

**xoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 92 – Wedding Bells<strong>

_**Wedding**_

"There are a lot of people here mom." Blaine said nervously. He was fidgeting with his sleeve. "Do you think this was the right choice?"

"Blaine, you look perfect. Don't worry. Everyone is here for you and Kurt. This is wonderful. A lot of your grandfather's football players are here too. It's like a red carpet at one of those movie showings." Catherine laughed as she adjusted Blaine's bowtie. "Now you're ready."

"Is it a zoo?"

"There are a lot of paparazzi, but I don't think we need to worry. Between your grandmother and Burt's security checking everyone walking in the door, no one will get in here that isn't invited." Catherine was very unconcerned, but she was right. Because of the people that Burt invited, there was reason to make sure there was security detail there. There were too many congressmen and political figures there to not hire security.

"How much longer?"

Catherine laughed. "Blaine, you would think that this is your first time getting married." She winked at him.

Blaine finally laughed. "I know. I guess twice in one week is giving me the jitters."

Catherine stood right in front of Blaine with her hands on his shoulders. "This is your public. You'll know exactly how to act and how to be. Either way, they're here for you guys. Or they're here for political gain. One way or the other, they'll be on their best behavior too."

* * *

><p>"It's crazy dad. All the people." Kurt looked out the window at all of the people being escorted in. That's Mayor Corbin!" Kurt was nervous and excited all at once. Everything was going as planned. The flowers were cascading the music was playing, the linens were the perfect color and all seven hundred some odd guests were getting seated.<p>

"Of course it is. Don and I are on the same side Kurt. He'd want to be here to support me."

"Are you happy for me, dad?" Kurt wondered.

"Kurt, you're my son. I know that Blaine is the guy for you." Burt searched Kurt's face for a reason this was coming up now.

"But, I'm barely just graduated."

"Blaine's your guy. If you asked me two years ago, I would have said no way is Kurt going to settle down any time soon. Today, I know you're going to have a happy life. That's what happens when you meet the right person Kurt. You met the right person. You may be young, but I'm sure that you're perfect for each other." Burt knew that it was the normal questioning that happened as a teenager. They were both young, but he knew deep down that Blaine and Kurt would make it. They were especially well matched. Soul mates could even be used to describe them.

Kurt smiled. "I just wanted to make sure that you were okay with all of this."

"I would have said something a few days ago if I wasn't. Don't you think?"

"Yeah. I guess."

"Kurt, I'm proud of you. I love you and Blaine. You guys are going to make it." Burt showed confidence in his words. "Now go and get married again."

* * *

><p>The walk across the field seemed so long. Kurt was so very excited and obviously nervous. There were a lot of people he hadn't met before and there were celebrities, so to speak, but the real reason he was this nervous was Blaine. He hadn't seen Blaine since last night when they both said goodnight and Blaine went to stay at his grandparent's house. Finn stayed with him in the honeymoon suite on the pull out sofa bed. The wedding wasn't until late afternoon and Kurt was jumping out of his skin. He hadn't gone this long without seeing Blaine in a long time. Blaine would know how to calm him.<p>

"You're going to see him in a few second's kiddo." His dad has his hand on his shoulder. Kurt wondered how his dad knew that he was anxious to see his husband, but if there was anyone that would know him second best, it would be his dad.

"I know. I feel like I haven't seen him in forever."

"It's not even been twenty-four hours Kurt." Burt laughed out.

"You know how empty I feel without him dad. I can't even describe it."

Burt knows. Two halves make a whole. "It's fine son. See, we're almost there." He points to the edge of the tent that he knows he'll be walking down with Kurt. Carole is already there waiting.

"She looks great, dad."

"She sure does." Burt smiled at her.

The tent was completely full of people. Full was an understatement, bursting at the seams fit the description much better. There were people everywhere. Not an empty seat in the place. It was really amazon. Kurt became even more nervous and decided he needed to focus on the décor. The colors were perfect, the bows on the chairs were exactly as he imagined them, and the runners were placed in exactly the right spots. It seemed unlikely for it to be this perfect, but it was. Even more so, when he reached the end of the runner. The red runner that he was to walk down to meet the blue runner that Blaine was walking down until the two colors met at the center aisle was as they discussed. The same center aisle that they'll walk down again when they're married. Kurt's eyes wandered to the other end of the tent that seemed so close, yet so far away. Blaine caught his eye. Beautiful Blaine. He looked amazing and Kurt could barely stand it. Blaine made him weak in the knees with how perfect he looked. He hoped he could come close to Blaine's beauty.

The wedding party was lined up down the center getting ready to walk down the aisle and they would soon not be able to see each other. Blaine took his hand to his heart and smiled brightly at Kurt. The music started.

Kurt and Blaine chose less traditional music because, frankly, they weren't a traditional meeting in any sense. They were gay teens that lived together their senior year, just graduated a few weeks ago, were getting married, planned to live in a Park Avenue condominium and would start college in a few short months. Their entire relationship screamed non-traditional. The wedding party walked down the aisle to Celine Dion's, 'Because You Loved Me'. Blaine and Kurt spent a lot of time making sure that the music was contemporary, to fit them.

Kurt couldn't see as the bridal party made their way down the center aisle. Everyone made it. Finn walked with Rachel, Puck with Quinn, Wes with Mercedes, David and Santana, Jeff and Brittany made their way down the aisle. Puck and Rachel made their way to Kurt's side and Finn and Wes to David's. Kurt took a deep breath as he knew it their turn. Blaine would walk first. He heard the music start.

Blaine started to walk toward him, but Kurt knew it was just for a moment until he turned down the center aisle.

_Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me  
>but bear this mind it was meant to be<br>and I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks  
>and it all makes sense to me<em>

Blaine smiled with a twinkle in his eye. It melted Kurt's heart and then he turned to walk down the center toward where Jack stood waiting for them.

_I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile,  
>you've never loved your stomach or your thighs<br>the dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine  
>But I'll love them endlessly<em>

Kurt chuckled a little listening to the words and what must be going through Blaine's mind at the words too. When they picked it, they couldn't believe how appropriate the song was for them._  
><em>  
><em>I won't let this little things slip out of my mouth<br>But if I do, it's you, oh it's you, they add up to  
>I'm in love with you and all these little things<em>

Kurt started to walk down the aisle with Carole on one side and Burt on the other. Kurt held Carole's hand instead of just escorting him. He needed her motherly support right now.

_You can't go to bed without a cup of tea  
>maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep<br>and all those conversations are the secrets that I keep  
>though it makes no sense to me<em>

Kurt turned to walk down the center and he wasn't prepared for what was ahead of him. It was a corridor of people. So many people. So many people standing. Blaine had just made it to Jack and Kurt waited at the end of the aisle for Blaine to turn to him. He wanted to see Blaine's face. The face that he would wake up to every day for the rest of his life. Blaine finally turned and smiled brightly at him. Kurt smiled back just has happily._  
><em>  
><em>I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape<br>you never want to know how much you weigh  
>you still have to squeeze into your jeans<br>but you're perfect to me  
><em>  
><em>I won't let this little things slips out of my mouth<br>But if it's true, it's you, it's you, they add up to  
>I'm in love with you and all these little things<em>

Kurt finally got to the end. He hugged his dad tightly whispering a sweet, "I love you, dad" before turning to Carole and receiving a kiss on the lips. "Thank you, Carole." Kurt could see the tears of happiness in her eyes. She just nodded to him and smiled.

_You never love yourself half as much as I love you  
>you'll never treat yourself right darling but I want you to<br>if I let you know, I'm here for you_  
><em>maybe you'll love yourself like I love you oh<em>

Burt shook Blaine's hand and hugged him gently. Carole kissed him on the cheek briefly before taking their seats. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other for just a few seconds before Blaine finally took Kurt's hand, entwining their fingers together. The perfect fit.

_I've just let these little things slips out of my mouth  
>because it's you, oh it's you, it's you they add up to<br>I'm in love with you, and all your little things._

They turned to their best men both receiving nods of approval from their best friends. Then finally, turned to Jack.

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
>but if it's true, it's you, it's you they add up to<br>I'm in love with you, and all your little things._

Jack began, "Friends, family, loved ones and honored guests, we have come here today to celebrate love. It is with thoughtfulness and a deep realization of their commitment to each other that Kurt and Blaine have chosen to stand before you to make this declaration of love and loyalty. As we gather to share this most important moment in their lives, let us surround them with our love and best wishes for their wedding day and their journey in their new life together." Jack advised the attendees, "You may sit."

"I feel very proud today because my grandson, Blaine Anderson and his partner and soon to be husband, Kurt Hummel asked me to marry them. I couldn't have had a more proud day in my life. They asked me. Of all the people in the world that could do this for them, they wanted me to do it." Jack looked at both of them. "Then I had to promise that I would make it good." Both Blaine and Kurt chuckled as did many of the attendees.

"Here goes nothing. Kurt and Blaine, you have chosen to be married and this ceremony serves to symbolize the magic of two hearts joining as one. It represents two people in love. It speaks of passion and fire, of hearth and home, and creates a new light and space within which you both will live."

"This light burns bright and hot much like a flame, and is imbued with a unique spirit which characterizes both of you, and when fused together shines twice as bright. May the eternal flame of your love continue to burn brightly for as long as you both shall live."

"This wedding ceremony is, by your intent, both a celebration of your love for each other and an exchange of commitments to each other. You two are a perfect pairing witnessed not only by my eyes, but all the people that have gathered here to celebrate it. You complement each other and I know that your life together will be so much more fruitful than apart. I know that with the love you have for each other, everything is possible. The sky is the limit. Seize it together."

"Kurt and Blaine have chosen to create their own vows that they will now share with you. Blaine has chosen to go first." He nodded to Blaine.

Blaine stuttered the first word before choking a little as he said the words. "I-I am so proud to stand here with you today, Kurt. Against all odds, we found each other. The world has never been brighter for me than today as I pledge my love to you. I'm so happy that I can have all of these witnesses of our love here, today. The support I see around us is amazing and I hope that someday, many more will follow in our footsteps. Kurt, you are my best friend, the air I breathe, the beating of my heart. I know that our love is the kind that will last forever. Before all of our friends and family, I give you my promise of love forever, respect forever and me forever."

Kurt had tears rolling gracefully down his cheeks. You could tell that he was trying to hold back the emotion that came with listening to his beloved. They both changed it up from their 'real' wedding, but the new vows were just as good. "I love you with all my being. Standing with you here today is monumental. The people that gathered here today to witness our wedding get to see something special. Not just because it's two men. They get to see what true love is today. They get to witness the pure love that we share with each other. Blaine, you pick me up when I'm down, you hold me up when I think I might fall, and you're my rock. You give me the strength to be anything I want to be and you give without ever asking in return. I love you so much. I hope that we get a million lifetimes together because I know that one will never be enough for me." There were tears among their friends and Puck was weeping like a baby.

"The rings?" Jack requested. Finn reached into his pocket for one and Puck for the other as they both handed them to Jack. He handed one to each of them. "Blaine, repeat after me. Kurt, take this ring as a symbol of our love. I promise to be faithful for you and take care of you in sickness and in health." Blaine repeated and put the ring on Kurt's finger.

"Kurt, your turn son." Jack winked as they repeated the same words. When they were finished, Jack finally responded, "That's it boys, you can now kiss."

Blaine grinned widely before leaning forward, grabbing Kurt by the back of his neck and kissing him. Kurt's arms wrapped around Blaine's upper back as he opened his mouth. They had already decided that they wouldn't seal with a silly peck on the lips like a lot of couples. They went for it tongues and all.

Jack finalized the entire ceremony. "I have the pleasure of introducing you to the newly married couple. Please welcome Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson to the world of marriage." Everyone clapped and a few had tears in their eyes. Finn and Puck catcalled all the way down the aisle behind them while Blaine and Kurt smiled at each other and blushed to the hairline.

Kurt took Blaine's hand as they began to walk forward down the aisle to the back of the tent.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cocktail Hour<strong>_

"Stand facing each other and then look at me."

Blaine and Kurt were smiling at the camera and smiling. With scrunched smiles, Blaine was talking. "I hope we're almost done. My cheeks hurt and I'm hungry."

Kurt kissed Blaine when the photographer said to take a second. "Poor baby."

"This is the last one."

Blaine said loudly, "Thank God. I'm starving."

"I need the entire wedding party with parents and grandparents up here. The sun sets right here and it's almost perfect. Then you can eat." The photographer said happily.

"I'm starving too." Burt chimed in.

"I need a drink." Jack added.

"Me too." JR agreed.

"I'll drink to that." Burt responded.

"Me too." Finn yelled.

"NO!" Burt, Carol, JR, Catherine, Jack and Ellen all said immediately. The entire wedding party laughed.

"But-"

"NO!" They all repeated.

"Champagne?" Finn was reaching.

"Okay, everyone look at me and smile." The photographer snapped a few photos. He took a look at his screen. "I think we've got it."

"Okay, let's get Finn down there to eat." Jack led the way back to the end zone where the cocktail hour was happening. "We need to welcome our guests. Blaine and Kurt, don't worry about people you don't know. They know you don't know them, just be gracious. They wanted to be here for you."

"How were the paparazzi?" Kurt questioned.

"It wasn't too bad." Burt responded. "Everyone had to come through metal detectors." Burt added very nonchalantly.

"I didn't' know we were going to have metal detectors set up." Kurt responded.

"There are some very high up congressman that I invited. The Chairman of the Committee for Education and Workforce and the Chairmen for Energy and Natural Resources. There are also a few subcommittee members. Oh yeah, the Mayor of New York City." Burt was rattling off a few people.

Jack cut in as well. "There are also a few famous football players out there today and some NFL head office people."

Blaine and Kurt would mingle there for about forty-five minutes until the event coordinator got them for the receiving line into the dining area. They entered the cocktail hour tent and were immediately swarmed by people. There were well-wishers and people introducing themselves. Kurt felt like this was the test of a lifetime and on his wedding day. "It's make or break."

Blaine scoffed. "Shut up. You're Kurt Hummel. You can handle anything."

"Nope." Kurt responded to a confused Blaine. "I'm Kurt Hummel-Anderson and I can handle anything."

Kurt successfully met the Mayor of Boston and New York City, a few senators and representatives that his dad invited and then came the football players from the team. "It's been a while. So nice to see you and to meet your wife." Kurt responded to the players that came during football season to talk to the team. He couldn't remember their names exactly, but didn't want to tell them.

"You've got quite a party here, Kurt." Rob said.

"I just want everyone to have fun. It's a celebration." Kurt smiled innocently and happily.

Kurt and Blaine made their way around the tent and finally stopped by the hors d'oeuvres table to eat some. Blaine shoveled some crackers with shrimp salad on them and then some cheese. With his mouth full, "I was starving."

"Honey, don't talk while your chewing it's not polite." Kurt took a napkin and started to dab at Blaine's mouth. "It's almost time for us to head up to the dining area anyway. That's where the real food is."

"I know, but I'm dying now. I didn't realize I was starving until I took a bite of something." Blaine grabbed another cracker but this one had some crab thing on it. "MMmm. This is really good." He grabbed another one and held it to Kurt's mouth. "Taste this."

Kurt smiled and opened his mouth for Blaine. Blaine put it gently on his tongue. Kurt drew it in and chewed daintily. "That is really good." Blaine took another piece of food and fed it to Kurt. They were happy. It was like they were alone in the tent. "I'm really glad everything's going okay."

"Yeah. Me too."

"Mr.'s Hummel-Anderson? It's time." The event coordinator advised them dinner was ready to be served to the guests. "Let's get you and your parent's up there before we escort everyone else inside." She gathered up all the parents and grandparents and headed to the dining area that was higher up and overlooked the entire stadium. The sun had set and it was dark. There were only minimal stadium light on to light up the field just a little.

"One more course closer to the Honeymoon Suite." Blaine whispered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dinner Reception<strong>_

They found the room lit dimly with twinkle lights everywhere. It looked like the night sky. Candles were lit on the tables. The dance floor had some additional overhead lights and the food stations were well lit. Blaine and Kurt stood at the entrance to greet everyone into the dinner room. They greeted every single one of the seven hundred some odd guests. When they got to their table, the food was brought straight to them. "I'm so glad we got to eat some food out there. If we didn't, the hour to get everyone in here would have ended up with me eating people's hands right after I shook them." Blaine admitted.

They were just about ready to eat when it started. The clinking noise that was unmistakably a spoon to a water glass. The noise that grew in sound by being multiplied with others joining in. Blaine looked at Kurt a little sad the food was right there in front of him, but was immediately happy to kiss his husband and dig into his food. That's what he did. Blaine kissed Kurt to get the noise to stop and turned to his food to take his first bite of prime rib. "Are you happy?" Kurt asked when he saw Blaine's face now that the food was in his mouth.

"My tummy is happy." Blaine smiled with a mouthful of food.

"A happy tummy is a happy Blainey. I just want you to be happy." Kurt said sweetly.

"I am. You make me happy."

Kurt kissed him this time. He didn't care that Blaine was still trying to swallow his food. "I love you so much, Blaine."

"And I love you." They shared a quiet moment before they noticed Finn Standing up and clinking the side of his glass. Thank God the parents decided to let the entire wedding party have one glass of champagne.

"I would like to say a few words in toast to the happy couple." The room grew quiet as everyone stopped to hear the toast. "When I sat down to really think about this toast, I didn't know what to say." He looked at Blaine and Kurt. "That didn't come out right. What I mean is there's so much to say. How do you toast the couple that everyone looks up to? The couple that is the epitome of perfect. I started to really think about it and decided all I needed to say was one word. Beautiful. Kurt and Blaine make the world a more beautiful place, they're a beautiful couple, with beautiful dreams and will start a new life together. I am so proud to be Kurt's brother and now Blaine's. I don't need to welcome Blaine to our family, because he was and always will be family to me. I wish you the best that life has to offer. Both of you deserve the best. Join me in toasting the beautiful couple. May you have a long and beautiful life together." Finn raised his champagne glass along with the rest of the table.

Everyone toasted and sat back down until a moment later, Rachel rose from her side of the table. "May I have everyone's attention?" She clinked her glass. "I would like to propose a toast to the happy couple. I am so proud of my friend, Kurt. He met Blaine when our glee club male members ignored him." She emphasized the ignored part. "It was fate really, because had they listened to him, they wouldn't have sent him to Dalton to check out the competition. If he didn't go to Dalton, Blaine wouldn't be here with Kurt today. Fate played a hand in this marriage and I believe in this couple. I believe that what they have will be greatness that everyone will look up to. I know I do." Rachael started to cry in the fake, but real kind of way. "I love you both so much and I can't wait to see the greatness you both achieve. I feel so lucky to know both of you and I wish you both the greatest success in life."

She held her glass up. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other with that knowing look. Rachel held the rights on overacting, but they loved her anyway. Even if it was overdone, they knew she meant what she said. After the toast was finished, the clinking of glasses started quietly, but then grew until Blaine and Kurt smiled and kissed each other again. They were in their seats at the head table with all eyes on them. "I hope they eventually let that go."

Just then the table with football players started it up again. Blaine and Kurt both blushed after they kissed again and the table started high fiving each other and whooping. They were having fun and that was what they wanted people to remember. People milled around and got more food. The cake was rolled out from the back to be set up as dessert. Dinner was finally winding down as Kurt and Blaine took to the tables. They tried to separate so that they could greet and thank people more quickly. As they were advised by the event planner, some people will leave right after dinner. They wanted to make sure no one left without heartfelt thanks.

The DJ came on the microphone. "I would like the happy couple to please make their way to the center of the dance floor. Blaine and Kurt, we want to see you here front and center." He waited as they both made it to the edge of the dance floor at the same time, clasping the familiar hands. "It's time for the wedding dance. I present to you Kurt and Blaine Anderson-Hummel." They looked at the crowd of people still well over five hundred strong. "Blaine picked out the song for their wedding dance, so please enjoy."

"What song is it?" Kurt knew that they had so many songs that meant a lot to them. He couldn't even begin to pick one, so he made Blaine do it.

"It's a new song, but I picked this song for you. I heard it on YouTube one day. It's a bit unknown, but I love the words. You may have heard it before, but you really need to listen to the words."

_Let's go back to the day  
>When I saw your face<br>For the very first time_

"Do you remember seeing me the first time? I can't believe how blind I was when I first met you. I think somehow in the back of my mind, I knew. I knew you were the one." Kurt kissed him.

_Let's go back again  
>When I held your hand<br>And stared into your eyes_

Blaine's fingers played with the hair at Kurt's nape as he stared into his eyes, not wanting to look away for even a second. Kurt's eyes closed briefly at the feeling of Blaine's fingers in his hair.

_'Cause I knew you were the one  
>With you my life has just begun<br>Baby you can count on me_

Kurt laid his head into the crook of Blaine's neck breathing in his husband. He was everything Kurt ever dreamed of.

'_Cause your heart is in my hands  
>'Cause your heart is in my hands<em>  
><em>Ooh whoa yeah<em>

"I love you Kurt. I'll always take care of your heart." Blaine promised nuzzling Kurt's head with his nose.

_Let's go back in time  
>Always knew that you were mine<br>And I'm never gonna find someone  
>As beautiful as you babe<em>

"I always knew Blaine. I knew from the moment our fingertips touched. I knew I wanted you, but I would never push you. If we ended up as friends I would have been happy just to have you in my life." Kurt whispered as he lifted his head. "I'm happier that I got you as my husband, but I would have accepted it if we stayed friends."

_Got my hands right on your waist  
>Look in your eyes, kiss your lips<br>Touch up on your face  
>I can't forget the way<br>I feel your smile_

Blaine held Kurt's waist just a bit tighter as their faces met. They breathed the same air in that moment before they kissed ever so softly and sweetly. It was like the promise of the sweetness to come. You could hear some of the guests awing and oohing at them. When Blaine's eyes opened, he saw the tears rolling gently down Kurt's face. His hands found their way to Kurt's face, cupping his cheeks and swiping the tears away with his thumbs. Kurt smiled at him in a way that Blaine knew was just for him. Blaine knew that he held Kurt's heart just as much as Kurt held his.

_'Cause I knew you were the one  
>With you my life has just begun<br>Baby you can count on me_

"We were never just friends. It was always more. Trust me on this one." Blaine asked.

_'Cause your heart is in my hands  
>[Your heart is in my hands]<br>'Cause your heart is in my hands  
>Ooh whoa yeah<br>_  
>"The song was perfect for us." Kurt whispered and then kissed Blaine before they held hands and turned to walk back toward their table.<p>

"Don't go anywhere boys." The DJ cut in. They stood there waiting. "We'd like to have Carole and Catherine up here for a mother and son dance." They smiled graciously as the two made their way to the dance floor.

The music started as the boys each led them to the floor. Blaine and Catherine danced sweetly, his mother a little shorter than him. It was oppositely sweet because Kurt and Carole were that much taller. "I'm so proud of you Blaine. You're making your way."

"Thanks mom. I try to do what's right. I want to succeed and do something good in life." Blaine smiled at her. "Kurt opened my eyes to life in a way. I think I was content to hide away at Dalton. His returning to McKinley and facing the fears he ran from gave me incentive to really look at myself. I'm going to become a lawyer or politician. I want to help make a change in the world someday."

"Honey, I know you can achieve anything you put your heart and hard work into. Kurt's one of the things you gained by your drive you know. We would never have agreed to let you buy a house and move schools, but we saw the difference in you. We knew you changed for the better. You're stronger and brave."

"Not like before."

"You were always brave. You just needed a nudge to remind you how strong you could be." She glanced at Kurt. "Who knew that he would be the one to give you the courage to be who you want to be? What a treat it will be for your dad and me to watch the two of you grow."

"Thanks mom."

"Thank you. That young man over there is the best thing that ever happened to you. You hold on to him."

Blaine looked at Kurt over his shoulder. Kurt glanced his direction at the same exact time and they both flashed a smiled to each other. It was like they knew. They needed to connect in that moment. Kurt's blues and Blaine's hazels drew each other out. They look for each other.

* * *

><p>"It suits you, you know." Carole said.<p>

"What does?" Kurt asked as they danced slowly around the floor.

"The smile. The happiness. All of it." Carole said knowingly. "You're going to be okay Kurt. I know you will."

"Thanks mom." Kurt rarely ever called her that, but it seemed fitting in this moment. "Is it okay if I call you that?" Kurt wondered. "I mean, you're married to my dad. I already refer to Finn as my brother. I think my mom would have been happy that you replaced her."

"Oh Kurt, I never replaced her. I will always be Burt's second love. I will always thank her for letting me have him for this time."

"He's happy with you."

"Just like you're happy with Blaine. And, you can call me mom if you feel comfortable. I love to hear you call me that, but I'll understand either way Kurt." Carole was a good woman and so understanding. She was perfect for his dad.

"I like calling you mom. It feels more right every day."

"Well then that's settled." She kissed his cheek. "Kurt, I only ever wanted you to be happy because when you first set me and your dad up, you were pretending to be happy. Now? Now I know you're happy. Blaine did that for you. He made you happy and strong and full of life. That's made me and your dad so happy."

Kurt smiled and glanced over the Blaine who in that moment met his gaze. He was lost in the golden eyes that spoke to him. The eyes that always showed how much he loved Kurt. Kurt knew he could get lost in them forever and he wanted that. "I'm happy and I feel stronger just knowing that he supports me and accepts me for who I am. Blaine was my savior."

"I suspect you were his too."

"I guess." Kurt ducked his head and shrugged.

"I know you were. Blaine, before you two were together, was not this Blaine. He's so full of life too. It was meant to be. I truly believe that."

"I do too." Kurt smiled at her.

* * *

><p>"The Warblers and the New Directions would like to dedicate a song to our good friends Kurt and Blaine." Wes said into the mic. "I would like to say that I take all credit in this couple getting together." All of the Warblers started to nudge him and push him saying 'no', 'no way', etc.. "Fine. So they probably would have gotten together without my help. Everyone knew that they were smitten before they even knew it."<p>

Finn stepped up to continue the speech. "So we want to dedicate a song to my brother and new brother in law. We are so proud to be here to share this day with you." Finn stepped back and pointed to the Warblers who started the backup music. It ended up being a mashup of Teenage Dream, their song and Just the Way You are. It was brilliant and brought tears to both of their eyes.

Blaine and Kurt sat smiling at the head table as they kissed softly. They promised their friends that they didn't have to sing for the wedding. They kept their promise. They were singing for them because they wanted to. The song was over, so Blaine and Kurt got up to thank them all. The music started to play and instead of being able to thank them for the song, the dance floor filled almost instantaneously with people.

They opted to mingle and talk to the guests more. They ran into Ethan. "Hey!" Kurt smiled and hugged him before Blaine leaned in to give him a quick hug. "How are you, Ethan?"

"I'm good. This is quite a party you have going on, not the mention the plane ride here. I had no idea the Warblers would be in a private jet." His eyes were wide with wonder. "And then all this." He nodded his head toward all the dignitaries and sport legends. "These are like famous people."

"Don't be intimidated." Kurt responded. "They're busy with their own agendas. We don't know most of them either." Kurt glanced around, "Did you bring Connor?"

"No, he went home for the summer, but we're still talking. He lives in Pennsylvania and wasn't able to come. I did ask him though."

"So still together?"

"Kind of. I kind of wanted to date around a little. I met some other guys and I kind of started to like one of them and Connor knew it. He was great about it though. He knew I needed to test the waters and see what else is out there."

Kurt nodded. "You're only going to be a sophomore. You'll have fun meeting new people. Just, whatever you do, be safe. Okay?"

"Promise." Ethan glanced around the room. "I think I'm going to dance a little. You guys need to dance too."

"We were just heading there." Kurt grabbed Blaine as they headed to where the Warblers and New Directions were dancing as big huge group. They hugged everyone and danced and kissed their friends.

"I need something to drink. I'm thirsty." Kurt said.

"Let's go back to the table." The only thing left at the table was water which they completely downed and then downed their champagne glasses which were also left.

Just as they were going to sit, the event coordinator appeared. "It's time for the cake boys."

The waiter refilled their champagne glasses as they stood and were led to the cake table. The DJ stopped the music and directed everyone to the cake table where they were standing with the photographer taking pictures. They held the knife together and pressed down into the fondant and then cake making a clean cut. "Now the happy couple will do the honors of feeding each other the first piece."

Blaine had a mischievous smile on his face and Kurt knew that smile. Blaine was going to smash it. "Don't you dare, Blaine."

He put his innocent face on. "I wouldn't think of it, my husband." He sung the words further proving that he was going to do it.

"You'll regret it Anderson." Kurt retorted.

"That's Hummel-Anderson thank you very much." Blaine remarked back.

Their friends started chanting 'do it, do it' and that seemed to be egging Blaine on. They both held up their cake pieces and the clapping got louder with so many more people gathering around to see what would happen. Burt and his friends from Congress were on one side with the football players on the side with all Blaine and Kurt's friends chanting. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the dilemma in front of them.

Kurt made the decision first and shoved it right into Blaine's upper lip and then smearing it toward his cheek. He laughed loudly as Blaine stood there in dismay, knowing he lost because Kurt beat him to it. It didn't stop him from grabbing Kurt around the shoulders and with his hand smashing it into Kurt's mouth and on his chin. "Blaine!" Kurt shrieked as he stepped back away from Blaine. Blaine was worried for a moment that Kurt was going to be really mad, but shock was more the description of Kurt's face when he really looked to see the reaction.

Blaine smiled brightly, causing Kurt to smile while the entire wedding laughed and clapped. The photographer was there to catch it all. It would be great to see the pictures when they got them. "Come here." Blaine said in a low growly voice far too sexy for the middle of the wedding. He crooked his finger in motion with his voice. "Right now husband!" The crowd was laughing and a few Whoa's left the voices of the men at the order.

Kurt didn't care. When Blaine looked at him like that and used that low growly voice, it made his insides stir in excitement. He went without thinking twice about it. Blaine pulled him to his body and kissed him firmly then started to lick at the cake on his face, up his cheek. He heard Burt, but barely, "Save it for the honeymoon boys."

"Kurt, you are so in for it tonight, baby." He whispered in his ear as his mouth left to lick at Kurt's lips and face again. "You taste so good."

Kurt let out a groan, pushing Blaine back. "You can't talk like that. The party just started and I don't want to have to leave for a quickie. People will talk."

Blaine stuck out his bottom lip and pouted for just a second because the same bottom lip got sucked into Kurt's mouth the next second. Blaine sighed as Kurt licked his face. "Let's go to the bathroom." He tugged Blaine the direction of the exit.

"Kurt, you just said…"

"To clean up." Kurt cut him off sternly. "We have way too many guests around." It didn't matter if they wanted to try because the bathroom was jammed with guests.

* * *

><p>"I f-like the champpsain, Blaine. I rhyyymmed 'ith it." Kurt was laughing loudly. It was late.<p>

"Hhutt hhaappent. I drraank 'oo mmuch." Blaine dragged out laughing along with Kurt.

They were sitting out on the balcony holding a bottle of champagne. The waiter apparently didn't get the newsletter that they were not of age even though they were getting married and that he should serve them more than a glass each. "I told you Burt." Finn motioned to the boys sitting in chairs with their feet up on the railing. "They're totally wasted."

"Oh my." Rachel returned with JR and Catherine. "What do we do with them?"

"We need to get them back to their room. Looks like a quiet night for them." Burt looked over to see them talking, slurring words and laughing uncontrollably.

"Hhey, Bburtt." Blaine said leaning his head way back in the chair causing him to lose his balance.

"Whoa. Babyy!" Kurt reached out to catch Blaine. "Gocha." He giggled, "Hi Daddeee." Kurt waved.

"Okay, let's get them back to the hotel." JR said as he pulled out his phone to call the limo driver. "Someone's going to have to stay with them to make sure they're alright. "Finn?"

"Yeah. Me and Puck will." Rachel was too worried about the pair to think about the fact that she'd be losing Finn for the rest of the night. "I'll go get him."

Burt and JR approached the boys. "Well, you did it now boys. You got yourselves drunk on your wedding night." The boys laughed at Burt.

"I-I tirred." Kurt said.

"Yeah son. I know. We're gonna get you back to the room." Burt laughed as he helped Kurt up.

"Blaine, you okay son?"

"Yyeahh.. Great!. Wwee were checkin out the prette view."

JR laughed. "Well, you're going to be checking out the toilet soon, I suspect." He helped Blaine up. The four stumbled through the wedding that was truly starting to wind down.

Finn and Puck met them at the limo. "We're ready."

Puck took a whiff. "Yuck.. Man, you guys went too far. They're going to be puking all night. Thanks for signing me up for this man."

"You are one of the best men." Finn answered. "It's sort of an obligation isn't it?"

"Just get them to their room and make sure they get out of these tuxes before you put them in bed with trash cans." Burt directed them. We'll be there early to help you guys out.

"Okay Burt." Finn accepted the responsibility without question.

* * *

><p>"You guys are a pain in the ass." Puck struggled with a passed out Blaine. He was tugging his shirt off. "They both better have boxers on under this or I'm going to kill you Finn. If I have to sleep on the floor and see their junk, I'll have to gouge my eyes out or at least wash them out with bleach."<p>

"They're wearing boxers Puck. They're gay men. They have to be presentable at all times, even when their getting busy. It would be rude to freeball."

"Huh?" Puck looked up at him in question.

"They need to look good when they're getting naked too. They're gay men." Finn said like it was common knowledge.

Thankfully Puck pulled Blaine's pants down to find him in his purple boxer briefs. He pushed Blaine on his side and propped a pillow between them while Finn pulled Kurt on his side so that they could puke over the edge of the bed when they both woke up. "That's the best we can do, I guess." They stood there for a second. "Video games?"

"You're on." They had video games in the Honeymoon Suite but Puck suspected it was for this exact reason that that they did. They started to play as they waited out the night and hoped Blaine and Kurt would be okay.

"Ughhhh!" Finn looked up to see Kurt leaned over the side of the bed hurling into the trash can. He whimpered in pain.

Finn walked over to Kurt and sat on the side of the bed rubbing his back. "You okay, Kurt?"

"I feel like a thousand elephants are walking on my head and I ate their poop."

Finn laughed. "You drank way too much champagne. It'll be better once.." He was cut off by Kurt puking again. "Thank God we had trash liners and plenty of them. That was a really good idea Puck."

"Live and learn from the master." The game was paused and Puck leaned back against the couch to wait out the puking. Just then Blaine was roused as he stood and stumbled to the toilet where they heard him hurling into the toilet groaning loudly. "Another country awakens to the land of 'I drank so much I should be dead' puking." Blaine didn't stop though. He just kept going. "Hmm? I should probably check on him."

Finn looked at Kurt who was sleeping again with his head hanging over the trash can. Finn decided to wrap it up and line it again. He held it way out as he dumped into the heavy duty bigger trash bag in the corner of the room. "I'm so glad they like candles. That's another thing with gay guys. Their place always smells good because they like air fresheners and candles." He sniffed in the air. "I kinda like it."

"You're so gay." Puck said as he helped Blaine back to the bed.

"Thanks Puck. What the hell happened?" He took in the way Kurt was lying halfway off the bed over the trash can.

"You, my friend and your husband drank the shit out of champagne tonight. It's a good thing you guys didn't get alcohol poisoning." Puck was always blunt and to the point.

"I feel like shit." Blaine groaned.

"Yeah, and you're going to feel like shit in a few hours when you have to get up." Puck laughed.

"Aspirin."

"Not yet. I think you have more puking in your future." Puck denied him the request but headed back to the bathroom for a cup of water. "I'll give you one in the morning. I don't think you'll keep anything down long enough for it to help."

"Fine." Blaine laid down and closed his eyes. "Is Kurt okay?"

"He's been puking too." Finn answered. "You guys totally overdid it last night."

"It felt good when it was happening." Blaine sighed and whined until Puck got there with the water. He drank it.

"If you keep that down, I'll let you have an ibuprofen." Puck dictated. "Kids."

* * *

><p>"Kill me now. Put me out of my misery." Kurt whined as he tried to eat some toast that they had room service bring.<p>

"Kurt, eat the toast. You need to put something in your stomach. You need to drink lots of water too." Finn responded with a glass of water plopped down in front of him.

"I don't think I can do it."

"I'm sitting right here until you drink enough water to hydrate yourself." Finn crossed his arms and planted himself right there.

"Ditto for you wonder boy." Puck said to Blaine. "You both deserve it. Boy scouts should never drink. Don't they have a patch for that?"

"Haha Puck. Do you really think we would have done this if we were even thinking?" Blaine laid his head on his crossed arms trying to will the pounding away. "Please tell me it isn't sunny out."

"Oh, it's sunny and warm. We're going to have to take you out in it to get to your grandparents house. We promised to produce the two of you for lunch." Puck continued. "and I'm not letting anyone down. I'm delivering you two lightweights at lunch as expected." Puck was not going easy on them. The boys were in really bad shape.

"I feel like I'm dying Blaine." Kurt whined.

"Me too baby." Blaine leaned over to put his head on Kurt's shoulder. "What were we thinking?"

"I know I was thinking about how good the champagne tasted, until it didn't taste good anymore." Kurt groaned. "I just need the headache to go away."

"We need to drink lots of water, baby." He grabbed his glass and drank. "I think it's about hydrating ourselves."

"Finn's making me eat this toast." He looked directly at Finn.

"Eat it bro." Finn said adamantly. "We're not going anywhere until you guys eat toast and drink water. Lots of water."

Kurt and Blaine struggled through the entire breakfast and then knew they had to face the sunlight to get to Jack and Ellen's place. They were having a little gathering with just the close friends. They were opening gifts.

Most of the Warblers except Wes, David, Nick and Jeff were transported back home. The same went for the New Directions. Finn, Rachel, Puck and Mercedes were the only ones to stay in Boston. Kurt and Blaine lounged on the sofa in the solarium while the family handed them gifts and envelopes with cards and money. It was a never ending stack of cards wishing them well and spitting our gift cards and money.

Catherine and Carole took turns writing down the names of the people and gifts they got so that the couple could start the grueling task of writing thank you notes to each guest for their thoughtful gift. When all was said and done, they had twelve sets of china, crystal, and silverware, ten platters, four sets of bed sheets, eight sets of towels, twelve sets of plates and such for everyday use, a wine rack, goblets, corkscrews, pots and pans and the list kept growing. The monetary gifts grew as well. When they opened the last envelope, they have over five hundred dollars in Bed, Bath and Beyond gift certificates, thirty restaurant gift certificates of different values and over fifteen thousand in cash. "That's the grand total we got." Carole finalized.

"Are you serious?" Kurt asked in dismay.

"Yes."

"Really?" He asked again.

"Kurt, do the numbers in your head. If half the guests, roughly three hundred each give you on average fifty dollars, you would have fifteen thousand. Some of those guests gave you twenty or twenty five, but then you have to ones that will give you a hundred or more." Carole was putting it in perspective for him.

"Oh. That makes sense."

Jack entered the room. "That doesn't include our gift."

"Granddad, you're already letting us use the Park Avenue apartment and you paid for the wedding. You don't need to give us anything else." Blaine insisted.

Jack and Ellen sat down in front of the boys and handed them an envelope. "Open it."

"We can't accept whatever it is." Kurt said trying to push their hands back.

"Blaine, you're our only grandson and we have the money to do things for you. You can't do anything right now because you have school, so for now accept this." He was firm as he continued to hold it out to them.

Blaine finally took it from his hands. He turned the envelope over and over in his hand before tearing open the flap gently with his finger. He pulled out the folded piece of paper. And unfolded it. Kurt looked over his shoulder as they read through the paper. Kurt's hand went to his mouth before he said, "Jack, we can't accept this."

"Nonsense." Like it was the silliest thing he'd ever heard. "You never decline a gift. It's rude."

"But Granddad, this is crazy."

"It may be, but I still want you to have it." Ellen nudged him in the side. "WE want you to have it."

Burt finally had enough of the curiosity of what they were talking about. "Well, what is it boys?"

"It looks like a real estate listing for an apartment." Kurt responded shocked.

"It is." Jack said in all seriousness.

Kurt was confused. "Why.. um.. I don't understand." He tried to understand what all of this meant.

Blaine responded carefully. "It's our very own place in New York City, a few floors below their place."

Burt was impressed. "Jack, that's so nice of you to do for the boys."

"Don't thank me. They'll be looking for your help with furniture and decorating though this money will help."

"It's under major renovation right now, and won't be done until after the holidays. In the meantime, they will stay at our place and can oversee the renovations."

"You didn't have to renovate it Jack. We could have done that. Getting it for us was such a huge expense already." Kurt was flustered, not really knowing how to react.

"We didn't make the deal until they agreed on dropping the cost of the renovation off the sale price." Jack was known to play hardball and he did with this.

Blaine started to smile at the idea of their own place. "It's a nice size. It's something that we could stay in for a really long time."

"How big is it?" Kurt asked.

"Well, not as big as our place, but it's still a good size. It's around 2800 square feet. Once the renovations are done, you'll have three bedrooms, three baths a state of the art kitchen because Kurt likes to cook, living room, small balcony and a special music room for both of you and any great grandchildren we end up having." Jack was proud of himself. "Boys, I have the money to give. Humor the old man and accept it graciously."

Blaine turned to Kurt for acceptance. Kurt's lips met Blaine's and they kissed before turning to Jack and Ellen with bright smiles. "Thank you so much Jack." Kurt said confidently.

* * *

><p>Kurt was jumping out of his skin. He was so excited. They had said their goodbye's the night before and were headed on their honeymoon to Paris. It was everything he'd ever wanted. He wanted everything with Blaine. There was no other man for him and now he had him forever.<p>

"Penny for your thoughts?" Blaine leaned in to Kurt as they lounged on the sofa.

"I'm just so happy. Everything is coming together so perfectly that I'm waiting for something to go wrong."

"It won't. We deserve happiness Kurt. Maybe this is what we get because we've had to endure such hardship in our lives."

"Maybe, but just when things are perfect, isn't that just an illusion that something is wrong." Kurt was digging very deep in his mind for this.

"No, not necessarily. Everything can go right too. It's a fifty-fifty chance right?" Blaine was so optimistic.

Kurt nodded because Blaine was right. They were on the right track and they were happy. Everything was perfect right now. Why should he dwell on things that might happen? "You're right sweetheart. I love you so much."

"And I love you too. So let's nap and enjoy the trip to Paris. We'll be on the terrace listening to music and staring at the Seine before you know it."

"I can't wait." Kurt laid back on the coach and spread his legs so that Blaine could lay between them. "Can we sightsee and eat a lot of French bread and drink wine?"

"We're not drinking wine after our wedding night." Blaine cringed at the thought of it.

"I meant in moderation of course." Kurt clarified.

"I guess we can drink wine in moderation. I feel bad that we never had a wedding night on account of our drunken debacle." Blaine was situated on top of Kurt leaning on his elbows on either side of Kurt's head.

"We have a six hour flight." Kurt winked. "But, I'm tired right now. Let's nap and then we can talk about the things we didn't get to do on our wedding night."

"Oh honey, we're not going to talk. I'm going to close that door and we're going to enjoy what we didn't get to do on our wedding night." Blaine smiled, but then yawned widely.

"Oh, if you insist." Kurt said as Blaine laid his head down and nuzzled his face into the side of his neck kissing softly there before he fell asleep. Kurt was up long enough to feel Blaine's breathing even and steady. "I love you baby. Forever." His eyes shut as he dozed off.

**The End….. For now**

* * *

><p><strong>The music: Little things - One Direction and Heart in my Hand - Austin Mahone<strong>

**Reviews are always wonderful.. I love them.**

**I'll be back soon... promise.**


	93. Chapter 93

**Hello my lovely followers. I have posted the first chapter of my mini fiction on Kurt and Blaine's honeymoon. Take a look!**


	94. New Story

**My new story is posted. If you have read this one, the next one is a mini fiction called The Moon to My Sun.. The college years will happen in my newly started fiction, Trust in Our Love. This will be a full length fiction.. Look for it!**

**Love you all!**


End file.
